Kakashi's Heart
by berry5tz
Summary: Minato and Kushina were leaving him behind. But he wasn't alone. The couple's newborn son, Naruto was now cradled in his arms. With a village that couldn't care for either of them, Kakashi takes his biggest gamble. A chance for a new life for the both of them. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Heart

 **A/N** Hello, Everyone. I've read a few KakaNaru stories that focused on Kakashi raising a baby Naruto. These have been excellent fics. However, I wanted to focus on the developing relationship between the two children. And their lives within a village that has complete disregard for them. Rather than focusing on just Kakashi's life only. It seems that every time a bond is formed between the two. Outside forces immediately splint them apart. If Naruto was truly given to Kakashi to raise. It would stand to reason Naruto is a part of Kakashi's life and therefore family. And family shouldn't be split apart. This fic will begin with Kakashi being fourteen years of age. And of course, a newborn Naruto. It will end were Kakashi is nineteen and Naruto is five. Oh, and please don't think this will only be about changing diapers and late night feedings. It will be more than that, much more.

Let's begin shall we?

Promises and an Infant

The night rang out with the desperate shouts of warriors locked in a hopeless battle. And the agonized screams of comrades dying. Above the leaf shinobi stood the Nine-tailed fox. Its tails swishing about smashing trees and making craters in the ground around it. Orders were being shouted out to the different units as the Leaf desperately tried to keep the monster at bay. But the Kyubbi was proving to be far more then what any of them could deal with. Once more the huge fox raised his head and prepared to send another powerful sound blast straight at the village. The blast smashed through another part of the wall and careened into some close by shops. The shops were instantly reduced to splintered wood and debris. Another blast took out a number of residents homes. And what didn't become instant rubble. Burned and spread the flames of destruction to new areas. While the enraged fox continued to assault the village. In a brave and desperate attempt to stop the demon fox, some of the teams shot enormous fire balls at the demon while others threw kunai with paper bombs attached to them. Still others who knew how to create barriers made them several layers thick to try to at least slow down the attacks speed and strength. None of their efforts were making an impression. Kyubbi, was getting deeper into the village with his hits without actually moving forward.

Kakashi was running through the forest. He had learned that an intruder had infiltrated the Leaf and had attacked his sensei's wife and baby. He wanted to help them. He didn't know if he could. He could sense Minato sensei somewhere over to his right. This was in the same area where the fox was currently at. Kakashi deduced that the enemy had somehow managed to separate them. And extract the Nine-tails from Kushina. Kakashi could sense Kushina's chakra just ahead of him. He didn't know what he would find when he got there. Kakashi continued leaping swiftly through the trees and trying to stay focused on Kushina's chakra. It was there but it wasn't as strong as it would normally have been. Suddenly Kakashi sensed something else and it was coming in his direction fast. He leaped out of the tree he was in and hit the ground hard rolling tightly and coming up on his feet again. Then he leaped behind a huge boulder as a few trees torn practically from their roots was flying through the air and smashing several others. One of which was the very tree Kakashi had been in moments ago. Shaken a bit by the scene, Kakashi took a moment to pull himself together. He felt his sensei's chakra and it wasn't far from where he was now. Kakashi also felt the summons that his sensei called forth. Kakashi could just see the huge toad's head above what was left of the tree line. And there on top of the toad's head stood none other than Minato-sensei, the Fourth Hokage. Kakashi watched his sensei in awe as the man stood tall and fearless against the demon fox. In the next instant Minato did a quick succession of hand signs. His chakra increasing dramatically as he did so. There appeared a great blue light and then Minato, the huge toad, and the fox were gone.

Kakashi stood still for only a few moments more thinking, _what was that?_ Before suddenly, he felt his sensei's chakra and that of the fox again and this time it was located in the same area as Kushina and the baby. He quickly took to the trees again. _Please let me get there in time_. He thought as he raced against the wind. It only took three or four minutes to arrive at the scene but it felt like hours to Kakashi. Once there he abruptly stopped and stared in horror at what he saw. In the clearing lay two figures on the ground. A small infant lying in the arms of his mother was crying. His father lay on his side embracing his little family. Kneeling just behind the fourth Hokage was the third Hokage. He was speaking softly to Minato. Three Anbu wearing the bear, hawk, and cat masks were in a half circle guarding the four on the ground. Candles that had been meticulously placed around them had burned out. But what caused Kakashi to stand in horror was the sight of blood. Lots of it on the ground and all around both his sensei and Kushina. It was pouring out of both of them and the third was kneeling in it as he continued to speak to his dying successor.

The fox was nowhere to be seen. And Kakashi was afraid of what that could possibly mean. He found the strength to walk towards them. A million thoughts running through his mind. But the most prominent one was the thought of losing the two most important people of his young life. Minato was more then the Fourth Hokage or even as sensei to Kakashi. He was as a father to him. A father that more than made up for the one that had left him alone and angry. Kushina was a mother that Kakashi had never had before in his life. His birth mother had died in child birth. So he never knew her nor had he ever known a mother's love until he met Kushina. Together they had taught him the meaning of love and compassion. They had accepted Kakashi whole-heartedly into their lives. Making him a member of their family. And now he was going to lose them both forever.

The Anbu were watching Kakashi the moment they sensed him coming. But they remained in place instead of going to meet him and seeing what he was after. The third Hokage had not said anything about anyone else being permitted to be at the scene. So they watched and prepared to advance on Kakashi. The Fourth Hokage saw Kakashi walking out from the trees. He immediately spoke to the Anbu and told them to allow Kakashi to come forward. The Anbu stood down and continued to stay on guard. The third looked up as well and smiled a weak smile at the approaching boy. Minato along with Kushina also smiled at Kakashi and Minato raised himself up so that he was propped up with his right arm still lying on his side. While with his left hand he beckoned encouragingly to Kakashi to come to them. It pained him to have Kakashi see both himself and Kushina in this state. Kakashi had already seen his father dying on the floor of their home in a successful suicide attempt. Then it was Obito dying under a huge boulder. And finally it was Rin who died by leaping in front of an enemy Iwa ninja that Kakashi was about to strike down. Because Rin wanted to end her life so as to not be used by the Iwa ninja to attack the Hidden Leaf village. All the people that were precious to Kakashi and now he would have to witness the death of Minato and Kushina. The very thought nearly brought tears in Minato's eyes but he kept them at bay. No. Now he needed to be strong for Kakashi. He needed Kakashi to do something that he knew would never be easy. So he would only ask the boy for this favor-this last request. If Kakashi said no, Minato would not hold it against him. And he would let him know this as well. He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to ask.

Kakashi walked up to them slowly. Every part of him was aching to just run to them. But deep in his heart he knew that this was it. This was going to be good-bye and Kakashi was afraid of this. He didn't want to be afraid. Hell, he had seen death so many times now. But it never hurt like it did when it was someone close to him that was dying. And why, why did he always have to be there to witness their deaths? Why? Kakashi knew he had to pull himself together. There would be time later to sit alone and cry about the unfairness of it all. But right now he knew that his sensei had something he wanted to say to him and maybe Kushina too. And Kakashi knew that he couldn't fall apart on them now. Whatever they wished of him, whatever they wanted him to do. He would do it for them. No matter what it was that they asked. He wouldn't deny them. For they were his last precious people and he would not, could not deny them anything. He came and kneeled down beside Kushina. His mask covered up so much of his face. But his one uncovered eye showed what facial expressions could not. The eye was filled with sorrow but also deep determination. Kushina reached out with one hand to caress the side of the boy's face. She was far too weak from blood loss to say anything now. She could barely even see him. But it was the look in his eye that held her gaze. She knew that Kakashi would not deny her husband's request. It was obvious to her. But a tear broke free and streamed down her face as she thought of how unfair it was to ask the child to do what they couldn't do themselves. But nothing could be done to stop this now. Fate had spoken.

Minato looked at Kakashi and he gathered a breath then he began to speak.

"Kakashi, son, I'm sorry that you have to see Kushina and I like this. But I want you to know that we both love you and will always be by your side where ever you go through this life. I promise we will be there and guide you." At this Kakashi's eye widened. He knew they loved him. He knew he was accepted of them. But still he never could quite get used to it. Kakashi struggled with acceptance. He always thought he was never worthy of anyone's love. Minato continued to speak.

"We have a request of you. It's selfish on our part. But we couldn't think of anyone else that we would rather take on this responsibility. You don't have to accept this request. Neither Kushina or myself will hold this against you ever." Here Minato sighed and swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. Then continued.

"Kushina and I would be honored if you would take Naruto, and raise him as your own."

There was silence for a moment as the couple along with the third waited for the request and what it implied to sink in. Kakashi's eye, which had gone down to normal size was now wide again. _What? Me?_ _But I don't know anything about raising a baby! What if I screw up? They will never forgive me if the baby died or something. Because I didn't know what to do. No._ He thought calmly _. I can do this for them. I will do this for them. They need me now and so does Naruto. It isn't about just me anymore_. Minato watched as a stream of emotions shot through the boy's eye. Shock, surprise, fear, doubt, and then determination and resolve. But before Kakashi could speak. Minato once again placed his hand up to stop Kakashi from speaking just yet. He had more he needed to say and time was running out.

"Kakashi before you give me your answer. I want you to fully understand what this means." The tone was now serious as well as his look. And Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment for him to continue.

"I would love for the village to acknowledge our son as a hero. The Nine-Tails has been successfully stopped because of Naruto. But neither I nor Kushina or the Third are this naïve. The village will most likely hate Naruto. And they will persecute him and treat him like trash. In their narrow minded minds they will see Naruto as the demon and not his jailer."

Kakashi closed his eye and lowered his head a bit. He understood persecution. He has been living with it for a long time. He knew of the glares. The hateful words that were bitterly and heatedly spoken against him. He knew of being separated from other people's company. He knew of the humiliation of being spit on and having people throw things at him. He also knew of the isolation that came with being labeled an Outcast. Yes, he knew, but he would never let the villagers deter him. Kakashi moved on in life. Because of his few precious people. And he would make damn sure that Naruto, would move on as well. He looked back up and with determination speaking through him.

"I understand, sensei and I promise you and Kushina right here and now that I will not falter and break. I will not leave Naruto without a precious person of his own. I accept the baby and the responsibility that comes with him. I will love and cherish him as my own."

Minato and Kushina smiled at him. Kushina stroked Kakashi's face one last time. Before she brought her hand back down and with her husband's help. Lifted the baby up and offered Naruto to Kakashi. Kakashi reached out without hesitation or trembling and gently took the baby into his arms. Being careful to support the baby's head as he brought the infant up against his chest. Naruto's crying had ended some time ago when Kakashi had arrived. Now the infant snuggled closer to Kakashi while a tiny yawn came from his mouth. The new person was warm and their breathing was smooth and even. Little Naruto felt safe now and soon fell asleep. Kushina looked at the two of them with tears streaming down her face as she smiled. She had wanted to be able to teach Naruto so many things. She wanted to be able to guide Kakashi helping him to farther adapt and move on in life. Maybe help find him a significant other one day. She wanted to watch both her boys grow up. But now they would have only each other and the promise from the Third. He would watch over them. And see that they had everything they needed.

Minato also watched Kakashi and wondered if this was the right choice. He didn't want to burden Kakashi. The boy was only fourteen years old. He was still a child himself. But the Third could not take on Naruto himself. The village would have been in an uproar. And would accuse the Third Hokage as being under the influence of the fox demon. They would oust him without a second thought and then who would look after the two boys? Of all the people that they knew, Minato knew he couldn't burden some of them .Others, weren't trustworthy enough with an infant. Let alone one that had a demon sealed in him. Lastly, some of the people they knew although they would have the compassion and understanding to raise the child. They didn't have the necessary shinobi skills needed to protect an infant like Naruto. And Minato had no illusions that everything would go smoothly. He knew people would attack not only Naruto but whoever it was that decided to take in Naruto. The person could be killed and Naruto not far behind. He didn't want anyone to lose their lives over the decision they made. He knew there was an outside chance that Kakashi could despite being extremely talented and experienced. Be killed trying to protect Naruto from the villagers. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility but Kakashi was the best choice they had.

The Third Hokage watched the scene before him lost in his own thoughts. Kakashi was so young. He was reliable and loyal. He was so mature for his age in the way he thought and acted. Which always made people-including himself- forget that Kakashi is just a child. But a child he is and this may be too much of a burden for him to handle. Yet looking in Kakashi's eye and his posture as he held the baby. The Third knew that Kakashi will not give up on what he has now taken on as his responsibility. The boy will honor the request he has made to his sensei and his wife. No matter what happens now, Kakashi was determined to see this all the way through. The Third internally sighed. He would keep his own promise that he made to the fourth and his wife. He would make sure that they had everything they needed. He would also make sure that there were people who could help teach Kakashi how to take care of an infant's needs. The path that Kakashi has chosen won't be easy. But the Third was just as determined to be there for them whenever they needed him.

Kushina suddenly gasped and then closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and then stopped altogether. Her head turned slightly towards Minato. A small sad smile permanently frozen to her face. Minato now too weak to hold himself up slightly collapsed back down on his side. His left arm was wrapped around Kushina. His right arm pinned to the ground under his side. The light was slowly beginning to fade from his eyes as he watched Kakashi and Naruto. His children. He used the last of his strength to speak one final thought.

"Love each other as you are now family. P-protect each other a-and forgive each other w-w-when you have a fight. Don't isolate yours-selves when people choose to show you kindness and friendship. W-we love y-y-you both and we always be with you."

The words grew softer and softer until they were merely whispered. And then no more, Minato's eyes dimmed and then closed. The rise and fall of his chest stopped and with that the Fourth Hokage and sensei was gone along with his wife. Leaving behind a fourteen year old boy, with a newborn not even an hour old alone. Alone against a cruel and uncaring world.

 **A/N** Okay. What do you think? I plan on making this be somewhere in the area of about three or four chapters altogether. And because I need to do some research for this story. I'd say it would be about three or four weeks for updates. Of course, there may end up being more chapters or it could take less time to finish research and then type out a chapter update. If you want to let me know if this was worth your time or not. Feel free to review. I'm new at writing. So I would like to know if you liked this or not. But that said, I'm not fussy about reviews. I'm not demanding any set number and if I don't get them then I won't update. I don't play that way. If you follow or fave the story. Then that works for me as well. If you do nothing at all. I'll understand that too. For those who felt this story was a waste of their time. I apologize now. Everyone, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A Struggle for Renewal

Kakashi stood holding Naruto, who was still asleep in his arms. They were now in their apartment having left with the Hokage to return to the village. Saratobi sat on the couch with his arms bent at the elbows. Each one was resting on his thighs as his head rested face down in the palms of his hands. Kakashi didn't know what to say to the Hokage. His mind was still reeling from losing his next to last of his precious people. He would have probably still been at the site of Minato's and Kushina's deaths if it wasn't for the urgency of the Hokage's voice telling him that they needed to get back to the village and to Kakashi's apartment as quickly as possible. The Anbu guard were left behind with instructions to have the bodies of the Fourth Hokage and his wife to be taken to the morgue. If the morgue was still there. They didn't know how extensive the damage was to the village but they knew it was bad. Kakashi was shocked that his apartment building was still standing. So here they were, one sitting. One standing and both feeling overwhelmed. Saratobi, finally looked up at the young shinobi and sighed deeply. _This is a time for_ _action not reflection_. He thought.

"Kakashi." The Third spoke tiredly.

"Hai, Hokage sama." Kakashi stood up straighter now.

'I want you to remain here in your apartment for the time being. It wouldn't do to be out with Naruto just yet. I will have supplies sent here immediately. Enough supplies to last for a little while."

"How long sir?"

"Only for a month. I am going to set you and Naruto up in a safe house in the outskirts of the Leaf. I need you to keep the baby out of sight of the villagers for obvious reasons. I will send a few trusted ninja with a bassinet and other baby supplies that will be needed. I will also send you provisions as well. I will send Rei Sarahara over and show you how to prepare the formula and show you how to do some basic care for Naruto for now. She is ninja of chunin rank and has a young family of her own. She probably won't be able to come every day. But she will be able to come over most of the time. Also she can be trusted to keep quiet about Naruto. Rei can assist you with the baby when you need it. And trust me Kakashi, you will need help with him." The Hokage looked pointedly at Naruto.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your help." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

He then looked down at Naruto. Rocking his new charge gently in his arms, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit of relief that in spite of everything that has happened. He wasn't alone and he would still be useful to his sensei. Kakashi may have not gotten to them in time. But they still trusted him and wanted him to take care of their most precious gift in life. The thought warmed his heart. He continued to rock the baby gently as a soft loving expression appeared on his face. Saratobi watched Kakashi intently for a moment. So. He thought. _Kakashi is already starting to bond with the infant. It would be wise to get the paperwork on_ _this done soon, very soon. When the council finds out about this, they will most likely want to pull the two apart. If only for the reason that Kakashi, won't be able to go on anymore long term missions for a while. It most certainly will not_ be _because they have a love for either of the boys. One being made into a Jinchurriki and the other considered trash and a traitor even though he hasn't betrayed the village. No. It'll be a toss-up as to which of them the council can't stand more. The only reason that they tolerate Kakashi is because of his skills as a ninja. And I'm not delusional to think that they would keep Naruto around for something better then only for the sake of using the fox's power. I'm definitely going to have my hands full with the council. I better make sure I have some reinforcements of mine own to help keep them and the villagers in check._ Another sigh escaped Saratobi's mouth. He needed to tell Kakashi one last thing before he left to take care of their immediate needs. Once the Leaf shinobi knew that the Hokage was back in his office. They would be surely bombarding him with requests of assistance for the different sectors of the village as well as bringing in reports of the causalities of this most recent battle.

"Kakashi, there is one last thing I want to tell you. Before I head out to take care of your immediate needs." The Third spoke slowly as though gathering his thoughts.

"Hai." Kakashi had now looked back at the Hokage with a curious expression.

"I will be doing the paperwork for the adoption. This needs to be done as soon as possible. I fear the council will give us hell over this as it is. So. I must ask you. How do you want the boy to be called?" The Third looked intently at the young shinobi waiting for his response. Kakashi though, tilted his head to the side slightly with confusion.

"How he is to be called? His name is Naruto." Kakashi now looking like the Hokage must have been drunk or something. He was at the site wasn't he? He heard his sensei say the infant's name.

"No. I mean. Do you want Naruto to be named after your surname of Hatake or? The Third stopped there still looking intently at the boy.

"No." Kakashi replied adamantly. "He should be named after his father. No way should he be named after me."

"I see. Said the Third. "But the Fourth has told me that the baby must not carry his name. If the Fourth's enemies were to find out that he has a son. They will come after him and all the more so if they know that he is a Jinchurriki." Kakashi said nothing. Only standing still and absorbing what the Hokage had just said.

"I want to name him after Kushina then. How about Uzumaki?" Kakashi said pensively.

"Yes, that would work well. We will go with that then. You don't want to be named as his adoptive father though?"

"No. I am his big brother. Minato and Kushina were family too me. They treated me as if I were their son by blood. They took me in after my real father had died. You heard Sensei, Sir. He called me his son. I will be acknowledged as Naruto's big brother."

Kakashi was clutching Naruto closely to his chest as he spoke. Saratobi could see the determination that brimmed from Kakashi's one uncovered eye. He knew that the boy's mind was made up and trying to change that wouldn't happen. But if he was honest with himself, Saratobi knew this was for the best. Saratobi thought back to a conversation that he had with Minato and Kushina at their home around two years ago. At that time, Minato hadn't been named the next Hokage yet. The Third had been asked to stop by when he had time as they wanted to discuss with him an important matter. Saratobi couldn't fathom what it was about. But hurried over to their place as soon as he finished his duties for the day. What they wanted to discuss mildly shocked him. Minato and Kushina wanted to adopt Kakashi as their own. They believed that Kakashi would be better off with them. And since he was staying with them anyway. Why not make it official? Saratobi said that he wasn't at all against the idea and that he would get the adoption papers ready for them. They could swing by the next day around noon and sign the papers. When the next afternoon approached. The couple showed up and were given the papers. Minato read first and then passed off the finished page to Kushina, who then read it as well. Once all of it was read. They both signed the documents. Now all they had to do was wait for the approval of the adoption committee at the orphanage.

But unexpected opposition came up by none other than Danzo Shimura. He went to the council and said that Kakashi wasn't ever placed in the orphanage to begin with. Second, Minato was Kakashi's sensei. None of the other jounin were sensei to their own children. It wasn't allowed for fear of bias or favoritism by the parent. The Jounin that were chosen had to be unbiased in their approach of teaching and in handling situations with their students out on missions. A sensei that showed a bias opinion about students was a liability to the program. Needless to say, the council flatly denied the adoption so forcefully that the orphanage committee immediately backed down. It would only be a year later when the Third Hokage would name his successor for his position. Minato Namikaze. The name infuriated Danzo as the man had suggested Orochimaru for the position. _He probably thinks I deliberately shot his_ _nominee down out of spite. For not allowing the Namikazes the right to adopt Kakashi_. Saratobi thought. _It doesn't matter in the end. I couldn't choose Orochimaru because of his lust for power and sinister_ _intentions. Neither of those things would do the village any good_. Saratobi broke from his deep reflection. When he heard a contented cooing sound coming from Naruto. Saratobi couldn't help but smile for a moment looking at the two boys. Then his face returned to a more serious expression.

Now Saratobi had to make a decision about the future of both boys. He sighed deeply as he looked at Kakashi's adamant face staring back at him. _So, the boy wants to be big brother eh? Well, it would have_ _been nice if it could have been done the way Minato and Kushina had wanted it. The boys would have been legally made brothers. But it doesn't matter now. I'll get the necessary paperwork done for guardianship. This is the best I can do for them._ A pensive Saratobi thought.

"Kakashi, I will get the paperwork for guardianship done this evening. I will have someone bring them to you tomorrow for signing around noon."

"Thank you, Hokage Sama." A grateful Kakashi replied.

"Now I should be going. The sooner I do the sooner you will have everything you will need. Plus, the right to be guardian and big brother to little Naruto there." A small smile made its way to the Third's face as he spoke. Kakashi eye smiled back and faster then he could open his eye again. The Third had teleported back to his office. Kakashi walked over to the couch and sat down with his little brother _. I can_ _hardly believe that this really happening sensei._ He thought. _But as I promised you. I will take good care_ _of your son and my little brother._

It only took thirty minutes for the first of the promised supplies to start arriving at Kakashi's apartment. The ninja that came brought with them bags of formula and diapers for Naruto. While others brought Kakashi groceries and toiletries. It was an hour later before more ninja showed up with the baby furniture cleverly hidden in scrolls for easy transport. The villagers didn't need to know what was going on at Kakashi's apartment. Though most of the villagers wouldn't have cared at the moment. Still, the ones that shared the apartment building with Kakashi was another matter. Since the attack only hours ago. People have been trying to deal with their grief and salvage their lives from the brutal assault. They were angry and wanted to lash out but since the culprit of their misery was long gone now. They were trying to channel their anger in more constructive ways. The village was heavily damaged in the attack. Some of the residential areas where civilians lived were the hardest hit. Over six hundred civilians lost their lives. Entire neighborhood blocks were wiped out. Either from direct hits or from the aftermath of fires breaking out. The second worst hit area was in the shopping district in the east end of the village along with several restaurants were lost. The village wall along the east end of the village was smashed flat from the gates to over a thousand feet to the right of them. The Hokage tower and the hospital were untouched as well as most of the clan's residents which are in the west end of the village. It will take weeks of rebuilding to get the village back to normal.

There were so many dead bodies scattered everywhere. Most were simply placed in large holes several feet deep. Several bodies to a hole. The holes were covered over with dirt again. While grave markers for each of the dead would be placed in the cemetery later. For now, it was imperative to remove the dead before disease began to spread through the village. Which would cause a far worse disaster then had the Nine-Tails had. Emergency tents for temporary homes where set up for those who lacked them. Also emergency medical units were set up as well to help with treating mildly injured patients. The more severely injured were rushed straight to the hospital. Meanwhile rebuilding of the village began immediately. The team of leaders responsible began by splitting into three teams. Team one, would tackle the residential areas. Team two, would bring the shopping area back. And Team three, would take on the wall and gates of the eastern end.

The Hokage wasted no time to send a messenger hawk to the head of the Fire nation, the Daimyo, to request assistance. The Daimyo had sent a reply ten days later. In the message, the Daimyo, told the Third Hokage that help was being sent from all over the Fire Nation. Everything that the Hokage had requested was granted generously to the Leaf village. The first wave of relieve came a mere two days after receiving the Daimyo's letter. As the closest villages began by sending in large amounts of food and medical supplies. Many laborers began arriving as well. A good many of them skilled to work in different materials. As the number of the work force grew, shinobi check-in stations were set up. Everyone that came had to have clearance papers with them from their respective villages. Their village Leader's seal with their own specific signets had to be clearly shown on the papers in order to be allowed in Konoha. It was only five days after the first arrival of workers that the building materials began to flow into Konoha as well. And when it did the village rang with a shout of joy. Now they knew that the Leaf would truly begin its restoration. But as people cheered for renewal. Another man was busy watching everything with sense of anger from the shadows. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. He wanted the village to fall and everyone in it to burn along with his clan. Now it looked as though he would have to take up the Elder shinobi's offer after all. Spitting in disgust on the ground the shadowy figure leaped away in the trees and retreated back to his hidden headquarters in the land of Rain. Promising himself to send a messenger bird to the elder once he talked with his second in command.

Kakashi's apartment was fully supplied for a full month as the Hokage had promised. Knowing that his little brother would have everything he needed now in easy reach was a weight off of Kakashi's mind. The papers for guardianship had been brought and Kakashi had signed them and returned them via Pakkun his trusty little pug. They were now officially a family. Though the council was still not pleased about it. They couldn't do anything it about now. Naruto needed someone-and thanks to the Hokage- it was clear that it would be Kakashi. The council didn't care for the child as anything more then as a weapon at best or as a nuisance at worse. Danzo had argued that the infant should be raised by someone with the village's best interest at heart. To make sure the child was an obedient tool of Konoha. His argument was shot down by the Third. Saying that the child was just that a child and a human being. Nothing good would come of isolating and brainwashing a child to think he wasn't anything more than a weapon. That could seriously backfire and then what? No. The child would remain with his guardian Kakashi. If Naruto grew up among the village children. If he learned of what it's like to show compassion and love. It would go a long way in making him want to protect the village out of love for his precious people. The will of fire would be ignited in the boy. Rather than have nothing to ground him at all and just trust that he won't someday want to know why he was treated as an object. And then blow up on them later having a repeat of the first Kyubbi incident. Nothing more was said on the matter and the Third went about to secure the next part of his promise to Kakashi. Which was a woman by the name Rei Sarahara, who, had stopped by that very evening. And begin to teach Kakashi what he needed to know about basic care of an infant. Rei was a woman of about five feet six inches tall. Her hair was black and of medium length with wispy bangs that hung just over deep brown eyes. She had an athletic build. Her personality was cheerful and personable. Though Kakashi found people difficult to personally be around. Rei was pleasant and easy going. She was patient in teaching and answering questions Kakashi had. When they had fed Naruto and changed his diaper. She promised she would come every other day to check on them and give Kakashi a break. So he could get out for a few hours to stretch his muscles and relax a bit. Rei had told Kakashi that he would need it.

It has been over two weeks since then and now it was on an early afternoon in the Hatake residence. Kakashi sat on the couch with Naruto in his arms staring up at Kakashi with large cerulean blue eyes. They sparkled when Naruto was happy and he was very happy right now. He was busy feeding from the bottle Kakashi held in his hand. While Kakashi's left arm was wrapped underneath Naruto. His head resting in the crook of Kakashi's arm. Kakashi began talking to Naruto as he nursed. All the while a small smile was showing on the infants face as the bottle moved slightly as he fed.

"Well, little brother, I think you and I will be moving from this little apartment soon. In two weeks from now we will have a house with a backyard. And when you are old enough I will take you out there to explore it. There are even woods all around so we can go exploring then too. What do you think eh?"

Naruto's smile got bigger and he waved his little arms and legs in approval. He loved the sound of Kakashi's voice. It always soothed and relaxed him. And he would watch Kakashi were ever he went within the apartment. If Kakashi got out of his line of sight. Naruto would wail in despair if he was gone for more then a couple of minutes at a time. Naruto would also sleep in his bassinette just fine. However, he preferred sleeping close to Kakashi. Most nights Kakashi would place Naruto in the bassinette to sleep. But since Naruto would wake up every three to four hours for a feed. Kakashi would eventually end up having Naruto sleep on top of Kakashi's chest. Naruto finished the bottle and Kakashi removed it from his mouth and placed it on the end table next to the couch. Kakashi then placed Naruto in a standing position and having Naruto leaning against him. Naruto's head just above his shoulder. While Kakashi placed his right hand on Naruto's back gently patting him. Waiting for Naruto to burp. The expected sound came with no spit-up this time to Kakashi's relief. He moved Naruto quickly back into a cradled position in his arms as he rose to go to the kitchen. Placing Naruto in a baby seat set on the table. Kakashi went to then prepare himself something to eat. Nothing extravagant today for lunch. A simple bowl of miso soup with broiled fish and rice did the trick just nicely. As soon as he was done. Kakashi sensed a chakra presence just at his door. It was Rei, coming to check in on them and give Kakashi a breather. He moved Naruto over to the small coffee table having set it so Naruto could see him as he went to answer the door. Upon opening it there stood Rei wearing a smile and having a small box that looked like it came from the bakery in her hand.

"Hello, Kakashi. I thought I would bring you some of these cookies from the Inoue bakery. They make the best chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter cookies anywhere!" She said as began to walk into the granted entrance.

"Hello, Rei, and thanks for the cookies." He replied as he stepped aside to let her in.

"You are welcome. So how is Naruto doing?"

"He's right behind you, Rei." Kakashi pointed a finger towards Naruto. Rei turned around and her smile widen as she saw Naruto sitting in his baby carrier watching her every move with a toothless grin. Naruto had come to accept Rei and will allow her to stay with him when Kakashi is gone. But when they first met, Naruto didn't want anyone but Kakashi. It took a good three days before Rei was even allowed to hold him and feeding was out of the question. While Kakashi was worried. Rei was patient. She talked softly to Naruto and fussed over him. While continuing to try feeding him or changing his diaper or whatever needed to be done at the time. Soon though her patience was rewarded with Naruto finally accepting her.

Rei walked over the Naruto and picked him up from his carrier. She held him gently and cooed at him. Naruto made happy baby sounds all the while. Kakashi smiled at the two. He was glad Rei was willing to come and help him with Naruto. She taught him a lot. And being able to get out of the apartment was a added bonus as well speaking of which it was time for Kakashi to take this opportunity to go and train for awhile. Naruto was just fed so he would be good for a few hours. And Rei would take care of things in the meantime. Walking up to the two Kakashi placed his hand on Rei's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Rei, thanks for coming over. I need to go out for a while. Naruto has just been fed about thirty minutes ago so he should be fine for a while. I promise I won't be gone for long."

"It will be good, Kakashi. Don't worry about anything I'll keep Naruto safe and happy while you're gone." Rei smiled at him and Kakashi eye smiled back. Nothing more was said as Kakashi went to get his training gear and Rei went and sat on the couch with Naruto. Soon Kakashi was out the door and running across the rooftops headed for the training grounds.

"Lord Danzo, we have received a messenger sent by our ally in Rain." A dark clad hooded figure wearing a pig mask kneeling before Danzo, said.

"Good. Now tell me, what his answer is."

"He has accepted your terms, Lord Danzo. Danzo, who was seated behind his desk leaned back in his chair. A smirk appeared on his face.

"I see. Prepare a messenger hawk and send this message to our esteemed colleague." The smirk not leaving Danzo's face.

"Tell him that we are willing to meet with him in ten days from now. At the usual meeting spot."

"Yes, sir."

"And operative pig."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do stress that we expect full co-operation from him this time."

"Yes, sir." With that the Pig operative stood and left quickly from Danzo's presence to carry out the task. Danzo just smiled to himself thinking, _Soon, Saratobi, very soon this village and everything and everyone_ _in it will be mine. I will take what rightfully is mine. You can't stop this from happening._

Kakashi was finishing up his training at the moment. He was sweating profusely as he prepared to use a fireball jutsu against his clone. The clone ran at Kakashi throwing two kunai with paper bombs attached to their ends. Kakashi easily dodged as he weaved the hand signs for the jutsu. In the next instant fire came forth and the clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi stood breathing hard. But he sensed someone's chakra. This time it was Ibiki Moreno, a fellow Anbu heading towards him. Kakashi turned to face him as he approached. Jogging up swiftly, Ibiki came to a stop. He looked at Kakashi with a bit of a smirk as he spoke.

"Hey, working out as hard as usual I see."

"Yeah, It's been a couple of days since I was last able to get out for this session. Rei had something come up yesterday. So I had to wait. But I doubt that's the reason you came out here though."

"Ah, you're right. The old man wants to see you as soon as you're done here."

"Well, I am finished for the day. I was going to go to the store right after but I guess it'll have to wait."

"Well, don't keep the old man waiting too long, Kakashi." Ibiki laughed. He knew Kakashi would be late even if he wasn't going to go to the store or anywhere else.

"Right. Well thanks for the heads-up. I'm off then." And with that Kakashi left Ibiki who only shook his head as he made his own way out of the training grounds towards his own destination.

Kakashi didn't procrastinate going to Hokage tower. Normally he would but not today. Something told him that the Hokage would have some good news for the silver haired Nin and Kakashi was curious as to what it could be. So he arrived on time to the mild surprise of his Hokage.

"Kakashi." Said the Hokage who didn't want to waste time on the topic at hand.

"I have the place where you and Naruto are to being living now prepared. It's on the outskirts of Konoha. But it's large enough for the two of you and has a clearing around it big enough to make a play area for Naruto. There is woods all around though. The house is one of our safe houses after all."

"That would do nicely for the both of us, Hokage-sama, thank you for giving us this home." Kakashi, if he weren't wearing his face mask would be showing off the biggest smile ever right now. But instead, the Hokage saw the eye smile that was purely Kakashi.

"I'm pleased you like it. But I'm sure you will want to see it first?"

"Yes, But I already know we will like it, sir. It has to be ten times better then my little dinky apartment."

"Hm, you'll get no argument from me, Kakashi. Very well then, I will take you to see it tomorrow then at ten in the morning. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, sir. I will be here at ten."

"Good. Then you are dismissed Kakashi."

"Yes, sir. Kakashi headed out the door.

He was soon out of the building and racing across the rooftops. He was excited for the first time in a very long time. Kakashi was excited. He was so disappointed when he learned that the council wouldn't let his sensei and Kushina adopt him. He had wanted to belong in a family again for so long. And was so happy when his sensei had asked him if he wanted to become a permanent member of their little family. It had been the happiest moment of his young life. Only to be shot down by the council. Kakashi didn't cry that afternoon when he learned the news. But inwardly he cried for a while over it. But now there was new hope. Naruto and he would be a family. Kakashi picked up his pace as he headed back to his apartment. The sun was beginning to set and Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he thought about the new house _. I can hardly wait to see it_. He thought. _Soon Naruto, and I will have a house to live in and maybe a new beginning for both of us._


	3. Chapter 3

Deception and Bloodlust

True to his word, the Hokage had taken Kakashi the next day to see the new home. It was everything that Kakashi and Naruto would need. It was a two-story frame house that contained a living room of medium size. A kitchen with a breakfast nook. A study or playroom, bathroom and in the back of the house was a laundry room with back door leading to the yard. The second floor contained three bedrooms, one of which had its own bathroom attached. While the other two bedrooms had to share a bathroom. The third had finished giving Kakashi the tour of the house. They stood on the back porch and discussed further plans for moving. When they finished their discussion. They both went about to carry on with their day. The Third returned to the tower and to his office. Immediately setting himself to work on some shinobi assignments that needed to be approved and sent to the missions' office. While Kakashi returned home to his apartment to begin packing up Naruto's and his belongings for the move. Rei was there of course, as she watched over Naruto so Kakashi could concentrate on packing.

Only shinobi that were handpicked by the Hokage were given the task of hauling the furniture that was needed for the house. No civilians were involved in the move. The Hokage couldn't risk it. And even with shinobi, he had chosen carefully. They may be loyal to him. But that didn't mean he would trust them completely. He knew that they didn't like Kakashi. While they tolerated him enough to work with him on missions as professionals. He knew he couldn't trust their behavior beyond that. And with Naruto being made the Jinchurriki, which went without saying that the possibility existed for open hostility towards the child. Therefore, he gave them strict orders to be done and out of the house by two O'clock that afternoon. While Kakashi was told not to show up with Naruto until after that time. If the shinobi involved saw who exactly it was that was moving into the house. There could be trouble that would soon follow. So it was well after three before Kakashi showed up with Naruto in a cloth carrier strapped to his chest. And two garbage bags one in each hand that was filled with their clothes inside. Rei was walking along with him. Also carrying a couple of bags with her for the two males. They reached the house without trouble. And wasted no time getting in. The bags where placed on the couch and Kakashi then led Rei on a tour of the house before they got Naruto and himself settled in. Rei told Kakashi that she would be back in two days' time. If they needed anything or had emergency to send one of the ninken to get her. And with that Rei left.

Kakashi took Naruto over to the couch so he could give him a bottle. Naruto was looking at Kakashi from his place from close up against Kakashi's chest. He smiled up at Kakashi and managed to have a hold of Kakashi's shirt with one tiny fist.

"Hey, little man. You can let go of your brother's shirt now." Kakashi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his little brother's antics. Naruto let go of Kakashi only after Kakashi had unstrapped the baby carrier from himself and gently pulling Naruto out of the cloth and straps that held him to his big brother. Naruto still had a fist tightly grasping Kakashi's shirt though. Kakashi sighed.

"You can't have your bottle if you're clinging to me. You want to eat, don't you Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi his grin suddenly gone and so was the fist holding Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi laughed at this making Naruto smile and make his happy baby sounds. Kakashi stopped laughing and gently hugged his little brother. Then positioned Naruto in a cradled position in his arms. Once settled Kakashi grabbed the bottle off of the table and placed it at Naruto's lips. The baby started to feed immediately.

"Well, I'll say this for you, Naruto. You certainly have an appetite." Naruto only smiled up at him while trying to touch Kakashi's hand that held the bottle. Kakashi extended his pinky finger to Naruto who after a few tries was able to grab onto it. They stayed this way until Naruto was done feeding. As soon as Kakashi had patted his back and burped him, Naruto was yawning and ready to sleep. Kakashi got up and placed him in his baby carrier. Then proceed to go upstairs to Kakashi's bedroom. Naruto had his own room but for now he would be staying in Kakashi's room until he was older. Kakashi wasn't sure when exactly he would put Naruto in his own room. But for now it just made more since to keep Naruto close to him. He placed the infant in the bassinette and pulled the blanket over him. Kakashi stroked Naruto's face gently whispering a sweet dreams to him before turning to getting their clothes and putting away in the closets and drawers. Once this task was done Kakashi decided to take a nap as well. He learned from Rei that he would have to adjust to Naruto's sleeping and eating schedule. But eventually Naruto would be able over time to get himself acclimated with life outside the womb. So laying down across the bed, Kakashi closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Four figures stood on branches of the trees waiting for something or someone to appear. Three of the figures wore all black from head to toe. They wore head bands that were from different hidden villages. Each head band had a scratch through the hidden village's symbol. They wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. They stood silently each in a different tree as in a formation. The one who was obviously their leader wore black as well. But he also wore black armor over his chest and arm guards of metal. He didn't cover himself in a cloak like his comrades. He wore instead a look of authority and as his eyes gazed off into the distance. He saw the movement of the person he was waiting for. Within minutes the arriving party showed up at the rendezvous site. The armor clad shinobi dropped down gracefully from the tree and approached the newcomers. The newcomers were a group of four as well but unlike their counterparts, they were all from one village and three of them wore the masks of Anbu. They were dressed accordingly as Anbu. Their silver and black armor shone in the fading light of day. Their leader was an older man. Who had half his face wrapped in bandages covering his left eye. While his arm was also covered in bandages. He had a white shirt that fit loosely with dark shinobi pants and all of this covered with a robe that left the left shoulder and arm uncovered for some reason.

"Danzo. It's been awhile since we last met." Replied the black armored shinobi.

"Yes. It has been, Madara. A smirking Danzo replied. "You should have listened to me when it came to dealing with the Kyubbi. I told you that the Fourth would catch on to you quickly. He may have been young but he wasn't stupid." Madara frowned deeply at Danzo's words. He was never one to hear that he failed at something.

"Yeah, well at least the nuisance is now buried six feet under."

"You'll get no argument from me." Danzo offered. Then his face turned deeply serious.

"You are willing to agree with the terms I set for this meeting?" A critical eye watched Madara intensely for his reaction.

"Yes. You want me to help you gain the position of Hokage. And we both want the Uchiha dead. Their eyes will become your possession. And-

"And in return for these things" Danzo interrupted." I will grant you and your followers' supplies and a place in Konoha as a base of operations. While you complete your own objective. Remember, Madara, I want to rule Konoha even after you create your world of peace." Danzo replied with a grimace.

"I have no problem with that, Danzo. We both want power and I'm willing to give you Konoha and more for your co-operation in this undertaking."

"Then its agreed then. We should begin with harassing the Uchiha clan right away."

"Why not take out the Hokage first?" It would make getting rid of the clan much easier."

"Yes, it would but we need to take advantage of the turmoil caused by the Kyubbi attack. We can blame the Kyubbi's presence in the village on the Uchiha clan. Because only the Uchiha can control the Kyubbi with the Sharigan."

"Hm, I like that approach. Even if it will take some time to bring things to a head."

"Yes. But we both need some time as well to get everything we need in place for the second phase of this plan. And trust me, Madara, the villagers are a very stupid lot and easily manipulated under normal circumstances. But with them losing their precious people and having hardships to endure. They will be more gullible then ever." Danzo's smirk had returned once again. And Madara smirked as well.

"Very well then." Madara said. "I doubt that you will need us for the task of manipulating the villagers. However, do you need us to help with anything else within the village?"

"Yes. When the time comes I will need your organization to send in troops to help Root take out the Uchiha. As well as bring the village under marshal law. Until I have the key people in places throughout the governing structure of Konoha. Your organization will be vital in helping us against rebellious shinobi and civilians who refuse my regime. In the meantime, just prepare and wait for us."

"Alright. Please keep us informed as to your status in the meantime."

"I will. But now we should all leave for now. I will send a messenger to you every three weeks."

The men shook hands on their deal and departed from each other. Each taking his team back to their headquarters. As Danzo moved swiftly away and back into the trees towards the Leaf village. His entourage followed silently along. Each member deep in his own thoughts. They continued this way for more then twenty minutes before the Anbu operative wearing the bird mask decided he needed clarification of some things. So he moved up alongside of his master and spoke.

"Lord Danzo, May I have permission to speak?" Danzo looked at his subordinate and nodded.

"Are you going to let Madara gain all that he desires? If he gets what he wants it won't do Konoha any good or you sir."

"Yes, I'm well aware of what you're saying Bird. But rest assured I have no intention of letting that traitor gain more than necessary. I fully intent to end his miserable existence as soon as everything I need him for has been accomplished."

"I see sir. It goes without saying then that we will support you to our fullest abilities."

'I'm counting on that operative Bird." Nothing more was said. The Anbu slipped back into formation and all four continued on their way back to the Leaf.

Six months has passed since the treacherous meeting between two evil ambitious men had taken place. And in that time the village was well on its way to recovery. The walls had been completely restored with both of the eastern gates being put back in place within it. The civilian resident's homes were also replaced. The eastern shopping district was nearly complete now. Only a few more restaurants and a few novelty shops remained and the wooded frame work for those were already set-up. But as the village itself was healing. The villagers where another matter. Rumors were circulating that the esteemed Uchiha clan might have been responsible for letting the Kyubbi attack the village. No one knew why this might have been so. And no one who had heard the rumors had the guts to confront the Uchiha about it. While some thought that the rumors were just that and ignored them. Others were having doubts about the clan. Many people were still very angry over the attack and wanted their justifiable vengeance. But mostly they wanted to take it out on the 'Demon Child'.

Kakashi had need of a few things for his meals as well as some more formula and baby food for Naruto. Naruto was now six months old and even though he still needed his bottle. Rei, had told Kakashi that soft foods could now be given to Naruto. So now Kakashi was headed to the market for the groceries they need. Before entering the village, Kakashi would always henge into a different person. He chose dark brown hair that was short and spikey with brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned with no blemishes or scars. His outfit would be a short red yukata with dark grey full length pants. This was a common look in the Leaf so most people never bothered to give Kakashi a second look. Once the henge was complete, Kakashi would then leap out of the tree he was in. And begin to walk out in the clearing and into the village.

Once in the village, Kakashi would go about his business without harassment. And sometimes he would pick up useful information about how the village was feeling about certain things that happened recently. Right now as he walked towards the produce stands that were set-up along both sides of the street by village farmers. The farmers would come into the village each day to sell their crops. As he now stood in front of a table of produce. Kakashi heard people talking about the Uchiha clan. He wasn't particularly liking what he was hearing. _The Uchiha are being moved outside of the Leaf into their own district?_ He thought as he stood looking at the broccoli that he was going to purchase. _If the Uchiha are being segregated then it means_ _they will be kept under surveillance by Anbu. It also means that there is some truth to the rumors. But what is exactly the truth of the matter? Somehow I have a hard time believing the Uchiha would do this even if they had a reason. There's something more to this then what is known. I need to see the Hokage now._ Kakashi left without the broccoli and headed for Hokage tower. There's only one person he trusted to tell him the truth.

Arriving at the tower, Kakashi decided to head to the side of the building. Then placing chakra in his feet. Kakashi walked straight up the side of it. Once he had gotten to the desired height. Kakashi made his way onto the ledge and walked along it. When he neared the specific window of a particular office that he wanted. He peered inside to see if its occupant was there and alone. Kakashi dropped the henge immediately upon seeing the Hokage was indeed alone. He made to tap on the glass but was stopped by the Hokage's voice.

"Come on in Kakashi. I was expecting to see you soon." The Hokage was facing the window while seated in his chair. However, he wasn't looking out the window. But rather was busy reading a scroll in his hands. Kakashi did as told and hopped inside the third's office. Coming to stand in front of the Third's desk. He didn't waste time with his inquiry.

"Hokage-sama, I've heard something out on the streets today."

"Oh?" The Third turned his chair to face Kakashi while placing the scroll down on the desk. His face showing a knowing look. "I think I know what that is, but please tell me Kakashi."

"Hai. The word on the street is that the Uchiha are being segregated to their own district on the outskirts of Konoha."

"Yes. The rumor is true. Although it's hardly a rumor at this point. The site has been chosen for the move and all that is left now is to build the compound that the Uchiha will be living in."

"But why? Why are they being moved at all?" A slightly anxious Kakashi asked. Something was nagging at him that separating the Uchiha from the village wasn't a good idea. Though he couldn't say why.

"Because some people have become quite uncomfortable with them. They believe that the Uchiha are responsible for the Kyubbi attack by use of their Sharigan."

"But that…that doesn't even make since! Why would they use the Kyubbi to attack their own home? This village is just as much theirs as ours."

"Trust me, Kakashi it doesn't make since to me either. But for now it would be best for the Uchiha to have their own district. I am permitting Fugaku Uchiha, to preside over the compounds construction. I also will allow them to set up their own businesses within in the district. The villagers may go and shop there as they would in any other district of the village. And those who do not don't have too of course."

"I see. But there may be trouble makers that will use that to their advantage."

"I'm quite aware of that possibility. The Uchiha police will be watching over the district."

"Yes, and the Anbu will be in the shadows doing the same but to the Uchiha." Kakashi said somberly. While the Third grimaced.

"Yes, Kakashi, I'm afraid that this is true also. I will keep the number of Anbu down. And order them only to observe but not get involved unless there is valid reason for doing so. Mostly I want them to just do surveillance and that's all."

"This is because of the council isn't it?"

"You are sharp, Kakashi. Yes, the council has a part in it. I can't help that there is something more going on here. But its difficult to get a grasp on it. Kakashi, I may have need of your services soon. Then the Third remembered Naruto. And decided to ask of the child's welfare. Naruto, he is six months old now isn't he?"

"Yes, he is sir. He is a lively and happy baby. I'm so proud to be his big brother. I've been training harder then ever since I've come to realize that his happiness may be taken away by the village. There have been many talking on the streets asking where the 'Demon Child' was hiding. They want to hurt him." At this Kakashi also grimaced as he thought about the last four or five weeks. Every time he would go out of the house to go training or to shop in the village. The talk of where Naruto was kept surfacing. Kakashi knew that he had to keep up his training and also he continued to strengthen the traps he placed around the little house they lived in. Even Kakashi's ninken have been getting more training as well.

"The villagers will come to a place where they will tolerate Naruto's existence in the village. If only because I will lay down the law. But even so you will need to be on your guard whenever the two of you are out."

"It's not only that but what about the children Naruto's age? I'm sure my little brother will have to join the academy and then what will happen? I don't want those brats tormenting my brother."

"I will make a decree that no one is permitted to speak about the Nine-tails and Naruto. This way I hope to give Naruto a chance to make friends and have connections in some way with his village."

"I hope that this is the case. Hokage-sama." Sighed Kakashi. He was worried. He couldn't help it. Kakashi could never make friends with his peers. Once his father's reputation was destroyed. The villagers and shinobi alike persecuted the man relentlessly. And because Kakashi was the White Fang's son, he suffered as well. For the children watch and mimicked their parents actions. Since they saw that it was alright to be mean to Kakashi's dad. The children saw no reason not to persecute Kakashi as well. They meaning Sakumo and his son where bad people. And deserved to be treated this way. This thinking caused Sakumo to end his life. And left Kakashi devastated and alone. Had it not been for Minato, Kakashi would have died in his sorrow.

"Well you had better get back to Naruto, Kakashi. I still have work to do. But I will contact you when I'm ready for you to help me with the Uchiha matter."

"Hai." Kakashi wasted no time to go back out the window. Performing the henge once again as he started up the side to the roof and from there leaping across the rooftops heading back to the farmers market. There was still the little matter of procuring food for his tiny family.

Rei was busy changing Naruto's diaper. She was deep in thought as she did this task. For the past two weeks her husband had been trying to persuade his wife to stop going to Kakashi's house. He kept insisting that it would be best for everyone involved. Rei couldn't understand his sudden change in attitude. In the beginning, Tomoya, was supportive of Rei helping the children out. He loved children and was a wonderful father to his own three children. She remembered him being so adamant about supporting Kakashi and Naruto. _They are children of this village_. He had said. _Despite what the_ _circumstances are they need support from the adults of this village_. _So why?_ Rei thought. _Why this_ _sudden lack of interest and support now?_ And as Rei continued to dwell on the subject. She heard footsteps on the front porch. And apparently the baby knew of who it was at that. For Naruto had immediately began making his happy sounds and waving his little arms and kicking his legs about as he always did whenever Kakashi was near. Rei would receive a similar reception but never as enthusiastically as Kakashi would get. Rei smiled at the baby and finished his change and got up carrying Naruto in her arms as she went to greet Kakashi.

Kakashi could hear Naruto as he came up the front steps of the porch. He smiled as the thought of what Naruto would be doing right about now. He didn't understand how the baby always knew when he was about to come home. But Naruto always did and he always grew excited raising his arms wanting Kakashi to pick him up as soon as he saw him. Kakashi opened the door and walked in only to see Rei was holding Naruto at her side. Naruto sitting on her hip. While Rei's arm was wrapped securely around the little guy.

"Welcome home." Replied Rei happily.

"Thank you, Rei. Hi Naruto, were you a good baby for Rei?" Naruto was nodding his head quickly and then started to reach out with both arms wanting to go to Kakashi.

"Here. Place the bags on the floor. And I will give you Naruto, and then I'll grab the bags."

"Thanks." Kakashi replied as he placed the bags down and reached for his little brother. As soon as, Naruto was in Kakashi's arms he placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi had placed Naruto the same way as Rei had done. Having Naruto sitting on his hip. Both of Kakashi's arms were securely wrapped around Naruto. They all headed for the kitchen. Once there Rei took it upon herself to put the food away as Kakashi sat at the table facing away from it so Naruto could now sit on his lap. But it didn't take long before Naruto wanted to stand up. He was using Kakashi's shirt as a means to pull himself up. At the same time, Naruto was trying to get his legs under him so he could stand. Kakashi seeing what Naruto wanted, helped by grabbing underneath Naruto's arms and lifting him into a standing position. Naruto immediately straighten out his legs and stood in Kakashi's lap.

"Hey, little man, what are you doing, huh?" Kakashi asked as he leaned in touching his forehead against Naruto's. Naruto reached up with both hands and caressed Kakashi's face. But the mask made for a strange feel to his little hands and he tried then to grab and pull down Kakashi's mask. Kakashi reached up to stop Naruto. While patiently saying to the child.

"Wait. Naruto. I'll take it off soon. I promise." Kakashi always took his mask off when at home. And Naruto liked it when the mask was off. He didn't like Kakashi hiding his face. Naruto placed his arms around Kakashi's neck and laid his head back on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hahaha, he is really cute. "Replied Rei. As she had just turned back to them after filling the cupboards with the remainder of the items from shopping.

"Yeah, he is." Kakashi said adoringly. But then turned and looked at Rei with a thoughtful expression.

"Rei, have you heard anything about Naruto on the streets?" Rei, took on a pensive look as she tried to remember if anyone she had been around said anything about the baby.

"No. Now that you mention it. I haven't heard anything for a while now. Hm, that's weird. I guess people are too busy gossiping about the Uchiha right now to care much."

"Hm, maybe. Anyway, thanks for watching Naruto for me Rei."

"You're always welcome." Rei smiled warmly at Kakashi.

"Well, I better get going. You two are going to be okay for the night right?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Have a good evening Rei."

"You too." And with that Rei grabbed her messenger bag and headed for the door. AS soon as she was out the door and off the porch. Kakashi went and checked the door to make sure it was locked. And as promised he pulled his mask down under his chin. Naruto was happy to finally see his big brother's face. He hated peek- a- boo after all.

Rei's return over a day later made Kakashi suspicious of her. Not since they first met, had Kakashi felt like he needed to be on his guard. Back then it was invalid, but today it was another story. Something was up with her he knew. But he didn't know if that was something that had to do with them or if she was having difficulties at home or with perhaps a neighbor. He wasn't sure and he didn't want to trigger her if this was something that had to do with Naruto and himself. She was smiling at them but her smile was off. She was upset but trying to hide it and was over-compensating for everything she said or did. When Kakashi asked what was wrong. Rei said that it was nothing to do with him or Naruto. She just had a argument with her husband over how their oldest child should be trained. He would soon be going to the academy and her husband wanted the boy to learn a few simple things now so he would have a head start on the other kids. She said that it could wait till the boy was in the academy. Instead they should just let him play and be just a child. Before he has to study and apply himself nearly all the time to training. The reason she had given him sounded like it was the truth. But Kakashi's gut instincts weren't buying it. Whatever it was Kakashi decided that he would go and train like he had planned to do. However, the plan would be modified. He would leave a couple of his ninken behind to keep an eye on Rei and Naruto. He told her that two of his dogs weren't well and that they are staying at the house. But not to worry that they wouldn't be under foot and are well trained. Rei seemed okay with this and Kakashi went out the door for his training. He stayed close by though.

Uhei and Guruko stayed behind at the house and watched Rei carefully. They made sure not be obvious about it though. They didn't want to spook their target. Kakashi had told them that something was going to happen. Rei was not to be trusted and to stay close to Naruto. Outside were the rest of his pack. They took up positions in the parameter to keep watch as well. Nothing happened for the first thirty minutes that Rei had arrived. But soon the dogs outside sensed chakra and the scent of men and they were headed for the house. Inside the house, Rei had just finished feeding Naruto and was preparing to put him on the couch next to her for a nap. As soon as she had placed Naruto down. She sensed her husband chakra amongst many more. Both of the dogs in the house were now up and the hair on their backs was up as well. Naruto began to cry.

"What have you done?!" Uhei shouted angrily.

"Nothing. I did nothing." A terrified Rei cried back.

In that instance the ninken outside could be heard fighting the men that had come. Rei had made to grab Naruto with the intentions of escaping out the back of the house. But Guruko stopped her.

"You aren't taking this baby anywhere, traitor!"

"No. you are wrong." A desperate Rei shouted back.

The traps that Kakashi had set were now going off and the screams of ninja could be heard. The next instant the front door was blown off its hinges and shinobi poured in. Rei ran and put herself between them and the baby and took a defensive stance.

"No one is going to harm this baby." She hissed as her chakra begin swell within her.

"Honey, don't do this." It was Tomoya now standing in front of the group pleading with his wife. "Don't you see this is for the best? This child will only bring harm to us all if we allow it to live."

"You're a fine one to talk, Tomoya. What happened to these children need the support of the adults of this village, huh?" Rei all but screamed out at her husband. She was angry and ashamed. She didn't see that it would come to this and now that it had. She couldn't stop kicking herself for letting this happen.

"Please, hon, understand." Tomoya made a move towards his wife in a placating gesture and why Rei was distracted two more ninja came from the back of the house. Guruko and Uhei attacked them instantly. Tomoya went for his wife and three others went and grabbed Naruto and was out the door while Rei's husband and the remaining three men attacked her.

Kakashi was practicing his chidori when Pakkun showed up. One look at him and Kakashi was off in an instant. He was only a half mile away from home and he covered the distance in no time. Uhei came out the door blood was matted in his fur as the dog ran up quickly and shouted for Kakashi to head for the training ground number five. Kakashi never stopped but continued towards the grounds. Pakkun was right with him. Kakashi looked at his littlest ninken and Pakkun knew what he had to do. He split from Kakashi and headed for Hokage tower. Kakashi begin to speed up even more. His killer intent was at an all-time high. There would be nothing left of the people responsible for this outrage.

The civilians who had paid the shinobi to bring the 'Demon Child to a place were they could witness the death of the monster. Were excited at seeing the shinobi bringing the monster forward for execution. They had waited for this moment for so long. They would finally get revenge for their loved ones who died in the attack over six months ago. All of the people parted and made way as Genbu Satoshi, made his way to the front of the crowd. Many people gave him hearty pats on his shoulders and back as he passed them. Once in front and center of the crowd, Genbu raised Naruto up by his right leg into the air. The child dangled helplessly and wailed in fear. The crowd yelled their pleasure at the sight. Soon they began to chant. Kill the beast. Kill the Demon Child once and for all. Kill the beast! Genbu smirked at the crowd and pulled a kunai out of his weapons pouch. As he prepared to give the crowd what they desired.

Kakashi could hear the chanting. He could even make out what they were saying. It made his blood boil. There would be no forgiveness. As he neared the site, Kakashi saw Naruto dangling from a ninja's outstretched arm above his head. The ninja was starting to reach for something in his weapons pouch. Kakashi knew it was now or never. He ran to the right while Uhei, and the others who had trailed after Kakashi took to the left swiftly. Timing was everything now. Kakashi leapt in the air with a bit of chakra in his feet. He rose above the crowd. Genbu, had taken out the kunai and moved his left arm back preparing to drive it forward with the kunai. But another kunai struck Genbu dead between the eyes. His face frozen in a state of shock. He fell backwards as he let go of Naruto at the same time. Uhei, leapt for the child and caught him before he could hit the ground. Anbu had appeared only a few seconds after the strike. And quickly moved to restore order. Kakashi threw four shuriken at the crowd. But the weapons were successfully deflected away. An Anbu wearing tiger mask jumped in front of Kakashi and grabbed hold of him. Kakashi made no effort to escape. He knew he had crossed a line. But he was still furious.

"Calm down. Kakashi." Tiger said soothingly. "Pull yourself together. The Hokage is on his way here and will arrive any moment. You don't want him to have to witness you killing civilians. It will do Naruto no good if you end up in prison forever."

Tiger calmed Kakashi down with these words. _He's right._ Thought Kakashi _. I can't lose it here. The_ _council would love to take Naruto away from me. And I know Danzo would make a destructive toy out of Naruto. If he ever got his hands on him. No. I have to stay level headed for Naruto's sake_. Kakashi sighed deeply and nodded his acknowledgement to Tiger. Uhei, trotted over with Naruto still dangling. But this time by his shirt crying. Kakashi knelt down swiftly and took the frightened child from Uhei. Once again standing, Kakashi huddled Naruto close to him. Checking him over for any signs of injury. He whispered soothing words in Naruto's ear. And gently rocked him. The baby slowly started to calm down. He now became aware of Kakashi's presence. And grabbed at Kakashi's shirt in his little fists. He laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder close to his neck softly crying. Kakashi was relieved with his little brother's responses. Kakashi didn't find any injury. Naruto was no worse for wear physically at least. But the child had been terribly shaken up by this incident. And Kakashi was feeling guilty already. He called for his pack and told them to head for home that he would take care of them once he got there.

The Hokage arrived and had the perpetrators arrested on the spot. The civilians were sent home for now. As soon as T&I were done interrogating the shinobi responsible for the kidnapping. The names of the civilians responsible would then be handed over to the police department for apprehending and judgment. Kakashi started to walk away with Naruto. He was sick of the scene before him and he just wanted to get his little brother safely away and home again. The Hokage saw Kakashi and called him over to him. Kakashi sighed but went over as bidden.

"Kakashi, I wanted to tell you that all the ninja who attacked your place have all been collected as well. Your house isn't any worse for wear. Although, I have had to have the door repaired immediately. Also, all bodies have been recovered as well."

"And Rei?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"She was badly injured in the attack. Her husband is dead."

Kakashi didn't say anything else. There wasn't anything he could say. He was still angry with the stupid villagers. He felt like they had betrayed the Fourth Hokage, who, they claimed they loved. They didn't know that Naruto was his son. But it still didn't matter to Kakashi. To try and kill an infant was a cowardly act. No matter how they tried to justify it. He felt bad about Rei. Rei had come to help Kakashi out. And she hadn't done anything wrong. Kakashi felt guilty but it wasn't his fault. It was her husband who decided to betray her and them. But there was nothing that could be done about it. All he wanted now was to get Naruto home. He needed to make sure his little brother knew that he was safe now. _In the end that's all that really matters to me._ Kakashi thought. He shun shinned out of the training grounds to the outskirts of the village. And began walking home with a million thoughts going through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Truths Revealed

Over the next week, the interrogation unit was busy with the prisoners. Every prisoner was questioned. While some co-operated easily enough, others were the joy of the unit. As they were given permission to extract information from the prisoners with any means necessary. It soon became apparent who were all involved in the kidnapping. No one had the fortitude to stay strong against people itching to try new torture methods that were meant to cause mental and physical pain without death. By the end of the week all of the prisoners had been questioned, processed and in jail waiting for a hearing from the council. The information was sent directly to the Hokage. The Third sat behind his desk reading the scroll with a major amount of disgust showing on his face. He read silently. The scroll reported the following.

Genbu Satoshi, was hired by Takashi Shin, a wealthy businessman from the Northern district. The businessman had lost his eldest son to the Kyubbi attack. He wanted revenge and closure and was willing to pay a handsome price to Genbu and his men. They were to kidnap the Jinchurriki, Naruto and bring him to training ground number five by suggestion of Satoshi. He had it arranged so that the civilian could go to witness the death of the child. Other members of Shin's family had heard of the plot and wanted to be there as well. Genbu agreed to take the job. Then set out to find a way to get to the child. He was successful in catching part of a conversation between Tomoya Sarahara, and another man about the child. Genbu didn't like what Sarahara was saying and so decided to follow him. Sarahara led Genbu unknowingly back to his house. Where upon arrival, Rei, his wife had just showed up from being away from home for a while. Tomoya had asked his wife if everything was going well and she had said yes. Genbu decided that he would keep the house under surveillance for a few days and see what happens.

Rei had left every other day and went towards the outskirts of the village along its southern end. Genbu decided that she was going to where the child was and began tailing her. However, Rei, caught on quickly and led Genbu around and away from the targeted house. She got him far enough away and then Genbu lost her. So Genbu went back to the Sarahara household to confront Tomoya. He threaten the man that he had to either learn of the location of the child and take him and his team there. Or He could watch as Genbu and his team slaughtered his family. Tomoya chose to find out the location. It took over two weeks before he had found the child. Then Genbu and his team prepared for the extraction. During the meantime, other villagers besides Shin wanted to witness the execution. A total of thirty villagers would be present at training ground five on the designated day. Sarahara led the men to the child. But were met with strong resistance from the guardian's ninken and also from the traps that the guardian had set. Genbu had taken over twenty men with him as he knew that the guardian, Kakashi was of Anbu status. But he wasn't there though the ninken were. Rei refused to back down and fought her husband and the men who came with him inside the house. Tomoya lost his life in the fight. His wife killing him and two other men before being severely wounded.

Genbu detected Kakashi coming quickly. And went and grabbed the child and made haste to retreat to the rendezvous site. The villagers along with Takashi Shin were waiting when he arrived with the child. It had been decided early on that as soon as Genbu found the child and reported the day and time for Shin to come for the execution. The money would then be paid. As Shin did not want anyone witnessing the transaction between Genbu and himself.

The Hokage threw the scroll down on his desk in anger. He knew that the council will try to gain leniency for the idiot. Not to mention, the Shin family will try to buy influence with the council members. He will have to pull out the stops on this one to ensure that this sort of thing doesn't happen again. He also needed to make sure that none of the remaining ninja that went with Genbu will remember where Kakashi's house is located. Inochi would be needed for this delicate job. The Hokage called in one of the Anbu guard. Ram came in quickly and stood before the Hokage.

"Ram, I want you to bring Inochi here immediately. Also bring in elder Shikaku as well."

"Yes, Sir." And with that Ram was gone in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi had taken Naruto with him as he made his way to the hospital. Leaving the baby behind wasn't a option. And he knew that Rei would want to see Naruto anyway. He didn't feel comfortable with taking Naruto out into the village. Kakashi knew that everyone responsible for the kidnapping where now in prison. Yet he continued to feel a strong need to stay close to home. Going anywhere away from their sanctuary made Kakashi feel anxious. It has been over three weeks since the kidnapping. Kakashi never went anywhere that Naruto wasn't with him. And if going somewhere meant leaving Naruto behind. Then Kakashi didn't go. A lot has been going through Kakashi's mind since that incident. But now he was going to take the baby to see Rei. He had come to learn from the Hokage that Rei was innocent of any wrong doing. He was relieved and yet sad as well. If he hadn't needed her. Rei's life would not have so drastically changed and not for the better. Her injuries were bad. But not permeant. She had several puncture wounds and slashes over her body. She also had a concussion and a broken left arm. And three cracked ribs. The doctors said it would take up to six weeks before she made a complete recovery. In two weeks they would release her. Precaution was the word of the day whenever the doctor spoke about Rei. So here Kakashi was running along the rooftops of the buildings headed for the hospital on a late sunny morning in early spring to see her.

When they arrived Kakashi carefully and skillfully descended to the ground from the closest building. Then swiftly walked over to the hospital. Once inside Kakashi went straight to the receptionist and asked for Rei's room number. The nurse at the counter looked at Kakashi with a bit of an annoyed look as she recognized him. Instinctively Kakashi drew Naruto closer against his chest with one arm. While his hand reached up and cradled Naruto's head. He didn't want her to recognize the baby as well. Naruto sensed something was up and stayed very quiet and still. Ever since the incident, Naruto has become even more sensitive to Kakashi's moods. And right now with Kakashi holding him even closer he knew this to mean to stay quiet. The nurse acted as if she wouldn't give Kakashi Rei's room number. Worse he thought that he and Naruto were about to be thrown out of the hospital. But after only a few seconds which felt like minutes to Kakashi, she spoke.

"The room is on the second floor. Door number 210." She hissed.

"Thanks." Kakashi muttered and begin to leave when the nurse said something else.

"Why are you carrying a baby? I hope that kid isn't yours. You'll just kill it in the end. You and your father never did understand what was important."

Kakashi wanted to leap over the counter after her. But knew he couldn't. Tiger's words came back to him immediately. And he couldn't give any of these low lifes the opportunity to tear Naruto away from him. So instead he replied calmly but with anger in his voice.

"You should be more careful of what you speak. We aren't what you think we are."

The nurse didn't say anything more to him. The look in his eye and the tone was enough to keep her from saying anything else that she shouldn't. Kakashi stepped away from the counter and headed for the staircase. He silently cursed himself for not remembering to henge before coming into the village. But if he were honest with himself. Kakashi was distracted by not only the events that have taken place over these past two weeks. But Kakashi's past was also starting to echo back to him. He didn't want to think of it ever. But it would always return at the most unexpected of times to remind him of his failures. Remind him of the people and things he lost. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts. When he felt something tugging at his mask. Naruto was busying himself by trying to once again remove Kakashi's mask. The little guy had one hand with his fingers wrapping onto the fabric that he hated so much. And with a determined look on his face was pulling away at it. Kakashi found himself laughing at his little brother's antics.

"Hey, little man." Kakashi said with a chuckle." I know you don't like my mask. But you're going to have to get used to seeing me like this when we're out. Okay?" Naruto made a huffing sound but let go. Only to try again a moment later. Once again Kakashi had to stop walking and pull his mask which was partially down his face back up. He never got angry with Naruto over this action. In some way it made Kakashi's heart beat with warmth. Naruto is the only one since his father to see Kakashi's face. No one else has ever seen it. And as far as Kakashi was concerned that would always be the case. They finally made it to the second floor. Kakashi went and opened the door and stepped into the corridor. Naruto had settled down now. Realizing that he wasn't going to get that awful thing off of his big brother's face, He decided to look around and see where they were going instead. Kakashi walked down the corridor and just before they got to the corner and needed to make a right. There stood door 210 in bolded numbers. Kakashi knocked before entering.

Rei was awake but she wasn't alone. Her mother and Rei's three children were also there. Kakashi panicked inside. He didn't want this to turn into a war of words or an actual battle. He wasn't sure if he should go in further or just bail out and make a run for it. Rei looked over at the two boys and felt a tear start to come to the corner of her eye. They both looked so abandoned and vulnerable standing there. She wished she could take them in and care for them as part of her family. But that wasn't possible not now. She looked over at her mother. The woman was staring at the boys with an unreadable look on her face. The children didn't know or care who the newcomers were. But Rei knew that this wasn't the time for these two groups to meet if ever. So clearing her throat loudly to get her mother's attention she spoke.

"Mother, please take the children to the cafeteria for thirty minutes for me."

"Are you sure, honey?" Aren't these the children that -

"I know who they are mother!" Rei shouted back.

"But Rei, you can't expect me to leave you here with these two monsters!" Rei's mother was also shouting. She couldn't believe her daughter would still want to protect these animals after what had happened to her own family. And all because of them. The way Rei's mother saw it. The two boys should be left to fend for themselves or just die. It wouldn't be a loss to Konoha either way.

"Honey." She tried again softly. "You should just let me send them away. Nothing good will come-

"No. You listen mother. Rei's tone was harsh. "These two haven't done anything to deserve the treatment they have received. Kakashi didn't take the mission that turned out to be a failure in the eyes of the village. He was here when it happened. But people immediately blamed him along with his father as if he had gone too. And all the things that has happened after that the village more or less could be blamed for it. Kakashi is just trying to live here and serve his village like any honorable shinobi would do. As for Naruto, he saved this village. Whether people want to believe it or not. These boys don't deserve the scorn and the mistreatment that they continuously receive. So don't you dare call either of them monsters!"

It became deathly quiet in the room. Rei's children sat with wide eyes as they had never seen their mother scold their grandmother before. And being at the ages of five, three, and two years, they couldn't understand what was being said. Kakashi stood near the door. He held Naruto as close as possible. Ready to bolt out at any moment to get his little brother to safety. Naruto remained quiet. He pulled himself as close as his little arms could bring him to his big brother. His face was buried in the side of Kakashi's neck. A position Naruto took whenever there was tension in the air. Rei's mother looked first at her daughter with disbelief and then at Kakashi with an angry expression the next instant. She shook her head and looked back at Rei.

"Alright Rei, I'll let this drop for now." As if she was consoling a child. "But this conversation isn't over. No. Not by a long shot." Rei sighed exasperatedly at her mother then spoke to her pleadingly.

"Please, please, just take the children to the cafeteria and get them a snack. They haven't had lunch yet right? So please do this for me." Rei kept her tears from falling even as she pleaded with her mother. Her mother looked at her for a moment. Then she gathered the children and left without saying a word. Kakashi moved quickly out of their way as they went out. The door was closed quietly behind them.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." Rei said as she watched them. When Kakashi made no move to go closer. Rei spoke again soothingly to him.

"Hey, its okay now. I'm happy that you both came to see me. Please come and have a seat. My mother won't be back for thirty minutes and I need to talk to you. Please?" Kakashi looked at her searchingly it was habit now. When it came to situations as what had just happened. Kakashi couldn't help but let his instincts guide him. He knew Rei wasn't dangerous to them. But he still needed to see it in her eyes, posture and tone before he would move. Finally after a few moments, Kakashi made his way over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. Placing Naruto in his lap sitting up.

"Thank you." Rei sounded relieved. "I want you to know that I have never believed the lies and other nonsense that the village has spoken about you Kakashi. You are to kind hearted and loyal to be the things that the villagers accuse you of."

"Thank you, Rei." Kakashi muttered softly. He was looking at Naruto instead of her. Rei looked at them and asked.

"Would it be okay if I got to hold Naruto a little bit?

"Yeah, sure." Kakashi replied and went to lift Naruto and place him in Rei's arms. But Naruto took one look at Rei and whimpered and clung tightly to Kakashi. Once again burying his face in Kakashi's neck. Kakashi tried again.

"Hey, little bro, its okay. It's Rei, don't you want to see Rei?" Naruto looked again over at Rei but made no move to go to her. Whenever Naruto looked at Rei, he could only see the danger of what happened earlier. He couldn't distinguish that the bad things weren't Rei's doing. Only that they happened when Rei was there. Rei swallowed the lump in her throat. Not so long ago this infant would greet her with smiles and reaching out to her with open arms. Now she could see his mistrust and fear. She sighed.

"its okay, Kakashi. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Rei." Kakashi felt bad. He didn't know how to right the wrong here.

"No, no its for the best that he is reacting this way."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw my mother's reaction right? Unfortunately, she isn't the only family member who feels this way. Some of them are already talking of taking my three little ones away from me. If I continue to come out and help you." She could see even with the mask that Kakashi's face hid a scowl there.

"Yeah, I can't keep you with us forever. Kakashi spoke softly. I do appreciate all that you have done for the two of us Rei. But I knew it was a lot to ask anyone and yet I didn't know anything about raising a baby. I needed your help and so I was selfish about it. Knowing the danger it would bring you and your family. I'm sorry."

"Kakashi, Please don't apologize to me over this. You did nothing wrong. This whole situation was brought on because of someone else wanting the village to burn to the ground. The fourth did what he could to protect it. And that's why when the Hokage came to me and asked if I would come and teach you how to care for Naruto and give you rest when you needed it. I jumped at the chance. It was my way of saying thank you to the Fourth for saving us. But now seeing how the village reacted. I'm so ashamed of them. I'm also sorry for my husband's involvement in their foolishness."

"Your husband was only trying to protect his family. I really can't blame him anymore once Hokage sama told me why he was involved. Honestly, Rei, I don't think I would have reacted much different."

"You don't have to say that Kakashi, We both know that my husband panicked. There were other options. It never should have went down the way it did. Still, I love Tomoya. He panicked because he knew how the villagers felt as well as I . They would have persecuted our family and called us traitors for continuing to care for the two of you. He was scared for us. So, I forgive him. Rei had tears welling up in her eyes again. And Kakashi decided that he would say the words for her that needed to be said since the moment he and Naruto had first arrived. Spoken in tenderness, Kakashi began.

"Rei. I want you to know that Naruto and I were happy to have you with us. But its time for you to move on without us. You have your own three little ones. Three small kids who don't have their dad anymore. I can manage with Naruto on my own now. You have given me everything that I need to make sure that my little brother survives and not only that but to thrive as well. I want you to take care of your kids and continue to give them the love that you gave us. Don't worry about us. We will be fine thanks to you."

"Maybe I can come over sometime. You know now and then just to see how you two are doing?" Rei asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry Rei, I really think it would be best if we all moved on. You said it yourself, your mother and other family members are talking of taking away your kids. If you continue to come out to us. No. this is for the best. I'm sure we'll see you at the park sometime though. Naruto won't be an infant forever. So I will be taking him to some of the parks. And we do live in the same village so I'm sure we will run into each other somewhere out there." Kakashi tried to sound cheerful and hopeful for Rei's sake. But he knew the truth. They both did.

"Okay, your right, Kakashi. We do live in the same village. So we will see each other again. Soon. I hope." This was said with a small smile on her face.

"Hey we better go now. The thirty minutes is just about up."

"Yeah."

Kakashi reached over with his left hand and held and squeezed Rei's gently. Rei squeezed back. And with that Kakashi stood up. He looked at Naruto who now had his head up and looking at Rei. Kakashi grabbed hold of Naruto's right arm in his left hand and made waving motions saying,

"Naruto, wave bye-bye to Rei." Naruto waved his arm in a jerky motion. Then he smiled when Rei waved back. Then the two boys went across the room and out the door. Closing it gently on their way out. Rei watched them go while tears fell down her face. _I failed them._ It was all Rei could think of at that moment.

Kakashi left the hospital quickly. And as soon as he was outside, Kakashi shun shinned again to the outskirts. Heading home as swiftly as possible, He wanted to just relax with his little brother and forget about the rest of the world for a while. Upon arrival they went inside and Kakashi walked towards the breakfast nook. He placed Naruto in the high chair that was left beside the table. Once Naruto was secure in his high chair, Kakashi then went over to the refrigerator and got out the things he would need to make lunch. He decided on a light lunch made of a tuna salad sandwich and mango slices. Naruto was getting creamed chicken and sweet potato and for dessert some strained peaches. When everything was prepared and ready Kakashi brought it all back to the breakfast nook and moved Naruto's high chair a little closer. Naruto at the moment wasn't happy. He kept trying to reach for his big brother's face. After a couple of times Kakashi realized why this was happening instead of Naruto focusing on getting the food Kakashi was trying to give him into his mouth.

"Sorry, little brother. My mind is distracted today." Kakashi said between a chuckle. He leaned over towards Naruto and immediately Naruto latched on with both of his hands and pulled the hated mask down. Kakashi helped him as Naruto couldn't get it all the way down under his chin. _Wow, I'm distracted_ _is an understatement_. Kakashi thought. _If Naruto wouldn't have been making a fuss. I would have tried_ _to shove the sandwich into my mouth with the mask on. It's official. I'm losing it._ Kakashi sighed. Naruto looked at his big brother and reached out his hand to caress his brother's face.

"Kaka" He spoke happily.

"Yes, little bro its me. Hey, how about a big bite of creamed chicken eh?" Naruto nodded eagerly and Kakashi brought the spoon to his mouth. Then Kakashi reached with his other hand and grabbed the tuna salad off his plate and took a bite himself. They ate their meal in peace. Naruto would squeal and wave his arms around. Kakashi gave him the baby spoon to let Naruto learn how to hold it. This ended with the both of them having baby food in their hair and on them. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh and this made Naruto laugh as well. They finished up and then Kakashi took Naruto to the bathroom. They needed a shower. Afterwards Kakashi placed a diaper on Naruto and placed him on the bed while he got dressed but keeping an eye on his brother. Naruto could move around pretty well since Pakkun took it upon himself to teach the baby how to crawl. Kakashi was laughing so hard at Pakkun as the little dog got down on his belly with his legs well under him next to Naruto and started dragging himself on his belly and paws across the floor. It only took Naruto a few minutes before he was crawling happily after the pug. The memory brought out a smile on Kakashi's face. Naruto had such a determined look on his face as he tried to do as Pakkun. And the look of pure joy when he had accomplished the task made Kakashi's heart swell with pride and joy. _It's these_ _little moments that I find I live for anymore. The very reason I don't just call it quits and shove a blade in_ _my gut. It's all because of you Naruto. Sensei, you knew didn't you? You and Kushina both knew what_ _was going on inside of me. Even when I didn't have a clue._ This brought a tear to Kakashi's eye. It was at that moment that he realized just how much they loved him.

Naruto ever aware of the emotions of the people around him. Stopped his playing on the bed to look up at his big brother. Immediately he got off his bum and started crawling towards the corner edge of the bed. Kakashi also moved forward as he feared Naruto would crawl right off the edge. He moved swiftly before his little brother could get there. And reached for him bringing Naruto up and into his arms.

"Hey, little man. Be careful will ya? You almost nosedived on me there". A relieved Kakashi spoke. Naruto ignored the warning as he seemed to look over his big brother for the thing that caused the hurt.

"Kaka?" a mournful Naruto replied. Something caused a hurt but Naruto couldn't see what it was. He began to whimper.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Kakashi didn't know what had upset his brother. But quickly enough the answer was known. For Naruto reached up and wiped a tear that had streamed down to Kakashi's chin. Realizing again that Naruto was reacting to him because of the memory of their parents. He quickly tried to sooth his little brother.

"Hey, little bro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Kakashi swayed from one foot to the other as he continued to speak soothingly to Naruto. Feeling reassured that everything was okay, Naruto was ready to go back to playing again.

Kakashi was finished dressing. He put on a pair of boxers and decided that that was all the clothing he would be wearing for now. There was only the two of them living there after all. So he moved Naruto to his left side. His left arm wrapped securely around his brother. While Naruto's legs immediately wrapped around Kakashi's side like little ones will do when carried that way. His right arm was resting against Kakashi's left arm with his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. The other arm was dangling beside him. Kakashi went over to the bed to grab Naruto's fox plushie-Naruto's favorite toy. And headed back down stairs to the play room. As soon as they entered Kakashi placed Naruto down and watched his little chibi crawl swiftly about the room. Kakashi placed the fox plushie on the carpet and went over to his desk which was in the right corner of the room.

The room was meant to be either a study or a playroom. But Kakashi thought it best to just combine the ideas instead. This way his little brother could still have a room to play in and where all his toys were kept except for the fox plushie. Which went wherever Naruto went most of the time. While at the same time he could work on his reports once he was back to doing missions. And still be able to watch Naruto at the same time. The room was a sky blue color and contained a crib that was placed in the furthest corner to the right of the room. A changing table was next to it. And across from the right corner was a toy box situated in the left. A medium sized window was on the wall in between the crib and the toy box. The center of the room was intentionally left without furniture. This for obvious reasons was to maximize play on a Charcoal grey thick carpet. Kakashi sat in the comfortable leather chair and turned so he could watch his brother for a few more moments. There were already a few toys out of the box from an earlier play time. Kakashi reminded himself that the toys would all have to be picked up and put back in the box before bed that evening. Naruto made his way to some soft foam covered blocks and began to play. Kakashi smiled at his brother and then turned to his desk. There was a scroll on the desk top that Kakashi opened and began writing in. It was a journal of Naruto's progress. How he was developing. His changing sleeping habits. And his developing personality traits. Each day was dated and Kakashi could watch how his little brother was doing. If anything happened that was unusual and they needed medical assistance. This journal would provide the doctors what Naruto's daily habits and development has been.

They spent the afternoon in the playroom. Kakashi finished in the journal and then was busy writing up a new training schedule for himself. Now that he would have Naruto with him all the time. Kakashi needed to revise his existing schedule to include him. Kakashi decided that he would need to get his ninken to help him with watching Naruto while Kakashi trained so that the chibi wouldn't crawl himself into harm's way. Kakashi would also have to carry a few extra things for Naruto. A thick blanket and a few toys. As well as his bottle and a couple of diapers, which meant that Kakashi would have to take a time-out himself in order to take care of Naruto's needs. There would be no way around this but it was okay. Still, it bothered Kakashi a little to have to bring Naruto with him to training. The reason being that he didn't want Naruto being influenced so soon about being a ninja. Being that Kakashi was never given a choice of what he wanted to be in life. Kakashi remembered the things he had to do for his village that robbed him of ever being a child again. This is why Kakashi questioned the way he was raised. He wondered if it was truly the right way to raise Naruto. He knew part of what pushed him along so far and so fast was the third great ninja war. It forced his generation to grow up way too soon. And if Kakashi was to say so himself, they all have suffered for it. But now there was no choice in the matter either. Kakashi could leave Naruto with the ninken. The dogs were certainly capable enough to take care of the baby for a couple of hours. But after what had happened, Kakashi was extremely reluctant to do this again. His protective instincts were having none of that urging him to keep Naruto close. Rei had never shown herself untrustworthy. The Hokage chose well. Still, who else could be asked? Who could help out without suffering for even trying to be there? Kakashi stopped thinking about it and finished his new schedule and closed up the scroll. Looking over to his brother, Kakashi saw Naruto was getting a little restless with his toys. He was now crawling over to Kakashi. Kakashi decided it was time for his little brother to have his nap. He got up and met Naruto half way across the room. Then leaned over and picked him up and kissed his forehead. The two headed back upstairs. Naruto didn't fight taking his nap. He was asleep only moments as Kakashi laid him down on top of his chest as Kakashi lay stretched out across the bed. It wasn't long after Kakashi joined his little brother in sleep.

Two hours had passed and not without incident. Kakashi had woke him and Naruto rather abruptly. Naruto was clinging to his big brother tightly. And it had been what made Kakashi wake up due to the pain he was in. Kakashi had been having a nightmare. It wasn't the most violent fortunately but, it was still causing Kakashi to stir in his sleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that Naruto was lying on top of him. So his thrashing about had been tame compared to what it would have been normally. Still, Naruto was waken up by it and was trying his best to stay put. Kakashi hadn't worn a shirt to bed. So Naruto could only try and grab onto Kakashi's skin and flesh of his chest. After a few minutes of this, Naruto started to whimper as he watched his brother. Finally, Kakashi registered the pain in his chest as if something was trying to pinch or grab him. Then he felt the weight on his chest and remembered Naruto. Kakashi was up in an instant. His mismatched eyes looked into deep blues that were looking at him with a worried expression.

"Sorry, little bro. I didn't mean to worry you." Naruto had let go of Kakashi as soon as his eyes opened. He reached up and touched his big brother's face for reassurance that everything was okay. Kakashi kissed his hand and got them in an upright position. Now sitting up Kakashi placed Naruto on his lap sitting. In the next instant both boys' stomachs made a loud noise.

"Well, I think that's our cue to go eat." Chuckled Kakashi. Then he rose from the bed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Naruto was placed in his high chair with his little plushie fox. Then Kakashi went and begin preparing their meals. Once done the boys ate and Kakashi decided that when they were finished they would go out.

"Naruto would you like to go outside?" Naruto looked up at the mention of his name. And at hearing the word 'outside' Naruto was giggling and squealing with delight.

"Well, I guess that answers that then. How about having the ninken go with us?" This got another squeal of approval. "Then it's decided. Kakashi said smiling at his little brother.

They finished quickly their meals. Kakashi put away the dishes in the sink for cleaning later. Then grabbed Naruto and both went upstairs to get dressed. Once both were properly attired. Kakashi brought them both back downstairs. He grabbed his keys and out the door they went. As soon as they got outside Kakashi did his summon for his dogs.

"Hey, boss, what's up?" replied Pakkun.

"We're going to go and explore the back yard. Naruto hasn't been out here yet. I wanted to let him see it and play out here a little and I thought you guys would like to come with us. And also to help me keep and I eye on him."

"Will do, boss. The pup is growing on all of us." Pakkun said then shook himself. "He is fast becoming part of the pack."

"That's good to hear, Pakkun. I was hoping you guys would take to him sooner then later." Kakashi said as he had now let Naruto down in the grass. Both human and dogs watched as Naruto got to touch grass for the first time. Naruto was on all fours and looking intently at the green spikey stuff under him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. So he pulled on it first. When a few blades came up in his hand. He looked at it and then went to shove the blades in his mouth. Kakashi laughed even as he reached down and grabbed his little chibi's wrist to remove the grass.

"No, Naruto, its not meant to go in your mouth. You can play on it. Run on it. You can even sleep on it. But you never eat it." Naruto looked up at his brother with a smile and a giggle. Once Kakashi let him go. Naruto waved his arms up down a few times then looked over and saw Bull. Immediately Naruto was crawling over towards the huge mastiff. Bull wagged his tail and lowered his head to give the baby a doggy kiss on his forehead. The movement was gentle but it still managed boll over Naruto. The baby was far from frightened or annoyed. He simply rolled back over and crawled till he felt close enough and sat on his rear. Bull lay beside him and allowed the baby to pet him.

They stayed out in the yard for half an hour before they went for a walk in the forest. And as the sun was starting to set. They made their way back to the house again. Everyone went inside and relaxed in the living room for a while. Before long it was time for bed. The ninken stayed with them that night. Kakashi had given Naruto his bath and a bottle before he was soon asleep. Kakashi placed him into his bassinet and covered him. Then went down stairs to do the dishes from supper. As he washed the dishes, Kakashi's mind wondered off and it didn't take long before he was thinking about the time he would have to return to active duty. The Hokage had told Kakashi that he would be off until Naruto was two years old. He had told Kakashi that by then Naruto would be a toddler that would be able to eat solids and though he would still be in a diaper. The Hokage had a few trusted people that knew how to babysit a toddler. Kakashi wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wanted to return to active duty. Being a ninja was what Kakashi knew how to be. _How could I do anything else? He thought. I don't think the_ _village would let me be anything else. And I need to provide for us somehow. But then again, would I_ _even consider doing anything else? Why do I do what I do?_ Kakashi placed the last dish in cabinet as he thought _. I have to admit that I like being able to protect the village. Even though the village doesn't like either of us. It is still our home too. If I were still on my own and sensei hadn't included me in his family. I think that then I could just go and leave this place behind. But sensei didn't turn his back on me,_ neither _he nor Kushina turned me away. They became my reason for not leaving the village or killing myself. Although, I had told myself that I wouldn't take that route. Father had left me alone. Alone in a hostile village to fend for myself. I couldn't understand it back then. I'm not sure I do now. There's a lot of things that I'm not sure about. But one thing I do know with certainty. Is that sensei gave me a reason to live and to stay here. And I'll protect this village until Naruto-their son, my little brother is old enough that if the villagers are still ignorant pricks by then. I will take my brother and go somewhere else._ Kakashi leftthe kitchen and headed back up to his bedroom. Some of the ninken had stayed upstairs with Naruto. The rest stayed downstairs with Kakashi. Now they too were following Kakashi back upstairs to bed. Kakashi checked on Naruto before heading over to his own bed. Seeing that the baby was sleeping soundly. Kakashi made his way over and climbed into bed. Once the blankets were covering Kakashi. Pakkun and Guruko climbed up on the bed. Pakkun near Kakashi's side and Guruko was stretched out at Kakashi's feet. Soon all was asleep in the Hatake house.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the village. While Kakashi had been thinking of what he and Naruto would do when Naruto got older. In the Hokage tower three people were gathered sitting in the Hokage's office. Two of the people sat in front of the Third's desk looking self-important. They were up in the years just as the Third was and like the Third they were part of the governing body of Konoha. The man, Homura Mitokado and the woman, Koharu Utatane, had come to discuss something that had been annoying them for a while now. They wanted the Third to explain his treatment of the traitor and the Jinchurriki. The Third wasn't amused to say the least. He wanted to get home and have a late supper, a shower, and to just to relax a bit before heading to bed. He did not want to listen to these two whine about two children that wasn't really any of their concern. So his mood was sour and it came out a bit in his voice as he spoke with them.

"Saratobi, explain to us again why the traitor hasn't been returned to active duty yet." A displeased Homura asked. Saratobi snorted before he answered.

"It's interesting that you want to call Kakashi a traitor yet you want him back to active duty so soon. You are contradicting yourself my friend."

"Humph, he may show to everyone now that he is loyal. But it won't last forever. His father was loyal for years but then he turned on us. It will only be a matter of time before the brat does as his father has done. Until then we will use him for the village's needs." Homura countered with a scoff.

"Anyway, answer our question, Saratobi. We have a right to know." Now it was a miffed Koharu who spoke.

"Naruto isn't old enough to take care of himself yet. And unless either of you know a jutsu that can speed up the process of aging. I won't be assigning Kakashi anything new until then." The Third sat comfortably still while giving an icy glare to the others. "And even if you did I would still not allow it. You do remember the Fourth's wishes do you not?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that Hatake, can be out so long. Two years is ridiculous!" Yelled Koharu. Homura nodded his head in agreement.

"No. I think you're the ones being ridiculous here. I had sent Rei Sarahara over to help with the infant. But look how that turned out. If I send another what will happen next?

"The infant should be placed in the orphanage until he is old enough to live on his own. I'm sure that the caretaker there would do so with enough compensation for her trouble." Yelled back Homura raising his hands in the air as he finished his sentence.

Saratobi's blood was boiling as he slammed his fist down on top of his desk before he spoke. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to do that." He roared. The orphanage would never be able to adopt Naruto to a good home. And even if anyone did take him in it would be just to torture or to kill the boy!"

"The caretaker wouldn't allow it. Not if we told her she couldn't adopt Naruto out. She would be told that the boy would only be living there until he was three years old. Then we would have him set up in an apartment." Koharu insisted.

"Let me get this straight. You two want to place a three year old… to live in apartment… alone? With no guidance or supervision? What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Saratobi was coming to the end of his tolerance for his former teammates. Their hatred for both children was starting to reach a new level and it was all he could do not to throw the two of them out. Preferably through the window.

"We're not saying that the Jinchurriki wouldn't be taught anything. We would send someone over to show him how to use a hotplate and toaster oven. He would get an allowance at the beginning of the month and would be shown how to use the money wisely. Every other day or so someone would stop by and check up on him. And honestly Saratobi, you know as well as we do that there are children out there in other villages that don't have parents and have even less then this monster is getting!" Homura was still shouting and gesturing wildly.

"That's it. This discussion is over. You two will vacate my office before I have the guards come and throw you out. Naruto Uzumaki, will stay with his legal guardian, Kakashi Hatake as stated in the guardianship papers and the wishes of the Fourth."

The three sat and glared at each other for a moment in silence. Then without word, Homura, and Koharu got up and left the office. Saratobi let out a deep exhale of breath. He could remember when they were all much younger. They were so close back then. But over the years they had begun to split apart. And now for some reason they were getting increasingly more agitated over the new Jinchurriki. He couldn't understand why this was. They never acted up like this when Kushina was first brought to the village of whirlpool to be made the new Jinchurriki. So what has changed? He sighed and got up to leave himself. And as he closed the door behind him. One thought went through his mind with resolution. He would see to it that the boys were never split up.

Homura, and Koharu walked down the street heading to a small bar that was close by. Neither of them were happy with what they had learned this evening. And they knew that Danzo wasn't going to be pleased either once they told him of what was said. They entered the bar and sat down at a small table near the back of the establishment. A male server came over to them and asked what they wanted to drink. They decided on sake. The server went to get their order. Homura turned to Koharu, his face showed that he wasn't ready to drop what had been discussed. Koharu acknowledged with a nod of the head for him to begin.

"I think Saratobi has a soft spot for the demon."

"I agree. Perhaps the demon is influencing our old friend somehow."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Homura saw the server returning and didn't say anything more. The man brought a bottle of sake and to cups on a tray. He placed the bottle and cups in front of them and bowed before leaving.

"What do you think we should do now?" asked Koharu.

'Hm, we have to tell Danzo about this that much I do know. He won't be pleased to say the least."

Koharu stared into her cup before she spoke. "I agree with you. Those papers that Saratobi spoke of should never have been given to the traitor in the first place. If it weren't for the other council members having such a bleeding heart for the Fourth. This wouldn't be an issue now. Still, Danzo will figure something out. He wasn't as upset as I thought he would be when the decision was made known. He intends on getting his hands on the demon. For the purpose of using it as a weapon to defend Konoha. Honestly, I don't understand how he intends to do that but I'm willing to support him in this undertaking."

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow we will ask for an audience with our friend and see what he has to say about all of this." Homura took a gulp of sake in one shot and poured himself another. Koharu followed suit. As they continued to talk, the conversation went to other things that were happening in the village. Things that were spoken of but in cryptic style. No reason to give some of the darkest secrets of Konoha a way to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Woeful Tales

The next morning found Homura and Koharu doing exactly what they promised themselves they would do. They sought the audience of their longtime friend and fellow shinobi, Danzo. The man granted them an immediate audience. The two were ushered into Danzo's office in his headquarters of Root. They sat down in the chairs placed in front of Danzo's desk. Danzo sat at his desk with his hands propped under his chin with his fingers intertwined together. While his elbows rested on both armrests of the chair. He looked at the two senior council members with an expectant expression on his face.

"You were right about Saratobi." Homura began the conversation with a concerned look. Danzo snorted then smirked behind his folded hands.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he refused to hear either of us out." Koharu spat the words out. She was still angry over the night's conversation. "He's being a stubborn fool. Sometimes I wonder if he cares about the safety of the village at all."

"So, the talk with Saratobi failed." I'm not surprised at this and normally I would be more than a little upset right now. But the retrieving of the Jinchurriki can wait for the time being." At these words Homura and Koharu looked at their comrade with alarmed and confused faces.

"What? Why?" and exasperated Koharu exclaimed.

"Because some other things are needed to fall into place before I can deal with the matter of the Jinchurriki."

"May I ask what things?' Homura leaned forward a bit in his seat.

"As you already know, Madara, has joined us. But that doesn't mean that he will remain loyal to our cause. I understand from spies we have sent that he plans on taking the Jinchurriki for himself. So before I can take the demon brat, I have to first get rid of Madara before then."

"Why not just take the demon now?" If we obtain its power early on then we don't need to worry about Madara and his little band of misfits." Replied Homura now leaning back into his chair again.

"Ah, yes, but you see there are couple of things that your forgetting. One is that if either of us makes a move to retrieve the Jinchurriki. The other will know that the alliance made between us is a farce. And then that party would feel the need to retaliate for the betrayal. The ending result would leave both parties exposed to the rest of the shinobi world and leaving us equally weaken in the aftermath of the battle. Not to mention we would be easily captured if we chose to fight each other now. So neither can afford to make a grab for the demon just yet. We still need each other to fill in the gaps of each other's plans first." Danzo explained calmly. He wasn't feeling the need to panic like the other two. He knew what he was doing.

"Another thing is the traitor's brat, Kakashi. He has bonded rather strongly with the demon child. Any attempt to retrieve the demon would be met with violent action by Hatake. His protective instinct is strong. And I'm not willing to send any of my men to deal with Hatake just yet. Let him believe that he will have a family for a little while longer. In the end, he won't be able to stop what we have planned. And that brings us up to the last point of all of this. Saratobi himself. I can just about bet that he will do everything he can to save the Fourth's child. The man had always been too sentimental for his own damn good. The Fourth's son no longer exists. He died the moment the demon took over his body."

"We believe that the demon is somehow influencing Saratobi." Replied a concerned Koharu. What if the demon gains control of Saratobi's mind completely and thus takes over the village?"

"Your fears are not completely without merit. But that isn't likely, Koharu." Homura reassured her.

"Yes. The demon isn't interested in harboring relations with the village citizens in any way. It only wants to do massive destruction and chaos. This much we can be confident won't happen here. We need only concern ourselves with the mission that we now have planned for so long. Homura, Koharu, spoke Danzo with an air of authority. I want you two to continue to speak with Saratobi. Continue to try persuading him to see things our way. And release the demon to us."

But why, when we know that he will never change his mind on this matter?" asked Homura looking at Danzo, curiously.

'Because I want to keep up the pretense of it. If we take the demon by force as I've said. We will have a fight on our hands. Plus- I don't want Saratobi coming onto what I really have planned. But only speak on occasion not all the time. I don't want him to get suspicious enough to send his Anbu in my direction just yet. And who knows? Saratobi might even give in to your words given enough time."

"Very well, Danzo. We will continue to see him from time to time over this matter." Koharu said as she let out a sigh.

"Good. Keep me informed as always. You're dismissed."

Nearly two years has passed since the conversation between Danzo and the senior council members had taken place. In that amount of time all the lingering physical scars of the village ever being attacked by the Kyubbi was gone. The village was doing extremely well and had become the envy of the other hidden villages for their resilience against the attack. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Madara, as he watched the Leaf village from afar. He would make stops out to the place to remind himself why he hated it so much and would bring the place down. He continued to keep in touch with Danzo. The man truly got on his nerves and Madara couldn't wait for the day when he would finally be free of him. Still, he had to keep up his little charade a little while longer. Madara had to be patient. He has waited a long time for his vengeance. And he wouldn't blow it now because he was impatient near the end.

Kakashi stood near the edge of a cliff. He had grown in the nearly two years since the death of his sensei. Kakashi now stood at an even six foot tall. Everyone was surprised at the growth spurt he had. But with the height came muscles that were well toned and defined. And honed to lethal and nimble readiness. Kakashi's Anbu uniform was worn well. It showed that Kakashi had begun to lose his childhood looks and head for what he was meant to be. The wolf mask hid his face. But if seen, Kakashi's face would show the fine chiseled features of a young man. No longer would the rounded face of a child show behind the masks Kakashi wore. The only thing that hadn't changed at all was the silvery grey hair that sprung out all over the place atop the wolf mask. It looked something akin to a spikey bush on top. Forever giving Kakashi that wild feral look. Interestingly enough, whenever Kakashi took off the mask or when it was a hiate that he removed. His hair would spill over his head and almost into his eyes.

He has returned to active status in Anbu as of three months ago. His team which consisted of Bear, Snake, and Cat were busy looking for clues of an enemy's presence. Two days prior when on patrol, Kakashi aka wolf, caught the scent of an intruder. He and his team pursued. But the scent disappeared not long after it was detected. Now Kakashi's team has been on heighten alert ever since as have other teams once word was brought back by Kakashi. Now he stood on the cliff looking out over the land. His eyes searching intently to try to see their intruder. _I remember this scent_. He thought. _I can't be certain of it yet. But I remember a scent that smelled like this back during the Kyubbi attack. If this is the case. Then the intruder most likely is preparing to go round two with us. The questions are when? And how?_ Kakashi grimaced. The implications weren't pretty and the knowledge of the Intruder being the same person back then. Wasn't something that Kakashi wanted to think about. Still, this possibility would have to be shared with the Hokage. Kakashi turned around to face his team who were now returning back to him. Bear was the first to arrive.

"Sir, I've found nothing in the area that I searched." Bear sounded disappointed. Snake was next to appear.

"Ditto that boss." Replied Snake. "Everything out here looks and is the way its supposed to be." A sigh came from Snake who also appeared to be disappointed at finding nothing. It was several minutes before Cat returned. But when he did.

"Captain, sir, I found what looks like the remains of a campsite."

"Where?" Demanded Kakashi.

Cat turned and pointed in the direction. "It's about a half mile straight ahead."

"Everyone, let's go." Kakashi commanded.

The team took to the trees. Cat took the lead to show the team the way. No one bothered with conversation. Each individual was lost in his or her own thoughts as they swiftly cover the distance. Upon arrival Cat leaped and touched down silently followed by the others. The area at first glance didn't look disturbed. But as each members eyes roved over the area. They began to see disturbances everywhere. The ground had been swept over with a thin leafy branch from one of the saplings that grew nearby. The telltale sign of this being the sapling itself. A branch was twisted and ripped until it tore away from the young tree. Many small rocks and stones had been moved out of a central area where the branch had been used later to sweep the ground to make it appear as if no one had been there. The rocks would have only been moved if bed rolls were placed there. The last obvious sign to the team was in the very center of the campsite were the remains of what was once a campfire. Some ashes still remained and a few tiny pieces of burnt sticks lay in the soil.

"They weren't very tidy were they?" An amused Snake spoke as she knelt down at the once campfire.

"No, they certainly weren't. What a bunch of amateurs these guys were." Replied Cat.

Kakashi looked around as he spoke. "I don't think these guys were novices at camouflage. I think they were spooked by someone or something."

"What makes you say that?" Replied Bear.

"Because one of our teams was coming this direction." A knowing Kakashi answered. "I heard Badgers team thought they sensed something this way and decided to go after it. The chakra they felt led them a good five miles away and not in a straight line either. It was obvious that the group was trying to throw Badger's team off their tails."

"Well, there isn't anything much here. Shall we gather this bit of evidence and then haul ass back home and report? An eager Snake asked.

"Yes." Replied a pensive Kakashi. He would love to stay longer. But his team's time was up. So it would be up to Crow's team to move forward with the investigation from here. Besides, Kakashi needed to get home to a two year old blonde ball of sunshine and energy. There's no telling what his little chibi was into or what mischief he was causing his ninken. The team left the site and headed home under warm late spring skies.

Naruto was playing with ninken in the play room. He was getting sleepy and needed his nap. But he knew his big brother was coming home soon. Thus his excitement was what was keeping him going. Guruko, tried to get the chibi to take a nap. Saying that he would be awaken when Kakashi came home. But Naruto wanted to stay up. He loved it when his brother came home. Kakashi was always so serious and guarded. But as soon as he saw Naruto, his face would soften and he would pull his mask down. And Naruto knew that he was the only one that ever got to see his big brother's face. He didn't understand why Kakashi wore one and why no one else was allowed to see Kakashi's face. But Naruto was glad that this aversion didn't apply when it came him. Naruto began to hum a small tune he had learned from his big brother some time ago. Kakashi would often sing to Naruto when he was still a baby. When Naruto was fussy and couldn't relax to go to sleep. He smiled as he remembered his big brother singing to him. Kakashi's voice was surprisingly melodic and soothing.

"I think someone just came home." Replied Pakkun. Nothing more needed to be said. Naruto was on his feet and rushing for the front door. The ninken were there with him when Kakashi opened the door. Coming inside Kakashi looked to see that his little brother and his pack were standing there waiting. Kakashi drank the sight in. Naruto was now over two years of age. When he stood next to Kakashi. Naruto only came up to Kakashi's knees. His hair was even brighter blonde then his father's that spiked around his head. His eyes remained a deep blue like the ocean. He reminded Kakashi so much of Minato. The only difference were the three whisker like marks on each cheek. Every time Kakashi looked at Naruto now. He was reminded of just how far they had come on this journey. How many times had Kakashi worried about doing everything that was needed for his brother and doing them right. How many times had he doubted himself along the way. But here they were after two years still going strong. Despite the odds.

"Welcome, home." Spoke an excited Naruto.

Kakashi kneeled down and held his arms out for his little brother. "Hey, come here little man. Naruto was in his arms. And hugging his big brother around the neck in an instant.

"Me missed you, Kashi." Naruto bashfully replied.

"I missed you too, little bro." Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down.

"Kashi, worked hard today?"

"Yep. I sure did. I was busy trying to keep our village safe."

"Me thinks that make Kashi tired."

"Yeah, I guess it does a little bit." Kakashi chuckled. Then he lifted Naruto up and headed for the kitchen the ninken following them.

"So, little man what would you like for supper tonight? Asked Kakashi as he placed Naruto in high chair.

"Kashi, tired. So me want to eat out. Me want to see village. please." Kakashi stopped adjusting the table that attached to the high chair and froze. He knew the time would come but he didn't think it would be this soon.

Kakashi had been debating for a while now about whether or not he should continue to keep Naruto at home when he ran into the village to do errands or not. He always used a henge when he went alone. When Kakashi did take Naruto with him, it was when Naruto was still an infant. He was careful to henge them both before going in the village each time. But now Naruto was becoming more aware of things and if he saw Kakashi disguise the two of them before they went into the village. He would want to know why. Naruto had already asked him about the reason for wearing a mask. And Kakashi told him that he couldn't explain it to him now but maybe when Naruto was a little bit older. But this was different. This affected Naruto as well as himself. And Kakashi didn't think he had the right to hide the truth from his little brother. But at the same time, Kakashi didn't want to hurt his little brother either. How much could he tell him? Kakashi wasn't even sure how much Naruto would be able to understand at this point if Kakashi did tell him. _What do I say to him? 'Oh, well, see, Naruto, We have to disguise_ _ourselves because the village hates our guts'. Yeah, that'll go over real well. Everyone knows now that Naruto is with me. But I know too that I can't run from this forever. At some point I'm going to have to face this whether I'm wanting to or not._

Kakashi started to hook the tray onto the chair again. When he finished he looked Naruto in the eyes and spoke softly.

"Naruto, I promise that we will go to the village together soon. I'm just not ready yet. Okay?"

"Me, do bad thing? " Is Kashi, mad at me?" Asked Naruto mournfully.

"No. No, you didn't do anything wrong, Naruto. I just need a little more time okay? 

"Okay."

Kakashi wiped the tear that fell from his little brother's left eye. And deep in his heart, Kakashi cursed himself for making his brother feel this way. He realized then that he needed help. He needed someone he could consult about their problem. And before walking over to the refrigerator, Kakashi had decided that once again he would need to see the Hokage first thing in the morning.

The sun was beginning its climb in the sky. At the moment it was just over the horizon. Kakashi was already up. Thanks to his little brother, who woke and immediately left his room and went to his big brother's. Naruto wasted no time pushing Kakashi's door open. Since Kakashi kept the door partially open so Naruto could come to him when he needed or if Kakashi heard Naruto having nightmares. Once inside, Naruto ran over to the bed and climbed up with some difficulty onto Kakashi's bed. But once there he crawled alongside until he was near Kakashi's head. Naruto gently patted Kakashi's face and when that failed to wake his brother. He leaned over carefully and pushed open an eyelid.

"Kashi, are you wake in there?" Kakashi tried and failed to keep the pretense up that he was sleeping any longer at those words. He had awaken as soon as he heard Naruto's footsteps hitting the floor . So he was faking sleep to see what his little brother would do. Now he was laughing and wrapped an arm around Naruto.

"Yeah, little man, I'm up now." Naruto giggled and hugged his brother back. They stayed that way for a few moments before they heard Naruto's stomach growl loudly. This sent the two in another fit of giggles. Then Kakashi sat up in the bed. Naruto was position so he was sitting on Kakashi's lap.

"Okay, little man, what would you like for breakfast today?"

"Pancakes!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Okay, then Pancakes it is."

"Yay, we-"

"But first we have to get a bath. Someone's diaper smells bad."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi sheepishly before replying. "The poop came out."

"That it did little bro. That it did."

They both made their way off the bed and into Kakashi's bathroom. Once they had showered. Kakashi had gone for a towel to dry off Naruto. Only to have him running around Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi chased after him with Naruto squealing and trying to evade his brother. Finally Kakashi caught him and scooped him up into the towel. Naruto laughed and tried to get out of Kakashi's grasp. But big brother held him tight. Kakashi started walking to Naruto's room. All the while saying that he had caught a fish and giving Naruto raspberries on his belly. Which had Naruto laughing even harder. When they got to Naruto's room. Kakashi placed Naruto on the bed and went to get him a diaper.

"Hey, little man, I think its about time for me to teach you how to use the toilet."

"Potty?" Asked Naruto with a slight tilt to his head.

Kakashi had reached the cupboard where the diapers where kept looked back to Naruto and replied. "Yes. You want to be a big boy now don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, big boys use the potty. "

"Me, don't want diaper. Me want to learn to use potty."

"You should say, I don't want a diaper. Kakashi patiently said.

"Okay. I don't want a diaper."

"That's better, little man. Now then let me go and get dressed first. Then I'll get the potty and training pants that grandpa Hokage got you."

"Yes. I be a big boy now!" Naruto raced back into the bathroom. While Kakashi went to get dressed then proceeded to get the child's toilet and the training pants.

Naruto learned quickly enough and Kakashi was pleased how well it went. But he had been told horror stories of children giving their caretakers a run for their money. When it came down to actually using the toilet every single time. When the child needed to go. Patience was key in this endeavor and Kakashi crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. Once the lesson was over and Naruto was now in training pants and dressed. Kakashi carried his little brother downstairs and once at the bottom. Placed Naruto down and let him scurry off towards the kitchen. Breakfast was made and eaten and the dishes washed afterwards. Naruto wanted to help so Kakashi set up a chair next to him at the sink and then placed Naruto on it. He gave Naruto a towel so he could dry. They finished the dishes and headed into the living room. Kakashi did a summon for his hounds. And in a puff of smoke six dogs appeared.

"Okay, everyone listen up." Kakashi voice now held a serious tone to it.

"I need to make a run to the Hokage tower. I shouldn't be more than an hour. So I want you all to stay in the house until I return. No going out. Did I make myself clear?" Everyone stood at attention, even Naruto and said all at once.

'Yes!"

"Alright then, Pakkun, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Don't worry boss. Everything will be as you leave it."

"Good to know. Now I'm off." Kakashi leaned down and gave Naruto a hug. Then in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Kakashi traveled swiftly through the trees. His mind was racing even faster as he thought of how he would approach the subject that he needed to speak about with the Third. He was glad that today was his day-off. He wouldn't have been able to speak to the Hokage about their current issue if he was out on duty. And he needed to keep his mind clear of anything else other then his duty at the time. Had Naruto asked his question about going into the village the morning he was getting ready for work. Kakashi knew he would have been distracted all day. And that could end up becoming dangerous for Kakashi's team as well as to himself. But what Naruto had asked had been something that made Kakashi not only think about and dread trying to explain to his little brother. But it also made him think of his own past experiences. He knew the villagers could really get crazy with their insistence of taking out their anger on others. It always amazed Kakashi how people would never question or try to understand a situation before they went all out for beating the supposed accused. _The innocent until proven guilty_ _never seems to apply with them_. He sadly thought. _They gainsay every fact and make fools out of_ _themselves and their village. And more times than not it's the council that leads them on in it. Talking about the blind leading the blind here. But somehow someway, I have to make a change for Naruto and myself. It's as Rei said to her mother. We didn't do anything to deserve their hatred of us. I don't know how but I'll find a way to change our lives so that they are better. So that people will at the very least leave us alone._

Kakashi came out of his silent musing when his eye caught sight of the outskirts of the village. He didn't bother with doing a henge this time. He was here alone and on business with the Hokage. He didn't have his little brother with him now. So he didn't have to worry about his safety. Kakashi tried to walk down the street towards the tower. It had been a long time since he had done so. In fact not since his father's disgrace had Kakashi walked down these streets. He didn't know why he was doing this maybe he needed to see if he could do it now. So that when he brought Naruto with him, Kakashi wouldn't look like a fool if he found he couldn't handle it. Then again maybe he was doing this because he felt that he somehow deserved to be taunted and abused. He didn't know anymore. For years the village has told him he was nothing more than trash. Kakashi fought this for a while but when his father had given up and committed suicide. He left his son to face the persecution alone. Kakashi began to think that maybe what was being said was true. Maybe his father was a coward. Maybe he really couldn't handle the pressure and abandoned the mission. He abandoned Kakashi hadn't he? It's been a war in Kakashi's mind for so long. And losing the only people left that were precious to him did nothing but help this feeling of being trash. But for Naruto's sake, Kakashi knew he had to try to break out of this mind numbing mindset he had lived in for so long.

He was near the tower now. About another block and a half and he would be there. His senses stayed on heighten alert. Now only a block to go, he was almost there. A man in a full length Yukata standing just outside a restaurant happened to look away from a friend he was talking too. When Kakashi was beginning to make his way past them. Instantly the man scowled and looking a bit sideways at his friend he gestured towards Kakashi.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the scum of the village out on parade today." The man's friend laughed and decided to join in.

"Yeah, look at him. He must be trying to find his way to the freak show."

Another villager spoke up. "The freak should just go back into the woods where he came from."

Kakashi said nothing and tried to move faster. But the villagers were just getting started. Three of them jumped in front of Kakashi to try and block his way. Kakashi went around them. More villagers jumped in his way.

"Hey, were do you think you're going, freak?" Spoke a villager with disgust. "Nobody gave you permission to just walk away you know."

This coming from the largest of the newest group to block his path. Kakashi was starting to get angry. He could kill these people so easily and quickly. Yet here he was trying not to harm them. It was such an irony to him. He decided to cut his losses and just shun shin the remaining distance. He started to make the hand signs for the jutsu. As soon as, Kakashi made the first sign. The large man in front grabbed his hands. Another swiftly moved from behind and swung his fist hitting Kakashi in the back of the head. Everything after that happened in a blur. Kakashi was now fighting. He was only using taijutsu. But he was hammering them. People were screaming insults and trying to attack back. Others were just trying to get out of the way and get home. They had nothing to do with this in the first place and couldn't see how to stop it. A rowdy villager tried to get Kakashi from behind. Intent on using the newly bought shovel from the hardware store two doors down, he raised the shovel over his head. Preparing to bring it down with as much force as possible. But Kakashi's fist was in his gut so fast and hard. The man's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. And a loud rush of air left the man's lungs in the process. The shovel dropped from the man's hands as the man dropped to the ground. Another tried his luck only to meet Kakashi's foot as he had done a roundhouse kick to the villager's head. The man was out cold before he even hit the ground. Before things could get anymore wild then they already were. A group of Jounin showed up. And began breaking up the fight. Two managed to get close to Kakashi and seeing the wildness in his eye. One of them begin to speak calmly to him.

"Hey, easy now, Kakashi. We're here to get you out of this mess. Take it easy now." It took Kakashi a moment to register that someone was speaking to him. He could hear angry yelling all around him. He stood in a battle stance. His arms up and bent at the elbow. While his hands were clenched into fists ready to strike. His breathing controlled and even showing that Kakashi hadn't even broken a sweat yet. His survival instincts were at their highest peak.

"Look at me, Kakashi." Kakashi looked at the man speaking to him. "Good. Now I want you to take a deep breath in slowly and then exhale it slowly." Kakashi did as he was told. Struggling to rein in his emotions.

"There that's right. You're good now." The man was now showing him a small smile. His partner now took the opportunity to speak up.

"Hey, Kakashi, you showed us how's it done. You didn't kill any of the villagers. But you sure did give them what for. That's what I expect of my eternal rival."

"Guy."

"Yes, Asuma?"

"Not now, please. You will cause him to start swinging again… This time at us."

The Hokage wasn't amused by hearing of the events that took place in the streets of his village. He listened patiently as his son, Asuma, spoke of what he witnessed in the village. He was followed by Might Guy and Anko. The three gave a detailed report of the events. Every now and then, the Third would look over in Kakashi's direction. For his part, Kakashi said nothing until asked. And then stated the facts with a stoic look. The Hokage sighed as the thought has now occurred to him that stronger majors would have to be taken to ensure that one of his finest shinobi can walk down the street in peace. To be honest, the Third had never thought of it before mainly because Kakashi has taken to the rooftops as a means of travel for such a long time. Then there is the small fact that so much has to be kept up with that sometimes things that aren't major are forgotten. The Third wouldn't make this his excuse but it is the truth none the less. Once Kakashi had finished his report of the events. The third who had been smoking a pipe the whole time, put it out before placing it in the tray as he spoke.

"Thank you for your reports. You three are now dismissed." The Third waved at Asuma, Anko, and Guy to leave. "Kakashi, I want you to remain here please." Kakashi only nodded and remained still. The others walked out and the door was closed behind them quietly. The Third wasted no time speaking.

"Explain to me Kakashi, again what happened." The Third leaned forward in his seat a little. His arms rested on his desk bent at the elbows with his hands also bent under and supporting his chin. His expression showed a concerned look.

"I don't understand Sir. I have already explained what happened." Kakashi's voice held confusion in it.

"I understand what the villagers did. I want to know what happened with you. Why did you walk through the middle of town? For as long as I have known you. You have always traveled the rooftops unless it was a mission that forced you to go through the streets of Konoha. So I will ask again. What the hell happened?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say at first. He wasn't sure he knew the answer. But the Hokage didn't look like he wanted to hear that. No. he wanted to hear the truth and the truth was…

"Naruto has asked if he could come and see the village. Ever since sensei and Kushina gave him to me. I have tried my best to keep him safe. When Rei couldn't come to us anymore. I would need to come into the village for food and other supplies for our home. Sometimes I could leave Naruto with my ninken. They could protect Naruto for an hour at that time. Naruto, being an infant would be asleep when I made the errands into the village. But on those days where I knew that I would be longer. I would bring Naruto with me. But I would always henge both of us just before we would enter the village. But now that Naruto is almost three years old. He's becoming a lot more aware of his surroundings. And a lot more aware of what I'm doing. If I bring him into the village and do the henge. He will ask why I am doing this instead of just coming in as ourselves. And I don't think I can tell him the reasons. If I had that kind of courage it would do me no good. Because I don't know how to even say it without it sounding as bad as it is."

Kakashi's voice showed what the mask hid from the Third. As Saratobi listened to his ninja speak. He heard the sorrow and the regret that filled it. He could almost feel the pain that Kakashi held inside him just from his words. When Kakashi had finished speaking. The Third sat still and closed his eyes going into deep thought. Kakashi knew to stay patient and quiet. For whatever the old man was thinking, it would be an answer that Kakashi needed to hear. Several minutes had passed before the Third's eyes opened again. And as Kakashi looked into them, he saw that they were filled with clarity and understanding. The words the Hokage spoke next shocked him.

"Kakashi I want you to bring Naruto into the village." He raised a hand immediately when he saw Kakashi was about to verbally protest. "Please, just hear this old man out." Kakashi nodded.

"Bring Naruto into the village. I will arrange for some people to come and meet with the two of you. Walk through the village with them. They shall be a wall unto you and Naruto. Take Naruto to the park that has the largest playground within the village. I will arrange for some ninja with children of their own to be there. That way Naruto may meet other children at or near his age. Then go to one of the restaurants for lunch. This way you don't have to tell Naruto about any of those things just yet. And at the same time, you will be able to grant Naruto's wish to see the village. He is still too young to be burdened with the knowledge of who and what he is. Neither should he know of what you have been through yet either."

"When you say some people, I trust I know of them?" asked Kakashi warily.

"Yes. They are your peers. But unlike most of your peers, these youths are trustworthy to be around you two."

"Please, sir, tell me who they are."

The Third began speaking the names."Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Anko, Genma, Raidou, and even Ibiki." The names were rattled off without hesitation. Kakashi knew from this that the Hokage truly did trust his peers with him and Naruto.

"I don-"

"Listen Kakashi, you can't hide Naruto out in the woods forever. He is not a damsel in distress in a tower. If you keep him locked away it will only do the boy more harm then good."

"I understand what you are saying sir. But I don't know if I can take that gamble. What if it goes wrong? What if they fail or are unwilling to help if the villagers go on a rampage after us? I've always been alone. I've always had to trust only myself when it came time for me to face the enemy or the villagers. I could never trust my team completely. None of the teams that I had been on. Except when I was on team seven. Naruto is so important to me. I can't lose him because people decided that dealing with the villagers isn't worth it. Not when it's the Traitor and the Jinchurriki that everyone is up in arms about."

The Third leaned back in his chair and reached for his pipe as he did so. "Kakashi, these shinobi I mentioned are not like the rest of the shinobi in this village. When it comes to you, they have always had wanted to work with you."

"That sir really doesn't mean anything to me. A lot of people want to work with me. But only because they want to trip me up and watch me fall. So they can brag how the prodigy failed to complete the mission with honor. They would love to say that I am just like my father. They would love to say that I'm a traitor and a coward." Kakashi was starting to get angry. His fist were clenched at his sides. While his left eye showed his anger.

"Kakashi, you spoke of taking a gamble a few moments ago. What would you say if I told you that these people have been trying to get close to you for a long time now. Not as your adversaries but as your friends. They want to be your friends, Kakashi. They have watched the way the other shinobi and even this village has treated you. It boils their blood to see the wrongs that are done against you. I should know this, because I see them watching you. The expressions on their faces as they see others mistreat you. And if you would recall it to mind, you will find that they have stood up for you so many times. Its fear that holds you back Kakashi. We both know this to be true."

"Let me ask you this, Kakashi. You trust me don't you? Have I ever led you wrong with any of my decisions that affected you personally?" Kakashi shook his head no. "Have I led you astray when I brought Rei Sarahara into your lives?" Again, Kakashi shook his head no. "Then why can't you trust me now?"

Silence fell over the room for a few moments. The Third could see the war that raged inside of his ninja. He sat patiently waiting for Kakashi to sort it all out and tell him what his answer would be. Kakashi stood with head now bowed. His fists were still clenched and his eye was closed. He wanted so badly to just give in and try reaching out to others again. He had been without any friends or any help for so long. This need had only intensified after the death of his mentor and accepting the responsibility of his little brother. Rei had been the closes thing to a friend Kakashi had for so long. But he couldn't keep her either. The difference was that at least she was still alive. He squeezed his eye tighter shut as he continued to struggle with his thoughts. _I know that what the Hokage is telling me is the truth. But the risk is so high. I've never been able to hang onto any of the people that were precious to me. I had so few of them to begin with. But when I thought everything was lost. Sensei gave me his son, my brother to me. And I realized that I had still one precious person left in this world. If anything happens to Naruto. I couldn't go on. There's just been so much death and loss. Still, I need help. I can't keep Naruto locked away from the world because I'm scared of losing him. The Hokage is right. It will only harm Naruto in the end._

A deep sigh was heard exhaling from the young ninja in front of him. The Third knew that the decision had been made. Now he waited for Kakashi to give his answer. Kakashi took another breath and looked up at the Hokage.

"Sir,… I will accept your offer. You're right. I can't hide Naruto away from the world. Because I still live in the past. It isn't good for either of us. But especially for him. But I admit that I'm afraid to let him go out there in the world. I don't want him to be alone or hurt or scared. I've been all those things. I want something better for Naruto."

The Hokage smiled a small sad smile. Then said.

"Something better you will both have soon. I promise you."

It had been decided that the gang would meet with Kakashi and Naruto in four days. It would allow for the preparations to be made and the other ninja who had agreed to meet them at the park with their children. The Hokage worked tirelessly at setting everything up. Although, he didn't do it all on his own. His son Asuma had helped as well. Asuma, knew the owner of a pizza parlor in the village. There were only three such restaurants in Konoha. But this one Asuma went too often. Sometimes to eat pizza but other times he would stop by just to chat up the owner. A young man of twenty years of age. He had received an inheritance from a dead grandmother. He immediately knew what he wanted to do with most of the money. So he set up Shinji's Pizza, comfortable little establishment that housed several tables. Two large brick ovens with plenty of room to work on the wonderful creations. Ceiling fans were spaced across the ceiling not only did they keep the place comfortable. But it also made the hungry customers practically drool as the delicious smell wafted throughout the place. Large glass windows spanned around from the front to the side of the building. Floor plants were placed in all the corners while hanging baskets hung from hooks driven into the support pillars that were also spaced throughout the building. Shinji had done well in creating a wonderful atmosphere for his customers. And Asuma knew this would be the perfect place to bring his soon hope to be friend and his little brother.

The day came faster then Kakashi was ready for. He had told Naruto about the planned day as soon as he returned from talking with the Hokage. Naruto was excited at the news. Kakashi wished that he could feel the same. But he wasn't about to back out of this now. He remembered the conversation they shared.

"Yo, little man, come here for a minute. I have something big to tell you." Naruto looked from the coloring book he was coloring in.

"What is it, Kashi?" curiosity burning in deep blue eyes.

"Well, remember when I said that I had to talk with the grandpa Hokage?"

"Yes."

"Well, it turns out we were talking about you."

Naruto got up from the floor and walked over to Kakashi who was sitting at his desk. "About me? Why?" he asked.

"You asked if you could go see the village right?" Naruto nodded his head. "So, the Hokage is going to have some people arrange a day out for us." Kakashi wanted to say friends. But he wasn't sure how this whole thing would turn out. So he told Naruto 'some people'.

"You mean it?!" We can really go, Kashi?" Naruto was starting to get excited.

"Yes, you bet, little man. In four days we will be going out on the town."

"Wow, I always wanted to see where everyone else lived. Hey, Kashi, did you use to live in the village?"

Kakashi was struck silent for a moment. "Yeah, Naruto, I did once."

"Why don't we live there then? Did I do something bad to get us kicked out?" Kakashi immediately reached for his little brother and hugged him. He couldn't answer Naruto's questions. This was beginning to feel like a theme to Kakashi. And he hated it with a passion. Even worse he hated seeing that painful look on Naruto's face. It didn't belong on someone like him. Kakashi searched for something to say to put the smile back on his little brother's face. Anything.

"No, Naruto you did nothing wrong. Grandpa just wanted to give us a nice home out here. So you would have plenty of room to run and play in. And you do like playing with the ninken and running in the woods." Kakashi mentally crossed his fingers that what he just said would work.

"Yep, I do like the ninken. And the woods is so much fun too. But being able to play with other kids and visiting them in the village would be fun too."

"Well we are going to visit the village and meet new people."

"Really?"

"Yep, really, Naruto."

At this, Naruto was jumping around and squealing like all little kids do when they get something they really wanted. Kakashi just watched and smiled at his little brothers antics. But it abruptly stopped and Kakashi saw Naruto now standing in front of him with one hand holding himself and the other rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Naruto, do you have to pee?"

Naruto's face turned a little red as he squirmed. "Yeah, I think I bounced too much, hahaha."

 _No way can I back out of this now. If that wasn't a wake-up call of what Naruto's feeling. Then I have no_ _right to be called a genius_. Kakashi thought as he got himself and Naruto ready to go. Naruto had finished eating his breakfast cereal. Sitting in his booster sit across from Kakashi who was just finishing his breakfast was well. They had already showered and since Naruto was a bit of a messy eater. Kakashi had Naruto wearing only his training pants. While he was fully dressed. It would save time this way and also keep the clothes Kakashi had set aside for Naruto clean until he was ready to wear them. Now that they were both done with their meals. Kakashi grabbed the bowls and headed for the sink. Washing them out quickly and setting them aside. He went back to get his little brother out of his booster seat. They went upstairs and straight to the bathroom to wash again, Naruto's face, chest and hands before going to get him dressed. They were making good time as Kakashi looked at the clock on Naruto's bedroom wall. It was only a quarter to nine plenty of time. Kakashi had packed a backpack for Naruto the night before. The pack was filled with the things Kakashi thought Naruto would need. Training pants hand wipes, towel for his face and bottled water. Now grabbing the pack, the two went back downstairs and into the playroom. Naruto wasted no time to get out a few toys and sat and played while Kakashi sat at his desk reading a new report scroll he had received about one of the patrols.

The report had spoken of an Anbu team led by lion. Lion and his team were following up on Wolf team's lead of a used campsite. They were able to determine that Badger's team was indeed pursuing a group with malicious intent. The reason Lion's team was able to make this deduction was due to finding five other campsites that matched the one Wolf's team found. As he read the report, Kakashi's eyes began to widen as he read the next line. The fifth site was were Lion team encountered the enemy. At fifteen hundred hours Lion's team was hunting near a waterfall. When Horse sensed a weak pulse of chakra coming from the pathway they were on but a good half mile away. The team immediately went into pursuit. They approached their targets quietly and quickly. However, the leader sensed them and made a hasty retreat along with his followers. When Lion came to their camp. He could only make out a shape disappearing into some kind of vortex or void. An obvious jutsu was used to quicken the enemies escape. Lion's team found that the camp was left as was. There were only a few items of importance left behind. One was a map that was being made of the woods around the Leaf village. Specific landmarks like caves and waterfalls were highlighted on the map. There were also some binoculars left as well. In conclusion, it is likely that these people are a scouting party. A party that has encountered Anbu in the past four times and was finally found out on the fifth infiltration of the territory of the Leaf. They may very well return. Requested action is to beef up patrols in that area as well as sending summons to help search the rest of the woods surrounding the Leaf.

Kakashi placed the scroll back down on his desk. His gut was telling him that whoever it was that was playing hide and seek in the woods with the Anbu. Is the same person responsible for the Kyubbi attack. No matter how hard he tried to think otherwise. Kakashi's gut feeling hung on like a determined Pitt Bull. He broke from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down, Kakashi found Naruto looking at him with a worried expression.

"Kashi, is something wrong? I tried to call to you three times but you didn't answer."

Kakashi reached over and lifted Naruto into his lap. "Sorry, little man. I got lost in my thoughts. What did you need?"

"Um, I think its time to go?" Kakashi looked at the clock on his desk and mentally cursed himself. It was a quarter to ten. They would have to shun shin to get to the outskirts in time.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I've made us a bit late. I need you to go down the hall and use the bathroom before we leave. Okay?"

"But I don't have to pee now."

'Try to anyway okay. Do it for your big brother."

"Okay." Sighed Naruto. Kakashi placed Naruto down and the chibi headed for the bathroom. It turned out big brother knew what he was talking about. Soon Naruto came back down the hall yelling for Kakashi. His training pants half up his legs while his pants were still around his ankles.

"Kashi, help me, please!"

"Here I come, little man". Kakashi stopped mid stride. When he got a look at his brother."Whoa, got brief problems eh?" chuckled Kakashi as he quickly walked up to Naruto.

"They don't want to come up. My butt is getting cold already." A frustrated Naruto replied.

"Hold on. Their twisted a little. Again Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. He got his brother's clothes situated on him properly. Then they went back down to the bathroom to wash Naruto's hands. Once done they went and grabbed what they would need for the trip out. For Kakashi, it was the backpack. For Naruto, it was his plushie fox. They made it outside and Kakashi locked the door and off they went.

They teleported to the outskirts and found the gang was all there. Kakashi walked up to them slowly holding Naruto's hand. Naruto had a tight grip on his plushie and small smile on his face. The group watched them approach some of them smiled at them while others were giving them nods of approval. But it was Guy who actually broke the silence and the ice in one fell swoop.

He quickly stood in front of the rest of his group and while striking a good Guy pose.

"Welcome, my eternal rival." Guy flashed his grand megawatt smile and nearly blinded the two looking at him. "Are you ready to have some much over-due youthful fun?"

"Guy," Could you please turn it down a bit? You're scaring them. And we haven't even gotten into the village yet." Replied Anko sarcastically.

"Yeah, Guy, you're ruining our attempt at a first good impression." Whined Genma.

"It's already much too late for that." Said Asuma thoughtfully. Kurenai, who was standing next to Asuma, let out a giggle at that.

Guy turned back to his group unflappable and with even more vigor said. "My esteemed colleagues, we shouldn't try to bury the youthful passion that flows in all of us. We should let it out and express it while we are young."

"Well, I for one have heard enough rambling about youth. Let's get this show stared before Kakashi and Naruto decides that it isn't a good idea to come into the village after all." Replied Ibiki.

"I think the show has already started, Ibiki. But yeah, let's go already." Raidou says as he watches Kakashi shrugging his shoulders at a confused Naruto.

The entourage makes its way through the village with ease. The villagers looked at the group but said nothing. Some went on about their business. A few however, couldn't resist giving glares. The glares were aimed at Kakashi and Naruto. But because of the two walking with the others. Those glares had little effect. Everyone in the group felt and saw the glares that were aimed their way. And Kakashi was acutely aware of them at all times. He kept his guard up and kept Naruto close as they walked. For his part, Naruto noticed the ill looks they were receiving. He didn't understand why so many people were looking at them that way. But he was a child, so attention never stayed on them for long.

"Look Kashi, look!" shouted Naruto as he pointed. "It's the Hokage faces. And there's grandpa too!"

"I see, Naruto. Maybe we can go up there sometime. You can see the whole village from up there."

"We can stand on top of their heads?" Naruto asked with a curious look.

Anko turned around and answered. "Yep, you sure can!"

"Wow. Can we go up there now?"

"Sorry, little man, but we have some more people we need to meet at a very different special place. We'll go to the Hokage faces another time." An apologetic, Kakashi replied.

"A special place?"

"Yes, Naruto, it's a place I think you will like." Kurenai spoke up for the first time.

Genma was walking along the left side of Kakashi. His senbon moving periodically at the corner of his mouth. "Hey, does it feel like we forgot to do something before we started walking through the village?"

"No. I can't think of anything out of the ordinary, my youthful friend." Replied Guy who was walking in front of Kakashi.

"We didn't introduce ourselves. A pensive Ibiki said.

"Oh. Sorry about that Kakashi, and you too, Naruto. I'm Genma. The one standing tall beside you Naruto, is Ibiki." Ibiki nodded to the little guy. Genma continued. In front of you is Anko. Watch out for that one. She plays with snakes." Genma had to duck suddenly as Anko swung half-heartedly at him.

"Don't mind him kid. I'm not that bad." Continuing the introductions, Genma pointed over at the man with the thick scars on his face. "That man behind you is none other then Raidou." Raidou smiled at Naruto. Who had turned around to see the man. The beautiful woman walking with the handsome guy beside her is Kurenai and her boyfriend Asuma.

"Hey, were not boyfriend and girlfriend yet." An embarrassed Asuma chided. Genma looked non-plus about it.

"Oh and last but not least is Guy. No introduction is really needed for him…really." Anko laughed and went and hit Guy on the arm lightly. Guy responded with a good natured chuckle.

They made it through the main part of town and turned off to the right for what would be considered a block. There nestled back in off the main road. Stood the largest park of the Leaf village. As soon as, Naruto eyes saw the park his excitement grew. He had never been to a park before and this one had so much to do in it. There were swing sets at least six in the immediate surroundings. There were also several sliding boards and sets of monkey bars. The park even boasted a huge sand box. Several drinking fountains were scattered around the park as well. Many walking trails snaked off into the wooded area behind the clearing. The best part was that there were some children there and they were about his age. He wanted to just take off and meet them. But he also saw adults there as well and became shy. Kakashi took him on into the park. A woman in a long light blue dress saw them and walked up to meet them. She greeted them and soon Naruto was let loose to play with the other children. He ran happily after them. Kakashi went and sat down with the other ninja on a long park bench. They talked and joked as the children played. But all the while keeping sharp eyes on Kakashi's little brother. Kakashi was shocked to see his fellow ninja keeping one eye on him and their conversation and the other on his little brother.

Kakashi remembered what Minato had told him before his death. When people offer friendship don't immediately turn it down. He knew Anko. She was a member of his Anbu team. He also knew Ibiki. Because he likewise was a member of his team. Guy, he knew because he could never escape the green clad warrior. From the time that Guy watched Kakashi fight and win in a match. He has doggedly pursued challenges with the silver haired Nin. But none of them he knew well. He didn't know where they lived or what their favorite foods were or anything even trivia like that about them. The others he only knew their names and faces but that was it. But one thing was certain to him. They were genuine. Kakashi had watched them while they all walked together through the village. Their faces showed that they wouldn't take any crap from the villagers. They almost looked like they were waiting for a fight. The Hokage hadn't lied to him this time either. Deep in his gut, Kakashi knew they were trustworthy. And a ninja lives by his gut instincts. Its what keeps him and his comrades alive.

Soon afternoon came and Naruto came back to Kakashi when the others started to leave. Their mothers and fathers were calling them to come to them to go have lunch. Naruto's own stomach was rumbling. So with haste he ran back to his big brother. Kakashi knelt down and with a towel pulled from his backpack and wiped his little brother's face.

"Are you ready to have lunch now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, my tummy is talking to me." As if to confirm what Naruto just said. His stomach rumbled again. Anko laughed and said.

"Your stomach speaks my language kid."

"Alright then, let's go eat. I have the place booked for us." Replied Asuma. I think you're going to like it."

Everyone gathered together and off they went heading to Shinji's Pizza. As they arrived they could already smell the delicious aromas that were carried out the door by a satisfied customer on his way home. Asuma grabbed the door and everyone piled inside. Naruto again stood wide-eyed. He had never been in a restaurant before and the place smelled so nice! The owner saw the group and came over to greet them.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Shinji Hondo. Asuma, I'm glad you brought everyone."

"Yeah, I've been wanting to bring everyone. But this is the first time we all had off at the same time."

"Well, glad you all could make it. If you follow me I will escort you to your table now."

Everyone followed Shinji to their reserved table. Place settings were already on the table. The table was large enough for everyone to sit comfortably. Naruto was placed in the middle on the side facing out towards the door. Kakashi sat next to his left. While Anko sat to Naruto's right. Then Guy sat on the end by Anko while Ibiki sat next to Kakashi on the end. Asuma sat across from him. Then it was Kurenai, Genma and Raidou. Once everyone was seated. Their server came with menus and asked what everyone wanted to drink. Once the drinks were ordered the server left to get them while the group pondered over what they would eat. Several trays of pizza and lots of talk and laughter later everyone was finally full and it was time to go home. Naruto was taken to the bathroom. Then they all left. Heading back down the street. Again many villagers ignored the entourage as it proceeded down the street. But there were still others who again glared intently at them. One man made a move towards Naruto but Ibiki had the man pinned up against a wall so fast. The man didn't even know how it happened. He was threatened and released. Ibiki rejoined the group and they continued as if nothing happened. When they got to the edge of the village. Everyone said their good-byes. Kakashi and Naruto left first. Kakashi had picked Naruto up and was running through the trees. Asuma and the others then disappeared as well. They didn't go far. They went and hid behind some dumpsters or in alley ways and waited. The wait wasn't long. A group of villagers appeared and were making as if they would go after Kakashi and Naruto. Instead they were intercepted by Asuma's group and were quickly taught a lesson in civility.

Kakashi carried Naruto into the house. Naruto was fighting sleep. He had a big day. Now it was late afternoon and he was sleepy. But he didn't want to go to sleep not just yet. He had something he wanted to say to his big wonderful brother. And Naruto wasn't going to sleep until he got to say it. Kakashi walked up the stairs with his little brother watching a bit amused as Naruto fought hard not to go to sleep.

"Hey, little man. Maybe you should give up the fight and get some sleep eh? I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Kashi?"

"Yeah?

"I love you. And thank you for taking me out today. I had a good time with everyone." Kakashi stopped for moment half way down the hall to Naruto's bedroom. He stared down at his little brother. The warmth in his heart grew. He had done the right thing after all. Kakashi reached up to pull the mask down. He wanted his little brother to see the smile that was there.

"Your welcome, little man. I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Boiling Anger

Danzo, was not a happy man at the moment. In fact, he was furious. He was sitting at a table across from Madara, trying to understand why the man thought it wasn't important to ask permission before coming unauthorized into Konoha territory. So far, Danzo hasn't been impressed with the answers he's been given. Madara, on his part, was looking like he really couldn't give a damn. It had been three weeks since the slip up had occurred. As soon as, Danzo, had been alerted to his partners mistake. He had been trying to meet with Madara. It had taken up until two days ago to finally have this meeting. In a small resort village that had hot springs as its main attraction. The meeting itself was being held in a small cottage just outside the village. An associate of Danzo's owned the cottage and had given Danzo permission to use it for his meeting with Madara. This deliberate procrastination on Madara's part was the last straw to end it all. Danzo made ready to fire back at Madara as soon as he shut up. He didn't have to wait long.

"What the hell were you thinking Madara? This isn't some damn civilian village were you can make these kind of mistakes and get away with it. In case you haven't noticed. The village hidden in the leaves is a shinobi village." He growled.

"I know what kind of village it is, Danzo. And I assure you that your village's Anbu isn't going to get me or my men anytime soon." A smug expression showed itself on Madara's face.

"There you go with this I'm invincible crap. You aren't as strong or as crafty as you seem to think. And the Leaf shinobi, are not as incompetent or weak as you would like to believe either. "

"Don't you dare try to insult me, Danzo!" Madara's hand slammed down on the table in anger. He would not be toyed with by anyone.

"If I remember right. You haven't been always successful either". Madara continued pride fueling his anger. "You said that you would have my useless clan ready to be offered up to me on a silver platter before the Jinchurriki was even two years old. Well, what happened? Was one senile old man and a few bleeding heart councilmen too much for you to handle?" Madara sneered.

"Watch your step, Madara." Danzo was now leaning forward pointing a finger at him. His glare penetratingly deep. "Don't try pinning anything on me. This isn't even about me. You're the one who almost got caught gallivanting around in the woods. And if you would have been caught then what? The chance you would have implicated me would have made it extremely unlikely that either of us would be fulfilling our own plans."

The room went silent. But the tension was palpable in the air. Danzo wanted to kill Madara right then and there. Madara was thinking the same thing. They had never liked each other. But they each liked power and lots of it. There were things that they could only see getting through each other and no one else. Mainly, because they were both extremely ruthless men. Willing to make any sacrifice for what they wanted and using anyone, even each other to get it. Danzo, thought he could manipulate Madara because he held the Nine-tails. Or so he hoped he would soon. Danzo saw only himself as worthy of the Nine-tails. He would use the Kyubbi as an ultimate weapon that only he could control. He would become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. And he would do away with his foolish friend's teachings. Saratobi was a blind fool after all. But Madara wasn't co-operating much at all. And now that he has gone and nearly got them both caught-and Danzo knew Madara wouldn't waste a second to rat on him as well- He needed to end this alliance once and for all. _I don't need this arrogant fool._ He thought. _It wouldn't be worth all the sacrifices that_ _have been made to_ make it this far. There is so much more that needs to be done and I can't have this idiot messing everything up. I don't know why I ever thought that I could use him for my own purposes. But it ends here now.

But just as Danzo was musing over his thoughts quietly. Madara was also musing as well. His thoughts just as dark as his counterpart's. _I will have the death of my clan and of the village. I will have it. Whether or not Danzo_ _had helped me. Although, now I realize I shouldn't have even considered him before. What a pompous ass he_ is. _But it is of no matter now, he was simply a tool that broke. I can move beyond him. I will gain the power I seek another way. I very much doubt that this old goat will become Hokage. It's even more unlikely that he will be able to harness the power of the Kyubbi. I need to stay cool about this whole thing. Right now, I need to let Danzo play his hand in the village. He hasn't been successful at getting the Uchiha to be massacred yet. If he wants their eyes, he will have to be even more subtle at persuasion or use force. It'll be interesting to see what he does._

The two men sat in thought about the other. While they glared fiercely at each other from across the table. The two teams that had come as an escort for their respective leader were tense themselves. They felt a battle would break out at any moment. They wanted to be at the ready if it should begin. Waiting patiently and calmly as they eyed one another from their side of the room. The standoff was broken by one of the leaders beginning to speak again. It was Danzo that decided what happened next.

He rose from his chair. "I can see that this alliance is a farce and has been from the start. We each thought that we could use the other for his own means. I guess that says a lot about our individual characters, Madara."

"You could say that… He then stands as well as he continues to speak. "Or rather it speaks volumes of what our characters lack." A smirk spread across Madara's face once again. "It was highly entertaining for while it lasted. But understand this, Danzo Shimura. The day I come into the village with my forces. I will seek you out and carve your heart out and feed it to the swine. My dear colleague."

"I will be waiting for that day…If it ever arrives, Madara."

Danzo made to leave. His team followed after him. Madara made no move to stop them, nor would he allow any of his followers to do so either. This meeting was nothing more than a formality. A chance to size each other up before the inevitable would happen. It was understood that their battle would take place in Konoha. And neither felt like he would lose the fight to the other.

Late spring gave way to early summer. Konoha was enjoying one of the most seasonably perfect summer seasons in years. Many people were having picnics or swimming in the nearby lake. Yet others were busy just simply lounging the days way in a hammock or favorite lawn chair with a glass of Iced tea or lemonade and a good book. But while everyone enjoyed the season. No one could escape the continued rumors about the Uchiha. And nowhere were people taking more of an interest in those rumors then the Uchiha themselves. For over two years they have been somewhat treated as outcasts within the very village that they helped to build. This wasn't happening by the villagers. Many still felt the Uchiha were a noble clan. And couldn't have done the things that were being reported to have happened. No. It was some shinobi and of course some of the members of the council. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, that were especially nasty. Fugaku Uchiha, the clan leader and an elder wasn't at all happy with the latest round of rumors that were circulating. The newest rumors spoke of the Uchiha wanting to gain power over the village. They would slaughter anyone who dared to oppose their regime. Fugaku wanted to vomit when he heard of it. But somewhere in the back of his mind. He couldn't help but think that maybe that rising up wouldn't be such a bad idea. The only reason he hasn't spoken to the other elders of the clan of doing just that, was because of the Hokage. The Third wouldn't back down against the opponents of Uchiha clan. At least not yet, he wouldn't. Fugaku would wait until he saw what the Hokage would be able to do for them. In the meantime, the Uchiha began to stockpile weapons in bunkers hidden throughout their lands. He didn't want to jump into anything if it wasn't necessary. But he wanted to be prepared though if it came to that. And even as he walked down the street of his beloved clan home. Fugaku wondered what fight the Hokage would lead today against the council. He needed to hurry home and get ready. He was expected to attend this meeting today.

The Third sat at his office. Since his wife's death over two years ago. He has found it hard to be at his house. Preferring to stay at his office for most of the day. Before he either grew weary and needed to go home to bed. Or leave rather early because of two council members who he now no longer sees as his old friends or old anything else. Every time Saratobi thought of Homura and Koharu, he found himself getting angry. But even more then this he was starting to get very suspicious of them. He had realized a while ago that they were forever bringing up things that were specifically Danzo related. There were many things on Danzo's wish list. But the three that were the most desired were. Becoming Hokage, Naruto and the Uchiha clan. It didn't take a lot of brains to figure out what Danzo wanted with Naruto. Hell, half the shinobi world wanted a piece of Naruto. A weapon. This is what Danzo wants to make of the little boy. A damn weapon. It would never happen and Saratobi was sure that Kakashi felt the same way. The desire to be Hokage is probably Danzo's oldest wish. But why Danzo wanted the Uchiha clan well, Saratobi had to admit he wasn't sure of that one. But his gut was telling him that it wouldn't be long before he found out. Perhaps today would be the day. Another council meeting was scheduled for today. And it has mostly to do with the Uchiha clan. Again. Saratobi sighed as he stood up to leave. It wouldn't do to be late to something that he was already debating in his head about. Better to put the argument out in the chambers of the council hall instead. He pulled on his ceremonial robe and hat and headed for another round of the circus called a council meeting.

Everyone that was supposed to be at the council chambers were there. As Saratobi walked into the building, he saw the Anbu guards standing at their designated places. The ten council members among who stood of course Homura, Koharu and low and behold Danzo. Danzo wasn't even supposed to be there at this meeting. He hadn't been summoned to appear at the hall. Saratobi decided not to say anything to them at this point. He barely nodded even to acknowledge them as he headed into the chamber with number designation of one painted on its door. There would be a time to deal with those three. Right now however, Saratobi needed to concentrate on saving the Uchiha. This was a fight he didn't intend to lose.

Kakashi was taking Naruto to the park. They were walking through town with three of their new friends, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko. The villagers gave them a wide berth. Since no one really wanted to start anything. Some of the villagers were getting used to seeing the two boys walking the streets and didn't bother with them. But there were still a lot of people who just felt as if it was their life duty to harass the two as much as possible. Now however, they simply did what they did best. They stood and glared at the two the whole way to the park. Kakashi kept his little brother close as always. He was glad that his friends had agreed to come out with them today. If they hadn't. He would have still taken Naruto. Only they would have used the rooftops instead. He wished their other friends could have come today. But the others where all way on missions. Asuma and Kurenai would both be on missions tomorrow as well. Kakashi suspected that he and Anko along with Ibiki would also be going on a mission. If the Hokage's message to see him that evening was anything to go by.

They soon arrived. This park was not the one that they were at the first time. This was a much smaller park that had less to offer. But still had three large swing sets and a sandbox. There weren't any monkey bars and only one sliding board. And there were only a few kids here today. But Naruto was still happy to come. Today was a special day for him. He was about to meet possibly a new friend.

"Kashi, do you see them?" chirped Naruto.

"No. Not yet, little bro. But they should be here soon." Kakashi replied.

Kurenai who had been busy scanning the area for threats saw three people heading their way.

"I think they have just arrived." The others turned to look at her then in the direction she was looking. Three boys were walking towards them. The oldest one looked to be about thirteen. Next to him was a boy of about eight who was holding the hand of the youngest who looked to be three. The boys all looked similar in appearance. They had very black hair with onyx colored eyes and pale skin. All traits of the Uchiha clan. Kakashi watched them approach with mixed feelings. On one hand he was happy for the chance for Naruto to meet a child his age. And Kakashi hoped that the two would hit it off great and be playmates. But at the same time Kakashi dreaded the idea. It would mean dealing with the Uchiha. And not just any Uchiha member but the head of the clan himself. Kakashi couldn't stop his mind from traveling down a path he really didn't want.

Coming home from the war brought something that Kakashi hadn't anticipated happening. For many coming home was a relief and a joy. After months for some and even years for others of being away from their loved ones. Leaf ninja were now going to see their loved ones once again. There would be celebration and ceremonies honoring the bravery and cunning of the returning warriors. Accolades would be given along with promotions and medals. Those who died would be remembered and honored by having their names placed on the memorial stone. But for Kakashi, there was no loved ones waiting for his return. He would not be taking part in any of the celebrations that happened. And though he was now becoming known as the Copy Nin, there were no official accolades of any kind or metals. No, when Kakashi returned it was the Uchiha clan elders-three of them to be exact- that were waiting for the young warrior. It was a tribunal that awaited Kakashi. Minato told him not to worry as the clan could do nothing to him. But he was wrong. They couldn't kill him as they wanted to do. But Kakashi suffered in the meeting and long after until now. He was ordered to go to the council chambers were the meeting would take place. Fugaku refused to allow the Hatake on clan grounds. When Kakashi had arrived at the council chambers and walked inside. He was immediately slapped hard by Fugaku.

Kakashi was shocked by the slap. Thinking back on it, he should have expected such a reaction from the man. He had his teammate's eye. Uchiha, or any clan for that matter would not be excited that an outsider had gained something that was considered precious and almost sacred to them. Kakashi had recovered from the slap and immediately got down on his knees sitting back onto his heels. His head was bowed. His hands in his lap.

"Look up at us, boy." An angered Fugaku said. Kakashi looked up at them.

"Remove your mask." Ordered the second one named Satoshi. Kakashi couldn't bring his hand up. He couldn't move at all. The three men were intimidating. The Sharigan was shown and spinning slowly in their eyes. Kakashi's inability to comply irked them.

"We said to remove the mask." Roared the third one named Togu, as he reached forward and forcibly yanked the mask down over Kakashi's chin. Kakashi felt violated that instant.

"You killed and stole the eye of Obito Uchiha did you not?" a deceptively calm Fugaku asked.

"No, sir, I did not."

"Liar!" replied Togu. Who reached down and slapped Kakashi again. Blood ran out the corner of Kakashi's mouth from the hit. But he didn't retaliate. He knew he couldn't.

"Explain yourself then. How did you come in possession of his eye?" Again Fugaku asked. Kakashi didn't look away as he begin to retell the same story that he told to the Hokage and to the council earlier.

When it was all over Kakashi's punishment was to be watched closely by the Uchiha for several months. He was banned from ever going to the Uchiha compound for any reason. If it was necessary someone of the clan would meet with him and find out what business Kakashi would have with them. Lastly, the only mission Kakashi would be allowed to take for several months were guard duty at the gates. If that would have been the worst of it. Then Kakashi would have considered that tolerable at least. But the abuse that followed on a daily basis. When he was already considered a traitor because of his father. Made the whole thing that much worse. Kakashi was broken. The villagers made him feel as though he was trash. But the Uchiha made him feel as if he was lower then scum. Many times he broke down in his lonely apartment. The words that were said were so harsh. Being laughed at and taunted and hearing every day that he was a pitiful mutt that stole something that would never belong to him and which he would never be able to use properly. An inferior ninja that didn't even have the right to exist. Since he failed to protect either of his teammates in the war. Kakashi had believed them. Because he wasn't able to protect two of his precious people. He was called a friend killer and a thief. And there were so many more names Kakashi was called by the Uchiha and echoed by the shinobi and villagers alike. If it hadn't been for his sensei taking him in at that point, Kakashi believes that he would have died from sorrow and anger. The little bit of training he did receive in using the Sharigan. Came from a man named Kenji Uchiha. He was one of the very few Uchiha, who did not despise Kakashi. He was kind to him and did his best to help Kakashi even when some of his clansmen tried to give him a hard time for it. Eventually, Kakashi stopped going to meet Kenji. He didn't want the man's life ruined over trying to help him.

Now Kakashi blinks once as he watches the three Uchiha children approach his group. Since the Kyubbi incident two years ago, the Uchiha have had a change of heart. Being on the receiving end of hatred isn't pleasant. Even though neither shinobi nor villagers harass the Uchiha the way they do Kakashi and Naruto, It still happens. Causing the Uchiha to suffer as villagers have now doubts about them. Thus the Uchiha's honor is tarnished. It's the only reason why the children are even here to meet with him and Naruto today. The youngest one has become a prisoner in the compound. No one wants their children to play with the boy. They don't know what will happen. The children pick up on their parents' uneasiness. Therefore they treat the boys with mistrust and harshness. The littlest one suffering the most from the other children's abuse. Still, everyone knows the Hokage will be making a decision on the clan soon. The boys slow to a stop in front of Kakashi's group. The oldest steps forward with a wide grin on his face and extents his hand to Kakashi.

"Hello, you must be Kakashi. My name is Shisui." Kakashi reached his hand out to shake Shisui's hand. Shisui continued with the introductions. "The one next to me is Itachi and the shy one behind him is Sasuke."

"Yo, nice to meet all of you." Kakashi replied cheerfully with an eye smile. Then looking at his group. He pointed at each member as he began introducing them to the Uchihas.

"The crazy looking one is Anko."

"Hey! I'm not crazy I'm just unusual." Yelled Anko then winked at the Uchihas.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and continued. "The red eyed lady is Kurenai and the bruiser next to her is Asuma." Asuma began to pout at being called a bruiser. While Kurenai just chuckled and patted Asuma on the back lightly. "And this little man here is Naruto." Naruto stood next to his brother and looked up at the two older boys and smiled at them. Then he looked over to Sasuke who was partially hidden behind his big brother. Naruto stared for a moment and then spoke.

"Hi, Sasuke. It's nice to meet you. Will you be my friend?" The littlest Uchiha stood there for a moment looking at Naruto as though trying to decide if he should or not. Then before Itachi could say anything. Sasuke came around and now stood in front of his brother. "Hello. Yes, I would like to be friends."

Naruto's smile would have rivaled the sun at that moment. "Okay. Do you want to play in the sandbox?"

"Yes." Sasuke chirped. The two boys looked up at Kakashi who only eye smiled at them and nodded. With Kakashi's approval, both boys ran for the sandbox laughing all the way there. The others went and sat nearby on a long park bench just under a large tree. Shisui ever the cheerful one, spoke up first.

"So… what do you guys think will happen at the council meeting today?" He asked.

Asuma gave a low growl as he answered him. "Probably the same thing that's been happening for almost three years now."

Shisui turned towards Asuma. "Which is?"

"They will posture for hours. And then argue about what a jerk my father is for not complying with their wishes. Then he will have to remind them all that this is a council meeting and not a zoo."

Shisui laughed as well as Anko. Kakashi was listening but his eyes remained fixed on his little brother. He wasn't sure of Sasuke yet and wanted to be certain that he could trust him around Naruto. _Man, I must be the worst_ _case of mother hen around_. He thought. Suddenly he felt five pairs of eyes on him and realized that he must have missed a question. Blinking and looking at his group, Kakashi felt sheepish. Sensing his discomfort Itachi repeated his question.

"Kakashi, are you okay with my little brother being around Naruto?" Itachi was watching Kakashi carefully.

 _Well, I take it back. Maybe I'm not the worst case around.'_ Kakashi mused. Turning his head to address Itachi. "Yes. I don't have a problem with him per say it's just that my dealings with the Uchiha haven't been the fondest of memories. I understand why they felt the way they did. But it didn't make it any easier for me. I guess I'm afraid that because of my past. Naruto will be treated badly because he's with me." Kakashi watched as Itachi thought it over.

"I can understand that. But I assure you that neither Sasuke, Shisui nor I mean you or Naruto any harm in any way. We are not the clan heads."

"Yeah, in fact, Shisui interjected. A lot of the members of our clan have had a change of heart. That's why when the Hokage came and asked us if we would be willing to come and spend time with you. The clan elders allowed it. Otherwise they would have had to deal with a lot of angry clansmen. If you think that the council is a zoo. Then you wouldn't want to be at clans meeting with a bunch of pissed off Uchiha." Shisui said laughing.

"I wonder why the Hokage chose you three to come hang out with us?" A pensive Anko wondered. Then immediately corrected herself. "I mean not there is anything wrong with you guys."

"Itachi smirked. "Don't worry Anko, no offense taken. But to answer your question. The Hokage came to my father and asked if Sasuke could come on a play date to meet Naruto. Sasuke is pretty much been locked away in the compound due to the villagers. And since us three are the youngest in the clan, he thought we could use some getting away and meeting you guys as well."

 _The old man is always watching out for us_. Kakashi thought.

"Hey, does anyone want to take a guess as to what's happening in the council meeting right now? Asked Kurenai.

Kakashi leaned back on the bench and eye smiled as he replied. "The old man is giving them hell." Everyone smiled and agreed at that.

Indeed the Hokage was giving the council hell. The meeting had been going on for over an hour now. Saratobi was starting to get sick of the endless bickering that was going on mostly between Homura and Koharu, the Flunkies, as the Third was beginning to call them, and the rest of the council. He was tired and it was time to end this nonsense.

Slamming his fist down on the podium and anger in his voice the Hokage spoke.

"This meeting will come to a proper order or else we will all go home until we remember that we are not five anymore. The Third looked over at the flunkies, and said. "You two haven't said one thing that has even made since for the past hour and what little did. We already have heard before. Speak intelligently or don't speak at all." Homura and Koharu were shocked and it showed. "As for the rest of you, you should know better then to be baited into a senseless battle of name calling and backbiting. You are supposed to be the wisdom of the village. The leaders with experience". The Hokage shook his head at them. "Today if the village could see you now. They would be demanding that the academy students be made council members instead."

"Now just a minute, Saratobi!" shouted Danzo. We ar-"Danzo was immediately interrupted by the Hokage.

"Danzo." The Hokage didn't bother reducing his anger. In fact it increased along with a heated glare as the Hokage spoke. "You weren't even given permission to be at this meeting. Nothing you say has any weight here today. Come when called. Not when you insist it. Another thing, you'd do well to address me as your Hokage. Say my name rather then my title again and you will be eating dirt on the training grounds. Do I need to make myself clear?"

Danzo was angry but he lowered his eyes. "No."

"Good… I think after this fiasco that was presented today. We all do need to go home for now. So you are all dismissed. Fugaku, I'm sorry you had been witness of this event. I promise the next time we meet. A proper meeting over your clan's issues will be held."

Fugaku bowed and said. "I understand, Hokage sama. I will await for your summons."

And with that everyone left the chambers. Murmuring amongst themselves as they went along. Saratobi couldn't care less. He was getting on in years and his council member's childishness was getting on his nerves. If this were an actual group of children. He could have understood it. These were grown men and women however, so he didn't feel the need to be understandable or even reasonable with them. He was the last one to leave the chambers. He wasn't in the mood to be seen with such foolishness right now called the council. _I think I'll go home and have a cup of tea and take a nap. Kakashi and his team will be meeting me tonight. I need to be well rested when they come."_ He thought as he made his way out the doors and down the street.

"He is the most stubborn bastard I have ever know!" This statement was from the mouth of none other than Danzo himself. He was pacing furiously at his headquarters office. Homura and Koharu were sitting in lounge chairs. Watching the man who, they felt should have been Hokage years ago. Danzo was furious. He knew that he had to gain power and soon. Madara was out there and had promised to return. When he returned he would do what he tried before and destroy the village. Then Danzo wouldn't ever be Hokage. When Madara came he would destroy the Uchiha and wouldn't even allow Danzo the satisfaction of harvesting the eyes of the clan. Because Madara would burn the bodies to a crisp. When Madara came he would destroy all of Danzo's plans for he would kill him. Danzo had no doubts about this at all. He could fight Madara. But if Madara was successful in the fight. Then Danzo will die in the fight and then nothing would matter. No. Danzo needed to win. But to win he needed the added assurance of the Nine-tales and the Sharigan. Why was this happening to _**him**_ **,** he thought.

"I can't believe that he had the nerve to rebuke me. Me. Danzo Shimura, the leader of Root. The man who was appointed by Saratobi himself to create the organization for the sole purpose". Here, Danzo stops pacing to look at his to comrades. "Now get this you two, for the sole purpose of dealing with issues that required a hard line approach." Danzo laughs incredulously but continues with his rant and his pacing. "The Kage of the other hidden villages were always going on about Saratobi's inability to make the hard decisions. He is brilliant they said and he is skilled beyond belief. But he has a weakness. And Saratobi knew they were right. So he gave me the job. And I did my job. I should be honored and esteemed by everyone. I should be Hokage. And you know why I'm not? Because the two things I need that old fool has hold of. In one hand he holds the Jinchurriki. And in the other, he holds the Uchiha. I will never be able to realize my dreams of becoming Hokage. Never will I be able to erase that old fools teachings. Never will I be able to create a shinobi force that is ruthless and efficient and is obedient only to me. As long as Saratobi lives, I will never accomplish my destiny!" Danzo was panting at the end of his rant. And had to sit down. Quietness prevailed in the large office as everyone sat lost his or her thoughts.

Koharu looked up from her inner musing and directed her gaze to Danzo. "Perhaps it is time to sever ties then with our old friend."

Danzo returned her gaze with curiosity. "What do you mean, Koharu?"

"I think it is time that we bring Saratobi's reign to an end. An end by…assassination". A sinister smile appeared on her face that seemed to make one appear on the men's faces as well.

"Koharu, I knew there was a reason I liked you best out of all women." A very happy Danzo replied.

"Let's start making plans then shall we?" Homura suggested. The three old comrades settled in ready to begin their most heinous plan yet.

Naruto and Sasuke had a wonderful time at the park. It was obvious from the start that these two would become great friends. They played in the sandbox first. Then went over to the swings for a while. After that they went up the steps of the sliding board and slid down the board together and several times at that. Other children at the park didn't or weren't allowed to be near them. So wherever the two chibi's went. Everyone else moved away. If Naruto and Sasuke noticed this they didn't let on. Both enjoying each other. But all good things come to an end. As Kakashi began calling them to return to him. They made their way back walking instead of running wanting their play time to last a little longer.

Kakashi waited patiently for them. Itachi was standing next to him. The boys finally made over to them and each looked disappointed that play time was over.

"Yo, little brother, don't look like that now. I promise you can play again with Sasuke if he is allowed."

Itachi watched the two for a moment and then added. "You know Sasuke, If we ask real nice. I'm sure mother will allow us to visit Kakashi and Naruto at their house. Maybe we could have a sleep-over for you two. How does that sound?" Sasuke's eyes widen and a grin spread over his face.

"You mean it, big brother?"

"Sure. I don't think mother would mind.

"What about father though? Sasuke's expression had turned worried.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, mother knows how to deal with our father when need be." Sasuke smiled after hearing that. Naruto was also smiling and looking expectantly at his big brother. Kakashi eye-smiled his little brother.

"Yes, Naruto, if Sasuke is allowed then yes, you may have him over at our house. Then looking at Itachi Kakashi said. "Itachi, Shisui, you two are welcome to come over as well. I wouldn't mind the company myself."

Itachi and Shisui looked at each other a thought passing between them quickly. Then Itachi turned back to Kakashi and replied. "We would love to come."

"Yeah, just send one of your hounds over to the compound. Whenever it's a good time. Then we'll ask and let you know." Replied Shisui. "It shouldn't be a problem. Especially, since my sister is very good at convincing Fugaku into anything."

"Then its settled then. I'll let you guys know soon. Tonight, though I have a meeting with the Hokage. And depending on what he wants us to do. Will dictate how soon we can meet up again."

"Sounds fair enough." Replied Itachi. "Say, your good-byes for now, Sasuke. We have to be heading home."

Sasuke nodded to his big brother. Then turned to his now best friend, Naruto. "See you later, Naruto. I hope to bring my shuriken and other ninja stuff so we can play ninja!" Kakashi looked over at Itachi with a concerned look. To which Itachi smirked.

"Don't worry Kakashi, Sasuke only has the toy versions of the real things. There made out of rubber."

"Maa, I didn't even know that they made that kind of stuff for little kids. I must need to get out more." At this everyone laughed. Naruto waved at his new friend.

"Bye, Sasuke, I'll be waiting to see you. Bye Itachi and bye Shisui. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too, chibi." Shisui waved to Naruto. Itachi waved as well. Then taking his little brother's hand. Itachi began heading home with Shisui alongside him. But Sasuke looked back over his shoulder and yelled.

"Bye, Kakashi.

Kakashi waved and yelled back. "Good-bye, Sasuke."

Then taking a hold on his own little brother's hand. Kakashi and his little group headed out of the park for home. It was three O'clock when they left the park. Kakashi decided to ask Asuma and Kurenai, then if they wouldn't mind watching Naruto for him. He needed to see the Hokage tonight and would need to leave around five-thirty. Both shinobi agreed and said they would be there at that time. At this they parted company once Kakashi and Naruto were safely out of the village. Kakashi and Naruto arrived home some twenty minutes later. While Naruto went into the play room and immediately set out to play for a bit. Kakashi went to his desk and decided he needed to finish the report on his latest border patrol. Once the task was done. Kakashi went to begin preparing an early supper for the two. The meal was one of Naruto's favorites, Pizza. Ever since the first time he got to taste it. Naruto was hooked. Kakashi tried to regulate how much ramen and pizza Naruto got. When the pie was in the oven and a delicious aroma started wafting through the house. Naruto grabbed his fox plushie and ran for the kitchen and was trying to get his booster seat. Kakashi laughed and got the seat and placed it on the bench then Naruto on top of it. They ate their meals and talked about their day. Soon though it was time to take a shower and get ready. Kakashi toweled off Naruto and then himself. Then he helped Naruto get dressed in his pajamas first. Then he got dressed in his Anbu uniform. At five-thirty sharp there was a knock at the door. Upon opening it, there stood Asuma and Kurenai. Kakashi told them there was extra pizza out in the kitchen if they all got hungry again later. He promised that he would be back as soon as the meeting was over.

Kakashi kneeled down in front of his little brother. "Now, Naruto, you behave yourself while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Okay, Kashi. Be safe." Chirped Naruto.

"I will." Kakashi then hugged his brother. Straightening back to his full height Kakashi made for the door. Before going out he turned to look at his friends.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it. Everything is good." Replied Asuma.

And with that Kakashi was out the door. He made for the trees and started moving quickly. His thoughts were on the meeting coming up and what the Hokage wanted of his team in particular. He hoped that Anko, Yamato, and Ibiki would be on time. Ibiki and Yamato were a given. But Anko would get caught up in playing with her snakes. Or she was busy playing with the newbie Anbu recruits. Oh, how Anko loved to play around with the recruits. Scaring them silly was the highlight of her day. _Please don't be torturing the newbies Anko._ _The Hokage doesn't' want us to be late. Normally he would tolerate it. But tonight I get the feeling that it wouldn't be a good idea to get him in a mood._ Mused Kakashi.

The village once again came into sight. Kakashi moved from the trees to the rooftops effortlessly. As he approached the tower he sensed three familiar chakras one being Ibiki's another's Anko's and the last one Yamato's. They quickly reached the front of the building together. Kakashi nodded to them and they made their way up the stairs to the fourth floor where the Hokage's office was. The two Anbu guards acknowledged them and allowed them entrance immediately. As the Hokage had told them that Wolf's team was the only visitors he was willing to see. No exceptions. The team walked in and stood in front of the Hokage's desk. The Third's chair was turned so that the back of it was facing them. Smoke was seen rising up as it indicated that he was smoking his pipe.

"You wished to see us Hokage sama?" Inquired Kakashi.

The chair turned around and the Hokage put out his pipe as he began to speak. "Yes, Wolf. Please, all of you remove your masks. They all did so. Kakashi's black cloth mask was firmly over his face as the porcelain one was removed. The Third sat for a moment in his classic pose. Both arms bend with the elbows resting on the armrests of the chair. While his hands were supporting his chin. His expression was a serious one.

"I'll get straight to the point. I believe that two of the council members are up to no good."

Kakashi tilts his head to the side a bit. "What is happening?" he inquired

"I believe that Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane are backing Danzo."

"Why don't I feel surprised?" A sarcastic Anko replied.

"Sir, what would Danzo gain from their support?" A perturbed Ibiki asked.

"Danzo has many things on his wish list. But the top three are being Hokage, the Nine-tails, and the Uchiha clan. Being Hokage has been the oldest desire Danzo has had. The Nine-tails would cement him in that position as well as give him leverage against other hidden villages. What he wants with the Uchiha clan that… that is the mystery here. If he were going for the Sharigan. Then why so many? Why would he need an entire clan eyes?"

"Obviously it has to do with the Nine-tails. Everyone in the village knows that it takes the Sharigan to control the Nine-tails. A fact that has been used widely by the two council members to spread fear and doubt among the shinobi and villagers alike." A pensive Kakashi offered.

"Agreed."

"So what would you have us do then, sir?" Kakashi asked as he watched the Hokage reach into his desk and pull out a file.

The Third looked up at him and offered the file in his hand. "I want your team to follow Homura and Koharu around. See where they go and who they talk too. I want to know what their daily routines are. Everything. You will not be alone in this mission. There will be four other Anbu teams that will also help in the surveillance of our fine council members."

Kakashi quickly flipped through the file he was given. As he listened to the Hokage he noticed that the file was on someone else. Someone that he hadn't heard of before. When the Third had finished speaking Kakashi was quick to answer.

"Yes, Sir. But sir I noticed that this file isn't about the council members. Its contents are focused on an Uchiha named Madara. Sir, what is the connection."

The Third began preparing his pipe for another smoke as he answered his shinobi. "You're correct, Kakashi, to try and see a connection. And believe me there is one." Kakashi's gut began to churn as the premonition of who this person was started to run through his mind again. "Remember the report that I gave you of Lion's team. Where they ran into and nearly caught the intruders you and your team originally found in our territory?"

"Yes."

"Well, it turns out that even though they escaped. The intruders were careless. They got detected far sooner then they had anticipated. In his haste to escape, one of the intruders left behind something of value." Here the Third stopped for a moment to light his pipe. Kakashi patiently waited for him to continue.

"It turns out that what was left behind was a scroll that belonged to the Uchiha." A forbidden jutsu is written on that scroll that belongs to the Uchiha clan."

Anko let out a low whistle as the Hokage finished his sentence. Everyone in the room knew what this meant. And Kakashi felt as though he was punched in the gut. As realization hit him as to whose chakra it was that he had felt then over two years ago.

"Kakashi, is something wrong?" A concerned Hokage asked.

"Yes, sir." Kakashi could barely contain his anger. His body shook from it. But he reined himself in and spoke calmly. "Sir, I think I know who was responsible for the Kyubbi attack over two years ago."

The Hokage sat a little straighter in his chair a as he spoke. "Who?"

"The chakra I felt back then is the same chakra that I felt in the woods. This chakra is Madara's."

There was silence in the room. The Third held his pipe with his left hand the mouth piece clenched between his teeth. He stared intently at Kakashi to see if he was sure of what he just said. Kakashi's eye showed the certainty of it. The Third let out a puff of smoke and quietly said.

"Kakashi, you are not to repeat this information to anyone else. That goes for all of you. Am I clear?"

Everyone snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!"

"Kakashi, your team has an added assignment. I gave you that file because we knew that Madara is snooping around the village. Fugaku has told me that Madara had stolen the scroll when he went rogue over thirty years ago. The clan never could find him or the scroll. Now that Madara is back it has to do with the scroll." The Third stopped as he saw that Ibiki was looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Yes, Ibiki."

"Sir, what is on that scroll? If I may ask."

"The scroll contains a jutsu that will enable the user to control the minds of his victims for a short period of time. Fugaku and I suspect that Madara wants to use that jutsu to gain control of his clam and then order them to kill each other."

"What a sick bastard!" shouted Yamato.

"I want your team Kakashi to keep an eye on the immediate area around Konoha. I suspect that we will be getting spies from Madara soon. He'll be interested in what is going on here. As it is suspected that he is in league with Danzo. One of Danzo's operatives was seen sneaking away some time ago in the direction of Madara was last seen in the woods when Lion's team came across them."

"Then what you're saying is-"Began, Anko

"He's saying that Madara and Danzo have joined forces to wipe out the Uchiha and take over the village. At least, that's Danzo's ideal part of the plan anyway." Finished Kakashi.

"Hm, that would make since. I'm guessing that Madara wants the clan dead and the village destroyed. But he is willing to let Danzo believe that he will help him gain the seat of Hokage. In order to gain whatever else Madara desires from Danzo.' Replied Ibiki.

"I want you to work in shifts with the other teams. Help with the surveillance of the council members and be on the lookout for Madara's spies. When you find them take knowledge of where they are staying within the leaf. And who it is they talk too. Do not apprehend them. Not yet. I want to gain evidence on all parties involved."

"Yes, sir." The team replied.

"Now you are to begin the mission at first light. Dismissed."

For the next several weeks, Kakashi worked the shifts with the teams. He had help with Naruto as their friends came over to baby sit. Whenever Kakashi needed them and at all hours. Since his shift changed often. The Hokage saw to it that there were always at least two of Kakashi's friends in the village so there would always be someone with Naruto. For his part, Naruto took the change in stride. He didn't like it. And he told Kakashi so. But he understood it though. He spent his days playing with the ninken and with his friend Sasuke. Sasuke would be brought over to the house for play dates or sleep-overs by his brother. Sometimes Itachi would spend the night there as well. Since Raidou and Genma weren't used to being around toddlers. Specifically speaking, these two toddlers. Naruto and Sasuke weren't bad kids. But they did get themselves into mischief at times. Since neither Raidou nor Genma, had much experience with very young children. They often found themselves trying to tread water with Naruto and Sasuke. They didn't know the children all that well. But Itachi knew his brother at least. And could usually rein both boys in just by knowing how to speak to his brother.

Asuma and Kurenai had no problems with handling either of the boys. When both were at Naruto's house. Asuma didn't get upset or riled very easily. In fact most of the time, Asuma thought the boys were hilarious. Kurenai, on the other hand was a little more strict yet kind. She would lay down the law as soon as she arrived. But she was good to them and kept a close eye on them whenever they went outside to play or go for walks in the woods. Guy usually ended up coming over by himself. Sometimes if Raidou or Genma weren't on a mission, they would accompany him. Guy was the most unusual and the most fun to have over. He loved children and he would often get involved in some of the games the boys played. Guy never forgot that he was responsible for them. The little ones youthfulness always inspired Guy and he was fond of them. Soon after taking on babysitting duties, Guy decided that Naruto and Sasuke could use another friend. So he began to bring a little tike named Rock Lee with him. Whenever he could Guy would bring Lee. From the very first meeting the three boys hit it off well much to Guy's delight.

It was now early August. Kakashi's team had been making some head way in tailing the council members. They now knew that a meeting was being held for all Root members. Deemed as mandatory for all members to attend. Danzo was making an important announcement to his group. It was at the same time that Badger's team witnessed and cataloged Root members gathering more weapons into the bunkers the organization owned. Whatever was going on was now closer to happening. They needed to get inside to find out what it was. Other teams hadn't been loafing around either. Lion's team was successful in recording a conversation between the two council members at bar only a block down from Hokage tower. The conversation was in cryptic. But the team was able to decipher it. The conversation was about how soon could the assassination team be ready and where should the attempt be made. But the best part was who the target was going to be. To no one's surprise, it was the Hokage. The Third suspected for a while now that Danzo was getting frustrated and desperate. Especially since it was found out by Kakashi's team that the spies from Madara have now arrived as of four days ago. Danzo was running out of time. He would need to make his move soon. Before Kakashi and his team went in to get information on what Danzo was going to say to his group. The Hokage wanted to meet with all the Anbu teams for a meeting of their own.

"As you already know there is an attempt about to be made on my life. Danzo is desperate. Madara's spies have now infiltrated our village as of four days ago. The attempt will go down soon. I would like for your suggestions as to how we bait the assassination team into trying the hit somewhere they can be easily caught before they can make the attempt."

"Maybe we can lore them out into the village square?" a thoughtful Hawk spoke.

"Nah. There isn't much cover for them. Plus, there would be too many civilians around. They will look for a place to conceal themselves. Then they will strike." Lion replied.

"How about the training grounds? If the Hokage were to go out there as if to train. The team would follow him there and we would be waiting for them in the nearby trees." Replied Lion.

"Hokage sama, may I ask what is your daily routine? If the assassination team is preparing now. Then it means that they have already been given that routine. If we know it as well we can plan it so that the team will be exactly where we want them to be." Kakashi was looking at the Hokage intently as he spoke.

The Hokage smiled. "I go and train on my own training ground behind my house. Then I go and shower and dress then head to my meditation room for one hour of meditation. Which then afterwards I have breakfast and come here. By noon I head out for lunch at the small café. Thirty minutes later I go for a walk through the village. And finally come back to the tower for the rest of the day. Unless, I have to stay late. I usually go home at six."

"The assassination attempt will take place in the morning when the Hokage is out training on his private training ground or inside his meditation room." Kakashi said with conviction.

"Why there and not at the tower? If they were to attack the Hokage at evening. When there are less people here at the tower. They could have a better chance." A curious Hawk spoke.

"Because only at his house will the Hokage be alone. Also, because it is the only time of the day that has a consistent time frame. Once Hokage arrives here. His schedule can change quickly without notice at any time due to situations that come up. But his home provides the consistency and the seclusion that they will need."

"So which of the two places at Hokage sama's place is the most likely to have it happen? Again Hawk spoke.

"I would recommend that both sites be covered. But if I were a betting man. I would have to say the training ground. It has more places for concealment and we can take advantage of it as well as them."

"That then only leaves the, when will they do it part, of this equation." Ibiki replied.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Each lost in his or her own thoughts. The Hokage looked up from his inner thoughts and spoke up.

"When Kakashi and his team come back with information about whatever it is that Danzo has to give us. Then we will know when the assassination will be taking place. Because if I know Danzo, he will tell his group of his plans. Not all of those plans mind you, but even for us to know when it will happen. And I were a betting man. I would say that the attempt will come in a week's time."

The night of the Root meeting was taking place that following evening. Kakashi and his team were permitted to ditch their normal duty so that they could spent several hours preparing for the mission. Kakashi told his team to meet him thirty minutes before the meeting was to start. He told his team to take the day off and relax before the mission that evening. Kakashi rested up. He stayed in bed later then usual that morning. Naruto came into his room and climbed up onto the bed and crawled over and cuddled next to his big brother. Somehow Naruto knew that Kakashi was going on a big mission that day. And he wanted to be with his brother as much as he could before Kakashi had to leave. Kakashi didn't question it. He had long since stopped trying to understand how his little brother always seemed to sense when he was going to be involved in something dangerous. The fact that Naruto never cried and begged him not to go showed how much he believed in his big brother. _Or maybe,_ He thought. _Naruto_ _feels that it would do no good to cry about it._ Whatever the reason, Kakashi didn't say anything nor did he try to stop his brother from wanting to stay close to him all day. They hung out at home alone that day. Itachi was told about the mission. So he and Shisui brought Sasuke with them that evening as a playmate and two babysitters for the two boys. They came with take out and their over-night bags. Naruto was glad to have Sasuke over. He was scared for his big brother. But he tried hard not to show it. Sasuke sensed it immediately and stayed close to his friend. He knew what Naruto was feeling. Since he has experienced the same thing whenever Itachi would go on missions. It was hard being the little brother of a powerful big brother sometimes.

Kakashi had left the house soon after the Uchihas arrival. Racing through the trees, Kakashi thought of the good bye to Naruto before he left. _I know its hard little bro but this has to be done. But I promise_ _you that I will return to you. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let Danzo off me. I'm not going in alone. I have my team with me as well. I'll be back._ _Naruto looked up at his big brother and gave him a small_ _smile. He wrapped his little arms around Kakashi's neck. "Take care, Kashi. I'll be waiting_."Kakashi stopped thinking right there. Remembering Naruto's face at that moment. Made Kakashi's heart ache. He stepped up his pace. He needed to be there on time and he needed to think about the mission now. It wouldn't do to be distracted. Kakashi realized now that Naruto was trying so hard to be brave and not cause a fuss. Because he didn't want to upset Kakashi and make the mission harder. Kakashi wouldn't waste that effort that was given him.

He met his team two blocks from the organization's compound. Without a word, they headed in the direction of Root. Once they arrived they hid in the bushes waiting as the members filed past and into the compound. Kakashi and his team had suppressed their chakra. Waiting for the opportunity that soon presented itself as four members, the last in line, where now approaching them. Swiftly the team reached out and knocked out their targets. Dragging them behind the bushes. They stripped them of their outer ware and then tied the members up with ninja wire which would make using their chakra impossible. Once done Kakashi's team covered up in the Root member's uniforms and masks. Then proceeded quickly to get inside. They stayed well to the back but followed the others as the procession headed for a large hall. Along the corridor they walked The lights were out and only candles in candle holders attached to the walls so many feet apart could be seen. No one in the procession spoke. The only sounds were the shuffling of feet as they headed into the main room. As they entered the room. There were no seats only tatami mats placed a few feet part from each other over the entire expanse of the floor. Going from left to right and from just a few feet away from the platform in front. To the back of the room. On the stage were long red curtains that were currently closed. The room itself looked of a dark grey in color. The lighting was dim. One huge chandelier in the ceiling that had been dimmed.

Kakashi was grateful for the dim lighting. The place looked creepy to him as well as the Root members themselves. Everyone wore a black uniform that came with a long dark brown mantle with the hood worn up. The mantle covered everything except the masks they wore. Anko was fidgeting under her mask. The target she got had bad breath and had apparently drool problems as well. It was only her professionalism that kept her from freaking out and grabbing hold of the mask and throwing it away as far as possible. _I'm going to need a bath and a facial when I get the hell out of here_. She thought dismally. Next to her, Ibiki discreetly readied the device he had with him. It was a mini cam that would record as evidence what was said here tonight. And hopefully the team will make it out without a hitch to present this information to the Hokage. Soon the chandelier went completely dark. While a spotlight appeared at center stage. The curtains rolled back and a podium was seen. Behind the podium on the wall was a large picture of Danzo with a stern expression on his face. Anko almost laughed-almost. Three people appeared onto the stage coming from the left of it. The one in the lead went straight to the podium. The other two went and sat off to the left of the speaker. They were all wearing the brown mantles but without the hoods being on their heads. Kakashi recognized Homura and Koharu before they had even made it to their seats. So did the others of his team.

The speaker approached the podium. He was a man that looked to be in his early fifties at least. He had dark brown hair that was greying at the temples. He was of medium build and height. He looked over the crowd once then began his speech.

"My fellow comrades, we are gathered tonight for a very important announcement from our great leader, Danzo. All rise". Everyone rose to standing as Danzo walked pounding his staff into the floor as he walked. He meant it to be threatening to his troops and indeed they did seem rattled by it. Danzo took his place at the podium as the other man gave place to him and bowed. Danzo turns to address his followers.

"Tonight. My followers, I come to tell you. The time has now come to take and embrace the future that we have so hungered and longed for. Let this night go down in history as the beginning of a new era for the Leaf village." He stops to look over the crowd and to let his words sink in. Then he continues.

"I am here tonight to tell you that plans have been made to deal with a continuous problem that has stood in our way for far too long. A man that should have never been Hokage. A man that has opposed us over and over time and time again. Well, he won't no more. In five days the Hokage will be eliminated and I will become the new Hokage of the Leaf! And you my followers will help me when the time comes. You will become the true Anbu. No longer will you hide in the shadows. But will boldly go forth to protect your village. The time has come to place Root doctrine into true power. We will over run all other hidden villages in time. We will increase into a mighty empire. And I, your humble servant shall lead you all to victory and to your destiny!"

At this point Danzo was shouting. He was exhilarated and alive at this moment. His followers yelled and chanted his name till the hall rang with their sound. _This is the way it should be._ Danzo thought smugly. _Worship me my minions worship your creator! And soon you will have many more in your ranks. For those who refuse to follow me will perish like the dogs they are._ Danzo then left the podium to the chanting of his followers. He made hisway behind the curtains with Homura and Koharu following close behind him.

Kakashi had had enough. It was time to go. He looked over at his team and could tell they had had enough as well. He gave them the signal and they filed out of the hall quickly and silently. They made their way out of the building swiftly. They couldn't afford to get caught now anymore then when they snuck into the place. If they had to release their chakra for any reason now it would prove fatal. The team made it out of the building. They removed the uniforms when they were far enough away to be deemed safe. Kakashi burned the uniforms into ashes. The team left immediately for Hokage tower feeling disturbed by what they had seen and heard. Many thoughts ran through their minds as they ran to the tower. But there was one thought that had crossed all their minds in unison. Danzo had gone insane.

It was a comfortable and peaceful sleep that Saratobi had that evening. Now as the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. He woke feeling refreshed. He needed to get out of bed and into the shower. Today was going to be a busy one and he couldn't afford to be lazy today. Getting out of bed, Saratobi made his way to grab his robe and boxers and head for the shower. Once finished he made his way back to his room and got dressed. He brushed his hair and then headed downstairs. He made his usual breakfast of one egg, broiled fish and toast. After finishing his meal and a cup of tea. Saratobi headed out to his backyard and towards his personal training area. He was relaxed as he made his way there. He sensed that Kakashi's team and Lion's team were both in position. Today was the day of the planned assassination attempt by Danzo. If Saratobi survived this encounter. He would surely make that hellion pay. As well as his so-called friends in the council. He regretted how things have turned out. But this was the path that they all chose. It was thus time to end it all between the four of them.

He reached the outer gate that led into the training area. This was it. There would be no turning back. Saratobi opened the gate and went in closing it behind him. He made his way into the center of the area. All around the perimeter were many trees and thick shrubs. The clearing wasn't exceptionally large like in the training grounds used by his shinobi. But sufficient enough for practice. He began by doing some warming up stretches. All the while paying close attention to his surroundings. All of his senses where in play as he tried to determine where the attackers would strike. He continued with his warm-ups for nearly twenty minutes when he heard a faint rustle of leaves. It would be his only warning. In an instant twelve Root operatives appeared. The leader of the group wasted no time as he threw a series of fireballs at him. Saratobi did hand signs for a giant mud wall.

Kakashi waited for the battle to begin as ordered before he and his team began to move. Lion's team left their position in hiding in the meditation room to come aid his comrades. Cat was crouched on a high branch of a tree. He was recording some of the fight as evidence of the attempt on the Hokage's life. This was the last piece of damning evidence needed to snag all three traitors as well as showing that Root is a terrorist organization. The battle was a fierce fight. Kakashi chose to use his lightning blade to ram through the leader's chest killing him instantly. Anko was acting as the Hokage's guard. Protecting his right flank. She stayed close but not so close as to hinder his ability to fight. Ibiki was on his left doing the same. A Root operative tried catching Kakashi in a genjutsu. But ended up losing his head to Lion's wind blade attack. The operative's head dropped and rolled on the ground. His body dropping a moment later. Three more of the operatives threw Kunai with explosive tags on them towards the Hokage. But the kunai struck a large mud wall instead and was absorbed. The mud wall then dissolved back into the ground taking the kunai with it. The Hokage made quick hand signs for a large swath of oozing mud like a mudslide to form and push the operatives back and slow them down. An operative managed to dry the mud using a fire style flame thrower drying the mud. While his partner cracked the dried mud with an earth-style technique. It did however slow the operatives down long enough for Cat to use his wood style. He made hand signs that produced flowing branches that extend from each of his arms. The branches quickly shot forth and impaled three more of the operatives. The rest were brought down with Lion's wind and Kakashi's lightning blades and the Hokage's earth dragon. The battle had taken over forty-five minutes.

All of the Root operatives were killed. The Hokage's Anbu came out of it slightly injured with a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Orders were given to dispose of the bodies. While the teams were sent to get medical attention. After which, Kakashi was to report back to the Hokage in one hour. They would meet in the council chambers. It was now time for the second part of the operation to begin. A summons was sent out to all council members to appear at the council chambers immediately as the Hokage had been assassinated. Another summons was sent to Danzo as well. Now Danzo was at his office when the operative whose mask was bird came and knocked on his door. He was granted permission to enter. The operative told Danzo the news he was waiting to hear. A smile spread across his face. It was time. The time for a new era to begin. The era of Danzo Shimura, he thought. He got up and followed Bird out of his office. He left his operative behind as he strode off with his head held high as he made his way to the council chambers.

In the meantime all the evidence was carefully catalogued and made ready for the eyes and ears of the council members. Kakashi had shown up earlier then he was ordered. Showing up a good thirty minutes ahead. Kakashi was ready for this one moment to come. It was finally going to happen and the anticipation of it had Kakashi wanting to rush the chamber doors. But he refrained himself from doing so. Instead he went and climbed up in a tree next to the building and sat on a branch. His thoughts were racing. _Hokage sama wants to bring the initial evidence into the chambers of the attempt on his life. This will get the two council members caught as well as Danzo. Then once the arrests have been made. A search warrant can be issued. To enter the homes of the two council members. I sincerely doubt that Danzo would keep records of his activities. He's too subtle to do that. He would probably have to be interrogated to get all the info of what he's done over the years. Still, the torture and interrogation unit will have a field day with him. This is one time that I wished I was a part of that unit._ Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts. When a few council members made their way past his tree. He quickly looked at his watch and saw that it was time to go in.

The Third was seated in a back room off of the main chamber. Kakashi made his way back to this room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, Kakashi, this is it. We will be able to get them arrested easy enough. And once the search warrant is given to search Homura's and Koharu's houses. We should be able to get even more evidence of other ill doings as well. I have no doubt that they are responsible for a whole lot of things."

Kakashi made his way over to the armchair and sat. He looked at the Hokage with a pensive expression as he began to speak. "I think that Danzo will have no recorded records at Root. He's too paranoid about being caught with evidence on him to keep any."

The Third leaned back in his chair. His pipe present in his lips. A puff smoke later and he began to speak again. "I know. Danzo has always been one to keep his rear covered at all times no matter how much crap he spews."

At this Kakashi softly chuckled. "Yes, that is true. Still, I think the T&I guys and gals are going to have a lot of fun with him." The Third snorted.

"Yes they will, Kakashi. Yes they will."

The door was opened and an Anbu with the rat mask came inside.

"Everything is ready sir. All the council members are here and accounted for."

"Excellent. Then let us begin shall we?"

Rat left the room first followed by Kakashi. An assistant of the Hokage was now at the podium addressing the council members. The members all looked distraught except for Homura and Koharu. They sat smugly in their seats. Danzo was sitting next to them.

"I'm sorry that all of you were summoned here on such short notice. As you've all heard that the Hokage was assassinated this morning while he was training at his home. I'm sorry but that information is false." The council chamber suddenly got noisy as everyone began to murmur amongst themselves. The assistant hit the mallet off of the podium to gain everyone's attention again. Homura and Koharu sat in shock. Danzo was unreadable as the assistant began to speak once more.

"Now here to explain the situation. I present to you, The Third Hokage himself." The Hokage walked out in his ceremonial robes and hat. Homura and Koharu looked on in horror as their leader and once friend walked up to the podium. Danzo began to seethe. He couldn't take his eyes off his rival and enemy as the Third made his way and now stood at the podium.

"Honored council members, I'm sorry that you were told something false. But I assure you that in a moment all will be made clear to you." The Hokage gave a silent signal and his Anbu guard made to stand behind the chairs of Homura, Koharu, and Danzo.

"I am calling for the arrest of Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura."

A council member shouted. "On what grounds?"

Saratobi's eyes were hard as he spoke. "Treason. All three are guilty of attempting to murder their Hokage."

"Evidence. What evidence do you have Saratobi, to accuse us so viciously!" Shouted Homura angrily as the Anbu cuffed his hands with chakra restraints.

The Hokage looked at Homura without any remorse for what was happening. "Kakashi, do the honors please."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, it would be my pleasure."

Kakashi signaled for the curtain to be pulled back to reveal a large flat screen monitor. A video was popped into a VCR and immediately the recorded attempt was showing to everyone. Everyone saw that it was Root operatives that were trying to assassinate the Hokage that morning. Once the video was done playing. Kakashi stood once again at the podium.

"As you can see council members it was Root operatives that attacked the Hokage. Danzo, you know is the leader and founder of Root."

"You were also there Kakashi. So you knew of a planned attempt?" Asked council member Shikaku.

"This is the end result of a long sting operation that came about when we got a tip of possible wrong doings by council members Koharu and Homura, as well as, Danzo. We now have evidence to support that shortly after the Kyubbi attack. Danzo contacted a person named Madara Uchiha and made a league with him. The first tip off we received was when during border patrol my team found the remains of a camp site. Anbu teams continued to search daily through our territory to find if the intruders had more incursions into our lands. There were five in total. But it was on the fifth time Lion's team came upon the enemy. They made a hasty retreat and escaped before Lion's team could apprehend them. But they left evidence that said who they were. A few days following this incident. An operative of Root was seen heading in the same direction as the intruders at the fifth camp site."

Kakashi continued to show slides of evidence as he talked of the operation that began with the incursions and ended with the assassination attempt. When finished Kakashi stepped away from the podium as the Hokage once again came and stood in front of it. The council was completely silent. They were shocked at the news that they had just received. Homura was so angry that he shook in his chair. Koharu was sobbing silently and Danzo was furious. He wanted to run to the podium and rip out the Hokage's throat. But all he could do was sit there and watch as his life and his life's work was being flushed down the preverbal drain. The council regained their voice and as one agreed to the arrest of the three and subsequent execution that would be done as soon as the search warrants were done and any and all other evidence was brought forth against them. They decided to send Danzo to the T&I unit. It took them a week to break him. Mainly because, Danzo was so fueled by anger. All he wanted at that point was to kill Saratobi, He didn't want to think about anything else. But in the end he broke. The secrets that revealed was recorded and sent immediately to the Hokage and the council. The evidence against Danzo took two full weeks to complete. The man was guilty of so many crimes. He had started numerous uprising in various countries and hidden villages alike. Assassinated several high ranking officials. But the worst things were done right in Konoha. Aiding and abating a known fugitive of the law. Kidnapping children to be raised as Root operatives. Brainwashing. The list went on and on. One week after Kakashi's birthday. Danzo Shimura and the two council members Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were executed on a bright sunny morning on September 20th of the year.

Sitting in his office the Hokage was looking out the window. His thoughts miles away. A familiar chakra was detected just outside his window. Soon enough, Kakashi was crouching before him peering in at him. The Hokage motioned for him to come in as he turned his chair to face the front of his room. Kakashi came on inside. He went and stood in front of the Third's desk.

"So…how are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been better."

Kakashi said nothing as he watched his Hokage. The man looked tired to him. Like a weight that has been placed on the Hokage's shoulders for far too long .Now the weight was pressing down even more then before with no reprieve. Kakashi started to speak. But the Third beat him to it.

"Kakashi, it's been said that I was too soft. That I was a gifted and brilliant shinobi. But couldn't make the hard decisions. Foolishly I took those words to heart. And created a nightmare the world as never seen. I should have never gave Danzo that kind of power whatsoever. If I hadn't have done that. So much pain and suffering could have been avoided. But now…all I have are regrets of what should have been."

"Hokage-sama, I don't know anything could have been done about Danzo. I doubt he would ever have been happy to be anything but Hokage. I think that as time went on. He even lusted more power to become a ruler of the entire shinobi world. When I was standing there listening to his speech to his followers. I couldn't help but think that the man was insane for power. I believe that he would have tried to kill you at some point. Even if it wasn't Koharu who suggested to him to assassinate you. Trust me. You made the right call to have Danzo and the two council members executed."

The Third let out a deep sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "You know, Kakashi, there was time when I believed that the four of us would do great things. Never would I have imagined that it would turn out like this. I can only hope that the future generations learn from the mistakes that we all made. We failed this generation." The Third's voice sounded melancholy as he spoke. Kakashi didn't like how defeated the Hokage sounded. But it was to be expected he guessed. Being Hokage, he realized wasn't easy. You were always being second guessed. Criticized for being too soft or being too strong. Everyone demanding something from you. Surrounded by so many yet so alone. Kakashi decided right then and there that being Hokage wasn't something he would ever want to be. They stayed and talked for a while. But then it was time for Kakashi to return to his little brother. And the Third returned to his home.

Somewhere in a back alley way stood a man. He had a messenger bird in his arm. In the other was a message he was preparing to attach to the birds leg.

"Go, let our master know of what has taken place here." He whispered.

The man released the bird into the air. The bird spread its wings and took flight into the night. Its destination to a man who will be very happy to receive the news.


	7. Naruto

A/N; HI, everyone heads-up. The next chapter is the last one!

Naruto

It was now almost a year later. The Leaf village has seen a few changes in nearly a year's time. The first change was the loss of two council members. Who turned out to be traitors of the village. This shocked the villagers when they learned of it. Because Homura and Koharu were always saying that they worked hard for the village. They only learned of the matter at all. When the Hokage made a speech to the village of their betrayal as well as that of Danzo's –another shock to the villagers as they believed him telling them that everything he did was for the protection of the village. The villagers were also told that all three have been executed for their crimes. The next big news was the dissolving of the Root organization. Those members that could be assimilated into the normal ninja ranks were and those who showed they wouldn't allow anyone but their fallen leader to lead them perished. The youngest members who were from ages of three thru twelve years were retrained and placed into half way houses to get them readjusted to living a more normal life. The orphanage also saw changes due to the fact. The head matron was supplying Danzo with any child who would have potential or came from clan families. In return the woman was given hefty compensation for her service. The new law written states that the head caregiver cannot adopt out any child without first contacting council. All adoptions whether the child in question was of a shinobi family or a civilian were answerable to the Hokage.

The other big change was within the council. Two vacancies were now up for grabs. The two traitors of the council had to be replaced to keep the balance of the council. The debate over who the new candidates would be and who would get the seats have been the talk of the village for some time now. Everyone had his or her views or opinions about who should or shouldn't be on council. But everyone knew that it wouldn't be much longer before the council would decide. The council was having a hard time of deciding. The reason for indecision was because two of the six candidates were from the Uchiha clan. In the history of the Leaf there has never been an Uchiha on the council or even as Hokage. In light of the fact that Madara was still out there. Many still felt uneasy about any Uchiha on any type of governing tier within the Leaf. If one would betray you, another one could was the attitude that was prevalent in the chamber halls. So it continued be the talk of the village. For one of the two Uchiha candidates, however, getting her youngest son ready to go to the park to meet his best friend on a play date was far more important at the moment.

Mikoto was busy helping Sasuke wear his clothes. He was excited at getting to go see his friend. Today they would be going to the big park with all the slides, swing sets, and sandboxes. But the best part was that they would be going to stay the night at Naruto's house. Sasuke wished that Naruto could come to his house and stay the night. He wanted to show his best friend around his clan's home. And he wanted Naruto to meet his mother. She was the best mother in the world in Sasuke's opinion. And Sasuke knew that his mother would like Naruto too. He always felt bad that Naruto and his big brother Kakashi had no mother of their own and he wanted so much to share his mother with them. Both of them meant so much to Sasuke that he wanted to share his world with them. But he feared his father's reaction. Sasuke may only be three years old. But even he had heard some of the rumors that flew around the compound about Naruto's big brother. For the life of him, Sasuke couldn't understand why the grown-ups had been so mean to Kakashi. Kakashi seemed cool to Sasuke and he was very nice to him, Itachi, and Shisui. Sasuke wondered what his mother would say about Kakashi and Naruto coming to their house one day.

Sasuke looked at his mother as she was busy fixing his collar of his shirt. "Mother, may I ask you something?"

Mikoto looked in her son's face to see it was troubled. She was instantly concerned and asked. "What is it honey?"

"Mother, what would you say if I told you that I would like to have Naruto and his big brother over for a visit?" Sasuke was now looking deep into his mother's eyes with a sad expression.

Mikoto finished fixing the collar and then released him. "Honey, I won't lie to you. I really wouldn't mind the two boys coming here at all. But your father isn't able to let them in just yet."

"Why?"

"Because he feels guilty about something that happened a long time ago concerning Kakashi."

"If he feels bad then he should just go and apologize to Kakashi. I'm sure that Kakashi would forgive father for whatever happened." Sasuke pleaded.

Mikoto knelt down in front of Sasuke. Placing her hands in her lap as she looked at her youngest son. She knew what Sasuke was saying was right but…

"Sasuke. Sometimes people get so caught up in something. Something that they feel so passionate about that they can hurt people that they didn't mean to hurt. Your father did just that one day. He believed so strongly over something that belongs to our clan. It is something that Kakashi had ended up with and your father lost himself for a moment and did something foolish. But he regrets it now."

Sasuke looked at his mother with a slight tilt of his head not understanding exactly what she was trying to say to him. He was only three years old. But to him it was so cut and dry. But mother was saying it wasn't. But Sasuke knew one thing and he wanted for at least for mother to know it.

"I don't understand mother. Father should just go and explain things and then apologize. Kakashi is a great person. He protects our village. He even saved us from the council. No matter what father is feeling right now. Kakashi deserves an apology at least."

"I know baby. I know. But your father needs a little more time. He's kicking himself pretty good right now. But once he's done with that. He will make amends with Kakashi. Then I'm sure that your friends will be able to come over anytime they want."

"Really?!" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yes, really, Sasuke. So let's finish getting you ready. You don't want to be late for your play date with Naruto right?" Mikoto said with a smile.

"No. I have to be there on time. Or the Dobe will think I'm not coming" And with that Sasuke went and grabbed his back pack and raced for the kitchen. Mikoto telling him not to run. As she followed behind him. She was sending a picnic lunch for Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi. Four bento boxes heaping full of delicious things as well as four bottles of water. Also a small first-aid kit just in case one of the boys scraps a knee or something.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy taking a shower. He was a big boy now at three. And he could take a shower by himself. Still, Kakashi had to turn on and adjust the temperature of the water for his little brother. The bathroom door was left open so Kakashi could hear when Naruto yelled that he was done. Kakashi in the meantime was getting Naruto's clothes put out for the day. Itachi's mother had said that she was sending lunch for all of them. So he didn't have to worry about packing a lunch himself. He hasn't met Mikoto Uchiha yet. But Kakashi gets the feeling that he would like her as much as he likes her two sons. Itachi has turned out to be his best friend oddly enough. Even though Itachi, who, had just had his birthday on June ninth was now ten years old. He had a wisdom that was well beyond his years. His skill as a ninja was exemplary enough for his rise to the rank of Anbu recently. Kakashi found out early on that he could talk easily with Itachi. Were as with his other friends he found that he still had some trouble trying to start a conversation with them. At other times, it was some of the quirks that they had that made him unsure of how to act around them at times. Guy, was the easiest to read. So he was easier to understand how to deal with most of the time. But Anko, on the other hand, could really freak Kakashi out. Though he tried never to show it. Because if he did, she would torture him joyously forever. Kakashi sighed just at the thought of it.

Naruto was done with his shower. He had done his best to be squeaky clean. Big brother had told him to not try and wash his hair. But wait until they were done playing at the park. When they came home Kakashi would give him another shower and wash his hair then. Naruto was prone to getting shampoo in his eyes. Something that Naruto absolutely hated. Having done all he could. Naruto slid back the shower door a little and shouted out the entrance for his big brother. Kakashi came in an instant. He had a towel slung over his right shoulder as he approached. Reaching in he turned off the water altogether and slid the door the rest of the way back. Naruto grinned widely at his Kashi.

"Kashi, we got to hurry up. We don't want to be late". At this Naruto raised both of his hands towards the ceiling as he spoke excitedly.

Kakashi just chuckled as he began drying his little brother off while saying.

"Easy little man. The party won't start without us. So stand still so I can dry you off. The faster you let me dry you off. The faster you can get dressed and we can get out of here."

"Kashi?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto looked up at his brother with a curious expression. "Kashi, do you like being friends with Itachi?"

Kakashi stopped drying his brother and said to him. "Yes, Naruto. Itachi is a nice friend to have. In fact he is my best friend."

"Really?" Naruto asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, really. He is very easy to talk too. You know how much trouble I have socially."

"Yep. But I'm glad that he is your best friend, Kashi. You deserve a best friend too."

Kakashi's eyes widen at that and then returned to normal as a smile came to take their place. "Come on. We need to get you dressed. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

The Uchiha brothers were waiting for them at the large park. Today at the park were many children playing. Kakashi didn't like the large amount there. But he reminded himself that he couldn't keep Naruto in the woods forever. _He doesn't want to be a hermit like you_. Kakashi scolded himself mentally. As they approached the boys, Sasuke started to wave at them excitedly. Itachi was smiling at them while still holding his little brother's hand. He was carrying an overnight bag over his left shoulder. Sasuke was carrying the backpack over his shoulders. Naruto started waving back to their friends as excitedly as Sasuke. Finally they met up with them.

"Hi, Sasuke. Hi, Itachi, did you miss us?" Naruto chirped.

"Yes, we did Naruto. Hi, Kakashi! Replied Sasuke.

"Yo, how are you both doing?" Kakashi said as he eye smiled them both.

Itachi went behind his brother to remove the backpack as he spoke. "Sasuke and I have been looking forward to today for a week now. But I think Sasuke was looking forward to this day even more then me."

"Ah, Naruto was the same way. The closer it got the fuller of the raspberries he got. I thought I was going to have to tie him to a chair just to keep him in it long enough to eat his breakfast this morning."

Itachi chuckled at that. He got the backpack off his brother and Kakashi offered to carry it. Which Itachi was grateful for. The boys all strode into the park. Both Naruto and Sasuke were walking beside each other looking at where they should go first and decided on the monkey bars. Once decided they looked at their brothers to see if they could leave their side yet. Kakashi gave them a glance and looked over at Itachi.

"I think the boys are ready to release their pent up energy now. What do you say, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at the two eager boys as they now looked at him and smirked. "Alright, I think you two can go now. But be careful."

"Okay, we will!" Both boys shouted as they were off and running towards the monkey bars.

Kakashi headed over to the closest bench. They sat there gear down on either side of them and began a casual conversation as they kept on eye on the two little ones at all times.

Sasuke and Naruto were having a great time. The monkey bars were fun to play on. They climbed all the way to the top of the bars and sat up there for a few moments enjoying the view. Before they decided to climb back down. Then they went to the set of bars that looked like three ladders. Two that stood upright in the ground spaced a ways apart. And another one that was laid across the top. Which was connected at its ends to the other two. At first the boys had a problem with this set of bars. Because neither one was tall enough to reach the top bars without assistance. But Kakashi got up and went over and lifted each one so that they could grab onto the top bars. Itachi watched from the bench as he knew better then to just walk off and leave their stuff unattended on the bench. But as he watched them. He noticed the other people and their children as well. Some of the parents or guardians really didn't seem to mind the four of them at the park. They allowed their kids to play with the two little ones without any reservations. Some weren't minding their own children as closely as they should. Far too busy giving and receiving the latest gossip in the village. While others were watching the four of them and whispering between themselves and kept directing their children away from anything that the two younger boys would go too. Lastly, some children came to the park with no parents at all. Older boys who looked like they were a couple of years older than Itachi. Probably closer to their teens that shouldn't have been at this park in the first place. They looked like trouble. Itachi decided to keep an eye on them.

Kakashi noticed the people around them as well. Crowds in general tend to make Kakashi tense. He feels that he can never let his guard down not when he is in an enemy village or in his own. Something that he was forced to learn early on in his life when his father came home a disgrace to the village. But he tried to stay focused on the two little ones he was here for. Taking unexpected walks down memory lane wasn't part of the plan today. Nor was embarrassing both himself and Naruto if he should have a freak out in the middle of the park. He kept all senses on alert for any trouble. The pre-teens who came here are definitely here for trouble. Kakashi glanced over at Itachi, who looked on alert as well. Naruto soon had his attention again. As the tike wanted to go back across the bars again. Sasuke wanted to go back across also. Kakashi obliged and lifted Naruto up. Once Naruto had hold of the bars he started swinging his arms and body to move to the next bar. Reaching out a hand to grab hold of a bar. Then repeating the process but now reaching out with the opposite hand. Kakashi stayed close and as Naruto started to tire from trying to carry his own weight across the bars. Kakashi would support Naruto's body taking the weight off the small child's tired arms. Once all the way across, Kakashi would grab a firm hold and Naruto would let go and Kakashi would gently lower him to the ground. Then he would go back and begin again but this time with Sasuke.

After that Kakashi suggested the swing sets to the boys. Their arms were tired and he knew their little muscles would get inflamed if they didn't slow down and give those arms some rest. So without a complaint the two headed for the swing sets. They chose the swings closest to their brothers. Much to the relief of their older siblings. Kakashi went back over to the bench.

"I assume you saw the trouble makers who came in here?" Itachi spoke quietly.

"Yes, I think their looking for kids that are alone to pick on. Their idea of fun annoys me." An angry Kakashi replied.

"Same here, Kakashi. Maybe we should just take the boys back to your place now."

"There's nothing I would like better. But we've only been here thirty minutes. I don't want to make them leave now."

"We could go bully the bullies and make them leave instead." Suggested Itachi.

Kakashi smirked. "I would love too. But they haven't done anything yet. And we can't act until they make the first move.

"Hn."

"For now we'll just keep an eye on them."

Itachi nodded in response as the two young men continued to talk. While keeping an eye on their siblings. As for Naruto and Sasuke, they were having a blast. The swing set was fun. But was soon turning into a competition between the two youths. Each tried to swing higher than the other. Followed by standing on the swing and pumping with their legs and arms trying to make the swings to go faster and higher. This brought Itachi over this time. He told the boys to slow down before one of them got hurt. But soon Sasuke and Naruto wanted to move onto something else. They got off the swings and decided to go to the slide that had an enclosure around it. Where you had to go inside and then climb up the ladder to slide down. The space inside wasn't very large but large enough for four adults to stand around within it. The boys made their way over and walked through the entrance. Inside there were three boys a couple of years older than them waiting.

As soon as they walked in, Naruto felt a little threaten. Sasuke immediately picked up on his friends' discomfort. He decided that maybe it would be better to go to another slide. So without saying anything, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and made to leave. But the oldest boy spoke up. While one more was waiting just outside the entrance.

"Hey." Spoke the oldest boy. "Who said the two of you freaks could come to our park?" Naruto got closer to Sasuke. He was holding onto Sasuke's hand tighter. Sasuke on the other hand was staring at the oldest boy. The boy looked to be five or six years old. He was a stocky boy but not fat. He had dark green hair with hazel eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with dark brown pants and sandals.

"Hey, Kato, the brats must be scared of us. They can't even speak." Another boy of the same age laughed. This boy had black hair that was medium length and hung down in his dark brown eyes. A Red T-shirt and black pants and sandals was his attire.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Shinji". Kato then turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "But still, I asked you freaks a question. What makes you think that you are allowed in our park?" When the boy received no answer. His annoyance turned to anger.

"I said. What are you freaks doing in our park?!" Kato shouted.

"Yeah, you better answer, Kato now. You losers. Kato, is in the Academy now and he can kick your butts all over this village." Retorted the third member of the group who was standing outside the entrance. He was shorter then his comrades. But still taller then either Sasuke or Naruto. His light blue hair was swaying lightly in the breeze. His jumper already had dirt on it from the park. As though the boy had been rolling around in it.

Sasuke was sizing up the group before them and the kid at the entrance. Naruto was tensing. He could sense trouble about to escalate right in front of them. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never been in a fight before. He didn't even know how to fight. It was something that never came to mind let alone come up before in his life. Nervous butterflies fluttered around in his tense stomach. He wished his big brother was there with them right now. But whatever happens now, Naruto wasn't about to abandon Sasuke. Kato decided to goad the two little boys some more.

"Hey, you know what guys? I say these two freaks don't belong here. Their trash just like their brothers that brought them. My father says that the big silver haired one is a traitor and a friend killer. And the other one with him comes from that creepy Uchiha clan. Dad says the Uchiha would be nothing without their stupid eyes." A smug Kato leaned forward as he spoke. Daring either of the younger boys to say something.

Shinji wasn't about to miss out on making fun of them. Especially, since the blonde looked so scared. While the spikey black haired boy looked as pissed off as soaking wet kitten. "Yeah, I bet the four of them are gay too. The way they always hang around each other all the time. Freaks!" laughed Shinji.

"I agree, Shinji. Especially, with those two out on the bench. Probably kis-"

Kato was interrupted by Sasuke. Itachi had taught his little brother how to throw a punch. And this seemed like the best time to use it. With all the strength the little Uchiha had within him. He swung hard and true into Kato's face. Sasuke's knuckles landing hard on the stocky boy's big mouth. The force of it caused blood to fly from Kato's mouth. While the stocky boy fell to the ground. One of his top front baby teeth lying on the ground in front of him. Kato rolled around on the ground wailing. Shinji, and the others in the group stood in shock for a moment. Then without any warning he lounged after Sasuke. Naruto saw the boy at the entrance start to come inside. He turned towards the boy and kicked him as hard as he could. But the boy caught the leg. Placing the palm of one hand back behind Naruto's foot. He shoved Naruto back. Naruto couldn't keep his balance and went down. Nearly taking Sasuke down with him. Sasuke saw what happened only for a few split seconds before he was punched in the jaw. Sending him to the ground next to Naruto. Both of the little boys quickly got back up. Naruto made to swing at the boy from the entrance. This time he got lucky and hit the boy in his arms. Which were out in front of him in a block position. Sasuke managed to fake out Shinji. By making as though he was going to punch Shinji. But when Shinji made to block the hit. Sasuke switched and kicked the boy hard between the legs. Causing Shinji's eyes to bulge as his hands went to his private area falling to the ground. After that all hell broke loose.

Kakashi and Itachi both saw the boys go into the slide entrance. But didn't see either of them going down the slide. A boy was standing at the entrance but wouldn't go in. Without saying a word to each other both ninja made a quick jog over to the slide. They could hear now the yelling and the sounds of a struggle going on within the entrance. Itachi, because he was much smaller than Kakashi was able to get inside first. He immediately grabbed the bully with the black hair and red T-shirt and shoved him out the entrance. Kakashi shoved the kid again as he finally got inside the enclosure. What he saw angered him immensely. Naruto and Sasuke were both bloody and bruised. Their shirts were ripped. Sasuke's shirt was completely ripped off. While Naruto had a huge rip in his. Both boys were crying. But neither would give up against the bullies. It hurt Kakashi to see them both in this condition. But at the same time a small amount of pride was blooming in his heart as well. For the youngsters were battling opponents that were bigger and stronger then they were. Itachi yelled at all the boys to stop fighting. He really wanted to throttle the older kids. But as a Jounin. Itachi couldn't do that to them. The bullies stopped and picked their comrade who was still on the ground up. Complaining the whole time.

"Look, I don't care who started it. It stops here and now." Kakashi hissed. "Just get out of here now all of you!"

The bullies didn't say anything more. Instead they ran to their parents. Telling them that Kakashi and Itachi had beaten them up. Kakashi picked up Naruto, who flinched. At first, Kakashi, thought it was because of some hidden pain. But soon realized there were several footsteps coming in their direction. Not wanting to be trapped inside the enclosure, Kakashi told Itachi to grab Sasuke and get out. They made it out just in time. As six angry parents were making their way over to them. Kakashi gave Naruto over to Itachi and told them to get over to the bench. While he tried to smooth things over as best he could with the bullies parents. Itachi was reluctant. But did as he was told. Taking an anxious Naruto and Sasuke away from the scene. Kakashi braced himself for what was to come. A large stocky man was in the lead of the little group. He started yelling as he neared Kakashi.

"How dare you beat up five year olds!? I'm going to report your sorry ass to the Hokage. You filthy mutt!" The man bellowed. Gaining the attention of everyone in the park. That where in shouting distance of the man.

The others soon caught up to the man. Anger showing plainly on their faces. One mother grabbed a few small rocks off the ground and threw them at Kakashi. Others began spitting on him. Yelling vulgar things at him. Kakashi tried to speak to them. Trying to reason to these ridiculous people but to no avail. Kakashi knowing that Naruto was just a few feet away hearing and seeing all of this made his blood to begin boiling. His killer intent was beginning to rise and he was starting to lose focus. As his mind started drifting back to the many missions were things didn't go smoothly. In villages were the civilians were as cruel as the enemy ninja. But even here people treated him like an animal within the very village he calls home. He almost snapped-almost.

A group of parents who had seen what had started to happen with the children. Now began moving forward as well. They came up behind Kakashi. For his part, Kakashi heard them coming and as they approached him. He moved into a defensive stance. Itachi, was getting ready to go aid his friend. He placed both Sasuke and Naruto up in a tree. He told them to stay put. When they agreed, Itachi dropped out of the tree quickly and headed over to Kakashi. IF there was going to be a fight. He would not let his friend face these hellions alone. The man that led the second group that was coming up to Kakashi from behind. Spoke immediately when he saw the shinobi going into a defensive stance.

"It's alright young warrior. We are not with them. We are on your side and that of your friends. My grandson was sitting on top of the slide with his friend. They were getting ready to come down. When they saw and heard who had started the fight."

Itachi had now reached Kakashi's side. Kakashi dropped his stance. But he didn't drop his guard. The parents made a semi-circle around the two shinobi. The other group began to back up a little. But the stocky man still was furious and wasn't don't ranting.

"These animals attacked our children! He bellowed. My son wouldn't lie to me. He's a good kid. He isn't like these, these beasts that shouldn't even be allowed in this park."

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of leash laws?" Another man shouted from the group.

"Listen." Spoke the old man of the second group. "Several of us saw the children go into the enclosure. The two shinobi only went a few minutes later when it was apparent that something was happening inside it. They had every right to go and check on their siblings. If you had been paying attention to what _Your_ child was doing. You would have known that he was up to something. When he didn't appear coming down the slide. It only takes a few seconds to reach the top and come down." Reasoned the old man.

"You're calling me and my son liars?"

"Yes, sir. I believe I am."

"Why you!"

The stocky man went to lunge at the old man. But was stopped by an member of the Uchiha Police. The man's eyes flew wide open at the sight. As there was only the old man with the grey beard in front of him. Then a man with a broad back and the Uchiha crest emblazon on his back. And a smaller one on both his lapels was now facing him. His wrist was caught easily by the policeman.

"I believe you and the others of your little group are under arrest." The policeman said smoothly.

"On what grounds? We haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh, really? None the less, you are under arrest for trying to start a public riot and attempt at aggravated assault. You will come with us. Now!"

The members of the police force were quick to get all of the angry little mob apprehended and heading towards the police station.

"I'll need for your group to come as well, sir. The police department would very much like your accounts of what you saw as well."

The old man looked at the police officer and nodded his head. "Yes I will certainly go. This kind of foolishness needs to stop in our village."

The police officer nodded to the old man. Then he turned to Kakashi and Itachi. "Your statements will also be needed as well. As soon as that's done. You're free to leave."

"We understand and we will comply. We just need to get our brothers and our gear." Replied Itachi.

The boys headed back towards the bench and the tree behind it. Where both of their siblings were still hiding. They quickly grabbed the gear and went over to the tree. Their hearts clenched at the sight that greeted them. Sasuke was holding Naruto, who, was clinging tightly to Sasuke. Both little boys were crying and Naruto was shaking. He had seen his big brother being hit with rocks and spit on. The nasty things the people said hurt Naruto even more. He had watched through a large gap of leaves. He wanted to get down from the tree and run to his brother. But Sasuke kept them both up in the branches. Sasuke trusted his tachi. And if Itachi said that everything would be alright then it would be. So he comforted Naruto as best he could. Upset himself that he wasn't big enough or strong enough to help them. Now their big brothers were standing under the branches and calling to them. Both boys let go of each other and looked down. Kakashi reached up his arms to them.

"Come on chibi's it's time for us to go."

"Are we going home now?" A broken Naruto asked.

"No. not yet we have to go to the police station. And tell them what the bad people had done." It was Itachi that spoke this time.

"Come now. Let's go everything will be okay. Soon we'll be heading back home. And you and Sasuke can play ninja in the backyard."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who, nodded in agreement. Naruto then laid over the side of the branch letting his legs dangle over the side. Kakashi gently grabbed around Naruto's waist. Then when told too, Naruto let go of the branch as Kakashi lowered him safely down. Then it was Sasuke's turn. Once the little ones were gathered. All four boys headed for the police station.

They arrived and immediately were taken to a room away from the furious yelling from the riotous little mob from the park. A member of the force took their statements. A young woman brought Sasuke a T-shirt since the little boys shirt and been torn off him in the fight. She also brought with her a first aid kit. Three of the boys were patched up and then they were free to leave. As they walked down the street, Naruto wanted nothing more then to be carried in his big brother's arms. He needed to feel close to Kakashi. Today was the first time that Naruto saw his big brother treated so badly by others. He couldn't understand why they acted that way towards Kakashi nor could he understand the need to cling to him. His best friend Sasuke was with him. Naruto knew he should be walking next to his friend instead. But he couldn't get the images out of his head of the nasty park people. To make matters worse, Kakashi sustained three cuts to his visible face. The one on his forehead was bleeding through the gauze bandage now. Naruto raised his right arm pulling the sleeve over the top of his hand. Then gently he dabbed at the blood that was dribbling out from underneath the gauze and down Kakashi's face.

Itachi was now carrying his own little brother on his left hip. One arm underneath and supporting Sasuke's rear. While Sasuke's legs were snuggly wrapped around his big brother. Itachi's other arm was supporting Sasuke's back. While Sasuke let his arms rest one dangling alongside of his body. The other wrapped around Itachi's neck. Itachi looked up at Kakashi and noticed the sad and concerned expression that mirrored both of his friends faces. He frowned as he saw the blood that Naruto was wiping away.

"Maybe we should stop so that we can redress that wound?"

"I agree that we should. But I want to get us all home first. I think the chibi's have had enough of the village for one day." Kakashi had meant for his words to sound detached. But they came out sour instead.

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment still looking at the two. Then looking at his own brother. Sasuke looked tired and worried. Itachi could tell that his brother wanted to lay his head on Itachi's shoulder. But instead Sasuke kept a vigilant guard. Watching everyone and everything around him. Tensing up whenever anyone looked like they would come to close to his little group. Itachi looked back up to Kakashi.

"I understand. Perhaps, we should just take to the rooftops? We'll get through the village a lot faster that way." Kakashi looked down at his friend and eye-smiled at him.

"That's a good idea. How about a race?"

"You're on, Kakashi."

The two shinobi switched the gear over to their little brothers to wear on their backs. Then their big brothers placed each of them on their backs and soon they were all racing across the rooftops. The little ones laughing in delight and shouting for their big bro's to go even faster. The sadness of the afternoon was completely forgotten for the time being.

Naruto and Sasuke were being tucked into bed by their big brothers. The rest of the day had went back to being an enjoyable time for the two little ones. And a great relief to the older ones. As soon as, Kakashi kissed Naruto's forehead and said good-night. He then went and waited by the door. Itachi was soon to follow. They left together and pulled the door up but didn't close it. They left quietly and went back down stairs to the kitchen. Itachi went and sat at the breakfast nook while Kakashi went and prepared tea for them. His mind was drifting back to the incident at the park. As much as he didn't want it too. Kakashi felt himself becoming angry again. But he was also feeling confused. Something that he has been dreading for some time has now begun to rear its ugly head up at him again after this incident. And Kakashi isn't sure of just what to do about it. He needs to talk to someone about this problem. But still isn't sure If he wants to face this just yet. Despite what happened at the park today, Kakashi wanted to leave the topic alone for just a little longer. _I guess that isn't happening now_. Kakashi sighed.

Itachi watched Kakashi prepare the tea. He sat at the breakfast nook with his arms folded in front of him and his chin resting on them. He could tell that something was seriously weighing on Kakashi's mind. And from the way that his brows furrowed, Itachi was sure it was something that has been bothering him for a long time now. _He's been brooding like this since we got back here. I don't really think that Kakashi is ready to discuss whatever it is that's eating away at him. But I'm willing to try to be that person he can confide in. If he will let me._ Itachi somberly thought. As he continued to watch as Kakashi headed over to the table with two cups of brimming hot tea in each hand. Itachi straightened up at the table at Kakashi's approach. Kakashi placed the cups down and slid into the other side of the table booth. They both took a sip of the tea. Then Itachi, without looking up from his cup that was now back on the table. His finger sliding around the rim of the cup as he begin to speak.

"Kakashi, may I ask you something?"

Kakashi's brow quirked. "You just did." He drawled.

Itachi snorted and then looked up. "I meant would you mind if I asked?"

Kakashi stared for a moment wondering what Itachi wanted. Then sighed. ' _You won't know if you don't_ _let him ask._ ' Another sigh.

"No, I don't. What's on your mind, Itachi?"

"Since we have come here you have been appearing to brood over something. I'm just wondering if you want to talk about it. I promise that I won't talk about it to anyone. Other than you, Shisui is my only other friend. He wouldn't say anything even if I did say something to him. But I won't tell him either though. I can't afford to lose the only other friend I got."

Once again Kakashi stared at his friend. He couldn't see any signs of a lie in Itachi's eyes. They were sincere and honest. _He looks like he can be trusted. After all this time, Itachi hasn't done anything to make me think he would be otherwise. The Hokage has been kind enough to be there for whenever I needed to talk about things. But I can't rely on him all the time. Besides he's busy with a meeting right now. So... I guess I will talk to Itachi. I said he was my best friend after all._

"I have been thinking for a long time about something that has to do with Naruto."

"Which is?"

Kakashi couldn't help another sigh as he placed his cup back down on the table. "How do I begin this?...For some time now I have been debating with myself. Whether or not to start training Naruto. Or better yet should I push him to become a ninja at all."

Itachi sat staring at his cup again. He knew what he would be expected to say. If the elders of the village were right there with them now. But Itachi knew that wasn't enough and maybe it wasn't even the right answer. He began sliding his index finger around the rim of the cup as he began to speak.

"Kakashi, honestly, I don't know what the right answer is for Naruto. I don't even know if it's right for Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at his best friend with a small frown on his face. "Is the village elders right to just push kids into becoming ninja? When I look back on my own life. I was never given a choice of whether I wanted to be a ninja or not. My father only knew how to be a shinobi. So that's what he thought was best for me. The fact that people starting seeing me as a prodigy didn't help my situation one bit. I never had any friends. I didn't go out and play like other kids did. My birthdays were celebrated with giving me a new set of kunai or other weapons. Instead of the cake and friends, I was sent to learn a new jutsu and then spend hours training to master it alone.

The war was the worst part about all of this for me. I was five years old when I went to the battle field, Itachi. Five. Who in their right mind thought that was a good idea? I still fight with nightmares from the things I saw back then. Later on there were missions that required me to lure enemy targets into dropping their guard so that I could kill them. Corrupted men that sought to corrupt children for their own pleasure. Those missions, I could understand why I was called upon to do them. But it never made it any easier. So many nights I would sit at a campsite somewhere and wonder what it would have been like to be a scholar or a writer. What would it have been like to live like normal people do?

Itachi looked back up to Kakashi a somber expression resided on his face. He didn't have the answers either for Kakashi. Itachi's own life was much different from his friend. He didn't have to go to war. But he could relate in the fact that he wasn't given a choice about what he wanted to do with his life either. And he didn't know if Sasuke would be able to live any differently. To Itachi, it seemed that they would never have a choice because of who they are. But it was something that was hard to say. Still…

"Kakashi, I know what I want to say to you. But I also know what would be expected of me to say as well. So I ask you now. What do you want for Naruto?" Itachi went back to sliding his finger again.

Kakashi leaned back into the bench. The hard wooded backboard supporting his back comfortably. "What I want for Naruto is to have a choice on being a shinobi or not. I don't want me or anyone else telling him what he has to do with his life. I want him to be a child for a while longer. I want him to have friends that can come over for sleep-overs like right now. Sasuke is the best friend Naruto has and we are both grateful for that. I want Naruto to be able to experience different things. Try different things and then make a choice of what he wants to do with his life. Not have it all decided for him before he is even ten years old!"

"But what about his status? If you do nothing. The village will step in and insist that he attend academy. The parentage that the boy carries alone will pretty much decide this for them."

Kakashi snorted. "Yeah, you got that right Itachi. They will want him to protect them. But they will treat him like crap every day of his life. The same way they do to me. I have to watch my back when I'm in an enemy village or in my own. If Naruto has to become a shinobi. They will treat him the same way." Kakashi spoke in bitterness.

"Kakashi, I don't what the best thing is to do in this situation. However, I think it would be best to train Naruto to at least be able to defend himself from the villagers. You can start training him now. I'll help you if you want. I'm also sure that Shisui would help. I've already started training Sasuke. We can have them train together."

Kakashi sat pondering what Itachi said and his offer. What he said made sense to Kakashi. The sad reality was that Naruto would always have to watch his back. Even if he never became a ninja. Naruto would always be a Jinchurriki and that would never change. Looking out at the night sky from the little kitchen window next to them. Kakashi sighed for fifth time that evening. _There's no other way for us to go. For_ _now I will train Naruto to be able to protect himself. That's all I'm willing to do right now and that's_ good _enough for now._

"You're right, Itachi. Naruto does need to learn to protect himself. I also will take you up on your offer. We can discuss this more tomorrow. Right now though I believe we should get some sleep. The boys will be up early."

Itachi smirked at the thought of the two chibi running around at six in the morning. "Yeah, Sasuke, never fails to come running into my room as soon as he is awake."

"Naruto does the same to me." The two young men chuckled lightly as they made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Madara was listening to the report being read by one of his subordinates. The moon was already above the tree line and shining through the window of his quarters. He stared out into the night as he listened to the young man finish his report.

"Yahiko says that they will be sending another report as soon as they can determine who the new council members are going to be."

"I see. Interesting." Madara had reached for his drink off the table next to him. Looking again at the young man who stood at attention. Waiting for any orders that his leader may give.

"So…my clan may become council members…of the Leaf village huh?" "I have to admit that I didn't see this coming. The dissimulation of Root didn't surprise me at all. But this… this is something else entirely." Madara replied pensively.

"Sir, I await your orders."

"Ah, so you are, Sato." Madara smirked. Then becoming serious again, Madara gave his command.

"Tell Kisame, to come see me here immediately. We will need to start making some plans for the dear village."

"Yes, sir!" and with that the young man, Sato, was out the door. Wanting to finish this order so he could finally get to bed.

Madara finished his drink and set the glass on the table. Then once again turned to looking out the window lost in thoughts. So the village is deciding to honor my clan with governing positions are they? Well, we see about that!" Madara thought bitterly. Outside an owl was circling silently in the sky above. It suddenly swooped down and trapped a mouse in its talons. The great bird took flight swiftly and flew off into the moon light.

The next day as promised Kakashi sat down with Itachi and discussed the making of a training schedule for their two younger siblings. In the meantime, the ninken were currently entertaining the youngsters out in the back yard. Both Kakashi and Itachi sat on the back porch and as was both their customs, kept an eye on their brothers as they talked. The children played having decided it was more fun at Naruto's house with the ninken then it was to go to some dumb old park. Who needed those bums at the park? Neither of the older boys would complain of their younger brethren's decision not to go out there again for the time being. By early afternoon, the older brothers had ironed out a training schedule for their siblings. Kakashi decided it was time to go in and make them all lunch. Itachi was going to stay out in the yard with the younger boys. But when Naruto saw his Kashi head inside. Naruto wanted to go in too. His expression was torn between staying outside with his friend where they were having fun. And the need to stay close to Kakashi. Itachi saw the look and immediately walked over to him. Kneeling down so he was at eye level with the youngster. Itachi smiled softly at Naruto.

"Naruto, would you like to go inside? Sasuke can color with you at the kitchen table while Kakashi makes us all lunch. Sasuke in the meantime was nodding his head gently at Naruto with a concerned look over his own face.

"Yes, I'm sorry about this Itachi." Naruto looked almost ready to cry. Itachi hugged the little chibi. "Don't worry Naruto. No harm was done." Whispered Itachi.

Itachi stood up and took both boys hands and headed inside. The ninken followed them on in.

Once inside Itachi let go of the boys' hands. Both boys ran for the kitchen and as soon as Naruto saw Kakashi at the stove stirring a pot of ramen. The little boy visibly relaxed. Kakashi eye smiled the boys as they came on in. Kakashi left the pot to help the boys with their booster seats. He then placed them on the seats at the table. Itachi soon came in as well carrying in a box of crayons and two coloring books. The books were quickly grabbed as Sasuke and Naruto went looking for the perfect picture to color. Once they found the page they wanted. Itachi tore the pages out for them. Then tore one out for himself at Sasuke's insistence. Kakashi chuckled at the scene. Before returning to the meal he was preparing. By the time the boys had finished coloring their first picture. Kakashi was finished preparing their lunch. Miso ramen was on the menu. But Kakashi also made some pork cut sandwiches and sliced mangos. Everyone dug into the meal making small talk and enjoying each other's company.

When lunch was over Kakashi and Itachi decided it was time to start the boys training. Sasuke and Naruto were excited to start ninja training together. Their introduction began with stretching exercises first. Once the stretches were complete. All the boys went on a run. Kakashi had the ninken run with them. Since Naruto and Sasuke were beginners, Kakashi decided that they would only run half a mile. And then they would turn back. Kakashi and Itachi knew the little ones wouldn't be able to run the whole distance yet. But they would run as far as they could. Then they would walk. Running again once the little ones were no longer winded. Sasuke and Naruto took the running seriously much to the relief of the older boys. They had visions of the younger ones chasing each other or trying to play hide and seek as they ran or some other game. But they didn't. They ran as far as they could. When their lungs refused to take it anymore. Then the group started walking. Kakashi's team of ninken trotting happily on both sides of the group.

When they finished the run through the woods. They were once again near the clearing to their house. They began to do more stretches to cool down their muscles. Next came learning how to make a basic wire trap. Itachi taught the boys this lesson. He showed them were along the terrain they would need to use in order to make an effective trip wire trap. The boys paid attention. Then with Sasuke and Naruto under close supervision, made their first wire traps. They were then taught to be aware of their surroundings at all times. Once the traps lessons were done, Kakashi showed the boys some basic Tai jutsu. Learning to throw a basic punch and kick. The rest of the afternoon was spent just practicing what was just learned followed by an hour of play time back at the house. Before Itachi and Sasuke had to leave and return to the Uchiha compound. The boys waved good-bye to one another as the Uchiha children left Kakashi's and Naruto's home. Naruto waved and yelled to his friend unto he couldn't see him anymore. Then he and Kakashi went into the house.

"So, little man, what do you think of your first day of training?" Kakashi was now sitting on the couch looking over at his brother.

Naruto came over to the couch and climbed up as he spoke. "I really liked training with you and our friends. Will we be able to train with Sasuke and Itachi all the time?"

"Yeah, I think most of the time we will. But some of the time I want to train you myself." Kakashi pulled his mask down under his chin.

"Why? Don't you like training with them?" Naruto's head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity. Kakashi found this just way to cute.

"I want us to go run together first thing every morning unless I'm on a mission. Running helps build endurance. Plus, it's time that we brothers get to spend together alone. Itachi will be doing the same thing with Sasuke."

"Oh, I see. I think that is a good thing." A pensive Naruto replied.

"I hope so. It would be bad if you didn't want to spend time with your big brother." Kakashi chuckled.

"No. I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know what you mean chibi. So, would you like to help me make supper tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then let's head to the kitchen. I don't know about you but I'm starving right now."

"Me, too, Kashi. Me too!"

Kakashi laughed as he got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Naruto was close behind him. Reaching up and grabbing Kakashi's hand as they walked. _I wonder what is going on with Naruto. All day he has stayed close to me. It has to be about what happened in the park yesterday. Honestly, I can't blame him for feeling scared. If I were to be honest with myself, I was scared then as well. Scared that Naruto would be hurt or worse by the small group. I knew I would be okay. But Naruto and Sasuke were an entirely different matter._ Kakashi mused as he walked towards the kitchen. He made them chicken teriyaki for supper with rice. Naruto helped with the rice. Then helped set the table. Once all was ready they sat down to their meal. They talked about the day they had with the Uchihas and hoped that next time Shisui could come along too. Kakashi found it interesting that of all the conversation they had over the Uchihas coming and spending the day with them. Neither of them would breach the subject of the park. Kakashi wanted to bring it up but didn't know how too. He didn't want to upset Naruto. So they finished the meal and then cleaned the dishes. Kakashi washed them. Naruto, who was placed on a foot stool stood beside him rather closely. Their arms were touching a lot as Kakashi would hand a plate off to Naruto. Once the dishes and the kitchen was clean. The boys headed upstairs so Naruto could take his bath.

Naruto stood in the bathroom fisting his shirt with his hands. The tub was filled and ready for him. But he didn't want to get in. His face showed anxiety. His big brother was down the hall in his bedroom. Naruto wanted to leave the bathroom and run down to his brother's room. He wished he would have asked his Kashi if he could bathe in his big brother's bathroom instead of using the one down the hall. _I don't like this_. He thought. _I want Kashi here. What if bad people_ _come? They came here once before didn't they?_ Then came the image of the people from the park. And with that thought Naruto decided to leave the bathroom and ran down the hall to Kakashi's room. Kakashi heard Naruto's hurried footsteps coming towards him. He immediately jumped off his bed and ran for the opened door. Only to have Naruto run right into him.

"Kakashi quickly kneeled down in front of his little brother. His voice full of concern. "Whoa, whoa, little brother. What's wrong?"

Naruto looked in his brother's mismatched eyes with tears coming from his own. He was shaking and though he wanted to answer Kakashi. He couldn't. No words would come out. Kakashi picked up his brother as he rose from the floor at the same time. He made shushing sounds as he rubbed Naruto's back with one hand. Kakashi walked over to his bed and sat down. Adjusting Naruto so that the little boy was now sitting in his lap. He wiped the tears from Naruto's face.

"Okay, Naruto, I think I know what this might be about. But still, could you tell your big bro anyway. So that I'm clear on what's wrong? I want to help stop the hurt. But I can't if I'm not sure of what is causing you hurt. Okay?"

Naruto had his head buried in his brother's chest as Kakashi talked. Now he moved his face away and looked up. It took a few minutes for Naruto to get himself together before he spoke. Kakashi waited patiently rubbing his brother's back in soothing circles with his left hand. Naruto took a breath.

"Kashi, w-why did those people hurt you? Why did they say those ugly things to you?" Kakashi wrapped both arms around Naruto and hugged him closer to him. He sighed. "Well, Naruto, I'm sorry that you had to see that. I really am. If I could I would take that memory away from you. So it couldn't hurt you anymore. But I can't. The reason the villagers treat me the way they do. Is because before you were born something bad happened in my life. I lost everything and everyone that was dear to me."

Kakashi sighed again. He didn't want to have this conversation. But he always knew that it would come. It wasn't going to be easy and he wasn't sure if Naruto could handle what he was going to say but…

"You and I are brothers but not by blood, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't hide his confusion as he spoke. "Not by blood?"

"Yeah, you see. Your father adopted me into his family."

"You mean that you and I don't have the same fathers? We don't have the same mothers?

"That's right Naruto. My mother died when I was born. And my father…"

"What happened to him, Kashi?" Kakashi almost choked up at the sincerity in his little brother's voice. But he kept himself together as he continued.

"My father was considered at one time to be a great shinobi. He was powerful and was well respected. People called him the "White Fang". He loved his village and worked hard to protect it. But one day during the Great War that was happening back then. He went out on a mission that went terribly wrong. His team was captured. Instead of continuing with the mission he turned back to rescue his comrades. And in so doing, caused an outpost to be destroyed killing a lot of shinobi and civilians. The Daimyo, wasn't at all happy with the Leaf village over it. All of the Fire nation was in an uproar over it. But the worst of it came from the Leaf village itself. They called my father a traitor. And they relentless persecuted him everywhere he went. And because I was his son, I also was persecuted. Life was so hard for so long that one night I came home from training to find my father had killed himself. He just couldn't go on anymore. They had taken away everything that he worked so hard for and spit on his family name. It was too much and when he died. It was becoming too much for me as well. But your father who was my teacher took me in. The village leaders wouldn't allow him to adopt me. Saying that it wouldn't go well. Plus, I was a shinobi as well. And was expected to take care of myself. But your father knew that I couldn't be alone like that all the time."

Naruto's eyes were sad. He had never known this before. He never thought to even ask. It was always just the two of them. He should have wondered why it was this way. But he never thought much of it.

"Kashi, I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't cause any of that to happen."

"No. But I never asked about it either. I saw lots of kids walking with their parents, laughing and smiling. But I never thought about why we were different. To me, I thought we were complete. If I had asked then I would have known why we are different.

Kakashi held Naruto closer still as he spoke. "Naruto, we are different. But we have each other. We are still a family. Because we take care of each other. And we still can laugh and smile just like them. And it's because we have each other."

"Where did they go?"

"You mean your mother and father?

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Naruto. They died when you were born."

"Just like Kashi's mother?"

"Yeah. But before they died. They gave you to me. Do you want to know what your father said to me that night?"

"Yeah, please?"

"Well, he said this. Love each other as you are now family. Protect each other and forgive each other when you have a fight. Don't isolate yourselves when people chose to show you kindness and friendship. We love you both and we will always be with you."

At these words both boys had tears in their eyes. They realized then that they had been honoring Minato's last wish for his sons. And Kakashi knew that even though she couldn't say anything that night. Kushina was in agreement with her husband of these words. Naruto looked back up to Kakashi with tears streaming down his face silently. He still had a question that he needed answered.

"Kashi, tell me please. Why do people hate me? When we go into the village. I can see them glaring at me and calling me names. Was I bad?"

Kakashi did choke this time. A sob left his throat and he began to rock the two of them gently from side to side. Naruto clung tighter with one arm to his brother. And with the other tried to wipe the tears away from Kakashi's face. Kakashi couldn't help the tears. His brother isn't the one who should be asking that question nor should he be the one apologizing. It was the village that should be asking if they hurt Naruto and apologizing to him. He struggled to answer his little brother. Because he knew that Naruto needed to hear it.

"No. Naruto. You were never bad. It was never your fault for whatever they want to believe you did."

"Okay, Kashi. I believe you. I won't ask any more questions. So please don't hurt anymore." Naruto said softly. He started humming a tune that his big brother sang to him. Whenever Naruto had nightmares or had gotten hurt. It was the best Naruto knew to do for his big brother. As little as he was, Naruto believed that they would be okay. As long as they had each other they could and would be okay.

Kakashi cried silent tears. And he rocked them both gently to try to sooth both of them. There were so many things that he could have said. But he knew Naruto wasn't ready to hear all of the truth. And it pained him to know that one day he will have to tell his little brother the truth as to why the villagers hate him so much. It hurt even more to know that there was nothing Kakashi could do to shield Naruto or at least soften the blow that the truth would cause. Kakashi realized then that no matter how skilled a ninja he is. No matter how much he trains and betters himself. There will always be some things that Kakashi can't protect Naruto from. All he can do is raise Naruto to the best of his ability and with the help of his friends. Yes, they weren't alone anymore. They had friends. Friends that would be there for them no matter what. Kakashi could only think of his sensei's last words and smiled as he held his little brother close. _You were so right, sensei._ He thought. _You were right about everything._


	8. Decisions Bring Changes

A/N Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait. Due to illness. My update schedule was derailed. I couldn't write for a few days. This chapter is **NOT** the final chapter. I had planned on updating by Sunday. But there is no way to put everything that is needed into this chapter. In this short space of time. This chapter is standing around 14,500 words. And I don't want to chop up the final chapter by minimizing detail and important parts. So…. There will be one more chapter after this one. Think of this chapter as the first part of the final one. I don't want to short change you guys. And I wanted to get something else posted for you. Thank you for your patience for over the past two weeks.

* * *

Decisions Bring Changes

The summer was now nearly over. The month was August. And the village hidden in the leaves, was doing its level best to deal with the heat. People went about their business despite the weather. It was a clear day and the sun seemed to be beating down with extra fervor today. But everyone kept about their tasks as well as they could in one of the hottest months on record. Gossip was the other hot source of heat these days as well. Everyone had now been told of the council's decision on who the two new members of council would be. And everyone was somewhat surprised as to how long it took for the outcome. It took the council close to a year of debating and even at times fist fighting to finally come to its collective decision. But in the end it was determined that Mikoto Uchiha and her clansman, Kenji Uchiha would become the new members of council. The announcement of the decision became the hottest topic of discussion for the past week now. It truly was an historic event. And many thought that celebration was in order just for that reason. While others thought that maybe it would be best to let the villagers have a say as to who got on council in the first place. A few thought that the first group that wanted to celebrate were really just looking for an excuse to get drunk in public. And the second group just wanted to brawl and riot in the streets. As for the two new members of council, they just took things in stride.

Mikoto and Kenji Uchiha where sitting in the Hokage's office at the moment. A large floor fan was busy osculating cooling air through the room at a medium speed setting. The three occupants of the room were relaxing comfortably. The Hokage behind his desk of course, while the Uchiha's were each sitting in thick wing backed chairs. At the moment, Saratobi was speaking to his new council members in a contented tone.

"Congratulations to both of you for becoming council members. I am hoping that by adding both of you to the council perhaps we will see a level of civility that has been lacking in council for some time now." Saratobi couldn't help but smirk. Council has been living up to everyone's expectations of it being a zoo as of late. And Saratobi has long since given up trying to count the number of times that he had to break up fights in the council chambers.

"Well, I can only hope that we don't disappoint you, Hokage-sama". Chuckled Kenji. "We have heard the rumors about the council after all."

"Hm, I'm not surprised at all. New councilman Uchiha. I have to say that the arguments this time around and the fist fights have been more then normal. I must say that I have gained a greater appreciation for calm and order these days. Since it is sorely lacking as of late." Saratobi sighed.

"I understand the council's uneasiness." A pensive Mikoto replied. "We were shunned for some time because of the Kyubbi incident. Even though we are not responsible for what happened. An ex-clans man was proven to be behind the Kyubbi. An ex-clansman that is still out there waiting to strike again."

The men looked at her with a concerned expression. Mikoto was right. Madara, though his name wasn't mentioned. They all knew of who she spoke. The Hokage brought his hands down and rested them on the desk surface. It has been months of chasing and searching trying to find the man that was a menace to the Leaf. And still they couldn't find him. The only thing they had for sure was the three spies that think they are safely concealed in their disguises. They had no idea that they were being watched. The only reason they haven't been apprehended yet was because Hokage doesn't want to tip off Madara anytime soon that he has been found out.

Kenji drifts out of his private thoughts to speak. "I remember Madara. I know that we can expect for him to strike soon. The spies will have sent a message back. And by now that message has arrived at wherever he is hiding himself."

Mikoto, continued his train of thought. "Yes, he was a power obsessed man. He wanted to rule the clan but couldn't because my husband, though a young child at the time, was named the next clan heir. Then he wanted to rule the village as Hokage. But that to was denied him as well. So he resorted to trying to do a coup de ta but that also failed."

"Now he's back seeking revenge against all of us. Because of the death of his brother and because the Uchiha disowned him." Spoke the Hokage with concern.

"The fact that he has already tried this farce once. There's no doubt he will be back. So the question is then…What do we do about him?" Mikoto asked.

"We could dispatch a team of Anbu trackers. They could try pinpointing his location but not engaged him. They could report the location back to us. While in the meantime keeping an eye on his activities. Then once we have the location. We could send a number of our forces to go and engage the enemy." Replied Kenji.

"Councilman, your advice is sound. But we have been trying for several months now to learn of Madara's location. So far he has managed to elude us at every turn." Saratobi sounded annoyed.

"The spies he sent are here so why not use them?" Replied Mikoto.

"What do you mean?" Replied the Hokage.

"Well, why not use his spies to bait him and draw him out? It would have to be something very enticing or he won't go for it. But whatever we use as bait. It will allow us to control the situation and gain the upper hand against him." A pensive Mikoto answered.

"Hm, I agree, councilwoman Uchiha. If we could choose the right bait to bring him out of hiding. We could certainly apprehend him. Or at the very least, we could kill him as soon as he showed himself. "At looking at the slightly surprised faces of his guests. Saratobi reiterated himself.

"I plan to kill Madara. He doesn't need a trial. Because his crimes speak for themselves and because the man is subtle. He managed to escape us for over thirty years. And has been causing all sorts of mischief ever since. The fact that he wants to destroy his birth clan and village tells me to not go at all easy with him or take the chance of trying to bring him back alive in this village."

"It's harsh but it's necessary. We're dealing with an S-class criminal here. We can't afford to be soft about this at all. The consequences for doing so would be the death of the Hidden Leaf." Spoke Kenji solemnly.

"Then it is agreed. But still, we will need to meet with the rest of council to present these ideas. Also we will need to discuss with the others about how to entrap Madara." Saratobi's voice sounded concerned and his face showed resolve. The council had better be on their best behavior this week. Saratobi was in no mood for foolishness now.

Madara was pacing back and forth in his quarters. He knew that now that Danzo and the two council members, Homura and Koharu, were now dead. The council would have to swear in two new council members. Ever since he had been given a message that two members of his clan were in the running for becoming council members. Madara had been anxious to see what the results would be. But he never expected the debate to go on for almost a year since the deaths of his conspirators. He wanted to kill Konoha even faster now. Simply because of the insult that this was turning into by waiting for the outcome. Today, however, he was going to get the results of the decision. A knock at the door made him stop pacing long enough to yell that the door is open. Immediately a tall man with a black crew cut came in. He snapped a quick salute before he began speaking in a calm tenor voice.

"Sir, the message has just arrived."

"What does it say?"

"Konoha has chosen the Uchiha." The man could have sworn that the temperature in the room had just dropped by ten degrees.

Madara's face frowned deeply and then he moved towards the door as he spoke.

"Koji, get the rest of my staff together and tell them to meet me in the chamber in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Both men walked out the door. Koji went to fetch the staff as ordered turning left as he headed down the corridor. Madara went to the right from his door. His rage was beginning to grow. He needed to get outside for a few moments and find something non-living or at least non-human to hit. Before he exploded with rage _. 'I wanted to wait till the end of the year. When I had gathered the rest of the_ _recruits I will need to carry out the strike on the Konoha. But now you have forced my hand, Konoha, Now you will be destroyed much sooner than that. I should have what I need and my current units prepared with in two months. Mark my words well. By the end of October you will fall.'_ Madara stormed out the entrance of his hide-out and into the woods. A loud screeching sound was heard as some poor unfortunate animal lost its life to Madara's rage.

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for their father to show up so that the family could all eat breakfast together. Their mother was busy placing the last of the scrambled eggs onto a large serving plate. She had turned and walked over to the kitchen table when Fugaku made his entrance. The stoic looking man nodded at his family as they all greeted him immediately. Walking over and taking his place at the head of the table, Fugaku looked over at his wife and sons.

"Now that the Uchiha have now been honored by the village by entrusting us to help lead the affairs of the village. I would like us to have a small celebration here in the compound." A small smile made its way onto his face.

Itachi and his mother Mikoto saw the smile but kept their shock to it off of their faces. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't. He had never seen his father give a smile no matter how small. He was beginning to think that this leading the village thing had to be a big deal if his father could smile about it.

"Father, I have never seen you so, so happy!" He exclaimed happily.

"It is a wonderful moment in the history of our clan, Sasuke. I never would have thought this would have ever happened. And to think that your beautiful mother is the one who will be making history for us makes it all the sweeter." Fugaku beamed with pride at his wife. Mikoto, for her part, gave her husband a warm smile of her own.

"Now everyone". She said kindly. "Let's begin our meal shall we? The eggs will get cold quickly if we don't dig in soon." The family agreed with her as Fugaku took a few pieces of bacon and then passed the plate to his wife. There was a peace and contentment in the house that hadn't been there in very long time.

Kakashi was making pancakes for Naruto and himself. Chocolate chip pancakes to be exact. Naruto's favorite breakfast food. Today Kakashi had off from work and he was looking forward to spending the day with his little brother. As he prepared the cakes, Kakashi thought about maybe going to see their friend Asuma, who had gotten hurt on a mission and was in the hospital. The doctor had said that Asuma had several wounds that got infected. He also said that Asuma was poisoned. Antibiotics were injected and the wounds thoroughly cleaned. While anti-toxins were administered to get rid of the poison. All in all, Asuma was lucky to be alive. It would be a sold two weeks before the young man would be able to leave the hospital. Needless to say, Asuma wasn't in a very good mood. He slept the first day through. By the second day, he would wake for short periods only to fall back to sleep. But by the third day, Asuma was wide awake and miserable. Everyone was doing their best to cheer him up. Kakashi figured Naruto would definitely brighten Asuma's day.

Speaking of Naruto, he was sitting on the carpeted floor in the living room. In his lap was his fox plushie. Naruto was busy brushing the fox's fur with a small baby brush. Chatting away about his best friend's mother becoming a council member of the village. Naruto was very happy for his friend. He knew that Sasuke was worried about his mother being out in the village. He still remembered how weird everyone in the village was acting. Whenever they would go to the park or anywhere in the village. There were people who got along with them well. But most people were nasty. From his own personal experience, Naruto would say that the villagers hated him the most. But he did catch people giving his friend the evil eye as well at times. Naruto couldn't understand that anymore then he could understand why they did that to him. Sasuke had told him that he was worried about his mother being out there with all the villagers. If she did something wrong. The villagers would hurt her. Naruto reassured his friend that it would never happen because his big brother Kashi would protect her and so would Itachi. Sasuke calmed down after that.

The smell of pancakes started wafting through the house. Naruto's nose caught a whiff of the delicious smell. And in mid-sentence he stopped got off the floor carrying the plushie under his arm. As he ran for the kitchen.

"Kashi, Kashi, you made chocolate chip pancakes!" Naruto twirled around with his plushie in sheer joy. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at his brothers antics.

"Yes, little bro. I made your favorite today. Now stop spinning before you get dizzy and sit up at the table." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Naruto obeyed and went for the table. However, the little guy was already a little dizzy from his spinning and staggered into Kakashi. Kakashi laughed again and picked up his little brother and carried him over to the table. Placing Naruto in the already set-up booster seat. Kakashi then went to get the milk and poured it into Naruto's sippy cup. Then brought over a large plate stacked with pancakes. The boys wasted no time in getting down to eating. Naruto was eating and trying to talk at the same time. Kakashi just shook his head at him and told him to not eat with his mouth full. Naruto grinned sheepishly and swallowed. He didn't bother saying anything else until he had finished eating his pancakes. Kakashi felt a little hurt by his little brother's abrupt silence.

"Naruto, I didn't mean to say that you shouldn't talk to me at all." A hurt Kakashi said.

"No. Kashi it's not that." Replied Naruto concern in his voice. He then looked at his big brother with a shy smile and said. "I just wanted to wait to talk after I ate. If I can't eat and talk then I'll wait till I finish my pancakes."

Oh, I see. So…now that you're done. What did you want to say?

The shy smile turned sheepish once again as Naruto's hand went to rub the back of his head. "Well, may I have more pancakes please?"

Kakashi stared at his younger brother for a whole three seconds. Before he leaned back hard on the bench and tossed his head back in hardy laughter. When he could finally pull himself back together, Kakashi spoke up.

"Naruto, I swear you're the only person alive who takes food more seriously then the Akimichi clan. And that's saying something." Naruto's only response was a very deep blush to that.

Asuma was sitting up in bed. Kurenai was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Standing at the window busy drawing back the drapes some was Guy. Asuma didn't really want the drapes opened at the moment and said so. But Guy had a good reason for opening them.

"Ah, my youthful friend, you need the sun's rays to help warm your bones and revitalize your spirit. And once I open this window up some. You will be getting some fresh air as well."

"Yeah, Asuma. Aren't you tired of breathing in the bleach, chloride and death mixture yet?" A sarcastic remark from Genma as he leaned back in another chair that was surprisingly comfortable.

"Watch yourself, Genma. You're sitting right in front of me and in perfect firing range of this pillow." Warned Asuma as he clutched a pillow from his bed. Genma smirked at him but didn't say anything else.

"Hey, how long are you going to be in here anyway?" Asked Raidou. The scarred man was scratching the marred cheek as he spoke.

"You don't know?" inquired Kurenai.

"Sorry, but I was out on a mission. I just got in town late last night. When Anko saw me at the tower and told me. She didn't know how long or how bad you were because she was preparing for a mission herself."

"Anko went on a mission? I thought Kakashi's team was off today. Asked Asuma.

"They are. But one of the Anbu teams had sent back request for a poisons specialist to come and help them analyze a poison they weren't familiar with." Answered Genma.

"And how do you know about it? A smirking Asuma inquired.

"Hey, now don't go implying anything, Asuma."

"I didn't say anything of the like. You're the one who is jumping to conclusions my friend." Chuckled Asuma lightly. He loved to tease Genma about Anko. The two acted more like brother and sister then the implication of the two being lovers. Genma just pouted. His senbon moving slightly at the corner of his mouth.

The door was lightly knocked on. Asuma answered the person to come on in. The door begin to move inward as not one but two figures came into the room.

"Yo." Greeted Kakashi as he walked in. Naruto walking in behind him. As soon as he got around his tall big brother, Naruto ran over to the bed. Kurenai helped place him up on the bed near Asuma's knee. Naruto sat hugging his plushie.

"Hello, Asuma. Are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Hey, kiddo." Smiled Asuma. "Yeah, I'm doing much better. Thank you for asking." Naruto showed him a relieved smile as he continued to hug his plushie.

Kakashi looked around the room to see all of their friends where there except for his teammates. Anko he knew went on a mission. Ibiki was no longer a member of his team. Because Ibiki had been promoted into the Torture and Interrogation unit. Yamato was helping at Anbu headquarters with new recruits today and his newest member is with his family now. But will be joining Kakashi and Naruto later today. Raidou watched Kakashi and wondered what the Anbu captain thought about his newest member of his team.

"Hey, Kakashi, Have you had the chance to meet with your newest team member yet?" He asked.

"Kakashi, has a new teammate? What happened to the other? A curious Guy wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, Guy. Nothing bad happened. Ibiki is now a member of the T & I unit. And as for your question Raidou, I have met my teammate. His codename is Weasel. And he is an excellent shinobi for his age."

"What do you mean?" Replied Kurenai. Kakashi looked at her as he replied.

"He is the youngest shinobi to ever join the ranks of Anbu."

Raidou whistled softly at that statement. Everyone else except for Kakashi and Naruto were expressing shocked looks on their faces.

"Who?" an incredulous Genma asked.

"Genma, you know better then to ask that!" A shocked Raidou responded.

"Oops, sorry about that."

Everyone fell silent for a few moments before Guy spoke up.

"Kakashi, I say that you and I should have one of our youthful challenges today. So far, Kakashi, you are in the lead by one. As my eternal rival, I demand a match to demonstrate my surge in youthful vigor and increased strength." Guy struck his good Guy pose. His smile large and bright with one very gleamingly bright sparkle.

Kakashi looked up at Guy with a bored expression. "Huh, did you say something, Guy?"

"Aaah, Kakashi, you are way too cool. Just what I expect from my eternal rival."

"Your one of a kind, Guy." Spoke an amused Genma shaking his head.

"Ah, well, Guy, I will have to take you up on your offer another time okay? I have to take Naruto to meet with the new team member." Kakashi didn't want to disappoint Guy. Kakashi would admit that he did like to have a challenge from Guy sometimes. It helped him when too much was weighing on his mind and he needed a break from it. But sometimes, Guy just didn't know when to give it a rest either. This had been fifteenth request in no more than three days.

"Yeah, I have to go too, guys." Replied Raidou. "I'm supposed to be helping out with setting up a security detail for the soon to be coming Kitsune festival."

At this everyone was quiet for a moment. Kakashi had a scowl on his hidden face. He knew the festival was in part to celebrate the end of Kyubbi's short reign of terror and to commemorate the Fourth Hokage's courage and sacrifice. But it was also the day that ruined Naruto's life. Raidou now realizing his slip-up hurried to try and patch-up what he said.

"Uh, I-I mean. I need to help with security at the Hokage tower." Raidou got up quickly and left the room. While Kurenai muttered under her breath the word idiot.

Naruto didn't understand why the change in atmosphere. But he knew this wasn't a good time to ask why. Instead he looked over at Asuma once again. Naruto felt sad. Everyone was going to leave now and Asuma was going to be alone. Then an idea hit him.

"Asuma?" Naruto said softly.

"Hey, what is it little man? Smiled Asuma.

"Here." Naruto held out his fox plushie to Asuma. Asuma looked confused.

"I want you to have my fox while you're here in the hospital. He can keep you company when everyone is busy on missions and stuff."

Asuma's face softened at the little boy's generosity. He made to say something but Kurenai beat him to it.

"Aw, how sweet of you, Naruto."

Genma couldn't let this opportunity pass to get back at Asuma playfully. "Yes, Kurenai is right, Naruto." Kurenai scowled as her idiot radar went off alerting her that Genma was about to say something stupid.

"But… continued Genma with a smirk. "Asuma, doesn't need your toy kid, he has Kurenai." At that comment, Genma had one of Asuma's extra pillows thrown in his face.

Itachi was finishing up in the bathroom. He and his little brother had gone on a morning run an hour after breakfast. Now he had just finished his shower and was getting ready to head out. With a towel securely wrapped around his waist, Itachi stepped out and headed for his room. Sasuke was sitting on his brother's desk chair staring out the window. Hearing Itachi coming in he turned from the window and smiled at him. Itachi gave a small smile of his own.

Hey, Sasuke, what brings you in here? I thought you would be getting ready to take your bath." Itachi said as he walked over to his walk in closet.

"Hn. Yeah, I am. I just wanted to see you first though." Sasuke had pulled both of his feet off the floor with his heels resting on the edge of the chair. While his arms were wrapped around his shins with his chin resting on his knees.

Itachi came back out of his closet with a pair of black ninja pants and a short dark blue yukata. He watched the expression of his younger brother with a bit of curiosity shining through his dark eyes.

"What is it that you need, Sasuke?" Itachi pulled on a pair of boxers up under the towel as he spoke.

"Itachi-I, -I was wondering if you talked to father about Kakashi."

"What about Kakashi?" Itachi had now gotten the pants and yukata on and was now sitting on the edge of his bed near the foot of it. Facing Sasuke as he sat, Itachi could tell that his little brother was worried. If Sasuke was bringing up their father and Kakashi in the same sentence. Then Itachi had a pretty good idea as to what this was all about.

"Mom and I had a talk some time ago. I had asked her why father didn't like Kakashi. She told me that it wasn't that he didn't like him. But that something had happened and somehow Kakashi was caught in the middle of it. She said that father was angry and took it out on Kakashi."

"And what did you say to her when she told you that?"

"I said that whatever father had done in the past. He needed to just apologize for. Kakashi is a good person. He wouldn't hold a grudge against our father. But mother said that father needed time. That he was kicking himself for what happened and that when he was ready. That he would seek Kakashi out and apologize." Sasuke raised his head up off his chin worry still evident on his face.

"Big brother, I asked mother what had happened back then. But she wouldn't tell me anything at all. Do you know?"

Itachi did know. But he wasn't telling Sasuke only because he didn't feel it was his story to tell. He looked at his little brother and sighed.

"Sasuke, I do know about it. But it isn't my story to tell. Only father or Kakashi can tell you what happened and I don't think either one will say anything about it to anyone who wasn't there. Honestly, the only reason I know about it is because elder Togu has a big mouth. I had to run an errand to the clan meeting hall when I overheard elder Togu talking to the other elders rather loudly about the incident." Itachi's face clouded and went blank as he remembered what had happened then. He never felt more ashamed of his clan as he was at that moment. Obito didn't do anything wrong in giving his Sharigan to his best friend. And the clan heads shouldn't have acted the way they did. Itachi really didn't feel like discussing this anymore.

"Sasuke, let's drop this subject for now okay? I need to head out now and you need a bath. I can smell you from here." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke immediately sniffed under his arms and turned pink in the face as a result. He quickly got off the chair and started for the door at a jog. While yelling back without looking at his brother that he didn't smell. Itachi just chuckled and shook his head. Then he too got up and left the room. He headed for the foyer to get his sandals. Once they were on, Itachi headed out the door. He was off to meet with Kakashi.

Konan was busy filing her nails as she sat on top of a sealed barrel just outside of a store front. Her dark blue hair gently swayed in the breeze as she busied herself. Yahiko was standing beside the barrel watching the crowds pass them by. They both were waiting for Nagato to finish work. The convenience store was small but held many hard to find items and thus was a busy place. All three had jobs. They could have gotten money from Madara as they were on mission. Still, it was better to take part-time jobs in the village. This way the three Akatsuki members could blend in more easily and learn about the village and its people in the process. Sometimes valuable information could be gotten this way. And more importantly, without the loss of life in the process. They may have allowed Madara to join in their organization. And even allowed him to have a leading position among them. But they didn't believe all of what the man told them. They were sure that he was lying to them on some if not all things he said. But there was no denying that the man was resourceful. He got them many things that they needed. But he also brought with him problems. Yahiko, in particular didn't trust the man any further then he could throw him. Something wasn't right about Madara. No matter how humble he tried to act, Madara was anything but humble. Yahiko believed that the man was the very epitome of a power mad war monger. The very type of person his organization was trying to stop.

Yet Yahiko allowed Madara to join their group for one reason and one reason only. To cull. All three of the top leaders of the Akatsuki knew that not all of their members were dedicated to peace. They knew that there were some that only joined the Akatsuki so that they would not have to follow any government regime. They wanted to be completely lawless and take whatever they wanted. Ruling in their own way, the rest of the shinobi world with a greedy and iron fist. Yahiko had many talks with his two close friends who were more like family to him. And they were in full agreement that when they were finished with weeding out the rotten apples. That Madara and his followers would be eliminated. To allow them to live would be irresponsible of the organization. For no doubt Madara would gain more followers on his own and soon become something that the Akatsuki would forever regret. So the decision had been made that they themselves would go into the hidden Leaf village as spies. And they did intent to spy on the village. But they came with their own agenda. Yahiko thought back on the day that they left for Konoha. His top officers standing in a hidden grove of trees with him and his family.

"Akira, you are in command while we're away. You believe in peace as much as we do. And now we need you to help us to weed out the less then sincere members of our organization." Yahiko stood tall with a serious look as he spoke to his subordinate.

"I understand sir. I will keep an eye on Madara at all times discreetly of course." Akira, a man of medium build and height had spoken. The man had been a ninja of Iwa before joining the Akatsuki. He had dirty blonde colored hair and green eyes. He was also a sensory type as well.

"Excellent. I will need you to report to us on a regular basis of what Madara is doing and with whom within the organization. I want to know who all is changing sides. And believe me, some of our members are doing just that. I will be sending Madara Intel on the Leaf from time to time. Only for the sake of appearances. I don't want that man to know why the three of us are really going there. Also, I will be sending you information as well, Akira. When the time comes I will send you the final parts of the plan. Once we know what Madara is truly after in the Leaf."

"Yes, sir. I will be waiting for your orders. But sir, if I may ask. Why are you going to Konoha?"

"We believe that Madara has been lying to us about why he left the Leaf and what his true intentions for the Akatsuki are. Therefore the only way to find out what the truth really is. Means that we need to talk to the Hokage in order to find out. But we also want to learn of what kind of village Konoha is. Now that Danzo is dead. We may find that the Leaf is not the village that we were told it was. And if Madara who was in league with Danzo, is of the same mold as Danzo. Then it would mean that these men were working on their own agendas that had nothing to do with the Hokage. We will go there and witness the village for ourselves before we meet with the Hokage. And if that bastard Madara is proven to be the liar we believe him to be. And he is trying to use the Akatsuki for things that go completely against our principles. Then he will die along with his followers in a very painful death."

Now standing outside the store front, Yahiko could only hope that they would be able to get somehow an audience with the Hokage without ending up in jail first. They had decided from the start that they would not report to Madara everything that they learned in the village. For one it wasn't necessary to do so and for another if the Leaf turned out to be allies. Yahiko didn't want to make them enemies instead. They didn't want to start up something bad with the Leaf. Yahiko was pretty sure that Madara had already done that and he wasn't going to use the Akatsuki to finish what he started whatever it was. He was starting to wonder how much longer Nagato was going to take when the young man came out the door.

"You certainly had a busy day." Chirped Konan who had finished her filing only moments before.

"Yeah, the store got a new shipment of supplies and I volunteered to stay and help put everything away. Sorry about that." An apologetic Nagato replied.

"Its alright, Nagato. We weren't doing anything important that needed you to hurry on our account." Yahiko said as he moved to make his way away from the store front. "Come on, guys. I will treat us out to lunch today. Later we need to discuss the latest news from home." Yahiko said. And the others immediately understood that they had received another message from Madara. Yahiko never mentioned Madara's name in public. And always referred to the Akatsuki as home so that villagers who might be eaves dropping wouldn't know what he was really saying. The three left and headed out to the restaurant area of the east merchant district.

Itachi was walking along thinking of his father. It was Sasuke's fault that he was doing so in the first place. Itachi never liked to think of his father and Kakashi. He has tried very hard to avoid thinking of them and the incident those years ago. He knew his little brother was right about their father. The man needed to stop procrastinating and apologize. And even if it ends up that Kakashi can't forgive him for it. At least his father can say that he did try to patch things up. But in the year that Itachi has come to know Kakashi. He has never found Kakashi to be the kind of person to hold a grudge on anybody. No matter how bad the offense would be. If the person came up and apologized for what they have done or said to or about him, Kakashi would always forgive them. The only exception Itachi could think of that might be different. Would be if whatever happened at the time involved Naruto. Then Itachi could see Kakashi wanting to kill said person or persons and even if he didn't. Kakashi would never forgive them for what they had done to his little brother ever. Itachi thought he couldn't blame Kakashi for that one. He also would be hard pressed to forgive someone for attacking his little brother either.

A shout of his name brought Itachi out of his deep thoughts. He looked over to his left where the sound had come from to find Kakashi and Naruto waiting by Ichiroku's ramen stand. Itachi's face showed only slight shock as he realized that he had walked the whole way there without even paying attention to where he was going. He mentally scolded himself for his lack of awareness. Walking up to his two friends Itachi spoke first.

"Hello, Naruto. How are you today?

"I'm good Itachi, thank you. How is Sasuke?

"He is doing well. Thank you for asking." Itachi looked up and over at Kakashi and let a small smirk appear on his face as he spoke.

"Hello, Kakashi, or should I say captain?"

Kakashi just chuckled lightly before answering. "No. Kakashi is fine right now. But congratulations to you Itachi. I'm honored to have you on my team."

"Yeah, Itachi, congratulations! " Chirped Naruto.

"Thank you, both. I feel honored as well to be on your team. I hope I will prove worthy."

"Don't worry, Itachi. You will do very well. Now how about we head on into Ichiroku's."

"Yeah, let's eat! An excited Naruto shouted. The older boys laughed as they all went on inside the stand for lunch. Kakashi sat Naruto up at the counter and then sat to his left. Itachi took the stool to Naruto's right. As soon as they sat down, Ayame came out to greet them. She had just finished doing some dishes when she heard one of her favorite and cutest little customer's voice just outside the ramen stand. She smiled beautifully when she saw that her ears had not told her wrong.

"Hello, Naruto, Kakashi, oh, and hello, Itachi. Long time no see." She said happily as she came up to the counter. Kakashi and Itachi both just smiled and nodded at her.

"Hello, Ayame. Where is your dad? Inquired Naruto.

"Ah, I'm right here, Naruto." Also coming out of the back room with more flour to prepare yet more noodles was Ichiroku himself. The man's smile was large and warm.

"What may I get for you boys today?" He asked as he sat the bag of flour on the counter.

"Naruto and I will have the miso with pork and I'll be paying for whatever our friend is having as well." Replied Kakashi.

Ichiroku looked over at Itachi who looked briefly at the menu. Then looking back up at the cook answered. "I'll have lemon rice soup please."

"Will do boys. It'll be about ten minutes." The cook grabbed his bag of flour and headed over to the kitchen area to begin preparing their meals. In the meantime, Ayame asked what they would like to drink while they waited. As she left to get three iced teas with lemon. Kakashi turned to look at Itachi while gently swiping a few wayward bangs out of Naruto's eyes.

"Itachi I'm sorry that the rest of the team couldn't be here right now. Anko is on a mission with another Anbu team that requested a poison specialist. So she wasn't able to come. Yamato on the other hand, is busy with helping out at Anbu headquarters. They needed help and he had put in to volunteer a couple of weeks ago so he couldn't get out of it now. I promise we will have a proper team celebration once the others are finished with their duties."

"It's okay Kakashi. I also have to apologize. I won't be able to stay a long time anyway. Shisui is coming home from a mission today. And mother wants us to have dinner with him when he gets back."

"Shisui is coming back?!" A happy Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto."

"I'm glad. I miss him."

"We all have too."

Ayame came over to the counter then with their drinks. Setting them down with a smile and leaving as quickly as she came. As another customer wondered through the flaps of curtains at the front of the stand. Kakashi looked briefly at the newcomer. When he saw the man was no threat. He spoke again to Itachi.

"I know Shisui has been gone for a while now. But how long has it been exactly?"

"It has been over three months. The mission was supposed to have been only two. But ended up three when unforeseen things had taken place."

"Hm. I see." Replied Kakashi.

The boys didn't say anything else as Ayame came to their place at the counter and began serving them their bowls of ramen and soup. They ate quietly and watched every now and then as other people came and went. Some sat at the stools at the other end of the stand. Still, others got their stuff to go and waited out front for Ayame to call to them to come in and pick up their orders. Kakashi and Itachi ignored them for the most part. But never entirely, for old habits die hard when you're used to having to watch your back at all times. Naruto finished his bowl and looked up at Kakashi with puppy dog eyes. Kakashi smirked under his mask. He still couldn't get over how much his little brother could eat. Being as young as he was, Naruto could consume an incredible amount of food. But only if it was food that he loved to eat. Seeing the look he was given, Kakashi knew that he would cave-in and allow Naruto another bowl. But only one more bowl though. He didn't want Naruto's stomach to hurt later.

Itachi on the other hand, was still amazed how his new best friend could move his hand to his mask and pull it down to take a bite. Then pull the mask back up. The movement was so fluent and quick. That it was a blur to the eye. Itachi could see that Naruto was used to seeing this action. Itachi imagined that when they were alone at home. Kakashi would take the mask off all together. Whenever Itachi and his brother would spend the night at Anbu captain's house. Kakashi would never take the mask off. He ate the same way at home as he was doing now. He wished he knew why his friend chose to hide his face behind a mask. But he wasn't curious enough to go prying into his friends' personal life. If Kakashi wanted to share that information. Then he would be the one to bring it up on his own. After they finished their meals Kakashi paid for them as Itachi helped Naruto down off the stool. They waved at the old cook and his daughter as they left the stand and headed for Anbu headquarters.

Itachi was to receive his tattoo. The tattoo of an Anbu who was selected to be in the Hokage's special guard. These Anbu were the elite of the elite of Anbu. Itachi was also to receive his Anbu uniform, weapons, and mask. Anbu captains did not have to be present with their new members for this. But Kakashi always did this with new team members. For him, it was a show of acceptance. The only time Kakashi didn't attend was when he disapproved of the new member. And this had happened only once before. The new member at the time codenamed 'Boar' turned out in the end to be a pig after all. The man had raped a child off duty one night. He had been drunk at the time and he even tried to use it as an excuse so he wouldn't be placed in prison. Which only resulted in him being executed instead. There was no tolerance of members of Anbu who didn't uphold the vows they made when they became new members to protect the village and its citizens. Especially when it came to the smallest and weakest of their society. Kakashi felt vindicated since many said that he was being an ass about Boar. When he had vehemently argued for not taking on the new member. Kakashi had said that he wasn't even worthy to be a ninja let alone Anbu. Many people apologized to him after the execution happened.

Now here he stood with an eye-smile and a grin that could be made out even under the dark mask he wore. As he watched Itachi receive the last of the items that would now name him Anbu on sight. The mask was made in the face of a weasel. Thus, Itachi's codename.

"Now you're an official member of Anbu, Itachi." Kakashi's voice was filled with pride. Itachi had out done him. Kakashi became a member of Anbu at thirteen. Itachi had him beat by three years. Kakashi couldn't help but be proud of that.

"Thank you, Captain." There was no smirk on Itachi's face this time. Nor was there any attempt of teasing heard in his voice as he spoke. Itachi truly felt humbled and yet honored and proud to achieve this mile stone. He held the mask of weasel in his hands and felt accomplished. But he also felt the pressure just a little to be even better. For his team as well as for himself.

"I promise to do my best for the team."

"I know you will Itachi." Kakashi patted him on the shoulder. Naruto looked at both of the older boys and couldn't help but let out a little squeal of happiness. His big brother and his best friend's big brother were going to be working together on the same team. Naruto could only hope that he and Sasuke would also one day be working on the same team.

"Congratulations again, Itachi. I hope Sasuke and I get to be on the same team too!" Kakashi looked slightly surprised and then a little sad at his little brother's words. But he tried to hide it quickly behind an eye smile. But Itachi had seen it. And remembering what they had talked about the last time that he and Sasuke stayed over. Itachi knew this wasn't the news that Kakashi would want to hear. Even if it was said out of excitement of the moment. So he said the only thing he could say at the moment.

"Thank you, Naruto."

The boys left Anbu headquarters and started walking back towards the Uchiha compound. It was time for Itachi to start getting home. It wouldn't do to have the guest of honor waiting for his cousin to show up for the celebratory dinner. The dinner would celebrate Shisui's safe return form such a long mission. And for Itachi entering Anbu ranks. Itachi wished he could invite Kakashi and Naruto. But it wasn't going to happen for one reason only. And that reason now made Itachi speak up. He needed to ask Kakashi something that had been on his mind all day.

"Kakashi, there's something I need to ask you." Itachi's voice was somber. The sadness in Itachi's voice made Kakashi's head turn abruptly towards him. As Naruto looked up at Itachi with a concerned look.

"Yes, Itachi. What is it? A concerned Kakashi replied.

"If…if I got my father to come and meet with you. Would you see him?" Itachi ventured a look over at his friend.

Kakashi looked to see if Itachi's expression was serious or not. He had heard it in Itachi's voice. But he still had to have visual confirmation of it. When he saw that Itachi was being serious. He let out a deep sigh.

"Itachi I don't know about this. I mean…if he really wanted to apologize wouldn't he have done it by now? Besides, I don't want you to force him into it. It would be meaningless if you did."

"Well, first of all he's been thinking a lot about his actions back then. Personally, I think a little too much. So he must be belittling himself over it now. And secondly you can't make an Uchiha do anything they don't want." Itachi had a small smirk on his face at that last line. He knew what he said was truth. Itachi could also say that he and his little brother were the most stubborn of the bunch.

Kakashi eye smiled at his friend. "That's true. Still, if he comes to see me. I will allow for us to talk. I do want to put this behind the two of us. I don't want to live with anger and regret. Neither do I want to live with guilt. But there isn't a lot that I can do about what happened back during the war. I can only try to do the best I can each day and hope for the best. This is why I want to have hope that your father will want to talk to me. And not in anger either."

"I understand Kakashi. And I will talk to father soon. I want the two of you to move on as well from that time. It will do neither of you any good to hang on to it. Besides, this whole thing is starting to upset Sasuke. He's afraid he will lose his only friend. So I will see you in two days. It wouldn't do to talk to him now with the celebration going on tonight. But tomorrow I will speak with him and give you an answer the following day when we go out and train together."

"That's sounds good, Itachi. I'll be looking forward to his answer. Until then, have a good night and Naruto and I will see you then."

"Yes, and thanks. See you both at training then."

"Bye, Itachi. Say hi to Sasuke for me please. A sad Naruto spoke.

"I will Naruto."

Itachi turned to the left to head down the road that led to the Uchiha compound. While Kakashi and Naruto continued going straight ahead towards the inner part of the village. The sun was just beginning to set. And the boys decided to take to the rooftops instead of dealing with walking through the somewhat annoying crowds. Kakashi just wasn't in the mood right now. Though there were villagers that could accept them now and even be kind to them both. There were still a lot of questionable characters among them. They would surely try something because the two were walking alone. And there would be hell to pay if they started their crap tonight. For Naruto, he was thinking of his best friend worrying that they would never be allowed to play together anymore. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for Sasuke and for his big brother. But he couldn't do that right now. He had learned a long time ago to stay quiet whenever they traveled alone. He didn't want his big brother having to defend them both from idiot villagers. But the thought of never being allowed to be with his best friend in the whole world ever again was making tears blur his vision. So he buried his face into the back of Kakashi's shoulder and clung tighter to his brother. As Kakashi carried him piggyback. Kakashi continued in a silent sorrow of his own leaping from rooftop to rooftop on their way home.

Yahiko sat on the couch. In front of him on the coffee table was the message sent from Madara. It was just a small slip of paper that had been resting tied to the leg of a messenger hawk. A small slip of paper that contained such awful news. Yahiko frowned deeply as he stared at it. Maybe, He thought. If he stared hard and long enough the damn paper would instantaneously combust. He continued to muse over the message. ' _I have to give this news to my friends. Konan and Nagato will not at all be pleased with what has been decided and without our input or consent. This just confirms what I have felt and thought all along._ He broke free of his thoughts when he heard Konan come into the room. She was dressed in lounge pants and a long white knit top with long sleeves. She had just finished her bath and was hoping to just have a nice relaxing evening with the two men she considered family. But seeing Yahiko's face. Konan knew it wasn't going to be as relaxing as she would have liked if at all. She went over and sat down next to him. A frown now marred her own face as well. Konan knew that whatever had made Yahiko make such a serious face was in the little slip of paper on the table.

"I'm afraid to ask. But what does the message say?" She asked with trepidation.

Yahiko looked over at her for a moment. "Remember earlier today when I said that we had received a message?"

"Yes. So what is it?"

"Let's wait until Nagato is finished with his bath as well. You both need to be here. Because we are going to have to discuss what we are going to do next." Yahiko reached over and clasped Konan's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She would have felt comforted if it were not for the fact that the frown on his face was still there.

Nagato finished his bath and came into the living room to his two friends sitting beside each other with deep frowns on their faces. Yahiko was staring at a small slip of paper on the coffee table. While Konan sat staring off into space. Seeing something far away from here. Nagato knew that whatever was wrong had to do with the slip of paper. He also knew that whatever it was it would certainly have to do with Madara. Now a frown was expressed on his own face as he cleared his throat loudly to break the other two out of the trance they seemed to be in. Yahiko motioned with his hand for Nagato to come over and sit with them. Without saying a word Nagato went and sat straight across the two in a wing-backed chair.

"So, I see that the news from the messenger isn't good news. And if I were a betting man I would have to say it has to do with Madara?"

"You're correct on both points my friend." Yahiko spoke as he let go of Konan's hand and leaned forward a little. Resting his arms bent at the elbows on his thighs with his hands dangling over his knees.

"It seems that Madara has taken it upon himself to prepare for a strike against the Leaf." Yahiko paused for a moment and looked at his two friends. Their expressions were not disappointing. They were angry at the moment. He continued on looking from Nagato and then Konan as he spoke.

"Madara has decided that during the time of the Kitsune festival he will strike."

"He's not wasting any time is he?" huffed Konan folding her arms across her chest. "That's in what? Six weeks from now?

"What specifically does he want to do? The same thing as last time or maybe something different?" Inquired Nagato. He already had an idea. But he wanted to see if it would be confirmed.

"Madara wants the Nine-tails. He is coming to kidnap Naruto Uzumaki."

The room fell into a deep silence. All three knew what this meant. If he failed at it the first time, Madara would simply try again. Gaining the Biju would mean the end of the Konoha. But it would also mean that Madara would become the most deadly rouge Nin out there. Most Biju were already contained within their host. They in turn belonged to one of the many hidden shinobi villages within the five great nations. If one rouge was able to obtain a Biju. The consequences would be dire for everyone. Other rouges would also try to get one as well. By keeping the Biju under close supervision. The five great nations ensure peace to all nations. No village wants to wage war with another one that has a Jinchurriki among their ranks. And no village wants to incur the wrath of the other hidden villages with Jinchurriki in them. Lest the village retaliates against the attackers. But with rouges, they play by their own set of rules. And since they are not under any government regime. They can cause a lot of damage and loss of life if not stopped. Stopping them would be difficult. Therefore the hidden villages with Jinchurriki keep them under very tight guard. What Madara is proposing to do will not only be a dangerous attempt. But if successful it would mean the end of the world as they know it. Nagato let out an irritable sigh. He knew Madara was nothing but trouble.

"So… when is the next message from Akira due? Because I have a feeling that he will be giving us more detail on what Madara is up too." An annoyed Nagato asked.

Yahiko, who had been staring again at the slip of paper looked up. "In two more days. I want to go to the Hokage at that time. We will read what Akira has to report. Then take that message along with this one with us to Hokage tower. Hopefully the Hokage will give us an audience and upon hearing what we have to say. That he will be willing to help us to devise a plan to stop Madara."

"I agree that it is really our best option. But I think it would be wise if only one of us goes to appear before the Hokage." A pensive Konan replied. "If things don't go the way we hope. Then two of us will have to find a way to bust the other out of jail or the T&I unit."

Yahiko looked pensive for a moment and slowly began to speak. "No. I want the two that are left behind to go and warn Hatake Kakashi and if he won't hear. Then proceed to kidnap the child ourselves and hide him unto Madara has come and has been dealt with by the Leaf. Afterwards, we will release the boy."

"But if we do that. The leaf will go ahead and kill whichever of us that went to the Hokage in the first place!" Konan exclaimed.

"Yes, it's a possibility. But I don't think the Hokage is that rash of a man. It's a risk we have to take, Konan. You both know as well as I do. That Madara cannot be allowed to get his hands on that boy no matter what else happens. We fail here and we can kiss our futures and the future of the world good-bye."

No one said anything else after that. There really wasn't anything left that could be said. And there was one thing that wasn't needed to be said. All three faces within the room was showing signs of killer intent. Madara was pushing them hard. Pushing at what the Akatsuki stood for. Pushing at the three of them and their dreams of peace for the world. Well, it wouldn't be tolerated. And Madara just like Danzo was about to find that out.

Akira had been up all night. Something he particularly hated to have to do. But Madara was on the move just as Yahiko said he would. Ever since the three founding members of the Akatsuki had volunteered to become spies and left for the Leaf nearly a year ago. Madara has been busy trying to rally the Akatsuki members fully to his side. He began with having meetings twice a week. In most meeting, Madara, would give orders of new policy. He also gave reports of what the organization's status was at the time. He acted as if Akatsuki was _ **his**_ organization. This belief would start to ring true when in one meeting, Madara spoke against their founding members. He began telling the members of why Yahiko and the others were wrong. That their ideals weren't going to bring peace at all. Their passive attitude wouldn't hold up in the real world. Akira thinking back to one particularly harsh meeting grimaced as he remembered Madara that night. The man was standing in front of the group on a stage. Everyone else was sitting in front of him. Akira could vaguely remember thinking that this looked like a performance. A performance of a comedy or a tragedy, of which he wasn't sure. But Akira knew he was about to find out. Madara began his well-practiced speech.

"Hear me tonight my brothers. I have gathered you all here again. Because I believe that our three founders have been led astray by their naivety. They are young and haven't seen as much or experienced as much as some of you here in this room have. They grew up during a time of unrest and suffering. So they foolishly think that by talking their way out. They can avoid violence." Madara paused for a moment and shook his head sadly. Then he continued.

"This is childish thinking my brothers. The only way to obtain peace is through violence! Then and only then once the enemy has been defeated will you be able to talk. When they are broken they will submit themselves to the stronger power. Because power is the only thing people have ever understood. Might makes right, is the saying isn't it not?" Here Madara looks out over the crowd passionately. He is beginning to sweat a little. And he can't help but move his arms in strong gestures of pent up frustration and anger. _For far too long I have been denied._ He thought bitterly. He continued to speak but now he was starting to pace the stage a short distance left and right as he continued.

"I want you all to ask yourselves right now. If what our founders believe is even attainable in the way they desire. Tell me, those of you who believe in the founders' ways. What will you do when your enemy refuses to sit down and hear what you have to say? Will you cower and allow the enemy to strike you down? Will you die as self-proclaimed martyrs? Or will you try to run away? What if they are faster than you? Then what?...What will you do followers of Yahiko?" Madara stopped his pacing as he now stood in front of the audience he forced to be there. Yet within the group, Madara could see some faces that were showing that they believed in Madara's words. And Madara thought that soon he would have them all. For those members who refused to mutiny and join up with him would be executed. Once Madara had sufficient enough of them switch sides. Then the new recruits that he had been working on his own to get will join the main force that is left. The three brats would be executed as well. And all the world will then come to know of the new Akatsuki. Madara's Akatsuki.

Akira shivered as he remembered that night nearly a year ago for what it was. It was the ravings of a madman. A night of calling to arms and to mutiny against the rightful leaders of the organization. Madara was trying to steal the Akatsuki for himself. Trying to steal the hard earned trust that was given to the Akatsuki by villages that had no voice. And that only wanted peace not violence. Madara wanted the organizations resources as well. Everything that the founders had worked hard to obtain. Madara wanted for himself. Akira was angry. But he knew he would have to channel that anger into positive use. And not just run after Madara right now in an attempt of killing the traitor. Everything that Yahiko had said had turned out to be the truth. And here, Akira had thought that his superior was just getting paranoid. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

Yahiko wasn't paranoid ever. He has always remained calm and rational at all times. He's been the strength that the organization has needed. Konan and Nagato were also strong and sensible and read people well. All three had known what he should have known. Akira felt so stupid at the moment. But he pulled himself together. Rehashing the past year wasn't what he needed to be doing. He needed to send the messenger bird out again. This was it. The time that would bring the culling that Yahiko had said will happen. Many members were swayed over the year that the founders have been gone. But many others refused to budge. They firmly remained in the true Akatsuki camp. And only in the past four months has Akira come to appreciate Yahiko's plan. These people were extremely loyal to the true cause of the Akatsuki. Akira's expression was one of pride as he thought of this fact. He reached out his arm which was wrapped in leather to the messenger hawk. The bird flew to him and landed on the covered arm. The message was secured to the hawk's leg. And with one swift upward movement of his arm. The bird launched into the air heading swiftly for Konoha. _'Fly swiftly, Reno. This may be the_ _most important message you ever give.'_

Itachi had gone home after meeting up with his friends. He was carrying his Anbu uniform and other items he had received in a small duffle bag. The bag was slung over his shoulder as he made his way into the Uchiha compound. No one was out in the streets as everyone was at their homes getting ready to go to the Uchiha meeting hall. Where the celebration was to take place. Itachi sighed softly. He wasn't really in the mood to celebrate tonight. He knew he had to talk to his father about Kakashi. He really didn't know how that would turn out. He wondered if Shisui could help him out a little. Give him a pep talk of sorts. Itachi wasn't afraid of his father. But talking to the man about things that were deemed personal would be a pain. _But aren't all people this way. When they are being made to deal with_ _something they don't want too?_ He mused. He sighed again louder this time. Someone was calling to him from the front door of his house. It was Sasuke. He waved and then ran down to meet him.

"Hi, big brother. Did you get your uniform? Is it like Kakashi's? Sasuke asked excitedly.

Itachi smirked and then answered. "Whoa, little brother slow down. I haven't even got in the house yet." He chuckled.

Sasuke's face blossomed pink as he answered sheepishly. "Sorry, big brother. I'm just very happy for you that's all."

"I know Sasuke. Thank you. Hey, where is mother?"

"I think she headed over to the hall with a roaster pan of chicken. And father went with her carrying a box filled with other food." Sasuke replied as they both sauntered into the house. Sasuke went behind his brother and closed the door once Itachi was inside.

"Oh, I see." ' _Well, I guess asking to talk with father would be better off waiting until tomorrow'_. Itachi thought.

"Oh, mother said to tell you that you are to be ready and over at the hall in thirty minutes." Sasuke happily recounted what his mother had told him to tell Itachi.

Itachi started moving towards his room. Sasuke followed his brother chatting about his day. And asking questions about Anbu. Itachi really didn't mind the chatter. It took his mind off of what was bothering him for the time being. Once in his room, Itachi sat his duffle bag in a corner and began walking to his walk-in closet. Sasuke took a seat on his bed. Itachi asked Sasuke to help him to pick out what he was going to wear that evening. Sasuke even as a four year old had taste and Itachi was always pleased to have his little brother help him chose what to wear when it came to things like what he was going to have to endure tonight. His little brother was happy to help his big brother out. Sasuke loved to help Itachi but wasn't always able to do so. When he could though it made Sasuke feel like a million bucks. Once the clothes were picked out. A black pair of slacks and navy blue pullover with white trim on the collar and short sleeves. Itachi headed for the bath. When he was ready. He and Sasuke headed out to the hall.

Shisui met them half way there and walked in with them. Everyone was there. Sitting at tables and laughing and talking. Sharing smiles and hugs to one another. Itachi couldn't remember the clan being this joyous in a very long time. Sasuke looked around at everyone and a stab of guilt shot through his gut. For once again he thought of Naruto and Kakashi and wished they could be a part of a bigger family. A strong supportive group of people that love you and have your back no matter what. Instead, they were sitting out in the wilderness. Their lives such that they not only didn't have extended family they could rely on. But they were even shunned from living in the village. His chipper mood vanished in an instant. Itachi was always sensitive to his little brothers' moods. Quickly caught onto the melancholy aura that now surrounded the little boy. Itachi felt that he already knew what was making Sasuke feel sad at the moment. But he asked anyway to confirm it.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?

"I-I feel bad." Whispered Sasuke.

Itachi quickly went and stood in front of his little brother. He knelt down so he was at eye level with Sasuke. Reaching up with both hands, Itachi placed them on his little brothers shoulders and rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, is this about Naruto and Kakashi?"

"Yes." Whimpered Sasuke.

"Shh, don't cry, Sasuke. I promise you that I will talk with father tomorrow. I'll ask him to go and apologize to Kakashi. Then Naruto and Kakashi will be able to come over and visit with us anytime they want too. Okay?" Sasuke couldn't speak for fear it would come out as a wail. So he only nodded his head. The movement making Itachi's head move with his.

"Okay then no more tears, Sasuke." Itachi gently said as he leaned back and wiped the tears that had started to fall from his little brothers eyes. "Everyone will be sad and worried if they see you crying like this."

Once again Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment and tried his best to settle down. He knew that his big brother wouldn't rest until something was done. Itachi was special like that. Sasuke quickly pulled himself together for his big brother and placed a smile on his face. Itachi put his hand on top of Sasuke's head and gave his hair a gentle tousle. Then stood up straight again. Shisui had continued to stay at their side. He had been gone for three months but even so. It was obvious that Fugaku was still hesitating on speaking with their friend. _I should probably go with Itachi tomorrow. He'll need back up or at least a_ _pep talk before then._ He thought. Shisui, Itachi, come here boys." A voice called out to them. Both boys looked in the direction of the voice to see it was Mikoto calling them over. Without hesitation Itachi and Shisui along with Sasuke went over to Mikoto.

"I would like you two to sit at the head table. This celebration is in your honor after all." Mikoto smiled warmly.

"Where do I sit mother?" Inquired Sasuke.

"Ah, you'll be sitting with me, Sasuke. We'll be at the second table."

"Okay, Mother." Chirped Sasuke.

Everyone went to their places. The head of the clan sat center of the first table with Itachi and Shisui on either side of him. The rest of the elders sat on either side of the honoree's to the length of the table. The left side of the table had no chairs so that everyone could see the elders of their clan unobstructed. This was the traditional way the clan sat when they had ceremonies or special occasions. When they were just having parties and get togethers. The clan sat at any table with all immediate family members at the same table. Fugaku stood up to gain the attention of his clansmen. And as he began the celebration speech. Itachi couldn't help but look straight at Sasuke and think. _'Yes, tomorrow, little brother. I promise I will_ _speak to father tomorrow.'_ And thus the celebration began.

The following morning Itachi was up bright and early. He needed to speak to father before the man left for work at the police station. He had seen his father sitting out on the front porch steps. Itachi quickly made his way outside. His father wasn't on the porch anymore. So Itachi went over to the koi pond. And sure enough Fugaku was there feeding the fish. Itachi thought of what Shisui told him the night before once the celebration was over.

'Itachi, your father isn't a hard man. Though he carries a look of one. But he will get upset and close you out. If you start by accusing him of something. Keep that in mind, okay?'

"Yes, Shisui, I intend too."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I think I'll be fine. But thank you for asking."

Now here he was about to begin this conversation that hopefully his father wouldn't walk away from. Walking up to his father, Itachi called his name to get his attention. Fugaku looked up as he threw another piece of bread into the pond. The fish quickly cobbling up each morsel that fell to each of them. Itachi came to a stop next to his father. Fugaku offered some of the bread to Itachi. He took the offered bread and tossed a piece in. A fish leaping out of the water to get it.

"Father there is something I need to ask of you." Itachi didn't look at his father as he spoke. His gaze remained on the fish.

"Yes, what is it, Itachi?" Fugaku looked at his son curious.

"I want to ask you to speak with Kakashi." Itachi's voice was as neutral as his expression.

"What do you wish I speak to him about?" Fugaku didn't betray his emotions either as he spoke. He looked back at the fish and threw another piece of bread into the pond.

Itachi sighed softly and looked at his father. "I want you to explain to him why you felt the way you did back then. Please apologize, father. Kakashi and I will be working on the same team now. And this past incident needs to be resolved. You know as well as I do that the two of you will be meeting at some point. Now that I'm in Anbu it's inevitable. And not reconciling with Kakashi now will only make things more difficult then need be." Again Itachi kept his expression as neutral as possible. He turned back to the fish and threw another piece in the water.

Fugaku said nothing for what seemed like a long time to Itachi. He stared into the pond. But seemed as though he was staring into something else. Something that wasn't in the koi pond at all. He tossed another piece of bread and spoke.

"Itachi, I have considered what you have just said to me. And I have to agree with you that I should go and speak with Kakashi. I know that this should have been done years ago. You shouldn't have to be the one to ask me to do this. But I felt I was right in how I felt for such a long time. And only over the past year have I been starting to wonder if what I thought was really right after all. I'm ashamed of not speaking sooner to him. But I was in conflict with myself. And if I don't believe in what I'm saying to the young man. Then how can I expect him to believe what I have to say to him?" Another piece of bread went into the pond.

Itachi looked up at his father. But Fugaku, like a true Uchiha, was masking well his emotions. "It's alright father. Kakashi won't judge you. When you're ready, Kakashi will hear you out. He believes in people owning up to things and being honest about it". Itachi looked into his hand. There were only two pieces of bread left.

"Itachi, go and tell Kakashi that I would like to speak to him as soon as possible. He can name the time and place. I don't really mind." Fugaku threw the last piece of bread. Then placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Fugaku then pulled away and left for work without another word. Itachi watched his father leave with a small smile on his face. ' _Perhaps things will go well after all._ He thought. The last two pieces of bread were thrown a little high above the water. One large koi leaped high out of the water catching the two pieces of bread. Flicking its tail high as it began its decent back into the water. Leaving a beautiful splash in its wake.

Reno was flying swiftly. The destination was nearly in sight now. All the hawk would need to do now was soar over the mountain and then head down into the valley below it. It had been a hard two day flight. As the hawk had to repeatedly avoid wild hawks that had nesting territories. Reno was made to constantly out fly them or risk an injury in a fight. The nesting season was nearly done for the birds. But they still didn't like other hawks to wonder into their claimed territories and rushed to engage all intruders. The mountain peak was quickly soared over and now down into the valley he went. Faster and faster the hawk descended into the valley. Leveling off and now flying straight just a hundred feet above the tree line. He made for a clearing up head of him another three thousand feet in front of him. When Reno arrived he began slowly circling around the clearing waiting for one of his friends to show themselves.

Yahiko had left the village gates and had started to walk into the forest. Since he had a job that required him to leave the village to collect vital medicinal plants for creating medicine. It was decided that he would be the one that would go and meet the messenger hawk. The job required for Yahiko to go out every day for the plants. So even if Reno had to wait because the time was either too early or too late. It wasn't a problem for the bird. Reno would just make himself at home for the night. Yahiko also had decided that the messenger couldn't be seen by the Leaf shinobi. Reno didn't were the collars that the Leaf messengers wore. These collars showed that they were messenger hawks for the Leaf. Since Reno didn't have one. The bird would have to meet Yahiko outside of the village. Beside the fact of Reno not being a Konoha hawk. Hawks were used mainly by ninja. For Yahiko to be caught with a hawk would bring suspicion from the Leaf shinobi. Thus, making Yahiko meet the messenger outside the village.

Yahiko leaped up into the trees once he was out of sight of the gates and its vigilant guards. He made sure to suppress his chakra so as not give himself away. The village didn't know that he was a ninja. And he would like to keep it that way a little longer. As he neared the rendezvous point, Yahiko began to look up now and then to see if he could catch a visual of the hawk. Sure enough, Reno was seen circling over the clearing. Yahiko quickened his steps reaching the clearing and reaching for leather cloth. He wrapped his arm in the leather and gave a light whistle. The bird acknowledged him by starting to come down towards him. Yahiko raised his covered arm. Reno began breaking his decent by flapping his wings vigorously as his legs came down and reached out to grab onto Yahiko's arm. Yahiko stroked his hand over the bird's body from head to tail for any signs that he had been in a fight. There were no injuries to be found. Relieved Yahiko gently removed the message from the hawk's leg. He placed the message into his pocket for the moment. He carried the hawk over to a large rock that was semi flat on the top. He moved his arm with the bird near it and Reno hopped off and onto the rock. Then Yahiko pulled a messenger bag off his shoulder. Reaching inside the bag, He pulled over a pound of beef that was cut in small manageable bites and placed it out for Reno to eat.

The message that was sent from Akira was pulled from his pocket and read. Yahiko read the message slowly and deliberately. He wanted to make sure that he had full clarity of the situation. The message read:

'Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. It never ceases to amaze me of how right the three of you have been. Now that Madara has made his decision to kidnap the Jinchurriki on the festival night. He has been intentionally leaving me and the others who follow you out of his plan. He is planning on him and a few of his followers' henging into disguises. Then heading into the village. They will mingle with the civilians at the festival. While you three are expected to somehow trick the Hatake to bring the Jinchurriki out into the festival. Madara is counting on the fact that the villagers will go berserk and chase the boy. When that happens Madara will step in and take the boy. They plan on leaving paper bombs to mask their escape out of the village. We have been told to remain behind and guard the headquarters while they are gone. I have also found out that Madara plans on killing the three of you as well as the rest of us once he returns from Konoha. I have taken necessary measures to ensure that the rest of Madara's forces. Don't ever come to join the force that he already has here in Akatsuki. I have been getting our members prepared as well and are waiting on stand-by.'

Yahiko reread the message three times. He sighed deeply. It was time to start the final phase of their plan as well. Yahiko placed the message back in his pocket. He stroked Reno's back gently. Before leaving to get the medicinal plants that he needed to get for his employer. No message had been given for Reno to take back. The hawk knew he could not leave until a message was given him to return back with for the others. So he would wait and rest. The hawk knew he would be going back soon enough.

Konan and Nagato weren't surprised but they were pissed at the new message now sent by their ally in Akatsuki. They knew that it would come to this when they realized what Madara was all about. Now they had to go through with Yahiko's plan. It was decided that it would be best if Yahiko went alone to see the Hokage. Nagato wasn't very socially adept nor a confident speaker. Konan could have done it. But she is better with children. If they needed to kidnap the Jinchurriki. Konan was mostly likely to gain the child's trust. So now it was Yahiko walking down the street heading for Hokage tower. His two compatriots would wait just a little ways off to see what would happen. If Yahiko came back out in hand-cuffs. Then it was on to plan b and get Naruto. As Yahiko approached the tower. He was greeted with a sight he hadn't expected to see. Before him came the Hokage himself ambling along. The man had noticed him and acknowledge him with a small nod. Taking this as a sign to go ahead, Yahiko nodded also and stepped forward. Stopping the Hokage in his path. Yahiko bowed to the ground in respect before he spoke.

"Hokage sama, I have need to speak to you of a very urgent matter."

Saratobi looked at the young man before him wondering where he came from. ' _I make it my business to_ _know every clan and every civilian family living in Konoha. And there is no one in this village with these features. Orange spikey hair and brown eyes. No clan has these features and no civilians do either. No. not in the Leaf, therefore this young man has to be one of the spies that Madara has sent. But why come up to me now? We were going to apprehend them soon. But there must have been something that has happened recently to force the young man to come out in the open. I guess the only way I'm going to know what's going on is if I take the bait and bite. It's a good thing that my Anbu guard is secretly following me at the moment.'_

The Hokage kept his composure as he spoke to the young man. "If it's urgent then please come with me. But before we head up to my office. May I ask what your name is?" The young man looked up at the Hokage with a serious expression.

"It's Yahiko, Hokage-sama. I am not of your village. I am the leader of an organization known as Akatsuki. And I need your help to stop Madara."


	9. Foul Play

**A/n:** Hello, Everyone! I must apologize for the wait…Again. I also have to apologize to all of you for saying this would be the last chapter. Again, it's not. In my defense. This is my second story and my first multi-chap. So I'm struggling with judging when the last chapter will be. This story is writing itself. And I don't want to short change you guys and gals on anything. So you will know when the story is complete when you see Complete in the summary bar. Be warned this chapter is long. It's over 20 thousand words. So grab a coffee, tea, hot chocolate or even a beer. And hopefully this will be worth your time.

Foul Play

Saratobi was surprised by Yahiko's confession. But he hid his surprise well. Instead the Hokage led the young man into the tower and up to the fourth floor to his office. The walk was made in silence. Each man caught in his own thoughts. In Saratobi's mind was concern and a mix of curiosity. Something told him that this was going to be a most interesting conversation that was about to take place. He began to muse over the possibilities of how Yahiko and Madara had crossed paths. ' _Madara was on the run from_ _my tracker nin and Anbu for so long. And when they would come back to me time and time again without apprehending him. I began to worry if he would always escape us. True enough the sightings began to be less and less and then stopped altogether. It had been so long that until the Kyubbi incident nearly four years ago. I thought the man had perished. I even dared to believe it. But all this time he has been hiding out with this organization Akatsuki. I'm very curious to learn about this Akatsuki. From first impressions alone, I'd have to say that this Yahiko seems like a strong and kind man. Someone who got deceived by Madara…Madara, the man makes a nuisance of himself everywhere he goes.'_ Saratobi sighed.

Yahiko heard the Hokage sigh. Even as he was in his own thoughts. He found himself smirking a little at the sound. ' _Yet this no laughing matter'_. He thought. _I can just imagine what expression he will hold when I tell of Madara's dealing since he joined Akatsuki. If I were a betting man, I would have to say that he will be angry maybe even furious at what he hears. I can't say that I can blame him. But still, I can't wait to hear about what the real truth is with Madara. Not that it matters anymore at this point. The man is as good as dead. I can't have him ruining Akatsuki's reputation and beliefs. And honestly, I don't think this Hokage will tolerate the man's existence any longer either. If we can collaborate on a plan to get rid of Madara. It will be a much better world for everyone and good riddance for us.'_ The two men kept walking till they reached the door of Saratobi's office. The Hokage opened the door and ushered Yahiko inside.

Moving to sit behind his desk, Saratobi motioned for Yahiko to take a seat as well. Yahiko thanked him and went and sat in one of the comfortable wing back chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. Once seated the Hokage asked if he would like anything to drink. To which Yahiko gracefully declined. The Hokage reached for his pipe after asking if Yahiko wouldn't mind and finding out that it was alright. The third began to prepare the pipe for a smoke. As he placed tobacco into the pipe he spoke.

"Yahiko, this organization, Akatsuki. Tell me about it."

Yahiko sat back into the chair and sighed. Then he looked up with calm expression as he began to speak.

"We are an organization that is dedicated to peace for all nations. For all villages large or small. We do not advocate violence. We work towards peaceful negotiations with the five great nations on behave of the smaller villages mostly. But that said, we don't tolerate any oppression of the five great nations either."

"Hm, I see." Replied the Hokage as he placed the lit pipe to his lips. After exhaling a puff of smoke, the Hokage continued. "So, if you're for peace. Madara must have taken you by surprise then." It was spoken as a fact not a suggestion.

Yahiko looked at the man with no hint of any emotion. Seeing that Yahiko wasn't going to say anything. The Third Hokage elaborated. "Don't think that I'm judging you, Yahiko. Because I'm not. You have to understand that we were dealing with the man long before you ever where. And he had a penchant for acting. Unfortunately for us, Madara was a damn good actor. By the time we realized what we were really dealing with the man escaped us. A number of shinobi and clansmen dead. A slew of crimes in nearly every village along the way. And many nations cussing the Leaf to this very day."

Yahiko grunted softly. It was a cover-up for a laugh that wanted to escape him. He could have said nearly the same thing right back at the Third. "I take it that we weren't the only ones then that were played?"

The Third snorted then pulled the pipe from his lips. "Yeah, Yahiko. You weren't the only ones.

At this Yahiko did laugh. In a way it made him feel better knowing that not even a Hokage could keep up with Madara all the time. He also was beginning to realize that he liked the Third. He could tell that the Hokage was an honest man. He decided it was time to show the Hokage the messages and ask for help in defeating Madara once and for all.

"I want to show you some messages that I have been receiving from my officer Akira. He is in charge of the true Akatsuki while I and my two friends have been gone."

The Hokage rose an eyebrow at this as he placed his pipe in the tray. He reached out a hand as Yahiko made to give him the slips of paper that Reno had been bringing for nearly a year. The Hokage read through several slips. But it was the last two that really had him concerned. His expression was showing anger at what he just read.

"I will need to bring in my top advisors in here, Yahiko. I want to introduce you to them. I also want to know where your friends are right now. Don't worry. After our talk and these messages. I know that you are not a threat to us. But your friends and my advisors should be here before we continue any further discussion."

"I agree Hokage sama. And thank you. Yahiko's voice held gratitude within it.

The Hokage tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Thank You, for what?"

"For believing in us. And for helping us save the world." A sincere smile graced Yahiko's lips. He truly was grateful.

Itachi had made his way to the training ground number seven with Sasuke in tow. Sasuke was excited to be going. He hadn't seen Naruto in a couple of days now. And he was starting to get antsy. Naruto was the only child Sasuke could feel comfortable being around. And now that Itachi's and Sasuke's father had agreed to meet with Kakashi. Sasuke was practically bouncing around Itachi as they walked. Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his little brother's antics.

"Sasuke, if you keep hopping around like this. You will wear yourself out and will be unable to train with Naruto." He said still laughing.

"I can't help it, Itachi. Our friends might be able to come and see us at our house! I could show Naruto the koi pond. And then I could take him to the private training ground that is just ours!"

A smile so big was on his little brother's face. As he continued to half run half hop around Itachi. Then running ahead of him only to fall back and circle around once more. Itachi finally had insisted on caring Sasuke piggyback to the training ground in order for his little brother to not wear himself out. They arrived just after one O'clock. Kakashi and Naruto were doing some light sparring. As they approached them, Itachi let Sasuke down from his back. Sasuke went and stood still next to his brother watching the spar with interest.

Kakashi was down on his knees in front of Naruto. He was blocking Naruto's punches. It was Naruto's job to break through those blocks. Kakashi knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to do so for a while. He was mostly doing this so he could see up close how Naruto was throwing the punches and if Naruto was keeping proper balance as he threw the punches. Soon though Kakashi was pleased with what he was seeing and was going to switch them. So that now he would throw punches and Naruto would have to block them. But as they were getting ready for the switch. Naruto caught movement out his peripheral vision and turned his head. Effectively ruining his balance and his punch.

"Hi, Sasuke. Hi, Itachi!" An excited Naruto yelled. Kakashi also looked over at the two Uchiha and eye smiled at them.

"Yo!" A cheery Kakashi replied as he stood up to his full height. The Uchihas waved at them. Then Sasuke took off running up to Naruto. He tackled Naruto to the ground and rolled them both over and over on the ground. They both laughed as they rolled. Kakashi just shook his head at the two and chuckled. Itachi also chuckled as he walked up to Kakashi.

"He's been like that the entire way coming here. I finally had to place him on my back and carry him. So he wouldn't be to worn out once we arrived. But maybe I should have let Sasuke wear himself out?"

"Yeah, I think so. Or at the very least placed a leash on him." A highly amused Kakashi answered.

Itachi ran a hand through his thick locks. "Perhaps it would be best to just let them play for a bit first. I don't think we'll be able to get much training out of them otherwise."

"Yeah, they would be far too distracted with the idea of play then train."

"It's all good though. I have something that I need to tell you anyway."

Kakashi looked at Itachi with a curious expression. Until he remembered what Itachi and him had talked about two days prior. That made Kakashi's expression turn serious as did Itachi's. Itachi was about to speak when Kakashi placed a hand up to stop him. Kakashi's eye roved over the grounds quickly and spotted a large thick tree nearby.

"Let's go over to that tree and talk." Suggested Kakashi as he stood up. Itachi looked over and then looked back at Kakashi and nodded his approval.

They walked over in silence. Every so often taking a glance at their siblings to make sure they were staying in plain view and out of trouble. Kakashi reached the tree first and immediately made himself comfortable on the ground. Itachi came and sat beside him. The tree being wide enough for both young men to rest their backs against. They watched as Sasuke and Naruto chased each other around and around. The younger boys were lost in their play. But not so lost that they didn't remember to keep themselves in their older brother's view at all times. Itachi smiled as he watched them. But then the smile grew smaller and then gone as he turned to look back at Kakashi for a moment. Kakashi didn't take his eye off the boys as he patiently waited for Itachi to begin. Kakashi's wait wasn't long.

"I talked to father the morning after the celebration."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he would meet with you. He also said that you could pick the time and place."

"I see…well if that's the case. Then how about tomorrow afternoon right here."

"I think that this is good. I will tell him."

"So, how did the celebration go?

"It went well… I guess. I wasn't really paying all that much attention. Since my mind was elsewhere at the time." A small frown was now on Itachi's face. He was staring at the boys. The siblings were still chasing each other around. Sasuke was 'it' in their game of tag. Itachi watched as the smile never left Sasuke's face. And he remembered that day talking with their father. Asking that he would speak with Kakashi _.' I did the right thing. Whatever happens now I know I made the right choice. Father can't live_ _with the guilt anymore. And Kakashi needs the apology to help him heal. Thanks, Sasuke. If you hadn't insisted this would probably never happened at all.'_

Konan had sat for only twenty minutes out front and across the street from the Hokage tower. She and Nagato were anxious for their friend. But it was too soon to panic just yet. The longer Yahiko remained in the building the better their chances were that they are being heard. The faster it was the more likely things weren't going well at all. But both were surprised when three Anbu came outside and walked straight for them. Konan wasn't sure if this was going to be a bad thing or not. While Nagato was starting to prepare for a fight. The Anbu who wore the badger mask walked ahead of his two teammates. He raised his hands up slightly with palms out in a show of peace. Konan decided to speak to him.

"What do you want?" A slight agitation in her voice.

"Easy now, we're here to ask that you come with us. The Hokage has requested your presence in his office. Don't worry no harm will come to you."

"Where is Yahiko?" Nagato inquired. He realized that these people already knew who they were. They probably knew from the first day that he and the others first arrived.

Badger stopped a few steps away from them. "Your friend is safe and is speaking with the Hokage. The Hokage has accepted him and the organization Akatsuki." Badger lowered his hands as he spoke.

Konan and Nagato looked at each other. The silent question being asked between them. Could these guys be trusted? They looked at each other for only a moment then nodded at each other. Turning back to the Anbu called Badger, Nagato replied. "We trust you. Lead the way."

Badger nodded also in reply and turned to head back into the tower. The group of five stepped inside and started to make their way to the Hokage's office. The trip was made in silence. Nagato and Konan looked around as they went up the stairs. On each floor they saw people busy doing whatever work was needed of them. A few looked up that were closest to the staircase to see them. But didn't say anything to them just nodded in greeting. Nagato and Konan each nodded in turn. Soon they reached the fourth floor and started down the winding corridor to the office. As soon as they arrived, Badger knocked on the door and heard the Hokage answer for them to come in. Badger immediately opened the door and ushered the visitors in. Then he silently closed the door and left with his team.

"Ah, welcome friends of Yahiko. Please come and sit down. We are going to begin discussions of how to either capture or get rid of Madara. I'm sure you would like to have a say in this as well?" The Hokage spoke warmly to the two of them. While Yahiko nodded at them with a smirk.

Konan wasn't expecting the Hokage to be so welcoming of them. Yet when she saw Yahiko sitting in a wing back chair completely at ease. She found herself calming down as well. Nagato looked around at everyone in the room then nodded his head in greeting. They both made their way over to sit next to their comrade. The others that had come were sitting on either side of the Hokage's desk so that they were facing Yahiko and his friends. The three men and one woman seemed like the serious types but with kindness. As none of them showed harshness in their expressions. This only further helped Konan and Nagato to calm down.

"I would like to introduce my two friends to you Hokage- Sama." Yahiko turned towards Konan first. "This is Konan. She takes care of personnel and is my advisor as well."

The Hokage smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Konan."

Yahiko then turned to his left where Nagato was sitting. "This is Nagato. He is in charge of training and is my strategist and advisor." Nagato greeted the Hokage and the others with a nod once again. He wasn't much interested in saying anything much yet.

The Third looked over at his advisors and then back at the visitors in front of him. "I guess it's my turn for the introductions. I'll start with on my right. The man on the end there is Shukaku, a member of council and my top strategist. The man sitting between us is Inochi also of the council. And then to my left is Council woman Mikoto Uchiha. She is also my advisor. And last but not least is Kenji Uchiha also an advisor. All four, as you can see are on the council but are also my top advisors. If anyone can help us to devise a plan for grabbing Madara it will be these four."

Yahiko stood alone with Konan and Nagato and bowed before them all. Then they raised themselves up.

"We thank all of you for taking the time to allow us this audience and hear us out. We are truly grateful for this opportunity." Replied Yahiko.

"Please take your seats and lets us begin shall we?" An amiable Hokage spoke.

"Yes, let us begin. It is nice to meet all of you as well." Replied Mikoto. As the others mumbled out greetings of their own.

"So, to begin with Konan, and Nagato, I have accepted your organization as being legitimate. I also understand that Madara has deceived you as well as us in what his true intentions are. This much of the discussion is what took place between Yahiko and myself. Yahiko has also given me several messages. Some from your compatriot back at base. While others were written by Madara himself. I must admit that I'm very upset with what Madara has planned for all of us in the very near future. And have decided that both of you as well as my top advisors should be in on the discussion that is now taking place. We will now begin discussing plans as to how to either capture or in my personal opinion, kill Madara."

Nagato looked as though he would speak. So to encourage him, the Third nodded in his direction granting him audience. Nagato wasted no time. "If I may ask. Why is Madara so obsessed with destroying Konoha?"

"Ah, I believe I can answer that question for you, Nagato." A solemn Kenji answered. Everyone turned to look in his direction.

"You could say that this all started when the village was first founded. You see, the Senju and the Uchiha had been fighting each other for many years. The wars were taking a heavy toll on both sides and it had been decided that it needed to end. A treaty had been signed. But the two leaders of the clans decided not only would there be no more fighting between them anymore. But they would create a village together were they could live in harmony and peace. Also, many other clans that were involved in many of their own battles with each other. Decided that they too would give up the fighting. When they heard of Konoha, they saw this as an opportunity to live in a productive community. Thus many came to Konoha village. This would be the beginning of many other villages springing up all over the country and around the world. But there was one problem that had presented itself right from the start." Here Kenji paused for a moment and then continued.

"From the beginning some members of the Senju clan didn't trust the Uchiha with helping in governing the village. Instead the Uchiha were told that they could set up and maintain a police force for the village. Some thought it wasn't fair among the Uchiha. But they quickly got over it and went to create the village police force as instructed. This was mostly because most of the Uchiha were not in the mood to argue about this. They knew this would only lead to more of what they so desperately wanted to get away from. War wasn't the answer that they had been told it would be. Inside it robbed them of their children and their future. The clan simply couldn't afford any more loss. So it was better to comply."

"For generations the Uchiha kept up with the deal they had been given. They maintained the police force for Konoha. But other members of our clan became Anbu instead. Some even making the clan proud by achieving the status of Elite of Elite. They were the Anbu that answered directly to the Hokage and only the Hokage. Thus, everything continued until some thirty years ago when a young man by the name of Madara decided that he wanted more than a position on the force or to join the ranks of Anbu. No. Madara wanted much more than this." Here, Kenji stopped. Everyone in the room where showing the same expression. An expression of deep pensiveness showed plainly on everyone's faces as they took in the information. Mikoto looked over at Kenji, who, nodded to her his approval for her to speak. Taking a soft breath, Mikoto, began the tale anew.

"Madara was a member of the police force. But he wasn't content with being what he called a 'lapdog' for the council. He felt that he could be able to run the village as well as the Hokage could. If only he could make it through the many requirements. So he tried to do just that. He was twenty-two at the time this all began. Madara was a chunin at that time. He studied hard for the jounin exams that were scheduled that spring. But Madara failed the second part of the exams which was the Forest of Death. His team had managed to obtain the Heaven and Earth scrolls, as the mission required. However, Madara was the only member of his team that made it to the tower. The destination point of all the teams participating in the exam. But to pass you had to arrive with all of your team. This showed the proctors that Madara didn't have team work skills. It showed that he was willing to leave teamwork behind if the team couldn't keep up for whatever reason. Madara would abandon them. Of course, not only would this type of behavior destroy a team. It would destroy a village, if such an individual ever got the reins of power of the village." Mikoto paused for a moment and took a drink of her glass of water. Everyone waited patiently for her. As soon as she was done, Mikoto thanked everyone and continued.

"The proctors threw Madara out after he dared to make a scene. He not only failed the exam. But because of his behavior, the present Hokage, demoted Madara back down to genin. His reasoning for this was obvious to even a child. The Hokage told Madara that it was shameful that he had made chunin level and somehow didn't know the necessity of teamwork. Therefore Madara would become a genin and stay a genin until he learned those skills. This became a joke in the shinobi ranks. And a ready made lesson handed down through the Academy generation after generation afterwards. Needless to say, Madara was outraged instead of humbled at his punishment. And as you all would suspect it didn't end there. The elders of the clan had been told of Madara's disgraceful performance. And they were waiting for him."

"The elders gave punishment to Madara of their own. The first being that he was fired from the force. No one wanted to work with a person who would sell you out for his own gain. And the other punishment was even harder for Madara to take. He was one of the nominees for clan head at that time. There were only two other candidates also nominated for the position. But after what had been learned that day. Madara was dropped from consideration and it ended up that my husband Fugaku, who was fifteen at the time was named the heir of the clan." Mikoto paused briefly once again as she thought of that day so long ago now. Fugaku was surprised of becoming the heir of his clan. But even then Mikoto knew that Fugaku had what it took to lead. She always saw Madara's failure as her husband's opportunity. And never thought that it was a mistake. Most members of the clan thought Madara was good for the clan until that day. But there were clan members who felt that Madara was a fraud from the beginning, Mikoto, being one of them.

"After this happened Madara went out with his new team as a genin on mostly D-ranked missions. People took great amusement at his expense. Especially, the families of the two abandoned team members. They were particularly happy of what they saw. Since the one young man was killed. The other one suffered serious injuries from being attacked by a wild animal. The young man will never be a shinobi again thanks to Madara's selfishness. But Madara cared for none of these things. He wanted to rule so if he couldn't do it the right way. He would simply find another way. It was five months since the incident at the exams when Madara decided to gather to himself. A large group of disgruntled civilians and a few shinobi as well. He even tried to talk some of his clansmen into joining his cause. A few did join and those who didn't weren't allowed to live so that they could report him to the elders. This went on for weeks as the police were busy trying to gain knowledge of who was responsible for the killings".

Mikoto finished her part of the story. She would have gone on but she knew this next part was something better told by the Third himself. She looked over to him. The Third looked to her as well and grunted his acknowledgement and began.

"At this time I was the Hokage. As councilwoman Uchiha has said, I had demoted Madara to genin for his careless and selfish actions at the exams. I knew even then that if Madara was that driven by ambition and personal glory. I knew that it couldn't and wouldn't be the end of it. But Madara went out with his team as a genin and doing the D-ranked missions. He made no fuss and did what was told him at all times. He even showed that he was capable of giving team support. But nobody reforms that fast when they are ruled by selfish desires. Yet he continued to act as though he was the model shinobi. Even as the murders were taking place, Madara never let the act slip. He had everyone fooled into thinking that he was on the path of redemption. I'm embarrassed to say that even I was starting to doubt myself towards the end. His alibis of where he was and who he was with always panned out. We could never catch him in any of the crimes that we knew he had to be a part of. Even the gathering of dissidents couldn't be linked to Madara until the day he made his move." The Third decided to reach for his pipe as he spoke. Holding the pipe in one hand while rummaging in a drawer for his tobacco with the other. Suddenly his lips quirked up into a smirk as he thought _. 'I really need to stop this habit. I'm_ _practically a walking chimney anymore.'_

The council advisors noticed the smirk as did the three young founders. But unlike the young men and woman, the council found it better not to ask why such things happened when around the Hokage. Still, Konan couldn't resist asking since she hardly knew the man.

"What has you smirking, Sir?" Asked Konan in a curious tone. To her, there was nothing funny about the situation or the conversation they were having at all.

"My dear young woman. When you have lived as long as I have. You will come to find that your mind doesn't always stay on the present. If it's a serious situation without some kind of pacifier or security blanket. In my case, it would have to be this pipe". The Hokage raised the pipe he held in his left hand. "Simply put. I need a smoke. Honestly, I began smoking years ago. Because as much of a pain in the ass as the villagers can be. Shinobi take that to a whole other level."

The reactions Saratobi got from the three founders was amusing. Konan's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. Nagato looked as if he was constipated. And Yahiko tossed his head back and let out a hearty laugh. The four advisors on the other hand were somewhat embarrassed. Though at this point, they were getting fairly used to these small breaks in the Hokage's decorum. It was something chalked up to old age was how they had figured it. The Third Hokage found his tobacco and filled his pipe and then lit it. Taking in a bit of the aroma and exhaling it slowly. The Hokage pulled the pipe away from his lips with a still amused look before he decided he needed to finish up this tale of Madara. Before they all thought he was smoking something other then tobacco.

"As I was saying." He began. "Madara wasn't found out until the day he made his move. It was on a Tuesday night around eight O'clock that evening when the rioters took to the streets and came towards the council chambers. There had been a late session of council ordered on the matter of pay rates for the different ranked missions. The council had been fighting over it earlier and decided to take another round of debates over the issue that evening after supper. An Anbu squad came and approached the podium I was standing behind to tell me we had an uprising beginning just outside the halls. The place was immediately on lock down while other shinobi forces were being dispatched. In the meantime, I had the council members retreat to the underground tunnels that led out from the council hall." The Third paused and inhaled on his pipe. Then let out the smoke towards the ventilator vent. Then he continued on.

"Madara was demanding the immediate resignation of all current council members. He also wanted me to come out and face him in battle. He promised me that the fight would be my last and that if I complied and came out immediately to him. He would make my death quick and painless. I of course, had other ideas. I wasn't about to let this genin take over the village. So I came out with the intent of ending his miserable life. Everyone moved out of our way. The fight began with no fanfare or imitating tactics. He hated me and I loathed him. And neither of us was going to back down in this fight. And we didn't either. We each used jutsu after jutsu then just plain taijutsu in the end. But Madara, though he fought well, was losing the fight. A few of his men set on me from ambush. Throwing Kunai with paper bombs attached to them. I was able to dodge and escape the blasts. But Madara used the diversion to escape."

"We spent the next eight weeks trying to capture Madara. Before we lost sight of him all together. We had tried to get his brother Izuna, to tell us where Madara was hiding. But the young man refused to comply with my orders. The Uchiha stayed after their ex-clansmen for several more weeks but were unsuccessful in finding him. Izuna ended up dying in the interrogation. When the autopsy was done it was found that he had a cyanide capsule crushed between his teeth." Here the Third paused and shook his head. The memory was one of no pleasure to him. He didn't want Izuna to take his own life. He ended up wasting a promising life of his own on his worthless brother, Madara.

"I guess in the end it was Izuna, which I felt sorry for. Because out of all the people that Madara deceived. It was his own brother that fell for Madara's lies the hardest". The Hokage sighed. "But at any rate, Madara blames the Leaf village for his humiliation and the death of his brother. And the Uchiha for disowning him and supporting the Leaf."

Everyone sat in silence. Each person reflecting on what was said about Madara. Yahiko shuddered at the thought of what had come into his organization rather easily. If he hadn't been more careful. Madara would already be running the Akatsuki now. But something kept feeling off with Madara. Every time Yahiko would talk to the man or be anywhere near him. A small voice in the back of his mind would tell him over and over again not to trust Madara. Now in light of what he has learned, Yahiko is glad that he paid attention and took the warning seriously. He came out of his thoughts to begin his side of the story.

"I have to say that we weren't much better". A serious almost angry look was adorning Yahiko's face at the moment. "When Madara came to us. It was over five years ago. Back then, the Akatsuki was in its early infancy. We had been busy recruiting for our cause. But we tried to be careful as to what kind of people joined our group. Still, none of us could read minds. And it soon became apparent that we would have to take strong measures to ensure that our ideals wouldn't be driven in the mud by people that had their own agenda."

"Madara came in talking sweet words right from the start. He promised us that he would stand by our beliefs. He said that he had lost his family when he was very young. He told us that Konoha had executed them all. According to Madara, the village was a ruthless village. A village that wanted to keep their place at the top of the pecking order in the shinobi world." Here, Yahiko paused for a moment. His anger was starting to get the better of him. As he was speaking, Yahiko remembered how they bought his lies as a group so easily. Even though he was getting warnings from his inner voice, Yahiko still let the man in. Yahiko wanted to punch something at the moment or if he could just let out a scream of rage. ' _Maybe I should do just that'. He mused. 'I could just kill that monster. All the people he as killed. For all_ _the lies he has told me straight to my face!'_ Yahiko stopped his musings when he felt a warm soft hand touch his own. He looked up to see that it was Konan's. She was smiling sympathetically at him. He took a deep breath and calmed down. As he looked up. Everyone had waited patiently for him to continue. He could see there was no judgment in their eyes. He somberly began to telling his part again.

"I let Madara join us after he showed us a small village that was in distress. It was a village in the land of wind. Madara said that he had been trying to help them on his own. But the enemy ninja outnumbered him three to one. He said that the village would help us out with medicinal herbs that they were expert at growing. It was just one reason that the village was being attacked in the first place. Ninja from Suna were busy harassing the village of Flora for some time, Madara had told us. We went there and the people were grateful that we had come to help them. The ninja returned. As it turned out, these ninja were rouges from Suna. We were able to talk to them and get them to leave Flora alone. They told us they had no village to call home anymore since they left Suna. They said that they left Suna because they didn't believe in what the Kazekage was preaching to the shinobi of his village. The only reason they came to Flora was for food. But when they noticed the amount of herbs and medicinal plants the people there grew. They thought that they could make the people give them some of the profits of selling the plants. In return the ninja promised that they would protect the village of Flora from any would be attackers. When the villagers refused. The ninja decided to harass them into it. That was until we showed up and stopped them."

"I told them that we would give them two choices. One, they could stop their nomad existence and join us. If they complied with our beliefs. They would be on probation for a length of time. And if it was what they wanted and we found them worthy to stay. They would become full members. The second choice was that we would give them some supplies and they could be on their way in peace. But if they ever came back to Flora. They would not be given such leniency next time. The ninja chose to join us."

"I never thought to question it much at the time. If we were extremely picky. We wouldn't have any followers at all. Yet at the same time, I knew that if we were too lenient. We would end up becoming a rouge organization instead of one that advocated peace. It was turning out to be a very fine line that was difficult not to cross. We would place all new comers under probation for one year. And they would be tested at random times without their knowledge of it. We wanted to see if they would show us that they were truly Akatsuki. Many people would fail. But some managed to show us that they were true to the cause. Madara and those ninja from Suna had made the cut. But it was later when Madara decided to come without permission to Konoha. That was when we began to learn the truth about him."

Konan shifted in her seat a bit. This part of what happened with Madara always got her upset. Because she was the one who confronted Madara when he returned to headquarters. Yahiko had paused and looked her way. He knew what was on her mind. He placed his hand back on top of hers and giving it a light squeeze before he continued.

"Nagato had come to report that some of our supplies had been taken and hadn't been given clearance. I asked Konan to check and see if all personal was accounted for. Within twenty minutes she had returned and told me that Madara was gone. He was the only one that had gone. So while he was away. I went into his room and searched. I wasn't sure what I was looking for other then something that would tell me why my mind has been telling me for months that I shouldn't trust him. It took some time searching. But eventually I found a small scroll. It had no seals on it which surprised me. And I almost tossed it to look for something else. When a small voice in my head told me not too. I went and opened the scroll instead. What I found angered me thoroughly. Madara had continued to threaten the village of Flora. The scroll was a banking scroll. It listed how much money Madara had procured and where it went. A large part of the money that he was getting was coming from Flora. It also showed pay outs to none other then the Suna rouges. He used us. He used us to gain a foothold for himself and his followers from Suna."

"They went out and continued to bully Flora. But now that they were with us. The villagers were afraid to say anything or do anything against Madara's wishes. He had them so afraid of Akatsuki now. That the people gave Madara nearly all the money that was made in selling the herbs. I made a copy of the scroll quickly and placed it back where it had been. I left the room and showed Nagato and Konan just what had walked into our organization."

"We decided that we would not confront Madara on what he thought he was doing in our organization. We decided to have him tailed as much as possible from then on. Except for that night that he went alone to Konoha. We've had him tailed. And when he wasn't out. He was kept close. I didn't want him running around doing whatever without us knowing and hopefully be able to put a stop too. We also noticed that there were others that swayed towards Madara almost as soon as they joined Akatsuki. We realized that these people were Madara's followers from the start. They were using us to gain the very organization that we had founded." At this Yahiko growled out the last few words. And everyone in the room was as visibly angry as he was at that moment.

Yahiko calmed down and finished his tale. "Madara had returned that evening and it was Konan, who had confronted him on where he had gone. He was belligerent with her. But he told her that he needed to go out and have a few drinks. He said we were being paranoid and to just get over it. When Konan pushed for the answer. He threatened to report her to me and Nagato. When Konan returned and told us what happened. We knew then that we would have to find out where he went. And what happened while he was there. When we learned that he had come here. And that he had released the Nine tails causing harm to this village. We decided that it was time to bring Madara down along with his followers. The opportunity came to us. When it was decided that spies were needed to infiltrate Konoha to see what Danzo was up too. We immediately volunteered. And gave our top officer, Akira, command to keep tabs on Madara and inform us of what he was doing and with who. We are separating the true members from Madara's followers. Once done we plan on killing all of Madara's followers. If they live they will undoubtedly tell others of our secrets to our headquarters and personal lives of our members."

"I understand where you are going with that. But if you're for peace with non-violent actions then- Shikaku was cut off by Nagato. Who spoke with a calm voice.

"We are for non-violent methods. But that doesn't mean that we will allow anyone to harm others or ourselves. If it is necessary, we will use force. But not more than what is needed and only against those individuals that refuse to hear reason. And even if we used a jutsu to block or 'erase' their memories. There's no grantee that it will weaken over time."

"Besides, Yahiko offered. "You know even better than us. That you can't reach everyone with ideas of a peaceful co-existence. Some people are ruled by their selfish desires to the point that they will literally kill for those desires."

"Yes. This is very true. Very true indeed." A somber Hokage replied.

The meeting continued. Now that the history had been shared and everyone was of a full understanding of why things were happening this way. The group started tossing ideas for the beginnings of a plan that would then be submitted before the entire council for finalization. They would continue well into the dinner hour. But when they were finished they had come up with a good plan. Everyone left tired that night but relieved and satisfied. They now knew what they were going to do with Madara. The only thing left was bringing the council together as soon as possible to hash out the small details that would need done prior to the Kitsune Festival. Which was only four weeks away.

In another part of the village. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were also just now leaving for their homes. The training session proved to be both challenging and rewarding for the two youngest members of their little group. Both boys were able to learn how to do a high jump kick and stay in balance when they landed. They also were taught about chakra. Kakashi wanted them to try to emit a wave of chakra out. He told them that this would have a useful purpose. If either of the boys were somehow separated from the rest. Sending a wave of chakra would alert the others and would help guide them to the missing boy. Sasuke and Naruto each took a stance and concentrated as hard as they could but only had minimal success. They would have to work on the chakra exercise a lot more. But their older siblings told them not to worry it would come to them. Thus the session ended as bellies began grumbling of much needed sustenance. So Itachi and Sasuke waved good-bye as they departed for the Uchiha compound. Kakashi and Naruto waved back as they headed in the opposite direction towards the southern end of the village.

As they leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Kakashi couldn't help but think of the meeting that was now going to happen. Butterflies of anxiety were brushing themselves along the lining of Kakashi's stomach. Making him think that perhaps eating wouldn't be a good idea right now. Still, he needed to feed his little brother. _'I guess I'm more nervous then I thought I would be_.' He mused. _'I can only hope that this_ _meeting doesn't turn into a fight. I don't want the Uchiha clan to find another excuse to hate my guts. If it looks like that's where we're headed then I'll just walk away…At least I hope I can._ ' Kakashi grimaced at the thought.

Kakashi was too quiet for Naruto's liking. He sensed something was wrong. But he didn't know what. He couldn't look at his brother's face or rather into his eye. Because he was riding piggyback style on Kakashi's back. But something was wrong. He could feel it. ' _I wonder what happened with Kashi. He was_ _a little sad at the training ground today. I wonder if I did something wrong.'_

"Hey, Kashi."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay, Kashi?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Replied a curious Kakashi.

"Because you looked sad at training today. Did I do something wrong?"

Kakashi stopped before he was too close to the edge of the roof. Then he turned his head as far as he could. With his uncovered left eye he looked at his little brother intently. It never failed to amaze Kakashi how in tune Naruto was Kakashi's feelings.

"Sorry, Naruto. It had nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong okay?"

"Okay." Naruto squeezed his arms gently which were wrapped around Kakashi's neck. Before loosening them a little once again.

Kakashi gripped his brother a little tighter as he then prepared to run and leap to the next roof top. He decided he was going to make his little brother one of his favorites tonight as soon as they got home.

The next morning came with rain. It was early autumn now. The rain was warm as it fell in a steady drizzle. Kakashi had stepped out onto the front porch with a cup of tea in hand. He watched the rain with one lazy eye. The other closed so the Sharigan wouldn't be disturbed. His mask was laying on the coffee table. He saw it on his way out the front door. But decided not to bother with it. He had done a check of the area. And there were no other chakra signatures out there to worry about. So he thought he could be reckless for a few minutes. Naruto was still sleeping yet. Kakashi had allowed him to stay up an hour longer then his usual bed time. But once he was up. Naruto would go all day until Kakashi ordered him to take his nap. Kakashi chuckled as he thought of his little brother. He looked at his watch and realized that he needed to get back inside and start breakfast.

Naruto woke up slowly. He had slept in his brother's bed last night. Although, Naruto was out growing the need to sleep in Kakashi's bed because of nightmares. The little boy still would insist on sleeping in his brother's room whenever he sensed any sadness or anxiety from Kakashi. Despite his best efforts to assure Naruto that he was okay. Naruto had insisted on sleeping in Kakashi's bed. Rather than argue about it all night and upset Naruto. Kakashi gave in and let him. The frequency was becoming less and less often and Kakashi chalked it up too finally becoming relaxed with having Naruto over the past four years. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Kakashi wasn't in the room. He then sat up and the smell of bacon finally registered in his brain.

"Ah, Kashi, is in the kitchen". He chirped. And with that Naruto was out of the bed with his fox plushie in tow. He bounded down the stairs and ran for the kitchen.

"Hey, little bro, did you sleep well last night?" Kakashi asked cheerily.

"Hi, Kashi. Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Your welcome, kiddo." Kakashi took the bacon off the stove. And he began to crack eggs for the omelets he was going to make. Naruto went and sat at the breakfast nook. Sitting on the bench with his legs dangling from the side of the bench. Naruto held his fox plushie in his lap as he stroked the soft fur.

"Are you going to see Itachi's and Sasuke's dad today, Kashi?"

Kakashi stopped whipping the eggs in the bowl and looked over at his brother. "Yes, Naruto, I am. But don't worry. Everything will be okay…somehow." The last part of his sentence came in a soft mumbling. He turned back to the bowl and begin whipping the eggs again.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the left as he couldn't hear the last part of his big brother's sentence. He wanted to ask him about it. But knew now that the sadness his brother felt yesterday at the training ground wasn't about him after all. It had to do with Sasuke's and Itachi's dad. Naruto wanted so badly to ask his brother about what happened between them. But knew that if Kakashi had wanted to tell him. He would have done so by now. Naruto decided it was better left alone. At least for now, he would just try to make the most of the morning with his brother. Trying to take his Kashi's mind off the meeting that was coming that very afternoon.

Breakfast was prepared, cooked, and eaten in a peaceful silence. Upon finishing the dishes, the boys made their way upstairs to get dressed for their morning run. Kakashi was already dressed. But he helped Naruto get his clothes together and placed on him. Once his little brother was ready. The two siblings went outside. Kakashi locked the front door and then went down the front steps and did a summoning for his hounds. As soon as they appeared, Kakashi and Naruto went on their daily morning run of two miles. The dogs running effortlessly on either side of them.

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting at the breakfast table eating their morning meal. Their parents were busy talking about what they planned to do for the day. The boys listened as they quietly ate. Each one paying particular attention when their father spoke of meeting with Kakashi this afternoon. When they finished their meals everyone went about their daily routines. For Mikoto, it was getting the morning dishes out of the way first before meeting with the council later that morning. She had prepared her men's lunches and had them placed in bento boxes. The boxes were placed in the refrigerator as she went to then take a shower and get ready to leave.

Itachi and Sasuke were doing some meditation and then studied a few of the Uchiha clan scrolls. Before going down the hall to the kitchen and grabbing their bento boxes and placing them into a backpack with four bottles of water. Then made their way out the door. It was time for their morning run through Uchiha lands. Itachi ran with Sasuke the same distance as Kakashi did with Naruto every morning. A distance of two miles. The little ones had no problems of running this distance now. They could easily run the two miles without having to stop and start walking. Before they could catch their breaths and start running again. Soon the older siblings will have the little ones running a little further. Another half mile longer then they do now.

When the morning run was finished. The older siblings both led their younger brother's through more stretches to cool down the muscles. Then they would head to each their own favorite spot for some light taijutsu training. Once that was done. They would all eat their lunches and take showers. For Itachi and Sasuke after they showered. Itachi either went to hang out with his cousin Shisui for a little while if he was home or he would study more of the scrolls of his clan. Before heading out to do his own private training. Before coming back for Sasuke to start the second half of Sasuke's training. But today Itachi would be taking Sasuke with him to babysit Naruto while Kakashi met with their father. Itachi was a little nervous about it. Even though he was sure everything would turn out just fine.

For Kakashi on a normal day. He would go downstairs with Naruto and head for his study/playroom. Once at his desk, Kakashi would write any reports for the missions he was on. If that wasn't the case he was busy organizing the reports he had. You never knew when a need for a reference of a previous mission would come up. There was always a need to make adjustments to the schedule that he had for Naruto's training as well as the boy's babysitter roster. As Kakashi had to keep a very detailed calendar of his missions and meetings so that he had babysitters for Naruto always at the ready. This schedule alone drove Kakashi crazy sometimes. Especially if several of his friends were going out or were on missions already. Thankfully, the Hokage always managed to have a couple of his friends' home at the appropriate times. But it still didn't make it less insane at times.

Before he knew it. Kakashi heard a knock at his front door. Naruto who had been playing in the room with his toys. Immediately got up and looked eagerly at his big brother. Kakashi had taught Naruto long ago to never go running and open the door. You had to check chakra signatures first. And make sure that the people on the other side of the door are really friendly. Back then Naruto, wasn't able to tell whose chakra was whose and was never sure of which person was there. So he would wait until Kakashi would tell him it was okay. Then Naruto would run up to answer. Kakashi close behind him. Now however, Naruto could make out the different charka signatures easily enough. But still, he would wait until his big brother told him it was okay to answer the door.

"Okay, little bro, its Itachi and Sasuke." Smirked Kakashi as Naruto's face lit up.

"Yay, Kashi. You brought Sasuke over!" An excited Naruto exclaimed. Then the little tike ran for the door.

Opening up the door wide and an even wider smile on his face. Naruto greeted their guests.

"Hi, Itachi and Sasuke!"

"Hello, Naruto." An amused Itachi greeted.

"Hi, Naruto, ready to play ninja with me?" chirped Sasuke.

"Yeah!" Naruto backed out of the way to let the Uchiha siblings in the house. As Sasuke came inside. He walked up to Kakashi and in a cheerful voice.

"Hi, Kakashi, how are you today?"

"Yo, Sasuke. I'm fine thanks. And you?'

"I'm fine too."

Kakashi smirked and tossled the little boys hair. Sasuke frowned a bit at that but quickly got over it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Come on, I want to show you the new set of kunai my Kashi bought me. We can use them in playing ninja."

Itachi smirked at Kakashi after hearing that. "So I see you caught on to the new toys that are on the market these days."

Kakashi returned the smirk. "Yeah, it only took me a couple of years. Well, better late then never I suppose."

"I don't want to rush you, Kakashi. But you better head on out now. It's getting late."

Kakashi looked at his watch again and sure enough. He had only twenty minutes to be at his destination. Without another word, Kakashi nodded at Itachi and left. Taking to the trees, he made his way swiftly. _' I_ _wonder how things will go. I really want this to turn out well. For Naruto and Sasuke's sakes as well as_ _for mine and I suspect Fugaku as well.'_

Fugaku was waiting at the designated meeting spot. He looked up as he sensed someone coming. The rain that had been drizzling that morning had given away to sunny skies that afternoon. He was grateful for this little wonder. It could possibly be a good omen of what was about to take place. He could only hope so. Kakashi came out into the clearing on a moment later. Fugaku stood up straighter and nodded in his direction. Kakashi imitated the action as he walked up to the tree Fugaku was standing under.

"Greetings, Kakashi." Fugaku said with warmth in his voice.

Kakashi was taken back a little but it didn't show. Uchiha weren't the only ones who could hide their emotions well.

"Hello, Fugaku. I'm glad that you wanted to meet with me on such short notice. Thank you for your time."

"No. thank you, Kakashi. I do appreciate this. So… I guess I'll begin then." Fugaku felt awkward.

"If you wish sir." Kakashi held a respectful tone.

Fugaku sighed deeply. "I want to first say that I'm sorry for what I said to you that day so long ago. I also want to say that I'm sorry for slapping you as well. Neither action was right. No matter how I felt at the time." Fugaku looked away from Kakashi and looked up at the sky. He was remembering that day as he spoke.

"I had always been taught that the Sharigan was sacred among my clan. That we were the ones that could protect it from being abused and thus regarded with hatred from others. That it was our responsibility as Uchiha, as a people born with this gift. To always safeguard it. We were gifted with it for the betterment of all people. And not just our clan. But over the years, when war came to all clans. We began to lose sight of what we were doing. And started to do the very thing we weren't supposed to do. Abuse it." Here Fugaku paused for a moment. Looking at Kakashi, Fugaku made a decision.

"Come, Kakashi, and walk with me a little ways will you?"

Kakashi looked at Fugaku with a guarded expression. He had agreed to come and talk with the man. He never said anything about going on a stroll with him. But Fugaku only gave a small light smile. In his eyes were nothing of the hostility that once were held in them years ago. Instead there was warmth and even compassion shining from them. Fugaku waited patiently. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't trust him. No. not after everything that the young man had been through in his short life. But Fugaku really wanted to have this conversation with Kakashi. But his nerves were making him anxious. So he needed to walk as he spoke. Kakashi regarded the man for a moment more than reluctantly agreed.

They began walking towards the woods and away from the clearing they were in. Fugaku wasted no time in speaking as he saw that Kakashi's guard was up. And he was watching his surroundings far too intently as though Kakashi expected to be ambushed at any moment.

"I know that we had a bad start back then. And I regret it now. You are probably wondering why I have waited all this time to come and talk with you." Fugaku glanced over at Kakashi as he walked. They were now beginning to enter the woods by a pathway that led through it.

"The question did cross my mind a few times." Kakashi answered stoically. He continued to observe his surroundings and the man as he walked.

"Yes, well the reason isn't the best reason in the world. None the less it is the truth." Fugaku sighed deeply as he gathered his thoughts for what he was going to say now.

"I knew of Obito. He had a hard time when his parents died. He wasn't the strongest Uchiha out there. And he struggled with his emotions. We all tried to be there for him. Giving him support as best as we could. Many had offered him a home with them. But he had declined wanting to remain in his parents' house. So none of us pushed him to move out. But we kept up with him and tried to help him as much as we could with his training. Anything that the boy needed we were willing to give him. He was clan after all. He was family." Kakashi winced and his head lowered at that moment. Fugaku placed a hand gently on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi flinched but didn't remove the Uchiha elder's hand.

"It's alright, Kakashi. It wasn't your fault of what happened. When we got the news of Obito's death. We were shocked and grieved. But then anger took over. When we learned that his Sharigan had been activated during the mission and now the eye was in your possession. Nothing but suspicion and mistrust came surging forth. I've waited so long to talk to you. To apologize to you. Because for so long I thought I was right in what I did to you back then. I had forgotten that your father and I were once on the same team at one time in our lives. I had forgotten that Sakumo, was a brave warrior. He had given everything he had for his comrades time and time again. He would never have done what he was accused of on his last mission. Sakumo showed nothing but concern and care for his team mates. Yet I choice to believe the hype and the lies that surrounded the man. I didn't defend him from the rest of the village. I even went so far as to believe that his son was out to steal Obito's gift for selfish reasons. That you were a traitor like your father. When you returned and the other members of your team didn't. I felt that this was prove enough to justify myself and my clan."

As I've said before, the Sharigan, is the sacred birthright of the Uchiha. And many outside the clan coveted it. We had been so busy trying to keep it protected that we failed to realize a simple truth." Fugaku now stopped and turned towards Kakashi. Kakashi also stopped and looked almost ready to defend himself.

A somber Fugaku looked at Kakashi with remorse in his eyes and his voice as he spoke again.

"The simple truth was that Obito, and you were best friends. We failed to trust Obito's decision as being the right one. We failed to see that he would never have given such a gift. Unless, the person who would receive it wasn't trustworthy and honorable to begin with. We didn't trust Obito and we didn't trust you either. I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm so very sorry for that. "

Kakashi took a deep breath. He was visibly shaken to his core. He knew that his father had been a great man. But when he died. He left Kakashi to carry on alone. And in a mess that whether, his father meant to have or not. That mess was now placed in Kakashi's hands to deal with on his own. When he needed his father the most he was gone. He was only seven years old at the time of his father's death. Seven years old and alone to deal with something that was so wrong and that caused so much pain and suffering. He didn't want to be angry anymore. Not at his father or the Uchiha or anyone else. Kakashi was sick of the anger. And if it wasn't for his sensei and his wife Kushina, Kakashi knew that he would have self-destructed just like his father. In a different way than his father. But self-destructed all the same.

But now Kakashi realized that he had to make a choice as he began to muse over his thoughts. _I have to_ _make a decision. Either I trust this man and accept his apology. Or I can just blow him off. He was the one that jumped to conclusions and didn't even give me a chance to explain anything at all. He was the one who slapped me and shunned me for years afterwards. And although he wasn't one of the ones that said the awful things that was then repeated by the others and the village as a whole. Still, he didn't try to stop it either. But If I want to move beyond this part of my life. If I want Naruto to have a better life then I had growing up. I need to accept his apology. I don't want Naruto to grow up friendless like I did…I guess when it comes down to it. I don't want Naruto to lose his friendship with Sasuke. And if I'm honest with myself. I don't want to lose Itachi's friendship either. Fugaku is offering peace between the two of us. Should I trust him? Can I take this gamble with Naruto's and my futures?_

Kakashi's shaking began to dissipate. He took a deep breath and looked up at Fugaku. The man was patiently waiting for his answer. Kakashi stood straighter and his expression was one of seriousness.

"Before I give you an answer. There is something that I need to tell you as well, Sir."

Nodding his head, Fugaku spoke. "I'm listening, Kakashi."

"Back then when they told me that I had to come to the tribunal I was afraid. I didn't know what would happen and I was so afraid. Obito was my best friend. And the last thing I wanted was for him to die that day. If I could have I would have taken his place. Hell, it should have been me lying under that boulder that day. There would never be enough words to express how sorry I was for what had happened. "

Kakashi could feel the guilt beginning to surge upward inside him. He didn't want to let go of his sorrow. But the words came out in a melancholy tone as he continued on.

"When Obito saw me as friend. I could only see myself as trash. When he saved my life. I thought myself unworthy. But when he gave me his gift. Saying no matter what the village said about me. He would always believe that I would become a great shinobi. I was afraid. I realized that day that I was a coward".

Fugaku stood giving him a look of compassion that Kakashi wasn't so sure he was worthy of. The man wasn't judging him. He wasn't standing with his Sharigan slowly spinning in each eye in intimidation. There was nothing but kindness and compassion showing from those obsidian orbs. And it made Kakashi wish Fugaku would get angry instead. Kakashi wasn't worthy of compassion. He couldn't accept it. Even if he needed it. He couldn't accept it. His sorrow began to turn to anger as he continued to tell what was buried deep in his heart to this man.

"I realized that before my father died. I was becoming scared then. I couldn't understand why people were so set against us. The depths of their hatred knew no bounds. And when my father died. I came to the conclusion that shinobi needed only to obey the rules. Follow the rules and you would never disappoint. Follow the rules and you would never suffer like my father had. So I had been such a stickler for the rules. I was so caught up in doing this that I failed the two members of my squad. They weren't just teammates but they were precious people of mine. They were family. And I who, was made a Jounin. A member of the Anbu, failed them both. Obito had to save me. He had to teach me the value of friendship. A lesson I could only learn through his death."

"I had promised him that I would protect Rin. But I failed again. And I had tried so hard to keep my promise to Obito. I wanted so much to keep Rin alive for the both of us. But I failed. Again."

Kakashi's anger forced him to suddenly turn and slam a fist into a nearby tree. Leaning slightly forward with his fist still connected to the tree, Kakashi bowed his head. Fugaku watched and said nothing. He knew that Kakashi wasn't done speaking yet. And he would wait until the young man had said everything that he needed to say. Because this was the least Fugaku could do for Kakashi. Since he refused to hear anything that the young man had to say back then.

Without straightening up or bringing his head up, Kakashi went on. He was determined to say everything that he needed to say now. "Coming home was far worse then I imagined it would be. The tribunal broke me. But it was the villagers that shattered me. I decided that once my punishment was over I would go back into Anbu. I would take mission after mission until one day. I would go out on a mission and never return. And I wouldn't become a missing Nin or worse. A traitor. No. I would die with some make believe honor that I would make for myself. Because in truth, no one here in Konoha, would give a damn. They already told me as much so many times since my return from the war. The shame and the endless hateful words. Shinobi that refused to be partnered with me even in Anbu. The villagers spitting on me as I walked down the streets. So many times I cried myself to sleep."

Kakashi now straighten himself up and turned back and leaned against the tree. His arms hung at his sides. The anger was gone now. And sorrow replaced it. His one visible eye were watery. But it refused to release the water in a stream of tears down his masked face. But his voice didn't share the eye's sentiment. When he spoke it was broken.

"The lesson Obito had taught me about friendship…It turns out it was wasted on me. No one wanted to be my friend before I met squad seven and Obito. And after the war, I couldn't allow anyone near me. I was afraid that they would die if they were around me. Everyone I tried to get close too died in the end. Even my sensei and Kushina."

"Naruto is all I have left now. He's like my last chance to have something precious. To have family again that's all I ever really wanted. I don't need a lot of people praising me. Or people giving me promotions. All I need is family. And my sensei gave me a little brother. I can't lose him. I couldn't live if he were taken from me. And it's because of him that I'm trying to be a better person. I don't want him to grow up the way I did in this village. I don't want him living in fear. I don't want him to live alone. And I don't want him to live with regrets. Because I have always lived this way."

Fugaku couldn't hear any more. He slowly walked over and pulled Kakashi into an embrace. Kakashi didn't resist him. He allowed it to happen. Fugaku had one arm wrapped around Kakashi's shoulders while his other arm was at his back. His hand up against Kakashi's head. Gently Fugaku pushed Kakashi's head into Fugaku's shoulder as he began to sway to and fro.

"Kakashi, son, listen to me." Fugaku whispered in Kakashi's ear. "You're not trash. And you're not worthless. Do you understand, Kakashi? The things that happened back then isn't your fault."

Kakashi couldn't say anything. He only embraced Fugaku around the waist. Burying his face into the Uchiha elder's shoulder. Those words that Fugaku spoke. Were words Kakashi had waited for so long to hear.

The two stood like this for a while. Finally, Kakashi began to pull away and Fugaku let him. He stood back from Kakashi. And placed a hand on his shoulder. A kind smile showed on his face.

"Years ago the clan placed a rule that you weren't allowed in the Uchiha district. I want you to know that the rule has been voided. From now on both you and Naruto are welcome to come and visit at any time. You will not be chased away by anyone."

"Thanks. I know Naruto will be pleased to hear this news. He's been wanting to visit Sasuke for some time now." An eye-smile showed from above a sea of black cloth at Fugaku.

Fugaku smiled back.

"Well, I guess we had better head back. I have to break the news to my wife. She will be delighted to know of what has come to pass here today. Oh, and you will be telling my sons once you return to your home.'

"Yes, Sasuke and Naruto, will be bouncing around like a rabbits when I tell them."

Both men laughed lightly and began their walk back through the woods to where they had come. They continued to talk. None of it was important things. It was just small talk. Once they were back out in the clearing. The men separated. One went back to the Uchiha compound to tell his wife the good news. While the other headed back to his home in the woods. Where three boys were going to be very relieved and happy to hear what has happened.

As Fugaku headed back to the compound his mind raced with thoughts of what had just transpired _. 'I wish I hadn't taken so long. I should have known that this boy would be broken. And to be broken this badly! Sakumo, I'm so sorry. I've made so many mistakes in my life time. But it would seem, that the mistakes I made with your son were the worst. I ignored him for so long. And I had nerve to call myself your friend. When I didn't look out for you or for your son. Well, from this day forth, I will be a true friend to you by treating your son far better. Pride and family honor blinded me back then. But it won't anymore. I promise._ ' Fugaku was now nearing the compound when an idea struck him. He hastened his steps for his home. There was suddenly something very important to share and discuss with his wife.

The following days were spent rather busily within the village of Konoha. For one thing, a plan had finally been hashed out and presented to the rest of council. Council, for once behaved themselves. They gave sound advice instead of bickering. The plan was being woven in with the plans for having the Kitsune festival. This was the other big event that had all of Konoha buzzing. Many of the villagers were excited about the festival. For the children, the festival was a fun event. Which they couldn't wait to go to with their families if they were very young. If they were older, they wanted to run through the festival with their friends. They didn't think about the real reason for the festival at all. And honestly, they really didn't care. As for the adults, the festival held a more serious meaning and for some a sinister one. Every year these particular people waited in hopes of seeing the Jinchurriki. They wanted to celebrate the festival with their guest of honor in the most brutal way possible. But every year, they would be thwarted by the traitor. The young man would never bring the Jinchurriki to the festival. But kept 'it' safely hidden away from them. ' _The nerve of_ _him.'_ they would think every year. _'Well, maybe this year would be different'_. They would always think.

Madara was starting to get antsy. He wanted to move out and blow through the village quickly for the Jinchurriki. The sooner he got his hands on the beast. The sooner he could rip him out of the filthy child he was caged in. Then he could carry out his plan of vengeance once and for all. Danzo was no longer a factor that had to be dealt with. And Madara was confident that he would be able to capture the child without any problems. The leaf village was after all guided by a feeble old man. And a council that acted like animals most of the time. He would have fun destroying their stupid little village. Maybe he would capture the Hokage and make him watch as the village that he was supposed to protect burned to the ground. Then afterwards, he would slowly and painfully kill the Hokage. It sounded so pleasant that Madara had to restrain himself from caring it out that instant. ' _No_ , he thought. _Patience is the key here. I have waited_ _for this chance to come. And it's almost in my grasp. No need to get careless now.'_

Akira on the other hand, was too busy keeping everything hidden from Madara. The last few weeks Yahiko had been sending two, sometimes, three messages a week. He either wanted specific information or was giving specific information to him. One thing that relieved Akira, was the fact that now the Leaf village was accepting of them and even teaming up with Akatsuki. None of the other hidden villages within the five great nations would ever help them so readily or willingly. Granted, Madara, was originally from the Leaf. But still, it amazed Akira of their willingness especially since Akatsuki was an unknown to Konoha until now. He mused over what the village must look like. He knew that it was a large village. He also knew, thanks to Yahiko and the others, that the people weren't as awful as Danzo had been. Akira, had thrown a party the day that Danzo was executed. The man was one of the reasons Akira, joined Akatsuki in the first place. There was always rumors that floated around Danzo. And as the saying goes,' Where there is smoke. There is fire.' He had learned that Danzo was behind several murders of high ranking officials through questionable methods. Amongst several other things. Then Madara appears to them a few years ago. He promised them many things. But in the end was as deceitful and cunning as Danzo had been. Madara's physical attributes placed him as Uchiha and that meant that he was from the Leaf village. It made Akira think for a long time that maybe all those living in the Leaf were just as terrible as these two.

Now however, Akira, in an attempt of keeping Madara or any of his followers from finding out about the many messages. Which were being sent back and forth in secret. Stood patiently in a remote clearing waiting for his favorite messenger hawk, Reno. Only Reno was sent from Akira to Yahiko. When it was Madara that was sending or receiving messages. He used another hawk named Sky. Akira made sure that Reno knew to never bring his messages to the main clearing in front of the headquarters. But he had been trained to bring the messages here to this secret location that was a good five miles out from headquarters. If for any reason Akira couldn't escape to retrieve the messages or send them. He had one of his trusted lieutenants' take care of it. Today however, he was able to get away from the building and head out himself. As he sat on a large trunk of a fallen tree, Akira looked up into the skies. The sky was a beautiful blue without clouds. He soon drifted into his thoughts and almost dozed off. When a piercing screech brought him back to reality in a hurry. Looking up, Akira, saw Reno circling above him. The bird was looking down at him waiting for the man's signal to come and land on his arm. Akira wasted no time. Checking once to make sure that the leather wrap was secure around his right arm. Before raising it up to head level. Reno made a careful decent landing safely on Akira's arm. Akira immediately removed the message and placed Reno on a wooded post were some scraps of meat were already placed for the bird.

Akira then went and opened the slip of paper and began to read.

Akira, the plan has been finalized. We will be ready in two weeks on the night of October tenth. The night of the Kitsune festival. Madara will be coming in with a few men in disguise. We were able to persuade him to take the rest of his followers. They will be waiting three miles out from the gates of Konoha. I need you to mobilize our members and be ready to head out two hours after Madara leaves with his followers. You will be our back up when Madara comes back to his main force. We have told him that Konan, Nagato and I would secure the child Jinchurriki for him. Then he will use the villagers as a distraction to escape with the child. However, the 'child' will be an impostor. As we are not going to actually use the real Jinchurriki for this mission. Please be ready to intercept the main force within forty minutes from the start of the mission. Which will begin at seven O'clock that evening. I'll be sending some more info just a week before then.

Yahiko.

Akira reread the message four more times. Committing all of the message to memory, Akira then destroyed the message. He would take care of his hawk first. Afterwards, he would return quickly to the others. The lieutenants would be given a private briefing of the mission. Everyone else in their group would be told through a much closed word of mouth. Akira had made sure that all Akatsuki members knew who each other were. They used special hidden signals that only they alone knew. And their members knew of all the secured places to meet for a briefing that usually consisted of a four or five members at a time. Each lieutenant would meet with the members at different locations within or just outside of the Akatsuki headquarters. This way it could be more easily concealed from Madara's prying eyes. Akira ran swiftly through the trees. The faster he returned the faster everyone from Akatsuki would be knowledgeable and prepared.

Sasuke was busy showing his best friend around the house. It was the first time to have his friend over. And both boys were excited. Naruto took everything in with wide eyes. Sasuke's and Itachi's home was so much bigger than Kakashi's and his little cottage in the woods. And all of it was on one floor too! They walked into Sasuke's bedroom.

"This is my room, Naruto. If your allowed to stay over for sleep-overs. Here's we're will be." Sasuke spoke matter-of-factly.

"Wow, Sasuke, your room is so big!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess so. Shrugged Sasuke. Then he remembered something. "Hey, do you want to go out back and see our koi pond?"

"Koi pond?"

"Yeah."

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side. "What is a Koi?"

"Come and see." Replied Sasuke.

The two boys quickly left the bedroom and headed for the backyard. Once outside Sasuke quickly led the way to the pond. Naruto continued to look at everything around him in awe. The Uchiha's had a beautiful backyard that was very large. It contained several manicured gardens of flowers that were spaced out over the entire yard. There were pathways that led into the woods around them. There was even a small bridge that crossed over a brook that was at the far end of the yard. Sasuke reached the pond and turned and waved Naruto over. Naruto stopped his gawking and rushed over to see what his friend wanted to show him.

Sasuke turned back towards the pond and kneeled down. Naruto copied his friend's actions. Now looking down into the pond, Sasuke took his hand and dipped his fingers into the water and swirled the water back and forth. Soon several large orange and white fish came over towards them. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he saw the koi.

"These are called Koi, Naruto." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he said that. Naruto really did look funny at the moment.

"Wow, Sasuke! Their huge!"

Sasuke just laughed. "Yeah, there big alright. Do you want to pet one?"

"I can pet a fish?"

"Yeah. They are really tame." Sasuke demonstrated to Naruto by reaching in to touch the top of the first koi that popped its head above the water. The fish seemed to like the attention. And Naruto was eager to try it too.

"Sasuke, I want to try to pet one too."

"Go ahead, Naruto. They won't bite. I promise." Chirped Sasuke.

Naruto started to place his hand in the water, but then realized something. He pulled his hand back and looked sadly at Sasuke.

"What if the fish don't like me and bite me anyway."

Sasuke's expression turned serious as did his voice at that moment.

"If any of them bites you, Naruto. Then it becomes dinner tonight."

Naruto laughed at that and went and placed his hand on top of a koi that was orange, and white with black spots covering it. Naruto enjoyed petting the fish and the fish for its part, behaved and didn't become someone's dinner.

Kakashi and Itachi were standing in uniform in front of the Hokage and his advisors. Several other Anbu members were standing at attention with them. A meeting of Anbu had been ordered by the Hokage to discuss what the plan for capturing or killing Madara. The meeting was called in short notice. Kakashi didn't know what he was going to do with Naruto. As he couldn't take him to the meeting. Most of his friends were out on missions. Genma and Raidou were home. But both men were busy taking care of the assignments they had been given by the Hokage. It would seem that the Jounin and other ninja had been given their assignments in the mission already. So, Kakashi just didn't want to impose on either of them. It was Fugaku Uchiha, who mentioned to Itachi that if Kakashi needed someone to watch Naruto while they were at the Anbu meeting. That he wouldn't mind watching the boy for him. Naruto could keep Sasuke company. Kakashi was a bit reluctant at first. But seeing Naruto giving him the puppy eyes look. He soon caved and decided to allow Naruto to visit. This would be the first time Kakashi would trust Fugaku. But if anything went wrong, Fugaku, would have something else to worry about other then outsiders stealing his clans' eyes.

The Hokage stood on a small raised platform with his advisors. He wasted no time in addressing the group of Anbu as soon as the last members made it in. He nodded to them before he began. His expression was one of seriousness. And if one looked closely enough, you could see relief was showing as well.

"Sorry, to drag all of you from your duties or other business so suddenly. As you all know, Madara is planning on returning here." At these words, every Anbu stood a little taller. A little more alert. Kakashi was bristling with anger at just the mention of the man's name. But he kept quiet. Itachi observed him in silence. He understood Kakashi's anger.

"Well, now it would seem the time for that return is now." He paused for a moment to let that statement sink in. "Unlike last time, He isn't here for just releasing the Kyubbi. He wants to gain the power of the tailed beast as a weapon. The same idea Danzo had held. So we have been informed by informants from a group known as Akatsuki that Madara intends to kidnap the Jinchurriki".

At this, Kakashi growled lowly.

"Easy, Kakashi. We will get to him. Before he can get anywhere near Naruto." Itachi whispered soothingly. Kakashi calmed back down. The Hokage had looked their way. But didn't say anything to either of them.

"Madara plans on attacking on the night of the Kitsune festival. He will begin his attack sometime after the start of the festival. As you know the festival begins at seven O'clock sharp. He and two others will infiltrate the Leaf in disguise. They plan to have their spies bring the child through the village in sight of the villagers. I don't have to tell you what will happen when they do this."

Every Anbu tensed slightly as they could clearly see exactly what would happen. Kakashi was getting angrier by the minute. ' _The damn Kitsune festival. I loathe this holiday. I know why it was originally_ _proclaimed a village holiday. But is it really right to have such a thing? It just reinforces the village's_ _attitude towards Naruto. It also makes hard for things to ever change for my little brother. If I could, I would make this holiday a thing of the past. Damn, Madara. I'll kill that bastard. It wasn't enough to kill the Fourth Hokage and Kushina. Now, he wants Naruto too. Well, all I can say is he had better be prepared to meet his maker. Because I'm going to kill him!'_

The Third watched Kakashi's reaction. Even though he was wearing his Anbu mask. Kakashi's uniform could not hide the small tell-tale signs of his rage. He was slightly trembling from his rage at Madara. And the Third wasn't in the mood to try to calm that rage down. Unless, it got out of hand and jeopardized the mission. As long as Kakashi could keep it in check for the time being. The Hokage won't say anything to him about it. But as he thought on this, the Hokage began to sense killer intent wafting off every Anbu in the room. The Third decided to add this next bit of information to all his Anbu.

"I know that this angers a lot of you. But I want all of you to keep that anger in check. Channel it into productive means now. By doing everything you can to prepare for your part in this mission. We can't afford to tip off Madara before the mission has even started. Anyone screws this up because he or she can't keep themselves in line will be disciplined harshly." The Hokage's voice gave a tone of anger in it. He wanted to them all to know that he meant business.

"Naruto's life is in the balance now. So keep that in mind at all times. No one can give in to his anger. It will only give the victory to Madara."

The killer intent began to dissipate from the room slowly. Everyone needed to calm down. The Hokage was right. If they all went off half-cocked. It would only aid Madara and harm Naruto now. Once the aura had died. The Hokage continued.

"I want all of you to know that the three spies that Madara sent are actually our allies in this fight. They are the three founders of a group I had just previously mentioned, Akatsuki. They are an organization for peace between all villages and nations. Madara came to them over five years ago. He told them that he was only concerned for peace. And had misled them. And has now gained followers of his own through the Akatsuki. He is trying to take over their organization and kill all members that will not follow his leadership."

The Third then paused and looked over to his right. Motioning with his hand for someone that couldn't be seen by the Anbu, to come out onto the platform.

"I want to introduce you to the three people we will be working with for the next two weeks until this mission is completed. I present to you, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. The founders of the Akatsuki."

The three founders walked onto the stage and stood beside the Hokage. Kakashi and Itachi gazed at the three founders. Yahiko wasted no time in addressing them all.

"Hello, I'm Yahiko. And I want to make a few things very clear right here and now. Akatsuki isn't a criminal organization nor do we knowingly harbor criminals. We didn't approve of nor did we know of the attack on Leaf until after it happened. Know therefore, that we stand with you in this fight. Madara used Akatsuki to gain followers of his own".

An Anbu raised his hand up as Yahiko spoke. Yahiko stopped and gestured to the man to speak.

"How do we know that you aren't in league with Madara and this is just an elaborate trap?"

Yahiko smirked darkly. "Because we intend to cull our own organization to get rid of them."

The day spent at Sasuke's house was the most fun Naruto had ever had with his friend. He wasn't sure if it was because it was Sasuke or if it was because this was the first time to be able to spend time at a friend's house. Naruto was almost positive that it was both. The boys were now sitting in the kitchen. It was late afternoon and Fugaku was preparing a light snack for the boys. After the boys had spent time petting and feeding the koi. They had gone on a run on one of the trails that Itachi would always take Sasuke when they trained together. Before they left. Sasuke's father had told them not to leave the grounds near the house. They promised to stay on the grounds and waving good-bye set off. They ran over two miles. And they ran that two miles in a loop back to the house. Once they had returned home. The boys did some taijutsu training next. Followed by some chakra training. Both boys were now able to flair their chakra and very well. If they needed too they could send out an alert by flaring their chakra. Fugaku had watched the boys train in the back yard with pride. He could see that these two were going to be great assets to the village when they were older.

Now Fugaku brought over the finished plate of rice balls with shrimp. He then poured the boys each a glass of fruit juice. The boys thanked Fugaku and dug into the rice balls. Fugaku sat down at the table with the boys. He reached for one of the rice balls as he spoke to the boys.

"So, are you boys having a good time?" Fugaku's face didn't show the happiness that he felt. But it was there.

"Yes!" both boys shouted.

"Sir, would be okay if I could come over again sometime?" Inquired Naruto shyly. Naruto wasn't usually shy about want he wanted or how he felt. But this was the first time an adult allowed Naruto to come and play with their child and at their house no less. It was a bit humbling to the little boy.

"Yes, Naruto. You can come over anytime you like." A rare small smile made its way onto Fugaku's face.

"Yeah, Naruto. I want you to come over and bring Kakashi too. Big brother would love to have company besides just cousin Shisui." Replied Sasuke. Fugaku chuckled at that.

"Yeah, well don't' let your cousin hear you say that, Sasuke. Shisui, will give you another noogie if he does."

Sasuke scrounged his face up placing his hands on top of his head at that. And all three began to laugh.

"Well, I see that all of you are having a good time."

Everyone turned in the direction of the entrance way of the kitchen to see Itachi standing there. His Anbu mask was sitting sideways on his head. So that he could show his family his face.

"Big Brother!" Shouted an excited Sasuke. He quickly leaped up from his chair to hug his brother.

"Welcome back, son."

"Hi, Itachi." Chirped Naruto.

"How was the meeting with the Hokage and the advisors?'

"The meeting went well. I'm sure mother will fill you in on all that happened."

"I'm glad it went well. Where is Kakashi?" A curious Fugaku asked.

"Ah, that reminds me. Naruto, Kakashi is waiting for you outside."

At that everyone made to go out the front door. And sure enough there stood Kakashi. His Anbu mask was still in place. As he was still in public. Naruto ran to his brother and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Kashi."

"Hey, little bro. You have a good time?"

"Yes, it was a lot of fun. And Mr. Uchiha was very nice to me too."

"I'm very happy to hear that Naruto."

Kakashi looked up at the elder Uchiha. Gently removing Naruto's arms from around his waist. Kakashi then bowed to the elder.

"Thank you for watching my brother today. I do appreciate this a lot."

"No problem. Please feel free to come over anytime. And stay yourself next time. We would love to have you both here."

"Thanks, we will."

"Good bye, Sasuke, Itachi and Mr. Uchiha." Chirped Naruto as he waved to them.

Kakashi squat low and Naruto climbed onto his back. Wrapping his arms around his big brother's neck as Kakashi grabbed hold of his little brother's legs. And without another word the two were off racing along. Naruto squealed with delight. Kakashi's legs pumped harder and they went even faster down the road. As soon as they entered the village, Kakashi leaped up and attached his feet by chakra to the side of a building. Running straight up and then onto the roof. Kakashi made the dash for home. Below them people were busy bustling about the streets. The excitement building in all of them as the Kitsune festival neared. Kakashi never bothered to look down at the crowds as he made his way. He couldn't. It angered him to think of what was discussed at the chamber halls. The villagers would willing participate in harming Naruto at the festival. They just needed a chance too. And now Madara was going to give them that chance. Kakashi knew that if he looked at them now. He would do something stupid. Or worse something altogether insane.

The next two weeks went by in a blur for Kakashi. The security teams where busy doing simulated drills in private training grounds. While the Anbu continued to train themselves and going over mission details. Each team working on perfecting their response times for the actual mission. Others were keeping a close eye on the perimeter of Leaf territory. In a vigilant watch for the first signs of Madara's force or that of the Akatsuki allies. They kept their chakra hidden and moved silently about. At the first sighting of Madara. They were to send word back immediately and tail them. Kakashi's team was assigned to be part of the pursuit teams. They practiced hard over the next two weeks. Several ninja acted as rowdy villagers in the practices so that the Anbu teams could get a better feel of what it would actually be like when the time came to do this for real. Most ninja continued to do other missions as this was the reason for the existence of any hidden village. Besides the Hokage didn't want to have all of his ninja home as this would spark Madara's suspicions that something was up.

As for the village itself. The town was being decorated in her finest trappings for the coming festival. All of the vendors were preparing special items or foods and custodial services were getting extra supplies ready for the more than normal amount of garbage that would always come from such a huge event. The entertainment groups were busy practicing their acts or music in preparation. And many fliers were being posted all over the village explaining of the coming attractions and events that would take place at this year's festival.

The mood was festival for the citizens of Konoha. People talked of how good the festival would be this year. They compared past festivals. Many talked of how noble and powerful the Fourth Hokage had been and if he had lived how much stronger would he have become. Others talked about Kushina and her undominable spirit. They also talked that this year's festival would be the best ever. Because it was the fourth festival of the Fourth Hokage. Which was the very reason that they were even the festival in the first place. To honor the sacrifice of the great Fourth Hokage.

Naruto knew something was wrong. His brother was having violent nightmares again. Kakashi hadn't had those nightmares for a long time now. And at one point, Naruto even dared to think that they were gone for good. But now they were back and it was far worse now than it had been back then. Every night Kakashi struggled in his sleep. And as soon as Naruto would hear his brother's whimpers. He would climb out of his bed and run for his brother's room. Climbing up as quickly as he could, Naruto would then try to get close to Kakashi so that he could try and wake him. It was always a struggle that sometimes sent Naruto flying out of the bed onto the floor. But he would pick himself back up and climb right back into the bed. Until finally after several minutes, Kakashi would wake shaking and panting with tears brimming in his eyes. Naruto would then hug his big brother as close as he could. Sometimes Naruto would cry also and it wasn't just from the arm that swung wildly at him knocking him out of the bed either. It pained Naruto to see his big brother struggle like this and Naruto unable to help him.

Kakashi for his part was starting to hate going to bed. And tried to stay up for as long as possible. So that when he could no longer keep his eyes open. He would then relent and go up to bed. His sleep was always tormented with the events that led to the deaths of his adopted family. Remembering the blood that was pooling around their dying bodies. The sad looks on their faces knowing that they would never be able to watch their children grow-up. The violence of the night. The roaring of the fox and the crying of a newborn. And this was only the beginning of the nightmare that played out every single night. The fear of losing Naruto to Madara made the nightmares gain another dimension to them. Being that Naruto was in danger. Madara standing laughing manically as he held Naruto by an ankle in one hand and a kunai in the other. Kakashi standing there with chakra restraints over his arms and legs. Preventing him from reaching his brother. Being forced to watch as Madara kills the last precious person in Kakashi's life. The nightmare would end and before it would start again. Kakashi could hear Naruto's teary voice calling him in the distance. It was the very thing that brought Kakashi out of his horror filled dreams. But once awoke, Kakashi would find himself and Naruto a mess. Especially Naruto, who always shed tears and at times had bruises. Or he was bleeding lightly from his mouth. Kakashi would always hold his little brother close and do his best to console Naruto. Though sometimes Kakashi wondered who needed it more.

Tonight had turned out to be the same as the night before it. As well as the night before that. Ever since the Hokage held the meeting telling him of Madara's inevitable return. Which was over a week ago now. Kakashi sat up on the bed. His little brother sitting slightly off to the side of him with his little arms wrapped around Kakashi's waist. They were a mess again. Naruto was bleeding from his mouth. There were bruises on his face and neck. And he was sure that Naruto had bruises on his arms as well. He hated what he did to his brother during his nightmares. Now he pulled Naruto up into his lap. Naruto wrapping his legs around his big brother's waist. His hands clutching at Kakashi's wet T-shirt.

"I'm sorry, little bro. I'm so sorry." Kakashi softly spoke.

Naruto looked up and wiped his tears away. "it's okay, Kashi. I know it was the night terrors again. Will you be okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Naruto was looking deep into his brother's eyes as if he were trying to confirm that Kakashi would be. A small smile spread across the little boy's face.

"Everything will be okay, Kashi. Believe it!"

"If it's coming from you, Naruto. I will."

They sat for a while getting themselves together. Before Kakashi placed Naruto down on the floor. He got out of bed as well. They decided to go down stairs for some hot chocolate. As they made their way out of Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi glanced over at his alarm clock to see that the time was now a quarter after three in the morning. They made their way downstairs after Naruto ran back to his room and grabbed his fox plushie. Once down stairs and in the kitchen. Kakashi helped Naruto up onto his booster seat at the breakfast nook. And cleaned away the blood from his little brother's mouth. Then went and prepared the hot chocolate. As he prepared the hot drinks, Naruto turned in his seat so he could watch his brother. There was something he wanted to ask Kakashi for the past week now.

"Kashi."

"Yes, Naruto."

"May we go to the festival? I mean. We have friends now right? They would be going with us. So everything would be okay wouldn't it?

Kakashi froze as soon as the question came from Naruto's mouth. But he quickly pulled himself together and returned an answer.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But we can't go there. Its not a festival for us. We would just be harassed by some of the villagers and it would just ruin all of our friends time there."

Kakashi waited to hear a cry of protest or tears or even pouting. He got none of those things.

"Okay. I don't want to ruin everyone else's good time." Naruto paused for a moment and then continued. "We really are hated that much by the village? If it weren't for our friends living here. I think I would just like to leave this place and never look back." Spoke a pensive Naruto.

Kakashi was shocked. The question that rattled around in his brain begged to be asked. Even if he already had a good idea of what the reason for this statement was.

"Why, Naruto?'

Naruto looked back at his brother with a sad expression. "Because I hate how they make us sit out here alone in the woods. I hate that they constantly glare at us. And I hate how they make you suffer and I can't help you."

The tears which were starting to well up in Naruto's eyes began to stream down now like a river. Kakashi went quickly over to his brother and picked him up holding him close.

"Hey, there, don't cry little bro. Hey, Ssh, ssh its okay." Kakashi consoled.

"No. Its not okay, Kashi. It will never be okay. But I know that as long as we have our friends and each other and old man Hokage. I know we will be okay. But with the villagers though, we will never be okay."

Kakashi didn't know what to day to that. Worse he didn't know how to make it better either. But Naruto was right. They had friends and they had the Third Hokage. And if they got nothing else it was alright.

"Naruto, listen to me. I believe that one day the villagers will treat us differently than they do now. In fact some of the villagers have already changed their views of the two of us. It just takes time for people to change. But some people will never like us though. But that's okay. We have more now than we did when we started right?'

Kakashi wiped away the tears. And Naruto sniffled and hic-cupped. But slowly pulled himself together. Then he slowly nodded his head at his big brother.

' _We're going to be alright._ Kakashi mused. _'Yes, we're going to be alright. Once Madara has been dealt with. My nightmares should disappear. And hopefully this time they'll be gone for good. Then I can concentrate on making my little brother happier. That's more important to me than anything else in this world.'_

There were only two days left until the Kitsune festival. Akira was ready to move out. He kept everything under tight wraps. And played ignorance in front of Madara. Madara hadn't noticed anything amiss. And was far too busy with getting his own plans ready for the trip to fire country. He was heading out with all of his followers. As he was advised that it would be prudent to take them all. He remembered the message. He had received from Yahiko, nearly two weeks ago.

' _Madara. The village hidden in the leaves is busy preparing for their festival. I understand from your last message that you intend on only bringing a small force with you. To infiltrate the village under disguise and locate their Jinchurriki for capture. And once found, you will have your team chase the child to get the attention of the more rowdy villagers to chase the boy as a distraction. While you go and retrieve the boy. I agree with you that this is a good plan. However, you must remember that the village's Jinchurriki will be well guarded by Anbu. As soon as the villagers start their chase of the child. The Anbu will be in hot pursuit. Konan and Nagato has learned that the village plans on using the Jinchurriki as their ultimate weapon. And have ordered the Anbu to guard the Jinchurriki from any attack from within or without._

 _My suggestion is to lure the Anbu out of the village. They won't want to start a battle within the village walls and risk the civilians who are innocently attending the festival. Plus, it will be easier for us to maneuver around in the woods If we lure them out of the village and have our forces waiting for them. We can quickly destroy most of them along with gaining the Nine tails. Our forces should lie in wait about a mile out from the gates. You can use a gen jutsu to hide them. Once you come out of the village with the boy. The Anbu and other ninja will be hot on your tail. But they can easily be led into the trap our men will become to them. This way, we can weaken their strength for when we return, to destroy the village._

Madara had to praise Yahiko for this plan. But it will not change his and the rest of his followers fates. They should have listened to Madara. Now he has no use for them. He will take everything that they worked for and make it his own. And it would begin by taking the name of Akatsuki and changing it's ideals overnight. Madara bristled with excitement. He couldn't wait for it all to begin. He walks over to his second lieutenant, Shiro, and asks if everyone is ready to go yet. When he learns they are ready. Madara wastes no time in having Akira, called. Once he has come to Madara. Madara orders him and the rest to remain behind and that they would return shortly. Akira curtly acknowledges Madara's command. Then the order is given and Madara takes off for Konoha. His thoughts race with the wind as he feels the excitement of a most assured victory over his foes. And the prize of the village within his grasp. He nearly drooled with anticipation. It would take two days to reach Konoha. And when he arrived it wouldn't know what hit it.

Meanwhile in Konoha, it had been decided that a chunin of twenty years of age would be Naruto's replacement for operation 'Dog Catcher' as it was now called. In this operation, Takeshi, would henge into Naruto. Then he was supposed to go unattended to the festival. He was to stand near the vendor stall that would be selling cotton candy. Genma would be the vendor at this stall. As soon as either the operatives of Madara find Takeshi. Or if it's the villager's that spot and begin to chase Takashi. Genma is to report via wireless device of the start of the hunt. The actual vendor would then take over the stall so that Genma could then follow the chase or abduction in action. Relaying everything he saw back to the others so they could keep track and move their positions as need be.

Takeshi was brilliant at transformations. He could fool all but the most experienced of Anbu. Thus, the young man was called upon to perform infiltration missions or missions were he would do as he is about to do for Dog Catcher. Become bait for the target. Takeshi was a man of medium build and height. Standing around five feet eleven inches tall. With medium length red hair that fell in a spikey fringe over his forehead and long his jawline. Framing his face perfectly. His dark brown eyes were forever held a seriousness to them. A no nonsense type of man. Takashi was willing to do this operation knowing the possibility of not surviving it. Everyone knew Madara well enough to know that the man would not like being had on anything. Especially, over something he wants.

As for everyone else taking part in the operation. They would have to stay on the alert and be ready. Half of the teams would be dealing with the crowds during the festival. The villagers won't know about Madara's arrival and that's for the best. If a fight with him takes place within the gates. It will be essential to have teams that can protect and assist the villagers. If and mostly likely, the villagers began to chase 'Naruto'. Those teams will be responsible to make sure that the villagers involved don't interfere with the actual abduction from taking place. The rowdy villagers that are involved can easily over whelm the couple of operatives of Madara. Even if they are there to be used unknowing by Madara. Though most of the villagers are only there for the festival. These groups of rowdy ones will have to be monitored closely throughout the event. To make sure that everything stays within the control of the Shinobi in 'Dog Catcher'.

The other half of the teams involved in the operation where to deal with what went on outside of the village gates. If everything didn't go as planned within the gates. It would be the outside groups that would keep the enemy force from trying to come forward to assist their comrades. If, however, the abduction was successful and Madara was escaping with 'Naruto'. The outer teams would pursue and capture or destroy the targets. The Akatsuki team would assist the Leaf teams.

Akira's group began to move out half a day after Madara left. They made some distance between themselves and Madara's group. They needed to be in position before seven that evening. When the operation would begin. Akira kept up an even pace all the way to their designated position. They would assist the Konoha ninja that chased Madara and his followers out away from the village. It is Akira's job to make sure that his team forms a strong impenetrable gauntlet that the enemy won't be able to break through. Nor would they be able to escape around. They would effectively be pinned between Akira and his group in front of them and the Leaf behind them. Now all there was left to do was wait and for everyone involved this was the hardest part.

Guy was on his way to Kakashi's and Naruto's place. He was happy to be able to bring little Lee with him. Today Guy would babysit for Kakashi. The Kitsune festival would begin later that day. And Kakashi needed Guy to come by that afternoon right after lunch. He would be spending the night at Kakashi's since the operation would most likely keep Kakashi out most if not all of the night. Guy learned from his eternal rival that he would also be babysitting Sasuke as well. Sasuke wanted to be close to Naruto that night. He had been having nightmares for the past three nights of Naruto being harmed. It was decided by his family to let him spend the night with Naruto that night. It would comfort Naruto who thought he was going to have no playmates at all that day. And it would relieve Sasuke's mind at the same time. When asked by Mikoto, Kakashi didn't say no. He would allow Sasuke to spend the night. It was the least he could do for his little brother. Since he had been keeping the little boy up with worry nearly every night for the past two weeks because of his own nightmares that kept coming.

Guy decided to take Lee to a diner for lunch and then they would stop by the Ice cream shop and buy a quart of chocolate and a quart of strawberry ice cream as well. Then they would head on over. Little Lee was excited to see his two new friends. It had been a while since he last saw them. And he was eager to get to Naruto's house. They were just leaving the diner and on their way to the ice cream shop. When an older man with snow white hair approached them. He was wearing a long dark red yukata with a golden dragon that swirled around from the lower back of the yukata. And then came to the front the dragons head coming up to just above the knee. Guy greeted the old man politely as did Lee.

"Greeting venerable sir." Guy spoke with a bow.

"Ah, Greetings, youngster. Are you two fine young men going to the festival tonight?"

"No, Sir. We are going to celebrate at a friend's instead."

"Ah, I see. So sorry to hear that. Is your friend ill?" The old man said with a smile.

"No, sir. But they are quite shy of crowds. And they aren't fond of loud noises."

"I see. They are quite lucky to have such good friends as the two of you."

"Thank you, kind sir." A happy Guy spoke.

The old man paused for a moment and Guy made the mistake of looking into the old man's eyes. He was caught before he even knew it. The old man's eyes turned red in an instance. The tome were spinning in each blood red eye rapidly. The order was sealed in Guy's brain in that moment. The Old man was smiling and walking away waving as he went. Guy blinked once and then seeing the old man walking away. He raised his hand and waved to the old man. Guy hadn't realized it. But he was now a pawn in Madara's plan.


	10. October Tenth

**Warning** : Violence and extreme angst ahead.

October Tenth

Kakashi waited patiently for Guy's arrival. He was sitting in the living room with Itachi. While Sasuke and Naruto where currently in the play room. Both of the older siblings were anxious to be going. The mission was all they could think about at the moment. They were already dressed in their Anbu uniforms with their masks facing away from their faces for now. All of their needed gear was also strapped onto themselves as they sat and listened to their younger siblings chatter and laughter. Itachi smirked to himself as his thoughts suddenly switched towards his younger brother.

Sasuke had been eager to leave that morning. He was jumping around his older sibling trying to encourage Itachi, to hurry up. Itachi had been busy inspecting Sasuke's overnight bag. After he noticed there were only toys and some snacks that Sasuke had sneaked out of the kitchen and placed inside of the bag.

"Sasuke, where are your clothes?" A curious Itachi asked.

"What-" Sasuke started to ask before he realized the bag his big brother was currently rummaging through was his own. They were in Itachi's room as Sasuke ran in there once he had done with his 'packing'.

"Clothes, little brother. You know. Where's your pajamas and underwear? Do you plan on going to bed naked after your bath? I think you'll get laughed at."

Sasuke made a face and with exasperation let his thoughts be known.

"But Itachi, there wasn't any more room in the bag for clothes. And I wanted to bring my ninja gear in case I have to protect Naruto!"

Itachi smiled at this. Sasuke's ninja toys were not going to protect a kitten from a bath. Let alone protect his best friend.

"I see. But you are going on an away mission." Itachi decided to humor his little brother. "Therefore, you still have to pack at least some clean underwear."

Sasuke thought about this for a moment. Mother always said that clean underwear was important to have on. Especially after a bath. He remembered his mother getting upset once when he tried to put his old dirty ones back on after a bath. He never tried it again.

"Okay." An embarrassed Sasuke replied.

Itachi saw the embarrassment which was followed by disappointment on his little brother's face. So he decided that he would help him out.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I get my overnight bag? We can pack you some clothes in it. I'll carry it for you. This way, you can still have your weapons to help protect Naruto. And still have some clean clothes on while you're at it." A smirk played on Itachi's face.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to the playful tease in his brother's voice as he was too busy taking in the logical reasoning behind what was said.

"That's a great idea, Itachi, Thanks!"

"Your very welcome, Sasuke. Now let's go and get you something to wear for tomorrow as well as a pair of pajamas for tonight."

Now they were here at Kakashi's house. Itachi looked over at his captain and best friend. Kakashi was sitting with both of his arms bend at the elbows and resting on his thighs. His hands were clasped together underneath his chin. His mind, Itachi could tell was a million miles away from here. So Itachi made a sound of clearing his throat lightly to get Kakashi's attention. Kakashi turned slightly to look at his team mate but didn't say anything.

"It shouldn't be much longer before Guy shows up. "

"I know. But it feels like it's taking him forever to get here."

"It always does when it's something important that is happening."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kakashi replied. But then his voice sounded a little distressed and Itachi was going to ask him what was wrong. When Kakashi spoke up.

"Itachi, there is something I want to ask of you."

"Yes."

"If anything happens to me out there. Please promise me that you will take care of Naruto."

Itachi looked at his captain with mild surprise. But he quickly answered.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I won't allow it…Besides, Naruto would string me up by my toes if I did."

Kakashi snorted at that and allowed his arms to rest at his sides. As he leaned back into the couch with a sigh.

"It's just that this is Madara that we're going after. I know that I will have to go all out in the fight against him. Hell, we all will to just try and survive. And I need to survive this fight. Because I don't know what will happen to Naruto if I don't. That's why I asked you to take care of him. If I can't return. Believe me, Itachi, when I tell you that I will do whatever it takes to bring Madara down. Even at the cost of my own life."

Itachi started to say something but didn't get the chance as there was a knock at the front door. Both of the younger siblings appeared immediately in the living room. After hearing the knock, Kakashi lifted himself from the couch quickly and opened the door.

"Ah, my esteemed rival. I have come as promised bearing gifts and a playmate for Naruto and Sasuke." An enthusiastic Guy said.

"Thanks for coming Guy, I really appreciate this." Answered Kakashi as he backed away to the side of the door to allow the two guests entry into the house.

"There's no need of thanking me, Kakashi. I'm happy to help. Also, I enjoy watching the power of youth flow through these youngsters."

At this Naruto and Sasuke came up to greet them.

"Hello, Guy and Lee." They both chirped in unison.

Lee grinned at the two and then looked up at Guy for approval. Guy nodded his head and with a gentle push. Sent Lee over to the two youngsters. They immediately went back to the playroom. Kakashi touched Guy's shoulder and then moved away towards the kitchen. Guy followed along with Itachi, Who by this time had pulled his mask back around to cover his face. Guy didn't know that Itachi was weasel. Neither was he supposed to know either. The three entered the kitchen and Kakashi began to give Guy the run down on what he had prepared for them.

"Guy, I prepared pizza for the boys. I made five trays. You know that Naruto will eat two of those trays himself." He chuckled before he continued. I also have prepared pancake batter for tomorrow morning as well. So don't sit up late waiting for us. We will probably be out all night. There is bacon in the first bin in the refrigerator. As for everything else, you know what to do."

"Yes, Kakashi. Don't worry about a thing. The boys will be well taken care of. I won't let anything happen to them-not on my watch."

"Again, thanks." Kakashi replied relieved. "Now we better be going."

Guy went and placed the two quarts of ice cream he had brought into the freezer. As Kakashi and Itachi said their good byes to their brothers.

"Hey, Sasuke, Kakashi and I are leaving now. You behave yourself while I'm gone. I don't want to have to report to father that you acted like a rouge Nin okay?"

"No. Itachi, I won't be bad. I promise. Do well tonight and catch that embarrassment for father."

Itachi hugged his little brother tight as he chuckled.

"You bet, little brother. We will."

Kakashi walked over to his little brother and kneeled down. "Hey, sorry I have to leave you here alone on a night like this. But you will be safer here then with me tonight."

Naruto got closer to his brother. Walking between Kakashi's legs so that he could wrap his arms around his big brother in a hug.

"I know, Kashi. Do what you have to do. I know that everything will be alright."

"I will, Naruto. Promise me that you will be good for Guy while I'm gone."

"I promise, Kashi. Come home safe please."

"I promise." Kakashi hugged his little brother tighter and then let go. Naruto backed up as Kakashi stood to his full height. They left the play room along with the Uchiha brothers and little Lee following them. Once they got to the front door. Kakashi pulled his Anbu mask around and over his other mask that he always wore to the front as well.

"Well, I guess this good-bye for now." A somber Kakashi said.

The door was opened and the two Anbu left swiftly. Disappearing into the glow of the late afternoon sun. Guy and the boys watched as they departed until they were no longer in sight. Then they turned to go back inside. Guy couldn't help but feel a deep sorrow start to burn in his gut. He didn't know why it was there and the worst part was. He felt like it had something to do with him. But for the life of him he couldn't figure what.

4:15pm

Kakashi and Itachi arrive at Anbu headquarters. They make their way inside and find Anko and Yamato waiting for them. They greet each other as they all walk on towards the small conference room. There will be one more briefing before they are all sent out to start setting up traps in the woods near the village. And securing their hiding spots to ambush the enemy. The surveillance teams have been deployed over fifteen minutes ago and everyone is eagerly awaiting news of Madara's team from them. Kakashi gets him team ready to leave after the short last minute briefing and heads out for the woods to start laying traps.

Within the village, security detail has been split between the Uchiha police force and regular shinobi forces. They are to assist each other in co-operative mission. The objective is twofold. Protect the civilians from a possible battle with the enemy within the gates. Or two, protect the populace from a possible riot that probably will take place within the gates. The Anbu that are to work within the gates as well are on a different objective. For them the mission is to keep up with the 'Jinchurriki bait' as he moves through the village. Assisting him only if the more aggressive villagers try to capture and beat or kill him. Genma was to help keep them as well as everyone within the village on the 'Dog Catcher' mission informed of where the bait was at all times. And whether or not Madara had abducted the target.

5:00pm

The first news from the surveillance teams isn't good news. Madara's forces have already arrived. And apparently have been there for a while. But they are still five miles out and stationary. The Akatsuki team has yet to be seen. The Hokage gives the order for the teams within the gates to keep their eyes peeled and look for a possible sighting of Madara being already within the gates. Outside the gates, Kakashi begins to get nervous. He receives the message that Madara's forces have already arrived. He requests permission to return back into the village to search for Madara and is denied. He remains with his team in hiding waiting for their target to come to them.

6:00pm

Guy is trying to act and sound as if he's alright. The boys have been playing ninja for over an hour. They were playing in the back yard while Guy watched them. Normally, he would participate in the games. But today he told them he didn't feel well and that he would just watch. The boys looked disappointed but soon took to their play. Before long, Guy called them into the house so that he could get the first four trays of pizza into the oven. In the meantime, Sasuke had asked what they wanted to do now that they were inside. They all decide to sit at the coffee table and color while they wait for the pizza. Once the fifth tray of pizza has been devoured. Guy then gets the boys upstairs for bath time. The edginess Guy feels doesn't dissipates instead it only grows.

6:45pm

Madara's forces begin their move towards the village once again. The surveillance teams can't find Madara among them. It is now confirmed that he must be within the village. All teams within the gates have been alerted of the move. The Akatsuki can now be seen moving as well. They are staying under cover with their chakra hidden. They are two miles behind Madara's forces and closing slowly. In the meantime within the village, the patrons to the festival are already beginning to gather into the streets. In fifteen minutes the vendors will open their stands and the performers will begin their performances. At a shop in the eastern district sits an old man with a long red Yukata with a dragon wrapping around from the back to the front. He sits relaxed and is sipping green tea. There are two other men with him. Both are much younger and are also biding their time with the old man.

Madara looks quite calm on the outside but inside he is filled with excitement. So far everything is going as he planned it. He sits and mentally pats himself on the back. _'Those fools thought that they could deceive me and get away with it. I knew that I couldn't trust those three upstarts. They have a long way to go to get the better of me. Ha. I'm glad that I sent a new recruit to check on those three. Otherwise, I wouldn't have known that they intend to hand me over to the Leaf instead. This way I can steal the Nine tails brat away before they even know what happened and these stupid villagers are going to help me with my escape. Once I annihilate Yahiko's precious few followers. I will then take sweet revenge on him and those other two losers with him as well.'_

Madara smirked as he looked up at a wall clock. The time was seven O'clock. It was time for the festival to begin and soon very soon it would be Madara who would be rewarded with a prize that was million times better then any stuffed toy at a vendor's booth. He places the tea cup down on the table and makes to stand. His followers copy his movements.

"We will wait until our pawn shows up with the child. But in the meantime, why don't we go and enjoy this festival that I personally created hm?"

The two men nod in agreement and all three of them walk out of the shop and into the festival.

The Hokage stands with his arms behind his back. He stares out his office window at the festival in progress. Behind him sitting in the wing back chairs are Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. Each one is lost in his or her thoughts. Yahiko knew the moment that Madara's forces were first sighted that the man wouldn't be among them. He knew it. And therefore he was quick to tell the Hokage that Madara was definitely in the village. But they couldn't find him. And they had to assume that he was under a henge. The more experienced shinobi that could detect the subtle signs of a person in disguise. Were unsuccessful in finding Madara. There was just too many people out and about. There was nothing they could do but stick with their plan. Because in the end, Madara would have to break out of the village with Naruto in tow. They could only hope that he still took the decoy and not have somehow found a way to get his hands on the real Naruto.

It was seven thirty at Kakashi's house. The boys had their baths and were in their pajamas. Sitting down on the floor in front of the television with bowls of ice cream. The three boys laughed as they watched a video of a children's movie. Naruto was having a great time with his friends on his birthday. And he wished that this night would last forever. The only thing that would make it better were if Kakashi would show up with Itachi. Then it wouldn't be great. It would be better than great. It would be fantastic! As the clock struck eight. The movie had come to an end. And the children got up to take their bowls to the kitchen. Guy took the cassette out of the VCR. A present for Kakashi by Guy and Kakashi's other friends.

As the boys returned. They were laughing and smiling as they approached their babysitter. But as Guy turned around. The smiles and laughter died and confusion and even a bit of fear took their place. Lee was the first to speak.

"Guy-sensei, are you okay?"

"Yes, Lee, I'm fine. But I think it is time for us to go to the festival." Guy had a strange not altogether there look on his face. He smiled at them. But the smile was off.

"Why?" We aren't supposed to go to the festival. We're supposed to stay here." Replied Sasuke with worry.

"Nonsense boys! We can go to the festival". Guy spoke with vigor. "You are forgetting that I, Might Guy, am the noble blue beast of Konoha. The villagers will leave us well alone tonight. You have nothing to fear." At this, Guy did his best pose with his thumb sticking up and an unnatural gleam shining off his teeth as he smiled.

Naruto wasn't convinced neither was Sasuke. But Lee believed his babysitter and friend.

"Oh come on guys. If Guy-sensei says we are safe with him. Then we are. No one will harm us. And aren't you curious to see what is at this festival?" A curious Lee spoke.

"We aren't supposed to go. And I don't want to go either. I want to stay here with you guys and have fun here." Retorted a frustrated Naruto.

"Yeah, we should stay here." Agreed Sasuke.

"No. we are going to the festival boys and that's final." Shouted Guy in anger. He didn't know why but he just had to get Naruto to the festival before eight-thirty. And with that he grabbed Naruto quickly under his waist pulling him off the ground. Naruto began to panic. He struggled in Guy's arm but to no avail. Sasuke immediately sprang into action. Kicking Guy and yelling at him demanding that he put his best friend down. This resulted in Guy picking up Sasuke after a bit of a struggle. Now having both boys secured. Naruto under his right. And Sasuke under his left, Guy made to leave the house with a now worried and scared Lee following them. As they left the house the clock on the living room wall read eight-fifteen.

Naruto was crying now. He knew something was most definitely wrong with their baby sitter. And he was terrified as to what will happen at the festival. Naruto wasn't an idiot. He knew that whatever happened tonight would involve the villagers. And now that his baby sitter was breaking the rules that his Kashi had set for them. Naruto could do nothing but cry in fear. Sasuke was trying to comfort his friend as best he could. While still struggling to break the man's hold on him. He was both angry and scared. But he vowed to himself that whatever happens he would not turn chicken and leave Naruto alone. He still remembered the brawl he and Naruto had against the bullies in the large park. But this was going to be so much worse than that. Sasuke silently prayed that their big brothers would come and save them as they had done back then.

Guy slowed down as they made their way into the clearing. He could hear the sounds of the festival and knew that his mission was almost done. He walked into the village and headed for the eastern district as ordered by Madara. Many villagers saw the four making their way through the streets. Most ignored them as they continued to party. But a few began to follow at a safe distance. Guy was oblivious to the growing mob behind him. As he continued to make haste to get to the eastern district as swiftly as possible.

Madara and his two followers climbed the wall of a nearby building across the street from the small tea shop that they had originally been in.

"Well, boys get ready. About any minute now we should be seeing a skirmish begin ten blocks down from where we are." A smirking Madara said. ' _This is it. The day I've been waiting for. And soon the prize shall be mine. Then the vengeance I crave will finally be a reality.'_

Kakashi and his team where in position waiting and had been waiting for what seemed too long to Kakashi. He was angry and frustrated that he wasn't able to go back and see how his little brother was doing. The nagging feeling that he wasn't okay was starting to get to Kakashi. It was taking all of his professionalism to keep himself where he was ordered to be. His thoughts raced along with his heart as he tried to calm himself down. ' _I have to keep a grip on myself. Even if Madara somehow gets a hold of_ _Naruto. They still have to come through the gates to rejoin his forces. I can't afford to take off out of here and possibly miss their coming by here. No. I need to stay calm and stick with the plan. But I can't help but believe that the mission has gone awry. And my little brother is caught up in the damn festival. If Guy doesn't have a very damn good excuse for allowing my brother to be taken. I will skin him alive. And then chidori his ass. I won't even bother burying him. I'll just leave him in the woods for the animals to feed on.'_

Guy now stopped and placed the boys down over ten blocks away from the very person that they all were trying to avoid. Confusion soon expressed itself on his face. Why were they in the middle of the village? Why weren't they still at the house watching a movie? But as soon as Naruto's feet hit the ground. He began to run. Sasuke a second later. And only then did Guy realize what he had done. Neither of the boys stayed long enough nor looked back to see a horrified and paralyzed Guy standing in the middle of the street. While several people streamed passed in pursuit of the frightened boys. Sasuke only reached for and grabbed Naruto's hand. As the two ran as fast as their little legs could go.

"We need to stay together. If we get separated it will be harder for our big brother's to find us." Sasuke shouted as the mob began their chase.

Naruto couldn't speak. His fear being so high. All he could do was nod his head at his friend to let him know that he heard and understood him. Sasuke saw the fear in his friend's eyes. Something he would never forget. They held such terror and hopelessness. It was a look Sasuke never wanted to see again on his friends face. He squeezed Naruto's hand gently as they ran. They turned down a side street at the very end of the block they were on. The mob was still with them and now they were throwing bottles and small rocks at them as they ran and shouted obscenities. Fortunately, the bottles missed them as they crashed all around the two boys. But some of the rocks though, were hitting them. Leaving them bruised and with small cuts. But neither would stop.

The festival was all over the village and there was no escaping it. Once again the boys came to the end of the street. They turned back up towards the main road again. But soon ran into street performers that were doing a dance routine. They ended up running right into the performers and knocking some of them down along with themselves. Sasuke was the first to regain his feet. He pulled Naruto up with him. And they were running again. Some of the audience that had been watching the dancers. Heard then saw the mob coming up the side street as well. And having recognized the two little boys running. They immediately put two and two together and made a blockade to the mob. The mob was furious and demanded that the others move out of their way. But the spectators refused and an all-out brawl ensued in the streets.

The members of the Uchiha police force were the first to arrive at the first brawl and caught a glimpse of not one but two little boys running away from a mob. Their hearts sank as they quickly realized that the mission had somehow been breached. It was Naruto and Sasuke they saw running for their lives. The police reported swiftly to the commander-in-chief of the operation 'Dog Catcher.' Most of the police on scene stayed to break up the fighting that was heatedly continuing just below them. Others followed the boys and continued to report every turn and direction the boys in their panic took.

The commander-in-chief, Shikaku took in the news by wire with a heavy heart. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. But there was no time to waste in kicking himself or trying to figure out why it failed. Now was the time for clear and focused thoughts. He has the communication sent to all forces except to Kakashi's team. Using sensory type shinobi to relay the message telepathically. Shikaku needs Kakashi to stay on task. If Madara makes it out of the village with the boys. Then it will be up to Kakashi's team to pursue and overtake. And knowing Kakashi, he will also eliminate the target as well. Which was fine with Shikaku. He then orders the regular shinobi in the furthest districts to move towards the eastern district. Now that they know where Madara probably is lying in wait to snag the boys. They needed to try and keep up with the boys. For Madara had only planned on taking Naruto. If he is presented with Sasuke as well. He will most likely kill the boy before leaving the village. And Heaven help them all if the head of the Uchiha clan loses his youngest son.

Naruto is running hard and zigzagging through the eastern district. Sasuke has kept a surprisingly strong hold on his hand as they were bumped into and pushed and prodded. They ran and dodged waiting mobs. They managed to escape most of them. Running the mob around in circles at times. They didn't know where to go and they couldn't stop long enough to think of what to do. Their minds only repeating a mantra of _RUN!_ Down another side street then running to the end of it. Crossing over a main street and then straight into another side street. Only to turn at the end of it onto the main. Tripping and bumping into festive villagers at every turn. At every straight away. They were beginning to tire. And then it happened, Naruto was knocked to the ground taking Sasuke with him.

In that moment two strange men had reached down and grabbed them. Both boys screamed and fought hard against their captors. This alerted the people around them. Some started to go over and assist the boys. While others went to see the beating of the 'demon child' and his friend. But it turned into another brawl as the first group latched onto the strange men who turned out to be Madara's followers. The boys were ripped from Madara's men. The force of the action causing the men to lose their grips on the two boys. The second group that wanted bloodlust. Became angry and tried to stop the first group from assisting the boys. Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground hard. But were quickly up and running. The brawl continued on as others tried to run after the boys to harm them. Yet, there were other people still that wouldn't let the aggressors near the boys. Everyone seemed to have taken sides in whether or not the Jinchurriki child had a right to live or not.

Madara stood on the roof top in shock. He had just witnessed the death of one of his men. It truly shocked him. The villagers were fighting each other over the Jinchurriki. A broken bottle welded like a finely made kunai was shoved into the man's jugular as he attempted to recapture the boy. The murderer wasn't even a shinobi. A middle aged man caught up in bloodlust, still in his baker's uniform was the murderer. He knew that the villagers hated the Jinchurriki for what Madara had done to them. But he never realized it would be this deep a hatred. Or that some of the people would let go of the hate and defend the boy with equal passion. It had been four years since the Kyubbi attack. Madara thought that the people would still remember, yes. But he thought that their hatred would have simmered down with the passage of time. Still angry but not filled with bloodlust that they now had. Apparently this was not the case. Now one of his loyal followers was dead. It was time for a slight change in plans.

Sasuke led Naruto down another street. He was looking for a place to hide them. This last interruption in their being captured and beaten had once again been thwarted. And allowed the boys for the first time since this nightmare began. A chance to find a hiding place. Both boys were well spent by now. So Sasuke tugged lightly on Naruto's hand towards an alleyway that was open at both its ends. There was a dumpster along the left wall with three wooded crates beside it. When Naruto saw what Sasuke was looking at in the alleyway. He willingly followed his friend in. They walked as quietly as they could over to the dumpster. Sasuke made sure the crates were secure. Before he climbed up. The lid of the dumpster was already in the open position. He quickly climbed in and turned around to help Naruto who, was now climbing up into the dumpster as well. Together they pulled down the lid and huddled close to each other. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto to keep him from crying. They could hear angry voices just down the street and those voices were getting closer. All the two little boys could do was cling to each other and hope.

Shinobi were all over the place breaking up fights all over the eastern district. The noise and chaos was equal to what many veterans would say later sounded and looked like a war. There was no way they could apprehend Madara within the gates. It wasn't possible. Many could only hope that some of their comrades would be able to keep up with the two little boys. They needed Madara to still capture them. It was the only way to bring an end to Madara. But no one wanted and had tried so hard to keep the real Naruto out of this mess. Now they have no choice but to go with things the way they were in hopes that the pursuit teams can catch the bastard.

Fugaku was sitting in his office at the station. A young member of the force by the name of Yugi came and told him that his youngest son has been caught up in the violence of the festival. Before the man even had time to react. Another officer came in quickly and said that the boy was taken. Fugaku went from shock to rage within seconds.

"I want my second in command in here now!" He bellowed. The two officers winced at the volume and expression of the man before them. But went did as they were told.

Seconds later the second in command, Toshiro strode into the office.

"Toshiro, you are in charge here."

"Yes, sir. May I ask where you are going?"

"I'm going to do something that I wanted to do now for a long time." Fugaku paused for a moment as if he was contemplating how he was going to do what it was he was concocting. Then he looked up and continued.

"I'm going to kill that bastard Madara."

"Good hunting, sir."

"Thanks." Fugaku pressed a hand onto his second in commands shoulder and nodded briefly on his way out. _'Yes. This will be the final hunt for that menace. And if he has harmed Sasuke or worse. There won't be any place in this world or beyond where he can hide from me.'_

Saratobi stood outside on the roof of the Hokage tower. He was shouting out commands to shinobi that had been called upon from reserves. The situation within the eastern district was getting worse. The members gathered were all down on one knee with their heads bowed as the Hokage spoke. Saratobi's voice was grave as he spoke.

"Listen well. The Kitsune festival is being immediately shut down. I want the following teams to follow the three Anbu to north, south, and western districts. You are to assist those already there in getting the civilians to return to their homes. Anyone that defies the order to return home are to be arrested. Teams A thru G, you will go with Anbu operative Badger, to the north district. Teams H thru N, you will be following operative Lion to the western district. And finally, Teams O thru U, you will be led by operative Hawk to the south district. The rest of you will be accompanying me to the eastern district."

A young ninja raised her hand for audience. The Hokage nodded for her to speak.

"Sir, what is happening? I can hear the sounds of a ruckus going on. But it sounds as if it is coming from everywhere." She spoke in a serious yet confused tone.

"I won't lie to you. The village is currently in an uproar in the eastern district". Most shinobi were shocked to learn this. Those that lived near the eastern district, however were not. The Third continued. "The purpose of those going with me is to set up a gauntlet. So that none of the villagers in other districts wonder into the chaos that has now become the eastern district. We will keep anyone from getting into that area. And we will not fail. The reason this is happening is because Madara has returned."

At this every shinobi stiffened. And immediately they all thought the same thing. The Third spoke up quickly to squelch that thought that raced through their minds.

"If you are thinking that he has set loose the Nine-tails. I assure you that he hasn't. What's happening now is because of his actions four years ago". The Hokage paused for a moment taking in each and every shinobi's expression. Before he continued. "The young Jinchurriki has been taken from his safe house and has been deliberately brought to the festival. We don't know for sure if it is Madara himself taking him through the village. Or if he has the aid of someone else doing it for him. What we do know is that he is trying to abduct the boy and is using the angst of the villagers as a distraction for his escape."

"But sir, if he is here and has the child. Then shouldn't we be going after him instead?!" Exclaimed a shocked ninja.

"No. We aren't". Except for the Anbu, everyone flinched at the statement. "There are pursuit teams waiting outside the village for Madara. Our job is to bring the eastern district back under control. If we don't. The damage done this time around by Madara will be far worse than when he let the Kyubbi loose. And let me make this crystal clear now…failure is not an option."

The Anbu seeing the signal from the Hokage, went and stood calling each his group of teams that were dispatched to him and led them off to their assigned district. The Hokage took the lead with the remainder of the teams and headed to the now war torn eastern district.

Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato had left the Hokage tower earlier. They were already in the eastern district looking for the child that was forced to be the center of the chaos that was happening. It frightened Konan to see such violence happening in a village that she had actually was starting to become fond of. She couldn't believe what happened four years ago has now had the chance to reopen an partially healing wound. Everywhere she looked there was fighting. Several fires had been lit in the process. So many people who didn't want any violence at all. Where now finding themselves caught between those that hated the Jinchurriki and those who had learned to have compassion. As the three of them ran, Konan could only imagine how terrified Naruto had to be right now.

Yahiko was pissed. He ran forcefully with his eyes narrowed. Their brown orbs lit with an internal fire. All he could think about was how foolish he had been. This would never had happened if he could have just seen Madara for what he was then _. 'How many times had I been warned by my instincts about him? I should_ _have known that night he returned that something horrible would happen. I was so worried about him taking over what Konan, Nagato, and I have worked so hard for. That I didn't even see that there would be consequences within this village for what he had done. For what I had allowed to happen. Damn it!'_ Yahiko continued to search and blame himself.

Nagato ran beside his companions with a somber expression. He hated seeing this happening. And he knew that they were partly responsible for this outcome in Konoha. The only consolation for him and his companions were that they were at least here now. That they were trying to make things right again. But looking at the suffering and the rage that flowed through the streets below them. It almost made him question why they ever created Akatsuki in the first place.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed quiet. But Naruto couldn't stop shaking. As the people edged closer, Sasuke held his friend tighter as much out of fear as it was for trying to comfort his friend. The voices were now just at the entrance of the alleyway. Both boys could hear the mob shouting of which direction they went. Some yelled one direction while others said it was another place. In the end, they started walking down the alleyway. The leaders of the group looked over at the dumpster. But then dismissed it thinking that the children wouldn't be able to lift the top up. Since the crates were only wide enough for one set of feet on top of them at a time. Neither child was strong enough to push up the lid of the dumpster on their own. So the group concluded that the boys had to have run down the other end of the alley. But as they were making their way past. A faint whimper was heard and without hesitation the mob quickly flipped the lid up.

Naruto had tried so hard to keep quiet. But his fear had gotten the better of him and a small sound escaped him. As soon as it did, he knew they were caught. In the next instant the lid was lifted up and both boys were violently dragged out and thrown to the ground. They hit the pavement hard. Naruto was screaming even before the first blow was struck. Sasuke was crying and trying to cover Naruto while screaming at the mob for an answer for why they were doing this to them. One man actually stopped the group long enough to answer.

"Because this demon killed our families. He may look like an innocent child but he is a monster. He is the Nine tail fox, and he deserves to die!"

Another spoke up as well. "Since you have decided to choose him over us. You will share his fate. Uchiha or not we don't give a damn. Die with the Monster!" He roared.

The rain of blows started again. The boys tried to clasp hands and stay close. Trying desperately to stay together to protect each other. They were kicked and stomped on. Then one woman armed with a broken piece of glass. Raked the glass over Naruto while another armed also with a piece of glass did the same to Sasuke. Their pajama shirts ripped under the slashes that were made to their chests and stomachs. Sasuke started kicking up at their attackers and Naruto followed his example. The noise of the crowd was overwhelming and each boy thought that they were going to die. When Sasuke saw the woman plunge the glass into Naruto's shoulder. He tried to lunge over his friend to protect him from any more pain. Only to have the other shove the glass she was holding into his right leg. At that moment, Sasuke thought that they would die.

In his mind as everything was starting to become distant, Sasuke heard a voice. A very familiar voice speaking to him urgently. And with the voice came a face. It was Kakashi's. Kakashi's single eye was boring into Sasuke with a look of urgency deep within it. Kakashi was saying something to him. _What?_ _What do you want me to do?_ When Sasuke wasn't getting it. Kakashi took a stance and at first nothing seemed to be happening. But then a silvery blue aura began to surround Kakashi. And at that instant Sasuke knew what to do. Gathering his chakra carefully, Sasuke began to pulse his chakra like a beacon. Naruto looked briefly at his friend and sensing the aura did likewise. Before long both boys passed out. But just before he did, Naruto saw a tall man with orange spikey hair and a black hooded robe with red clouds billowing behind him leap off the roof above them. Then all went black.

The Akatsuki trio were losing hope as they raced from one rooftop to the next. Nagato made the suggestion that they should split up. They could cover more ground that way. Yahiko agreed and the trio moved off in different directions. Konan made to the right. Nagato went left. While Yahiko continued to move straight ahead. He had been running for ten minutes when he thought he saw just ahead to his right a mob that was running into a side street or alleyway. He decided to move in that direction. As he neared he felt a pulse of two chakra's radiating out from that area. Since he had never known the boys chakras, Yahiko, wasn't sure these two chakras were theirs or not. But even if it wasn't it had to be two people in distress. Quickly making the scene, Yahiko looked over the edge of the roof. His anger was ignited at what he heard and saw. The two little boys were being pummeled and stabbed at and all the while people within the mob that couldn't get close enough to make an attack. Were shouting and cheering the people in front that were. They were getting ready to move the boys out into the main street so that more of the mob could attack them.

Yahiko swiftly leaped down with a roar tearing from his throat. At first, the mob backed away in fright from the roar and appearance of the newcomer. But then they began to gather courage. Due to having the strength of numbers on their side. However, Yahiko wasn't impressed. He began to summon chakra to make an attack of his own. This in turn, caught the attention of Konan and Nagato, who both raced in the same direction. They arrived and seeing what Yahiko was about to do. Turned their heads away so they wouldn't be temporarily blinded by Yahiko's Sunburst technique.

Yahiko released his chakra in a glowing burst of light and the mob was temporarily blinded. The mob began cussing and yelling furiously. Nagato jumped down from the roof to help Yahiko with the children. The boys were bleeding heavily and out cold.

"Let's get these two boys to the hospital immediately." An anxious Yahiko said.

"No. Let's take them to the operation's command center instead, Yahiko." Reasoned Nagato. "If we go there the Anbu medics can give them emergency aid. If we run into the hospital with the boys. The chances are great that families of victims of this riot will attack us. Before we can even see a doctor."

"Plus." Added Konan who had just jumped down from the roof. "You don't know which doctors are willing to help the boys and which ones won't.

Yahiko, who had been looking at Naruto the whole time as his friends spoke. Now looked up at them.

"You're both right. We will head there at once."

And with that the trio made their way back to the rooftops and towards the command center.

Madara saw the Akatsuki trio rescue the boys from the mob. He was standing some five rooftops away from them. Behind a water tower support. And he knew right then and there that he had made several mistakes. Several grievous mistakes. The first being that he underestimated the villager's hatred. The deaths of both of his followers, followers that were experienced shinobi. Shinobi that if they didn't have to try to conceal who they really were could have fought and killed the civilians around them with ease. And would have scared off any farther attempt on their lives from the rest. Madara hadn't been able to predict the level of hatred nor could he predict the level of bloodlust the villagers would have. There was no way he could get out of the village with the Jinchurriki alive. It would have required a fight that would have blown his cover. Bringing Anbu and Jounin alike into the fight which would have resulted in his death.

The next mistake was even worse. The underestimation of the Hokage and his council. The Hokage may be old. And the council may act like they belonged in a zoo most of the time. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't all agree unanimously on some things and work together to achieve them. Case in point, the sheer number of shinobi out in force at this year's festival. Madara had been keeping track of each festival that has happened. In previous years, there has never been such a show of force out at the celebration. In his eagerness to obtain his prize, Madara failed to take notice during the day hours the amount of security that was present at this year's event. He also failed to realize all too late. How quickly Anbu teams and regular shinobi were dispatched when the rioting began. Finally, there is his supposed alliance with Akatsuki. Madara has just now witnessed his 'allies' leaving with the boy. And they were heading not towards the gates to escape. But running farther into the village instead. When they had promised to capture and bring the boy to him. If they were really going to do that at all. Apparently they're not.

In conclusion Madara has been played. He needs to cut his losses and get out of this village. The longer he stays here now. The more likely his own troops will be spotted and dealt with. If they haven't been already. He heads for the exit. His thoughts race along with his footsteps. _'I should have paid more attention back at the Akatsuki base. Yahiko is young. But he is no fool. There was bound to be a time when he would have caught onto me. But I was so sure I had him completely outsmarted. Where did I go wrong? I have more experience than him. How could I get caught at my own game? Damn it! And it's more than likely that there is an ambush waiting for me as soon as I leave the gates. I will survive this somehow. I will never give up on my revenge of my clan and this village. I refuse to have my life achievement be that I gave this village a damn festival!'_

Madara decides to not try to go through the gates at the eastern end. Instead he goes over the wall farther back away from the gates and out of view of the guards. Once over it, Madara, drops his henge and takes to the trees in flight. But here would be Madara's last mistake and one he would never realize he made. Kakashi had summoned his ninken and dispersed them in a wide semi arc going three miles out from the eastern gates. Uhei, was the hound that spotted Madara. And Uhei, is the fasted of Kakashi's ninken. Before Madara had made the first mile of his two mile rendezvous with his forces. Uhei, had reached Kakashi first. And Kakashi was one of the fastest shinobi in all of the village hidden in the leaves. Madara would never see his forces. Instead, he will be staring into the mismatched eyes of death itself.

The eastern district was beginning to blaze in the indigo skies. Flames were reaching for the stars that shone brightly overhead. Mob- crazed villagers were setting fires everywhere within the district. Vandalism was rampart. And the fighting continued to grow ever fiercer. The Hokage reached the district swiftly with his teams. They quickly set-up a perimeter around the outer edge of the district. Forming an impenetrable wall of living flesh and bone. Already many villagers had started making their way towards the eastern district. Most of them where simply coming to see the attractions that were offered there. But as they came closer and saw the burning skies. They began to fear what has happened. Fireworks this wasn't. And they began to conclude that the demon must have gotten out. So some began to retreat. While others were pushing on ahead. They were determined to see what was happening. And if their fellow villagers were fighting the demon. Then they would come and help them.

The wall of shinobi that faced them all upon their arrival was a formidable sight. The Hokage stepped forward and spoke to the people.

"Citizens of Konoha, I am ordering you to return to your homes. The festival has been shut down. Everyone is to go home immediately." The Hokage stood with a fierce look. Daring his villagers to defy him.

One young man shouted back. "And what of the noise we hear and the fire we see coming from the district? Is the demon loose in the village?"

"No. This is not the case, I assure you. But you are to return to your homes immediately. I say this for your safety. If I say this one more time you will live to regret it."

People began to wavier. They did not want to take on their Hokage mostly out of respect. But also because of fear. They knew they didn't stand a chance against him or the shinobi that stood strong with him. So most people turned and left murmuring amongst themselves as to what could have possibly happened to cause the eastern district to erupt into violence. However, some weren't going to be told where to go. These people stubbornly believed that the demon was loose. Finally. After waiting three years since the initial attack by the demon. These people wanted payback. And no Hokage or shinobi was going to just tell them to leave well enough alone. The hell with the Hokage and his shinobi. They were always protecting that little brat. Everyone knew that the child wasn't really a child but a monster. If the Hokage was going to try and protect the demon instead of his own village then so be it. Clearly the demon had gotten to the Hokage somehow and is being controlled. Exactly as the former council members Koharu and Homura had been telling them.

The villagers remaining were now a small mob. The Third prepared to take them on. Shinobi teams on both sides of him also prepared for battle. They wouldn't kill the people. But they were definitely going to make them hurt. The young man in front raised his hand high in the air and shouted with pure anger.

"Death to the Kyubbi!" And with that the mob made their charge. The Hokage made several hand signs and the battle was on.

After leaving the police station, Fugaku had quickly gone back to the Uchiha district. He called for the elders of his clan and told them the situation. It was swiftly spread throughout the compound that those who were able to go forth to the battle were needed. Nearly everyone showed up in front of the clan chamber. Only the very old and those who were nursing injuries from previous missions stayed behind. Fugaku was quick to be on his way. But there was one place he needed to go before he left for the battle.

Mikoto was at the command center. And Fugaku wanted to see her before he left. In case he didn't see her again. His thoughts were of his family in general as he sped through the streets towards the center with the rest of the Uchiha behind him. _'I can only hope that Itachi is doing well in the battle. I'm_ positive _that bastard has left the village by now. There's no way he would remain within the gates at this point._ His _objective has been thwarted. Still, I worry for Sasuke as well. He and Naruto were attacked. I haven't even got an update as to how the two are doing. Did they escape? Or are they dying at the hands of the mob? God, I hope that that isn't the case. I don't know what I will do. If my youngest has been taken from me. Or even if they succeed and take away Naruto. The child has grown on me. As well as his surrogate brother, Kakashi…Kakashi. If Naruto dies it will kill Kakashi. That can't be allowed to happen to them.' And if my son and his friend have died. There will be no place in this world where that man can hide himself.'_ Fugaku's thoughts were broken when his eyes revealed to him the command center. He quickly made his way inside. As the others waited for him outside.

Mikoto had been pacing within the main room. Yahiko and his friends had left to try and find the boys and rescue them. She didn't know where the trio were at the moment. She didn't know where her boys were at this moment either and this terrified her. _'Sasuke. I can only hope that you and Naruto are still alive. Please hang in there. Yahiko and his friends are looking for you baby. Stay strong for me.'_ She began to cry. It was so hard not to and she knew that she shouldn't. She needed to be strong for everyone around her. She needed to show that they would succeed tonight. Besides, it won't do anything but upset her boys more when they were brought to her. ' _Yes'_. She thought. ' _Naruto and Kakashi are my_ _boys as well.'_ At this last thought, Mikoto, pulled herself together. As she did so, a young woman rushed into the room. Mikoto could tell from the way she carried herself. The young woman had news to tell.

"Councilwoman Uchiha, the lookout says that the Akatsuki trio is returning. And they appear to have both of the boys with them, Ma'am."

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief as she wiped away the stray tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Ina." Mikoto gratefully replied. She made her way over to the emergency triage that had been set up two doors down to wait for them.

Yahiko came in quickly with Naruto and Nagato was right behind him with Sasuke. Both boys were unconscious. Mikoto's eyes started to tear up again as she saw their condition. They both were covered in blood and broken glass was protruding from their bodies. A medic Nin walked over to them quickly and directed the men to lay the boys down on the stretchers. Yahiko laid Naruto slowly and gently. Nagato repeating the action with Sasuke on the stretcher next to Naruto. They both backed away a little to give the medic Nins room to work.

Konan walked over to Mikoto and placed her hand on Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto barely even registered it as she watched the medics begin to work on saving the boys lives.

Fugaku walked into the command center some ten minutes after the Akatsuki trio. He was led immediately to the triage room. There he saw his wife standing quietly with Konan who was whispering comforting words to her. He made his way over to his wife and gently spoke to her.

"How are they?" A concerned familiar voice spoke in Mikoto's ear. Mikoto startled slightly at the voice as she turned to see her husband standing beside her.

"Fugaku. Thank God you're here." She said with teary eyes.

"It will be okay, Mikoto. They are strong boys."

Mikoto swiped at her eyes before she spoke. "Of course, dear. They will be. This is Konan. Her friends have rescued and brought the boys here." Mikoto had turned to Konan with a small smile. With his emotions forever in check, Fugaku only nodded at the woman. Konan smiled and nodded in return.

"I think I need a drink. Would you like something as well?" Konan inquired.

"Yes, I would like a bottled water, please." Replied Mikoto. Fugaku only raised his hand mid-way in decline.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Konan left them to see if her friends wanted anything before she left to get the drinks. After conversing with them. Konan left the room. She knew that Mikoto and her husband needed some time alone at the moment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?" A tense male voice spoke up. The couple looked up to see the head medic looking at them.

"Yes?" Replied a stoic Fugaku.

"The boys are going to be in surgery for a while. I'm sorry. But I will need you and the others to leave us for now. This surgery will need our complete attention. We can't afford any distractions."

Fugaku wasn't offended at the request as he spoke. "I understand. Please let us know of how it went as soon as possible."

"Of course."

Yahiko and Nagato had only nodded and then left the room. Fugaku and Mikoto followed them out. But as soon as they reached the main room again. Fugaku remembered the others waiting outside for him.

"Mikoto, listen hon. I have to go now."

"What?"

"I have gathered the remaining members of our clan. We are going after Madara. I'm positive that he has left the village at this point. Even he knows that it is pointless to remain inside the gates now. I'm going to support Itachi and Kakashi."

Mikoto looked as if she was about to protest.

"Our son is strong and he is a prodigy". Fugaku continued. "But he is young and Madara has years of fighting experience under his belt. Kakashi also will have some trouble with the man. We need to be there to help them. Even your brother Shisui is going with us. So please don't worry."

Mikoto looked troubled yet resolved. "I understand. I have to stay here to lead the operation in the village. And I will keep a close eye on our boys. Stay safe and return to me. You and our other boys."

"I promise you I will, Mikoto." Fugaku wrapped his wife in an embrace and kissed her tenderly. Then he made his way outside to the others. Madara was waiting for them.

The idiots that thought rebellion was a good idea were getting their butts handed to them. Several had already been apprehended and the police force was busy taking them to a make shift jail in an old warehouse. Several traps were placed around the place to keep the hoodlums inside. The Hokage was annoyed with this disturbance. Because of this happening, he didn't know how things were going in the other districts. He certainly didn't know what was happening elsewhere within the district he was currently fighting in. If only he could get out of the village and go ring Madara's neck. Then he would feel better about the whole damn mess. He easily dodged a bottle that was thrown at him. Above the Hokage on either side of the street where shinobi that were monitoring the fight. They were filming the riot as evidence against the people involved in tonight's activities.

The reason the Hokage didn't just go and use a powerful jutsu on them was for evidence. The Daimyo would surely hear about this fiasco. He will want to see the footage and hand down sentence for what has happened tonight. He will be particularly displeased since he was the one who authorized the village's petition to have a festival in the first place. For these idiots, it most certainly won't go well for them once the Daimyo arrives. Which has reminded the Third, that he needs to send out a messenger hawk as soon as this riot has been dealt with. A shinobi blocks another thrown object at the Hokage. The Third turns to see Genma and Raidou standing in defensive positions next to him.

"We nearly have the village under control in the other districts. Most people did as they were told." Reported Genma as he threw a smoke bomb into the crowd. "Its time we wrap this up here as well. Oh and one more thing I was sent to tell you, sir."

"Yes, what is it?"

"The boys have been found. They have been taken to the command center." Genma stopped talking as he man handled a ruffian to the ground.

"How are the boys? Their alive right?" Asked the Hokage as he round house kicked his opponent to the street.

Raidou punched a man out cold. Before the man could bring down a piece of pipe down on his head. After the man was lying sprawled out on the ground. Raidou spoke with a bit of anger and worry.

"They aren't in good shape. In fact it looks bad."

"Then let's finish this up then. I need to get back to the command center pronto."

"Yes, sir." Answered Raidou and Genma in unison.

Madara thought he was making good time. He raced through the trees already thinking of ways to get even with the Hokage. But as he made his way. He saw, rather than sensed four figures up ahead of him. ' _Only four?_ ' He thought. ' _They are full of themselves if they think they can take me on without back up.'_ He began to slow down as he neared the four man cell. The leader was wearing a wolf mask. The other three were standing alert and ready for anything. Madara deduced that normally cells would be made up of three people. If this cell has four it had to mean that one of the members was a newbie. Looking at wolf and the way he carried himself. Madara knew this was the group's leader. He also knew that he had seen wolf before as well as the one in the cat mask and the other in the snake mask. It was weasel that was new here. Therefore, Madara would exploit the greenness of the newcomer to his advantage. This fight would be over before they knew what hit them.

Kakashi stood tall at six foot two inches. His shoulders were squared and his head held high. He moved forward a little to show who was leader of this group in front of Madara. Kakashi was boiling inside as he watched Madara approach them. But he was well in control of his emotions. He already knew that Madara would have guessed that Itachi was the newcomer to his team. And would try to take advantage of him to get past them. But Madara didn't know that it was one of his clansman that was behind that mask. Itachi may be new to the team. But he was no push-over. Kakashi's attention came to the full when he heard his enemy speak.

"Well, I see we meet again. Although, this is the first time that we are actually this close to one another." Madara spoke nonchalantly as he came to a complete stop just five feet away.

"We have been expecting you, Madara. You weren't planning to leave the festival so soon now were you?" Inquired Kakashi as he slowly reached up and removed his Anbu mask.

Madara was shocked. But only slightly and let none of what he did feel surface onto his face. A poker face is always key when dealing with other ninja.

"So… I see that I will be dealing with the son of the White Fang. The son of a traitor."

"Coming from you that's laughable."

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not your father failed his mission because he was a coward. Or if he meant to betray the trust his village placed on him. Either way, the man was indeed a traitor. I, at least had the decency to know who and what I was from the very beginning. Instead of masquerading around as someone I never was."

At this the forest erupted into chaos. Madara had leaped back a few more feet and began weaving hand signs at the same time. Kakashi recognized the signs as fireball jutsu. Yelling for everyone to get out of the way. The huge fireball swiftly shot past them and continued until it hit a few trees in the distance. Madara wasted no time in attacking the closest one he could get too. Anko sensed his presence to late as he struck her with a kunai. The kunai slashed deep into her gut. A wooded beam shot out from Yamato shoving Madara off balance forcing him to retreat back.

Kakashi prepared his chidori as Itachi made to distract Madara. Itachi went in quick throwing shuriken at Madara. Madara blocked the shuriken with his kunai. Then made use of some shuriken of his own. All of which, Itachi dodged expertly. Madara followed up with charging in as the boy had been distracted to block the shuriken. He tried to land a hard kick to Itachi's gut. But the boy back flipped three times out of the way. Now Kakashi charged in with his chidori. He managed to get behind Madara. While Madara fought with Itachi. Yamato, used nin-jutsu and created branches that snaked their way along the ground catching Madara's ankles and holding the man in place. Swiftly Madara did another fireball though much smaller and aimed it at his feet. The flames burned the branches quickly and Madara was up in the tree branch above him. Kakashi simply leaped onto the trunk using his chakra. Then proceeded to run up the tree and after Madara.

Anko was cussing softly to herself as she worked to get her stomach area stitched back up as quickly as possible. She needed to get back into the hunt. She had told Yamato, to go on ahead and help their teammates. She was sure that the boys could take care of themselves. But she didn't want to leave them alone with Madara. If nothing else, Anko would use a summoning and have her snakes poison the bastard to slow him down at least. If it didn't kill Madara first. She nearly had the job of stitching done. When she heard her name being called. Looking over at the battle scene, Anko saw another fireball heading for the very tree she was hiding behind. ' _Well doesn't this just_ _suck?_ ' She thought sarcastically. She leaped away from the tree just in time. But nearly ripped her stitches in the process. Cussing even louder now because of the pain and the annoyance. Anko decided to try one more time to sew herself back up. After that, she was just going to do what she had decided on earlier to help out.

Yamato once again was trying to trap Madara in his nin-jutsu. But the task was made difficult with the three moving around constantly. Kakashi and Itachi each took turns distracting Madara as the other would go on the offensive. When one would fail. He would immediately switch to being the distraction. So that the other could now try to break through Madara's defenses. Up to this point, none of the Sharigan users tried using their Kekkei Genki's in the fight. They were testing each other. This match so far was merely a warm-up. And Kakashi's other two teammates knew this as well. Which was why after several unsuccessful attempts of trying to bind Madara in place. Yamato went to get Anko. Anko was just finishing the last stitch as her teammate approached.

"I think this match has become very personal to Kakashi and Itachi." A worried Yamato said.

"Ah, you think so, Woody?" Drawled Anko. "Their little brothers, are God knows where right now. And that bastard their chasing around may have very well killed them by the hand of our own damn villagers." Anko finished the last stitch. "There all done. Now how about you and I get to helping them out?'

"Sounds great to me."

"Then how about you and I try restricting his movement? If we can make it so he has less area to maneuver around in. It'll be harder for him to dodge attacks. A pensive Anko replies.

"I've been trying to restrict him but it's difficult when they are all over the place. And if we're not careful this time. We will end up restricting our teammates movements as well.'

'True. But we need to slow that bastard down."

"Well…how about this? Why don't I send a few wood clones in at the target? In the meantime you can send a couple of your snakes in after the clones have him secured for a few moments. The snakes can bite him. The result will be the slowing down of Madara or even his death. If you want to go that far?"

"I would love too, Yamato. But I get the feeling that Kakashi and Itachi wouldn't be happy if you and I bagged their kill today."

"My feelings exactly."

"Then it's agreed then?"

"Yes."

The two made to find a place to launch their ambush on Madara. It took several moments before the opportunity came to them. But when it did Yamato wasted no time creating and sending the clones. The three wooded clones made their way towards Madara. Kakashi and Itachi both saw their comrades preparing to make a strike. So they carried on as if they hadn't noticed. So that their target wouldn't notice what was about to happen. The clones took up the fight the instant Kakashi was forced to back flip out of Madara's slashing attack. Itachi didn't go in but stood back ready to move in should the clones fail.

The clones fought Madara well. And Anko waited for her turn to strike. The moment two of the clones had survived long enough to hold Madara. Anko sent the snakes. Two large snakes raced towards Madara to bite him with enough poison to impair his movement sufficiently. But once again Madara managed to escape the binding hold of Yamato and throwing two shuriken at the heads of the snakes killing them instantly. Before anyone could move in or back out of the way. Madara, threw six kunai with paper bombs attached. The kunai were heading in Yamato's and Anko's direction. The two made for an escape. The kunai struck the trees farther in and exploded. Both teammates were safe from the blast itself but got struck with the force of the blast that radiated outward. Catching the two and throwing them violently against more of the forest denizens. Knocking them out cold.

Fugaku made his way swiftly. He had the rest of the clan with him. And on their way out he had told them what they were to do. Shisui, and Togu, and Fugaku would remain with Itachi and Kakashi and give them assistance. The rest were to join up with and make the charge against Madara's waiting forces. One of the shinobi set as a look out for the coming units from the village would alert the others and then send a signal out to Akira's group to move in from behind Madara's forces. If all went well the battle would end the way everyone hoped. Fugaku sensed the chakra's of his boys and Madara and their teammates. He was close now. It wouldn't take long. He raised his hand high in the air. The signal the clan was waiting for. They began to pick up speed and move on ahead of Fugaku but going off to the right as they did so. They would take a small berth around the immediate battle to hook up with the main force waiting to begin their own fight against a slew of S-class criminals.

Kakashi wanted to check on his fallen teammates. But that wasn't an option at the moment. It had now gotten serious between the three combatants. Sharigan eyes were spinning rapidly. Each seeking an opening to attack the other. Once again Kakashi tried using chidori and launching himself at his target. Madara tried to catch Kakashi in a genjutsu but failed as quickly as Kakashi. They backed away from each other. Itachi used Phoenix flower fireball trying to catch Madara as he made to escape them. Leaping up into a tree branch, Madara laughed at them.

"You two are better than I had anticipated. But you will fall. That I promise you." He said while panting.

"And you will never leave here alive, Madara." Retorted Kakashi.

Madara looked over at Itachi and asked him. "You. Who are you?"

"None of your business." Growled Itachi.

"Humph. Doesn't matter. I just needed to catch my breath for a moment that was all."

"Let's stop fooling around Madara." An annoyed Kakashi replied.

"Yes. Let's continue."

The three went at it again. Fugaku, Togu, and Shisui had arrived to see the boys in the fight of their lives. Madara was holding his own against them. But he was starting to tire. The boys on the other hand, were still going strong. It will be sometime before they will succumb to fatigue. The newly arrived trio looked at each other briefly and nodded. Then Fugaku and Togu raced out of the bushes and headed towards the battle. Giving a loud battle cry, the men startled Madara as they approached. Kakashi and Itachi moved back quickly as the older men approached. Madara quickly threw more shuriken at the men. Both dodged to the right and left and threw their own shuriken. Madara teleported out of the danger. Fugaku never faltered as he charged up the very tree Madara was hiding in. Again startled at how fast and easily the Head of the clan found and attacked him. Madara escaped to the ground only to have Togu's foot hitting the side of his head. Madara was launched back into a clearing. Getting up in a rage the man used a huge fireball burning through the area the others were in.

Shisui bid his time. He needed for Madara to be facing him when he made his charge. He kept moving when he needed too. In order to dodge Madara's attacks. Kakashi and Itachi had joined once again in harassing Madara and wearing him down. Since he had never worked with Itachi's father and Togu before, Kakashi had to be careful not to set them up for a hit or be in the way himself. But he was doing well and Itachi helped him. When the time came and Fugaku managed to get Madara lined up for the shot. Shisui showed that he had been paying attention. Using his Body flicker technique, Shisui materialized in front of Madara and using a genjutsu. He paralyzed Madara and brought him to a standstill. Kakashi readied his chidori one last time and without encouragement. He raced forward and plunged his hand through Madara's chest. Punching out through the back. Destroying Madara's heart. The battle was over. Madara was dead.

Meanwhile the rest of the Uchiha had met up with the main force from the village. The signal went up and Akira came rushing forward. Madara's forces were crushed between the allied forces. Not a man was left of the treacherous group. A messenger bird was sent back to give the news of the battle. There was joyous laughter amongst the troops as they headed back to the village. Everyone was relieved that the nightmare was over. As they walked they found Anko and Yamato. They were still unconscious and injured. But the injuries weren't live threatening. And the medic Nins that were with the main force soon had them healed enough to make the journey back into the village under their own power.

The riots in the eastern district was brought to a close. Fires were put out and the guilty parties were safely placed in confinement until their trial. The Hokage was relieved that the rest of the village was secured as well. Everyone had gone home. And those who chose to fight the Anbu in charge of each district. Where rounded up and taken to a temporary facility of some sort that was made into a make shift prison. All in all it was a hard night for all the shinobi and many villagers. The nightmare was over for Konoha. The best news of the night was of Naruto and Sasuke. The boys would pull through. They would make a complete recovery. But what Kakashi and Itachi would soon learn. Sasuke and Naruto are hurting in a place that healing hands can't reach. And it would challenge the two older brothers as they have never been challenged before.

 **A/N** Sorry, I really didn't know what Yahiko's skill sets were. So I made up what I needed for the sake of the story. Hope you liked this one. See ya next time!


	11. Consequences

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! This chapter will be focusing mostly on the Daimyo's visit to the Leaf. Our boys won't have much to do with this chapter. The next chapter however, will be a different point all together.

Consequences

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. As Kakashi and his team, the Uchiha clan and shinobi forces came to the eastern gates of the village. The gate keepers were there to greet them. Kakashi wasted no time in asking where Naruto was at the moment. The gate keepers looked at each other briefly before they looked back at Kakashi. Kakashi knew just from that exchange the news wasn't going to be what he wanted to hear.

"Answer me! Where is he?!" Anger was starting to get the better of him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." A remorseful Izumo began to say. "But Naruto and Sasuke have been injured. The head field medic has just taken them to the hospital."

"Yeah," Cut in the other guard, Renji. "The medic needed to get them there as fast as possible. No one knows how bad it really is. But the medic did say that they will survive though."

Kakashi took off in a run. He leapt to the rooftops to avoid the trash and debris on the streets. Itachi was right at his side. Neither said anything as they swiftly leaped from building to building to get to the hospital. Fugaku wanted to run with them. But he needed to get to the command center and see Mikoto. Once he knew that she was doing well under the current circumstances. They would leave and head to the hospital as well.

Kakashi and Itachi made it to the hospital in under six minutes. Probably the fastest time Kakashi has ever ran to get to the hospital from within the village. Upon arrival the young men saw many people already there. Some were crying hysterically with wounds. Others were being carried by their friends or family. Of those people, some were conscious. Some weren't. Of those that were conscious, they held a dazed look and kept silent. Still there were yet more people rushing into the building with looks of pure terror and grief. Apparently these people had just learned of a family member or friend that had been sent here. Kakashi and Itachi went inside. Inside was even more chaotic then outside. The entrance had several people lined along its walls. A lot of these people were still waiting to be seen by a doctor. The two young men walked straight ahead towards the receptionist desk. The nurse behind the desk was busy typing something into the computer in front of her. She was wearing the typical white uniform. But it held a blue trim on the short sleeves. And at the hem of the dress. She also had her hair up in a bun with her nurse's cap on in front of it. She was concentrating on her task. But kept her ears open. When she heard someone approach the desk. Putting on her best professional smile. She started to speak to the newcomer.

"Hello, may I-" Looking upon Kakashi and Itachi, the nurse cut herself off. She recognized Kakashi right away. And remembering that the Jinchurriki lived with him. She dropped the smile that had been on her face only seconds before.

"Oh, its, you. Come to see the demon have we?" Her tone dripping with venom.

Kakashi shocked even Itachi at how fast he reached across the counter and grabbed the woman by her throat. She was lifted up and out of her chair .Kakashi's grip was extremely tight as soon as his hand had a firm grip. His eyes were showing killer intent. His voice low and cutting.

"Listen to me. Because I'm only going to say this once. Don't fuck with me now or ever."

Everyone that was standing or sitting around them gave shocked looks. Now that they all could get a good look at the two newcomers. They all realized that they both were Anbu and that they had blood nearly covering them. It also became apparent to the onlookers that these men had been in a battle. It wasn't really surprising considering, the hell nearly half of the villagers in the eastern district decided to put everyone else through. Everyone felt immediate sympathy for the Anbu, the nurse not so much. It was foolish to say something like that out loud were the potential was great for another brawl to begin right there in the hospital. The nurse was fortunate, that everyone in the immediate vicinity wasn't interested in hurting anyone. However, if the woman died in the next second. No one there was going to care.

The woman's eyes got comically large as her hands went up instinctually to grab at Kakashi's hand. She was struggling to breathe. She frantically looked around moving only her eyes, as she couldn't move her head at all. Thanks to Kakashi's strong grip. The nurse continued looking to see if anyone would save her. But most ignored her. And those that did notice just sat and watched but did nothing else. Kakashi refused to let go. His mismatched eyes were glaring at her with such intensity behind the wolf mask. That the nurse began to whimper. Itachi then reached over with a hand. Placing it gently on Kakashi's raised forearm. Itachi spoke with a soothing and calming tone.

"Easy, Kakashi. Easy."

If Kakashi heard Itachi He didn't acknowledge him.

"Where. Is. Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked menacingly.

"S-sixth floor. In room six-twenty." She replied hoarsely.

Kakashi held her in his iron grip for a second longer and then let go. He slowly turned and walked away. Itachi followed silently. The nurse fell back down into her chair shaking uncontrollably and tears started coming down showing her unhinged mental state at the moment. _'I thought he was really going to kill_ _me!'_ She thought hysterically _.What a freak. I think I'll go home early today. I don't want to see that animal again anytime soon.'_

Kakashi and Itachi walked down the corridor heading for the stairs. The injured and those sitting with them to give comfort and support as best they could. Where lined up the length of the hallway leading towards the stairs. And as they walked, Kakashi and Itachi heard snippets of the conversations that flowed around them.

On Kakashi's left.

"It was bad, Yumiko. People were screaming and pushing and getting knocked down."

"We were getting pushed around. Also getting hit with rocks and glass."

The young Anbu walked on in silence.

"I'm scared. What will happen now?"

"I saw the Hokage out there fighting as we were running to come here."

Across from them on Itachi's right.

"I've never seen so much blood."

"What happened? I don't understand. My girlfriend and I went to the festival and now she's dead."

"It's all the demon's fault. Someone said that he was there."

"Please, don't mention him here. I don't want to see any more pain."

"I saw two little boys running and they looked scared. Someone hollered to protect them."

Itachi's fists clenched as he heard this. Kakashi trembled slightly from rage. They kept walking down the hall. Once at the door that led to the second floor. Kakashi and Itachi pushed through and headed on up the steps. They continued to walk in silence. They passed the door marking it as the second floor. They turned and continued to climb the stairs onto the third floor and passed it on up until they reached the sixth floor. Once there they opened the door and started down the corridor. On the top floor there were no patients or visitors. Only shinobi were present. The Hokage had ordered the boys to be under heavy guard while they stayed at the hospital.

Itachi looked to the right as they came to the end of the corridor. They made to the right and saw Anbu guards standing guard in front of the room they knew had to be six-twenty. The Anbu nodded at their comrades and allowed entrance by stepping away from the front of the door. Both young men stood apprehensively outside the room. All kinds of thoughts ran through their minds of what they would find. But standing outside the door wasn't going to show or tell them the truth. Itachi pushed the door open and they both walked inside. They stood side by side staring at their little brothers. They couldn't move. They couldn't breathe.

There on beds that were far too large for the little beings laying on them, laid Naruto and Sasuke. The beds were deliberately pushed together. The bars of Sasuke's bed were pushed down on Naruto's side. So that the boys hands could be locked in a hand hold. A lifeline to each other. They both were wearing nothing other than bandages. Which covered a large part of their chests and arms. Each child had a thick blanket covering them. Naruto's head wore a bandage that was wrapped tightly around his forehead. He had scratches on his face. A black eye and a busted lip. His left arm had an IV line pierced into it.

Sasuke also had his head wrapped the same as Naruto had. He also had tubes sticking out of his arm. Giving him fluids and pain killer. His left arm was in a cast. His face like Naruto's held scratches and a black eye. A large bruise had formed on his cheek. They both looked so pale and worn out.

Kakashi moved up to sit in the chair by Naruto's bed. Itachi grabbed another chair that was in the room. He moved it over to the other side of Sasuke's bed. Each reached for their brother's hand that wasn't holding onto each other. Kakashi sighed deeply. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't. Itachi wanted to cry but didn't either. Instead, he reached up with his right hand and gently swiped away a stray lock of hair and moved it away from Sasuke's face.

"Little brother, I'm so sorry that I couldn't come to you and to Naruto." He wanted to say more but nothing would come out. So he repeated what he said. "I'm so sorry."

Kakashi looked at Naruto in deep sadness. _'I couldn't protect you, little brother. Sensei, Kushina, I'm so sorry. I failed you all.'_

The door was gently knocked on. Then a man in a long white coat came in. He was a man in his mid-forties. He had black hair that was turning grey at the sides. His eyes were dark brown in color. He was short about five foot four inches at best guess. And he had a scar that ran from just under the corner of his right eye down to the corner of his mouth. His name tag identified him as Dr. Inoue. Dr. Inoue looked at both young Anbu with a small sympathetic smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Inoue as you can read from my tag. And you are?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."

When Kakashi said nothing. Dr. Inoue decided to inquire. "And you sir?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's older brother." Answered Kakashi in a monotone.

"I see. I'm sorry that we are meeting under such circumstances. I will give you the rundown of your siblings' conditions as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha arrive. They should be here in just a few minutes."

"I understand. Thank you, Doctor." Replied an unenthusiastic Itachi.

The doctor only nodded and went and looked out the window. The young men continued to sit holding their brothers hands while lost in thought. Their wait turned out shorter then what the doctor had been told. A light knock on the door and a second later Mikoto was the first to be seen followed swiftly by her husband, Fugaku. They both stopped cold as they viewed their youngest and his friend lying there with hands clasped. Dr. Inoue turned and reached out a hand towards the parents as he began his greeting.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, I'm Dr. Inoue."

Fugaku went forward and shook the man's hand. Mikoto was still caught up in staring at her boys at the moment. But at the sound of her husband's voice. Mikoto snapped out of it.

"Thank you for meeting with all of us, doctor. I do understand that you're quite busy right now."

"That's quite alright. I'm happy to meet with you. I'm sure you are ready to hear about the boys. So let me begin by saying that I believe that they will make a full recovery."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. And the tension died down a bit.

"Both of the boys have several puncture wounds all over the front of their bodies." The doctor began to explain. Everyone was quiet and listened intently.

"Most of these were placed away from vital organs. However, the damage was rather extensive everywhere. The boys were ripped open with the glass. They both lost a lot of blood. We were able to give them blood. The Kyubbi's chakra was seen repairing damaged tissue in both boys. They both had one puncture wound that would have caused a fatality in each of them." Dr. Inoue paused for a moment to take in everyone's expressions. But everyone had hid their expressions and thoughts with a stoic look. So he continued.

"In Naruto's case, he suffered a puncture that was very near his heart. The broken glass nicked an artery. He was bleeding profusely from it. However, the Kyubbi was already healing this injury even as we opened up Naruto's chest to try and repair it. There was a piece of glass embedded in his heart as well. It wasn't very deep and again it was the Kyubbi that kept his heart beating. We removed the glass and using healing chakra managed to heal the wound on his heart."

At this Kakashi squeezed Naruto's hand a little tighter. While Mikoto had tears start down her face. Fugaku showed no emotion and neither did Itachi. The doctor continued.

"Naruto has a concussion. His intestines were damaged as well as having three broken ribs. The rest is deep bruising and smaller cuts everywhere."

"In Sasuke's case, He had a very deep puncture wound in his right leg near the main artery. He has also gained a concussion. A broken arm and deep several lacerations. But like Naruto, a puncture would near his heart was would have killed him. In fact, we would have lost him if it wasn't for Naruto."

At this bit of news everyone was taken back. They looked at the boys as Kakashi asked what was currently on everyone's mind.

"What do you mean, doctor? How did Naruto help?"

Dr. Inoue looked over at both boys with a small smile before he began.

"You see. Moving the boys became essential. They were losing too much blood. So we needed to get them to the hospital as quickly as possible. But no matter what we tried. We could not separate the two boys long enough to get there. So we placed them on stretchers and kept them close to each other. It wasn't until we had arrived and had both boys in join surgery. Before we realized why they were holding each other's hands. The chakra from Kyubbi was making its way through Naruto and into Sasuke. The Kyubbi was healing both boys at the same time. It's amazing considering that they were both unconscious when they were first brought there." The doctor shook his head in amazement.

And again as we opened Sasuke's chest as we had with Naruto. We saw the chakra healing the damage that was done to his heart. Sasuke's heart was about to give out and had it not been for the Kyubbi's quick action. Sasuke would have died on the operating table."

Everyone looked at the boys in quiet awe. Each person absorbing the information they were just given. The silence remained for several seconds before Mikoto spoke with a soft voice.

"So it was the Kyubbi that saved the boys?"

"I wish I could say that I and my team did. But yes, it was the Kyubbi. And why I don't know. I guess we will have to wait for the boys to wake up. Then we can ask Naruto. Perhaps he can shed some light on this occurrence. Until then we will have to wait."

"When can we expect them to awaken?" Spoke Fugaku.

"I'm not sure." Answered the doctor. But he quickly continued. "It seems that the Kyubbi has the boys in an induced coma. My guess is that in this way, the boy's bodies can rest. while Kyubbi continues to heal deeper wounds within the bodies of the boys. Even with our help, the boy's hearts need as much rest as possible. With the children being awake and moving even a little would be very taxing to their hearts right now. This is why I believe the Kyubbi has them in a coma. When the boys wake up. Will be when the old fox believes it's safe for them."

"Their hands still can't be separated? Is this why the beds are set-up this way?" Inquired Itachi.

"Yes. As I've said earlier. Kyubbi is using the boy's hands as a way to link them. So that he can channel his chakra into Sasuke as well as Naruto. And again, I don't know why the fox is helping Sasuke."

"Well I must be seeing other patients now. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask my staff or myself. I bid you all good day."

Everyone thanked the doctor as he left the room. When the door was closed quietly, Mikoto walked around to Sasuke's side of the bed where Itachi was and leaned over and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"My brave little boy. Thank you for hanging on for so long. You're safe now."

Then Mikoto went over towards Naruto's side of the bed where Kakashi was sitting. And Kakashi moved slightly out of her way to give her access. Mikoto again leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead as well.

"Thank you for saving my little boy's life Naruto. It may have been Kyubbi. But in my heart I know that you were the reason it happened at all. Don't worry, Sasuke is safe and so are you." She leaned back and caressed his face for a moment then backed away.

Fugaku reached for his wife's hand and pulled her gently over to the two remaining chairs in the room. They would all stay for as long as they could. No words were spoken. The only sound came from the heart monitors that kept a vigilant watch on both boys' hearts.

Guy was sitting in integration room number five. He wasn't in chakra restraints. He didn't understand why he wasn't. The two shinobi that brought him here didn't treat him roughly or abuse him in any way. He couldn't understand that either. In fact, everyone was acting rather sympathetic towards him. And this just baffled him. ' _Why_?' He thought. It just didn't make sense to him. But before Guy could dwell on it anymore, the door was opening and in walked Ibiki. _'I guess this is why_?' He thought.

Ibiki had only been in the Interrogation and torture unit for a short time now. But he was already gaining quite the reputation within the shinobi ranks and not just within his own village either. He was capable of cracking the most harden shinobi out there. And he has done so mostly with just using a person's own mind against him. But when he has had to resort to being physical, Ibiki, could truly frighten his fellow T&I members with what he would do. So now it would seem, that everyone else was just pitying Guy. They must have felt bad that one of their own would have to endure whatever it was that Ibiki would do to him. Though Guy had no inclination to try and resist Ibiki at all. Guy felt that he deserved punishment. And he wasn't going to try and lie or connive his way out of it.

Ibiki stood for several long moments just staring at Guy. Ibiki looked intimidating with a cool penetrating stare. He was a large man with a physique that said power. An expression that demanded respect and an aura about him that said Ibiki meant business. But as he watched Guy, Ibiki's expression and eyes softened.

' _There's no way that Guy betrayed the village. Or more importantly, Kakashi and Naruto. Guy's posture says that he will take whatever punishment that is given to him without complaint or resistance. The melancholy expression and depressed posture says as much. I already know like everyone else that Guy is innocent of any wrong doing. But I must follow procedure. I'll ask the questions I have to ask. But from having befriended the man and seeing him with Kakashi and Naruto. I have to say that Guy is as much a victim as Naruto and Sasuke.'_

Ibiki went and sat down across from Guy at the table. Guy had been looking at Ibiki when he first entered the room. But now his head was down and he didn't look up. His hands were on the table clasped together.

"Guy, I have a few questions for you. But before I begin, I want you to know that you are not being seen as a traitor here."

Guy looked up in shock. "What do you mean? I was the one that let this whole thing happen." Replied Guy dismally.

"Let's not rush to conclusions here, Guy. There's a picture I want to show you." Ibiki reached inside the long black coat he wore and pulled out a picture. He placed the picture down on the table in front of Guy.

"Have you seen this old man? And if so, Where?"

Guy looked at the picture his eyes going wide. "Yes, I have. It was when Lee and I were heading for the ice cream shop."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"The old man greeted us both. Then he asked if we were going to the festival. I said no. That we were going to visit friends instead. He asked us why and I said that they didn't do well in crowds and didn't like loud noises." A pensive Guy spoke.

"Did he ask you who your friends were?"

"No."

"I see. Then what happened?"

Guy tried to remember but became alarmed when he couldn't.

"I-I don't remember."

"Don't panic. Think calmly and slowly go over the day in your mind."

Guy did as he was told. He thought of what he did that day. Beginning with when he woke up that morning. He paced slowly through it. He did so all the way to the meeting with the old man. But try as he might, Guy couldn't remember what happened just before he saw the old man walking away from him. He didn't even remember if the old man had said good-bye to him or not. Guy began to sweat profusely as a single thought coursed through his mind.

"I honestly can't remember. We were talking. But then the last memory I have of the man is him walking away from me. I never even heard him say good-bye before he left. I just blinked for a second and he was walking away…Ibiki, there is one thought that is running through my mind right now. Could it be… Sharigan?"

Ibiki looked into Guy's eyes with a pensive expression. It took the man nearly a minute before he answered Guy. But when he did. It was with conviction.

"Yes, I believe that Madara has targeted you. But I'll need to get Inoichi in here to confirm what we believe."

"But how? How did he know that I was friends with Kakashi? There were several people out in the streets that day. He could have chosen anyone else. I wasn't the only shinobi out."

"I don't know Guy. But let me get the elder of the Yamanaka clan in here and let him confirm at least what we now believe to be the truth."

"Yes, of course."

Ibiki grunted an agreement and got up and left. Guy's mind reeled with this new revelation. He couldn't believe that the old man was really Madara. _'I didn't. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary with the old man. I feel like a new genin fresh out of the academy. Instead of a seasoned Jounin. I'll never forgive myself for this.'_ Guy's thoughts were mercifully interrupted before they could take him down a dark path. When Ibiki returned with Inoichi right behind him.

"Hello, Guy. I hear from Ibiki that you are having some trouble remembering some things." Inoichi asked gently.

"Yes, sir. And I think I know who it was that did this to me."

"Ah, well let me take a look in your mind and see if I can confirm your thoughts on the subject."

"Yes, sir. And thank you sir for helping me. I want to know what happened that day."

Guy slid his chair out away from the table some to allow Inoichi to get closer to him. Guy then turned his body to the side of the chair so that his legs were now off to the right of the chair instead of facing forward. Inoichi stepped up to Guy and gently pressed the palm of his right hand to Guy's forehead. His fingers curving over to touch the top of Guy's head. With his other hand, Inoichi made a single hand sign while closing his eyes. He concentrated deeply and then he was suddenly inside Guy's mind.

Inoichi began walking slowly through Guy's mind looking for the memories of that day. The memories were displayed like clear bubbles that were half the size of Inoichi himself. They floated mostly in clusters here and there. And Inoichi was careful not to disturb them as he walked. Finally he saw what he was looking for. He walked up to the bubble and touched it. Immediately, Inoichi saw everything that Guy had told word for word to Ibiki. But then there was another bubble that floated just behind the one in front of Inoichi. The bubble wasn't clear like the rest of them showing an image. Instead this one was dark. Inoichi stepped away from the one in front of him and made his way over to it. He looked at it for a moment. Then without hesitation he touched the bubble.

The moment he did the bubble resisted. It wasn't going to allow Inoichi access easily. This alone confirmed what they all had thought. This was indeed Madara's handy work. Inoichi applied more pressure to reach inside the bubble with his own mind. Using his special chakra abilities, Inoichi was able to get inside the bubble without doing Guy any harm. As soon as he entered, Inoichi saw the blood red eyes with spinning tome in front of him. Sharigan. Inoichi pushed a little harder to break into what the Sharigan was demanding Guy to do. He could do this because the orders had already been carried out. There was now no danger to Inoichi now.

Pressing forward Inoichi found the answer. ' _Ah, so that's it. Good. This proves Guy's innocence without a_ _doubt_. He thought. Inoichi placed a permanent block on this particular memory so that when it was once again October tenth the next year. Guy wouldn't have a repeat of the command ordering him to once again abduct Naruto and take him to the Kitsune festival. Inoichi even went so far as to triple block it.

Once outside of Guy's mind. Inoichi didn't waste no time in speaking to the two other males.

"You're both right. It was indeed Madara that met Guy that day." A grave Inoichi answered.

"But how, Inoichi? How did he know that it was me that was going to see Kakashi?" An exasperated Guy replied.

"Because Madara didn't trust the Akatsuki trio." The sensory type looked at the two with a still grave look. He turned slightly so that he could easily see both of the men as he continued to speak.

"It turns out that at some point, Madara no longer trusted the three and sent another to check on them. While in the village, the spy saw Kakashi with his friends heading to a park. Apparently the spy kept everyone's features and other details in mind when he reported back to Madara."

Guy was now slightly trembling with anger as well as Ibiki. Guy, because the fact that an outsider was able to see him with his friends going to the park. It was the first time that Kakashi had trusted them all enough to go with them to the park with Naruto. The highly desired friendship with Kakashi that Guy had sought was ruined on that day and he didn't even know it.

Ibiki was pissed because once again, someone just strolled through the gates of the village to do God knows what. ' _We might just as well tear down the damn gates and put up a sign saying, Welcome to Konoha. The village that enjoys spying and other outlaw activities!_ Before helost control of his anger and started wrecking the place, Ibiki spoke up though a bit roughly.

"So what did the bastard command Guy exactly?"

Inoichi, sighed deeply. "Well, it demanded that Guy would bring Naruto to the Kitsune festival at eight-thirty that evening. He was to drop Naruto off ten blocks from Madara's position."

"Then that would explain why I didn't remember why I was standing in the middle of the eastern district. When the last thing I remember was getting up to take out the video cassette of a children's movie." Guy felt sick as he spoke.

He was used. The plain and simple truth of it all. He was used to hurt not only his friends. But to harm countless villagers at the same time. All for some sick man's dream of power. Guy wanted to cry at that moment. He knew that Kakashi would never trust him again. He probably wouldn't even speak to Guy again. Worse still, as protective as Kakashi was over Naruto. The possibility did exist that Kakashi would come looking for him. If that is to be the case, Guy would let Kakashi beat him into tomorrow or even go so far as kill Guy. Because for Guy,he always could understand that it wasn't easy for Kakashi to open up to anyone. He had lost everything at one point. Kakashi had to witness the deaths of those he loved. And Guy knew that Naruto was precious to Kakashi. Guy felt like he needed to apologize to the man. But he just didn't know how he would ever be able to face Kakashi on his own to say it.

The other two men were painfully aware of what Guy was thinking at this point. They both felt bad for Guy. And it was Ibiki who spoke up.

"Guy, I know that you're worried about what Kakashi would think of you. Or that he would hate you forever or worse. But trust me. I've known the man as long as you. And even though Kakashi is feeling betrayed right now. He knows it wasn't you. Give him time. He will come around and it won't be with anger or the intent to kill either."

Guy let out a sigh. "You're probably right, Ibiki. It's just that Kakashi had lost so much. It made him close himself off from everyone that wanted to be friends with him. I should know. I've tried the hardest to become his friend. And when I finally got the chance. It's blown out of the water. And by a man that should have been dealt with a long time ago." The last part was said in frustration and anger.

"I understand how you feel, Guy. But have faith in Kakashi. He may be frustrated and hurt right now. But like Ibiki said. He won't blame and hate you for something that wasn't your fault. And believe me, Guy, this wasn't your fault. Everyone recognizes that you aren't a traitor not to the village nor to your friends." Inoichi said adamantly.

"Come on. Let's go get some coffee. You look like you could use some." Guy looked up at Inoichi with a small smile. "That sounds like a grand idea, Inoichi."

Guy got up and all three men left the interrogation room. They walked down the hall and as Inoichi and Guy headed to the right and for the exit straight ahead. Ibiki made a left and headed down to his office. There was a report that was waiting to be written on what was just learned. He needed to get it written and sent to the Hokage as soon as possible.

Kakashi and Itachi were the only ones left still keeping vigilance at the two boys' bedsides. Fugaku and Mikoto had left an hour ago. Mikoto hadn't slept at all since the night previous and she was tired. But she needed to freshen up and head back to the council chambers. They needed to prepare for the Daimyo's visit among other things. Fugaku needed to check on his clan. He hadn't done so after the battle and it was his duty to make sure they were all okay. There was also the police station that needed his attention as well. Both of the older Uchiha realized it would be a while before they could come back to see the boys.

Kakashi brushed a stray lock of hair out of his little brother's face. He couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto. He looked so fragile and pale at the moment. Kakashi remembered being woke up that morning by Naruto. The boy was smiling as he reached over and patted Kakashi in the face.

"Kashi, Kashi wake up. Kashi please wake up. Cause I can't stay here anymore. I gotta pee. Kashi, you hear me, Kashi?"

Then another memory assaulted Kakashi. It was of his little brother standing in the entrance way of the kitchen. Naruto was looking up at Kakashi with puppy dog eyes as he asked his big brother a question that they both knew that Kakashi would grant the wish too.

"Kashi, do you think I could help make the pancakes today? I promise not to make a mess."

Then yet another memory came. Naruto had just finished getting dressed for his day. He ran and stood in front of Kakashi with a shy smile as he swayed from one foot to the other. Kakashi could tell that Naruto wanted to ask him something. Something that Naruto felt was a little private.

"What is it, kiddo?" Inquired Kakashi.

"Kashi, why don't we ever celebrate your birthday? I want to make you a big birthday cake and invite all your friends over."

Kakashi pulled Naruto onto his lap as he began to explain. "Well, Naruto, I don't like to celebrate my birthday. There was never any reason too."

Naruto looked up with a small frown showing. "But Kashi, you should be happy that you were born. Because if you were not born. I would never have met you ever."

At this last memory Kakashi couldn't help the silent tears that streamed down his face. Even though he knew that his little brother was going to be okay. That the coma he and Sasuke were in wasn't going to last forever. Still, Kakashi couldn't help the tears. ' _It's true, Naruto._ ' He reasoned within himself. ' _I would have never met you. And believe me, I couldn't have been sorrier if I had missed meeting you.'_

Kakashi looked up as he felt a hand pressed gently against his shoulder. Itachi was looking at him with a sympathetic look. "Hey, it's time for us to go. We need to get out of these blood stained clothes and get a bath. We can come back after we are done. If by some chance the two wake up early. I don't want their first sight of us to be with the look and smell of blood on us."

Kakashi didn't say anything. Only nodding his head and standing. He pulled the wolf mask back over his face as Itachi did the same with his mask. They looked at their brothers one last time before they turned and left the room. They silently vowed that they would be back as quick as possible.

Saratobi was walking back to his office after having taken a break. He could have taken his break in his office. But he needed to get out of there for a while. The Daimyo was on his way to Konoha. And Saratobi wasn't fooling himself. This visit was going to be difficult. It wasn't going to be for himself. But for the village itself. He didn't know what the Daimyo would have in store for them all. But he knew that the man was most assuredly upset with the news that he had received. The Hidden Leaf village was considered to be the Daimyo's favorite village to visit. He had always said that it was the jewel in the crown of the nation. But now it would seem that the hidden Leaf isn't worthy of such praise. And the notoriety of what has happened will have spread like wild fire by now.

Yahiko and his friends were waiting for the Hokage when he returned from his walk. They had decided to stay over and help with the villagers and anything else that needed to be done. The Hokage smiled at them as he approached.

"Good afternoon, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. I trust that you are all doing well?"

"Yes, sir we are well." The three replied.

"Good. Please come with me to my office. There is something I wish to discuss with all of you."

"But of course, sir." Replied Yahiko, amicably.

The four made their way up to the Hokage's office. Several people waved to them all as they made their way to the fourth floor. Upon arriving they made their way inside. The Hokage went behind his desk and the trio went to the comfortable chairs in the room in front of the desk.

"I'm not very good at beating around the bush. So I'll just get straight to the point." The Third was already busy preparing his pipe as he spoke to the trio. Yahiko couldn't help but smirk at the action. As he remembered an earlier time when Konan had asked the Hokage what he thought was funny. What the Third said revolved around the pipe. Ever since then, Yahiko, couldn't help but be reminded of that incident. That now seems so long ago after the events of the Kitsune festival.

"I believe that I told you that I had sent a messenger hawk the other day?" The Hokage said as he continued to pack tobacco into his pipe.

"Yes, we remember, sir." Answered Yahiko. While the other two nodded.

"Well that message has been received and a return message has just come in this morning."

Everyone perked up at this news.

"It seems the Daimyo himself is coming here to Konoha. And I won't lie to you about this it won't be pretty."

"I understand that he would not be happy. But I get the impression that you are implying more than what I'm grasping sir." Replied a concerned Nagato.

The Hokage wasted no time replying."The Daimyo considered a request made by this village to have the Kitsune festival in honor of the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice for this village. And the Daimyo thought that it was an acceptable request at the time. At one time the Daimyo thought of the Leaf village as the crown jewel of the Land of Fire. Now after the events that took place here. You can best believe that he will not be happy to hear and see the things we are now going to have to show him."

"Ah, I see. He expected better from his number one village. And because of Madara, the village has now been cast in a much darker light." Reasoned Yahiko.

"Yes. That pretty much sums it up. But anyway, that's not why I asked you three to come up here with me." The Third paused for a moment to finally light his pipe. After he inhaled a bit of the tobacco taste. He exhaled it away from the others and then continued.

"I wanted to ask if you would stay until after the Daimyo leaves. I would like to introduce you to the man. He won't be happy with the village. But that has nothing to do with the three of you. He is most civil I assure you."

Konan looked curiously at the Hokage as she asked. "But why, sir?

"Because your organization can use this opportunity to make a connection. If the Daimyo is behind you guys. It will go a long way in helping you achieve world peace and equality for all the world's people. Shinobi and civilians alike. Hidden villages and small villages treated the same. The Daimyo is a man who also like you embraces peace and equality. And he's been trying to get the other leaders of the other four nations to see his point of view on these things. I think the four of you can do much good for everyone. "

"I am grateful, sir. Truly I am. Here we came to try and help you. But ended up not being much help at all within the village. Yet despite that you are still thinking of us." Yahiko smiled sadly as he spoke.

"Nonsense. You three have been a great help within the village and without. Trust me. You did me and several others a great service but especially when you rescued the two boys on the night of the festival. If you hadn't done what you did that night. I would be two valuable ninja down. As their older siblings are part of my elite shinobi. Besides that, you saved me having to deal with a possible coup de ta from one of our oldest and esteemed clans. For they would not have taken kindly to losing their youngest member."

"Well since you put it that way, sir. We will stay and meet the Daimyo. We welcome anyone that embraces peace and equality no matter where they are from or who they are." Answered Yahiko.

The Daimyo was lost in thought as he stared out the window of his horse drawn carriage. The driver had told him that it would be another four days before they reached the Hidden Leaf village. They had already been traveling for four days already. He would be glad once they got there and he was able to meet with the Hokage and his council. He wished it would have been under better circumstances. Never had he thought that something like this would happen in the Leaf village. He scoffed at himself. ' _What am I thinking? Of course, the village is capable of something like this. They have a Jinchurriki living among them. People have always hated Jinchurriki in whatever village the poor creatures reside in. This is something that can't be ignored anymore. I will have to set this village straight. And it pains me to have to do this to them. But there is nothing I can do about it. The die has been cast by their own hands.'_

The Daimyo continued to stare unseeing out at the scenery passing before him. His mind still thousands of miles away in thought.

The next four days within the Leaf passed with much tension. It was as though everyone knew something terribly eventful was going to take place soon. The Eastern district remained under lockdown. Only those who lived in the district could move about within it. No one outside of the district was permitted in for any reason. Most of the eastern villagers cleaned up the mess they made of their part of the village. Only the essential stores were open for business. Everything else was still closed. Outside the Eastern district, the Kitsune festival was talked about by everyone in all districts except for the eastern district. Within the eastern district, people where keeping quiet.

The other districts spoke out loud about what had happened in the eastern district with much passion. Many people were appalled by what they had come to learn. Some people thought that the demon child got what he deserved and would have gotten better had the Hokage stayed out of it. There were much debating and arguing going on. And even a few fights broke out in the streets. Though these were small and didn't compare to the damage that happened at the Kitsune festival. Still, the police were in no mood to put up with an after lunch brawl in any district for any reason. They slapped the cuffs on everyone who sought out this type of recreation. And some people even got slapped on top of that for their rude comments to the police. The police didn't mind their threats about police brutality either. As long as they didn't get carried away with it, the police wouldn't be hearing about any of it.

The police weren't the only ones that were out and about within the village. Teams of Anbu were on patrol as well. They were everywhere the police weren't. And they had even less patience with the village idiots that wanted to start something. For the Anbu, this wasn't what they wanted to do with their time. They would rather be out of the village bringing rogue Nin to justice. But instead they were being annoyed with rogue villagers who didn't know that they were making asses of themselves. It truly was annoying for the Anbu. And annoying the very people who can kill you a thousand different ways isn't wise at any time.

Still, there continued to be talk about what had happened. Everyone was speculating this or that but no one really knew what would happen next. The only thing that was certain was that something was going to happen and soon. The Hokage hadn't addressed the people yet. That in and of itself was ominous. Something had been planned by their Hokage. The villagers were always a little afraid of the man. In fact, they held a fear of all shinobi. The village was called 'hidden' for a reason. It's because it is a ninja village. A military force of the Land of Fire.

The civilians were there to do the jobs that the shinobi couldn't do. There was no way a shinobi could tend to crops or run a grocery store or even bake the bake goods in a bakery. Only after a shinobi has retired do they consider doing such things. But until then there was no time for that if they wanted to protect the Land of Fire. No. They needed to devote their time to perfecting their skills as shinobi. And for carrying out the many missions that needed to be done. So bringing civilians into the village was necessary. But that didn't mean that the civilians' always felt safe within the village. Even if they had been living there their whole lives and for quite a few generations. The villagers lived in somewhat in fear of the shinobi. Shinobi skills were nothing to take lightly. A person could be fried by fire or electricity. A kunai thrown with expert skill and speed could embed itself in a person's skull. And the speed at which an attack would come would be so fast. A person would leave this world without ever knowing how it happened.

Thus the villagers had a fear of their protectors. Another reason was the fact that they were never told anything unless it was necessary. They could never vote in a Hokage in office. It wasn't like in the modern villages were there were no shinobi at all. Since it was a shinobi village. It was basically run by shinobi or former shinobi. Whatever was decided was the way it would be. But the shinobi haven't been without a heart though either. Civilians can send their children to the academy to learn shinobi ways and possibly become a shinobi. For any civilian family, to have a member of the family become a ninja is a fine achievement. And the said ninja is much praised by family and friends alike. But not all can make the grade. While others never have the ambition to become a ninja in the first place. They instead make the weapons or clothing that the ninja wear and use. They man the shops that are needed by everyone shinobi or civilian alike. Or they tend to the fields growing the crops that are vital to everyone's existence.

But when it came to the Jinchurriki, some of the civilians seemed to lose all common sense let alone fear of anything at that point. To the villagers, the Jinchurriki wasn't necessary at all. It was a powerful and dangerous entity that couldn't and shouldn't be allowed within the very village that they resided in. They couldn't understand why the monster had to be there and even though they feared the beast and tried their best to ignore its existence.

When the festival came around the villager's anger would become stronger than their fear of the said monster. The memory of the pain and loss of loved ones would give them a courage they didn't have any other time of the year. Which was another reason that many felt that there would be consequences for what happened over a week ago. After all, they lived in a shinobi village. The Hokage had decided to defend the Jinchurriki. A monster to some. A child to others. And however the villagers as a whole felt about the child. It was the Hokage's decision that stands. Therefore, no one could deny that the Hokage's silence since the disaster isn't a good sign for them. All they could do now was wait and see what has been decided.

The Hokage sent out an escort to guide the Daimyo and his entourage into the village. In one hour the Daimyo would be in the gates of the Hidden Leaf. Saratobi set his ceremonial robe and hat aside for the time being on a wooden rack near the door. He sighed deeply. He didn't want this to happen. He had never wanted something like this to happen. But it was out of his hands now. Saratobi may be the village leader. But he wasn't the leader of an entire nation. The Daimyo had spoken. There would be a trial. The village that Saratobi loved, Konoha, was being placed on trial. This was not going to end well for so many people. But there was nothing that Saratobi could do about it now. It was far, far too late.

Guy was busy training his body. He was currently at clearing by the river deep in the woods. He was trying to cleanse his body and mind of the poison that had been inflicted upon him over a week ago. The memory of the old man who was really Madara in disguise sickened him. ' _If only I had known that it was him. Everything would be different now. Inoichi had told me that it wasn't my fault. A part of me does agree with him. A very small part of me does anyway. Still, I can't help the feeling that I betrayed the man I see as my rival and even a friend. How can I bring back the passion of youth to our friendship, if I feel like it has left me?'_

Guy angled his body so that he was balancing on his left leg. He began a series of swift and powerful kicks. First with his right then with the left leg. His mind was focused on the flow and movement of his body as it performed the kicks perfectly. But at the same time his thoughts were doing their own kicks. Mostly his mind was continuing to kick Guy himself. But the Blue Beast of Konoha, persevered through this hurdle. He had too. There were so many people that still believed in him despite what happened. He couldn't let them down by giving in to depression or self-hatred. But it was hard so hard. And what made it worse was the fact that it was Kakashi that he had hurt most of all. Guy knew he had. But Guy also knew that the time for talking to his friend wasn't now. For neither of them were ready to face each other. They both needed time. But there was one thing that Guy was glad for and that was for his friends. They continue to stand by him. ' _Come to think of it.'_ He thought. _'I should round them up and head to our favorite dango shop. It will be my treat to celebrate the passion of youth with the people that I cherish the most!'_

The thought cheered Guy up. And he decided that he would do just that. So he left to go gather all of his friends together. If he proved unsuccessful in gathering them all. He promised himself that he would do one hundred laps around the village on his hands instead of his feet.

The Daimyo could see the large green gates of the Leaf village just ahead. So they were finally here. The Daimyo got himself ready mentally for the task at hand. There could be no more brooding over what he came to do. Now it was time to do what needed done for everyone's sakes. The small caravan made its way to the gates. The gate keepers immediately began to open the gates as they saw their comrades leading the small group towards them. The coach rumbled on through the gates and came to a stop at the check-in station. The Daimyo slid over from the right window to the left and looked out. He called out to the check-in guards. Upon hearing and seeing who has come to Konoha. Izumo, spoke.

"Welcome to Konoha, sir. The Hokage is waiting to see you at the Hokage tower."

"Thank you, young warrior. But I wish it was over more pleasant circumstances that I had come today."

"Yeah, sir. I have to agree."

"Well, I am on my way to the tower. Unless, there is something else that you wish to tell me?"

"No, sir. "

The Daimyo pulled his head back into the window. The carriage began to pull away and head to the stables. Once there the escort that brought the Daimyo to the gates. Would now continue to escort the Daimyo to the tower. They stayed close to the Leader of Fire Nation without crowding him. When the villagers saw the man. They were shocked and worried. This was really bad if the feudal lord was in Konoha. They all watched as the small entourage continued towards the tower. The Daimyo was appalled by what he was seeing. They were walking through the Eastern district. As they had arrived at the eastern gates. This was deliberate. For the Daimyo wanted to see how much damage was done to the district.

Even though the villagers were busy cleaning up the damaged area. It didn't take a genius to see that there had been one hell of a war that went on here. Several stores had their windows busted out. And villagers were busy boarding up the windows for the time being until enough glass was procured for creating new replacement windows for the shops. The Daimyo could still see blood splattered everywhere. Though he knew that a lot of it had been cleaned off already. He could tell that there had been fires here as well in the district. Some buildings were damaged so badly by fire that they would have to be torn down. The only shops the Daimyo could see open. Where only the essential stores like a grocery store. The Daimyo shook his head in sadness and anger. In sadness, because the Kitsune festival was meant to celebrate the Fourth Hokage's memory of his brave actions that night. In anger because it was the foolish actions of a few that spread into a farce that should have never been.

The entourage finally left the Eastern district. They had turned towards the Northern district where the Hokage tower stood. In twenty minutes they would reach the tower. The contrast between where the Daimyo had just been and where he was now was brutal to the senses. Everywhere he looked. He saw pleasant faces instead of the despaired looks he saw earlier. The streets were clean and busy with the traffic of so many villagers out and doing what they needed to be doing. Several shouts of greetings were sent his way. Yet he could also see some people in discussions that soon got heated. The police quick to break up the arguing parties. The Daimyo could only get snippets of the conversation. But it would appear that the festival was still on the minds of many people.

Finally they had arrived at the Hokage tower. An attendant of the Hokage was waiting for them as they approached the building.

"Welcome, sir. We are honored to have you here. I hope your stay will not be too grievous."

The attendant, a young woman couldn't help but grimace as she spoke. Everyone at the tower knew why the Leader of Fire nation was here. The Daimyo shared the expression as well.

"I can only hope this can be done with as much decorum as dignity will allow under the circumstances."

"I understand sir. Please follow me, right this way. The Hokage is waiting."

The group broke up as the Anbu escort returned to Anbu headquarters to file reports. And Daimyo and his attendants followed the young woman to the fourth floor of the tower. When they had arrived the young woman knocked on the door. At the command to come in, the young woman opened the door and held it for the Daimyo and his attendants-three in all- into the room.

The Third stood immediately upon the door opening. He was already in his ceremonial robe and hat. The attendants went and stood off to the left of the door. While the young woman who brought them asked whether or not anyone would want refreshments. Everyone wanted something cool to drink and the young woman was quick to leave to go retrieve what the guests wanted. The Hokage bowed before the Daimyo and then straighten himself and asked his guests to take their seats. Once they were the Hokage went and sat behind his desk. He thought about his pipe. If there was ever a time he needed a smoke. But declined himself the privilege. The Daimyo wasn't a smoker and didn't care to have it around him. ' _We're in enough trouble already around here as it is, no sense making it worse.'_ Saratobi grimaced and then sighed at the thought.

"So, aside from what has most likely made your life difficult. How have you been, Hokage?" Inquired the Daimyo with curiosity.

"Ah, I'm fine, sir. Thanks for asking." An amicable Third replied.

There was a knock on the door. The Third answered the knock with a verbal command to enter. The young woman had returned with a tray. The tray contained a large pitcher of iced tea. A bowl of sliced lemons, five large spoons for stirring and another bowl with sugar and sugar substitute packets. Once everyone had a glass of the refreshment in hand and the young woman had left. The Daimyo wasted no time getting straight to the point of business.

"Hokage, you know why I have come." Saratobi looked at the man and only nodded.

"This situation can't be given a slap on the wrist. The whole shinobi world is watching us right now. And this is no dramatics on my part either. Everyone is watching me and the Kage of other hidden villages are watching you, Hokage. We need to make it clear that this sort of think will not be tolerated. They need to understand that this kind of behavior against a Jinchurriki will not be accepted no matter how they feel about him or her."

"Yes, I understand. I have already received letters from the other Kage. Telling me that they will support whatever decision that is made here. They have also said that they are curious to see how we handle the situation. A couple of the Kage have been having some problems with some of their villagers as well concerning the Jinchurriki of their villages."

"Hm. I'm not surprised by this really. People have either ignorance or their stubborn instance of revenge keeping them from ever grasping the truth and moving forward." The Daimyo was sitting directly in front of the Hokage. His iced tea was clasped between both of his hands in his lap. But he was looking out the window as he spoke. A far away expression resided on his face.

Saratobi watched the man closely. He knew that this wasn't easy for the Leader of the Fire Nation. The man loved Konoha. Saratobi decided that they needed to get on with what needed to be done. So he spoke carefully and calmly.

"Sir, I have the council gathered at the chamber halls. When they have everything ready for you. We should head over their right away."

This brought the Daimyo out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the Hokage. His curiosity was peaked once more.

"What do you mean by, when everything is ready for me?"

"The night of the…incident. I had ordered my men to video tape some of what was happening within the Eastern district as evidence. A long with various reports from the police department as well as the Anbu."

"I see. I look forward to seeing the video evidence as well as hearing from some of the Anbu and police. I want to make a fair and competent verdict. Because as I've told you earlier. This village is now on trial."

Saratobi mentally winced at the words. But kept it internally. It wouldn't do to say anything about it. What was done was done.

"Also, Hokage, I want to know how many people were injured and how many died in the riots that took place that night as well as all parties responsible for them. I want a list of those sitting in the make-shift prisons in all districts. As I understand that not all villagers obeyed the order to return to their homes. When the festival was declared over."

"Yes, sir, you will find that everything is in order when you reside over the chamber halls."

"Excellent. Oh, there is something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

The Daimyo looked Saratobi dead in the eye with all seriousness.

"How is the children? I heard that there were two children involved in the incident that night."

Saratobi placed his glass down on the coaster on his desk. And crossed his arms over each other. He thought about the visit he had with the children the next morning after the riots. They were both asleep. The doctor had said that they were both in induced comas by the Kyubbi. The doctor didn't know why. But he believed it was because their hearts needed time to heal without the boys trying to move around. They both looked so tired and pale with wires sticking out of them. He sighed.

"They are in induced comas sir. Some of the villagers managed to eventually capture them. And two of them had used broken glass like a kunai. And embedded the glass into the boy's chests. The glass made contact with their hearts. If it wasn't for the Nine-tails, the two boys wouldn't even be here with us now." A solemn Hokage answered.

"I see. If you don't mind I would like to visit the boys. I promise I won't be long there. As I do remember what you have told me about the council. Still, I would like to see them."

"Ah, very well. We shall go immediately. I will leave a message with my secretary. So that if the council is ready before we get back. Then they know where to find us."

"This is acceptable."

The men all got up and the Hokage called forth his Anbu guard to escort all of them to the hospital. They made their way slowly as many villagers were out in the streets. Everyone waved to the Leader of the Fire Nation. It wasn't every day that they got to see the Daimyo. Some wanted to get closer to the prestigious leader. But the Anbu kept them back. The procession continued on down the street with only three more blocks to go.

Kakashi sat in the chair next to his little brother. He once again was holding Naruto's hand. The only difference now was that Kakashi was bathed and wearing his street clothes. A pair of black shinobi pants and a black T-shirt with his regulation sandals were in place. His mask was also black in color and his headband was firmly in place over his eye.

Itachi was sitting with Sasuke. And like Kakashi he also was holding his little brother's hand. He was also bathed and wearing similar attire except that Itachi, didn't wear a mask and his headband was tied around his head. The T-shirt he wore was dark blue in color. But the rest of Itachi's attire was identical with Kakashi's. They had been coming every day since the day after the riots. They would spend all day in the boy's room. Sometimes they would chat softly to each other. Other times to their brothers. While still other times nothing was said at all. It seemed as though time had stopped for all of them. Fugaku and Mikoto came as often as their duties would permit them too. And most of Kakashi's friends would show up now and then. On the last visit his friends made, Kakashi saw that Guy was with them. Neither man made any move to speak to the other.

Kakashi still wasn't ready to speak to Guy yet. He was still afraid of what he might say or do. He didn't want to hurt his friend. And Kakashi did still see Guy as a friend. So he only nodded in Guy's direction to acknowledge his presence but nothing more. Guy was grateful for this small gesture. He knew then that Kakashi didn't hate him. But he wasn't sure if Kakashi blamed him at all. And Guy was still too afraid to ask. So he only acknowledged Kakashi's nod with one of his own accompanied with a small smile. It was a start. And they were both grateful for it.

Now sitting alone in the boy's room for the ninth day since both boys were admitted here. Kakashi and Itachi were beginning to wonder about what would happen once the two boys were conscious again. The doctor had said that Kyubbi had induced the comas they were in to help heal them. But what about their emotional well-being? What hurdles would they have to leap over now? But internal inquiry was broken as there was a knock on the door and the Hokage was seen coming in. And to Kakashi's and Itachi's surprise the Daimyo came in right behind him.

"Hello, boys. I see that you two are continuing to keep ever vigilance. Have you eaten or rested at all?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yes, sir. We have gone to our homes many times. But we spend most of our time here. We want to be the first people they see when they wake up." Replied Itachi.

The Third looked over at Kakashi to see if he would add anything. But the young man remained silent. He barely acknowledged both older men's presence. Remaining transfixed on Naruto. The Hokage decided to not reprimand Kakashi over his lack of response. Instead, the Hokage asked another question.

"So has Dr. Inoue, have anything new to say?"

"No."

The Daimyo watched the young men with a bit of sadness. He immediately understood without being told that the two little ones were the siblings of these two young men.

"I wanted to see the boys for myself". The feudal lord confessed. I'm going to the council chambers to take the necessary action against those who did this to these two boys."

"Please do sir. Or I will." An angered Kakashi ground out.

"Kakashi!" Reprimanded the Hokage.

"No. It's quite alright, Hokage. I don't blame the young man for his outburst. It would be more out of line if he hadn't said that."

At this, another knock at the door was heard. This time the person coming in was an attendant of the Daimyo. A tall and thin man with light bluish hair and light blue eyes. He spoke up quickly.

"My lord, the council has sent word that they are ready for us."

"Ah, then it is time for us to be going then." Replied the Daimyo. "Please let them know that we are on our way." Then walking over to Kakashi, the man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi, I promise that justice will be served this day. You will not be disappointed." Then looking over at Itachi as well. The Daimyo continued. "Believe me, neither of you will."

Both of the young men confirmed the Daimyo's words with a nod. Then the Hokage and Daimyo left the room as quickly as they came. It was time to get down to business. And both men were more than ready to begin. They left the hospital with the Anbu guard and headed straight for the council chambers.

Arriving at the chamber hall, the Hokage led the Feudal lord into the building and to a private council room. The door had the number one engraved into it and then painted with green paint. Once inside the room, the Daimyo was asked to take a seat. The room was of small office size. And had a long table with chairs all round it. On the wall with the door was also a thirty-two inch flat screen television hung expertly. It stood in front of the table that the Daimyo was now sitting at. Directly below the TV was a small oak cart. On top of it was a VCR with a cassette lying on top of the VCR.

Nara Shikaku, was standing next to the cart waiting patiently for the two leaders to get situated before he began his task. He wasn't particular happy to have the Feudal lord here under such unpleasant circumstances. But it couldn't very well be avoided. Once the two men were ready. Nara cleared his throat to begin.

"Greetings, my lord, my name is Nara Shikaku, the head council member, and I'm here to present video footage to you of the events of the night in question."

"Yes, I was told that there would be footage of that night. Please begin."

"Yes, of course, we will begin with the Eastern district. Then follow up with footage of the rebellion amongst some of the villagers in the other districts. We feel as council, that you should have the whole picture of events of the festival that night."

"There were riots in the other districts as well?" Asked the Daimyo incredulously.

"Yes, sir. Though the rioting was done mainly within the Eastern District. In the others, it was rebellion to the authorities order to return to their homes that led to some scrummages. Most people had obeyed and returned to their homes. What you will see is that the fights were small and led to no deaths or property damage very much unlike what happened in the Eastern District."

"Then please begin when you are ready." Replied the Feudal lord.

Councilman Nara wasted no time. He reached for the cassette and placed it within the VCR. As soon as the VCR was ready he pushed play. Everyone sat quietly as the footage began. Almost immediately it the Feudal lord's stomach started to do flip flops at what he was seeing. The fights were gruesome and it was obvious to him that some of the people were receiving fatal blows. He had never witnessed such savagery. It sent chills down his spine. But at the same time it angered him even more.

People were screaming and running trying desperately to get away from the combatants. Objects were thrown indiscriminately everywhere. Hitting people of all ages whether they were part of the brawls or not. Several people had head injuries. There were fires being set everywhere. Stores were being looted left and right. The police had on riot gear as they marched into the streets bravely fighting back the brawlers and restraining them. The Anbu and regular forces helping them. Some units were attacking and subduing the rioters. Others were giving aid to the innocent villagers that were injured and scared. And when he thought he saw the worst of it. The Daimyo saw two little boys running hands clasped in a hold to each other. Terrified expressions on their faces as they ran. _'No_. he thought. _It's about to get_ _much worse.'_

The footage of Naruto's and Sasuke's near death beating was the last straw. The Daimyo asked for the footage to be stopped and then got up and rushed over to a wastepaper can and vomited. One of the attendants was quick to rush over and rub the Feudal lord's back until he finished. Another attendant quickly existed with the can from the room soon after. The Daimyo turned and apologized to everyone for his display.

"No. apology is necessary my lord." Spoke the Hokage softly as he handed the Daimyo a bottle of water. Which the Feudal lord had taken and thanked the Hokage. Once he got rid of the vile taste in his mouth. The Daimyo spoke up.

"I wish to continue. I will try to contain myself better this time. It's just that I couldn't stand what was happening to the children. To think that this could happen and to children no less!"

"Believe me, I understand how you feel. Sometimes I wonder if there will ever be a time when people will look at a Jinchurriki with anything other than hate."

"Please let us continue."

"As you wish, sir."

The rest of the footage was shown as well as the footage from the other districts. And the Daimyo kept his word and didn't stop the proceeding again. Once finished all the men got up and headed for council chamber number three. There inside was the full council gathered along with the arresting officers of both police and Anbu. Councilman Nara went and stood at the podium at the front of the room. The room was large. The council sat at tables that went nearly the length of the room. Each table curved outwardly into an arc and each table was placed on a raised floor with steps off to each end. Another table would be behind the first but sat a little higher. There were four rows in all. It gave the effect of a small auditorium.

The Feudal lord sat in the front row in the very middle of the row. A place specifically set up for him. He sat quietly and waited for Councilman Nara to begin the next part of the proceedings. He didn't have to wait long.

"I would like to introduce to the Daimyo, the captain of the police force, Uchiha Fugaku."

Fugaku walked up to the podium. He nodded to the feudal lord. Then he looked out over the room. And began without hesitation his report. When he had finished, Fugaku stood ready to answer any question that the Daimyo had.

"Captain Uchiha, I have been told that the young Uchiha in the hospital is your son. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir. Sasuke is Naruto's friend. They are very close." Fugaku held his emotions in check. But inside he felt sorrow over what had happened. Even now he wished he could have done more to protect his son and his friend.

"I see. I'm sorry for what has happened. But I promise I will do what needs to be done now. So that the children suffer nothing like this ever again."

"Thank you sir." Fugaku stepped down from the podium.

The Hokage went and stood at the podium next. He gave his report of the organized teams he had created to shut down the festival in each district. Then of his own encounters within the Eastern District as he imposed a lockdown to the area. Once he finished, the Hokage waited for any questions that the Leader of the Fire Nation would ask him. He wasn't left waiting long.

"Hokage, I must ask you. Who was the one to start this riot?"

"The person responsible is the same person who has in a sense created the Kitsune festival. Uchiha Madara." The Third spat the name out.

"Ah, so he decided to have another go at the village then?"

"No. actually, Madara, came this time to gain the Nine-tails Jinchurriki, Naruto. But the fool failed to realize the depth of the hatred the villagers had for Naruto."

The Daimyo cocked his head slightly as he asked. "Please explain."

"Madara's plan was to capture Naruto during the festival. He had planned on using the villager's hatred for Naruto as a means of cushioning his escape. For the past three festivals, the villagers have been lying in wait for Naruto. Thinking that his older brother would bring the boy to the festival. Once there they had planned on trying to kill Naruto. However, Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's legal adopted brother, would never bring the boy to the festival. Beside this Kakashi is an Anbu assassin. The villagers would never get near Naruto to do anything. But it never stops them from thinking they can."

"I see."

"Madara thought that by having Naruto at the festival. These people would see him and give chase. Madara had planned for his subordinates to catch the child and bring him to Madara who, was waiting nearby. They would use a different route to hide their escape. While the villagers would draw the police and Anbu in their direction. What Madara hadn't planned on was the hatred being so strong to be able to doggedly pursue the boys. Nor did he consider that some of the villagers have had a change of heart about Naruto. They rose up to defend the child and his friend. And thus a full blown riot broke out. Even killing both of Madara's subordinates. He escaped out of the village without getting the child."

"And Madara, did he escape?"

"No. I had pursuit teams waiting outside the village. He was killed by Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi, hm. That's the young man I saw at the hospital today?"

"Yes, sir. He is Naruto's older brother."

"Ah, I see." The Daimyo clasped both hands together under his chin as his eyes closed. The expression on his face told the Hokage that another question would be asked.

He didn't have long to wait. Without even opening his eyes, the Feudal lord spoke. "So… I have to believe then that someone else was responsible for the child being at the festival?"

The Hokage didn't blink in his response. "No. The young man who baby sat that night was approached and by Madara unknowingly."

"Unknowingly?"

"Yes. Might Guy, was baby-sitting for Kakashi. He is also a shinobi. However, Madara under a henge approached the young man. While Guy was on his way to Kakashi's house. Using the Sharigan, Madara was able to implant instructions to Guy to bring the child to the festival."

"Sharigan. Uchiha…It's a damn good thing that the Uchiha live in the Fire Nation. Otherwise, I would never get any sleep." A weary Daimyo replied then sighed deeply.

"Anyway, Guy is devastated by what has happened. He is a loyal comrade. And a great shinobi. No one believed that he would willingly do such a thing to his village or his comrades. Inoichi, confirmed everyone's' belief."

"I will accept your testimony of what you say of the young man, Might Guy. I will not pursue any action against him."

"Thank you sir."

"Now please bring me the rest of the evidence so that I may give my verdict on this matter. The execution of my decision will begin to be carried out tomorrow morning."

As ordered the rest of the evidence was brought before the Daimyo. Each of the Anbu captains responsible for each district they were assigned came forth and gave their witness accounts of events for their district. Then several officers of the police force gave more testimony of what happened that night. Once all evidence was presented to him. The Daimyo then left the room and returned to the small office he had been earlier that day. Everyone else took a thirty minute break before session reconvened. The Daimyo sat alone in quiet thought. He weighed the evidence against the reasons for the chaos. Then came to a conclusion for the more severe punishments that would be handed down to the villagers responsible. There was one decision that he didn't have to make now. The decision had been made over two weeks ago before he even left his home. It would be a hard thing to speak of to the council. But it was decision and it was final. He got up before the thirty minutes had even been up and returned to the council chamber.

When Saratobi saw the Daimyo leaving the office before time was up. He knew that at least some of what the Daimyo had decided on had been made before coming to Konoha. He didn't know if he was happy about this or not. What Saratobi did know for sure was that things were about to get very busy for his office and his shinobi.

Returning to the chamber came all of council. They talked among themselves as they shuffled on into the room. Everyone was in dread and yet eager to hear what the decision would be. As soon as the last council members took their seats. The Hokage stepped up to the podium.

"We have shared the evidence with our feudal lord. And we are now here to hear what he has decided and to carry out his decree. My lord, when you are ready." The Hokage stepped away from the podium to allow the Daimyo to step forth. The Daimyo wasted no time. He wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He hated to have to do things like what he was about to do.

"Thank you, Hokage. I have thought very deeply on the evidence that I was presented with. I also saw the clean-up that is taking place in the Eastern District as I made my way here. And I even went and saw the children that were attacked and are in the hospital." The Daimyo paused for a moment. Looking over the audience of council and seeing that he had their undivided attention. He continued.

"After reviewing the evidence in silence this is what is decided. First of all, those villagers who have murdered their fellow villagers. The death penalty will be given. Executions will be carried out for each one of them that can be confirmed murdered. The Uchiha police will receive help viewing the video and also their will no doubt be some eye-witnesses as well.

Everyone that took part in the riot by fighting, looting, vandalizing or attacking authorities. They will be taken to the ore mines around the fire nation. They will work there for three years. If any of them get into trouble while there. They will be sent to a maximum security prison for two years plus the time they had left at the mines. After the three years, they are to be relocated to other villages within the Fire Nation. Never to return here. "

Silence reigned as the Daimyo spoke. Everyone was riveted to their seats as they listened to what they were being told. Some were in shock. They couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The Daimyo kept going gaining more force in his speech as he went. He was angry. Everything could have been so much different if the people of Konoha could have gotten past the desire for revenge. Now it will cost them.

"This next decree concerns the Jinchurriki." This caught Saratobi's attention. As he quickly looked over at the feudal lord. For his part, the Daimyo continued with a steady voice.

"All villagers that disobeyed the authorities in all districts are to be relocated immediately. Again the video footage will aid in this task. As well as the eye witness accounts of the police and Anbu. I know that all civilians have been photographed and have a profile on file in the admissions office. Use it. The profiles will help you to find the guilty parties.

"As for everyone else they will have to decide whether or not they want to remain in this village or not. IF they decide to remain. Then they are agreeing to leave the Jinchurriki and his family and friends alone in peace. They cannot attack, molest, or harm the child in any way. They cannot discriminate against him from visiting their stores or venues. They cannot disallow him education or training. He is a citizen of this village and therefore is entitled to all the rights of a citizen of this village."

If these decrees are not met. If the villagers riot or attack the Jinchurriki again. All of the civilian population shall be completely relocated elsewhere. This is my decision on the whole matter. Make haste to perform it."

The following day the Hokage had gave an order for a televised announcement to be made by the Daimyo to all citizens of the hidden Leaf. Everyone was glued to their television sets as they watched in shock and some in outrage at what the Leader of the Fire Nation spoke of.

"Greetings, citizens of Konoha. It is with much sadness that I must inform you of my decision on this village. As you all know by now. The Kitsune festival this year was a disaster. The Eastern District, was the main focal point. But it wasn't alone. All districts participated to some extent. So let me tell you why I'm doing this in the first place."

"Let me read you the list of crimes. "

"Thirty-six murders".

"Over one hundred –fifteen injured"

"Over twenty stores were vandalized "

"Arson claimed six more business."

"And this is just in the Eastern District. In the other districts all combined, there were over sixty injuries.

"A combined thirty-two business vandalized."

"One arson which happened in the Southern District".

"What do you expect me to say to you for these actions? Praise you for it? I think not… What about the people that were hurt because of your actions? What about the thirty-six that died? They went to the festival that night with family and friends to enjoy the festivities. Instead they died. What do you say to their families?"

"The monster that you seek to destroy. The child cannot be blamed for this uproar. You have willfully attacked and killed your fellow citizens. You have willfully destroyed parts of your own village. You have openly defied the order of your Hokage and fought against him and all law enforcement. You know what I think about all of this? I think that the only monsters here are those whom desire revenge at any cost. And for those of you that believe that the child is the real monster. Think about this. For three years that you have had this festival. The demon Child as you like to call him, hasn't' harmed anyone. Not at your festival nor at any time of the year."

"While you have gone out and in one night, have killed, maimed, and destroyed without disregard of consequence or conscience. Now live with consequences you have sewn."

The morning turned into wails as people listened and heard the Daimyo pass judgement on the villagers themselves. Even as they watched. Knocking could be heard as people were being asked to leave Konoha for good. In a hospital in the Eastern district, Kakashi and Itachi, along with Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha watched the proceeding message. No one was happy with what was happening. But they knew it was necessary. The relocation would take a few weeks to complete. The sensory units would help with the task of getting all the culprits ousted out of the village. They also knew that the trials of proven murderers would also be completed within a few short weeks. No one wanted this. But no one could say that it wasn't the right decision.


	12. Dreamscape

Dreamscape

Naruto woke up not recognizing where he was. The place was wet and dimly lit. He found himself laying in water that only came half way up his shoulders and hips. And yet Naruto was completely dry. He could feel a solid floor under him. Naruto moved his eyes without moving his head. He decided to try and get up and see if he could find out where he was and where Sasuke was too. _Sasuke!_ He thought. Naruto got up quickly and began to look more intently around. He realized quickly there wasn't much to see. He was in some corridor somewhere. There were pipes that ran along both sides of the walls of the corridor. And some of them were leaking. Off to his right, Naruto saw where the source of light was coming from. He decided to walk towards it. There were leaking pipes above him to the right and left. ' _Where am I? I've never seen this side of Konoha before. Now that I think_ _of it. How did all of my wounds get healed so fast?! I know I heal fast. But the villagers were really being nasty. The last thing I remember is trying to hang-on to Sasuke's hand while they were beating the crap out of us.'_

Naruto continued to walk along. As he came to the end of the hallway, he saw a large open room ahead of him. He stopped just at the entrance for a moment. "Come on in, Naruto. I've been waiting for you." Naruto flinched and nearly bolted back down the hall again. The voice was deep and strong. But oddly enough it didn't sound threatening. Naruto stood for a moment debating if he should or not. Then decided to go on in the room. He could only get answers if he did. And Naruto needed answers.

"Hello, Naruto. I have been waiting to see you for some time now." The voice calmly said.

"W-who are you? Why can't I-I see you?" A frightened Naruto replied.

"It's alright, boy. I won't hurt you. Please come closer."

"O-okay." Naruto walked into the room. Once inside he saw a large gate of the biggest metal bars he had ever seen. There were two large red eyes that looked out at him. Naruto screamed and started to run out of the room. When the voice spoke up.

"No. don't run away. I promise I won't hurt you, Naruto. Please come back, Kit."

Naruto stopped and looked back. He now saw the biggest plushie fox he had ever seen in his life.

"Wow, you're a giant plushie!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"WHAT!?... Don't be so rude, brat!" Kurama roared.

Naruto yelped and flinched at the same time. He cowered down to a crouch. Kurama looked a little peeved but got over it quickly. This was the first time he had ever tried to reach out to his young host. So naturally the boy would be frightened. Right now patience was calling, and Kurama so wanted to ignore it for just getting rowdy. But that simply wasn't going to work and he knew it. Pulling himself together he tried again.

"Kit, listen to me. There is something I want to tell you and you need to pay attention. Because I'm not going to explain this a second time to you. Got it?"

Naruto looked up with wide eyes. He still couldn't believe this was happening. It was like his toy plushie had come to life! ' _I'm going to be extra careful with him from now on!'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto!?" Kurama could see the boy was still in la-la land. "Snap out of it, Kit!"

Naruto stood up and shook himself. Then he looked back at the fox with curiosity. "Okay, I'm ready to hear what you have to say Mr. Fox."

"It's Kurama, Kit". The titan fox corrected. "But as I was saying, you need to know something." Kurama moved closer and laid down resting his head on his huge paws as he looked out the bars of the cage at his host.

"Remember when you and the kid was running from those people?"

"Ah, you mean Sasuke. Where is Sasuke? Why isn't he here with me?" Naruto was once again looking all around him trying to see where his friend was.

"Naruto, your friend is going to be fine. What happened is that the two of you had your hearts punctured by glass. I was able to heal both of you. So you both have survived. But listen, when you see everyone they are going to ask you about how this happened.

"Why? What did you do that they would ask me? I don't know what happened after those crazy villagers starting stabbing us."

"The reason they will ask is because they saw my chakra leave your body and go to Sasuke's through your joined hands."

"Wait! You're the Nine-tails, the one everyone hates. Because of you my life has been hard and so has my brother's and my best friend's lives too! A shocked Naruto replied.

Kurama looked at the boy before him feeling a little frustrated. He let out a growl to show his displeasure at the boy's words.

"Listen Kit. I never meant for this village to be attacked. I wasn't the one who made it happen. It was someone who took control of my mind. I was very happy to stay in my last host. Because it was better than being used by that evil creep, Madara."

Naruto was shocked. He thought all this time that the fox had willingly attacked the village. ' _At least, if_ _you listened to the villagers this is how would be'_. He thought. But now he learns that it was this Madara guy. And Naruto remembered his Kashi telling him something about this Madara guy before. That he was an evil man and that he desired to destroy the village. ' _Could it be that_ _this person that wants me. Is the same person who attacked the village back then?_ Thought Naruto.

"I think I understand, Kurama. Kashi told me that there was this guy, Madara, which wanted to hurt me and attack the village. Is this guy the same as the one you told me about?"

"Yes, Kit, he is. And thanks to your brother Kakashi. The man is dead. So he won't bother me anymore or hurt you and your friend anymore either."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad big brother got him."

"Yes, you and me both. And this is exactly why I helped your friend. You were crying and saying over and over inside your mind that you didn't want to lose your friend, Sasuke. Since Kakashi and Itachi had went and killed the man that tormented me. I decided that I would save Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. Naruto, I would save you anyway. Because you are my host. If you die. Then I die as well."

"Is this why I heal so fast?"

"Yes, it is. I only did it before because I felt like I had too. But now I feel differently about it. You aren't so bad, Kit. I guess you are starting to grow on me. Anyway, that's what I want you to tell the others when they ask you."

Naruto looked deep in thought for a moment. This was all so new to him. He had learned that he was the vessel of the Nine-tails. Or was he the Nine-tails?

"Kurama, may I ask you a something?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Sure."

"Am I you? Or am I me? What am I?"

Kurama reached forward bringing his face as close to the bars as he could.

"Naruto. You are you. You and I may be together as one. But we are always separated beings. You are a human host. I am a Biju that lives inside you. Think of our relationship as a symbiosis type of relationship."

"Symbiosis?"

"Yes. It means that we live in harmony. That we depend on each other for our survival. And that's what it is Naruto. Nothing more nothing less."

Naruto thought on this for a moment. Then looking back up at the giant fox. "I understand. But you won't ever try and get out and hurt anyone will you?"

Kurama raised himself up into a sitting position. His deep baritone soft as he spoke.

"Kit, I will never harm anyone unless they try and hurt you. Now get out of here. There are people that care about you that are waiting to see you again."

And with that Kurama, sent a gentle wave of chakra and sending Naruto out from his mindscape of Kurama and into consciousness again. Naruto didn't open his eyes right away. He let his senses report to him of his surroundings. He first felt the firmness of the mattress underneath him. He smelled the disinfectants used in hospitals. Then he heard voices near him. He heard a very familiar voice. It was young but was beginning to deepen. It was soft spoken. ' _Itachi_ ,' Naruto thought. Then he heard another voice also and this one was even more familiar. It was deep and mature. It sounded strong and calm. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was his big brother, it was Kashi! Without waiting any longer Naruto opened his eyes.

Kakashi and Itachi had been sitting in the room for a while now. Each young man sitting next to his brother's bed side. They had talked idly for a while. Then as they began to run out of things to say there was a gentle knock at the door followed by Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha walking into the room. The older boys greeted them with small smiles and nods.

"Hello, boys. I take it that nothing has changed with your brothers?" Inquired the elder Uchiha.

"No. I'm sorry father. I wish that we could say something different." Itachi looked tired as he spoke. "The doctor was in here maybe an hour ago to check on them."

"I wonder how much longer the Kyubbi is going to keep us waiting like this." A frustrated Mikoto added to the conversation.

"I don't know. It's been over three weeks now. I keep hoping that it will be soon." A somber Kakashi answered.

At this everyone went quiet. No one wanted to admit it. But they were all starting to lose hope that they would ever hear the young boy's laughter ever again. It was hard to take just watching them lying there completely still. Sasuke and Naruto were always so lively and were always in motion when they were awake. They all used to joke that it would be nice to have some peace and quiet for a little while. Now they all wished they had never said any such thing.

Itachi was starting to find it hard to stay awake. He couldn't sleep very well when he was home. And when he came to the hospital he refused to take a nap. Even when Kakashi promised to wake him if anything happened. But after three weeks of a nearly constant vigil at his brother's bed side. Itachi began to falter. He folded his arms in front of him onto the bed. And lowered his head down to his arms. He was just starting to doze as his parents began to make small talk softly to each other. When just as his eyes closed. Itachi felt movement beside him. Immediately his head shot up catching the attention of everyone else.

"Itachi, is something wrong?" Asked Mikoto warily.

"Itachi?"

Itachi didn't say anything. He couldn't. ' _Maybe I just imagined that I felt Sasuke move. I am ti_ \- 'Itachi was cut off in his thoughts. As suddenly the small arm in a cast moved and brushed against Itachi's. Everyone gasped in shock. Itachi was the first to regain control and spoke gently to his little brother.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, its okay. Please open your eyes little brother."

Sasuke made a slight face. As if he didn't want too. But seconds later both eye lids cracked open to show to obsidian orbs. Sasuke blinked his eyes twice. Then he began to look around the room. He saw his big brother nearly hovering over him with a relieved look. ' _This is weird'_. He thought. ' _Itachi is as_ _emotionless as dad_.' But Sasuke continued to look around the room. He saw his parents standing at the foot of the bed. His mother had tears in her eyes as she clutched tightly to his father's arm. Then further around him saw Kakashi sitting beside Naruto. Naruto was sleeping. And they are still holding each other's hands. If it was any other time. Sasuke knew he would be embarrassed to be seen holding his best friends hand. But after what they had been through, Sasuke couldn't really care at the moment. He and Naruto were alive. They had survived the brutality of the mob. So until Naruto woke up. Sasuke wouldn't let go of his best friend's hand.

"Sasuke, baby, are you feeling okay?" A worried Mikoto spoke.

Sasuke looked back over at his mother and tried to smile at her. He made to speak to her. But he only ended up coughing. Itachi was quick to grab a glass off of the table next to the bed. And poured some water into it. Then he stood up and reached behind Sasuke's back to help lift him up a bit so Sasuke could drink the water. Once Sasuke had a drink of the cool water. His throat was now ready to co-operate with him.

"Hi, mother, father, Itachi, and Kakashi. Sorry to worry all of you. Naruto and I didn't mean too."

"It's okay son. We are just glad that you and Naruto are alive." A relieved Fugaku spoke. It was good to hear his youngest son's voice again.

"How long was I out?"

"It's been three weeks altogether." Replied Kakashi.

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit at that. "Wow. Sorry."

"It's quite alright son." Fugaku smiled.

Suddenly Kakashi was seemingly doing an imitation of Itachi from earlier. As he also felt movement beside him on the bed. He quickly looked down and for a moment couldn't breathe. For staring up at him were to azure eyes as bright as the sky on a cloudless day. Kakashi had forgotten just how blue those eyes were.

"Naruto. You came back to me." Unshed tears aligned themselves along the corners of Kakashi's eyes. The Sharigan was spinning slowly in his right eye. Taking in every detail. Recording that his little brother was alive and well.

"Kashi, I-"Like Sasuke, Naruto started coughing from not having used his voice for so long. Kakashi also reached for a glass of water to relief his little brother's parched throat. Once the water had been drunk, Naruto wasted no time speaking again.

"Kashi, I'm sorry that I was at the festival. Sasuke and I didn't want to go. We didn't sneak out to the festival honest." A worried Naruto replied.

"Don't worry about it, little bro everything is okay now. We're just happy to see you two are okay."

"Naruto, I'm glad you are awake now." Chirped Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at his friend and smiled. Then he noticed their hands were still clasped together. This brought back to mind what Kurama had told Naruto. It was then that Itachi, had decided to ask about their joined hands. And Naruto knew it was time to tell them what Kurama wanted him to say.

"Ah, everyone, I have to tell you something… Um, I'm not sure how to say this to you."

Fugaku, seeing the boy's discomfort spoke up to encourage him. "It's alright, Naruto. Don't be afraid to tell us what is on your mind. You are not in any trouble over anything."

Naruto nodded and started.

"I talked to Kyubbi. His name is Kurama." Naruto stated mater-of-factly.

Everyone gasped at hearing this except for Sasuke, who didn't understand who or what Kurama was.

"Kurama told me that Sasuke and I were dying. Our hearts had glass in them from the attack. He kept us alive. Because he heard me crying and saying that I didn't want Sasuke to die. So he moved his chakra down my arm and into Sasuke's. The chakra then entered into Sasuke's body and healed him as he was also healing me."

Naruto stopped for a moment looking at their clasped hands. He thought that maybe they should let go of each other now. But the thought scared him. What if they died when they let go? But then Naruto remembered something else Kurama had told him. ' _I saved your friend. Because you were crying and saying over and over that you didn't want him to die_.' And he remembered. _'If you die, Naruto. I die too._ '

"Is there more, Naruto? Or is that all Kurama told you?" Inquired a concerned Fugaku.

"No. There's more. Kurama said that he saved me, because if I die then he dies too. But he saved Sasuke, because I wanted him too. And because it was his way of saying thanks to Kashi and Itachi for killing that bad man Madara. Kurama hates Madara a lot."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a curious expression. Then he looked at everyone else. They all looked as though they knew what Naruto was talking about. Sasuke had heard of Kyubbi before. Some of the villagers had spoken of it when he and Naruto ran through the village that night. Then he remembered something else about that night.

' _You chose him over us and now you can die with the demon!'_ The memory made Sasuke shudder. Now he understood why the villagers hated Naruto so much. But Naruto wasn't the demon. Naruto was Naruto, his best friend in the whole world. His only friend. _'It doesn't matter what they think or believe. I know who Naruto is. And that's good enough for me._ ' A pensive Sasuke mused.

"Sasuke. Is there something on your mind?" Itachi asked as he reached up and moved a lock of hair away from his little brother's eyes.

"I was just thinking of why the villagers chased us. Will we be okay now?" A solemn Sasuke asked.

"Yes, son, the villagers that did wrong are being dealt with even as we speak." Replied Fugaku.

Naruto looked over at the elder Uchiha in shock. "W-what do you mean, sir?"

"He means that the villagers that were fighting that night are either being placed in prison for a very long time or being banished from the Leaf forever." Answered Kakashi with satisfaction.

"Wow, grandpa would really do that for Sasuke and me?"

"Yeah, kiddo, but it was the feudal lord that actually did this to the villagers. The Hokage had called him to come. Because he needed his help to teach the bad villagers a lesson."

"What's a feudal lord?"

"He's the person who leads the entire Fire country. He's also known as the Daimyo, it means the same thing though." An answer given quickly by Itachi.

"What about Guy-sensei? They didn't do anything bad to him too did they?" Naruto was now near tears. Guy was always so kind to both boys. And Naruto didn't want anything bad happening to him.

"Yeah, Guy is a nice man. But something was wrong that night. He wasn't himself." Replied a pensive Sasuke.

"It's alright boys." Mikoto reassured. "He wasn't found guilty of any wrong. It was Madara that did a hypnosis technique on him. Thus forcing Guy to bring you both to the festival. Guy would never have done that if it had been a fair fight from the start."

"Sharigan." Answered Sasuke knowingly. "It was Sharigan. It isn't meant to be used against the people of our village. But then again, Madara isn't of our village anymore."

"That's right, Sasuke. We use Sharigan to protect the village and our clan. Something Madara had forgotten a long time ago." A bitter Fugaku replied.

There was a knock at the door. Then in came Dr. Inoue, with a nurse behind him. When he saw the boys awake. He smiled at them.

"Hello, boys, it's good to see that you're both awake. If you don't mind, I would like to give both of you a physical and make sure everything looks good. If everything checks out okay. You both should be able to go home in two days from now. How does that sound?"

Both boys let out a cheer for an answer. Everyone laughed at the boys antics. The relief that that they all felt that Naruto and Sasuke were finally awake and well was everything they hoped for. Kakashi moved out of the way so that Dr. Inoue could begin his examination of Naruto. Soon the doctor was done and moved on to Sasuke after he was finished with their examinations. The nurse had left with the clipboard that held a recorded record of the boys' exams in her arms. The results were very good. The boys would only be held for two more days as a precaution and hospital protocol. Then they would finally get to go home in two days' time.

Konoha wasn't fairing as well as the boys. The order to leave the village was met with some resistance from those who stubbornly felt that they belonged there. They tried to fight the police, but to no avail. The police were ninja themselves and Uchiha at that. But they had back-up in the form of Anbu as well as the shinobi forces. Those people that had no problem living in the village with the Jinchurriki. Stayed out of the way, as the police continued to knock on doors and demand the residents within to leave. Some of these people cried and shouted. But packed their things and left the village without further incident. Others fought the police, the shinobi, and even tried to take a swing at the Anbu. But all that got them was a one way ticket to the ore mines throughout the Fire nation. While still others, who didn't take part in the riots. But didn't like the idea that justice wasn't served at all. They felt that allowing the Jinchurriki the same rights and privileges as they themselves was a farce. It is a beast. It isn't even human and the leaders want to give it rights? So they also left Konoha.

The Daimyo had sent for his support forces to come to the gates and haul the rowdy villagers out and relocate them elsewhere as fast as possible. The relocation sites had all been chosen before the feudal lord had even left his estate for the Leaf. He stayed in the Leaf village for another week to ensure that his decrees were carried out to the letter.

The Akatsuki had left the day after the Daimyo. They would go back to their headquarters. After they had settled down. Yahiko and his friends would then go to the Daimyo's estate to discuss plans for aid to the organization. The meeting with the Daimyo had gone well in the Leaf village. And the Daimyo had even expressed an interest in having the Akatsuki trio accompany him on one of meetings with the leaders of the other great nations. This was more than Yahiko could have hoped for as he didn't think they would get much more than a pat on the back and given some charity money. But this was way different then he had expected. The Hokage wasn't lying to them. He introduced them to the Daimyo and now the Akatsuki would get recognition for being a legitimate organization. And not some shady posers.

The Hokage was glad for them all. He felt as though they really deserved the recognition from the feudal lord. And hopefully, the other leaders of the other great nations would soon get on board and help the Akatsuki help all villages. He had wished Yahiko and his friends the very best as they departed. He was happy for them. ' _Now if only the boys would wake up and make two of my best and promising shinobi_ _happy as well.'_ The Hokage mused. He was standing in front of his office window. Looking out over the 'village of strife' as he has come to refer to it as lately.

He knew of the rebels trying to still raise hell even now. This he just couldn't understand. They had lost the battle but yet they were still trying to hang on. He could remember Kushina Uzumaki, having it hard here. He often wondered what would have happened if the first Hokage's wife Mito would have been targeted by someone like Madara. That her child would become the next living sacrifice for the village by becoming the next Jinchurriki instead of sending away to Whirlpool country for one little Kushina. How would things have played out? Would the first Hokage been able to survive the ordeal? Would Mito? She was an Uzumaki, the Uzumaki were known for their tenacious will to survive. But none of it really mattered now. Because it wasn't how things ended up. As Saratobi continued to muse over the Jinchurriki and the village. A knock on the door quickly brought it all to an abrupt end.

"Come in." Replied the Hokage as he still stood staring out the window.

"Ah, sir you're not busy?"

"No, what is it, Hikaru?"

The young man with forest green hair and brown eyes spoke up with an excited tone in his voice.

"Sir, the boys, they are awake now."

Saratobi turned away from the window with his hands still behind his back. "When?" He inquired.

"It was over an hour ago, sir."

"I see."

"The doctor, Dr. Inoue, says that the boys will be released out of the hospital in two days from now."

"Ah, this is good news indeed. And it couldn't have come at a better time. The guilty villagers are almost out of the village. Hikaru, relay a message for me."

"Yes, sir!"

"Have Lion's team come here immediately. Also, I want Fugaku head of police here as well."

"Yes, sir!" And with that Hikaru, bowed and swiftly made his way out the door to complete his errand. Saratobi watched him leave before going and sitting down behind his desk. It was time to get out his pipe and have a quick smoke before having a talk with these men.

Kakashi had left the hospital to buy what was needed from the grocery store. Since Naruto had entered the hospital. Kakashi hadn't bothered with stocking the frig. There was no point when he was the only one there and he ate out or brought in take-out. He had hated those days as he thought about them now in route to the store. _'I don't' know how I ever lived alone all that time before Naruto came into my_ _life._ _Now every time I walk into that house. I'm reminded just how alone I truly am without him. I missed him so much. His laughter. The way he would come into my room and wake me up. The sometimes hilarious antics he would begin with Sasuke or even with my ninken. I'm so lost without him around. He gives me purpose and meaning. I'm so glad he's back. I'm going to make his favorites for a week as a reward for staying here with me. I bet Itachi is feeling something similar with Sasuke.'_

Kakashi came to the store and went inside. Reaching for a basket, he made his way to the produce aisle to get some strawberries. Naruto had gotten a new favorite breakfast food, strawberry waffles. And Kakashi thought it was time for his little brother to have some when they got home.

Itachi was walking home with his mother and father. They had left the hospital the same time as Kakashi. Both of the younger boys had fallen asleep. So it was a good time to leave. They needed to get home and get it ready for when Sasuke returned. The whole clan was excited and planned on stopping by to see the youngest Uchiha whenever time would let them. There was even talk circulating that a coming home party was a possibility.

For the elder Uchiha and his family none of that mattered at the moment. Getting Sasuke's room cleaned to perfection and making sure that he had a few new plushies on his bed. And lots of his favorite foods where well stocked in the house was what the Uchiha family talked about on their way home. All the talking stopped abruptly as a lone figure was sensed approaching from behind. They all turned immediately to see a young man with forest green hair and brown eyes coming towards them. He waved and smiled at them as he approached.

"Greetings Captain Uchiha, councilwoman Mikoto, and Itachi. I am sorry for this interruption. But the Hokage has summoned for you Captain."

Fugaku frowned but answered the young man anyway.

"Greetings, Hikaru. Did the Hokage say what this was about?"

Hikaru stopped in front of the elder and bowed slightly before he spoke.

"No, sir he didn't."

Fugaku sighed. "Very well, tell him I'm on my way."

"Yes, sir!" Again Hikaru bowed and then was off.

Mikoto looked over at her husband puzzled. "I wonder what it could be about."

"It's probably something to do with the villagers that are being relocated. Naruto and Sasuke are going to be released in two days. I'm guessing that the Hokage wants to be sure that they will all be gone by then. It also could be about having an escort for both boys to make sure they both get home safely."

"That would make sense." Mikoto replied. "I think it will take another week before all of them on the list are gone."

"Yes, we're working as fast as we can for everyone's sakes. But there's no way we could speed this up any more than it already is. Well, I better get going. You two go on ahead without me. I'll catch up with you both as soon as I can." Fugaku started back towards the center of the village. And Mikoto and Itachi continued on their way home.

Itachi couldn't help but worry about his little brother. He knew that getting him home wouldn't be the issue. But what will happen once he is home? ' _I can't see him or even Naruto not having some issues after what they both just went through. But I guess I shouldn't dwell on this right now. There will be plenty of time to deal with those issues whatever they are when they come. Now I should just focus on helping mother get the house ready for Sasuke.'_

Kakashi had made his way to the story and bought the things that he would need for the next five days. He could only hope that the relocation would be nearly all finished by the time it came to go back out for groceries again. Making his way back to their home. He couldn't help but feel a bit excited. But in the back of his mind, Kakashi also couldn't put away the nagging feeling of anxiety. The little voice in the back of his head was telling him that his little brother wasn't out of harm's way just yet. He didn't know what this meant and Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he could do now was try his best to be prepared for whatever came their way. And make Naruto, as comfortable and happy as he could.

Reaching the house, Kakashi quickly got inside and put off his coat. Placing it on the coat rack and headed for the kitchen. He busied himself by putting the groceries away. Next he decided to clean Naruto's room, despite the fact that the living room was begging for attention. Kakashi hadn't cleaned the living room since Naruto ended up in the hospital. Now he could honestly say that it looked like a glorified mess. Take-out cartons scattered over the coffee table. Energy bar wrappers on the floor. Along with large paper cups that once held coffee in them. The video cassettes of the children's movies. For when Guy and Lee and come over, were still scattered on the floor near the television. A blanket half off the couch and a pillow on the floor next to it. But still, Kakashi wanted to clean his little brother's room first.

Once there, Kakashi realized that Naruto hadn't cleaned his room or made his bed before Kakashi had left that fateful day on October tenth. The room looked like three little boys had played in it. Toys were everywhere and the blanket of his bed had been made into a make-shift tent for the boys 'camping out'. The more Kakashi looked around the room the more his heart clenched. It was supposed to be a fun day for Naruto and his friends. It wasn't supposed to end up the way that it did. And now Kakashi found himself wanting to kill Madara all over again. Closing his eyes, Kakashi took a deep breath to calm down. He stayed that way for several moments. Then blinking his eyes open. He started to clean his little brother's room.

Fugaku made it home in time to see his wife and oldest son working on Sasuke's room. Sasuke, who usually was very neat about himself and his room, had left it a mess. Fugaku realized that since the incident. None of his family has been in Sasuke's room. And it showed very painfully as a reminder that the day didn't go at all as planned. Looking at his wife and son, Fugaku could see that they were thinking of the same thing he was at the moment. But they were most likely thinking of it much longer than him. Since he just got home. Not bothering to say anything at the moment, Fugaku, reached for a toy that Sasuke was going to take with him and then thought better of it and left it on the floor near the chest of drawers. Mikoto snapped out of her depressing thoughts as she saw her husband enter their youngest son's room and pick up a plushie dinosaur off the floor.

"Hello, honey. Sorry, I didn't hear you come home. I guess I was distracted more than I realized." Apologized Mikoto.

"Don't be concerned about it, dear. It's understandable considering what has happened and the state of Sasuke's room."

At this there was silence as the three family members looked awkwardly around. Itachi then remembered that his father had been summoned by the Hokage. Looking over at his father Itachi decided to ask him about it.

"Father, may I ask what the Hokage wanted?"

Fugaku looked distracted for a moment but then he began to answer his eldest.

"Yes, Itachi. It was as I had thought. The Hokage wanted to discuss the relocation project. He wants to be sure that when the boys are released that there will be no incidents occurring from the public. The last thing that any of us wants is to have the Daimyo coming back. Because the villager acted like asses again." 

Itachi snorted and smirked at that. Mikoto couldn't help one herself. But the situation was hardly funny. And they all knew it. If the villagers see the boys leaving the hospital. They will most certainly try to harm them again. Because either they were losing family again to relocation or prison. And some lost family due to execution. While still others were leaving themselves. Because they hated the Jinchurriki and didn't feel that it was right that they were the ones that had to leave and not the Jinchurriki himself.

Sasuke had also now become a target of hatred. But with the Uchiha symbol on his back. The villagers didn't dare attempt to mess with him. When the riot was happening, many of the police force made a statement upon those villagers who they knew had meant to hurt their family and clan member. It will not be tolerated was the message that was sent loud and clear that night and for several days after. The Uchiha were to be respected. The clan didn't like to throw their weight around. They had never felt it was needed. But they couldn't let the village think that they would tolerate any harm to one of their own. This was true of any family. Whether they are clan or not.

The little family continued to clean their youngest one's room. When this was done they would go to the kitchen and make several Frozen fruit pops. Sasuke loved fruit pops and the family would make him a lot of them.

It was now November third. The two days were up for the boys and it was time for them to go home. The Uchiha family and Kakashi were all present and sitting in the same chairs they had occupied every time they had come to the hospital to see the boys. Naruto and Sasuke were excited to be leaving after being there for over three weeks. As excited as they both were to be leaving. It also could be seen that both of the little ones were still very weak and exhausted. The doctor would be coming to give the families instructions for caring for the boys as well as what their diets should consist of to get them both to full health. They all sat patiently and waited.

Naruto wasn't one for quiet for very long. And decided something should be said. But all he could think of was a question. A question that has been nagging him for a while now.

"Um, I have a question." A very meek Naruto voiced.

"Yes, what is it kiddo?" Kakashi immediately spoke.

"Well, I was thinking. Will Sasuke still be allowed to be my friend?" Naruto couldn't hide his worried expression.

"Oh, baby, is that's what's bothering you? You don't have to worry. We would very much like for the two of you to continue being friends." Replied Mikoto adoringly.

"That's right, Naruto. We would very much like for you to continue to be friends with our son. What happened that night wasn't in any way your fault. So don't think that we would blame you for it." Fugaku replied confirming what his wife had just said.

"Yeah, my little brother would be lost without you, Naruto. And I hope that Kakashi will still be friends with me as well." Itachi looked over at Kakashi as he spoke.

Kakashi said nothing only nodded in agreement. A knock at the door told everyone that the doctor was now here. Soon enough Dr. Inoue, walked into the room with a large smile on his face. He went to shake Kakashi's hand and then went over to the elder Uchihas to do the same. When he had done greeting everyone. Dr. Inoue got straight down to business. He knew everyone was eager to leave the hospital and get on with their lives.

"Well, I can say that everything checks out beautifully. I do have some things to remind you of first before I let you leave." All the adults in the room where now paying close attention.

"The first thing is that the boys are to keep at minimum of exercise. But do give them some every day. A short walk around the yard a couple times a day will suffice to start. You can lengthen the walks a little further each week. This will give their bodies' time to adjust to having freedom of movement. After being restricted for so long. This should continue for a month. The boys should be able to walk without getting distressed or tired at the end of that time period."

"Ninja training can resume in another month after that. And I want to stress this next point." The doctor held his hands up to make his point. "Don't overdo it. After a while the boys will feel as though they are well enough to start the training sooner. But don't give in. Stick with the schedule I have given you. It's important to move into this gradually. Pushing to soon will place the boys right back in here. And at their age. Their far too young to survive a heart attack."

"Also." Continued the doctor. "I want them to get plenty of rest. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, please bring Sasuke back here in three more weeks. I believe that his cast will be ready to come off by then."

Then looking over at Kakashi, the doctor spoke. "Kakashi, please bring Naruto in also in three weeks. I want to give him and Sasuke another exam. At the end of the second month and before you both start your ninja training I want to see both of you boys one last time. It's just a precaution."

Both of the boys groaned at this. It felt like they would never be free from Dr. Inoue. Mikoto looked at both boys with a small smile.

"Now, now, boys. This all to make sure that you are well. The time will pass quickly and before you know it. You'll both be training again with your older brothers. And this will all seem like a long lost memory."

The reactions she got was kind of comical. Naruto was blushing and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. On the other hand, Sasuke, was sitting with his right arm resting gingerly over his broken left. And a pout was evident on his face. The doctor laughed and waved as he headed out the door. After telling them that they could now get their things together and head for the check-out desk. The family thanked him. It wasn't long before everyone was walking out of the building. Kakashi was carrying Naruto piggy-back style as he was about to head for the rooftops. His friends were tagging along to escort the two home. The Uchiha were being escorted by a large group of their clan members. Before he left the Uchiha, Kakashi made to speak to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, thank you. I want you to know that I appreciate everything that you have done for Naruto and me for the past three weeks. And also that I will bring Naruto over to see Sasuke soon. Please bring Sasuke to see Naruto sometime as well." _'I guess that was everything I wanted to say.'_ He thought.

Fugaku was quick to respond. "Kakashi you and Naruto are always welcome. And yes, we would love for Naruto to come over. You don't need an invitation just come. And yes, we will have Sasuke come over to visit with you as well."

"Thanks, again." Kakashi said as he slightly bowed. Then he was off. Onto the rooftops he and his friends went. Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, Ibiki and even Guy. Guy ran on the left so that he could block the view of his friend and his little brother from the villagers below in case they happened to look up. Everyone ran on without saying a word for several rooftops.

Naruto looked around as he clutched tightly to his big brother. He saw all of their friends were there. He was happy to see Guy was with them. Though he stayed to the far end. Still, Naruto was glad to see him. He wanted to say so. But wasn't sure if he should. Naruto knew that Kakashi and Guy weren't speaking at the moment. He knew it wasn't out of anger or spite. But that they both felt awkward after what had happened. And Naruto decided to leave it be for now. However, if they continued to act this way. Then he was going to have a talk with Kakashi. Maybe he could help them iron things out?" ' _Maybe, I can. I_ _hope I can.'_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly someone was speaking and Naruto broke from his thoughts to catch what was said.

"Hey, It's nice to see you clinging to your Kashi, like a monkey, squirt." An amused Anko replied.

"Yeah, you did have us worried for a while." Spoke up Raidou as he prepared to leap to the next rooftop.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Naruto." It was Asuma this time.

Kurenai who was running alongside Kakashi's left next to Guy. Reached up and stroked the little boy's hair and smiled at him. She was beyond words at this point. It had upset Kurenai when she saw the boys in the hospital for the first time. Each boy so pale and weak and clinging to each other through clasped hands. Now seeing them awake and showing some color to their skins and smiles. She just couldn't speak. She was afraid her voice would betray her. So she smiled at Naruto instead. The little boy smiled back with a slight blush.

They continued to run towards the southern district and to the outskirts of the village. Homeward bound.

Arriving home in the Uchiha district the clan members who came and accompanied the main family returned to their own homes. After thanking everyone for coming and escorting them back safely, Fugaku and his little family turned into their own house. Itachi had been carrying Sasuke on his back piggy-back style went in first. Then followed by their mother and lastly their father. Sasuke looked around as his brother made his way to the kitchen. Placing Sasuke down carefully into a chair. Itachi went and sat next to him.

"So since it's now noon. How about I make everyone a quick lunch of ham sandwiches and iced tea? Mikoto asked.

"That sounds great hon." Fugaku said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'm going to wash my hands before we eat." Fugaku then turned towards the bathroom down the hall. Mikoto smiled at her husband and then went to the refrigerator and got out the needed things for their meal.

Sasuke watched everyone with a bit of awe on his face. He couldn't believe that he was home. Itachi seeing the expression on his little brothers face couldn't help but tease him about it.

"Hey, Sasuke, I know that we are awesome. But you could try to keep it to yourself a bit." A smirk in place, Itachi proceeded to press his index and middle fingers onto his brother's forehead.

Sasuke took the ribbing in stride. Rubbing his forehead from the poke. He couldn't answer in any other way at the moment but in truth.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when Naruto and I were running through the streets that night. Neither of us thought that we would ever come home again. We really believed that we were going to die that night."

Mikoto slowly turned around from the counter to look at her youngest son. A sad and worried look couldn't be hidden. Itachi's smirk also left his face. He was now kicking himself for saying anything that would make his little brother think of that night. They had made a promise before they left the house that morning that they wouldn't mention anything that would make Sasuke think about the festival. And here Itachi went and did what he promised he wouldn't. At that moment he wanted to slam his head on the table for being an idiot.

Mikoto willed herself not to cry as her own memories of that night started to come back. 'I have to be strong for our youngest son. Now is not the time for tears Mikoto Uchiha!' She scolded herself. Then quickly she made to comfort her son.

"Sasuke, it's okay, dear. Everything is fine now. You and Naruto are both home and safe. Let's look to the future and not dwell on the past. It will only make us all sad."

Fugaku had returned from down the hall and was standing in the entrance way to the kitchen. Seeing the pained look on his eldest son's face. And hearing his wife offer words of comfort to their youngest. Fugaku felt the need to back up his wife.

"Your mother is right, Sasuke. You and Naruto are alive ,well, and safe. That is what we should be grateful for today. We still have you with us."

Itachi still feeling bad for letting this happen in the first place. Decided that he needed to go to the bathroom as well.

"I should also wash my hands before lunch." Itachi stood up and made to leave. When his father looked at him and made a gesture with his hand. "Itachi, please take Sasuke to wash his hands as well. Then we will all sit and enjoy your mother's lunch. She is making for us."

"Yes, father."

"Come, Sasuke." Itachi held out his hand to his little brother to take. Sasuke immediately got up and took his brothers hand and they walked off towards the bathroom.

"Honey, do you think everything will be okay?" Mikoto looked up with worry at her husband.

"Yes, dear. I do. But it will take time. The memory of that night will haunt both of the boys for a long time. We as parents must support Sasuke and even Naruto as best we can. It won't be easy. But it can and will be overcome with love, patience, and understanding."

Mikoto walked up to her husband who, took her into his arms in a gentle embrace. "You'll see my love. Those boys are stronger than we give them credit."

Kakashi and Naruto had arrived at home. Their friends didn't linger. They left as soon as they had seen the two into their home. Then the group returned to the village. All of them wanted to stay a while. But they also knew that Kakashi and Naruto needed some time to themselves as family.

The moment that they were left alone. Kakashi carried Naruto over to the living room. The night before bringing his little brother home. Kakashi had gotten Naruto a birthday present. He had bought a few others for Naruto. But this one was something that he got after the festival. All those days just waiting for his little brother to wake up. Kakashi had been thinking of something extra special for Naruto. It was a thank you for being born present that –for Kakashi had some real meaning behind it.

They came into the living room. And immediately Naruto spotted the gifted wrapped box sitting on the coffee table. Kakashi placed his brother onto the couch carefully. Then moved over to sit next to him. Naruto looked up at his big brother with wide eyes.

"Kashi, is that my birthday present?"

"Yeah, kiddo, it is. I have a few others for you. But I want to give you those later. When we have our own belated birthday dinner tonight."

"Wow…Kashi, thanks so much! Naruto was starting to get excited and began bouncing up and down on the couch.

Kakashi stopped him immediately. "Hey, easy now, Naruto. Remember what the doctor said. Take things easy for a while."

"I'm sorry, Kashi. I saw a present and forgot for a second."

"It's okay. Hey, why don't you open your present now? I'm curious to see if you will like it."

"Okay."

Naruto scooted to the edge of the couch. And reached for the gift. It was wrapped in wrapping paper that had three different colored balloons all over it. One balloon was red another was blue and the last was yellow. Also, 'Happy Birthday', was written in elegant handwriting randomly all over the wrap as well. A self-adhesive rainbow colored bow decorated the top of the square box. Two little hands went to work on the wrap carefully. Naruto didn't seem to want to just rip the paper off the package. But tried to save the wrapping. Kakashi snorted and then leaned over and with one hand unceremoniously ripped the paper off half the box.

Naruto looked over at his big brother with an exasperated expression but said nothing. Kakashi just grinned at him. Nodding for Naruto to continue, Kakashi leaned back on the couch. Naruto got the rest of the paper off and began to open the box. When he finally had the lid off the box his eyes went wide. Inside the box was a photo frame made of a high quality wood. There were two paw prints carved into the opposite corners of the frame. One in the top left corner and another in the lower right. The wood itself was of oak and in within the frame itself was a picture. It was of a fourteen year old Kakashi holding in his arms a three month old Naruto. Kakashi was wearing his trademark mask in the picture without his Konoha headband. But there was no denying the happy look that showed on the boy's facial features even with a mask over most of it. Naruto was smiling up at Kakashi. One little hand was trying to reach for his big brother's mask to pull it down. He was clothed in an onesie and a small blue blanket was wrapped around him.

Naruto slowly pulled the frame out of the box. His eyes never leaving the picture. Tears started to brim at the corner of his eyes, as Naruto carefully held the picture frame close. They both were so happy. He reached forth an index finger to stroke the glass covering the photo. This is the first picture Naruto had received of his family. When he had been over at Sasuke's house. Naruto had seen many family photos on the walls and on in tables and even some in Sasuke's room. But Naruto had never had a picture of him and Kakashi until now. Kakashi could tell that his little brother loved his gift. But still…

"Naruto, do you like it?"

Naruto could only nod at Kakashi at first. Words escaping him easily at the moment. But when he could finally tear his eyes away from the picture. Naruto hugged the frame closely with his right arm. While his left arm went to wrap around his brother in a hug. Kakashi, having anticipated this, moved up from the back of the couch. And reached forward with his own right arm to embrace his little brother as well.

"Thank you, Kashi. I love the gift. We both look like we were always of the same family. Even if we really weren't."

The two let go of each other as Kakashi spoke. "No, Naruto, we were of the same family. Because your father and mother had taken me in and given me a new family."

"Kashi, could you tell me a little about them?" A shy Naruto asked.

"Of course, kiddo."

And with that they spent the afternoon talking about Minato and Kushina. To Kakashi, it felt as though the two were right there in the room with them. Listening in and maybe even smiling at their sons as one reminisced and the other dreamed.

That evening the meal had been prepared and eaten. And the dishes were washed and put away. As promised, Kakashi had brought out the other gifts that Naruto would have received from him the following day after the festival. If it weren't for the events that took place to delay everything. A small strawberry cake was also placed out on the table much to Naruto's delight. They ate birthday cake and ice cream. Then walked into the living room and sat on the carpeted floor. Kakashi with a cup of tea and Naruto with his favorite toy, the fox plushie. Naruto unwrapped the rest of his gifts which turned out to be a new set of rubber kunai. A scroll on basic taijutsu techniques. Four rubber shuriken. A new jacket with a fur lined hood that was orange in color with a black stripe down the side of each arm. And finally, a new plushie to go with his fox. A greyish silver wolf.

Now the duo was in Kakashi's room. Naruto was in his big brothers bathroom taking a bath. The bathroom door was left open in case Naruto needed anything or needed help when he was done and needed to get out. Kakashi was relaxing on his bed. He was reading the latest Anbu reports. The Hokage had been kind enough to give both Kakashi and Itachi time off ever since their brothers were hurt. But soon it will be time to head back. And it would be wise to keep up with what is going on. Now that both of the younger brothers were out of danger. It was easier to focus on the reports.

A splash could be heard from the bathroom. And then Naruto was calling for Kakashi. He was now done with his bath and needed help getting out. Kakashi was there in a flash. He carefully reached into the tub and picked up Naruto. He held the little boy over the tub for a moment to let excess water rush off the boy. Then carried him over to the toilet. The toilet lid having already been placed down before the bath was taken. Kakashi sat Naruto on the seat and grabbed a towel. He dried his brother thoroughly and helped him to put on his boxers. Naruto was able to put on his pajama top as Kakashi got the pants and got them ready for Naruto to wear. Once dressed the two came out and Naruto ran and grabbed his two plushies. They headed to Naruto's room and Kakashi held the two plushies while Naruto climbed into bed. Once tucked in. Kakashi gave Naruto the plushies and kissed his little brothers forehead saying good night. The bed room door was pulled up but not closed. And Kakashi made his way to his own room and got ready for bed.

Kakashi had only been in bed for a little more than three hours. When a blood curdling scream was heard. Kakashi was reaching for the kunai he kept under his pillow. Before he was even awake. The blankets were ripped off in a flash and Kakashi was on his feet. He was now wide awake. He couldn't sense anyone else in the house but them. He quickly ran out the door as another scream tore through Naruto's throat. Kakashi shoved the door open quickly. He froze. Naruto was thrashing on the bed. His feet were kicking upward at an enemy that only he could see. His left hand was trying to grasp something as the words spilled from his lips in a mantra.

"Please stop! Please. Don't kill us. Please!"

Over and over Naruto cried out. And Kakashi's heart fell from its place down to his stomach. The very thing he feared is a reality. Naruto was reliving that nightmarish night. Without another thought, Kakashi ran to the bed. He tried to get a hold of Naruto's shoulders trying to stop his thrashing. And all the while calling out to the boy as calmly as he could. Naruto continued to thrash and cry and scream for several more minutes. Hitting Kakashi several times in the process. Kakashi was bruised. But he wasn't concerned about them. It was now going on nearly ten minutes and Kakashi was starting to panic. When finally Naruto heard his brothers voice over the din of shouts of anger villagers that wanted blood. He struggled to open his eyes. And there before him wasn't the bloodthirsty mob. But his dear, dear big brother. Naruto reached up with both arms swiftly to be held. And Kakashi obliged him. Clutching his little brother tightly repeating over and over again that Naruto was safe and that it had been a bad dream.

Across to the other side of the village in the Uchiha district. Sasuke had been asleep now for over three and half hours. He was dreaming. Everything was going well. He was playing with Naruto and Lee when suddenly it was dark and only he and Naruto were left. They could hear voices in the darkness. But they couldn't make out anyone. The voices sounded angry and were getting closer. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and made to run. But it was far too dark to see where to go. Then Naruto pointed towards a light off to their right. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a run. The voices followed them. They ran as fast as they could. But they weren't getting away from them. They were gaining on the boys. And the boys were growing exhausted. They were breathing hard now. Sweat was streaming down their bodies as their lungs begged for more air.

A little bit further and the boys would escape into the light. Only a little further… A hand grabs Naruto and violently throws him to the ground. Because neither boy would let go, Sasuke is also thrown violently to the ground. Sasuke can see nothing but fists and feet coming at him fast and furiously. He looks over at Naruto. And sees the blood that is literally flying from his body as a broken piece of glass is used to punch holes into his best friend. Sasuke gives a scream.

Itachi wakes to a loud ear splitting scream. And is running before he is even fully awake. A kunai in hand. He already knows there are no intruders in the house. But still has the kunai with him when he bursts through his little brother's door. Their parents are only moments behind him. Itachi wastes no time as he drops the kunai and immediately gets to his brothers side. Like Kakashi, Itachi grabs a hold of Sasuke's shoulders trying to keep the little boy form hurting himself any further. His broken left arm is out of its sling. He is kicking with all his might at his enemy. Sasuke keeps yelling as he fights. His voice is filled with fear and an unmistakable tinge of anger as he repeats over and over the same thing.

"Leave him alone. You animals! Leave him alone!"

Fugaku runs to the other side and pins the left arm down at the shoulder trying to keep it from becoming damaged. Itachi in the meantime, is continuing to call to his little brother as calmly as possible. Sasuke after nearly ten minutes finally awakes with tears streaming down his face. His father lets go as Sasuke sits up and hugs his big brother and then his father. But soon after Itachi is quickly grabbing Sasuke's wastepaper can and bringing it to the bed. As Sasuke violently throws up.

On both sides of the village. This scene would play itself out three more times that night.

The following morning finds Kakashi trying to clean vomit out of Naruto's bedroom carpet. Most of the vile stuff ended up where he had intended. When Naruto on his last nightmare that night, had vomited that time. Kakashi had grabbed his little brother's wastepaper can in a last ditch effort to save the carpet. But some managed to get into the carpet anyway. Afterwards, Kakashi had taken to carrying Naruto in his arms bridal style to his room. He tried to lay Naruto down. But the little boy clung to him. Pleading for Kakashi to stay with him. Kakashi didn't hesitate. But lay next to his little brother holding him in his arms. Until Naruto fell back to sleep.

At some point, Kakashi had fallen back to sleep himself. Only to wake needing to use the bathroom. Then it dawned on him that Naruto's carpet was a mess. Sighing, Kakashi left the bathroom and headed to his brother's bedroom. A large rag and a pail of warm water to rinse out the rag. And a bottle of stain remover were being used now as Kakashi busied himself with the cleaning. But he kept a very attentive ear out for any signs that Naruto was suffering again. Though at the same time, Kakashi couldn't help but think of the night's events and what he was going to do now.

' _I knew this was bound to happen. Naruto is only four years old. An adult would've had a hard time with what happened to the two boys. I guess Itachi is experiencing the same thing with Sasuke. What are we going to do? I realize that for now. Naruto will have to stay with me at night. He needs someone close to him when he sleeps. Besides, it gives me a faster response time. That last round though was tough. I think I'm going to be showing bruises for a while. Better try and keep them hidden. I don't want Naruto to see them and feel bad. Still, what should be done?'_

Kakashi finished cleaning just in time to hear his little brother's footsteps moving towards the door of Kakashi's room. He could also hear Naruto calling for him anxiously. Kakashi's heart clenched at hearing it.

"I'm in your room, kiddo." Kakashi quickly replied. He heard the footsteps falling swiftly as they neared Kakashi.

Naruto stood still in the doorway not sure if he could come in. He felt bad. He had kept Kakashi awake most of the night with his nightmares. And worse still, he threw up. Some of it went in the wastepaper can. But some landed on his big brother and on the carpet. Now here is his big brother on his knees cleaning up the mess Naruto made. Naruto wanted to cry. Kakashi looked over at him and held out a hand to him.

"Come, here, little bro."

Naruto walked into the room and stood leaning slightly into his big brother. Kakashi's arm wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"I'm sorry, Kashi." A teary eyed Naruto whimpered.

"Hey, ssh, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, Naruto. I tell you what, How about you go and get dressed. And afterwards you and I will go downstairs for breakfast. I'll make you some strawberry waffles. How does that sound?" Kakashi spoke softly and soothingly to Naruto. And this made him feel more relaxed. The little boy nodded his head and went over to his chest of drawers to get something out to wear for the day.

Kakashi stood up and picked up the pail and placed the rag in it. As well as, grabbing the bottle of stain remover and left for his bathroom. Dumping the filthy water out into the toilet and flushing it. Kakashi then wrung out the rag and dumped back into the pail. Washing his hands thoroughly, Kakashi then grabbed the pail and made for his doorway. Naruto had just finished dressing and was carrying both of his plushies as he came down the hall. They made their way downstairs and Kakashi dropped the pail off in the laundry room and then continued to the kitchen. Naruto followed Kakashi around like a shadow. Though he didn't say anything. This new behavior worried Kakashi greatly.

The sun greeted the Uchiha compound. Placing the district in a beautiful warm glow. But in the main Uchiha household. It wasn't as bright. Itachi had just woken up in his little brother's bed. After spending most of the night running to Sasuke's room. Itachi decided to just stay there. It proved to be the right decision. Sasuke didn't have any more nightmares after that. The poor child had vomited twice out of the three times he had nightmares. On the first and last times to be exact. Itachi was tired. Restraining Sasuke has left Itachi sore and definitely bruised. _'I never knew how strong his kicks can be. He kicks like_ _a mule!' I hope this isn't going to be an ongoing thing or else, I'm going to stay permanently black and_ _blue.'_

Itachi heard his parents get up some time ago. Apparently they weren't sleeping well either. Each time their youngest woke screaming. They had gotten out of bed on the run. Mikoto had sat up with Sasuke when he refused to go back to sleep after the second nightmare. She sat with him and talked soothingly to her child. She read him a story from one of his favorite books. And when he had finally lost the battle to sleep. She tucked him in and went back to bed herself. Itachi could hear her and his father talking softly in their bedroom for some time. Though he couldn't make out much of their conversation. It was obvious, the conversation was about his little brother and what they were going to do about his suffering.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. The little boy was lying on his back. His eyes closed and facial expression relaxed. But one hand was curled into Itachi's night shirt. The other was back in its sling. Itachi decided that he needed to get up. Gently he pried his little brothers' hand off his shirt. Itachi placed the hand back onto the bed beside him. Easing himself from the bed carefully, Itachi made his way quickly back to his own room. Once there he dressed quickly and returned to Sasuke's room. He needed to be there when Sasuke woke up.

It was only an hour later at seven O five that Sasuke did wake up. He blearily looked up at the ceiling of his room. He still felt tired and his throat felt a little raw from the screaming and vomiting he had done last night. Sighing softly, he turned his head to the right and was startled to see his big brother sitting on Sasuke's desk chair that Itachi had brought over to be beside the bed.

"Good morning little brother. How are you feeling?" Itachi immediately wanted to slap himself. Of course, he knew how Sasuke felt. He had been with him most of the night and the little boy was miserable. But Itachi didn't know what else to say to his little brother. And he felt like he should ask anyway even if it sounded dumb to him.

"I'm… I'm fine I guess. I'm sorry that I kept us all up most of the night." Sasuke's face held a thoughtful expression that quickly turned into a grimace as he add. "And I'm sorry that you had to hold my puke bucket."

Itachi chuckled softly at that. He reached over the side of the bed. And touching the soft locks that grazed his little brother's forehead. Gently pushed them out of his eyes.

Fugaku came down the hallway and stopped at Sasuke's doorway. A small smile was there on his face as he looked at his two boys.

"Good morning, boys. Your mother says for you to get ready and come on to breakfast."

"Oh, okay. Father, will you tell mother that Sasuke and I will be there in five minutes please?"

"That I will do, son. See you both at the table." Fugaku turned and left heading back down the hall.

Itachi looked over at his little brother. "Well, Sasuke we should get you ready. We don't want to keep our folks waiting long for us."

"Yep. I think I smell bacon cooking, Itachi. I want some bacon too."

Itachi chuckled again and got off the desk chair. Pushing it back to its place at Sasuke's desk. He then went and closed the door. Sasuke threw the covers back and turned facing the edge of the bed. Then scooted over to it. Using his good arm to help push him forward. Once out of the bed, his big brother helped him to find an outfit for the day to wear. Once dressed the boys headed down the hall and to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, Sasuke tried to put a smile on his face. He was still feeling bad for making everyone worry and having to spend most of the night waking up and running. Not only this, but he was worried about Naruto and Kakashi. If he was having nightmares. Then chances were very good that Naruto was having them too.

"Father, mother, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble last night. And for keeping you both awake. I know that you both have to work today. And now I've made you both sleepy." A remorseful Sasuke replied.

Hey, honey, it's okay. We aren't mad. You couldn't have helped what happened last night." Answered Mikoto as she went to hug her youngest.

"Yes, Sasuke. We just want you to be safe and happy. And if you are hurting then we want nothing more than to help you through it and feel better. After all, we're family right?" Inquired Fugaku with his arms raised out at his sides.

"Yes!" replied an enthusiastic Sasuke.

"That's my boy!

Laughter soon ensued as everyone in the kitchen laughed in relief. They all knew that eventually everything would be alright. As long as they had each other they would be fine. But as they continued to laugh. Itachi's sharp ears heard barking out front. Getting up swiftly he headed to the front door. When he opened it. There on the door step was Pakkun. The little pug was sitting on the door mat. He was currently busy scratching his side with a hind paw.

"Greetings, Itachi. How are you this fine morning?" A sarcastically cheerful Pakkun asked. He wasn't a morning pup. And he wasn't making an exception for Itachi's comfort.

"I'm fine, Pakkun. May I ask why you're here?" A curious Itachi inquired.

"Oh, no how are you, Pakkun? Okay, I see how it is. Anyway, Kakashi has a request. He wants to know if it would be okay if, he and Naruto came over for a visit today? There's something that he needs to talk to you guys about. And even though it's been like one night since the two little ones separated. Naruto really wants to see Sasuke again."

Itachi looked at Pakkun with a curiously raised elegant dark eyebrow. "First, I'm sorry. Curiosity got the better of me. Since you don't come here very often, Pakkun. I knew something must be up. And second, come on in and let me ask my parents. I'll see if I can snag you a few pieces of bacon while I'm at it."

Pakkun's eyes lit up at hearing of bacon and quickly followed Itachi into his family's home. The family was surprised to see the little pug. But became attentive at what would be asked or told to them. They all knew that Pakkun was Kakashi's main messenger dog. Pakkun came and sat down next to Itachi's feet. Looking at everyone he raised a paw and greeted everyone. They in turned greeted the little pug.

"So what is the pleasure of this meeting with one of Kakashi's fine ninken?"

"Well, as I was telling your oldest boy here". Pakkun jumped right into asking. "Kakashi would like to bring Naruto over for a visit. There is something that he needs to talk to you both about." Pakkun eyed both the elder Uchihas as he spoke those last few words.

"I see. I'm not due in the office until nine. How about you, hon?" Asked Fugaku.

Mikoto looked at her husband and shook her head. "No, I don't have to be at council until ten this morning. We can meet with Kakashi now. If he would like?" Replied Mikoto.

"Kakashi is feeding Naruto right at this moment. Pakkun was eyeing the bacon on the table now. Drooling as he continued to speak. "However, Kakashi can bring Naruto over in… say thirty minutes from now."

"That will be excellent. We shall be done eating our own breakfast by then." Answered Fugaku.

"Okay, then I should head back and give him your message." Pakkun stated and starting to feel a pout coming on. He really wanted a piece of that bacon.

"Oh and Pakkun?" The pug turned back around. "Here." Said Itachi as he knelt down with six strips of bacon in his hand. "These I believe are yours."

"I knew there was a good reason why I liked this family." A truly cheerful Pakkun replied. Without further ado, Pakkun woofed down the bacon and made his way to the front door. Itachi opened it and let him out. Pakkun took off in a quick pace. Not his fastest pace but close to it. He needed to give the Uchiha family time to eat their breakfast. Before Kakashi and Naruto made their way there. Pakkun hadn't been at the scene at the house last night. But judging how strange Naruto was acting. Pakkun was sure that it had something to do with the little boy.

It was seven-forty when Pakkun made his way up the steps to the front door. He did his customary call of three barks. Then a breath followed by three more barks. Kakashi was at the door and opening it for the pug in no time. Walking in Pakkun saw Naruto standing slightly behind his big brother. A slender shoulder touching mid-way up Kakashi's left thigh. Pakkun shot a worried glance up at Kakashi but said nothing about it. Instead, he chose to give the answer they had been waiting for.

"The Uchiha's said that they will meet with you two."

"When?"

"As soon as they finish breakfast. I told them that you would be over in thirty minutes." Pakkun had sat down.

"Thanks, Pakkun."

"Ah, that's okay. I got bacon out of the deal. Six strips of that wonderful stuff. So I guess I should be thanking you." And with that Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke ending the summons.

"So, we can go see Itachi and Sasuke?" Asked an excited Naruto.

"Yeah, little bro. We're going. But we will leave in twenty minutes from now. That'll be enough time for you to wash your face and your hands. While I get the dishes dried and put away."

Naruto suddenly lost his happy expression at hearing that he would have to go to the wash room alone. But not wanting to worry his brother. Naruto only responded with a nod and slowly made his way to the first floor wash room. Kakashi watched his brother go and for a moment thought that maybe he should go with him. ' _Nah, I better not. He needs to understand that he is safe in this house_.' And with that Kakashi went to dry and put away the breakfast dishes.

Twenty minutes later the two siblings were on their way to the Uchiha compound. They made their way on the pathway leading towards the southern end of the village. Kakashi was once again carrying his brother piggy-back style. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck just tight enough to stay put without suffocating his big brother. They made their way at a decent pace. Kakashi didn't feel like rushing through the trees. They needed to arrive when the Uchiha were done eating and not before. Though he didn't think it would matter to Fugaku. The man had seemed to really take to the boys. And for that Kakashi was grateful.

Reaching the southern district, Kakashi started to walk through the streets. He would have to head up for nearly ten blocks before he would have to turn to the right and head for several more blocks before he saw a narrow road that led out to the Uchiha lands and their district. Kakashi was so busy plotting his course that he hadn't noticed Naruto's fidgeting at first. But soon it was becoming painful around his neck. Naruto was starting to grip too tightly. As they walked through the streets. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

For Naruto, the minute they walked into the village. He began to feel himself panic. There were people everywhere and they seemed to all be staring at them. He tried to console himself with the fact that he was with his Kashi. But it didn't stop the feeling of the presence of eyes on them. Even when he closed his and kept his head down and resting on his big brother's shoulder. Then Naruto tried to think of seeing Sasuke soon. He tried to think of how much fun Sasuke and he would have playing ninja. And what secret mission that they would take on playing as Anbu. Maybe they could stalk Itachi and spy on him. Or maybe they could take some much needed medicine in the form of fish food to the magical koi in the Pond Kingdom.

But no matter what Naruto would think of to distract himself. He couldn't escape their eyes. In reality, the villagers were for the most part minding their own business. Some acknowledged the two males in a sincere friendly manner. While others just ignored them. Either because they didn't like them. Or because they were lost in their own thoughts or problems. However, there were some that opening glared at the two young males without care or shame. And for Kakashi's part, he simply let them be. As long as they stayed away from Naruto and himself. Kakashi was content to let them go on that. But if they tried anything. Kakashi would rip them a new one in no time. And no questions asked either.

The pain was starting to get unbearable now. Kakashi knew that Naruto would be apprehensive about walking at ground level with the villagers. But he didn't want Naruto to just close off. He was doing this as much for himself as for Naruto. But now feeling the pressure on his neck and the little boy's tremors against his back. Kakashi realized it was too soon after the attack to walk through the village like this. So Kakashi stopped walking long enough to ask his little brother a question. But before he could voice it. Naruto began whimpering and a low sob left the boy's throat. At this, Kakashi went straight for the nearest building and with chakra placed within his feet. Began the climb up the side of it and on top to the roof. Once safely on the roof, Kakashi spoke soothingly and softly to his little brother. He needed him to snap out of his unhealthy frame of mind.

"Naruto, Little bro. Come on now. Snap out of it. Open your eyes and look around. We're safe."

Naruto did as his Kashi instructed and opened his eyes. His tremors were still going strong but he had stopped whimpering and the tears slowed until they came to a stop. Naruto looked all around them. They were on top of the building. ' _The villagers won't be able to get to us from up here.'_ Naruto gratefully mused. Kakashi didn't move. He stayed still and allowed Naruto time to get himself under control. Finally after several minutes. Naruto had settled down. His grip on his big brother's neck also had lessen considerably. Kakashi was relieved that his brother was finally calming down.

"Kashi, I'm sorry. I got scared. I know I shouldn't be. But I couldn't help it."

"It's okay, kiddo. We'll get through this together. I promise we will."

Then they were off again. One worried of what how he was supposed to handle this situation. While the other tried very hard to be brave for his big brother.


	13. Kakashi

A/N: WARNING: Angst…Lots of it.

Kakashi

Kakashi and Naruto made their way to the Uchiha district without any more distractions. Kakashi placed Naruto down on the ground as soon as they entered the area. Making their way along, They saw many clansmen waving to them and smiling; wishing the two young males a good morning. Naruto surprised Kakashi, by smiling and waving back. The Uchiha didn't upset him unlike the villagers in the rest of the Leaf village. ' _Well, you're a step above me, kiddo. I wasn't too keen on all of Konoha.'_ Mused Kakashi.

They continued to walk and greet clansmen as they came to the main house. Kakashi lightly rapped on the door. They both heard Sasuke long before they saw him.

"I'll get it!" yelled Sasuke.

They could hear his running footsteps nearing the front door; while they also heard his mother telling him to walk and not run. The footsteps immediately stopped their hurried pace in response. But soon enough the front door was moving away from Kakashi and Naruto as it swung back on in its hinges revealing Sasuke's smiling face; if Kakashi didn't know better, a look of relief was mixed in with the smile.

"Hello, Kakashi and Naruto. I'm so glad you could come over!"

"Hello, Sasuke, are you ready to play ninja?" Chirped Naruto.

"You bet I am! Come on let's go."

"Sasuke, At least, tell Kakashi that father and mother are in the kitchen first." Scolded Itachi lightly. "I know that you are excited to see Naruto. But you must not forget your manners."

Sasuke had a very remorseful look, as he hated to do anything that would bring disapproval from his family; especially in front of his big brother. Itachi was the coolest big brother in the world to Sasuke.

"Hello, Itachi, I will head to the kitchen and wait for you there." Suggested Kakashi, who patted his little brother's head before making his way to the kitchen.

"Alright, Kakashi, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement and headed to the kitchen. Itachi looked after him for a moment; before he looked back at the youngest siblings. He kneeled down to their eye level. Both boys looked at Itachi with curiosity.

"Boys, Kakashi and I are going to be in the kitchen with our parents. I want the two of you to play upstairs. Don't get rowdy up there; or, I'll put you both in ninja jail." Itachi smirked.

"Aww, but Itachi. Naruto and I wanted to play ninja." Whined Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke, You know the rules. No, playing ninja in the house. Besides, you both remember what the doctor said, Don't you?"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other for a moment. Then quickly nodded their heads.

"Okay, Tachi, we will go play in my room."

"Good."

Naruto followed Sasuke on to his room. Itachi, made his way towards the kitchen.

Kakashi sat at the table waiting patiently for Mikoto to pour the tea and sit with them. He was eager to begin the conversation, however, he wasn't eager enough to get rude about it. Itachi came in just as his mother started pouring the tea. He sat beside Kakashi and waited. Mikoto finished pouring and sat down.

"I thank all of you for having us over so soon. I really needed to see you." Here Kakashi paused for a moment. He needed to get his thoughts in order before he spoke again. Everyone sat patiently waiting.

Kakashi's expression was a doleful one. He sat with his hands wrapped around his tea cup; staring into the steaming liquid.

"What I have feared would happen has now come to pass. Naruto is suffering from the festival."

Fugaku looked intently at Kakashi for a moment. Then took a sip of his tea, placing the cup back down. He swallowed

"Sasuke is as well. Last night was a long night for all of us." He said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I take it that the nightmares were of the festival then?"

"Yeah."

"How many did he have?"

"Three." It was Mikoto who answered this time. She was trying to not look worried. She reached for her husband's left hand that rested on the table. Fugaku clasped it gently in reassurance.

Kakashi had looked up when Mikoto mentioned three.

"Naruto had three as well last night, on the last one, he vomited. I had to bring him into my room for the rest of the night. Only then did the nightmares stop."

"Sasuke had vomited twice. He had done so on the first nightmare and then again on the last one. I was trying to hold him down. He was thrashing around, and I was afraid he would hurt his broken arm even more." Itachi looked up at everyone, while his hands twisted a napkin lying in front of him, as he continued to speak. "I wasn't there with him that night of the festival, but the intensity of his struggle in each episode that happened, makes me believe that if I had been there at the time. Sasuke would have been fighting every bit as hard."

No one said anything for a long time. Mikoto had gone from a worried look to now having tears in her eyes. How she wished that she could have been there to fight for both of the boys. It sickened her that she was stuck in the command center while they were fighting for their lives. She wiped away a tear and bowed her head. Fugaku gripped her hand a little tighter and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand in comfort. The other hand was around the tea cup again; another sip taken. Finally after what seemed like forever, Kakashi looked up again. He had yet to take a drink of the tea.

"The nightmares aren't the only thing that has manifested. This morning, Naruto began following me everywhere. If I leave his line of sight, he will get up immediately and go where I am. I can't even go to the bathroom without him sitting outside the door." Kakashi, paused and ran his hand through his silver –grey hair as he continued. "On our way here, I had carried Naruto piggy-back. When we entered the southern end of the village, Naruto's grip around my neck was getting painful. He was trembling and then started to sob. I knew it would get worse so I went to the rooftops. Once he saw that he was no longer at ground level he calmed down. The funny thing is, when we arrived here, Naruto, could be let down and walk beside me. He waved to everyone in the district without fear."

"Hm, that is interesting." A contemplative Fugaku replied. "I think it's because the clansmen have really taken a liking to the two of you."

"Yes, I agree." Mikoto had wiped a final tear away as she looked up and spoke. "Everyone is smiling. The expressions and words are nothing but kindness. Unlike the rest of the village, our clan has truly accepted the two of you, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked over and eye-smiled at Mikoto. He had noticed this reaction of the clan himself many times, since his talk with the head of the clan. It was as though, they all wanted to move beyond the suspicions and hatred to something better. Honestly, Kakashi himself wanted to do the same thing. Naruto wanting to be able to visit Sasuke was part of the reason, yes, but Kakashi also wanted to put his past with the Uchiha to rest and move on to a new future.

"If no one else accepts us, I'm glad that we have been able to be accepted by you. It means more than you know." The eye smile remained in place to show everyone that he meant what he had just said.

Upstairs, Sasuke and Naruto had been busy playing a board game. The game wasn't very fun today for some reason so, the boys decided to switch to coloring instead. They were both lying on their stomachs with two identical coloring books in front of them; each book opened to the same page, showing a large hawk flying. Beyond the books were a pile of crayons. The boys weren't saying much as each was focused on his own picture. They both nearly had the picture done when Naruto decided they had been silent long enough.

"You know, Sasuke, it sucks to not be able to go out and play."

"Yeah, you got that right, Naruto. I guess that it can't be helped though." Sasuke sighed softly.

Keeping his eyes on his picture, Naruto, nervous at what he was about to ask, muttered something incoherent. Sasuke, glanced over at him and could only sigh again.

"Naruto, if you have something to say, please go ahead and say it. I'm not going to be mad at you."

Naruto stopped coloring and sat up. Sasuke, in turn, mimicked the actions.

"I-I asked if you had any nightmares last night."

Sasuke thought of lying about it, because he wanted to look brave and in control to Naruto. However, Sasuke, decided that it would be better to just tell the truth.

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, um, how many?"

"Three. I threw up after two of them too." Grimaced Sasuke.

"I-I had three too and I threw-up on the last one. Sasuke, it was bad, I puked on Kashi!" Naruto waved his arms in an exasperated gesture.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at that moment, but that wasn't going to go over with understanding at all. So, Sasuke, just took a deep breath and quickly continued the conversation.

"Yeah, I wasn't able to keep it off of Itachi either." A sheepish grin appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I know I hurt Kashi several times during the night, because when I woke up and went looking for him. I found him in my room cleaning the mess I made, but what really made me feel bad was the bruise I saw on his side just above his hip bone. I just know that there are more of them. When I was having those nightmares, everything in them seemed so real. I could see and hear everything that happened all over again. It wasn't so much a nightmare as much as it was a memory. Those memories of the villagers, they really hated us, Sasuke".

Naruto started to tremble at the mere thought of that night, of the hateful looks of the villagers. Those murderous hateful eyes and soon he was crying silent tears. Sasuke, leaned in close to his best friend, his shoulder touching Naruto's.

"Naruto, we will get through this together and remember we have our families too. They will protect us; we are never alone as long as we have them and each other. The villagers… this village… means nothing too me, not anymore."

Naruto couldn't say anything, instead, he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder in a silent agreement with what Sasuke said. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Fugaku had finished his tea and had left for the station. While Mikoto, cleaned up the dishes after making the boys lunches for the day. She had made enough rice balls and chicken tempura for them all and placed all of it sealed in containers and placed in the refrigerator. Then she had gone to get the things she needed from her small home office to take to work with her. Itachi and Kakashi were in on the back porch talking about Anbu and having to return to active duty tomorrow.

"I'm kind of glad to be going back to work. It makes things seem a little like it's all going back to normal again." It was Itachi who had spoken, busy cleaning his shuriken.

Kakashi was also busy, by helping Itachi with the cleaning.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it as well, however, I'm still concerned about Naruto. I can't leave him alone at home while I'm out on a mission; I'm not even sure that he would stay with just any one."

They heard the back door open and Mikoto poked her head out.

"Boys, I'm leaving now. Please, help yourselves to the rice balls and tempura in the refrigerator, when you all are hungry. Kakashi, I hope you and Naruto will stay for a while and keep Itachi and Sasuke company. There is plenty of food for the both of you as well."

Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha, I think Naruto and I would like that very much."

"You're welcome." Mikoto made to leave then remembered something and stuck her head back out the door. "Oh, and Itachi, would you please shop for me today? I will need some eggs and soy sauce, oh and some rice, we are running low on rice; get the ten pound bag for me please?"

"Yes, mother, Sasuke and I will go after we have spent time with our friends."

"That's good, son. You don't have to do it right away. I want all of you to have a nice time and be safe."

"We will mother, don't worry."

Mikoto smiled at the young men and gently closed the screen door. Leaving out the front, she was gone making her way to the council chambers.

Itachi looked back over at Kakashi, who, was now cleaning another kunai. He picked up another shuriken testing its sharpness.

"So, what will you do?" Asked Itachi as he busied himself cleaning.

Kakashi hadn't missed a beat, answered his friend knowing exactly what Itachi was asking.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe, I could leave him here with your family?" Kakashi couldn't help the hopeful ring in his voice.

Itachi stopped and thought about it for a moment. Once again, he tested the blade of yet another shuriken; the blade easily sliced into the piece of paper that he held.

"I don't see any reason why not. Shisui, or our aunt and uncle could do so, after all, father, mother and even I won't be here all the time; so the clan will watch Sasuke and Naruto without any problems."

"Thanks, I appreciate this a lot."

Kakashi and Naruto hung out with the Uchiha siblings until a couple of hours after lunch. Then they went home. Itachi decided that this was a good time to get his little brother and head to the market for their mother.

"Sasuke, come here for a moment." Shouted Itachi from the living room.

Sasuke came running down the hall. "Walk, Sasuke, no running allowed in the house."

Sasuke stopped immediately and proceeded to walk to the living room, arriving at the entrance, Sasuke looked over at Itachi expectedly.

"Sasuke, would you like to go with me to the store? Mother, has need of a few things and asked if I would pick them up for her."

"Yes, I'll go with you." Chirped Sasuke.

"Good. Then here, you will need your jacket. It's cold out today." Itachi, stretched his hand forward with Sasuke's jacket. Sasuke walked over to his brother and took the jacket from him. He put it on, as Itachi was doing the same, and both headed for the door. Itachi, had already placed the money needed in his pocket before calling for his brother; they went out the door and locked it.

Walking down the pathway out of the Uchiha district, Itachi made small talk with his little brother about this, that, and everything in between. Sasuke seemed happy and talked animatedly with him, as usual, he was moving around and ahead of his big brother as he did so. Itachi, had to remind him a few times to slow down while chuckling all the while. However, as soon as they entered the village, Sasuke began to change. The happy-go-lucky little boy, turned into a very nervous and skittish child.

Sasuke went quiet and stayed close to Itachi. The further they went into the village, the more nervous Sasuke became; he wouldn't leave his big brother's side and soon was clinging to his arm. Itachi, thought back to what Kakashi had told them all this morning about bringing Naruto through the village to get to their place. Glancing down at Sasuke, Itachi realized that his little brother was terrified of the villagers.

"Sasuke…We are almost there now, please, hang in there with me for a little while longer. I promise that when we're done shopping, I'll carry you over the rooftops so you won't have to deal with this anymore. Okay?"

Sasuke only nodded his head at his big brother to acknowledge that he heard him, but his eyes were focused on his surroundings. Sasuke was scared, so scared. Everyone was looking at them, as everyone always did; but now their looks seemed more piercing and threatening. Memories were trying to over-take his mind, and Sasuke was starting to have a hard time maintaining even breathing. He began to tremble slightly but as soon as he saw the market in sight. Sasuke sighed in relief, only to have a door slam viciously to his right with two people storming out into the street. The two men never saw Sasuke, they were too busy yelling about an item in the store that was unreasonably priced and were gesturing wildly with both of their arms as they yelled.

It was too much for Sasuke, without even thinking about why he shouldn't, Sasuke took off in a full hard run straight down the street. Itachi, took off after his little brother a second later, he couldn't let Sasuke get far. Sasuke's heart wasn't ready for a heavy demand of such strenuous exercise being asked of it.

The villagers had watched the Uchiha boys approach the village and were happy to see them, but it soon became apparent that there was something wrong, Sasuke was acting as if he was terrified to be there with them. It didn't take a scholar to understand the reason why. Some of the villagers however, were glad of the response the child gave and wished that they could add to his torment, but they didn't want to deal with Itachi, or any Uchiha, for that matter; still, others were genuinely concerned for the little boy and wanted to help him, but didn't know how. When suddenly, two patrons came out of Takeshi's hardware store slamming the door shut on their way out yelling, the next thing the villagers saw was a terrified little boy running for his life down the street with his big brother hot on his heels.

Sasuke didn't know where he was running too, he did know that he was running in the wrong direction if he wanted to go home, but home seemed too far to get back too and he just needed to hide from his tormentors. He was running past the grocery store when he was caught around the waist and was being picked up immediately. Sasuke began to flail as hard as he could while screaming the whole time. He couldn't see who had caught him, and he didn't care. A voice was calling his name pleadingly, but Sasuke didn't want to listen to it. He was breathing hard and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, but he couldn't stop fighting either. Sasuke didn't want to die here. He wanted to see his big brother and his parents again and his best friend, Naruto, and Kakashi too.

Itachi had caught up to Sasuke quickly with Sasuke only making it half way down the block, honestly, Itachi would have caught Sasuke faster, but fear was giving Sasuke more adrenalin to aid in his escape. Itachi, tried to talk calmly to his brother as he picked him up. The little boy was thrashing wildly and tears were streaming down his face, his breathing was becoming ragged and Itachi knew that at that moment, Sasuke was in a full blown panic attack. Thinking swiftly, Itachi made to move his little brother to the rooftop of the nearest building to their left, which was the grocery store. Once they were safely on top, Itachi got down on one knee and turning Sasuke around even as the child struggled, Itachi managed to get Sasuke to look at him. Itachi needed Sasuke to look at him as he spoke. Sasuke, tried to pull away, but Itachi placed the palms of his hands on either side of Sasuke's face keeping him there; it took several minutes before Sasuke started to register his big brother's voice. The thrashing stopped and so did the wailing, as Sasuke tried to focus on Itachi.

"Easy, little brother, easy, everything is okay now." Both of Itachi's thumbs were caressing the little boys' face wiping the tears away. Being careful to speak softly and soothingly, Itachi repeated these words over and over until he saw Sasuke take a deep breath and exhale it slowly.

"I'm sorry, Tachi, I-I'm messed up. I-I'm not acting like an Uchiha, I want too but they scare me and I don't know what to dooo-" Sasuke started to wail again. He had failed his big brother. Sasuke, foolishly thought that he could go back into the village and act as if nothing had happened and now he was angry, scared and frustrated with himself.

"It's alright, Sasuke, No one in our family or clan would blame you for what you did today, no one. You're hurt, but you will be alright in time; it just takes time Sasuke, and you have the support of all us."

Sasuke couldn't speak, so he moved closer to his big brother and wrapped his arms around his neck. Itachi also wrapped his arms around his little brother's waist, still whispering in Sasuke's ear comforting words until the crying and sobs had come to a complete stop. Neither of them knew how long they stayed that way, but finally, Itachi made to stand up lifting Sasuke up with him. He placed Sasuke on his right hip as a mother or nurse-maid would do and headed back down the side of the building.

Inside the grocery, Itachi wasted no time getting the things his mother had asked of him. He allowed Sasuke to hold tightly to his hand as they went through the store. The thought that maybe he shouldn't have brought Sasuke along ran through his mind, but Itachi stopped that train of thought; it was too late to do anything about that now what was done was done. However, he would note this for future reference. They paid for the items and once everything was bagged, Itachi, lifted Sasuke onto his back piggy-back style and they were out the door and back on top of the roof. Adjusting his little brother, Itachi then took off running as fast as he could for home. He would tell their parents that evening, but after supper was done and Sasuke was down the hall in his room fast asleep. Remembering his little brother's words spoken just minutes before, his heart clenched. ' _What have they done to you, Sasuke?'_

The evening meal was enjoyed by all at the table. They spent the evening just spending time together and everyone made a fuss over Sasuke, who felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. Soon the clock on the living room wall chimed Sasuke's bed time and the little guy was up and off to bed, having had his bath and pajamas on, Sasuke slipped into bed cuddling his favorite green dinosaur close to his heart. The family said their good nights to him and left his room leaving the door open just a crack.

They all made their way back to the living room, where, Itachi went and sat down on a loveseat while his parents sat on the couch in front of him. Wasting no time, Itachi began telling them of what had happened that afternoon in the village. When he had finished they all expressed feelings of concern and worry. Everyone agreed that Kakashi was right. The real fight was just beginning.

Kakashi was busy putting Naruto to bed. He had decided not to have his little brother sleep in his own room, instead, Naruto would be sleeping in Kakashi's room. For Naruto, this was a great idea, he was sure he wouldn't have any more nightmares, if he could stay with his big brother. Kakashi, wanted to be ready for the next round if it would happen again; so, he brought a pail with a little water in it, for Naruto, in case he would vomit and a towel. Kakashi then tucked Naruto into his bed and told him he would be back up in ten minutes. Naruto nodded his head and laid there with both of his plushies on either side of him as he watched Kakashi leave the room.

Kakashi went down stairs quickly and grabbed his latest mission scroll and headed back upstairs. Climbing into the bed, Kakashi kept the light on a dim setting, just enough light for him to read the scroll, but low enough that it didn't disturb Naruto. Kakashi made sure that his left arm was touching Naruto's shoulder, so that the little boy would know that his big brother was right there with him.

Opening the scroll, Kakashi read what the mission objective was for tomorrow. The task was a simple one and Kakashi could honestly, thank the Third for this assignment. The objective, was sentry duty around the perimeter of the village. This meant that Kakashi and Itachi would be able to fulfill their duties as Anbu and yet stay close to home to care for their younger siblings. This mission would also signal the end of Anko's stay with his team, as she, was getting her own squad after the completion of this objective, which according to the instructions would last two weeks. Beginning, at dawn and ending at two O'clock each day. This was particularly nice because it would allow Kakashi some time to spend with his little brother each day. If he had pulled the graveyard shift, that would have proved more difficult. Kakashi satisfied with the mission for tomorrow, placed the scroll onto his nightstand and turned out the light. He noticed the time was ten-thirty.

At twelve-fifteen, Kakashi was trying to keep Naruto from thrashing as the little boy was in the throes of night terrors. Thrashing and kicking with all his might, Naruto, struggled with his assailants. Screaming and crying, he hit his older brother again with his feet in every part of Kakashi's body. Kakashi stayed calm, but underneath he wanted to scream and cry himself. Talking in as gentle and soothing tone as he could under the circumstances, Kakashi kept trying to reach Naruto, it took several minutes, and when he woke up shaken and scared, Naruto soon began gagging. Kakashi was quick to move them both off the bed as Naruto released his supper into the waiting pail. Once he finished, Naruto fell back into his waiting brothers arms still crying. Kakashi did what he could to comfort him, but he already knew that this was going to be another long night.

Itachi went to bed not long after talking with his parents. The boy was tired and was looking forward to getting some sleep, but Itachi knew that it wasn't likely that he would get much sleep. He sighed deeply at the thought and quickly changed into his pajamas. Then making quick quiet steps towards his little brothers room, Itachi entered and climbed into bed. The clock read nine-thirty as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Sasuke let out one scream and Itachi was sitting straight up before his eyes were even open. Quickly coming into wakefulness, Itachi made to keep his little brother from thrashing and possibly hurting his left arm. He called to Sasuke repeatedly as their parents came running into the room. They watched their sons helplessly, as they struggled with the unseen villagers, and it was right there and then that, Fugaku wanted to beat the crap out of all the villagers that they had banished. They had done this to their little boy, and letting them go was way too merciful.

Itachi, after several minutes was finally able to reach his little brother. Sasuke was still distressed and frantically tried to get out of the bed, Mikoto, remembering what had happened last night had brought a bucket with her and ran over with it immediately; and upon seeing the bucket, Sasuke didn't need to be told what to do. The supper was unceremoniously dumped into the bucket. Fugaku, looked at the bed room clock, it was eleven-forty-five. This was going to be another long night for all of them.

Kakashi hadn't been able to go back to sleep after the third nightmare that night. He was amazed as to how quickly the nightmares would come; one every hour after the first one of the evening. Kakashi looked down at his little brother, who, was cuddled up against his side. Naruto was worn out, Kakashi could see dark rings under the boy's eyes even as he slept. Naruto's face looked stressed but there was no sounds coming, at least not yet anyway. Kakashi sighed.

' _What am I supposed to do now? I thought that having him sleep in the same room, the same bed as me would help ease his mind, but I guess after the attempted walk through the village. The nightmares have only gotten stronger. Sigh, what do I do? Therapy maybe? Hm, that sounds like the right path to take with him._ Kakashi shifted slightly trying not to disturb his little brother, but trying to get more comfortable. The shift of position seemed to bring a shift in Kakashi's thinking as well, as he began to think of the Uchiha's.

' _I wonder how Itachi is doing with Sasuke. Their parents told me that Sasuke was having nightmares and throwing up as well and that he was experiencing depression. Is that all of it? Somehow, I doubt that it is; maybe tomorrow I'll-.'_ Kakashi stopped mid-thought as he glanced at his clock to see that it was now three in the morning. ' _Scratch that thought, in a few hours from now, I'll ask Itachi how his night with_ _Sasuke went and maybe ask about taking the boys to see a psychiatrist.'_

The clock on the living room wall chimed and Kakashi looked up to see it was now four O'clock. He and Naruto were scheduled to meet at the Uchiha's in half an hour. Naruto wasn't easy to get up, as was expected, as he got very little sleep that night, while Kakashi got none at all. Neither of them wanted breakfast this morning, Naruto, because he could still taste the vile aftertaste of vomit in his mouth and Kakashi couldn't even look at food after cleaning up after his little brother. They were both sitting on the couch in the living room. Kakashi was busy packing the things he had for Naruto's backpack for the day at the Uchiha's. Naruto sat leaning on his big brother's side trying to keep from nodding off again. Kakashi, for his part, was keeping his right elbow out of Naruto's way, as he reached for the different items that needed packing.

Slipping Naruto's coat over his pajamas and placing the boy's slippers on his feet while he dozed, Kakashi, got himself ready to go by getting off the couch and grabbing his own backpack that he had already had prepared before coming downstairs. The backpack was over at the entrance way leading to the stairs. A soft thud was heard and without even turning around, Kakashi knew that Naruto had woke up, and from the sound of his steps, Kakashi knew that Naruto was heading over to him. Sure enough, Naruto's small hand could be seen reaching for Kakashi's right forearm.

"Hey, little bro, its okay. I'm not going to leave you, you're safe." Soothed Kakashi.

"We are going to see Sasuke?" Inquired a very sleepy Naruto.

"Yes, we are, you're going to be spending the day with Sasuke, while Itachi and I guard the village today."

"You will be coming back right?"

Kakashi turned to look at his little brother, who, was looking back with a pleading look.

"You know I will, Naruto. I could never leave you alone in the village. What brought this on all of a sudden, huh?"

Naruto couldn't speak, a lump was there in his throat, and instead, he reached for his big brother with both arms, as Kakashi was kneeling at his backpack. Kakashi, reached out his arms and wrapped them around Naruto gently.

"Hey, do I hear you crying? It's okay, kiddo, I'll be back."

"I just don't want the villagers to hurt you, Kashi, you don't mean anything to them, but you mean the world to me and if they hurt you. I-I don't think- Naruto couldn't finish as he started sobbing.

"Hey, Ssh, Ssh, don't worry, Naruto, I'm going to be fine. Besides, Itachi and yamato and Anko is going to be with me, and you know how crazy, Anko is, don't you?" Smirked Kakashi.

Naruto smiled and then chuckled a bit. Anko, was indeed a little crazy, but that is also what made her so much fun.

"Yeah, Anko, wouldn't let anything bad happen to anyone on her team and neither would Itachi or Yamato."

"See, so I'm in good hands. Now, let's get going. We have ten minutes to get to Sasuke's house."

"Yeah, let's go see Sasuke."

Kakashi made good time, as he raced across the rooftops. Naruto, was riding on his back in the usual piggy-back style, his arms wrapped around his big brothers neck as he peered over Kakashi's shoulder. The sky was showing telltale signs of brightening as the sun was making its climb up over the top of the horizon. Both young males were enjoying the breeze, though, brisk, was refreshing. The end of the village was in sight now as the Uchiha district loomed ahead of them. Upon seeing it, Kakashi sped up wanting to make it there on time.

There was a knock at the door and Mikoto went to answer. Opening the door revealed to slightly red-nosed young males at her front doorway.

"Come on in you two, we have been anxious to see you both."

"Hello, and thank you."

Kakashi stepped inside with Naruto still on his back. Mikoto, helped him with Naruto by taking him gently off Kakashi's back and placing him down so she could remove his coat.

"Ah, Kakashi, I thought you had a little monkey on your back, but no, it's Naruto!" Chuckled Fugaku.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha, how are you today?' Chirped Naruto.

"I'm fine, young man and thank you for asking. Hello, Kakashi, Itachi is just about ready to go. Sasuke is trying to help him and well... it takes longer that way." The elder Uchiha sighed.

Kakashi chuckled at this as he saw Itachi walking down the hallway and Sasuke was trying carry his big brothers backpack in both arms dutifully. The siblings made their way into the foyer and greeted everyone. Sasuke, upon seeing Naruto, quickly placed his brother's backpack down and walked quickly over to his friend.

"Hi, Naruto, I'm so glad you can stay the day with me and father."

"Yeah, I'm happy too, Sasuke. When Kashi told me that I could stay over, I was so excited, I almost peed myself, but I didn't though cause, I wear big boy underwear now."

Everyone laughed at this statement. After the night they all had, it was nice to hear the boys acting like themselves. Kakashi just shook his head at his little brother's antics. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kakashi glanced over to see Itachi had already grabbed his backpack and was looking at him intently. The meaning was clear, Itachi wanted to talk to Kakashi alone.

"Sorry to come and go so fast, but Itachi and I need to be going if we're going to make it to headquarters on time."

"Yes, it wouldn't do to be late on our first day back to work."

"Okay, see ya, later Itachi. Beat up the bad guys for me." Replied Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sasuke, I'll give them what for all right."

"Bye, Kashi, Please be safe today."

"I will, kiddo, you be could for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha today."

"I promise I will."

"Well, see you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, thank you for watching Naruto for me today."

"Our pleasure, Kakashi, we will see you both this afternoon at two." A pleased Fugaku replied.

Kakashi and Itachi both nodded and then made their way out the door. Everyone piled out after them to wave good-bye before returning back inside due to it being so cold out yet. The young Anbu made their way through the Uchiha district at a quick pace. Once they were out of the district, Itachi, decided that now was a good time to speak of what was on his mind.

"Kakashi, you were right, you know."

"Right about what exactly?"

"About there would be more to deal with then just nightmares, Sasuke had a bad reaction in the village yesterday." Itachi's face showed concern as did his voice.

The two turned a corner and started down the street where the Anbu headquarters were. Kakashi had shot Itachi a look saying that he was to continue and Itachi, didn't waste time.

"You remember mother asking me to run an errand for her at the store right? Well, I took Sasuke with me. We were doing fine on the path that led into the village, but once we were there, Sasuke's whole demeanor changed. He was showing all the signs that Naruto showed. The only difference was that unlike you, I didn't catch it in time and Sasuke went into a full blown panic attack."

"I see. Tell me something, Itachi." Kakashi had stopped in the middle of the street not wanting to enter the place of their destination just yet. No one needed to hear whatever Itachi's answer was going to be to his next question.

"Did Sasuke's nightmares get more intense last night after having been in the village?"

Itachi looked grave as he spoke. "Yes. I've been kicking myself for taking him into the village so soon, but Sasuke, is such a resilient boy. I thought that as long as he was with me, he would be fine."

"Hm, I made the same mistake if, it is of any comfort to you. Maybe… Maybe it's time we sought profession help for the boys?"

Itachi stood pensive for a few moments. Kakashi could almost see the young Uchiha's mind turning over as it worked.

"Yes, I think we should, I'll talk to our parents about this when I get home this afternoon."

"Good. Please let me know what all of you think and how we should set this up for our brothers."

"I will."

The conversation being satisfactorily made the two young men went into the building.

The sentry duty was an uneventful task. Both of the young men were glad that their first day back wasn't a hassle. Although, Anko, was more obnoxious than usual, being that these two weeks on this assignment would be her last with Team Wolf. At a quarter till two O'clock, Kakashi started his team back to the Anbu headquarters. They leaped through the trees swiftly eager to get to the locker rooms and into the showers. The trip back went even faster when Anko decided that she wanted to have a race back. Kakashi wasn't really in the mood for it, but gave in because this was a request from one of his longest standing members of his team. Several people have come and go, but Anko had stayed the longest out of any of them. Kakashi always suspected that it was because Anko was a handful for most to deal with most of the time. She could be a tough, but Anko was very good at her job and she was loyal as a member of Anbu and as a friend.

They made it back with Itachi winning the race. Anko, teased him saying, that it was because he is a weasel and they are always slick as well as quick. Itachi took the ribbing in good stride, he liked Anko, and so it wasn't a problem. They all made their way to the locker rooms, Anko, going to the left and the boys to the right. Everyone made their way in and did what they needed to do to look presentable again to the public. Kakashi was waiting outside the men's locker room for the others. When a young man approached him; He was new to the Anbu and apparently the young man had a message for Kakashi along with a scroll. Kakashi dismissed the young Anbu after receiving instruction to take a scroll that the young man gave him, to the jounin lounge in Shinobi headquarters, the headquarters of the regular shinobi forces.

Itachi and Yamato came out of the locker room and Yamato said his good-byes. He was needed elsewhere that afternoon, but would meet up with them again in the morning. Kakashi and Itachi made their way to the main hall. Anko, had told them not to wait up on her since she was taking extra time getting ready; she was going on a date. Kakashi had told her teasingly not to traumatize her new victim too much, at which Anko laughed. Now, Kakashi and Itachi left the building after saying a few greetings to fellow Anbu on their way out.

They made good time getting there since Kakashi didn't want to linger on the task. Naruto was waiting for him and besides, he wasn't crazy about the shinobi headquarters, especially the jounin lounge. There were two lounges in headquarters, one being that of jounin of course, but there was also one for Chunin as well. None of it mattered though, Kakashi didn't like either place but particularly where he was headed now. They made their way into the building and headed for the Jounin lounge, which was on the second floor and to the right. It was a large room with several comfortable couches and loungers everywhere. There were also several floor plants sitting in beautifully decorated ceramic pots scattered about the room. Large glass windows practically made up the wall going along the left side to the far right was a snack bar with six bar stools in front of the counter. A young woman was tending to a lone customer, who, sat at the counter.

The young Anbu looked around the room. There were several Jounin seated on the various couches, Kakashi however, was looking for one Jounin in particular, Tsakani Yano, a sensory type with a knack for encryption as well. As they walked, both young men could feel the eyes of every shinobi in the room on them. Kakashi knew this feeling every time he came to this place, this was the reaction he got, however, the tenseness of the room was steadily going up and this for Kakashi was a first. He knew then that something was about to happen.

Itachi walked along feeling the hate vibes that were resonating off some of the shinobi. This was the first time that Itachi had ever felt such hostility between shinobi of the same village. He found himself glad that he decided to come in with Kakashi then rather wait outside for him. Something was about to happen and he didn't want his friend to face this rowdy crowd alone. Neither of them let on that they were aware of the situation, instead, they continued to walk. Tsakani, was watching the young men with one eye while the other was looking at his fellow shinobi that where to his left. The sensory type felt the hostility the strongest coming from them. Kakashi, ever the observant one, noticed the warning that Tsakani was giving him. ' _The men to his left, so that's where it will start eh?_ He mused. The young Anbu made their approach and Tsakani nodded to them in acknowledgement.

"Tsakani Yano, I have a scroll for you sent from the head of Anbu." Kakashi said in a business like tone.

"Ah, thank you, Kakashi, this is much appreciated."

"KASHASHI!" someone in the crowd roared.

One of the men to their left, as Tsakani had rightly pointed out, had stepped forward from his group. The man was tall and had bushy black hair and dark brown eyes that were burning with hatred and accusation. He was of stocky build that suggested he was a melee type of fighter. The kind who always fight in close and personal, seemingly much like the man's disposition.

"I don't care what the reason was for sending you here, Traitor, but you are NEVER welcome here!" The man was growling out every word and stood almost shaking with his rage, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Hey, easy now, Kenshi, this is not the time or place for anything stupid." Replied Tsakani.

"Shut up! This bastard doesn't belong here amongst us. No, he doesn't belong in this village. What is it that is said about him? Oh, yeah, his father sold out this village for his own stupid reasons. Instead, of following orders like any honorable shinobi would."

"Oh, please, as if you knew the meaning of the word, honorable." A sarcastic Anko had appeared in the room without anyone even noticing her until now. She was dressed in full battle gear, which included her mask. It wouldn't do to get chewed out by the head of Anbu and the Hokage over not wearing the mask as well, even if this fight was on home turf and in the shinobi headquarters. She was ready for anything.

"Snake, what are you doing here?" Demanded Kakashi.

"Aw, is that any way to greet your date for this afternoon?" Anko, teased.

"Date?" Confused, Kakashi tilled his head to the side a bit.

"Silence! Enough of this shit. Traitor, you have less than ten seconds to get your ass out of here, before I smash you into the floor." Roared, Kenshi.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to oblige you, because I have this habit of becoming obstinate with assholes." Kakashi challenged.

"Why, you-."

Kenshi, lunged at Kakashi determined to keep his promise of flattening the young Anbu, and with that the battle was on. There were over thirty Jounin in the lounge, and most of them had sided with Kenshi, while the others stood with Kakashi and his group. The battle could be heard all over the building and soon out on the street as well, as kunai, shuriken and even a few ninja went flying through the windows.

Anko, who was having a fine time, was laughing as she used some of her better than average taijutsu skills. The Jounin she was fighting couldn't match her at all if she chose to go all out, but this was the most fun she's had all day so far and she wanted to enjoy it.

"Yeah, this is better than the bar room brawl I was in last week!" She exclaimed after she just split kicked two ninja coming at her from opposite directions.

Itachi easily took down a ninja that was more than twice his age with rapid punches in succession in the man's gut, he smirked to himself as the memory of his little brother asking him to punish the bad guys came to mind. ' _Yeah, little brother, but I don't think this is exactly what you meant though.'_ Kakashi, on the other hand didn't find any of this amusing as he roundhouse kicked a female ninja across the room and effortlessly leaped into the air in a high jump kick to a burly ninja sending him to the floor out cold. Kakashi also remembered like, Itachi, what Naruto had said to him that morning. He remembered the pleading look of his little brother as he begged him to be careful today.

Kakashi was so sick of this whole situation. It never ends with the shinobi over his father. The villagers he could ignore to some extent unless they really got on his nerves, they didn't know anything and only repeated what they heard from the ninja around them; and that information was faulty. The battle he soon realized was starting to get more intense now, he had better stayed focused on the task at hand otherwise, he would be breaking a promise to his little brother, something he wasn't willing to do any time soon.

Tsakani blocked a punch and threw one of his own. He was beginning to pick up more Chakra signatures coming their way. Concentrating a little more, Tsakani was able to tell who they were. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma, and Raidou. If he remembered right these five were friends of Kakashi's. ' _The more the_ _merrier_.' He thought.

Asuma ran into the room yelling as he came in.

"Hey, knock this shit off now!

No one paid him any mind. Annoyed, he swung at the first person who dared to take him on. Kurenai, using a genjutsu, entrapped six Jounin, each believing that he or she was wrapped snuggly in the branches of trees. Genma and Raidou worked in tandem, one kicking a ninja towards his partner, the partner knocking the hapless ninja out cold. Gai, took on three at once, swiftly moving in at his would be attackers, he dropped kicked one, then dodged the attack of another following up with a swift chakra laden punch of his own and finally catching the foot of his last opponent, who thought to try to roundhouse kick, Gai to the floor, but instead, ended up being swung around and released into two other ninja that were trying to sneak up on Itachi.

The battle was nearly over when the Hokage himself showed up with six squads of Anbu with him. The man wasn't impressed and bellowed a warning for them all to stop immediately. Unlike his son, Saratobi got the attention of everyone in the room quickly. The fighting stopped instantly as everyone now realized that they were in big trouble.

"I want to know who in this room thought it was a good idea to have training in the Jounin lounge instead of on the training grounds."

There was silence that met the inquiry. No one wanted to rat out the guy responsible, it was ninja habit, to protect allies even if this particular ally was a moron when it came to one of their own. When the Hokage saw that no one was forth coming with the information he spoke again.

"Well, will anyone here tell me? Believe me, no one is leaving this room until I find out who is responsible for this fiasco." He looked at all of them with disappointment and anger. "Do you know what would have happened had some of those kunai and shuriken you threw out the window impaled anyone? You would be facing a trial and then an execution; had any of those people outside died. What of the ninja that were sent out the same windows? Fortunately, for all of you, the men and women you threw out will be okay. However, what if that wasn't the case? Honestly, I expect this kind of behavior from my council, but not from my active ninja. How will you all be able to work together on missions? This is not a good thing that you have done. Now again and for the last time, who started this fight?"

Again everyone kept silent, until a sigh could be heard, it came from Kakashi. Knowing of his own part in this mess, Kakashi decided it was better to just come clean.

"Hokage, sir, I was sent here with a scroll to give to Tsakani as ordered by Commander Yoshiro. Upon arrival, Itachi and I made our way here and proceeded to give the scroll. when Kenshi voiced his disapproval of my presence. He told me to leave immediately and I refused thus, a fight ensued."

The Hokage sighed. ' _Damn it, Kenshi, I can about guess what your panties got snarled in a bunch over. When will people learn that Kakashi isn't the enemy? How long before this nonsense ends?_ Again the Hokage sighed. Then looking over at Kenshi, who was holding a hand over his busted nose, as blood streamed down his face.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Kenshi dropped the hand so as to be better heard, if he was going to be in trouble for this mess that was Kakashi's fault, then he was going to say everything that he has been meaning to say out loud for a long time.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do sir. Why do we continue to harbor a traitor? The man has proven over and over that he is worthless as a shinobi or even as a citizen of this village." Kenshi smirked as he saw Kakashi's friends all bristle over the comment, but Kenshi was just getting started.

"Kakashi has followed in the footsteps of his father repeatedly, in fact, he has done worse. The traitor killed his own teammates in the war, then had nerve to come back sporting Obito's Sharigan. Did he honor the Fourth Hokage by killing the demon child?" Kenshi spread his hands out wide as he shrugged his shoulders for emphasis, while glancing over at Kakashi, who, still wasn't registering any kind of reaction whatsoever.

"Why would he take the demon in? The monster that destroyed nearly half the village and killed so many? Yet he did, didn't he? Kakashi chose the demon over his own village, to me this speaks of the ultimate betrayal, if it would have been anyone else, they would have killed the demon immediately, no questions asked, because it is our duty. Yet this, man, has taken him in and is raising the beast. What deal did you make with the devil, bastard?!"

"Enough! I will hear no more of this matter. Kakashi was never a traitor to this village. There are things that you do not know Kenshi, as smug as you are about what you think you know. You know nothing. I suggest that you don't speak of things when you only have rumors and misconceptions to go on. This is my decision then, Kenshi, you are on suspension for a month for this brawl. Any mischief that follows in the meantime, will then bring a much more severe punishment. As for you, Kakashi, you will have a week suspension for not leaving the place instead of letting the man goad you into this mess. The rest of you will be on D-rank missions for a week. The Genin teams will be thrilled with your indulgence into this stupidity I'm sure, and one last thing, the Anbu that came with me will be keeping an eye on all of you as you clean up this mess."

The Hokage left the room heading back to the tower to write up the suspensions and have them delivered to the men in charge of the two errant ninja. The thought crossed his mind as he left that perhaps, this wasn't the end of the matter. Saratobi was sure that Kakashi would have more of this in the future. The old man sighed deeply, he was getting to old for this crap.

Kakashi and the others spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the lounge. The Anbu on guard were vigilant in their duty, as they would immediately break up anything that looked like a potential start to another brawl. Three hours later, the cleaning was done. The only thing that was left to do in the lounge was replacing all of the windows and replacing a few busted pieces of furniture.

Kakashi started making his way out of the room as soon as he was given the go-ahead from the Anbu in charge of them all, his friends following along with him.

"Hey, I just want to say thanks for helping me back there."

"Ah, don't worry about it my esteemed rival, we would come to your aid any time." A cheerful Gai answered.

"Yeah, we can't let those jerks push you around. They don't even know what they're talking about when it comes to you anyway." Genma nearly growled.

"I can't believe that the Hokage, let you off with a one week suspension. If that would have been me, he would have slapped me with a week suspension and a month of D-ranks for good measure. Ah, someone here is the Hokage's pet." Anko replied, while nudging Kakashi in the ribs playfully.

"I am not the Hokage's pet, which reminds me, how did you know that there was going to be trouble in the lounge anyway, Anko?"

Anko straightened up and gave a mischievous grin. "I happen to over hear the commander tell that new recruit this morning before we left, that a scroll was to be given to Tsakani, and that you were going to be the delivery boy. I knew then that with your popularity with the regular forces, it was a high possibility that something was going to happen, so I came prepared."

"I see." A somber Kakashi replied.

Seeing the mood start to swing downhill, Genma, decided to speak up with an idea.

"Hey, I was thinking.-

"Whoa, look out everyone, Genma, is engaging his brain!" Raidou, teased playfully.

Genma, who was not impressed hit his friend half-heartedly in the arm, continued.

"As, I was saying, Why not have a get together? None of us are going out of the village for a week anyway, so we will all be stuck in here bored out of our minds. Let's party one night after our D-ranks are done for the day. What do you all say?"

"I don't mind as long as there isn't any alcohol involved. We all still have missions to perform the next day." Spoke, Asuma, nonchalantly.

"Oh, my yes, because D-ranks are such demanding and thrilling missions that require one's full attention at all times!" Blurted out a sarcastic Genma.

"The man is right you know, Genma, missions are missions regardless of rank. Besides, the last time you tried to do a D-rank while stoned, you ended up vomiting on the client, as I remember."

"That wasn't the booze, it was looking at that man's ugly face!" Genma retorted.

Everyone laughed as they continued down the street, reaching the end of the block. Kakashi with Itachi alongside him, spoke up to his rowdy crowd.

"Hey, everyone thanks again, but this is where Itachi and I must part company with all of you. I think the party sounds like a good idea. Let me know when and where tomorrow sometime, okay?"

"Sure will, Kakashi, until then see ya, and you too, Itachi." Genma heartedly answered.

"Yeah, you can come too, if you want Itachi. The more the merrier I always say." Replied Asuma.

"Thanks, I think I will. Bye everyone."

Everyone parted ways and headed home or wherever they needed to go next. Kakashi and Itachi started down the street that led towards the pathway to the Uchiha district. Both young men walked in silence for a while neither one wanting to break the companionable silence between them. Soon, the district came into view, with many clansmen heading home. The shops along the streets were busy closing for the day and was with this sight shown to them that made them realize how late it was getting to be. Kakashi hoped that everything at the Uchiha's home had gone better than the day Itachi and he had.

Opening the front door, Itachi was quick to call out. "We're home."

The next thing both Anbu heard was the happy sounds of two little boys moving as quickly as was allowed towards them.

"Hi, big brother and Kakashi!"

"Hi, Kashi, and Itachi!"

"Hey, kiddo, how have you been?" Kakashi asked as he quickly reached down and picked Naruto up holding him close.

"I'm fine. Sasuke and I were playing with his set of blocks when you came." Chirped Naruto.

"Hey, Itachi, why were you and Kakashi so long to come home? Mother, has supper almost ready now." Inquired Sasuke curiously.

Itachi looked away a little embarrassed. The words of his little brother from earlier that day, once more decided to run through his head and Itachi found himself unable to say anything at the moment. How do you tell your little brother that the bad people today turned out to be from your own village, from the shinobi themselves?

Kakashi didn't feel anything other than tired, but he didn't want to tell the boys what happened. He didn't feel that it was a good idea right now, so he decided to make up something of a half-truth instead.

"Well… we were late tonight, because there was a mock battle set-up in the Jounin lounge in Shinobi headquarters."

"Yeah, that's right, we didn't know we were having one until we finished our duty for the day. It was supposed to be a surprise, and boy was it." Itachi muttered that last part out.

"Is that why you both have bruises and cuts on you?" Inquired Naruto.

"Yeah, you know how it happens sometimes, even in mock battles." Answered Kakashi.

Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha had come into the foyer, as their oldest and Kakashi were explaining things to the younger boys. Experience has taught them both that there was more to this tale then what they were being fed, Jounin never fight their own period, something has happened and they would find out what, but for now it was better to not say anything.

"Boys supper is ready, Kakashi, you and Naruto are welcome to stay and have supper with us. I made plenty of food." Mikoto said.

"Please, Kashi." Naruto was giving Kakashi those puppy dog eyes that got to Kakashi every time. He sighed in defeat easy enough.

"Yes, we would like that very much Mrs. Uchiha, thank you."

"No, problem."

"Boys go and wash up and then we will eat." Suggested Fugaku.

All the boys agreed and headed for the washroom

"What do you think might have happened dear?"

"I think that some of the Jounin took offense to Kakashi's presence. A lot of people had to leave this village partially because of him."

"I don't think I quite follow."

"Kakashi has been raising Naruto. They must feel betrayed again."

Humph, they always feel betrayed, and they don't even know what they're talking about either."

"I agree, but for now, let's just leave it be till later. We can talk to our oldest about this then, okay?"

"Agreed, I'll go place the food on the table then."

"I'll go check on our boys."

The two elders left the foyer to take care of what they spoke of. The meal was delicious and everyone enjoyed the conversations that took place as well. It was now seven O'clock when Kakashi decided that Naruto and he needed to be going home. The kitchen was cleaned up with everyone helping out. Once the task was out of the way, they made their way once again to the foyer. Kakashi placed Naruto's coat on him, then placed his own coat on. The family stood around watching them, making small talk as they did so. When they were ready, Kakashi hugged Mikoto and Fugaku both, as well as Sasuke, who hugged back whole heartedly. For Sasuke, Kakashi was slowly becoming like a big brother to him.

"Thanks everyone for the nice evening and the meal was delicious too."

"Yeah, thanks everyone. I'll see you soon Sasuke, okay?" Chirped Naruto.

"Yep, maybe mother and father will let Itachi bring me out to see you soon?" Sasuke turned to look at his parents as he spoke, hoping they would answer him in the affirmative.

"Yes, baby, you can go see Naruto soon." Smiled Mikoto.

"Yeah, if Kakashi doesn't mind having you over." Replied Fugaku.

"I don't mind." Chuckled Kakashi. "Well, we better go now."

They made their way out the front door with Kakashi and Naruto waving good-bye before Kakashi hoisted his little brother up onto his back. Naruto let out a squeal of delight and while still waving clung to his big brother as he made his way down the street and into the night. They made their way swiftly down the path and soon entered the village. Naruto, couldn't help but grip tighter to his big brother and leaning in close so his face was buried in Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi, went immediately to the rooftops. He had no intention of walking through these streets, if it wasn't safe to do so through the day it most certainly wasn't at night. He wasn't afraid of the villagers, but he was tired, tired of the crap the villagers and shinobi brought upon him and Naruto.

They raced across the rooftops coming down only to cross over and then back up onto another set of rooftops that would take them in the direction of the southern district and to the woods beyond them.

For the next two days Kakashi stayed home with Naruto. They didn't do much while they were home; except eat and play with the ninken. Sleeping wasn't going so well for either of them, but it was getting better. Naruto wasn't vomiting anymore and the persistent three nightmares in a row, reduced down to two, however, Naruto continued to cling to Kakashi. For his part, Kakashi stayed patient with his little brother, he knew that this was hard for Naruto and Kakashi would give his little brother all the time he needed to heal from his ordeal. Kakashi sent a message to the Hokage about their situation as well as, Sasuke's. The Hokage promised to get busy on securing someone that wouldn't be prejudiced to see both boys. Kakashi relayed the message to the Uchiha's so they would know about the communication to the Hokage as well.

The day before the get together, Kakashi received a messenger bird, a pigeon, with a message of the meeting time and place for the party. He couldn't help but smile at his friend's show of support right now, it was sorely needed. He has been fighting fatigue, and worry for a while now. Naruto is always on his mind and Kakashi, upon reflection realized that it has been a while since he had a good night's sleep. This get together would at least bring some comfort and relief even if it's just for a few hours, Kakashi would gladly take it.

That evening passed the same way as the others before it, since the day the boys were brought home from the hospital. The one good thing was no clean up that morning, Kakashi sighed in relief. Naruto looked relieved himself, as the taste alone was enough anymore to make him want to cry from frustration. They got out of bed and did what they needed to get ready for their day. Last night, Kakashi had gotten a message from Itachi saying, he would also be going and that if Kakashi didn't mind, Itachi would bring Sasuke, along with their mother out to his place. Mikoto, had agreed on watching the boys at Kakashi's place instead. Kakashi hadn't mind, but it did mean that he needed to get their place in better than average cleanliness. Mikoto, wasn't a neat freak; neither was she rude. Kakashi always tried to maintain a clean house, but having a woman over and a mother at that made Kakashi feel like he needed to put extra effort into today.

After breakfast was eaten, the boys cleaned up the kitchen. Naruto was eager to help his big brother in the house chores. He cleaned with a dust rag smiling and laughing as they went from room to room. Kakashi would check over everything Naruto dusted discreetly, it wouldn't do to get caught in the act, while keeping up with his own duties. The clock on the living room wall chimed the eleven O'clock hour and both boys had finished their chores. Kakashi decided that it was time for the both of them to go up and get their showers before it was time for the Uchihas to show up.

Walking up the stairs, Naruto would go up a few steps quickly then stop and turn around to look at his big brother, then when Kakashi got on the same step as him, Naruto would go up a few more and then wait. A big grin never left Naruto's face the whole time. Once at the top they went to Kakashi's room and Naruto ran over and grabbed his fox plushie and sat on the bed, the wolf plushie was sitting downstairs on the couch waiting for their return.

"Naruto, I want you to get a shower first, okay?"

"Okay, Kashi, but you will be right here won't you?" A pleading look resided in his large blue eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm not going anywhere. I have to bathe too, you know." Kakashi smiled at Naruto.

The little boy jumped off the bed and started for the bathroom. Kakashi watched him go for a moment wondering when if ever, the two of them could go back to normal again. Sighing softly, Kakashi got up and went to get Naruto's clothes off the top of his dresser and placed them on the bed. Then he proceeded to gather what he would wear for the day. Opening up the closet door, Kakashi stood and stared at the clothing hanging there. He heard the water turn on in the shower and knew that his little brother was getting ready to go into the shower. Next thing he heard was Naruto singing, Kakashi sighed again. This was a new habit for Naruto. He had begun singing in the shower to keep himself calm. Kakashi once again focused on what he was going to wear today. The long black sleeve pull-over looked nice. Maybe, those dark blue denims would do the job as well. Grabbing the garments, Kakashi walked back over to the bed to toss them and then returned to the closet. The attention was now focused at the bottom of the closet where he kept his extra shoes. Which shoes would work best? Ah, the bright blue sneakers caught his eye, Kakashi didn't wear sneakers all that often, sandals or boots were the preferred foot gear, but today these bright blues would do. Grabbing the shoes, Kakashi closed the closet door and returned to the bed.

Naruto was out of the shower by then and on his way out. A towel wrapped as well as he could make it around his waist.

"Kashi, I'm done. Will you help me pick out something to wear today?"

"Already done, kiddo." Kakashi reached for the orange shirt that had a green frog on the front that was folded neatly beside him and held it up for Naruto to see. "How about this shirt with this pair of pants?" The pair of khaki colored pants were now also held up for Naruto's inspection.

"Yep, that will do. Good job, Kashi!" Naruto happily exclaimed clapping his hands while his towel was starting to slip. Reaching for it quickly, the little boy suddenly turned sheepish at nearly losing it. Kakashi couldn't hold back the laugh that exploded out of his mouth. This only made Naruto blush and rub the back of his head.

When Kakashi could pull himself back together, he helped dry Naruto's hair and helped him to put on his boxers. Naruto held onto his big brother by the shoulders while Kakashi pulled the boxers up. Once they were on Kakashi let Naruto put on the rest of his clothes himself, as he prepared to get into the shower next. Grabbing a towel and starting to head into the bathroom, Kakashi was stopped by his little brother's frustrated sigh. Looking back, Kakashi chuckled as he witnessed Naruto's attempt at putting on his pants. The pants were pull-ups, however, Naruto managed to get them twisted. The crotch was over on his left thigh, not able to walk right in this position, Naruto stood there looking up at his brother with a bit of frustration.

"Kashi, you would think, that I could put on a pair of little boy pants. I'm four! "

Again Kakashi let out a laugh he just couldn't keep to himself. He wasn't trying to be uncaring of his little brother's plight, however, Naruto was just making him laugh this morning and he couldn't help it.

"I think part of the problem is your balance, kiddo. That's why I have you hold onto my shoulders while I pull them up. When you do this alone you need to sit down and put each leg in the holes then stand up and pull the pants up with you." Kakashi informed as he made his way over to help his little brother out.

"There, you're all set now."

"Thanks, Kashi." Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Kakashi then turned and glanced at the clock. The time was showing eleven- fifteen, Kakashi needed to get a move on, the Uchiha's would be arriving in fifteen more minutes. Heading for the shower once again, Kakashi managed to get clean and dressed with five minutes to spare. He and Naruto headed down the stairs to wait for their babysitter and her sons.

The Uchiha's arrived on time. Sasuke was excited to see Naruto and bowled him over in his excitement. They giggled and rolled over before getting back up. Itachi just sighed exasperatedly at the two, before muttering that they needed to put his brother on a leash when they went out in public.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Sasuke was full of the raspberries all morning." Replied Mikoto as she chuckled.

Sasuke just patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm just happy to see him, mother. I'm happy to see both of them, it feels right when we are all together somehow."

Everyone said nothing taking in what Sasuke had just spoken.

"Well, we're both glad you could come today." An equally amused Kakashi replied.

"Come on, Sasuke. We can go in the playroom. I want to show you the new cabin I built from blocks; after that, we can build a new one together!

The two boys walked to the playroom chatting away as they went. The others watched them for a moment before turning again to each other, Kakashi spoke up.

"Mrs. Uchiha, there is a pot of miso soup simmering on the stove for everyone and there is plenty of meats and cheeses for sandwiches in the fridge. We should be back in about three hours."

"Okay, boys, you both have a good time and don't worry, the little ones will be just fine."

"Bye, mother, see you and Sasuke, soon."

"Bye, son."

The two young men stepped out the door and raced for the trees. Leaping up onto the branch of the nearest tree, the two leaped in sync from one branch to another silently for a while. Upon making it half way to the village entrance, Itachi decided to ask Kakashi about training their siblings again.

"Kakashi, it's been over a month now, have you started training Naruto again?"

"No, I haven't. I'm thinking that the beginning of next week would be a good time to get back into it." Kakashi spoke pensively as he prepared to leap yet another branch.

"Hm, I haven't started with Sasuke either. The last few weeks have been keeping me from really getting back too it." Itachi replied honestly as they both leaped down out of the last tree near the entrance of the village.

"Well, let's start their training again next week. We will start with running again, this time however, we want to do like we did at the beginning. Naruto and Sasuke need to walk some of the distance. I don't want them running or trying to run the whole distance of two miles by the end of the first week back. We'll build their stamina like last time."

"Yeah, knowing those two, they will want to just take off running and not want to stop until their lungs burst or they passed out."

"Yeah, that's are brothers alright."

The two kept moving through the village at a decent pace. They chose to walk through the streets instead of running the rooftops. No one bothered them and they were able to make good time to Shinji's Pizza without incident. Walking into the restaurant, they both looked around for their friends. Upon hearing their names being called, both young men looked over to where the sound was coming from and found Gai waving to them at a large table towards the back and next to the large glass windows. The same table that they all sat at once before when Asuma, had first introduced them to the place, if Kakashi remembered correctly. The Anbu sauntered over to the table.

"Hey, glad to see you both could make it." A gleeful, Genma said.

"Yeah, come and have a seat." Gai happily gestured towards two available seats, one on each side of the table but across from each other.

"Shisui, says that he will be coming too, as soon as, he finishes the chores his father gave him." Itachi said as he took the seat next to Kurenai at the middle. Asuma sat next to her on the end.

"Shisui, is coming? I'm glad to hear it. He's been on a mission for the past… what, five weeks it has been now?" Inquired Raidou, who, sat next to Kakashi, on his right. Genma, was sitting next to him on the end next to the window. Gai, sat at Kakashi's left with Anko sitting next to him on the end.

"Yes." Replied Itachi.

"So… that means that he wasn't here when Sasuke and Naruto woke up or when a bunch of villagers all got kicked out of the Leaf."

"Yeah, and please don't bring up about the villagers here. We aren't in a private room and villagers that over hear us may have something to say and I personally don't want to hear it." A slightly disgruntled Asuma answered."

At this, the waitress came over with pen and pad in hand ready to wait on their table.

"Hello, my name is Ran, and I will be your waitress for this afternoon; May I take your order?"

"Ah, no not yet, please, we still have one person that hasn't arrived yet." Anko, quickly spoke up for everyone.

"Okay, I'll return in five or six minutes, in case, you change your minds or your friend has arrived." Ran, gave them all a pleasant smile and bowed, before leaving and heading to her other customers.

"So, how are the chibi's doing these days?" Ibiki asked as he leafed through the menu with one eye while the other was looking out the window. Ibiki sat next to Itachi with a one last available seat next to the window.

Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other as if to see who would speak up for them.

"They have good days and bad days." Sighed Kakashi.

"I see, have you thought of professional help?" Ibiki now gave his full attention to the young Anbu.

"Yes, I asked the Hokage about it and he set both of the boys up with a decent doctor, I guess, but Naruto panics if the doctor asks something that he isn't comfortable to answer or if the doctor asks for me to leave the room. Honestly, I'm not crazy on the idea of leaving my brother alone with anyone."

"Sasuke, always gives mother and father hell over going." Added Itachi solemnly as he sat twisting a paper napkin between his fingers. "We've only had two sessions, but I feel sometimes like this is a mistake."

"Why do you say that, Itachi? It's perfectly normal for traumatized people to be a little mistrusting of the shrink when they first start going." Genma's tone held curiosity within it.

Itachi never got to respond to Genma's inquiry, as Shisui had arrived. Gai, was shouting for the young man to come and join them. Shisui walked over to the table with a smile.

"Hey, the gangs all here!" He cheered with his arms stretched out at his sides for emphasis.

"Hey, man, come and take a seat. We are just getting ready to order." Genma replied enthusiastically.

Shisui went and sat on the end at the window next to Ibiki. The waitress came back as promised within the six minute time frame she gave them. Everyone ordered their drinks first and then their meals. The waitress thanked everyone and bowed again before leaving to place their orders for the cooks.

Everyone was having a great time sharing stories of events that took place in other villages that they went too while on a mission. They laughed about their D-ranks that they had started doing that week, while ribbing Kakashi over his, 'impromptu vacation', as they called it. Then the food started coming and eating started to take the place of conversation, though the conversations didn't die off completely. All in all it was a nice time and Kakashi started to think that this was how it should be.

Three men walked into Shinji's Pizza, tired and hungry. They had just completed a mission and were looking forward to getting something to eat and then heading to their homes and to bed. They ordered right at the counter and with drinks in hand, went and sat some four tables away from the door. They hadn't sat there long before they all realized that another group of ninjas were in the restaurant. Hearing a familiar voice, one of the men glanced over thinking of possibly walking over and saying a few words to the man, but when he looked in Genma's direction, the man also saw Kakashi and his blood began to boil. It was then that he noticed that there were civilians that were sitting at other tables that didn't look at pleased that the 'Traitor' was in their mist. The man smirked. Leaning over the table, he spoke to his two companions who looked shocked for a moment and then turned their heads to see Genma's table as well. Frosty expressions quickly took over their faces as they watched Kakashi and the others, before turning back to their friend. The men nodded their heads once and then got up.

Gai was in the middle of telling a joke and had animatingly moved his arms out, his left out behind Kakashi, as he stretched his right out as well it came into contact with a firm hard chest. Gai, looked over to see three ninja standing at their table. Immediately, everyone tensed upon seeing the new arrivals.

"Hello, good sirs, is there something we can help you with?" Gai spoke cautiously, ' _This doesn't look_ _good.'_ He thought.

"Yeah, as a matter fact, there is. We would like it if, the 'Traitor', would leave this establishment. Now."

"Oh, shit not this crap again." Anko let out with a growl.

Kakashi wasn't in the mood to start another fight and have his friends and himself paying for it. He made to get up, but Kurenai, grabbed his wrist. Looking over at her, he saw her slightly shake her head no.

"We aren't harming anyone, so please just leave us alone. We are almost finished anyway." An annoyed Shisui retorted.

"I don't think you understand." A villager answered. "We can't stand the odor of stench coming from your table. The 'Traitor', needs to leave. He's not welcome here and he's ruining our meals."

Some of the patrons decided that now was a good time to get up and leave before something happened. One of the waiters ran to the back office and told Shinji what was happening. The man wasted no time in leaving his office, followed by his employee as they made their way to the front quickly.

Kakashi did stand up this time, as Shinji, saw him starting to leave under the protests of his friends. Itachi and Shisui had also got up and were leaving, however, the three punks who had started this occurrence wasn't satisfied and neither were those customers that also wanted them to leave. Therefore they began pelting Kakashi with their food. Pizza slices, hoagies, meatballs and drinks of all kinds were thrown at Kakashi as he left. Kakashi refused to run out. He would not give them that satisfaction. Itachi was also hit with food as was Shisui as they headed out of the restaurant. The rest of their friends came out, but not until they gave the three punks a good piece of their minds. What they really wanted to do was beat the crap out of all three, followed by the customers. Shinji, got the placed back under control and the rowdy patrons were asked to leave or the police would be called in. They didn't and the police were called. Thus, the day ended in grief that had started out so wonderful.

Kakashi walked along with the Uchiha in silence. The young man was angry, so angry. ' _Why can't they_ _just leave me alone? I didn't go out of my way for this to happen and the worst part is, my friends always end up paying for this shit anymore. That's, why I had to leave. There are times when all I want to do is use every bit of training and skill I've learned over the years and use it to kill every person, with few exceptions, in this village. I wonder what Naruto would think if he knew how I felt. This rage will be the end of me some day if I don't find a way to overcome it. Naruto, he doesn't need to end up living alone scared all the time, but I'm pretty sure that the Uchiha, would be there for him. Still, I know that he would be grieved if something happened to me. I'm his family first and foremost and I, have to remember this fact, otherwise, he will end up alone.'_

Kakashi broke from his dark thoughts, as he realized that Shisui had spoken to him. He glanced over at the young man, who, was covered in sauce, splattered meatballs and other stuff. Looking at Shisui, Kakashi could only imagine how ridiculous he, himself, looked.

"Sorry, Shisui, I wasn't here for a moment." Apologized Kakashi as he turned his eyes back in front of him.

"Yeah, I sort of thought that, after you didn't respond, and you had that faraway look in your eye. Anyway, I was just asking if you want to stop at the police station. We can use their locker rooms to shower and find something to change into; they always keep extra clothing just in case."

"Nah, I'd rather go straight to Itachi's house, if you don't mind, Itachi. I have a feeling that our three newest fans will be at the station and I personally, don't care to see any of them right now."

"No, I don't mind and I have to agree with you, Kakashi, sorry, Shisui."

"Hey, it's okay, I was just asking where we wanted to go to get rid of this crap on us. Besides, I hadn't thought about those idiots possibly getting arrested. I guess the atmosphere around here is starting to get to me. Maybe, it's time for me to take another five weeks away from this place, it would be a vacation." Shisui said this as a joke, but neither of his companions were laughing. Sighing deeply, Shisui followed his cousin and their friend to Itachi's house. No one said anything else for the rest of the way.

The three ninja responsible for the incident at Shinji's, was indeed arrested; they and seven other people who would not abide by the law, even after the law showed up. The ninja were given thirty days in jail and would finish their sentence with a six months of community service. Sentence was carried out that very day, as for the others, they also received jail time of two weeks and would do three months of community service for their part; as would be told by Fugaku later that day, however, at the moment, Kakashi was only interested of getting back home to his little brother. The good mood he had at the start of the day was now long gone and tiredness was all Kakashi was feeling now.

Opening the front door to his home, Kakashi was immediately greeted with Naruto and Sasuke, both of the boys knew he was coming. They each had gotten very good at detecting chakra and who's it belonged too. Naruto, rushed up to Kakashi wrapping his arms around his big brother's waist. Kakashi leaned down to hug his little brother back. Then he carried Naruto out of the way, as Itachi had come back with him and was standing patiently behind him waiting to come in. Sasuke lit up like a candle at seeing his big brother and ran to him also and hugged him. Mikoto, just came from the kitchen having finished cleaning up after the boys had their snack. She smiled at the scene before her.

"Hello, boys, did you have a good time?" Mikoto asked innocently.

Both young men cringed as a reaction and Mikoto sighed. "Don't say anything… I don't even want to know right now." Came her glum reply.

"Sorry, mother, but father will tell you everything when we get home. He's waiting for us."

Mikoto knew that whatever happened was enough to upset her husband and bring him home early. Fugaku, had planned on being at the station till late this evening. So whatever it was, Mikoto knew they couldn't waste time in leaving.

"Okay, then, Sasuke, please go grab your bag and pack up your things you brought with you for today."

"Yes, mother." Sasuke dutifully went and got his things. Naruto, went and helped Sasuke. They both shared their concerned expressions, but neither of the boys spoke their concerns out loud.

"You're okay, Kakashi?" Mikoto asked after the boys headed for the playroom to pack.

"Yeah, Mrs. Uchiha, thanks." Kakashi bowed slightly.

The two little ones returned and Sasuke turned and patted his best friend on the back. "I'll see you again soon, okay, Naruto?"

"Yep, Sasuke. Have a safe journey home."

"Yep, I will, big brother and mother are with me." Sasuke then walked over to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist. He didn't know what had happened but Kakashi looked very sad and tired. Sasuke, even as young as he was, knew that the villagers were probably acting up over Kakashi again.

"Good- bye, Kakashi. I want to see you again soon too, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sasuke."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Well, we better get going. If you need anything, Kakashi, please, don't hesitate to let us know." Replied Mikoto as she put her coat on.

"I will and thank you."

Placing Sasuke's coat on him, Itachi then placed his little brother onto his back to carry him home. He opened the door and waved as he and Sasuke headed out followed by their mother. The early evening skies were still showing the sunset but the air was now very cold being that it was the middle of December. They made their way as Kakashi softly closed the door.

Two weeks had passed and it was now the end of December. Kakashi was taking his little brother to a New Year's Eve party that was being held in the Uchiha district. Naruto was excited and even though he was still scared of the village, right now, the little boy was flying high. He loved any reason for a chance to be around people that were kind to him. He had his brother, but having that feeling of acceptance from a group was an overwhelming wonderful feeling to Naruto.

They made their way along the rooftops with Kakashi humming a tune to help keep his little brother in a good mood. Kakashi didn't want Naruto to think about where they were at the moment. Despite seeing a doctor, Naruto was still terrified of being in the village. The early evening was cold but the sun was still shining brilliantly as it dipped over the horizon. The sky showed a beautiful mural of oranges, yellows, blues, and some pinks as well. The young males were feeling alive as they felt the brisk air all around them.

For the past two weeks since the incident at the pizza shop, a few of the customers were still brooding over what happened. Their friends had been arrested while the 'Traitor', was allowed to go free. There had to be some payback for this outrage. So, for the last two weeks, these disgruntled people talked to others that they knew that hated the Hatake, the Traitor, and they all decided to do something about him. For two weeks they have followed him. They knew that he knew they were there, but wouldn't do anything about it. Simply because he couldn't. They saw that he ran along the rooftops, if he was carrying that demon child and since, none of them could use chakra to get onto the rooftops. They would have to wait for that one opportunity, when Kakashi was on the ground. Kakashi, however, stayed out of the village unless he needed to come into the village and then he had Naruto with him.

The villagers decided to get some ninja involved. The plan they concocted was what you would expect from idiots. They were so blinded by hate that they couldn't see how foolish it was or of the consequences it would bring if, they continued with their plan. They were able to get a couple of ninja to go along with them with the promise that the villagers if caught, wouldn't rat them out. For their part, the two who decided to help didn't like Kakashi and it wasn't for being what everyone else thought of him. No, these man and woman simply didn't like him.

Now here they were following along on the ground in a henge disguise, pursuing Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi seemed to favor going to the Uchiha district and if he wasn't going there, then the Uchiha prodigy and his little brother were heading to that secret place in the woods. Obviously, where Kakashi and the demon child lived. Since, they couldn't get to Kakashi's house because of a barrier that where placed around it a few miles out, they had to try to catch him in the village. The plan was to tail them and then just before they reach the Uchiha district, leap onto the rooftops and force him down to the waiting villagers below. If, Kakashi wasn't going to the Uchiha's then the couple would attack and hold him at bay while sending up a signal for the conspiring villagers from the pizza shop to come and deal the final blow to Kakashi; after they had sufficiently damaged him first.

Their target was now close to the spot where the villagers were hiding. It was time. They quickly leaped up onto the rooftop that Kakashi was just getting ready to leap from and through four kunai at him to get his attention. Kakashi whirled around and with quick hand signs drew a deep breath and exhaled fire large enough to form a ball that raced towards his attackers. Naruto, was on the verge of panic as he was whipped around and saw the two attackers. He quickly shoved his head down into Kakashi's shoulder not wanting to see what was happening. He wasn't over the nightmares of the festival and now this was happening.

Kakashi knew this was bad, but he wasn't stupid. He had known that he was being followed for two weeks. The incident at the pizza shop wasn't over just as he had thought. They were merely biding their time waiting for an opportunity. These two in front of him were ninja that were either paid off to do this or they had been long time fans of Kakashi's hate club that now wanted to get up close and personal with him. The only problem was Kakashi had Naruto with him. This fight would have to be carefully fought. No recklessness could be involved or Naruto could be harmed.

Kakashi sent his own signal to his waiting friends when he sent the fireball at his assailants. Gai was the first on the scene followed by Shisui, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Ibiki. The rest of them Raidou, Genma and Itachi where on the ground just below them. They had seen some of the villagers that were trying to hide until Kakashi was on the ground, but were spotted by his friends who, had recognized them from the shop. The two ninja split up and attacked Kakashi's friend on the rooftop along with him having dropped their disguises, since their chakra would give them away at this point anyway.

Kakashi wanted to put Naruto somewhere safe so he wouldn't be caught up in this mess. He scanned around looking for a place and all the while, dodging attacks.

"Kakashi, go on ahead to the district. You have to get Naruto out of here." Kurenai spoke as she blocked two shuriken with her kunai. Kakashi shot two fire balls at the assailant to make him fall back and away from them.

"Yeah, I know but the villagers are waiting below and I'm running out of rooftops to stay on. Soon, I will have to leap to the ground and then they will be on us."

The two assailants called for their own reinforcements as everyone could see five more ninja making their way to the scene.

"Things are about to get hot and heavy real quick around here." Growled out Shisui as he quickly knocked out the male attacker.

In the melee, Kakashi got bumped from behind and Naruto not knowing who it was that hit him in the back screamed and put a stranglehold on Kakashi in his panic. The grip was so sudden and strong that Kakashi was dizzy for a moment. The female attacker took this chance and shoved Kakashi hard off the rooftop. Kakashi was struggling for air but managed to flip over and right himself, so that he landed on his feet. He went down into a squat as the dizziness continued to grip him quite literally. Raidou was in front of them sending away enemy projectiles as his friend struggled to get his head clear.

"Naruto, hey, little bro, you have to let go of me. I can't breathe." Kakashi choked out. He could feel his little brother trembling and breathing hard, almost hyperventilating. "Hey, come on, kiddo, please, I can't protect you like this."

Naruto's mind was in a whirlwind of fear and panic. The memories were playing out behind closed eye lids. Tears were streaming down his face as he heard shouts and yells and things being ripped apart in the fight that was happening all around him. It all sounded so much like that night over two months ago and Naruto was near the point of passing out, squeezing tighter and tighter his big brother's neck unaware of what he was doing, trying to hang on. A voice was calling out to him, it was familiar and it was pleading with him. Then clarity struck and Naruto realized he was strangling his own brother. Ashamed of his actions, Naruto quickly let go letting his arms just lay bent at the elbows over Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi was leaning forward with on hand on the ground to keep from toppling over, while the other was still holding Naruto in place on his back.

"Hey, I can't keep this up forever you know. You have to move Kakashi!"

Kakashi struggled to get more air into his screaming lungs as quickly as he could. The dizziness was starting to dissipate. He made to stand. Shaky at first, but soon steady. Kakashi looked around. The battle was nearly over now for most of the assailants. Only three were left standing and they were jounin level. Kakashi took off from behind Raidou and made to get to the path that led to the Uchiha's. He had to dodge his friends as they were busy defending themselves or sending off an attack. He ran swiftly and was near the path when he sensed someone coming. The person sped up when they knew they had been detected and reached out with his kunai to bury it in Naruto's back. Kakashi turned violently around throwing Naruto off, as he couldn't hold on. Kakashi was able to block the attack just in time.

Looking into furious hateful eyes, Kakashi's own anger expressed itself followed quickly by rage. This man was meaning to kill them both even after the decree made by the Daimyo. Kakashi shoved the man back hard and then launched into an attack of his own. Naruto, was dazed from his fall. He didn't try to get up instead he started to crawl away from the scene to a nearby tree. He was still crying. The little boys shoulder hurt from hitting it on the ground. He tried to stay quiet and not draw attention to himself, but someone was coming quickly. Before he knew it he was be picked up and held by Gai. The little boy screamed.

Gai had finished with his opponent and had rushed off the rooftop and went straight to help his rival. A tall and lean man was going to attack them and from the looks of it, the man was going to stab Naruto in the back. Gai, made to yell to Kakashi, but Kakashi had turned around swiftly and violently at the last moment. This threw Naruto off hitting his shoulder hard on the ground. Gai, wasted no time getting to the little boy. He had only meant to take him to the Uchiha's and to safety, however, the moment he saw Naruto's face, Gai, knew that Naruto was lost in the trauma of the past. He also knew that Kakashi, now in full killer intent would end his life the moment the scream left the little boy's mouth.

Kakashi was cloaked in an aura of killer intent. He managed to kill the man, who thought, to kill his little brother, however, a scream from Naruto, had Kakashi at the new attacker's back in an instant. A kunai had been easily slipped between Naruto and the attacker. The blade began to press into the man's throat; preparing to slice it wide open. Gai, spoke only one word.

"Kakashi"

It wasn't Kakashi who responded to the sound, it was Naruto. Seeing his brother about to rip their friend's throat wide open, Naruto grabbed the blade with both hands trying to pull it away from Gai's throat. The blade beginning to cut into his hands.

"KASHI!" Naruto screamed in horror.

Kakashi snapped out of the trance he was in and realized that he was about to end the life of one of his few friends. He let go of the blade and backed away in shock; and in shame of himself.

"Gai, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what the hell came over me just now. I'm sorry."

Turning around, Gai looked Kakashi in the eye. He wasn't upset. He couldn't even be angry at his longtime friend and rival. A small smile sprouted on his face, as a thin stream of blood ran down his neck. Kakashi was suddenly hit with grief.

"Please… give Naruto, to me. I'm taking us home. Please tell everyone that we won't be able to make the party tonight."

"Kakashi, it's okay. I'm not hurt or angry. Please, remember this my friend." Gai gave Naruto back to Kakashi. The young man nodded with a pained expression and left with his little brother. The battle was over and both the police and the Anbu were on the scene. Gai could only watch as his friend left them tormented and hurt. There was no celebrating for any of them that night.

For the next three months, Kakashi kept Naruto and himself hidden away from the world. After the New Year's Eve brawl, Naruto's nightmares had come back to full force. He was experiencing three and sometimes four of them a night with vomiting as well; and if that wasn't bad enough, Kakashi was now having his own nightmares. Nightmares from his past had resurfaced once again. Between the two of them, they were getting next to no sleep and their emotions were raw.

Everyone was concerned for them. Kakashi had begun pushing everyone away from them. Even the Uchiha's couldn't persuade them out of their own hide away anymore. Kakashi never brought Naruto into the village. The ninken stayed with Naruto, whenever, Kakashi had to go out. He refused to go back to work and the Hokage, instead of forcefully making him go back. Let Kakashi have an extended leave from work. When questioned about this decision, Saratobi, only said that he understood that Kakashi needed this time off. It would do no good to force Kakashi to do anything right now, however, the Hokage did have a talk with his councilwoman and advisor, Mikoto Uchiha, on having an intervention. Something had to be done or they would lose the two boys forever.

The Uchiha held a meeting and no member of the clan was exempt. They came together to discuss what should be done. Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto had already decided on what they would like to do and Fugaku, being head of his clan, stood up and told the clan what he and his wife would like to do about the two boys in question. After hearing him out, the clan unanimously agreed with the proposal and sent the two elder members away with their blessing.

The next morning found Fugaku and Mikoto racing across town on their way to see Kakashi and Naruto. They both were determined and prepared for whatever would happen once they got there. This was all for the boys, they told themselves. This was all for the boys.


	14. The Meaning of Family

A/N: I know that the last chapter was a bit hard, but things will be a lot less crazy this chapter. So, enjoy the breather!

* * *

The Meaning of Family

Kakashi sat on the couch half asleep with Naruto snuggling close on his lap. The nightmares that the little boy was having had once again start to ease off a bit; one or two nightmares every two or three nights every week. Kakashi was happy that the number and the frequency was lessening, he didn't know how much more Naruto could have endured if it hadn't let up, as for himself, Kakashi was doing about as well as his little brother. He wished that he was stronger, that he could carry their burdens without any struggle, but he couldn't, so he had withdrew them both from the world. Last night, was one of the nights for the night terrors. Kakashi didn't even try to sleep last night, instead, he carried Naruto downstairs with him; sitting Naruto on the couch so he could put a movie into the VCR. This was how he spent the night, with Naruto in his lap, the television's volume on low, and no lights on other than what illuminated from the television itself.

A fourth movie had been placed in the VCR. Naruto had just had his last nightmare at around three O'clock this morning. Kakashi was bleary eyed at this point, however, every time he rethought the idea of getting some sleep himself, his mind would replay that night on New Year's Eve. The guilt was as strong now as it had been that night and no amount of excuses could make the guilt go away. Sighing, Kakashi stood up with Naruto placed gently on the couch. Kakashi needed to use the bathroom; he also needed a drink. Sake would be nice, but he was out of what little that he ever did keep in the house. So, tea would have to do for now; maybe, he would send one of his dogs to fetch some sake for him later. One bottle though, he couldn't have much since, he had his little brother to take care of and he certainly wasn't going to try doing that drunk. ' _Not that you're doing well at it sober._ ' He thought bitterly.

Kakashi made his way to the bathroom and then went to the kitchen. He made the tea and returned to the couch. Once he was situated comfortably on the couch. Kakashi scooped up Naruto and placed him back into his lap. The little boy sighed and drew closer to his big brother. Kakashi couldn't help but have a small smile appear on his face. The little guy meant so much to him. This was his little brother, his family. Kakashi wanted so much for Naruto to have a normal and happy life. He wondered now if he had made a mistake by accepting his sensei's son; maybe, Naruto would have been better off with someone else? Kakashi wasn't sure anymore and back then, he was so certain of himself and Naruto. Kakashi found himself starting to drift off for the first time all night. _'I wonder what sensei thinks of me now_.' He wondered dismally as his eyes closed and he was soon in deep sleep.

Somewhere in Kakashi's sleepy mind, he could hear a thudding sound coming from somewhere in the house. Kakashi could hear it, but wasn't even interested in waking enough to investigate it. Instead, he shifted to get more comfortable on the couch. The sound continued and got louder. Naruto began to fuss as Kakashi had the both of them laid out on the couch with Naruto laying on top of Kakashi, while Kakashi had one arm draped over his little brother to keep him from falling off. The sound kept up its persistent noise and then a voice was heard that accompanied it. "Kakashi, Kakashi, please open the door. Kakashi!" That, got Kakashi's attention. Naruto was still fussing trying to get comfortable and escape the noise that was insistent on waking him up. He let out a low whine of annoyance; Naruto, wasn't easy to wake on normal days, but on nights were nightmares were involved, he was even more so. Kakashi laid there for a few moments more trying to clear his head and recognize whose voice it was he was hearing, before it registered that Fugaku was calling out to him. ' _Fugaku, huh? Fugaku!'_ Kakashi's eyes opened up wide, he got off the couch holding Naruto in his arms as he went for the door.

Fugaku and Mikoto had swiftly run through the village. There weren't too many people out this early in the morning. The village clock chimed the eight O'clock hour as they ran past it. The Uchiha's knew that the chances were very good that both of the boys were still asleep, if they managed it at all. Still, this was the best time to speak with them, as both of the Uchiha's had their daily jobs and other duties to perform later. They also didn't know what would happen with certainty. They were now running through the southern end of the village and towards the section that led to the woods beyond. Soon enough they were leaping through the trees. Both adults were lost in thought of all the times they shared with the boys. All the good times and the bad together. How the clan was ready to accept both of them without any hesitation, despite both boys being labeled 'Outcasts', by the rest of the village.

The safe house came into view and the elder Uchiha's leaped down gracefully from the trees and began running up to the front door. Upon arriving, they could faintly hear the television was on. Fugaku, reached up and began knocking on the door; He knocked four times and then ceased. No one could be heard coming to the door. The Uchiha's glanced at each other with identical frowns. Fugaku tried again, this time he knocked longer before stopping, but still nothing. Mikoto, went over to the large front picture window. She didn't know why she did it. The curtains were drawn closed, as they would be if two people were still in bed. She sighed and walked back over to her husband's side.

Fugaku knocked louder this time and still didn't receive an answer. He was about to break the door down, after nearly five minutes of knocking. When the door suddenly and slowly began to move away from his hand. Fugaku, stood a little straighter as did, Mikoto. They weren't prepared for what they saw standing in front of them. A tall lanky young man without his mask; his eyes were bloodshot and there were dark rings under them. In his arms, Kakashi held Naruto, who, looked every bit as worn out as his big brother, fast asleep in his brother's arms. The little boy wasn't looking ill and he was kept fastidiously clean, however, Kakashi's hair was greasy making the spikes of his hair wilt over a bit and he looked as though, he hadn't had a bath in a couple of days by the smell emanating off of him.

' _He's in depression_.' Fugaku and Mikoto both thought simultaneously. Fugaku, was quick to pull himself together as he began to speak.

"Hello, Kakashi, may I and Mikoto come in? We have come to talk about something that is very important."

Kakashi looked at them both warily, thinking it over. A few moments went by before, he moved back away from the door and with one free arm, he motioned for them to come in. The Uchiha's looked at each other briefly and then went on inside. Mikoto shutting the door gently behind her. Kakashi led them to the living room, but only briefly, as he laid Naruto back down on the couch and pulled a cover up over him. Then still without saying anything to his guests, Kakashi motioned again for them to follow him as he led them to the kitchen. The Uchiha's looked around at the place as they made their way to the kitchen. The living room wasn't the worst that they had ever seen, but for Kakashi, this wasn't at all his best. There were things out of place everywhere and even some dishes laying on the coffee table and end tables. Naruto had a few of his toys out of the play room and into the Livingroom, apparently, due to the little boy's desire to keep his big brother in view at all times.

The kitchen had dirty dishes stacked up in the sink, while pans, skillets and a wok, where stacked on top of the range top. Nothing else was out of place in the kitchen, but again, this wasn't how Kakashi ever kept his place. Kakashi led them over to the breakfast nook and gestured for his guests to have a seat. They both thanked him and made to sit at on the cushioned bench seat.

"I don't have any coffee left, however, I do still have some tea, if that will do?" Kakashi asked.

Looking up at him, Fugaku responded. "Yes, tea sounds good, Kakashi, thank you."

"Yes, thanks." Mikoto softly spoke, as she continued to study him and their surroundings. ' _He is keeping up_ _somewhat even in his depressed state. Naruto was clean and wearing clean clothes. I guess, they are both still eating well since, there are dishes and skillets piled in the sink and on top of the stove. The same could be said for the living room as well, they are using the room but it hasn't been given over completely to disarray just yet. The only thing that is really amiss is Kakashi's lack of care for himself. We need to reach him before he gets completely absorbed into himself and can no longer care for Naruto either._ ' Mikoto's pensive thoughts were interrupted by a tea cup being placed in front of her. Blinking a couple of times she realized that Kakashi was now sitting across from them with his own tea cup in front of him, waiting for either of them to speak, it was now or never.

"Kakashi." Fugaku began. "We want you to know first off that Mikoto and I see you and Naruto as family. We see you both as sons and we hate seeing the two of you being mistreated by villagers and shinobi alike, so we have had a talk with our clan. The meeting was for everyone to attend without exceptions." Fugaku, paused for a moment to gauge Kakashi's reaction; there was none. Therefore, he continued. "The end results of the meeting produced a few options that Mikoto and I, have come to present to you."

At this point, Kakashi, decided to speak up. He didn't want to hear anything about what the clan decided for him and Naruto, thinking that they knew best. Still, curiosity was being persistent with its demand of hearing what the Uchiha had to say to the questions that floated around in his mind.

"Okay… before you begin, Mr. Uchiha, there is something I must ask of you first." Kakashi spoke calmly.

"Yes, we're listening."

"What does Naruto and I really mean to the both of you?" Kakashi looked intently into Fugaku's eyes for a moment and then glanced down to the tea that was nestled between his two hands. "Are we really like Itachi and Sasuke to the both of you? Are we really that precious to the two of you?" Then looking back up at the man and his wife, "Or, are we just a charity case that you took pity on?"

Fugaku knew, even before Kakashi asked his first question, that it was going to come to this point. The young man wasn't wanting just answers, he was looking for the truth. Kakashi wanted to know just how deep did the feelings go for Naruto and himself And Fugaku, was ready for this moment.

"Kakashi, you and Naruto, are that precious to us. I'm not asking you to just take what I've just said as fact, but think of all the times that we have shared since, you and Naruto started sharing your lives with my family. Have we ever been anything but sincere with the two of you? Have we ever made a spectacle of either of you for our gain?" Fugaku watched Kakashi's eyes, which were trained on him up until the last question, when Kakashi ducked his head in shame.

"Kakashi, don't feel ashamed for asking the things you did. I'm not the best with words and I didn't start this conversation, as well as, I wanted too and for that, I apologize; so don't be upset with yourself."

Mikoto reached across the table and laid her hand on top of Kakashi's wrist. Her eyes were soft and her words gentle as she spoke. "Kakashi, you want to know how precious you and Naruto are, right? Well, one of the proposals that we want to make to you, in fact, all three proposals come from my husband and I; we would like to adopt both you and Naruto into our family. We want you to have our last name, Uchiha. We want the two of you to wear our symbol on your backs as members of our clan."

Kakashi's head shot up at this, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had ever offered him a place since, his sensei had done so, so many years ago. He looked at both with wide eyes as they smiled softly and assuredly at him. ' _Their serious! They're really serious about this, but why- I can't believe this_ _is happening_.' Kakashi shouted in his mind.

Fugaku could see the shock in Kakashi's eyes and knew that he and his wife needed to keep going.

"Kakashi, the meeting with the clan was to get their approval of the three proposals we had thought of the night before the meeting. Everyone has agreed to what we had proposed, but they never gave us the ideas and even if they hadn't approved of them, we would have gone ahead anyway even if that meant leaving the clan and the village behind. We would take the two of you with us and would leave."

Kakashi was reeling inside, but after his initial shock, he had resumed his blank look outwardly. He couldn't believe what the Uchiha were willing to give up just for the two of them. He had to admit it, if only to himself at the moment, that these two were the real deal. He cautiously reached for the hope that was being held in front of him.

"I want to hear all of your proposals, please."

Fugaku smiled a small smile and leaned back on the bench. The atmosphere had changed within those few moments and now everyone was breathing easier.

"The first proposal is exactly what Mikoto has said. We would like to adopt you and Naruto into our family. You will carry our name and you will be acknowledged as members by our clan. I assure you, Kakashi, that you and Naruto will be treated fairly and equally. Our hearts are big enough, we believe, to carry within them two more, in fact, the two of you have been residing within our hearts for some time now."

"What about Itachi and Sasuke? How do they feel about us becoming their siblings? Friends are one thing but, being made brothers is something else entirely."

"We have already talked with the boys and they couldn't agree more with us. Answered Mikoto. Sasuke… well, you know how Sasuke gets. He was bouncing around the room in excitement. He looks up to you, as well as to Itachi and he has always wanted Naruto to be his brother for real." Mikoto responded happily.

"The second proposal, Began Fugaku, "If you don't feel that you could deal living with us under the same roof, but would still like to live within the district. We will build you a house on some land that I own which is near the center of the district, but still has some privacy around it. You don't have to take our name to have it nor do you have to become clansmen either."

Fugaku moved forward again leaning against the table with his arms folded on top of it. "The last option is that we just leave the two of you alone and let you do what you would like to do. We only ask that you don't shove us out of your lives. Sasuke would miss his best and only friend. You know how hard it is for that boy to open up. Itachi, though he would never say it, would be disappointed. Mikoto, and I would also be very hurt."

There was nothing but sincerity coming from the Uchiha couple as Kakashi looked at both of them. They weren't lying to him at all. He didn't know how to feel about this at the moment. He wasn't sure what he should do either. Kakashi hadn't expected this to happen when he had opened the door this morning.

"Kakashi, we don't expect an answer right now. I will come with Mikoto in a week from now to hear what you have decided."

"That's fair enough." Replied Kakashi, relieved that he wasn't going to have to answer them now.

"Then it is settled for now. We won't tell Sasuke anything. If you decide to live with us then, and only then, will we tell him the news. Itachi on the other hand, is older and will better understand if you should choose not to live with us or stay in the district."

"Yeah, Sasuke can't help but get excited even though we told him that nothing is confirmed yet, but he's four, so, I guess it really can't be helped. Still, we needed to ask the boys to make sure before we made this offer so that you would know, Kakashi that you and Naruto are honestly and heartfeltly welcome into our lives by all of us." Explained Mikoto further.

"I understand, Mrs. Uchiha. I will have an answer for the both of you, by this time next week."

"This is all we ask for, Kakashi. Well, we better get going. You have a lot to think about and we have our regular duties to perform." Fugaku answered gratefully.

"Yes, I'll see you out then." Kakashi stood up as did the Uchiha couple.

They made their way past a still sleeping Naruto. He had curled up with the blankets wrapped around him and hugging his two plushies close. Once at the door, the Uchiha each hugged a surprised Kakashi and turned and went out the door. Kakashi stood in the open doorway watching them leave as his mind rushed with the thoughts racing through it.

' _This certainly isn't what I had expected this morning at all. I'm eighteen now and am legally an adult in every sense. Still, it would be nice to be a part of a family again. It hasn't been since sensei and Kushina that I felt that I belonged somewhere. A place to come home too and find that everyone there cares for and supports you. Yes, it has been a long time since then, but I also have to deal with living with others again. Naruto and I have gotten along just fine. He hasn't ever been any trouble even when I thought back then that he would be, he wasn't. Maybe living with the Uchiha won't be so bad either. One thing is certain, that whatever decision that I make, can't be about just what I want. Naruto has to be considered as well. It isn't about myself only and I have to remember this, whatever I decide._

Kakashi walked back into the house after, he began to realize that he was shivering. It was early spring but, still, it wasn't warm enough to be standing outside in only his pajama bottoms. Closing the door, Kakashi went over to check on Naruto. The little boy was still asleep. Kakashi decided to let the boy sleep for a while longer, before waking him up. Today, it seemed, that Kakashi would have to talk to Naruto about the Uchiha's. He could just make the decision for Naruto and himself, but Kakashi knows what it's like to never have a say about any decisions that affect his life. The last thing that Kakashi wanted was to force this kind of thing on Naruto. He truly wanted to know how his little brother felt about the matter. Yet he knew that Naruto cared a great deal about him and would go with whatever decision Kakashi made for his life but, that wasn't right, at least, to Kakashi it wasn't. He decided to go and clean the kitchen while he waited for his little brother to wake up. He needed a shower more than the kitchen needed cleaning, however, he didn't want to leave Naruto downstairs alone while he was upstairs. If Naruto woke and found him not nearby, he would panic, so bathing would have to wait.

The living room clock chimed the ten O' clock hour and the chime was enough to bring Naruto out of his slumber. The little boy opened his eyes groggily and sat up while rubbing the sleep out of them. Giving a light yawn and then a stretch of his arms to the ceiling, Naruto was finally ready to take in his surroundings. He immediately observed that he was alone in the living room. He started to panic until he heard a soft clanking sound coming from the kitchen. _'Kashi, must be cleaning the kitchen.'_ He thought. Then another voice beside his own came into Naruto's ears or was that in his mind? He was confused for a moment until the voice spoke again.

" _Hey, Kit, good morning to you."_ The deep rumble of Kurama's voice could be felt as well as heard inside Naruto's head.

' _Hello, Kurama. Is something the matter?'_

'No, Kit, there isn't however, Kakashi has some big news for you this morning.' The titan fox informed.

' _Yeah, what about and how do you know this?_ ' A curious Naruto asked.

' _Hey, just because you're asleep doesn't mean that I can't hear things being said. After all, I have to keep an eye on you as best I can you know.'_

' _Thanks, Kurama. I better go see Kakashi now.'_

' _Okay, then I'm going back to sleep for a while.'_

' _Sleep well, Kurama.'_

' _That I will, Kit.'_ Kurama went back into the deep recesses of Naruto's mind and Naruto got off the couchto see his big brother and learn what this big news was. Reaching the kitchen, Naruto, made to greet his big brother by going over and gently wrapping an arm around Kakashi's left thigh. Kakashi looked down to his left to see his little brother clinging to him.

"Hey, kiddo, good morning to you." Kakashi placed his left hand on the crown of Naruto's head and gently rubbed it.

Naruto looked up and smiled at his big brother. "Good morning, Kashi. May I help you with the dishes?"

"No, kiddo, I have this job just about done. Thanks though." Kakashi brought his left hand back up to aid his right hand in washing the last skillet and the last of the dishes in general. Once the skillet was rinsed and placed into the dish rack. Kakashi, turned and kneeled down to his little brother's height.

"Naruto, what would you like for breakfast? We will eat and then go upstairs for a bit. I need a shower really bad. Unless, you don't mind me getting the shower first?" Kakashi looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto hugged his big brother and said. "Kashi, I love you very much, but I think I can wait to eat. You haven't' been taking care of yourself, only me and that's not fair." And then as an afterthought added. "My belly will be good until then."

Kakashi wrapped Naruto in a gentle embrace with a warm smile on his face. He leaned close to his little brother's ear as he whispered. "You're the best little brother anyone could ask for."

Naruto only giggled as Kakashi's warm breath tickled his ear. Kakashi stood up to his full height and with his left hand outstretched offered it to Naruto, who, took the appendage and they began to leave the kitchen. They made their way to the living room and started up the steps. They were both silent until they reached the top. Naruto was trying to decide whether or not to ask Kakashi, what the news was that he needed to tell Naruto. The little boy fidgeted a moment and Kakashi sensed there was something on the little boys mind.

"Naruto, is there something that you need to tell or ask me?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a curious expression. "Yeah, Kashi, Kurama says that you have something to tell me today; but he wouldn't say what it was."

"Yes, kiddo, there is." Kakashi began to walk again and Naruto stayed right with him, waiting patiently for his brother to continue.

"Kiddo, when I get done with my bath. I have news from the Uchiha's. They are giving me some choices and I have a decision to make, however, I don't want to make the decision without your input okay?"

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "The Uchiha's came this morning?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then, I'll wait for you to have your bath. You don't have to hurry. I can wait."

"Thanks, little bro."

The two headed to Kakashi's bedroom. Naruto rushed over and climbed up onto Kakashi's bed. Kakashi, went to his drawers and pulled one open to retrieve a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. Then proceeded to the bathroom. Kakashi didn't bother with shutting the door as this would make Naruto nervous. For his part, Naruto sat on the unmade bed playing with the two plushies that he had carried up under his left arm as they came up the stairs. Soon the water could be heard running and the sliding glass shower door closing letting Naruto know that his big brother was now in the shower. He hummed a little song to himself as he waited.

Kakashi wasted no time in the shower. He quickly and thoroughly cleaned himself from head to toe and was out of the shower and drying himself off within five minutes. Reaching for his boxers, Kakashi placed them on as well as the T-shirt. Then drying his wet hair, Kakashi made his way out of the bath and back into his bedroom. He saw his little brother trying to make Kakashi's bed all by himself and Kakashi had to smile at this.

"Hey, kiddo, let me help you with this." Kakashi reached for the top corner of the fitted sheet and pulled it over the corner of the mattress as, Naruto did the same with his corner. They continued until the fitted sheet was securely on the bed. Then the top sheet was placed and so forth until the bed was completely made. Kakashi then reached over and picked up his little brother under the armpits and lifted him gently up and placed him on the bed. Kakashi sat down on the near edge of it.

"Well, Naruto, as I've said earlier, the Uchiha came by this morning. They had given me three different choices but, before I tell you what they are, I have to ask you this first." Kakashi looked over at Naruto with a serious expression and Naruto knew that whatever this thing was, he needed to answer his brother truthfully. He nodded for Kakashi to continue.

"Naruto, how do you feel about the Uchiha's? I don't mean just Sasuke either, but his whole family."

"I like them, Kashi. They are very nice to us and they are the only people that we like just as much. I like that they are always there for us too. I think that they are good for us. Sasuke is my brother. Itachi is my brother and you Kashi, are my biggest big brother. You can't be replaced by anyone."

Kakashi once again found himself smiling at his little brother. He just couldn't understand what he had done in life to deserve such a wonderful brother as Naruto.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence, kiddo. I really am grateful." Kakashi paused for a moment thinking of how he was going to say what he needed to say next.

"Naruto, the Uchiha's have come to ask if we would like to become a part of their family."

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the statement. He was as shocked as Kakashi had been when he had first heard it from the Uchiha's himself. Kakashi patiently waited for his little brother to process and get over the shock of what he just heard.

"Kashi, did they really mean it?" Came Naruto's still shocked response.

"Yeah, and believe me, Naruto, I was just as shocked as you are now. They really mean it. They want us to become family and carry their name and symbol. Fugaku said that they had a meeting with their clan about it and the clan gave them their blessing."

"Itachi and Sasuke, they don't mind to have us as brothers? I mean, Sasuke, I think will want us to be, but I don't know about Itachi for sure though."

"I asked their parents that and they said that both Itachi and Sasuke were thrilled with the idea."

Naruto looked away for a moment. It was still quite a bit to take in. Naruto loved the Uchiha, and since he and Kakashi didn't have parents, this was a dream come true to Naruto, however, he wasn't sure how his big brother felt about living with other people. It had always been just the two of them since Naruto came into this world. While he knew that he would be happy there, Naruto wasn't so sure Kakashi would be and if his big brother wasn't going to be happy. Then Naruto wouldn't go live with them or anyone else.

"Kashi, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked as he moved over close to his big brother.

Kakashi placed an arm around his little brother and gave a small hug. "They gave me two other options besides the first one. They said that if I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of living with them, but still wanted to live near them. The clan will build us a house on their grounds and we can still live among the clan and you would still be able to see Sasuke every day, but we won't have the clan name or symbol. The last option is that they just leave us to do what we want. They only ask that we not cut them out of our lives."

Naruto leaned over slightly until his head was resting on his big brother's shoulder. "So, what do you want to do, Kashi? I'm fine with whatever you decide. I want to be able to say they are family, but I don't want to lose you for anyone. You are my first family and wherever you want to go or whatever you want to do is always fine with me."

Kakashi hugged his little brother again. He didn't know what he was going to do just yet, but hearing Naruto say that he was fine with whatever decision Kakashi made gave Kakashi some relief.

"Thanks, kiddo. I want to think about this for some more. The Uchiha will be back next week for my answer, but, I wanted your input on this matter because, whatever I decide. I want to be sure that I had considered your feelings in the decision."

Suddenly without warning a loud rumble was heard and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, who, was starting to turn a little pink in the face.

"I think it's time we had breakfast or maybe it would be lunch by now eh?" Kakashi inquired.

Naruto nodded his head sheepishly and his big brother let out a chuckle as he made to get off the bed. Naruto was quick to slip off the bed as well as, they made their way downstairs. The clock downstairs chimed the lunch hour. _'So lunch it is._ ' Kakashi thought.

Anko was sitting at the diner looking a bit frustrated. She was destroying a paper napkin slowly by twisting the paper this way and that in ever tighter twists. The plate of sweet dumplings and the bowl of sweet bean soup in front of her, completely ignored.

"Aaggh, I can't believe this!" She half growled out.

"Calm down, Anko. I don't want to be thrown out again this week." Replied Genma, who, was sitting directly across from her. Anko scowled at him and Genma smirked at her.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Kakashi? If we leave him alone for much longer, the man is going to become a total hermit." Raidou, who, was sitting next to Genma on his right asked.

"What do you mean, a total hermit?! Kakashi, is already one." An exasperated Genma retorted.

Ignoring Genma, Asuma chose to answer. "I'm not sure at this point." "If, we don't do anything then nothing will ever change but, if we do get involved and try to push Kakashi, you know what will happen. Kakashi will shove back."

"I think we should wait a little longer my esteemed colleagues." Gai, was sitting next to Anko at the end of the table near the aisle. He hadn't said much in the near half hour that his friends had gathered for lunch and to discuss their wayward friend. Kurenai and Ibiki couldn't be there, as they both had duties to perform. Ibiki had to interrogate a captured shinobi that was from the land of earth. While Kurenai, was out on a mission.

"Yeah, well… I think we aren't being much of friends by just standing by like this. I mean, come on it's been three damn months since those morons pulled that holiday stunt." Anko, said in anger.

"Speaking of holiday stunt, what a way to bring in the New Year huh?" chirped Genma innocently.

"Genma, you're not helping." Deadpanned Raidou.

Genma chuckled at that and then shrugged.

Hey, Gai, you seem to understand Kakashi well enough. What do you think is going on inside of that recluse's head?" Asuma asked as he picked up his cheese burger and took a bite.

"Yeah, what do you think, Gai, you've been pretty quiet this whole time." Anko's tone held curiosity within it.

Gai took a drink of his grape soda and placed the can back down. He didn't say anything for a moment and when everyone was just about to give up on him answering them. Gai looked up at them with a serious expression.

"I believe that Kakashi is trying to figure out what to do to regain his springtime of youth."

"You know, you always throw me off, Gai, when you start spouting that springtime of youth stuff." Spoke Genma truthfully.

Gai wasn't upset with Genma for his answer. He merely continued. "You see, the last year as been really hard with the festival and Madara, Later, it was the villagers and the shinobi; it's like it never ends for Kakashi. He is always persecuted. Ever since, he was a child, Kakashi has lost everyone that was ever dear to him. He has always witnessed their deaths. Then there was the deaths of his sensei and his wife. Kakashi would have given up completely then had it not been for them giving him their youthful offspring. The little guy gave Kakashi his springtime of youth back. I was amazed how that little baby slowly changed Kakashi." Here Gai paused reflecting back on the first year of Naruto's life with Kakashi.

Shaking his head to break himself from his reverie, Gai continued.

"We had been trying for years to be friends with him and failed. Yet, after, Naruto came, suddenly it seemed that Kakashi was now reaching out for us, instead of the other way around; He was happier or well at least appeared so. The mask didn't come off but, he was definitely happier. We all got to get a tiny bit closer to Kakashi, but, Kakashi was still keeping us at some distance. He couldn't, even after all this time let us all the way in, maybe he never will. Still, he was allowing us into his life."

"The night of the New Year's eve incident however, Kakashi almost made a terrible mistake." Again Gai stopped but, this time it was to take another sip from his can of soda. Everyone was giving him their full attention and waited for him to resume.

"That night, Kakashi was faced with losing another loved one and in his haste to attack and protect. He almost killed a friend. For Kakashi, this was and is unacceptable. He had lost control at that moment. I could see it in his eyes after his little brother screamed for him to stop. The look of despair. The realization that he was everything that, the villagers and shinobi have said about him for years but, it isn't true and I don't blame Kakashi at all for what happened. I even told him so that night. So you see, my friends, we have to wait."

Genma and Anko looked as though they were about to protest. Gai, quickly stopped them with a raised palm and asked them all a question. "Over the last three months have any of you succeeded in getting him to come back out of his self-imposed prison?

No one could say anything, for none of them succeeded.

Gai took their silence to mean they answered in the negative. "Kakashi is broken my friends, but until he figures out that he needs help. No one is going to make him come to them."

Everyone sighed. The same thought running through all of their minds simultaneously. _'What has this_ _village done to you, Kakashi?'_

Sasuke was starting to tire. He could feel his lungs begin to burn for the need of oxygen and his legs were growing heavier with each step. He simply couldn't go on any further this way. Slowing down until he was merely walking along, he looked ahead at his brother and cousin whom, were looking as if they hadn't noticed Sasuke's absence at their sides. Breathing hard and holding his side where a cramp had started to form, Sasuke started to call out to his sibling when Itachi suddenly turned with Shisui following him as they came back to Sasuke. Stopping in front of his little brother, Itachi showed mild concern.

"You okay, Sasuke?"

"I'm not used to this longer run yet. My side hurts and my legs feel as heavy as Aunt Yuki's cinnamon buns." Sasuke replied between pants.

Shisui, at hearing about Aunt Yuki's baking skills, couldn't help but laugh. The woman could cook well enough, but for some reason her baking was deplorable at best. Uncle Toku, only half joked when he said that her baked goods could kill the enemy if thrown.

"Sasuke, let's just walk the rest of the way back home now. It's a quarter past four and by the time we get back, it will be supper time."

"Okay. I'll do better next time. I promise."

Hey, don't worry, cousin. It takes time to build your stamina and endurance that's why we decided that it was time for you to go the longer distance. You're ready for this." Encouraged Shisui.

Patting Sasuke on the shoulder, Itachi coaxed his little brother forward. "Sasuke, try to continue to walk. Walking will cool your body down and keep you from getting cramps easily."

"Okay." Sasuke bravely moved forward walking along still panting but less now, as his body was beginning to recover from the run.

Itachi walked along side of him, while Shisui walked on the other. Itachi listened as their cousin chatted with Sasuke. Praising him for doing so well on his first try at the longer distance. Itachi listened to him as he thought about the decision that they had made to increase Sasuke's run. Right now, as it stood, Sasuke could run three miles from home to the river and back. Today, was the first time that he had to cross the river and go another half mile before turning and coming back across the river by using a series of large flat rocks that sat half in and out of the water. He was able to get back across the river and go another mile and half before he began to give out. Itachi was pleased of his little brother's effort today. He wondered how it will feel when Kakashi and Naruto came with them on these runs or even when they trained together. Will it feel the same? Or will it feel different somehow? He didn't know. All he really knew was that he would have to wait and see what Kakashi decides.

They continued to walk and Shisui continued to chat with them. This time however, it was more joking around at Aunt Yuki's expense. When Shisui told his last joke about their aunt's baking, they had reached the clearing of the Fugaku's backyard. Shisui, now looking at the time realized that he needed to get moving if he wanted to sit and eat supper with his father. The man was not a fan of tardiness and would no doubt go ahead and start eating without Shisui, if he didn't hurry. Waving good bye, Shisui took off at a hard sprint. The two brothers watched him go as they continued to amble along slowly. When Shisui, was out of sight, Sasuke looked up at his big brother. He knew that Itachi had something on his mind. The young man had been quiet nearly the whole way back and that usually meant that he was in thought about something important. Sasuke had an idea as to what it could be this time.

"Itachi…Is something bothering you?"

Itachi looked down and gave a small smile. "Yes, Sasuke, I guess I didn't hide it as well as I thought."

"It's about, Kakashi, isn't it?" Sasuke reached up and wiped the sweat away from his brow.

"Yeah, little brother, it is. I have to ask you something." Itachi stopped and turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke mimicked the action. "Yes, big brother, what is it?"

"Sasuke, if Kakashi says no will you be angry with him?"

Sasuke answered without hesitation in his voice. "No… I think that he has a lot to deal with and has for a long time. I really like him, Itachi. I see Kakashi as an older brother and Naruto a younger brother, while you are also my big brother too. I love all of you the same. I never thought that I would love anyone else the same as you, but I do. They are special Itachi, they belong here with us."

"You won't be disappointed either?"

"Yes, I will be disappointed, but I believe that Kakashi will say yes. So, there's no need to think that he won't."

"I see. I hope your right little brother, I really would like them to be a part of our family too."

"Don't worry, Itachi, everything will work out good. You'll see."

Itachi smirked at that and put his arm over his brother's shoulder as they started to walk back to the house. They could see Mikoto just stepping out the back door to see if she could see her boys. The moment she saw them she waved and yelled for them to hurry on in for supper was ready and on the table. The boys decided to race each other back to the house. Behind them the sun was beginning to slip below the tree line as the day was coming to a close.

Three days has passed since the Uchiha parents came to see Kakashi and give him their proposals. Today, he was sitting on a large tree stump watching Naruto practice a high jump kick. So far, the little guy was having trouble with keeping himself perfectly aligned while in the air. Naruto's feet were exactly where they needed to be, but his arms were everywhere and throwing off his balance. He simply didn't know what to do with his arms when in the air. Kakashi had already shown him the proper method and decided to show Naruto again. After the demonstration, Kakashi returned to his stump and continued to watch as he practiced it. Each time his little brother did it, he was getting better. Soon, however, Kakashi found himself thinking once again about the decision that he needed to make. At this point, Kakashi had narrowed the options down to just the first two. He would not shut out the Uchiha. This wasn't an option that he would even bother to consider.

The Uchiha family had accepted them when everyone else told them not too. They showed Kakashi and Naruto kindness instead of hatred and now were even willing to leave the village, if it became necessary just so that he and Naruto could live with them. There was no way that, Kakashi was going to spit on all that they had done and were willing to do for Naruto and him. Kakashi hadn't forgotten how Sasuke chose to stay at his little brother's side when all hell broke loose at the Kitsune festival either. It spoke volumes to Kakashi, of what true friendship was all about back then and now he sees that Sasuke's act wasn't just of loyalty of a friend but, as a brother. ' _Good families will always stick together and help each other.'_ He mused.

No longer hearing the controlled breathes and soft thuds from his little brothers feet landing back on the ground, Kakashi looked up to see that Naruto was standing there looking at him with an concerned look on his face. At that moment, Kakashi realized that his little brother must have asked him something that he had obviously missed.

"Sorry, kiddo. I was lost in my thoughts again. I'm sorry." He couldn't help but apologize again. He was supposed to be as focused on Naruto's training as Naruto was and here he couldn't keep his mind on what he was supposed to be doing.

"it's okay, Kashi. I just wanted to know if I did the kicks better or not."

"Yes, Naruto, you are doing them far better now. I was paying attention for a while before I left you but, repetition is good and so I was going to just let you keep going until you were ready to stop." Kakashi stood up and stretched then looking at Naruto. "Do you feel up to a light run of say…maybe one mile?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that, Kashi, but can we bring the ninken with us? I love running with the dogs."

Without saying a word, Kakashi nipped his finger and quickly did the hand signs for the summoning. A large puff of smoke a second later and Kakashi's pack was standing before them ready for anything.

"Yo, what's sup, Kakashi?" Pakkun drawled.

"We're going for a light run and Naruto has requested all of your presence. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah, sounds good, right fellas?" Pakkun had turned and asked. The rest of the pack all barked their approval.

"Well that's settled then, let's run." Kakashi said as he made to move towards the woods. Naruto was right at his side, while the ninken fanned out on either side of them. Soon, they all fell into a nice easy lope. When the run was finished and they all headed for the house once again, Kakashi had nearly had his mind made up. There was just one place that he needed to go before he could make the decision a done deal. He needed to see the Hokage. The man has always been a great help to him whenever Kakashi needed to get his head on straight. He was still a little hesitant of his choice and the Third would be the one to help him overcome it. Heading inside, Kakashi moved to get out of the lower cupboard a stack of bowls that he kept for feeding and watering the dogs whenever they stayed with him and Naruto. Kakashi busied himself with filling the bowls with water and Naruto then took each bowl and placed down on the floor for each dog to have a drink. There was no pushing or shoving as each dog waited for his or her bowl of the water. Soon all the bowls were filled and before the dogs, whom, were gratefully lapping up the cool liquid.

"Pakkun, would you and the others mind staying with Naruto for about an hour or two? I promise I wouldn't be gone for long, but there is someone I need to see and it's important."

"Where are you going, Kashi?" Naruto asked a bit panicked.

"It's okay, kiddo. It's okay." Kakashi soothed as he kneeled down in front of his little brother.

"Pakkun and the others are going to be here with you and you know how much fun you all have together right?"

"Yeah, pup, we're going to be right here with you the whole time till your big brother comes back. I promise on a ninken hound's honor that we won't let anything happen to you." Pakkun had sat and raised his right paw in the air as he gave his vow for himself and his pack. Bull, came over to Naruto's left and nudged the boy with his massive head gently. The gesture as well as Pakkun's words were a great relief to Naruto, who, went and hugged Bull. The giant mastiff gave a dog smile by opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang out. The corners of his lips pulled up.

Kakashi tousled Naruto's hair gently. "See. You're going to be just fine and I promise I won't be long. I just need to speak with the Hokage about my decision."

"So, you've made a choice? It was Uhei, who, spoke this time, while scratching at his left side with his left hind paw.

"Yeah, I just need the old man to encourage me to make it stick."

"Ah, I see." Says, Pakkun as Naruto was now giving him attention by scratching behind his ears. "You need reassurance."

"Yeah, something like that, anyway, Naruto, I got to go now. Promise you'll be good for the pack and stay in the house. I'll bring home some that pizza you like from Shinji's."

Naruto shuddered at that and said. "Kashi, could you make pizza instead? I like your pizza even more."

"I thought you loved Shinji's."

"I did, but after what happened there that time. I don't want you to go there anymore it's not safe."

Kakashi lowered his head and sighed. Both Itachi and Kakashi had agreed not to mention that incident at Shinji's to either of their brothers. Nothing good would come of telling them of it and so they had thought that the matter would have been kept a secret from the little boys, however, word spread like wildfire and it wasn't long before Sasuke overheard it from some members of his clan. He in turn told Naruto the next day and Kakashi and Itachi both had a lot of explaining and reassuring to do.

Kakashi looked back up and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Looking into deep blue eyes filled with concern and worry, Kakashi spoke as soothingly as he could.

"Naruto, I will be just fine out there, but, if it will ease your mind, I will go and pick up the ingredients for the pizza and make you some here at home instead."

Naruto made to hug his big brother. Wrapping his little arms around his brother's neck he nearly whispered. "Thank you."

They stayed in the embrace for a few moments and then Kakashi let go and stood up to his full height. He made his way to the front door followed by Naruto and the pack. Saying his good bye, Kakashi made his way out the door and into the woods. Naruto watched him go and when he could no longer see him. Naruto shut the door and locked it. Turning around he could see that the living room clock was now showing the time to be three-twenty in the afternoon. He sighed. ' _Kashi, will be alright, Naruto, don't'_ _act like a baby._ Narutobelittled himself _. 'He is able to protect himself and besides, the villagers will be mostly at home by the time Kashi gets done speaking to grandpa. You should just keep calm and play with the ninken, there your guests, you know.'_

As Naruto berated himself, Kurama listened in. The little boy was scared not for himself, but for his brother and Kurama knew it. He could feel it. Standing up and fanning out his tails behind him, Kurama spoke up.

' _Hey, Kit, can you hear me?'_

' _Yeah, Kurama, how are you today?'_

' _I'm fine Kit, but you're not at the moment and that's why I want to say this to you before you have a meltdown in front of those dogs. Kakashi will come home to you, Kit. He is a strong shinobi, one of the Leaf village's best. So don't start thinking that he won't or something bad might happen. Trust him, okay?'_

' _Your right, Kurama, I'll do better, I promise.'_

' _I'm holding you to this Kit.'_

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Kurama really wasn't so bad to be with after all. ' _No, it's the villagers_ _that make it a nightmare._ ' Naruto thought with a bit of bitterness. He didn't think there would ever come a time when he would be able to trust them. Ever. He saw the dogs looking at him expectantly and Naruto decided that they should all head to the play room. Without further ado, he led the pack there while thinking of what game they could play.

Kakashi was moving through the village swiftly. He didn't want to waste any time getting to the Hokage Tower, nor in talking about what he needed to talk about with the old man, nor at the grocery store either. Kakashi wanted to be back home as quickly as possible. He didn't like being in these streets any more than his little brother did, but he was the older of the two and had to be responsible for both of them so, it became necessary to be out here, but he didn't like it at all. Kakashi began to wonder, yet again, if Naruto, would have been better off with someone else. He was so messed up himself and maybe, he hadn't done enough for Naruto. At this line of thinking, Kakashi scolded himself. There was no sense in this kind of thinking now; it was all too late for that kind of thinking at this point.

The tower came into view as he continued to leap the several rooftops to get there. He was in no mood to walk the streets to the tower, in fact, he hadn't walked these streets in over three months. Going to the tower hadn't been a priority for some time and since the Hokage put him on a temporary leave, there hasn't been any reason to come out here. Kakashi, slowed down slightly as he came near the end of the last rooftop he was on. Coming now to a complete stop, Kakashi looked briefly before he jumped off. Landing silently and elegantly, He made his way to the side of the tower. He didn't want to run into anyone within the tower other than the Hokage, so, Kakashi took the more direct route by climbing up the side of the building. Once he was on the roof, Kakashi ambled over to where the Hokage's window was and then with chakra coming to his aid through his feet once again, he went over the side and started moving along the narrow ledge to the Hokage's window.

Saratobi was finishing up the last of the paperwork that needed done that day. It had been a long one and he was ready to get out of his office and head home, however, a chakra signature, an all too missed chakra signature was sensed by Saratobi and it was heading in his direction. Saratobi didn't know if he should be happy about this or not. Still, he prepared himself for whatever was on Kakashi's mind. One thing for certain, the options that the Uchiha's had given Kakashi were more than likely the reason for this impromptu visit. Sensing the chakra now just above him on the roof, the Hokage turned in his swivel chair to face the window.

Kakashi, if he had been a lesser man, would have started at seeing his Hokage sitting facing him from within the window. The eyes of the Hokage showed that he knew what this visit was about and really when Kakashi thought about it, the Hokage, would know why he was here. Mikoto, after all, was on the counsel and it's more than likely that they had talked about him and Naruto. Sighing deeply, Kakashi reached with both hands and began sliding the window up. The Hokage greeted him as soon as he was inside the room.

"Greetings, Kakashi, it has been awhile. How are you and Naruto doing these days?" The Third asked as he moved his chair back around to the front facing his desk.

Kakashi walked around to the front of the desk as he spoke. "We are doing much better than, when I first pushed us back into isolation." A hint of displeasure in his voice.

"I see… I take it that your visit today has something to do with the offers that the Uchiha have given you? And before you ask, yes, I was the one who, talked to Mikoto about the two of you, but it wasn't really necessary as the couple had been discussing amongst themselves as to a solution that would help the two of you and themselves. They really like the two of you boys a lot, Kakashi." The Hokage's voice a soothing comfort as he eased back into his chair.

"We are fond of them as well, which is why I'm here."

The Hokage looked intently at the young shinobi for a moment before he spoke. "You have a lingering doubt or two on whether or not you want to move in with them or not." The Hokage replied. It was said as a statement and not a question and Kakashi knew the old man read him well. It made Kakashi smile a tiny bit.

"Yeah, I have decided on their first option, which is, to live with them and become family. The problem is, that I'm not sure I can actually do it." The Third was giving Kakashi a head tilted glance with an eyebrow raised and Kakashi knew he would have to elaborate.

Kakashi drew in a breath and began again.

"You see, after my father died. I lived alone for a while but I wasn't doing well. I was angry that he left me, but I was even angrier at the village, for pushing him to kill himself because, of their persecution. When Minato sensei came and asked me if, I would come and live with him and Kushina for a while, I was hesitant about it at first. I didn't want to be alone anymore, but I didn't think I could fit in with them. I didn't feel like I could fit in anywhere. What if the villagers attacked them as well for taking me in, I had thought at the time. Still, sensei wouldn't hear of it and I moved in with them."

Here Kakashi paused for a moment as the memories of his second family rushed through his mind. The Hokage could tell that this was so as well, for Kakashi had gotten a faraway look at that moment. The daze soon left and Kakashi was speaking again.

"Living with them was better than I could have ever dreamed it could be. They were so kind and considerate of my feelings. They opened up a door of opportunities and of hope. I thought we would be a family forever… but I was wrong. When they were lying there on the ground dying. My heart broke and I would have followed them had it not been for them giving Naruto to me. I guess, in a sense, Naruto, is my sanity. He is the only thing that stands between me and just giving up entirely. I'm not saying that I would take my own life. I will not do what my father has done." Kakashi's eyes flashed anger and betrayal at the thought of his father.

"I loved my father but I could not do what he did then. Still, I would have gone out on one mission after another until one day, I was killed in battle by someone stronger than me. This was the way I had intended to die and end this misery I called life. Sensei, must have known all along what was deep inside of me and had decided upon this last action of giving Naruto to me. I love sensei and Kushina so much sir. I love them so much and Naruto has been such a wonderful little brother and I thought I couldn't ask for anything more. He has helped me so much to open up even If ,it's just a little to include others and the Uchiha's were quite the surprise. I never thought that I would befriend any of them let alone become family."

"They have shown nothing but kindness to us. They haven't listened to the voices around them telling them to leave us to ourselves. Even now, they would do anything for us and I know they would."

Kakashi stopped and reached both of his hands up and rubbed his face tiredly. The Third who, was listening intently now sighed and spoke with care.

"Kakashi, you're afraid that if you move in with them that you will be betraying Minato and Kushina, is that it?"

Kakashi moved his hands away from his covered face and looking the Third in the eye.

"Yes… I'm afraid that if I move in with the Uchiha's that, I will betray the people who, gave me a true meaning of family. I'm afraid that, I will forget and betray the memory of the two most important people that came into my life. I lost them once, sir. I don't want to lose them again."

The Hokage had a solemn smile. "Kakashi, you won't lose them. They will live on in your heart forever. Your heart is big enough to care for all those you love. Besides, Naruto is with you and is he not a reminder of the two of them?" The Hokage pushed his chair back and stood up. Coming around the desk, he spoke. "Kakashi, turn and face me, please." Kakashi, did as asked though a little wary, as the Hokage came, he reached out and placed a weathered hand onto Kakashi's chest just over his heart.

"Kakashi, you protect all those you love with this and you shelter all those you love with this as well. No one will ever be lost, once they are placed within your heart. Whether, they are here with you now or have passed on. They will always remain within here." The Hokage patted Kakashi's heart once to emphasize his words then pulled his hand away.

Kakashi stood looking down at his chest, at his heart and absorbed the words of the Hokage. This was what he needed. What he had been looking for. This was the reassurance that, Kakashi had sought and he was eternally grateful to the Hokage for this gift. He could now move forward once again and this time, nothing was going to shove him in the dirt ever again.

The Uchiha couple were nervous, though they both hid it well. The week they had given Kakashi had passed and now they were standing outside his house, at his front door. It was now the beginning of April and today was the first really nice day of spring. Mikoto, thought within herself, that this was a kind of good omen as the warm breeze calmed her nerves. Fugaku was now ready to knock, he looked over at his wife and gave her a small smile. Mikoto returned it and with that he rapped lightly on the door.

There was no response at first and the couple didn't think that the two boys would still be asleep as it was now ten O'clock in the morning. Fugaku tried again. This time they both could hear footsteps coming in their direction. They both stood a little straighter as the footsteps stopped at the door and the door knob began to turn. When the door opened neither of the Uchiha's were expecting what they say before them. They had expected to see Kakashi, open the door warily and be still dressed in his night clothes for bed. They thought they would see Naruto either sleeping on the couch or the little boy playing with toys, still in his pajamas. What they didn't expect to see was Kakashi and Naruto fully dressed and with backpacks on their backs ready to leave. Mikoto started to tear up upon seeing them and Fugaku looked pleased.

"So… I take it that you are willing to at least give living with us a try?" Fugaku smirked. He couldn't wait to see his other boy's faces when they all came back home to them.

"We are ready to do more than just that, sir. We want to move in with you permanently." Kakashi spoke with conviction. Naruto, stood beside him looking up at the couple with big hopeful blue eyes, as he reached for his big brother's hand. Kakashi took it gently and held it.

"I'm at a loss for words." A slightly moved Fugaku replied. "I honestly didn't think you would want to move in with us and was just hoping that you would at least come live in the district."

Mikoto couldn't contain herself anymore and reached over to hug Kakashi. Kakashi allowed it though, he tensed at first. He made no move to hug back, instead kept his right hand wrapped around his little brother's. This was something he was going to have to get used to again. He remembered the very first time Kushina had tried it. Kakashi, flinched and struggled to get out of the embrace fearing that he was about to be hurt. Kushina tried to tell him with comforting words that it was okay, but he wasn't having none of it. Far too many people had reached for him in the past with the intent to hurt and those memories were hard to get over. In the end, Minato had to pull his wife away gently. Leaving a bewildered and shaking Kakashi backing up frantically a few steps and Kushina standing with tears in her eyes looking for all the world as though, she had done something terribly wrong. She hadn't. Kakashi knew that the moment he looked at her. Time passed and things changed and Kakashi learned to tolerate Kushina's hugs, even learned to like them but, it has been a very long time since the last hug he ever had from Kushina. As for Naruto, Kakashi could always accept Naruto's hugs because, Naruto had been with Kakashi from the beginning of Naruto's life. It never felt strange because, Naruto was family after all.

Mikoto pulled away slowly. She had felt Kakashi tense up the same way he did last time when she had hugged him, in fact every time she or her husband had done so. It made her sad to think that the young man was so broken that he couldn't readily accept a hug from anyone other than Naruto. Still, given time and acceptance of them, Kakashi will be able to receive their hugs as family and not fear that pain will come instead.

"Kakashi, do you and Naruto have everything?" Fugaku was pointing to their backpacks as he spoke. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, sir. Naruto and I packed only our clothes and a few small keepsakes. As for my Anbu stuff, I have already taken those things to headquarters and left them in my locker there."

"Good, we will provide everything else you both will need at our home. It's not official yet, but within a month the two of you will be named as Uchiha and members of our clan. For now, know that you are already family and the Uchiha clan is now your clan."

"How come we have to wait a month, sir?" A curious Naruto asked.

It was Mikoto who, answered. "Honey, there is a clan celebration that we have in May of every year. It's called the celebration of life. This celebration is held to honor all new members of the clan. This usually means all the new children born into the clan, this year however, we will be adding the two of you on the list to be honored." Mikoto divulged. After thinking about it a moment, Mikoto thought it best to explain the less glamourous reason as well. "Also, I have to get the paperwork for your adoptions in order and presented to the Hokage and the council." At that she sighed. She so liked the first explanation better. Council was sure to give her hell in the next several days.

"Come now, let us all be going…home." As soon as the words left his mouth, Fugaku couldn't help the smile that appeared. This felt right and he wouldn't have it any other way. He felt like his family was now finally all together and complete. Ever since the talk with Kakashi in the woods that time ago, Fugaku has fretted quietly over the young man and even more so when Naruto was brutally attacked along with Sasuke. Fugaku wanted to go on a rampage after what the two little ones have been suffering with ever since that horrible night, but now he could breathe easier. They all could now. They would get through the boys trauma and Kakashi's painful past and move forward to a better future for all of them.

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for the return of their parents and hopefully with their new brothers as well. They were both busy trying to pass the time with either reading or coloring. Itachi was busy reading the newest edition of 'Young Ninja' magazine. Sasuke had been given a new coloring book a week earlier and was now busy coloring a picture of a lion. The two sat in silence but, both boys' minds were busy worrying that maybe, Kakashi decided not to join them. Itachi was so distracted by his thoughts that he found himself beginning to read the same paragraph for the third time now. Looking at his brother, he saw Sasuke was just as distracted for he was coloring outside the lines a bit. Sasuke never colored outside the lines. At this, Itachi let out a chuckle which grabbed Sasuke's attention.

"What's so funny, Itachi?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, it's the two of us. We're so distracted about Kakashi's decision that I'm intently reading the same paragraph over and over again and your lion looks like he is having a bad fur day."

Sasuke looked at his lion for a moment and sighed. It really did look like it was having a bad fur day. Placing the crayon back into the box. Sasuke, closed the coloring book figuring there was no sense in continuing to ruin the picture and probably two or three more, depending how long it takes for their parents to return.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"I really hope that they come with father and mother. I know, I said earlier that I would be okay with it if they didn't want to stay with us, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"I know Sasuke. It's hard when you really want something to come true and you have no idea that it will."

"I hope, if they do come here, that they will come to like living with us."

"I hope so too, little brother, I hope so too."

Itachi was going to say something else but, he perked up when he heard footsteps heading up to the front door. ' _This could be either good or bad. Father and Mother have masked their chakra coming back home. This either means that Kakashi didn't accept their offer or, they are trying to surprise us and all of them are intentionally suppressing their chakra.'_ He reasoned.

Sasuke also now realizing that they were no longer alone began to look sullen. He too, realized that their parents had hidden their chakra. To Sasuke, this was nothing but bad news. Kakashi and Naruto didn't want to be his and Itachi's brothers, however, before he could start shedding tears, the door opened and their parents stepped through and to Sasuke's surprise, in walked Kakashi and Naruto. They have come. They really did come to live with them after all. The tears started to fall but, this time they were tears of joy. He ran to them trying to hug both of them at once and not succeeding at all, due to his little arms being too short to reach across the both of them.

Kakashi reached down and picked up Sasuke and hugged him close. Sasuke was in a full blown crying mode now. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and through his sobs kept saying over and over again, 'thank you'. Kakashi smiled as he held his new little brother. His eyes closed as he pushed back the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. Kakashi, never thought he would have one sibling and now he has two more. He never thought he would have two people who, would willingly claim him as one of their own ever again. Yet, here stood two people who did. Kakashi was overwhelmed and at the same time filled with joy. Their parents and their two brothers watched them with happiness and Naruto, had tears in his eyes as well.

When Sasuke calmed down some, Kakashi set him back down and Naruto immediately went to hug Sasuke, who, embraced his brother tightly.

"I'm so glad that you both decided to come. I don't know what I would have done, if you both decided not to." Sasuke sobbed out in relief.

"I'm glad that we are here too Sasuke." Cried Naruto.

Kakashi looked over at Itachi. The young man looked as though he wanted in on the hugs but, was being too shy about it.

"Hey, little bro, come over here." Kakashi said and held his arms extended out and Itachi blushed but, quickly went over and wrapped his arms around his big brother. Their parents stood side by side and Mikoto had tears in her eyes as she took in the scene.

"This is like a dream come true." She choked out.

Fugaku wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and leaned in to the side to kiss her temple. "It is, hon." Looking over at Kakashi and Naruto, he proudly said. "Welcome home."

Kakashi having let Itachi go, smiled and said. "It's good to be home."


	15. A Renewed Family's First Day

**A/N:** This is the turning point in the story. Chapter 14 ends the first part. From this point on, the focus will be on the Uchiha family and their clan. The turmoil isn't over in Konoha, but our little family is strong.

* * *

A Renewed Family's First Day

Kakashi couldn't move. He wanted to panic but, his gut was telling him to hold on to that thought for a moment. There was warmth coming from his left and right sides and there was a heaviness to the warmth. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, immediately, he was staring at the ceiling. The ceiling was a light tan color. ' _Tan? My ceiling is white…where am I?_ Kakashi blearily thought. He could move his head, so he turned to his left and his eyes shot open wide. Sasuke, was lying on his side slightly curled up against Kakashi, his head resting on Kakashi's chest and his arms pulled in close to his own chest, but, having one hand resting also on Kakashi's chest. Sasuke's legs were partially bent at the knees, which were slightly touching Kakashi's own left hip.

Kakashi could only stare for a moment at the chibi. Then he remembered there was weight to his right as well, this had to be Naruto and sure enough when Kakashi turned to the right, there laid his other chibi brother, mimicking Sasuke perfectly. Kakashi sighed. He now remembers where he is and what had happened yesterday. Naruto and he had come to live with the Uchiha's as family. A small smile made its way onto his face thinking back on it. When they all walked into the living room, the look on both of his new brothers faces were something Kakashi knew that he would never forget. The boys had such different reactions at first. Itachi, looked as though he was expecting disappointment, but held onto hope and the relief that followed after seeing Kakashi walk in with Naruto, made Itachi's face morph into a very pleased smirk. Sasuke, on the other hand, was looking like the world had come to an end, as he knew it. The pure shock of seeing them brought a wave of utter relief so big in Sasuke, that the tears were already starting to gather before he even moved.

Once he did move, Sasuke, couldn't get to the two of them fast enough and though, Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be overjoyed to see Naruto. He was truly blown away by Sasuke's affection for him. This really surprised him and this also made Kakashi feel bad too. He had always thought that Sasuke would like Naruto more, mainly because the two were close in age and had things in common. Kakashi, at one time in his life, was an only child, so he knew nothing about siblings other than, what he learned from the few times he was forced to be around other children his age. Some children loved their siblings and if they were older, were very protective and supportive of their younger siblings. The children that couldn't get along with all of their siblings, chose instead to hang with the ones that they could relate better too. It didn't mean that they disliked their other siblings though. Some kids, however, didn't like any of their siblings. So, Kakashi, didn't think that Sasuke hated him, but he didn't believe that he would be treated with the same amount of care, as was shown to his youngest brother, Naruto.

Kakashi sighed once again. Sasuke definitely surprised him, no doubt about that. He wondered how many more surprises were in store for not only him but, for Naruto as well. Still, laying prone on the bed, Kakashi tilted his head up to see his new bedroom. The room had a darker tan coloring on the walls, not dark enough to make the room dreary however. The curtains were a dark red. Each panel was tied back revealing oak blinds that were currently closed. There were two standard size windows in his room. Both were placed along the outer wall, halfway between his bed and where the entrance to his bathroom were placed. A walk-in closet was directly across from the left side of the bed. On Kakashi's right, was about four feet of space, before you came to a chest of drawers sitting nearly touching the inner wall of the house. The entrance to the room was only a foot away from the drawers and on the other side of the door was a newly crafted desk of oak with its accompanying oak chair placed on caster wheels. A double bookcase was next to the desk, also of oak. The wall became very short of space here, before it turned the corner and a good six feet of tanned wall showed before you came to the entrance to the bathroom. The door was left wide open at the moment. Finally, the floor was a beautiful oak flooring with a large dark red area rug at its center. An AC unit, was sitting on the floor next to the window closest to the bathroom.

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a low whistle. This room was large and better than the one he had back at the safe house. He found himself wondering what Naruto's room looked like as well. Last night, they were all so tired that everyone retired to their rooms without a second thought. So, he didn't see it and now he couldn't dwell on it long, as he felt both of the boy's began to stir. Naruto squirmed a bit. A frown clearly shown on his face. ' _He doesn't want to wake up and it's probably his bladder that is making the demand for him to get_ _up._ ' An amused Kakashi deduced. Sasuke, was more serene about the wake up process. Kakashi looked back over at his other chibi brother and noticed that Sasuke had light circles under his eyes. ' _This one_ _didn't sleep well last night. I heard him thrashing a bit and then it stopped. If, it had continued, I would have gotten out of bed and brought him here, but it wasn't necessary, in the end he came to me. The nightmares are still deeply_ _troubling him.'_ Kakashi frowned at this. Naruto, was starting to come out of the vicious nightly cycle of having them. So, why wasn't Sasuke? He made a mental note to talk with the others about Sasuke when time would permit. Right now, however, wasn't the time. True to his deductions, Naruto, woke up giving a frustrated whine half growl. The little boy's hands were immediately rubbing his eyes harder than they should have, but Naruto didn't care. Sleep didn't always come easy for him and now his bladder was making him angry with its demand for him to use the bathroom.

"Well, good morning to you too." Kakashi's amusement sounding loud and clear in his voice.

Naruto, no matter how upset he could get about something, could never not flash a smile when he heard the voice of people he cared about. This time was no different.

"Hello, Kashi, you sleep well?" He chirped.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

Sasuke hearing his brother's voices decided to open his eyes. He had been awake for five minutes now. Kakashi's low whistle had caught Sasuke's sensitive ears and though he could have opened them immediately. Sasuke was afraid too. Part of him was still afraid this was all a dream. He still felt tired, but at least, there were no more nightmares to scare him awake last night. After the second one, Sasuke had gotten out of bed and went to Kakashi's room. He didn't go to Itachi, because he had told Itachi, in front of their parents a week ago, that he could handle sleeping alone again and that he wasn't a baby anymore but, a big boy now.

Things didn't go as Sasuke had hoped. The nightmares didn't make him sick, nor, did they have him waking up screaming, but nevertheless, Sasuke was driven into wakefulness by them. He was too ashamed to say anything to anyone in his family. Thus, Sasuke, would stay awake only falling asleep again when he became too exhausted to keep his eyes open anymore. Now that Kakashi and Naruto has come to live with them, Sasuke was hoping that the nightmares would just stop altogether now, but last night, when they all went to bed, Sasuke found himself once again scared into wakefulness and the moment he was, he cried softly. So, Kakashi, his new big brother was the one that he had gone too at nearly two in the morning.

Kakashi was awake the instant his door knob began to slowly turn. He sensed no danger from the person opening his door and soon realized that it was Sasuke. Kakashi didn't have to ask why Sasuke was there. He simply pulled the sheets back on the left side of his bed and then sat up and turned slightly and reached for his newest little brother and lifted him into the bed. Placing Sasuke down next to him and pulling the sheets back over Sasuke. Sasuke mumbled a thank you and was out like a light a few minutes later. Kakashi stayed awake a little while longer before he too was sound to sleep.

Sasuke, now with his eyes open, looked over at his two new brothers with a smile. Which quickly turned into shock and then awe. Sasuke was seeing Kakashi's face for the first time ever. The mask had always been on whenever he had seen him. Kakashi felt self-conscious immediately, but didn't try to hide under the blanket. He wanted his new brother to see his face. Naruto, for his part, watched the expressions that passed over Sasuke's face in amusement. After what felt like an eternity to Kakashi, Sasuke responded in a way that caught Kakashi, once again, off guard. He reached over and every timidly as if Kakashi might slap his hand away reached forward and touched Kakashi's face. He placed his hand gently on the curve of his jaw. Kakashi didn't make to shove Sasuke away even though he felt uncomfortable. Sasuke was only curious nothing more than that.

"All this time, I thought that you had been badly hurt and that was why you hid your face. Wow…Kakashi, honestly, you have the best looking face in all of Konoha, if the villagers weren't such animals, you could have a hundred girlfriends!"

Kakashi turned a bright red at that and moved Sasuke's hand away from his face. "Thanks, I guess." He laughed. Still, I'm not sure I would like being followed around all day by drooling girls. Besides, I think you will be quite the attraction yourself, when you get a little older."

"Really?" Sasuke asked as he sat up and slicked his hair down at the sides. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing at Sasuke. He too, sat up and pointing at Sasuke, exclaimed.

"Ha-ha, Sasuke, you would look like a rooster strutting around the village!"

Sasuke pouted at that. "I would not and you're just jealous." He retorted.

"Anyway", Naruto interjected. Good morning, Sasuke. Did you sleep better?

Naruto knew that if, Sasuke was here that could only mean that he had nightmares last night. He wished that it was just because Sasuke just wanted to be close to his now biggest brother, but Naruto knew better than that.

Sasuke nodded his head sheepishly. "Yeah, now that you guys are here with us." Suddenly, Sasuke remembered Naruto had been still asleep when he left their room. So, his curiosity kicked in.

"Naruto, when did you come over to Kakashi's room? You were still asleep when I left."

Now it was Naruto's turn to look sheepish, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh… well, you see…"

Kakashi and Sasuke were starting to raise an eyebrow up as they waited for Naruto to answer. ' _This ought to be good.'_ An amused Kakashi thought.

"Well, the funny thing is, um, I had to pee and so I got up and went looking for the bathroom. Because I forgot exactly where it was and when I found it. I did what I had to do but, when I started back. I just went for some reason right past our room, Sasuke and came straight here." Naruto looked rather convinced himself as he continued. "Yep, and that's how I got here, but, it's okay right? Kashi, has a bigger bed than either of us have Sasuke."

Kakashi was trying to keep a straight face as Naruto was telling his 'tale'. He knew better then to buy this line from his littlest brother. Naruto didn't want to sleep in his and Sasuke's room alone and came to his room.

"I see…and this doesn't have anything to do with not wanting to sleep in a bedroom by yourself?" Kakashi inquired mirthfully.

"I, uh, well…" Naruto dropped his head and sighed… He was busted.

At this, both Kakashi and Sasuke laughed. Kakashi reached up and wrapped his arm around Naruto and brought him back down to the bed still laughing, by now, Naruto was laughing with them as well. Their laughter brought a knock to Kakashi's door and all three simmered down as Kakashi answered.

"It's open."

Itachi opened the door and popped his head inside. A smirk was present as he looked at the three still lying in bed. Itachi then noticed that Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask. He had to do a triple take at his big brother. Wow… Kakashi, you could cause someone to have whiplash if you walked down the street without your mask."

"See, I told you. You are good looking." Chirped Sasuke.

"So, what's this here?" Itachi asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I wake to use the bathroom and hear a ruckus going on over here." Kakashi was grateful to Itachi for the change of topic, as Itachi could see his big brother getting uncomfortable.

"Hi, Itachi! Exclaimed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good morning, rug rats." Replied Itachi playfully.

Sasuke and Naruto both made a scowl at the nickname, but, as soon as it came, it was gone from both of them as they were smiling once again.

"Good morning, Weasel, retorted Kakashi.

Now, it was Itachi's turn to scowl. Weasel, is indeed his codename in Anbu but, he wasn't fond of being called one when he wasn't in his Anbu uniform. The boys started to laugh at the expression Itachi held and Itachi couldn't help but laugh as well. Walking over quickly he leaped onto the bed making everyone bounce once as he did so.

Sitting pretzel style and facing his brothers, Itachi was ready to have a chat with them. He couldn't help, but feel a bit excited to having them all here and sharing a morning together. This has been something he as dreamed of ever since their parents spoke to them of living all together as one family, instead of two.

His brothers decided that they needed to sit up so, that they could see Itachi more comfortably. Sasuke made to sit pretzel style while Naruto followed Sasuke's choice. Kakashi pushed with both arms until he was sitting up against the headboard and then placed his hands folded into his lap. Itachi waited for all of them to get situated before he asked the question that has been on his mind since, before he fell asleep the night before.

"Hey, after breakfast and our chores are done. Let's go over to Shisui's house."

"Yeah! We can pester Shisui, so he can't get his chores done!" Exclaimed Sasuke excitedly.

"Shisui, is our cousin?" Asked Naruto with a bit of uncertainty.

"Yes, little brother, Shisui, is our cousin." Replied Itachi.

Kakashi watched Naruto to see if he would feel uncertain about going over to their cousin's house. He could understand if Naruto did. He, himself, was feeling a little overwhelmed at the thought, but he didn't want to be a prude about it either. Besides, he liked Shisui and if he and Naruto, were accepting the Head of the clan's family then they needed to be able to accept the clan, their clan now. They also needed to learn of their adopted clans ways and customs.

When Kakashi still lived with his father, Sakumo, the man spoke to his son of the honor and power of the Hatake clan. They were widely known and respected. Sakumo also instilled a since of pride in Kakashi for his heritage, though they were the only ones left. Sakumo, held firmly to his clan's traditions and customs. The clan gave them identity as an individuals and as a people; he had once said. Kakashi, would do his best to live up to his dead clan's ways to honor them. Still, it's hard when you and only one other person is all that is left of a clan. Kakashi had always felt alone whenever, he stepped out of his house and went to the academy. There were so many kids from so many different clans as well as some village children that didn't belong to a clan. He felt more alone than any of those village kids, but Kakashi never dwelled on it, as he had to stay focused on his training.

Now, here he was trying to become part of a new clan. He chuckled to himself as the thought hit him that, this time, at least, there were actually people and a lot of them in said clan. Itachi, perked when he heard Kakashi's chuckle.

"What's funny, Kakashi?" He asked curiously.

"I was just thinking that I now have many traditions and customs to learn and from people that actually exist." A sad smile expressed itself on Kakashi's face and Itachi immediately understood what Kakashi meant.

"This will be much different but, you will do well and my clan is patient in their teachings as well as, considerate of your feelings." Soothed Itachi.

"Thanks. I guess, I'm a bit nervous about it all. It's been so long to have to interact with others in such a way."

"We'll take it slow then, Kakashi. I don't want us to overwhelm you on your first day with us."

"Yeah." Sasuke interjected. "We can be patient but, sometimes we can get a little carried away too."

"Sasuke!"

"Well, it's true." An unrepentant, Sasuke replied.

Kakashi chuckled again while Naruto joined in with a giggle.

Footsteps went unheard going down the hall as the boys continued to talk and banter back and forth. Mikoto had already showered and dressed even before Itachi had woke up. She heard the laughter and the soft talk that was coming from Kakashi's room. She smiled. _'I hope that it will always be this way_ _until all the boys are grown and have families of their own someday.'_ She happily thought.

Mikoto continued on her way to the kitchen to begin preparing what would be for lunches. The meal was being done ahead of time so that, the boys would be able to just pull it out of the refrigerator and reheat it. Mikoto did this on most days of the week, due to her duties on council and Fugaku's diligence needed at the police station. Itachi had been taught how to cook, but Mikoto always felt like she wasn't taking care of her family properly if, she didn't make their lunches herself. Only in emergencies did she ever let Itachi cook for himself and Sasuke and sometimes on special occasions as well. Entering the kitchen, Mikoto began to pull what she needed from the cupboards to begin. When the lunch has been made and placed in the refrigerator. She would then began cooking breakfast.

Fugaku was also up, and in the shower. He just finished listening in on his sons' conversation along with his wife. He wasn't the prying type, however, he couldn't resist doing it just this once. It felt good to hear all the boys laughing and enjoying each other's company. Kakashi's statement about having to learn about their clan's customs and traditions made him stop and think. What would be the best way to go about it? A bunch of people all trying to grab an arm and pulling while talking incessantly isn't going to do anything but, make Kakashi close them all out and probably run for cover the first chance he gets.

Sasuke, was right. Their clan can get a little carried away about things at times. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the mortified tone of Itachi's voice. ' _Ah, that one,_ he chuckled again. ' _Itachi is always the_ _prim and proper one, he is. Sasuke, on the other hand, is blunt to the point it can knock you out.'_ Another chuckle forced its way out of Fugaku, as he began to turn off the water. Sliding the glass shower door open and stepping out, Fugaku grabbed the towel off the towel rack and began to dry off. All the while still thinking of his boys. ' _Naruto is a gentle soul and can read people's emotions very well. He is so in tune with Kakashi that I wonder if, he will in time, become just as in tune with the rest of his brothers. He probably is already with Sasuke. Those two are two peas in a pod._ A warm smile appeared at thethought and was gone as he thought of Kakashi. _'Then there is Kakashi. Kakashi'._ At this,Fugaku stopped drying and placed the towel back onto the rack slowly. ' _Kakashi, is strong. So much_ _stronger than he gives himself credit for._ _I could never have survived what he went through at the end of the war and that's the honest truth.'_

The clothes were sitting in a neat pile onto the counter between the double sinks. Fugaku reached for them and began to dress. The memories of his team mates' disgrace and the consequent fallout and persecution of both Hatake was a sad thing to remember. When he thought about it, Fugaku realized that he couldn't have done that either. ' _Basically, I couldn't have lived Kakashi's life at all._ ' Fugaku sighed deeply. All the young man's problems, his fears, his worries, his shame are carried just under the surface of the façade he wears. The mask just hides his face. Kakashi's actions hide much more. The deliberate aloofness and suspicious nature all come from having to deal with ignorant and harsh people, Fugaku himself, included. ' _It's so unbelievable to me how stupid I was back then. I'm so sorry, Sakumo. I promise_ _to help your son, who, has come under my roof and is claiming my name as his. I will guide him as best that I can and as much as he will allow me. I'm never going to replace you as his father, but, I hope that he can come to a point where it comes close to that someday.'_ Sighing once again, Fugaku stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He looked up at the wall clock to see that it was now seven thirty in the morning. He could hear Itachi moving back to his room which was next to Kakashi's. He could also hear Sasuke and Naruto giggling and running back to their room. Fugaku grabbed his watch and keys off of the dresser and headed out and down the hall to the kitchen.

Mikoto had finished the making the rice balls and the tempura for the boys lunches and was busy placing all of it into containers to place in the refrigerator. Fugaku walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning his head to the side he kissed her on the temple before resting his chin on top of her head.

"The boys are starting to get ready to come for breakfast." He said.

"That's good to hear, dear. I think, I'll make pancakes and bacon for breakfast this morning. The meal prepares rather quickly and I can have it on the table in no time." Mikoto paused to lean back into her husband's arms. She brought her own arms up to cover the two strong arms that held her.

"I know that we will have to teach our two new sons the clan's customs and traditions, but we better do that with a plan." She spoke pensively.

"It's funny you mentioned this," Fugaku interjected as he raised his chin off of his wife's head, "because I was thinking of the same thing. It would also be could to just let Kakashi walk through the district and meet people on his own as much as possible. Unlike, Naruto, Kakashi has never really spent any time here at all, other than at this house. He came here because he needed too, but, as for the rest of the district, Kakashi knows nothing of it. Naruto, on the other hand, has been pretty much everywhere with Sasuke and Itachi and sometimes Shisui. So he feels more comfortable amongst our clan."

Mikoto asked her husband to release her without words as she patted his forearms gently. Taking the hint, Fugaku released his wife, who, then grabbed the containers for lunch and walked over to the refrigerator and placed them inside. "I agree with you dear. I think rushing Kakashi along into anything will overwhelm him quickly just as Itachi had said earlier."

Fugaku went to make a pot of coffee as he continued the conversation. "I'm thinking that it might be a good idea to get the word out among our clansmen to let Kakashi come to them rather than the other way around. Sasuke was also right you know." At this they both chuckled.

As if on cue, Sasuke, followed by Naruto, could be heard walking quickly down the hall laughing as they came. It was obvious to their parents that the boys were having a race to the kitchen. The boys knew they weren't allowed to run in the house, but no one said anything about speed walking. Sasuke made it to the entrance of the kitchen first and shouted his victory. Naruto only laughed as he came a few seconds later.

"Good morning boys." Greeted their parents in unison.

"Good morning, father and mother." Chirped Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure that he could call the Uchiha couple father and mother just yet. Everything was so new for him and to be honest, he wasn't even sure if he could. He knew that his parents had died when he was born. Kakashi had told him this much, but somehow, Naruto felt that he would be doing something wrong if he acknowledged the Uchiha as his father and mother, like he was betraying his biological parents even if, he had never met them; they were still his parents.

In the end, Naruto settled for something else. "Good morning." Shyness and a blush accompanied Naruto's response.

Seeing the unease in their youngest, both parents swiftly made to sooth Naruto. Fugaku spoke up first.

"Naruto, it's, okay if you're unsure of calling us your father and mother. You don't have to yet or ever, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Mikoto smiled warmly at the little boy." Yes, Naruto, we both understand. Take your time about this, we aren't and won't be angry with you."

Naruto suddenly felt bad and he needed to clear up something with them right away. "I love both of you." He said looking directly at them. "I-I… Kashi, told me about our parents and that they had died to protect us. I just don't want to betray them by calling another parents father and mother."

Kakashi and Itachi had finished dressing and had been coming down the hall as Naruto was speaking. Kakashi wanted to kick himself and hard at that. How could he have forgotten to tell Naruto what the Hokage told him? 'I'm an ass sometimes.' He thought dismally. In all the excitement and the nervousness, Kakashi had completely forgotten to tell Naruto. Now, the little boy was standing in front of his new parents admitting something that he shouldn't have had to if his big brother wouldn't have been so stupid as to forget to tell him something important.

Reaching the entrance way to the kitchen, Kakashi went behind Naruto and placed a hand on top of the little boy's head gently. Naruto immediately looked up at him causing Kakashi's hand to move slightly towards the back of his head.

"Everything is fine, Naruto. I forgot to tell you what the Hokage told me the other day."

Naruto didn't say anything. He only looked at his big brother with large inquisitive eyes.

"He told me that the people you love never leave you, even if they are no longer with you in this life. When you place them within your heart. You will never forget about them and you will always honor their memory, for as long as you live. I also believe this too, that our first parents would want us to move on and accept another set of parents in our lives. Our hearts are big enough to include them and our new brothers."

Kakashi looked over at Fugaku and a small smile made its way onto his face. Fugaku also smiled as he remembered the day he had said those words to Kakashi, when he and Mikoto had gone to ask Kakashi to come and live with them. There was nothing but silence for a few moments. Then Naruto turned back and looked at his new parents.

"Good morning father and mother." If Naruto was honest, he would have to say, that it felt strange to say those words, simply because he has never said those words to anyone, other than when he talked about his parents with Kakashi. To Naruto, the words 'father' and 'mother' were meant to be used in referring to loved ones from the past. Father and mother just weren't words that referred to living people at all. So, it had this feeling of being strange, but, Naruto could see how happy it made his new parents and he did love them. Truly, they were the only people, Naruto ever knew that, he could really call father and mother.

Mikoto went and knelt down in front of Naruto and hugged him. Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes. She thought of her best friend, Kushina, and silently made a vow. _'Kushina, I promise that I will_ _love these two boys that have come into our lives as truly and as deeply as I love Itachi and Sasuke. You don't ever have to worry about them. You and I will watch over them together.'_

Leaning back on her heels, Mikoto, went to say something when Naruto reached up with a hand and wiped a single tear that did manage to fall from the corner of her left eye.

"Mother it is okay. I admit that calling you mother is strange for me, but that's because I have never called anyone that is alive that." Naruto answered apologetically.

"Don't worry about it baby. Please, take your time in getting familiar with us and your surroundings."

Fugaku noticed something that he hadn't seen accept when he and Mikoto saw him last at his own place and in depression and thus, thought to speak of it.

"Speaking of getting familiar… Kakashi, I see you have decided to leave your face uncovered."

Kakashi turned a little pink in embarrassment. "I wanted to get used to having my family see me. I don't want to show my face to the world, but you are Naruto's and my family and I want to show you that I trust you enough to leave the mask down while at home. When Naruto and I were in the safe house. I always pulled the mask off once inside, besides, Naruto hated the thing and was always trying to pull it off." Kakashi chuckled.

Mikoto then stood up and placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Thank you, Kakashi. I know this isn't easy for you."

Kakashi only nodded to her. He was still embarrassed. Whenever, he had come to the Uchiha's he would either keep the mask up the whole time or if, they were all at the supper table, would duck his head and pull his mask down swiftly and shoveling the food into his mouth and then pull the mask back up and lifting his head again. It had been awkward to say the least, but the Uchiha never talked rudely about his behavior at the table nor did they try to sneak a peek when the mask was temporarily lowered. Neither did the Uchiha speak of Kakashi's behavior when away from the table either.

When Kakashi was out places with his friends and they would stop somewhere to eat. Many people would sit and stare rudely at Kakashi and some of them even smirked or flat out laughed at him. Kakashi, would ignore them all, as best he could. He wore the mask for a reason not that it mattered to the villagers. They still knew that he was the son of Sakumo and they could still make out enough to know that the young man looked a lot like his father. Still, for Kakashi, it was a move he made to protect his sanity. He simply couldn't' look at his own face. Which, was why there were no mirrors anywhere in the safe house other than in the bathroom and that one was completely and deliberately ignored. Outside the house, no reflecting surfaces could show him what he looked like either, because of the mask.

The Namikazes' weren't privileged enough to see his face either and this filled Kakashi with remorse and regret. At the time however, he was under even more persecution then and he was struggling not to lose his mind from it all. As much as, he loved them, Kakashi never showed either his sensei or his sensei's wife his face. Every time he stepped out the door of his home, Kakashi would be set upon by villagers of all ages and backgrounds. The shame and anger that resided within Kakashi turned into self-loathing and he didn't feel that his sensei should have to look upon such a failure as him.

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed deeply at the memory. Fugaku thought it best to stop this trip down memory lane and get everyone focused on the here and now.

"Well, everyone, I think it is time for us to fill our bellies with mother's excellent cooking and our hearts with some joy. We are all together now. Let's begin making new memories."

At this, everyone, agreed.

Breakfast was served and everyone ate their fill. Afterwards, the dishes were done, while all the boys went to make their beds for the day and in Sasuke's and Naruto's case, clean up some left out toys from the night before. Fugaku was the first to leave that morning, it was now nine O'clock and he had to get to the station. He was running a little late since, he was supposed to already be there, but spending a little extra time with his family this morning took precedence for today. Mikoto, finished cleaning up the kitchen and then told the boys that she was off also heading for council hall. She told them that lunch was in the refrigerator when they were ready for it and that she would probably be home by two that afternoon. The boys in turn all hugged her and said their good-byes as she made her way out. The boys finished up cleaning their rooms and then headed over to Shisui's.

Shisui was busy packing his father's lunch. The man was going to be out all day to help some clansman who, was needing help building on an addition to a young couple's home next to his. So, he had asked Shisui to ask his father if he would come and help him today if he wasn't busy. Shisui's father agreed to go and so now was getting ready to leave this morning. There were footsteps coming up the back path towards the back porch. Shisui knew instantly that it was Itachi and Sasuke, but there were two others that were coming as well. Shisui's head shot up in surprise as he realized these last two were none other than Kakashi and Naruto. _'So, he decided to come and live with us after all. Good, for you, Kakashi_.'

"Hey, Shisui, are you back here?" Yelled Sasuke, before he was even on the back porch. Shisui, smirked. _Sasuke, never changes his tune. He has come over here to pester me while I do chores.'_ He thought amused.

"Yeah, I'm back here, so keep the noise down. I can't make father's sandwiches with your bellowing Sasuke." He retorted.

The next thing he knew, Shisui heard his screen door being opened. He turned to see his guests ambling through the door and standing in a single row in front of him.

"Hi, Shisui, you're Kashi's and my cousin too now." Naruto happily informed him.

"Well, is that a fact now?" Shisui said as he knelt down in front of Naruto.

"Yep! You have to teach me and Kashi stuff."

"I will little cousin, but I still have chores yet, unlike you guys, I have only me and my old man to get things done around this place and he's leaving to help Kaito with building a new addition onto Toshiro's and Meyrin's house."

"Aren't they the couple that is expecting soon?" inquired Itachi.

"Bingo, and now you know why Kaito needs help building the new addition for their home. Obviously, it's, going to be the baby's room."

"Well, there nothing like waiting to the last minute to add drama and suspense." Sasuke mumbled.

"I heard that cousin." Smirked Shisui as he rose up to his full height. "The family was embarrassed about asking for help with funding for supplies needed. It was silly really, because everyone would have pitched in for the necessary things."

Itachi thought about maybe going down there to visit with the new family, but thought better of it. Shisui had told him two days ago that he would be leaving again for a mission that would keep him out of the village for at least a week.

"Shisui, if we help you with your chores will you then come and spend some time with us?" Itachi asked.

Shisui looked over at Itachi and knew that he had something in mind. "Yeah, sure, but what are you planning to do today?"

"I would like for all of us to go train. Starting with a run through the woods. Naruto has been through some of it, however, Kakashi has never been out here.-"

"-And you think it would be a good idea to get him familiar with it." Finished Shisui.

"Yes."

Shisui then looked over to Kakashi who, had yet to say anything since arriving. "How do you feel about this Kakashi? Would you like to go run with us?"

"Yes, I would like that a lot, but do you mind if I bring my ninken? They need to learn this new area as well."

"I have no problem with it." Spoke Itachi.

"Neither do I." Said Shisui.

"Good it's settled then, when we finish the chores we then head out for a run."

Kakashi tensed up as he sensed another presence heading towards them. It wasn't long before everyone saw Shisui's father walking into the kitchen. He greeted everyone upon his arrival.

"Kakashi and Naruto, welcome into our clan. We are all honored to have you here amongst us."

This eased Kakashi's tension immediately as the man smiled and extended his hand. Kakashi reached for it and pressed his palm firmly with the other man's and shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir, it is an honor to be here. I hope that Naruto and I will live up to our new clan and family's expectations."

"Nonsense, you have honored us many times over. You have proven yourself worthy of Obito's eye. You act like a true Uchiha. We are proud of you and what you did for us, when you killed that bastard, Madara. I gladly take you on in replacement of him. He never did act like he belonged here." The man scowled as he mentioned the last part.

"Well, I better get going or they'll start without me. Shisui, take good care of Kakashi and Naruto today and don't forget that one over there." He was pointing at Sasuke, who, only smirked at his uncle.

"Yes, father, here's your lunch. What time should I expect you home, so I can beat you here and have supper ready?"

The man thought about it for a moment. "Don't worry about me tonight. I'll probably end up getting takeout while we're still working on the house. This has to be done quick but efficiently. Meyrin is due at the end of the month. So we will be working late tonight."

"Okay, then. I'll probably do likewise tonight and just eat-out. Take care and I'll see you this evening."

"Good. See all of you later. Sasuke behave yourself, boy. I don't want to hear you got into trouble."

Sasuke looked like he was going to say something, but then thought better of it and only nodded. ' _Sometimes, it's better to just keep your mouth shut, Sasuke_.' He mused.

The boys helped Shisui as promised and Shisui kept his part of the deal and made ready to go on a run with his cousins. When Shisui was ready to go, Itachi led the way, taking them through the Uchiha district's northern end. They passed many of their clansmen as they went through the streets heading to the lush forests that lie ahead. Walking along, they chatted about non-important things and Shisui, told them jokes along the way. Itachi, saw the forest ahead stretching out before them and stopped just shy of leaving the district's established area for the wilderness ahead of them. The others stopped when Itachi did. Itachi extended his right arm before him pointing the way.

"There, ahead of us, Kakashi and Naruto, is the vast wilderness of the Uchiha estates."

Kakashi took a step forward taking in the scenery. "It looks like it goes on forever from here." He said impressed.

Shisui, also took a step forward. "Yes, Kakashi that it does. These lands extend for nearly a hundred miles out and we regularly patrol them and keep the traps we set in good condition. We don't want any surprises out there."

"Shall we go then?" Inquired Itachi as he also took a step forward with Sasuke and Naruto following suit.

"Yes, just let me summon my ninken. They're going to love this place." Kakashi nipped his thumb and made the hand signs for the summoning and knelt to the ground placing his hand extended with palm flat against the ground. There was a large white puff of smoke and as it quickly cleared. The ninken were standing waiting for a command.

"Hey, what do you need, Kakashi." Pakkun sauntered up and sat to scratch behind an ear.

"Come and run with us. My brothers and cousin are going to train in that wilderness behind you."

Pakkun turned around and let out a low whistle. "Sweet, never been in these woods before, it looks like fun. What do you say guys?"

The others were nearly whining in their eagerness to go. "Well, I guess that means we're going with you then." Reasoned Pakkun.

"Then let's go! Shouted Shisui as, he started to lightly jog. The others followed suit and the dogs, as was their custom, fanned out around the boys. They reached the area quickly and stopped one more time when they came up to the beginning of the woods. Everyone looked at each other with a pleased look of their surroundings.

"This is our secret training area." Sasuke said proudly.

"This is incredible, Sasuke!" Naruto said in awe. His eyes large as he took in the view.

Kakashi stood quietly but, impressed, or so thought the others. They weren't sure for true to his word, Kakashi had once again hidden his face under that black mask. Looking over at his brothers and cousin, Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"Shall we run say… three miles in and then rest?" He asked.

"Yes." The others said in unison and with that the boys and dogs took off through the woods.

Mikoto had reached the council chambers that morning on time, unlike her husband. She needed to report in by ten O'clock and it was now five minutes till ten. She knew she needed to get the paperwork for Naruto's adoption. Since, Kakashi is now eighteen, she couldn't adopt him, however, she could get the papers needed for Kakashi to change his name to her family's name and thus, become a part of the family legally that way. She couldn't help but smile. Making her way into the chamber, Mikoto, saw that many of the council members were just now starting to make their way towards their assigned seats. She quickly made her way to her own seat next to her clansman, Kenji Uchiha. The man greeted her with a nod and turned back to face the front. When everyone was in the chamber and seated, the lead spokesman, Shukaku Nara, began with a greeting to the council and then began speaking of the days tasks that they needed to discuss and work out.

Fugaku had arrived at the military police station ten minutes late. No one was annoyed by his tardiness. Instead, there were several pats on Fugaku's back and handshakes from the men and women of the force. They had heard that the Hatake boy and the little Jinchurriki had finally went to live with Fugaku and his family. The clan was pleased and couldn't wait to be properly introduced to both of them at the 'Celebration of Life' ceremony that was a clan tradition. Until then, the two were referred to, as the Hatake boy and little Jinchurriki. It wasn't meant as derogatory for either of the boys, but as terms of endearment from the clan. Once they are sworn in as clansmen, Kakashi and Naruto will be called by however, they wished with no questions asked.

Fugaku was very pleased. He walked tall and proud, as he shook hands and received the warm well wishes from everyone graciously. He was glad that his clan was willing to accept Kakashi and Naruto. There had been a thought at one time that maybe it was too much to ask of the clan and he was determined to either change their minds or take his family along with his two new editions and leave everything behind. Now, he could honestly say that he is very pleased with the outcome. Reaching his office, Fugaku, stepped inside to begin the days' work. Which would start with getting ready to release two shinobi from prison. They were in because of public drunkenness and aggravated assault on each other. The commander in charge of these two will probably not be particularly thrilled to be getting them back this soon, even though the two have been in jail for a month for their misdeeds. Sighing, Fugaku sat down and pulled the file on the case and began to work.

It was now lunch time and Mikoto made her way to get the necessary papers she would need for her boys. She made her way to the Hokage tower. Many people greeted her when she stepped inside and she replied graciously in return. Mikoto, continued down the first floor's hallway, heading for the office that would hold what she sought. She came and stood before the office of records and knocked on the door lightly. She was immediately answered by the person within.

"Come in." the female voice replied annoyed.

Mikoto took in the tone and thought it wise to make this trip as short as possible. She opened the door and stepped inside. Behind the desk sat a middle aged woman with medium length auburn hair that was starting to grey at the temples. The woman had on a dark blue blouse with a name tag that was a bit crooked with the name of Akane, in bold kanji. The woman's brown eyes looked tired, but nothing but annoyance showed in her attitude.

"May I help you?" she asked in a strained tone.

"Ah, yes, I need adoption form A-twenty please and form C-thirty-two."

Akane, realized that this was Mikoto Uchiha, the woman that made the council after the demise of Homura and Koharu. She also realized why she was here. Everyone had heard rumors about an Uchiha family possibly adopting the 'Traitor and the Demon child'. She never thought though that it was the councilwoman herself. ' _Well, isn't this ironic._ ' Akane, thought bitterly. ' _The two who tried to spare_ _us all this pain and loss caused by those two brats is replaced by a bleeding heart Uchiha! The nerve this woman has to come here.'_

Mikoto could sense the growing hostility the woman was beginning to fester and she began to narrow her eyes at her.

"I'm here for the forms please, not a brawl, but if, you should choose that course of action, I promise you that I won't hold back." Mikoto's words were harsh and cutting.

The woman sized Mikoto up and decided that she was better off just giving Mikoto what she had asked for. She didn't need to get in a fight that she couldn't win. Mikoto was looking like she would pounce at any second and it was promising to hurt a lot when she did.

Getting up from her desk, Akane, made her way over to a filing cabinet. Opening the drawer, she ran her fingers over the folders until she came to the first of the two forms she needed to retrieve. Pulling out the adoption form for Naruto, she continued to search until she found the form for Kakashi's name change. Taking hold of both forms and closing the drawer, she returned and practically shoved the papers into Mikoto's hands. Mikoto took the papers and thanked her and then added.

"I strongly suggest you curb your attitude, Akane. You're a clerk of the village; One of many in these offices. You are neither a judge nor a counselor, therefore keep your attitude and your opinions to yourself. Otherwise, you may find yourself looking for employment outside these walls."

At this, Mikoto turned sharply and went out the door; not seeing the woman giving her the finger, as the door closed softly behind her. Standing outside the door briefly, Mikoto sighed as she thought. ' _You had_ _better toughen up Mikoto. There are bound to be people in this village that will not approve of what_ your _family and clan are doing.'_ With this thought in mind, the councilwoman headed out to grab a bite to eat before returning back to the council chambers.

Fugaku had been working in his office all morning since his arrival. He finished signing approval for one of his officers' vacation pay and leaned back into his chair. Reaching up with both hands, he rubbed his face a few times stopping, when he heard his stomach rumble. Fugaku, pulled his hands away and stared at the offending area with a scowl, only to chuckle a moment later. _'I guess, I better go eat before this_ _entire building hears this noise.'_

Getting up and stretching his arms towards the ceiling, Fugaku then brought them down as he headed for the door. Stepping out of his office, he, saw that the corridor was busy. He stepped forward to the left and started down the hallway. There were several doors on either side and most of those doors were open as their occupants were busy in the field or out to lunch themselves. Entering into the main area which was large and octagon shaped with entrances leading down other hallways. The reception desk was against the wall to the right of Fugaku, while the entrance into the building was straight across from the reception desk to Fugaku's left. He entered the main area and headed outside.

He had decided to get a quick bite to eat at a small café style restaurant. Taking a seat at a two person table with a bright blue umbrella top, Fugaku sat and waited for a server to come to take his order. He didn't have to wait long as a young man dressed in a waiter's uniform approached him. He wore a black vest with a name tag pinned to it that read 'Minori' in bold kanji. He wore a white button down under it and tucked into black pants and shoes.

"Hello, welcome, to Susami's, my name is, Minori, and I will be your server this afternoon. May I bring you something to drink?" the young spoke inquisitively.

"Yes, Minori, I would like a large ice tea with lemon, please."

"Yes, sir, right away." Minori placed a menu in front of his customer and left to get the ice tea.

People continued to walk down the street passing the little café as they went by. Fugaku, opened the menu before him and glanced at what was being offered on special today. He would glance up now and then as he read the specials. Fugaku, noticed that there were a couple of men standing across the street watching him. He was careful not to make it obvious that he saw them. They on the other hand weren't trying to be discreet at all. Openly staring at him, while keeping their heads turned slightly towards each other, so they could talk. Fugaku didn't like it, something was off. Soon enough he heard the returning footsteps of Minori with the iced tea. The waiter placed the tall glass down in front of him. Minori then reached for his pad to take down Fugaku's order.

"Are you ready to order sir?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I'll have the chicken and rice special to go." Fugaku said as he closed the menu and handed it back to the waiter.

Minori was shocked. People who come and sit at the table want to stay and eat there, if they want takeout, they go in and order at the counter and then sit on the long benches just off to the side of the counter. He didn't get it, but he finished writing the order quickly and took the menu back smiling politely as he thanked the Police captain. He left to place the order. Fugaku sat and watched disinterestedly as the people passed by. He kept a discreet eye on the two rude men across the street. Fugaku knew that at any moment now, he could expect a visit from these two. He wasn't disappointed. The larger of the two men made to move across the street and his partner fell in step with him almost immediately. Fugaku took a sip of his tea as he acted as if he really couldn't care less about the men approaching.

"Hey, Captain Uchiha, may we have a word with you?" Asked the larger man.

Fugaku eyed them both silently for a moment as ,he set down his tea. ' _These two men have tattoos on_ _their faces. They are members of the Inuzuka clan_.' He thought. "Yes, but you must make it quick. I have an order for takeout that I'm waiting on and it shouldn't take long."

"I see." Spoke the larger man. "We just came here to warn you."

"Of what?' Replied Fugaku warily.

"We have been hearing talk from among different clans about the rumor of the son of the White Fang and the Jinchurriki possibly living with the Uchiha. The Inuzuka clan doesn't want to get involved, but at the same time, we felt like you should know that some clans are talking of causing you problems if you are indeed housing those two. The general remark is, If the Uchiha, are harboring those animals then they had better shove them back out into the streets, before the festival for their clan comes up. Otherwise, they will live to regret their decision to keep them." Both Inuzuka members looked as cool as cucumbers to people around them, but Fugaku could sense their nervousness.

"Alright, gentlemen, I have been warned. I thank you for taking the time to divulge this information. May I ask though, which clans are talking?"

This time it was the smaller of the two who, spoke. He leaned forward a little and spoke just above a whisper, obviously conscience of the crowds walking around them. "The Hyuuga clan is the biggest voice out there, however, Aburame, Nara, Achimichi, Kaito, Haruno and many others are either dead set against to the point of possibly taking some kind of action against the Uchiha or they are concerned and don't want the Uchiha to stay involved with those two kids."

Fugaku leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin in thought. He stopped as he could sense someone coming towards him from within the café. He looked back up at the two men standing still there in front of him.

"Again, I thank you two. I will let my clan know of the information you have given. Trust that no one will be told of who told us these things."

The two men nodded looking apologetic and then quickly left drifting back into the crowds heading down the street. Fugaku sighed deeply as he watched them go.

"Sir? Your order is now ready. It will be four dollars and ninety-five cents please." Replied Minori, as he sat the order of food down on the table and stood politely waiting for payment.

Fugaku dug out his wallet and gave the waiter a ten dollar bill and telling the man to keep the rest as a tip. The waiter smiled appreciatively as he bowed once at his customer and then turned to go back inside. Fugaku picked up the bag and left the café. His thoughts were starting to race. He knew that it would eventually get out about the boys coming to live with him, but Fugaku hadn't thought it would be this fast; it hadn't even been a full day yet. He cursed his luck. ' _There is no way that, I will back down. I will do whatever it is, that I have to_ _do to keep my sons. Those bastards will not make them suffer anymore._ ' Fugaku was scowling as he stormed down the street on his way back to the station. People were quick to get out of his way as they saw the angry scowl that clung firmly to his face. No one knew what had the Uchiha head, so furious and they didn't want to know either.

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground his tongue was practically hanging out his mouth and he was breathing hard. Sweat was pouring down his face and if it wasn't for the fact that, he couldn't breathe very well at the moment, he would be laughing. Even so, a chuckle would squeeze out between the heaves of hot and cool air that was existing and entering his mouth. A good few feet away lie Sasuke also prone on the ground and looking for all the world, like he could just stay there forever and not get up. Sasuke was also breathing hard and sweating, but unlike Naruto, there wasn't a look of amusement showing at all. He wanted to punch his older brothers and cousin at the moment.

Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui got the bright idea to have the two younger ones follow them up a large hill as part of their training session. The only problem was neither Sasuke or Naruto had run such a distance nor had Sasuke even seen this part of the forest before! They had run a mile farther than either he or Naruto had ever gone and now they both were sprawled out at the top of the hill looking so uncool, while their older brothers and cousin were barely even showing any signs of fatigue and looked like they were about to say something stupid any moment. Sasuke really did want to punch them all. He loved them yes, but right now he really, really wanted to punch them. Maybe he will, once he regains his breath again and can actually stand up. ' _Ah, forget it!'_ He mused as he rolled over onto his left side so he couldn't see his siblings and cousin.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come on. You two can't be tired already are you?" An amused Shisui asked.

Naruto was trying to sit up but, fell back down chuckled again as he spoke.

"Ah …Shisui…I…" Naruto raised his arm up with his index finger pointing up at the sky, as he tried to speak again. "I…will get back…to you…in a minute." Naruto let his arm drop back down on the ground beside him. The ninken Bull, came over and licked the top of Naruto's crown of golden spikes. Shisui started to laugh at that. Kakashi and Itachi looked at both of their younger brothers and guilt started to set in. Neither of them meant to wear out their little brothers this bad. They both got carried away; caught up in the run itself. The wind rushing past them, as they ran freely through the forest. They hadn't even noticed until they heard to two hard thumps that they had messed up. When they had turned around there lay their younger brothers, Naruto, the closest to them and Sasuke a good five feet away. The little ones were beyond tired they were exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, Sasuke… Itachi and I were both just caught up in the run. We didn't mean to do this to you."

"Yeah, sorry little brothers." An equally repentant Itachi replied.

"Don't…worry about it, big brothers…We'll be okay soon." Answered Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything, his back still turned away from all of them. The two older siblings glanced at each other briefly before heading over to Sasuke. Sasuke was breathing. The rise and fall of his ribcage told them this much, however, if they thought that they would get sympathy from Sasuke, they were in for a surprise. Once they approached him, both young men knelt down at Sasuke's back.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied as he heard and felt their presence.

Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other confused.

"Why." They asked in unison. Suddenly without warning, Sasuke turned over and punched both of them in the lower jaw.

"Thank you for coming over here so that, I could hit you two for being idiots."

The young men were surprised and rubbing their jaws out of instinct. The hit didn't hurt and they realized quickly that it wasn't meant to either. Their brother was now lying back down, only on his back this time, and smiling up at them.

"You sure have a weird way of saying thank you, Sasuke." A bemused Kakashi retorted.

Sasuke laughed at this and sat up. "You two, are lucky that you are our brothers or I would have hit you as hard as I could." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto was now able to stand up. He wasn't ready to run anywhere else for a bit, but at least, he could walk now. He was going to say something, when his stomach decided that it, wanted to make its own announcement. A very loud rumble was heard from him and Naruto couldn't hide the blush that spread swiftly over his face. Everyone turned and gawked at him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah…yeah, that would be my stomach saying, what I was about to say. May we get something to eat now? Naruto chuckled nervously. His siblings and cousin looked at each other for a moment and then busted out laughing.

"Okay, Naruto, Prince Thunder Guts, we will take you home so that you may tame that belly of yours!" A teasing Shisui retorted through laughs.

Naruto was red once again over his entire face and the laughter got even louder. Soon, though, they were all on their feet and heading back home. They had remembered that their mother had made them lunch this morning and the food was waiting for their hungry bellies to come calling. Itachi asked Shisui if he wouldn't mind staying and having lunch with them, which he agreed. They made their way back an hour later as they had walked and then ran all the way back.

When Mikoto finished lunch. She had returned to the council chamber to finish the day's session. The clock now read one O'clock. The council came to order swiftly and ended at the end of the hour. Today, everyone had other things to take care of that needed their own personal attention within council, as workloads where split between members that were in teams, while others were taking on tasks that required only one individual's time. For Mikoto, she was one of the lucky ones that got the rest of the day off. Each week, a few members were given a short day to take care of personal matters. These were given based on need and Mikoto definitely had a need to get out of council today and tend to the paperwork for Naruto's adoption. The sooner this paperwork was done the faster she could turn it in for the Hokage's approval.

She beat a hasty retreat from the chambers and headed for one of the small conference rooms that seat twelve people. She found a vacant room and went in and closed the door. Mikoto, moved over to the table and sat at the first seat on the right. Pulling the papers out of her satchel, Mikoto, read through the entire form first, before beginning to fill everything in. The form required her husband's signature as well as her own for the paper to be complete. So, she looked over everything to make sure it was properly filled out .Once she was satisfied, Mikoto, got back up and headed for the police headquarters to see her husband.

Reaching the station, Mikoto, made her way up the steps and inside. The officer manning the reception desk saw her immediately and greeted her. Mikoto, waved and continued on down the corridor to the right and straight down the hall. Once she came to the end of it. She looked to her right and knocked on the door. A gruff 'come in' was heard and the tone told Mikoto that something had happened to sour her husband's mood. Frowning herself, Mikoto, opened the door and walked on inside.

Fugaku was standing facing the large window that was behind his desk. The captain's arms were behind his back, the left hand holding loosely his right wrist with each arm bent slightly at the elbows, while he stood tall. Mikoto, made her way over to his side and looking up at her husband decided to ask what had happened today.

"Honey, what's the matter? Did someone say something off color to you?"

Fugaku sighed but didn't look at his wife. Instead, his gaze was kept firmly on the pond across the street from the building he was in. The ducks were wading out into the cool water.

"I have found out today from two of the elders of the Inuzuka clan, that some of the other clans aren't pleased that we have two new members to our clan." Fugaku couldn't help but growl out the information.

"They know already? It hasn't even been one full day yet!" Mikoto was shocked.

"I thought the same thing when I heard the news from the clan's elders." Fugaku was starting to get angry again. He knew that he needed to calm down; now was not the time to lose his temper.

Mikoto looked worried and reached out to touch her husband's arm lightly. "What did they say exactly?"

Fugaku turned away from the window to look directly at his wife. Mikoto's hand slid down his arm until it reached his hand. Fugaku clasped it the moment both hands touched. "The clansmen said that many of the other clans are divided between either on the verge of threatening us if we don't give up our two newest sons, while others are saying that we should let them go, because they are concerned for us."

"The Inuzuka?' Mikoto questioned.

"They said that they aren't going to get involved, but felt that we should be warned. They said that the Hyuuga clan is the strongest opponents against us."

"Well, that makes since, I guess." Mikoto, said with a pensive look. "They always did see us as an inferior to them. For them, our choosing to take on Kakashi and Naruto, just shows how weak we are."

Fugaku snorted. "The Hyuuga are full of themselves. The main branch lauds it over the rest of their own clan and they have nerve to say that our clan is weak?" Fugaku spoke with incredibility in his voice as he raised his hands to half way for emphasis. "You are only as strong as your weakest link. This is why their clan can never reach a higher level, because they imprison the branch families and treat them as slaves. Thus, never allowing any of them to reach their full potential, which makes their clan suffer in the long run, but whatever, it's no concern of mine. Kakashi and Naruto are." Fugaku said dismissively.

Mikoto reached for her husband again and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "I agree. What are we going to tell our clan?"

Fugaku wrapped his own arms around his wife tenderly and leaning forward till their foreheads touched.

"Mikoto, we are going to tell our clan the truth and we are also not going to tell our sons anything just yet. Kakashi and Naruto have just come to us. I don't want Kakashi to feel that he needs to take Naruto away to protect us from the other clans or shinobi of this village. We will fight for our sons. They belong with us and our clan. Let's show the world this truth together." Fugaku kissed Mikoto tenderly on the lips. When they parted Mikoto's eyes glistened. She was seeing all over again why she loved this man.

"Yes, dear, we will fight for all our sons…together."

Saratobi was sitting in his office looking over the Uchiha's desire to adopt Naruto right in front of him. The form was carefully filled out and both signatures were present on said form. ' _This is a bold move on your_ _part, Fugaku and Mikoto, and I back your decision to adopt Naruto whole-heartedly. I'm also sure that tomorrow the councilwoman will return with a form for Kakashi, which will be also signed by him and_ _here on my desk first thing in morning. This is going to be a fight, but it's a fight we can win. I should have known though that, one of the shinobi would catch Kakashi leaving with Naruto and following the Uchiha back to the district. When I find out which one of the bastards it was, they will be sent away on a mission that will last a whole damn year. Still, I need to prepare for council. I will have to present the adoption before them and it will most likely turn into what it usually does…a circus.'_ Saratobi sighed. He knew that as bad, as council was at times, the real fight would be with the clans and shinobi in general. Saratobi, however, was confident that things would be dealt with and everyone would settle down and accept the situation even if they didn't agree with it. Only time will tell.' He thought as he set the paper in a folder and placed it in a drawer in his desk and locked it.

Mikoto made her way back home slowly. She had promised the boys that she would be back by two O'clock but, now it was two- thirty-five as she looked at her watch. People greeted her as they passed and she likewise, even as her thoughts were jumbled. She couldn't help but think of Kakashi and Naruto being so vulnerable within this village. Fugaku was right. They would fight and not back down _. 'Those_ _two have never had anyone stand up for them in such a long time. No one to fight the battle that they_ _can't. Well…that will change today.'_

Mikoto made her way to the Uchiha district and onward to her home. She entered the house to hear the most wonderful sounds coming from her kitchen. She tipped toed softly towards the kitchen and peered in. All of her boys and their cousin Shisui was were sitting at the table enjoying the lunch she had prepared for them before she left that morning. Kakashi was sitting the closest to her on the right side of the table while Sasuke sat next to him. Itachi was straight across from Kakashi and Naruto was sitting next to him with Shisui next to Naruto. Mikoto noticed that Kakashi's mask was firmly in place. Seeing Shisui made her realize, that he was the reason why. Kakashi, was warming up to his new cousin, but he wasn't ready to trust him just yet.

The boys were so lost in their meals and jokes that when Sasuke looked up and saw his mother he had let out a squeal. This made the others look at him questioningly and even smirk.

"Hello, mother." Replied Sasuke as way of answering his brothers and cousin back.

"Hello, boys." She said warmly. Moving on into the kitchen, Mikoto went to the cupboard to get a glass out and then went to the refrigerator to get out a pitcher of iced tea. Pouring the tea into the glass she held, Mikoto continued to talk.

"I'm surprised that all of you are just now having lunch. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No, mother, we were out training and lost track of the time." Answered Itachi as he wiped away some rice that had stuck to Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed and brought his hand up to wipe at his face as well.

"How was your day…mother?" Kakashi was glad that he was wearing his mask at the moment. He could feel the heat coming off his face and knew instantly that he was having a full on blush of embarrassment.

Mikoto sat the glass down as she went and hugged Kakashi from behind. Her arms wrapped gently around his neck. She knew that this wasn't easy for him.

"My day wasn't bad." Mikoto answered casually as she let her oldest son go and went back to get her tea off the counter.

"Hey, mother, guess what?" Naruto was done with lunch and was now excited to be able to tell about his day too.

"We ran four miles!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, my! You and Sasuke are getting stronger and stronger by the day Naruto!" Mikoto exclaimed as well. She really was happy for her two youngest ones. The two of them have recovered so well from the attack over seven months ago. Everyone was worried for the two little ones, but it was all for naught, as both boys have done extremely well despite what the villagers tried to do to them.

Naruto and Sasuke both beamed with smiles. Their older brothers only smiled and each patted the head of the younger sibling that sat next to them.

Shisui watched the family happily. He was glad that Itachi and Sasuke had gained two more brothers. _'I'm so very happy for the four of you._ He mused _. 'I could tell from the first day that we all met in that park more than a year ago, that all of you would become close. I never knew that it would be this close, as brothers, still, I'm happy and I applaud you, Kakashi, for being willing to come and accept a new family and a new clan, not only for Naruto's sake but, for your own as well. You deserve to be happy despite what others have told you practically your whole life.'_

Placing his napkin down on the table, Shisui, pushed his chair back and stood up. "Well, Auntie, I should be going now. I have a mission tomorrow first thing in the morning and there is still some things that I need to attend too before I leave then."

"Ah, Shisui, do you have to go so soon?" A disappointed little Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so little man. You and Sasuke keep training hard though. I'll be back in a week. I want to see, if you two can run the whole way to the hill without falling and hugging the ground when we get there." He couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Hey!" Shouted Sasuke. "You would be hugging the ground too, if you had to chase behind three idiots lost in a scene from a track movie!" Sasuke couldn't remember the name of the movie at all.

Everyone busted out laughing at this, everyone except, Sasuke, who, was too busy remembering and being mad over the incident. Kakashi reached down and swept Sasuke into his lap hugging him and laughing. Finally, Sasuke after looking around and seeing everyone else laughing decided that it was kind of funny after all and joined in. Kakashi felt joyful and content as the thought crossed his mind. ' _These are moments I could live for, for the rest of my life and never grow tired of any of it._

Fugaku made his way home. He looked at his watch as he made his way towards the Uchiha district. The watch showed him that it was now five-fifteen in the evening. He felt tired but, the thought of seeing his family again and sitting down with them to a good home cooked meal made Fugaku smile. He quickened his steps _. 'I wonder what the boys did today. Kakashi and Itachi will have to go back to Anbu soon. I'm sure that they went out to train and probably took the little ones with them. I hope they didn't over do it._ ' At this Fugaku sighed. The older boys did well with the younger ones more often than not, however, there are times when things do get out of control. Thankfully, never so far out of control that there is an emergency but, still, Fugaku couldn't help but wonder.

He reached the pathway to the district and noticed that there were three of his clansmen also heading home ahead of him. He recognized the three and called out to them. The three ahead of him were elders of the clan and just the people he would need to see to arrange a time for a meeting with them and the others.

"Hello, Togu, Sora, and Shin. How are you this evening?"

The three turned back at the sound of their Head of Clan's voice. "Hello, Fugaku, we are doing well this evening and you?" Replied Togu.

"I'm well…I have something that I need to discuss with you, sometime in the next couple of days. Can you work me into your schedules?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." The three said in unison. "Tell us, Fugaku what is wrong?" Inquired Togu.

Fugaku didn't beat around the bush about it. "I was given a warning today at lunch time."

Shin tilted his head slightly to the left as he inquired. "A warning? About what?"

"I was told by the Inuzuka clan elders that several clans are against us. We are being warned to push Kakashi and Naruto out before the Celebration of life ceremony in May."

"And, if we don't?" Inquired Shin.

"Then they will take some kind of action against us."

Togu and Shin bowed their heads and sighed, while Sora, let out a snort.

"You know, they should just rename this village. 'The village hidden among assholes." Sora, spat angrily.

Fugaku laughed mirthlessly. He felt the same as Sora.

Togu looked up and responded as, though he hadn't heard Sora's comment "Good. We will gather the rest of the clan elders, or should we gather all of the clan at the meeting hall?"

"No. summon only the adults to the hall. I need to speak with the Hokage about this as well, before we have our meeting. He may wish to attend and I'm certain that he will advise us with safe council should we need it."

"Alright, then it's settled. We will gather the adults in two days from today." Concurred Shin.

"Thanks. Hopefully, we can come up with a plan before the ceremony, because I am not backing down from those idiots on this. Those boys deserve a good home and they will have it."

"Hey, we agree, Fugaku. Kakashi has only done honorably even before he was gifted with Obito's eye and since receiving it even more so. I am proud to say he is a member of our clan and screw the rest of the village." Sora, spoke with passion. He was the most upset of the four men. Because he was the only one among them who witnessed the near death beating of the two little ones. He was trying to get to them but, had to ward off attacks from villagers whom, had given themselves over to mob mentality, by the time he could reach them, the leader of the Akatsuki, had swooped down and attacked the villagers pushing them back so that he and another male of his team could rescue the boys. _'I will never forgive_ _this village for attacking two innocent children. The only reason I haven't tried to burn this village down myself is, because it would make me like that ass Madara. Madara… he is the one that is most responsible for this outrage to begin with.'_

The men said their good-byes as they each headed home and for Sora, Togu, and Shin. They would have to let the other elders know immediately, while the rest of the clan can be told tomorrow of the meeting. They parted and Fugaku walked on to his house. He could now see it in sight and sighed. He was glad to be home and couldn't wait to get inside to see his family.

Supper was set on the table and everyone came when called. Mikoto was busy setting the last covered dish on the table as all four of her and her husband's boys came quickly into the kitchen. Everyone sat down. Kakashi without his mask, sat on the right side with Sasuke again, while Itachi sat on the left side with Naruto. Fugaku sat at the head of the table and Mikoto sat at the other end away from the entrance to the kitchen. Once everyone was seated, Fugaku said grace and everyone then began reaching for the dishes on the table.

"Sasuke, would you like some fried rice or plain rice?" Kakashi asked him.

"Fried rice, please."

"You got it, kiddo." Kakashi spooned a serving of the rice onto Sasuke's plate.

"Hey, Itachi, can I have some of that chicken and broccoli stuff?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the dish full of chicken teriyaki.

"Yes, you may, little brother." Itachi began to place a serving onto Naruto's plate.

"It's good to be home." Spoke Fugaku, as he watched his family. Everyone looked over at him and smiled.

"You know, boys the celebration of our clan is coming up and we need to get the two of you ready for it." Spoke Mikoto as she spooned a serving of tomato salad into a small bowl.

"Celebration of Life." Kakashi said the phrase slowly as he thought of it. "What will we have to do, mother?" He asked.

"You will be presented before the clan and the oldest elder of the clan will take and place a mark on your foreheads with ash from a fire that the clan elders would have made the previous evening. They do this instead, because it wouldn't go well to burn your new clan members with your own fire jutsu to mark or claim as clan. So they burn a few branches from some special trees that only grow here in our district and use the ash the trees make to mark you with. This is the first step in the ceremony and is done first thing in the morning. The two of you will wear the mark all day as part of the ceremony. Throughout the day, there will be many clan members that will come and greet you with special gifts. You will also be honored at an assembly were many of our clansmen will show displays of power and strength of our clan at the exhibition field." Mikoto finished and took a bite of her salad.

Fugaku continued. As, Mikoto, has said, at the beginning of the day you will both be taken to the elder for the claiming part of the ceremony. When this is done we will return home. We will have a specially prepared breakfast for the two of you and then we will go to the shrine that is at the far end of our district. There you will be blessed by the priest and given a necklace that has the Uchiha clan symbol on it. The metal used to make the necklace is a sturdy and rustproof metal. The chain will not break easily either. This symbolizes the clan's unity. You are meant to wear this necklace for the rest of your lives. You never take it off."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he listened to his newly adopted father and couldn't help but ask.

"We don't even take them off when we bathe?"

Itachi smiled at him. "No, Naruto. You never, ever take it off. It symbolizes your unity with our clan. It says that you are Uchiha."

"I will never take it off then. Never." Naruto solemnly vowed.

Fugaku and Mikoto both smiled at him. Kakashi, for his part had his own question to ask.

"This exhibition, will take place in the morning or afternoon?"

"It takes place in the afternoon." Answered Fugaku. "Even though some of the members are far too young to enjoy this event. The exhibition is held anyway, because it brings our clan together and for those children that are able to sit up and watch it does instill in them a since of belonging. Well, that's what we would like to believe anyway. The Celebration of Life is to honor the newest members born into our clan yes, but it is also a time for celebrating all members of our clan and the exhibition is better observed by the older children and the adults who can reconnect with what makes us who we are in part. Everything about the ceremony is about unity and clanship. This symbol,"- Fugaku held out his own necklace- The Uchiha fan, helps define us as a people. It tells everyone, who we are and gives us identity among the millions of shinobi out there."

"So, this is a celebration of the Uchiha as a people… My father once told me something similar, when he spoke of the Hatake." Kakashi concluded thoughtfully.

"Yes, Kakashi and we are all very proud to have you and Naruto here taking part in it with us." Fugaku's eyes shone bright with pride and joy as he looked at Kakashi and then over at Naruto.

"At the end of the day there will be large fireworks display and we get to eat cotton candy and snow cones too! Sasuke said with too much excitement, for he raised his hands in the air and out to his sides, his right hand would have slapped Kakashi in the face, if Kakashi hadn't reached and caught it in time.

"Sorry, Kakashi."

"No harm done, kiddo."

"I can't wait for the ceremony to come!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"The same here, little bro." Kakashi concurred. We will finally belong somewhere in this entire world. We won't be just trying to survive anymore and worry about what will become of us nor, do we have to live feeling ashamed for even existing. No, we will be part of something bigger than just ourselves. Something that will give us meaning to our existence, because now we will have loved ones to fight for and protect together and they will love and protect us."

Kakashi looked over at both of his new parents. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he felt alive, but, Kakashi was far to reserved for something like that and besides, his new family might not understand, if he did it; it would be so out of character for him. So, instead he smiled. The smile was warm and it was large, but most of all it was sincere. He truly loved these people.

* * *

A/N: I hope that this was alright. I have been trying to research family traditions and such of the Uchiha, but either I'm lousy at research or there really isn't much to go on. So, these traditions and customs are mostly made up. I want to show the noble side of the Uchiha. In the manga, the focus was more on the dark side of the clan and I understand why it had to be so, still, there were glimpses of what the clan truly were and hopefully this will be reflected in this second half of the story. In the next few chapters, things will be rather peaceful as Kakashi and Naruto learn about their new clan, however, there will be that persistent angst following them around. For those who are worried about how this story will end. All I can say is don't be.


	16. Incessant Pain

Incessant Pain

* * *

Sasuke was running down a brightly lit street. He couldn't understand how he came to be alone, but, he knew that he had to keep running. He was wearing only his pajamas with no slippers; not even a pair of socks on his feet. The bottoms of them were getting torn from the harshness and length of the run. The sky above him was dark and no stars were shinning. There were many people out in the streets; far more than Sasuke had ever seen in his life. They all seemed to ignore him, as they moved along, every now and then one of them would bump into him nearly knocking Sasuke, off his feet. In the distance, he could hear shouting and it sounded angry; there were many voices giving the shouting its strength. Sasuke, yelled for his brothers, but there was no answer. He yelled for his parents and still there was no answer. He couldn't be heard or seen because, he was so small and lost within the crowd. He began to panic as, the voices seem to get closer and now he could hear footsteps accompanying the shouting. Sasuke came to the end of the street. He turned the corner and started down another long street. ' _Why is this happening? Where is my family?_ ' He thought terrified. He could see people up ahead of him at the end of the street. Sasuke wanted to run to them for help, but something within him told him that he couldn't. He ran till he was half-way down the street and then saw a side street. He turned into it. He continued to run as, the voices continued to gain on him. It was happening again. They would catch and they would kill him. He knew it.

Kakashi was having a hard time falling to sleep that night. He had finally found the time to speak with his parents about Sasuke. The conversation that had taken place that night left him feeling uneasy. He didn't know why exactly, but something wasn't right and he knew that he had to find out what it was. Kakashi turned on his side as his mind began to rewind to the beginning of the conversation.

"Father and mother, has Sasuke continued to have a repeated cycle of nightmares every night?" Kakashi voice was filled with concern.

"Yes and no." Replied his father, who was sitting on the couch next to his mother; it was a good four hours after supper. The younger siblings had all turned in for the night. This was perfect time for this conversation.

"What do you mean exactly?" Kakashi inquired again intrigued.

"Well, he was doing fine at first." Mikoto supplied. "The nightmares were so terrible at the very beginning. Sasuke had three or four a night and he always got sick at least, once after one of them. Then he began to settle down a bit. Until, he was only having a couple a week. The whole process would flare back up to three or four again after only a couple of weeks or so."

Kakashi's brow furrowed. "Did anything happen to trigger them to return to the vicious cycle of three or four a night?" Then Kakashi remembered Itachi telling him that Sasuke had spiked after Itachi and Sasuke left to fulfil their mother's request to get some things at the grocery. So Kakashi added. "Besides, the time when Itachi and Sasuke ran an errand for mother to the grocery store."

His parents sat and thought hard about it and yes there had been several times when Sasuke's nightmares spiked. They both looked at each other for a moment in alarm.

"What is it?" Kakashi was once again inquiring but with urgency this time.

Fugaku looked up as though, he was wondering why he hadn't noticed sooner. "Sasuke's nightmares would often spike whenever anyone strange would enter into our district. He also would have an increase of nightmares if, he would see any broken glass."

Mikoto went to elaborate for her husband. "I had been washing dishes and was then putting away some of the glasses when one slipped out of my hand and hit the floor shattering in large pieces. Sasuke had been sitting at the table coloring and keeping me company. I told him to stay away from the glass and that I would return quickly. He only nodded at me. When I returned with a small box to put all the broken glass in. Sasuke was standing around the front of the table staring at the glass and shivering. I made the mistake of walking over and touching him lightly on his shoulder and he jumped. Later that night, Sasuke went back to having the cycle of nightmares that lasted for nearly a month before it slowed down again."

' _So, we're finding out what the triggers are at least._ ' Thought Kakashi. "What about the strangers?"

Fugaku, added more to the conversation. "I had taken Sasuke to our family's bakery. When we arrived there was a stranger among our clansmen. The stranger was a young man of around your age Kakashi. He was polite and soon left after, he bought some bread and cookies. I hadn't thought anything of it, because other villagers come here to buy baked goods and other things we sell just as, they would in any other district within the Leaf village, so I didn't think anything of it, however, Sasuke, who had been doing better at the time, was now having the vicious cycle again."

Everyone became quiet at this point. Each person lost in his or her own thoughts on the matter. Each one sifting through the information that was now out in the open. The silence continued for several minutes before Kakashi broke it with another question.

"Has the doctor shed any light on what is happening?"

Mikoto, perked up at Kakashi's question and answered. "Yes, she said that this was normal. She also said that it would take a considerable amount of time before, Sasuke would have a normal sleep pattern. We had told her about these same things; she said, that it was because these things were triggering Sasuke's memories of that night. She told us not to get discouraged that, after a year has passed, Sasuke should see permanent improvement as the things triggering will become less and less effective."

Kakashi didn't say it out loud, but something still didn't sound right. He wasn't a psychiatrist but the woman they were seeing sounded off to him. Kakashi had stopped taking Naruto when he had that meltdown at the beginning of the New Year. He couldn't face the world any longer and the thought of taking his little brother to a place that made the both of them uneasy wasn't about to happen. He had his doubts about this psychiatrist. He couldn't even remember her name at this point. ' _Probably just as_ _well._ ' He mused.

"Kakashi, do you have any thoughts on this situation? If, you do please share them with us." Fugaku was leaning forward with his arms resting on his tops of his knees, while his hands dangled over the front of them.

Kakashi looked up at his parents and gave them a small sad smile. "I only have one."

"Which is?"

"I don't trust the psychiatrist. Something is telling me that she isn't someone we should dismiss. I'm not sure if, she is part of the problem; or if someone else is involved. Still, something about her is off. Has Sasuke been left alone with her during any of the sessions?"

"Yes, she has told us that it was necessary for Sasuke to open up."

Kakashi frowned and when he did, so did both of his new parents. "Don't allow Sasuke to be alone with her anymore. Demand to be with him at all times at those visits or better yet stop going to see her. I don't know what is going on, but I stopped taking Naruto when I freaked out in that New Year's fight at the beginning of this year and Naruto has been steadily improving since then."

"I will stop Sasuke's sessions then as well." A guilty Fugaku replied. He had been so caught up with trying to help his other two sons that, were separated from the rest of his family that he had neglected Sasuke. He had believed the doctor as she, was recommended by the Hokage.

"I remember that she was highly recommended by the Hokage." A pensive Fugaku spoke. "If, she has turned bad then it happened sometime after the initial visits. When I think back on it now, the woman really seemed like she had Sasuke's best interest at heart. Sasuke didn't mind going at first but after a while he started resenting having to go and started giving us a hard time afterwards."

Kakashi stood up from the wing backed chair he had been sitting in. "Father, mother, don't blame yourselves for this." He said as he walked over to them. Both of his parents stood up as well and came out from behind the coffee table. Kakashi hugged them both with one arm wrapping around his father's shoulder and his other arm around his mothers. He pulled them in close resting his chin on his father's right shoulder.'

"Don't blame yourselves. You were being pulled too many different directions and no one knew, not even Sasuke that something wasn't right at the doctors. I promise I will find out what is happened and together we'll put an end to it. Sasuke will get better. I promise."

Mikoto was crying at this point and all Kakashi could do was speak soothing words of comfort to both of them. His own heart breaking knowing that his little brother is suffering at the hand or hands of others.

Kakashi let the memory retreat back into his mind and began to focus again on the present and that's when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of crying and it was coming from Sasuke's and Naruto's room. Kakashi threw the blanket and sheet back as, he scrambled out of bed and ran for his little brother's room.

Sasuke had managed to escape several attempts from the vicious mob, but now he was hiding in a dumpster trying his hardest not to cry out in fear. He could hear them just at the entrance way to the alley and cowered down even further in the garbage he was sitting in. The voices started down the alley way and began to pass him. Sasuke, held his breathe in hope. The footsteps and voices were almost passed him. He started to feel relief. The darkness of the dumpster was illuminated suddenly as, the door was flung up and banged against the wall. Several hands reached in grabbing Sasuke by his hair, by an arm, his shirt anywhere they could grab. Sasuke screamed and before he could register what was happening, he was slammed into the cold hard pavement.

In the bed, Sasuke's body began to thrash wildly as, his mind was trapped inside the nightmare. He was fighting for all he was worth but, it wasn't making a bit of difference. Back in his mind, the people were yelling calling him monster lover and a traitor. They shouted of death and then a large piece of broken glass began to make its decent towards Sasuke chest.

Outside his mind, Sasuke's body had thrashed the covers clean off him and the bed. Someone had come and tried to restrain him. Sasuke's right arm swung wildly cuffing the person in the side of the head and then they were gone. Only to have a bigger person grab hold of him. Somewhere in the back of Sasuke's mind he could hear someone calling to him. The person sounded as though he were pleading. At first, Sasuke didn't want to listen. He was terrified. There was blood flying off of the broken glass as it was plunged into him again and he couldn't stop fighting not now not even to listen to a pleading voice. The voice however, wouldn't stop calling and there was something familiar about this voice. It was deep and soothing and sounded so grown-up. This voice he has heard it before; it had guided him when he and Naruto were attacked. Yes! It's Kakashi's voice. Sasuke stopped thrashing and opened his eyes when he heard Kakashi near tears begging him to wake up.

Once his eyes were open and he saw his dear biggest brother, Sasuke let out a wail and wrapped his arms around his neck. Naruto was also crying and it wasn't because Sasuke had hit him. In his attempt to help Sasuke, Naruto got clobbered in the side of the face with Sasuke's arm, forcing Naruto to fall backwards off the bed to the floor. Naruto knew of the pain and fear of that night and he was scared and sad for Sasuke. He felt powerless and he wasn't alone. Kakashi had pulled Sasuke up off the bed and then he turned so he could then sit down near the edge of it. He placed Sasuke onto his lap with Sasuke facing him. The little boy's legs wrapped around his waist while Sasuke's arms where wrapped around him just underneath Kakashi's armpits. Kakashi brought his chin over to Sasuke's right shoulder resting it there, as he spoke soothingly to the frightened child. Kakashi had tears in his eyes though he refused to let them fall. He was angry. He was angry that he couldn't do anything to stop this horror from happening to his little brother and it was only made worse by the thought of the conversation that played out earlier that evening with their parents.

Itachi woke to footsteps rushing down the hall. He knew exactly where those footsteps were heading and whose footsteps they were. ' _Kakashi is heading to Sasuke's and Naruto's room!'_ In a flash, Itachi was out of bed and moving towards his bedroom door. He could hear their father let out a colorful word as, the man woke up bolt right in his sleep. Even without knowing what was happening, Fugaku, was brought awake and dreading whatever it was, that was going on in his house. Mikoto woke startled from her husband's cuss word, which he immediately apologized for.

Itachi didn't waste any time however, getting down the hall and to their little brothers' room. Once inside, Itachi saw his eldest brother holding Sasuke in his lap and Naruto was starting to come around slowly to the front of the bed. Itachi made his way over to Naruto, who, once seeing his big brother raised his arms reaching for him with tears streaming down his face that held a nasty welt that was sure to bruise very soon. Itachi lifted his little brother holding him close. He stood facing towards Kakashi and Sasuke, while he swayed from side to side with Naruto. The little boy was doing as Sasuke had done, wrapping his arms and legs around Itachi tightly and bawling. Itachi heard their parents come down the hall at that moment. Kakashi didn't look like he was aware of anything other than Sasuke at the moment. Leaning in close and whispering comforting words, as the tears that he so desperately tried to hide fell from his eyes. The emotions of anger, despair, and helplessness swirled around within Kakashi, but his voice did not betray those feelings as he continued to sooth his little brother.

"Its okay, Sasuke. You're going to be alright. It was just a bad dream. Please, don't cry anymore." Kakashi pleaded.

Sasuke started to settle down some. He wanted to just stop acting like a baby right now, but his body wasn't interested in complying right at this moment and he could do nothing more than to stifle the cries as best he could and lean in closer to his biggest brother. Placing his head so that his left ear was up against Kakashi's heart, Sasuke listened to it as he tried to calm down. Kakashi's words were also helping and soon the sobs dropped to whimpers, which then turned into hitches in his breathes to finally quietness.

Fugaku and Mikoto stood in the entrance way to the bedroom feeling as their sons felt. Helpless. The more Fugaku thought of it the angrier he got. A clansman did this to them. An ex-clansman. The villagers certainly did their part in this whole mess, but it was Madara, that was the one to ignite it all. How Fugaku, wishes that they could have caught him long before they did. Nothing could be done however, it was too late and to know that someone else may or may not be adding to his young son's pain and distress wasn't making the man calm down. He needed to get out of the house for a little while and blow off steam. He kissed Mikoto on the cheek.

"Honey, stay here with the boys and help them all settle down. I need to go out."

Mikoto understood at once what her husband needed. "Honey, do what you need to do. I will take care of our sons while you're out."

"Thanks. I won't be gone long." Fugaku kissed her again and then left to go back to their bedroom. He dressed swiftly and headed out of the house. He needed to hit something and badly. The private training ground of his family would do. Fugaku headed towards the family's private training area with a lot of anger wanting to be unleashed.

Fugaku made the grounds in short time. He didn't waste a moment as he ran until he stood right in the center of the area. Fugaku quickly did the hand signs for the biggest continuous flame he could muster. Once the hand signs were complete, he tilt his head back and let the flame shoot out and upward at an angle lighting up the night with its brightness and size. Fugaku continued until he couldn't anymore, but it wasn't enough. He walked over to the target area where shuriken and kunai practice was held and began throwing shuriken at one of the posts. The shuriken were thrown with such force that, as they hit their target dead-on; the tools sparked as they struck each other upon landing within the bulls-eye of the post. Fugaku, threw each metal star with an angry thought going along with it. ' _Madara,_ _you bastard, I hate you with a passion. You're dead and yet you still torture my sons! This village with its_ _self-righteous attitude isn't any better. They speak accusingly and condescendingly using cruel words to crush those, whom they_ deem _unfit for their society. There are times I just want to beat some sense, in all those villagers that have caused so much suffering to my family. All that the Daimyo said and did when he was here. Yet, they still_ _say its Kakashi's fault. Damn them!'_

Fugaku continued to hit the post with the shuriken. The sparks continued to fly from the metal while, the wood of the post begin to chip away at the same time. There was no more room within the bulls-eye area to hold anymore of the metal weapons. The sparks from the metal hitting metal finally caused the post to ignite and only then did Fugaku start to settle down. He stared at the burning post breathing a little hard from the effort of throwing with such speed and force. _'I will never forgive anyone who says that these boys deserve to suffer. Because they believe that Kakashi is a traitor. Naruto, because he is a Jinchurriki or Sasuke, because he is a friend to them both. These people know nothing at all about any of my sons!_ A pained angered roar erupted from deep within Fugaku's throat and was carried on the winds into the midnight skies above.

Mikoto decided to make hot cocoa for the boys. She made her way down the hall with Kakashi holding Sasuke, in still the same position, that they were in on the bed, except now, Kakashi was on his feet and walking. Sasuke clung tightly to his biggest brother with both arms and legs. Kakashi kept one arm firmly under Sasuke to support him, while the other was wrapped around the little boy's shoulders keeping him close. Sasuke was quiet. He had cried himself out and he just wanted to stay wrapped in his biggest brother's arms for as long as he would allow.

Itachi was following behind the procession with Naruto. They too, walked in the same manner as Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto clung to Itachi silently as well. Itachi hummed a tune in his little brother's ear as they walked. The family reached the end of the hallway and walked into the living room and then turned left and into the kitchen. The boys immediately made for the table, while, Mikoto, went over to the hanging pot rack and grabbed a medium sized pan and placed onto the stove. She then went to retrieve the ingredients needed to make the hot cocoa.

Kakashi reached for his chair at the table. Pulling the chair out he sat down near the edge, before he asked Sasuke to unwrap his legs from his waist. Sasuke complied and Kakashi sat all the way back onto the chair. He lifted Sasuke and turned him so that the little boy would be facing more towards the front of the table. Itachi did the same with Naruto on the opposite side of the table. Both little boys leaned back into their older brothers resting against them. No one said anything for a while. Only the sound of the gas-lit fire surging through the burner on the stove and Mikoto's occasional stirring of the cocoa was heard. Then a small voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake everyone up." A melancholy Sasuke said.

"Hey, little bro, this wasn't your fault. Never blame yourself for this." Kakashi soothed.

Mikoto walked over and brushed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes as she spoke. "Your big brother is right, Sasuke, You shouldn't blame yourself for this. Nightmares happen sometimes and everyone has them. You can't control something like that."

"I can't help, but feel bad about it. The nightmares are happening all the time."

Itachi spoke up as he could see his brother's distressed face. "Sasuke, you will get better. I know you will little brother."

"I wish I could believe that, Itachi. This has been going on for so long now. I used to think that it was happening because, Kakashi and Naruto where so far away from us even though, we all live in the same village; it just seemed like they were too far away. Anything could happen to them out there alone in the woods. The villagers are so mean to us and especially towards them." At this point, tears were starting to form and gather to fall from their place in Sasuke's deep dark eyes. Kakashi began to wipe at the corners of them.

"I thought that when they came here to live with us forever, that the nightmares would go away for good, but…they…they haven't stopped." Sasuke's breath hitched and the tears began to fall in earnest.

For Kakashi, this was almost surreal. Only a few hours ago, they had all been sitting at this very table talking about the Celebration of Life festival that is coming in a month's time and now they are here in a depressed state over something that should never have happened in the first place over seven months ago. He didn't know where his adoptive father had gone. Kakashi, could only guess that it most likely was to let off some steam. He couldn't blame the man if, he has gone and done just that. He wanted to do the same, however, his brothers needed him here at the moment and obviously he wasn't feeling the rage like his father was probably feeling right at this moment.

"Here, Kakashi." Kakashi looked up to see his adoptive mother standing to his right with a tray filled with four mugs of hot cocoa. Kakashi let go of Sasuke long enough, so that he could grab two of the mugs for them. He placed his mug off to the right and Sasuke's mug was placed right in front of him.

"Thank you." He replied as he placed one arm back around his little brother.

Itachi took the other two mugs from their mother and placed them down on the table. Mikoto, noticed the bruise on Naruto's face it was still very red yet, but it was promising to be purple or even black and blue by the time morning came. She sighed knowing that Naruto probably got it when he was trying to help his brother during his nightmare. Mikoto, went and made an ice pack for Naruto's bruised face. Once the bag of ice was completed she wrapped it in a dish towel and came back to her youngest son.

"Here, honey, place this next to your bruise so that the swelling can go down." She instructed.

Naruto did as he was told, but felt bad. Sasuke was watching him from across the table looking so guilty. So, Naruto decided to say something to help his brother feel better.

"I'm okay, Sasuke." Then not knowing what else to say, yet, wanting to say something he added. "You sure have a mean left hook. You threw me right off the bed!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an incredulous look, which melted into a small smile. Only Naruto, would say something like this when trying to comfort someone. They stayed up for a while and drank their hot drinks. Naruto was falling asleep in Itachi's arms and never finished his drink. Sasuke was just as tired as Naruto but was afraid to go back to sleep. So instead, he fought it. Kakashi decided to take Sasuke to his room and let the little boy sleep with him for the rest of the night. Itachi finished his drink and got up carrying Naruto. The little boy was carried upright leaning against Itachi with his head resting on Itachi's shoulder and arms dangled at his sides. All the boys headed for their rooms while Mikoto sat up at the kitchen waiting for her husband to return. She would not go back to bed till he was safely home and in her arms.

Fugaku came home at one fifteen that morning to find his wife sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. He felt guilty for having to leave her with the children by herself, but Mikoto, wouldn't hear an apology; saying, that she understood perfectly and if it wasn't him who, had left it would probably been her who needed to get out and vent her anger. They sat up until two and then they also returned to their room and went to sleep. The nighttime peace was shattered two more times that night.

Morning came with clouds and rain. Mikoto was rushing to the council chambers. Her umbrella was being pushed around even in her grip, as the wind blew a bit aggressively this morning. She had been to the Hokage's office already with Kakashi's signed change of name form and handed to the Third and now was rushing to make the nine thirty meeting time at the council chambers. A few other members of council were also rushing to get inside as the rain was starting to come down harder. One of the men having heard footsteps splashing in the rain turned as he was going inside, seeing the councilwoman he bowed respectfully and held the door for her.

"Thank you, councilman Nara. This weather is certainly not what the weathermen said that we would have today." Conversed Mikoto as she stepped inside while closing up her umbrella at the same time.

Councilman Nara chuckled. "Ah, since when have they ever been right? I've learned to take the reports and read the opposite into them. Today, for example, they said it would be a clear sunny day today. Well, I knew to leave with my umbrella this morning." He closed the door behind him as they walked to the chamber.

"You know, that is a good idea. I'll have to remember to do that in the future." Mikoto gave a small smile as they walked into the chamber.

"Oh, I see that everyone is here on time today." A surprised Shukaku Nara replied.

Mikoto grimaced slightly. Council members never are all on time getting to a meeting. There is usually a couple of people rushing to get in at the last minute before, councilman Nara begins speaking to the group. Today wasn't so, apparently, everyone was up to speed on the latest gossip in the Leaf. Mikoto walked tiredly into the room taking her seat next Uchiha Kenji. 'Here we go.' She thought.

Fugaku was making his way to work. He had called in and told his second in command that he would be thirty minutes late this morning. He and Mikoto had got up at their usual times and had gotten ready for work and had breakfast without the boys this morning. The boys were all exhausted, especially the littlest ones and neither of them wanted to wake them all up for breakfast at seven this morning. So a note was left telling them that they could just have cereal for breakfast or if, Kakashi felt like it or Itachi, they could just cook breakfast for all of them. Fugaku remembered how frustrated his wife had been to not remember that the little ones had eaten the last of the cereal the day before. Fugaku told her not to worry that he would go down to the store and pick up the cereal. Mikoto asked him if he was okay with doing the errand. Fugaku had told her it was fine since, he was the captain of police, he could afford to be late again. Mikoto on the other hand, had Kakashi's name change paper in hand and she needed to get to the Hokage with it so he could look it over before the council meeting today. She had kissed him thanking him and then left swiftly. He made his way out and into the rain. Rushing to the convenience store in the district in record time. Fugaku bought the cereal and headed home. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of the utter embarrassment his wife showed at not remembering the cereal. To Fugaku, this was a minor thing, nothing to be upset about, however, Mikoto always felt as though, she let her family down if, she didn't keep up with all things that they would need.

Now Fugaku was walking in the rain which, was beating down on his rain gear that he was wearing even harder than it had when he left the house. Shisui had passed him on his way. The rain cloak Shisui wore had rain water streaming off the ends of it as the young man ran past Fugaku with a big grin. He was on his way to meet up with his team at the gates for his mission. Fugaku waved back and yelled a happy hunt, as he knew Shisui's mission was one of pursuit of a rouge Nin from the land of earth.

The rest of the way to the station was quiet. Upon reaching headquarters Fugaku was greeted by his second in command, who told him that there was an incident with a couple of jounin and a pair of chunin last night. Fugaku waved the man to come and follow him back to his office. He would hear the details there. No need for everyone else hearing what this was about after all.

Kakashi was the first to wake. He looked over at his bedroom clock to see that it was now ten thirty in the morning. He yawned and made to move when he remembered that Sasuke was with him. Looking to his left, Sasuke, was lying on his side and had his left arm draped over Kakashi's chest. He had one leg also draped over Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and chuckled. The boy was as close as he could get to his big brother. The smile soon fell from Kakashi's face however, as he thought of how reluctant Sasuke had been to go to sleep. He remembered how Naruto, also had to sleep near him as close as he could for fear that someone would grab him and drag him away from Kakashi. The day would be so good, but when night fell and bed time approached Naruto was so scared to sleep. Only being close to his big brother gave Naruto any courage to even try it. Now it was like Deja vu with Sasuke.

Kakashi let the thought go and tried to carefully remove his little brother's limbs from his body without waking him. He wasn't successful. Sasuke tensed and then his eyes were open. He looked frightened for a moment until he saw that it was Kakashi touching him.

"Good morning, big brother."

"Hey, good morning to you, kiddo. You ready to get out of bed yet? It's ten thirty."

"Ten thirty! We slept in Kakashi! Father and mother ate breakfast without us." Sasuke lamented.

Kakashi looked at him for a moment then sat up. Sasuke sat up also. "Well, I guess they figured that we all needed the sleep, so they let us sleep in. It is okay, I'll make breakfast this morning unless you and Naruto would like to have a bowl of cereal instead?"

Sasuke's face brighten and then he remembered something which made him frown. "Oh, we don't have any more cereal. Naruto and I ate the last of it for a snack the day before yesterday."

"Then I will cook for all of us." Reasoned Kakashi. Sasuke nodded and smiled; then a mischievous look followed as, a brilliant idea came to mind. Kakashi has seen that look enough times on both of his youngest brother's faces to know that what was about to come out of Sasuke's, mouth next would be ill advised.

"Hey, I know. Let's go and jump on Itachi's bed, if we're lucky, we can bounce Itachi right off!

'Yes, and he will probably slap both of us if we're lucky, if not, he'll punch us half way across the district." Deadpanned Kakashi.

Sasuke wasn't going to be deterred in the least. Leaping excitedly off his side of the bed, Sasuke ran for his next big brother's room. Kakashi sighed and clamored out of bed himself and went quickly after Sasuke. He wasn't about to jump on Itachi's bed. Itachi had a mean right hook when he was angry and Kakashi wasn't going to be the one to get his younger brother mad. He wasn't worried about Sasuke, as Sasuke didn't weigh enough to bounce even Naruto off the bed, let alone Itachi. Kakashi on the other hand, would bounce all three of them off.

The door was opened silently and Sasuke peeked inside. Sure enough, Itachi and Naruto were dead to the world. Itachi laying on his back with one arm bent at the elbow and over his head, while the other was lying across his stomach. Naruto was lying on his side with his back pressed up against Itachi. Sasuke started to tiptoe into the room and looked back at Kakashi with a huge grin. He placed an index finger to his lips to say to keep quiet and then turned back towards the bed. Sasuke crept closer and closer while, Kakashi decided he would just stand near the door and watch what happened.

Sasuke continued to creep closer until he was close enough to make the leap. He steadied himself for the leap. He looked one more time at his brother sleeping. Itachi looked angelic as he lay there so unaware of what was about to happen. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore and made to leap on the bed. At that moment, Itachi, who, was only faking sleep, sat up immediately saying, "Busted." Sasuke let out a yelp and jumped straight up in the air instead of leaping onto the bed. Itachi and Kakashi both laughed at Sasuke's display.

Naruto, who, had been truly asleep woke with a start, sitting up in the bed and looked around confused while, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Why is everyone in here?"

"Oh, no particular reason, Naruto. Sasuke just wanted to show us his leaping ability." Chuckled Kakashi.

"Oh." A sleepy Naruto answered. "Then maybe you should do that outside Sasuke. Some of us are trying to sleep." The two older boys chuckled again at Sasuke's expense.

"Okay, everyone Father and Mother have left for work therefore, we are on our own for breakfast this morning. So, what would you all like?" Inquired Kakashi as he helped Sasuke off the floor.

Naruto, was suddenly awake at the utterance of food being served. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran around to stand in front of Kakashi and Sasuke. Itachi held an amused look as he watched his littlest brother. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk himself.

"What my dear Naruto, would you like?" He sarcastically asked.

Naruto pouted for a moment as he realized that his older brothers were making fun of him, but this was food they were talking about and pride took a back seat when it came to food in Naruto's book. So, he dropped the annoyed look.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes!" He said with exuberance.

Sasuke also perked up at the words of chocolate chip pancakes. He has had the privilege to eat Kakashi's pancakes and they were the best Sasuke had ever eaten. Mikoto was an excellent cook, but not even she could make pancakes like Kakashi could.

"Yeah, pancakes! He echoed Naruto.

Kakashi bent and picked up both of his little brothers, each one held at his sides and off they went to the kitchen. Itachi smiled and shook his head _. 'I can't wait until the ceremony comes. This is going to be_ _great having them officially recognized as family.'_ Itachi scrambled out of bed to go after his brothers.

Fugaku was watching an interrogation taking place in room three. The shinobi in question was sitting defiantly at the table as, the men asked him questions about a fight that had broken out at one of the bars. Two people had been injured in the fight; one severely enough to lose his right eye. Both men were civilians and their families wanted justice for their loved ones. There were some strange circumstances involved with the fight and thus the interrogation.

The lead investigator on the case leaned in over the opposite side of the table to speak menacingly to the young shinobi. Fugaku knew that his officer was now using his Sharigan because the suspect was extremely nervous. Fugaku smirked slightly. The man was caught now soon he would start spilling everything that he knows and the sooner this happens the better. A knock was heard and the door was opened Fugaku looked in the direction of the door to find his second in command walking in.

"How is the interrogation going?"

Fugaku looked back through the one sided window at the suspect and his team. "We'll have the answers we need in less than twenty minutes now. Hiroshi, is threatening to use his Sharigan to force the truth out of him."

The second in command looked in through the window as well. "Good. The sooner we get the information the sooner we can wrap up this case and bring justice to the families of the civilians who were attacked."

Fugaku only nodded as he continued to watch. The suspect was now starting to sing like a canary for his team. Fugaku let out a sigh of relief. "Finally. The truth is coming out."

"So, what has brought you here? I know you don't like to sit in on interrogations unless you have too."

The second smirked at this statement. "Yeah, this is true. I came here to ask sir, if you have anything planned for Kakashi and Naruto concerning preparing them for the ceremony."

Fugaku thought for a moment. He had been thinking of asking a woman named Katsumi, to sit with the boys and teach them of the history of the Uchiha. It would be a nice place to start and it wouldn't overwhelm Kakashi as a day with a group of clansmen pulling him this way and that through the district all talking at the same time. Fugaku sighed. Even he would feel pressured if, he had to deal with his clans over exuberance.

"I'm thinking of having Katsumi sit the boys down and tell them of our clan's history."

"Ah, a good place to start, sir. They need to understand who we are as a people and that begins with the past."

"Yes, to know where we are going in the future we must remember where we came from in the past."

"Shall I make the arrangements for the boys to meet her?"

"No. I will take care of it on lunch break. I need you to get the search warrants ready for the case involving Tachibana Koji. I want those search warrants ready by the time I come back from lunch understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

The second in command saluted his captain and stepped out of the observation room. Fugaku glanced at his watch. The time showed it to be eleven thirty. ' _Well.'_ He thought. _'I guess that I better go for lunch_ _now. I can go see Katsumi on my way back from the diner_.' Fugaku took one last look into the interrogation room and saw the men had left and another officer was taking the prisoner back to his holding cell. Fugaku made his way out after they left and headed out of the building. He wanted to get lunch over quick so that he could see Katsumi. Kakashi and Naruto's education was about to begin.

Mikoto sighed deeply as she and fellow councilman, Kenji sat and listened to the bickering going on in the chamber halls. The Hokage had broken the news of Kakashi wanting to change his name to Uchiha and all hell broke loose. This was exactly what they had expected to see happen. The room was in chaos as two fist fights had to be broken up and now another one was starting to look imminent. Kenji rubbed both hands up and down his face in a slow deliberate motion. He was two rubs away from beating the hell out of the other council members himself.

"Mikoto, if these idiots don't settle themselves down soon. I will consider this a time out for taijutsu training and beat the hell out of all of them." Kenji snapped.

Mikoto found herself chuckling at that statement. It wasn't far from what she was feeling herself. She was about to say something in return but, was interrupted by the sound of a gavel being slammed down onto the podium twice. There would have been a third strike, however, the gavel broke with the head of it flying off into the first row of council tables from the force of the hits. The room went immediately quiet and everyone sat down swiftly. The Hokage was showing an immense amount of killer intent into the air and no one wanted to end up like the gavel had.

"EVERYONE, SIT DOWN AND KEEP SILENCE NOW!" Bellowed the Hokage in a rage. The sound of his voice bounced off the walls of the chamber and people in the room actually cringed when they heard it.

"Now this meeting will come to order and everyone will behave themselves; if there is any more violence in this room, I will personally put an end to it for good. Do I make myself clear?" The Hokage looked around the room in a menacing fashion and everyone was quick to agree with him.

Satisfied with the reaction he received, the Third took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing to speak.

"I understand that there are some here who feel that, Hatake Kakashi, should not be allowed to change his name due to the fact that, he is the last surviving member of his clan; and therefore should keep his name and pass it on through his offspring."

Several council members nodded in agreement with the statement, while others only shook their heads but, kept silent. Kenji and Mikoto looked around discreetly making a mental note of those that were opposed to their future clansman and son.

"However-"continued the Hokage. "Kakashi is now an adult. He may change his name if, he chooses and honestly, who within this village would give the young man a wife of their daughters anyway? He is within his right to change his name if he wants too. The only reason you are all being told about this in the first place is for no other reason than for formality's sake."

A councilman stood up by the name of Yoshi Mikamora, looking upset. "Sir, with all due respect, the boy is the last of his clan and maybe he hasn't been treated fairly by all. Still, he may find a wife outside of this village that he would bring home and continue his clan. I just can't see him giving that up to become the property of the Uchiha!"

Kenji calmly stood also and facing off against Mikamora answered in a clipped tone. "If you think that we, the Uchiha, see Kakashi as property then think again. We don't need to enslave others for our benefit. Kakashi, is seen as a member of our clan and of the Head of Clan's family. Kakashi will be and is treated as an equal among us."

"Oh, please, you say that now, but, we will see what will happen after the ceremony of your clan has come about." Retorted Mikamora.

"That's enough gentlemen. Kakashi will be allowed to change his name to whatever he chooses end of discussion. I'm the one who has to approve of the request and I have done so. Anyone has a problem stay after the meeting today and I will explain it in clearer terms for you. Now this session of council is dismissed." A thoroughly annoyed Third replied.

Everyone made to get ready to leave. Picking up their papers and satchels and stuffing them inside, the two Uchiha council members made to leave. They were both tired but happy of the good news, that the Hokage had just told them. Mikoto looked at her watch. The time piece showed her that it was now four thirty in the afternoon. She sighed again deeply. She was to worn out with all the fighting and bickering that went on in the chambers today to cook. She decided to call her husband as soon as she got out of the chamber to see if he wouldn't mind pizza for supper tonight. The pizza would also service as a great way to celebrate Kakashi's name as Uchiha. She couldn't wait to tell everyone at home the news.

Fugaku was sitting at his desk writing a report that needed to be given to the Hokage by tomorrow morning. He figured if he could finish it tonight. He wouldn't have to make a run by there in the morning. He started to glance at his clock on his desk, when his cell began to ring. Picking up the device, Fugaku saw that it was his wife that was calling him.

"Hello, hon what do you need?" He asked.

"Hi, honey, guess what?" she asked excitedly.

Fugaku could hear the tiredness of her voice as, well as, the excitement. "No. what happened dear?"

"Kakashi has been approved! He is now Uchiha Hatake Kakashi!"

Fugaku shot out of his chair. He didn't show excitement on his face yet a small smirk managed to slide onto it. "That's great news hon!" Fugaku then thought of the council and had to ask.

"How did the council take the news of the name change?"

Mikoto sighed deeply on the line. "I'm sorry honey, but the council was a bit rougher than normal today. There were two fist fights and a lot of bickering going on. Which is the other reason I called. Would it be alright if we had pizza for supper tonight? It would be a great way to celebrate Kakashi's being accepted by the Hokage into our family and clan too."

Fugaku frowned when his wife spoke of the council. He had a pretty good idea as to what made them act up this time and it was more than just Kakashi seeking to change his name.

"I take this to mean that the council wasn't willing to receive the news of Kakashi's name change?"

"Yes. They weren't at all happy and like always some people didn't mind it while others despised the idea and they then jumped at each other's throats…again."

"I understand hon, go ahead and call for the pizza. I'll stop by and pick it up in thirty minutes."

"Do you want help? I can stop by or I can have Kakashi and Itachi meet you there and help. You know that we are going to need about four large pizzas to be able to feed all of us."

Fugaku thought for a moment. He could carry the pizzas easy enough but, he knew what Mikoto was alluding too. She wanted him to tell Kakashi the news from the Hokage and also about meeting with Katsumi to learn more about their clan. They both had discussed this the day before and knowing that if Naruto was there when it was announced about the meeting, Kakashi would most likely just go along with whatever Naruto wanted, which would be to go as, Naruto was comfortable with the clan. Kakashi wasn't comfortable with anybody outside of the immediate family.

Mikoto felt strongly that Kakashi should have the freedom to choose when he met with the rest of the clan. Pushing Kakashi to do anything will always make him want to resist and fight. Since in the past, most of the people that were doing the pushing had ill intentions. Only a direct order from the Hokage or Anbu would make him comply readily. His mother wanted to have her eldest son know that he wasn't being pushed to go if, he didn't feel up to it yet.

Fugaku looked at the picture of his family on his desk. He would need to have another taken since now he had two new sons in his family.

"Honey, I think it would be good to have Kakashi and Itachi come and help. Are you going to order sodas also? If so, I'll definitely need the help then."

Yes, hon, I was thinking two two-liters of cola would work."

That sounds good, hon. I'll be waiting at Shinji's for the boys. Love you."

"Love you too hon."

Fugaku ended the call. He needed to finish the report and get going. 'It's a good thing that I started this report an half an hour ago, otherwise, I wouldn't be almost finished now.' He mused as he continued to type.

Mikoto came back into the Uchiha district to see her sons all walking back from the bakery, if the little box with string wrapped and tied around it was any indication. They waved and jogged up to her the moment they saw her.

"Hi mother, how was your day?" Chirped Sasuke.

"My day could have been better, but it wasn't the worst it could have been either."

"Council forgot that they were supposed to be civilized and not in the woods again?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you could say that son." Mikoto said as she smiled at her oldest. Then she remembered their father and the pizza. "Boys we're having pizza for supper tonight. Kakashi and Itachi, your father is waiting for you two to come and help him carry the food back."

Itachi perked up right away and handed the strawberry cake to his little brother Naruto to hold, as he and Kakashi made to leave the rest of the family and head to their father.

"Aww, mother can Naruto and I go too." Sasuke whined.

"Yeah, we would like to help father too." Naruto chirped.

Mikoto looked at her to youngest with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry boys, but I need you to help me take this cake that you bought home and we need to set the table too. Won't you two help me?"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and realized that they couldn't leave their mother with no help. So they both smiled up at her with their best smiles.

"Yes, mother, we will stay and help you too."

Kakashi and Itachi let out a silent sigh of relief as, they turned and headed out of the district. They all knew that something was triggering Sasuke's nightmares and the last thing they wanted was for him to go into the village for any reason. The same could be said for Naruto as well. Naruto, was doing better, however, even he couldn't go into the village as of yet. He would still trigger from being taken there and no one knew what exactly it was that would cause a reaction and no one wanted to chance it. So, the boys were kept hidden in the Uchiha district. Mikoto and the younger boys waved to their older siblings as they made their way out of the district. Mikoto, then looked at her two youngest sons and with a warm smile.

"Let's head home boys and get everything ready for your father and brothers okay?"

"Yeah! Let's go." An excited Sasuke replied.

"Yay, food!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Mikoto laughed at this as, did both of the boys as they walked on towards their house.

Fugaku had ordered the pizzas and was waiting for his sons to arrive. Sitting at a small table near the front window, so that he could see his sons, Fugaku pretended to be preoccupied with his cell phone. Many people were in the restaurant eating and talking rather loudly, but he kept up his discreet observation of the crowd. It was an old habit for the police captain to always be on guard wherever he was and this place hasn't been too friendly with either of his oldest sons at times. It all depended on who had decided to come to Shinji's that particular day. So, Fugaku looked around to see just who was there tonight. The room held a surprising number of families. A few teenage groups were scattered here and there and they were far too busy in trying to impress each other or clowning around at their table to notice anything going on around them. There were also a few ninja sitting in small groups as well. These men and women all looked as though they had come from missions and wanted to eat and talk before returning to their homes for the night. Fugaku decided to keep an eye on these particular groups, which were five groups in all.

Kakashi and Itachi made their way to the pizza parlor talking about nothing important. Some people out on the streets noticed them right away, some smiling at them; some glaring instead. The glares were being directed at Kakashi as usual, but Kakashi paid them no mind as, long as they didn't try to approach him. He was glad that at least, they hadn't turned on Itachi, as of yet. Kakashi hoped they never did. Still, he could sympathize with his little brothers; walking these streets was hard. He just wanted to have a freak out of his own sometimes, but he stayed calm and collected. For Kakashi, this was always the way it would be, he had no illusions of it ever being any different than the way it is now. Kakashi sighed internally. They made their way to the front of the establishment and saw their father sitting just to the left of the door at the front window. Itachi went on inside, as Kakashi followed behind him.

"Father, mother had told us that you would need help?" Itachi inquired as he went and sat across from their father. Kakashi grabbed a chair from a nearby table and brought it over and sat with them.

"Yes, I could have handled the pizza alone, however, there is something that I needed to discuss with you two and I didn't want to have this discussion with the younger ones present." Fugaku spoke with a serious tone.

"Father, what is it?" Asked Kakashi as he also was keeping a discreet eye on their surroundings.

Fugaku couldn't help but smile at his oldest. He didn't think that Kakashi would call him father and yet, Kakashi was willingly calling him that even though, Fugaku felt that he still hadn't earned the right and now he would be able to tell him what has come about today. He broke from his thoughts and continued.

"Your mother has told me some great news today." He smiled proudly at Kakashi, which caused Kakashi to ask.

"What news?"

Fugaku placed his hand on his oldest son's shoulder. "Kakashi, my son. You are now, Uchiha Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye went wide for a moment as he looked in disbelief and then with a spark of joy. He looked over at his younger brother, who, couldn't hide the smile that beamed on his face.

"Congratulations, big brother, you are one step closer to being fully recognized as one of us." Itachi said with pride.

"Thank you, little brother. Thank you father. I…I don't know what else to say." Kakashi felt such relief fill him. Relief that he had been waiting to feel for a long time now.

"Your mother and I have also had a talk about the best way to teach you and Naruto of our clan. This will have even more meaning now since, you now carry our name. I and your mother will teach you so much on our own of course, however, there are things that others within the clan are better at teaching you than us."

Fugaku paused for a moment as three more people had just walked in. He noticed right away that they were of their clan and all three clansmen nodded in his direction. Apparently, they had seen Kakashi and Itachi come in and had decided to make sure nothing foolish happened while they were here. Fugaku was grateful to them as he nodded back in appreciation. Once they passed on by them, Fugaku continued.

"I have gotten in touch with Katsumi. She is an elder of our clan. In fact, Katsumi, is the oldest of the elders. I have arranged for all of you to meet with her in three days." Here, Fugaku took on a serious look. "Kakashi, I have to ask you this, will you go and meet with the elder? Your mother and I don't want you to feel pressured into going. If, you're not ready to meet with her then just say so and I will have Itachi take Sasuke and Naruto alone."

Kakashi tensed only for a brief moment and it was barely noticeable. He did want to go with them but, he knew he was different because of his past. He wasn't normal. He struggled with things; when those things were outside the realm of a mission or duty. Everyday life was painfully hard for Kakashi to live. Naruto made it better and even possible and now having the Uchiha as family, and bearing their name as his, is helping him, but even so, meeting new people always put him on edge and he was worried about Naruto but, particularly Sasuke. How deep would the damage of their trauma go with them? He couldn't help but express his concern.

"Father…I want to go. I want to be able to meet with everyone in our clan. I don't want to be afraid or nervous of new people. They are not strangers. They are clan and family and I don't want them to feel like, I'm impossible to ever be around. There were so many thing that happened when I wasn't any older than Sasuke and Naruto is now and I worry about them both, especially Sasuke. I can see how far my own trauma from my past goes. I'm almost nineteen years old and I'm still fighting with the same issues that I did back then. I worry about Sasuke and Naruto never being able to really get over the fear of walking through this village alone or even if they are with someone that they trust."

Kakashi looked calm at the moment, but his hands were shaking slightly and nothing he could do would make them stop either. Knowing that he now had the Uchiha name and then thinking of the past he has struggled with for so long. Realizing his fear and worry for his youngest brothers. Kakashi was finding the emotions welling up. Thus, his body, in an effort to cope made a way for the pent up emotional energy to release by trembling slightly. Fugaku and Itachi both placed a hand on top of his and Kakashi, who had been looking down at his hands looked up the moment he saw theirs.

"Son, it is going to be okay. I promise you. You, Sasuke and Naruto are going to be okay. We'll fight these monsters together. Your mother and I knew that it wouldn't be easy, but, we also knew that we couldn't walk away. We are committed to all of you." Fugaku said with conviction as he looked at both of his sons. The feeling of unity and family bonds moved through each of them making them all feel such strength and joy; which was interrupted by a female voice yelling their order number.

"Order twenty-two, is ready for carry-out." The young woman said as she looked around the room to see who was heading towards her for their order.

Fugaku chuckled while the boys smirked. "Well, that's us boys. Let's get our food and go. We got two little hungry boys at home whom would love to hear the good news. Your mother is also waiting on us." Fugaku stated as he and his sons got up from the table.

Fugaku noticed again their clan members sitting at a table by the counter off to his right. Once again he nodded in their direction as he and his sons walked up to the counter. They nodded again in return. Fugaku paid for their meal and Kakashi grabbed the boxes while Itachi grabbed the two two-liter bottles of cola. They soon were out the door and heading back home.

The meal had been eaten and everyone just laughed and talked for a while. Naruto cried tears of joy when he heard that Kakashi was now an Uchiha. He hugged his big brother tightly as everyone around them looked on. Kakashi told him that it shouldn't be long before, they all heard about his being adopted into the family as well. Mikoto assured them all that by tomorrow they should know and that everything so far looked good. Several clansmen also stopped by just to congratulate the new member of Fugaku's family and said that they couldn't wait for the Celebration of Life, to officially welcome both boys into their clan. The first acknowledgement comes from the Hokage, the second from the clan.

After the clansmen left for their homes, the little ones went and played in their bedroom. Until, it was time for them to change into their pajamas and head for bed. Kakashi and Itachi stayed up a little longer wanting to talk to their parents about going back to Anbu. The Hokage had been very generous in giving both boys a leave of absence but, it couldn't last forever and if, both young men were honest, they were itching to get back in service. They talked until it was nearly ten thirty that evening. Itachi was the first to head for bed with Kakashi following him along with their parents a half hour later.

It was now one-twenty in the morning and the house was quiet, but in Sasuke's and Naruto's room the beginnings of a nightmare was beginning to make quite a bit of a stir in Sasuke's mind. He began to whimper and start to turn from side to side, his body trying its best to deal with what his mind was seeing internally; yet still trying to stay in a rested position on the bed. Sasuke was tired and his body was desperate for rest. The nightmares that the villagers gave to him weren't allowing it and tonight would be no different. Sasuke hadn't screamed yet, but his body was in full fight mode now. His arms and legs thrashing about fighting back and as Sasuke's body fought outwardly. Inside his mind, Sasuke could do nothing but struggle and watch as the broken glass was once again coming towards him, before it touched him, Sasuke let out a scream of fear and anger.

Naruto wasn't having a pleasant dream either, but his nightmare was only just starting and so when he heard his brothers scream, Naruto was forced into wakefulness. It terrified him. He looked around thinking he would see the villagers surrounding them. Instead, he saw that he was in a bed and not on the village street. He was confused for a moment, still disoriented from his nightmare; when he heard thrashing sounds and whimpers. Naruto turned quickly to see Sasuke lying in his bed thrashing violently. It took Naruto a few seconds to realize that they were home and not on the street even though his eyes were plainly showing him that they were safe at home. When he finally could process what was really happening he jumped out of his bed to run to his brother. Only to have Sasuke hit him hard and knock him backwards unable to keep his balance, Naruto fell to the floor. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto thought. _' I really should know by now that Sasuke will hit me if, he is having a nightmare._ ' As soon as the thought came, Naruto heard their bedroom door being shoved open and both of their older brothers came rushing in.

Kakashi wasn't asleep. He was lying in bed deep in thought instead. He was deeply in thought over his father, Sakumo and his new father, Fugaku. Kakashi had told himself from the start that he would not compare the two men and he wouldn't. Still, he thought of them. _'I wonder why I have so quickly called_ _Fugaku my father. Why?' He mused as he turned over onto his left side. 'I never thought that I would ever do that and so soon. Am I betraying, Sakumo, my real father? Also, what of my real clan? I should be loyal to their memory. I remember what the Hokage told me about this very thing. Still, why is this so hard to accept?_ ' Kakashi sighed and rolled over unto his back again.

' _I loved my father Sakumo. I would have done anything for him. I looked up to him and even after the betrayal of the village. I stood at his side. I did everything he asked of me and never questioned him. I tried my best to show him that he had me and that I believed him. So why? Why did you kill yourself_ _father? Why did you leave me behind to fend for myself? I was only seven years old at the time. Why didn't you stand by me as, I did for you? Couldn't you see I would be pushed down and run over by everyone when you left me? The way I found you. How could you possibly think that, finding you the way I did wasn't going to scar me for life? I can't understand. I never could understand. This is why I have such resentment for you. I love you, father and I hate you all at the same time.'_

Kakashi found himself once again turning over but, now facing the door. Anger was starting to bubble in his gut and he wanted to scream in a rage at the world. Instead, his new father came back into his thoughts once again. He remembered the day that he returned from the war and had to face Fugaku for the first time in a tribunal. The man was so intimidating and angry. Kakashi knew. He could see that, the anger was of a man who had lost a member of his family. Obito, wasn't just a clansman to Fugaku but, a member of his family and someone had dared to harm him. Kakashi remembered thinking at the time that, he wished that he still had his clan with him or even his father with him at that moment. Someone willing to defend Kakashi from the anger and the punishment that he was going to receive. The whole incident was so strong that, it crushed Kakashi right there and then. Knowing that he was all alone and he would suffer all alone, every day. He had his sensei, but even Minato wasn't allowed to stand in on the tribunal with Kakashi. They wouldn't allow it and the council said as much. Kakashi remembered Minato arguing with the council furiously, but to no avail. The council would not listen to him and Kakashi and Minato both knew why it was. Kakashi was trash. The son of a man that was trash in the end.

Kakashi started to curl in on himself. He was starting to despair all over again. When a memory came surging forth to the front of his mind. The memory was of the day that Kakashi and agreed to meet with his new father. They had walked through the woods as they talked. Fugaku explained everything to Kakashi of how he had felt back then all those years ago at the tribunal. The man didn't lie and held nothing back from Kakashi. Kakashi could feel it. Fugaku, was sorry for everything that had happened on that day. Kakashi, felt moved by this revelation that, he in turn told Fugaku of all his feelings that he could tell the man, anyway; but, afterwards, Fugaku did something that Kakashi would never have thought anyone would have done for him and it was then that Kakashi finally understood why he so readily called Fugaku, his father so soon after becoming part of the man's family. The memory of that moment stood out crystal clear.

Fugaku had walked up to Kakashi after hearing him tell of all his pain. His shame and his need for family. The need to keep Naruto safe because, Naruto, was all he had left in this world. A world that called him unworthy of anything and was trash. Fugaku hugged Kakashi close and said these words.

"Kakashi, son, listen to me. You're not trash and you're not worthless. Do you understand, Kakashi? The things that happened back then isn't your fault." The words were said with conviction and honesty. It was what Fugaku truly believed and it meant the world to Kakashi. Someone was after all this time willing to stand up for him. It came so late, but it didn't matter to Kakashi. In the end, it was the fact that Fugaku stood up and defended him in the end. He alone came to see Kakashi, out of the three men who had been standing before Kakashi that day in the tribunal.

Fugaku has continued to stand his ground for not only Kakashi, but for Naruto as well.' _And now I bear_ _your name. You have proven to me that I matter to someone and not just to you but, to your family and your clan. 'I can trust you.'_ Kakashi thought surprised, as he was now understanding his feelings. _'You said that you would stand up for me when I can't' and you are. My father couldn't do that and abandoned me instead. You are giving me that support that I lost so long ago. I promise that I will honor you and our clan. I promise_.' Kakashi whispered it like a prayer.

The pain in his heart began to subside and he let out a shaky breath as, his eyes closed. He slowly started to drift off to sleep. His breathing was beginning to even out. Sleep was about to take him any moment but, a fearful angry scream shattered everything. Kakashi was up and running in an instant. Instinct told him where to go as, Kakashi made his way down to the boy's room. Opening the door he saw the painfully familiar scene of Sasuke struggling on the bed; in a fight for his life. Naruto, was just starting to get off the floor as, Kakashi rushed to the bed. Itachi had come in behind him and went straight to Naruto.

Kakashi spoke soothingly to Sasuke as he tried not to just grab the boy. When Sasuke failed to respond, Kakashi then reached out with his hands avoiding Sasuke's thrashing arms and touched his face caressing the little boy's cheek gently.

"Hey, kiddo, easy now. You have to wake up, Sasuke. You're scaring everyone now. Please, wake up for me."

Sasuke cried and struggled for a few more minutes. The thrashing of his arms and legs becoming slower and weaker by the moment as, the nightmare was beginning to retreat from him and Kakashi's soothing voice. When he woke up, Sasuke saw Kakashi looking down at him with a worried smile on his face. Turning at hearing a sniffle, Sasuke saw Naruto being held by Itachi, who was swaying from side to side in an effort to comfort Naruto. He knew what he did…again. The tears started coming fast and hard now.

"I-I'm sorry. These nightmares will never end. I…I can't staaand this anymore." A wail left Sasuke's mouth.

Kakashi felt like they were stuck in an endless cycle that wouldn't end. He felt for his little brother and the conversation at the pizza shop with their father came immediately to mind. When he remembered talking about the trauma that he couldn't get out of. Again the feeling of being over whelmed and powerless came surging forth inside Kakashi. He picked Sasuke up out of the bed and sat down on it like so many other times and began to rock back and forth with Sasuke sitting on his lap, while Sasuke was trying to get himself under control. Their parents came in and hugged them all and spoke soothingly to them all promising them that they all would get through this ordeal somehow. After a while, everyone went back to bed. Kakashi brought Sasuke back with him into his room and let the little boy sleep with him.

The following morning was a Saturday. Saturday, April tenth of the calendar year. On Saturday's, the family routine was a little different. Fugaku still went to work on Saturdays, however, he worked half days then. Usually, he would return by noon or by one O'clock. At that time the family would all gather for lunch. Mikoto did her heaviest house cleaning on Saturdays and insisted that the boys take some leisure time after their chores were done. So the boys went to train. Beginning with conditioning training first. A short break of a half hour and then it was taijutsu practice. They followed that up with Nin jutsu and even a little kenjutsu practice. The little ones however, weren't allowed to train yet with swords as, they still hadn't mastered using kunai as of yet. By the time training was done for the day, they all piled into the house for showers before supper. After supper, Kakashi decided that he wanted to walk through the district. He wasn't ready to hold a conversation with anyone just yet, but just being able to walk among his clan was a step in the right direction. The little ones wanted to go with him but, Itachi told them to allow their biggest brother a chance to just explore on his own for once. They had reluctantly agreed.

Kakashi walked along the road looking around casually as he did so. Many people had retired to their homes for the night. Still, there were a few hearty souls out and about just like him. He spoke to an old man who, looked as, though he needed help with carrying some feed home for his dogs and cats. The old man appreciated the help with the huge sack of dog food, in particular. Kakashi tried his best to be conversant with the old man as, they walked from the feed store back to the old man's house. It helped that they were taking dog food back to his home because it made it easier to talk to the old man. Since Kakashi, was ever a lover of dogs and really all animals. The old man was cheerful and pleasant to talk too. He didn't ask any invasive questions which endeared the old man to Kakashi. Once they reached his house, the old man asked if he wanted to come in for a cup of tea, but, Kakashi declined the offer politely and left. The old man waving good bye.

Kakashi continued to walk and saw that not only did the district have its own feed store, but it also had a two bakeries, a wood crafting shop, a library, a bank, two shoe and clothing shops and blacksmith. There was so much more to see but, the light was fading fast in the sky and he knew that he had to start heading home. All the people that he met where kind and something that, Kakashi noticed right away this time around was the fact that, the Uchiha were different within their district than when they were on the streets of the village. Here everyone was more open and friendly. On the main streets of Konohona, however, they were never cold but, were somewhat distant and reserved. They always spoke when spoken too, but the reserved nature was always felt. The other thing he noticed was that the Uchiha always showed themselves as very stoic by nature with only a few exceptions. Unlike a lot of other people that live within the Leaf, Uchiha aren't overly joyous, angry or overly anything outside of their district or within it. He wondered why this was. ' _Perhaps it time that I asked about this as well_.' He thought.

Reaching the block that was very familiar to him, Kakashi realized that he had made it back home. He walked to the large house that was really a mansion on this street and on up to the front door. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for him as soon as he entered the house.

"I'm home." He called out.

"Welcome back." Shouted the little ones excitedly. More shouts of welcome could be heard from elsewhere in the house.

Kakashi went and scooped up each of his little brothers in his arms.

"So, how are the chibi's doing this evening?"

"We're doing fine." Replied Naruto. He reached up and grabbed hold of his big brother's mask and pulled it gently down under his chin. When Kakashi quirked a silver eyebrow at him, Naruto added. "You are home now, Kashi, you don't have to hide from your family."

"You're right, kiddo." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke, in the meantime wrapped his right arm over Kakashi's broad shoulder.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you to come back home, Kakashi." Sasuke chirped.

"Is that so?" Kakashi replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, we wanted to know did you like walking through the district."

"Yeah, it was very nice, but I didn't get to see all of it though, it was getting too dark out to see so, I came on home."

"Then we will have to take you to see the rest of it!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Kakashi smiled as he carried his brothers on into the living room. There Mikoto was busy snapping beans for tomorrow's supper. It was one of Mikoto's own customs to have everything that needed prepped for Sunday's meal done the night before so that cooking took less time and hassle. For Fugaku liked to spend Sundays, the only day off he had all week, with his family and Mikoto didn't want to spend her day mostly in the kitchen and Fugaku agreed with her.

Fugaku was himself reading the evening paper. A cup of tea placed on the in table next to him. He looked up along with his wife and greeted Kakashi again.

"Welcome home, son. I trust that the walk through the district was a pleasant one?"

"Yes, but, Kashi didn't get to see it all yet." Naruto answered for Kakashi.

"Why is that?" A curious Mikoto asked.

"It was getting to dark to see out anymore, so I just turned back." Replied Kakashi as he let down both of his brothers, who, immediately giggled and scurried off to their room to play passing on either side of Itachi as they did.

"Where's Itachi? I thought I heard his voice too?"

"Here I am Kakashi. I was in my room when you came in." Explained Itachi.

"Are you two ready to go back into service? I got a visit from the head of command at Anbu saying that you too should report to him first thing Monday morning." Informed their father.

"Ah, right, Anbu. It has been awhile, I guess they are antsy to have us back." Kakashi replied as he went and sat in one of the wing back chairs across from their parents on the couch.

Itachi also went and sat at the other wing back spaced next to his brother as he spoke. "Yeah, I guess the Hokage told him before we were given leave that we would be out for this long."

"Yes, and don't be surprised if, the Hokage wants you to go on a longer mission soon." Hinted Mikoto.

Kakashi and Itachi glanced at each other briefly before they both looked back at their mother again.

"Why? Is something going to happen that he needs to send us out that quickly, not that I'm complaining or anything." Inquired Itachi.

Mikoto had finished with the green beans and set them aside on the coffee table and picked up the large tray of corn on the cob and sat back peeling the husk away from an ear as she spoke.

"Well, the Hokage wants his best team out on an away mission soon. Think about it, the two of you can't be gone for a long time say, like a month or more because the Celebration of Life ceremony will be on May 1st that's little more than two weeks away from now." Mikoto placed the cleaned ear into a large bowl and began peeling another ear. This time Fugaku had also grabbed an ear and was helping her clean as she continued.

"If, you are to take a mission that kept you away from the village it will have to be soon, otherwise he won't be able to send you and you both need to get back into the swing of things in Anbu. Thus, the Hokage wants you to take a mission that will require the two of you to be gone for a week. There are a number of them that need to be done and your team has to help with them."

Fugaku spoke up as his wife placed yet another cleaned ear into the bowl.

"You will know when you head in on Monday what your assignment will be. The chance is possible that it won't be this week. I have informed him of the meeting you have with Katsumi. So, it's more likely the following week. He wants to be sure the two of you are ready to start up on an away mission after being out for three months and ten days."

"Well that makes sense, I guess." Concurred Itachi as a quizzical expression began to reside on his face.

"Tell me, why did the Hokage have me sit out all this time anyway? Normally when something happens with a team member, the others are assigned duties at headquarters or if it's an emergency, they are sent as backups for a team in distress on a mission."

Kakashi spoke up for the first time in a while. "They decided that because of me being unable to cope anymore, they wanted to have you home as well as, this was a family matter or rather would soon be a family matter. The Hokage had spoken to our parents of an intervention. He probably thought that you would be needed here and to be honest he was right." Answered Kakashi.

Itachi immediately felt guilty for asking about it. He didn't want to make his big brother feel bad. "I'm sorry Kakashi, my bad."

Kakashi looked over at him." Hey, it's alright, Itachi. You didn't say anything wrong. You have not hurt me at all."

Fugaku and Mikoto reached for the last ear on the tray without looking as, they were looking at their sons. When they felt a pull in a different direction on the ear of corn. Looking down at the corn, they both chuckled when they realized that they had both grabbed it and were trying to pull it back towards themselves. Mikoto let go of the ear and Fugaku pulled it towards him and began cleaning the last ear as he spoke.

"I have to tell all of you something." The look on his face was one of seriousness and everyone gave him their undivided attention even as they heard laughter coming from the littlest ones bedroom.

"I had also received a visit from someone else today." He paused to look at everyone. "Sasuke's and Naruto's psychiatrist paid me a visit as well. She wanted to know why Sasuke missed his appointment yesterday. She also wanted to know if we were planning on bringing Naruto back since he now is technically under our care now or soon will be."

Kakashi looked tense as he asked. "What did you say?"

"I told her that we aren't' bringing either of the boys in for therapy for now, as we need a second opinion. We will get back to her as soon as we can on the matter."

Mikoto looked worried as she spoke up. "How did she take it?"

Fugaku grimaced. "She didn't like it and told me that we shouldn't fool around with the boys' treatment. She said that they will get better over time but only if, they continue with the treatment."

Kakashi scowled at the statement. He was more convinced than ever that, the woman was a fraud. Something was up and if, it weren't for being forced to go back into Anbu service, Kakashi would investigate the woman. This, Agata Yumiko, that was recommended by the Hokage. ' _Recommended or not,_ _something is up with that woman and I aim to find out what that is._ ' Kakashi thought adamantly.

Bubbly laughter could be still heard coming from down the hall. It was so happy and carefree but, everyone sitting in the living room knew that, by the time it was late in the evening and they were all in bed fast asleep. A scream of terror will be heard and the vicious cycle will once again begin. No one sitting in the living room right now thought that Agata, was right. The treatments weren't' working. No. The treatments were making things worse particularly, for Sasuke, the one who has been seeing her the longest.


	17. Speaking Of History

A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter is a long one. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Speaking of History

The Monday morning sun was shining brightly as it began its' climb into the sky. The warmth could already be felt, as Kakashi and Itachi made their way towards the Anbu headquarters. Neither slept well last night as they knew that they wouldn't. Kakashi, was worried for Sasuke and if he was worried he knew that Itachi was even more so; Itachi has been with Sasuke a lot longer after all. The walk was a silent one; each young shinobi was lost in his own thoughts. Kakashi was thinking of how he would ask permission to investigate the psychiatrist. Itachi, was thinking of how they could help both of their little brothers. Itachi has held Naruto every time Sasuke had a nightmare and he knew that sometimes Sasuke's nightmares would trigger smaller ones in Naruto afterwards.

Itachi would always take Naruto into his room to sleep. The boy struggled and whimpered more than half the night. Itachi would find himself waking at even the slightest sound coming from Naruto. Sometimes, Itachi felt like he understood new mothers when it came to the infant crying in the middle of the night for night feedings or just discomfort of some sort. The need to be able to hear the infant's weak cries and succor them can't be ignored. Itachi wasn't feeding Naruto anything for his body. He was feeding Naruto's soul with something just as important. Reassurance. _I'm here_. This is what Itachi gives Naruto every time the nightmares come.

They continued on as people passed by them on their way to work or the academy. Neither Kakashi nor, Itachi made to greet any of them as they passed. The young men were nearly at headquarters when Itachi spoke up breaking the silence.

"Kakashi, I've been thinking that we should talk to the elder about our brothers' nightmares. Maybe she will be able to give us some guidance as to what to do about their nightmares."

Kakashi looked over at his brother with a pensive expression. "You mean Katsumi?"

Itachi nodded before he spoke. "Yes, she is the oldest of the elders and therefore the wisest among them. She might know of a way that we could help our brothers."

Kakashi looked ahead of him for a moment before looking back to Itachi. "I don't see why we shouldn't. It's not like we've been much help to them." Kakashi's words came out bitter at the end.

Itachi only looked at him studying his elder brother quietly. A few minutes passed before Itachi spoke again. "You know that we will find a way to help them Kakashi. I truly believe this and I also believe that you are right that Agata isn't who she appears. Sasuke will do far better away from that woman."

The mention of Agata made Kakashi scowl. He would never forgive the woman if she had anything to do with his little brother's suffering. They were now nearing the building that they hadn't seen in a while. There were a few people standing out front of it having a conversation. When one of them noticed the two Uchiha approaching the building. The person abruptly stopped talking and smiled at the shinobi and waved as she called out to them.

"Kakashi, Itachi come on over here for a minute will you?"

Recognizing the voice as Anko's the two young men ambled over to her and her team mates.

"Hey, long time no see." She replied as she hit Kakashi in the left arm playfully.

Rubbing his arm Kakashi smirked at her though she couldn't tell. "Snake, your team is still bravely staying at your side I see." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I found some real men for once." Anko retorted as she winked at her team. The two men reacted differently to their leader's words. The taller of the two codenamed, Bull, just shrugged his shoulders. He had resigned himself to his fate. The smaller of the two codenamed Deer chuckled nervously.

Itachi observed the two and decided to change the subject for their sakes. "Snake how have you been?"

"I can't' complain. My team is doing a lot of missions and we're kicking a lot of enemy butt. So I'm happy at least." Anko looked over at her team and asked. "How about you guys? Happy?"

"Yes we are ma'am. " They said in unison.

Anko turned back towards her friends and with a seriousness that you normally didn't see on Anko outside of battle. She spoke. "Hey, you guys are coming back right? I'm not talking about back to Anbu either. I'm talking about back with your friends."

Kakashi winced slightly. He realized that he hadn't been coming around in a while but he never forgot his friends either.

"We were always planning on coming back, Snake. It's just that I needed time to get my head on straight. I never thought of abandoning any of you." Kakashi admitted.

Anko watched his eyes intently to see if he were lying but couldn't find one. Satisfied with what she didn't see, Anko dropped the intensity a bit and added.

"Gai, has been worried about you and your two younger brothers. You should really go and see him sometime it would mean the world to him."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Anko was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, and one more thing you two."

"Yes." The Uchiha brothers said in unison.

"Congratulations on becoming family. Especially to you, Kakashi, you deserve a good home." Anko smiled sincerely and Kakashi felt grateful to hear her say it.

"Thanks. It's good to know that there are people here that are pulling for us."

"Well team we better get going." Anko answered as she looked down at her watch. "We had twenty minutes before the start of our mission and that twenty minutes are up. Let's go."

"Right." Her team called out.

Anko waved to her friends and left swiftly with her teammates in tow. Kakashi and Itachi watched them go for a moment. Anko's words about their friends and in particular of Gai was weighing on Kakashi's heart. _'I have to see them all soon. Naruto and Sasuke would also like to see them all again._ ' He thought.

"Kakashi, we had better head on into headquarters. We will be late if we don't get a move on." Replied Itachi.

Kakashi glanced at his younger brother and nodded. The two went on up the steps and into the building. Inside the shinobi found the place active. There were Anbu moving about everywhere. Some were preparing to leave on a mission. Others were heading in and out of offices with either scrolls or papers in hand. There were others moving towards the area that led out back to the training grounds.

The two Uchiha made their way down a corridor to the right of the entrance of the building. The head of Anbu's office was located at the very end of the corridor and to the left. Standing outside the door Itachi raised his hand and prepared to knock.

"Come in." A deep voice answered from within.

Itachi and Kakashi glanced at each other and instead of knocking Itachi moved to open the door. The head of Anbu, Murai Eito, was sitting at his desk with a seriousness that was always present on the man's face. He gestured for the two young operatives to sit in the two chairs placed before his desk. Kakashi and Itachi went and sat before the man.

"I'm glad to have the two of you back." Their leader said with a somber tone.

"We're glad to be back sir." The Uchiha replied in unison.

"I understand that the two of you are to see the elder this week."

"Yes, that's correct sir. We will be seeing her tomorrow." Itachi knowingly replied.

Murai, leaned back in his chair as his arms resting on the armrests raised and then tilted towards each other. The fingers touching making a triangle. The man's chin resting on top of his fingers. He held the pose for a moment as he watched the two young men closely. The Uchiha knew that when the man did this he was thinking hard. They waited patiently for him to continue. Finally after what felt like an hour but wasn't more than a minute. The man spoke.

"I need Wolf Team to head out on a mission. I'm going to post-pone this mission until the beginning of next week. The mission is one that the Hokage has specifically asked be done by your team, Kakashi. He said that nothing can interfere with your being officially inducted into the Uchiha clan. So this mission will begin then. I'm sure that you both have not only the meeting with the elder which is a necessary part of the induction process itself but you will need to take care of a matter concerning the psychiatrist, Agata Yumiko."

Kakashi's and Itachi's eyes widen a fraction before returning to normal. The move was quick but the leader still saw the reaction. Murai immediately began to explained.

"The captain of the military police has informed me of a possible attempt to harm your younger brothers. I would take it then that the two of you would like to help the military police with their investigation?"

"Yes, sir. We feel that something isn't right about her. We want to make sure that she really isn't involved in trying to harm them both." Replied Kakashi with a hint of anger.

The tone wasn't missed by Murai. He looked over at Itachi to see if he felt the same as Kakashi. The expression told the man all he needed to know.

"I see. You're given permission. You have the rest of this week to help the police in their investigation." Murai looked at both of his operatives with understanding as he added. I want you two, however, to keep a low profile in this investigation. Understood?"

The Uchiha brothers nodded their heads. They were both relieved and grateful to their commander for letting them pursue the investigation.

Murai, satisfied with the responses of his operatives reached for a folder on his desk and handed it to Kakashi.

"This folder contains your assignment to be carried out next Monday." Kakashi opened the folder as his commander continued to speak.

"The mission is for one week may be less depending on how well everything goes. You will be traveling to rain country to assess a possible threat." The commander leaned forward in his chair so that his arms folded and resting on the top of his desk. Kakashi had been flipping through the pages of the mission stopped and handed the folder to Itachi. The younger Uchiha took the folder and began skimming it as well.

"The mission directive says that we are to spy on a village called Rain village for a possible break in the treaty by training ninja?" Summarized Kakashi.

"Yes, as you both know, the five Kages had banned all villages of trying to raise their own military strength without first consulting them first. Any new hidden village made without consent would seriously jeopardize the balance of power between all five of the great nations. We send our shinobi out on missions to help these villages as well as ourselves. This also keeps any unknown element out of the game. When all cards are on the table we all sleep better at night."

Murai stopped and took a drink from the bottle of water sitting on his desk. Swallowing the water the man continued.

"I want Wolf Team to spy only. Give us Intel on the village. I want you to be as precise as possible, but I don't want you to get involved in the village. Anything happens there you are to report only and get back here within the time frame given. You are not to engage the villagers for any reason Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir!" The Uchiha brothers spoke in sync.

"Good. You are dismissed."

The two shinobi stood and bowed to their commander before turning and leaving his office. They didn't say anything at the moment as they walked down the hall. They would wait until they got outside and away from others before they spoke of the mission and the investigation of Agata. They were hungry and it showed in their eyes. Everyone at Anbu that saw them knew the look and smirked to themselves wishing their comrades good luck in the hunt.

Sasuke and Naruto had woke up that morning surprised to find themselves both in Kakashi's room. Naruto remembered being carried by Itachi to his room. ' _Itachi must have carried me over here to stay_ _with Sasuke while he and Kashi went somewhere.'_ He mused.

"I guess our brothers got up and left without us." Sasuke spoke his brother's thoughts aloud as he began to stretch his arms towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder if mother or father stayed with us today."

"Well"… Sasuke paused as he let out a yawn. "I guess we will have to just get out of bed and find out."

The boys got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. They figured that someone would most likely be there. Instead they found their mother dusting the in tables in the living room.

"Good morning boys." She smiled. "What would you two like for breakfast?" Mikoto finished dusting the in table and stood up straight. The boys thought for a moment and then looked at each other briefly.

"We want cereal." They said together.

Mikoto laughed softly. "Well cereal it is this morning. Which kind would you like? Fruit Puffs or Cocoa corn flakes?"

Again the boys looked at each other before excitedly shouting for Fruit Puffs. Mikoto chuckled and then herded her two little ones into the kitchen. She went and got them bowls and spoons while the boys went and sat down at the table. They sat across from one another at the middle of the table. Soon their mother placed the bowls and spoons along with the cereal onto the table. She then got the milk and brought it over opening the carton as she did so.

"Today we have a busy day ahead of us. So I want you two to eat and then go and get dressed quickly." Their mother said as she poured the milk into Naruto's bowl of cereal.

"Where are we going today mother?" An inquisitive Sasuke asked.

Mikoto reached over pouring milk into Sasuke's bowl as she spoke. "We are going to the clothing store to buy Kakashi and Naruto their own harori's with our clan symbol on the back. They will need one for the ceremony and Asami is having a sell right now. So it's the perfect time to shop."

Naruto's eyes grew wide at this statement. He swallowed his cereal quickly. Mikoto had seen his expression and patiently waited for her littlest son to ask his question.

"We are getting a shirt with a fan on it too?!" He asked shocked.

Mikoto and Sasuke both laughed at the way it was put. Naruto only looked at them a bit confused. Mikoto cleared her throat before she answered.

"Yes, Naruto, honey. This haroari is special because it will be your first garment with the symbol of our clan that you will wear. It is important that you only wear it on the day of the ceremony and not before."

"Why?"

"Because this harori is a ceremonial garment. You only were this one for special occasions and your induction into our clan is one of those moments you would wear it."

"Does Sasuke and Itachi have one too?"

"Yes, Naruto. We all have at least one." Added Sasuke matter-of-factly.

"Will we get more clothes with the clan symbol on the back?"

"Yes, honey you and Kakashi will have shirts and harori's and other garments that will have the symbol of our clan after the ceremony. This is your first one but not your last. Remember the necklace that we talked about at supper a few days ago?"

"Yes."

"Well the clothing we wear isn't under the same rule of never taking it off, however we always have the symbol on our clothing so people can see that we are Uchiha and not to mess with us. Most people respect us when they see the symbol on our backs. In fact all clans have the symbol of their clan on their clothing." Mikoto finished. She was now sitting beside Sasuke with a cup of tea.

Sasuke finished his bowl of cereal and remembered that their mother had said that they were going to have a busy day.

"Mother what else are we doing today?"

"Ah, we are going to have to stop over at Toshiro's and Meyrin's place to drop off the quilt I made for their baby. Then we will go over to the park so that you two can stretch your legs and run around a bit." Mikoto looked over at Naruto as she directed her next words to him specifically.

"Naruto this will give you an excellent chance to meet with some of the other children of our clan." Mikoto smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

Naruto's face brighten up at the thought of more kids around. He loved to make new friends and hope started to surge in his heart that he could make some among his clan.

"Do you think they will like me?" The look in his eyes was hopeful and Mikoto smiled softly at him.

"Yes, dear, the children will be very excited to meet with you. They are mostly older than you and Sasuke. However, there are some at your age that you can play with."

"What else will we do after that mother?" Asked Sasuke as he played with the hem of his shirt. He wasn't all that fond of the park but at least, Naruto would be there with him. Sasuke always found the other kids a bit clingy which drove him to playing alone.

Mikoto glanced again at Sasuke and sighed. ' _This one will forever be my antisocial one._ ' She thought.

"After the park, I want to bring you both home for lunch and then we must head over to the library. I need to return some books. Have you ever been to a library before Naruto?"

"No." Naruto looked a bit sheepish as he continued. "Kashi and I stayed out of places that didn't have at least two escape routes."

Mikoto scolded herself mentally. She was so carried away with their current situation that she forgot that Kakashi and Naruto were at one time living alone and without them. This made her pause in thought for a moment. Mikoto was surprised at how quickly she adapted to the two boys living with her and the rest of her family. She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. When she came back to the present she found herself being stared at apprehensively by her boys.

"Sorry, boys, mother got lost in her thoughts for a moment and lost track of reality."

Sasuke got up from his seat slowly and with a bit of a smirk said. "Mother, getting lost in dream land in the middle of a conversation isn't a good thing you know."

Mikoto didn't know whether to laugh or scold her cheeky son at the moment. Instead, she decided to do both.

"Sasuke, your mother is not old enough yet to start becoming senile." A playful wink and a chuckle came from their mother and both boys couldn't help but laugh as well. Today with mother would be fun.

Fugaku was standing behind his desk looking out the window waiting for the arrival of two of his operatives to arrive. He already knew that both Kakashi and Itachi would be coming to him soon. The head of Anbu had already told him that he would give permission for his sons to come and help with the case. Fugaku knew that the investigation would take some time to bring forth fruit. He was sure that if the woman Agata was harming his sons then she wasn't alone. His gut told him this much and Fugaku always followed his gut instincts. They proved to be right more often than not.

A light knock at the door alerted him of the officers of whom he was waiting for had now arrived.

"Come in." He ordered.

The two officers came in immediately. "Yashiro and Hikari reporting as ordered sir." The man spoke as they both stood at attention. Fugaku turned around and gestured to them to a have a seat.

"At ease."

The two officers did as told and went and sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Fugaku also sat down at his desk and reached in a side drawer pulling out a folder and placing it on his desk.

"Yashiro, Hikari I have an assignment for the both of you. I need you to investigate someone for me."

Yashiro perked up swiftly. "Sir, who are we hunting?" The man's voice was a tenor and he was of average height. He stood at five feet tall and eleven inches. He was built like an athlete and he had dark brown hair that was of medium length and shaggy. His partner, Hikari was also of an athletic build. She had black hair that was long and held back with a dark blue bow more than half way down her back. The sides of her face were framed with medium length fringe while wispy bangs covered her forehead. She had a thin scar that ran at an angle from the corner of her right eye down to the corner of her mouth. Both officers were well talented shinobi and one of the best investigators Fugaku had.

"I need you two to investigate an Agata Yumiko."

"You mean the child psychiatrist?" Hikari asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, she is now considered a possible suspect to harming the mental health of a child actually two children." Fugaku was keeping a very blank expression but no one could deny the slight tenor of anger that was in it.

The investigators glanced at each other realizing this was a personal call from their captain. Everyone in the force knew that both Sasuke and Naruto were doctoring for their trauma at the festival. What everyone will find surprising now is the possibility of foul play happening with the boys.

"Sir, we will begin investigating immediately is there anything specific that we should be looking for in this case?" Inquired Yashiro.

Fugaku was about to speak when there came a knock at his door. He raised his hand slightly signaling for Yashiro to wait a moment.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kakashi and Itachi walked in. They nodded to the two investigators in the room as they made their way up and stood just behind them with their arms folded behind their backs.

"Ah, sons I'm glad you have made it. I was just getting ready to brief Yashiro and Hikari on the investigation."

"Yes, we came as soon as the commander gave us leave to do so." Replied Itachi.

Fugaku nodded in response and then wasted no time to begin.

"Yashiro, Hikari, you two will take lead in this investigation. Kakashi and Itachi will give you support. They will be leaving for a mission for Anbu next week but will give you help in the meantime. They want to help in the investigation and they are both could at gathering intelligence and spying details. You're to begin with the obvious checking into the woman's history. I don't want just the background of her career but also of her personal life. I want to know if there is any shade of suspicion that can be found."

Fugaku went and stood up and began to pace behind his chair as he continued to speak.

"I want you to be thorough and check everything. My elder sons and I believe that there is at least one if not more people involved in this plan of destroying my younger sons. I want you to be diligent and also careful. The possibility of others involved could become very messy if it turns out to involve high ranking people. So I want everything done by the book and with proper protocols. We don't want to find out the truth of the matter and then find we can't prosecute because of carelessness on our part. Understood?"

Everyone spoke in unison. "Yes, sir!"

Satisfied with the response of his team Fugaku then looked at both of his sons with a serious expression.

"Kakashi, Itachi, I don't want either of you to let your emotions get the better of you should you find out anything. I wouldn't normally allow any of my officers who are close to a victim on a case. So don't get carried away. Report everything you find out to Yashiro and Hikari. Is this understood?"

Again Kakashi and Itachi agreed with their father. The man then dismissed them all as he went to sit back down and review a report written by an officer for another case. ' _Hopefully with Kakashi and_ _Itachi helping them the team will be able to fish up something on this Agata.'_

Meanwhile in a bar across the village sat five shinobi. They were nursing drinks of sake as they talked; none of them was here for the purpose of getting drunk. The conversation they were having was far too important for merriment.

"I understand that the Head of the Uchiha clan still insists on keeping the 'traitor and the demon' within their ranks." A large and lean man spoke deceivingly soft.

"Yes." Said the one sitting across from his friend. "He has been warned about this mistake he is going to make but he isn't backing down." The man took a swig of his drink.

A woman sitting next to the man taking a drink looked annoyed as she spoke. "I will never understand what the hell Fugaku sees in those pieces of garbage. Doesn't he understand that they will be the ruin of him and his clan?"

The man next to her with pale lavender eyes snorted loudly. "I can tell you that the Uchiha have always been weak. They are too compassionate for their own good. They can't even bring under submission the weaker members of their own clan. They believe in the nonsense that all clan members have the right to grow and become all that they can be without restraint."

Once again the man snorted and then chuckled taking a swig of his drink and sitting the glass down hard. He loathed the Uchiha and Fugaku in particular if only he could bring him down. ' _I will bring him and his damn clan down._ ' He thought bitterly.

"Hey, Hirashi, what should we do about them then? We can't leave them alone can we? As it stands right now the Uchiha have two prodigies within their ranks. The clan as a whole has gotten only stronger over the years. They seem to be thriving despite the limitations and restrictions that we have placed on them." The first man spoke with concern.

Hirashi finished off his drink and poured himself another as he addressed his comrade.

"Saburo, don't worry. Everything we have envision for the future of this village will still happen even if it doesn't follow the path we had set. The results of our labor will bear fruit."

Everyone smirked darkly as they raised their cups to their lavender eyed comrade. They all swallowed the shot of sake down quickly. The woman, Chiasa thought of something and voiced it.

"What about the next phase of our plan?"

"What of it Chiasa?"

Chiasa glanced around the table to see that she had everyone's attention before she continued.

"I hear that the traitor and Itachi are now returned to active service as of today. You don't suppose that they might try and interfere in our plan should they find out?"

"I'm aware of the current situation and have already made provision for this possibility. I know for a fact that they will not be in the village during the time we activate our plan."

Hiashi still had his smirk still plastered on his face. He was filled with confidence and the other members of his table absorbed this confidence into themselves. They continued to talk but now of everyday mundane things. People milled around them ignoring the five clan heads at the table as they went about their own business.

The park wasn't large but it held everything that little children would want in a park. It contained two sets of monkey bars, three swing sets of six swing to each set. There was also a large sliding board that took over twelve steps to climb to get at the top. There was even an area that had been smoothed over and asphalt placed within a seven hundred square foot of it. The sole purpose was for children to skate on. There were benches lined along half of its length just outside of the asphalt. Here Mikoto sat as she couldn't help but laugh at her two youngest as they had been given a pair of skates each to join the other children there.

Naruto had sat on the asphalt to put on the skates but couldn't' get up. The skates kept rolling away from him every time he tried to stand leaving him sitting on the ground. Sasuke managed to get up but that was the best he could do. He was trying to walk in the skates instead of gliding on them. Therefore, his body did embarrassing poses and it didn't help that their mother was laughing at them both. Naruto rolling around on the ground and Sasuke doing some form of weird street dance.

The other children tried to help them. A couple of older boys by three years came to Naruto. Each boy grabbed an arm and gently began to pull up. Soon Naruto was becoming upright but his legs still went this way and that wildly as the skates seemed to give the boy's feet a mind of their own. In the meantime, a girl with spikey medium length hair and her two top front teeth missing was demonstrating to Sasuke how to properly move on the skates. The older boys finally managed to get Naruto up and on the move by still holding onto his arms and gliding around the asphalt. Before long both boys were getting the hang of skating and it went from frustrating to fun.

Mikoto didn't interfere as she knew that the older children would come and help her sons. She loved her clan. They would always help each other through anything. All too soon it was time for Mikoto to call her sons to come to her and head for home. They left the other children with smiles and promises of coming back out to the park again soon. They walked along chatting happily about their day so far and what they would have for lunch. Two visitors to the district walked past them heading for the bakery. Mikoto's smile dropped as they had approached and passed her and the boys. The people weren't hostile looking in any way but Mikoto found herself becoming instantly suspicious of anyone that wasn't Uchiha in the district. She looked down at Sasuke to see if she could gauge a reaction to the strangers. Sasuke, however, was too busy looking over at his brother and talking to notice the strangers. Mikoto sighed with relief. ' _I think we better hurry home. Sasuke is already starting to settle down some from the_ _nightmares. I can't have him go backwards again. I don't think any of us can take this much longer, especially not Sasuke.'_

"Let's hurry along boys. I think I can hear both of your stomachs growling."

"There not-," Sasuke had to stop himself as at that moment his stomach begged to differ with him on the subject. The immediate embarrassment made Sasuke's face turn beet red as Naruto started to laugh. A loud grumble came from Naruto's stomach as well causing the boy to imitate his brother sheepishly. Sasuke laughed at Naruto in turn and Mikoto chuckled herself as they continued on home.

Kakashi and Itachi had decided to grab a bite. They got their meals from a sandwich shop and headed to a nearby park to eat before heading back over to Anbu headquarters. They would use the computers there to search on Agata's past patients. They were trying to find any complaints or problems that had occurred while seeing the psychiatrist. They needed to clear that part of the investigation. They needed to know if anyone had any problems with the doctor and if so, they needed to talk to that person to find out why. So far however, they couldn't find anyone that had run into a problem with the woman.

Kakashi knew that they would have to be patient to catch Agata. He also knew that they had a time frame that they were both forced to work under. In a few days' time he and Itachi would have to be preparing to leave for their week long mission to Rain country. There was a part of him that was thrilled to be going out on a mission again but another part that wanted to remain at home and help apprehend Agata. Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by his younger brother.

"Kakashi, I know that we have to work quickly to be of any help to the investigators on this case. Still, we have our own mission in a few days from now. I think it would be best if we head over to Grandma Cat's place before we leave."

Kakashi was preparing to take a bite out of his sandwich when Itachi mentioned this Grandma Cat. Kakashi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this and curiosity begged him to ask the obvious question.

"Who is Grandma Cat?"

Itachi was taking a drink of his soda when he glanced at his big brother and couldn't help but smirk at the expression being presented to him. Lowering the bottle of soda to his lap, Itachi began his explanation.

"Grandma Cat is an old woman that lives in an abandoned city. She runs a supply store there that has been used by our clan for many years. She also has a daughter named Tamaki. The thing that you need to know about Grandma is that she lives with a multitude of cats and is pretty eccentric. She will hiss at you should you say anything bad about her cats. So do mind your manners while we're there."

"I see. I promise to be on my best behavior." Kakashi placed a hand over his heart as he said this making his brother smirk again at his antics. Kakashi then placed a more serious expression on his face. The look that said ' _why'_. Itachi had been working with Kakashi only a short time considering past events but this didn't stop the young man from being able to read him.

"We are going to see her for two reasons. The first is so that we can resupply on weapons that are specifically designed for our clan and the way we fight. I don't know if you know this Kakashi but every clan within our village has their own personal supplier for their weapon and other needs."

Kakashi frowned at this information. He needed clarity.

"Why use outside merchants? Why can't you just have the weapon shops here make or special order the needed things of the clan?"

"Because, Kakashi not every shop in this village has the integrity that the outside suppliers have." Itachi moved himself so that he was facing his brother more directly this time as they talked.

"Our clan for an example, have come to trust Grandma because she had come through on a special thin metal wire that is used in some of our more advanced shuriken move sets. You are well aware of my clans' mastery of ninja tools. We inspect all weapons that we order before we buy. On this particular day, a village merchant failed to adhere to our specific design of the wire. The wire was flawed in that it couldn't hold chakra to it. No matter how hard any of us tried the wire failed to keep and stream the chakra down in the shuriken. Chakra that would enable us to guide the shuriken in flight to its target. A couple members of the clan went out back of the shop to the testing area to prove the wire. The wire not only failed but nearly killed the other member of our clan. The wire failed to stream the chakra all the way down causing the shuriken to whip back and because the wire was weak as well. It snapped letting the momentum send the shuriken into the other man's shoulder."

Kakashi's eyes went wide at this information. He could see why the Uchiha wouldn't trust village merchants with such things so important to them or any ninja as their weapons.

"I think I understand now." He said pensively. "The merchant was clearly caring only for the money he would gain from the sale of the wire and not about the safety of the ninja who would be using it."

"You got it. After that happened it was only a few days later that while on a mission, our father found an abandoned city. He was on a solo mission at the time and decided to stay within the ruins for the night. The city was in much ruin but not all of it and as he walked he found an underground tunnel. He went in to get out of the rain and to see where it led. This would lead him to meeting Grandma Cat. Needless to say, Grandma and her cats weren't too happy of being invaded. So they attacked. Father was able to win the battle without killing any of them. The woman settled down when she realized this and decided to let father stay." Itachi paused to finish off his soda before continuing.

"Grandma was very impressed with fathers' eyes and asked about them. He explained a basic information of the Sharigan. When he mentioned the Sharigan, Grandma Cat remembered hearing of such a bloodline limit but had never seen it before until now. Father asked her why she lived alone in an abandoned city and what she did there. Grandma said that it was where she was born and raised and where she would die. As for what she did she told him that she is a merchant of weapons and other items needed by her clients. Father was curious of what she sold and so she showed him. Long story short a deal was struck that night and Grandma Cat made good on her end of the deal and produced the finest wire we have ever seen. In all the years my clan as be going to her Grandma hasn't ever failed us."

"Wow, I didn't know any of this I always assumed that everyone just went to either the shops in the village or did what I do and that is to just accept the standard issue stuff that the corps gives you."

"Yes I can see why you would believe this Kakashi but its okay. You are now a member of my clan and this brings me to the second reason we are going to see Grandma. I need for you to learn of the location of the city as it doesn't sit out in the open and I want to take our little brothers with us."

Kakashi's eye went wide. "We can take our brothers with us? I take it then that the route is well secured?"

"Yes, the only problem we will have is getting our brothers out of the village. We can't let them see the village. So we will either have to blindfold them or we have them close their eyes until we are outside the village gates."

"I opted for option two. I'm sure that they will keep them closed until we tell them it is okay to open them again." Replied Kakashi.

"I agree."

"When should we leave?"

"I think Saturday would be good. This will allow us more time to help the investigators and for the history lesson of the clan that I have to take you all too tomorrow."

"Right I almost forgot about that with trying to get evidence against Agata."

"I know how you feel brother but Katsumi will be waiting for us tomorrow and she isn't the type of person who takes well to being stood up."

"I have no intention of getting on my elder's nerves." Kakashi said solemnly. Looking down at his watch, Kakashi spoke up.

"I think we better get back to headquarters and to that computer. We still have a search to finish."

"You're right. Let's go."

The young men got up from the ground and made their way back to headquarters dropping off their trash in the receptacle on the way.

The evening was drawing on in and everyone was now returning to their homes after a busy day. Fugaku met up with his two eldest sons at the front steps of the police headquarters. They greeted each other and turned for home. They passed many people as they made their way to the Uchiha district. Some of the people were giving them unreadable looks while others greeted them warmly. The boys followed their father's lead. Fugaku responded with either a curt nod or a brief word of kindness to those who showed themselves civil; for those people who did not he simply ignored them. They weren't worth the time of day to Fugaku. They continued on and relief flooded Kakashi as he saw the now familiar path that led to home.

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting outside the front door for their father and brothers. Mikoto made them promise to stay on the front porch and not wonder off. They had promised and sat down on the steps chatting away and laughing. Naruto was the one who saw them first and waved. Sasuke soon followed.

"Welcome home father and big brothers. We missed you." They shouted in unison.

"Hello." Shouted all three men as they continued to walk.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't contain themselves any longer. They swiftly got off the steps and ran towards the rest of their family. Completely forgetting their promise to their mother in their excitement.

"Hello, boys." Replied their father. Fugaku picked each of them up in his arms holding them each at his sides. He kissed each little boys' cheek that earned him a hug from each of them. There was a smile on the usually stoic man's face. Each of his youngest sons wrapped an arm about his neck and lean in resting their heads on his shoulders for a moment.

"Hey, where's our hugs?" Itachi mocked pouted at them.

"Sorry, Itachi, we will give you and Kashi hugs too after we give father one first." An apologetic Naruto said.

Itachi only chuckled. Naruto was so naïve at times. Kakashi smiled at them and reached up and placed a hand briefly on Naruto's shoulder as the little boy was being carried on Fugaku's right. They walked this way for a few more feet before Fugaku put them down. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know to which of their brothers they should hug first and in their excitement bumped into each other knocking themselves down. Their father and siblings laughed. Kakashi reached for Naruto and Itachi picked up Sasuke. Their big brothers gave them a gentle squeeze that made each of them squeal with happiness. They then were switched between their brothers' arms and another squeal soon followed.

Mikoto had made the boys promise to stay on the porch. Still, she intended to keep an eye on them herself. She was busy making the evening meal. Periodically she would stop and go check on her boys to make sure they were still on the porch. This time however as she approached she began to feel panic. There was no happy chatter taking place on the porch as there was the last time she checked which had been five minutes ago. She quickly ran to the door and opened it. She heard before she saw her men all coming towards the house. The little ones were being hugged by their older brothers. The relief was immediate and welcomed to Mikoto. She didn't know what she would have done had the boys turned up missing. Swiping at a tear she also ran out to greet her family. There was laughter and hugs being given and as the family displayed their affection right out on the street. Several other members of the clan were witnessing the sight with warm hearts. This was the way it was supposed to be.

Morning came all too early in Naruto's opinion. He didn't have a bad night, nor did Sasuke. Sasuke was beginning to get better. The family had continued to rally around him every time Sasuke had gone through the vicious cycle of repeated nightmares night after night. Sasuke was starting to lose hope that he would ever start to get better. However, Kakashi, wouldn't give up on Sasuke. He kept bringing Sasuke back to his room to sleep. When Sasuke thought about those nights he would get embarrassed that he had to sleep in his big brothers' room. Yet, the nights spent in his own bed seemed to always make him feel vulnerable.

Naruto had tried to sleep in the same bed with him in hopes that it would calm Sasuke and let him know that he wasn't alone. Kakashi had done this for him and it had worked but for some reason it never worked when Naruto tried this with Sasuke. He wasn't sure why. So he hadn't complained when Kakashi picked up Sasuke and took him back into his room.

Now Naruto watched as Sasuke was sleeping in their room and in his own bed without needing anyone near him. He smiled at his brother. Naruto knew how hard it was to overcome what they have been through and he didn't blame Sasuke or make fun of him. _'I hope we both keep getting better, Sasuke._ _Who knows? Maybe someday we can walk through the village again, eh?'_

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. He was beginning to wake up. Naruto got up and made his way out into the hall. He needed to use the bathroom. He wanted to get back quick because he didn't want his brother to wake up and find himself alone. Naruto remembered having panicked if he woke and Kakashi wasn't there. Reaching up and flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Naruto ran back to their room. He arrived just in time to see his brother's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Naruto chirped.

Sasuke raised his head and looked around groggily for the source of the sound. Scanning the room slowly, Sasuke's eyes came to rest upon his brother. He was standing just inside the door smiling that blinding smile of his.

"Please close your mouth, Naruto, you're blinding me." Sasuke teased.

Naruto, far from annoyed laughed as he ran and jumped on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was jostled slightly in the action. He let his head fall back onto his pillow while still looking at his full of the raspberries brother.

"What has you up and so full of energy already?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sasuke, have you forgotten? We're going to see the elder today!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke just laid their and looked at his brother for a moment. He wanted to laugh but thought better of it. Sitting up now and pulling his legs up and placing them so that he was sitting pretzel style on the bed. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, let me understand you here. You're telling me that you are excited to go and have a history lesson?"

"Sasuke it's our clan's history!"

"Naruto, I don't care whose history it is. You don't get all excited about school!"

"We're not going to school. We're not even old enough to go to school. We're going to see Katsumi, Sasuke. Don't you want to see what the elder has to say?"

"No, not really the old folks tend to be cranky or obnoxious or both. The elder we're going to see can be nice though until you look like you're not paying attention to her. Then she is cranky and obnoxious."

Naruto looked at his brother intently for a moment before he spoke with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I don't know whether Katsumi is or not. The one thing I do see right now is a cranky obnoxious Sasuke." Naruto smirked at his brother. Sasuke's eyes went wide for a second before returning to normal; it was the only warning Naruto got. Sasuke pounced on his brother and they rolled around the bed wrestling and laughing. They were so consumed in their play that they failed to notice their older brothers standing in the doorway of their room watching them.

Kakashi watched his younger brothers as they played. He was feeling a little relief. Sasuke was starting to regain his old ways back. Kakashi and Naruto have been living with the Uchiha only two weeks now. Two weeks that on many nights felt longer than that. Yet, Sasuke has begun to improve since they came; even though it wasn't overnight like Sasuke had hoped would happen. Kakashi was still happy to see he was improving. _'Agata_ _being pushed out of the picture certainly has helped him. The way I'm sure it helped Naruto.'_

Itachi glanced at his big brother and knew that he was in deep thought. Well that will be enough of that for the time being he decided. Itachi nudged Kakashi in the ribs. Kakashi looked at his brother with a curious look. Itachi only smirked as he pointed at the two little ones still oblivious to everything as they continued to tussle on the bed. Kakashi knew that look Itachi was giving him and for once he was willing to play along. He nodded at his younger brother and they both let out a shout and ran and jumped on the bed.

The little ones were firmly centered in the middle of the mattress when they heard the shout. They both stopped their play only to see both of their big brothers leaping through the air to land on the bed. There was nothing either of the little ones could do now but hang on as best as they could. Kakashi and Itachi landed on their sides on each side of their brothers. The bounce was brief as the bed collapsed under the force of Kakashi's and Itachi's attack. The head board fell forward and smacked Kakashi on the head making him see stars instantly, while the foot board pitched forward as well smacking and pinning Itachi in the ribs. There was a horrible screech that issued from the little ones throats as they now were laying on their backs.

Fugaku was sitting up and had his legs over the side of bed. He had a list of things he needed to do at work today and he was quietly going over the list of things and prioritizing them as he went. He could hear the shower running and knew that Mikoto was in the bathroom. He also heard faintly the laughter of his youngest sons. He smiled at the sound. This is what he wanted to hear from their room instead of the screaming. He was just about to get up when he heard a screech accompanied by something breaking.

"What the hell!" He shouted as he got up immediately and started to run for the bedroom door. Opening the door, Fugaku, ran down the hall to his youngest sons' room. Upon arrival he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kakashi was trying to get up and assist his younger brother who managed to get himself pinned between the mattress and the foot board. The little ones where looking as though they were in a state of shock and the bed was no longer standing on its' four posts. Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was pretty obvious what had happened in here. Fugaku cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened. I'm only going to say that from now on there will be no more jumping on the beds. Kakashi, I'll help you extract your brother, afterwards the two of you will fix Sasuke's bed before you do anything else. Is this clear to you both?"

Kakashi was standing and rubbing the back of his head. He felt bad. He will never be able to explain in a thousand years why he decided to jump on his little brother's bed. He couldn't say that Itachi made him do it. That argument sounded dumb even to him. He sighed himself as he staggered towards Itachi and still addressing their father at the same time.

"Yes, father."

Itachi was lying there feeling sheepish. He hadn't expected the bed to break so easily. Now he and Kakashi were in trouble and it was all his stupid fault. All he could do was sigh in turn and repeat what his oldest brother had said.

Naruto and Sasuke got out of the bed to give the men more room to work. Kakashi climbed back onto the bed on his hands and knees. He moved over to Itachi and waited. Their father went around to the front of the foot board and grabbed hold of it. He counted to three and then pulled back on the foot board. Kakashi reached out and grabbed his brother's arm and leg and slid him out. Fugaku went and inspected both the headboard and the foot board. The wood was split and the metal rails ripped the wooden posts were they were attached. When everyone saw this their father let out an annoyed growl and then proceeded to give a light smack to both of his older sons heads. There was no way to fix the bed. They would have to buy a new headboard and footboard to attach the rails too.

"I take full responsibility for this mess." Kakashi said remorsefully.

Itachi wasn't about to let his oldest brother take all the blame. It was his stupid idea after all.

"I take responsibility as well. The idea to jump on the bed was my idea."

Fugaku looked at both of his sons in mock anger. He honestly thought the whole situation was funny. He almost wished he could have been there and seen it all happen, but he had to be the responsible father. Thus, the responsible father couldn't allow the boys off the hook too easy. He stood up taller and this made all of his sons stand taller as well.

"I see… So you came up with the plan Itachi, is that what you're telling me?" Fugaku sternly looked over at Itachi.

Itachi swallowed. "Yes, father it was."

Fugaku than looked over at Kakashi just as sternly as he spoke evenly.

"Kakashi, you just went along with this idea without advising against this action?"

Kakashi was still rubbing the back of his head and despite being in trouble he couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up, father."

Fugaku discreetly raised a hand to cover his mouth so that he could look as though he was in deep thought. When in reality he was trying to hide the smirk that was trying to appear before the boys. When he had removed it a moment later the smirk was gone.

"Alright then here is your punishment. The two of you will split the cost of buying the headboard and footboard for Sasuke's bed and you will replace the damaged ones with the new ones."

Kakashi and Itachi both sighed but agreed with their father all the same. It wasn't buying the posts that made them disappointed but rather the fact that they now had to make time to fix their brother's bed.

Mikoto chuckled as she overheard what had happened. She and her husband would laugh about this later when the kids weren't around ,but for now she made her way back to her husband's and her bedroom to get dressed. They were going to have a busy day and she needed to get in the kitchen and make them all a hearty breakfast.

Katsumi was waiting for the Head of the clan's children to arrive. They had promised to meet with her at ten this morning. She couldn't wait to meet the two soon to be members of their clan. She had heard of Hatake Kakashi. She never thought though in a million years the young man would not only come to live within their district but also become family and clan. The little Jinchurriki was also a wonder to Katsumi. She couldn't imagine such a burden being placed on a child so young. She had seen him in the village with his brother many times and always felt grief in the pit of her stomach. The villagers were so cruel to the two boys and every once in a while Katsumi would find herself getting in the middle of things trying to prevent an incident from taking place. She was so old to be doing such a thing but she just couldn't stand the cruelty.

Now she waited to see the boys and she couldn't help the excitement she felt. Little Sasuke would be coming as well and if Katsumi remembered right. Sasuke was polite and quiet most of the time. Still, he could unwind like lightning if you annoyed the little spitfire. She chuckled to herself at the thought. She looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. The time device showed that she would have to wait only thirty minutes more before their arrival. She continued to prepare another batch of chocolate chip cookies. She wanted to have them ready for the boys when they arrived.

Fugaku left the house that morning at eight -thirty. He needed to make a quick stop at the furniture store within the district before he left for work. Daisuke's furniture shop wasn't so much a showroom of newly built furniture as it was a place where people placed their orders. Daisuke and his talented team built the furniture in the back of the shop. All the furniture in the Head of clan's house came from Daisuke. So Daisuke was happy to see Fugaku walk in.

"Greetings, Fugaku, what brings you here today?" He asked as he walked up to shake the man's hand.

"Hello, Daisuke. I'm here because of my older sons." Fugaku said with a smirk as he placed the headboard and footboard of Sasuke's bed down and shook Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke noticed the headboard and footboard and gave Fugaku a curious look. "I take it something happened this morning?"

Fugaku chuckled and then just laughed out loud for a moment. The looks on the two oldest boys' faces were priceless this morning.

"Oh, Daisuke something happened alright." Fugaku got himself under control again as he continued. "Kakashi and Itachi decided it would be a good idea to try and bounce their little brothers high on their bed. Instead the bed broke and Kakashi is now sporting a bump on the back of his head and Itachi earned himself a bruise on his right side from the midsection to his hip."

"Ouch." Daisuke said as he winced at the mere thought. "So, now you need new bed posts?" He asked as he motioned at the headboard and footboard.

"Yes, the boys will come down and pick them up sometime later in the afternoon. They have to go see the elder Katsumi this morning first."

"I see. Are you paying now or should I place this on your tab?"

"Neither. The boys will be paying since it is part of their punishment. They will also be repairing Sasuke's bed themselves."

Daisuke snorted and nodded as he looked at the bed posts. "May I have one of the boards please?"

Fugaku handed the footboard from his left hand upon the request. Daisuke studies the board carefully turning it so that he could view both sides of it. The post had split where the metal rail would have been attached. The wood was pulled outward with several splintered pieces jetting out from its surface. The bolts that held the metal frame firmly in place had also been ripped clean out of the wooden post. All in all the boys did a very serious job of destroying their little brothers' bed.

"If I were a betting man I would say that a little bit of chakra was used in making this much damage."

"You would certainly win that bet too." Fugaku responded. "Their elder brothers thought that adding a little chakra right before they landed on the bed would make the little ones bounce higher into the air. Instead they were the ones that got surprised."

Daisuke let out a laugh of his own. "Okay, Fugaku, I will personally see to it that Sasuke gets a nice headboard and footboard with new bolts for the rails too."

Fugaku shook the man's hand again. "Thanks Daisuke I leave this to your capable hands."

Fugaku turned and then headed back out of the shop and into the busy street. Daisuke picked up both boards and began walking to the back of his shop to begin work on new boards for Sasuke.

Itachi was leading his brothers through the busy morning streets of the district. Katsumi's place was a small cottage near the entrance to the woods on the northern end of the district. She was a bit of a loner her whole life. Katsumi didn't ever ignored her clan though. They in turn respected her wishes to live there near the woods. Itachi glanced over at his brothers to his left was Kakashi walking along silently. He would nod now and then at people who greeted them but other than that he kept quiet. Itachi knew that Kakashi was probably in deep thought. Looking to his right, Itachi saw Sasuke and Naruto walking and sometimes hopping like rabbits as they went. Sometimes they would run ahead of their older brothers for a moment and then run back to be beside them again. Sometimes they walked on Itachi's right and at other times they would run over and walk on Kakashi's left. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the two boys. They were so full of energy this morning. ' _Maybe Kakashi and I should wear them out a_ _little before we get there. Katsumi might not appreciate two bouncing rabbits in her house.'_ He thought.

They turned to go up a block and could already see the woods from where they were. Naruto started bouncing around his brothers as they all walked.

"I can see the woods! Does the elder granny live up there?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Kakashi chuckled at what his little brother said. Naruto always called the old people granny or grandpa. Some people didn't mind it others did.

"Yes, Naruto, Katsumi lives just ahead of us there." Answered Itachi.

The boys continued until they were right at the elder's front door. Itachi wasted no time in knocking on the door. They stood for a moment before the door slowly opened and even before they saw their host the smell of baking wafted into their noses. The door continued to open and revealed a woman well into her years standing there. She wore a full length gold kimono with red trim. She had snow white hair that was long and thick. It was shorter at the sides with bangs and framed her face nicely. The length was tied back loosely with a medium sized red bow near the base of her neck. She stood at five feet-four inches tall and had a petite body. Her eyes as dark as the midnight sky and sparkled like they had stars in them. This was Katsumi, the oldest elder of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto was wide eyed as he had never seen an old woman with such long hair before. Her hair went to the middle of her back. Most of the old women that Naruto saw had shorter hair and a temper to match. Katsumi seemed kind to Naruto so he smiled at her. Katsumi smiled back. Then she looked at the oldest of the four boys. ' _This is Hatake Kakashi. She thought. He is even more impressive in person. Such kind eyes and yet they show strength, courage and loyalty. How could the village not see this in him?_

Katsumi cut her appraisal of him short. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Hello, boys and welcome to my home. Please come on in will you?" Katsumi said graciously.

"Thank you elder we are happy to come and see you." Answered Itachi just as graciously.

All of them made their way into the elder's house. She led them in from the foyer and to the left there was a small room that had six tatami mats placed around a small table that resembled a coffee table. Except the legs of the table were much shorter. On the table was a large plate of chocolate chip cookies and four glasses filled with milk with the pitcher on a tray beside the cookies. The boys walked in and sat down on the mats. Kakashi and Sasuke on the left side of the table and Itachi with Naruto on the right. After the Uchiha boys were seated, Katsumi went and sat at the head of the table which was right there near the entrance way.

"Okay boys, please help yourselves to the refreshments while I tell of our history. Please wait until I'm done telling the tale before you ask any questions. I'm old and I get off track easy. So wait until afterwards for the questions okay?"

Everyone nodded and Katsumi smiled at them and took a breath and began.

"Long ago long before Konoha was ever created. A great man known as the Sage of Six paths, had two sons. One day he asked them a simple question. "Sons, if you were to lead the world how would you accomplish it?"

The elder spoke up with conviction in his voice as he said. "I would lead by might." The old man then looked at his younger son who said. "I would lead with love." The answer his youngest son gave him pleased their father and so he named the younger as his successor. The older brother was furious with their father's decision and stormed out."

Katsumi paused a moment as she glanced around the table. All of the boys were paying attention even Sasuke which surprised her. Katsumi thought that he would be more interested in what was going on outside the window. She knew the boy hated anything related to learning if it meant that he had to sit still long enough to get it. Naruto sat beside him nibbling on a cookie with his gaze focused on the tale. Kakashi was absorbing the information while Itachi was being respectful. He had already been told this before still, he wasn't being disruptive. Katsumi smiled and went on.

"The younger brother would eventually father a clan that became known as the Senju. The older brother fathered the Uchiha. The two boys would forever be rivals and fought each other constantly. Their descendants would continue to do this for many years. Now before the founding of ninja villages the Uchiha were just one of many mercenary clans for hire out there. Because of the Sharigan, the Uchiha became known as one of the strongest clans. The other clan considered equally as strong was the Senju.

At this point a man by the name of Setsuna Uchiha, rose up and took over the Uchiha clan. The clan grew even stronger under his leadership. The clan became so strong that they easily conquered every other clan they came across. It came to a point where whenever the Uchiha were hired for a job. The opposing clan would hire the Senju and vice versa."

"Over time the Senju clan grew tired of the endless fighting and loss of life and decided to approach the Uchiha with a peace treaty. Setsuna didn't want to make an alliance with the Senju. He believed that this would lead the Uchiha to ruin. The clan however, didn't feel the same and he was forced to accept the treaty."

"These two clans would come together and create what is now known as Konoha. In fact, all ninja villages are patterned after Konoha. Many clans would come and make their alliance with the Leaf and when they did it was decided their needed to be a leader. Thus, Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan was named as the first Hokage. For Setsuna, this was prove enough of what the real intentions of the Senju were about. He believed that the Uchiha would be made subservient to the Senju. The Uchiha clan saw this as Setsuna's way of rekindling endless war between the two clans once again. So they turned their backs on him and he defected from the village."

"The second Hokage decided to give to the Uchiha clan the responsibility of Konoha's military police force as a sign of trust between them all. Even though he placed himself in exile, Setsuna was apparently keeping tabs on his clan for he sent them a message with a warning to not trust this so called gesture of peace. He said that this was just to keep the Uchiha in line and to keep the clan out of Konoha's governing body."

"Over the years there has been many within the clan who wondered if what Setsuna had said all those years ago would ring true. Some of us even rebelled and failed. There seemed to be some mistrust among the Senju and the Uchiha for each other and the incident with the Kyubbi put it nearly at a head."

Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment before going back to normal. Kurama had stirred inside of him at _that instant._

' _Aw shit._ ' Kurama swore. He then realized what he had just said a loud. Kurama's eyes went bug eyed when he realized he had just cussed in the ears of a four year old. ' _Kit, don't ever say that word, do you hear_ _me?!'_

' _Yes, Kurama, I won't but what does it mean?'_

 _Kit, trust me, you don't want to know. It will earn you a spanking from your parents!'_

' _Really, its' that bad, Kurama?'_

" _Yeah, Kit, it is. Sorry I said it. I didn't mean too.'_ Then keeping the rest of the thought away from Naruto,Kurama continued on within himself. _'Way to go Kurama! How will you explain this to the old man if you ever see him again? You dumbass.'_

Everyone was watching Naruto as he had been eating his cookie only to go wide eyed putting the cookie down. A slight blush dusted his cheeks.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Asked a concerned Kakashi.

"Ah, no not really. I mean the Kyubbi incident just kind of rattles me a little I guess." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Kakashi knew that his little brother was nervous. Deciding to get the attention off him, Kakashi asked what had been bugging him for some time now.

"Elder Katsumi, I have noticed something about the clan that I meant to ask father and mother but failed to remember it until now."

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"When the Uchiha are out in the village they seem very stoic. When they are here they seem a lot less so. Why is that?"

Katsumi smiled. She was happy to see her future clansman pick up on such a thing.

"Kakashi that has to do mostly with the very thing you hold in your possession."

Kakashi looked confused for a moment before his single eye went wide in realization.

"The Sharigan." He said with conviction.

"Yes, Kakashi. The Sharigan is a powerful asset of our clan as I'm sure you have come to realize yourself. What you don't know is that the Sharigan is directly related to our emotions. Do you know why this is?"

Kakashi shook his head no.

"It's because to gain Sharigan, an Uchiha will have had to have experienced a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person or people that are precious to that individual. The person's brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves and causes the person's eyes to become transformed into the Sharigan. This is why the Sharigan is called an eye that reflects the heart. We have to be careful and practice control of our emotions because of something known as the 'Curse of Hatred.' This emotion is a negative one obviously. It is brought on by stress or loss. It can also be positive though being driven by a desire to protect others or to reunite with someone."

Itachi poured Sasuke another glass of milk as he spoke up while Katsumi grabbed a cookie herself.

"Uchiha have always tried to keep their emotions under control once they gain the Sharigan. The Sharigan gives great power but you must not ever let your emotions ever run away with you in battle for the results can end up harming those you are trying to help as much as it will hurt your enemies."

"Yes, Itachi some of us are better at control than others. Which is probably why it appears selectively among our clan." Replied Katsumi.

"Will I get the Sharigan too?" Inquired a worried Sasuke. He was afraid that he wouldn't.

"You might, Sasuke, only time will tell." Answered Itachi.

Sasuke tried hard not to pout. He really wanted to be like his father and two older brothers. He wanted to be able to use Sharigan too.

Naruto didn't even bother to ask if he could or not. He had Kurama and he was enough for Naruto. Kurama had kept him and Sasuke alive when the village nearly tried to kill them. He would always be grateful to Kurama for that.

A cell phone started ringing in the room and everyone looked around to see whose cell it was. Itachi immediately pulled his cell out of his pants pocket and looked at the caller I.D. Daisuke's furniture was calling him. 'Father must have given them my cell number.' He thought bemused. He opened it up and placed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello… Yes, this is Itachi speaking…Ah, yes we will be over shortly to pick it up. How much will it cost?...I see… Thank you. Itachi closed his flip cell and placed it back in his pocket.

"I take it that the new bed for Sasuke is ready for us to go pick up." Deduced Kakashi.

"Yes, the owner says that we can come and pick it up anytime that we are ready."

Katsumi waited patiently for the boys to finish their conversation before speaking.

"I won't hold you boys up any longer now. I have told you all that you need to know about our clan. I am looking forward to the celebration of life Ceremony. Please wait here for a moment." Katsumi asked as she made her way to stand. She left the room quickly. The boys sat looking at each other wondering why she left. All except Itachi who knew why she had left. He had received the same item when he came with a small group here to listen to the history of their clan from Katsumi. Soon Katsumi returned carrying a small sack made of burlap.

"Here these are for each of you." Katsumi said as she began to hand out a small scroll to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Each boy opened the scroll they were given and found a message written in the finest kanji and beneath the well placed characters was the symbol of their clan the Uchiha fan. The message read:

Remain valiant through all of life's battles.

Remain noble so that others will respect and speak well of you.

Remain strong so that you may carry others when they need a hand.

Remain true to yourself for if you lie to yourself no one else will believe in you.

"This is very nice. Thank you, Elder Katsumi." Kakashi replied as he looked at the scroll.

"Yeah, thank you Elder. I will hang this over my desk in my room." Answered Sasuke.

"Yeah, me too." Chirped Naruto.

I'm glad you liked them. Now you should all be going. I am looking forward to seeing all of you at the celebration of Life ceremony. Especially you Kakashi and Naruto. I have heard wonderful things about the two of you from our clan. Until then I bid all of you a good day."

"Thank you Elder for having us over and thank you for your kind words. It means a lot to Naruto and myself to hear them." A grateful Kakashi said.

Everyone bowed and Katsumi lead the boys back outside. They waved as they walked away heading off to the furniture story and then home. Kakashi sighed when it dawned on him that they failed to remember to ask the elder about help for Sasuke's nightmares. There was nothing that could be done about it now. They needed to get over to the furniture store now. Kakashi also remembered that he had promised to make lunch for all of them before he and Itachi headed out to help the investigators with the investigation of Agata.

Gai had just finished training for the moment. He had done five hundred laps around the entire village of Konoha. He was sweating profusely as he was now walking back to his apartment. He needed a quick shower and a bite to eat. Gai didn't feel like eating alone today and wondered who he could have lunch with. Lady Luck was smiling on him today for just ahead of him was Raidou. Raidou was on vacation for the time being and he wasn't happy with it at all. So he was complaining soundly inside of his head when he heard a faint shout of his name. Raidou stopped dead in his tracks and listened. He wasn't sure if he actually heard someone calling his name or if possibly he was making it up.

Gai saw Raidou stop and just stand there. He decided that he would yell his name again.

"Raidou, my comrade in youth wait up a moment." Gai shouted cheerily.

Raidou now knew that there had been someone calling out at him. He turned a little relieved. The last thing he needed was to be hearing things. The medic Nins would tell the Hokage to extend Raidou's time out of service. Gai walked up to him and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Greetings, Raidou, how is my youthful friend today?"

"I've been better, Gai but thanks for asking."

Gai looked a little concerned "What is wrong has anything happened to you recently?"

"It's nothing, Gai. I just overworked myself is all and they told me to take a vacation. I said I didn't need one and they said the hell I didn't. The next thing I knew I was told to report to the Hokage and he said that I was now on vacation for three weeks."

Gai listened intently to his friend. He knew that it was never easy to accept down time when you still felt like you could go on forever. He also knew though that it wasn't good to ignore one's body when it's crying out for rest. Don't rest when you obviously need it and you end up dead on a mission. Everyone knows this fact but that doesn't mean it is easy to follow.

"Well my friend if the Hokage has so ordered it then it can't be helped. I suggest that you make the most of this time to enjoy the youthful time of your life with your friends. This always helps me to remember why I'm fighting in the first place. When I find myself being told to slow down and cool it a bit."

Raidou thought on this for a few moments as they walked on down the street. He had to conclude that Gai was right.

"Your right Gai. It's not like I can do anything about this now anyway and I have missed hanging out with all of you."

Gai flashed Raidou his megawatt smile. Raidou found himself blinded by it for a moment. He chuckled to himself for his reaction. ' _Gai you're too much you know that?_ '

Gai thought now would be the right time to ask if Raidou would like to go to lunch. Which he agreed. They decided to go to a little restaurant that was known for the best chicken tempura in the village. Along the way they ran into Ibiki also out looking for a place to eat. They found the place they were looking for and went on inside. The place was busy but they managed to find themselves a table and sat down. A waiter saw them and went over to their table with menus and asked what they would like to drink. Once they had placed their order and their drinks the waiter bowed and went to place their order and get their drinks.

Ibiki glanced around swiftly while he asked the others something he had been meaning to ask.

"Hey have either of you guys seen Kakashi lately?"

"No." was spoken in unison. Raidou and Gai looked at each other when they both said the same thing at the same time.

"Wow, I wonder if everything is going well?" Raidou replied.

Gai started to say something but stopped when the waiter returned.

"Okay, here you go gentlemen one large lemon Iced tea, One large cola and one coffee with cream. Your orders will be ready in ten minutes." The waiter said politely.

"Thanks my good man." Gai said happily. The waiter bowed to them and left for his other tables.

Once he was out of ear shot Gai began to say what he wanted to say.

"I heard from Anko that Kakashi and his brother Itachi were heading into Anbu headquarters as she and her team were preparing to head out on a mission."

"I see." Ibiki replied disappointed.

Hearing that disappointment in his friend's voice, Gai continued. "She said that she had told him that we all miss him and Itachi and that he should meet up with us soon."

"What did he say?" Wondered Raidou as he went to take a drink of his iced tea.

Gai also took a drink of his grape soda. He placed the can slowly as though he was weighing the answer he was about to give. "Kakashi has said that he will be meeting with us again soon. He also said that he would like to bring his younger brothers as well. Sasuke and Naruto haven't seen any of us for a while now and Kakashi promised Anko that he would bring them."

"So when will that be? Asked Raidou.

"My guess is that it will be right after the mission that he and his brother Itachi are going to be leaving for next week. The mission is for one week only. You know that the Celebration of Life for the Uchiha is coming up in two weeks from now right?" Ibiki gave his two friends that look.

Gai remembered that the ceremony was coming soon but since he wasn't a part of it. He really couldn't be blamed for not knowing when the exact date of the ceremony was.

Ah, yes the Celebration of life. What a youthful tradition!" Gai proclaimed boldly. "I should have thought of that sooner. Of course, Kakashi would be getting ready for such an event."

"Yeah, but does he have to still avoid us? How are we going to know when he even wants to get together with us if we haven't even seen him?" Raidou asked frustrated.

"Go easy on him, Raidou. I have learned that he and Itachi are helping the military police in suspected abuse of a child; and that child happens to be their little brother Sasuke."

Raidou looked at Ibiki a little shocked that he would reveal such a secret. Gai on the other hand, was distressed over the fact that someone would want to hurt Sasuke. Ibiki realizing that Gai wasn't handling the news well quickly made to remedy the situation.

"Hey, Gai don't worry. Sasuke is home with his family and he is safe. I don't know all of the details of the case and I know that I shouldn't have told you two what I heard through the grape vine. Still I thought you should know why we're sort of on a back burner at the moment. They need to catch this person and soon. For all we know there are other children that are being harmed in the meantime." Ibiki said.

The waiter came back to their table with their food and everyone quieted down. Once the waiter had placed everyone's meal in front of him. He bowed to his customers and then left to tend his other customers.

"You think that they can catch the bastard." Asked Raidou as picked up his chop sticks.

Ibiki gave them his most serious expression. "I wouldn't want to be that person when those two Uchiha brothers find him."

The other two men agreed with Ibiki. They didn't say anything more about the topic and continued to eat in peace and quiet.

The sun was beginning to set as three of the Uchiha walked home. All three of the men were tired. Fugaku led the way back keeping his eyes sharp as always. He may be tired but he'd never show it. Kakashi and Itachi walked along their father quietly. Each young man was lost in his own thoughts as they walked. The day started out bad and it didn't improve by much as it went on. For Kakashi, having not been able to tag anything on Agata as prove that she harmed her patients was getting a bit annoying. He had to admit though it was what he should have expected. After all she was recommended by the Hokage and if the Hokage couldn't catch her in any wrong doing with her patients. He shouldn't have expected that he could either.

They continued on their way and made it home just as Mikoto was placing the Roast duck on the table. She smiled at her family warmly.

"Welcome home." She said as she walked over extending her arms to first hug her husband. Fugaku wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the lips. An excited shout could be heard coming from down the hall accompanied with the patter of small feet heading their way. Fugaku let go of his wife as Sasuke came running and leapt for his father's arms. Fugaku caught him easily. Naruto ran for Kakashi and was picked up quickly and hugged as well. Both of the little ones shouted out.

"Welcome home father and big brothers!"

Fugaku and his older sons replied in unison. "Thank you, it's good to be home."

Fugaku put Sasuke down who immediately went to Itachi to give him a hug. Naruto was put down again and he also went and ran to Fugaku the boys went and gave everyone hugs. There was laughter and much excitement. It seemed that there was always this energy that appeared every time the whole family was gathered together after being separated for a while. This energy filled them with such joy and happiness. Everyone appreciated what each member meant to them and cherished them.

Mikoto led the family back to the kitchen and to their waiting meal. They all took their seats and said grace and jumped into serving the food to each other. Their laughter and happiness could be heard just outside the door.

The next couple of days went on as usual. It was Friday and Kakashi and Itachi changed their search parameters and decided to try the hate card. It was possible that the psychiatrist was masking her hatred for the boys so that she could get close enough to them. Once she had gained every ones trust, Agata could then begin her attack of the boys disguised as a medical procedure for helping the boys. This would be a tougher thing to prove but it was worth a shot.

The village still had people that hated Kakashi and Naruto even though they knew better than to cause them any problems or pain. They never got over what had happened with the Daimyo and stubbornly refused to believe that they were at fault at the festival. They blamed Kakashi and his brothers instead. Kakashi was also beginning to suspect that there were people that weren't fans of the Uchiha either. He couldn't prove that was case but Kakashi wasn't letting it go away from his mind anytime soon. So they had worked on this as a possible lead of Agata hating them. The results didn't truly show such a thing had happened with Agata. It had been decided later that for now they would suspend their part of the investigation and asked the investigators Yashiro and Hikari to try the money trail.

The investigators didn't want to say that they are already working that angle and have caught onto something. They both knew that the boys had to go on a supply run that weekend before their mission that following Monday. So the two decided not to tell the boys anything yet. They believed that they needed to gather more evidence and then they would share what they had learned then.

Leaving the police station after talking with the investigators Kakashi and Itachi made their way towards home but then Kakashi stopped and this made his brother stop and look at him.

"What's wrong brother?" Itachi asked a bit concerned.

Kakashi turned to face his brother. "Itachi, we need to see our friends. We promised Anko that we would see them and especially Gai. With everything that has been going on lately I have forgotten about them." Kakashi was upset. He had never meant for it to be this long. Gai must think that Kakashi hates him.

Itachi looked away into the distance as he to begin to realize that he had forgotten about them too. He sighed.

"We should go and see if we can get together with them after the mission. Meeting before the mission isn't an option at this point."

I agree. Let's head over to the dango shop. We can most likely find Anko there if no one else. She can spread the news to the others."

"Good idea, Kakashi."

So the brothers went to the dango shop. Sure enough Anko was there working her way through a platter of the sweet treats.

"I think you better slow down, Anko before get two of those things caught in your throat." Kakashi informed sarcastically.

"Damn, if it isn't Kakashi and Itachi. What brings you boys here?" Anko asked surprised. She swiftly slid the platter down towards the two young men. "Here have some while you're at it."

"Thanks." Replied Itachi as he helped himself to one of the dangos.

Kakashi ignored the treats and looked Anko in the eye. "Anko, remember when you made us promise to get together with every one soon?"

Anko slid the stick that previously had dangos on it out of her mouth slowly as she recalled that day.

"Yes, I do and you still haven't gotten around to keeping that promise." She said a bit annoyed. She placed the stick down and reached for another dango full stick.

"Look, Anko, I'm sorry. I really am. We came here today to ask a favor of you." Kakashi came around the table and sat directly in front of her. Anko didn't say anything but looked at him expectantly.

Kakashi took this as his cue to continue. "We would like for you to let the others know that we want to get together with them after the mission we are going on is done."

Anko finished her dango and placed the stick down next to the others. "Okay… I can do this for you. Do you know what day you want to shoot for?"

Kakashi looked over at his brother. Itachi had a dango stick hanging out of his mouth. An elegant black eyebrow rose as he looked back at Kakashi. Kakashi smirked at him. Itachi was showing that ' _What?'_ look.

"Itachi stop letting yourself be wooed by dangos and pay attention here." He chuckled.

Itachi snorted and nearly spit the cleaned stick out of his mouth. He really did like dangos to much. He pulled the stick out of his mouth and placed it down on the table.

"Well…we need to be sure that everyone will be in the village, otherwise it won't matter when we do this." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about that part Itachi. I will speak with the Hokage before I even tell the others." Answered Anko.

"I'm thinking that a couple of days after our return and right before the ceremony takes place. The Hokage will want to know what kind of time line we are shooting for here." Kakashi interjected.

Itachi reached for another dango and winked at Kakashi as he did so. Kakashi shook his head at the antics of his brother.

"Go ahead, Itachi. I won't interrupt your dango time again."

Anko watched the two turning her head from one to the other with a smirk. "I guess I better order another plate. I didn't know that Itachi loved dangos as much as I do."

"It won't be necessary Anko, Itachi and I need to be getting home. Mother will skin us both alive if Itachi can't eat her cooking."

Itachi only smirked and grabbed one to go. He reached with his left hand into his left pocket and pulled out a few crumpled bills placing them on the table. "This is for what I've already ate." Itachi informed her.

"You only ate-"Anko cut herself off as she realized that Itachi had managed to eat seven dangos more than what she had actually seen him eat. She was speechless for a moment. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh and so did Itachi.

"I'm going to keep my eye on you the next time you come around my dango platter, Itachi." A playfully threatening Anko replied.

The two young men let out another chuckle before waving and then turning towards the entrance of the dango stand. They started for home but as they walked along the street. Some clansmen from Hyuuga and Masuda were giving them evil looks. Kakashi thought it wise to avoid continuing down the street and started over towards the nearest building. Itachi followed his brother and soon they were racing each other across the rooftops. Kakashi was relieved when he didn't sense the clansmen in pursuit of them.

Saturday morning came with warm rays of the sun shining brightly. Naruto and Sasuke had been up a good two hours before the sun even began its climb for the top of the world. To say that the boys were excited would have been an understatement. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had ever been out of the village before. The first thing they did was run to their oldest brother's room and climb up onto his bed. Kakashi heard his door open and even though he wasn't fully awake yet a smirk managed to appear on his face. The little ones began patting Kakashi on his face and chest gently.

"Kashi, wake up, Kashi. Can we go to grandma's house now?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Kakashi can we go. I want to see the cat lady too." Interjected Sasuke.

"You two have got to learn to wait until the sun is shining before you wake me." An amused Kakashi answered.

Kakashi reached up with both arms and wrapped them around his little brothers waists pulling them both over and down onto the bed. Sasuke realized that they should have both sat on the same side of the bed. Then their brother wouldn't been able to boll them over so easily. Kakashi laughed as he said to them.

"Hey, guys give me one hour more before we start preparing for our journey today okay?"

The little ones were disappointed but they didn't argue for fear that Kakashi would change his mind and not take them at all. They curled up against him and sighed.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi heard the little ones whispering back and forth and soon enough he felt Naruto move to sit up followed by Sasuke. There was no point in fighting for anymore sleep now. _'I_ _guess this is the best that I could hope for. It's understandable that Sasuke and Naruto are excited about this trip. This will be their first trip ever outside the village.'_

Kakashi opened his eyes before Naruto could even try to pat him awake. Naruto had his hand near Kakashi's face ready to start patting him awake when he saw his brother's two mismatched eyes looking at him. Even in the dim light of early morning Naruto could plainly see the amusement in those orbs.

"Well hello again, Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked sheepishly at him. Naruto as per usual, was rubbing the back of his head in his nervous habit at being caught.

"Hi, Kashi."

"Hi, Kakashi. Are you ready to go now?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm ready to get up but we have to get our baths and wake your brother. He won't be happy if we don't give him time to bathe first."

Naruto laughed at that. Itachi was very fastidious about bathing before even eating breakfast. Kakashi got up while the little ones scampered off as well giggling as they did so. Kakashi shushed them quiet. He figured their parents were probably already up. They never slept in even on weekends. Itachi on the other hand was more like Kakashi when it came to mornings. He wanted to sleep until nine at least unless on a mission. Taking the little ones to a supply depot would not be considered a mission to Itachi and Kakashi knew it. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

They stepped out into the hallway and headed down to the little ones room. Kakashi decided that he would help his brothers pick out their clothes for the trip. He sent Naruto to take his shower while he helped Sasuke pick out and pack clothes for the trip. Then when Naruto was done he sent Sasuke next to the bathroom for his shower. Kakashi then helped Naruto get dressed and pack for the trip. When they were done both of the littles ones back packs were packed for their first real trip ever. This was no trip across the village thing. No. This was a real going to spend a day and one night trekking into the wilderness trip. Once Kakashi had taken his shower and dressed. He decided that it was now time to wake sleeping beauty in the next room.

Itachi was slowly aroused to wakefulness. Someone or something was patting his face. Itachi just laid there for a moment trying to ignore it. He already knew even in his half sleep state that it was his little brother Naruto trying to wake him up. Finally it was Sasuke, who held Itachi's nose closed so that he couldn't breathe which got Itachi up in a hurry. Itachi sat up with a start and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and climbed down from the bed. Kakashi, who was leaning against the door frame watching was laughing at Itachi.

"You should know better Itachi then to try to sleep on such an occasion as this one." An amused Kakashi said.

He herded the little ones back out of their brothers room before he jumped from the bed and kicked them all out. Itachi just sighed and then chuckled at what had just happened. Kakashi was right. It was silly of him to think he was going to sleep in on such an exciting day for their little brothers. Getting out of bed quickly, Itachi went straight for his bathroom.

Mikoto was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Kakashi and the two little ones arrived. Sasuke and Naruto greeted their mother as they scampered over to their seats at the table.

"Good morning, mother." They said in unison.

"Good morning, boys. Are you excited about your trip?" Their mother asked. She knew they were but she asked anyway knowing that they would want to talk about it.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"I can't wait to see grandma and the cats!" Chimed in Naruto.

Kakashi strode over to the refrigerator and greeted their mother with a smile and a nod of his head. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

Mikoto smiled back at her oldest as she went to reply to Naruto. "I'm happy that you want to meet her and her cats Naruto."

Kakashi once again passed her as he came from retrieving the milk from the refrigerator. He began pouring milk into Sasuke's glass first. Mikoto turned from the stove with skillet in hand to place an omelet on Sasuke's plate.

"I think both of you will like grandma cat. She is a little different but in a good way. Her cats are very friendly with children too." Mikoto informed. She went back to the stove to begin Naruto's omelet next.

They all heard footsteps coming down the hall and knew it was their father and husband that was coming to greet them.

Fugaku stepped into the entrance of the kitchen securing his watch to his right wrist. He glanced up at everyone and smiled.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning father."

"Good morning honey. Come and take your seat. I will have coffee on the table in a second."

"You're busy enough hon let me take care of the coffee." Replied Fugaku.

"Thanks." Mikoto was happy of her husband's constant care of her. She turned back to the omelet and folded it over.

Fugaku went and made the coffee. Kakashi continued to help by placing the other things for breakfast on the table. Mikoto finished Naruto's omelet and placed it on his plate. Then continued to make the next one for Kakashi. Again they heard footsteps coming down the hall and Itachi arrived a moment later at the entrance. He stood for a moment looking at the scene in the kitchen. Mother was busy making omelets with his big brother now helping in making them. Father was pouring coffee into two cups to take back to the table and the little ones were patiently waiting for everyone else to get their food before starting into their own. He decided to take his seat at the table. Trying to help would only be counterproductive at this point since there were already three people moving around the medium sized kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." Itachi greeted.

"Good morning Itachi." Both parents said.

"Good morning big brother." The little ones chimed in.

Kakashi walked over with Itachi's omelet and slid it onto his plate before he spoke.

"Good morning to you too, Itachi. Oh…you have a hair out of place." Kakashi teased.

Itachi almost fell for it. Almost. He looked up at his brother and smirked at him. Kakashi laughed as did everyone else.

"Good one Kakashi. I almost fell for that one."

The last omelet was placed on Mikoto's plate by Kakashi. Everyone then was ready to eat their meal. They chatted happily about the coming day and the boys' trip. Soon though it was time for everyone to leave except for Mikoto. Fugaku was the first to leave. He had a meeting first thing when he reached his office. He hugged and kissed his wife and then hugged his sons telling them to be safe and have fun. They all hugged their father and watched as he left the house and headed down the street.

Next it was the boys turn to leave. The little ones were eager to get started and bounced around excitedly as they encouraged their brother Itachi to get his things packed in a hurry. Kakashi had the foresight to pack his back pack the night before so he was ready. Soon Itachi was done and they all hugged their mother and like their father was out the door and down the street. Mikoto waved to her sons as she watched them go. She stood there at the bottom of the front steps until they were out of sight. Then she turned and went back in the house. She began to think of what she needed to do today and started prioritizing her to-do list.

The Uchiha boys walked to the gate of their district. They knew that just beyond it was the pathway that led to the main part of the village. Kakashi went and stood in front of the others.

"Okay before we leave our district there is something I need for the two of you to do." Kakashi was now pointing at Naruto and Sasuke. The boys looked up at their big brother with curiosity.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Inquired Sasuke.

Kakashi kneeled down to their level. A hand was placed on each of the boys 'shoulders.

"I need the two of you to climb on our backs and let us carry you out of the village. I also need you two to keep your eyes closed the whole time until we tell you that it is okay for you to open them again." Sasuke started to protest but Kakashi beat him to it.

"Do you two trust us? You know that we would never let anything happen to you right?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto saw the concerned look on his brother's face and knew that he was sharing that same look back at him. They knew that they should trust their brothers. They knew that they could trust them but fear was such a hard thing to get under control sometimes. Itachi had moved behind them and placed a hand on each boys' head to show that he was in agreement with Kakashi on this. The little ones looked at each of their brothers before Sasuke spoke for the both of them.

"Yes, we will do what you asked of us. We trust you with our lives big brothers."

Kakashi's face showed relief. "Good. I promise Itachi and I will run as fast as we can to get you two out of the village quickly."

Kakashi turned around while still in a knelt position. Sasuke climbed up on his big brothers back wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck gently and wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist. He looked over to see that Naruto was doing the same thing and was looking at him. Their brothers carefully rose up from the ground supporting the little ones as they did so. Sasuke and Naruto both took a deep breath and exhaled it. They then closed their eyes and buried their faces into their brothers' backs between the base of the neck and shoulder.

Kakashi glanced at Itachi who gave a nod and they moved through the gate and started to run down the pathway. When the pathway ran out and the main street of the village appeared Kakashi and Itachi leapt onto the nearest building and with the aid of chakra raced up the side of the building. They kept running along the rooftops. The little ones knew from this alone that they were now in the village. They clung tighter to their older brothers. This acted like a signal to Kakashi and Itachi to pick up their pace even more. They moved even faster now keeping their guard up as they went. They raced across the village towards the eastern gates. They stopped long enough for the gate keepers to see that both ninja had clearance from the Hokage to leave the village. Without farther interruptions the boys made their way into the forest. Kakashi and Itachi ran until they were a mile in before they came to a complete stop.

"Sasuke, Naruto it's alright now you can open your eyes." Kakashi soothingly spoke.

The boys opened their eyes slowly still clinging to their older brothers and looked around. Relieved that they weren't seeing anyone around them but trees they asked to be put down. Kakashi and Itachi did so and both little ones scampered around their brothers happy to finally be somewhere other than Konoha.

"Okay you two let's be on our way." Kakashi said.

The Uchiha brothers started to walk along at a decent pace. Kakashi and Itachi listened and watched as their younger brothers discovered new things along the way. They marveled at seeing a large male deer running just off to the right of them. Sasuke wanted to run with the deer and Itachi told him to stay with them or he would get lost. Sasuke was disappointed but not for long. Naruto was soon calling Sasuke over to the left of the pathway to see some squirrels running around up in a tree. The nimble creatures leaped from branch to branch chasing each other in play. This gave Kakashi the idea that they could all leap through the trees for a while. Everyone agreed and soon they were swiftly moving from tree branch to tree branch.

They did this for some time until Naruto's stomach let out a loud growl. The boy's face lit up red as a tomato and his brothers couldn't help but tease him a little for it. Kakashi had them all leap down out of the tree to have lunch. They all sat on a trunk of a fallen tree. The sun dappled through the canopy of the treetops and a light breeze blew through the forest. The boys ate their meals as they laughed and talked about this and that. When the meal was eaten Naruto went and stood up stretching.

"Kashi, may the ninken come and run the rest of the way with us?" He asked.

Kakashi wanted to slap himself. He should have thought of that earlier. The dogs need to learn the route as well. Kakashi always lets the ninken run with him when he is using a new route for the first time. This tactic comes in handy a lot of the time.

"Yes, Naruto and thank you for asking. I had meant to have them come with us so that they can learn the route also."

Kakashi stood up and nipped his thumb as he moved away from the tree. He made the hand signs and knelt down pressing his palm flat to the ground surface. A moment later and a white puff smoke cleared and there sat his ninken all looking at him waiting for the command.

"Yo, Kakashi what's up?" Pakkun was stretched out over Bull's head. Bull didn't seem to mind one bit.

"We're on our way to a supply depot. This is a new route so I want you guys to learn the route."

Pakkun looked around them and in his usual sarcastic tone. "I see that this was an afterthought seeing as how we are now in the middle of the woods." Kakashi could only sigh.

"Hey, Pakkun don't be hard on Kashi okay? He didn't mean to forget about you. He was just worried about me and Sasuke that's all." Naruto voiced with worry. He hated it when Kakashi had to worry about them.

"It's okay Naruto no harm done." Replied Pakkun.

"Well we better get going now. We still have a ways to go." Itachi interjected.

Everyone got ready and soon they were off racing along the ground swiftly. They made good time that day only stopping three times for breaks. When the sun began to fall off of the horizon the boys had made it to the abandoned city of grandma cat.

"Kakashi, it would be wise to let the ninken go for now. The cats that live with grandma haven't been around dogs for a very long time. It may not go well if we bring them in with us." Advised Itachi.

"You're right, Itachi." Concurred Kakashi. He turned to his team of ninken and gave them permission to leave for now.

"Pakkun, you and the other head home. We will be staying the night here. Once we have finished up here. I will summon you again and you can make the return trip back with us."

Pakkun sat and scratched behind an ear. "Okay, sounds like a plan. Have a good evening then." Pakkun and the others poofed out of sight leaving only white smoke behind.

Kakashi turned back to his brothers. "Itachi lead the way."

Itachi nodded and they all followed him single file through the city. Kakashi and the two younger ones soon realized that this wasn't just an abandoned city but it was also in ruins. They had to maneuver around several large broke pieces of stone that was once a part of a building. There was shattered glass here and there and Kakashi was quick to shield Sasuke's eyes from seeing any of it. He had remembered their parents telling him of broken glass becoming a trigger to Sasuke. He didn't want his brother to suffer on this trip.

Itachi wanted to slap himself for not remembering that there was glass scattered everywhere. Fortunately Sasuke was patient with his eyes being covered and finally after the sixth time of having his big brother shield his eyes from the glass. Sasuke went and stood in front of Kakashi with his arms raised up towards him.

"Big brother, please pick me up."

Kakashi reached down without hesitation and picked him up. Sasuke placed his arms around Kakashi's neck and lowered his head down to the crook of Kakashi's neck. Closing his eyes, Sasuke stayed that way until they had reached their destination. The four Uchiha boys soon found themselves in front of a mass of stone that was actually two walls that were joined to make a corner of a building. Over to their left was more large pieces of a stone wall that was smashed in parts. The ground was covered in concrete that suggested that this had been the floor of the building.

Itachi led them further in onto the broken concrete floor until they reached what looked like an underground tunnel. Itachi motioned for them all to follow him as he made his way down the entrance. The tunnel sloped downward and eventually evened out. There were lights that ran all along the length of the corridor they were in. There were also a set of pipes that ran the full length of one wall of the corridor to the left. There were another set over on the right. They walked for over ten minutes before they heard something. The sound of something walking on padded feet. The nails of their toes was the only thing the boys could hear that something was headed their way. Kakashi started to tense instinctively. They were trapped underground in a narrow corridor. If they had to fight down here they would be at a disadvantage.

Sensing his older brother's unease Itachi quickly spoke up.

"Easy Kakashi there is no danger here. We are going to be soon greeted by two of Grandma Cat's guards Denka and Hina."

Sure enough two short haired cats appeared before them. The taller of the two introduced himself as Denka and the smaller as Hina.

"Itachi it is good to see you again. I'm surprised though to see you have brought strangers with you." Replied Denka.

Itachi bowed before the cats while his brothers just stood behind him.

"These people with me are not strangers, Denka. They are my brothers." Itachi stood up and moved to the side and began pointing to each brother. The little dark haired one is Sasuke. The little blonde is Naruto and the large imposing one is my oldest brother Kakashi. "

Hina stepped forward and looked at all three of Itachi's brothers carefully. She caught and held Naruto's gaze for the longest time and finally went over and rubbed against his left leg. She purred loudly and this made Naruto giggle. He reached down and stroked Hina's soft black fur.

"You are a very pretty kitty, Hina." Naruto said adorningly. He then turned to Sasuke. "Come over Sasuke and greet Hina."

Sasuke took a step towards the cat and squat down like his brother. Hina stopped purring and looked over at Sasuke. Deeming Sasuke trustworthy she went over to him as well and allowed herself to be petted.

"Hina seems to trust the little ones at least." Observed Denka.

"No, Denka I find all three are trustworthy." Hina replied. "I'm going to make my way over to Kakashi next."

True to her word, Hina then strolled over to Kakashi. Kakashi learned something on this particular day. He found that he was self-conscious even around talking animals. The ninken were a different matter for Kakashi had raised and trained them himself. He knew them well and they knew him. So he didn't feel anxious or self-conscious around any of them. Hina, on the other hand wasn't a creature that he knew and wasn't sure about. This revelation shocked him. He knelt down as Hina came over to him. She looked at him with large golden eyes that sparkled. Kakashi reached out to pet her on the top of her head and Hina bowed her head for him. Kakashi felt relieve surge through him as the cat purred the loudest for him. He knew this was her way of saying that everything would be okay that he wouldn't be rejected by these new people and cats.

Itachi smiled at them. ' _Hina always did understand humans on a far deeper level than any of the other_ _cats here._ ' He mused. Denka cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Hina has deemed all of your brothers as trustworthy and I can't disagree with her on this. Come, I will take all of you to see Grandma Cat."

The large orange tabby turned and walked away and the boys all followed him. Kakashi was carrying Hina and listening to her purr as they went. They walked down the corridor for over ten minutes when they saw a bright light shining brightly ahead of them. The closer they got to the light the more cats they saw along their way. Many of the cats meowed greetings to them; others made to follow them part way until they came to the entrance of a large room. The room was to the right where the light came from. The light in the room was far brighter than out in the corridor. The boys had to adjust their eyes to the brighter room. Once they did they saw and old woman with thick grey hair shoved behind a headband that for all things had cat ears on them. She had black makeup covering the end of her nose and whiskers drawn on her cheeks. She sat on a tatami mat in a long kimono of a purple color and white paw prints all over it. The obi was of gold color and to finish her appearance she held a long thin pipe with a cigarette on the end of it.

Kakashi remembered what his mother had said about Grandma Cat being different. ' _Well that was_ _putting it lightly._ ' He thought. He looked around the room and saw a young woman who looked like she was his age or maybe a little older standing off to the old woman's left. She was smiling at all of them pleasantly.

"Grandma, I have brought Itachi and his brothers to see you." Spoke Denka.

Grandma had been looking at all of the boys carefully. She figured that the little raven haired child was related to Itachi but as for the other two they bore no resemblance whatsoever to any Uchiha she had ever known.

"Hello grandma it's been a little while since we last spoke." Said Itachi.

"Yes it has Itachi. Please tell me the names of your brothers." She asked with curiosity.

"Yes, of course grandma."

Itachi didn't get the chance to make the introductions as Sasuke wanted to speak for himself.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke."

Naruto followed his brother's lead.

"Hello, my name is Naruto."

Kakashi sighed as he knelt and placed Hina down. Standing again he spoke up.

"Greetings ma'am I'm Kakashi."

Grandma put her cigarette down in the tray.

"Are you the son of the White Fang?"

Kakashi got nervous but it didn't show. "Yes, ma'am" He said dejectedly.

"Kakashi, I did not mean any harm. I was only curious that was all." Grandma spoke repentantly. " I take it that Fugaku's and Mikoto's hearts were big enough to take in two more into their home."

"Yes, Grandma." Answered Itachi.

"Good for them and for you as well. Now with the business at hand. You have come to be resupplied?"

"Yes, Grandma, Kakashi and I are going on a mission the day after tomorrow; also some of our clan needs some items as well."

Grandma was going to begin with the business at hand when she caught the disappointed looks in the children's eyes.

"Tamaki? I want you to bring out to cat encyclopedias for the youngsters."

Tamaki was quick to get what was asked for leaving the outer room to go into another smaller room behind a curtain. She soon came back out with two books. She went over and gave each of the little ones a book. Naruto and Sasuke immediately opened the books but were shocked to see that nothing was written or pictured on the blank pages. They looked up confused at the old woman.

Grandma laughed. She pointed over at Itachi. "Itachi will show you how to use these books." She said with merriment in her eyes.

Itachi walked over and with a tin filled with a soaked pad of dye. He knelt down next to Hina.

"Hina may I have your paw please?" He politely asked.

Hina agreed and with the tray opened he placed Hina's paw onto the pad lightly. Once done he reached for Naruto's book and opened it. He spread the book out before her and Hina placed her paw onto the corner of the page. When she pulled her paw back the print of her paw remained.

"This is a cat encyclopedia." Itachi began to explain. "You catch the biggest, fastest and the most nimble of cats and place their paw prints in here."

"Oh." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Hina will give you her paw print to Sasuke so that you both will have one each in your book. The rest is up to you now. You can try to catch the cats here and if you catch one of them they will give you their paw print."

The boys were excited and ready to try to get as many prints as they could. Tamaki and Hina went with the youngsters so that they wouldn't get lost in the maze of corridors that made up the underground tunnel where they lived.

Kakashi and Itachi watched their brothers go and were glad that they would have something to entertain them while they tended to the business that they and their clan needed done.

Two hours later the little ones were back giggling and looking awfully dirty. They ran in the room wanting to show their older brothers how many they were able to get. Each of the boys were able to get ten paw prints in their books of various sizes. There older brothers congratulated them on a job well done and the little ones were beaming with pride. Kakashi and Itachi were glad to have finished their clans business before the two got back.

Tamaki showed their guests to their waiting accommodations. One large room with two full sized beds where found inside. The beds sat across the room from each other and held blue and gold sheets and blankets. Two large pillows each were each bed as well. There was a closet and chest of drawers on each side of the room as well. Two nightstands on each side of the beds with two lamps on each one was also there. Tamaki told the boys that supper would be in twenty minutes.

Itachi told Sasuke and Naruto that they needed a bath before they could go anywhere. Both of the youngsters rolled their eyes at their older brother but did as they were told. Each took his shower quickly afraid that they would miss something if they lingered.

The evening was nice and they spent the time talking to grandma and Tamaki. The cats gave them space to themselves for the evening. After a while the little ones were beginning to wear down as sleep was trying to claim them. Kakashi and Itachi called it a night and took the boys back to their room. They slept well that night. Kakashi was worried of nightmares and made each of the little ones sleep with their older brothers. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had any nightmares that night. The plan of having the boys close their eyes before they left the Uchiha district paid off.

The following morning the boys left Grandma Cat's place early. They had a lot of ground to cover to make it back home that evening or they would be forced to stay out and camp which neither Kakashi nor Itachi wanted to do. So off they went at eight O'clock that morning to head back home. The ninken were summoned as promised and were happily running alongside the boys. They made it back into forest just outside the gates of the village just as the sun was beginning to set. Again Sasuke and Naruto rode piggyback through the village with their eyes closed and clinging tightly to their older brothers.

Fugaku and Mikoto was waiting for them out in front of their home. They waved to the boys as soon as they saw them. Kakashi and Itachi let down their siblings and the boys ran to their parents greeting them warmly. They had missed them so much. They were lifted and hugged and kissed as they giggled and hung on to their parents. Kakashi and Itachi watched the scene with a smile. It was good to have gone out but it's even better to return to the ones you loved.


	18. We Will Be Victims No More

A/N: Hello, sorry this is a little late. I'm finding the chapters are getting longer again. I had several more things that was supposed to fit in this chapter but there was no way I could. There is a time table in my head when events should happen and in which chapters. Unfortunately I'm not always able to get those things in where I want and have to carry them over. This chapter as it stands is over 22,000 words. I don't want to make it so long you can't finish it in one go. So I have stopped here so that I could give you guys a break and get something posted for all of you this month. Thanks for being patient. Sorry for bad grammar.

 **WARNING** : There is some gore towards the end of the chapter. The scene isn't real explicit though.

* * *

We Will Be Victims No more

The weekend was over before any of the Uchiha family knew it. It was early Monday morning and everyone was up before dawn. Sasuke and Naruto both wanted to be up to send off their older siblings on their mission. They wouldn't be seeing them for a week and for both of them this was a scary thought. So Kakashi and Itachi were being followed everywhere they went through their bedrooms and even in the bathrooms if they would allow it. The two little ones kept switching from one bedroom to the other so that they could spend time with their older siblings.

Kakashi found this to be stressing. He didn't want to leave either of his brothers behind but taking them wasn't an option. All he could do was tell both of them that he and Itachi would be back home as soon as possible and then they could look forward to the get-together with their friends and the clan festival. Itachi was doing the same thing with which ever child came in to see him. Naruto cried now and then and Sasuke wanted to but was trying to be brave. Finally Kakashi picked up Naruto and carried him into Itachi's room. He placed Naruto onto the bed. He went and grabbed Sasuke gently and lifted him up into his arms and carried him over and placed him on the bed as well. Kakashi sat on the bed with them so Itachi could finish packing up his gear.

"Hey, guys everything will be okay. Itachi and I will be back soon. You know how strong we both are right?" Kakashi soothingly asked.

"Yeah, our brothers are the strongest ninja in the whole world!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"Yeah, no one will hurt our big brothers." Naruto joined in with a sniffle.

"So believe in us. We promise to come back home to the both of you." Kakashi soothing said.

"Kashi will we be allowed to walk with you and Itachi down to the gates? I want to be with you both for as long as I can." Asked a sniffling Naruto.

Kakashi reached over and pulled Naruto up on his lap and then Sasuke was pulled up close to Kakashi's side.

"Yes, you both may come with us to the gates. We would both like that very much. Wouldn't we Itachi?"

Itachi looked up from his backpack with a small smile showing. "Of course, I wouldn't be happy if our little brothers didn't see us off. You guys are our good luck charms so you have to come and see us off today." He said as he left the backpack which was now prepared and walked over and sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

"We will come back to the both of you so no more tears okay?" Kakashi asked as he tapped Naruto on the nose and then tousled Sasuke's hair. Both boys giggled and nodded their heads.

They got up from Itachi's bed. Itachi went over and grabbed his backpack to take it to the living room. Kakashi led the way first down to his own room to grab his own backpack and then they all headed down the hall and into the living room. The backpacks were unceremoniously dumped in a corner of the room as the boys all headed for the kitchen. Their parents were up and busy preparing the big breakfast that was being made with Kakashi and Itachi in mind.

"Good morning boys." They both replied as they saw their children come into the kitchen.

"Good morning father and mother." Their sons replied together.

Kakashi sat with Sasuke sitting on his lap instead of sitting next to him like normal. Naruto sat on Itachi's lap as well. Neither Kakashi nor Itachi minded the clingy nature of their younger brothers. They both felt that after a few missions the younger siblings will get used to the idea of their brothers leaving them for a week or even longer without becoming distressed. It would only take some time for that stage to come to a reality for Sasuke and Naruto. Until then Kakashi and Itachi would let them follow and cling as much as they needed too.

Fugaku watched as his older sons comforted their younger siblings as he flipped pancakes for his wife. He couldn't help but think that this was more than he or Mikoto ever thought would happen. Their family has grown so close so fast in such a very short period of time. It never ceases to amaze him and Mikoto as they watch their little family interact so beautifully with each other. He turned back to the pancakes as he heard Mikoto give him a verbal signal of "dear" knowing that meant he was about to get into trouble with something. He looked at the pancake in the skillet and flipped it as it was starting to burn. He sighed to himself and then chuckled.

"I'll eat this one myself since I burned it." He replied as he looked over at his wife. Mikoto only shook her head with a smile before saying.

"No, honey you can just throw that one out. I've burned a pancake once in a while too."

Mikoto was busy with making scrambled eggs and she too would get lost in her thoughts from time to time. The difference was that Mikoto had long experience in working the kitchen. So she had a lot of practice of multitasking while cooking. She was about to say something when she was cut off before she even began.

"Who will be watching Sasuke and Naruto today?" Inquired Kakashi as Sasuke had laid back into his brother's embrace growing sleepy.

Mikoto began sliding the eggs out of the skillet and onto a platter; as she spoke with her back still facing Kakashi.

"Shisui is coming over to get Sasuke and Naruto. He should be over right after breakfast. He wants to see the two of you off as well." Mikoto had now brought the large platter of eggs to the table. Fugaku brought over the pancakes as well.

"Shisui, huh? An amused Itachi asked. "He better watch himself then. Sasuke will pester the crap out of him if Shisui gives Sasuke half the chance."

Sasuke perked up at hearing his name and Shisui's in the same sentence. "I'll only pester him if he starts teasing me or Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Fugaku had gone over to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice and closed the refrigerator and walked back over speaking as he came.

"I want both of you boys to behave for your cousin." Then as an added thought he said. "I told Shisui a similar thing."

Everyone laughed at this and Fugaku went and sat down at the head of the table. Mikoto brought over the bacon that had been cooked earlier and placed it on the table. She took her place at the other end of the table. Grace was said and everyone began reaching for and helping themselves of the food. They spent the time eating and talking about the events planned for the day and even a little about the mission that Kakashi and Itachi were getting ready to leave for.

Mikoto finished her cup of coffee and looked at her two older sons. She suddenly spoke up as soon as there was a pause in the conversation that they were having with their father.

"Please be save and come home to us soon." She said with warmth.

Kakashi and Itachi looked over at her and they both smiled back. They could tell that she was a bit anxious for them leaving. Mikoto had always been a little anxious about Itachi leaving on missions that were more than a day and even then she worried but now she had Kakashi also. He was just as important to her as Itachi. So she couldn't help the mother in her wanting to show herself.

Itachi spoke what he and Kakashi both thought. "Don't worry mother. We will come home to everyone."

"Yeah, never think that you will be rid us that easily. Besides who else is going to break beds and annoy little brothers." Kakashi winked as he teasingly spoke.

Sasuke and Naruto each snorted at that line. They were still in each of their older brothers laps eating their breakfasts. Normally this wouldn't be allowed but today was an exception. The family continued to talk until there was a knock at the door. Fugaku got up and went to get the door. The rest of the family heard the front door open and heard Fugaku talking to someone. Then they heard footsteps as the door closed behind the second set of footsteps and approached the kitchen.

"Well, Shisui is here." Replied Fugaku as he walked back to take his seat. Shisui came sauntering in after Fugaku with an ornery smile on his face. Sasuke was ready for him as soon as he came into the kitchen.

"Don't start. You just got here, Shisui." He said with a smirk.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke. It's no fun if I can't tease you and Naruto."

"Shisui." Fugaku said looking at their cousin with a meaningful look.

Shisui laughed as he threw his hands up in the air in a placating manner. "Okay, okay, I got it. No pestering at the breakfast table." Upon seeing his uncle still giving him the look. He added. "Okay, not at any time today." He chuckled.

Mikoto got up and grabbed a stool that was kept in the corner of the pantry and brought it out for Shisui to sit on. He took the seat with a thank you. He then reached over to Naruto's plate and swiped a piece of bacon. Naruto only sighed and shook his head at his cousin. Naruto could already see what kind of day he and Sasuke were going to have with Shisui.

Kakashi looked at his watch and realized Itachi and he should get going now. The time was six 0'clock in the morning. They needed to meet with Yamato in fifteen minutes.

Looking up regretfully, Kakashi spoke up. "I'm sorry everyone but it is time for Itachi and I to be leaving now."

"It's time to go already?!" A shock and disappointed Naruto replied.

"Yes, I'm afraid so little bro. Itachi and I have to meet up with our other team mate in fifteen minutes." An apologetic Kakashi answered.

Fugaku stood up and everyone else followed suit.

"Well then it can't be helped we will see you off at the gates then." Replied their father.

The whole family then made their way out of the kitchen. Both Kakashi and Itachi made their way to the living room and grabbed their back packs and slung them on. The family waited for them at the door. Everyone then proceeded to walk out of the house together. They walked along at a decent pace not wanting to make the older boys late but still wanting to get in last minute words before they parted. At the gates Kakashi and Itachi hugged everyone saying their goodbyes and promises of coming home soon. The gates were opened and the two with a final wave made off into the early morning light. Their family stood and watched them until they couldn't see them anymore.

Kakashi and Itachi made it with three minutes to spare at the designated spot in front of the eastern gates. Yamato was already waiting for them when they arrived.

"Good morning to the both of you." Yamato replied. He was leaning up against the gate post with his arms folded across his chest.

"Good morning, Yamato. Have you been waiting long?"

"No. I've been here for only two minutes. I honestly thought that I was going to be the last one to get here."

Kakashi looked over both of his subordinates and then over at the guards at the gates. He gave them a quick nod and then turning back to his team.

"Alright Wolf Team let's go."

All three took off swiftly and raced through the forest. Their destination was a good two days journey away. They needed to make a good pace to make it there on time and begin the mission. Two days to get there another two days of spying and then another two days to get back home.

' _We can do this_.' Kakashi thought as they leapt up into the branches of the trees to begin their run in earnest.

Fugaku sat back at the house with Shisui in the living room. Shisui was telling his uncle about the latest mission he was on. In the meantime, Mikoto was busy making the boys lunches for that afternoon. She had to get to council today and even though Shisui was a good cook. She felt like she would have been taking advantage of him by having him cook for her sons. She knew it was silly but it was a feeling that she couldn't shake and wasn't sure she should either.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the kitchen with her watching as she busied herself with cooking the miso soup. She wouldn't make the rice for the boys now. Rice was best served fresh and hot. So Shisui would have to make the rice for them other than that everything else would be done including dessert. The boys sat at the table side by side so they could watch her; neither said anything since they came back into the house and this worried Mikoto a little.

"So boys what do you think Shisui has in mind for you today?" She asked hoping to get a verbal response.

"Nothing good that's for sure." Replied Sasuke. Naruto only giggled.

Their mother laughed at that with relief. "Oh, come on Sasuke, Shisui isn't that bad."

"Mother you have no idea what goes on when you leave us with Shisui." Retorted Sasuke.

Naruto decided to say something in his cousin's defense. He didn't know why he was doing this though. "Shisui isn't that bad. He is annoying though."

Sasuke snorted and then laughed. This made Naruto laugh as well. It made their mother happy to see them lighten up from earlier. She didn't want them to sulk or be depressed the whole time their older siblings were gone. She didn't think she would be able to handle that.

Meanwhile in the living room, Fugaku was finishing up his conversation with his nephew. They had been discussing what Shisui had planned for the little ones for the day.

"We should be home by super time. I have already talked Mikoto into just eating out for today". Fugaku informed his nephew. " You know, you are welcome to stay and eat with us tonight. You can even bring your grouchy father with you if you want."

Shisui laughed at that statement. Shisui's father could be a bit of a stick in the mud but he wasn't a cruel man and was easier to talk too than most people thought.

"I'll ask if he would like too." Shisui said.

The living room clock chimed that it was now eight O'clock. Fugaku had an hour before leaving for work. Mikoto would leave also at nine since she had an early meeting that had been scheduled today. She also needed to get there early because the council has finally approved of Naruto's adoption into the Uchiha family. It angered Mikoto that it took this long for everything to finally go through. The Hokage had assured her that it would. He had said that he would personally see to it. Even so it hadn't happened quickly. The Hokage had asked her to come in early so that he could have her and her husband sign the last document that couldn't be signed until everything else was approved. There was so much paper work involved in adopting and Mikoto felt that it was way too much. Still, they were now going to be the true parents of Naruto and no longer just his guardians.

Sasuke and Naruto watched their mother until she was done in the kitchen and then went to see what their father was doing. They heard him in the living room with Shisui and headed their quickly.

"I would like you to keep up with their brothers training of them. I am aware that you have been training with all of them from time to time." Fugaku admitted.

"Yes, I have and the younger ones are showing promise uncle. I will keep to what they have been learning and having them practice. They will also continue their conditioning training as well." Shisui paused as he saw the two boys they were talking about come into the room.

"Hello rug rats couldn't stand to be away from your favorite cousin?" Teased Shisui.

"No, we just came to make sure that you weren't telling father one of your horrible jokes." Replied Sasuke who was busy cleaning out an ear as he spoke.

Shisui leaned back a bit on the couch clutching his chest in mock mortification. "Sasuke, you wound me!"

Naruto giggled and Sasuke just smirked at him. Their father just shook his head as he replied. "Please remember what I said earlier in our discussion Shisui."

"Yes, sir I will." Shisui said in a sudden serious tone.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other wondering what their father and cousin had talked about before they came into the room that made Shisui become serious all of a sudden. They knew better than to ask about it so they just shrugged their shoulders at one another and let it go. Soon Mikoto came from the master bedroom and back down the hall. She had remembered something while in the kitchen that she needed from the bedroom and had gone to get it. Placing the papers in her satchel as she stood by the end table beside the couch Mikoto looked over to her husband.

"Dear it is time for us to be going now. We need to stop by the Hokage's office remember?" She smiled sweetly.

Fugaku glanced at his watch and was surprised to learn that it really was time to go. They had twenty minutes to get there and sign Naruto's adoption papers. They had decided not to tell Naruto he was now officially a family member until his older siblings returned from their mission. It angered Fugaku as much as it did his wife that the process took so long to complete. Now they would have to wait to tell Naruto and his brothers the good news. He couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Yes, hon we should be going." Then looking at their youngest sons Fugaku warned. "I want the two of you to be on your best behavior for cousin Shisui. Understand? No bad reports on either of you boys."

Naruto and Sasuke were quick to answer their father.

"No, father we will be good for Shisui."

"That's my boys." Fugaku said proudly as he got off the couch and knelt down to hug them. The boys hugged their father back and wished him a good day.

They then went over to their mother and hugged her as well. She embraced them both and kissed them before standing up straight again. "We will bring a pizza for you two when we come home tonight." Mikoto announced.

"Yay, pizza!" The chibi's shouted. They began to jump around excitedly until their father told them to settle down. Shisui smirked before he also stood up and asked.

"Why do you two always jump around like rabbits whenever you get excited?"

Naruto looked at his cousin like he was an idiot. "Haven't you ever seen other little kids before Shisui? We're supposed to act like this it's called acting our age!?" A serious Naruto answered.

Everyone stood shocked for a moment and then they all broke out in laughter at Naruto's outburst.

"Yes, that's right you tell him Naruto!" Laughed Sasuke as he high fived his brother.

Naruto couldn't understand what he said that was so funny. He was being serious. He went along with it though as everyone was happy and that was alright in Naruto's book.

Fugaku and Mikoto hugged both of their sons again and then headed for the door. Shisui and the boys followed them as they went out. Standing at the bottom of the steps the boys waved to their parents as they made their way down the street towards the gates of the district. The boys with their cousin stood there until the boys' parents were out of sight and then headed back inside. They needed to get ready themselves to train. They didn't want to be found slacking just because their older brothers were on a mission.

At the northern end of the village a wise and powerful old man stood at his larger office window. He watched the villagers walking about taking care of their business in their contented fashion. The Hokage was looking for two particular people that were to be coming to his office today. ' _The Uchiha should be_ _here soon. I wish the adoption process would have gone smoother than it did but I can't say that I'm_ _surprised. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why it took this long. Danzo's ideas still ring true for some of the people of this village._ The Hokage sighed as he thought about it. The people he was watching for were now coming into view. It wouldn't be long before they were knocking on his door. The Hokage watched them intently as his troubled thoughts darkened. ' _You two are brave and are to be_ _commended. No one else has the courage that the two of you possess. This will not be easy and I fear that you and your clan will suffer some persecution because of this outcome today. The Celebration of Life ceremony will most likely increase it but I promise you and your clan that as Hokage, I will do all that is in my power to help you through this hard time that is to come.'_ The Hokage found himself whispering the last part of his sentence out loud.

The Uchiha couple made their way through the busy morning streets. They could see the tower just ahead of them with its garish colors of green and red trim. They made their way inside the building and went on up to the fourth floor. They made their way down the corridor and turned the corner and saw the Anbu guard standing in ever vigilance before the door. They looked at the two Uchiha and nodded to them and stepped aside. The Hokage had told them he was expecting the Uchiha couple this morning.

There was a knock at the door and a voice within ordered them to come in. Fugaku opened the door and permitting his wife to go in first as he followed after her closing the door behind him as he did so.

"Good morning sir." They said in unison.

The Hokage turned from the window and gestured for the couple to take a seat. He made to sit behind his desk and then opened the folder on his desk. He slid the folder over to the couple as he spoke.

"I'm very happy for the both of you. Congratulations are in order." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir. We are very relieved and happy to have finally gotten the legal rights to raise Naruto as our own." Replied Fugaku as his wife looked everything over before she went ahead and signed on the dotted line. She soon finished and slid the folder over to her husband.

"You are very welcome, Fugaku. I just wished things would have gone smoother. The heads of several wealthy civilian families were backing the shinobi clans that didn't want the adoption to go through. Can you guess why?" The Third said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

Fugaku finished signing and placed the pen down and looked up as he spoke.

"Yes, I believe we can sir. They want Naruto to be viewed and used as a weapon." He said with the same bitter tone the Hokage used.

"The old idea of Danzo's that won't die." Added Mikoto with equal bitterness. They all sat there for a moment letting what was just said sink in.

"We were lucky. There were just enough clans and wealthy families that were not opposed to this adoption to help me make this action take effect. Without them on our side the battle would have drug out longer."

Fugaku held his gaze with the Hokage. "I believe that we will persevere and show this village what Naruto can really do when someone treats him like the human being he is and not a monster. He will surprise us all in the end."

The Hokage reached for his pipe as he leaned back into his chair. The tobacco was already inside the pipe. The Hokage made to pack the tobacco down within it and to light it. He spoke pensively.

"I believe you are right, Fugaku. The child only ever needed someone to believe in him. Kakashi would have brought a great deal of potential out of Naruto." The Third pointed the pipe at each Uchiha as he continued. "You two will be able to bring that potential out even more so." The Hokage started to light the pipe and hesitated for a moment. The Uchiha couple looked at him with a bit of concern. The match never made it to the pipe. Instead the Third blew the match out and placed the pipe back down in the tray. He didn't need to smoke after all.

A lone figure had watched as the Uchiha couple had walked into the tower. Standing on the opposite side of the street and leaning against the wall of a shoe repair shop with complete nonchalance. The figure watched them. Once the couple was inside the building the figure pushed off the wall and made his way down the street. The figure was cloaked in a long dark brown hooded mantel. He had an Anbu mask covering his face. The hood was covering the man's head and the mask that was covering his face was of a rat. Anbu operative Rat got lost into the crowd and seemed to have disappeared right off the streets. Nobody acknowledged his presence and no one even knew he had left.

He was now moving swiftly to an old abandoned building that once belonged to Root. He made his way to the back of the building and knocked on the door that was there. He was commanded to give the password for admittance into the building. Satisfied with the word given the door keeper opened to the operative. Rat made his way inside and nodded to the door keeper before continuing on. He made his way down a maze of corridors until he was standing in front of the door he wanted. He knocked expectantly.

"Come in." Commanded the voice within.

Rat opened the door immediately and went to stand before several comfortable chairs arranged in a semi-circle before him. In each seat sat an individual clothed to the foot with a long cloak and a mask hiding their faces. These people were not Anbu. The masks they wore had no face carved into them. Each mask had only two eye holes and a smaller hole farther down and in the center for breathing. The only truly unique thing about each mask was that they were of different colors. The people sitting were six members in all and they didn't waste no time in demanding operative Rat's report.

"Give us the news, Operative Rat. Did they go to the tower?" Said a man in the red mask.

"Yes, my liege. The Uchiha couple arrived there at a quarter to nine this morning." Rat bowed deeply as he spoke to his superiors.

The green mask then spoke to the others sitting with him. "So they have gone and signed for rights to the demon? We will have to implement the plan after all. I didn't want to do this but we have been given no choice."

"Yes, we will need to get in touch with Agata and begin discussing the finer points of the plan with her." Interjected Red mask. "We need not be concerned with how this will affect the Uchiha clan. They chose the path that they have taken and we will not allow their foolishness to continue. The village will fall prey to her enemies if permitted. All that we are doing is for the good of Konoha." Red mask informed darkly.

Blue mask then spoke to Rat. "Operative Rat, please send this message to Wraith. Tell him to proceed with selecting operatives for this mission and also tell him to choose wisely."

Rat bowed again before his superiors and then straighten up and turned to perform his next task. He was stopped before he even got five steps away from them.

"Oh and one more thing Operative Rat." The man in blue added.

Rat turned towards his superiors once more without a word.

"Please tell him that failure is not an option for this mission."

"Yes, sir. I will be sure that Wraith is told everything that you have bidden me to tell him."

"See that you do. You're dismissed. A smug Blue mask replied.

Operative Rat bowed and turned and left the room. He wasn't sure why he couldn't have just stayed with the regular Anbu. He will never be satisfied with the answer he keeps giving himself for it either. He grimaced as he left the building to find the one called Wraith. Wraith was a creepy individual who loved to torture his subordinates if they failed him in a mission. Rat was relieved that he wasn't Agata. She wasn't even a shinobi but the price she would pay if she failed Wraith would be high. He continued on his way moving faster now. A new wind was beginning to blow in the Leaf village. Rat just hoped it didn't turn into a tornado along the way wiping them all out.

Mikoto made her way into the council chambers warily. She and her husband were relieved to have finally signed the papers for Naruto but for some reason she was feeling a bit of apprehension. Mikoto wasn't a fool. She knew why she felt this way. The answer was staring at her from the moment she had walked into the council building. Councilmen were eyeing her with either suspicion or pity. The fight over the adoption was no small battle. The Hokage had told her and her husband that he had to pull out all the stops to get the adoption to go through. This didn't surprise Mikoto either. She knew that for a lot of wealthy villagers and shinobi clans, Naruto, was and would always be a weapon to their village. A tool to use for not only for protection of the village but also as a means of gaining more power and wealth.

They feared that the Uchiha clan would usurp their right to the Jinchurriki for themselves and take over the village government and thus the village itself. Mikoto knew that this line of thought was stemming from the false accusation that her clan was responsible for the attack on the village nearly five years ago. The truth revealed that it was an ex-clansman that had done the wrong not the Uchiha clan. Madara had been thrown out and disowned a long time before the attack on the village; yet some people still wanted to say that it didn't matter. An Uchiha is an Uchiha in their eyes. Mikoto also realized that the moment the Hokage had told them this news she and her fellow councilman and clan member, Kenji would be sitting very much alone within council from now on.

She sighed as she made her way to her seat. Kenji was already at his seat and greeted her upon her arrival.

"Greetings, Mikoto. I would believe that you have felt the cold shoulder that we are experiencing?"

He said this with sarcasm. Kenji was slowly becoming disenchanted with being a councilman. The longer he was around these people the more he began to want to just quit. Things were never done without chaos half the time. There were always some people who were trying to protect their own interests instead of doing what was best for everyone in the village. He was also growing tired of the nearly constant accusing stares that were thrown his way. He wasn't a coward. He was willing to fight any of these idiots any day of the week outside of the chamber halls. Uchiha can give as well as they can take after all.

Mikoto placed her satchel down on the table in front of her and then sat down. She tried to smile and almost couldn't' until she thought of Naruto growing up in a loving home instead of being kept in a small dark room or cell.

"Good morning Kenji and yes I have felt the frigid temperature in here. I almost went over to the thermostat to turn up the heat." She chuckled softly.

Kenji chuckled also. "You know we can get a fire started in this room if we want too. All we have to do is mention that you and Fugaku are now the parents of Naruto…Oh and congrats on that too." He added with sincerity.

"Thanks, Kenji but no I don't want to add hostility to our seemingly list of bad ideas within the village."

Kenji snorted and agreed. Councilman Nara was now moving up to stand before the podium and the Uchiha council members quieted and faced the front. Another day was now in session within the halls.

Shisui was running with the little ones through the forest of the Uchiha. He took them on the same route through the forest that he had run with them when they had first brought Kakashi and Naruto. The boys weren't particularly fond of this route because of the hill at the end of it. Shisui had to give them a bit of a pep talk before they began the run, but once the boys got running the crisp morning air seemed to work its magic. The boys soon forgot about the hill and were now just enjoying being outside and in the woods. They ran the whole way to the hill and Shisui made to stop so that they could rest but the little ones kept going. Sasuke looked behind and smirked at his cousin. Shisui laughed out loud and chased after them. They ran down the hill and started back tracking across their route. Sasuke's smugness caught up with him and Naruto after another thousand feet from the hill; as they both fell out on the ground gasping for air. Shisui now had a smirk on his face as he pulled up and turned back.

"So… I see that bit of bravado didn't last you two very long." He teased.

Naruto couldn't even answer him. He just laid there panting and wheezing out a laugh. Sasuke decided he wasn't going to let Shisui have the last word. He didn't care if he could breathe or not. Lungs be damned.

"You…should have…seen…the look…on your…face." He wheezed and chuckled.

Shisui loved bantering back and forth with his cousin but Sasuke really needed to concentrate on breathing instead of witty comebacks.

"Okay, Sasuke, I'll give you this one this time. Now I want the two of you to get off the ground and walk slowly. You need to keep your muscles warm so you don't get the mother of all cramps in your legs."

The boys did as they were told and got up on shaky legs. Shisui watched them closely ready to assist if need be. The boys took the first step and then another each step getting stronger as they moved. Their breathing began to fall back to normal as well. All three Uchiha continued to walk a little faster for another half mile before kicking it up into a jog and then another half mile and into a light run. They ran the rest of the way home.

It was twelve noon when they arrived back at the house. Shisui and the boys cooled down and did stretches before heading into the house. The little ones went to their room to get a change of clothes and a shower. Sasuke and Naruto played rock paper scissors to see who would get to bathe first. Sasuke won and made his way into the bathroom. Naruto decided to head down the hall and see what Shisui was making them for lunch.

"Hey Shisui what are we having for lunch today?" Chirped Naruto as he walked into the kitchen.

Shisui looked up from the microwave to look at his cousin. "We are having Miso soup with rice little man." He smiled as he walked over to start the rice cooker.

"I like miso. Mother makes good miso but I miss my Kashi's cooking though." A wobble in Naruto's voice could be heard.

"Hey, little man what's wrong?" Concern plainly sounding off in his voice, Shisui knelt down in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Naruto started to wipe his eyes as he realized tears were starting to fall. "I just worry about my brothers. I'm used to having them close. I know that people don't like Kashi very much in this village just like they don't like me. I can't help but think that people who live outside this village will be every bit as mean." Naruto sighed deeply as the tears were freely falling now. "I know that people in this village are starting to not like my brother Itachi either. So I can't help it but worry. I feel like we are safer when we are all together."

Shisui leaned forward a little and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Hey, now easy little man. Your brothers are going to be okay. They are as tough as they come and they promised you and Sasuke both that they would come home to you right?" Naruto nodded his head yes as he began to pull himself together.

Sasuke was done and yelling for Naruto as he came out of the bathroom. It wouldn't be long before he realized that his brother wasn't in their shared bedroom and would come down the hall. Shisui gave Naruto a hug and then stood back up to finish their meal. Shisui began to put the rice in the rice cooker. Naruto went and headed back down the hall. Sasuke was just coming out of their room on his way to look for his brother in the kitchen when Naruto came up to him. Sasuke took one look at Naruto and gave him a hug as well. Naruto was surprised. He thought he wiped all the tears away. When Sasuke let him go he made another swipe at his face for tears but they weren't there.

"Your eyes are a little red." Sasuke said softly. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine you'll see little brother."

Naruto nodded again and then realized something. "Why did you call me little? We're the same age." Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke just smiled at him. "You act more like a little brother to me. Besides, I'll be five in two months not counting this month."

"Oh…I forgot about that Sasuke. I guess that does make me the youngest then."

Sasuke only smiled. "You better go get your bath so we can eat. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen with our goofy cousin."

Naruto chuckled at that and made his way into the bedroom to grab his clothes and then headed for the bath. Sasuke began to make his way down the hall as his thoughts made him aware of what he needed to do now.

' _I need to be strong and not wimp out. Naruto is even more upset over our brothers leaving for their mission than I am. I have always had family here with me when Itachi went on missions that were overnight. Naruto on the other hand, has never been left with other family members. There was always just him and Kakashi. Well that lady he was telling me about used to stay but never overnight. He said she had a family of her own to take care of. So this is a new experience for Naruto. I have to show him that everything will be okay and that this is how things are normally when our brothers go on a mission.'_

Sasuke rounded the corner and into the kitchen. Shisui was busy setting the table. He looked up as he was placing the bowls down in their place.

"Hey, Sasuke, come and help me please?" Shisui asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure what can I do?'

"Grab some silverware for us."

Sasuke nodded and went to get the silverware and brought it to the table. He helped to set it up and then took his seat. Naruto came down the hall five minutes later and they all sat down to eat.

"What are we going to work on next after we eat?" Asked Sasuke.

Shisui swallowed the rice and looked thoughtful as he spoke. "I think we will do some knowledge training next."

"You mean school?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Shisui gave Sasuke a look. "Knowledge training is for the mind Sasuke. Knowing how to throw a great punch or kick or master a ninjutsu isn't enough. You need to be able to apply when you use what. Otherwise you're just going to get you and your team mates killed."

"Yeah, I think Kashi called it strategies." Replied Naruto thoughtfully.

Shisui again smiled. "That's right Naruto. We need to have a strategy or in other words a plan. So we know what we are going to do and know what we are going to use when we fight."

Sasuke sighed. He knew that his brother and cousin were right. He just wanted to take a break and play for an hour before doing this knowledge training. It was the most boring training there is and a little distraction before that would have been nice. ' _Oh well school it is then.'_ He thought defeated.

"Okay then let's finish lunch and start this mind training stuff."

"That's the spirit Sasuke!" Replied Shisui with a thumbs up.

The boys then finished their meals and headed out onto the back porch. School was now in session.

The sky was starting to turn towards the brilliant oranges and pinks that came with the sun beginning to set. Wolf team and stopped to make camp for the night. A thought had crossed Kakashi's mind to just keep going through the night to make their objective sooner and then get done sooner and finally head for home. Kakashi was worried about his little brothers. The feeling that was coming and leaving at will was not a pleasant one. Kakashi kept getting the feeling that something was going to happen back home and it would once again involve his and Itachi's little brothers. Itachi was also acting like something was bothering him though he hadn't said a thing about it. They were busy laying out their bed rolls while Yamato was preparing to make a camp fire. Kakashi knelt down to straighten out the lumps in his bed roll. He glanced over at Itachi who was busy doing the same thing. He decided to speak to his brother when Yamato went to gather fire wood.

"Itachi, I've noticed that you seemed a bit preoccupied the whole trip so far."

Itachi stopped and turned so he was facing his brother. "Yeah, and I've noticed the same of you as well."

"Hn. I was hoping that it was only me feeling this way but you are feeling the same?"

"Well if you mean do I feel as though something is going to go down in the village and that it will involve our brothers. Then yes, I would have to say so." Spoke Itachi solemnly.

"Shit." Kakashi let out under his breath.

He really didn't want to hear Itachi say the same thing almost word for word. Now he knew that something was definitely about to happen.

"This is like the damn festival all over again." He let out angrily. "Back then we both felt so powerless. We were forced to stay on mission knowing that the villager or Madara was killing them. We couldn't protect them then and it looks like we aren't going to be able to do so now either, Itachi." Kakashi was distraught and angry.

"I know how you feel big brother. I really do but we have to trust in our family and clan that they will protect them for us. This isn't the same as last time. Last time our brothers were running for their lives through dangerous streets of the village alone. This time our family and clan are with them. We have to trust them or we will not only disobey a direct order and abandon our mission; we also run the risk of getting court martialed or worse."

Itachi refused to say it. He refused to bring up about the White Fang before Kakashi. No matter how right it may have been at the time no one would hear the man out and the consequences were unbearable to endure. The people and the nation were not listening to the White Fang's reasons for abandoning his mission. This time would be no different if Kakashi turned back for home to protect their brothers.

Kakashi stared at his brother with an unreadable look for several minutes. Itachi was feeling a little insecure with the way he was being looked at but held the gaze firmly and decisively. He couldn't back down on his brother. He had to be the voice of reason to Kakashi. Whether Kakashi wanted to hear reason or not. After what felt like hours but was really on a minute Kakashi finally looked away.

"You're right Itachi. Thank you." Kakashi whispered.

Kakashi couldn't believe how close he had come to making the same mistake his father made all those years ago and for Kakashi they would not hesitate to banish him or kill him. Claiming that he was indeed like his father as they had always said. He had to trust in their family and clan as Itachi had told him. It was the only way now. Kakashi stood up as did Itachi.

"I will take first watch tonight." A calm Kakashi spoke.

Itachi only nodded his head in confirmation. Yamato walked back in to the camp site with his arms full of fire wood. He started to say something but felt the quickly dissipating tension that had been in their camp. He didn't know what had happened and since there were no bruises or cuts to be seen. Yamato thought it best to let it go and approached the campfire.

"Are you guys going to help with making dinner tonight or am I on my own?" A nervous chuckle escaped Yamato's throat.

"No. Yamato we will help. We just had to get something ironed out first that's all." Replied Itachi.

Nothing more was said as the young men continued with their camp duties. Once supper had been eaten and everything cleaned and put away. Itachi and Yamato went to their bed rolls and crawled in them and went to sleep. Kakashi on the other hand did as promised and took up a post above them in a large tree to keep the night vigil. ' _Please stay safe little ones. I couldn't bear the thought of something_ _bad happening to either of you again._ ' Kakashi whispered like a prayer.

Several miles away under the same skies lie to little boys tucked in their beds. They were both worn out from their day with Shisui. The training was fun but tiring and the boys were glad when their cousin finally told them that they had done a good job and that they were now done for the rest of the day. Father and mother came home with pizza as promised for supper and their cousin stayed over for dinner. Shisui's father declined as he had been finishing up the last details on Toshiro's and Meyrin's house. So they had eaten the pizza and laughed and talked until Shisui went home for the night. The little ones got their baths and had played in their room until their parents came in and tucked them into their beds.

Naruto had fallen asleep while Sasuke was still awake and staring out the window that was on the wall between the two spaced beds. He saw the stars twinkling brightly overhead. ' _It's beautiful out tonight. I_ _wonder if Kakashi and Itachi are sleeping out under these same stars or are they staying at an inn_.' He thought. Naruto moved in the bed next to him and Sasuke looked over to see if he stirred awake or not. Naruto tossed again in the bed and this time a whimper was heard. Sasuke sighed as he made to get up. He got out of bed and went over to Naruto's bed and climbed in. He pulled his brother closer and only then did Sasuke feel the slight trembling that was happening to Naruto. Sasuke soon felt the tears wetting his shoulder and another sigh left him. Naruto wasn't asleep after all. He was just trying to hide his sorrow of missing their older siblings. Sasuke just held his brother close. Naruto wrapped his arms around his brother silently. Sasuke held Naruto until he fell asleep. Once again Sasuke stared up at the stars as a final thought crossed his mind like a prayer before he too succumbed to sleep. ' _Please be safe wherever the two of you are and come back soon. We miss you_.'

Yumiko Agata was walking under the starry sky with a scowl on her face. She was in a bad mood and the night scenery wasn't doing anything for her this evening. She had just finished with a meeting that she had been summoned to attend. The person sent to tell of the meeting came to her office that afternoon while she was busy seeing one of her patients. This alone made Agata feel uneasy and annoyed. The group calling themselves Anonymous, was a tricky bunch to deal with but they reward well. She never thought that working for them would net her such a huge payout. Still, sending a messenger during her hours of work wasn't boding anything good. ' _They must be getting impatient._ She had thought. Turned out that once she had arrived that evening at seven sharp the group wanted to discuss the finer points of a plan that they weren't sure if they would implement at the time or not. Now it seems they will go forward after all.

Agata was pleased at first until she heard that Anonymous decided that they would only go after Uchiha Sasuke. The original plan said that they would go for both boys. This meant that Agata wouldn't get the original promised pay for helping to deliver both boys to the underground organization. She wasn't thrilled with their lack of backbone. Now she walked down the street heading to her home in anger and frustration. There had to be a way and she was determined to find and use it.

When she had first starting working with the boys Agata had a genuine interest in their wellbeing. She didn't care about their status. They were children and children should be taken care of. It was how she had always believed when she started her career over a decade ago. She had helped several children over that amount of time and it always filled her with a sense of accomplishment. Therefore she was ready to help these two as well. That was until a man in a red mask showed up after work one night and promised her more than she could ever make in her life time. All she had to do was sabotage the therapy sessions with her two newest patients. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, the two most sought out children by some members of council, the wealthy sector and this Anonymous group.

Agata wasn't going to back down and destroy her career for a nut in a red mask. She wasn't that easy to corrupt or so she thought. Until the man began to explain the situation clearly to her. She could either go along with their plan and be compensated beyond her wildest dreams or she could deny them and watch her career be brought to ruin and her practice closed for good. In the end, Agata sold out for the hope of saving her career but when she started to receive the payouts she quickly changed her mind. The shady organization not only gave her a generous amount of money for each session that proved to have made the children suffer and decline; but she also was given expensive jewelry and even beautiful real estates in and outside of the Fire nation.

The problem began when the 'Traitor' decided to drop Naruto from the therapy sessions. Agata had warned him of the dangers of dropping Naruto from the program; but Hatake wouldn't listen to reason. The lies could and should have been so easy to believe and accept and if it had been anyone else other than Hatake then Naruto would have still been in the program. Kakashi pulled the boy and left. The masked people weren't at all happy with this turn of events but let Agata go on with Sasuke. Sasuke was doing very well under her poisonous scheme. The boy was being forcefully triggered into nightmares over and over again. Every time Sasuke would start to settle down. Agata would intentionally place items that she knew would trigger Sasuke back into the vicious cycle of nightmares again. Sometimes she would send a group of five or six people into the Uchiha district wearing similar clothing as the people that attacked and nearly killed the boys wore. She had help with this thanks to Anonymous and certain members of the council securing video footage of the attackers that night.

All was going well as the Uchiha parents didn't have the same misgivings as Kakashi. They believed the lies because they sounded medically solid. She didn't have to make up hocus pocus garbage. She simply twisted the true symptoms and terms to fit her scheme. Unless you were a mental health professional, you wouldn't know that Agata was lying. It also helped that she had been doing her job right for over a decade. Now that she wasn't in regards to the Uchiha nobody could catch her on any past transgressions.

Once the 'Traitor and Naruto had moved in with the Uchiha. Agata knew that the plan was going to fall apart and much sooner than she thought it would. Immediately the Uchiha parents stopped the sessions and Agata was forced to go and see Mr. Uchiha and remind him of the importance of his son's therapy sessions but all to no avail. Since then the organization and council have been plotting of how to regain the upper hand in the situation. They are demanding that now Agata help trigger Sasuke one last time with a very powerful trigger that will have Sasuke placed under foster care and the Uchiha parents deemed unfit to care for the child. Anonymous want's to destroy the Uchiha starting with the head of the clan. Why they wanted to do this Agata doesn't know. She only knows that she is getting a lot less by not securing the Jinchurriki. The Jinchurriki would be worth so much more on his own but with the Uchiha too Agata could retire right now and enjoy a life of luxury in another land far from the nonsense here in Konoha.

The breeze blew a little stronger now causing Yumiko Agata to pull her shroud closer over her shoulders. Yes, she would find a way to ensnare both of the boys at once and then enjoy the life she has always dreamed of at their expense of course. She laughed lightly as she made her way down her block to her house. The Starry skies were being hidden as a large black mass of clouds floated in front of and effectively blocking the beautiful night skies.

Tuesday had come and gone with nothing unusual happening that day. Shisui had the boys for the day again and Fugaku and Mikoto went to work. The council hadn't changed their minds a day later and that wasn't a surprise to either Mikoto or Kenji. They simply weathered the storm and did their jobs. Fugaku had nothing unusual happen at the station either. When that evening had fallen and the Uchiha parents returned home. Their young sons were happily waiting for them. Reaching up wanting to give hugs and chat about what Shisui and they did that day. Again Shisui stayed with them for dinner that night and after a while he left and returned home. The boys took their baths and played before they went to bed.

Kakashi and Itachi couldn't help themselves that night; they didn't stop to make camp early that evening. Instead they took a small break and then continued onward to their destination and their mission. Yamato couldn't understand what was happening but he wouldn't argue either. He knew that one or the other would tell him what was going on soon enough. It was only when they reached the surrounding gates of the Rain village that they finally stopped and rested for a few hours. The dawn would come in only four hours and the countdown to completing the mission and heading home would begin.

Wednesday morning had a surprise for the younger Uchiha siblings at home. Today they would be going out to spend the day at Shin and Sayuri's place. Shin owned a large farm in the deeper section of the district. The farm was one of a several that resided within the Leaf village. There were five such farms in the Uchiha district alone. These farms were out on the outskirts of the district near the edge of the woods. All five farms were large and specialized in one or more things in particular. Shin specialized in farming in wheat and raising goats for their meat and milk. The other farms in the district maintained corn, barley, oats, potatoes, tomatoes, and even cotton. The animals included dairy cattle, beef cattle, goats and pigs. There was other plants and animals that were raised in smaller numbers on these farms but weren't the main goal of each farm.

Konoha's leadership had decided early on in her creation that the village needed to be somewhat independent. Other clans outside the leaf village were still warring with each other as of yet and many villages couldn't seem to grasp the concept of trade without treachery. Konoha needed to be able to stand independently to survive. So sections within west, south and southeastern parts of the village were to cultivate some of the land given to them. The vegetables and meats and other food grown in these parts of the village would enable the Leaf to realize its independence from others. Simply suppling the village's people with sustenance would be one less thing to worry about as they tried to deal with their warring neighbors.

So today Mikoto was waiting for Shin to arrive. He had been asked if he and his wife wouldn't mind watching her children for the day. Shin and Sayuri didn't hesitate to take on the duty. They had been wanting to meet with the little Jinchurriki for some time now. The fact that he was now with their clan and soon would be a member of their clan was a good enough reason to want to meet him. Kakashi hadn't met either of them yet but Shin had heard from Fugaku much about him and was sure that he would have a good gift to give to Kakashi at the ceremony which was a few days away.

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch waiting for their clansman. Sasuke was excited to be going to Shin's farm because he loved animals and helping out with them was fun. Naruto, on the other hand was excited about everything to do with a farm. He had never been to a farm before and most of the animals that you would see on a farm, Naruto had never seen before.

Shin and Sayuri had children of their own. These two children a boy named Kira and a girl named Keiko were older than Sasuke or Naruto. Kira was in his second year at the academy while Keiko was in her first year there. Kira was showing a lot of promise in his second year and it looked like he would be graduating academy in another year. One year earlier than normal for most students.

Sasuke didn't mind Kira or his sister Keiko. They had always been nice to him and Keiko never clung onto him as was the problem with a lot of girls within the village. The two boys talked excitedly about the farm and what they would do when they got there.

"I hope I can pet the baby goats." Sasuke said.

"I just want to see everything! Exclaimed Naruto. Then as an afterthought he added. "Sasuke, what is a baby goat?"

Sasuke knew that if this was anyone else other his brother he would be teasing him or her right now; but since this was Naruto, Sasuke gave him a sympathetic smile and answered him.

"Naruto, it's the baby version of a goat. They have four legs and they have two horns on their heads. The boys have bigger horns than the girl goats have." When Sasuke saw Naruto give him a look that said that he didn't understand. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and added.

"You will just have to go there and see the goats for yourself to learn what they are."

"Okay, Sasuke." Chirped Naruto.

The boys continued to talk until they heard a knock at the door. Mikoto had been busy getting her paperwork together for the council went immediately to the door.

"Greetings Mikoto." Replied a man of medium height and build. The man had black hair that was short with bangs that hung just above his eyebrows. He was lean and muscular and unlike a lot of their clan, the man had a slight tan to his skin. Shin's face was held a strong resolute look and the often seen dark eyes of the clan. He looked to be in his late thirties.

"Good morning Shin thanks for looking after the boys for the day. My husband and I deeply appreciate it." Mikoto said with a warm smile.

"No problem, Mikoto. Sayuri and I both have wanted to meet with the little Jinchurriki for a while now. Sayuri has heard that Naruto is a very sweet child."

"Yes, he is Shin. They both have been told to behave themselves and to listen well to both of you." Mikoto motioned Shin inside as she turned to address the boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke come here please."

The boys came swiftly to the foyer and stopped in front of their mother. Mikoto waved an arm over towards their guest. "This is Shin of our clan. He is also an elder."

Naruto stepped forward with his arm outstretched. Shin immediately stepped forward and took the little boy's hand in his own and shook it gently but firmly.

"Good morning Mr. Shin. It is nice to meet you." Naruto cheerily said.

"Good morning, Naruto and the pleasure is all mine." Shin looked over at Sasuke who was coming forward slowly. He too was extending his hand towards the elder.

"Good morning elder Shin." A respectful Sasuke replied.

"Good morning to you also Sasuke. Are you and your little brother ready to help me and my family at the farm?"

"Yes, Naruto and I have been waiting this whole time. Naruto has never seen farm animals before." Informed Sasuke.

"Is that so Naruto?"

Naruto turned sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, Kashi and I lived in the woods like wild men or something." Naruto didn't want to say that they lived like outcasts. It made him sad for a moment to think of those days but it only flashed across his eyes in mere seconds and was gone.

"We know what deer are though and foxes and raccoons too!" Naruto happily informed.

Shin smiled a small smile. He really felt bad for the way Kakashi and Naruto had been treated but things are different now and they always will be.

"Well we better get going now. The family is waiting to meet with you Naruto and they are waiting to see you too Sasuke."

Shin headed back out the door with the boys in tow. Mikoto walked out with them and hugged her boys before allowing them to leave and waved as they went. When they were out of sight, Mikoto went and grabbed her things and headed back out the door. Her husband had already left for work that morning. She was going in a little later so that one of them would be with the boys. Now she locked the door and headed towards the gates.

Shin's family was elated to see their guests for the day arriving with their father and husband. The family rushed outside to meet Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto felt a little overwhelmed at the greetings and enthusiasm the family displayed while Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the family. They were doing it again just like Sasuke said would happen when Sasuke told Kakashi that the Uchiha could get carried away sometimes. It was happening now to poor Naruto and Sasuke decided to get the attention off his brother before he got scared and ran. Sasuke wouldn't have blamed him if he did.

"So everyone… what should we do first today." He said.

Well, we already mucked out the stalls so you don't have to help with that." Explained Kira.

"Yeah…we thought that would be rather rude to have our guests mucking out poop." Added Keiko with a laugh.

Sasuke silently cheered in his mind. That was one job he hated to do on a farm. He hoped that when Naruto and him were genin that they wouldn't have a mission were they had to clean out the stalls but that was probably asking too much.

"We have to check on the new kids we got this past week. Would you two like to come and see the newborn kids?" Asked Shin.

"Oh, I thought we were going to see the goats." A confused Naruto replied.

"Oh, you are Naruto. Baby goats are called kids." Informed Sayuri.

"Oh." Answered Naruto.

"Come, we will head there right now so that you can see them for yourself."

The family turned towards the barn that kept the kids. Sasuke and Naruto fell in step with the family and soon were heading to the barn. Unknown to them all was a single man watching them as he made to look as though he was busy packing a crate with something. When the family disappeared into the barn so did the man. He left the district and headed out into the village.

Fugaku had finished talking with the investigators about Agata. He was given some promising news about the woman and it looked like they could build a case against her after all. The investigators had found a money trail and were now busy following it. They had found that there were a few different trails to follow. These were decoy trails to lead someone away from the truth but the investigators were patient and knew that soon they would have that one piece of evidence that would implicate Agata and others that she was involved with. The investigators told their captain plainly that he was right to suspect more than one person. Though they couldn't give him names as of yet. They found that the woman had purchased real estate outside of Konoha. The amount was far too high for the kind pay Agata receives. She would had to have saved money for years to be able to pay for the small estate she had bought. The investigators told Fugaku that they would find out who had Agata on their payroll and they would also investigate those people as well.

' _This takes care of one part of the problem. It doesn't take care of how Agata is harming Sasuke._ ' Fugaku thought as he mused over the information he was given. He was going to go and talk with his second in command. Maybe the two of them could come up with some ideas of how to entrap Agata. When the phone rang suddenly. Picking up the phone Fugaku answered it.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but there is a woman down here demanding to speak with you right now. She says that it is urgent."

Fugaku smirked. Does she have a name, sergeant?"

"Ah, yes sir, sorry. She says her name is Yumiko Agata." Informed the sergeant.

The smirk only widened on Fugaku's face.

"I see…tell her that I will be down to meet her in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

' _So you have come here to me eh? I wonder want you want this time? The same as last time or something else? Whatever it is will only help me now."_ Fugaku mused.

He quickly got up and headed out the door. He kept his emotions in check for now. The time to trap and interrogate this woman would come soon enough. For now it was best not to let on that she was a suspect and have her run.

Fugaku made it to the end of the corridor and walked out into the main room. There before him was a very anxious looking woman standing at the receptions desk. The sergeant sitting behind it looking bored as the woman rambled about nothing that he wanted to know or cared about. Fugaku took a deep breath and started to walk towards Agata.

"Ms. Agata how may I help you?" Spoke Fugaku cordially.

"Oh, captain Uchiha, I'm glad that you decided to come and hear me out. Is there some place we can talk in private?" The woman asked in a sweet yet professional tone.

"Why don't we just go back to my office?"

"That would be wonderful captain."

"Follow me." Fugaku said as he turned and began to walk back to his office.

Ms. Agata was quick to follow and soon was walking beside the police captain. They were both silent as they made their way back and soon enough Fugaku opened the door to his office and ushered Agata in. He immediately gestured for her to take a seat in front of his desk as he walked around it and sat down.

"So may I ask what this is about?"

Yumiko Agata made herself more comfortable in the chair as she thought of how she wanted to say what she came to say. Fugaku sat patiently waiting. He could see that the woman was gathering her thoughts for to speak. He could also tell that she was a little nervous as well.

Yumiko Agata was a woman in her mid-thirties. She had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was of medium height. She was a little too thin for her body's frame but not to a sickly appearance. She was of olive complexion and her face was an oval shape with a long straight nose. Right now however her nose was wrinkled a bit along with a slight crease in her forehead. She was about to say what was on her mind any second now.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to be frank about it with you." Agata said with a bit of annoyance now showing.

' _Hm, how fast we change our tune once we're out of sight and hearing of others eh, Agata?'_ Thought Fugaku.

"Go on, Ms. Agata, I'm listening." Replied the captain.

"You and your wife both know that your son Sasuke has been having very strong nightmares that could truly damage the boy's psyche yet you refuse to continue his treatment. I could have you reported to child welfare services for this you know."

Fugaku stayed calm. He would not be goaded in to a verbal battle with this woman nor would he let her intimidate him.

"I understand that the therapy sessions can be stopped at any time if we choose so. Sasuke has been doing better since he has stopped the therapy sessions. I don't want to make my son go to something that he doesn't need unless it proves that he does."

"Oh and what is your bases for believing that he will not need therapy down the road." Agata interjected rudely. "What if he relapses from this temporary reprieve that he has obviously gotten at the moment? Do you really think that this will last forever?"

Fugaku didn't say anything but stared at the woman intently.

"Let me tell you something Captain Uchiha. Traumatic events like what your sons have gone through don't stop all by themselves over night. They may recede for a time but unless they are dealt with properly; they will keep coming back up and the patient will lose the will to fight as they can't ever see an end to nightmares." Agata was starting to feel confident of herself as she watched the captain sit without arguing back. She leaned back more into her chair as she crossed one leg over the other as she continued to speak.

"Nightmares induced by a traumatic event can recede for a short time and then come back even stronger than before. The main problem is what can cause the nightmare to return with such force. The 'trigger' if you will. Only through therapy does the patient learn of what those things are and how to overcome them so that the things that can cause a triggered reaction can no longer control the patient. This is done through the sessions that I provide."

Fugaku relaxed in his own chair. He would let her say what she came to say and if he was lucky she would hopefully trip herself up and this was what he was waiting for. He placed his arms on the armrest of his chair and waited this farce out.

"Tell me something captain." Agata continued with apparent bliss of the supposed control she had over the captain. "How is Naruto doing? I'm willing to guess that you would tell me that he is doing fine and that he hasn't had nightmares for quite some time wouldn't you?" Fugaku remained stoic and silent.

"No answer? Well not that it matters anyway but I can tell you that he hasn't overcome his trauma any better than Sasuke has. You want to know how I know this?" Agata was smirking now.

"I can tell because neither Naruto nor Sasuke have left the Uchiha district since the day that Naruto came to live with you. They can't come out into the village can they captain?"

Silence met Agata's inquiry and she chuckled at that.

"Let me guess. You are going by the sound wisdom of a paranoid teenager from Anbu? Kakashi doesn't know what he is talking about. He needs therapy himself. How long have you been ignoring that little fact captain? When he came to my office for the first time with Naruto I could read him like a book. He is paranoid, antisocial, self-hating and fearful. He hides it well that last one. Fear. I could also say that there is a little PTSD going on with him as well but what do I know. I'm just the educated psychiatrist that's all." Agata said sarcastically as she looked at her nails on her left hand.

Fugaku wanted to punch the woman out for her remarks about his son. He wanted to shout from the top of his lungs that she didn't know shit about anything. Kakashi was gaining freedom from his past a little at a time but it was happening. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't come into the village just yet but that didn't mean they never will. The three boys had something that Agata's PhD couldn't ever give the boys and that was love. The love and patience of their family. They also had their family's loyalty. Something that Agata didn't give to Sasuke or Naruto. She was here not for the good of his sons but for her purse. If she had been so caring of his children than she wouldn't be trying to intimidate him now to return the boys to her sessions. She would have never given Kakashi doubts about her in the first place and Fugaku would still be sending Sasuke to the sessions. The fact that Sasuke was unwilling to go and Kakashi was adamant that the woman was a fraud was enough reason to cause doubt in Fugaku's mind.

Kakashi maybe struggling himself; but Fugaku knew that he could trust the boys' instincts they were never wrong. It was those instincts that kept him alive when he was fighting in a war that no five year old should have been in. So to hell with this woman and her smart-ass view of the world. He glared as he prepared to speak up.

"I would like to remind you Agata that we were never told we had to send either of the boys to your therapy sessions to begin with." Remarked Fugaku coldly. "The doctor would have given us a referral to see you if it had been necessary. It apparently wasn't so before you get up and leave my office with your superior ass attitude let me set you straight." Fugaku leaned forward in his chair. He placed his arms in front of him folded on his desk as he spoke with a cold cutting anger.

"Mikoto and I love our sons… all of them. We would never deny them anything that they needed. We made the decision to come and see you. We were the ones that followed your advice and continued to come even when Sasuke was fighting against going. We continued until we saw that the sessions may very well be harming Sasuke. We asked you time and time again about the need to have us away from the sessions and the answers you gave us never truly satisfied us as parents; but since we weren't well versed in the mental health field we felt it best to trust your opinion. We stopped when we saw that Naruto was doing far better than Sasuke was. Kakashi told us of his suspicions of you and so he had stopped taking Naruto. We decided to stop on those grounds alone."

Fugaku's eyes were getting narrow and turned red as his Sharigan was making its presence known. He wouldn't be intimidated. He would do the intimidating.

"We give Sasuke and Naruto love, patience and our time. They are never alone. They have family and their clan to support them. They are doing better and yes they can't come into the village on their own yet but it will happen. They are getting stronger every day. They have our support and they know that they can come and talk to any of us at any time. When they do have nightmares their family is there to comfort them and assure them that everything will be alright. They don't need someone with a PhD and high intellect. They need someone who cares about them as human beings. Someone that is loyal to them and loves them completely. Someone that is willing to protect them. Sasuke and Naruto have more than someone. They have their entire family and clan backing them."

"One more thing Agata". Fugaku glared and Agata tried not to show that she was scared but failed. Fugaku snorted as he continued.

"Kakashi does have issues. You said that you have been in the practice for over a decade. Well…if that is true and you are so concerned for Kakashi. Then why didn't you stand forth and volunteered your professional services? The way that I remember it was that no one would help the boy when it became apparent that he needed help. No one even gave a damn about the boy's condition .It was the Fourth Hokage and his wife that took him in and tried to help him on their own. Where were you then Yumiko Agata? Afraid that the boy would tarnish your budding career?"

Fugaku now stood up in disgust and walked to his door and opened it. Agata turned in her seat to see what he was doing and frowned when she saw him open the door and gesture for her to leave.

"You didn't help Kakashi back then and I could bet that you wouldn't now either. So stop preaching to me and get the hell out of here. All of my sons are doing far better without your sorry excuse for help."

Agata sat there for a few seconds more. She was scared but her pride was taking a hit here and she didn't like it. She wanted to retort back but nothing would come out of her mouth. Frustrated and angry to having lost to an unsophisticated brute who knew nothing about her field of expertise. Agata got up in a huff and stormed out of the room. Fugaku yelled after her.

"Don't bother to ever come back here again Ms. Agata. The unpleasantness was all mine I assure you."

Agata's only response was to walk faster down the corridor. Fugaku chuckled and shut the door once more. He turned and the smirk that he held left his face as he made his way to the large picture window behind his desk. ' _So one thing is certain about the woman. She definitely came here to try and scare me back into sending my sons to her again. I don't think this is over yet though. I better stay on guard from now on. Something is going to happen and soon.'_ Fugaku frowned deeply as he stood with his arms behind his back. His eyes seeing something other than the water fowl across the street in the pond.

Itachi and Kakashi had finished the first part of their assigned tasks of the mission. Yamato hadn't come back to their hotel room yet. They were to meet back at the hotel and divulge to each other what they had learned so far. They decided that they would wait by ordering room service. It was lunch time and they went ahead and ordered their lunch and Yamato's as well. While they waited for their comrade and their meals Itachi spoke of something that had been weighing on his mind for a while now.

"Kakashi do you think that the crow has made it back to the village yet?" Itachi asked worriedly.

He knew that his crows were fast and would make the trip back within the time frame. He had trained them and knew their capabilities; yet now when he needed to be one hundred percent sure of them he felt doubt. This has never happened to him before and he didn't like it.

Kakashi was seated at the window seat staring out at the villagers walking about in the streets. He sighed and looked back at his brother.

"I think the crow will arrive before this day is over." Seeing Itachi still looking worried he added. "Don't give me that look Itachi. The crow will make it there on time. We did the right thing in sending one of your crows instead of my ninken or a messenger hawk. They would have been possibly spotted by some ninja here before they could even make it away from the village and be shot down instantly. It was a wise decision on your part to send the crow instead. No one would think twice about a crow. Especially since there are farms just outside this village."

Itachi pulled his legs up onto the bed he was sitting on. Pulling his knees up and under his chin, Itachi wrapped his arms around his legs as he spoke.

"I'm glad that you approve. I want that message to make it to our family and as much as I trust my crows I still wanted to be sure that choosing one of them was the right choice."

Kakashi mimicked his younger brother and pulled his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Kakashi gave his younger brother a small smile.

The conversation ended in silence that lasted for only six minutes when they both felt their team mates' chakra coming into the building. A few minutes later Yamato came through the door with an eager expression on his face.

"You guys won't-…He stopped himself as he walked in. Yamato looked from one team mate to the other and knew that something was bothering the two young shinobi.

"Okay that's it. You two are going to tell me what is going on and right now. I'm tired of being left out in the dark." Yamato said with a bit of frustration.

The two Uchiha glanced at each other before Kakashi made a gesture for Yamato to take a seat. The somber expressions on both of his teammate's faces made Yamato worry. Whatever it was it had been eating at the two shinobi for a while now. Almost from the start of the mission now that Yamato thought about it. He gulped and waited for one of them to begin. Kakashi didn't make him wait long. He would tell their teammate everything.

The day was coming to a close at the farm for Sasuke and Naruto. They had a lot of fun and couldn't wait to go back tomorrow. They were being led back home by Shin and his two children. Shin smiled as he watched his two children interact so easily with both of the clan Head's children. He could say that he was mildly surprised at both boys. He knew that Sasuke was a little introverted and that Naruto was his polar opposite. He was shocked at how much Naruto could get Sasuke to open up. When Sasuke had to stay the day with Shin's family before Naruto came along. The boy was silent and never took the initiative on anything. Sasuke just followed them around quietly and let them take him wherever they wanted. This didn't mean that Sasuke wouldn't speak his mind or put his foot down if he didn't want to do something. It just meant that he really didn't care to be in the lead or bring attention to himself.

Naruto on the other hand, was vibrant and always in the middle of things. He loved getting attention and wasn't afraid of the lime light. It made Shin chuckle to himself. When the two boys are together they seem to balance each other out. Naruto gets Sasuke to get in and try things and speak with people. While Sasuke keeps Naruto grounded so that he doesn't get carried away and into trouble. The visit with the boys was very pleasant indeed. Shin couldn't wait for tomorrow and see what the boys would show them next.

Fugaku and Mikoto was standing on their porch and looking in their direction. Shin and the children were still a block away but they all could see the Head and his wife clearly. Once they got within half way down the street. Both Sasuke and Naruto started to run. They enjoyed the farm and Shin's family but they missed their own family. Shin and his children continued to walk towards them. Fugaku and Mikoto had left the porch and now each were embracing one of their sons. There was laughter and kisses as the boys were suddenly picked up by their parents. Soon the boys were switched so that they could be hugged and kissed by their other parent.

Shin approached with his children and spoke up in greeting.

"Good evening Fugaku and Mikoto."

Fugaku hoisted Naruto a little higher as he was beginning to slip as he answered his fellow clansman.

"Greetings Shin it's good to see you. Have the boys been on their best behavior?" Fugaku asked as he then looked at both of his sons.

"Yes, they have been excellent. My family and I have enjoyed them immensely. We can't wait to see them tomorrow."

"That's what I want to hear boys. I'm proud of both of you." Spoke Fugaku fondly.

"How is Sayuri?" Asked Mikoto.

"The misses is fine. She sends her greetings as well."

A cawing sound was heard. This grabbed the attention of everyone as they all looked up at a large black bird circling about them. Keiko was the first to speak.

"It's a crow. Why is a crow circling around us for?" She asked confused.

Fugaku's and Mikoto's eyes widen in realization.

"This is one of Itachi's crows!" Exclaimed Fugaku.

He raised his arm up to eye level and the crow knew to immediately decent and land on the man's arm. The bird did so swiftly and gently landed. Sasuke noticed something attached to the bird's leg.

"Father, Itachi sent us a note."

"Yes, he did son. Now let's see what Itachi has to say."

Fugaku carefully placed Naruto down while balancing the crow on his right arm. He removed the note from the crow's leg. The bird then hopped off his Fugaku's arm and onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but be fascinated. He had never seen a crow up close before and couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch it. The bird didn't seem to mind at all. This made Naruto very happy.

Fugaku read the note and then read the note again. The other adults were starting to show concern. The children were beginning to wonder what was going on. "Fugaku cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, Naruto, why don't you take our guests inside for some refreshment?"

"Sure thing father." "Chirped Naruto as he watched the crow now fly back up onto Fugaku's shoulder.

"Come on Kira and Keiko we have cherry juice!" Naruto said excitedly.

Mikoto put Sasuke down. Sasuke could tell something was wrong. The adults wanted the kids out of the way so they could speak in private. He didn't know what was happening; but Sasuke was going to find out what once the elder and his kids went home. For now he went after his brother and their friends.

Once the children were safely inside the house Fugaku began to read the note out loud.

Father and Mother please be on guard at all times. Kakashi and I have been having a strong premonition that something is going to happen with our little brothers and soon. Please inform the clan to also be on alert.

Itachi

Fugaku finished the note and handed it to Shin. Shin looked at the note and grimaced.

"Kakashi and Itachi both were on mission when their little brothers were attacked at the festival. "Informed Mikoto. "Could it be that they are feeling this way because they are out of the village?"

"I'm not sure hon but I can say that we would do well to follow their advice. Agata came to my office today and I got the feeling after she left that something will happen."

Shin was already going to get his children.

"I'll take my children home and then get word out to all of the elders to come and meet at the meeting hall. We can discuss what we should do then."

"Right. I'll go on ahead and meet you and the rest of the elders there." Replied Fugaku. The crow now sensing it was time to go took off into the Uchiha forest to wait for his master's return.

Fugaku hugged his wife and kissed her and then took off down the street to the hall. Mikoto watched him for a moment and then started towards the house. Shin was coming back out with his children who both looked a little bewildered at being rushed out of their friends' house so soon.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto and Sasuke." Yelled Keiko as her father had a hold of her hand as they walked. Shin nodded at Mikoto and left with both of his kids in tow. Mikoto frowned for a moment and then went on in side. Sasuke was waiting for her when she came into the foyer. The little boy had his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking paler than usual. Naruto came and stood next to Sasuke sensing that something was wrong.

"It's about us isn't it?" Sasuke asked in a small sad voice.

"About what honey?" Mikoto tried to play dumb. She didn't know why when Sasuke was such a perceptive child.

"The note Itachi sent just now. It's about me and Naruto isn't it? Someone wants to hurt us don't they?" He was now trembling slightly. Naruto put an arm around him trying to console not only Sasuke but also himself.

"Why do you think it is about Naruto and you, Sasuke? Itachi could be writing about him and Kakashi instead. You know about the length of the mission may have changed or that the commander wants them to do another assignment on their way back." Mikoto inquired.

She desperately wanted to shield her boys from any pain. She knew that the moment Sasuke saw their concerned faces he would have deduced what the message was about. She was afraid for both of them. Afraid of what would happen once they both knew. ' _They have been doing so well_. _This is so unfair to_ _both of them_. _I don't think any of us can stand going backwards again_. She sighed deeply right down to her very spirit.

Sasuke looked at his mother and he knew. He knew he had been right.

"They will be after us as long as we live in this village; they will always be after us."

That evening the Head of the clan and the elders got together and decided on what they would do. They discussed the issue for over two hours before they came up with a plan. Once everyone felt that they did all they could for the night they all went home. A messenger was sent to the Hokage's home to inform him of the possible threat.

Fugaku had returned home and listened to his wife as she told him what Sasuke had said earlier. It was decided then that both of their young sons would sleep in their room that night. Fugaku didn't think the note would trigger either of the boys but he didn't want to take any chances. The evening drew on and the boys were sleeping soundly beside their parents. Every now and then the little ones would whimper and toss but never go into a full fit from a nightmare. They slept but not well and neither of their parents slept at all that night. Their minds were far too busy worrying about what would come next.

Fugaku wanted to kill Agata and if it hadn't been against the law to do so. He would have right then and there.

Meanwhile Agata had also met up with the three men that Wraith had given her to aid in her plan of triggering the boys. She was now at home sitting in an easy chair with a lounger on and a cup of coffee embraced between her hands. She was looking out at the night sky thinking of the meeting with the three Anbu under Anonymous command. She could only hope that her plan netted her the profits that she so wanted and in her opinion deserved. Dealing with the captain earlier that day wasn't a joy and her ego was sorely bruised. She was still fuming. She didn't just want to follow with the orders of Anonymous anymore she wanted revenge on Fugaku. She smiled a twisted smile as she thought of that meeting with the three operatives earlier that evening.

"I have been gathering intel on your intended targets. They are the children of Fugaku Uchiha."

Agata was standing in a building that hadn't been used by Root in a while. The room she was currently standing in with the three operatives was clear evidence of this fact; as the room was extremely dusty and everything looked as though it needed a good cleaning. Agata paced in front of the operatives as she spoke.

"I need the three of you to infiltrate the Uchiha district since the targets never leave it. The spy has informed me that tomorrow the children, Sasuke and Naruto, will be spending the day with a farmer by the name of Shin. I want you to disguise yourselves as work hands and get onto the man's property. I don't care how you do this just make sure you aren't discovered before your task is done. You will then proceed to were one of the goat pens are kept. Two of you will bring a goat out of the pen while the other will go and entice the children to follow you back to your team mates. When the children appear you two with the goat will then proceed to butcher the goat in front of the children's eyes. Use only broken glass to kill the goat."

One of the operatives named boar spoke up. "Why not use a Kunai instead ma'am?"

"Simple we want to trigger the boys and the strongest trigger for both of them is seeing broken glass plunged into flesh. We are in a since taking the boys down memory lane if you will. When they see you killing the goat it will remind them of their night of terror at the Kitsune Festival. You did learn of that incident did you not?" Smirked Agata.

"Yes ma'am we have." Boar replied while the other two nodded.

"Good. Please make it as messy as possible for them. I want our boys well traumatized all over again."

Agata smiled again as she took a sip from her cup. She would trigger the boys severely and bring Fugaku down and make a lot of money all in one fell swoop. A chuckle left the woman's throat as she continued to sit and think of all the things she would do when she got what she so deserved.

Wolf Team were up and on the move. Today would be the last day of their mission. They were able to gain much Intel on the Rain village. This evening they would be heading back and if all went well they would arrive back home on Saturday some time. The Uchiha brothers couldn't wait to get leaving but they needed to stay on mission and complete the vital Intel that their village needed. So it had been a struggle but they will persevere. Yamato had become like a coach giving his team a pep talk before the big game ever since he was told of why the Uchiha were anxious.

Over in the Leaf village one very anxious Uchiha family was preparing to leave the house and start their day. It was Thursday morning and Shin was already heading down the street to their house. Sasuke and Naruto were trying to put on a brave face and it made Mikoto want to cry at seeing them. Fugaku was ever vigilant even in his own home. He refused to have the boys go outside until Shin showed up.

It had been decided that the boys would still go as planned to spend the day at the farm. The elders felt that changing drastically what the boys did would tip off any would be attackers. It had been reasoned that if Agata was involved with this threat and she had high connections then those that were sent would probably know about the boys schedule this week. They wanted to catch these men alive. They also had to assume that these men would be of the highest caliber of shinobi the village had to offer.

Several members of the clan were notified and were now on high alert themselves. They will meet this threat head on should it come into their district and there was no reason to believe that it wouldn't. Every Uchiha who had awaken Sharigan and wasn't out on a mission was staying put in the district today nothing would be left to chance. The Hokage and received the message sent the day before and sent some of his Anbu that were loyal to him to help with guarding the gates. They were looking for anyone suspicious coming in more specifically anyone trying to use a henge.

Shin arrived and knocked on the door. Fugaku went and opened it and allowed Shin to come in.

"I took extra precautions at my farm. No such thing as being over prepared for a threat." Shin informed as he walked into the house.

"Good. I want to let you know that the boys' cousin Shisui will be tailing them all day today. He's the fastest of any of us and if something does happen Shisui will be able to get to them the fastest if you and the children get separated somehow." Replied Fugaku.

Sasuke and Naruto came out of the kitchen when they heard their father's voice and Shin's. They were happy to see the elder but Shin could tell that they were not as excited about leaving the house as they had been the day before. He cussed mentally. It angered him that there were people still set on torturing these two boys.

"Good morning Elder." Sasuke greeted.

"Good morning too Elder! Exclaimed Naruto.

"Good morning boys. Are you both ready to help with milking the goats today?"

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of grabbing a goat's teat and Naruto wasn't looking any better. Both of the men couldn't suppress the laughs that came from them at the sight.

"You know boys it won't be that bad." Replied Shin as he continued to watch the boys' reactions.

"Doesn't that hurt the goats?" Asked Naruto rather sheepishly.

Shin and Fugaku were now joined by Mikoto who had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. She smiled at the two boys but didn't say anything.

"No you won't hurt them as long as you aren't rough or have cold hands." Answered the Elder with a smirk.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and after a few moments they seemed to have come to a complete agreement silently about the topic. They both looked back at the adults who were looking at them expectantly. Sasuke once again took the lead.

"Elder with all due respect, Naruto and I would rather clean up the poop." A serious Sasuke spoke. Naruto was nodding his head in agreement.

"Ah, come on boys. You mean to tell me that you're scared of a little nanny goat?"

"We are not scared of goats." Sasuke corrected. "We are not interested in holding a squirmy teat."

"Yeah, what if the goat kicks or bites us too!" Replied Naruto worried. He was scared of touching the goats. He didn't want to make them mad if he had cold hands.

Shin winked over at Fugaku and Mikoto before he continued to tease the boys.

"So you are scared of the goats then!" He said with mock surprise.

Sasuke wasn't going to own up to something that wasn't true and he wasn't going to let the Elder make fun of him in front of his parents and little brother but telling the truth may sound as bad. Still Sasuke said it anyway.

"I'm not scared. I just don't like holding those things okay?"

Naruto on the other hand wasn't going to say that he wasn't scared.

"I'm not crazy about being bitten or kicked cause I have cold hands." He shouted.

The adults started to chuckle again. Both of the boys looked so flustered that it was beyond cute and funny at the same time. They quickly regained their composure.

"Okay, you win no milking the goats for either of you then. You can help feed them hay while we milk the goats. How does that sound to the two of you?"

The little ones glanced at each other and then back at the Elder. "Yes we will feed the goats." Answered Sasuke.

"Well then we have ourselves a deal then."

Fugaku smiled at the boys as he watched them interact with Shin. He looked down at his watch and seeing that it was time for them all to be going. He cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"I think we better get going."

Shin looked at his own watch. "You're right. Let's go boys." Shin said as he clasped his hands together with a smile. "We got a lot to do today."

With that everyone left the house and headed different directions. Fugaku could see some of the clansmen moving about taking care of their business but keeping an eye out for danger at the same time. He sighed in relief mentally. It was good to have several pairs of eyes and ears all being on the lookout for danger with him. He nodded to a passing clansman as he headed for the gates. He could only hope that this day wouldn't end in a tragedy.

Agata's team were organized and made their way towards the Uchiha district. They already knew that this task was going to tax every single skill they had because of the amount of clansmen that managed to stay home. The Uchiha were formidable even without awakening the Sharigan and there were many that could not. Still there were enough Sharigan users in the clan to make this an extremely dangerous mission should the team fail to give proper respect to the clan as a whole. There were also some Anbu running around though they were in hiding. Agata's team were also extremely talented and trained shinobi. They weren't afraid to carry out this mission. Though they all agreed that this wasn't the best time to strike. The targets family and clan had somehow found out about a possible threat. The best time to have made the strike would have been when the clan was off their guard and relaxed. This made the team disgruntled with having to take their orders from a civilian. She didn't know anything about how missions worked; but disobeying her wasn't an option since she was backed by Wraith. The team was sure that the clan didn't know exactly what was going to happen and when and this gave them the edge. They decided the best way to infiltrate into the district was by doing nothing special at all.

They didn't bother with a henge to help them gain entrance undetected. Instead they wore civilian clothing and suppressed their chakra to the point that it was the same level or a little less than the villagers that were now coming into the Uchiha district to shop or gain services. They didn't have to worry about the guards set at the gates nor were they worried about the Anbu the Hokage sent to fish them out. They knew they wouldn't get caught until the very end of their mission. This would end in being a suicide mission for the men. The only satisfaction that they would take from this thought was that at least Agata would pay for having not paid heed to the spy's warning earlier about the possible breach. The team made their way to a small coffee shop until it was time to begin their mission.

Sasuke and Naruto were having a good time playing with the kid goats in the joining pen. They had been feeding the goats earlier and now were being allowed to play with the kids. Shin had gone to the fields to inspect his growing crop of wheat. He made sure to have three of his loyal field hands staying close to the boys. Shin's children had taken the day off the day before to spend time with the Head of clan's sons but today they had to go back to the academy. So Sasuke and Naruto were playing alone.

It was just about lunch time when Sayuri came out of the house and called for the boys to come and eat. They had finished playing with the kids and were now helping Shin with moving another set of goats to a large pasture for grazing. When they heard Sayuri's voice calling them.

They quickly got the goats into the pasture and secured the gate and then returned to the house for their meal. The meal was as delicious as it had been the day before but Naruto wasn't very hungry. Sasuke knew that something was bothering his brother for him not to eat. Naruto loved food and when he refused it that could only mean that something was terribly wrong. Sasuke was also feeling antsy but tried to put on a brave front for his brother and the adults that were taking care of them for the day. He found it hard but he kept it up.

"Naruto, honey what's wrong? Is the food not to your liking?" Asked Sayuri worried.

"No, ma'am the food is good. I'm just not as hungry as I thought I'd be that's all." Replied Naruto.

"Well maybe getting the chance to go over to the barn where we keep the ponies will lift your spirits eh?" Shin informed. "You and Sasuke can have a pony ride after lunch how about it?"

Sasuke gave a small smile for his response. Naruto's eyes went wide at the mentioning of riding a pony. They got the chance to brush and feed the ponies yesterday but there wasn't enough time left for them to get a chance to ride.

"Mr. Elder, you will really let Sasuke and I ride the ponies?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Why of course I will." The elder said with a smile. "Now please eat something I don't want you passing out for not having ate lunch."

Naruto let his worries go as he dug into the meal. It wasn't with Naruto's usual gusto but he was eating and that relieved Shin and his wife.

The infiltration team had left their hiding spot and made their way to Shin's farm. They had decided that they would take on the appearances of some of the field hands once they found three men there that they could incapacitate and then take on their appearances for the final part of their mission. All three men realized that they would not be able to get out of the district before they were set upon by the Anbu and the Uchiha. So they had decided to destroy themselves after the objective was complete. It would be better to die having completed the mission than to return to wraith alive and failed.

They found three unsuspecting men that were busy fixing a busted axel on a wagon. The field hands were in a perfect location as they were working near the sheltered goat pens that contained ewes with their newborn kids it also had their targets inside the sheltered pen with them. The team also realized that these men were civilians who came and worked for Shin. So they were perfect for the team to use. They swiftly moved in on the unsuspecting men and knocked them out. All three field hands were gagged and tied up and hidden in the tool shed that was nearby. When they came back out of the shed all three shinobi were now in disguise as the three field hands. Two of the men made their way to the goat pen while the third went to the house. He was going to separate the elder from the boys. He would need to cause a diversion first. A small fire in one of the barns would work well enough. The team mate made his way to the barn that was farther from the goat pen that his team mates were waiting in.

Upon arriving at the barn the shinobi went inside and quickly pulled a match out of his pocket. No since using hand signs and chakra that would only alert their enemies much too soon. Finding a bale of hay sitting in a pile the man went and lit it and blew on the flame to get it going. Then he waited a few minutes to make sure it was burning well before leaving and heading out of the barn and headed towards the farmhouse.

Shin and the Uchiha brothers were just leaving the house when Shin saw one of the civilian field hands waving his arms and shouting 'Fire' at them. He looked past the man and saw smoke coming from the barn where he kept a few cows and large work horses in. Fortunately the animals were not in the barn right now but Shin still needed to save that barn. He looked down at the boys.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I want you to stay here at the house. I'll be back as soon as I can." Shin said then looking at the field hand he said. Come with me." Then he took off for the barn.

The third team mate went a little way with Shin. Once he and Shin got to the barn the imposter saw that others were now arriving at the barn as well. Shin quickly began shouting orders and running to help his workers save the barn. The imposter didn't waste any time in leaving swiftly. He teleported back before Naruto and Sasuke even made it back into the house.

Sasuke was turning the door knob of the front door of the house with Naruto standing behind him when they were both swept away in an instant. Sayuri came running when she sensed an unknown chakra just outside her door. The front door swayed open and revealed no one there. She screamed for her husband as she ran out the door.

The boys panicked the moment they saw themselves standing in front of two field hands with a goat pinned to the ground. Sasuke was starting to tremble and Naruto had tears beginning to spill from his eyes. The third team mate held the boys around their waists so that they couldn't run from what was about to happen. The other two shinobi realized that as soon as they sensed their partner's chakra they would only have a few minutes at best. They didn't stop suppressing their own chakra in the hopes of adding a few more seconds onto their time. They began to pull a piece of broken glass each from their person and plunged the make shift daggers into the helpless goat.

Kurama had begun to awaken the moment that the man had appeared and grabbed the boys. There was no time to act until after they all reappeared in the sheltered pen. Kurama saw in a split second what was going to happen next and began shouting to the now panic stricken little boy.

'KIT, KIT, please snap out of it. Don't give in to the past. Fight it, KIT!'

Naruto was shocked by what he was now seeing. Wasn't he and Sasuke just at the house a second ago? Why are helpers hurting the goat? He was trembling as he watched the poor goat. The goat was screaming in a way that only an animal could sound. She was kicking out but the kicks were getting weaker and weaker. There was blood everywhere and Naruto was starting to fall back into the nightmare of the past. Somewhere in his mind Naruto could hear the fox shouting for him to fight. He hadn't heard him until now and he didn't think he could fight. ' _I tried that before and it didn't help me at all. They just wouldn't stop hurting me_. He thought bewilderedly. _What good will it do now_?

He looked over at Sasuke and he knew then that Kurama was right. They had to fight back. Naruto's anger began to grow as he watched Sasuke instead of the butchering of the goat. The more tears he saw stream down his brother's face the angrier he got. They had been through so much and watching Sasuke shake and whimper was the last straw.

"Never again. Never again will you hurt us!" Naruto spoke with a growl in his throat.

'That's it Kit! Fight!' Shouted a relieved Kurama.

Kurama decided that it was time for him to make his move now. He had promised that he would protect Naruto and now was the time to show that he would not only this for his kit but also for Sasuke who had grown on Kurama a lot. Kurama began to give Naruto his chakra and for the first time ever in Naruto's life he was gaining the Biju cloak. Naruto felt strange but he trusted Kurama and didn't resist what was happening.

The men stopped their attack of the goat which was now dead. Their eyes widening as they started witnessing the Jinchurriki resonating with the fox. Naruto's whisker marks deepened and grew dark. Claws appeared on his hands as well as fangs showed from the snarl that the little boy was wearing. Naruto's eyes had turned bright red like the color of fire. The third team mate let both boys go and started to back up a bit in fear. He as well as the others had never seen this sight before. The other two however had regained their composure and went to attack the Jinchurriki.

Naruto moved quickly to the left to avoid a shuriken and before the man who had thrown the shuriken could defend himself; Naruto swiftly rushed him and kicked him hard. The man barely had enough time to get his arms up for an effective block. The force of the kick sent the man clean out of the sheltered pen area. He slammed hard into the back board of the wagon. The other man charged Naruto as his companion went flying out of the pen. He lunged forward aiming to hit Naruto with a hard fist to his face but Naruto leaped up somersaulting over the man. Naruto landed swiftly and turned to prepare to go after his opponents when he was struck hard by the third man knocking him to the ground hard and knocking him out.

Sasuke stood there trembling and tears streaming down his face. He was lost in the past since the first strike that hit the goat dead on. He couldn't look at anything else. Until he felt something he hadn't felt in a while; something that was strangely familiar to him and Sasuke didn't know why. Looking to his left Sasuke saw his brother covered in a red chakra. The chakra took an outline form of a fox. Two large ears and one tail were showing but even more amazing to Sasuke was the fact that Naruto's eyes were bright red and he had fangs and claws. When did he learn to do this?" Sasuke could only watch his brother as he fought the three men in awe. Then Naruto went down and the three men were now kicking him. Something inside of Sasuke snapped as he watched.

'I will watch this no more. I wouldn't let these people hurt my brother anymore. Even if it means I die here today. This crap ends!'

The three men were too busy kicking Naruto to realize what was starting to happen behind them. Sasuke launched himself into the air and roundhouse kicked the third man down. The other two looked up to see the Sharigan. It wasn't perfected yet it was just awaken within Sasuke. The two looked at each other and smirked one reached for and threw four shuriken the other four kunai. Neither man wanted to use their jutsu's. The mission was only to trigger the boys it never said anything about killing them and they would follow the mission mandate to the letter.

Sasuke could see the eight projectiles easily and he had no problem evading them either. The weapons seemed to have slowed down to him somehow. He was able to track them and watch them fall harmlessly to the ground around him as he moved his body away from all of the projectiles. He grabbed the nearest of the embedded weapons and threw it back aiming for the tallest ones forehead. The imposter was able to quickly dodge the attack. He was preparing for a melee attack when another Uchiha showed up almost out of thin air. The man looked at the newcomer in a bit of a shocked look. He made to attack the newcomer; but the battle didn't go any further as by now the Anbu and many of the Uchiha themselves were making the scene. When the three saw that they were finished. They made to take their own lives.

Shisui, the first to arrive had watched his little cousin awaken the Sharigan. He was standing there in amazement at what he was witnessing but he snapped out of it quickly; when he saw that the three shinobi were about to take their own lives. He swiftly moved in knocking out one of the men. An Anbu struck another of them down but the last one was able to bite down on the cyanide capsule he had capped onto his molar. He died instantly.

Sasuke ran to his brother. He carefully patted his cheek trying to wake him.

"Naruto, Naruto, please wake up! Naruto!"

"Hey, Sasuke it's okay." I'm alright." Naruto opened his eyes expecting to see deep obsidian orbs looking back at him but instead he was staring into red ones with one tome in each of them.

"Sasuke?" He said unsure.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" Inquired Sasuke relieved.

"I'm fine…Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes… Sasuke you have Sharigan now. You have Sharigan Sasuke!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

Sasuke was unsure of what Naruto was saying. Somehow he just found it hard to believe that he could have Sharigan already. He had wanted it ever since he saw their father reveal his Sharigan once during a fight with some drunken ninja that thought they could mess with Fugaku's family. Now Sasuke had awaken the Sharigan in his own eyes and it was all thanks to his brother. He couldn't have been happier. He pulled Naruto in a hug.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? You're the one that did it not me." Replied Naruto confused.

Sasuke chuckled before he answered his brother.

"It is because of you, Naruto. You went and attacked those guys and that helped me to break free from reliving the past again. I wanted to fight too. I wanted to protect you just like you were doing for me. So thank you."

Naruto looked up at his brother sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think you should thank Kurama then. He was the one that jumped into action by yelling at me to snap out of it and then gave me his chakra to use. I couldn't use it for very long though but I guess it was enough." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as his face blossomed pink from embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter either way you two were magnificent."

Both boys looked up to see their cousin standing before them and a host of others of their clan and the Anbu that were sent by the Hokage. The boys got to their feet immediately. Sasuke let his Sharigan recede and rest as his eyes returned to their normal obsidian appearance once more. Shisui went over and wrapped an arm around each of his cousins and hugged them close. He was proud of both of them. Sasuke for awakening his Sharigan at such an early age and for Naruto who was showing that he was bonding positively with the nine tails.

Shin moved up as well and hugged the boys as soon as Shisui let them go. He too was proud of them.

"I'm mighty proud of both of you boys. I can't wait for your parents to come home today!" He exclaimed happily.

The leader of the Anbu squads that came to help moved forward with his men to secure the prisoners. The prisoners' mouths were forced open and the cyanide capsules were removed. No sense in allowing them the chance to use them when they woke from their forced naps. The other team of Anbu found the missing field hands in the tool shed. Some young children had heard noises coming from the shed but were too afraid to open it. Once the prisoners were secured by one of the two teams of Anbu their captain nodded in acknowledgement of the elder and they all left the district heading for the T&I unit. The unit would be very excited with the two they were getting today.

The Uchiha were all a buzz over the news of their young members and couldn't wait to tell everyone else in their clan what had happened. Needless to say, Fugaku got the news not an hour later when one of his young officers came barging into his office quickly. She apologized for the intrusion and then told him the news. He was surprised and overjoyed all at the same time though it only showed as a large smirk on his face. He left the office to head home immediately. He arrived at Shin's house and saw that Shin was waiting for him. They stepped inside and Shin led Fugaku to the living room. The boys were napping on a blanket on the living room carpet near the couch. Sayuri was sitting on the couch snapping green beans for the evening meal and keeping a sharp eye over the boys protectively as they slept.

"Greetings Fugaku and congratulations too!" She softly said with a large smile.

"Thank you, Sayuri." Replied Fugaku as he gingerly walked over to the boys. He knelt down and stroked Sasuke's hair out of his face and then reached over to do the same for Naruto.

"I'm proud of both of you my sons." He whispered. Naruto turned towards his touch and slightly bumped Sasuke. Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like Naruto needed to move away more that he was starting to crowd Sasuke. Fugaku chuckled softly at the two and then stood up. All three adults left the living room and went across into the dining room to talk.

"I've heard from one of my officers the news." Fugaku said with a look and tone that showed concern.

"Yeah, we were all shocked that Sasuke was able to awaken Sharigan so soon. Then you add Naruto being able to use the Biju cloak and suddenly everyone was excited. The most excited that I have seen the Uchiha clan in many years." Replied Shin still unable to believe what had happened today. So much so that he misread Fugaku.

"Shin what happened? How did those men get in this close to the boys?"

Shin realized his mistake and felt embarrassed though it didn't show. He quickly made to rectify his mistake.

"They weren't regular shinobi and if I were to guess. They were high level shinobi at that maybe Anbu. They had made their way in here by slipping past the guards suppressing their chakra and using a regular disguise to hide themselves. They didn't bother with using henge at all."

"I see…They used the villagers that come here every day to shop here as their cover by using regular civilian clothing. They didn't bother to cover their faces when they came. So they were probably from Anbu than making your assumption right, Shin. They wouldn't need to worry about anyone recognizing them since when in uniform their faces are always hid." Deduced Fugaku. "Still something doesn't add up here. These men can't be regular Anbu otherwise some of the Anbu that were here today would have recognized at least one of them. They all use the locker rooms to change and put on their masks there right. So why didn't any of our Anbu squads recognize them? Could it be that there are some Root members that were never accounted for?" Questioned Fugaku almost to himself. Shin could only shrug his shoulders before he spoke in turn.

"I have to admit that it was a smart idea. They came in as themselves and only when they got within range of their targets did they use a henge and transformed into three of my field hands. It wasn't until they were knocked out that the henge dropped as well and I saw who they really were the only reason they bothered with the henge at all was probably to get closer to the boys. I only left three field hands that both boys recognized. So to get close to the boys the men needed to henge into the field hands first. They must have known that they didn't have long to perform their mission once they used any of their chakra. The three field hands weren't ninja so it was easy for the imposters to take them down without having to kill them or use any chakra. I just wish that we could have caught them sooner but there was no way for us to even know when the attack would take place." Shin was saying in disgust.

"No. we did have a warning and also a possible connection."

"What do you mean?

"Agata."

"

Agata was the boys' therapist until the beginning of this month. When Kakashi had warned me of possible foul play being conducted by the woman. She had come to me before when Mikoto and I took Kakashi's advice and stopped taking Sasuke to the sessions but yesterday she returned and tried to threaten me into sending them back."

"You believe that she sent these men?"

"Yes I do. She gave me a bit of a possible lead on her. When she came to me this last time she had mentioned about triggers."

"Triggers?" Questioned Shin confused.

"Yes. A trigger is something that causes a person to relive a traumatic event. Today three talented ninja show up not to kill my sons but to cause a trigger to happen. They had used broken glass to butcher the goat."

"Okay, so we know that the glass was part of the trigger or was the trigger but how do you know that it is connected to Agata?"

"I know it was her because there were only five people that knew what would trigger the boys and especially Sasuke the worst and that was the broken glass. My wife, Kakashi, Itachi, myself and…Agata."

"I understand. What do we do now?"

"Simple I haul her ass in for questioning."

Sayuri, who had been silently taking everything being said in glanced back over into the living room at the sleeping boys. She felt relieved that they were safe now but what about later?

"I'm glad that they are alright now." Sayuri said softly still looking at the boys. "I just worry about what happens next. Will this woman succeed in forcing the boys to trigger and have the worst nightmares ever? or will they be able after today's events get over the trauma enough to put the nightmares to rest for good?"

The two men couldn't answer Sayuri's questions. Nobody could at this point.

Mikoto had also received the news of what had happened to her youngest sons. She wasn't however in a good place to hear the news though. Mikoto and Kenji were seated at council when the news came by an Anbu operative. The operative came in and effectively stopped the session in progress and strolled up to the podium where the Hokage was standing giving a speech to the council. The operative whispered something into the Hokage's ear and everyone grew concerned and curious as they watched the old man's expression. When the operative had left the room the Hokage told the news to the council.

There was no way that the wise old man could tell only part of the news. There was also no way that he could hide it from the council altogether either. The Uchiha clan, in their excitement to reveal the news to others of their clan made a terrible mistake. There was no doubt in the Hokage's mind that no matter how they tried someone was going to slip up and tell the news unwittingly to a non-Uchiha and when that happened the news would spread like wildfire through the village. They simply left the Hokage with no way to hide the truth from the council. The minute the councilmen left the chamber halls someone would be telling them what had happened. It may not be today or tomorrow but before the next week was out everyone on council would know of it and it wouldn't do well for the Third to be caught hiding the truth from them.

' _I need to gain the upper hand on this right now'._ He thought. ' _What has now happened with the children won't be ignored by the council and_ _most certainly won't be ignored by the other shinobi clans of this village. Damn it. They didn't think this through at all and now the little ones are in more danger. Sasuke awakening the Sharigan at the age of four is unprecedented and Naruto the youngest Jinchurriki ever to begin to master the Biju cloak. I need to talk with the Uchiha councilmembers as soon as this meeting is adjured for the day. Okay, Saratobi, what do you do now and what do you say at this moment? Because whatever happens next will largely be because of how you handle this situation right now.'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. The next chapter should be out hopefully around the end of the first week of June. Keep your fingers crossed.


	19. Time Moves Forward

A/N: Hello everyone. Here's another chapter just for you! Hope you like this one.

* * *

Time Moves Forward

The Hokage stood in silence for a few moments more to gather his thoughts. The council was quiet as well. They were also thinking of what they would counter with as soon as the Hokage had spoken. Many of the council were berating themselves as they thought of how they could overturn the decision on the Jinchurriki. There was no way they would allow the child to be placed in the hands of the Uchiha. This was what they had feared and now there may be no way to counter without using some force or blackmail. They didn't want to have an all-out battle for the demon child; but they weren't opposed to it if it came down to that.

Kenji and Mikoto both kept up a stoic look expertly hiding their thoughts. No one could tell what they were thinking; but if they could have been able to read their minds, they would have found Kenji was upset with his clan. ' _How stupid could they be? They didn't think this through at all. Granted what has happened is shocking and definitely worth mentioning to others of our clan; but they should have waited until everyone came back into the district before they started blabbing. Now we are in trouble if the Hokage can't help us out. I love you my clan, but you have really stepped in it this time.'_ Kenji grimaced and it was the first indication of his mood. He quickly erased it before anyone saw it.

Mikoto was just as upset but she understood how her clan had felt at the moment they had witnessed the boys' event. She was amazed herself; but this wasn't the time to be in awe of her sons' accomplishments. _'What_ _do we do now? When Fu finds out that the council now knows what happened. He will be livid. I don't think that the Hokage will allow a overturning of the decision to allow Fu and me to keep Naruto in our family. We will have to be even more wary and vigilant than ever before. This situation has the potential to become extremely violent. Worst of all is the fact that our festival is coming up in a few days' time. We are going to need security for the first time ever for the event.'_ Mikoto didn't let her face slip from its blank expression but underneath she was truly sad.

The Hokage cleared his throat and looked up at the council with determination burning in his eyes.

"The news that you have been given today isn't to be spoken of outside these walls."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" Councilman Anzai shouted angrily. The Hokage looked at the man with a death glare but he spoke calmly.

"Councilman Anzai, would you be so kind as to keep your mouth shut until I'm done explaining my reasoning?"

Anzai scoffed at the Hokage but kept his mouth shut. The Third looked over the room with an intimidating look in case anyone else thought it wise to interrupt him. Everyone stayed quiet and in their place.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. The news of the incident remains within these walls. I understand that the public has or is learning of this even as I speak. The discussion that we are about to have isn't public knowledge yet and neither shall it be. I only need to hear from one person that what was spoken of in here has been leaked to the public and there will be hell to pay."

Everyone knew that the Hokage wasn't' bluffing. He would find out about it and who had done it as well. They remained quiet wondering now what would be discussed. The Third began again his tone even and a bit angry.

"I want to say right now that the adoption of Uzumaki Naruto to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha will stand." Immediately there was murmuring from the council.

"SILENCE! We have already been over this before and need I remind you that it was the Daimyo's decree that the child be treated as an equal within the village. He is not to be discriminated against in any way."

The council ceased their murmuring but still looked displeased. Mikoto didn't look around but she could feel several heated pairs of eyes burning a hole into her back and skull. She sighed internally. ' _The walk home should prove interesting tonight. I should probably ask Kenji to walk with me since there is safety in numbers.'_ She mused. The Hokage continued to speak.

"I want everyone to understand that this is for the good of the child and in turn will do well for the village as well."

A councilwoman named Akito then spoke up. "How will this benefit the village? I can only see the child being the one to benefit". Akito spoke the word child with disgust. Clearly she didn't see Naruto as one.

The Hokage looked in her direction annoyed that once again he was being interrupted. Had this been a class room full of children the Third wouldn't be dealing with such rudeness. Then again people generally became rude when it came to Naruto.

"When we treat the child with love and respect. He will grow up wanting to protect the village willingly. He will have the same desire as the other children growing up here. He will learn to have the will of fire. This will be much more effective than simply locking the child up and forcing him to live in misery."

A bunch of council members let out a loud noise of disapproval while others remained quiet. The Hokage decided that he was done repeating things from earlier fights within the council over the past couple of weeks leading up to the adoption going official.

"Listen to me all of you." He said in anger. "I'm not going to repeat what was already discussed and concluded on. So let me spell it out for you. The Daimyo has been kept informed of this situation from the beginning. He knows of the adoption and all the problems that we had in trying to get the adoption to go through. He is to be kept updated on Naruto's situation until it is satisfactory in his eyes and not before. You are ordered to assist in keeping the village under control. Should you fail in your duties you will be answering to him and not me for the reason you failed." The Hokage again swept the room with his eyes. His aura was getting heavy and threatening.

"We are going to tell the village that the situation is under control. The men responsible for attacking the boys have been caught. The boys are safe and no one needs to worry about any future attacks from these men."

"Oh so we are just going to ignore the fact that the demon child has shown its true form?" councilman Anzai once again blurted out in disbelief and anger.

' _Councilman Anzai, you're an ass_.' Saratobi thought before he spoke. He was glaring hard at the man and at the council in general.

"Once again I'm not going to discuss things that have already been discussed earlier in this room. Anzai, you have been steadily defying my every word on this issue from the beginning but let me ask you this. If Naruto was in your hands and he displayed the cloak in front of you when you were under attack. Would you see this as the demon or would you see him as the 'weapon' you so desire?" The Hokage turned his head slightly to the side with a raised eyebrow.

Anzai crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knew that he couldn't say what he wanted to say which was weapon. He also knew that he couldn't say demon either. It would only stir the old man on to lecture him and the others. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured.

"I don't know. I haven't been in that situation." He replied rudely.

"I see." Answered the Third. "Then keep your opinions to yourself. I'm not asking you to keep your mouth shut and do as asked. I'm telling you to keep your mouth shut and do as you're told. There are many things that could go seriously wrong should we not work together to keep the village calm. You do remember the last time people decided to take matters into their own hands do you not?"

The Hokage came out in front of the podium to stand near the edge of the stage. He gave the room another sweep of his eyes. His eyes were hard as he remembered the chaos that became the Kitsune Festival. So much sorrow and pain that came into the village that night. So many people devastated afterwards.

"The last time people took matters into their own hands several people died and it wasn't your demon that did it either. Do any of you want to bring that kind of pain and shame to the village again? Does not the world still speak of the chaos that was unleashed here that night?" The Hokage's voice rose in anger

No one could answer their Hokage a word. He was right and it annoyed several of the councilmen. They couldn't argue his point and if they couldn't argue it. Then they could not say that the child was a threat to the village and needed to be taken into custody.

Kenji sighed softly. He knew that even though the Hokage had won this round. He knew it wasn't over not yet and not by a long shot. There would have to be yet another meeting within the district of this current situation. Once again he found himself berating his clan for being careless.

The Hokage went back behind the podium. "Remember what I have told you. I will be speaking to the villagers tomorrow and telling them all what I had said to you earlier. All of you will support what I have said to them. Are we all clear on this?"

The councilmembers gave there agreement immediately. The Hokage nodded once in acknowledgement.

"You are all now dismissed except for Councilman Kenji and Councilwoman Mikoto Uchiha."

Everyone got up murmuring as they made their way out of the room slowly. Some of the members couldn't leave without glaring at the two Uchiha. The Uchiha remained seated and quiet until everyone had left the room and the door was closed. The Hokage made his way towards them with a heavy sigh.

"I think it would be best if we returned to my office. We won't have to worry about the cleaning staff interrupting us and I can have a smoke as well."

"Sounds fair enough sir." Replied Kenji as he and Mikoto stood up.

They left the chamber halls and headed straight for Hokage Tower. Many people were heard whispering to one another as the council members walked past them. They could all hear some of what was being said by the villagers and it confirmed that the news of the boys had been made public knowledge. Mikoto inwardly flinched at the speed at which the news had traveled. She didn't think that her clan had been this careless. This possibility made her frown. _Perhaps it wasn't a clan member that got overheard_ _after all.'_ She mused _._ Mikoto also cringed at some of the statements that she overheard as they passed. Kenji was just trying not to explode on everyone around them. ' _These people are so willingly ignorant_ _and ever so slow to see and hear the truth.'_ He kept his calm in the face of such scrutiny. They soon found their way back at the tower and in the Hokage's office.

They all sat down and the Third wasted no time in preparing his pipe. He addressed his companions as he did so.

"I will see to it that there is security present for the festival." The Third stopped packing the tobacco down into the pipe as he thought and then added. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to attend it this year."

Both Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement. They had already figured that it would be impossible now for their Hokage to come. It would be seen as some sort of conspiracy by the paranoid members of council.

"I'm sorry that you won't' be able to come as well sir." Answered Mikoto. "We were all looking forward to having you share in the festivities with us."

The Third lit a match and hit the tobacco with it while he puffed making the pipe smolder with the aroma of the tobacco. He shook his right hand hard to cause the flame to go out on the match and tossed the used stick into the ashtray in front of him. He inhaled and then exhaled slowly before he spoke again.

"I must say that I'm proud of your sons, Mikoto. They will become fine shinobi when they are older."

"Ah, thank you sir." Mikoto spoke with a tinge of pride in her voice but her face showed concern.

The Hokage waited expectantly for his advisor to speak.

"Sir, I think that someone else may have spread the news of what happened with the boys today. I'm not saying that it couldn't have been carelessness on our part. I just can't shake that this was to fast even for the love of gossip around here."

"You have a point councilwoman. I too feel that there was another party at play here. I believe most likely that whoever it was that sent those men to attack the boys had also sent a spy to watch and report the outcome to their superiors."

Kenji looked at the two and felt a little embarrassed that he didn't come to the same conclusion. They were both right. News any news never traveled through the village this quickly not a village of this size anyway.

"I think your speech tomorrow will dissuade some of what they heard but not everyone will grasp onto it wholeheartedly." Kenji spoke with a grim face.

"I'm aware of that fact councilman but we can't not say anything either. It will only fuel the fire of suspicions more." Another puff of smoke left the pipe as the Third inhaled another whiff of the tobacco and then letting it out while in deep thought. Both of the council members sat patiently waiting for his next words.

The Hokage placed the pipe down. The bowl of the pipe sitting in the ashtray. He then leaned forward a bit and folded his arms on the top of his desk.

"Mikoto, you have tomorrow off right?" He asked.

"Yes." Mikoto answered.

"I see. Then next week I want you and Kenji to come into the chamber halls ready for anything."

"Why is that sir?" Inquired Kenji.

"The festival of your clan is this coming Monday isn't it?"

Mikoto was the first to catch on to what the Hokage was saying.

"I understand sir. You believe that the council will be gunning for us once Kenji and I return after the festival. Naruto and Kakashi will have become members of our clan and this will just be another excuse for the council to deride us."

"Yes. We all know that they see Naruto as their goal for more power and prestige among the other hidden villages. Once everything is finalized with the boys being inducted into your clan it can hardly make for peaceful meetings at the chamber halls for a while." This the Hokage spoke with sarcasm before he got serious again. "I will say this to you both now. I will keep them under a firm hand. I won't tolerate their nonsense."

"Thank you sir we both appreciate your concern." Replied a grateful Kenji.

"Well you two should be heading home now. I will look into the possibility of a spy being present at the time of the boys' incident and I will let you know what I find out. Until then good day to both of you."

"Good day sir." The Uchiha replied as they both got up to leave.

Kenji and Mikoto decided to walk home to the district together as Mikoto had hoped. No one was disrespectful to either of them as they went along their way. They chatted lightly as they went and still kept up their guard as they did so. Everything felt so unsure these days that it just didn't seem wise to not be on guard at all times. Mikoto was beginning to feel the same way her sons felt whenever they walked these streets. A strong sense of apprehension followed her onto these streets anymore. They continued on their way and as they were beginning to pass a grocery store they heard the unmistakable voice of Gai shouting greetings towards them. They looked over to their right and sure enough there was Gai with Anko standing beside him.

Gai had been busy with his training. He hadn't seen his rival in weeks; but he was determined not to let himself slip in his training and conditioning. So here he was running backwards up the mountainside. Gai was sure that the day would soon come again when he would be boisterously challenging Kakashi to tests of strength and speed. Kakashi wouldn't hide forever and Gai knew that Kakashi needed the distraction that their competitions provided most of the time.

He chuckled to himself as he thought of his eternal rival. He knew that Kakashi wasn't always up to the thrill of a challenge from the Magnificent Blue beast of Konoha, still to Gai it just meant another challenge. A challenge of how creative Gai would have to be to get Kakashi interested. Sometimes he would succeed and at other times Gai would fail. When that happened Gai would just shake it off and come back at Kakashi another time. It really all depended on two things one if Kakashi looked to stressed to cope much longer with anything and two when Gai couldn't stand not having challenged his rival soon or often enough.

He was nearing the first plateau when he heard an all too familiar female voice coming from somewhere above and to the left of him. Looking up into the nearby tree he saw Anko sitting on a branch with her legs dangling over the side. She was looking at him with a bit of mischief and Gai couldn't help but wonder what the crazy and dango loving koinoichi had in mind.

"Greetings my esteemed colleague. What has you sitting up here on such a fine day?" A cheerful Gai replied.

"Oh, nothing special I was just waiting here for you to show up that's all." Anko answered with a sly grin.

Normally most people would be leery of Anko and her sly expression but Gai wouldn't be put off by it. He was curious as to what she wanted. Anko jumped down from the limb and stood in front of Gai. The sly grin never leaving her face as she spoke.

"Gai you are needed for a special favor."

"Ah what type of assistance would you be needing? A youthful guide to help you through a challenging moment of life? Or a comrade to help with your training perhaps?" Inquired Gai.

"I need you to help me get the stuff for our get together with Kakashi and his brothers." She said with the grin getting wider. "You don't mind helping a little lady out would you?"

Gai thought about it and realized that Anko wanted him to carry **all** the bags from their shopping for the things they would need for the party. Had he been a lesser man Gai would have took off at a fast run but Gai being who he is saw this as an opportunity to train his upper body. There was also the added incentive of making this a challenge to see how many bags he could carry and for how long. It would be a great way of conditioning his arms. Having made up his mind Gai struck his famous pose with his thumb up and a megawatt smile on his face.

"You can count on me my lady."

"Oh thank you Gai you're a lifesaver!" Anko gushed.

She had asked the others of their group; but they all had either fled at seeing her and knowing what she wanted or they made excuses that Anko couldn't make them drop and help her. Gai was her last hope. So the duo made their way back down the mountain and into the village center. They started by shopping in a party store. Anko wanted festival paper plates and plastic cups and they found them in a design of colored confetti printed on both plates and cups on a white background. They also bought some balloons to blow-up and tie string on their ends. They would then place the other end of the string to a small weight and set them on the tables that they would be seated at.

After that they left and went to Anko's favorite dango shop to order seven large platters of dangos to be picked up on Monday. This way the dango would only be sitting tempting Anko for only one or two days as Anko was sure that they would have the get together shortly after the Uchiha festival. None of them had a lot of time off before they would be going back out on their next mission. Anko had asked the Hokage if he could work his magic and get all of them off for a couple of days after the festival in hopes that they could all be there to celebrate with their long missed friends.

The next stop was to the grocery store. Anko and Kurenai were going to prepare several dishes for the party themselves. Genma also had a special taco salad that his uncle had discovered when he had gone over to a foreign land on a mission once. He learned the recipe from the cook and brought it back home to his family. The salad had been a hit ever since and Genma had promised that he would share this treat with the rest of them. Anko had his list of ingredients to buy since he was on a two day mission that wouldn't see him home again until Sunday. They had bought all that they needed at the grocery and were heading out the door when Gai saw Mikoto and Kenji Uchiha passing them by.

"Greetings Council members Kenji and Mikoto Uchiha. How are you both on this fine youthful day?"

Kenji and Mikoto looked over at the two young ninja and turned towards them with smiles.

"Hello, Gai and Anko. We're doing well. How about you?" Mikoto asked.

"We are doing fine my lady." Replied Anko.

"That is good so…what is all this? Are you two preparing to have a party?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Oh yea, we are having a party and I'm glad that you have brought that up Mrs. Uchiha." Replied Anko as she shifted the plastic bags on her arm.

"You see we are having a party for your sons. We haven't seen them in a while and right before Kakashi and Itachi left for their mission we had all promised to meet up after the Uchiha festival. Do you know when they will be coming in? We need to ask them what day would work best for them." Anko explained.

Mikoto thought about it for a moment. "I believe that the boys should be starting home tomorrow, Friday sometime and should arrive on Sunday. May I ask where you are planning to have this event?"

Anko looked a little sheepish as she reached up and scratched her right cheek lightly. The bags on that arm rattling along with the movement.

"Well ma'am I haven't thought it through that far yet." Anko's face started to turn beet red at that confession.

Gai raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Instead he began to think of places that they could peruse for the day. He was just about to mention maybe asking one of the restaurants if they could reserve two tables for a few hours. The thought however never made it past being just an unspoken thought though. Mikoto had already come up with a suggestion.

"How about all of you coming over to our place for the day? My husband and I will be at work so if you come early afternoon all of you could use the backyard and the grill." Mikoto suggested.

Anko and Gai looked at each other with an expression of ' _Why didn't I think to ask that?'_ Gai looked back at the councilwoman with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha we would love to come over."

"Good. I will have our sons get in contact with you as soon as they can. Where is the place that they should look for you when they are ready to give you the day and time to come?"

Anko smiled and chuckled heartedly as she said. "Oh they know how to find me. Tell Kakashi and Itachi to see Anko at her favorite place on any afternoon I'm in the village. They know where to look."

Mikoto smiled in turn. "Very well, Anko. I will tell them to look for you then."

"Well we should be going now Mikoto." Kenji said as he nodded at the young people.

"Have a good evening both of you." Kenji said as he and Mikoto started to head for the district again. Mikoto waved to the ninja as she went and they waved back in turn.

"Wow that was easy and here I was thinking I was going to have to come up with something." Replied Anko.

The two made off down the street in the opposite direction towards Anko's place. The bags were getting heavier by the minute.

The two council members continued to walk but now in silence. Both were lost in their thoughts as they went. The day had turned out to be a hard one for both of them and Mikoto couldn't help but wonder how this was going to affect the little ones down the road. Kakashi and Itachi have yet to come home and when they did everything would have to be explained to them. From the amazing event of the little ones awakening abilities to the frustrating aftermath caused by someone that they weren't sure of. Mikoto wasn't sure how Kakashi or Itachi would take it. She did know one thing for certain and that was that both boys won't want to leave their brothers alone with anyone else anymore. She sighed internally. The future looked so dismal to her at times.

The little ones were awake now and have been for some time. Their father had taken them home and they were now busy in their back yard. Sasuke wanted his father to see his Sharigan. He was also hoping that his father would teach him a new technique. Fugaku, on the other hand wanted Sasuke to practice with him on taijutsu. He wanted his son to become very comfortable with using his newly awaken ability. He also knew that for those who awaken Sharigan for the first time; their enhanced perception causes their timing to be thrown off. This in the end causes newly minted users to over stress their bodies in an attempt to keep up with the increased reaction time. Thus Fugaku wanted Sasuke to just get used to working with Sharigan and listening to his body to avoid over exhaustion early on. The practice will benefit his son much in the long run though at the moment Sasuke was a little disappointed.

Naruto had watched them for a little while but soon got bored and decided to go visit the koi. He needed a distraction and the fish were always helpful to Naruto when he needed one. He made his way over and stood in front of a wooden box placed on a wooden pole. Inside the box was a tin that held freshly torn bread crumbs. Naruto reached in and grabbed enough bread to make a fistful. He placed the bread in his pulled up front of his shirt making a makeshift basket for the bread. Then he grabbed some more and closed the tin and the box. He made his way over to the pond and sat down pretzel style; after swishing his hand in the water a few times to gain the koi's attention. The fish didn't disappoint as they came swimming gracefully over to him. Naruto smiled and tossed a few bread crumbs into the water. The fish reached for the surface to gain the morsels. He tossed a few more and as he watched the koi swim about for the food he thought back to the incident in the sheltered pen.

Naruto could honestly say that he was happy for his brother awakening his Sharigan. It was a rite of passage that Sasuke wanted desperately to achieve. Naruto still didn't know if he could believe that he had anything to do with it. He wasn't lying when he had told Sasuke that he should thank Kurama instead of him. ' _I am happy for Sasuke. I want him to be able to reach all his goals.'_

Naruto chuckled softly as he watched two of the koi try to get the same piece of bread that he had just thrown. He quickly tossed another at the one that let the other have the bread. Naruto continued on in his thoughts. ' _Sasuke knows what he wants, He knows where he wants to go but where do I want to go? What do I want?'_

Kurama listened and decided to ask his kit the one question that Naruto wasn't asking. He sat up and fanned his tails out around him as he looked up to speak.

' _Kit do you know for sure if you want to be a ninja? Is this the path you want to walk? Understand that I will support you no matter what you decide; but do know that you have some time to think about this as well.'_

' _Hi, Kurama and no I'm not sure. Kashi never seemed too happy about teaching me ninja stuff at first. I know he has his reasons for the way he feels and I feel torn between wanting to please him and our new family; but I don't know that I want to walk that path because I watched Kashi and he was never happy. He always came home tired; but as soon as he saw me he would smile and I could see that he was glad to see me. Then there is the village to think about. I'm not sure that I want to try and work with other ninja to protect this place. Kashi was never accepted by either the village or the other shinobi. I can't honestly believe that they will accept me either when the time comes.'_

A frown appeared on Naruto's face. It looked so wrong to be there on such a sunny child as Naruto. The koi were edging closer to the pond's edge trying to get closer to the little boy. Kurama sat watching his kit holding a frown of his own on his face. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment before he answered the boy.

' _Kit, I think you and Kakashi need to have a good heart to heart talk about this very topic. He could probably clear up some things for you and he would learn what was troubling you. You do know that he will ask about how you felt while the fight was happening in the barn.'_

Naruto suddenly brighten a bit as a thought crossed his mind.

' _Kurama?'_

' _Yes, Kit.'_

' _Can you tell me how I really feel about being a ninja? You are with me and can read my mind and stuff so…'_

' _Sorry Kit there are some things that not even I can help you with; but if you want to know what I think I will tell you this much. You should talk with Kakashi and your family. First Kakashi since you two had started out together and then with your new found family. All of them can help you gain the insight you need.'_

' _Thanks, Kurama. I will do as you have told me.'_

' _Good. Now I'm going to go back to sleep.'_

' _Good night Kurama sleep well._ '

' _I will.'_

Naruto came back to outer world to feel something nibbling gently onto his hand. He looked down to see one of the koi a silver and white one with one large patch of orange over its left eye only was busy nibbling at Naruto's outstretched hand that he left dangling absent-mindedly near the water. The nibbling didn't hurt and Naruto was rather amused at the sight.

"Sockeye, stop doing that it tickles." He giggled. The koi stopped only when Naruto petted its head.

The fish liked the contact and stayed for a few moments until another got impatient and nipped Sockeye. Naruto realized that the others were eager for more of the food and Sockeye wanting attention was disrupting the bread. He finished petting the koi and stood up and threw all the rest of the bread he had into the pond. The fish leaped and raced around the pond for the morsels. Taking one last look Naruto turned and left the pond and started heading back to his brother and father. He could hear Sasuke panting and laying on the ground in front of their father. Their father was looking well pleased at the moment. A fleeting thought crossed Naruto's mind. Would he ever be able to make their father smile like that? He dismissed the thought quickly.

"Naruto come over here please." Fugaku said.

Naruto made his way over without hesitation. Fugaku's smile didn't diminish as he watched his youngest come to him. He had been watching Naruto out the corner of his eye. Even as he trained with Sasuke. He knew that Naruto would feel left out at the moment. The two boys had always trained together ever since they had first became friends and now brothers. This is the first time that Naruto wasn't included in a training exercise. Fugaku didn't want his youngest son to feel as though he was less cared for or loved and he would make sure that Naruto understood this fact.

Naruto made it over to him and Fugaku reached down and picked up the four year old. Naruto was surprised at the sudden contact but was glad for it. Fugaku embraced his youngest and kissed his cheek.

"Naruto, I'm just as proud of you as I am of Sasuke. Don't ever forget that."

Naruto blushed for a moment and then wrapped his arms around his father's neck. He didn't answer his father back. He really wasn't sure what to say anyway. He was glad that his father held him in such high regard but the nagging question as to why this was kept plaguing Naruto's thoughts.

Sasuke sat up finally able to get control of himself and looked up at the two. He knew something was bothering Naruto but he couldn't figure out what. He could only hope that he would tell Sasuke or if not Sasuke someone in their house. All he could do for now was to be supportive in this situation.

Mikoto made it home and once inside called out to everyone that she was home. She frowned when no one answered her. She toed off her shoes and placed her satchel down on the small end table as she called each of her family's names except for her oldest two boys. She ended up heading to the back of the house. She then heard Sasuke telling his father that he wanted to do another round of sparring even has he was nearly out of breath. Fugaku declined telling his son that he needed to rest now. Mikoto stepped out of the house quietly. She didn't see Naruto right away and started to sweep her eyes over the back yard looking for him. She soon saw him over at the koi pond feeding the fish. The little boy's back was turned towards his father and brother. She wondered why.

Fugaku acknowledged his wife's presence with a nod before he turned towards Naruto. Mikoto concluded that Fugaku knew where their youngest was the whole time. He called the child to him and once the little boy came he picked him up and hugged him. Mikoto smiled and started to move over towards her family.

"Hello, boys I'm home."

Sasuke got up quickly and turned around. He was surprised that his mother was there. He couldn't help but wonder how long had she been there without him even paying attention.

"Welcome home mother." Sasuke said as he walked up to her and hugged her around the waist.

Naruto waved over at her as he said. "Hello, momma welcome home too!" Mikoto smiled. She didn't know why Naruto started calling her momma instead of mother but she had to admit it was sweet.

Fugaku made his way over to his wife and Sasuke backed out of his way as he approached. With his free arm Fugaku wrapped it around his wife and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home hon."

"I glad to be back but I will feel better when our other boys come home."

"Ah, you and me both. Let's head into the house."

The little family made their way inside. The boys couldn't wait to tell their mother of their fight against the ninja who had come to scare them. Mikoto listened patiently as her sons were quite animated as they told their tale. The whole story was completed with a show from Sasuke of his Sharigan. Mikoto sat in awe. She just found it hard to believe a child as young as Sasuke could awaken Sharigan so soon. Had she not been sitting here seeing it she would have a hard time believing it. Afterwards she praised both of her sons before she went to the kitchen to make them all supper.

That evening was spent talking and laughing and wishing that Kakashi and Itachi would return to them all safely and soon. The evening worn on and it was time for the little ones to go to bed. Each boy was tucked in and kissed good night and their door closed gently as their parents made their way back down the hall. The Uchiha couple made their way into the living room and Fugaku waited until his wife was settled before he asked her what was troubling her.

"What is wrong dear? Something is troubling you. I can tell."

Mikoto sighed as she remembered what had transpired earlier that day. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. Never the less she looked over to her husband and spoke softly to him.

"Honey I hate to bring bad news; but the council knows of the incident with the boys."

Fugaku visibly bristled for a moment.

"I see… that certainly didn't take long." He said sarcastically.

"It gets worse." Mikoto said worried. "The village knows as well."

Fugaku growled lowly in his throat. "How could they have learned of it so fast? Unless…someone was sent to spy on the proceedings to see how it would play out." Fugaku pensively answered his own question.

"Yes, dear we believe that this is the case. The Hokage and Kenji and I feel that whoever sent those men also sent someone else to watch and then report back to their superiors. From that point it was likely that the people responsible sent the news of the boys out by many messengers into the streets to alert the public."

Fugaku suddenly looked very frustrated as he spoke of his own news that he needed to tell his wife.

"Agata is probably dead already." He said with finality.

"What?! You mean she would go to the trouble of killing herself so she wouldn't have to face the authorities?"

"No. Hon, I don't believe that Agata was willing to go that far. She was getting a substantial pay off. She would have wanted to live to enjoy her wicked earnings. We believe that there is another party at work here. A much higher one that has power and are more of a threat to this village than Danzo and Root ever where."

Mikoto looked concerned and confused at the same time as she watched her husband. She didn't want to believe that there was an organization more troublesome than Root.

"Are you sure hon. I mean..." She trailed off. Being cut off by her husband lightly shaking his head no as answer to her. He went on to elaborate.

"No. I'm afraid that this is so the case. We went to get Agata this afternoon as soon as the men that were responsible for attacking our sons were in custody; but when my men arrived at her house Agata was gone. She didn't go quietly either. The officers reported that the house was a mess. Things were thrown everywhere and furniture broken. She was only a civilian; but she did attend the academy when she was a child. She dropped out only two years into it. I guess she still kept up with the basic training enough and thought that it would help her now when she was attacked."

Both of the Uchiha grimaced at the ensuing thought. This organization whomever they were definitely was something to be worried about.

It was now Friday morning. Kakashi and Itachi had started early to complete the last part of the mission. The Intel was nearly complete and once their team mate got his part of the mission done they could leave immediately. Kakashi didn't want to waste any more time in Rain country. This has been a horribly long mission for only being a week. They needed to get back as soon as possible. They didn't know what has happened and it wasn't likely that any messenger animal would have been sent. Their family wasn't going to take the chance and have the animal spotted delivering the message to them. One wrong move and it could end up costing Kakashi and his team their lives. He moved forward into the streets under the cover of his henge. They will get done soon and head home. Home to where everyone that mattered most was waiting for them.

Mikoto was staying home today as she had the day off. The boys were glad. Spending time with members of their clan had been fun but it didn't compare to being at home with your own family. Besides Naruto had been acting a little strange ever since the incident and no matter how Sasuke tried he could not get him to open up. He told Naruto that he would give him space for now; but Sasuke wanted to know what was wrong and as soon as possible. For now they were at the breakfast table with their parents eating their meals. Fugaku finished his coffee and went to grab another serving.

"Honey, would you like a refill as well?" He asked as he got up to retrieve the coffee pot.

"Yes, dear thanks."

Mikoto would give swift glances over at her youngest before looking away. She was worried. Something was wrong with Naruto and neither she or her husband or even Sasuke could get the little boy to open up. ' _Perhaps this is something that only Kakashi can do._ ' She thought sadly to herself. Naruto still didn't have that level of trust in his new family yet. Mikoto was disappointed but she knew she had to be patient. The two boys have only been living with them for nearly a month now. She had to keep reminding herself of this fact.

"Momma, could you teach me a little something about gardening today?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Why of course. I would love to teach you about gardening." A surprised Mikoto answered.

Fugaku also looked a little shocked though it didn't show. He had prepared the soil for his wife when they first got married because he knew of her love of gardening but neither of his sons had shown an interest in gardening themselves. Both boys were more interested in following in their father's footsteps. Fugaku saw nothing wrong with gardening as a pastime and it really did help his wife unwind and relax after a trying day. He had hoped that at least one of the boys would have shown an interest so that it would make his wife feel happy. Something that she could pass on that was all her own. The boys though saw it differently. Itachi thought it wasn't lively enough for him though he did try it out to appease his mother. Sasuke on the other hand said that growing flowers and vegetables was for farmers and not future ninja. Fugaku couldn't help but chuckle at Sasuke's thoughts on the subject when asked at the time.

Now however he had two new sons and one of them was wanting to learn about it willingly. He was very happy for his wife and he hoped that Naruto would come to enjoy gardening as much as his wife does. He looked at his watch. The time piece told him it was now eight-thirty. He would have enough time to drink his second cup and then leave for work. Today he felt that they would find Yumiko Agata and probably dead too. He grimaced as he poured a refill for his wife and then for himself.

"What are you thinking about?" A curious Sasuke asked.

"Work." Answered his father dryly. "I wish I could stay home today with all of you; but unfinished business calls."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged their shoulders. Neither of them understood what that meant. Mikoto knew and she felt a chill run down her spine. The conversation from last night was playing back in her mind rather unbidden. A sudden knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She saw her husband leave to go answer it. A few seconds later and she could her the distinct voice of Shin speaking. He wasn't coming any closer as he spoke which led Mikoto to believe that the man wasn't coming into their home.

"Fugaku I'm sorry to disrupt your morning breakfast but I wanted to let you know that the elders are gathering tomorrow night at eight O'clock. We all hear that the Hokage is giving a public announcement today. Kenji has also told us some disturbing things that isn't going to be mentioned in the announcement."

"I'm aware of the situation from my wife. I will try to gather more Intel on the situation today and report what I find at the meeting tomorrow night. Thanks for telling me of the meeting." A grave Fugaku said.

"Your welcome. I better go I have things that I need to attend to as well today. I'll be seeing you."

Shin left the Uchiha manor and heading back into the streets. Fugaku closed the door behind him. He made his way back to the kitchen and sat down taking a sip of his coffee as he did so. Mikoto looked to her husband but didn't say anything. She would let him decide if the visit was worth mentioning in front of the children or not. Fugaku glanced at her knowing that she was leaving it up to him on what to say in front of the boys. He didn't see any harm in it since nothing was truly revealed in the conversation.

"Shin came by to say that there is going to be a meeting of the elders' tomorrow night at eight." He replied as he casually took another sip of coffee.

"May we come too, father?" An eager Sasuke asked.

"No son I'm afraid this is a meeting strictly for the elders and no one else is allowed in."

Sasuke pouted at that but didn't push the issue. Naruto immediately reached over and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm sure that father will take us next time." Consoled Naruto.

"Well I better get going. I can't be late today especially not today." Fugaku rose from his chair. Mikoto also rose up as well. Fugaku leaned forward and kissed his wife's lips softly.

"I'll try to be home a little early tonight. Don't worry about anything." He said as he moved to leave.

"I'll try." Mikoto offered.

"Boys be good for your mother. No bad reports on either of you. You hear?"

Both of the boys sat a little straighter in their seats.

"No father we will be good. You can count on us." Replied Sasuke.

"Yeah we won't' make momma worry." Chirped Naruto.

"Good that's what I want to hear. Now remember I'm keeping you to your words now. So don't disappoint me."

"We won't." The boys replied in unison.

Fugaku patted both of them on the top of their heads and then headed out the door. There was much to be done and he had to make sure that everything was done right.

It was now ten in the morning and the Hokage was busy giving his speech to the public by way of the Leaf's only television station. Nearly everyone was either at home watching it or collected in front of shops or in businesses were they had one or several TVs to watch from. There were plenty of emotions running through the public at this moment. Some of the people were angry that the Jinchurriki had moved to the next phase of becoming what they saw as a monster. Others were more afraid of the people that tried to frighten and then attacked them. No one would express themselves in the streets however. No one wanted to have explain themselves to the Uchiha police or anyone else. While everyone watched the announcement, three other people were standing not in front of a shop window viewing the speech; but they were standing in front of a dumpster viewing something else.

Three officers of the military police were standing in front of a body of a female that had been killed only hours ago. They found the body in the dumpster beside a very posh restaurant in the Northern district. The woman was nude and there were several cuts and bruises all over her body. The worst damage was to her face which was left unrecognizable it had been badly marred by acid. There were no clothes or anything that would have helped to identify the woman such as a wallet or even a tattoo or necklace that could have helped the two men and woman officers to identify the corpse quickly. The leader of the group turned and looked at his subordinates.

"Looks like we're going to have to use this woman's teeth to identify her. Who wants to report back at headquarters that we will need a body bag and have the forensic team ready upon our arrival with her?"

The second male of the group volunteered.

"I'll go. This is too early in the morning for me to be dealing with a mutilated corpse." The officer grimaced even as he said those words. He was one of the new guys on the force and still hadn't yet gotten used to seeing something so graphic.

"Alright, Ren you go ahead; but make sure you report to the captain the need for the forensic team pronto."

"Right. I'll be back with the body bag as soon as I can." Ren looked again at the corpse and added." I'll also make sure to bring a couple extra guys to help with getting this mess out of the dumpster."

The two other officers only nodded in response as Ren left swiftly. He was honestly thinking of having someone else go back to his team in his place to help with the clean-up.

Fugaku, along with his second in command were standing in an observation room watching and listening in on an interrogation with one of the ninja responsible for attacking his sons. The man was proving to be quite obstinate and refusing to divulge any information. The interrogator was staying calm under the circumstances but his patience was beginning to wane.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who were you working for?" The man was edging closer to the suspect.

"I will also say once again that I will not tell you anything asshole." The suspect spit in the man's face earning him a swift and powerful hit to his jaw. The force sent the man and the chair he was handcuffed too to the floor violently.

The interrogator wiped the slime off his face as he reached down and grabbed the back of the chair and placing it back upright. The prisoner was dazed from the hit momentarily. The interrogator then decided to turn the man's chair so that it was facing him instead of the table that was currently in front of him.

"I think we shall try a different method this time." The interrogator answered calmly once again.

The second in command looked over his captain with a pensive look.

"Sir, maybe we should ask for Ibiki. He is a master at getting results not that Daichi isn't doing his job." He said almost apologetically.

"I think you're right. I can't play around with this idiot. The thought has crossed my mind that this one may very well end up dying on us without telling us a damn thing." Growled Fugaku.

"I'm – The second was cut off as there came a knock at the door. Both men looked at each other before Fugaku went and answered it. Outside the door was a young woman with one of the new recruits, Ren, if Fugaku remembered right standing beside her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but Ren has important news to report to you." The young officer said.

"Thank you, Tomiko, you may return to your station."

"Yes, sir at once."

Looking at the new recruit Fugaku decided that they should go to his office. Daichi was about to get very rough with their suspect and the angry shouts and hits were going to make hearing the report an impossibility.

"Come with me."

"Yes, sir."

Fugaku glanced over his shoulder at his second.

"Please continue to observe for five more minutes; if the idiot hasn't cracked by then stop the interrogation and get Ibiki. I want results as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir."

Fugaku and Ren left the room and headed down the hall to his office. They made their way inside the room and the Fugaku closed the door. He stepped over to the small table that had a coffee machine sitting on it. He grabbed a Styrofoam cup and poured himself a cup and asked if Ren wanted any. Ren declined politely.

"So, Ren what is it that you wish to report?" Fugaku inquired as he took a sip.

Ren stood up straighter as he began to speak.

'Sir my team and I have found a body in the Northern district."

"Please elaborate."

"Yes, sir. We found the body of a woman possibly in her mid-thirties in a dumpster beside the Red Crane restaurant. She was nude and covered in cuts and bruises however her face was in the worst shape. It had been mutilated beyond all recognition."

Fugaku knew that this had to be Yumiko Agata. He would still need to back up this assumption but he was sure that this woman was her.

"I see. We will need to use dental records then to identify her."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me Ren how was her face mutilated?"

"Whoever did it used acid sir and a pretty good bit of it too. The woman's face was completely eaten away by the stuff. Her facial bones are actually showing in some places on her face. The eyes were destroyed as well. They must have been open at the time of death. So none of us present to see the corpse can tell you what color they had been."

"Hazel." Fugaku whispered.

"Ah, excuse me sir?"

Fugaku quickly dismissed the slip up. He immediately set about giving orders.

"Ren I want you to take a couple more men with you. See Sergeant Sekido and tell him that I want him to give you to capable men to help extracting the body from the dumpster. I will get a forensic team ready for when you all arrive."

"Yes sir!" Ren snapped to attention and then headed out the door to fulfill the order given.

Fugaku stood for a few moments thinking.

' _Agata was dumped in the Northern district. That could either_ _mean that the people we're looking for are located there or that they wanted to throw off that possibility by deposing of the body away from their true location. Since we know that Agata was on the take. She had to been dealing with very wealthy people. Powerful people. I get the feeling that we have our first clue. I will need to see the body myself but it sounds like they wanted to torture her for some answers before they killed her. Perhaps she hadn't followed their plan exactly to the letter and they wanted to know why that was. They could have just killed her and left it at that. No… something definitely went wrong with what she had done. I'll need to get the forensic team ready it should prove interesting._

He made his way off to the forensic labs.

Mikoto was walking with her sons as they made their way back home. She had to stop back at the clothing shop to pick up the now ready haoris for both Kakashi and Naruto for the festival. They had gotten some ice cream cones as they went along. The boys were chatting happily. Mikoto was feeling happy and stress free for once this whole week. She had spent the morning in her flower gardens first followed by tending to the vegetable gardens. She kept her promise to start teaching Naruto about gardening. The little boy was a natural with plants and he really seemed to enjoy learning about them. The best part he would say was being able to get dirty. Mikoto had laughed at that. Sasuke had also came and helped them with the gardens. Mikoto was surprised. Sasuke stayed with them the whole time which had been for three hours until they stopped for the day and had lunch at noon. She had thought that Sasuke would have gotten quickly bored and left to play on his own in the yard.

Now they were heading back and it was nearly two in the afternoon. A loud cawing sound was heard above them and all three swiftly raised their heads to see a crow circling above them.

"Another one of Itachi's crows!" Shouted Sasuke excitedly. He reached up with his arm. The signal for the bird to land.

The crow wasted no time as it came down gracefully onto Sasuke's arm. There was a message again attached to the bird's leg. Mikoto gently removed the note and opened it up.

"What does it say momma. Are they coming home now?" Asked Naruto also excited.

Mikoto read it over quickly in silence and then began to read again out loud to the boys.

Father and mother, we are finishing up today. We should be traveling by noon and Kakashi and I have decided that we will be traveling back by running non-stop most of the trip. Don't worry though we will stop for short breaks. Should be back to all of you by Noon on Saturday.

See you then

Itachi.

"Wow, I can't wait for them to come home. I want to show them my Sharigan!" Exclaimed Sasuke still excited.

"We'll see boys. You did hear what I just read right? Itachi said that they will be running most of the time. So that means that they aren't taking a stop and camping so that they can rest for a while. All of this means that we are going to have two very tired and probably hungry Uchiha men when they get home." Mikoto said pensively. "So let's all see how they feel when they get home first. They may need to eat and get some sleep before they are functioning well enough to see what you want to show them."

Sasuke and Naruto both thought about it and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess all that running and no sleeping would make you really too tired for anything once you got home." Sasuke realized.

"Yeah Kashi used to fall asleep at the kitchen table and hit his head on it. I would try to catch him after the first time he did it." Naruto said sheepishly.

Mikoto chuckled at what was just said but also for the relief of knowing that soon all of her family would be reunited once again. She couldn't wait to tell Fugaku of the news. After last night's news this was going to be something that he would really want to hear.

Fugaku drudged wearily home. It had been a long day indeed. The body that had been discovered that morning was indeed Yumiko Agata. The cause of death was a broken neck. The force of the hit made the upper vertebrae in her neck shatter on impact with something most likely a well-placed blow from someone's hand with chakra added in for good measure. Agata's death was instant. The acid was an afterthought. The thought that kept running through Fugaku's mind was why do it? She was already dead there was no need to add the acid. He couldn't help but think that whoever was responsible did it just for the sick pleasure of it. Either that or the person hated Agata with a pure hatred. Fugaku didn't know which and he didn't care. His men and women would have to be careful as this investigation continues.

The other thing that bothered him was the fact that the interrogation gave mixed results. Ibiki had been called in to deal with the first prisoner. The man died telling them nothing as Fugaku had expected. The second prisoner however did answer them. He had told them that Agata was the one that mastermind the plan to trigger the boys; but Agata was only supposed to go after Sasuke and not Naruto. She was heavy on the take and didn't want to lose the extra cash she would have received if she was able to get both boys back in her office.

The man went on and told them that his team and Agata answered to a higher group but would not tell them who that group was or what their motives were for the boys or the village. Fugaku sighed deeply the man had been worked over pretty good by the time he finally decided to talk. Whoever had chosen this team did an excellent job. The two that hadn't been allowed to die were both immune to genjutsu so that those tactics wouldn't work. A sensory type like Inoichi wasn't able to get past the mental blocks that were set up obviously before the mission. The only way to get information from these men was to have them talk and they had been well trained; but what made the second man decide to speak out and tell them in the end anything at all. Fugaku and his team will never know. A medic Nin was on stand-by just outside the room but it was too late. ' _Well at least we got a couple of things cleared up. One that_ _Agata was working for another group and two is that this group is high up in the echelons of political power of Konoha. The Hokage will not be amused by this at all_. '

Fugaku continued in his thoughts as he made his way into the district. He could see his home and was relieved to finally be here. He walked up the steps and opening the door he declared.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back." Replied his family as they came out of the kitchen.

The boys ran up excitedly for a hug. Their father scooped up each boy with an arm just under their buttocks and picked them up. The boys now each sitting on their father's arms grabbed a secure hold onto his flack vest as they both tried to talk to him at the same time.

"Whoa boys stop for a moment. One at a time." Fugaku directed with a smirk.

"Momma took us shopping and I got a new shirt with the Uchiha fan on it!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"We got to get ice cream too! Replied Sasuke excitedly.

"Wow, you boys certainly were busy this morning weren't you?"

"Uh-huh and momma taught me gardening father. It was really fun even Sasuke helped out."

"Is that so Sasuke?" Fugaku asked somewhat surprised as he quickly shot his wife a glance. Mikoto smiled and nodded her head in agreement with their son.

Then Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other nodding their heads at once. They both shouted out.

"Our big brothers are coming home Saturday night!"

Fugaku smiled broadly at that. He was glad to hear this news. It was the best news he's had all day.

"That is great news boys!"

Fugaku pulled his boys closer and then let them down again. He walked up to his wife and kissed her gently.

"I'm glad to be home it was a rough day today at work."

"Come into the kitchen dear. I almost have the food ready."

"Sounds good."

They all made their way into the kitchen and the boys and their father went and sat at the table. The table was already set and most of the food for the meal was on the table. A hot cup of coffee was already waiting for Fugaku when he stepped into the kitchen. He sat down at his place at the table and took a welcome sip. Only a couple more things were holding them up. The timer dinged its warning that the rolls were done and Mikoto quickly got them out and onto the table. Followed by the vegetable finally finishing as well. They all sat and ate their meal with happiness. It was such a relief to Fugaku to have these moments and he couldn't wait until all of his family was once again sitting here at this table.

Wolf team was well on their way home and for the Uchiha brothers getting there couldn't be fast enough. Kakashi wished that either he or Itachi would have thought of bringing chakra markers. This way they could have teleported back more than half the distance to home with just two of those; but neither of them thought of it and it was too late now to sulk over it. ' _At least we sent a second_ _crow out the afternoon the day before yesterday. The bird should have arrived in the village by now.'_ He thought. He looked over at his team mates. They were sharing the same expression that he himself was sure was there. The expression was one of determination for all three of them.

Yamato was just as eager to get back and had been supportive of his two team mates. Kakashi was grateful to Yamato. The man could have been pissed instead and would have been in his rights to be so. Kakashi had been pushing him for most of the mission and now he was demanding that Yamato race back to the Leaf without a stop-over. ' _I'll have to buy him a drink or a meal or maybe both after this as_ _way of thanks._ ' Kakashi thought. He let his thoughts drift off into nothingness as he focused instead on moving through the forest swiftly while keeping up his guard. All three continued to race through the forest eager to see the gates of their village.

Saturday morning came with rain. The birds were still singing in spite of it. Fugaku looked out the window from his bedroom. He was already dressed and waiting for his wife to finish in the bathroom. He watched as the rain fell in a gentle downpour to the earth. It wasn't hard enough to drench you immediately but instead taking a few minutes to achieve the same effect. Fugaku thought of what his wife had told him the night before once the little ones where in bed. He had told her of what had happened to Agata. He nearly cringed mentally when she looked him gravely in the eye and said in a tone to match her expression.

"Honey, we are going to have to be ever vigilant from now on. We must treat the leaf as if it was an enemy village."

Fugaku remembered trying to play down his wife's ominous words. He had laughed softly as he said in response.

"Hon don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit?"

Mikoto wasn't amused nor was she willing to back down on the subject either. She needed to make her husband understand. She knew from what she was speaking. Every day in the council chambers the other council members were distancing themselves more and more from both Kenji and herself. Their accusing looks and the threats ever growing. The latest incident with the boys at the farm has only increased the attitudes and hostilities according to Kenji who had stopped by later that day to tell Mikoto.

"Fu, I'm not joking with you on this matter. Please take me seriously on this". Mikoto spoke with a soft scolding in her voice. Kenji and I have been getting threats every day this week from other council members about not taking in our sons Kakashi and Naruto. Nothing in their threats so far have suggested bodily harm yet but neither Kenji nor I doubt that it will come." She was trembling slightly now.

"I don't want you or any of our family or even our clan hurt. I don't think I could handle that. I find myself behaving like poor Kakashi when I go out into the village more and more. I can just feel it all around. There is danger and we must be on our guard at all times when we leave the district."

Tears were starting to stream down his wife's beautiful face and it angered Fugaku that the village was putting her in pain as well. Fugaku wrapped his arms around his wife protectively.

"Shh, hon don't cry anymore." He whispered in her ear as he held her tighter. "I'm sorry that I didn't want to believe you at first. You're right. We need to be vigilant at all times when we leave our district. We don 't know what is going to happen; but we will stand together and face whatever comes."

Now he stood watching the rain and feeling weary and yet angry as well. For the first time ever in his life Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan wanted to just pack it all up and leave. People were being unreasonable and cruel. He was sick of the pain his family was nearly constantly being put in. He stopped his musing when he heard his wife turn off the shower. He reached for the drapes and pulled them closed again for his wife's privacy.

Mikoto came out wrapped in a blue towel. She smiled at her husband and he smiled back at her. Walking over to her Fugaku pulled her close and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and passionate. The thoughts of last night were bringing up those emotions again and he needed to let his wife know that he would protect his family. They lingered a little longer in their kiss until they both heard Naruto shouting.

"SASUKE hurry up! I need to PEE!"

This effectively killed the mood for their parents quickly. They both stepped back and laughed. Fugaku made his way for the door.

"I think I better go and see if I can speed Sasuke up otherwise Naruto will flood us all out of house and home any minute now."

Mikoto was still laughing as she added.

"Yes I don't think I would like swimming in pee."

Bathroom break successfully accomplished for both boys. They soon found themselves at the breakfast table with their parents. Both boys were hyper today and for good reason. Their big brothers would be in sometime this afternoon. All through breakfast they had to be reminded to settle down and chew their food instead of swallowing it practically whole. Fugaku found himself wondering if he should just stay home for the day.

"Hon, will you be okay with these two while I'm gone? He said worriedly.

"Oh it will be okay dear. They're just a little excited about their brothers coming home later." She said with confidence.

That was until Naruto, who had started to bounce around in his seat as he ate began to choke. Sasuke heard his brother cough. So he slapped Naruto on the back hard enough causing Naruto to spit out the half chewed bacon he had. He looked at Sasuke as if he was mental or something. Sasuke just shrugged. Mikoto looked at both boys with a blank look then added.

"Okay…they are very excited."

Fugaku wanted to laugh but decided against it. He would do that when he got outside and was safely down the street. Instead he decided that he would rather announce his plan of the day.

"So…hon I'll be home by one this afternoon. There is going to be a meeting with the elders at the hall today. I'm sorry that I didn't mention this last night. I had forgotten about it in light of the other news we shared."

Mikoto grimaced slightly at mentioning of last night. She so wished that they didn't have that conversation.

"Don't worry I'm not upset. These things happen to everyone." Mikoto smiled but Fugaku could tell that it was a sad smile. He smiled back at her and then looked down at his watch. He hated to see that kind of smile on his wife's face.

"Well I better get going now." He stood from his seat while leaning over to place a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Be careful out there love."

"I will."

Fugaku moved away from his spot from the table and went behind the chairs of his two youngest. Since their older brothers weren't home the two had been sitting beside each other all week. This just made it easier for their father to pat both boys' heads at the same time.

"Be good you two. Don't stress your mother."

"We won't." Both boys said in unison.

Fugaku then quietly left the house. He felt like it was going to be a long day at work even if he was only going to be there half a day. He sighed until the image of Sasuke slapping Naruto's back came to mind and the look Naruto gave him. Fugaku chuckled as he went on out the gates with people giving him strange looks as he went.

Kakashi could see the border of Fire nation now coming into view. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks. In three more hours they would be home. The first thing that he wanted to do was to get a hold of his little brothers and hold them tight for several minutes. He needed to see that they were safe. He needed to know that they didn't relapse back into the endless cycle of nightmares. Itachi and he were able to keep running just on these thoughts alone. They were both so tired and in the past six hours haven't eaten. Neither of them really wanted to stop and waste the time eating. They had asked Yamato how he was holding up. Should Yamato say that he was getting too tired then they would stop. Yamato only smiled cheerfully at them and told them that he was good and that they shouldn't waste time. They could have had some field rations as they moved through the trees but they didn't pack much of it and what they did bring with them. They ate near the beginning of their trip back. Field rations came pre-wrapped so that you just opened and ate them like a candy bar. No one eats field rations unless they absolutely had too. The stuff was barely edible. There were soldier pills too but they didn't feel that they needed them on this mission. It was best to safe those for when they would truly be needed.

The team made their way on through the trees. They had begun to pick up their pace even more when they had finally saw the border come into view. Now they were in Fire country and this knowledge alone was giving more energy than ten field ration bars could give.

Anko was disappointed. She was standing outside Gai's apartment door with a pout souring her attractive face. She was supposed to be home relaxing in her new whirlpool bathtub. The kind that has several jets that pump out the water to sooth aching muscles and relieve stress. She loved her new tube and it was worth every penny she paid for the damn thing too. Now however she was standing outside Gai's door hoping that he would do yet another favor for her. She wasn't about to ask Genma. Genma is always an ass whenever Anko asks him for anything. She didn't feel like getting into a rumble with him right now nor did she want to be annoyed either. She knocked again three times and waited. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps approaching the door. She readied her best smile and hoped it would be enough to convince Gai to once again bail her out. The door opened wide and Gai had a curious expression as he looked at her.

"Hi, Gai." Anko cheerily uttered.

"Good morning my lady and what brings you to my humble abode this fine and glorious morning?" Gai responded just as cheerily.

"Well…I seemed to have gotten into a fix here and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me another favor?" She asked rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Gai went and made his good guy pose with his right thumb up and forward. Once again that megawatt smile was shown to complete the look and Anko couldn't help but wonder how the man was able to make his teeth gleam that brightly. The sparkle almost always blinded her. She pulled herself together though so she could hear what his answer would be though the pose was definitely promising.

"Of course I'll help a fellow Leaf shinobi in need. What do you need done Anko?"

"I need for you to go over to Kakashi's house and find out what day will work for the get together." Anko cheered mentally as she continued. "You see. I was supposed to be off for the next two weeks. My team and I finally turned in enough missions to earn a couple weeks off. I was all pumped. Then this morning I got summoned by the Hokage that another team currently on a mission is in need of my skills and knowledge with poisons. So I'm leaving right now. I won't be back until Tuesday next week so… Anko trailed off and looking up at Gai expectantly.

"No problem, Anko. I will do this for you and maybe I can challenge my rival in a test of strength and speed. I will show him how much more youthful I have become lately!" Gai was excited. This was a chance to see his friend and check on his wellbeing. He wouldn't have to wait until they all got together after all.

"Okay, Gai knock yourself out. I here that they will be coming in sometime late tonight or early morning tomorrow. I would suggest going tomorrow in the afternoon. They'll be tired when they get in and will probably be in bed for a while." Anko thoughtfully added.

"Thanks Anko I will do that."

"Well I better go. I do have people waiting to be charmed and amazed by me." Anko smirked and turned to leave as she went she looked back over her shoulder and said.

"Thanks Gai. I'll see you on Tuesday sometime."

"Good bye my friend." Gai said with a smile and he turned and went back inside.

He decided to take Anko's advice and wait until tomorrow before seeing his rival and friend. Gai was sure that Kakashi would probably make it in even earlier than what Anko had told him. Which was all the more reason to wait until tomorrow. For now he would finish his chores in his apartment and then he would head out for some training. ' _Yes, my eternal rival I will train and get ready for tomorrow's meeting. I hope I find_ _you well.'_ Gai thought as he finished cleaning his dishes from last night's meal and this morning's breakfast.

Wolf team had made it into Anbu headquarters by ten minutes after twelve. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement of them as they passed by. Each member did the same as they moved on by their comrades. Kakashi was in the lead heading towards the commander's office. They walked the corridor in silence and made it there just in time. The commander was on his way out. They saluted him immediately and he ushered them all into his office. They gave the commander the Intel and also an oral report of the events that happened in the Rain village. The commander praised them for a job well done and that they would now have the rest of the week off. He also congratulated the Uchiha brothers and wished them a great festival. The Uchiha thanked him and the whole team left to head to their homes. They were all beat.

The commander sat and stared at the now closed door. _'I probably should have told them the latest_ _news; but I think it best they learned about everything from their parents. There is bound to be some backlash after the festival and knowing those two they probably already have sensed something in the air.'_ The commander turned his chair to the right and stared out the window for a moment. ' _Yeah something is definitely going to happen around here. I hope you two are strong enough to endure it.'_

At twelve-thirty five Kakashi and Itachi made it home. The door was swung open wide before Itachi could even open it. There before him was two very excited little boys. Sasuke and Naruto swiftly ran out the door and each went for someone's arms. Itachi had his arms full with Sasuke and Kakashi with Naruto. The boys were crying tears of joy and hugging their older brothers as if their lives depended on it. For their older brothers seeing and hearing their younger brothers was the greatest feeling they have felt after a week of worrying and not knowing what had happened.

"I'm so glad that you're both home, Itachi." Sobbed Sasuke.

"Hey now little brother it's alright. Remember? We both had promised that we would come back home soon. Didn't we?" Itachi asked soothingly.

Sasuke couldn't say anything so he nodded his head in agreement before burying his face back into the side of his Itachi's neck. Naruto had near death grip on Kakashi. Kakashi whispered in his ear words of comfort and swayed from side to side as he did so.

"Hey little man we're home just like we promised. I missed you both so much. You were both on my mind and Itachi's the whole time."

"Really? Sasuke and I missed you both a lot too." Naruto was finally able to find his voice.

Mikoto had watched as both of her younger ones stared wide eyed at each other before leaving the kitchen table in a hurry. She didn't reprimand them for running for the front door. She knew why they ran. She sensed their brothers coming down the street long before they made it to the front door. Naruto and Sasuke were so involved with talking about what they would do when their brothers came home that they didn't realize that they had arrived until they were at the front steps.

Now she had tears in her eyes as she watched them all. She had missed this so much and a small thought crossed her mind that this reaction on her part was partly because of the brewing trouble within the village in the short time the boys have been gone. Mikoto knew that Kakashi and Itachi would have to be updated on the current situation; but she didn't want to do it now and not without their father either. It wasn't going to be easy explaining any of the news of the village to the young men and Mikoto could honestly say that she wasn't looking forward to it either. For now she would focus on the more positive news that would be revealed soon enough.

Sasuke hugged Itachi once more and then asked to be let down. He still had his other brother to greet back home as well. Itachi complied and let him down. Naruto was also being let down and soon the whole thing was playing out all over again except with less crying. Their older brothers hugged them with equal amount of emotion as before so glad to see that their other younger brother wasn't harmed.

"Hey, Sasuke have you been the big brother to Naruto while Itachi and I were gone?"

"Yep. I tried but one time I wasn't though for a moment." Sasuke replied honestly.

This made Kakashi pull back a bit so that he could look his little brother in the eyes. He then leaned his forehead against Sasuke's.

"That's okay Sasuke. Where you able to pull yourself back together in time?"

"Yeah with Naruto's help."

"I see."

Kakashi leaned back again and looked over at their mother who was standing in the doorway. The inquisitive expression that he showed her made Mikoto wave them all back into the house. Obediently they all came inside. Naruto still being carried by Itachi and Sasuke by Kakashi. Kakashi had noticed that Naruto had tensed and then buried his face into Itachi's neck when Sasuke mentioned about getting help from him. This only fueled Kakashi's and Itachi's desire to know what had happened.

Mikoto led all of them into the living room. Once everyone was seated she took a seat on the wingback chair across from them.

"Several things happened while you both were away." Mikoto began. She held a sad smile while both of her hands were folded in her lap.

"I want to wait for your father to come home before we have the discussion." Mikoto suddenly looked up at the wall clock to check the time before adding. "He will be home in ten minutes or so. Would you both like to take a shower before lunch? The meal is almost ready."

Itachi knew that whatever the news was it was big. His mother was deliberately waiting for their father to come home. She wouldn't have hesitated to tell them if it had been minor news. He had lived with her long enough to know this was part of her nature. He glanced over at Kakashi.

Kakashi knew that from the moment that they had entered into the village that something was off. The feeling got stronger the deeper into the village they went. Itachi had even suggested that they should probably head for the rooftops. He was feeling it too and whatever the news was Kakashi already knew that he wasn't going to like it. He glanced over to see his brother looking at him. He nodded his head to acknowledge the silent communication that his brother was sending.

"Yes, I think that would be great. Besides…" Kakashi raised an arm to smell under it and quickly put it back down. "We both smell like we rolled in manure or something."

Itachi snorted and their younger brothers giggled at the statement. Their mother smiled softly back at them with no sadness present much to Kakashi's and Itachi's relief.

"Okay then you two go ahead to your rooms and freshen up. The little ones and I will finish up lunch."

"Okay then we're off for the showers. I think I smell worse than you Kakashi." Itachi said as he took a whiff and nearly passed out not from the smell but form mortification that he was probably right. Everyone laughed at this and Itachi couldn't help but laugh with them. Though he was quickly moving down the hallway now. Kakashi got up and followed him. Till he reached his own room and closed the door. Mikoto and the little ones got up and headed for the kitchen.

Soon the meal was ready and Fugaku had come home as promised at one exactly. He was immediately greeted and given a bear hug by Kakashi and then Itachi upon his arrival. He was surprised that they were both home this soon even though Mikoto had told him the day before of their earlier arrival time.

They all made their way towards the kitchen with the little ones scrambling around them laughing and chatting a mile a minute. They made it in and the boys all went and sat down. Fugaku went to meet his wife as Mikoto placed the last platter onto the table. She smiled warmly and began her way over to kiss her husband cheek.

"Welcome home dear."

"It's good to be back home."

They both separated and took their place at the table. Fugaku then led them all in saying grace and the food began to pass immediately after. Sasuke wanted to tell about his Sharigan so bad to his big brothers that food wasn't the most important thing at the moment; but he remembered what his mother had told him earlier that morning.

"Sasuke."

"Yes mother."

"Honey I know that you want to show Kakashi and Itachi your Sharigan, but I want you to wait until after your father comes home."

Sasuke couldn't hide his disappointment. He had a hard time sleeping last night just because of anticipation. Now he was being asked to wait a little longer.

"Why mother? I have been waiting to tell them nearly all week."

"Yes, honey I know but your brothers are returning from their mission and they should have a hot meal and get a chance to talk with everyone before we go out back." She said gently.

Sasuke was still a little disappointed but he understood what his mother was trying to tell him. She was always teaching him about good manners and consideration of others. He realized he needed to allow his brothers a chance of rest and a meal first. Before he way laid them both with his Sharigan.

"Okay mother I'll wait until after lunch then."

Mikoto smiled and hugged him.

So now he sat trying to be patient and eat his lunch which turned out to very good. It was a tomato sandwich that Kakashi had made for him from the meat and vegetable platter on the table. His big brother also put some fruit salad on his plate as well. He looked over at Naruto to see if he was excited about going out and showing everyone what he could do too; but Naruto was busy eating fruit salad and chatting with Itachi. Sasuke began to wonder what was wrong. ' _Why isn't Naruto eager to show that cool_ _transformation he did that day at the farm? Now that I think about it I never did get the chance to find out what was bothering him. He just didn't want to open up about it at all.'_ Sasuke frowned. He wasn't sure what to make of his brother's lack of interest. He must have been staring because the next thing he knew Kakashi had placed a hand in front of his face and was waving it.

"Come back to us Sasuke. Come back to reality." Kakashi teased.

Sasuke lightly slapped his big brother's hand away with a smirk.

"I see you aren't that tired if you can still make jokes big brother."

They continued to talk and eat until they were all filled and ready to leave the table. They helped Mikoto clean up the kitchen and then they made to leave the kitchen when Fugaku stopped them.

"I would like to make an announcement." A proud smirk appeared on the man's face and Sasuke knew what the announcement would be. He kept quiet but oddly began to feel a little nervous.

"Kakashi, Itachi, there is something that has happened this week that was just wonderful news to this family and all of our clan. I would like for the two of you to come out back. Sasuke has something he would like to show you."

Kakashi and Itachi quickly glanced at each other and then back at their father.

"Okay you have us interested. What is it that Sasuke can do?" Replied Kakashi with curiosity.

"Come. We will show you both out in the back yard."

They all made their way to the yard. Sasuke and Fugaku went and stepped out father into the yard while everyone else stood just off the back porch. Fugaku looked at them all and said.

"Sasuke has become our newest Sharigan user." He said with pride. Sasuke was beaming with pride also and large grin.

Kakashi and Itachi were shocked to say the least.

"No way!" Itachi said in incredulous disbelief.

Those words were like a cue and Sasuke's eyes went red. The one tome slowly spinning.

Both Itachi and Kakashi gasped in surprise and Itachi ran and picked up his little brother hugging him.

"Sasuke, you did it! You really did it! I can't belief this has happened. How and when did it happen?"

"It happened at Shin's farm three days ago." Replied their father. "Some people had come to cause trouble for the little ones and Naruto and Sasuke dealt with them on their own."

Kakashi was speechless. He was impressed no doubt about it but when it was mentioned of some men trying to cause harm to the boys Kakashi's protective and paranoid instincts kicked in. He looked over at Naruto and was surprised to see the little boy clinging to their mother. Mikoto was gently stroking the top of the boys golden locks and whispering soothing words softly. ' _Something is troubling him'._ He thought. He was pulled quickly from his thoughts however as Sasuke wanted to show a little of his new found ability for them. Itachi sparred with him first and then Sasuke asked Kakashi to do so as well. Neither spar lasted more than ten minutes each. Fugaku didn't want Sasuke to overdo it. He was too excited and wasn't paying attention to his body during the spars. This was something that they still needed to work with Sasuke about. He needed to pace himself and Fugaku knew that there would have to be drills created just for Sasuke to aid in this development.

"Wow Sasuke that was incredible!" Replied Kakashi as he caught the signs of fatigue starting to overtake his little brother. He was going all out wanting to impress his big brothers. Kakashi's own Sharigan telling him that it was time to stop the spar.

"Thank you big brother!" Sasuke said a little winded. He gladly stopped sparring as he saw Kakashi drop his stance and just stood still.

Fugaku looked on with pride for all his sons but the smile dropped as he looked back at Naruto. The little boy was now hiding behind his mother and only peeking around her at them. Seeing his father looking at him Naruto quickly pulled his head back behind his mother. Mikoto tried to sooth him with her words but turned and looked at her husband with a look of loss of what to do.

"Naruto. Please come here son."

Naruto wanted to walk over to his father he really did but he couldn't. He could only think of running back into the house and into his room. He saw the proud look that their father had has he watched three of his sons spar with each other. Naruto couldn't move that fast. He couldn't react that fast either. He knew that he wasn't ever going to be like them. The worst part was that he wasn't even sure that he wanted to be a ninja.

' _What if they don't like me anymore because I don't know? What if they throw me out? The village threw me and Kashi out. I don't want them to not like me anymore. I love them.'_ The thoughts were becoming too much. Their worried stares were becoming too much. His momma's voice filled with worry was too much and before Naruto knew it he had turned back and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him back inside with tears streaming down his face.

Kakashi watched Naruto go and knew right then and there he had to follow and talk with him. They both loved their family. They had been nothing but wonderful and kind to the both of them; but Kakashi knew that he and Naruto still couldn't open up completely to them yet. This was due to the years when they were still on their own and only had each other. Kakashi was pretty sure he knew what it was that was eating away it his little brother. He knew he had to make him face it and then come and share his feelings with their family. In this way Naruto would then see that he was loved no matter what path he chose. No matter what he became in life.

"Sorry everyone. I think I know what is wrong with Naruto. Please give me some time with him. When I have pulled him back together we will both come out and talk to you about what is wrong. I'm sure he will need all of your reassurances that everything is alright."

Fugaku walked over to his eldest and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Kakashi. Take all the time you both need. Come see us in the living room when you are ready."

"Thanks father we both appreciate this."

Kakashi stepped away and patted Sasuke on the head and then Itachi on the shoulder as he left. He moved towards the house nodding at his mother as he went on past her and up the steps into the house. Everyone could only watch him go and feel disappointment that they couldn't have helped their youngest.

* * *

A/N: Hey don't worry about Naruto. The little guy has some major issues to deal with in the next chapter; but he will find that everything will be alright. The next chapter will have Kakashi and Gai clearing up things as well. We can't lose that eternal rivalry! I also want to make a note here that chapter 20 will probably be posted around June 20th. Keep your fingers crossed.

Until next time!


	20. Conversations and Revelations

A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter was extremely difficult to write for some reason. I apologize in advance for bad grammar. I'm trying my best. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Conversations and Revelations

Kakashi found Naruto face down into his pillow. He could hear the muffled cries from his brother as he walked over slowly. Sitting on the edge of the bed near Naruto's feet Kakashi reached his hand and patted the little boy's ankle as he spoke softly to him.

"Hey, kiddo how about you sitting up and talking with your big brother?"

Naruto rolled over onto his right side so that he could look up at Kakashi. The little boy's eyes were already starting to get puffy and red from crying. He sniffled and wiped his eyes before sitting up and then crawling over to his big brother. Kakashi reached for Naruto immediately and sat him onto his lap. Naruto sat side ways with his legs over the side.

"I think I know what is wrong; but I want you to tell me anyway." Kakashi wrapped his arms around his little brother's waist and kissed his temple.

Naruto took a few moments in getting his thoughts together and as he wiped his eyes again of the tears. He started off with an apology.

"Kashi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone sad. I-I just couldn't stay anymore."

'It's okay no one is blaming you for anything. We all just want to know what is wrong so that we can fix it. So will you tell your big brother what's wrong?"

Naruto nodded slowly as he leaned into Kakashi's chest. He was feeling so worn out from the battle of emotions that have had him in turmoil ever since the day at the farm. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"I'm so happy for Sasuke. He had always wanted to have Sharigan. He always wanted to be like father and you and big brother Itachi. From the time I had first met him, Sasuke always knew who he was and what he wanted to do." Naruto smiled at the thought; but the smile gave way to a sigh and then a shrug next as he thought of himself.

"I don't know what I want to do Kashi. Nothing about me really stands out and I know that I should care but I really don't. I train but I have no idea what it is for or why I'm even doing it at all. I didn't even know for sure who I even was for a long time. The villagers had me so confused as to who I was. It wasn't until Kurama told me that he was Kurama and I was Naruto and that though we share space together in one body we will always be separate beings." Naruto paused for a moment as he battled with his tears again. He didn't want to cry anymore and the tears were being very persistent.

Kakashi took a moment to wipe the tears from his brother's eyes as he interjected something of his own.

"Naruto you know that I will support you no matter what path you choose. You don't have to be a ninja if you don't want too, but could you give me a reason why?"

Kakashi knew that his little brother needed to see for himself what it was that made him confused about what direction to take. Naruto looked at the wall across the room thinking of what his big brother was asking him. The realization was somewhat shocking to him and yet he had to agree with the answer that was coming to the surface.

"I don't like the villagers." He said in a low whisper.

"Why?"

Again Kakashi was trying to guide his brother through the maze of emotions that made it hard to see the truth. Naruto squirmed a bit. These thoughts were unpleasant and he didn't like the way that they made him feel. Still, he pressed on knowing that Kakashi would help him the moment he fell.

"They cause pain all the time." Naruto nearly whispered. "They've hurt you so many times, Kashi. They continue to hurt you and now they hurt our new family. They don't want you or me to be happy. I don't like them because they are selfish and hard headed. Most of all I don't trust them. I watched you go through so much for them. You came home so worn out and often wounded. You would train for hours to get stronger so you could better protect them." Naruto was angry now. The memories were upsetting to him. He clung closer to his brother as he continued to pour out his heart and soul.

"They have never appreciated anything that you did or went through for them. Calling you names and spitting on you. Always chasing us around the village. You can't even walk on the street with them or live in the village with them. I don't want to sacrifice and suffer to protect a village that I will never believe in. I would never want to be Hokage or anything to these people. I would never want to struggle and try to be all I could for the benefit of these people because they aren't worth it."

Kakashi knew that Naruto was right to feel the way he felt. The words stung him as he listened. He never realized just how much Naruto paid attention to what was happening back then. Kakashi was so pre- occupied with trying to keep them alive and protected that he never realized how much his little brother suffered watching him back then or how perceptive he was to be able to read the situation they were in.

The village didn't deserve any sacrifices from Naruto in fact the village wasn't even worthy of the one sacrifice that was made by Naruto for them; but Kakashi wanted Naruto to realize a different possibility. Protecting his family and clan may be the reason and the only reason for Naruto to consider being a ninja. Kakashi wanted his little brother to be certain and comfortable of the choice he made and if Naruto was only avoiding being a ninja because of the dislike of the villagers for the pain they caused them both; then Kakashi needed to show him that there was another reason to be one.

"Naruto, I understand that the villagers would make you believe that they aren't worth your time. Still there is another group to consider." Kakashi's words came soothingly.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a sideways look of confusion.

"What is it?"

"Naruto what about our clan and family?"

Kakashi could tell that he hit the mark when Naruto's eyes went wide.

Kakashi held his little brother closer as he began to speak of the past. The memories were both bitter and sweet but he would tell his brother these things because he was once thinking the same way as Naruto is now.

"I couldn't have gone on in this village either; but I had your father and mother. They had guided and tried to protect me as much as they could. I didn't' realize it at the time; but I had friends that wanted to be there for me as well. Then you were born and finally our family." Kakashi sighed and looked deep into his brother's eyes.

"The point that I want to make is this. You can still be a ninja and be the best one you can at that. When that effort is for the people you love, Naruto. We have great people who love us and are willing to give us a home despite the fact that a lot of people don't want us to have one. We also have great friends as well. Gai, Anko, Genma, Raidou, Ibiki Asuma, and Kurenai all care about us too and they have stood beside us many times when trouble came to us in this village." Kakashi smiled at the thought of their family and their friends. They were all great people and worth every sacrifice made.

"I want you to decide what is best for you. I want you to be a ninja if in your heart you know that it is truly what you want to be. Don't allow the villagers to have control over your future. Don't allow yourself to not even consider it. That said if you truly don't want to be a ninja you don't have to be one Naruto. Our family will love you regardless of what path you take. I also want you to remember that you do have your own skills and abilities. They will come forth with time; but already I can see how you and Sasuke can work well together. I'm sure our family will be better at giving you confidence than I can. So how about we go out now and talk with them? They are worried and they have a right to know what is going on with you. Remember they are our family now. You can talk to them as easily as you can talk with me okay?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Kakashi was right and why hadn't he thought about his family and their friends? He looked up and nodded and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Thank you Kashi. Thank you for reminding me of what is truly important."

"Hey that's what big brothers are here for." Kakashi said with a smile as he hugged Naruto close then let him down on his feet and stood up himself. They made their way out the door and headed down the hall towards the living room.

The family was gathered in the living room waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to come back to them. No one said anything as they all sat except for Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't sit still on the wing back chair so he paced in front of the coffee table. He was really worried and he felt bad too. He didn't know that his wanting to show his brothers his Sharigan would make Naruto feel like he was inferior or something. That was the last thing that Sasuke had wanted to happen. So he paced and worried at the same time.

Itachi watched Sasuke pace out of boredom and concern himself. He was currently sitting on the other wing back chair and thinking of an earlier time. A time when he and Sasuke had stayed the night over at the safe house with their brothers. Itachi remembered Kakashi saying to him that he didn't want Naruto becoming a ninja. He wanted Naruto to experience different things and decide what he wanted to do with his life. Kakashi had said that he himself hadn't been given a choice. War had taken away Kakashi's choice practically at birth. He didn't want that for Naruto.

' _I don't think that you meant the kind of experiences that our brothers have experienced lately Kakashi.'_ He thought dismally.'

Fugaku and Mikoto sat on the couch. They both were in their own worlds lost in deep thought. Though they too were watching Sasuke pace back and forth absently. They were both carrying deep frowns as they tried to figure out where they missed the first warning sign. Naruto was always smiling and such a happy child most of the time. The only thing that really came to mind to both of them was the farm incident. Naruto wasn't moody or showing lack of interest in his daily activities or had a loss of appetite. The only thing that they could think of was that Naruto didn't like to talk about the incident. Suddenly the realization of what it was hit them both hard. So hard that they turned to look at each other. They realized that Sasuke was excited about awakening his Sharigan and couldn't wait to tell everyone and show them once he saw them. Naruto on the other hand, was avoiding mentioning anything about the Biju cloak. Why? Did something happen between the Jinchurriki and the nine tails? Neither of the parents could elaborate further on the subject as they all heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Kakashi and Naruto came and stood in the entrance way of the living room. Kakashi had one hand placed on top of Naruto's head as Naruto stood in front of Kakashi. They both looked expectantly at everyone and it was their father that stood up and gestured them into the room.

"Come on in boys. We are ready to hear whatever it is that you would like to tell us." He said encouragingly.

"Thanks father." Kakashi replied as he nudged his little brother forward.

Naruto was feeling embarrassed as he walked hesitantly into the room. He had caused a scene earlier and hadn't meant to do that. Now he just wanted to hide under the coffee table or maybe under the couch. He didn't care where he just wanted to hide at the moment; but Kakashi won't let him get away with that and so Naruto tried to gather up his courage and prepare to spill the dark news. He had buried these things so deep inside his heart for so long. Things that he never wanted to tell let alone have to remember.

Kakashi guided Naruto over to the couch as their father took a seat on the vacant wing back and Sasuke stopped pacing and went and sat on Itachi's lap. Mikoto slid down on the couch to allow more room for her sons as she smiled encouragingly at them both. Kakashi nodded and smiled back at her as he and Naruto sat down.

"Okay everyone I think we're ready." Kakashi looked at Naruto to see if he was still able to speak about what was bothering him. Naruto gave a shaky nod of the head and clasped his big brother's hand. Taking a deep breath he began.

"I'm sorry that I ran out on everyone. I didn't mean for that to happen. I am truly very happy for you Sasuke and I didn't want to ruin your moment but I did and I am sorry for that." He said dismally.

"That's okay Naruto. I'm more concerned about you and besides I should be the one apologizing. I didn't think of my actions. I should have been more considerate of you." Answered Sasuke in turn. He was relieved that Naruto was still talking to him.

Naruto smiled a small smile at his brother and then continued on. The smile leaving his face immediately. He took in a breath and exhaled it shakily

"I don't think that I want to be a ninja." Naruto blurted out quickly. There he said it. Naruto wouldn't look up at his family. Instead he stared down towards the coffee table.

The looks around the room where for his big brother to see and not for him. Naruto just didn't want to see the disappointed looks on his family's faces. Kakashi smiled a sad smile at everyone as he saw the shocked looks that everyone had. He knew that because Naruto was training with Sasuke and his older brothers that they had assumed that he wanted to be a ninja; especially sense Naruto was a hard worker and seemed so dedicated to his training; but Kakashi knew better than they did. He has lived with Naruto much longer and he knew that Naruto would do anything for him. Naruto was selfless when it came to the people that he loved. It was one of the many reasons that Kakashi so loved his little brother. Naruto was only doing this to please them. This was one reason why Kakashi wanted Naruto to learn and experience different things. He wanted Naruto to walk his own path in life. Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts as he heard someone speak up.

"Naruto are you serious? You really don't want to be a ninja like the rest of us?" Asked Itachi softly.

"Yes. I don't think that it's what I want. Please don't hate me and kick me out. Please!" Naruto said mournfully.

Mikoto reached over and clasped her youngest son's hand gently. "No baby we would never hate you or throw you out of our home. You are part of our family and this will always be so." Mikoto wiped away a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Your mother is right Naruto. You are a member of our family. We love you son. I don't want you to ever forget that." Replied Fugaku.

"Yeah, Naruto, you're our brother. We don't want you going anywhere and you better not go anywhere without us either." Answered Sasuke with concern.

Kakashi gently rubbed the crown of the little boy's head as he began to speak to him.

"Naruto, why don't you tell our family why you don't think that you want to be a ninja? Tell them what you told me."

Naruto looked back up at everyone and gave a small nod. This wasn't too hard so far. Everyone was being supportive but what will they say next? He could only do as Kakashi had asked him and trust his biggest brother that everything would turn out okay. He sighed and began.

"I don't think that I want to be a ninja because ninja are supposed to protect and serve their village; but I have a hard time believing in this village. They would want me to protect them and their families; but they are mean and they have hurt the people that I love so often." The tears were starting to come down from both eyes now and Naruto kept wiping at them as he continued. He couldn't stop now he had to keep going.

"I can't believe in a village that never hesitates to cause pain for no good reason. I cried so many times over Kashi. I watched him suffer because of them. He trained so hard. He fought so hard. Everything he did was to protect them so that they could live happy and safe. Yet they hurt him constantly and made him feel like an outcast. Why go through all of that for them?"

Naruto paused for a moment and tried to get his anger and tears under control. He didn't want to be angry. It was a waste of energy on the villagers that caused the pain he was feeling right now. Neither did Naruto want to give the villagers any satisfaction; for the pain that they were causing now.

"The worst was when they went after my best friend who became my brother." Naruto picked up again. "I will never forgive the village for trying to kill Sasuke. I will never forgive them for that as long as I live. All the suffering that came after that to all of us when Sasuke and I had those awful nightmares. I just can't see ever doing anything for these people. I wouldn't even what to be Hokage. I can't understand how grandpa does it."

Naruto trembled slightly and tried to pull in on himself but Kakashi wouldn't let him. He reached over and pulled Naruto onto his lap having him face their family. Naruto didn't want to look at them. He was afraid that they would now say that he really was a monster for the way he felt inside. He was afraid that they would finally throw him out.

"Naruto, look at me." Demanded Fugaku. The tone of his voice was laced with love and understanding.

Naruto didn't want to look up but he did as he was told.

"It's alright to feel the way you do. Anyone that has been through what you have been through would feel the same way."

"Yeah, don't worry about it Naruto. I don't like the village either." Pouted Sasuke. Itachi snorted behind his little brother.

"Sasuke you are bound by our family honor to protect this village. After all we are one of the two clans who founded this village you know." Itachi chuckled.

"Well that's just my opinion, Itachi. The villagers are morons. I may have to protect them but it doesn't mean that I have to like any of them." Sasuke huffed.

Kakashi felt that it was time to get to the other reason why Naruto was doubting being a ninja before duty bound Itachi brawled with rebel Sasuke.

"Naruto, go on and tell everyone the other reason you're not sure you want to be a ninja." Kakashi encouraged.

Naruto sat up straighter. He felt better knowing that Sasuke felt the same way that he did. The next part would be the hardest for him to say and Naruto wasn't sure at first how to say it. He still felt unsure of how they would feel about this next part.

"I don't think I want to be a ninja because there is nothing special about me. I don't have a special ability and nothing stands out about me and I know that I should care but I really don't. Or at least I didn't think so. Until we were all outside and father was watching all three of you guys. You all were awesome. Your Sharigan was cool to see and you were all moving so fast. Faster than I would ever move. All of you were reacting faster than I ever would and I realized then that I would never ever be anything like any of you."

Everyone sat quiet for a moment and Naruto started to fidget with nervousness. Kakashi held him tighter and pulled him closer. He wanted his little brother to know that he was still there and that everything would be okay. It was Sasuke that shocked everyone by speaking first. He didn't have his usual smirk but his confidence in what he was about to say drew Naruto's attention swiftly.

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about anything. I know we all keep saying this to you but you are family. Father and mother had asked me and Itachi whether or not if we wanted to have you and Kakashi become our brothers and we said yes. I don't expect you to be the same as me. I expect you to be you. Do you want to know what I believe?"

Naruto nodded his head quickly for the answer.

"I believe that you have your own unique abilities. Abilities that are different from mine or any of our brothers and different than Kurama's. They will come out in due time. You just need someone to believe in you that's all and I do believe in you Naruto."

Sasuke couldn't help but blush at what he just said. He wasn't one for the mushy stuff and this was as mushy as it gets. Still he meant every word that he said. He just hoped that Naruto would believe that he was telling him the truth and not a load of bull. He moved off of his brother's lap and headed over to stand in front of Naruto and he hugged him.

"Whether you want to follow the rest of us or not Naruto. You will always be part of us and that will never change." He said with finality.

Fugaku waited until he had heard everything that his youngest needed to say but now he wanted to know what was fueling Sasuke's anger. It wasn't like he didn't have a good idea of what it was but like Kakashi he wanted Sasuke to come to terms with why he felt the way he did. Walking around in anger is pointless if you don't understand why it is that you're truly angry in the first place. It's even more pointless if you don't come to terms with it and do something positive about it.

"Sasuke, may I ask why you dislike the village?"

"Father, do you really need to ask that?!" An exasperated Sasuke replied.

"Yes, apparently I do." Fugaku said slightly amused at his son's reaction.

"I don't like the village because they act like we're some kind of rare and special toy to play with. Or like a very special pet that they want to admire and keep but don't ever truly understand it. It's like they see us as a status symbol or something. They never see us as one of them and the other clans are worse. They are so jealous of us and the Hyuuga are just plain annoying with their air of superiority. Don't think I don't know because I have eyes and I see it."

Sasuke took a breath and then sighed. This conversation was starting to really upset him and to think the day had started out so good; but like Naruto he decided he wasn't going to stop now.

"When the village thought that we had made Kurama attack them and then started to stay away from us that hurt. I still remember Itachi and me going to the parks and no one would have anything to do with us. They all kiss up to you when they want something or they think that they can make you think that your one of them but the minute something goes wrong they don't hesitate to attack you. They are so two-faced and there is no way you can trust them."

"The worst was when they went after Naruto at the festival. There was no way that I was going to let them hurt him if I could help it. I was already starting to see Naruto as my brother even before Itachi and I was asked about it. That night those people chased us around and yeah some of them did try to help us by getting in the way of the others; but in the end it was those people who found us and nearly killed us. I will never forgive them for their hatred. Their stupid, stupid hatred." Sasuke was near tears now himself. He hated remembering that night in particular.

Again the room was quiet for a few moments. Everyone taking in what they had just heard. Mikoto didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Here she was on the council and it seemed that her being there wasn't even making a difference. She knew that she was being irrational at the moment but she really didn't care. It had surprised her that Sasuke could see through the village this easily. People did see the Uchiha as status to their village. It wasn't the same with the Hyuuga clan. She didn't know why. The Uchiha were respected in as much as they were seen as powerful and most people feared the Sharigan and this made her suspect that it was reason alone that people showed respect; but at the same time it was something that many people of the village envied and would covet to have. It had been revealed later after Danzo's death that the man wanted the clan's eyes for his own. Why he wanted so many she guessed she would never know. Danzo had tried to frame her clan for that very purpose and he wasn't the only person out there. Mikoto sighed deeply. She didn't know what to say about this at all.

Fugaku was also thinking of the village. He too was surprised that Sasuke picked up on the vibe of the village. Fugaku had known for some time that part of the problem with the village has always been trust. The Senju never trusted the Uchiha. This could be traced all the way back to when the village was founded. The Senju feared the Sharigan's abilities and thus the Uchiha were always pushed back and never allowed to truly become a part of the village to truly be treated as equals. It had been established early on that they would not be allowed to participate in the governing body. This hadn't changed until a year ago when his wife and a fellow clansman, Kenji, were voted into the council for the first time ever. Fugaku saw this as a sign of change and a positive one for his clan. He didn't want to fight with the village created by his ancestors. He wanted what they wanted. A safe place to live and grow as a united village of one. He still wasn't sure if it would ever happen or not but he would continue to try until he felt that his clan was in jeopardy. Which at that point he knew all bets would be off.

"Sasuke I understand how you feel son; but this is still our home as well as theirs's. We still need to protect it. There are a lot of people that care about us as a people. It's one of the reasons that your mother and clansman Kenji were voted into council. So don't give up hope yet."

Kakashi also spoke up. He had listened to now both of his brothers say that they didn't like the village nor did they trust it and didn't care to protect it. He wanted to show Sasuke the alternative that he had showed to Naruto earlier and to remind Naruto of the same.

"Sasuke when Naruto and I were alone talking. There was something that I told him that I would like to share with you as well."

Sasuke faced Kakashi and Naruto again and waited for his biggest brother to speak. Sasuke was always eager to hear whatever Kakashi had to say.

"I had told Naruto that he wasn't wrong to feel the way that he does and I want to tell you now that you aren't wrong either however that said there is another way." Kakashi moved Naruto over to sit beside him as he reached for Sasuke and pulled him closer.

"When I lost my father I was angry at the world. Everyone hated me and they all persecuted me. I didn't nor could I see any way out from under that never ending pain of loneliness. It was then Minato sensei and his wife Kushina and then team seven that changed my life and turned it around. They taught me that even though you lose some of those you love. You can still find others to live for." Kakashi's words were spoken with understanding and compassion.

"When Minato sensei became the Fourth Hokage, he didn't change nor did Kushina. They still loved me and took me in and when I lost my team mates Obito and Rin. They comforted and supported me. When they too would pass on they didn't leave me with no one. They gave me our youngest brother here to love and take care of. I had a reason to go on and I embraced it. Later I realized that I had friends that wanted to be a part of my life if only I would let them in it. Finally I met you and Itachi and then our new parents." Here Kakashi hugged Sasuke and Naruto closer to him.

"What I'm trying to say is this Sasuke… If you can't find it in your heart to protect the village. Then protect the ones you love. Our family and our clan live here in this village. I understand that for you and Naruto the Uchiha district is the village and Konoha is outside of that but it is not. The Uchiha district sits in and is a part of the Leaf village. So by protecting the village you are still protecting the ones that you love. If this is the only way that you can do what we as ninja have sworn to do then let it be your reason for now. In time you will find other people that are not of our clan worth fighting for and protecting."

Sasuke looked as wide eyed as Naruto had been earlier. It would have been comical if it weren't such a serious conversation that they were having. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who looked a bit sheepish and this made that familiar smirk spread on Sasuke's lips.

"You forgot what Kakashi had told you earlier didn't you?"

Naruto's sheepish look morphed into complete and utter embarrassment but he still held his ground with a comeback.

"Hey, I was totally caught up in the moment at the time. I would have remembered it…eventually."

Sasuke laughed at that as did everyone else in the room. Naruto pouted. He hated it when Sasuke read him like a book; but as everyone continued to laugh he couldn't hold onto his bravado anymore and joined in.

The mood now becoming much lighter Mikoto thought it a good time to break the news to their family. Looking over at her husband who catching her gaze extended a hand out to her. Mikoto stood up and went to him taking his hand in hers. Now standing side by side she smiled warmly as her husband cleared his throat to get the boys attention.

"There is some good news to be shared today." He said.

Fugaku nodded to his wife to go ahead and Mikoto couldn't wait to say it.

"Boys you know that Kakashi has been adopted into our family and as of six days ago Naruto has been an official member of our family!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey way to go little brother. You're an Uchiha now for real!" Shouted Itachi who was off the wing back and sweeping Naruto up into his arms.

Kakashi also jumped off the couch and hugged them both. Naruto was in shock between them. He had wondered if he was ever going to be allowed to live with his family forever or not and now that it was finally real he was a bit overwhelmed. Sasuke was jumping around happily.

"Finally!" He shouted over and over again.

Fugaku hugged his wife as everyone was laughing and shouting with relief as much as for joy. Finally Kakashi let go of his brothers and Sasuke stopped jumping around. Itachi placed Naruto down on the floor. Naruto still hadn't said anything yet and Kakashi started to chant to him "Speech!" and soon Itachi and Sasuke were joining in. Naruto looked around him and blushed. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't even thought about the adoption anymore after it was mentioned that his big brother had been accepted officially by the village. Somehow the whole thing slipped Naruto's mind after only a couple of days.

"Okay boys that's enough now. Give Naruto a chance to think of what he would like to say." Scolded Mikoto softly.

There was only one thing that Naruto could think of as everyone stood and watched him.

"Thank you… Thank you for taking us in and giving us a home and a family and even a clan. Thank you for everything." He said with sincerity.

Tears were coming again and Naruto started to wipe at them frustrated. He didn't want to start crying again. He wanted to act more like Kakashi or Itachi but here he was acting like a baby. Still he meant what he said and he was glad that everything turned out as both Kakashi and he were told. They have both been officially adopted in by the Uchiha. The council finally giving its approval. Perhaps Kakashi was right after all maybe there was hope yet.

Fugaku went over and picked Naruto up and hugged him.

"You're very welcome Naruto. You and Kakashi both are very welcome and we are honored to have you in both our family and our clan. Welcome home boys." He said with all the love and affection Fugaku could muster.

The rest of the family gathered around them and Itachi couldn't help himself as he said.

"Alright everyone group hug!"

With laughter everyone gathered in and hugged each other. The first battle had been won. Kakashi had been accepted and now Naruto was finally officially adopted in as well. They were both finally recognized by the Leaf as members of the Uchiha family and in a day's time they would be officially recognized into the clan as the Celebration of Life ceremony would make them official clan members; but even as they celebrated they knew that there were many battles left to fight. Things were far from settled as yet and they knew it. Many hardships were yet to come but in this moment they would bask in the victory they had earned.

The evening was starting to wear on. Fugaku had retired to his study after supper that evening. He wanted to go over some reports that he would go and see the Hokage about on Sunday morning. Normally Fugaku would not bother the Hokage on the weekend with anything. There were five days to do just that and not on the weekend when everyone needed their rest. Still the Hokage had told him that he wanted him to bring him news of the investigation into Yumiko Agata and her involvement with this newest threat to the Leaf. So he was rereading the reports and making sure that everything was in order before he took them to the Hokage tomorrow.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was time for him to finish up and put things away. It was time for him to head off to the clan's meeting hall for a meeting with the elders only. He let out a sigh. To think that they were going to have a meeting over security of the festival sounded pitiful to him. They had never had to have security at their festivals before. In fact no clan ever had need of security for their festivals.

All clans had them and they had them at different times so that not all of them were celebrating at once. The Hokage's rule had been for them to carefully schedule their holidays so that there would always be several clans that were available for missions and for protection of the village. Most of the clans' holidays didn't interfere with each other or the operation of Konoha. Those few that did were changed accordingly. Each clan tried to stay as close to the original date of a particular event in order to keep within the customs of their clan. These events were passed down from generation to generation long before any of them had ever even heard of Konoha.

So from the very first Hokage until the current one each Hokage has tried to respect the individual cultures of each clan. The clans enjoyed the protection that the Leaf provided without having to have members give up part of their time at the celebrations or ceremonies to take on guard duty of their beloved village. Now the Uchiha are having to provide security at their own ceremony and festival in the middle of the very village that is supposed to protect them.

Fugaku put the last file away in his desk drawer and locked it. He stood up and moved towards the door and reaching up turned off the light and pulled the door behind him as he made his way out. Once the door was closed Fugaku made his way to the kitchen. The meal had been prepared and eaten a couple of hours ago but Mikoto's work wasn't done. He knew that his wife along with everyone else's wife within the district would be busy preparing dishes for the festival on Monday. He made his way down the corridor that led from the right side of the kitchen. The kitchen had two entrances. The main one was near the living room. The one he was currently in was across the kitchen and led to a side deck that ran along the length of the house and to the back. Only the front of the manor had a front porch. The deck did not extend around to the front of the manor.

Fugaku stopped just outside the entrance into the kitchen. He looked in to see his wife hard at work on prepping vegetables that needed chopped before they could be cooked. These vegetables would be going into everything from being a side dish to being stuffed into rice balls. Mikoto looked up when she felt eyes on her. She smiled warmly at her husband who sauntered into the kitchen and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, I have to go now. The meeting will start in fifteen minutes." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry dear everything will be fine here."

"You should have the boys help you with this stuff. I don't like the thought of you being kept up all night preparing for Monday."

"I'm not. Kakashi and Itachi are going to be helping me soon. They are spending some time with Naruto and Sasuke since they haven't seen them all week and you know how the little ones are."

"Yes that I do. Fugaku chuckled. "I think it wouldn't hurt to maybe find something that they can do also that would be helping you out as well."

"I will hon and don't forget you and I will have to fill our older sons in on what has happened since they were gone. I don't want to have that conversation without you and you know Itachi. He had immediately picked up on my insecurities when it comes to speaking of the kind of things that need to be discussed with them tonight."

"I'm not surprised about that boy and I imagine Kakashi probably caught on before he even got in this house that something has been going on other than with just his brothers."

"Yes. Well hon he has always been able to read this village for trouble for a long time now." Replied Mikoto sadly.

"This is very true." Fugaku sighed. "I will be home as soon as the meeting is done. I don't think it will be more than an hour or so. I'll you see then." Fugaku kissed his wife again and headed for the front door.

"See you soon dear. Please take care."

Fugaku stepped out of his house and headed down the street. A few people were still out as the twilight was unseasonably warm and beautiful this evening. Fugaku nodded to people as he passed by them on his way to the hall and they all greeted back. A figure up ahead was mimicking the Head of the clan as he walked coming from the opposite direction of Fugaku. Fugaku recognized the man as Togu.

"Greetings Togu. How's the family?" Fugaku asked cordially.

"They are doing well thanks and yours?"

"They are well thank you."

"So you have summoned for only the elders? This must be particularly important. Togu inquired in thought. This meeting wouldn't have to do with the incident at Shin's farm would it?"

"Yes it does. I feel that we need to get inside to have the real discussion; but I will tell you that we will be needing security this year for the ceremony and festival."

"I thought things would be bad if people learned what happened that day." Togu replied sourly. "The village was already opposed to us taking in both of the boys."

"Ah, the village is opposed to everything that doesn't concern them." An annoyed voice spoke up.

Fugaku turned to see it was Shin coming up behind him with an irritated scowl on his face. Kenji was with him as well. Fugaku nodded towards the two men as they approached.

"Greetings Shin and Kenji." Answered Fugaku.

"Good evening Fugaku and Togu it is good to see you both well. Shall we go on inside now? Greeted Kenji. "I think the rest are already here.". He really didn't want Shin to get started outside the hall doors. This was an elder's only meeting after all.

Yes I think we should." Agreed Togu.

The four men walked inside to find it as Kenji had said. Everyone else was accounted for and sitting around the short legged table on tatami mats. A large teapot sat on a tray with several cups around it and a bowl full of sugar cubes was centered next to the pot. No one had taken any tea for themselves as they waited for all the elders to be present first.

Katsumi looked up and saw the men walk in. She smiled a pleasant smile at them and made to speak to the others.

"Please make room for the Head of Clan and the other three elders."

Everyone did so immediately as they all one after another greeted the four men that now had come and sat among them. Fugaku took his place at the head of the table as Katsumi sat at the other end being the oldest of all the elders. Fugaku waited until all nine elders were situated and had each been given a cup of tea before he began.

"I believe all of you know why you were summoned here for this meeting tonight. There are two reasons for this meeting." Fugaku raised his index finger up for everyone to see. "One. The incident at Shin's farm involving my youngest sons." A second finger rose up to meet the first as he continued. "Two. We will need security for the ceremony and festival this year."

Everyone looked a bit shocked though it came out in mostly in the form of raised eyebrows or scowls. An elder sitting next to Katsumi's left spoke up.

"I can't say that I'm surprised that this meeting was called forth over the farm incident but to have to have security?"

"Yes. We need security because as my wife as informed me the village learned about the incident."

If you are referring to the Hokage's message. The people of this village then have learned nothing." Takeshi answered confused.

"Takeshi, the villagers learned of the truth. The Hokage covered it up by saying nothing about the boys' awakened abilities that part he left out." Responded Fugaku.

"Oh…well that was a wise course of action to take then." Takeshi added thoughtfully.

"What I want to know is how did the villagers learn of the boys so quickly?" Asami asked puzzled.

"Mikoto and I along with the Hokage believe that someone else was there that day to spy on what happened so that they could report back to their superiors of what took place. The information was leaked to fast to the village to have come from any of our clansmen being careless as I first thought." Interjected Kenji.

"I see." Replied Togu. "So they wanted to make sure that the mission those three were sent on didn't fail and as soon as the superiors learned of what happened they made sure to let the public know of it in a hurry."

"Yes, let's face it." Replied Fugaku. "We all know that there are some very powerful people in this village that don't want to see my sons living with us. They see Naruto as a weapon and they want to destroy Kakashi. They will use any excuse they can find to push Naruto out of our district and into their clutches and if somewhere along the way they can get something on Kakashi they will use it to destroy him."

"Hm…I understand that there is unrest among the council over this very issue. Is that so Kenji?" Inquired Katsumi.

"Yes, Katsumi. What it all boils down to is this. Some members of council believe that the Uchiha clan want the nine tails for ourselves and plan to use the boy to gain control of the governing body of Konoha." Kenji said annoyed.

"If this is the case then we can expect trouble from them and soon. They will not appreciate our desire to keep both of the boys in our family and clan." Katsumi reasoned.

"What was the deal then with the boys? Why did they attack them in the first place?" Asked Togu.

"They wanted to trigger the boys so that they would have nightmares again. When that happens neither Sasuke nor Naruto can function normally. They become clingy and are fearful to leave the district. The nightmares also causes lack of sleep and depression in both boys. Had the ninja that came that day been successful in triggering the boys. Their so- called psychiatrist would have reported my wife and myself to child welfare services sayings my wife and I were unfit parents. That we were not doing what was best for their mental health because we refused to send the boys to her for continued treatment. The problem is the boys have been doing better ever since they stopped seeing Agata."

"I understand now but this would mean that…"

"Yes." Fugaku cut him off. "It means that a much higher group doesn't want the boys to stay put with us; but what they want with Sasuke I don't know yet.

"Well isn't this just damn peachy?" An annoyed Togu had replied.

"I think it would be best if for now we concentrate on the immediate task at hand and that is the festival." A somber Asami interjected.

"I agree." Concurred Fugaku. "The Hokage has promised us four Anbu squads for the day. We will also have members of our clan on security detail as well. So let's focus on who should make up the teams and when they rotate out so that they may also partake of the festivities."

The rest of the meeting was spent on working out the security detail and who would be on those teams. All the elders had decided that another meeting would follow immediately after the festival concluded that Monday night. The security detail that they were preparing now would remain in effect long after the festival was over.

Itachi was sitting at the kitchen table making rice balls for Sunday and Monday. He was watching with amusement his littlest brother Naruto as he tried to help him. The current ball that Naruto was making was big enough to get lodged in the throat of a bear. The current ball also had two different fillings in it when there should only have been one. Itachi watched as Naruto's face contorted with concentration on the task. ' _Well I give him points for effort at least.'_ Chuckled Itachi. _'I don't know who the hell would_ _want to eat it though. Pickled plums and strawberry filling sounds utterly horrible to me. I better guide him on the next one he makes before mother is accused of trying to pull a prank at the festival this year.'_

Across the table Kakashi and Sasuke were also busy with their own task. Preparing the meat to make teriyaki meatballs for tomorrow night's supper. Sasuke was just as determined to succeed in helping as Naruto was. The difference being that Kakashi wasn't giving Sasuke the change to sabotage the meal. He had to eat these meatballs too and he wasn't crazy enough to leave Sasuke to his own devices not even for a laugh.

"Kakashi am I doing this right?" Asked Sasuke as he stirred the ingredients vigorously.

"Yep, kiddo you're doing a great job."

Back across the table Naruto finished patting his rice ball and held it up for Itachi's inspection.

"See Itachi is this a good one or what? I made it extra big so that the person that takes this one will have twice as much of a treat to eat." Exclaimed Naruto proudly.

"Uh, yeah, Naruto but I think we'll keep this prize here at home. There's no need to have mother gain notoriety this year."

Kakashi snorted at that comment and Sasuke and Naruto both looked at him wondering what was so funny. In the meantime their mother who was standing in front of the stove and listening to her sons' conversation. She would have laughed herself but didn't want to embarrass her youngest over what was said. The little boy had his heart in the right place and was trying his best after all.

"Kakashi dear could you please bring me more rice from the pantry. I'm going to make sakura mochi for one of the desserts at the festival." Mikoto asked as she continued to stir the broth for the miso soup that would be a part of tomorrow mornings meal.

Kakashi got up as he was speaking. "Yes mother. Sasuke keep stirring until I come back."

"Okay, Kakashi."

Kakashi made his way to the pantry and got the sack of rice, He noticed that this was their last bag. Coming back into the kitchen with the rice in hand. Kakashi set the bag down on the counter next to the stove.

"Mother I noticed that this is our last bag of rice. Should I go and get more now?"

"No honey that's okay. I will be going out tomorrow to pick up a few more things needed for tomorrow night's supper and for the festival Monday. We have enough for what we are doing tonight."

"May we come with you tomorrow momma?" Asked Naruto cheerily.

"Yes, dear if you want too. I have to make a stop at Shin's farm and our little convenience store for a few things as well."

"Hey Sasuke you are coming with us too aren't you?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke hopefully.

"Yep, I can't leave you and mother unprotected. You never know when bad people might show up."

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelid at the statement and it made the others in the kitchen feel sad. The district never had to worry about things like this even when they were accused of setting the nine tails loose on the village. Times were changing so fast and Mikoto was worried for her sons.

' _I hope no one with evil intent does show up tomorrow. Now I'm going to have to be paranoid right here_ _in my own district. Great. Just great_.' She thought dismally but she spoke up with optimism instead.

"I think we will be safe on our outing, but yes let's keep our eyes peeled for any trouble. It will serve as good practice in observation."

"Yes, mother is right guys. Itachi interjected. You need to have excellent observation skills if you want to be a good ninja."

Kakashi sat quietly. He was troubled but didn't let it show. Their father had told him that he wanted to talk to him and Itachi this evening after the meeting. He had told Kakashi that there was some very important news to give to him and Itachi both. Kakashi knew that part of that news would be about the incident at the farm and something told him that it would have something to do with Yumiko Agata. He also felt that whatever else their father had to tell them would be related to the boys somehow. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hear the news or not but He would listen all the same.

Kakashi sighed and it caught Sasuke's attention.

"Did I do something wrong big brother?" A worried tone in Sasuke's voice.

"No, Sasuke you are doing fine. Now let's start rolling the meat into balls for the baking tray." Kakashi advised.

"Yes let's get started! I'm going to make a meatball that's bigger than Naruto's rice ball!"

Kakashi grimaced as he looked at Naruto's creation. "Ah, wait Sasuke let's keep them all uniform in size okay? If we make one to big it won't cook right and be bloody in the middle. Do you want to feed your brother Itachi a bloody meatball?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and this caused Itachi to throw first a frown at Sasuke and then a large handful of rice when Sasuke smirked at him and because Sasuke was sitting on Kakashi's lap. Kakashi was hit with the rice as well. Itachi wasn't looking the least bit sorry as he smirked back at Sasuke

"Okay… let me rephrase that. You wouldn't want to feed me a bloody meatball would you?" Kakashi sighed as he began picking rice out of his silver grey hair.

"No. Kakashi I wouldn't do that. So I will make them all the same." A very disappointed Sasuke replied.

Mikoto only smiled as she listened to her sons as she continued to cook the soup for tomorrow's meal. She needed to get everything ready for two days and there was much left that she wanted to do tonight. The boys were a great help and she deeply appreciated it. _'I think that tomorrow for lunch I will whip up_ _some homemade dangos for the boys and maybe pick up some ice cream for them as well just to show my thanks.'_ She smiled at the thought.

The meeting had been successfully completed that evening and all members headed to their homes. Fugaku was the last one to leave the hall as he stayed to lock up the place. Now that the task was done he was heading home again. Thoughts of what had happened over the past two hours played like a recording through his mind. Fugaku had registered the alarmed looks when he had spoken about another underground organization in the Leaf. He knew that this was going to be hard news to hear; but he also knew that it was necessary for them to know the truth of the whole matter. This wasn't just about the boys. This was about their clan and the position the clan held within the village. He could think of a few people who would love to see the Uchiha fall and he wouldn't be at all surprised if they did have something to do with it.

Reaching the front steps of his home Fugaku just stood and stared at the place for a moment. ' _Time keeps changing the seasons of our lives. I still find it hard to believe that Mikoto and I have been blessed with four sons. I would have never thought that things would have turned out this way. Still I have no regrets about anything that I have done.'_ The front door started to open and Fugaku quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Kakashi was standing there looking at him. The mask wasn't anywhere to be seen on him and Fugaku knew that Kakashi had kept his word and remained at home to help his mother out rather than go off into the night to train alone. ' _Kakashi is ever the loyal one. I will never understand the_ _malignant feelings towards him by this village's hierarchy._ ' This thought remained within Fugaku's head. Instead he started up the steps as he spoke.

"Kakashi has the evening gone well?"

"Yes, father. The little ones are now in bed. Itachi and I were helping mother with the last of the clean up when we felt your presence." Kakashi replied as he backed away from the door to allow his father inside.

"Welcome home father." Kakashi smiled and patted his father on the back.

"It's good to be home, Kakashi."

Itachi rounded the corner from the kitchen along with their mother and they both smiled.

"Welcome home." They spoke in unison.

"Thank you both its good to be back."

Fugaku hugged his wife and then gave Itachi a pat on the shoulder. Fugaku's smile slid off his face as he turned so that he could address all of them at once.

"When all of you are ready we need to have that talk that was promised earlier today."

"I have a pot of tea ready. Shall we retire to the living room or to the kitchen?" Inquired Mikoto.

"Let's head for the living room. It will be much more comfortable in there." Fugaku answered.

Everyone headed for the living room except for Mikoto who went back to the kitchen to gather everything onto a tray and brought it into the living room with her. Once everyone was situated and had their cup of tea Fugaku began.

"My sons this news isn't going to be easy to hear. You were right when you told us that there was going to be trouble; so I will start with telling you of the incident with the boys first." Informed their father.

Fugaku sat back on the couch and holding the cup of tea in both hands in an attempt of letting the cup warm them as if the news he was about to speak would chill him to the bone without the warm cup of tea in his hands.

"On Wednesday we had received your message to be on the alert of danger. The following day the boys were sent to Shin's farm as planned. We didn't really know when or where in the district the threat would take place so we didn't want to unnecessarily scare the little ones."

Fugaku paused and took a sip from his cup. Mikoto sat close enough to her husband on the couch to brush her shoulder with his arm. Kakashi and Itachi were intently listening. Itachi was taking a sip now and then of his tea while Kakashi largely ignored his for the time being.

"Everything was going well for your brothers until after lunch. A field hand came to the house and told Shin that his number two barn was on fire. Shin left with the man. Your brothers turned to go back in the house as instructed but were taken just as Sasuke opened the door. Shin's wife Sayuri sensed an unknown chakra at the front door and raced to the door but the children were gone."

Itachi grimaced at the thought of what his father just told him. He could feel his anger start to rise and immediately got it under control. Should his anger rise so would his chakra and that would wake the little ones who were starting to become very aware of danger even in their sleep.

"It turns out that the intruder didn't take the boys very far." Continued Fugaku once Itachi had settled down. "They found themselves at a sheltered pen. Shin keeps a small herd of goats with newborn kids there for part of the day. The boys saw that there were two other men there that looked like field hands with one of the goats."

Again Fugaku paused and this time finished his cup of tea before continuing. He never liked this part and what it represented. No matter how many times he had to repeat the story of events. No one grew impatient for him to continue. They waited knowing that this next part that Fugaku would tell wouldn't be pretty. He finished the tea and began.

"The two men were kneeling down over the goat. The goat was pinned down and lying still at the moment but that all changed when the men produced a broken piece of glass each and began stabbing the goat. The third man held the boys so that they couldn't get away."

Kakashi was now imitating his younger brother from just a few minutes ago as he was getting angry. He knew immediately that this was the work of Agata. ' _Agata that bitch! I knew it. I knew that she would try_ _to get our brothers into her office again somehow. Damn her!'_

Itachi reached over and lightly touched his oldest brother's arm.

"Easy Kakashi, easy. We don't want to wake the little ones with an explosion of chakra flaring wildly right?" Itachi soothed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it." A regretful Kakashi replied.

"It's okay son. No matter how many times I have told this scene of events. I get angry as well. Still Itachi is right we need restraint right now. The time for action will come." Placated Fugaku.

"The boys were being forced to trigger or at least that was the idea for this kind of attack." Fugaku continued. "However instead of your brothers giving in to it. They fought back. Naruto said that it was Kurama that snapped him out of his daze. When he looked over at Sasuke he knew that he had to act. He said that Kurama gave him some of his chakra and by the accounts of the eyewitnesses that day. They said that Naruto was given enough chakra to create the Biju cloak."

Both of the older boys' eyes grew wide at the new information. Itachi was the one to speak up first.

"So our little brother is starting to resonate with Kurama? Amazing why would he not want to be excited about that?" A curious Itachi wondered out loud.

"It's probably because Naruto knows how the village feels about Kurama." Answered Kakashi. "They have never been shy about sharing how they felt about the nine tails or Naruto. Aside from that reason is also the fact that as Naruto told all of us earlier today what Kurama had told him. That they are separate beings living in one body. Naruto knows that the chakra emitted from him belongs to Kurama and he doesn't feel that he can claim something that isn't his to begin with."

"I see. So that's why he refused to show the cloak when we were all outside with Sasuke this afternoon."

"Exactly."

Fugaku waited for his sons to finish their conversation before he continued. There was more to tell his sons.

"I will continue now to tell the two of you the rest of the news."

"Oh, forgive us father." A repentant Itachi replied.

"Yes please forgive us and continue."

Fugaku nodded and began into the tale again.

"Naruto under the Biju cloak attacked the men and was able to hold his own until he wasn't able to hold the cloak any longer; but then Sasuke snapped out of his daze. Once he realized what had happened and now seeing his brother being kicked mercilessly on the ground. Sasuke became angry and that was when he awaken the Sharigan. He continued the fight where Naruto had left off and was doing well against the men but they were not doing their best against him."

Fugaku sighed and rubbed his face with both hands slowly for a moment. Mikoto rubbed his arm in encouragement to continue. He smiled at her and looked at both of their sons.

"Shisui was the first to arrive followed by Shin and many others of our clan. The Anbu that were sent from the Hokage that day was also present and witnessed the events. Shisui said that the men never tried once to kill Sasuke. None of their attacks would have been fatal had they landed any of them. Shisui along with one of the Anbu attacked and knocked out two of the men but the third was successful at killing himself with a cyanide capsule clamped on his back right molar."

"Interesting." Kakashi interjected.

"Yes, son and it gets worse." Fugaku added. "The men were taken to interrogation. The first man would tell us nothing not even when we had Inoichi use his special mind techniques on him. The man's mind was blocked in certain areas. They both had this same thing about them. The second man however finally did tell us something under Ibiki. He told us that Agata wasn't the one that sent them. She was the one that came up with the plan to try and trigger the boys; but the team was selected and sent by someone much higher up. He would not give us a name. He only said that they were very powerful people within the village."

Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other with a grave look. Neither said anything but it was clearly written on their faces that they understood what this meant.

"We have a new underground organization in the Leaf?" A sickened Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Son I'm afraid we do."

Everyone sat quietly thinking over this information. Root under Danzo was a tough organization to deal with from its beginning and now there was this new group. Fugaku decided to keep going with the information.

"When I learned of the arrests of these men. I had dispatched a team to go and arrest Yumiko Agata. She was the only person who knew what triggered the boys and the one item that was a sure fire trigger for Sasuke and that was the broken glass. Only Mikoto, myself and you two and Agata knew of this trigger. So I sent the men but when they got there they found that someone else had beaten them to her. The woman's house was a mess. Furniture was thrown around and busted and everything was in complete disarray. There had clearly been a fight. Agata had been in the academy when she was of age to attend but dropped out. We surmised that she must have continued to keep up with practicing the basic training in martial arts and thought that it would help her that day.

"The next day a team found her body in a dumpster beside the Red crane restaurant. She was nude and had several severe lacerations and bruising all over her body. The cause of death was a broken neck. The vertebrae were shattered; but it was her face that received the most brutal damage. Her face had been eaten away with acid. Enough was thrown on the corpse to show the facial bones in some areas of it. It was thought that she had died with her eyes open. This wasn't the case however, the acid simply ate through them."

Itachi grimaced at the news as he wanted to have something clarified.

"Why would they even bother with the acid? Why not burn the body to ash instead? They had to know that we would use dental records to identify her."

"I thought of this many times Itachi." Fugaku replied as he leaned forward a bit on the couch. The only things that come to mind are that either the person was so furious because Agata failed to follow orders completely. Thus he abused her and then killed her in a rage or this person wanted to abuse and torture her for his own amusement and then threw the acid as a last act of cruel satisfaction."

Mikoto felt a shiver run down her spine and instinctively sought to get closer to her husband. None of this talk was easing her mind that they would not be in danger of a similar fate. She feared the person who had done this and she couldn't help the helplessness that it made her feel. Fugaku placed an arm around her to comfort her. He still remembered what she had spoken of the day after he told her of the news of Agata.

Kakashi felt the danger as well. This person was insane. He or she had to be to do something like this to someone. He felt the strong need to stay close and protect his family at all costs. He wetted his lips as he went to speak.

"Whoever this person is. He or she is probably the organization's established assassin and torture expert as well. Agata failed to do as told and this person is the type that enjoys torturing their own subordinates if they fail in a mission. This is why those three ninja tried to take their own lives. They had been caught and It would be better to succeed in the mission by ending your own life then to fail the mission and somehow escape only to return to your superior who won't pardon nor show mercy."

"Yes that is most likely Kakashi."

"There is still one more bit of news that I must tell you both of and this is the most important." Fugaku was now leaning again with both of his arms resting on his thighs with his hands dangling over his knees. The look in his eyes deadly serious.

"The day that those men were arrested a spy had been sent to watch how things would unfold. Once that person had returned and told his or her superiors of the event. It wasn't more than an hour later and all the village had learned of Sasuke's Sharigan and Naruto's Biju cloak. I don't have to tell you both what this means."

Both Kakashi and Itachi were once again shocked and then angered. Their little brothers are caught in the middle once again. Fugaku seeing the realization in both sets of eyes continued.

"The Hokage has made a public announcement telling the villagers that the men were caught and arrested for attacking the boys; but nothing was said of either of Sasuke's or Naruto's abilities. The festival is coming the day after tomorrow and for the first time there will be security at the event. The Hokage is sending four teams of Anbu to help with security. I have met with the elders to have a security meeting of our own. There will be several teams on rotation throughout the day. I don't want the two of you to be acting as if anything is wrong though. I know that it won't be easy but you understand why this is necessary."

"Yes father we do. I'm sorry that once again our little brothers are caught up in the middle of this village's greed and hatred." Itachi spoke sadly.

"We all know that there are many people that don't like the idea of Kakashi and Naruto living with us. They see Naruto as a weapon that shouldn't be in the hands of an Uchiha. Sasuke awakening the Sharigan at four is unprecedented for our clan. There is going to be battle fought out in the council and probably in the streets before this is all said and done. I want you to stay on guard at all times and never leave this district alone. We don't know the faces of our enemies as yet but soon they will show themselves. We as a clan and as family must be ready to defend ourselves." Mikoto said with concern.

Mikoto had spoken up for the first time since they all had sat down and began this dark conversation. She wanted to stress the need to stay together and protect each other. She didn't want to spread paranoia to them; but a sense of awareness that this situation is clearly a dangerous one and the need to stay close and attentive at all times. There was no room for ignorance nor was there room for reckless heroics. They needed to stay calm and alert and ready for anything.

Kakashi sighed deeply and ran his hand through his silver locks. He couldn't help but think for just a moment that maybe the Uchiha would have been better off not taking him and Naruto in after all. Maybe the only course of action he truly had left for the two of them was to make a run for it and go wherever they could. Fugaku sensed that his eldest was thinking dark thoughts of escape and looked his son square in the eye as he spoke up.

"Kakashi, don't run."

Kakashi looked up bewildered at his father. ' _How did he know? He thought but_ then an inner voice spoke up. _'Please Kakashi think about it. How could_ _your father not know what you were thinking just now?'_ He berated himself.

Again Fugaku repeated his words.

"Kakashi, don't run. We will never back down from the decision that we made the day that Mikoto and I asked Itachi and Sasuke if they wouldn't mind having two more brothers. You and Naruto are part of us. The clan is willing and eager to accept you two in and it isn't for what the village idiots would like to believe either. They have come to see you two as much a part of our clan and this particular family now. The festival and ceremony will show you just how much you mean to all of us. So don't run."

Fugaku stood up and his wife with him and made their way over to Kakashi's chair. Itachi also stood up and went and stood beside his big brother. Kakashi also stood.

"We love you two and couldn't have the two of you ripped away from us." A tearful Mikoto replied. "We need you both right here with us now and always." She went and hugged Kakashi and he found it hard not to shed a tear of his own as he hugged back.

"Son, you and Naruto have a place here with us .This will always be your home and if I have too I won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to keep you here with us." Replied his father.

Kakashi had hugged his mother back but now released her and went and hugged his father as tears started streaming down his face. His first father couldn't stand up to the pressure of the villagers. He had told Kakashi that he wouldn't give up and that they would be alright; but in the end the man couldn't deal with the oppressive cruelty of the people that were once his friends and allies. Sakumo stood alone in that war and Kakashi watched helplessly as they tore his father apart piece by piece. Kakashi was scared. He could admit this to himself for once. He was so scared he would lose his new family and in a similar way that he lost his father Sakumo. His voice cracked as he swallowed and tried to speak again.

"I don't want you to make me promises and not be able to keep them father. I know just how cruel these people can be. I-I lived through this once with Sakumo. He told me that we would be okay. He said that we would persevere and get through this but in the end he left me to face them all alone."

Sobs were starting to wrack Kakashi's body as he stood holding onto his father like a life line. Fugaku held him tighter.

"I don't want any of you to suffer because of us. I don't want to lose any of you and I –I don't want to leave you, but I would rather leave than for any of you or our clan to suffer. I couldn't live with it. I know I couldn't live with it."

Fugaku thought back to when they had talked out in the woods and remembered Kakashi telling him how the villagers had treated him and he remembered how he himself had treated Kakashi back then as well. Fugaku felt a lump in his throat beginning to form at the memory. He held Kakashi and then let him go. Only to place both of his hands on either side of his eldest son's face. Each thumb of his hands busy wiping away the tears that were streaming unendingly down Kakashi's face.

"Hush now son it will be alright. You have to remember something for me. It isn't just me and you here but your mother and brothers and a whole clan that is behind us. This isn't going to be like what happened with Sakumo. He was all alone with no clan members to help him. You have a clan that is alive and willing to protect you. We have allies where Sakumo had none. The promises I made to you will not fall to the ground Kakashi. We will make it through this together and we will come through this stronger."

Kakashi closed his eyes as the last of the tears left them. His father was still wiping them away and waiting for him to say that he would stay with them. He wanted to believe his father. He knew that he couldn't just leave them all after coming to love them so quickly in such a short period of time. He couldn't leave but he felt that he couldn't stay. The memories of the past swirled around in his mind. He had to fight or flee and he knew that his father was asking him to fight just one more time and that he would see a different outcome this time. Kakashi opened his eyes his mind made up.

"Father I will believe in you and I will fight along with you and our clan. I want to believe that it will be different than it was then. I need to believe this will be different."

The family gathered around and once again wrapped each other in a group hug. The battle ahead was going to be a frightening one and hard as well; but they were ready to face it and whatever came they would persevere. They are Uchiha and they will never give up in a fight.

The family continued to console and comfort each other a while longer before they all made their way to bed. Kakashi that night struggled in his sleep. He was fighting the demons of the past once again. He tossed and he turned and at one time even woke from his sleep in a sweat. He thought of giving it up and just staying awake the rest of the night, but he must have dosed off again because in the early morning he woke when he found himself unable to move freely in the bed. Only to find Itachi lying at his feet in bed and both of the little ones on either side of him both clinging to him in their sleep. All he could do was whisper thanks as he let himself drift back off for a few more hours.

Mikoto had woke up at her usual six in the morning. She had quietly gotten out of bed and kissed her husband's forehead. She would let him sleep a while longer today since it wasn't a work day. She got herself ready for the day and headed out of their room silently. She then made her way down the hall to check on the two little ones but to her surprise they weren't in their room. She silently made to go over to Kakashi's room next. She knocked on the door lightly. A sleepy voice answered her and giving permission to enter. Mikoto slowly opened the door and walked onto the threshold. What she saw before her made her smile a bright smile.

All the boys were piled onto Kakashi's bed. Both Naruto and Sasuke were dead to the world sprawled out over Kakashi and the bed itself on either side of him. While Itachi was curled up on his side his back pressed against the foot board. His body almost completely covered under his blanket. Kakashi still lying on his back raised his head up a bit and smiled at their mother.

"Good morning, mother." He said softly not wanting to wake the others.

"Good morning dear. I guess you didn't sleep well for a while?" Mikoto asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, I kept having nightmares of the past. I guess at some point the others heard me and came in. I didn't even know they were here until a couple of hours ago."

"I see. I'm glad they came when you needed them."

"Me too."

"Well I am going to head to the kitchen now. I have to get breakfast ready, but first I need to finish up on the desserts for the festival tomorrow. Let me know when all of you are ready for breakfast okay?"

"Sure thing mother. I don't think either of the little ones will be sleeping much longer. Naruto will have to get up to pee if nothing else and Sasuke is always afraid he'll miss something. Itachi on the other hand will probably sleep until afternoon if I let him."

Mikoto chuckled softly. "He probably will so don't let him. He can always go back to his own bed if he still wants to sleep."

"Will do."

Mikoto turned and left closing the door behind her. She couldn't hide the joy she felt that her family stuck together. _'I won't let anything happen to them._ ' She vowed as she made her way to busiest room in the house.

Gai got up and headed for the shower. He stunk. Last night he had been busy training until he wore himself out. He was excited about going to see his rival and friend today and last night he trained and then came home a sweaty mess falling onto the bed without a second thought and fell fast to sleep. Now that he was awake he was appalled that he hadn't bathed before bed. That was just so un-youthful to him that he vowed never to do that again or else he would run five hundred laps around the village.

Stepping into the shower Gai thought about Kakashi and what he would say to him. He also thought about Naruto and Sasuke. He hadn't seen either of the little tikes in such a long time. He sighed as he reached for the shampoo. His thoughts continuing on as his body went on auto pilot.

' _I hope that little ones will be happy to see me. It's been so long it seems now since the incident on New Year's. I still remember the look on Kakashi's face when he realized he almost killed me. I will never forget it. All the youthfulness was just sucked right out of him in that instant. I knew then that he was going to close in on himself.'_

Gai rinsed his hair and then grabbed the body wash. He didn't want to think any more about that night. He would soon be seeing his friend again and Gai wasn't going to show up at the man's house looking like the springtime of youth had passed him by. No. He will show that he is resilient and hopeful to begin anew. Madara and the villagers be damned. Finishing his bath Gai turned off the water and stepped out dried off and changed into another of his magnificent green suits. These suits were comfortable and stylish if Gai says so himself. Checking himself out in the long mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. Satisfied with how he looked. Gai stepped out and headed for the kitchen. First thing's first have a nutritious breakfast and then go and do some conditioning training.

The boys were up and running around the bedroom. Kakashi had been right when he told his mother that Naruto would most likely be up and heading for the bathroom. Sasuke woke up only a few minutes later while Itachi was still sound asleep. Of course Sasuke wasn't about to let his brother get any sleep when everyone else was up. So when Naruto came out of the bathroom. Sasuke went in and grabbing a Dixie cup he filled it with water.

Looking back on it Kakashi realized that if one of his brothers meaning either Itachi or Sasuke were at a disadvantage at the moment the other would take full advantage of it. He should have just went and woke Itachi up as soon as the little ones feet hit the floor. Instead he trusted that everything would be fine for a couple of minutes while he went and dug around in his walk in closet for his new training outfit. He figured he could take the boys for some conditioning training right after breakfast.

Kakashi instead heard a yell of surprise and giggles and then feet running around in his room. Stepping out of his closet Kakashi became witness to Itachi chasing Sasuke and Naruto around his room and over his bed. He stepped closer to see a Dixie cup was smashed on the floor near the bed. A wet spot was apparent on the bed and as Kakashi watched his brothers he saw a wet spot on Itachi's groin area. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"Ha- ha Itachi peed the bed!" Shouted Sasuke in glee.

"Come back here you little rug rat!" Itachi hollered annoyed.

"Hey guys I believe it is too early in the morning for this crap." Replied Kakashi rubbing the back of his head and yawning.

"Hey, tell that to the little rug rat I'm chasing!" Shouted Itachi angrily. Itachi was never one to be woken out of a dead sleep and first thing in the morning on top of that.

Kakashi stood and watched them go around his room for a few more turns. Naruto hadn't done anything but he was always where ever Sasuke was and at the moment was enjoying the amusing and fun scene before him as he ran with his brother while the other continued to chase. Kakashi knew that if Itachi was really pissed Sasuke would have been caught before he even started running. He watched them come around towards him again and this time Kakashi reached out and grabbed Sasuke and lifted him high in the air. Sasuke laughed heartedly as Kakashi held him high above his head for a minute before letting him drop and then quickly catching Sasuke again when the boy had fallen to chest level. Sasuke was flushed from all the running and laughing and Kakashi held him close to get him to settle down.

"Easy Sasuke calm down now." Kakashi softly spoke. "I want to go and run after breakfast and I would like for you to be able to join us."

"Okay Kakashi. May I pick which part of the forest trail we run through today?" Inquired Sasuke as he regained his breathing.

"Yes you certainly can."

"Ooh can I pick the trail we run on tomorrow?" Asked Naruto excitedly.

"Sorry little man not tomorrow. You remember what day tomorrow is don't you?"

Naruto blushed as he had forgotten about the ceremony in all of this morning's excitement.

"Oh, I'm sorry tomorrow is the Festival!"

"That's right so we won't be training at all tomorrow little brother but after that you can pick the trail." Kakashi answered as he put Sasuke back down on the floor.

Itachi was quick to get Sasuke into a headlock as soon as Kakashi had let go. Sasuke squealed and started to laugh again as his brother was gently rubbing the top of Sasuke's head making his bed head look even worse. Naruto didn't want to be left out and tried to pull Itachi's arm away from Sasuke's neck. This led to Itachi letting go of Sasuke and getting a hold of Naruto.

"Oh so we're ganging up on me is that it?!" Itachi said as he smirked at the two little ones.

He was now tickling Naruto who was squirming and trying to get out of his older brother's hold and laughing at the same time. Sasuke was trying to help Naruto when Kakashi went and grabbed him and was tickling him as well. All too soon the fun was interrupted by a sound of a mature voice clearing itself loudly. Everyone stopped immediately and looked in the direction of the bedroom door.

Fugaku was sleeping soundly. He didn't think that he would have fallen asleep at all after the heavy conversation that they had that evening. He thought he would just lie in bed unable to do anything more than stare at the ceiling and then get up; but he had fallen asleep soon after his head hit the pillow. Everything was so peaceful until he heard a yell and then some running. He didn't think it was real at first but the sounds were not letting up. He murmured something unintelligible and rolled over to his right. The sounds continued to assault him. He then rolled over to his left and threw his wife's pillow over his ear to no avail. Finally Fugaku unwillingly opened his eyes and listened. There was no doubt about it now it was his sons and from the sounds of it even Kakashi was dragged into whatever it was going on in his room. Fugaku sighed and then chuckled. ' _Time to go and see what they did this time_.' He mused.

Fugaku was leaning into the door frame of Kakashi's bedroom door with one leg crossed over in front of the other. His arms folded across his chest and a small frown residing on his face. The boys went to stand up straight and tall the moment they realized it was him.

"Boys, do you realize what time of the day it is?" Fugaku let his voice get a bit deeper as he asked the question.

Everyone gulped silently except for Kakashi who was preparing to say something in their defense. Only it was Naruto who spoke up first.

"Ah, it's not the time of day to be acting like rowdy ninja?" He answered sheepishly complete with a rub of the back of the head.

Fugaku almost laughed out loud. Almost.

"Boys it is six thirty in the morning. I was peacefully sleeping until I heard all of you in here sounding like a bunch of academy students on recess. I wo-." Fugaku cut himself off as he realized that his second eldest was standing in front of him with a very wet front.

"Itachi I do believe we potty trained you once. Why are you wet? No. on second thought I don't want to know just please go and clean yourself up and Sasuke please refrain from any further mischief this early in the day."

Everyone snickered and Itachi glared at Sasuke before smacking him lightly on top of his head. Sasuke didn't say anything just merely rubbed the spot where he was hit with a smirk. He finally got his older brother back for breaking his bed. Now he knew that he had to be on his guard. The noogie wasn't the end of Itachi's comeback.

The morning progressed at a leisurely pace. Everyone had been fed breakfast. Kakashi had taken his brothers out for their morning run as promised. Returning home the boys split up to do different things. Mikoto decided to take Sasuke and Naruto with her to run some last minute errands that needed to be done today. They needed to get to Shin's farm and purchase some more eggs. The convenience store had run out of them since all the Uchiha households had at least one person cooking furiously for the festival tomorrow. Mikoto knew that she could get the extra at the grocery in the village but wasn't about to take that risk with her children and if she were honest with herself; She didn't like going into town alone anymore. So it was off to the farm and then they would head over to the ice cream shop to pick a gallon to go with the homemade dangos that she had promised the boys yesterday as way of thanks for helping her.

Fugaku watched as his wife left with the boys in tow. Naruto holding her hand and chatting happily away at her while Sasuke walked dutifully beside her on her left. He was keeping an eye out for any danger like Itachi had told him to do. Fugaku smiled with pride at his younger son. Sasuke was going to make a fine shinobi one day he thought. He moved away from the window in the living room and headed for his study on the other side of the kitchen and down a hallway. He passed a window that showed Itachi and Kakashi busy working on their taijutsu skills. Afterwards they would leave and go to their training area and have weapons practice. Kakashi looked up to see their father nodding in approval as he continued down the hallway passing beyond the window he had just seen him. Kakashi pulled his attention back to his brother who was about to charge at him seeing that Kakashi wasn't paying attention. Kakashi blocked the thrown fist and swiftly grabbed onto Itachi's extended arm flipping him easily over his head. Itachi tucked his body and flipped in mid-air landing on his feet perfectly.

"I almost had you big brother. You had better pay attention around me or you might end up sprawled out on the ground out cold." Teased Itachi.

"That'll be the day Itachi I resign from being a shinobi." Kakashi retorted back with a smirk.

The two readied themselves and began to charge at each other again. Both enjoying the rush and freedom that came with being able to spar like this.

Gai had down his conditioning training and returned home to take another shower and then meditate. He needed to calm down. He had been both nervous and excited all morning about going over to see his rival and friend and he knew that he just needed to calm himself before he got there and Kakashi closed the door in his face for being too weird. Or that is what Kakashi would tell him anyway before he shut the door. Even Gai had to admit that sometimes he did go over the top. So here he was sitting pretzel style on his couch with his arms resting at an angle on his folded knees. His hand positioned out in front with his middle fingers and third fingers touching against his thumbs and his eyes closed as he took deep calming breaths. Inhale, exhale, inhale and exhale. Gai started to think of what he would say to Kakashi once he got there but found that nothing was coming forth that really said what he wanted. Inhale exhale inhale exhale. He thought maybe Kakashi wouldn't even want to see him so that this was pointless. No Kakashi will be there and he will see him. He has gotten stronger since that night nearly five months ago. Inhale exhale inhale exhale. ' _Well there is only one way to find out and that my ridiculous_ _self is to stop practicing breathing techniques and go and see your rival! Show him that you still have that desire for our youthful bouts of competition and friendship.'_

Gai stopped his meditation and jumped off the couch. Looking over at the clock on the mantle of his fireplace; Gai saw that it was ten fifteen. Time enough to make it over to the Uchiha's before they had lunch.

Fugaku could have thought of many people at his front door this morning; but seeing Gai there giving him a thumbs up pose wasn't one of them. He curtly nodded to the young man before asking him why he was there.

"Well sir you see I've been sent by Anko to give your older son's an important message since she was pulled away from the village on an emergency mission to aid another team."

"Ah, I see. Does this have anything to do with a party that you and my sons are arranging?"

"Yes, sir it does most certainly."

"Come on in Gai." Fugaku moved away from the door as he gestured Gai into his home. "I think that both of the older boys are studying in their rooms now. The younger ones are out in the district with their mother. Please have a seat and I'll go and get them."

"Thank you sir."

Fugaku nodded again as he left and made his way down to Kakashi's room first. Fugaku felt that Gai had really come to see his eldest son more than anyone else. Reaching the bedroom door Fugaku saw that Kakashi had left the door open. He walked into the entrance and stopped.

"Kakashi I take it that you heard Gai is out in the living room?" Fugaku inquired curiously.

Kakashi was busy cleaning up his scrolls and books that he had on his desk. Apparently Kakashi had heard Gai and was trying to put things away before going down the hall to see what his friend wanted.

"Yes, father. I was just trying to tidy up before I head down the hall. Somehow I don't think this is going to be a brief visit." Kakashi was trying to hide the worry that he felt. He had done a fair job but his voice gave him away.

"Hm… Well he is waiting for you. Don't make him wait to long." Fugaku decided not to call his eldest out on what he had sensed from him. Instead he headed back out into the hallway towards his study.

Kakashi quickly finished cleaning up and headed down the hall. He hadn't spoken to Gai in a while and he was sure that Gai wanted to talk about that night nearly five months ago. He wasn't sure that he was ready or even wanted too but Gai was here and there was no backing out of it now. He made his way past Itachi's room to see that his door was open. Itachi was on his way to close it. He gave his brother an encouraging nod as he reached the door knob. Kakashi mumbled a thanks and continued down the hall. So even Itachi seemed to know what this was about as well. Kakashi sighed and quickened his pace the sooner he got this over with the better he would feel.

Gai was sitting on the couch deep in thought. Kakashi stopped and watched him for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Gai long time no see eh?" He began.

Gai swiftly snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw Kakashi standing in the entrance way to the living room. He got off the couch and approached his friend."

"Kakashi my eternal rival. You are looking the picture of youth and vitality today!"

"Thanks Gai you don't look so bad yourself. So tell me what brings you here?"

"Well as I was telling your father I have come to find out when you want to have the get together." Seeing the confused look on his friend's face Gai elaborated. "You see Anko got called away on an emergency mission to help another team and won't be back until Tuesday. So she stopped by my place and asked if I would stop by today and find out for her."

"I see. Well how about we have it this Wednesday then? Itachi and I are off for all of this week and I know the little ones are eager to see you and the others once they were told of the party."

"Wednesday?" Gai paused and thought about it. Surely Anko would like that very much. The others would probably agree with her since the Hokage gave all of them some time off this week. Snapping back to the present Gai gave Kakashi a large smile as he boisterously spoke.

"Yes, Wednesday will be good. Would it be alright if we show up at Noon sharp?"

Kakashi thought for a moment and thought that the time sounded good to him. He knew that his brothers wouldn't care just as long as they were having the chance to see everyone again.

"Yeah that sounds good." He replied.

"Good." Gai concurred.

Then suddenly it got to uncomfortable and quiet for the two young men. One wanting to say something that he really needed to say and the other wishing that they wouldn't go there at all. But as the silence got louder Gai decided it was now or never.

"Kakashi there is something that I need to say to you. I want you to understand that if I could have done everything over from the time that Madara came into the village up until the night of the New Year's Eve brawl trust me I would have. I would have done anything to change what happened both times."

"Gai."

"No just hear me out Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. The mask was securely in place even as he did this. He thought for a moment and then gestured for Gai to follow him. Kakashi turned and headed down the hall heading for the back porch. Itachi had shut his door in attempt to give them privacy to talk; but Kakashi didn't feel like he could breathe and needed to get some air. The memories of seeing his brothers in the hospital and then later remembering that night that he nearly killed his friend were making Gai's visit right now painful.

They made their way onto the back porch and each sat down in one of the lawn chairs.

"Okay Gai fire away when ready. I'm listening."

Gai swallowed and then launched in to what he had to get off his chest.

"I'm sorry that I failed you, Kakashi. I failed you when I was on watch when Madara came and I failed you again at the fight. I do forgive you for almost killing me that night though. I know that you would never do such a thing. It was Naruto's scream that made you leap into action to protect him. I would have done the same thing if it had been Lee."

Kakashi listened and found himself grimacing when Gai mentioned the near killing of his friend. The words friend killer were echoing in his mind and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to erase those words from his memory. It always seemed like his life just went in an endless circles sometimes. He found himself trying to keep it together again not giving in to just wanting to slam his head into a brick wall. Last night's conversation was still fresh in his mind and now here he was being reminded of a near fatal mistake. He wanted to say something to help Gai. He knew that Gai was also having things hard from the time Madara stepped into the village and Kakashi knew that he needed to forgive Gai for that night and to ask for forgiveness for his part at the brawl. He wanted to speak to say something but nothing would come out. Nothing at all.

Gai watched Kakashi's eye. The other was closed as was Kakashi's custom whenever he didn't have his hitae covering it. There were a flurry of emotions swiftly moving across it. He knew that Kakashi wanted to say something to him but couldn't speak. He understood that Kakashi always had trouble speaking of his feelings or his personal life and Gai knew just what to do for the both of them.

"Kakashi spar with me."

Kakashi thought about saying no at first; but the request wasn't given in a commanding voice or demanding attitude either but in a knowing manner. Kakashi didn't say anything and just stood up. He looked over at Gai who was also standing up and once again was giving him that megawatt smile of his that nearly blinded everyone that sees it.

"One round only Gai." Kakashi held up his index finger. "I still have things to do for the festival tomorrow."

"Right. No problem Kakashi. Now I will show you the fruits of my labors since we have been busy."

They walked off into the yard. Kakashi led the way and he led Gai over an acre of ground before he stopped and turned around.

"Is this far enough?" He asked as he fell into a stance.

"This is perfect my friend. Now let's begin." Gai answered as he made for Kakashi.

Kakashi stayed put getting ready to defend against Gai's charge. When Gai stopped and leaped up high in the air raising his right leg up over his head. He meant to bring it straight down on top of Kakashi. Instead of trying to block the blow Kakashi dodged to his left. Gai came down and landed perfectly and turned to defend. Kakashi's right foot met with Gai's folded arms in a blocking move. Backing away swiftly Kakashi regained his stance. The two just stood in their defensive stances staring at each other. Each calculating what their next move would be.

"I never wanted to admit that I was blaming you when my brothers were in the hospital. I didn't want to be angry with you at all. I knew who was truly responsible for their suffering. I knew; but I still found myself angry with you. I hated that feeling." Kakashi informed in sadness.

Kakashi charged at Gai this time. He made a feint to the left and instead dropped to the ground swinging his left leg around in a low sweeping arc. Gai leaped up and back flipped out of the way.

"I know Kakashi. I know that it hurt you to see your brothers like that and you had trusted me with them. I was supposed to keep them protected and I failed. You don't how many times I laid in bed at night thinking of that. How many times I thought I wasn't a worthy friend at all."

Gai lunged at Kakashi as Kakashi did the same each grabbing a hold of the others hands. Locked in a grappling hold they stood looking at each other. Each pushing against the other with all their strength yet Kakashi saw the anguish of Gai's soul being poured out through his eyes.

"Gai, I'm sorry for making you wait so long to hear this from me. You are forgiven. I know that you would never betray my brothers or me. You are the most loyal friend I have and I know that I should l have told you this a long time ago; but I was struggling with so many things at the time. I couldn't even help myself let alone reach out to you and for this I'm sorry."

Both young men began to let up at nearly the same time on pushing at each other and soon they stopped and let go of each other's hands. The spar was long forgotten now. It was words that were pouring out that needed to be said that was more important. Gai reached up and placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi I forgive you." Gai replied happy and relieved to hear those words that he needed to hear.

Kakashi wasn't done yet though. He needed to clear up the night of the brawl. He looked around before he started to speak again.

"Gai… The night of the brawl I was going to kill you, but it wasn't you that I saw. I didn't see you at all. I only saw a body holding Naruto. There was no recognition at all. I didn't know it was you until Naruto screamed and grabbed at the kunai I was holding at your neck. If he hadn't screamed I would have killed you. Once I snapped back into reality and saw that it was you; all that came to mind was what people had been saying of me ever since the end of the war and that was 'friend killer'."

Kakashi paused to see the reaction of his friend until this point he had been looking away to ashamed to look him in the eye and say these things. Gai wasn't giving him a disgusted look or even an angry one. There was only an understanding that showed that Gai knew why it happened and that it was okay.

"I knew that you would think of the past Kakashi. I knew that you would hate yourself for what nearly happened. When the others were demanding that we all go out to the safe house and drag you back into life. I told them that we needed to wait. We needed to give you time to get a hold of yourself. I knew… hell we all knew that you would spiral downwards, but I also knew that you would come back up on your own. All you needed was the right motivation and as much as I wanted it to be us your friends. I knew that it had to be someone else. I knew that it had to be the Uchiha. So I told them to wait."

"The Uchiha have been great. They were what we needed. I was thinking that it was best for Naruto but here it was just as important to me as well." Kakashi answered thoughtfully. "You know…Naruto and Sasuke both miss you a lot. They really want to see you again and all our friends but Gai there's something that you should know."

Gai stood a little taller somehow he knew this wasn't going to be easy to hear.

"Go on, Kakashi tell me."

Gai the boys want to see you and they do see you as their friend; but they won't be able to be alone with you for a while. The trust has been lost and neither of them understand why this is the case."

Yeah, I thought as much my friend. I was the one that stayed with them that night of the festival and I was the one that had dragged them out into the village. Regardless of it being that Madara was controlling me or not doesn't matter. In their memory they will only see that it was me that led them into that night of hell." Gai answered somberly.

"We believe that by hanging out with you and the others the little ones will regain their trust of you. Over time we want to eventually have them stay with you at our house for thirty minutes at first and then gradually build it up to where they are comfortable staying with you alone. None of us wants them to remain scared of you Gai. This party is good place for all of us to heal and strengthen our bonds of friendship I think." Kakashi's voice held hope.

Gai smiled at his friend. The damage was done but that didn't mean that it was beyond repair. He knew what Kakashi was trying to say and that was good enough for him. Gai reached out and patted his eternal rivals back.

"Come on Kakashi we should head back. I promised not to keep you all day and I have things I need to do still for the get together as well. I look forward to seeing the little ones and Itachi. Is it okay if I bring little Lee along that day?"

"Sure Gai the more the merrier." Kakashi eye smiled.

Gai then remembered something and didn't waste time to let his rival know about it.

"Ah, and Kakashi I just want you to know that our spar was a draw; but next time I will show you the awesomeness of the Blue Beast of Konoha." A confident Gai stood showing his unique pose.

"What? Did you say something Gai?" Kakashi drawled.

"Ah that's why you're my rival. You're always so hip and cool."

The two headed back to the house bantering like old times and both feeling relief that they were finally able to put the past in the past.


	21. Family and Friends Part I

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here is part one of a two part chapter. I wanted to drag this out a bit so that you could relax along with the Uchiha and their friends. I also wanted to show you a little more of the growing bond between Kakashi, Naruto and their new family. I think we all could use a couple of chapters that aren't so angst filled. Though there is still a tiny bit of angst that just had to show up in this chapter. Still that said I tried to keep this somewhat light and hopefully pleasant for you. Trust me. Once we finish this two-parter there will be plenty of angst and drama to go around. I just wanted you to have the opportunity to relax and hopefully get a laugh or two from this chapter and the following one. There is one last thing to say to you. This chapter will focus on the family. It won't be until part II when the friends come into it.

* * *

Family and Friends Part I

The afternoon was proving to be pleasantly good for Kakashi as he made his way through the streets of his district. He had reconciled his friendship with Gai and had walked him out to the gates and was heading back home. Then he saw Shisui going down a side street called Renge Lane and decided to follow him. Shisui only started down the lane when he knew for certain that his cousin was following him. He had seen him long before Kakashi did but didn't want to bother him; but now it seemed that Kakashi was interested in where he was going.

"Yo, Shisui where are you headed?" A curious Kakashi asked as he ran up alongside of his cousin.

Shisui looked over at Kakashi with a grin in place. "I'm heading down to visit Toshiro and Meyrin. Meyrin had her baby just two days ago and I promised them both that I would be coming down to see her."

"Ah so I take it that they had a girl then?"

"Yep, seven pounds and three ounces." Shisui replied as he looked back down the road. The grin still in place. "She is quite a little one. Dad was down there yesterday and he said that she is going to grow up to be a beautiful woman someday."

Kakashi smiled as he thought of a small infant in her mother's arms. Then he remembered something.

"Hey speaking of uncle will he be in the exhibition tomorrow?" Kakashi nodded his head in greeting as they passed a young couple on their way out of Renge.

"He was supposed to be in it, but at the last minute he had to back out because of the time." Shisui's grin slipped right off his face as he remembered the disappointment on his father's face that night he told Shisui the news.

"He has to take up a security detail at that time. So he asked me to take his place instead."

Kakashi also frowned as he instinctively reached up and adjusted his mask. At this moment there were many people walking down the lane that weren't from the district. None of them were making him feel any less self-conscious and nervous. Any one of them could start harassing him right now and making more trouble for the Uchiha clan. Kakashi couldn't help but feel responsible for what is happening. He was also disgusted because this was a time for the clan to be preparing to celebrate; but instead they had to divide up their time from being able to enjoy the festivities with friends and family to making sure everyone was safe. Kakashi felt so guilty.

Many other families were in the same position as Shisui and his father. Traditionally speaking the members of a family that had new members born into it were usually given no responsibilities the day of the festival. It was other members of the clan that took care of the tasks that came with running the festival smoothly. Families with new children were meant to just spend time enjoying the festivities and each other. Now however some of them would be on the security detail at different times of the festival. Probably one of his family members would have to join in as well. Kakashi made a mental note to remember to ask his father when he returned home.

"I'm sorry, Shisui, I never wanted this to happen. Father and Mother told Itachi and I what had happened that led to this situation everyone is in now." Kakashi said somberly.

Shisui looked back over at his cousin with a curious look. He reached up and placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he spoke.

"Kakashi, why do you think you need to apologize for anything?" Shisui asked. Kakashi couldn't give his cousin an answer. He could only stare back at Shisui with an uncertain look. "This situation isn't your fault nor is it Naruto's." Shisui continued. "The people who are responsible for this mess are the ones that live outside our district. So don't blame yourself anymore over this. I won't stand for it. You hear me?" Shisui said adamantly.

Kakashi looked deeply into his cousin's eyes looking for any hint that he wasn't being honest about his feelings. Shisui stared right back with equal intensity. Feeling relief that his cousin wasn't trying to hide the truth from him, Kakashi suddenly eye smiled at his cousin.

"Okay Shisui you got it. No more playing the blame game."

"You better not Kakashi otherwise I just might have to kick your ass." He said with a teasing smirk.

"Ha-ha cousin as if you could. I would end up embarrassing you." Kakashi said playfully.

Shisui dramatically clutched at his chest and staggered around for a moment as if he was having a heart attack. This made Kakashi chuckle.

"Kakashi! You wound me!"

Shisui's eyes were wide for a moment as he continued to play his little charade. He waved his left arm about frantically as he still clutched at his heart with his right hand. He masterfully avoided the people that they passed as they continued to walk towards Toshiro's house.

Now Kakashi was laughing freely and people continued to pass on either side of the two looking at them with differing expressions. Some with amusement while others with confusion. A few with mildly hidden disgust. Shisui stopped his antics and let a smile appear on his face. He was glad to see his cousin laughing so carefree. He couldn't remember Kakashi ever laughing out loud in public before now and he had to admit it was truly nice to see.

Kakashi soon got himself together again after seeing a few disgusted glares and the two continued on to Toshiro's house. When they had arrived at the place. Kakashi was surprised at how small the house was from just looking at it from the front. _'No wonder they had to build on a new addition on to it.'_ He thought as they made their way up the front steps. Shisui went and knocked on the front door. They both could hear someone coming to the door and stood ready for it to open.

Toshiro opened to them and smiled warmly when he saw that it was Shisui and he was surprised to see there was a new person that was with him as well. He immediately stepped aside and bid them to come in.

"Come in Shisui and friend. May I ask your name?" Toshiro was looking up at Kakashi and offering his hand as he spoke. Kakashi immediately reached out with his own hand and grasped the others.

"Hello, I'm known as Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake Uchiha." Kakashi mentally winced as he heard himself. He sounded a bit nervous even if it didn't show.

Toshiro didn't show surprise or awkwardness at the tone. He had heard of Kakashi. Everyone knew of him but not many really knew him as a person in truth. Toshiro was glad to be finally meeting Kakashi. He sheepishly rubbed at his right arm as he realized that he should have met the new Uchiha much sooner but never had found the time.

"Hello, Kakashi and I do apologize for not having met you much sooner than this; but honestly I haven't been keeping up with much of anything lately. Meyrin was due two weeks ago but the baby had other ideas about when she would come into this world." He sighed and then continued.

"We had it rough for a while and I was trying to work and keep up with my wife and child. You don't know of how many false alarms we had over the past two weeks when we thought that Meyrin was going to have the baby. Then there was the whole business of the addition being added onto the house. I felt like I was trying to do too many things at once! So yeah, I'm sorry."

Kakashi eye smiled at the man and raised and shook both hands in an appeasement gesture.

"It's alright, Toshiro, I should have stopped by to meet you, but I too was having too many things hitting me at once." Placated Kakashi.

"Thanks." A relieved Toshiro answered. "So I take it that the two of you came to see our baby girl?" He said with a broad smile.

Shisui laughed as he spoke up for Kakashi and himself.

"Yes we have come to see her. My father told me that she is a cute little thing that is going to grow-up into a beautiful woman someday."

"Ah your father is right Shisui. Please come this way won't you?" Toshiro made to lead the way and Shisui and Kakashi fell in step behind him. Toshiro led them down a small hallway. The beginning of the hallway had a few small shelves with little figurines on them. A picture was spaced in between the first two shelves on either side of the hallway. Once they arrived half-way down it there were two rooms on either side. One door was open and showed the bathroom inside on the left was concealed behind a closed door. Toshiro briefly mentioned as they passed it that it was his and his wife's room. Meyrin was sleeping at the moment.

"Meyrin is still recovering from the birth. So she is sleeping right now." He explained.

Both of the young men that followed only softly grunted an agreement. They didn't want to wake her right now. Toshiro continued down the hallway. At the end of it was a door that was open and just looking at the door frame Kakashi could tell that this was where the new addition had been added on. They stepped quietly into the room and there in her bassinet covered in white lace covering was the baby. Toshiro saw that she was awake and alertly looking around. Her father smiled down at her as he gently lifted the bundle out of the bassinet. The baby blanket was securely wrapped around her. She moved her arms about in a jerky manner as she watched the three men staring at her with smiles.

"Shisui, Kakashi, I would like you to meet Asami it means morning beauty." Toshiro's grin was as bright as the sun as he held his little daughter closer. The two young shinobi leaned slightly forward as they looked at the newborn girl. She was looking up at them curiously and moving her little arms around still. Both boys could see that Shisui's father had been right. Asami had the pale ivory skin that most of the clan had. She had large eyes that were shining a deep blue at the this stage, but over time they were sure to turn color and become the deep obsidian orbs that they were destined to become. Her hair was a deep black color though it spiked in a small fringe around her face. It was short but the hair covered all of her head nicely.

"Wow, you're a real cutey aren't you Asami." A smiling Shisui asked.

Asami gave Shisui a small smile for his compliment. Shisui reached out with his index finger and Asami immediately reached for it. Her tiny fingers wrapped around his with a firm grip. Tiny gurgling noises were coming from the baby as she continued to smile up at this tall person.

"Would you like to hold her?" Toshiro asked as he watched the two interact.

Shisui was surprised that he would be asked and quickly nodded his head yes.

Toshiro moved closer and leaned forward as Shisui also reached out with his arms and leaned forward also.

"You need to support her head whenever you hold her." Toshiro explained as the baby was passed from one to the other. Shisui was grinning as if he was the proud father of the little girl. He looked over at his cousin and then at the father with a beaming smile. Asami for her part didn't fuss when she was passed to the stranger. She could still see that her father was there as Toshiro had moved over to the right so that she could see that he was still with her.

Kakashi stood back a little once Toshiro had offered for Shisui to hold the baby. The baby was adorable and Kakashi found himself in awe of her. It had been such a long time since he had been around a newborn. It brought back memories of Naruto and how scared Kakashi remembered being when he first held his little brother for the first time. He was so afraid of dropping Naruto right in front of their parents. Still he also remembered a sense of overwhelming desire to protect this new tiny and fragile life that he was given responsibility of. The moment was such a defining one for Kakashi. One he will never forget.

Shisui looked back over at Kakashi as he was about to ask him if he wanted to hold Asami; but when he looked at his cousin he saw that Kakashi was far away from them. Stepping forward a little towards his cousin Shisui spoke with worry.

"Hey, Kakashi are you okay?"

Kakashi blinked when he heard his name called and looked up from the infant to his cousin. The concerned looks on both men's faces made Kakashi wince internally. He hadn't meant to warp out into la-la land. ' _Great_ _now Asami's father is going to think I'm a creep or something.'_ He mentally scolded he spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare so hard. I was thinking of when Naruto was a newborn. I had never been around babies at all before that night. I remember how scared I was to hold him. He was so small and fragile and so dependent on me. My whole world changed that night; but I have no regrets about it." He said with an eye smile.

Shisui wanted to kick himself. He should have known that Kakashi would be forced to remember that night over four years ago. It was totally different than the moment they all were in right now and Shisui cussed himself out mentally. He didn't want to make Kakashi think of painful things. He was starting to regret having brought Kakashi here when Kakashi spoke up.

"Um, I think it's time for me to go now. I have to be home soon. I have promised Mother that I would help her with the rest of the preparations for the festivals meals tomorrow. Plus someone has to look out for the little ones. They tend to run under foot in the kitchen a lot." Another eye smile appeared as Kakashi made to leave.

"Thank you Toshiro for allowing me to see Asami. She is a beautiful baby and I wish you all the best of love and happiness." Kakashi said as he turned and moved towards the door.

"Wait Kakashi. I'm coming too." A guilty Shisui replied.

Kakashi did as his cousin had asked and stopped and looked back. The smile was gone and a somberness had taken over his expression. Shisui cussed himself out again mentally. Toshiro was given his child back gently. Toshiro wasn't upset about Kakashi's desire to leave. He remembered hearing of the incident of the night the nine tails had attacked. Toshiro remembered hearing that the Fourth Hokage and his wife had died but their newborn son had been given to someone else to raise. He later had learned that it was Kakashi. He realized how uncomfortable they probably had made Kakashi feel and so he spoke up to let Kakashi know that everything was alright.

"Kakashi I feel honored to have had you come and visit us. Please feel free to come again. I know that Meyrin would like to meet you as well and Asami would love to see you again if her smile and reaching for you is any indication." Toshiro answered with a smile.

Kakashi looked at the little girl and sure enough Asami was smiling and reaching out for him. Kakashi's eye smile returned again at the sight.

"Thank you Toshiro. I promise that I will be back soon."

"You better or I'm going to have a very upset baby on my hands." Toshiro joked.

"Well we better be off Kakashi. You have things to do and so do I." Interjected Shisui. "Thanks for letting us see her Toshiro she is adorable."

"Anytime."

The young men made their way out of the house and back on the less busy street. They began to make their way back down the lane again. Now that they were out of the house Shisui apologized to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I didn't think at all about the fact that Asami would make you think of the past with Naruto and your sensei. I was stupid."

Kakashi didn't look at Shisui as they walked along the street. Some of the people that they passed were clansmen whom would nod at both young men in acknowledgement and Kakashi nodded in return. Shisui began to wonder as his cousin didn't say anything for several minutes that maybe he wouldn't forgive him for taking him there. Then at last Kakashi glanced over at Shisui just before he stopped walking altogether.

"Shisui, don't beat yourself over it. There was no harm done. You will have to understand that there are many things that trigger my memory of events that I don't like; but that particular memory even though sad isn't the worst memory I have. Something positive had come out of it in the end and as I said at Toshiro's house, I have no regrets." Kakashi gave his cousin a pat on the back and started moving for home again.

Shisui stood there for a moment taking in what was just said before he realized that his cousin had started moving again.

"Hey! Wait for me, Kakashi." Shisui quickly caught up to his taller cousin. "Hey thanks you know?" I just didn't want to be an ass about it."

"You're fine". Kakashi replied dismissively. "So what are you going to head off and do now?"

Oh, I have to train for the exhibition tomorrow. There's no way I'm going to embarrass my old man at such an important event."

"You better not. Or uncle will show us all something spectacular at the grounds this year." An amused Kakashi answered.

"Hey!" Shisui retorted as he playfully shoved his cousin who barely even moved. "Be nice." Shisui added as he laughed.

The cousins laughed as they came to the end of the lane. They parted company at that point. Shisui to his special and hidden training area and Kakashi back to his home. ' _Home.'_ Kakashi thought. _'I'm so glad_ _that I took the chance to join up with Father and his family. Naruto and I both are doing so much better. Naruto is thriving under their care despite the village. Father has been a pillar of strength when I needed it. I could never be thankful enough to them and what they have done for us.'_ A warm pleasant feeling rushed into his heart and he couldn't help but smile because of it.

He kept moving along the street. He ignored some of the more ignorant people that passed by him. They were glaring with disgust at him. Kakashi knew they wouldn't say or do anything within his family's district. So he let them go; but never let his guard down as he passed them. In the distance he thought he saw a spikey shock of yellow hair moving along. The smile on Kakashi's face widen. Even under the mask the expression couldn't be completely hidden.

Naruto was bouncing along holding onto his mother's hand as they went towards home. Sasuke was giving the evil eye to anyone stupid enough to glare at his brother or mother. He hadn't lied when he had told his family yesterday that he didn't like the villagers and here was some prove right before his eyes. Some ignorant losers were trying to make them feel bad for walking in their own district. He got out in front of his family and dared with his eyes for them to say or do something. Sasuke had been warned by both his father and brothers Kakashi and Itachi to not show off the Sharigan at the villagers. The Sharigan is not to be carelessly shown. It is meant to be seen when you meet with danger or an emergency. Sasuke had paid attention to what they said; but that still didn't make him feel any less like they weren't being bullied right now and Sasuke didn't do bullying.

Mikoto watched her son move in front of her and Naruto. She had been seeing the looks as well but didn't say anything about it. She knew that Naruto also had seen them. The little boy was trying to act as if nothing was wrong, but she could feel his hand grip hers tighter and then lessen every time he saw another one.

"Sasuke, honey don't get too far ahead of us okay?" Mikoto instructed.

"I won't mother. I can't protect you both if I get to far ahead." Sasuke explained.

"Momma, everything will be okay. I trust Sasuke and besides I'm here too and I will help him." Naruto assured her.

Mikoto smiled at her youngest. "Yes, honey I know you will." ' _I just hope that it doesn't come to that.'_ She thought. Mikoto knew that if anything did happen she would jump into the fray first. There was no way that she would allow her young sons to deal with these people.

They continued down the street. They only had five more blocks in which they would reach their house and safety. The bags they were carrying were getting heavier and Mikoto couldn't wait to be relieved of them. They had bought more rice at the convenience store. They also went to Shin's farm and bought more eggs. Along the way they wanted a dessert to go with their lunch and so stopped at the bakery for a strawberry cake. Naruto was carrying a gallon of milk in one hand while the other was firmly wrapped in his mother's. Sasuke had brought his backpack so that his arms would be free just in case he needed to fight. The backpack was stuffed with vegetables and other things needed to finish all the food that was being made today. They continued to walk along. Only three more blocks to go when they heard someone clear his voice from behind them. All three nearly leaped out of their skins at the sound.

Kakashi was steadily making progress at reaching his family before they made it to the final block towards home. He could tell as he got closer that they were all tense. This made him frown. He looked around him swiftly instead of using subtlety as he had been doing until now. He feared that he had missed something that the others were seeing or sensing but nothing was any different than before. He moved quicker now and from force of habit he did so silently.

Kakashi decided to clear his throat softly to get their attention. They were so focused on what was currently in front of them that they never realized he was there until he made that soft barely audible sound. He immediately regretted it as they all nearly leaped straight in the air like a frightened cat.

"I'm sorry it's only me." He spoke apologetically.

Mikoto turned swiftly fear and determination written all over her face. Seeing Kakashi behind her made Mikoto exhale a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I was so caught up in what was in front of us that I completely missed sensing you. What a terrible mother I am."

Mikoto was embarrassed and upset with herself. She knew that she shouldn't have let the villagers get her so tense. If she had been calm she would have known that her oldest was coming up behind her. Kakashi wasn't' about to let his mother feel the way she did.

"Nonsense mother I don't blame you for feeling a bit tense; but everything is alright now. We only have another block to go before we all are home again."

Sasuke and Naruto forgot all about the villagers glares and went over for a hug from their big brother.

"Kashi! I'm so glad to see you." Naruto exclaimed as he put the jug of milk down and hugged his brother.

Kakashi picked up Naruto and hugged him close.

"Hey, little bro have you been good for mother?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, Sasuke and I have been helping momma and keeping her company!" Naruto could barely contain his excitement.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. The festival was something new for the both of them and Naruto was taking everything in and so willing to try new things and help. It made Kakashi's heart leap with happiness for his little brother. In the past they shunned any kind of festival that was offered to the citizens of the leaf. This was different however because this was their family's festival and that made everything alright.

"Good job you two." Kakashi said as he looked from Naruto to Sasuke.

Sasuke beamed with pride happy that his big brother approved of what he and Naruto were doing. He stood beside Kakashi patiently waiting for his turn for a hug. He maybe nearly five years old; but Sasuke still loved getting hugs from his family. Kakashi placed Naruto down and gave him a swift brush of his crown with his hand before he reached for Sasuke.

"Yo little man are you keeping your brother and mother safe?"

"Yep I haven't let anyone get near us. Some of the villagers started looking ugly at us, so I just gave them the evil eye." A confident Sasuke said.

"Yeah? Let me see this evil eye you mentioned."

Sasuke looked his big brother in the single exposed obsidian eye with intent and purpose. His eyebrows furrowed downward making his shiny dark orbs glint with intent. It certainly would have been intimidating if Sasuke was much older and taller. Still Kakashi had to admit he was impressed.

"Whoa little man that glare is certainly a nasty one. No wonder people have been moving away from you all the way down the street." Replied a mildly surprised Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'm trying really hard to do as you and big brother Itachi have told me." Sasuke smiled.

Kakashi hugged him tight and then let him down again. Once he straightened back up to his full height Kakashi looked over at his mother. She was smiling at all of her sons but she kept glancing around her every time she felt eyes on her. Kakashi took this as their cue to be moving on home.

"Come on everyone let's get on home. We still have a bunch of things to do to get ready for the festival and ceremony tomorrow." He said.

They all moved off together towards home. The block was traversed easily with Naruto chatting happily along telling everyone of what he wanted to try at the carnival and even try some of the foods he had never heard of before. Everyone listened and added their parts to the conversation and before long they were at the front door of their home. Kakashi grabbed the door and opened it. He pushed it open and allowed the rest of his family to go on inside the house.

Itachi had been bored for a while now. He couldn't wait for the rest of his family to come back home. He had heard Kakashi and Gai coming back into the house and heading towards the front. So Itachi knew that his brother was walking Gai out of the house; probably walking with the green clad warrior all the way to the gates. Sure enough Kakashi didn't come straight back in. Father was still over in his study. Itachi knew there was a lot on the man's mind these days and Itachi found that he didn't envy his father one bit. He found his thoughts drifting again as he looked out his bedroom window at a songbird in a tree.

' _I_ _wonder what we will do first once mother and our little brothers come back from shopping. There is still a lot of cooking to be done. I think we're going to make a large batch of gyoza (_ Pan-fried dumplings _) I know that we are going to make Yaki Udon but that can't be made until tomorrow. (_ Stir fried Japanesewhite noodles with chicken and vegetables) Itachi shifted in his chair throwing his left leg lazily over the arm rest as he leaned towards his right. The shift in positon shifting his chain of thoughts with it.

' _I can hardly wait for tomorrow to come. I know that things will get hard for us afterwards, but I don't want to think of that right now. No. I won't think of this until after the festival is over. Those villagers won't ruin this family festival. The Uchiha won't be bullied like this, my family won't be bullied like this and if they even think of coming here tomorrow. I won't allow them anywhere near my brothers.'_

Itachi drifted out of his thoughts long enough to check the clock on his desk. He frowned. ' _I wonder_ _what is taking Kakashi so long. He didn't go somewhere else after seeing Gai off would he?' Hm as the time is showing that he has been gone now for over forty-five minutes he must have.' I wonder where he went. Come to think of it I wonder how much longer mother and our little brothers are going to be._ '

Itachi was brought the answer by way of the front door opening and hearing the laughter and shouts of 'We're home' shouted through the house. Itachi made to get up quickly and headed for the living room glad that they were finally there.

"Welcome back." Itachi replied upon entering the living room entrance. "I was starting to wonder if maybe I should go out and look for all of you."

"Nah, you didn't need to do that Itachi. We were a little slow because we were busy being admired by all our adoring fans." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Kakashi and Itachi both snorted at that. Itachi stepped forward to help Sasuke get his back pack off. Mikoto smiled at her boys and headed for the kitchen. On her way there she glanced back over her shoulder.

"Boys please bring the food into the kitchen as soon as you can. I need to get lunch started right away". Then remembering what she needed further from the boys Mikoto added. "Oh, and boys are all of you still going to help me today with the rest of the preparations for tomorrow? The Yaki udon can't be made until tomorrow; but I will still need to get the vegetables for it prepped as well as the desserts finished tonight."

"Of course mother we will help you." Answered Itachi.

Mikoto showed a relieved expression and thanked the boys. She then continued on into the busiest room in the house. Naruto went and hugged Itachi after he had helped Sasuke out of the back pack.

"Good afternoon Itachi. I missed you." Naruto chirped as he hugged Itachi around the waist.

Itachi smiled and patted Naruto's head. "I missed you too Naruto. Are we going to team up again tonight?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted happily.

Itachi chuckled and then reached to pick up the gallon of milk that the little boy had brought home. The bottom of the jug was dirty and Itachi gave a raised eyebrow at his little brother who only gave him a sheepish smile in return.

Sasuke and Kakashi were already heading into the kitchen with the back pack full of vegetables and other items needed for meals or desserts. Itachi and Naruto soon followed them.

They placed everything were it needed to be and decided that it was time to leave mother to work on lunch while they went to see what their father was up too. They all left the kitchen and headed down the corridor to the man's study. Itachi led the way as they all walked single file with Sasuke next and then Naruto and finally Kakashi bringing up the rear.

Fugaku sensed his family's return and soon heard them as they shouted greetings throughout the house. He smiled to himself at that. He was in the middle of reviewing a financial report for his department. The report was boring him to near tears and so the children coming home was going to be a nice distraction for a few minutes anyway. He knew that he couldn't brush off his responsibilities to his department; but he knew it wouldn't hurt to take a break from the task either. He soon heard Itachi come and knock at the opened door. He turned in his chair to see all of his boys crowding each other as they stared into his room and at him. Fugaku realized that the boys rarely ever saw the door to his study open. Itachi and Sasuke were reacquainting themselves with its interior while Kakashi and Naruto were viewing it for the very first time. Gesturing for all of them to come in Fugaku smiled warmly at them.

"Please come in boys. I'm in the middle of a boring report and I could use a break from it right now."

The Uchiha brothers filed in and the little ones ran to their father immediately for a hug. They weren't disappointed as their father reached for each of them and lifting them up placed them on his lap. Kakashi and Itachi found the nearest seats and sat down. Fugaku slid his chair back a little from his desk to allow leg room for the two little ones and turned it back to the front being careful not to get the little ones legs pinned by the desk as he did so. Once he was facing his desk again he took note of his two eldest sons whom were sitting in the comfortable chairs in front of the desk.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of having all of my sons come and visit me in my study?" Inquired Fugaku.

"We wanted to see you father that's all." Shrugged Sasuke.

"Yeah we missed you father." Chirped Naruto.

Fugaku smirked and hugged the boys closer. He then looked over at his oldest with a questioning look.

"Kakashi has everything gone well between you and Gai?"

Kakashi sat a little straighter in his chair as he spoke up.

"Yes father. Gai and I have worked things out much better than either of us had expected too. He will be coming over on Wednesday at Noon for the little get together we are having."

"I see. Good. I don't mind you boys having a party here just don't trash the house in the process. Your mother and I don't want to come home tired from work to hear and see that things got out of hand here."

"Yes father I will take full responsibility for the party. So trust me there won't be any craziness that leads to a mess and broken stuff." Replied Kakashi in seriousness.

Itachi glanced over at his big brother the moment he said craziness wouldn't lead to a mess. He smirked at that. He knew that Kakashi was going to need help if that was his goal. Kakashi also glanced over at his brother when he felt Itachi's eyes on him and seeing the smirk that didn't leave Itachi's face even then. He couldn't help but want to smirk himself; but he knew better. Father wasn't messing around with them on this point and Kakashi knew it. A careless smirk or even a laugh escape him now and his father would misunderstand and decide against the party. He couldn't do that to their friends. So he stifled the urge to do either and kept a serious expression.

Fugaku didn't miss the smirk that was so boldly presented on Itachi's face. He wanted to say something but decided against it. He knew that Itachi found his brother's promise a bit amusing considering the friends that they had; but Fugaku wasn't going to discriminate against the boy's friends. None of the young people that would be coming over where bad people even if- and he hated to admit this- where a bit out there at times. Which is why he knew very well why Itachi was sporting the expression he was. Kakashi would have his hands full that day; but Fugaku trusted Kakashi. He needed to trust him so that Kakashi would know without a doubt that his father approved of him taking responsibility for all of them. He also knew that Itachi would help his brother. Even if right now he found his brother amusing.

Naruto and Sasuke watched the exchange of words and looks and didn't think it was funny or worrisome. These were there big brother's friends and that meant their friends as well. They liked all of them and even though they knew that some of them could get a little crazy. They also knew that their friends wouldn't do anything that would get their big brothers in trouble. Naruto decided that it was time to get the heat off of Kakashi.

"Father I have a question please?"

Fugaku turned his attention back to his youngest with a small smile. The serious expression gone in an instant.

"Yes son what is it that you want to know?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who encouraged to go ahead and ask.

"I remember some of what is going to happen tomorrow; but I still don't know what else will happen. Will Kashi and I have to do stuff?"

"What do you mean by stuff, Naruto?" interjected Sasuke curiously.

Naruto fidgeted for a moment before he looked back up at them a little embarrassed.

"Well we won't have to do any fighting or stuff like that to show that we are worthy will we? You know that kind of stuff." Naruto clarified.

Fugaku chuckled softly and hugged Naruto close again.

"No Naruto neither you nor Kakashi will have to do anything like that. Though next year's festival I expect all of my sons to participate in the exhibition."

"How come?" Naruto's curiosity got the better of him.

"This year we have been blessed with both of you." Fugaku stated. "All the families that have new members do not have to take part in the exhibition or do any of the work of setting up booths or other things that need to be done for the festival. The families are to sit back and enjoy the festivities with everyone."

' _Well that more or less answers my question about Shisui and uncle.'_ Thought Kakashi.

"So we will get up tomorrow and get ready and then go to the shrine first?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We will leave at eight and head for the shrine. This part which is called the ceremony isn't part of the festival. This is the serious part of things Naruto. The fun comes later but don't worry there is no reason to be scared or uncomfortable. We will present you to one of the elders who will mark your forehead with the ash from the special trees of our district." Fugaku looked over at Kakashi as he made his next point. "Following that Kakashi, you will have a vow to perform." Fugaku informed him as he watched both Naruto and Kakashi's expressions to see if they understood or were feeling nervous.

Neither Kakashi nor Naruto had ever been subjected to anything good in public before. Their father was well aware that both boys became tense whenever a crowd was gathered around them or if they had to walk through one. In the latter case the two usually headed for the rooftops to avoid them. So Fugaku wanted them to understand that though they would be in a crowd of others it would be okay.

Itachi could see Naruto's face better than Fugaku could and he could see that the little boy wanted to ask about the vows. So he interjected.

"Naruto you don't understand about the vows is that it?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered. "Itachi why does Kashi have to say vows for? I know that we are not babies; but babies can't talk .So they wouldn't be saying any vows right now. So why does he?" Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion and Itachi couldn't help but smile. The little guy was adorable whenever he did that.

"Well this is because Kakashi is old enough to take the Vow of Loyalty". Itachi answered as he scratched his forearm. "All clan kids have to take the vow sometime before they start at the Academy. This vow means that you as a clan member will stand and defend the clan and remain loyal to the clan. You will also fight for this village in this clan's honor as we are one of the founding clans of Konoha." Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke before continuing to speak

"You remember when I was telling Sasuke that he was honor bound to defend the Leaf right?

"Yes I remember." Answered Naruto as he looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't looking too impressed with the whole live to defend Konoha thing but he wouldn't argue it either as before.

"Well that is what I was telling him. We are honor and duty bound to protect this village as well as our clan. To do anything less is dishonorable by our clan and breaks the vow that you have made with this clan." He stated simply.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with an apologetic look. He knew why Sasuke was silent this time. Naruto felt the same way as his brother. Now he wished he hadn't even asked.

"Oh." He said weakly to Itachi's speech.

Sasuke wasn't mad at Naruto or anyone in the room and he certainly wasn't going to argue either. He knew that what Itachi was saying was the truth whether he liked it or not. He also remembered what Kakashi had told him and his big brother had also been right. Their little world was nestled inside of another much bigger one and if Sasuke wanted to protect his home. He would have to protect Konoha as well; but knowing how the villagers thought of his clan as a whole made Sasuke feel that it was impossible for him to accept right now. He wondered if he would ever be able to take the vows when the time came. If it was right now Sasuke would probably decline to do it at all.

Fugaku sensed the slight tension in his next youngest son. So he gently rubbed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sasuke it is okay for now son. Don't concern yourself with these things yet. There will be time later to reflect and decide whether or not you want to or if you're even ready to take the vows when the time comes. Our clan isn't going to ostracize you over it now or later; but understand that when the time does come and you decide not to take them. You will not be accepted as a ninja within our clan."

Kakashi's eye went wide as he heard this bit of information. Fugaku looked over again at his oldest and expected to see the shocked expression that was currently there. He had been planning on talking to his eldest son a little later that afternoon. When most of the preparations for the festival had been done. Fugaku didn't think there would be a problem with Kakashi accepting the vows since he was already fighting and defending their home already. Perhaps it was presumptuous of him to think that Kakashi would just take the vows without question.' _Stupid Fugaku. Stupid._ ' He berated himself mentally. He realized that Kakashi was waiting for him to explain. He cleared his throat. He would give Kakashi the talk now.

"Yes, Kakashi. You will still be seen as a ninja to the leaf but not among your clan. We take the protection of this village seriously. You heard the history of our clan from Katsumi right?" He asked with serious tone and expression.

Kakashi didn't say anything only nodded his head in confirmation.

"Our ancestors had been warring with the Senju for so many decades. There had been so much death brought to both clans and our ancestors grew weary of the tears and pain that came with each death of a loved one. It was the biggest reason that they agreed with the leader of the Senju clan for peace." He answered.

"Back then the clan made that peace with the Senju and along with them created Konoha. They wanted only to live their lives in peace and freedom. So the vows were created for each new generation of Uchiha shinobi to take so that they would remember what is important to us. When the vows are given and spoken it is so that we never forget nor disrespect the sacrifices and determination of our ancestors to keep Konoha our home as well as for all who live here."

Kakashi closed his eye as he absorbed what he had just learned. _'I can't fault the clan for what they_ _agreed too if they hadn't Konoha wouldn't exist and none of the clans that live here now would be here. They would still be struggling along with the rest of the shinobi world. What the Uchiha did is no small thing and I can understand why they did what they did. It wasn't done just for themselves. It was done for all ninja everywhere.' He mused._

"I understand father why the clan did what they did back then. I'm honored to be a part of this clan and I assure you that I will go through with the vows tomorrow."

Kakashi had spoken with all of the honesty and seriousness he could muster. He even opened his Sharigan eye along with the other for emphasis to what he said. His father gave him a small smile in reward for his answer. Fugaku was pleased with his eldest son. He could only hope that his two youngest will be able to forgive the village one day and take the vows and in Naruto's case if he even became a ninja at all. Fugaku would not push Naruto to become a ninja, but if he did then he hoped that the boy could get beyond the past and move forward into the future just like his ancestors had done so long ago.

Wanting to change the subject and get back on track with where the conversation had been originally headed Sasuke asked that they continue with the festival. His father didn't show any sign of being upset or shocked or even angry at his young son. He simply continued to speak of the ceremony and festival.

"You are right Sasuke there is still more to tell." Fugaku stated. "After one of the elders places the Uchiha symbol on your foreheads; He or she will then present the Uchiha necklace and place it around your neck. The elder will then give there blessing for all new members that are accounted for at the shrine. Afterwards we all get to return home for a big breakfast."

"What about those who can't come and why can't they?" An inquisitive Naruto asked.

"Those who can't come aren't able to because their mothers had just given birth to them only a few days or even a few weeks ago." Interjected Itachi. "She isn't well enough at this point to go to the shrine and stand there for however long it takes before her child is sworn in as a new member of the clan. So when the elders are done with everyone at the shrine. They head out to all the homes where new babies have been born and the parents and child take part in the ceremony that way. This ensures that no one is left out. In some years though there aren't as many children born to the clan; but this year is a bumper crop sort of speak. You two are lucky enough to be involved in one of our biggest years for babies. Concluded Itachi with a chuckle.

"It's important for both of the parents to be with their child when the child is in the ceremony. So it had been decided long ago that this method would include everyone with a new child. We celebrate all new children born into the clan." Fugaku said with a small smile.

"It's kind of weird to be taking part when Kashi and I aren't newborns." Replied Naruto thoughtfully.

"Yes but you are babies in our family Naruto. Come to think of it I should be big brother to both of you!" Retorted Sasuke playfully.

"Oh, Sasuke you're only big brother to me and sometimes I wonder which of is really the younger." Naruto fired right back with laugh.

Kakashi was listening closely while still in thought. There was more to be told and he wanted to know what was next.

"So we go to the shrine and are marked and given our necklace and I have vows to recite and then we all come home for breakfast. So what's after that father?"

"The rest of the morning is spent with other members of our family and friends here. This is when you will begin to receive gifts from them. The gifts can be anything from a very expensive weapon to a box of homemade cookies and everything in between."

"Yeah you will even get gifts from people that your parents have helped out at some point." Explained Sasuke.

"Yes and since the two of you have been out in the district many people have had the pleasure of meeting you so you will receive gifts from them as well. The whole idea of the gifts are to say thank you for being born and in the case of the two of you. Thank you for becoming a part of our big family." Fugaku answered.

"I see so that is the ceremony then?"

"Yes that's it. It's the second part that has all the excitement. At two O'clock that afternoon begins the festival and it starts with the exhibition. We all gather at the exhibition grounds and watch some of our clan put on some of their best skills on display for all of us to see." Exclaimed Fugaku with pride.

"The participants are of all ages and skill levels. They are chosen by the elders who have been keeping track of progression of skills in the younger participants and by successful missions completed by the older shinobi."

Kakashi remembered Shisui telling him that he was participating and asked about it.

"Father, Shisui said that uncle was chosen to be in the exhibition but then he had to back out due to being on one of the security teams that will be on watch during that time."

"Ah, yes Takeshi came and asked if Shisui could take his place and the elders allowed it. I'm glad because Shisui is up and coming among our clan. He is in Anbu like you two of course. So his skill level is high enough to replace his father at the exhibition."

"I can't wait until next year. I want to show everyone what I can do." Sasuke replied excitedly.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke with a sly look.

"Yeah and what are you going to show them Sasuke? Are you going to show them how many tomatoes you can stuff into your mouth in one go hm? That should prove to be hilarious and disgusting at the same time."

Sasuke had a surprised look and then anger was the next thing showing as he tried to get off his father's lap and ring Itachi's neck.

"Itachi you're one to talk you dango lover. Why don't you show everyone how many of those balls on a stick you can get stuck in your throat? I'll even help shove them in for you!" Sasuke hollered as his arms and legs flailed about.

Itachi just sat and laughed at his brother's antics. Their father gave Itachi a stern look as he continued to hold onto the feisty little raven in his lap.

"Itachi enough please and Sasuke stop this thrashing this instant. You are going to hit Naruto with your arm if you keep this up." He demanded.

Itachi stopped laughing at his brother. He couldn't help it if Sasuke gave him an opening he was going to take it more often than not; but seeing his father being displeased at the moment made him settle down. Sasuke was frustrated but obeyed his father and ceased his failing attempts at getting at his annoying brother. He settled back in his father's arms with a sigh. He looked over at Naruto and gave him an apologetic look.

Kakashi couldn't help but give his little brother some relief in the form of slapping Itachi on top of his head. Itachi immediately grabbed for his head but it was too late. Kakashi was faster and Itachi was now sitting with some of his hair tousled up into a slight bird's nest from the slap. Sasuke sat back and laughed at his brother's new hair-do.

"Now then as I was saying." Continued Fugaku with a sigh. "There is the exhibition first and when that is over we head to the main street of the district. There spread out the length of the street are tables filled with food. So if you were wondering where we were going to go with all this food your mother and you have been making now you know. We all sit down together and eat as one huge family in the center of the district."

"Yep and those that can't come have their meals brought to them first. In fact they are given enough food to last them all week. It helps them out a lot." Interjected Itachi as he tried to tame the nest that was compliments of his elder brother.

"Wow that sounds amazing!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah and after we eat, Naruto, there is a carnival set- up right next door to the exhibition grounds. They have rides and games and Ice cream and everything!" An equally Sasuke chimed in.

"Yes that starts as soon as we are done eating obviously and the night ends with fireworks back at the exhibition grounds." Concluded their father.

"Lunch is ready!" Yelled Mikoto from the hallway.

All of the Uchiha males shouted back at the same time.

"Coming!"

Everyone got out of the study and headed down the hallway and into the kitchen where their mother had the meal all set out and ready to be consumed with gusto. Kakashi led the way to the table and everyone went to their seats. The meal was spent leisurely with laughter and some banter and an occasional bump to the head for being ministered by the brother that thought something wasn't appropriate.

Once the meal had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned. The family got ready to finish the foods for the festival. Soon the table was set up again with the ingredients to make the finishing appetizers and side dishes as well as the last of the desserts. The whole affair was a good time for all as the whole family got busy to finish everything. Everything that was finished was placed in the second refrigerator that the Uchiha owned in their basement.

They went well through the afternoon with their work and finished just before it was time to make supper. Fugaku looked at his wife and smiled. She had been the boss for the day as she led the family through what needed to be done. He watched as she happily guided the boys through each new task showing them how to do each important thing in making the food. She was kind and never forceful and had the complete respect of all their sons. He followed her about and helped with everything that she asked of him. When everything had been completed he noticed that she was a little tired. Fugaku decided then and there that he did not want his wife to be worn out and unable to enjoy the ceremony and festival. So feeling inspired he decided to make an announcement.

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" He asked in seriousness.

Everyone had been sitting on the back porch with lemonade in hand. They all turned to look at Fugaku wondering what was up.

"It has been a long and good day today. We were able to finish what needed to be done for our part at the festival and I'm sure that everyone will enjoy our hard work." He smiled as he continued.

"Mikoto, you have certainly out done yourself today hon and I want to reward your efforts by making supper tonight."

Mikoto didn't know if she should laugh or cry. She tried to smile but it was a bit strained. Itachi who had been taking a sip of his drink spit it involuntarily all over the table and himself just missing hitting Naruto sitting across from him. He was mortified of his behavior, but Naruto could only sit and blink rapidly a few times in response.

Sasuke had the look of horror on his face that he didn't even try to hide. Kakashi looked around and knew right away that he had better say something and fast if the reactions of his family were anything to go by. He didn't want to die before the ceremony tomorrow.

"Father that is very honorable of you." Kakashi began and his father beamed at the praise. "However I think it would be best if I did the cooking tonight." He said gently.

Everyone was relieved at this suggestion; but Fugaku wouldn't be deterred.

"Nonsense Kakashi I have watched all of you work so hard for two days for this festival and I want to show my appreciation to all of you."

"Well if you want to show that you appreciate us father this is certainly not the way to go about it." Mumbled Sasuke to himself.

The retort was barely audible but Kakashi heard it. Fortunately for Sasuke he was the only one who had and he was quick to jab his little brother lightly in the ribs. Sasuke rubbed his right side immediately while looking at his brother with a small smirk on his face. In spite of himself Kakashi found himself smirking back as their mother was now trying to rise to the defense of her children.

"Fu, honey I do appreciate the offer but I'm not tired at all and I love to cook for my family."

"Hon it's quite alright. I want to do this for you and our family."

The couple continued to debate about the cooking. The boys watched with growing apprehension as they could see that Mikoto was about to lose the fight. Desperate Itachi quickly wrote a note from a pad and pen left out on the table earlier that day. He got up and ran into the yard. Once there he nipped his finger and did the hand signs for summoning his crows. He summoned for one of the sleek black birds. It arrived in a puff of smoke and hovered in the air with strong wing beats. Itachi extended his right arm to the crow who landed gently and waited. He rolled and attached the note to the bird's leg and gave the command.

"Go to Shinji's and hurry!" Itachi practically threw the bird into the air. There was an indignant squawk as the bird took off for the pizza shop. Itachi sighed in relief. He had just saved his family's lives now all he had to do was save himself from his father after making the daring rescue.

Meanwhile the Uchiha couple continued on completely unaware of what their second eldest son had done. Kakashi along with the little ones had watched when Itachi ran for it thinking that he was busy with escaping the outcome and thought maybe they should do the same. Until they saw Itachi stop short of the middle of the yard and began making hand signs. Now the boys' curiosity was peaked. They couldn't even be bothered with the outcome of the debate between their parents anymore. They knew that Itachi had come up with something and they wanted to see what it was. Once they had seen the crow they knew that Itachi wanted to summon help from somewhere and waited for his return to the porch so that they could inquire of him about it.

Itachi ran back to the porch fearing that his parents would have seen that he had left momentarily. He didn't know why he cared at this point when he had just made a scene by running from the porch; but now wasn't the time to really care about such things. No saving his ass was now.

"Itachi where did you sent the crow?" Naruto asked just above a whisper when Itachi had returned.

"I sent the crow to Shinji's." A bewildered Itachi answered.

Kakashi chuckled at that. He couldn't help it. This whole thing was turning out to be funny. He gathered himself together.

"So what are you going to tell father? I thank you for sparing our lives Itachi but what now?"

"I have no I-." Itachi cut himself off as at that moment the idea came. He stood up from his seat and addressed their parents who were still talking. His brothers looked on in curiosity.

"Father, mother there is no need to discuss the issue any further." Itachi calmly replied. Both of their parents stopped talking and turned and looked at Itachi with curious looks.

"I have decided that it would be best to have pizza delivered tonight." He said confidently.

Mikoto had the look of relief on her face while Fugaku was starting to show a shocked expression. Itachi quickly verbalized his reason before that shock look turned into an angry one.

"The way that I see it is that we all have been working hard for the past two days even you father. We all deserve a break tonight. So why not let someone else take care of the cooking for us?" Itachi raised both hands palms upward towards the ceiling as he shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone was silent and looking at Fugaku. Kakashi had his fingers crossed under the table and Itachi couldn't help but think this was it. They all waited and Fugaku stood with his head down for a few moments saying nothing. When it looked like he wasn't going to say anything. Mikoto started to speak.

"Honey everything is okay the-". Suddenly the sound of Fugaku's laughter cut her off as well as surprised their sons.

Fugaku couldn't help but laugh and laugh he did". He had to wipe away a tear from his eye because of the amount of laughing he did. When he could finally pull himself together He smiled at all of them.

"Is my cooking really that horrible?" He chuckled. "Itachi, you ran out into the yard like a bat out of hell. I thought you were never going to stop running." Fugaku looked over his second eldest and started to laugh again when he saw the shocked look still frozen on Itachi's face.

"Father, have you been paying attention to us the whole time?" Inquired a knowing Kakashi.

"It was so worth it. You guys were priceless!" Exclaimed their father with mirth.

Mikoto thought about getting angry at her husband for pulling this prank on all of them; but she couldn't help but laugh herself. She had to admit it her husband had them played well. The boys also thought it was funny, but Sasuke was still a bit shocked. Their father never played pranks on anyone. He always said that was for juveniles.

"Father, you mean that you were pulling a prank this whole time? Well go ahead father!" Sasuke shouted with glee.

Everyone laughed at this statement.

"This was a once only time boys. I just wanted to see all of you laugh because we all know that I can't cook without your mother to guide me every step of the way. I never thought though you guys would react the way you did. You gave me a real good show."

"Well you did have us all going Fu, I have to admit it that was good." Replied Mikoto.

"Yeah father that was cool!" Chirped Naruto.

The family continued to laugh and talk until they sensed someone coming towards the house. Kakashi was able to smell the pizza first and went for the front door. Everyone piled into the house behind him and headed for the kitchen. Fugaku went to the door as Kakashi was handed the boxes of pizza. He paid the man as his eldest walked back into the kitchen with their meal.

The family sat and ate the pizza and talked and laughed some more. They were content and happy to all be together. The little ones got down from the table and played with a few toys brought into the living room. They wanted to be close to the rest of their family. Soon after it was time for everyone to settle down for the night. The little ones went to get their bathes and get ready for bed. Everyone would turn in early tonight. Tomorrow was promising to be an exciting day and they would need to be well rested to enjoy it.

Sunday morning was just beginning to make its arrival as several elders made their way to the ceremony ground where the two large branches of the Uchiha ceremonial tree was burned. The branches had been burned all night until they turned into a pile of ash. The ash was allowed to cool first and then was scooped up into three small sized bowls. The ash would be taken to the shrine for the day's ceremony of renew.

Togu and Katsumi were already at the shrine lighting the candles that were scattered everywhere within the shrine. The table and the banners and other decorative items had already been set up the day before and only small minor things were left to be done to be begin the ceremony in only a few hours.

Togu had finished lighting the candles that ran along the wall more than half way to the ceiling on the right side of the shrine. Katsumi was busy lighting the candles that where placed in a single row at the entrance to the left side. She had already lit the ones on the right. Togu came walking up to her with a question.

"Katsumi, shall I light the candles in the room of vows?"

"No. Seeing as there will only be one young man saying the vows today. It would be better for him to just say them out here were we are all witnesses." Katsumi divulged thoughtfully and then added.

"This will be good for Kakashi. He has trouble with crowds and being in the lime light. He tends to keep his thoughts and himself hidden from others. This will encourage him not to be afraid to speak before his clan."

"Ah, I see. Then I will continue to light the candles on the left side of the shrine. You are going to take the lighting of the candles on the altar then?"

"Yes. When we are finished Togu would you help me with setting up all of the necklaces on the table afterwards? There are quite a few this year."

"Of course I will." Togu concurred and then added with a smirk.

"Our clan has been busy this past year haven't they?"

Katsumi chuckled at this and agreed with her colleague.

"Yes Togu that they have and it is a good thing too." She said with a warm smile.

The two continued to work on getting the shrine ready as the other elders began making their appearances. Three of the elders were caring the ash of the ceremonial tree in the bowls and placed them on the table. Then they proceeded to take on other tasks that needed done this morning. One of which was the task of meeting with the first security team that was due to arrive within an half an hour.

Fugaku was the first one up at the manor. He was quiet and quick to take his shower. Once he was dried and dressed he immediately went to wake his wife. Mikoto woke and smiled at her husband who kissed her forehead as a greeting.

"Good morning love." She whispered. The grogginess of sleep being wiped away by her hand from her eyes.

"Good morning dear." Fugaku returned. "I will go and wake Kakashi and Itachi. The younger ones can sleep for another half hour I think." Replied Fugaku softly.

"I agree with you honey. I'll help the little ones to get ready when they wake."

"Good." Fugaku kissed his wife again this time on the lips and made his way out of their room.

Itachi's room was the next one after the master bedroom. So Fugaku stopped there first. He opened the door to find his son dead to the world. When he was out on a mission Itachi was sharp or when there was trouble in the house but when things were fine at home. Itachi would relax completely knowing that he was safe. Right now he was spread eagle on the bed. One of his pillows had landed on the floor along with his blanket. He was snoring softly. The boy's hair was a disheveled mess partially covering his face. Fugaku looked at him for a moment and chuckled. The boy was dignified and full of decorum when awake. It was so hard to believe that this was how he looked when he slept.

Fugaku made his way over to the boy and leaned forward and reaching out with his right hand gently nudged his son on the shoulder. Itachi merely made a disgruntled face and rolled over onto his left side away from his father. Fugaku wasn't deterred and shook his son a little harder. Itachi mumbled something unintelligible but continued to sleep. Fugaku tried again this time saying the boy's name as he shook him. Still no response from the young man. After three more tries of this and getting nowhere with Itachi. Fugaku stood up straight and sighed.

"Okay son if this is how it has to be so be it." He said in a loud voice.

Fugaku again leaned down and this time extending both of his arms grabbed the bottom edge of the mattress and with one huge heave the mattress was lifted up on the one side and Itachi was unceremoniously dumped onto the bedroom floor on the other. He was up in the next instant and in a fighting stance no less. Fugaku couldn't hold back his laughter at his son. Itachi whirled around and immediately blushed in embarrassment. Once his father could get a hold of himself again he told Itachi to get ready to go and left the room. Itachi just watched his father go still little embarrassed.

Fugaku ambled on down to Kakashi's room next. He knocked once and got an immediate answer. He smiled proudly as he opened the door. Kakashi was up and moving around his room gathering the clothes he would need for this special occasion.

"I see that you are already up and ready for anything." Fugaku said approvingly as he leaned on the door frame.

"Yes, father I heard you dump Itachi on his head and thought it wise to get up now." The tone was serious but Kakashi's eyes were filled with mirth.

Fugaku laughed again at this. "Yes the boy was way too relaxed. A shinobi should be ready for anything including his father dumping him on out of the bed."

"I agree sir." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Fugaku pulled himself back up straight from the door frame.

"Kakashi, we are going to let the little ones sleep for another half hour before we wake them alright?"

"Yes sir."

Fugaku nodded and then turned to leave pulling the door closed behind him.

The security teams were out and already doing sweeps of the borders of the district. The Anbu teams that were sent by the Hokage had arrived and after meeting with the elders all four teams set off as well securing their surveillance areas throughout the district. It had been decided that the Anbu teams would maintain stationary surveillance areas around the district while the Uchiha would constantly do sweeps over the borders and through the crowds. One Anbu team remained at the gates of the district just in case anyone tried to come in today. No one was allowed in for the district was closed to the rest of the village for the festival.

A group of clan members made up of both men and women where gathered at the shrine to pick up last minute instructions from the elders on their particular duties. They were given red arm bands to wear so that everyone knew who the helpers were in case they needed assistance. Some of them would be helping the elders that would be going from house to house that had new parents with their newborns. Others would be taking care of the garbage detail while still others would be responsible for getting the tables set up on the main street of the district for the evening's huge family meal. The last group was responsible for helping the vendors that were coming in. A carnival had already been set up next to the exhibition grounds. The people that were to help the vendors would be making sure that everything the vendors needed was provided.

Katsumi made ready to open the shrine doors to her clan as the time for the ceremony was less than a half hour away. She could feel the excitement within her as butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. She lived for this event and the joy it always would bring; but there was another reason for those butterflies and it was an unpleasant thought that slipped across the elder's mind. One she refused to entertain not even for a moment. ' _This festival will be the most_ _wonderful of all. Nothing bad will taint it for my people and their loved ones.'_ She told herself.

The clock in the living room chimed the seven O'clock hour. Itachi looked up from his seat on the couch. He quickly got up and headed for the kitchen where his parents and elder brother where having tea or coffee. Once there everyone looked over at the entrance way to see Itachi standing there.

"The clock just chimed seven O'clock. Shall I go and wake up the rug rats?" Itachi inquired with a smirk.

Mikoto saw the smirk and decided that it wasn't a good offer.

"No, honey I will do it this morning besides I have to help them with their haoris." Mikoto diplomatically said.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and went and sat back in the living room. He couldn't wait to get this whole thing started _. 'I can't wait to see Kakashi's face… well what I can see of with that_ _mask on anyway. I think the ceremony is going to be something that he won't ever forget. Naruto will love the festival but I'm not sure how he'll take the ceremony. I think he will be awestruck if I had to guess. This is going to be great and I wish it could start right now.'_

Mikoto made her way down the hall towards the boys' room. Upon reaching her destination Mikoto knocked lightly and getting a reply to come in made her way to open the door. Both boys were awake and they were sitting on Naruto's bed. They had been talking about the day's events until they heard their mother coming down the hall. She was now walking and smiling at them.

"Good morning boys did you sleep well?"

"Yes." They answered in unison happily.

"That's good to hear it is time to get ready for the ceremony. So wants to take his bath first?"

The boys looked at each other and upon reaching a silent agreement Sasuke looked back at her.

"I will mother."

"Good honey then go ahead and take your bath. When you are done I will help you with your haori okay?"

"Okay."

Sasuke swiftly got off the bed and went and grabbed his underwear and pants that were laid out the night before and headed for the bathroom. Once the shower started running Mikoto got up and got both of the boys' haoris out of the closet. Naruto sat on the bed and watched his mother. When she turned around with the shirts he saw the Uchiha symbol boldly displayed on the back of the shirt that was facing him and a nervous smile appeared on his face. Mikoto catching the look instantly walked over and sat next to her youngest.

"What is wrong honey?"

Naruto looked up at his mother with a bit of nervousness still present but the smile was gone.

"Momma, I'm a little nervous. I have never been to anything like this and I worry about Kashi. He has to say vows and stuff right in front of a bunch of people. I guess we're just so used to being pushed out of everything, that I'm not sure how we'll act when we get there. I don't want to embarrass you and father or our brothers."

Mikoto placed the shirts beside her on the bed and turned back towards her son. Placing her hand in his she searched for the right words to say.

"Honey don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine. Kakashi is very strong and he will stand there and say those vows as if it were the easiest thing in the world. You want to know why?"

Naruto nodded his head quickly.

"It's because he will be saying these vows to show his new parents that he wants to become a part of our clan. He will be saying these vows because he loves us; but most of all he will be saying them so that you will have a family, a clan and a future Naruto."

Naruto looked away from his mother and looked at the open bedroom door. The frown still remained on his face.

"I hope he will do it for himself too. He deserves to have a family and a future also." A somber tone made its way out of Naruto's mouth.

Mikoto squeezed his hand gently. "I'm sure that he will come to realize that he is worthy; but until that time he can only do this for us because we mean this much to him."

Mikoto hugged her little son gently as Naruto tried to smile and think more happy thoughts. This was supposed to be a happy occasion there was no room for tears now. He hugged his mother back.

Sasuke had turned off the water and had gotten out of the shower and dried himself. He quickly dressed and made his way back to their room. He was getting ready to say that Naruto could take his turn when he saw their mother hugging his brother. He knew right away why. Sasuke always could read his brother like a book. He knew that Naruto was worried about the ceremony. Sasuke was glad that their mother was there to comfort his brother right now. He doubt that he could have said anything to ease Naruto's mind. Clearing his throat he walked on into the room. Both mother and son let go of each other and Naruto got up a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay Sasuke I'm going to go and take my bath now."

"That's good Naruto. We want you to look good out there."

Naruto smiled brighter and left the room with his underwear and pants in hand.

Once the water started in the bathroom Sasuke looked at his mother with a serious expression.

"They are going to be okay right mother?"

"Yes dear they're just a bit nervous. Naruto is worried about Kakashi and himself at the ceremony. They have never been to one before let alone take part in one. They'll be okay because we will be there with them."

"Yes we will."

Mikoto helped her son wear his haori and the little boy smiled up at his mother when she had finished tying the sash and straightening out the shirt. They both sat and talked about the day ahead as they waited for Naruto to come out and have help with his shirt.

Thirty minutes later it was now seven thirty and the family was heading out the front door. All of them sporting the symbol of their clan proudly on their backs. Kakashi felt weird and kept fidgeting with his mask. Mikoto looked at her eldest and spoke gently.

"Kakashi it is okay. You look very handsome my son. You will do well and you will fit in so don't worry."

Kakashi nodded to his mother as words weren't forth coming at the moment. He was trying to get comfortable with his new attire but it felt so weird. The haori was black with gold trim border around the collar and down the front of the two halves of the opening. The gold trim on the left panel was completely seen since it was wrapped over the right and held there by the gold sash that kept it closed. Kakashi has never worn this style of shirt before in his life. He was also wearing black ninja pants. The cuffs coming to just about his calves. The white bandages were wrapped up his leg from his ankles to the calves tucking nicely under the cuffs of the pants. Kakashi's look was completed with wooden sandals. The sandals were something else that Kakashi had never worn before. He felt like kicking them off but didn't do so.

Kakashi's brothers wore similar clothing. The only difference was the colors of the haoris. Itachi's was a dark brown in color while Sasuke wore his favorite color of dark blue and Naruto had on a white haori. 'All the boys were black pants white bandages and gettas like their big brother.

Fugaku wore a short golden kimono tucked into a pair of black hakama pants. They were baggy and had five pleats on the front with seven pleats on the back. There were two braided ropes with small tassels on the ends attached to the shoulders of the kimono. He also like his sons wore the wooden sandals. Mikoto wore a long kimono which was a light blue in color. The kimono had a design stitched into the cloth. A large crane seemingly stood near the bottom of the left panel of the kimono and reached up to her waist. The bird was colored in white and silver with a dark blue patch over the eye and dark blue speckled through the folded wings and full on dark blue over the tail. Mikoto wore her hair pulled up into a bun with an Uchiha fan ornament tucked into it.

The family looked elegant and noble as they walked down to the shrine. There were many other families making the trek and they smiled at each other as they made their way giving each other greetings as they went. Fugaku greeted everyone they meant as everyone bowed respectfully to him and his family.

For Naruto and Kakashi this was new. They were actually given respect and people moved out of their way for them. It unnerved both of them as this wasn't anything near what they were used too. They didn't have long to contemplated it as they came to the shrine. Several other families were already there and were waiting their turn. One of the elders came out and saw Fugaku with his family and motioned for them to step forward.

Fugaku made his family stay put and went up to see what the elder Koji wanted.

"Koji is something wrong?"

"Yes there is it is you standing at the near back of the line that's what."

"There's nothing wrong with my family waiting their turn like everyone else. I don't want the boys to get the idea that they should be treated differently."

Koji looked as though he would protest but Fugaku cut him off before he could even get started.

"No, Koji. We are not Hyuuga."

This shut up any further arguments from Koji.

"Yes, sir. I understand. I'll see you when you come in then."

"Good."

The family waited for thirty minutes before there turn at finally come. An elder stepped forward and to Kakashi's relieve it was Katsumi. He liked her the best out of all the elders. She never failed to make him feel at ease whenever he was around her. She smiled at him and Naruto. There were three other families that were standing with them. Katsumi was one of the three elders performing the marking and applying of the necklaces to each of the families children. There were two other elders also performing this ritual Asami and Togu. They each stood in front of four groups of families each on either side of Katsumi. The line of people fed into the main entrance of the shrine and then stopped just a few feet away from the three elders. An elder stood before the line and would allow families through to whichever elder had finished with their group first. The three elders stood spaced several feet apart from each other. They each took four families at a time to speed up the process. The table that had the necklaces was placed directly to each elder's right.

Katsumi looked over each of the families, but her gaze stayed on Kakashi and Naruto the longest. The smile was warm and comforting and both boys calmed down considerably under it. Fugaku and the rest of their family was standing right behind them. Katsumi was holding the bowl with the sacred ash.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the Renew Ceremony. I want to thank you on behalf of the entire clan for bringing us new life. Now let us begin."

Katsumi stepped forth beginning at the family at the left and working her way swiftly down to each of the four families. She placed the Uchiha symbol on each of the children's' foreheads coming to Kakashi and Naruto last. Kakashi had to bend over slightly for Katsumi to reach to place the symbol. Once they all had their mark of membership to the clan Katsumi raised her hands and blessed all of the families. Asking for each of the children to grow up strong and happy. That they be noble as their parents are and defend their clan and their village.

Then the necklace was brought forth and placed around each of the newborns necks. The chain had an adjustable section to it so that the necklace would in a since grow as the child grew thus never having to replace the necklace entirely. Once Katsumi reached Naruto the little boy reached up to touch the necklace. He was in awe of it and everything that was happening and he had to make sure that this was really happening to him.

Katsumi waited patiently for the little boy to accept that this was real and once the little boy was satisfied that it was real. She placed the necklace around his neck. Naruto was so happy at that moment that he wanted to cry but he wasn't a baby so he beamed the biggest smile he could muster. Sasuke reached forward and patted his little brother's shoulder. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with an even bigger smile if it were possible.

Katsumi then stepped over to Kakashi. She took in his gaze at the moment. He was looking at peace and this was what she had hoped for. Stepping forward she reached up with the necklace and again Kakashi bowed slightly to her to allow her to do so. The necklace was clasped into place and she stepped back with a smile. Kakashi immediately reached up and grabbed hold of the necklace gently. Like Naruto, Kakashi was a bit in awe of what has just happened to him. He was in a clan. For the first time ever he was part of a clan. A clan that was alive and well and not just some past memory spoken of by his first father Sakumo. He couldn't say anything for the moment nothing would come forth at all.

Fugaku reached forward and clasped his eldest son on the shoulder as Sasuke had done with Naruto.

"Congratulations son, you and Naruto are now members of the Uchiha." He whispered with pride and joy. Kakashi only nodded and whispered back. "Thanks father."

Katsumi stepped back so that all the families could see and hear her clearly.

"I want all the parents to listen closely."

Fugaku and Mikoto stepped out in front of their two sons. Katsumi looked at each of the families before she spoke.

"Parents as the heads of your families do you promise to raise your children with love and respect?

"Yes. They said in Unison.

To give guidance and discipline to them on their journey through life?"

"Yes.

"Will you love them regardless of their strengths and abilities to nurture them to be the best they can be?"

"Yes.

"Will you protect these children with your lives?"

"Yes.

Katsumi again smiled at them all.

"My prayer is that all of you be given wisdom and understanding in caring for your family now and in the future… This ends the Renew ceremony."

Everyone bowed and the other three families were escorted to the side exit by an elder. Katsumi gestured to Fugaku to stay. He nodded in agreement knowing what was coming next. He turned to look at Kakashi.

"Son come and stand beside me." He commanded.

Kakashi went and stood next to his father. The rest of the family stood behind as was custom. Katsumi was now heading back over to them with four other elders. A tall man of middle age and dark brown spikey hair walked alongside her. The other two elders walked behind them. Fugaku leaned towards his son and whispered in his ear.

"This part is the vows Kakashi. The tall Uchiha, Hiroki by name will be giving you the vows that you need to repeat. Say them with all your heart Kakashi."

"Yes father I will." Kakashi whispered back.

Katsumi and Hiroki approached and stood in front of the two men. Hiroki nodded in greeting and the nod was returned by the two men.

"Kakashi Hatake Uchiha, I am Hiroki of the Uchiha and I am here along with Katsumi, Daichi and Isao to hear and give witness that you are taking the Vow of Loyalty. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"No, sir."

"Very well then let us begin."

Kakashi squared his shoulders and stood tall and proud on behalf of his family and for his clan. He wasn't sure if he was worthy of such an honor as this that was about to be bestowed upon him; but his family believed in him as did his clan. He would not disgrace them now by chickening out. He was doing this for them.

"Kakashi Hatake Uchiha please place your right hand over your heart and repeat after me." Hiroki commanded.

Kakashi did as he was told and placed his right hand over his heart. At that moment he could feel it pounding against his hand. The rhythm of his heart was smooth and strong and he felt so alive more so now then he had for a very long time.

"I Kakashi Hatake Uchiha." Began Hiroki.

"I Kakashi Hatake Uchiha." Kakashi confidently repeated.

"Will walk a noble path bringing honor to my clan and my village."

"Will walk a noble path bringing honor to my clan and my village."

"I will never disgrace my clan or village by becoming a traitor or rogue."

"I will never disgrace my clan or village by becoming a traitor or rogue."

"I swear to give my life in service of my clan and my village."

"I swear to give my life in service of my clan and my village."

"I and my clan are one."

"I and my clan are one."

Hiroki removed his hand away from his heart and Kakashi followed his action. Hiroki allowed himself a small smile.

"Excellent Kakashi and congratulations. You spoke with conviction. I could hear clearly in every word you spoke that you meant what you said. I am honored to be in your presence."

"Thank you sir. I thank all of you and my family for being embraced by all of you. I will not let you down." Kakashi spoke with gratitude and bowed immediately after speaking.

The elders that had heard him bowed in turn and after shaking Kakashi's and his father's hands they departed back to their tasks.

Fugaku turned and embraced his son whole heartedly. Kakashi returned the gesture with equal fervor. The rest of their family joined in on the hug and there were tears in Mikoto's eyes as well as Naruto's. They both were was so proud of him. The father and son separated and began to hug all members of their little family. This was a joyous moment for all of them. They had made it through the final tier. Kakashi and Naruto were Uchiha by clan recognition now.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well there are a couple of things that I want to explain. The part with Itachi summoning the crow to get pizza. First I really didn't know for sure if anyone used a cell phone in the cannon. I have seen Sakura with one in an ending song part but never actually in any episode that I could remember. Therefore I had used the crow instead.

Secondly, at Shinji's place there is a kind of like drive- through except this would be for the messenger animals that are sent by ninja who are too tired to go in person to get their pizza. Shinji has a large shinobi clientele as well as a civilian one. The animals would line up beside the building where there is a sliding glass door. Above the grounded animals would be posts for the birds to stand on. The birds would hop to each post until they were at the window. The worker would take the message from the dog or other animal and also take one of the messages from the birds. He would then pass the notes to another worker who would take them over to the cooks and thus create the meals. The next dog and bird would move up and the whole thing would continue until they had all been served. The animals would poof out of sight once the message had been delivered.

.


	22. Family and Friends Part ll

A/N: Here is part two. There will be a third and final part to this before we move on. There has been problems this month so I apologize for being a little later with this update.

* * *

Family and Friends Part ll

The family made their way home. The morning was a pleasant one and promised to be even better as it progressed. Sasuke and Naruto were walking a few steps ahead of the rest of their family. The others were walking side by side. Fugaku flanked on the left with Kakashi and Itachi walking in the middle and Mikoto on the right flank. They talked and laughed as they went. The little ones turning around now and then and walking backwards so that they could add to the conversation from time to time. At the moment it was Itachi who was speaking.

"So big brother…what did you think of the ceremony?" He asked curiously.

Everyone looked at Kakashi has he pondered how to say what he felt.

"It was a wonderful experience Itachi and I would never trade it for anything in the world. I remember Sakumo telling me of the Hatake. He would tell of the traditions and the holidays that they once held. I would always get jealous whenever I saw that look he would get when he spoke of the clan. I wanted so much to have seen and been able to take part in their customs and their festivals but it hadn't been meant to be." He shrugged and gave a small smile. Everyone walked quietly. Fugaku placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Kakashi just eye smiled at him and continued.

"Today was so different. Today all I could think as I stood there was. This is it I'm finally part of a clan. A real living clan. I finally belong somewhere and not just me but Naruto as well." Kakashi saw Naruto turn to look back at him. The little boy smiled up at his big brother. He was happy truly happy now. Kakashi smiled back.

"I had wanted Naruto to have a good family life. At the time it was just the two of us and I never thought that it would ever change. Then all of you came along and changed what I thought wouldn't change and I know that decision made over a month ago was the right choice. Every day I wake up I'm reminded of this fact."

"We are thankful ourselves to have you with us Kakashi." Interjected Mikoto.

"Yeah and besides who else is going to keep Itachi in line?" Added Sasuke with a mischievous smirk.

Itachi looked over at his brother with his own smirk.

"Ah foolish little brother. You know that I will get even with you don't you?"

"Yep but you have to catch me first!" Sasuke challenged as he then turned and ran laughing towards the house.

Itachi was quick to go into pursuit. Kakashi watched them go in disbelief. He couldn't believe that they could run so fast in these wooden sandals. He could barely walk in them himself. He also knew that if he tried to run right now he would only end up doing a face plant with the sandals probably flying off in one of his parents faces; but if he were lucky the footwear would fly off somewhere else and he would just endure the embarrassment rather than the horror of knocking out one of his parents on the festival day no less. The thought made him shudder slightly.

Naruto on the other hand was about to show his big brother a solution that he hadn't even thought of yet. The little boy was eager to run after his brothers. When he faltered at his first couple of steps Naruto simply slipped out of the sandals and swiftly ran after them bare foot leaving the footwear behind. Both of their parents laughed as they watched all three boys cavorting down the street. Sasuke leading the way as he zigged and zagged his way along with Itachi and Naruto close behind him.

Mikoto knelt down and picked up her youngest son's sandals and then straightened back up and continued walking. Fugaku had waited for her along with Kakashi. They continued onward to home greeting some of the clansmen that were out and about. Some were getting things they needed to help with the events of the day while others were busy heading to the shrine or visiting family and friends before they took part in the security detail for the festival.

Sasuke reached the house first but was unable to open the door since their father had the key. He was so busy trying to out run his older brother that he forgot that he wouldn't be able to get inside once he got there. Itachi was upon him a few seconds later wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close and lifting him into the air. Itachi carefully maneuvered Sasuke so that the little boy was placed onto Itachi's shoulder. Sasuke was now facing back out at the street looking at his youngest brother. The boy's legs were held firmly against Itachi's chest and torso.

Sasuke was still laughing merrily as Itachi carried him like a sack of potatoes back down the steps. Naruto was laughing as well as he watched his older brother carry his other brother around smacking him lightly on the rump as he did so.

"Hey, Naruto should I spank Sasuke a little more?" Itachi asked as he chuckled.

Sasuke was trying to push himself upright on Itachi's shoulder while Itachi countered by moving Sasuke's legs out away from him some so that his little brother couldn't gain any leverage. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he was starting to turn a little red from the laughing and the exertion of trying to gain a more upright position. He knew that Itachi couldn't see so Naruto spoke up with a bit of concern lacing the tone of it.

"No Itachi. I think Sasuke has had enough for now." He replied.

Itachi heard the slight worry and immediately put his brother down gently. Sasuke tried to regain his composure after having publicly lost it much to his embarrassment. Sasuke didn't mind playing around with his brothers at home. He felt more at ease at home and didn't feel as watched as he was on the streets. He was forever trying to show that he was a serious Uchiha. Now that idea was sort of lost after this performance in the street. His embarrassment only grew when he realized that he somehow managed to lose one of his sandals. Somewhere along the way when Itachi had grabbed him Sasuke had lost the sandal. He was walking around after pulling the other one off wondering where he lost the sandal when Naruto walked up to him and sheepishly handed the missing footwear to him.

"Thanks Naruto." He replied. _'I don't know why I did that just now but it okay. I'm happy for my new_ _brothers being accepted into our clan and if anyone says anything about what I did on the street. I'll just say that it was a onetime thing.'_ Satisfied with his own reply Sasuke walked back up the porch. Itachi patted Sasuke on the head and smiled.

"its okay little brother. We are at home in our district. You can let loose here anytime you want. No one will judge or criticize you here." Itachi knowingly answered.

"Thanks Itachi. You're right."

The family was reunited at the steps as Fugaku walked on up as the boys moved aside to allow him to open the door. Pushing the door wide open Fugaku then stepped out of the way to allow his family to all gather inside. Once they were in Fugaku walked in himself and closed the door. Mikoto had immediately headed for the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. The meal would be done quickly as much of it was prepared a day ahead with the boys help.

Kakashi followed her in pulling his mask down under his chin as he did so. He would help her by setting the table. Fugaku kept the other three in the living room. They sat and talked while they waited for permission to head into the kitchen. Fugaku watched them with a smile as he thought of the day ahead. _'I know that those two little ones are going to be high energy all day long. We will have to be on our toes_ _in keeping up those two.'_

He chuckled as he watched Naruto suddenly get up and start doing some silly little dance for the other two boys. He called it break dancing and he had seen it on TV. _'Yes they are going to be a handful_. It's a _good thing Mikoto and I have Kakashi and Itachi to help with them. When evening comes and it is finally time for bed. Those two boys will be asleep even before their heads hit their pillows; but they will have had a good time today and hopefully they will remember this festival for a lifetime. Filled with laughter and fun all day long.'_

He couldn't help but smile at that. He was soon brought out of his reverie at the sensation of his shirt sleeve being tugged on. He looked to his left to see his youngest had climbed up onto the couch and sitting with his knees bent under him as he sat side ways on the couch.

"Yes son what is it?" Fugaku asked lightly.

"Father what will we do after we eat?"

"After breakfast we are going to head over to your cousin's house. Then after that we will go over and see your other uncle and aunt. Your uncle Teyaki and Aunt Uruchi."

"Okay I can't wait to go and see them. Shisui is going to be in the exhibition today right?"

"Yes"

Sasuke was arm wrestling Itachi at the coffee table and was using his other arm to try and cheat. Itachi was much stronger than him and he wanted to win. Itachi was smirking at him and wasn't budging an inch. Sasuke tried to lean onto his brother's arm to add weight and get the win. He looked up from the coffee table his body now off the floor and nearly level with the coffee table. Itachi held his little brother up easily. Sasuke looked up from the coffee table and asked their father a question of his own. While Itachi was using some chakra to keep from losing the match.

"Father? I remember yesterday that you said that you wanted to see us in the exhibition next year. Were you really serious about that?" Sasuke let out a grunt as Itachi was now pushing his little brother back with a chuckle. Fugaku watched the two before he shook his head and answered.

"Yes Sasuke I really am serious about it. I think it would be a good thing for our clan to see. It will give them inspiration and hope for the future. Part of the reason we have the festival every year is to remind ourselves of who we are as a clan. This has nothing to do with being arrogant but about realizing and seeing our potential and celebrating our uniqueness among all clans." Fugaku informed.

"Yep we are definitely unique." Replied Itachi as he managed to pin his little brother to the table.

Sasuke gave a frustrated growl at losing and then sighed. He smiled and patted his bigger brother on the back. Showing that he had no hard feelings. A thought suddenly crossed his mind as he had been paying attention to the conversation and thought now was the time to ask.

"Many clans are unique aren't they father?" Sasuke inquired as Itachi let him go and was now sitting facing their father and littlest brother.

"Yes Sasuke. Every clan has their own festival that is similar to ours. They too have a festival celebrating new life in the clan and honoring their ancestors who gave them their physical traits as well as their abilities that were passed down from one generation to the next. The Inuzuka, the Aburame, the Hyuuga, they all have very distinct traits and abilities that were given to them by their ancestors just to name a few." Fugaku concluded.

"Wow this is so cool father. I'm so happy that Kashi and I are part of your clan. We belong somewhere now. We're not alone and just pushed off to the side without a care in the world." Naruto voice expressed a happy tone but his eyes showed gratitude.

Fugaku reached over and hugged his youngest son.

"You and Kakashi will always belong with us now. These necklaces you both wear are the symbols of the bond that has been forged between the two of you and the Uchiha never forget that and never take this symbol off. Everything we have may come and go; but the necklace will remain."

Naruto again found himself looking down and reaching for his necklace. He couldn't see it as it was a choker type but he could feel its present and it made him feel so giddy inside. All four males heard someone coming from the kitchen and soon a deep voice was heard.

Kakashi was standing in the entrance way with a smile.

"Mother says that breakfast is now ready for all hungry bellies."

All the Uchiha males got up and followed Kakashi back into the kitchen. They all went to their seats quickly. Kakashi went and started pouring the juice in his littlest brothers' glasses. While Itachi helped himself to some ice tea that sat in front of him. Mikoto poured her husband a cup of coffee and then went to bring over a bowl of steaming hot pickled vegetables. The rice was already placed in small bowls at each place setting. In the center of the table was tempura (a batter fried meat) made with both shrimp and chicken. There was also a large serving bowl with ladle for the miso soup that was left over from yesterday. The family waited for their matriarch to sit at the other end of the table. Once everyone was seated and ready Fugaku said grace and everyone answered and started helping with the servings to the little ones and each other. The meal was a peaceful affair everyone relaxed in the welcoming atmosphere.

When the meal was finished there was the usual business of cleaning up. Again everyone pitched in and did what they could to help Mikoto out. Once the dishes had been washed and the table wiped down and the garbage taken out. The family then proceeded to head out the door of their home again. It was time to visit with Uncle Takeshi and cousin Shisui. They would go see them first since both men would be unavailable this afternoon.

They walked along with other members of the clan also out and doing the same thing as they were. The family greeted all that passed by them and as they neared the street of their family members an old man was seen heading in their direction. Kakashi recognized the old man immediately. It was the old man who he had met when he had first arrived in the district to become part of the Uchiha. The old man had been carrying a large bag of dog food towards his home. Kakashi had talked to the old man and had taken on the burden for him. He carried the sack of dog food all the rest of the way for the old man.

Kakashi watched as the old man approached with purpose and in his hand he was carrying something. Something that looked very much like a scroll of some kind. The family stopped the same time that Kakashi had. Fugaku and Mikoto both recognized the old man as well. He is known in the district as Kenzou.

"Good morning Kenzou." Greeted Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Good morning Fugaku and Mikoto, it is good to see you and your children out on such a fine day."

"Thank you Kenzou. May I ask why you have graced us with your presence on such a day?" Inquired Fugaku curiously.

The old man smiled a toothless smile as radiant as the sun.

"I'm here to give this young man a gift." He said matter-of-factly. "I see that you have your necklace and I see the mark on your forehead showing that you are now one of us." The old man pleasantly replied.

Kakashi bowed forward slightly out of respect.

"Yes sir I have. I'm proud to be a part of this noble clan and I promise to stand by the vows that I have spoken in the shrine."

Kenzou was pleased with what he had just heard and let out a cackle of glee.

"That's good to hear my boy." Kenzou then stretched forth his right hand containing the scroll.

"This isn't much but I spend most of my money on my dogs but I wanted to give you something for the kindness you had shown to an old man. Here take this."

Kakashi looked at the scroll with an expression of gratitude. He reached for it and the old man let go as soon as Kakashi held it. Without waiting to hear a response to his gift Kenzou explained.

"That scroll you now hold Kakashi is a storage scroll. It will carry quite a few items for you should you find yourself of need of assistance with carrying things home or wherever you need to go. I hope it will be of good service for you. "Kenzou concluded.

Kakashi reached forth and hugged Kenzou.

"Thank you, sir. I will definitely have use for this scroll." Kakashi released the old man after a moment and stepped back. Kenzou only smiled and started to turn and leave.

"Take good care now all of you. I might run into you again at the festival later; but if not then embrace and enjoy this day. For this particular festival day will never come again for any of us."

"We will honorable clansman." Replied Fugaku.

The family watched as Kenzou turned and moved back down the street towards his home. They shouted good byes and the old man simply lifted his left hand high in the air in a wave without ever turning back around. Soon he was lost among the others and out of sight and the family continued down to Mochi Street. Their family was waiting for them after all.

Shisui woke this morning with a start. First he felt a weight on his stomach and then he heard his father cussing out the family cat for playing with the roll of toilet paper in the bathroom again.

"Damn it Reiko you fat ass cat! How many times have I told you not to shred the damn paper? Now how am I supposed to take care of my business?!

Takeshi had gone in the bathroom without turning on the light. It was still very early in the morning and he didn't feel he needed to see what was in the bathroom since he had been living in this house with his son for several years. He knew every inch of their home like the back of his hand. So the angry man didn't see that the cat had made good use of the paper roll in his own way. Now unable to leave the toilet Takeshi was hollering at the cat who didn't stick around for the verbal abuse. Instead Reiko went into Shisui's room and jumped on the bed and then onto Shisui himself. Reiko was now sitting on Shisui's chest busy looking into his young owner's eyes. The cat looked as if what had just happened had nothing in the world to do with him.

Shisui sighed. He has tried to tell his father to simply leave the door closed so that the cat couldn't get in. Shisui even made a sign for the door saying 'In Use' on it. So they would always know when the bathroom was occupied. Still Takeshi felt that the cat just needed training. The problem was that neither of them knew how to go about it.

Shisui reached up and stroked the portly black and silver tabby's fur along his back. Immediately the cat begin to purr.

"Reiko why do you aggravate father so much?" You do know that he could put you up for adoption if he gets tired of your playing with the paper right?"

Reiko only purred louder and went and rubbed his head under Shisui's chin. Shisui could still hear his father cussing to himself and knew that any minute he would hear him start hollering for Shisui next. Sure enough the bellow was heard.

"SHISUI! GET UP BOY! I NEED YOU TO BRING ME SOME DAMN TOILET PAPER…RIGHT NOW!

Shisui sighed yet again. He held Reiko in his arms as he sat up. Placing the cat on the bed as he swung his legs around to the side of the bed. The blanket moving with his legs and wrapping around them. Shisui heard his father yell again and answered him.

"Coming. I just need to untangle myself from the blanket that's all." He shouted back.

"Really father you need to calm down. You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood at this rate." Shisui whispered to himself and the cat. Reiko meowed his agreement.

Once untangled from his bed Shisui headed for the closet that was just outside from and next to the bathroom door. Whatever the reason was for this closet to be outside the bathroom instead of in it. Neither of the men knew but Shisui didn't bother to ponder why that was. He just reached in and grabbed a roll and tossed it in at his father without looking. Takeshi caught the roll easily and saying a barely audible thanks to him. Shisui left the area quickly. The odor was awful and Shisui really didn't want to hang around nor did he have a reason too. ' _Note to self._ _Don't use the bathroom for a little bit or you will pass out.'_ He warned himself.

Making it back to his bed Shisui decided to go ahead and make the bed for the day. Reiko and his father had him fully awake now and there was no since trying to go back to sleep. He quickly moved around the room stripping the sheets off first and then going to get clean ones from his closet. Reiko followed Shisui around and would rub up against his legs now and then. Shisui had to be careful not to step on or be tripped by the cat as he moved about. He moved quickly to spread the fitted sheet on and then reached for the top sheet.

Reiko tried to help Shisui by grabbing the corner of the sheet that Shisui threw out over the bed and pulled on it to make the sheet come over the side of the bed. The cat was always watching Shisui's morning rituals and tried to mimic some of the things he saw Shisui do. This made Shisui laugh more often than not and this morning was no exception.

The bed was soon made and the dirty linens were placed in the hamper. The task done Shisui gathered up Reiko into his arms and headed for the kitchen. It was close enough to Reiko's feeding time so Shisui went ahead and made the cat's breakfast. Reiko was already patiently waiting for his meal by his food bowl. He watched as his owner opened the can of cat food and placed it into his bowl. Once the food was there Reiko made his way over to Shisui and thanked him by once again rubbing his body against Shisui's leg.

"You're welcome Reiko." Replied Shisui as he petted the cat before standing back up. He placed the can in the trash and looked up at the clock. The time device read six O'clock.

"Well it's time for my shower." He mused out loud.

He left the kitchen and headed back to his bedroom and once there he gathered what he would need for the day. Leaving the room Shisui headed back down the hall towards the bathroom. Reaching the closet first he once again reached in and on a lower shelf grabbed a towel and closed the closet door. The smell had dissipated enough for him to enter. He closed the bathroom door and went and got the water ready then proceeded to get undressed and into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later and Shisui was out of the bathroom and back into his own room. He could hear his father up and about as well. The man was currently in the kitchen making a pot of tea. Shisui could smell the fish grilling as well and knew that they would be having the fish and sweat bean soup along with some rice and pickled vegetables of some kind. He quickly put away the dirty clothes and headed for the kitchen.

Takeshi eyed his son over a cup of tea that was currently at his lips. Shisui smirked at the look of his father.

"I see you are feeling better now? He asked his father amusedly.

"Don't make fun of me boy that damn cat of yours has got me in a foul mood."

"Yes I know and that's why it's funny. You seem to think that he does it to spite you. He doesn't. He just loves playing with the roll."

"Ah whatever son." Takeshi said with a dismissive gesture of his right hand.

The two men went about and got their breakfast ready. Shisui set the table as his father started to bring over the food and set it between them on the table. When the task was finished father and son sat down opposite of each other and after saying thanks for their meal began to serve themselves of the food. Shisui looked up long enough from the grilled fish platter to ask his father something.

"Father, do you think that Fugaku and the others will come here first to visit?"

Takeshi stopped pouring soup into his bowl and looked at his son.

"They better if they want to visit us at all." Takeshi answered. "I told Fugaku that I would be taking part in the security detail at the time of the festival starts. He also knows that you will be taking my place at the exhibition and speaking of the exhibition. You show them all what your worth, Shisui." Takeshi looked over at his son with pride.

"You are one of our finest shinobi. So don't give our clan a crappy performance otherwise I will have to break from the security detail and kick your ass in front of everyone." Takeshi held a smirk with amusement in his eyes.

Shisui gave his father a fake look of surprise and hurt.

"Father, I can't believe you would think such a thing of me!"

"Yeah, boy just remember what I said. Do your best out there."

Shisui gave his father a warm smile. The old man was tough but he cared and that was what mattered to Shisui. The two continued to eat their meals in a peaceable silence. Once they were finished. Takeshi went to gather the things that they gotten for their two newest members of their extended family. Shisui went to the sink and began to wash the dishes. They needed to have the place clean before their family members arrived later that morning.

After the cleanup was done Takeshi for his part retired to his study. He wanted to finish reading a book that he had bought but didn't seem to have much time to read these days. He made himself comfortable in the large recliner that he kept in his study besides his desk and chair and the shelves of books and scrolls that lined most of the wall space there.

Shisui on the other hand made his way to the meditation room. He loved this room. It was of medium size and had two large windows and a sliding glass door. This room emitted much light into it and there was a cozy feel to the room. There were several floor plants in beautiful decorative pots placed about and there were even some hanging flowering plants as well. There were also several tatami mats and cushions strategically placed in the room to make it more inviting. A ceiling fan blew a gentle cooling breeze on its occupant at just the flick of a switch and an in house fountain sat off to the far left corner of the room. The water cascaded down over tiers of stone and landed into its basin only to be pumped back up to the top of the tiers and sent out through the top and back down again. Across from it was a small shine placed.

Shisui sat in the center of the room. Reiko wasn't allowed into the meditation room; but he followed his young owner all the way there. When Shisui stepped inside the cat didn't try to go with him. He sat and watched him go and once the door was shut. Reiko knew that he wouldn't be seeing his owner again for a little while. So the cat went off to find some adventure on his own. Perhaps he could find and chase some dust bunnies under the couch again.

The clock on the study wall told Takeshi that it was time to get his son and prepare for their family's arrival. Fugaku had promised them that they would arrive around ten or eleven depending on how long they had to wait for their turn in the ceremony. It was now five minutes to ten and Takeshi closed his book and got up from his chair. He placed the book back on the shelf and headed out of the room. The man headed down the hall and across the kitchen and passed the living room straight ahead. Another hallway met with the entrance with the living room and Takeshi continued to walk on down it.

There were a few rooms down this hallway. One of which was the laundry another was extra bedroom for company and the meditation room. This room was the last one along the right side of the hall. The hall ended with a back door that led out into the yard. Since Takeshi's property was more towards the center of the district there were no woods behind his house like at Fugaku's instead there was a fence and on the other side of the fence was the rather large field that belonged to one of the farmers.

Takeshi knocked lightly onto the door. A sound was heard and then then Shisui's voice.

"Yes father?"

"Son it's time to get ready for our family's arrival."

"Alright I'm on my way out now." Shisui replied.

Takeshi grunted his approval and headed back towards his bedroom. He quickly made his way there and upon entering the room. He went to his closet and pulled out the gifts for his new nephews. His nephews would be getting two gifts each from them. Both Takeshi and Shisui pitched in to buy the gifts and they were meticulous at finding the right gifts for each of them. Now their uncle proceeded down the hall and into the living room with the gifts that he and Shisui both hoped their family members would appreciate.

Shisui came out of the meditation room and was sitting a tray of cool drinks of lemonade or ice tea for their guests in two pitchers with several tumblers stacked beside each pitcher. He glanced up as he saw his father walk in with the gifts. Takeshi placed them up on the mantel of the fireplace. Without even turning around from the mantel he spoke up to his son.

"Shisui you better go get the door. I believe our family has arrived."

Shisui smiled. He could sense them coming as well. They weren't even trying to hide their chakras to surprise them. He chuckled to himself and got up from the couch and headed for the door.

Fugaku and his family made their way down Mochi street in a relaxed pace. There were several of the clansmen also out and visiting family and giving gifts to the new babies that had been born. The mood was festive and happy. It was also contagious as everyone wore smiles and waved at or hugged each other as they went down the street.

Mikoto was holding her husband's hand as they walked. In front of them were once again the two little ones. Kakashi and Itachi flanked their parents on either side of them. Sasuke and Naruto were cavorting around playing tag with each other as they chased each other ahead of and then behind their parents and older brothers. Their laughter warmed their parent's hearts as they moved about. Soon house two-twelve came into view. The boys settled down upon seeing the house. They knew that uncle would not want them 'acting up' when they came into his house.

Fugaku went to the front steps and started up but before he could knock on the door. Shisui was pulling the door back from him. Standing to the side of the now opened door Shisui smiled up at his uncle.

"Good morning to you uncle. We have been expecting you."

"Well I certainly had hoped so, Shisui. It would have been quite embarrassing to come here and find you opening the door in your underwear." Fugaku stated matter-of-factly.

Shisui's eyes went wide for a moment and his jaw dropped. He never had the chance to say anything back as his father beat him to it.

"Shisui, show some manners for Kami's sake. Stop catching flies and let our family in the house."

Shisui closed his mouth and stepped aside. Then looking back at his father he saw the man chuckling softly to himself. His uncle was doing the same as he came through the door.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Shisui was at a loss for words." Teased Itachi as he walked in.

At this Shisui regained his composure. He wasn't about to take a ribbing from his cousins without payback.

"A similar thing could be said about you Itachi. I never thought I'd see you up and about willingly this early in the day." Shisui made a show of looking at his watch. "Wow will you look at that and its only ten minutes after ten in the morning!"

Itachi snorted as did Kakashi who was trying to stay neutral by staying out of the banter and failing. Sasuke couldn't resist placing his own two cents into the conversation.

"Yeah, well that only happened today because father threw Itachi out of bed this morning. Otherwise he would still be there getting his beauty sleep."

Everyone started laughing except for Itachi who was shocked that his little brother knew of the incident. He always prides himself on being two steps ahead of Sasuke at all times and not the other way around. He was just standing there blinking owlishly for a few moments before he regain himself and lightly smacked Sasuke on the top of the head. Sasuke only chuckled not at all offended in the least. He loved his brother Itachi, but Sasuke loved to tease him at times as much as Itachi loved to tease Sasuke and Sasuke knew his brother would have a comeback soon enough.

Takeshi went over and hugged his sister and shook hands with her husband.

"It is good to have all of you here on this fine day. We have gifts for our newest family members so If everyone wouldn't mind taking a seat. Shisui and I will pass the gifts out starting with the oldest first."

Everyone did as they were told and sat down. The parents on the couch with Shisui. Kakashi and Itachi sat on the two comfortable cushioned chairs that were straight across from the couch and the two little ones sat on the floor in between the two chairs.

Takeshi went over to the mantel of the fireplace and grabbed a medium length rectangular box that was placed inside a blue velvet cloth bag with golden cords drawn at the ends. He looked up briefly before making his way over to Kakashi with it.

"Here Kakashi this gift is for you from both Shisui and myself. I hope you like it." He said as he placed the gift into Kakashi's outstretched hands.

The box was gently placed into his hands and Kakashi spent a moment just looking at the gift wrapped in velvet before he silently placed it onto his lap. The cords were loosened and the box which was made of solid oak was pulled free from its bindings. Kakashi placed the box onto his lap again and slowly opened it. There inside was a new tanto. The scabbard was made of a shining black metal. There was the Uchiha symbol carved and carefully painted near the bottom. The hilt of the tanto was also black and carved into the sides of it were two white wolf heads. One for each side of the tanto's hilt. Kakashi then pulled the small sword from its scabbard. The blade was shining in the light of the room and every eye watched it as Kakashi turned it about studying its detail. The small sword also had a braided rope with a tassel on the end imbedded at the center of the end of the hilt of three inches in length.

"Thanks uncle and Shisui this tanto is beautiful." Kakashi said breathlessly. He hadn't expected anyone to get him another tanto. "I will take good care of it I promise."

"I know you will nephew."

Takeshi then went and got the other gift that was hidden within a cloth bag. He brought it over and knelt before Naruto. He smiled as he gave the little boy his gift. Naruto looked up happily and reached out for his gift. Sasuke was already crowding him to see what was in the bag. Takeshi stood up straight again and backed away so that everyone sitting on the couch would be able to see what the little boy got.

Naruto's hands shook slightly from excitement. He was given a similar bag like his big brother's but the shape was different. It had a more square shape to it and the bag was smaller. The material of the bag was also of velvet but the color was red with golden cords. Naruto gently pulled the cords apart from the opening of the bag until the bag opened. Sasuke was starting to get impatient with how slow his brother was opening his gift.

"Naruto this isn't brain surgery open the bag already!" He said anxiously.

"Sasuke, let your brother do as he pleases. The gift is his after all." Scolded Mikoto with a frown.

Sasuke looked over at his mother with a remorseful look.

"I'm sorry mother." He then turned to Naruto. "You too, Naruto."

Naruto only smiled at his brother. "It's okay Sasuke."

Naruto pulled the box which was also made of oak. He opened the box to find two scrolls. The one scroll had gold colored handles and blue tassels on the ends. The other one had blue handles with silver tassels on its ends. There was words written on the outer layer of the scrolls the gold one had written in perfect kanji 'summoning' the other one had the word 'Kage Bushkin on it. Naruto looked up confused at his uncle. Takeshi smiled at his nephew knowing that the boy didn't understand yet what they meant.

"When you are ready your brothers and cousin will teach you how to use the Kage Bushkin. The other one is for later. You will be needing to show us that you can summon one of the toads from mount Kyoboku as your rite of passage." He said as way of explanation.

Fugaku looked at the scrolls intently before he spoke.

"The summoning scroll looks like one of Jiraiya's."

"It is Fugaku. I had the good pleasure of running into the toad sage a long time ago. He had brought this scroll as a gift when he heard that Minato and Kushina were expecting. Unfortunately Orochimaru happened as well as Madara who was up to no good somewhere else and the Hokage had asked Jiraiya to investigate the situation while he dealt with Madara in the village at the time." Informed Takeshi. He looked briefly down at Naruto for a moment and then continued.

"I was entrusted with this scroll to give to Naruto once he had made it into the academy. However I don't see why the boy can't have the scrolls now. Fugaku, I know that you will know when the time is right for beginning to teach Naruto these things?"

"Of course, Takeshi and as you have said his brothers and cousin will help him to learn the techniques when he is ready to learn them. I will keep them in safe keeping until Naruto shows us that he is ready for them."

"Good." Takeshi replied. He then looked at Naruto again and smiled. "Don't worry Naruto. Your father is a wise man and he will know when and if you're ready to learn one of the techniques of the scrolls. He will keep them for you so don't worry. He will give them to you when the time comes."

Naruto gave a smile to his uncle.

"Thanks uncle I do appreciate these gifts. May I ask who this Jiraiya person was?"

"Yes, he is your godfather chosen by your parents of course. He is kind of tall and has long white spikey hair and questionable tastes in writing; but he did write one really fantastic book. Whenever he gets done with his investigation and no doubt research for his new book he is working on. I'm sure he will return to the village to see you."

"He sounds like a nomad kind of person uncle." Answered Sasuke as he peered at the summoning scroll that Naruto allowed him to hold and inspect.

"Yes, Sasuke that he is." Concurred his uncle.

Shisui looked at his family and thought now was a good time to ask if anyone wanted refreshments. Everyone declined as they had just eaten not long ago and neither were any of them thirsty at the moment. Reiko on the other hand made his appearance and rubbed against Shisui's leg. Shisui couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Reiko to stand up for himself and ask for a drink.

Shisui excused himself so that he could get his cat a drink of water. Reiko followed Shisui just behind his heels his tail raised up in the air as he walked. The elder Uchiha were about to begin a new discussion when they all sensed someone coming to the house. Sasuke smiled as he realized that he was sensing his friends Kira and Keiko. Both he and Naruto started for the door only to remember that they weren't at home and looked over at their uncle. Their uncle only chuckled and gestured for the boys to go ahead and answer the door.

"Greetings Sasuke and Naruto. We come bearing gifts!" Shouted Kira happily.

"Good morning to you too Kira and Keiko. Where is your mother and father?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh they are coming." Replied Keiko who was fidgeting with her hair tie. "They knew that we were a bit crazy wanting to get here and decided to let us run on ahead of them. They should be here any minute." She finished as she stopped fussing with the tie feeling satisfied that it was secure in her long ponytail. Her brother gave her one of the gifts that he was holding for her.

"Sasuke, Naruto don't be rude." Interrupted the boys' uncle. "Please allow our guests inside. Don't let Shisui rub off on you two."

Sasuke baulked and stepped back landing his foot on top of Naruto's who now couldn't move at all.

"Sasuke you're standing on my foot." An amused Naruto replied.

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered as he got off his brother's foot and they both moved out of the way to allow their friends inside.

Kira didn't hesitate to stride up to Kakashi and hand him the gift he had for him.

"This is for you Kakashi. Though this is the first time to meet you. I and my sister pitched in our allowances to get you this gift and Naruto that one." He said as he raised his left hand and using his thumb pointed behind him to where he thought Naruto was standing.

Takeshi mumbled something to the effect that the boy was definitely stamped with his father's personality and Mikoto slapped his arm lightly as a reprimand mortified of her own brother's behavior. Takeshi was far from annoyed though and laughed at his sister's discomfort.

Shisui, hearing the noise coming from the living room came back in. He smiled wide as he came up to the children.

"Hello, Kira and Keiko. I was wondering when you muck pushers was going to come over."

"Shisui". Takeshi answered in a warning tone.

Shisui just grinned an unrepentant grin at his father. Kira was shocked at what he was called. Keiko on the other hand thought it best to put Shisui in his place.

"We are not muck pushers, Shisui. We are what you call farmers and there is nothing wrong with wanting our animals to have a clean place in the barn to sleep." She said indignantly. Then in after thought she added.

"I bet your room needs daily shoveling as well since you are so full of crap!"

Shisui's eyes got big with surprise and then he laughed with total abandon. He clapped his hands with mirth. The little girl's retort was far from insulting to him. He loved it when the little ones showed some spunk.

Shin walked in and lightly smacked the top of his youngest one's head.

"Have some manners missy. You know better than to talk like that." He lightly scolded.

"Takeshi reached over and slapped his own son on the head and a lot harder. Shisui's head jerked forward a bit from the force of it.

"Sheesh father did you have to hit me so hard? You could knock what little sense I have out you know.

Takeshi tried to keep a straight face as he bantered back.

"Yeah well that wouldn't be too hard seeing as you never had much sense to begin with."

"I agree with that one Uncle" concurred Itachi.

Shisui half laughed half smirked at his cousin. I see. I thought it was the Celebration of life Festival not the Roasting of Shisui Uchiha!

"Oh my dear Shisui a roast is usually done for famous people within a community. They don't do that for the village jester." Sayuri had just came in and stood beside her husband. She was carrying a gift of her own for the boys and had walked in hearing Shisui's latest quip.

Shisui did his little routine of grabbing his chest with his right hand and staggering around with wide eyes.

"Sayuri, not you too!

Everyone laughed again and eventually they all calmed down again.

"Okay everyone lets continue with the gift giving shall we? I believe that Keiko has a gift for Naruto as well." Replied Fugaku with a smile.

The little girl blushed as she had forgotten about the gift as she was so caught up in what Shisui had said and her part in it. She stepped forward to Naruto and extended the gift wrapped box in her hands. Naruto took the gift and thanked her.

Itachi encouraged his brothers to go ahead and open them. Both of the boys began tearing away at the paper wrapping. Kakashi had suspected that from the size and weight of his gift that he had received a book and sure enough the torn away wrapping revealed the pristine condition of a book. The title read 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja'. When Kakashi saw who the author was he quickly looked over at his uncle. Takeshi only grinned and from that bit of evidence Kakashi was able to piece together that his uncle and their clansman Shin had put their heads together on the gifts.

"Nice work you two." He commented evenly.

Takeshi only let out a chuckle as did all of the adults. The younger children couldn't understand what was so funny about Kakashi's book and decided that adults were weird sometimes and it was better not to ask. They simply moved on to the next gift. Naruto finished unwrapping his gift that he had received from Keiko. The box was of medium size and it looked like for all the world a clothing type of box. Naruto slowly pulled the lid away from the box. Inside was a white T-shirt with a chibi fox decal on the front of it. Underneath the fox were words written that read 'I'm foxy and I know it.'

Itachi had leaned over his chair so he could read the wording out loud. The minute he read them Naruto's face turned beet red in embarrassment. Itachi snorted at the wording and his little brother's shame. Sasuke wanted to punch Itachi for teasing Naruto and Kakashi looked ready to jump in the middle of his two brothers.

Mikoto immediately jumped in before another cat fight could begin.

"Now that is enough from both of you. We are here to enjoy our family and friends together not have a family feud." She scolded lightly.

Shin agreed with Mikoto as he spoke in turn.

"Yes Mikoto is right. My wife and I also have gifts for the boys and I promise we will behave ourselves in the process." Shin laughed at his own witty comment and everyone gave a collected sigh then laughed themselves when they realized they had done so together.

Shin had been holding a gift bag of a dark blue color and dark blue rope handles. There were stuffed inside colored tissue paper of bright yellow extending beyond the bag itself. He handed the bag to Naruto.

"Here Naruto this is for you from Sayuri and me." Shin explained.

Naruto put the shirt down and reached for the bag. He looked in and pushed the colored paper back and saw a ninja tool pouch inside it. He carefully reached in and pulled the pouch out of the bag. Everyone leaned a little closer to get a good look at it.

"Wow Naruto that looks really good and well made too. You can tell that this is the real thing and not that dumb plastic thing that comes with the ninja toy kit we have at home." Spouted Sasuke without thinking.

Naruto looked closer at the pouch slowly turning it over and over as he inspected it. Sasuke was right. It was made very well. The material was of soft leather with a buckskin color. The main compartment was large enough to hold his kunai and shuriken easily. There was a second inner compartment for ninja wire and other essentials. On the outside of the pouch there was another compartment that would hold an emergency med kit. The belt was of the same color as the pouch and held clips that were sewn in to it. This meant that additional pouches could be clipped and secured to the belt. All in all it was a very nice gift to receive for a budding ninja. Naruto looked up at Shin and smiled his best smile.

"Thanks Elder Shin and Sayuri. I will take good care of this gift. I promise."

"Ah you're welcome Naruto. I hope you get lots of use out of it for a long time."

Sayuri smiled as she approached Kakashi. She also held a gift in her outstretched hands.

"Here Kakashi this is for you from the both of us. I hope it will be useful to you."

Kakashi smiled reassuringly at Sayuri as he took the gift she offered.

"Thanks I'm sure I will."

Kakashi had received a similarly presented gift. A gift bag that was of a dark red in color and held white tissue paper extending beyond the edge of the bag. He moved the paper back and found a black cloth inside. Curious Kakashi reached in and pulled the cloth out of the bag. To his surprise there were two cloths which turned out to be garments. Each shirt came with a mask as part of the shirt. The first one was all black and was sleeveless. On the back of the shirt was the Uchiha symbol presented boldly on the back. The second one was of a dark blue color and had long sleeves and again on the back of it was the Uchiha clan symbol boldly presented. Both shirts were made of a finely woven cotton and spandex material. The spandex would give the shirt and especially the mask it's snug and secure fit. While the cotton would allow the shirt to be breathable and cool comfort.

Kakashi looked up at both of the family friends with a look of pure gratitude. He rarely got anything as nice as these shirts before he came into his new family and these shirts were expensive because they showed just how expertly crafted they were. Sayuri saw the look and was pleased. She was so worried that her husband and she hadn't done well in their choice of a gift. Yes Kakashi wore shirts similar to what they gave him all the time; but none of those shirts were of such quality and yet Sayuri knew that this was a more personal item of clothing for Kakashi. If he didn't like the material or if it irritated his skin that would be a bad thing; but seeing that expression on his face she knew it was a good gift after all. Gaining confidence from the pleasant outcome she explained.

"The sleeveless shirt can be worn as is for the summer months or you can add an additional shirt over it. This was made of the finest quality so you can wear it year around. The second one is of course for the cooler months and again you can either wear it alone or under a vest. These shirts are designed to be worn as part of your ninja uniform thus they conform to the official standards of uniform."

"I will treasure these garments well. Thanks." Kakashi stood and bowed deeply to the Elder and his wife.

"We are pleased that you like them, Kakashi." Replied Shin.

The gifts were passed around for everyone to see more closely for themselves as conversation took place. After a while the clock in the living room chimed that it was now noon. Everyone decided that it was time to leave and head on to other destinations for the day. Takeshi and Shisui needed to prepare themselves lunch and then get ready to do their parts in the festival that was quickly coming upon them. So everyone made to leave and waved good bye as they all left Takeshi's house.

Kakashi and Naruto had stuffed their gifts carefully into the back packs they were wearing. It had proven a wise decision to bring the backpacks as they were approached three more times as the family made their way back home. Kakashi was given another set of scrolls for storage and another set for making contracts for summoning and both he and Naruto received a box of cookies each. Itachi held special interest in the last gifts the boys got. A box of dangos. He kept pestering Kakashi for one of the sweets all the rest of the way home.

The family made it back and immediately Mikoto set about to make their lunch. They still had to get to their other family members for a visit before the festival would start at two O'clock. The exhibition would officially begin the festival and all the family was eager to see their clan perform today. They especially couldn't wait to see Shisui in action. He was one of the up and coming among his clan and it had been rumored that the Hokage favored Shisui enough to even consider him for the position of body guard to the Hokage. To be considered one of the elite among the Hokage's handpicked shinobi for the position was truly an honor that was felt by all the clan.

Kakashi helped his mother by setting the table and pouring drinks for everyone. Itachi was helping her by reheating the miso soup that they would finish off this afternoon while their mother cooked the udon noodles that would be placed into the stir fry mixture of chicken and vegetables. The little ones were in their bedroom. Naruto was busy unpacking his backpack and placing the new gifts on his desk for now. He sat at the desk with the backpack on the floor between his feet. He kept reaching down and into the pack for each item as he unpacked. His brother laid across his own bed on his stomach his hands propping up his head while his legs were bent at the knees with his feet in the air swinging lazily back and forth.

"Hey Naruto. What do you think of everything so far?" Sasuke asked as he watched his brother continue to unpack.

Naruto slowly raised himself back into an upright position in the chair. The last box of cookies coming up out of the pack as he did so his hand carefully holding onto them. Naruto didn't answer Sasuke right away and Sasuke could tell it was because his brother was contemplating his answer. When Naruto did speak it was with honesty.

"I am a bit overwhelmed I guess; but at the same time I feel so happy. Kakashi and I never had anything like this happen to us before Sasuke. It is so-so awesome to have people smile at you and say nice things to you. We were content to have just that and only that when we first came here to live with all of you, but now you give us this on top of the acceptance and its' just mind blowing. We never thought we would ever belong with anyone else. We always thought that it would always be just us and always on the outside of everything and looking in."

Sasuke lowered his hands to the bed as he began to pick at a loose thread from his comforter.

"When we were at the shrine." He began. "I had a moment when I thought back to the night when we were fighting for our lives at the Kitsune festival. I remembered thinking that you are my brother Naruto even if we aren't by blood. You will always be my brother. You and Kakashi both and then to see those necklaces being placed around your necks. I knew then that it had come true. The both of you really are my brothers forever now."

Naruto smiled at his brother with the biggest smile he could muster.

"We are forever grateful to have met your family Sasuke. You and Itachi are the best brothers anyone could wish for and father and mother are the best!" He chirped.

Both boys let out a laugh at that and it was soon interrupted by a deep voice calling from the open door.

"Boys it's time to come and eat." Informed their father.

The two little ones quickly got up and went to their father and followed him out for lunch. They had still a very busy day ahead of them and they wanted to get eating over with so they could get back out there.

Gai wanted to get over there. He knew he wasn't allowed in to see the Uchiha ceremony or the festival as it was a clan only event. He wasn't angry that he wasn't welcome. Every clan had their special festivals that were geared to ceremonies for their clansmen. So it wasn't like he was being singled out or anything. He knew this was an important event to the Uchiha; but damn it this was his best friend and rival's ceremony and festival! Gai should be there to celebrate with him! How can he celebrate the fire of youth if he isn't even allowed in?!

Gai wasn't the only one that was anxious to see Kakashi. Genma, Raidou, Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki and if she wasn't still on that blasted emergency mission, Anko would have been just as anxious as the rest of them. They all sat at the very dango house that Anko loved and were contemplating whether or not they should push their luck and go over to the district and see if they can visit. They wouldn't mind getting only a few minutes with their friends.

"I wish this was a village festival instead of being just clansmen only. I feel so inferior and worthless right now." A disappointed Genma whined.

Raidou who was sitting next to him at the table gave him an annoyed look. Raidou has had to listen to Genma whine all morning about the unfairness of everything and it was starting work on his last nerve.

"Genma, I know that you would like to see Kakashi and the tike but we would only get busted if we try to sneak in. They have Anbu at the gates complements of the Hokage. They have some fairly fired up Uchiha as sentries and you know as well as I do that a clan's festival is just that a clans festival."

Genma huffed and reached for a dango from the large platter the friends had chipped in on. They were sitting at a long wooden table with a long bench on either side of it. Genma was sitting on the end of the left side with Raidou and Gai next to him. On the other side of the table had Asuma on the end across from Genma and Kurenai and then Ibiki next to her on the right. Gai sat with his hands wrapped around the cup of tea that was slowly getting cold. He stared into the cup thinking of a way to get in at the festival. He sighed when every excuse he could come up with got shot down by his own inner self. He hated it when his inner self was right. Apparently this was the more reasonable of the two. Gai sighed again.

Ibiki swallowed the bite of food he had and decided to ask Gai what was wrong.

"Gai I know that you are bummed about not being able to be at the festival; but what is it in particular that has you sighing so much?"

"Observant as ever my friend." Gai said without looking up.

Ibiki was giving him a look but Gai didn't see it. So Ibiki tried again.

"What are you thinking about?

Gai looked up and took a sip of his cold tea. It made him grimace for a moment.

"I was thinking that my excuses to get into the festival are as shockingly cold as this tea." He replied briskly. "I can't come up with a single excuse that would be effective enough to gain entrance. My youthful heart is frustrated with this outcome."

"Gai don't fret the small stuff. If you want to go and see Kakashi then I say we should all just go over and ask if he can at least come over to the gates so we can say hi and congratulate him and Naruto." Answered Asuma. He was itching to have a smoke but Kurenai told him that the stand had now gone smoke-free.

"I agree." Replied Kurenai. "Nothing will be accomplished by just sitting here. We all want to go see them so…what is stopping us?"

Everyone looked at each other at the table with an almost dumbstruck expression.

"Yeah what is stopping us?" Answered Genma. "What are we waiting for let's go!"

All the friends got up quickly to leave. Their spirits being lifted once more they set out after Raidou and Gai grabbed the last six dangos each for on the go. Maybe they could give a couple of the sweet snacks to their friends when they arrived.

The trip over was an upbeat one. Everyone thought that they would be able to at least be able to speak with their friends at the gates for a few minutes. They arrived and saw that the gates were tightly shut. It was weird seeing the district gates closed on a Monday they all thought. High above on walkways behind the front of the gates were the Anbu specially picked to watch out for anyone trying to get through by deceptive means. None of the Anbu missed their coming and were waiting to hear whatever excuse that was about to be used to try and gain access.

"Greetings my youthful and brave warriors!" Gai began brightly.

The Anbu weren't impressed. The friends all swallowed thickly. This was going to be harder than they all thought. Gai tried again.

"Good sirs we have come to ask if we might be able to see a friend of ours that lives here. You see he is a valued friend and we wanted to show our support for him with youthful vigor."

This made the others cringe a bit. The Anbu still didn't look impressed. One of them however decided to speak up though.

"Why should we give you entrance? This is a clan only festival. No one is allowed in that isn't a clan member and all of the Uchiha clan lives right here so no we will not allow you in."

Genma swiftly interjected.

"Oh no sir you got it wrong. We don't want to go in at all. We just want to see Kakashi and Naruto. Could you please ask them to maybe come here to the gates so that we could say hi?"

The Anbu who spoke with them feigned thinking it over by tilting his head to the side with his right hand under his chin and placing his right elbow into his left hand as for support as he thought. He held the pose for a moment.

"Nah, I don't think so." He replied. "Look… we have orders to not allow anyone in nor are we to allow any of the clan to be bothered so you guys are out of luck. Go home or somewhere anywhere away from here or we're going to kick your asses."

"Why that bastard." Murmured Asuma under his breath.

"I heard that Asuma. Now go this is your last warning." The Anbu leader ground out.

The friends were instantly dishearten and slowly turned away from the gates. There was no point in hanging around for a beating because you were thick headed. They made their way back to the dango stand. They could always drown their sorrows in a few more dangos and then maybe all head out to the training grounds and do some much needed sparring to take away the frustration.

They made it back to the stand and quickly ordered another platter. Everyone skipped the drinks this time and waited for their snacks to arrive. They had managed to return to the same table as earlier, but with a lot less cheerfulness as they did when they had left to go to see Kakashi and Naruto. The platter arrived and everyone reached for a dango without a word. They sat for a while like this with people around them chatting and laughing. At one of the tables customers were singing happy birthday to one of their friends over in a corner booth. This made Gai even more depressed.

"I wish we could have been allowed to see them; but I know that we will see them in a couple of days. I guess that will have to do." Gai reasoned aloud.

"Yeah, you're right Gai. We can see them in a couple of days. I think it will be better though too because Anko will be there with us to see them." Raidou added with an attempt at cheer.

"So which training ground do all of you want to hit after we polish off these dangos?" Inquired Ibiki who just wanted to change the subject.

The group all thought about it for a minute. It was Genma who gave an answer.

"Well… how about training ground number four?"

Kurenai scrounged her nose up at that. Gai caught the look and smiled.

"My dear Kurenai, do you have a place in mind for our youthful rumble?"

Kurenai glanced over at Gai with a smirk. "I sure do, Gai. Why not train at grounds number ten? The area contains a much larger open space than most of the others and where the woods are we would have access to the lake that runs along there."

"That's a great idea, Kurenai! We could train and then afterwards we could all go for a swim. That is such a perfect idea way to go!" Exclaimed Genma

All of the other patrons immediately looked at who was making such an exceptional loud outburst. The place was noisy enough already without this latest distraction. Genma rubbed the back of his head after receiving a hit to it from Asuma who was sitting next to him. The others just chuckled at Genma's antics. They were getting ready to leave when Ibiki sensed something moving swiftly and heading their way.

"Heads up, everyone. Something is coming here fast!"

Everyone immediately was on full alert. Their senses working overtime to see what was coming and if it was a threat or not. They were in the middle of the village and didn't think it was danger; but you could never be sure these days. Their wait didn't last long as a crow came swooping into the stand. The bird stopped and hovered momentarily moving its head right to left looking for someone. The friends watched as the crow made its way over to them and landed on the table. In its beak was a photo and attached to it was paper clipped a note.

Gai reached gently for the photo. The bird willingly let go of the photo and stood by patiently. Gai undid the paper clip and gave the note to Kurenai. She took the note and read it out loud while Raidou broke up a dango to feed the bird. The note read.

"Yo, guys I heard from my uncle that all of you came to the gates to see us. I'm sorry that they wouldn't let all of you in but here's a consolation prize. I hope you are well and we are all looking forward to seeing all of you on Wednesday. Take care until then.

Kakashi

P.S. Naruto says don't over train Gai or you will be to hurt and too tired to come to the party.

Sasuke wants to say that he wants to see you all there so that he can show you his Sharigan.

Itachi says to ask Anko to leave her snakes and smoke bombs at home!

The group gathered around behind Gai to see the photo. In the picture stood Kakashi with his ever present black mask holding Naruto. The two were wearing haoris and also had their Uchiha bond necklaces on. The Uchiha mark was on each of their foreheads. Kakashi was smiling while keeping his left eye closed. Naruto wore a large bright smile. He had one arm around his big brother's neck and the other was showing a hand that displayed the peace sign. Next to them stood Itachi who was holding Sasuke. Both boys were also dressed in haoris like their adopted brothers. Itachi was carrying a smirk and a two figure salute. Sasuke had copied Naruto in that he had his arm around Itachi's neck but he held a thumbs up and was laughing in the picture. They say that a picture says a thousand words. This one said only one word the loudest.

Joy.


	23. Family and Friends Part lll

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This chapter was an incredibly long chapter. So I broke it down into two chapters. This one starts off a little slow and picks up better. The second half just steam rolls along. I am planning to have the last part up by no later than Friday the 26th. I have most of it written now. It is the party with friends that I am getting ready to start writing. I had planned on just waiting and giving all of you a double-header but I got to antsy to get something posted for you. I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Family and Friends Part lll

Mikoto waved Itachi in closer with Sasuke. She looked up over the viewfinder and let out a chuckle as both boys were horsing around instead of posing for the shot. They were making faces at the camera while Kakashi held Naruto and watched his younger brothers' antics. Naruto was laughing and trying to copy the faces that Itachi and Sasuke made.

"Itachi, Sasuke I think your friends would like to have this photo taken today. Preferably before evening." Their mother said candidly.

Sasuke stopped making faces to answer her.

"It's fun to make faces especially since we are making faces at big brother's friends. They love stuff like this mother." He replied happily.

Mikoto only shook her head at that answer. She decided to try a different approach.

"Well I can snap the picture like that if you want but understand that Kakashi's friends can use this as blackmail on you later."

Sasuke was still busy making his funny faces as his mother talked. He had both of his hands pulling at the corners of his mouth to stretch out a grin while sticking his tongue out at the same time. He froze at his mother's words. He hadn't thought of that little truth and he knew exactly the person who would get the most mileage out it too. At the thought of Anko gaining some leverage against him Sasuke dropped his hands down and the exaggerated grin was lost for a frown.

Kakashi was a bit shocked at what his mother had just said. ' _What kind of friends does she think I have_ _anyway?_ The inner persona answered right away. _The kind that likes to pull mischievous things and are ornery as hell to boot.'_ Kakashi snorted at the thought. Yeah, I do run with a dangerous crowd. He came out of his thoughts to hear his little brother's reply to their mother.

"Nah, I don't think I want that to happen at all." Sasuke shuddered.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at his little brother's reaction. He knew just who had made Sasuke stop with the faces and he really couldn't blame his brother at all. Naruto shuddered against him as he too thought of Anko getting the better of them with such a photo. Kakashi felt the shudder and responded with a light squeeze for Naruto. He then reached out with his right arm as his left was holding up Naruto and gave Sasuke a pat on the head.

"Hey don't sweat it little brother. I will make sure that Anko doesn't do anything bad to you; but I have to agree with mother on this one. We need to send them a nice photo that shows that they haven't rubbed off on us completely." He chuckled.

Itachi snorted at that and looked over at their mother.

"Mother, I think we are ready to do this thing for real this time. So let us know when you're ready and we will behave this time and do this thing right." He informed her with a smile.

"Okay then everyone let's get into a nice pose."

The boys obeyed and got into position and with a click of the shutter the photo was taken for all posterity to see. Mikoto quickly looked at the image that was just taken and smiled at it. She went over towards the boys to show them. They gathered around to see and they all gave their approval.

"Yeah that is really nice. I can't believe that you actually laughed Sasuke. Mr. I'm Serious and you will know it." Teased Itachi.

Sasuke had enough of being this close to his brother.

"Itachi put me down. You have bad breath."

'I do not!" Itachi countered while raising a hand to his mouth to check is breath.

"Boys." Mikoto spoke softly. "Behave now your father will be coming back to take us over to see your Uncle Teyaki and Aunt Uruchi soon. He wouldn't be pleased if you are making a scene out in public like this."

Sasuke settled himself quickly and went and stood next to Naruto who had been let down by Kakashi. Kakashi went over and got his next younger brother in a head lock and started to move along with their mother and brothers to the convenience store. Itachi went along with it trying to extricate himself from his brother's hold. Kakashi wasn't trying to hurt him and his hold on Itachi wasn't strong. Itachi could easily get out if he really wanted too but this was just bonding time with his oldest brother.

They had left the house and where heading to see their other family. When Fugaku was stopped by one of the elders. It would seem that Fugaku was needed at the exhibition grounds as there was a problem with one of the performers in today's festival. He had told his family he wouldn't be gone long and before he could even go, their Uncle Takeshi showed up to tell them that Kakashi's friends had come and tried to see them but wasn't allowed entrance.

Feeling bad with how they were treated Kakashi and his brothers along with their mother decided that they would send them a photo. They had walked over to a nice park. They made their way to a spot were the lighting would be good. Mikoto fished out her camera from her tote. The camera would be put to good use today at the outing; but she didn't realize that she would be using it already.

Once the photo had been taken they went to the convenience store where they had a photo shop kiosk inside. They made the one picture from the camera and got one of Itachi's trusty crows to deliver the photo and message that Kakashi had penned. They could only wish they could see their friends' faces as they looked upon the picture for the first time. Still they were all glad that Mikoto had decided on bringing the camera.

Fugaku was soon to return. He had been told that he would find his family at the store as his wife had promised him. Sure enough they were sitting on one of the benches that were placed out front of the store. Fugaku waved to his family as they looked up and saw him approaching them. Sasuke leaped off the bench along with Naruto and they ran up to meet him. Fugaku picked up both boys at the same time and carried them back to their waiting family members.

"Is everything okay dear?" Mikoto asked a bit concerned.

"Yes hon everything is just fine. There was just some disagreement as to who would start off the exhibition." Fugaku said calmly and a bit dismissively. "Okay let's all head over to Uncle Teyaki's place before he wonders if we're coming over to see him at all."

Mikoto didn't say a word. She only nodded her head in agreement as they all started off together. She knew something was up. She had lived with her husband for quite some time and learned to read his subtle signals or messages within messages. ' _He was too quick to change the subject._ She thought worriedly. ' _Something else has happened there at the grounds_. _I need to find out what but now is not_ _the time. Kakashi and Naruto don't need any distractions right now. Itachi and Sasuke really don't either. They are finally starting to act as they used to before that terrible night over a year ago. I will have to keep my guard up while we are out for the rest of the day or at least until Fu tells me otherwise.'_

Mikoto spent the rest of the time trying not to give herself away by watching the crowds to hard or giving furtive glances at her husband as they walked. The younger children paid no mind to what was going on. The older ones knew something had happened; but like their mother they wanted to protect the younger ones and not ruin anything for them. So everyone kept quiet about what they came to understand.

Fugaku knew that his wife would know immediately something was wrong. He was also aware that his two oldest ones would as well. _'I will have to explain to them when we get to Teyaki's house. Uruchi can distract the younger boys in another room or something while I talk to everyone else. I don't want them to worry and they will do nothing but worry if I try and keep this to myself. It's times like these when I wish that Kakashi and Itachi weren't so perceptive_.' Fugaku mentally sighed.

They made their way along heading down the main street of the district. Teyaki's and Uruchi's shop was midway down the main street. On a regular day the couple would receive quite a few customers. For they were famous for the food they served and villagers from all districts would come to their shop for the tasty food they served. Today the shop would be closed and even as they approached knowing the reason why it still looked strange to see the family shop closed.

Fugaku knocked on the door that was set off to the left of the main door that opened into the shop. This door was a little smaller in width and had a sign hanging from some unseen fixture that said 'Home Sweet home'. Fugaku knocked once more and then stood back a step. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. All of the family gathered closer together as they anticipated the door opening any moment now. A turn of the knob and the door was beginning to move away from the family and go back in towards the building. A man of over fifty years of age stood in front of them. The door pulled back far enough to be beside the man. He had nearly completely gray hair with a few locks still showing some signs that at one time he had the ebony locks in his youth. The old man smiled a warm smile at his guests.

"Good afternoon Fugaku. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to chase you down at the festival or something. You know I'm getting a little too old for that sort of thing." He teased.

Fugaku smirked back at his older brother and went forward to hug him.

"You know that I wouldn't keep you running like I did when we were kids." Fugaku wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders with one hand patting the older man's back. "It's disrespectful to your elders."

"Oh so that's how it is. Well… let me take you over to grounds and show you I still can kick your ornery butt." Teyaki retorted back teasingly as he let his younger brother go and stood back.

Both men chuckled and then Teyaki looked up to see the rest of the family standing behind their patriarch patiently. Teyaki looked back over to his brother for a moment and Fugaku nodded his head and backed off to the side to allow his brother the chance to see his family. The two new additions caught the old man's eyes right away but he spared a look at all of the family.

"It is good to see all of you again. When was the last time all of you were here? Two months ago maybe?" Teyaki pondered openly scratching his head. "Yeah I think it was and here you all are and with the two new kids in tow with our clan's bond necklace no less."

Teyaki's eyes beamed with pride at the sight. He made his way over to Kakashi with arms open wide and Kakashi met him half way and allowed himself to be hugged. He embraced the man back for a moment and the two parted. Teyaki placed a hand on the young man's shoulder as he looked him over in a calculating way.

"Kakashi, you are going to do great things in this clan. This is what I see when I look at you." He said with conviction.

Kakashi gave a shy smile. Something that nobody but his family ever saw from him. He felt strange or rather the situation felt strange to him. He still wasn't used to the idea of extended family yet. The immediate family wasn't hard to grasp since there was first his father and him and then later his sensei and his wife Kushina and then Naruto and now the Uchiha. Extended family was different and it made him feel weird not like it was unpleasant but more like unexpected. He felt like this extra family given to him wasn't something that he really was worthy to have.

"Thanks Uncle I will do my best not to let you down."

"Don't worry. You won't."

Teyaki then turned to look at Naruto who was looking up at him with a curious expression. _'I wonder_ _what he will say about me.'_ He mused.

The old man knelt down so that he was eye level with Naruto. He placed his arms around the lad to give him a hug as well. Naruto didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the old man's neck. For Naruto, having extended family wasn't as weird to him as it was to his big brother. The more family the better in Naruto's mind.

"You're an interesting little fellow aren't you?"

"I guess if you say so Uncle." Replied Naruto. He wasn't sure what the man was implying.

"You and Sasuke are a lot alike and you two seem to share a tight brotherly bond already though the two of you have only been together as true family for only a month. I'm very impressed at this."

Teyaki let go of Naruto and stood up he then embraced the other members of the family and welcomed them all once again.

"Come now we need to be getting inside. Your aunt will be wondering what happened down here."

The family went and followed the old man into his home. They made their way up the steps and into the main part of the house. They were immediately in the living room upon arriving at the top of the steps the room was spacious with wooden flooring and an area rug of a deep red shade. The back of the couch was facing them with a coffee table in front of it. There was a small twenty inch screen television straight across from the couch and table. The television was sitting on an oak entertainment stand that had shelving under it and on either side of the television. There were some Knick knacks on the left and on the right were a few video cassettes and games for the children when they came over.

There were also two wing backed chairs that sat evenly spaced a part from the entertainment stand and behind each of the chairs a few feet away were two large windows. In fact in every room that ran along the left side of the apartment contained large windows. The right side of the apartment mimicked the left in letting a brilliant amount of light. Each window did have heavy wooden blinds made of oak and some of the blinds were drawn in some of the rooms. The living room had one of the blinds closed now. The room also had two large floor plants. Their broad green leaves made a contrast to the wood.

Uruchi came down the hall and into the room when she heard everyone coming up the steps. She was carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade should anyone need some. Teyaki went to grab the tray from her.

"Honey go over and say hello to your family. I'll take care of this tray for you." He smiled. She happily obliged him with a smile of her own and made her way over to her family.

"Hello everyone it is nice to see all of you again. I know it's only been two months but it always seems longer when it is your family that you miss. Especially now that we have two new members."

Mikoto made her way over first and hugged Uruchi.

"Thanks for having us over and we have missed you both too. I'm sorry that we haven't come over sooner with Kakashi and Naruto but there was a quite a few things that were preventing us at the time." Mikoto answered apologetically.

She backed away afterwards to allow the rest of her family to meet with their Aunt. Naruto went first and hugged Uruchi wrapping his little arms around her waist. Looking up at her he said.

"Hi Auntie we have come to show you the bond necklaces Kashi and I got today!" He chirped.

"You did! Well then let your Aunt see them." She answered with enthusiasm to match Naruto's.

The little boy stood back enough for his aunt who knelt down so that she could get a better look at the necklace.

"Oh what a fine sight to see." She happily exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you Naruto! The necklace looks so good on you too and now you're truly one of us now." She hugged Naruto again. The little boy beamed with happiness. All of this acceptance and love was making him what to laugh and run about but Naruto refrained himself from doing so after all that wasn't really Uchiha like behavior and he was a Uchiha now.

Uruchi finally let him go after a minute and stood back up. Naruto moved to the side right away as he knew that his Aunt would want to see his big brother next. Sure enough Uruchi stepped forward and gestured for Kakashi by extending her arms out in front of her. Kakashi shyly stepped forward also. He had pulled his mask down when they had all entered the house. He kept the mask just low enough under his chin so that the necklace could be easily seen.

The old woman embraced Kakashi around his waist like Naruto had done to her. Kakashi was a good bit taller than his Aunt and he leaned down to wrap his own arms around her shoulders. The woman giggled has she moved back after a few moments. She looked up at her nephew with cheerfulness.

"I can't help but laugh when I see the two of us stand near each other Kakashi. You are so much taller than I am. We look like parent and child instead of a nephew with his aunt."

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that at the moment. So he only chuckled in response while he nervously rubbed the back of his head. A habit of Naruto's that he was using a lot as of late. Uruchi looked him over with the same expression that his uncle had earlier and Kakashi knew that she was about to say something at any minute.

"I must say that I'm very pleased with what I see in you, Kakashi." Uruchi smiled as she folded her hands together in front of her. "I remember you as a child. You clung to the Fourth and his wife and wouldn't allow anyone else in after the death of your team mates. The Fourth and his wife did their best and you were well with them. They gave you something to hang on to and call family; but you were so sad deep down and I'm sure that the fourth thought many nights on what would be best for you." Uruchi reflected. Her smile took on an even warmer tone as she reached forward her hand to hold his. He clasped hers in both of his own.

"What I see now is contentment. I see not a lost child fearful that he will lose the last two people in this world to love and cherish him; but I see a young man who knows who he is and knows that he isn't alone or lost anymore. You have come a long way since then Kakashi. I'm very proud of you."

Kakashi reached forward and embraced his aunt once again. He wasn't being overly emotional but he wanted his aunt to know that he loved her and cherished what she had just told him. It meant the world to hear those words from his aunt.

"Thanks aunt Uruchi. I'm grateful to you for those words. I promise to keep improving even if it is only a little bit at a time." He backed away letting her go but still keeping contact with her through his eye. "All of you give me the strength to not only carry on in life but to live it as well and for that I'm thankful."

The family had been silent up to now. Fugaku was every bit the proud father while Mikoto stood beside her husband with tears of joy brimming in her eyes that she was fighting to keep from letting fall. Itachi was standing next to his uncle and was smiling while Sasuke and Naruto were both beaming smiles of their own. Sensing everyone looking at him Kakashi turned to see his family all watching him and their aunt interact. He had forgotten for a moment that they were all there and struggled not to blush. There was no reason for it and he wouldn't allow it. Teyaki knew that his nephew was feeling a little bit embarrassed and took the action to move the attention away from the young man.

Clasping his hands together rather loudly he spoke up.

"Well… I believe that we should have everyone take a seat and Uruchi and I will go and bring out the gifts we have for our new nephews." He said jubilantly.

"That's a wonderful idea, Teyaki. Come everyone let's take our seats." Agreed Fugaku.

The family made their way over to the living room. The parents sat on the couch. The older boys sitting on the two comfortable chairs and their little brothers decided to sit on the ottomans that were in front of the two chairs. Naruto was feeling excited and couldn't wait to see what he got from his Uncle and Aunt.

"Hey, Sasuke what do you think the gifts could be?" He asked as he and Sasuke watched their Uncle and Aunt leave the room for a moment.

"I really couldn't say Naruto, but I know that whatever it is it will be nice though." He answered pensively.

"I think it will be all the senbei you can eat." Replied Itachi jokingly.

"Well they are famous in the village for the best senbei around for miles." Answered Sasuke.

"Ah here we are." Teyaki replied as he and his wife reentered the living room. Each of them were carrying a gift wrapped box.

Everyone turned at the sound of Teyaki's voice. The old man and his wife smiled brightly as they came in. Uruchi went to Naruto with a box that again looked like a clothing box. Naruto tried not to cringe as he remembered the T-shirt that Keiko gave him with the chibi fox on it. _'If this gift turns out to be another_ _T-shirt like that one I got from Keiko I'll just die of embarrassment. Big brother Itachi will also have a good time teasing me.'_

The box was placed in Naruto's outstretched hands gently.

"Here you are Naruto. This gift is from both of us." Uruchi replied happily.

Naruto began to tear the gold wrapping paper off the box. Everyone sat and watched intently as he continued to remove the paper. Once the paper was gone Naruto slowly opened the box partially out of fear and partially out of excitement too. Sasuke leaned over from the ottoman he was sitting on to get a better look. Within the box contained a garment. A very nice training outfit laid inside the box. Naruto reached in and pulled the outfit out of the box and lifted it high enough into the air so that everyone could see his gift. The training outfit was a bright blue in color with a high collar and short sleeves. The Uchiha symbol proudly displayed on the back. The pair of cargo shorts were a charcoal grey in color in contrast to the deep bright blue of the shirt.

Sasuke touched the clothing with a critical eye. He knew that his Uncle and aunt would only get the best for Naruto but he couldn't help inspecting it himself. Training outfits needed to be practical and comfortable allowing freedom of movement. That cutesy stuff was for wanna be ninja and Sasuke was going to have to say something if this outfit was anything like cutesy. Mikoto watched her son with barely contained amusement. ' _There he goes again. Always having to check everything out to make sure_ _that his youngest brother is getting only the best of everything it's just way to cute for words; but if I say this to Sasuke, he will have a meltdown for calling him cute.'_ Mikoto mentally laughed at this.

"Well do you like it Naruto?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Uncle and auntie. This is really a nice outfit. I'll take good care of it."

"We want you to use it Naruto that's what it's for so you can practice in comfort." Replied his uncle.

Teyaki now moved towards Kakashi with the gift that he held. The gift was also wrapped in gold paper but the box was a small box that was rectangular in shape. It was a little longer vertically and as wide horizontally. The box was also a bit heavy. Kakashi suspected that this box contained weapons of some sort. He began unwrapping the box at Sasuke's insistence. The paper gave way to a silver box with the Uchiha symbol on it. Kakashi opened the box and found a set of six black kunai placed side by side in container box each kunai was laying in red velvet lining that sat down into an impression within the box.

Kakashi reached in and pulled out the first kunai in the set. He turned the blade over carefully as he inspected it. The metal was smooth and sharp and the Uchiha symbol was engraved into the metal near the hilt. Each kunai had the symbol on them and each blade came with a small white crystal near the strong metal loop at the end of the hilt. Teyaki was pleased with Kakashi's expression. The expression he held was one of awe. This gave Teyaki voice to explain them.

"These kunai are capable of holding that white chakra that you possess Kakashi and that tiny crystal stud you see near the metal loop will allow you to recall each of these blades back to you by use of your chakra. These blades were specifically designed with you in mind of course. So use them well Kakashi."

Itachi was doing a imitation of Sasuke as he took the kunai from his older brother's hand to inspect it. He had never seen such a kunai before and he couldn't wait to see Kakashi using these kunai in the field.

"A kunai that can be recalled by chakra…fascinating." He spoke softly almost at a whisper.

Everyone watched as Itachi inspected the blade carefully. Each member of the family in awe of it themselves. Fugaku found his voice first after several minutes of silence.

"I take it that Madam Cat is responsible for these kunai we are looking at?" He inquired.

"Yes, brother they are. I asked young Ichiru to make the journey for an old man and his wife. He said he would gladly go on behalf of Uruchi and me. I gave the specifications to him and he made the trip but to be honest when Uruchi and I first saw these blades we were just in as much awe as all of you. We knew that she would see to it that they were exceptional. We didn't know that she could make them be this exceptional."

"Ah, you made a great impression on Madam Cat, Kakashi." Answered Itachi knowingly.

Kakashi went from a look of awe over the kunai to one of shock and then embarrassment.

"I don't think it was anything that had to do with me. I think she did this for her great respect for our clan."

Itachi just smirked at his big brother as he gave him back the kunai he held. "Yeah, something like that I guess." He retorted.

"Anyway thank you Uncle and Auntie. I'm going to put these kunai to good use." Kakashi concluded.

"Ah, you're very welcome nephew of ours." Teyaki replied as he patted Kakashi's shoulder.

Fugaku watched the proceeding with pride for both of his new sons; but the little voice in the back of his head started whispering and he knew that now was the time to talk with his family about what happened at the exhibition grounds. Mikoto who could always read him so well was already looking in his direction in anticipation of what he was going to say. Her ability to read him so well could honestly unnerve Fugaku sometimes. Gathering his thoughts for what he was about to bring up next Fugaku, began to speak.

"Dear Uruchi would you be so kind as to take the little ones aside for a few moments. I need to discuss something private with the rest of our family." He looked over to her with a blank expression but his eyes said otherwise.

"Sure dear I don't mind." Uruchi answered a bit confused. She quickly pulled herself together though as whatever it was it was important enough to warrant breaking up family time for. She quickly rustled the little ones together and headed for the second balcony at the back of their apartment.

"Come along boys. Your Auntie wants to show you something special out back."

Sasuke wanted to argue but felt that it was pointless. He knew something had changed and not for the better. He glanced over at Naruto. Naruto was looking at each of the adults and their older brothers but he couldn't tell what they were thinking. He looked over at Sasuke as Sasuke nodded for them to go ahead and follow their Aunt. They left the room without a word.

Fugaku sighed heavily once they were gone. "I'm sorry to bring a sudden end to our pleasant time here but there is something that I wanted to say and that needs to be said." Fugaku explained.

Everyone gather around the head of the Uchiha ready to hear information he was about to divulge.

"Fu what is it?" Inquired Mikoto worried.

"It appears that some idiots decided to sneak into the district and were found in some of the equipment that will be used for the carnival later today."

"How were they found and who are they?" Replied Kakashi who had instantly gone into Anbu persona.

"They wouldn't have been found if it weren't for a goat that kept trying to get at something in a large box next to one of the concession stands that had been just put up for a vendor. The goat was trying to chew on and was pawing at some cloth that was sticking out of one of the slats lower corner edge. One of the security team noticed the goat and then the cloth. The box was immediately surrounded and opened. Inside were two members of the Kohaku clan inside." Fugaku grimaced as remembered the team telling him of their findings and seeing all of the intruders.

"The Kohaku clan?! I never thought they would get involved in something like this." Answered Teyaki shocked. "They were always so good natured towards everyone."

Kakashi grimaced at the statement. "You can never be sure of everyone. Some of the most flattering and seemingly innocent people are the ones that hate you the most."

"Father who were the other people involved?" Itachi asked.

"There were two other clans. The Aburame and the Hyuuga. All of these people were no higher than chunin level and when asked what they had planned to do. They wouldn't answer a word which didn't surprise any of us. They knew that we can't really do anything to them without upsetting their clansmen." Fugaku said bitterly.

"Well that's no surprise. I guess they figured that they would try getting in and starting some type of mayhem. Then should that have failed there wasn't anything we could do, but contain them for forty- eight hours and then let them go with basically a slap on the wrist." Theorized Mikoto.

"Yes mother that is true however if they had succeeded in doing whatever they came to do then many people could have gotten hurt or worse." Interjected Kakashi.

"You are also right Kakashi, but unfortunately the justice system is based on people actually committing a crime and not the possibility that someone is possibly going to commit a crime." Itachi answered while rubbing at his temples. The village was starting to give him a headache.

"Anyway the rest of the boxes that are being brought in are being inspected to make sure that there are no other surprises today. I want everyone to try and stay loose and calm. We don't want to be sending bad vibes to the little ones. They already have gotten the idea that something is up. So down play it a bit so that they can relax. The Anbu are being ordered to move out from their centralized positions around the district to help with the sweeps. The Uchiha will take part in the inspection while others will be helping the Anbu."

"Another day in paradise." Remarked Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke were welcomed back by their father. Fugaku had gone down the hall to fetch the boys and their aunt. The conversation had ended and everyone was trying to keep everything in proper perspective. The intruders had been caught and there would be no more attempted breaches this day at least. This was something that would certainly come again after the festival but for now everyone wanted to focus on what today was really about. They needed to for their own sakes as well as for the little ones.

"I'm glad you all came over to see us." Replied Teyaki as Fugaku and the others returned.

"The time is escaping all of you though. You need to be going to the exhibition grounds now. In ten minutes the show will begin." He informed them.

Mikoto looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that Teyaki was right. They needed to get moving if they wanted to be there on time. She turned towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi, please gather your gift into your backpack." She then addressed Naruto.

"Naruto honey I need you to do the same as your big brother."

"Yes, momma." Naruto replied as he went quickly to his gift and stuffed it carefully into his backpack. Sasuke helped him to put the backpack on. They were going to receive even more gifts at the exhibition grounds so the backpack was still being used for convenience sake.

Kakashi had his gift packed quickly and on his back. He looked at his family eagerly. The news has put him a bit on edge but he figured that they all felt the same as he. Still he wasn't going to let his guard down now that he knew that the festival could be breached.

The family said their goodbyes as they followed Fugaku back to the stairs and to the front door at the bottom of the steps. They were back out onto the streets and in the mist of some light foot traffic as many other clansmen were heading for the exhibition grounds. Many of them waved or bowed slightly in respect to their Head of Clan and his family. There were also a few among them who were also sporting backpacks for the sake of their young children that were too young to walk yet. Others were holding the tiny hands of toddlers that were carrying small back packs of their own just because they wanted to mimic their parents. Many mothers were carrying totes filled with the toddler essentials when on an outing.

Itachi was walking next to Naruto and keeping a discreet eye on their surroundings as he began to speak.

"So… Naruto what did Auntie Uruchi want to show you guys?"

"Oh, she wanted to show us some baby kittens and their momma." He informed happily. "The momma cat didn't have a home and Auntie said that she found her curled around the babies under a cart that was next to the convenience store."

"Yeah, she said they looked very hungry and scared so she brought them back to her and uncle's place." Added Sasuke who had decided that walking forward wasn't fun and had moved ahead a bit and then turned around so that he could face his family while he walked backwards.

"You know they kind of reminded me of all of us in a way." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"Why is that Naruto?" Inquired Mikoto.

Naruto smiled wide as he turned towards the family with a large grin.

"Because we are just like Auntie Uruchi and the cats."

Shisui paced up and down in the locker room built to accommodate participants in events at the grounds. There were several other clansmen in the room as well and some were standing in little groups talking quietly while others were sitting on benches keeping to themselves as they thought on the performance that they would do for their clan. Others were busying themselves with more stretch exercises for the sake of having something to do while they waited to begin; but no one was doing the same thing as Shisui.

He noticed that some of the clansmen were finding his pacing a bit annoying while others thought it was _amusing. 'Big deal so what if they don't like what I'm doing or find it funny. I need to do this to keep my nerves from making me want to spew my guts right now.'_ He thought dismally.

"Everyone listen up." A tall man with long dark brown hair tied in the back stood at the entrance of the locker room. "We begin the exhibition in ten minutes. So hang in there a little longer. I know you are all excited to get out there and show everyone what you can do." He gave a smile as he finished.

"Yashiro." Someone in the back of the group called out.

The man at the entrance answered him. "Yes, what is it, Inabi?"

"Is everything okay for us to do this? I mean those idiots that the security teams found. There aren't any other possible threats in the district right?" Inabi asked with concern. "I don't want all of us to be used as some sort of distraction for the intruders so that they can sneak up and start something at these grounds."

Everyone began to murmur among themselves when Inabi had finished. The group had witnessed for themselves the security teams apprehending some of the intruders when they were told to leave and go to the locker rooms. The security teams had things under control and the group of performers would only get in the way of their work; but the group was upset and not able to calm down for some time afterwards. This blatant attack on their festival was an outrage. They were angry and worried and were certainly in the mood to kick some serious ass if there were any more intruders at the festival. Yashiro raised his hand to regain everyone's attention.

"To answer your question Inabi the answer is yes. All of the intruders have been caught and there aren't any more within the district and it will remain that way for the rest of the festival. What I need you and everyone in this room to focus on at this point is your performance. It won't do any good to go out there and give a half ass performance because we are all pissed. We are much stronger mentally as well as physically then that." Yashiro reminded sternly.

This got the group to start settling down again. ' _Good they need_ _to stay focused as I told them. The_ _threat has been neutralized and keeping themselves agitated isn't going to do anything but give the clan a disappointing show.'_ Yashiro monologue to himself.

Outside the men and women's locker rooms the crowd was beginning to gather at the grounds. They started making their way up into the bleachers. There were four sets of them on the grounds and they were all on one side of the field. Some of the people brought fold-up lawn chairs with them as they went to find a spot near the stands. Others brought blankets that they would spread out on the ground. Everyone though stayed behind the long braided rope that sectioned off the spectators area from the actual field of performance. There were a few attendants scattered the length of the spectators area in case anyone would need assistance getting into the stands or needed to be warned not to try to go beyond the ropes.

Shisui couldn't help but take a look outside to see if his family had shown up yet. There were far too many people for him to truly be able to tell or not but it seemed to him that they hadn't arrived yet. ' _They must still be at Uncle's house yet._ ' He surmised. Then a smile slowly started to form on Shisui's face. He could see the telltale signs of silver and blonde hair within the crowd. The people he was searching for were just now arriving and looking at which of the bleachers they would move to sit in. He smiled to himself. ' _They will always stand out in this crowd like a beacon.'_

Naruto was excited. The closer they got to the grounds the more excited he became. He was going to see his cousin Shisui perform and he couldn't wait to get seated and watch. Sasuke was just as excited though he handled it better. Both Itachi and Kakashi found both of their little brothers amusing at the moment. One trying to be dignified while the other just letting it all hang out. It was very amusing to the older boys indeed. Fugaku found the younger ones enthusiasm a good thing and especially in Naruto's case. Fugaku wasn't sure that Naruto would enjoy this part of the festival despite the fact that his wife has told him more than once that their youngest son would most definitely enjoy it if only to see his cousin in action.

For her part Mikoto walked along holding her husband's hand and refraining herself from saying to him 'I told you so.' She wasn't about to play that card and was just content that her family was caught up in the event that was taking place. She didn't care about winning a debate. She just wanted her family to be happy.

They made it to the grounds with only three minutes to spare. Now the question was where were they going to sit? Kakashi glanced around quickly at the bleachers and thought it might be best if they chose a bleacher near the end.

"How about the last bleacher?" He suggested as he pointed towards the bleacher in question.

The others all looked in the direction he was pointing at. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"All the way over there big brother?"

"Yes. We can move up high so that the Sasuke and Naruto will be better able to see what is going on and if we take seats near the end of the row. We will be able to get out quicker if one of us has to use the restroom during the show or if we just need to get out of here faster when it's over." Kakashi reasoned.

Fugaku was the next to answer Kakashi.

"This is a good choice son. We will head over there now and go to the top of bleacher. I definitely want to be on the end of a row and not in the middle if we can help it."

The family having made their decision went to the last stand and started climbing up towards the top row. Several other people were also starting to make their way over and were filling the last bleacher from both sides at once. Fugaku's family made it to the top row and took seats near the end of the left side. Mikoto went in first and walked down far enough and turned around. Itachi had followed behind her with Naruto behind him and then Sasuke, Kakashi and finally Fugaku. Once they were all in the row. They sat down at the same time.

"I hope I don't get a splinter in my backside." Informed Itachi. That would be highly unpleasant."

Kakashi chuckled at his brother's statement. While their father made to comment on it.

"Itachi these bleachers are kept up in good condition year around." He said dismissively. "If you get a splinter in that rump of yours you probably deserved it for kami knows the amount of teasing you do to your little brothers."

Itachi gave a mock shocked look at his father. The others were snickering at him all the while.

"Father, you wound my heart!" Itachi dramatically displays by placing both hands over his heart. This makes his family laugh out loud and Fugaku only smirks as he answers his son.

"Yeah, well you better stop causing a scene up here before I wound something else of yours and then the splinter will be the last thing to worry about."

Itachi laughed and waved his hands at his father.

"Okay father okay I get it. Stop making a fool of myself in public." Itachi continued to chuckle as he began to settle down as well as the rest of the family.

All of the Uchiha clan came to see a performance on the grounds not in the stands after all. The announcer's voice started to blare out over the ground from a two story tower across the field. Down at ground level in front of the tower she was in the group of clansmen performing today began coming single file out along the sideline in front of her. The woman's voice was clear and strong through the speakers as she proclaimed.

"Welcome everyone to this year's Celebration of Life Festival. We are going to show you some truly remarkable feats today." She exclaims with controlled excitement. The man next to her picks up the dialogue.

"That's right folks as you all have heard. We have some up and coming ninja among our ranks and we will be showcasing some of their abilities. We also have some members returning this year to once again demonstrate why they are the best in chosen specialties." Mildly expressing excitement himself the announcer finished.

"So everyone sit back and enjoy this afternoon's show of Uchiha strength, speed and skill. Let us begin!" The female announcer spoke while the performers down in front of her and her partner all bowed before the audience.

The first group to take the field was Inabi's group. The male announcer begin to give some info on the young Uchiha as he and his team rushed onto the field six men and women strong. "Folks first up today is Inabi. He is fast becoming a master at the use of the nun chucks. Though most of us choose to use tantos, shuriken, kunai or even a katana as our weapon of choice, Inabi has chosen the nun chucks. He will now with his team demonstrate his proficiency in the use of this weapon."

Once the group was in the center of the field. The team separated from Inabi and stood away from him at a good one hundred yards. Inabi got into position as did the team that now were standing in a row in front of him. They faced each other and not towards the crowd watching. The team were spaced evenly at arm's length between each other and reaching into their pouches begin to pull shuriken and to the ready. A hidden signal was perceived among the team and they began to throw the metal weapons in rapid motions.

Inabi was more than ready as he began swinging the nun chucks in a rapid motion from side to side in a windmill type of action taking out the shuriken easily. The team switched from just shuriken to using metal wire attached to the next set of shuriken. They moved about without running into each other as they adeptly guided the shuriken trying to trap Inabi in the wire with the shuriken going into the ground and anchoring him where he stood. He didn't stay put as he began to move away from the wire guided shuriken. He expertly swatted away the shuriken that looked as though they were about to trap their target. He moved gracefully and with the apparent knowledge of his surroundings at all times. Once all of the team failed to trap him they all stopped and bowed. This signified the end of the first part of the demonstration. The spectators all immediately applauded the team.

Sasuke and Naruto were near the edge of their seats once the shuriken started flying. They couldn't believe how fast the young man was at dodging the attacks. The rest of the family quietly ran commentary among themselves of the young man's performance so far.

"Now Inabi is going to show us his offensive skills." Informed Fugaku knowingly.

The female announcer proved him right in the next second.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Inabi will now go on the offensive. Watch closely." She advised.

The young man waited for his team to prepare themselves for this next part. Each of the members all made hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu. Five replicas of each member appeared right next to them. The clones wasted no time in moving up in front of their originals. The clones all stood still waiting for Inabi to make his move. It seemed like a good five minutes had gone by when in reality it had only been one when Inabi took off after the clones. The clones scattered and began using shuriken without wire.

Inabi dodged and swatted away at the shuriken as he rapidly approached his first target. He leaped in the air spinning the nun chucks high over his head. When he came down the nun chucks struck the opponent first and in a puff of smoke one clone was gone. Wasting no time Inabi continued towards his next target. The next clone tried to use a fire release jutsu called Phoenix Flower where several small fireballs are shot at once that can hit a single target or can be fanned out to hit multiple targets at once. Inabi countered quickly by pushing chakra into his weapon. The chakra acted like an extension of the nun chucks. By keeping the flow of chakra steady Inabi was able to swat the fireballs away. He carefully aimed them away from the crowd and from his team that stood off away from him.

The clone didn't get a chance to fire off another round as Inabi had gotten to close to her and the other remaining clones could not risk hitting her to get him now. She made to defend in a hand to hand combat with a kunai held in her right hand. Inabi never slowed down as he went high in the air again spinning the nun chucks over his head. When Inabi came down his weapon struck the clone's kunai instead of her head. Inabi anticipated this action and immediately swung around kicking her in a round house kick. The clone was knocked to the ground so violently she instantly puffed into smoke and vanished. There were now only three clones left. They tried to surround Inabi while he was dealing with their team mate but failed to be quick enough. Inabi easily defeated the last three dodging in out of their attacks and hitting each one. The last two by a single shot from the nun chucks as the young warrior used again his chakra as an extension of his weapon. The two clones went the way of the others and the crowd let out a roar of applause.

Inabi and his team all took center stage and bowed once more to the audience before turning and swiftly leaving the field.

"Let's give one more round of applause for Inabi and his team on a fine performance!" Shouted the male announcer over the crowd.

The next group that went out demonstrated several fire release techniques to the crowd. They did the different fire jutsu in artful and beautiful displays. The crowd thoroughly enjoyed each creative move given. There were several oohs and ahs coming throughout the performance. This was followed by taijutsu from some of the masters and returning veterans to the exhibition. The taijutsu fighters didn't possess Sharigan; but they more than made up for it with their incredible skill and speed. They also deftly used their chakra and applied it towards the use of weapons.

Naruto watched these clansmen the most closely. They didn't have Sharigan and they were the only clansmen in the exhibition who didn't. Yet here they were proudly displaying their skill in taijutsu and even in use of weapons. _'Maybe there is hope for me after all._ ' He couldn't help but think. Sasuke watched his brother and he knew what Naruto was thinking and it made a small smile come to his face. _'That's it Naruto watch and understand. You don't have to own Sharigan like the rest of us. You can_ become a great ninja and _achieve great things without it.'_

The rest of the family sent over glances at their youngest all through the taijutsu performance. All of them were pleased to see Naruto drinking it all in carefully not missing anything that was happening on the field. They hoped that this performance would inspire Naruto and give him some confidence to believe that he could be a ninja too.

Several performances had been going on for a while now and Shisui had been patiently waiting for his turn to come. He had been told by Yashiro that he would be the last performance in the exhibition. Saving the best for last was how the man had put it to him. Shisui didn't think he was the best out here but he knew he would do his damn best for his family that had come to watch him and for his father who had asked to take his place in this thing. He was just sitting on the ground doing some much needed stretches to warm up his muscles. He had done this earlier only to learn that he could have waited until now to do them. A clanswoman by the name of Kimiko was now getting ready to perform with kenjutsu or use of the sword. She was pulling her katana out of its scabbard as Shisui began his stretches.

"Shisui."

Shisui looked up and turned slightly to his left at the sound of the voice. There standing above him was an old friend from academy days. Shisui smiled brightly in surprise.

"Hey, how have you been Tsubasa?!"

"I haven't been bad at all and you?"

"I've been real good. Thanks for asking so what brings you here?"

"I just got back after that ridiculously long year on a mission and wanted to high tail it over here for the festival. It was bad enough that I couldn't make it in time for the ceremony. My little cousin who was born just eight weeks ago was there. I sure wish that I could have gotten in sooner."

"Hey, you're here now and that's the main thing."

Tsubasa gave his old friend a small smile. They both looked over at the performance of Kimiko. She was using hand signs to release a stream of fire down the length of her blade as the announcer commented on the action.

"Ah, here we go folks. Kimiko is going to show you her famous Dragon Blade attack!" Informed the male announcer.

Tsubasa turned away looking back at his friend. Shisui also turned back to look at his friend but continued to do leg stretches.

"So I know this isn't the time but maybe later do you want to hang out some time?"

"Yeah I would like that a lot. How about in say a week? You won't be going on any missions for a little while after pulling that hefty one and I have a three day mission coming the day after tomorrow. So does this Saturday sound could to you?"

"Yeah that sounds real good. I'll see you then. Right now I'm going to go and try and spoil my cousin rotten."

"That's great Tsubasa this is one of the reasons for the festival after all." Shisui laughed as he got up.

Tsubasa waved as he turned to leave. Shisui waved him on and then began stretching his arms next. He watched Kimiko start to really get into her performance. She was being assisted by a team that was engaged in a mock battle with her. The crowd was loving the performance so far. Shisui felt a twinge of nerves at that moment. Kimiko's performance was almost done he realized.

Shisui didn't waste any more time as he continued to stretch his muscles and start thinking of the performance he was about to give. He needed to get into the zone. When it came to real battle Shisui didn't have any trouble at all with this. Everything came naturally and he just moved as he needed too. He didn't have to worry about an audience watching and critiquing him. He finished the stretches and took several deep calming breaths. He needed to stay calm if he wanted his performance to turn out right. _'It's just_ _like in a real battle, Shisui. Don't panic over nothing._ '

"Let's hear it for Kimiko everyone!" The male announcer boomed out over the speakers. Shisui winced at the unnecessary loudness of the man. He did have a microphone in front of him. ' _Someone is a fan of_ _Kimiko's._ He thought as he prepared to take the field with four others.

Kimiko bowed one last time and then turned and ran back off the field with her team. She nodded to Shisui with a smile as they passed him and his team going out.

"Here is the final performance of the day folks." Replied the female announcer. "Takeshi was supposed to take the field today but he was unfortunately needed in the security detail. So here to take his place is his son Shisui." She happily informed the crowd.

Immediately there was a great roar of the crowd and Shisui thought for a brief moment that his heart stopped for a second. He hadn't expected to hear such a loud ruckus over him. He couldn't help but scan the top row of the last bleacher to see his family. Sure enough they were in the top left corner waving and cheering and the little ones had been boosted onto their father's and oldest brother's shoulders so that they could see the field since the rest of the spectators were on their feet blocking the children' s view of the field.

Shisui and his team bowed to the audience and then turned to face each other. The four men moved back a short distance and took up their stances as Shisui did the same. They waited for the crowd to settle down some before they began their performance. Everyone quieted quickly as they knew that concentration was a must for any ninja. Shisui and his team could have went on even with the noise but it is tradition at these festivals for the crowd to show respect and quiet down at the beginning of a performance that is being given. Once the crowd was settled Shisui launched into his attack.

The group began the battle in a pure taijutsu form first. This was a warm up for what was to come for all of them. One of the team went ahead to meet Shisui head on as the others began to fan out. They would wait for an opportunity to strike if Shisui gave them one. The two combatants met and they quickly fell into a volley of fists being thrown in accurate movement. Neither of the two young shinobi backed down and when Shisui's opponent made to drop kick him. Shisui somersaulted backwards away from the man. Another member of team took that instant to come at Shisui while his back was turned. The man launched into the air pulling up his legs up to the side so that he was creating a high jump kick that would have landed squarely on Shisui's back; but Shisui anticipated the move and ducked close to the ground so that the man ended up flying over him and away from him.

Shisui was back up in an instant. The others were now all coming at once. Shisui punched the first man square in the gut and when the man bowled over Shisui went over the man's back to avoid another fist that was trying meet the side of his face. He quickly leaped into a high jump kick of his own that sent his next opponent flying to the ground. He then was able to get some distance from the others and rapidly did the hand signs for a fireball. Shisui was careful not to make the ball to large. In the distance were several water users on stand-by throughout the entire show just in case things got out of control and there would be a need for water to douse out any flames. Still Shisui wanted to be careful. The team that was with him were being just as careful.

The team countered by dodging this attack. The fire release was the signal for them to launch out of taijutsu and began to attack with Nin jutsu. Shisui chose this time to show the crowd his mastery over the body flicker technique. He swiftly did the hand signs needed and was gone before the group even knew what happened. In his wake Shisui had generated three after image clones of himself that immediately set upon their targets. The crowd gave a very loud gasp at the sight. Everyone's eyes were darting all around the field trying to find the elusive Shisui.

"Father were did he go?" Asked a bewildered Naruto. He was still sitting on top of his father's shoulders. Fugaku hadn't sat down since Shisui had taken the field and neither had Kakashi who was holding Sasuke the same way.

"You will just have to keep looking Naruto. I can tell you that your cousin hasn't left the field."

Naruto leaned forward a little as he looked all around. Sasuke was mimicking him from Kakashi's shoulders.

"There he is!" shouted Sasuke as he pointed towards the right.

Shisui had rematerialized in front of his opponent within an instant. The man was hit with a blow meant to knock him out cold. The man dropped quickly. The clones attacked their targets but two of them failed and disappeared after being hit brutally hard. The two remaining men reached for their tantos. Shisui did the same bringing his own forward. The men launched into their attacks.

Kakashi thought it strange as he watched the event that Shisui's team didn't make clones of themselves during this fight. If anyone messed up here the crowd would be getting a very unpleasant scene that would ruin the entire exhibition as everyone would only be able to talk about that horrible incident. The idea was safety at these events. Yet here was Shisui and his team going at it. Had Kakashi not been a ninja he would have not understood the care that these men were taking in their strikes. They may get a few cuts and scratches but none of them would be going to the emergency room or the morgue.

Shisui met the tanto of his opponent then quickly back flipped holding the tanto in his teeth as he did so nearly missing a charge from the second opponent who thought to take advantage of Shisui as he engaged the first one. The men came again and this time Shisui teleported himself behind one of them and roundhouse kicked the man hard into the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him from the force of the hit. The other man dodged to his right and turned firing off a small fireball at Shisui in attempt to force him off balance. The move didn't work as Shisui dodged to his left and shot forward with an extreme burst of speed via his chakra. The man tried to block the attack by bringing his arms up and crossing them over each other in front of his face. Shisui however rammed a knee into the man's gut instead dropping the man swiftly. The battle was over and the crowd gave a standing ovation. The sound of their cheers could be heard all over the entire district.

Both announcers stood up as well for a moment clapping their hands at the performance until they remembered they were the announcers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give one final round of applause for Shisui and his team!" Both announcers replied.

Shisui's team was being roused either by smelling salts or in the case of the ones who were knocked out earlier were rousing on their own. They immediately howbeit shakenly got to their feet. When all of the team was back on their feet. The team bowed to the crowd as one.

"Everyone listen up. Here's the final announcement." The female announcer began. "We have just been told that the tables have all been set up and all of the food that you have provided for this meal has been placed and is ready. The meal committee asks that you all proceed to the main street of our district and take a seat at the table."

The crowd made their way out of the stands and towards Main Street. There were a loud cacophony of sound as everyone was talking about the exhibition or were trying to keep together so that the younger members won't get separated from their families. Fugaku had carried Naruto down the bleachers with the child sit sitting on his shoulders. Kakashi followed his father's example and carried Sasuke the same way down. Itachi and Mikoto followed directly behind them as they all slowly made their way to supper.

"Wow there are so many clansmen father!" An awe struck Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes Naruto we have been blessed to have a good sized clan but we are not the largest one. That honor goes to the Hyuuga."

"We have new members now so we will be even bigger this year."

Fugaku laughed at his son's statement. "Yes, Naruto we are bigger than we were a year ago."

"Father, where do you want to sit?" Kakashi asked as Main Street came into view.

"Let's head down by our house. That way when we finish eating and there is still some time before the start of the carnival we can always head home and freshen up a bit." Fugaku reasoned.

Mikoto managed to get alongside her husband while poor Itachi was forced to stay directly behind her due to the crowd.

"I think that we will probably end up chatting for a while after we eat. You know our clan honey. They will eat first and talk later." She said cheekily.

Fugaku again let out a chuckle at his wife's words. "That is so true dear. We do take eating seriously once we decide that we are going too."

The family made their way down the street and found a place one block away from their home to sit. Others had already made themselves comfortable at the table ahead of them as they all went to sit on the long wooden benches. The family all sat on the left side of the table next to each other. They all greeted their clansmen as they sat down among them.

The food was in generous supply with a variety of items from vegetable sides to large bowls of rice and several fried meats made from tempura and salads of all kinds. The meal committee had set up pits that were a permanent part of the main street setting. These barbeque pits were covered most of the time except at times like now when they provided a means for the men to grill several meats for their clan. Thus a robust gentlemen walked over with a huge platter of ribs and chicken that he placed down in the open space at the table. There were a few other men doing the same thing further down the table.

Everyone waited patiently for the committee to finish up with placing the meats and providing can sodas or juice for all partaking of the feast. Once everyone had finally been seated and the last platter of meat had been placed and the last can of beverage was placed down in front of a diner. A dinner bell chimed once and that was everyone's cue to say thanks for the meal and they all began to eat.

Kakashi sat next to Sasuke like he did at home and just like at home. He helped his little brother get the food he wanted from the table. Itachi was doing the same thing for Naruto. Asking him what he wanted and reaching for it for him. Once the little ones plates were made they each made his own plate. Neither of the older boys had noticed the people watching them from across the table. It wasn't until someone made a comment that they both looked up and saw everyone staring at them. The looks they were given weren't of negative vibes. Everyone was pleased to see how well the new members had adjusted within their family. People had heard that they were doing well but this was the first time to really see what their home life is like. No one said anything else as they all looked at their plates and began to eat.

Naruto was hungry but he was awe struck once again. All of their clan was sitting at the longest table he had ever seen in his life like one big happy family. He couldn't help but keep gawking at everyone with a silly expression on his face half in awe and half in joy at the sight. Itachi had to keep tapping him on his arm from time to time to snap him out of it. Finally after the fifth time he couldn't help and chuckle at his little brother.

"Naruto you are supposed to be eating not acting like you just came here from another world."

"Sorry but I just can't help it. This is so awesome!" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Give him a break Itachi this is Naruto's first ever festival with his clan." Chided Sasuke who managed to swallow down a bite of grilled ribs quickly to answer Itachi.

"I'm not surprised that you feel this way Naruto." Interjected Kakashi who was getting Sasuke another rib. "I feel a bit awe struck myself. Still you won't be able to go to the carnival later if you don't eat your meal now." He softly warned.

"No! I want to go to the carnival too!" Naruto cried in alarm.

"Then eat up little brother so we can all go together." Answered Itachi.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and went back to eating and this time kept his eyes on his plate until he had finished. Their parents had only listened to the exchange between all of their sons quietly. They were both feeling a sense of joy that was a much different level than in previous years coming to these festivals. The reasons were sitting there as one with the rest of their clan and was being truly accepted as one of the clan too.

Once the meal had finished the chatting began. A few people even brought Kakashi and Naruto gifts while they were still all sitting there. Some of the gifts were repeats of things they got earlier that day and then there were some new things as well. Mostly the items were of clothing and more baked goods then either new Uchiha knew what to do with. Some people gave them coupons to their shops for free items. Naruto and Kakashi both packed away the gifts after thanking each person who gave them something. They both were starting to feel a bit self-conscious and guilty. No one was giving their other brothers anything accept in a few cases a teasing hard time. Both boys however had no trouble firing back in the banter as they practiced on each other often enough. These people couldn't hold a candle to either of the Uchiha boys when it came to banter and they soon realized it and amicably enough backed off. Still neither Itachi nor Sasuke were without complete manners. They never banter with their elders. Their peers was fair game though.

Fugaku was approached by several of their clan in light brief chats on how it felt to be a father of the new members of the clan. Their father spoke honestly and told them that he wasn't sorry for making the decision to ask the boys to join his family. Mikoto also chatted with the women of the same thing. Soon they all realized that it was nearly time for the carnival to start. It had surprised Fugaku to realize this as he truly believed that he and his family would have some time to kill before then. So without further ado they all made their way to the carnival.

* * *

 **A/N:** I tried my best with the exhibition. I have to admit I struggled for a while with coming up with anything at all for it. Then inspiration struck when I watched a clip on YouTube called Shaolin Masters. It sort of gave me the idea of how a martial arts exhibition should be done. Still I apologize if this was just clumsy to you.


	24. Family and Friends lV

A/N: Hi everyone! I now will present to you the last part of the Family and Friends chapters. This chapter is a bit long but it is done at least. When the next chapter comes it will be with the closing investigation of Yumiko Agata. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this treat coming so fast on the heels of the other. Like I said before this is actually part of the last chapter written; but was broken down to make it reader friendly. Enjoy!

* * *

Family and Friends Part lV

Sasuke had been waiting all day for this part of the festival to begin and now that it was finally time he planned on going wild and riding every ride and eating every piece of junk food, he could get his little grubby hands on. Naruto was certainly up for it as well and their family members knew that they would be having to stay on alert for the boys over doing it that night. Both of the older boys made their younger brothers hold their hands as they made their way along so as to not lose them in the crowds.

They knew that this was all their clan and that they were safe among them; but both boys couldn't shake the earlier incident that happened at these particular grounds not more than over five hours ago. Instinct was kicking in rather strong and especially in Kakashi's case. It was going to be hard for him to enjoy this part of the festival with those thoughts running through his mind. Looking over at Itachi, Kakashi could tell that it wasn't going to be easy for him either.

Shisui had joined up with them as soon as they left the table. Takeshi had finished his part in security and had joined up with his son late for supper. Thus the two ended up much further down the table from the rest of their family. Now Shisui had managed to catch up with his cousins before they entered the carnival grounds with his father in tow.

"Hey are we all ready to ride till we're dizzy and eat till we puke?!" Shisui exclaimed with excitement.

"YEAH!" shouted the little ones eager to get this party started.

Shisui chuckled at their response. "Okay so which ride do we want to go on first?"

Naruto looked around quick and spotted a carousel that even adults could ride on. The brightly colored horses and other animals on the wooden platform dazzled him and he wanted on one of those horses.

"Let's ride that first!" He shouted and pointed in the direction of the carousel.

"Hm…What do you think Kakashi and Itachi?" Shisui gazed in their direction. "It is big enough for adults to ride too."

Naruto stood with his fingers crossed in anticipation as he looked from each of his big brothers.

"I'll sit on one of the benches." Replied Kakashi immediately. There was no way he was going to be seen on one of those ugly painted horses or other animals.

Itachi snorted at his brother's response. Itachi knew exactly why his big brother wouldn't be seen on one of those animals, but he would keep the knowledge to himself and spare his brother on his important day. So instead he concentrated on what his answer to his cousin's question would be.

"I don't have a problem with it. Let's start with the carousel then."

Naruto leaped up in excitement. He had seen one of these things once a long time ago. It was back when he and Kakashi were still living alone at the time. Kakashi had need to go into the village to buy some much needed milk and bread for their meal and decided to take Naruto who was only three at the time to the store with him. Kakashi had forgotten however that it was one of the smaller festivals that the village was having at this time of year. This festival was called the Festival of Harvest and it came near the end of August. Kakashi was upset with himself when he realized that this was the reason for so many people out in the streets more than usual that early evening. They ran along the rooftops swiftly and passed part of the carnival by. It so happened to be a carousel that was sitting right below them that had gotten Naruto's attention. He was mesmerized by what he was seeing and wanted to ask if they could go down and ride on it; but Naruto knew better than to ask; but here he was now about to get on one of the horses.

They made their way over and Kakashi lifted Naruto up onto the platform. Itachi did the same with Sasuke. Both little boys made their way around by passing other children as they sought to find the perfect animal to ride. Naruto stopped at a large white horse with a dark brown saddle and a gold blanket underneath the saddle. All of which was painted on except for the saddle which was molded onto the back of the horse. There were bright red tassels with a gold buttons on the bridle with a strap that connected from one gold button on the left side to the other on the right at the lower corner of the horse's mouth. The horse's legs were bunched up under it and off the ground in a frozen gallop.

Naruto couldn't help but pat the horse on the nose before his big brother Kakashi lifted him up onto it. Sasuke was right behind Naruto choosing the very next horse which turned out to be a replica of the white horse except the horse was a bright black color with a white blaze on its face and its front legs had a splash of white paint on each of them from the knee down to the hoof and the back legs from hock to hoof.

Kakashi smirked at seeing his little brother petting the fake animal. ' _I can barely remember having that_ _kind of imagination. The kind that only a toddler could have._ ' He thought wistfully. He then lifted Naruto up onto the horse. Naruto wrapped both of his hands onto the pole that impaled the steed and into the floor. Kakashi made sure that his little brother was secure and realized that he would have to stand next to him to make sure that he stayed on the thing. Naruto's legs were too short to reach the stir-ups and Kakashi didn't trust Naruto's grip on the bar. He looked over at Sasuke to see the little boy was in the same predicament.

Shisui had allowed Itachi to guide Sasuke along behind Naruto as it became obvious that Sasuke wanted to ride close to his brother rather than ride with some strange kid. When Naruto finally stopped at a large white horse. Sasuke immediately wanted to the black one behind it. In the next row to the left of the artfully crafted creatures was another horse but a tiger behind it. They also were smaller meaning that they were meant for small children. The animals were already taken by two children and therefore trying to persuade Naruto and Sasuke to ride those particular animals instead was out of the question. Besides this neither boy wanted to ride what they thought was for babies and Naruto and especially Sasuke didn't do baby things.

Shisui chuckled when he thought about his little cousin having a meltdown if Shisui even suggested it. Now looking over he could see that a problem had now presented itself and one that Kakashi was now looking back at Sasuke to check if it was the same for him and it was. Itachi was trying to put his little brother up on the thing. The horse was tall like the one in front of it. They were obviously were meant for adults to ride. Itachi realized that he wouldn't be able to keep Sasuke secured on the damn thing once the animal starting going up and down because Sasuke just had to pick one of the biggest ones on the ride. ' _Why couldn't they have picked one of the smaller animals? Or even have picked two that just_ _stood still and looked pretty?' He thought exasperatedly._

Shisui made his move towards his cousins when he read the expression on Itachi's face.

"Hey, Itachi let me stand next to Sasuke during this ride okay?" He asked cheerily.

Itachi looked up gratefully at his cousin.

"Thanks Shisui. I would have been fine if this thing didn't move but once it starts going up…" Itachi trailed off embarrassed. He wasn't tall enough to support his little brother on the ride.

"That's okay I'll stand here for you. Why don't you look for a ride of your own on this thing?"

Itachi nodded and looked around and decided he would do as his oldest brother had thought to do and that was to sit on the bench that was directly beside them. He quickly went and sat down as their cousin went and stood next to Sasuke.

"Okay little man hold onto the pole and don't' let go until this thing stops moving again. Got it?" Insisted Shisui.

Sasuke was looking around to see where their parents where; but he did pay attention to his cousin.

"Yes, I will Shisui." He replied as he looked back at Shisui. He still couldn't see his parents and wondered what happened.

"Shisui, do you see our parents anywhere?"

Shisui turned to look around himself quickly as the ride was about to move.

"Oh there they are!" Shisui pointed off to just at the head of them. Both parents were standing away from the ride. Their feet firmly planted on solid pavement. They were waving to all of the boys. Their mother shouted something, but it was lost to the din of the music that was starting to play as the carousel slowly started turning. The horse began to move upwards and for a moment Sasuke couldn't register why until he saw Naruto ahead of him also moving up towards the ceiling. Sasuke quickly got into the mood of the ride as he watched his brothers and waved to their parents. Shisui chuckled at Sasuke's exuberance and held him gently but firmly so that he wouldn't fall off.

Kakashi did the same and he and Naruto talked throughout the whole ride. This was partly because Kakashi wanted to keep his little brother grounded a bit. Naruto was very excited to be on the carousel. He had always wanted to ride one and Kakashi had known this for a long time. Now that the little boy was finally able to be on one. He was becoming overly excited. Kakashi wanted him to stay settled some so that he didn't fall off. So he talked with his little brother to keep him calm.

The ride went on for five minutes and all too soon it was time to get off and let other children have a turn. Kakashi hoisted Naruto off at the same time Shisui hoisted Sasuke off of his horse and they all walked off the platform together. Sasuke and Naruto went running over to their parents as soon as their big brothers let go of their hands.

"Momma, father did you see us? Did you see us?" Inquired Naruto excitedly.

"Yes we did honey. You and Sasuke looked so brave riding those big horses." Cooed Mikoto happily.

Sasuke stood in front of their father with a big grin. Fugaku smirked at his son and knelt down to be at eye level.

"You looked real good sitting up there on that horse Sasuke. You and Naruto gave everyone the impression that you are true Uchiha."

Sasuke blushed but he didn't look away from his father. "Thanks father. We tried our best."

"You looked like you both had fun."

"Yeah we did. Didn't we Naruto?"

Naruto looked over and nodded his head. "Yep."

Standing to his full height again Fugaku now asked the obvious question.

"Okay so what do we want to do next?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and nodded to him. Sasuke returned it and then looked up at everyone and asked.

"Could we go ride that octopus ride?"

Sasuke was now pointing straight ahead of them to the ride in question. Everyone looked in the direction that Sasuke pointed.

"Sure why not?" Replied Shisui as he looked back at the rest of the family. He immediately noticed a few blank faces in the group and this made him laugh heartedly.

"Don't tell me some of you are scared of that ride?" He asked incredulously.

When he got only murmurings about getting dizzy or nauseated. Shisui once again let out a laugh that continued this time all the way over to the Octopus ride. Once there Itachi and the little ones climbed into the car. It was round with a bench seat that conformed to the shape of the car. In its center was a large metal pole with a wheel were the center of it looked like a five pointed star. There with spacing in between each point that made an effective handle for anyone to grab onto if they wished.

Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi all got into the car. Shisui had to practically beg the adults to get into the next car that was in front of the siblings' car. Takeshi and Fugaku were adamant about not getting on the ride until Shisui decided to play dirty.

"Ah, come on now you don't want me to tell everyone that the Head of Clan and a noble clansman were to chicken to ride a silly little ride like the Octopus do you?"

"Damn it boy you tell anyone about being at this ride at all and I'll have you sleeping outside with your damn cat!" Takeshi hissed.

Shisui wasn't the least bit fazed at his father's threat. He aimed to win this argument for no other reason than for the hell of it. Besides this was going to be fun to watch he mused to himself.

"Alright, alright Shisui I'll get on the damn thing, but you had better not tell anyone about this at all." Demanded Fugaku frustrated.

"Don't worry I won't." Shisui promised.

Mikoto didn't have a problem with getting on the ride. Thus she got into the car first. Shisui stood back with his arms folded over his chest as he watched the hesitant nature he was seeing still coming from his father and uncle. Finally after what seemed like forever when in reality it had only been a few seconds Takeshi boarded the car followed by Fugaku. Shisui got in last as they all sat around in the circle. They belted themselves in and waited.

Shisui knew he was going to enjoy this already. His father was starting to get nervous and his uncle looked a little pale. Mikoto was too busy shouting over at their sons and laughing to notice her husband and brother looking like the end of the world as they knew it was about to begin. Things only got worse for the two older men when they first heard and then saw the siblings' car begin to spin before the ride had even begun. Fugaku paled a little more and Takeshi was starting to cuss under his breath. Mikoto was still oblivious to what was about to happen in her own car for watching her children.

Kakashi realized that the ring was for giving the ride an extra dose of fun. Without giving a warning Kakashi grabbed the ring and pulled from off his center. This action made their car to spin at moderate speed. None of the others were expecting the car to move yet as a few more people were boarding the last two cars and their mother had their attention. They immediately let out a high pitched squeal that all three boys would vehemently deny sounded like three little girls. Kakashi laughed loudly at their reactions. Once the boys got over their initial shock they eagerly wanted to know how it happened and if they could do it too.

The last of the boarders had gotten in and secured themselves. The attendant for the ride dutifully went around and checked everyone in their cars making sure that they were properly and safely belted in. Once the young man was satisfied that there would be no forthcoming lawsuits. He went back and pushed the button for the ride to begin and that was when all hell broke loose.

Takeshi watched the young man approach and then check to see that they were all secure and then went on down the line. He was trying his best not to have a freak out; but he was slowly starting to doubt that he would be able to keep his stoic composure. Though he hadn't realized that his son was already on to him. The young attendant had now made his round of the cars and was heading back to the control panel that would no doubt start up this monstrosity. Takeshi tried to calm himself by thinking of a nice calm training session instead of seeing what he was really in at the moment. The man had now reached the panel and just as he hit the button to start. The boys' car behind them was spinning wildly and all of the boys were laughing as they made their car go faster.

Takeshi didn't know why he had not noticed them sooner. It wasn't like they were being quiet. He heard the noise they made this whole time, but for some reason he just couldn't focus on it. Now their car was spinning and he wanted off. Now. He made to try and get up but the machine jerked forward and off they all went. The cars were attached to mechanical arms that rose and lowered as the axis turned much like the carousel. Now Takeshi was going up and down and his car was half spinning and he was seeing people rising above him spinning in their cars while others where down lower like himself. Now he was going up and up in the air and that was it.

"SHISUI… YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET MY ASS OFF THIS THING RIGHT NOW!" Bellowed Takeshi.

Shisui couldn't do anything but laugh at first. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as he watched his father have a meltdown not two minutes into the ride.

"SHISUI, YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY RIGHT NOW BOY!" Takeshi was trying to unbuckle the seatbelt and only then did his son try and calm him down.

"Father… Look it's not that bad. There are little kids riding this thing and their not scared." Shisui tried to reason with his father as he wrestled with keeping him in his seat.

"The hell it isn't boy. Look at your Uncle. Does he look like he is having fun to you?" Takeshi countered back.

Shisui looked over at his Uncle and began to feel sorry for getting them into this mess. Fugaku didn't look all that good.

Mikoto was trying to talk to her husband to get his mind off the ride itself; but the man could see nothing but the spinning and he was getting more and more dizzy by the second. He was also starting to look a little green. Mikoto wanted to laugh on one hand and on the other she knew that this wasn't a good thing to do so she stifled it. ' _We will look back on this and laugh someday.'_ She thought to herself.

Takeshi continued to cuss and yell throughout the two minutes that the ride was in motion. Two minutes because the attendant figured that it wasn't a good idea to keep the banshee on the ride any longer. Censorship wasn't available to block out hysterical and out of control adults. The other parents were shocked and amused; but at the same time appalled at the language that came from the out of control car. There would be several sessions of 'Do as I say and not as I do' with their children after this ride was through.

The ride was stopped and the young attendant made sure that it was the banshee car that was lined up with the ground. Takeshi was out of the seatbelt and jumped over the back of the car onto solid ground. The man was so relieved that he looked like he was going to kiss the ground; but he figured he had already made a big enough fool out of himself at this point and along with that thought came the realization that he had cussed in public. _In public_ where there were a bunch of little kids including his nephews who were sitting with their parents or friends on this ride. He paled slightly and was profusely apologizing to everyone at the ride either on it or still waiting to get on it.

Shisui helped Fugaku get off the ride as the man's legs were like rubber and he couldn't stop being dizzy at the moment. He was looking very green now and Shisui knew that any minute now his uncle was going to puke. He and Mikoto hurriedly led Fugaku away by each taking one of the man's arms and throwing it over their shoulder and headed for the nearest trash can ASAP. Everyone quickly got out of their way. Takeshi was still babbling apologies to the attendant for ruining the ride; but the young man wasn't fazed by what had just happened. This is not the first time after all, he had hysterical men on this ride.

Kakashi and the others were enjoying going around and around as the car rose and fell as it moved in its circle. They didn't even notice that anything was wrong until the bellow from their uncle hit their ears. They were still spinning wildly but they could make out that their uncle was having a meltdown in the car in front of them. They became extremely embarrassed and glad that they didn't ride with them. The noise only got louder and the next thing they all knew was that Takeshi was trying to get out of his seat. Shisui was struggling to keep him in it. They looked over at their parents and saw their mother talking to their father who was looking very sick on the ride. Kakashi wanted to get over there and help them, but he knew that it was impossible.

The ride suddenly started slowing down and the boy's car had also slowed down to a stop as the boys were no longer forcing the car to spin. Once the ride had come to a complete stop. The attendant ran over to help, but it wasn't necessary as the boys watched their uncle jump over the back of the car and he almost looked like he was about to kiss the ground. Sasuke let out a groan of embarrassment and slapped a hand to his face.

Their father was led off the ride and had to be partially carried by his wife and nephew and they were speeding away to the nearest trash can. Itachi couldn't resist the smirk that appeared on his face at the entire scene his family caused.

"This is one for the family history books." He replied amusedly.

Kakashi looked over at his brother with a smirk of his own. He couldn't help it. Itachi did have a point.

"That it is Itachi. That it is."

Sasuke removed his hand from his face and looking again at the spectacle in front of him suggested.

"Maybe we could pretend that we don't know them?"

Itachi and Kakashi only laughed out loud at that. This was certainly going to provide endless material for teasing for a long while to come but only good naturedly of course.

Naruto for his part only watched in shock with his mouth agape at the quickly disappearing parents and an uncle who was right behind them still shouting apologies.

The attendant was kind enough to give the boys another round that lasted the allotted time of five minutes. They were a little more sober this time as they couldn't help but think that they needed to get off and go find their family afterwards. Still the ride was fun and Itachi had something to say to Sasuke about it.

"Thanks for choosing this ride, Sasuke. Who knew that our family was capable of entertainment? I was always told we were a very stoic family." He chuckled.

Sasuke gave his brother a look and wanted to say something but thought better of it. The incident was kind of funny after all.

"We better head off and find them." Suggested Kakashi as he reached for Sasuke's hand. The boy immediately grabbing on the offered appendage. "Father was made sick by the ride so they couldn't have gone too far."

"Yeah, I didn't like how sick father looked." Naruto voiced with concern as he was also holding Itachi's hand.

The boys took off from the ride and weaving their way through the crowds they began to search for them. Their family proved Kakashi right as they hadn't gone far. They were all sitting on a long wooden bench under a large ceremonial tree of the Uchiha. The boys made their way over to the bench. The sight before them was kind of pitiful to see.

Fugaku was seated but lying back against the back of the bench with his head tilted back. There was a wet cloth on his forehead and a bottle of water in his left hand. His hand was resting on the bench beside him. Mikoto was sitting on his right holding his hand and trying to cheer him up. While their uncle was seated leaning forward with his hands holding his head up. Elbows firmly placed on his thighs. Shisui was sitting next to him and was apologizing to his father and patting him on the back at the same time. None of them even noticed the boys until they were nearly on top of them.

"I'm sorry that the ride didn't agree with you father." Kakashi said as he came to a stop in front of their father. Then looking over at his uncle he said. "I'm also sorry uncle that the ride was less than satisfactory."

Kakashi didn't know why he was apologizing for. Shisui was the one who pushed them both to get on. He sighed mentally.

"It's alright son. Thanks for your concern." Fugaku said with a small smile. "I should apologize for embarrassing all of you. I didn't mean for that to happen back there."

Takeshi looked up long enough to mumble his own apology.

Shisui looked up and smiled a small smile at the rest of his family.

"Hey guys hope you had fun on the ride."

Takeshi snorted and looked over at his son. His head raised just high enough to move off his hands.

"Shisui… how could they have had fun? They went with us remember?" Takeshi gave his son a look and then placed his head back into his hands.

Fugaku didn't bother to sit up straight or open his eyes as he spoke.

"Takeshi. Take it easy on Shisui. He has already apologized to you and me for what happened and besides who knew that you would blow dignity and decorum right out your rear."

Takeshi looked shocked as he sat up straight and looked over at Fugaku. Everyone else was trying to stifle a laugh which ended up coming out as a snort.

"What's with everybody today?!" Takeshi asked trying to hide his own laugh.

"Everybody is fine Takeshi." Fugaku continued with his head still tilted back and eyes closed. "What happened at the ride can be classified as what happens in the clan stays with the clan. I don't think any of our clansmen will say anything outside these walls of ours; but you can bet we will both hear about this in the near future. So I suggest you handle it well."

"You say this like you weren't nearly dragged away green as the ceremonial tree that we just happen to be sitting under. Where was your dignity and decorum, eh?" Takeshi retorted with a smirk.

Fugaku finally raised his head while removing the wet cloth from his forehead. He then sat up straight and looked over at Takeshi calmly.

"I never said that I had either my friend. I was in the process of losing mine in the trash can." Fugaku stated matter-of-factly.

No one could hold in the laughter any longer as they all let out a roar of laughter. People that were passing nearby were startled at the sudden outburst. Seeing that it was the Head of Clan and his family they only smiled and moved on not wanting to disturb them. The family laughed until they had no more strength to laugh. Once everyone was able to regain their composure Fugaku spoke up.

"I think it would be best if the children ride the rides for the rest of the evening and us older less dignified people just hang out and watch them."

"I agree. Concurred Takeshi.

"Then let's get out there then! An excited Sasuke proclaimed. "There is still plenty of time for more rides and games too!

The family agreed and they all left the spot under the tree and headed for the next ride that the boys wanted to ride. They rode several rides with Naruto getting sick once after riding a ride called the Whip. Sasuke told him that he shouldn't have eaten three melon breads before getting on and then promptly bringing them back up once he was off. Itachi commented that Naruto now had something in common with their father and this made everyone laugh.

They also stopped at several gaming booths. One booth was a particular favorite among the clan. It was a ring tossing game. All a person had to do was be able to toss small rings onto bottles. Despite the vendor's best efforts to thwart the clan at the game; the Uchiha excelled and soon wiped the man out clean of every single animal plushie the he had. This despite not being allowed to use chakra or Sharigan. In the end the clan elders took pity on the man and paid him for all of the plushies. Leaving the man in a better mood.

Kakashi had won a large black cat for Sasuke while Itachi was able to win a large brown and yellow toad for Naruto. Both little boys were ecstatic over their gifts from their big brothers. The evening worn on and soon it was time for the fireworks. Fugaku and Takeshi had taken Kakashi's and Naruto's backpacks back to Fugaku's house. They also went back to Fugaku's home so that they could pick up a few blankets so everyone could sit comfortably on the grass.

They made their way back and found their family waiting for them at the shaved ice stand as promised. Mikoto bought everyone their favorite flavor of shave ice and they all went off in search of a place to sit amongst their clan. There were several blankest already spread out but Mikoto was tenacious in finding them all a spot for their own blankets. Once spread out everyone sat down and waited.

The show began at nine O'clock sharp. There were so many beautiful colors bursting into the night sky. The family watched in contentment. For Naruto this was something extra special as his mind went back in time to a memory .When he and Kakashi lived alone still when Naruto was just two and a half years old.

Kakashi had taken his little brother along with the ninken out into the backyard for a barbeque. Kakashi had wanted to do something special that summer with his baby brother and having a swim at the nearby river and now a backyard barbeque was just the thing to have on a nice summer day. It was early evening and they were finishing up their meals. The sun had just set but Kakashi had lit several large torches and had them placed at a safe distance from the party area.

They finished up their meals and began cleaning up. Kakashi let Naruto play with the ninken as he was busy cleaning off the table when the peaceful night sky suddenly was torn with thunderous noises. They sounded like explosions and the sky lit up with all these strange colors and patterns. Naruto having never seen fireworks before screamed in terror covering his ears as he ran back to his big brother crying. Kakashi swiftly dropped what he was doing and scooped up his little brother and calmed him down.

It's okay little man. I got you. There's nothing to be afraid of. He said soothingly.

Naruto pulled his hands down from his ears and looked wide eyed at his brother.

"Villagers no hurt us?"

"No. The villagers won't hurt us tonight. We are safe."

Naruto glanced over at Kakashi who was looking over at him with a small smile. Naruto returned the smile and added.

"No hurt tonight?" Naruto asked hoping Kakashi remembered.

"No little man. There is no hurt tonight."

A large burst like a great fireball exploded in the sky. An array of color shimmering brightly fell from the night sky caught their attention before it disappeared.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inquired Sasuke as he watched his two brothers curiously.

Naruto turned to look at him and said. "When we get home I will tell you all about it Sasuke. "

Sasuke seemed pleased with the answer and didn't say anything else only nodded his head in acknowledgement and both boys looked back up at the sky. Kakashi looked briefly to them and at all his family before he too looked back up at the night sky.

' _We have come a long way since the days that we thought the villagers were always after us even when they weren't. We hated seeing fireworks back then and now here we are sitting with our family watching them in contentment instead of fear.'_ Kakashi thought as he watched another burst of gorgeous color explode across the sky illuminating everyone under it. ' _Yes look at how far we have_ _come. I can't wait to see how far we will go as a family.'_

Tuesday morning and the sun was beginning to make its climb in the sky. The sun wasn't the only thing up this morning. Fugaku and Mikoto had to return to work that morning and as was their usual custom they were up by five getting ready for their day. Both parents decided to let their sons sleep in this morning. Mikoto left a message for Kakashi that he was in charge of making the boys breakfast. She also said that she had prepared the fresh fish for grilling for their breakfast. Lunch would be left overs in the fridge. With the note written and her husband waiting for her by the front door. Mikoto made her way out of the house. The couple soon ran into Kenji on their way to the gates and the three walked on together. Fugaku walked them both to the council chambers and kissed his wife good-bye before turning and being followed by some of his subordinates, who had seen him walking towards the council and had followed him and were now walking with him to police headquarters.

Kakashi got out of bed and stood and stretched his arms to the ceiling. He yawned as he scratched his left side and made steps towards his bathroom. Soon the water was running in the shower and Kakashi had stepped out of his boxers and into the sower. The day was going to be just a busy day of training before their get together tomorrow. When their friends showed up and visited. He would need to make sure that all four of them trained today and especially with conditioning. Training in jutsu was important; but a ninja that can't run any amount of distance wasn't much of a ninja. Ninja ran everywhere they needed to go and conditioning and stamina were just as important as the best of any jutsu. Kakashi scrubbed himself clean as he thought of where the siblings would run today. There were several trails they could run and Kakashi was feeling a little adventurous.

The boys were awake by the time Kakashi had made their breakfast of grilled fish, pickled plums, rice and the ever favorite miso soup. They finished and cleaned up afterwards and headed out into the backyard for some morning stretching exercises to start their training. They followed up with some chakra exercises for the little ones and after an hour the boys went on their run. The ninken were also running with the boys as they did every day that the boys trained. This was important for the littles ones to learn. Kakashi briefly mention to Itachi that perhaps they could start teaching the boys the basics to tracking soon. Itachi agreed with the idea. He also thought it wouldn't hurt for them to start on team building exercises as well.

The day wore on and while the Uchiha siblings were busy with their training schedule for the day. In another part of the village a friend of theirs was just returning home from her mission to help another team. Anko was tired. She was hungry for her favorite foods of sweet bean soup and dangos and damn anyone who was stupid enough to get in between her and her favorite dango stand to fill up on these wonder foods. On the mission she was forced to eat fish that she caught and wild berries because there was no way in hell she was going to be eating the rations that were given to her before she left. It was only when one was desperate did he or she ever eat those and Anko would have to be near dying before she would touch one of the disgusting bars.

Arriving at the stand Anko wasted no time in walking in and claiming a small table in the nearest corner by the entrance way. The cook saw her first as he was handing an order out to one of his waitresses. He smiled and waved at her and then sent another waitress to retrieve the order. The man knew what Anko wanted but it was the amounts that always changed with her. Soon the waitress returned and the cook smiled when she had ordered three bowls of sweet bean soup and two large platters of dangos. That was his girl for him. She ordered what would seem a large order to most people but for Anko this was only the appetizer.

Gai and the others of their little group were already done with putting the final touches to the things that they would bring for the party at the Uchiha's tomorrow. Gai was so excited that he needed to go run five hundred laps around the village just so he could calm down. They would be going to see their friends and for Gai this meant not only a chance to see Kakashi and Itachi but also seeing Sasuke and Naruto again. He really wanted to make sure that the little ones were doing well for himself. Hearing it from others just wasn't the same for him .He missed the little guys a lot. He finished his last lap around the village and decided that it was time to go home for a shower and change of clothes. He put a lot of youthful effort into this workout if he said so himself.

Jogging towards home Gai passed the dango stand that he and his friends frequented and made a mental note to stop over after his shower and see if maybe Anko was back in the village. Should it appear that she wasn't Gai figured he could always just have his lunch there and then go meet up with the others again and just hang out for a bit. He made the last block in an even faster pace as he now had a plan of what he wanted to do.

Kakashi brought his siblings home tired but satisfied from their run. When he walked into the house he headed straight for the shower.

"Hey guys I'm going to get a shower and then afterwards we can decide on what we want for lunch. Alright?"

"Yeah that's good. His brothers all answered in unison.

Sasuke headed straight for the hall bathroom while Naruto went to their room. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his brother's drawer and headed back to the hall bathroom with them. He knocked twice before opening the door and handing the garment to his brother without looking in. Sasuke thanked him and Naruto closed the door. He headed back to their room once more to gather up his own garments for his turn in the shower.

Soon all the brothers were refreshed and having decided on just having some grilled cheese sandwiches and sliced mangoes for lunch. After lunch they would begin some taijutsu practice with nin jutsu added in later. The party tomorrow was the talk at the table as the meal was consumed with gusto.

"I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow" Spoke up Naruto while munching on a mango slice.

"I would have to say that for me it would be making sure the gang doesn't break something while they're here." Replied Itachi with a smirk.

"Well hopefully we can keep things under control enough to thwart serious disaster from striking us anyway." Answered Kakashi with a sigh. He was beginning to think that he promised his father to much that day in his father's study.

"Don't worry big brother I'm sure that everything will be just fine even if we can't stop them." Added Sasuke with a serious tone as he reached for his juice.

Itachi reached across the table for another grilled cheese off the platter that was the centerpiece of the kitchen table at the moment.

"I hope that we can all have something like a battle royale in the backyard it would be a great training opportunity." He said as he took a large bite out of the sandwich.

Kakashi looked at Itachi like he just lost his mind for a minute. Sasuke had glanced at Kakashi as soon as Itachi was done speaking and he was now smirking at the look he was seeing. 'Yep, big brother thinks Itachi is out there again. I always knew Itachi was a bit crazy.' This brought a chuckle out of his mouth and Naruto who had been munching on his sandwich was looking at Itachi with a similar look that Kakashi was currently giving him.

Kakashi could just imagine the scene that would unfold if he allowed everyone to go at it in their backyard. Allowing his friends such freedom would not only destroy the yard, but half of the neighborhood block in the process. Kakashi could see the whole clan showing up at their house and not just their parents and demanding to know what was the meaning of allowing the party to turn into a free for all that certainly would not be free for Kakashi. He would most definitely pay the price for being so bold as to say that he would take full responsibility. The image that entered his mind made him shiver involuntarily.

"Itachi remind me later to have your head examined." Kakashi informed dryly as he poured himself more iced tea.

Itachi could only laugh at this statement. He wasn't worried at all about consequences as he glanced over at Naruto to see he was shaking his head at him and Itachi reached over with an arm and hugged his little brother close. Sasuke was also shaking his head at him.

"It is going to be a long afternoon tomorrow, if you're going to add to the general madness Itachi." Replied Sasuke.

Kakashi snorted at that one and then finished up his tea.

"Come on and finish up guys." He said. "We need to get back out there and finish our training for the day before our parents come home."

Gai ended up meeting Anko at their favorite haunt. He was now sitting across from her at the table eating some chicken and rice soup and sharing another platter of dangos with the girl.

"So is everything ready to go for tomorrow's get together?" Anko asked as she grabbed another of her favorite treats.

"Yes. Raidou ordered ribs to bring along with the barbeque sauce. The butcher promised him to have the slabs of meat ready for pick-up by ten O'clock tomorrow." Then Gai added as an afterthought. I'm glad that the butcher said to pick them up tomorrow because honestly I have no idea where we would have kept twelve slabs of ribs until then."

Anko placed the finished stick into the wood of the wall next to them. She was throwing each stick as if it were a dart. The throws had created an outline image of a leaf and now Anko was trying to fill in the outline she had made.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be here to finish with the preparations." She said with regret.

"Ah, my feisty comrade do not trouble yourself any further with such thoughts. You have done plenty to help before you left for the mission. None of us will blame you for leaving for a mission that you couldn't refuse nor should you have." Answered Gai with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah I guess you're right Gai."

Gai took in a few more spoonfulls of soup before he started to speak what was on his mind.

"So Anko how was the mission? Everyone is back okay?"

Anko didn't say anything right away and she waited so long that Gai began to think that he shouldn't have asked.

After what seemed like an hour Anko finally spoke. Though Gai could tell from her expression that she wasn't going to go into any detail about anything.

"Those guys really did need my help." Anko began solemnly. "The whole time I was racing to get out there I couldn't help but feel a little angry. I mean I thought that they could have picked someone else for the mission. I'm not the only one who has handled and dealt with poisons before. Then I got there and learned that that it was _Him._ The last word coming out of Anko's mouth with a bit of venom laced in it.

Gai wanted to kick himself right now. Whenever Anko said _Him_ it was always in reference to the rouge Nin of the leaf extraordinaire Orochimaru. The man always made a shiver go down her spine and Anko would always unconsciously reach for and massage her right shoulder where the neck meets at the junction with the shoulder. He didn't mean to make her thing of that man not now.

"I'm sorry Anko. I didn't mean to cause you to think about that man. For this crime I will do a thousand push-ups and say sorry each time until you smile again my friend." Spoke a serious Gai.

Anko was smiling right now.

"You are something else Might Gai." Gai looked up at her with a confused look as she continued. "The punishment to yourself isn't necessary. You were already forgiven. I just would like to drop the subject about him though. Okay?"

"Yes certainly so would you like to see a photograph that our friends sent us on their youthful day yesterday?

Again Anko smiled. "Yeah, Gai I would like that very much."

Gai thought the smile was a little sad, but he didn't choose to dwell on it since he said that he would drop the subject that was most likely the cause of her subdued personality now. Healing was in order right now and there was no better way to heal then to share time with friends filled with youth and passion.

Tuesday was beginning to come to a close starting with the work day. Fugaku met up with Mikoto and Kenji as soon as they came out of the council hall. He smiled at them both and went up and hugged and kissed his wife who looked extremely tired today. This displeased him and as he looked over he saw a tired and worn smile on Kenji's face. They both looked like they hadn't talked to a familiar face all day. Fugaku wanted to ask them what happened but decided against it. They needed to get home and Mikoto needed a break from everything right now. So Fugaku thought it best to just take her home and once there they would all decide on what take-out they wanted for tonight. He didn't want his wife cooking not after seeing her like this today. The trio walked silently down the street. A group of on duty Uchiha police were running along the rooftops on either side of them keeping guard as they headed to the district.

Kakashi felt the presence of his parents and clansman coming into the district. He was sitting on his bed with his legs folded pretzel style. He had been mediating, but his mother's chakra was a bit lower than normal. This worried Kakashi as he opened his eyes slowly and glanced out his window. He couldn't see them coming from his positon but he instinctively looked that direction any way. Kakashi turned his eyes back and towards the door as he heard and felt Naruto and Sasuke coming.

The door opened without a knock and Naruto rushed inside and jumped up on his big brother's bed along with Sasuke. Naruto never did this unless something was really worrying him or he was frightened. Kakashi could see that both boys also sensed their mothers worn chakra signature. The looks on their faces were nothing short of concern.

"Kashi, momma doesn't feel good." Naruto said in dismay.

"Yes something must have happened today at the council hall little man; but I don't think it's physical. I think it's more emotional." Answered Kakashi thoughtfully but within Kakashi was thinking bitter thoughts.

' _Yeah and I bet three months of my pay that the council was giving her and clansman Kenji a hell of a time today. I would gut them all if it weren't for the fact that it would only help our enemies instead.'_ Kakashi didn't voice any of this aloud to his little brothers. Instead he decided to take some action.

"Come on guys lets go and greet them at the door. I'm sure that our mother could use a glass of iced tea or something." Kakashi suggested.

"Yeah, let's help mother and maybe she will tell us who the people are that made her feel bad." Sasuke answered with slight bitterness in his voice.

Kakashi was shocked that Sasuke caught on so fast without being told anything yet he probably shouldn't have been. Sasuke's dislike for the village was beginning to grow. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should start worrying about him yet or not. ' _We may find that as a family we will have to deal with Sasuke's mistrust_ _and dislike of the village and soon. He pondered. 'At this point I don't know if either of my little brothers will ever become ninja.'_

Kakashi didn't say anything but got up from the bed and headed down the hall to the kitchen. The little ones followed him in and Sasuke went and got the tray while Naruto was handed two large glasses by Kakashi. When Naruto went to place the glasses on the tray. Kakashi went and got the pitcher of iced tea out of the fridge and a bowl of ice cubes from the freezer. He placed them all on the tray and carried it into the living room with the little ones following him. Sasuke and Naruto went for the door as they sensed that their parents were about to come the steps.

Fugaku was holding his wife with one arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close as they walked. Kenji had said good-bye to them as he continued to go forward down the street. Fugaku and Mikoto had turned off as their house sat back in off of Main Street. Now coming to the house Mikoto finally smiled a real smile. She was so glad to be home and she could sense her family gathering in the living room right now. She and her husband made their way up the steps only to have the front door swing back on its hinges and two little boys came rushing out to greet them both.

"Momma are you okay?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Mikoto smiled at her youngest. Fugaku let her go so that she could kneel down and hug the worried little boy.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I'm just very tired that's all."

Naruto embraced her tighter before he let her go. Sasuke was next in going over and giving her a hug. They both greeted their father as he reached out and picked both boys up in his arms. Sasuke in his right with Naruto in his left. He straightened up and followed his wife into their home. Kakashi was waiting for them inside with a pitcher of iced tea on the table and two large glasses already filled waiting for them. Mikoto immediately went and hugged her eldest son when she saw what he had so thoughtfully done for her and her husband.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I really do need something cold to drink right now." She said as he embraced him.

"You're welcome mother. We sensed your chakra was a little low and thought you would need something to drink and just relax." Kakashi informed as he slowly let go of her and backed away a little.

Mikoto smiled and went and sat down and reached for one of the waiting glasses eagerly. Fugaku placed both of his sons down and went and sat next to her. She reached out and grabbed the other glass and handed it to him.

"Thanks hon." Fugaku said as he took the cold drink from his wife's hand.

"I wanted to ask all of you"-. Fugaku stopped short as he looked around the room and realizing that Itachi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is your brother?" He asked calmly.

Naruto walked over and sat on the wing back as he answered their father.

"Shisui came over and asked if Itachi could come to his house and help him with something but he didn't say what though."

"I see…Do you know how long he will be gone?"

This time it was Sasuke who answered their father as he stood beside Naruto's chair.

"Itachi said that he would be home before supper was on the table. Shisui promised us that he wouldn't keep Itachi long."

Fugaku gave his son a raised eyebrow and then let it rest again as he came to a decision.

"Very well then… I suppose he won't mind where he get our take-out. So what would you guys like for dinner tonight?"

Naruto and Sasuke grew excited at the thought of having pizza for supper and were going to say so when their big brother beat them to it.

"How about I make us whatever we want tonight here at home?" I know that you two would like to have pizza right?" Kakashi glanced over at his younger brothers. Both boys nodded their heads wildly. This made their big brother chuckle.

"Okay so pizza it is for the little ones and what would you like father and mother. I'll make you whatever you want."

"Honey you don't have to do this for us. We will have takeout its fine." Replied Mikoto feeling guilty for making Kakashi even think that he had to do this for her.

Kakashi gave his mother a tender smile. He knew what kind of day she had. He also knew how draining such a day could be and he wasn't going to be selfish towards her when she has been nothing but selfless towards him and Naruto.

"I really don't mind cooking for the family tonight. So let me do this for you."

Mikoto was still a little hesitant about it but her husband and children talked her into it.

"Okay if you really want to Kakashi but you don't have too."

"I know mother and I don't mind at all. So what would you like?" Kakashi patiently asked again.

Mikoto thought for a moment. "I would like a bowl of udon with shrimp."

"Udon with Shrimp it is then and father what would you like?"

"Son, I'll have the same thing as your mother is having and thank you."

"Alright then I'll make pizza for the little ones and Udon for our parents and Itachi will get whatever I give him." Kakashi said with a laugh. It was then that they heard Itachi coming towards the porch.

"Well… I guess I'll have to ask Itachi after all." Kakashi smirked.

Itachi walked into the house and saw a meeting of his family in the living room. He wasn't expecting to see them all there and he had to laugh at himself for allowing himself to become so distracted that he hadn't even noticed everyone was gathered in the living room until now.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late."

"Hi Itachi welcome home!" shouted Naruto as he ran over to give a hug to his brother.

Itachi allowed his little brother to wrap his arms around his waist and give him a hug. Itachi returned it and then looked up at Sasuke while he tousled Naruto's golden locks.

"So what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Nothing much Itachi." Kakashi answered. "I just asked everyone what they wanted for supper tonight. I'm doing the cooking."

This surprised Itachi but he didn't let it show. He started to ask why and then took a look at their mother and saw how worn out she was. ' _Wow this is bad if they managed to get her this exhausted after only one_ _day. I hate to see what's going to happen by the end of the week.'_ He mused to himself.

Trying to act as if he hadn't noticed, Itachi decided to let the question he had to just stay where it was for now. He would keep it locked away in his mind. There would be time later to find out what went wrong, especially if mother said anything at all about it.

"I'll have whatever everyone is having and I'll help you Kakashi if you want."

"Thanks Itachi but I can manage. The boys are having pizza and mother and father are going to have Udon with shrimp and I haven't decided what I will be eating just yet."

Itachi thought about it for a moment.

"I think I will have the Udon that sounds really good."

"A third bowl of udon it is then." Replied Kakashi. "I guess I'll share pizza with the boys." He added as an afterthought.

Kakashi left for the kitchen while Fugaku and Mikoto sat a while longer just relaxing and drinking their tea. The boys decided to go and see if they could pester Kakashi into letting them help him. In the end Itachi was allowed to stay while Naruto and Sasuke were asked to go play in their rooms for a bit. Both boys were disappointed until Kakashi told them that they could come and set the table when it was time. This made both of the little boys happy and they eagerly ran off for their room to play.

The meals were done perfectly and swiftly. The little ones were called and as promised they were allowed to help by setting the table. Itachi had helped Kakashi with the soup mostly, since he was familiar with making udon being taught by his mother. The pizza was something that only Kakashi could do and so he worked on those. The family was soon called into the kitchen and Mikoto marveled at how delicious everything looked. She smiled as her chair was pulled out for her by Itachi while Kakashi set the large pot of udon in the center of the table. He immediately reached for their father's bowl first and served him a large serving of the soup. He then made his mother a serving and then Itachi.

The little ones sat patiently even though the aroma of the pizza was driving them both a little crazy. The only pizza that could beat out Shinji's was Kakashi's pizza; but Kakashi had to be in the mood to make it. So tonight was a special treat indeed to the little boys. Kakashi soon served them up two slices each to start and they would then work from there. Kakashi wanted to be careful to not let the boys eat too much or they would end up getting sick.

The meals were eaten and everyone talked of the events that took place at the festival yesterday and especially of Uncle Takeshi. The laughter was doing just what everyone wanted it to do and that was ease Mikoto's mind from the trials of the day. The laughter went on for some time and soon the last memory of an event at the festival was told or a reaction was teased or laughed about until it was time for them to retire for the night. The day had been long for some and tiring to all of them but they all slept soundly. One of them though felt she was beginning to reenergize and was getting ready to take on the world and maybe she would have to do just that tomorrow.

Wednesday morning was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was starting its climb up from the horizon. The skies were showing that they were clear of any nasty rain clouds and the birds were beginning to sing their beautiful melodies. Mikoto woke feeling her husband close to her. He had her wrapped in an embrace from behind. His breaths were even and warm against her neck as he slept soundly holding her close in a spooning position. Mikoto wondered if it would be alright to just stay like this for the rest of the day and not even bother to start the day at all. Then the children came to mind and then thoughts of Kenji facing those morons at council alone ruined her tranquil day dream. She sighed softly.

"Mikoto, honey go back to sleep. We can just call in sick today and the hell with everything." Fugaku mumbled with both eyes still closed.

Mikoto was surprised that he was awake. He was so relaxed that she was sure he was sleeping. She felt guilty and embarrassed as she spoke up.

"I'm sorry Fu. Did I wake you honey?"

Fugaku opened his eyes slowly and he reached forward and kissed her on her jaw line.

"I'm awake now yes but it isn't because of you love. The damn birds are making a ruckus outside." He half growled in annoyance.

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle at that. She turned to face him and Fugaku allowed her the freedom to do so as he let go of his hold on her. Once she was facing her husband Mikoto kissed him on the lips tenderly and placed a palm against the side of his face caressing it.

"Honey, I would love to stay her in bed with you all day, but we do have children and responsibilities that can't be ignored."

Now it was Fugaku's turn to sigh rather deeply though and loud. He knew she was right but right now it felt so good to be just here and only here at the moment.

"You're right love." He reached for her hand that was against his face and pulling it free kissed it.

"We do need to get up if for no other reason than for our sons. Shall I prepare your bath for you?"

"Yes love if you wish. I will get my clothes ready while you do that." Mikoto answered tenderly.

The two got out of bed and Fugaku went to the bathroom while Mikoto went and gathered together what she was going to wear for the day. Normally she would have had this done already the night before and could just pick up the pile stacked neatly on her dresser and head in, without disturbing her husband from getting ten or fifteen more minutes of sleep. Last night however she was to worn out to care about clothes, work, or anything else but getting some sleep. She glanced at the clock and saw that the time was six-thirty. She once again found herself sighing. They both were supposed to have been up over an hour and half ago. Now they both would have to rush to get things done that needed done before they left for work.

Fugaku turned the water on and waited for the hot water to reach its maximum and then turned it down a bit and turned on the tap for the cold water. He worked the two taps until the water was hot enough to cleanse yet not so hot to burn. When he was satisfied that the water temperature was just right for his love Fugaku stepped out of the bathroom.

"Honey, the shower is ready for you." He said as he stood and watched his wife scurry around getting things for the shower. Mikoto looked up at her husband with an embarrassed look as she walked over to him.

"Fu would you mind showering with me? I would ask you this anyway but unfortunately we are both running late this morning."

Fugaku made a quick glance at the clock and grimaced at the time.

"Well I guess that was unfortunate, but I don't feel unlucky at all." With that he smiled at Mikoto with a look of pure love in his eyes and it made Mikoto want to tear up just at looking at him.

The two made their way into the bathroom and into the shower. They needed to get on with their day.

Once again Kakashi was the first one awake among the Uchiha sons. He laid in bed for a while just listening to the quietness of the house and thinking about what would happen today when he saw his friends this afternoon. It had been a while since he had seen all of them at once. He wasn't sure how that made him feel. He thought about the little ones and how they would react to seeing everyone as well. Mostly he was concerned with how they would react to having Gai over. He really didn't think it would be a problem since they were all together for this party. He remembered telling Gai that they would have to go slow with the boys. That they would just see him when they were all together and once they were comfortable with this stage. He would have just Gai come over and then the real test would begin when they left the boys alone with Gai for a half hour at first and then and hour until they could eventually get back to where they were with Gai before the tragic incident.

Kakashi sighed and then he yawned. He got up and stretched and scratched his stomach as he made his way over to his drawers to get a clean pair of boxers out. He came back towards his bed to check the time and seeing that it was now nine O'clock, Kakashi softly cussed aloud and made a beeline for his bathroom. He should have been up an hour ago! He didn't even get to see his parents off to work this morning. He cussed himself out mentally as he turned on the water. He didn't even bother with a hot shower this morning. It would take up to much time getting the water temperature ready. He did what he had to do with cold instead. He had to get his brothers up and in the showers as well and then he needed to get them all fed breakfast. They were supposed to go out for a light run this morning and a light run it will be too. He was still cussing himself out when he finished and got dressed making another beeline and this time for his youngest brothers' room first. He already knew that Itachi was going to be a lost cause under the current situation. Maybe he could have Sasuke improvise a plan of getting their sleep loving brother out of bed while Kakashi cooked breakfast.

Across town Raidou was on his way over to Genma's apartment. He had told Genma that he would be stopping by so that they could go do some morning training before they left for Kakashi's house that afternoon. It was early and there weren't many people out yet, but the few that were out were cordial enough. Raidou greeted them politely as he made his way to his obnoxious friend's apartment. He smirked to himself as he thought about Genma and Anko being at the party today. ' _Genma will do his_ _ever level best to get on that girl's nerves today. Especially since he hasn't seen her in four days. Maybe I should try and keep him away from the party. Kakashi did say that he didn't want anything broken or better yet destroyed at his place.'_

He made his way onto the appropriate block and started down it. Raidou's thoughts still moving along at the same pace as his walk. Soon he was turning a corner and there he could see the large elegant apartment building dead ahead of him. 'This building is way too nice for someone like Genma to be living in. I'm surprised the other tenants haven't thrown him out yet for being an idiot.' He mused as he approached the building.

Gai had been up and been training since before dawn. He needed to work off the nerves and anxiousness he was feeling. He knew it was all stupid. Naruto was such a forgiving type and would no doubt accept him again. Sasuke didn't blame Gai for what happened and bravely tried to act as though he wasn't still nervous around Gai. The very few times that they saw each other. Gai knew though that as he and his friend Kakashi had talked before. That both boys would need time to accept Gai alone. This made Gai lose his concentration and spin out of a high jump kick that was aimed for a wooden target at the training ground. He landed elegantly as any true shinobi would.

The frown didn't fit on such a face as Gai's as he mulled over that last thought. ' _I know that everything_ _will be alright in the end; but I can't help but feel bad all the same. I don't know which is worse knowing that I'm the one that helped bring them such pain or that because of that they don't trust me anymore.'_ Gai let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Then another thought presented itself swiftly. ' _Don't worry Gai be yourself and let the power of youth be your guide. The little ones will come_ _to trust you soon enough._ ' Feeling a little bit better Gai decided to head home and shower and get some breakfast. Later he would need to start gathering everything that he was to bring to the party with him and his friends as well.

Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Ibiki were gathered at the private training grounds of the Saratobi's. This only happened because Asuma had slept in and they all had planned to train at the regular grounds but that was thwarted by the sandman. Kurenai was embarrassed for the both of them as Asuma answered the door in his boxers. Realizing that they were all supposed to meet up at his home and head out together for some tea and mochi for breakfast and then hit the training grounds afterwards. Asuma was apologizing to them immediately.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing instead for standing here in your underwear?" An amused Anko replied.

Asuma glanced down at himself and cussed. Without even looking at his friends Asuma took off at a full run back into the deep recesses of his home leaving his friends standing at the door still. Anko didn't try to stifle the laugh that burst out of her mouth. Kurenai couldn't say anything not even in her boyfriend's defense.

"Well…that was disturbing." Answered Ibiki rather stoically.

This made Anko laugh even louder. The four friends walked into Asuma's home and closed the door. They would wait for their friend to not only get dressed for this morning but also recover from his embarrassment.

The day continued to move towards afternoon and Kakashi had managed to get everyone up and cleaned dressed and fed. They were making their way back from the run that they had gone on. He made the route shorter because of lack of time but he made up for the shortness by adding more challenging terrain in their run. Kakashi made them all run up more steep hills and leaping over more fallen logs and anything else he could remember seeing in past runs alone through these woods. The ninken as usual were with the little group as they made their way back home.

They made it back at the house by eleven thirty. Kakashi had all of them once again heading for showers and clean clothes.

"Ah, do we have to take another bath?" Replied a frustrated Sasuke. "I just had one this morning Kakashi."

"You will take another one now. Unless you want everyone to puke at the picnic table from your odor, Sasuke." Answered Itachi teasingly.

Sasuke shot his older brother a withering glare that didn't have the desired effect.

"Sorry but that glare isn't going to work on me little brother. I'm immune to your attitude."

"You both are going to get an attitude adjustment, if you two don't stop bickering out here in the hallway and get into those showers. We have thirty minutes before our friends arrive." Explained a stern Kakashi as he was getting the hall bathroom ready for Naruto to use.

Sasuke immediately ducked into his room quickly. He never liked to upset Kakashi. Itachi also made a move for his own room to get ready. Once the shower was ready Kakashi called Naruto into the bathroom. Naruto came running with his clothes and Kakashi moved out of his way and closed the bathroom door. He then went to check on Sasuke to make sure the boy didn't put together a weird outfit that would have his friends talking about them for days afterwards. Sasuke was sitting on his bed with his clothes on his lap. The little boy had a faraway look on his face as he stare out at the window that was to his right. Kakashi walked in.

"Hey little man what's on your mind?"

Sasuke blinked once and then looked back to his left where his oldest brother was standing just in the entrance way.

"I'm sorry big brother did you say something?"

Kakashi almost fell over. He has used that line on his rival and friend so many times and to hear it thrown at him now was just…weird. He recovered quickly though and answered Sasuke.

"I just asked if you were okay. You looked kind of spaced out there for a moment."

Sasuke smiled a small smile. "No everything is fine. I just hope that we all have a good time today and nothing gets broken."

Kakashi came and sat next to his little brother. He placed his arms which were bent at the elbows upon the tops of his thighs as he leaned forward a little. Both of Kakashi's hands dangled over the knees.

"You are worried about seeing Gai again aren't you?" Kakashi turned his head to the right to look at Sasuke. His tone was soft and wasn't condemning.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and a slight pout appeared on his lips. He couldn't look at his big brother and he really didn't want to say that Kakashi was right but he was and Sasuke didn't know how to answer him.

"It's okay Sasuke. It's okay to be a little nervous about seeing Gai again. I'm sure that he is feeling just as nervous as you right now."

Sasuke's eyes widen at that statement.

"Really Kakashi? Gai is nervous too?" A surprised Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sasuke I'm sure he is. You see I've known Gai for a long time and believe me. Gai hates to see his friends scared or sad. He wants to see you and Naruto again so much, but like you he isn't sure how he will be received when he comes."

"I don't want him to worry about Naruto and me. We want him to come Kakashi."

"I know Sasuke. I know." Kakashi wrapped his arm around his little brother and held him close. "I can tell you what to do so that Gai won't be sad when he comes to visit today."

Sasuke perked up immediately. "How can we help him big brother?"

"Well… all you have to do is be yourselves. Be happy to see Gai and greet him just like you would anyone else among our friends. He would never hurt either of you on purpose. You know that right?"

"Yes we both do. I'll tell Naruto and we both will do our best for Gai and for you too."

"Good. You both will do just fine today. I have faith in both of you." Kakashi gave his little brother a small squeeze before letting him go.

They heard the bathroom door open down the hall and knew that Naruto had finished with his shower. In the next moment they saw him come into the room trying his best to dry his hair but the towel was covering his view and he couldn't see where he was going and accidentally bumped into the door frame and staggered back out into the hall as he tried to come in. Both Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled at their brother's antics. Kakashi got off the bed as Naruto had removed the towel with a sheepish look on his face. He re-entered the room as he saw his big brother come over and lift him up and carried over to his own bed. Sasuke in the meantime got off his bed and headed for the shower to take his own bath.

Kakashi had sat Naruto on his lap so that he could dry the boy's unruly golden locks. He rubbed quickly and carefully and stopped a couple of times to make sure that the hair was starting to dry at least. Once he was satisfied that his brother's hair was dry enough. Kakashi let Naruto down onto the floor. The minute his feet hit the floor Naruto was off and running out of the room and down the hall. He ran straight to Itachi's door and knocked on it. He could hear that the water wasn't running so either Itachi hadn't gotten one yet or he was in and now out. He knocked again and yelled.

"ITACHI! ARE YOU READY YET?" He shouted through the door.

Itachi heard his little brother's shout and knew that he had less than two seconds to answer him before Naruto burst into the room and see him completely naked. He pulled the towel he was using to dry his hair away from his head and quickly tried to wrap himself in it. The door opened immediately after.

"Hi Itachi. Wow… I beat you in the shower." A surprised Naruto informed.

"Yes little brother you did now if you would kindly go and close the door. I believe it is starting to get a bit drafty in here." Itachi said with a smirk.

Naruto went and closed the door as Kakashi went passed them on his way to make the lemonade and Iced tea for the party. Naruto shut the door and went running and flopped on Itachi's double bed.

"Hey Itachi, are you ready for the gang coming over?" He asked as he propped his head onto his hands.

Itachi came out of his bathroom after retrieving and putting on his boxers.

"I'm as ready for them as I'm ever going to be Naruto." He answered.

He made his way over to his closet and fished out a shirt and shorts for the day. A short sleeved high collared dark blue shirt and charcoal grey pair of cargo shorts. He made his way back over to the bed and placed the shirt down. Then he proceeded to wear the shorts. Naruto rolled over onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling. Giving his big brother some privacy as he dressed.

"You think that Anko will bring her snakes with her today?" He asked.

Itachi shuddered for a moment at the thought of the snakes being invited to the party though he had specially asked for Anko not to bring them. He sighed as he reached down for his shirt.

"I don't want to see her bring them here Naruto but I'm sure she will bring them anyway."

"How come?"

"The answer that I was given by our big brother Kakashi is that Genma will make her feel like she needs security."

Naruto sat up and scrounged up his face. "Security?

"Yeah. How should I say this…" Itachi pulled his shirt over his head slowly and when he had it completely over and in place on his shoulders. Itachi had figured out what he wanted to say. "Genma likes Anko but he makes her feel uncomfortable sometimes. So she brings her snakes mostly to keep Genma under control."

"OH." Replied Naruto still not quite getting it, but then Naruto thought the older kids were almost as weird as the adults sometimes. So it didn't' really matter if he understood what Itachi just told him or not.

All the boys were dressed and Kakashi had made the drinks and had placed two pitchers of each drink on a tray. Itachi would carry the other tray that held all of the large clear plastic party cups that they would use. They made their way to the back yard to place everything and to make sure that the garbage cans were lined with new bags for the trash that would surely mount up within them. The boys also made sure that the fire pit was ready for use today as well and when they did everything they could to be sure they were ready for their guests. Kakashi went alone back in the house and headed for the front of the house. He knew that within ten minutes their friends should be arriving.

Anko led the way down the street as the gang headed out for their friend's house. Anko was carrying several plastic bags with handles. Each bag's handle was placed over each of her arms while she also carried two small boxes stacked one on top of the other. Gai was carrying most of his items for the party in storage scrolls in his flak jacket. He still had to carry a large cake though in his hands as they went. Raidou had the twelve slabs of ribs in boxes as well and he shared with Genma the load. Kurenai was bringing the other side dishes also in storage scrolls. She still carried a few items in plastic covered bowls and Ibiki and Asuma were each carrying a couple of cases' each of sodas on one of their shoulders.

They made their way down the street with an audience as they went. People were curious but didn't ask them where they were going. There was no need to ask what they were going to do as it was obvious to most people anyway why they were carrying so much food.

"If these people don't find something else to gawk at and soon. I'm going to give them a reason to find something else to do." Growled out Ibiki.

Anko chuckled as did Gai. "Don't let the curiosity of the villagers take away your youthful vigor my friend." Gai boisterously replied.

Ibiki just growled again as he watched the people watch them. The group continued on and chatted as they went. They soon saw the beautiful Uchiha gates just ahead of them and that gave them a greater urge to get there even faster.

Kakashi sensed his friends coming and made his way over to the door. He opened it and stepped out to see the group coming and making a lot of noise as they did so. ' _Well… I certainly didn't need to use my_ _senses other than my ears. These guys have no idea how loud they are in public sometimes._ '

"Hello my eternal rival. We have come to engage in some much needed youthful fun and cheer with our dear friends and comrades." Replied Gai as he made his way up the steps with a large grin.

"Hello Gai." Kakashi replied as he opened the door to his friend. "Go on inside and head to the back of the house. My brothers are all waiting for us back there."

"Good. I shall not keep them waiting any longer." Gai made his way in and kept going for the backyard.

"Hi there cutie. It's been a little while hasn't it?" A cheeky Anko said as she came up the steps next followed by Kurenai.

"Hello, Anko I hope you did as my brother asked of you right?" Kakashi knew better but he wanted to see how the girl would react.

Anko gave him an amused smile but didn't say anything more as she headed for the backyard.

"That should have given you your answer, Kakashi." Replied Kurenai with a sympathetic smile as she too continued on towards the backyard.

Genma and Raidou were next coming into the house and Genma was looking like he was glad to finally have arrived.

"Damn. I didn't know that food could be so heavy. I thought I was going to have to ask some old man to carry this box the rest of the way here." He said in exasperation.

Raidou couldn't so he looked over at Kakashi with an annoyed look.

"Kakashi, do me the honor and smack him up side his head for me."

"It would be my pleasure, Raidou." Kakashi replied as he reached forth and smacked Genma.

"Hey!"

"You asked for that one Genma." Retorted Asuma as he and Ibiki pushed the two guys on into the house further. "Move. We want in the house too. You think these cans are getting any lighter?"

"Damn it Asuma. Give a man a chance will you."

"NO amount of chances would help you in anything in life, Genma." Ibiki retorted as he continued to move through the house towards the backyard.

Genma gave Ibiki an annoyed look of his own. He hoisted the box a little higher and started to move towards the back of the house.

Kakashi didn't bother to hold back a chuckle at Genma's expense. The group of men headed on towards the backyard and found everyone was hard at work setting everything up. Itachi had already lit the fire pit for the meat and the little ones were helping empty the bags and set them on the table. Kakashi looked around and realized that they would need their parent's old fold up card table as well. The picnic table wasn't going to be long enough to seat everyone comfortably. He left quickly to get the table and the extra fold up chairs and returned. He then placed them next to the picnic table on the right end of it.

After the gang had everything set up. Raidou was sitting near the fire pit and tending to the ribs that he had laid out on the iron rack that was provided for the slabs. The Uchiha had an iron rod for roasting pigs and other meats but they also had this iron rack that slid into grooves on each side of the brick walls of the pit. It was also large enough to cook all of the ribs at one time. This pleased Raidou immensely as he didn't want to have to spend all his time over at the grill instead of being with his friends.

Gai wanted to go over and talk to the little ones as soon as they all had things in order on the table but his nerves got the better of him. Instead he ended up talking with Itachi and every now and then giving quick glances over at the boys. Itachi didn't miss this obvious display and decided that he would help him out.

"Sasuke, Naruto come over here please?" Itachi called out.

The little boys were busy talking to the girls and very animatedly at that. They were both so excited to see everyone that they didn't quite know how to act but hearing their brother call them. Both boys stopped in their chatting at once to look over at Itachi. Seeing Gai standing with him they knew why their brother had called out to them. They both smiled at the girls and then ran over giggling to their brother and friend.

"Hi Gai." They said in unison.

Gai saw that there was no fear of him. Both boys were genuinely glad to see him. It gave him the confidence he needed to speak.

"Hello boys how have you been?"

"We have been well. How about you?" Asked Naruto shyly.

"I have been doing well also. The power of youth is a great thing."

"You say that word a lot." Replied Sasuke with a curious look. He didn't think he was being rude. He just found it interesting that Gai liked that word so much. Still Itachi lightly tapped him on the back of his head.

"Behave Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at his brother confused but just shrugged it off and smiled at Gai.

"Thanks for coming over today Gai. We did really miss you." Sasuke chirped.

This made Gai's smile grow large and toothy as a gleam sparkled from them. Kakashi walked over at that moment.

"Gai, close your mouth. You're blinding me." He said in a monotone and yet teasing voice.

Kakashi's brothers laughed and Gai chuckled himself.

"Ah, Kakashi you never fail to make an entrance in cool."

Kakashi shrugged as if saying such a thing made him uncomfortable. He wasn't cool if you asked him. Remembering why he came over he straighten up leaving the slouch behind for a moment.

"The others want all of you to come over and help decide what we can do until the food is ready."

The group made their way back over to the picnic table where the rest of their friends where standing in front of.

"Well what would we all like to do?" Asked Anko looking around at everyone.

"How about a game of tag?" Suggested Naruto.

"I'm not sure they would want to play tag Naruto. They are older than us." Doubtful Sasuke replied.

"Ah why not? I say we make Genma 'it' and we keep him stuck as 'It' until lunch is ready." Interjected Kurenai.

"Hey!" shouted Genma.

"I'm game." Asuma added. "We can always have a spar after the meal. Besides that way Raidou can participate as well instead of being stuck with the ribs."

"Sounds good to me. How about you guys?" Anko asked as she addressed her question to the older Uchiha brothers.

"We don't mind." Replied Itachi after giving Kakashi a glance first.

Now that the game had been decided on the group started out into the large backyard. Normally tag would have been the last thing anyone of Kakashi's friends would have wanted to be seen playing; but this party wasn't just for Kakashi and his older friends but for his little brothers as well. Everyone wanted to show the little boys that they mattered too and that what they wanted to do wouldn't be considered stupid or boring. They may be going to be ninja someday but they were still very young children.

Raidou was kind of disappointed that he wasn't able to participate. The meat would burn to hell if he did though and for the amount of money he spent on these ribs. He wasn't about to do anything but sit here and guard them with his life if he had too. Still once their game started Raidou soon found out that he had the best seat in the house for one of the funniest games of tag he had ever seen.

"NO NINJA TACTICS!" shouted Genma as he ran around chasing everyone and catching no one.

He ran after Itachi thinking he could gain the upper hand since Genma saw himself has older and more experienced; but he forgot that experience didn't count much when it was speed and evasiveness that mattered more. He tried to catch one of the little ones this time and ended up on his butt as his feet slid out from under him as Naruto dodged sharply to his left at the precise moment. Genma wasn't able to stop his momentum in time. His head snapped back as the force of hitting the ground shocked his body. He sat there dazed for a moment.

"I think I gave myself whiplash." He said surprised as he rubbed his neck.

Getting back up quickly enough and Genma was back in the game. The gang didn't give Genma a break at all. They used clones and when he did manage to catch one it ended up being an argument because the gang said it didn't count because it wasn't the real person. While Genma countered that it did count because it was still their clone. They yelled as much as they all ran around. In the end Raidou had called the gang all back over towards the picnic table as the ribs were finally done.

"I'm so glad that is over. I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air." Genma informed the group as he huffed and puffed all the way to the table.

"Well if the food wouldn't have been done yet. I was thinking of taking pity on you Genma and allowing you to catch me." Answered Anko who soon regretted saying it.

"You really would baby? I must be starting to rub off on you eh?" A seductive Genma replied.

"Down. Boy. down!" Kakashi commanded.

The group started laughing at that. They all sat down and Gai was shocked as both of the little ones sat on either side of him at the table. ' _They are really trying their best for me.'_ Gai was so moved that he did the unthinkable and swiftly reached out and with both arms hugged the boys close to him. The second he did it. He remembered again Kakashi telling him that they would have to take it slow with the boys. Both Sasuke and Naruto had tensed up at the sudden movement. It was purely instinct on their part but for a moment it seemed that the world stopped for them as they realized as well as Gai that they weren't ready for something like this.

The little ones tried to recover quickly from their reactions and Gai did his best to ignore what had just happened. He wanted to cry at that moment. He still felt like he wasn't forgiven for hurting them which seemed so long ago; but in an instant it was as if no time had passed since that night for all three of them. He moved to let them go quickly and laughed off the gesture he had made. Everyone else did as the boys and tried to quickly recover from what they saw. The looks of panic on both of the boys' faces were there for only a second; but they wouldn't forget it any time soon and served as a reminder that they likewise should be careful in their movements around the boys.

"So who wants to be the first to taste my excellent skills at barbequing?" Inquired Raidou who was trying to gain everyone's attention onto something else.

"I most certainly want to be the first!" Shouted Genma a little too exuberantly.

"I want to just have some, Raidou, if you don't mind." Interjected Asuma calmly.

This made Anko laugh as she replied. "I second that."

"I think I will also." Agreed Kakashi.

Raidou happily passed the slabs of ribs around to his friends. All the while jokes were being made about the crazy things that they had done while they had all been separated due to missions and just life happenings in general. Once everyone had their food. Sasuke saw the large cake sitting at the left end of the table. He couldn't get a real good look from where he sat but it looked like it was going to be a very sweet cake and Sasuke wasn't fond of very sweet things.

"Okay everyone dig in." A grinning Raidou said.

They did just that and the happy noises coming from around the table let Raidou know that he had done an excellent job once again with his barbequing. No one said anything as they ate the food silently. The meal was delicious. Soon everyone had eaten their fill and just sat for a while letting the food digest some. Lazy chatter started around the table again as everyone wanted to converse with not only the other adults but also with the little ones.

Kakashi for the most part just sat and listened to his friends ramble. He couldn't help but think of what he had witnessed earlier between his brothers and Gai. He frowned for a moment. _'I will have to take a_ _gentle but firm hand I guess in helping these three get over what happened. I'm glad I was the one to_ _give the finishing blow to that bastard Madara. It helps right now after seeing the reactions of those three.'_ He smiled as someone said something funny and everyone was laughing. The act of smiling shifted his thoughts from dark to a somewhat lighter one. ' _Today so far at least nothing hasn't been broken yet._ No. _Kakashi give it time. This party isn't over yet.'_ He found himself sighing and everyone looking at him expectantly.

"Did I miss something?" ' _No shit Sherlock.'_ Kakashi's mind supplied as he asked in embarrassment.

"Well yeah we were wondering if you felt up to having a spar." Interjected Anko.

Kakashi sighed again. ' _Yep it was too early to think so naively._ ' He mused to himself.

"Okay… but under one condition." Kakashi was quick to add as he looked around the table and saw everyone's face light up.

"We will not destroy my mother's gardens, my family's koi pond, my family's house or the neighborhood. If this thing starts getting out of hand I will end it. Understand?'

"That sounds like several conditions, Kakashi." Answered Genma.

"Genma, now is not the time." Retorted Raidou as he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

Kakashi gave Genma a serious look and Genma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

With that everyone was up and moving deep into the backyard of the Uchiha. Fortunately for their friends the Uchiha's estate was a huge one and that meant a huge backyard. It was easy enough to get far enough away from the gardens and everything else that Kakashi had mentioned. There was an extra incentive as well to help them all from getting carried away in their spar. The little Uchiha's were also going to be sparring with everyone.

It had been decided before they had ever gone over to the Uchiha house that the friends would include the young boys in today's activities. Since the very beginning when they had decided to accept Naruto after Kakashi had taken his baby brother in as his family. The friends made it a point to include Naruto as much as was possible. When Kakashi and Naruto became members of the Uchiha household. The friends once again embraced Itachi and Sasuke into their group as well. They only wanted to be with their friend and his brothers who had slowly but surely become friends as well.

"Okay let's rock!" Shouted Asuma.

That was everyone's cue to get into their stances and wait for whoever was going to make the first move. Surprisingly it was Naruto who made that move. He went straight for Asuma and Sasuke was right with him. Not wanting to be left out Itachi went after Gai. The thought of sparring with a taijutsu master was way to appealing for him to resist. Anko and Kurenai went at it as did Ibiki and Genma. Kakashi ended up sparing Raidou for the moment. Everyone was carefully watching each other and where they were in relation to everyone else. Especially with the little ones around though both boys were showing everyone that they too were being observant of where they were on the battlefield at all times as to not accidentally interfere or worse hurt someone with an attack. Everyone here though could well handle themselves around the boys.

Asuma was impressed with the seemingly synced attacks of the boys. They never came at him one at a time but always as two people becoming one individual. He could honestly say that given a few years' time these two boys will be an unbeatable team. He had to dodge un-expectantly more than once. He also liked how they used their team work so effectively. Most children at this age rarely got team work down at all as they so want to show off to the grown-ups what they can do. These two not only can work well with each other; but they seem to understand each other so well ,that they can read each other on the battlefield without needing hand signals or verbal communication.

Asuma wasn't the only one who was impressed by what he was seeing. Everyone around the trio other than Kakashi and Itachi were amazed at what they saw and wanted to spar with them as well. Soon it was Gai sparing with them as the partners began to change. Everyone kept going at it switching off so that everyone had sparred with everyone else when it was done. In the final round of the spar it was Genma who was getting to spar with the boys. He was excited and made to go into stance that would allow him to defend and attack. He bent his knees and then spread them apart then lowered his center more as he moved his arms up in a ready to strike or block move. In doing this however something quite unexpected happened. Genma's eyes widen as his pants began splitting in the back. The tear was loud and there wasn't a person partaking in the spars that heard it not.

Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready to launch into an attack when they heard it and the look on Genma's face. They both immediately sweat-dropped a tear as they both fell to the ground. Everyone else stopped sparring.

"Thank Kami you are wearing underwear today, Genma!" Yelled a relieved Raidou.

He still remembered the mission when in a hurry. Genma left without them and ended up doing something similar to what happened now.

The man's boxers could clearly be seen showing down the seam length split. They were a light green color with little pandas all over them.

"Yeah, who knew you were into cutesy undies." Retorted Anko laughing.

"That's it I don't want to spar anymore due to technical difficulties." Genma replied embarrassed.

"You mean wardrobe difficulties." Corrected Ibiki.

"Whatever!" shouted Genma as he started back towards the picnic table. He wanted to hide his rear but there really wasn't any point to it anyway. Everyone had already seen his good luck boxers.

The rest of the group decided to go back as well. There was still the small business of having dessert. They all walked back together after having caught up to Genma easy enough. Once back at the table everyone sat down and Anko made to take the clear plastic lid off the cake. Kurenai helped her as she cut the cake in small pieces and placed them on small paper plates that Kurenai would give her. Kurenai would then take plate filled with yellow cake over to one of their friends. The plates kept coming and Kurenai kept passing them out. When she placed one in front of Genma he immediately pouted. Kurenai saw the look and knew trouble was about to start again and it wasn't going to be between her and Genma either.

"Hey, Anko. What's up with this dinky piece of cake?" He asked sulkily.

Anko looked over to see what was wrong with Genma's cake and then frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with your piece of cake Genma."

"Oh yes there is babe. I bought a huge cake so that I could have a normal size piece of cake not a sample size at the grocery store."

Anko was embarrassed immediately. It was just habit that when you had several people all having dessert together like this that the person cutting the cake would cut the cake so to ensure that everyone got a piece. The cake is only so big after all and some people love having a second piece. Anko was so used to this that she didn't even hesitate to begin cutting this rather large twenty-five inch cake into enough pieces for eleven people currently sitting at the table. She cut them into eleven tiny pieces with still more than half of the cake uncut. Not one to back down though Anko fired back.

"Hey it's not my fault if you are greedy over cake Genma."

Genma pouted again and everyone else at the table was trying to not laugh at him. He was too old to be sporting such a look.

"Well I want two more pieces Anko and I want them now." He said with a smirk. Genma knew what he was doing and from the look of things it was working too. A vein had popped on Anko's forehead towards her left temple.

"Oh so you want two more do you?" She asked sweetly. Though the expression on her face said otherwise.

"Yes babe I do."

"Well here then have two, no why not have four!" Anko shouted as she grabbed a fist full of cake in her hand and wailed it at Genma.

The cake it its mark with perfect aim. Genma was now sporting the yellow cake with vanilla frosting and strawberries look on his face. He reached up and wiped the cake away from his eyes as a grin became evident on the confection splattered face. In an instant Genma grabbed his slice off his plate and wailed it back at her but instead of hitting Anko who quickly moved behind Kurenai instead. The cake hit Kurenai on the side of the head.

"I'm so sorry Kurenai." Genma apologized terrified. "Please don't beat me! Yelled Genma as he got up from the table.

Kurenai went to hit him with some cake of her own and Genma dived so that it hit Itachi and once it hit an Uchiha, all of the brothers were getting involved. Before anyone could say. 'Please pass me some cake'. There was cake flying everywhere at once. Everyone threw first the piece on the plate in front of them and then got up to grab handfuls of cake to chase and throw at each other. Before long the cake was all but just messy sugary piles everywhere. It was on the patio that led out to the yard and picnic table. It was on the few small decorative trees that lined the along the left side of the house. There piles on the ground and there was even some on the window and wood of the back screen door that led out into the backyard.

You would think that this would have ended when the cake ran out but no it didn't. There was several rice balls that were thrown as if they were kunai at an enemy. The party sausages were used like shuriken pelting anyone and everyone around. Then Asuma went and grabbed one of the few two liter bottles of soda and shook the bottle for all he was worth. He got the cap off and let the sticky sweet fluid shower everyone.

When Kakashi got splashed in the face by some cola of a second bottle. He came back to his senses and looked around in horror. The yard was a desecrated mess. He noticed his friends looked even worse. He looked down at his watch and both of his eyes widen as he saw that they had only one hour till their parents came home. One hour to clean a mess that would normally take two. Scratch that he had only thirty minutes to get the job done. He didn't know where to begin with the clean-up, but he knew who to grab first.

"Itachi!" He shouted as he grabbed the boy by the high collar of his shirt as he tried to run passed him.

Itachi was instantly sobered and was just as horrified. Once he was brought to a forceful stop and looked around him. His brother's near panic voice certainly helped too.

"Oh shit, Kakashi and to think I so smugly said that I would help you keep things under control. I have only one word of advice to you big brother… RUN!"

Itachi was now busy trying to take his own advice. He didn't succeed in running anywhere though as his big brother had an iron like grip on him.

"Itachi… Itachi stop trying to run and listen." Kakashi said getting himself under control.

"I'm going to get everyone's attention and try and stop this chaos. When I do you and I are going to split everyone into two teams and clean this place up quick. Father and Mother will be home in an hour. We have to have this place cleaned up in half that and everyone out of here. Then we need to get our little brothers and ourselves into the showers. In the meantime hide your clothes in the back of your closet until a later time when I can gather them and take them to the wash." Kakashi finished.

Itachi stopped flailing and stood calmly. He thought for a quick second.

"Kakashi what if mother finds our clothes in the back of the closet?"

Kakashi thought for a second. "Okay… after everyone leaves we will strip down to our boxers and I will burn our clothes to ashes and scatter them around in the woods."

"No Kakashi this is my favorite outfit." Itachi protested.

"Damn it Itachi, it's either your clothes or your life man. Now which is it going to be?"

Itachi sighed. "Alright let's just get this over with." He surrendered grudgingly.

Kakashi nodded and then nipping his thumb and doing a rapid secession of hand signs. Kakashi summoned his hounds.

"Whoa… what the hell happened here Kakashi?" Replied Pakkun who was sitting on top of Bull's head. "Whoa and what the hell happened to you? You look like sweet smelling load of crap, Kakashi."

"A party that went haywire." Kakashi answered dryly.

Pakkun snorted. "This is an understatement."

"Never mind that, Pakkun I need you and the others to help get everyone under control and have them help Itachi and me clean up this mess in thirty minutes."

"Will do boss."

The ninken ran around knocking people down to get their attention as everyone was so caught up in what they were doing. When everyone was now sitting on the ground and beginning to sober up to the reality of the situation. They looked up at Kakashi who was standing in front of them with a very stern look on his masked face.

"Listen up everyone. We have less than thirty minutes to clean this place up. The parents are coming home in less than an hour and this place has to be like they left it and all of you long gone so that they don't ask questions. Got It?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon just as they were busy destroying the place. They were now showing equal enthusiasm in cleaning up. No one wanted to be here when the Uchiha parents came home and Kakashi's friends truly felt bad. They had done so well in behaving at this party too.

Anko suddenly stopped and looked over and pointed at Genma.

"I blame Genma for this lack of control."

"Oh shut up Anko. You were the one that threw the first slice of cake. You are hardly innocent here." Raidou yelled disappointedly back from out by the fire pit.

"Everyone was guilty. So everyone can just shut up." Ibiki yelled from over by the koi pond. He was disgusted but mostly with himself. He is the oldest in the group. Being twenty- five didn't seem to mean shit if you were going to act out like this. He sighed deeply and continued to pick up sausages and other crap that was near the pond.

The group was now very subdued but got the job done in record time. They certainly didn't have time to argue over whose fault it was anyway. The ninken stayed and cleaned up on the grounds eating all the rice balls and sausages they could find. They stayed away from the cake though. Kakashi warned them that it wasn't good for them. When the job was all done everyone gathered together again. They all hugged the brothers and thanked them all for such a good time even if they sort of messed things up at the end. The brothers all thanked them for coming and with that the gang left the yard with Kakashi walking with them.

"I'm sorry that our youthfulness got the better of us Kakashi."

"Don't worry about it Gai. We were as just as much to blame for what happened." Replied Kakashi. "Hey I'll see all of you soon okay?" He added as they came to the front door.

"Yep. We will and soon too indeed." Answered Genma.

"We'll get in touch when we can all meet preferably somewhere else and hang out. " Suggested Raidou.

Kakashi opened the door and let his friends out. He wanted to walk down to the gates with them but there was no way in hell he was going to do that. It was bad enough that the clansmen would see his friends and with each of them sporting a new food fashion design it was bound to get back to his parents ears and eventually Kakashi was going to hear about it. If he was lucky not tonight at least. He waved as they made their way out and already they were getting laughed at by people as they walked along. Genma's pants made many of the clansmen roar with laughter. Kakashi just shook his head and closed the door. He had to make it to the back of the house and make sure those clothes were burned and hidden.

He raced to the back of the house as Itachi and the little ones were just coming in. They all were stripped down to their boxers and Kakashi had been stripping as he was running to the back.

"Good. I see that you did what I asked."

"Well yeah this is your plan so if it fails I want to be able to point the finger at you and say that it was your fault." Divulged Itachi.

Kakashi slapped his brother upside the head. "Go. Shower now all of you. Our parents will be here in ten minutes." He warned.

The boys all ran immediately as Kakashi ran out the back door. He finished stripping off his pants and threw them in a conveniently placed bin where his brothers clothes laid piled in on top. He quickly dumped his own clothes in and did the hand signs for the fire release and set the clothes ablaze. He used enough chakra to burn the clothes quickly and within five minutes Kakashi was out at the woods and buried the ashes. He hightailed it back and was in the house and in the shower in no time. Itachi took the fastest shower of his life and was the first one out in the living room waiting on their parents. Sasuke and Naruto had decided to take their shower together since time was of the essence. Neither boy wanted to explain why they looked like they came out of a confectionary kitchen gone awry.

Kakashi was out of the shower and dressed. He could hear Itachi greeting their parents as they were coming into the house. He had to smile. _'This was one hell of a day but I'm glad that they came. We will laugh about this the next time we all meet.'_

Mikoto noticed her eldest son walking into the room with a smile.

"How was everything honey? Did you and your friends have a good time?"

"Yes, mother we all did and thanks for allowing them to come over. It was a day to remember."


	25. The Baring of Fangs

A/N: This chapter is the one where I tell you to find that helmet of yours. You don't have to buckle that chin- strap just yet ,but have that helmet ready. I also want to tell you, that this chapter is based off an implication that was made in the first part of the Naruto series. Mr. Kishimoto is a master at implying things.

* * *

The Baring of Fangs

Mikoto smiled at her son. She was pleased to see the young man's contentment and it gave her courage and assurance. The meeting with council was another strained and brutal day and this evening she would be going with her husband to the clan meeting. Mikoto normally did not go to clan meetings unless they were for the entire clan. Tonight she was asked by her husband to attend and along with clansman Kenji, were to discuss with the elders of what is happening in council as well as the village. What would be discussed tonight would surely change the lives of her clansmen and Mikoto knew that she wasn't exaggerating on that thought.

Kakashi gave her a curious look tilting his head slightly to the side with two mismatched eyes staring deep into her own. Mikoto tried to hold her smile; but she ended up looking down for a moment and Kakashi knew then that something was wrong; but before he could ask her anything. Fugaku spoke up suddenly.

"Kakashi, tonight your mother and I are going to be heading to the shrine for an important meeting with the clan elders. You are in charge of the house while we are gone. Is this understood?"

Kakashi stood up straighter at the hearing of his father's authoritative voice. This too was a sign that something was most definitely wrong. He looked over at his father with a serious expression as he answered him.

"Yes sir. Would you and mother prefer if I make dinner tonight for all of us?" Kakashi inquired.

He knew. Kakashi knew that the council had given his mother some trouble again today and that tonight would be all about what has transpired since her and clansman Kenji's return. Kakashi could honestly say that he admired his mother. He truly could. She had gone back knowing that she would be verbally attacked and then after it had happened, she got up dusted herself off and went again today. She was a little tired but he could see the fire in her eyes tonight. It wasn't like last night when she came home and felt so overwhelmed. She had to have known what would happen when she returned; but she probably underestimated just how bad things would be. Tonight she is much stronger than last night and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at her. He would do anything for his mother and his family and cooking another meal was the least of those things he could do for them.

"I will make supper tonight honey, but you can help if you want." Mikoto answered as she caressed her eldest son's cheek.

"I want to help too." Whined Naruto.

"No Naruto you and I have to clean our room." Stated Sasuke almost apologetically.

The two little ones had made a mess out of their room before they left to run with their siblings and the dogs. Now they had a mess to clean up and Sasuke wasn't about to clean it up by himself. Sasuke also knew that their father wouldn't be pleased if he had gone in and seen their room the way it currently is. Now Sasuke wished that they had decided not to play pirates in their room. To make matters worse he had just openly admitted that their room was a mess. He didn't want to hear the lecture that his father was going to give the two of them.

"Boys I think you should go and clean your room then and do it now please." Fugaku said with a smirk.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked a little shocked that their father didn't go off onto a rant about responsibility. They were so sure that he would do so. The boys looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at their father and in unison.

"Yes, father we are going right now." With that said the two little ones left the room.

"Well…I better go and get started on that supper that I promised to make." Mikoto said as she too started to head for the kitchen.

Kakashi followed her as Fugaku and Itachi went and sat down on the couch and talked about their days. Mikoto made her way in and headed for the refrigerator to get out what she would need to make the meal.

"Mother what would you like me to do?"

"Oh, how about getting some rice from the pantry?"

"Okay consider it done."

Kakashi headed for the pantry for the rice and Mikoto got out the chicken breasts and placed them on the counter. Kakashi returned with the five pound bag of rice cradled in his arm.

"We are going to have a quick meal tonight. Teriyaki chicken and vegetables will do for tonight." Informed Mikoto.

Kakashi nodded in agreement as he made his way over to the counter with the bag of rice. His mother smiled as she approached and took the bag from her son.

"Kakashi, I would appreciate it if you could cut the vegetables for the meal. This will help speed things up. I will go ahead and clean and cut up the chicken for the skillet."

"No problem. I'll take care of this for you. Should I add water chestnuts with the vegetables?" Kakashi asked as he turned to go to the refrigerator for the other needed ingredients.

"No. Sasuke didn't like them last time we tried them. He just picked them all out."

"I could add the chestnuts later after we have the meal mostly done. Then scoop out Sasuke's portion first and then add the chestnuts for everyone else."

Mikoto thought for a moment and then agreed.

"Yes that will work for us. Thanks son."

"Your welcome mother." Kakashi answered happily.

He turned back and grabbed everything he needed and went to the table with a cutting board to begin prepping the vegetables; but inside his head he kept thinking of what would be discussed at the meeting tonight. He wished that he could go with his parents, but someone has to stay and watch the younger ones and besides no one else was invited from outside the elders other than his mother. Kenji is an elder already as well as a councilman.

The meal was made quickly and the table was set and everyone called for supper. The meal was eaten with the usual chatter and some laughter. Everyone other than the little ones knew that there were something pressing with the meeting this evening, but did their best not to let it show. No one wanted to let the little ones get wind of what is happening at least not for another night. The meal was finished and the dishes stacked as Kakashi said that he would clean up himself tonight. Everyone made their way to the front door as it was now fifteen minutes from seven O'clock.

"I want you younger ones to listen to your biggest brother and don't give him a hard time." Commanded Fugaku at his sons. "If Kakashi tells me that the three of you misbehaved, I will have extra chores for you to do and trust me it won't be pleasant ones either."

All three of Kakashi's brothers looked up at their father with serious expressions.

"No father you won't get any bad reports on us. We know better than to get you mad." Replied Itachi solemnly.

"Yeah, father besides Kakashi is cool. Now if it were Itachi in charge…" Sasuke trailed off with a smirk.

Itachi smirked back before saying.

"Don't start foolish little brother. You and I both know where such a conversation leads too and I don't want to get in trouble before father has even left the house."

Fugaku looked over Sasuke and then to Itachi. Then he looked back to Kakashi.

"Yes…very reassuring the two of you are at the moment." Fugaku said with doubt. "Anyway, no bad reports on any of you from Kakashi." Fugaku repeated.

Mikoto only smiled as she then went and hugged all of her sons before heading out the door. Fugaku also hugged his children and then followed his wife outside. Kakashi followed them out after giving Itachi a nod. The young man immediately understood what his brother wanted and set about to distract the younger ones.

"So Sasuke and Naruto how about we all head back to see your room. I bet it isn't as clean or as nice as my room looks right now."

The little ones fell for it easily.

"Oh yeah? Well come on Itachi because you're in for a shock." Challenged Sasuke.

All of the boys left for the back of the house as Kakashi went out with their parents. Kakashi closed the front door and folded his arms across his chest as he watched his parents. They had both stopped near the front steps and now turned back towards their eldest son.

"Kakashi." Began Fugaku. "Your mother and I will give you and Itachi a summary of the meeting tonight. Even though it is forbidden you to come. We both feel that you and Itachi should know and understand the elders decisions tonight on what will be discussed. So please wait up for us."

Kakashi stepped forward with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"We will father. Itachi and I both felt that you and mother would tell us what is happening. We will keep what is told to us between ourselves."

"Good. Well we better get going. We have only ten minutes to get there now." Fugaku said as he looked at his watch.

Mikoto hugged her eldest again and turned back to her husband and they made their way down the steps. Kakashi watched them go until they were nearly out of sight. Then he turned and went back into the house and locked the door. He turned and leaned against the door for a moment letting out a sigh in the process. ' _It is going to be a long night_.' He thought.

Itachi was inspecting his brothers' room as if he was a general inspecting his troop's quarters. ' _No. It's more_ _like an old lady coming to visit your house for the first time'_. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his older brother and at the thought. Naruto couldn't help but giggle at his older brother's expression which made Itachi stop for a moment and look at the younger boys.

"What?"

"You look funny Itachi." Chirped Naruto happily.

"I do. Do I?"

"Yes, Itachi you do." Sasuke interrupted. "Now will you please leave our room? We want to play and you're annoying to have around." Replied Sasuke with a sly smile.

"Oh I am not. I bet I can play ninja with you guys or pirates or whatever it is you two want to do right now and play it better than you."

"You can't play. You don't even know how to play pirates!" Sasuke said laughing as Itachi was doing an impression of a pirate captain and a funny one at that.

"Oh come on Sasuke." Pleaded Itachi. "Hey Naruto you don't mind me playing pirates with you do you?"

Naruto stopped laughing along with Sasuke as he thought about Itachi's question.

"No. I really don't have a problem with you playing with us, Itachi, but I don't understand why you would want too though. You're older than us. Shouldn't you be reading scrolls or mediating or something?" A curious Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I could but I just want to hang out with you guys for a little bit. I promise I won't hang around long just for maybe half an hour or so. So what do you guys say?"

The two little ones thought about it and with a quick nod at each other.

"Okay Itachi you're in; but if you don't follow the rules. I will kick your butt out of our room. Deal?" Answered Sasuke.

Itachi made as if he had to think it over. Scratching the top of his head while having it turned to the side in a contemplating expression.

"Okay you guys have a deal."

Fugaku and Mikoto made their way down the street towards the shrine. The streets were deserted other than for those few people who found themselves out in the streets running an errand that was last minute or having to get home late from a mission or other work. The Uchiha couple continued to walk in silence as they nodded a greeting to the few clansmen they met along their way. The silence between them wasn't forced or tense but merely companionable. They needed this time of peace. The shrine was going to have a lot of yelling and indignant words being spouted after they all hear what Kenji and Mikoto have to say.

They eventually saw the shrine just up ahead of them. They also saw some of the elders making their way into the shrine. Fugaku could also see a security detail running along the rooftops on their way to the wall that surrounds their district. Fugaku watched them go with a heaviness in his heart. ' _I wonder if_ _we will ever go back to the way it used to be here. Or are we forced to live like this the rest of our lives._ ' He sighed mentally, but smiled at his wife when she looked up at him as if sensing his sadness. They made their way up the steps into the shrine and to the meeting that awaited them.

The elders wasted no time in getting themselves situated and comfortable to begin the meeting. The greetings were quickly said to each other and then just as quickly Hiroki- the man who led Kakashi through the vows in the Ceremony of Life just a week ago- read the minutes of the last meeting. Once he was done Fugaku knew it was time for him to speak and begin what would surely be upsetting night in the shrine. He looked around to everyone as they were all once again seated at the short table on tatami mats.

"We had discussed earlier a need for this repeat meeting to continue on the topic of how we as a clan will conduct ourselves during this brewing crisis with the village." There was a pause for a moment as Fugaku allowed everyone the chance to remember the discussion that took place before the festival.

"Kenji is a member of the elders, but he is also a councilman. So it stands the reason he would be asked to inform us on the current situation within the council. I have also asked my wife Mikoto to also come because she also is on the council and could also give us information." Fugaku looked over at his wife and nodded and then at Kenji.

"Kenji, I would like for you to begin for us this evening. Mikoto you may add to the discussion at any time."

Kenji nodded and then began.

"My fellow elders it saddens me to bring this news to you. So I will begin by asking you to please wait until we are done speaking before asking us any questions." Kenji paused to gather his thoughts as the meetings with council for the past two days have been nothing but chaotic both times.

"At the very beginning of the meeting before the Hokage even got to the podium. The council was restless." He began. "Councilman Anzai began right away with accusations. He said that the Hokage was to blame for allowing this so called farce to happen. Naruto is a Jinchurriki and needs to be – and get this- he needs to be tamed. Tamed?" Kenji said with an incredulous look. He realized immediately that he was starting to get riled and decided to let Mikoto take over before he did or said something stupid.

Mikoto watched her clansman and colleague start to get riled up over the conversation that took place that Tuesday morning. The day after the Uchiha festival. She could understand how he felt. She was angry too and she also knew the other elders will be just as angry before long; but they were Uchiha and they needed to remember that they had to keep their cool. Otherwise the Sharigan would activate and everyone would want to go into the village and raise hell. Which would only work against them. Everything that was happening and would be happening is to cause the clan to break. They needed to be strong and level headed throughout this ordeal. She spoke in a calm and strong voice.

"Wise elders please hear me out." She began. "Councilman Anzai is just one of several on the council who see our son and clansman Naruto, as nothing more than a weapon or a wild animal. Most believe that Naruto is both of these things. The council is divided somewhat on the issue of how he should be treated and what his status should be within the village. The only thing that they can and do agree on is the fact that, we as a clan has adopted him in and had no right to do so." Mikoto looked around and saw the scowls on some faces while others showed pure sadness. She pressed onward.

"Councilman Anzai had taken it upon himself to search the laws on adoption into families and more specifically into clans. He has found an old archaic law that says that no child adopted into a clan member's family can also be adopted into the adopting family's clan. According to this law the child by birthright is the son or daughter of another clan and if that birth clan has been destroyed and this child is the last remaining member of it. Then the child must therefore upon coming of age must raise a family under their birth clan's name to preserve that clan. Should the birth clan be still alive then no adoption can take place at all outside of the birth clan. Only the birth clan may adopt a member of their clan into one of their families and would automatically be members of the clan since they were born into the clan."

Mikoto paused for a moment to let what she has just said to sink in. She didn't have long to wait to see a response. There wasn't a face at the table that wasn't showing irritation.

"What utter bullshit." Togu replied angrily. "That law has to be over a hundred years old at least!"

"The law is actually three hundred years old." Informed Mikoto.

"Yeah, well whatever." Replied Togu dismissively. "The point I'm trying to make here is that most clans these days will allow another clan to adopt their clansmen's children from time to time and Anzai has got some nerve evening bringing this up when it is a well-known fact that his clan enslaves the children of their clan that lose their parents on missions or however it happens."

"Yes this is true but it is also true that clans can and do let some of their children go to other clans. It isn't a popular act but it does happen. Most clans don't want to lose any of their members, but will sometimes allow the adoption to another clan take place if they trust and are in close league with another clan of our village." Divulged Asami.

Shin gave a sigh before he jumped into the conversation.

"We should have been more careful. The council was gunning to keep those boys out of our clan. We should have known that they would try to find some damn loophole they could squeeze through to try and lynch us."

"Yes they will always try to do their dirt by legal means first; but you can all bet that when that avenue has run its course. They will no doubt start using other methods to get what they want." Answered Fugaku.

"We're sorry. We failed the clan." A regretful Mikoto answered. "We should have seen this coming. We should have looked into it ourselves much sooner but neither of us did. We never thought to look for some past law and now it's too late."

Takeshi reached across the table and patted her hand. "It's okay Mikoto. You and Kenji did your best and besides this isn't over yet. The fight is only just beginning. Remember. The Hokage has said that the boys are still adopted into your family. So technically they are still apart of us and the council can't rip them away."

Mikoto smiled at her brother. "Thanks Takeshi that means a lot."

"Mikoto, please continue with your report. What else did they have to say?" Asked Katsumi softly.

Mikoto only nodded to her elder and began anew.

"He is also blaming us for taking what he believes rightfully belongs to the village. He said that adopting Naruto and taking in Kakashi was a selfish act, because Naruto is their weapon. When it comes to Kakashi they all believe that he is the son of a 'traitor'. When we took him in we were showing that we have been corrupted by him and are traitors as well."

"That's preposterous!" Shouted Togu.

"Indeed. We have never been anything but loyal to this village. It is the village that has betrayed us!" Answered Asami irritated.

"Please everyone calm down and allow Mikoto to finish." Fugaku replied calmly. He nodded to his wife to continue.

"The Hokage had warned Kenji and me before the festival to be prepared when we returned to council afterwards. He told us that he would keep them under firm control and he did; but it didn't stop the views of those members from being said. Nothing much was done that day other than constant bickering and two fist fights which had to be broken up. It was only today that things began to materialize from the anger of Tuesday."

Mikoto looked over at Kenji to see if he wanted to join back into the conversation at this time and Kenji merely looked down at the table staring into his tea as if it held all the answers to their current problems. She sighed softly and continued on.

"Today it was decided that there needs to be punishment given to us for our actions." Mikoto raised a hand as she saw several elders begin to try and speak. She needed to get this out before they started all talking at once and she never would be able to say what needed to be reported.

"Discussions have led to two possible outcomes for punishment. One… they place a boycott on our district. No one will be allowed to come and shop in our district and no other district is allowed to sell products or services to an Uchiha. The boycott will be dropped when both Naruto and Kakashi have been handed over to the authorities." Mikoto gazed around the table as she spoke. She could see shocked looks already showing. 'This isn't going to get any easier.' She wearily thought as she continued.

"The second option is to require all Uchiha currently serving the military to be demoted to the rank of genin and placed under the commands of others without ever being able to rise in rank again and no Uchiha In the future will have a choice whether they want to be in the military or not. They will serve this village as genin for the rest of their lives."

There was complete and utter silence in the room. No one in the shrine said a word for more than twenty minutes that night. The implications of what was just said was screaming in each of their skulls without mercy.

Kakashi had finished the dishes and was now taking out the garbage. He made his way to the side door near the kitchen entrance from his father's study. He opened the door and headed out even as he heard the laughter of his three brothers in the littlest ones' room. He smiled softly to himself. He wished he could hear their laughter forever. It would be a sound he would never get tired of. He moved to place the garbage in the can. When an image of his parent's worried faces shot across his mind swiftly. He saw his parents at the shrine and they weren't happy but in distress. The vision disappeared as fast as it had come and in its wake. Kakashi found himself doubled over for a moment. The bag dropped on the ground. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself as his heart was instantly racing. His thoughts just as quick firing through his mind.

' _Something bad has happened at the shrine. I can feel it. I wonder if Itachi can feel it too. Whatever it is I have to know about it so I can help my family. I'll do whatever it takes. I promised them and I won't let them down.'_ Kakashi calmed himself with these words half whispered like a prayer even as he was mentally saying these words within his mind.

He straighten up and retrieved the bag and placed it in the can and headed back inside quickly. He locked the door and headed for his brothers' room. The laughter had given away to silly chatter and bantering as Kakashi made his way down to them. ' _Itachi must not have felt it. He is carrying on as if he_ _hadn't felt anything. I guess that's a good thing. Had he reacted the way I just did then the little ones would know something is up.'_ He mused.

Kakashi came to the entrance of the room and stood just watching them for a moment. Itachi was quick to spot him and after having spent so much time with his older brother, Itachi could tell that something was wrong even though he was trying to hide it well. Sasuke wasn't yet able to read his oldest brother as well as he could Itachi and Naruto and as for Naruto, he was so caught up in play that he didn't notice his big brother's distress.

"Hey, Kakashi want to come and spend some time with us? Naruto and Sasuke will be having to go to bed in another hour." Itachi asked with mirth but his eyes showed that he understood.

"Yeah, I would like that." Kakashi answered. _'I need to distract myself for now. Again I don't want my_ _youngest brothers getting suspicious of anything_.' Kakashi added mentally.

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped up and down with excitement. They always loved when their oldest brother wanted to spend any time with them. They had all decided on a child's board game to play. So Ninja Quest was dragged out of the closet by Naruto and all the boys sat on the carpeted floor to play the game.

The silence was starting to get to Mikoto who wished her elders would speak their minds on the situation before them. She looked over at Kenji who was still staring into his tea; but with an angry look now rather than the lost look he had earlier. She looked up when she heard a throat being cleared.

"I am so sorry that it is coming down to this." Katsumi answered softly. "I have known for some time that we would be facing adversity at some point. It just seems that we are destined to continue to have conflict with the Senju. I'm just sorry that it is these two young boys that are being shoved as pawns in the middle of our disagreement with the village leaders."

"Ha. We all knew that we would be butting heads with the so-called leaders of Konoha." An irritated Shin replied. "They have never trusted us completely since forever!"

Fugaku had placed his arms bent at the elbows onto the table. His hands folded under his chin in support. Now he lifted his head from them and spoke.

"There has always been an issue of trust in this village. Isn't that right, Katsumi?"

"Yes, there has. It has been this way ever since the hidden leaf village was first founded. The ancestors of our clan came to the table placing everything out there and the Senju for some reason could not do the same thing. In the end it has brought us to where we are now."

"I believe that it was and still is fear that makes them to continue to not trust us. There is also jealousy and envy involved. Any Uchiha that has ever been through the academy and then became a genin and so forth has found these two things. Jealousy and envy always staring them in the eyes." Divulged Fugaku.

"Yes and it would seem that the fear they have isn't just for our Sharigan but in our other abilities as well. This is why they always feel the need to keep us under submission in some way. They don't understand that we want this village to be successful for both of our clans. It is our home too as well as theirs, but somewhere in the beginning they failed to get this simple truth." Added Katsumi.

"Yes and let's not forget that if there is jealousy and envy then there will also be coveting of what others have as well. Danzo should have taught us that much." Togu added with bitterness.

Fugaku sighed deeply. "They want to make slaves of us." He said with finality.

Everyone in the room let out a deep sigh of their own. They weren't surprised and this was probably the saddest thing to them right now. That they knew this is what the upper echelons wanted of them. Complete and utter dominance of the Uchiha.

"They fear us so they have been trying to control us for years but that isn't good enough. They want more control and what better way than slavery. Slaves have no rights and can be used and abused and given as gifts to others. They don't have to worry about any laws telling them how to treat slaves and in this way. The leaders would be able to gain complete control that they desire. There is no need to fear us if we are broken as a people." A sad and angry Takeshi responded.

"I say we should have a coup d'état." Answered Ichiru. The man was standing now and his greying spikes of hair seemed to stand up more than usual in a display of accentuating the man's anger.

"Please sit down. Ichiru. We need to keep a calm head on our shoulders, but yes you do have a point. Still we need to calmly discuss all options." Katsumi replied.

"So then…what other options do we have as a people?" Asked a somber Hiroki.

"Yeah, and what about the Hokage? I thought he was supposed to be keeping that rowdy ass group under control." Togu retorted.

Kenji decided to look up from his cup and say something. His anger and his grief had been making it hard for him to say anything for a while but now he found his voice.

"The Hokage isn't allowing them to just run over us or they would have already implemented both options for punishment." He said sternly.

"Kenji is right." Mikoto added. "He has already told Kenji and I that we have allies. Even though there are several of the upper class against us not all of them are for the likes of Anzai."

"Anzai is a Hyuuga. He would love to have slavery of the entire village and not just his branch families or whatever they call them." Retorted Shin. Most of the elders nodding in agreement with him.

"Yes that's true, Shin; but if the Hokage says we have allies then we do and don't forget we have allies that the Hokage doesn't even know about." Informed Fugaku with a smirk.

Sasuke and Naruto have been tucked in bed now for the past thirty minutes and Kakashi along with his brother Itachi have long since retired to the kitchen. Kakashi was sitting at the table with his arms folded onto it. He was staring off into nothing really as his brother went over to the cupboard to bring him over a large glass. Itachi got them both a glass and headed over and set them one on each side of the table. He made to place Kakashi's glass in front of him. Causing his brother to snap out of his trance.

"So Kakashi are you going to tell me what is wrong now or am I going to have to torture you till you give in and tell me?" Itachi teased lightly.

Kakashi gave a small smile. "No, Itachi that won't be necessary." Kakashi reached for his glass and set it directly in front of him. Both hands wrapped around it as he stared at it. Thinking of how he was going to begin the conversation.

Itachi knew that his brother was gathering his thoughts, so he made to go to the refrigerator. He for one was thirsty and really wanted some cola. Opening the refrigerator he realized he hadn't asked his brother what he wanted to drink.

"Hey, Kakashi…what would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is good enough for me."

Itachi grabbed the cola and went and shut the door.

"Itachi…did you feel anything wrong with our parents this evening?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"No…when did you get the sense something was wrong?" Itachi was puzzled. He knew that whatever was going to be discussed wasn't going to be good, but to be bad enough for his brother to have sensed something in particular was highly unexpected.

"A couple of hours ago. Itachi... I get the feeling that whatever it is that they are discussing at the shrine is big and I mean very big."

Itachi poured the beverage without saying anything. He was finding himself growing concerned himself, more so than he cared to at the moment. Having finished pouring his brother's beverage. Itachi made his way to the opposite side of the table and poured some cola into his own glass. Sitting the bottle and himself down at the table. He took a drink of the cola before he spoke.

"I have no doubt that you're right brother." Itachi spoke somberly. "We both know what the main thing is about. We have known this for a while now and I'm sure that the village has decided to take some form of action against us for having ignored their warnings about not taking you and Naruto in."

Kakashi only grimaced as he stared into his glass. He was starting to feel that weight again. The weight of guilt and he didn't want it. He knew that he and Naruto had done nothing wrong, but he also knew that this was about more than just the two of them. This has gone way beyond just the two of them.

"Itachi, I believe that Naruto and I are being used for something even bigger than just us." He looked up into his brother's eyes. The serious expression showing in the right eye that was watching his brother as the left remained hidden under a closed scared eyelid.

Itachi looked back without blinking for nearly a minute. He sighed and looked away and then took another drink of the cola. He placed the glass back down slowly.

"Kakashi… remember the history lesson that Katsumi gave us?" He asked still looking down into the cola.

"Yes. I do, but the thing I remember most about that lesson was that the Senju didn't trust the Uchiha."

"Exactly." Responded Itachi. "What is happening now…this bigger thing you speak of…is about trust." Itachi took another drink and then refilled his glass. Once done he was looking his brother in the eye again.

"It has always been about trust with the village; but if there is an issue with trust then there is also an issue with something else. Do you know what this something else is, Kakashi?"

Kakashi thought about it for a moment and then a light bulb went off in his head. Looking back up into his brother's eyes he blurted it out in shock. "They're afraid."

Itachi gave his brother a small sad smile as reward for answering correctly.

"Yes, Kakashi. You're right. When people don't trust each other, they also begin to have suspicions and that in turn gives in to fear. This fear is mixed in with that mistrust. Take your own past experiences with the villagers as an example. They don't trust you because they fear that you will do them harm. That you will betray their village and cause great harm to come to them. It is easier to keep you at arm's length at all times and yet keep a very close eye on you at the same time. They fear the possible threat of betrayal and retribution that would follow. This could be anything from the village being burned to the ground with everyone in it. Or that the village would be disbanded and everyone scattered throughout the land of fire. This is why they mistrust you Kakashi. It is why they fear you and it is also why they hate you." Itachi paused to allow what he had just said to sink in for his brother.

Kakashi couldn't help think of all the times he was threatened by fellow shinobi and then hit with things by the villagers. There was anger in their voices and expressions; but he hadn't noticed the fear that was mixed in with the anger. He hadn't ever noticed it before because he was too busy just trying to deal with what was happening at that moment. It was thanks to his subconscious which had kept the details for him.

"It had begun with my father, Sakumo." He answered in almost a whisper. "The mission he was on was so important. Failure wasn't an option and when he did return in failure there was such a powerful backlash caused from it. People had trusted him. He was the famous White Fang after all. He wouldn't fail them; but when they learned as to why he failed. They all felt betrayed and the persecution was so intense and for so long. Their mistrust had turned to pure hatred in such a short span of time." Kakashi took a long drink of his cola and finished it off. His brother refilled his glass as he began to speak.

"Kakashi it isn't much different with your adopted family. Except that we never betrayed them at least not at the start. It was Madara who betrayed them and us; but they can't see that part of it or rather they refuse too. Katsumi had said something else in the lesson. She had said that they feared us because of the Sharigan but also for our natural abilities. Despite the fact that they themselves are quite gifted, they feared us and this fear caused them to seek control over us. The way they have sought to have control over you. The same reason they seek control over our littlest brother. They fear him and yet they envy and covet the power he possesses within him. The same way that they desire to control the Sharigan and our natural abilities as well."

"With me it is different, Itachi." Kakashi said as he took another drink of his beverage. "When it comes to me, they don't see any power they want to own or control. They just see vermin that needs to be extinguished. I'm beyond anything more than that in their eyes." He concluded matter-of-factly.

"That may be true, brother but you are one of us now and if they see you as traitor and vermin then they don't think much differently of us as well. They don't want you with us for that reason and they don't want us to ever gain any kind of control within the village either. You see, Kakashi, You, Naruto and all of your adopted family are all considered threats to the welfare of this village. They don't want us to be permitted to all be together like we are now. That was the reason for the threats. I'm sure that they see all of us as something that can be owned or used to their satisfaction and I wouldn't be surprised if our parents come home tonight and tell us something very much along those lines."

The two brothers sat in silence for a long time after that. Each of them lost in his own thoughts and worries for tomorrow.

The conversation at the shrine was getting heated again. After Fugaku had mentioned about the clan having outside help it seemed to calm everyone for a short while as they started talking about those allies that they had outside the Leaf. Then Asami brought up about the need to discuss what precautions the clan should take now and that's when two of the elders gave in to their anger and fear. Ichiru was once again up in arms.

"You know I still say that if Fugaku, who is our clan Head would have done the sensible thing and left those kids alone. We would not be having this discussion in the first place. Why the hell did we ever agree to this? Fugaku, what is your excuse? You are supposed to be protecting us from the rest of the village; but instead you give them reason to attack us again?" Ichiru asked incredulously.

Aito Uchiha, a short and sturdy built man in his mid-forties with raven hair that was short and spikey sided with Ichiru quickly in the argument.

"I concur with Ichiru. They are wonderful children; but they are not worth the lives of our clan. Clearly someone has been tricked by his own delusions, Fugaku. You knew nothing good would come by taking them in." Aito retorted angrily.

Everyone turned to look at their leader. The title of Clan Head wasn't a joke. The person who was entrusted with the title held a level of responsibility that wasn't much different than that of Hokage. He or she was expected to be the most clear headed and strongest member of his or her clan and that wasn't just in the physical area either. It meant in emotional and mental areas as well. A Clan Head was expected to have all of these things in much abundance. The most important of these was the strength of character. This was far more important than physical strength and indeed some clans have leaders who are not the strongest physically, but possess the mental and emotional capacities to safely lead their people.

Fugaku himself wasn't the strongest one in his clan. This wasn't to say that he was a slouch either. He wasn't. He did have however the strongest will of his clan and he was level headed and calm under the most intense of situations. This was why he was chosen for the position by the elders. Two of which was now questioning him without even thinking of the meeting that was held over a month ago. When Fugaku and Mikoto had brought up to the entire clan their desire to adopt both boys. Where was Ichiru's and Aito's mouth then?

"I take it that you both are not pleased with what had been decided over a month ago?" Fugaku looked up at both men that where sitting to his right next to his wife.

Neither of the two men spoke up in their defense and Fugaku frowned deeply at them. He leaned back away from the table a bit. He placed both arms folded against his chest as he spoke.

"Then let me make something very clear to the two of you about that night." He said calmly, but storms were brewing in Fugaku's eyes.

"I and my wife came to the entire clan to discuss the adoption of Kakashi and Naruto. I explained it very clearly then to everyone in the lower chambers at this very shrine. I said that Mikoto and I have decided to give Kakashi and Naruto a home within our family. We understand that there will be backlash from the village when we do this and that there will be retribution if we took this course of action. I Fugaku Uchiha am asking the clan to decide on whether or not all you will accept our decision of adopting these two boys and if not then let us choose a new Clan Head, for I will not back down from my decision of adopting."

The elders listened to their chosen leader patiently. They were all remembering that night as well. Mikoto looked around to see that everyone was in deep reflective thought as they listened to her husband. Even the two that had spoken against them now. She kept silent and closed her eyes thinking of her sons now. How happy they all were. How they helped and supported each other through good and bad times and she thought of the love that they had for not only each other but for her husband and herself. Then she thought of the ceremony and how both of their newly adopted sons were in such awe of everything that was happening. How they so gratefully accepted the necklace of their bond with the Uchiha clan. Their seriousness in abiding by the customs and traditions of their clan. ' _We are not_ _wrong in our decision in adopting Kakashi and Naruto. They truly belong here regardless of what these two elders said._ ' Having strengthen her resolve, Mikoto opened her eyes again. Her husband was becoming more intense in his argument.

"I remember saying that the clan was free to choose another and that I would gracefully step down and take my family and leave this village behind." Recited the Clan Head heatedly.

"No one in the room opposed our decision to adopt. Instead all of you said that you had agreed with it and that you would embrace them both as members of our clan. So why this talk now Ichiru and Aito? Is it because my wife and I came boldly before the clan and spoke of our decision instead of coming to just the elders where the rest of clan wouldn't see or hear? Here is another thought. Do you think that when I take my family away from here that this will solve your problem? ... The upper echelons of this village wants to enslave this clan. They have been slowly and surely pushing us all in that direction for decades now. We have to decide on what to do about this, but don't think that Kakashi and Naruto are responsible for this situation. They are the pawns that are being used to gain what the village heads desire and if the two boys weren't here it changes nothing that the village has planned for you." Fugaku said in anger as his hand came down onto the table.

The elders winced when Fugaku's hand slammed down onto the table for emphasis as if his tone wasn't enough, but Fugaku wanted them to know that he was pissed. He was pissed with the entire situation and their willingness to challenge him now wouldn't go unanswered. If they wanted to fight he would give a fight. They had no right to be second guessing him now after having said that they would take in the boys as clan and even allowed them to participate in the Ceremony of Life giving each of them the precious Bond necklace. The necklace that was supposed to represent unity and loyalty among their clan. Are they really going to go back on their word now? Were they really going to disgrace themselves before these two boys? By lying to them and telling them they are clan and then say they have changed their minds and they didn't want Kakashi and Naruto anymore? It made Fugaku's blood boil.

He was wanting to attack them but he knew that it wouldn't do anything good for him or his family. Leaving was sounding better and better to him as he glared heatedly at the elders. Still another side to Fugaku wants to stay and fight to keep his clan and family all together. The conflict wasn't set in stone however for Fugaku. He would do as he had said and leave with his family because unlike some of the elders, Fugaku stood by his word. He took a deep breath after seeing no one was talking back and began anew.

"Tell me since we seemed to have wronged you somehow. What do you want? I've already said that I would leave with my family. That offer is still on the table if you are wondering."

Both Ichiru and Aito looked over at Fugaku in shock. They hadn't expected him to have still been thinking of that option when they protested. They had both come to realize that they were giving into the fear of what the village would do in retribution. They didn't think that the village would go this far so fast in their demands and thus they panicked and spoke in this meeting without thinking.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Fugaku. I allowed my fear of the village guide my speech this evening. Please forgive me." A somber Ichiru replied."

"I also want to apologize for my outburst as well. I wasn't clear on this matter when I spoke. Forgive me." A regretful Aito said.

"I forgive you both but I must ask this gathering of elders once again. Do you wish to choose a new Clan Head? I will not resist your desire to do so if this is your wish." Fugaku asked as he began to calm down.

Katsumi looked around the table quietly taking in each expression. In the shrine no one bothered with hiding what they felt. It showed plainly on their faces when they were here and it was no different now. Everyone was looking as if they would not go against their Clan Head. She softly spoke up.

"I believe that Ichiru and Aito are indeed sorry for what they have said, but as for the rest of us. We weren't thinking along those lines when we came here tonight. We are a clan and as a clan we must always come to full agreement on any situation that is presented to us as one. We care and support each other when one of us is attacked for any reason. Otherwise we might just as well rip the necklaces off and throw them in the trash."

"I agree with Katsumi." Answered Takeshi. We are clan and we are family and family shouldn't turn on each other. Neither should we say one thing and do another. This will only weaken us and cause us to fall before our enemies". Takeshi looked away from everyone and stared down into his tea cup. He felt like it was time to say what he really thought was happening. "I believe this is just one attempt on the village's part to make us break and I am sure that there will be things like this in the future to come our way. Therefore we need to stand strong and firm as one. It is the only way we as a clan will survive."

This wise observation calmed everyone and sobered them at the same time. Takeshi was right. They needed to stick together and no one wanted to lose Kakashi or Naruto to the village. Everyone knew what would happen to the boys if they did decide to turn their backs on them.

Hiroki gave a small smile as he added. "I take it that we are not going to be looking for a replacement of our current leader?"

"No. We are not doing any such thing now or anytime soon." Asami declared.

The rest of the elders also spoke up and gave their vote of confidence. With each answer of approval Fugaku calmed even more. He needed for everyone to either be with him and his family or say the word and he would take his family and be gone; but now he could keep his family within their clan and do his best to protect both within the village they called home.

"Thank you for your continued support of me." Fugaku said. "As I said earlier we need to come up with a way of dealing with the villages desire to put us in bondage."

"We haven't moved on this in so long because we had hoped that by doing our very best and showing our loyalty and support that the Senju would come to understand that we are no threat to them; but it would seem that such good intentions falls to the wayside when ambition and fear are involved." A solemn Togu answered.

Mikoto looked over at her husband with a look of wanting to speak and her husband nodded to her to do so.

"The council's decision on whether they choose the boycott or the demotion will be voted upon tomorrow. The Hokage has informed Kenji and me that there are several families that are backing us to have the boycott. Their hoping that they can lessen the demands of the boycott and for how long it can last. None of them wants the other option to go through and no one believes that they can stop the process from happening. Therefore they will go with this first option in hopes they can at least weaken it. Then hopefully once the Daimyo has been informed something better will happen. So until then we will have to wait till tomorrow to see what will happen with the decision. Therefore I think it would be a good idea to postpone the meeting with the rest of our clan until after the vote has passed."

"I would also like to add to what my wife just said by mentioning that the results of the Yumiko Agata investigation will be reported to the Hokage tomorrow as well." Fugaku divulged.

"Your investigators have finished already?" A shocked Shin inquired.

"Yes and I will tell you now that I haven't had a chance to read it yet. My investigators had only just finished writing their report before it was time to go home. So I grabbed it and brought it home with me. I'll read it tonight after the meeting is over."

"Why didn't you just bring it with you?

"You know the answer to that one, Togu. No investigation can be made public unless the Hokage gives his approval of it. There are reasons for that and the first one being safety of the victims or their families. I won't be able to give you every detail, but I will be able to tell you all enough that it will further help us in how we should be handling ourselves in this crisis. The more information we have the better decisions we will be able to make."

"We will go ahead and meet with all of our clan tomorrow night as we had planned; but we will meet an hour before to discuss the latest findings. The investigation results and the decision of council will have to be discussed amongst ourselves first. Then we will tell our clan the things that we already know for sure and what they need to do from now on to stay safe." Informed Katsumi.

"Then it is settled for now then." Replied Fugaku. "Tomorrow night we meet first an hour before the initial meeting with the rest of our clan. I would suggest meeting at six in the evening and not starting the meeting with our clan until seven-thirty. I believe we will need that extra half an hour for our part."

"Hiroki and I will see to it that all of our clan learns of the modified time of the meeting." Informed Takeshi.

"Thanks. Takeshi." Answered Fugaku.

Everyone instantly gave their approval and with that the meeting was over for now. The elders filed out of the shrine and towards their homes. All of them except Katsumi who stayed behind. She told Fugaku that he and Mikoto didn't have to stay and close up the shrine that evening that she would do it for them. Fugaku had declined but Katsumi insisted saying that he still had to go home and read that report before bed and it was getting late. Finding no counter argument, Fugaku thanked the elder and took his wife on home.

They walked in silence as they did earlier that evening when they went out;' but now it wasn't in a peaceful atmosphere as before. Each was distracted by their own thoughts as they walked. They were holding hands and staying close to each other and it was all that told anyone that they weren't fighting and not speaking to each other or some other type of thing associated to a quarrel among lovers. Both thought of their older sons and what they were going to say to them when they got home that evening. Fugaku almost wished he hadn't asked Kakashi to have Itachi and himself wait up for them. He sighed and his wife responded to the sound by squeezing his hand gently. It made him let go of her hand and Mikoto was startled for a moment until she felt her husband's arm wrap around her waist as they continued to walk down the street. She leaned in a little towards him loving the connection between them. Soon enough they were facing the front of their house and saw a small light illuminating from the living room. The boys stayed up for them as asked.

Kakashi and Itachi were disappointed that once their parents got home there wasn't much to be said. They did learn that night that what Itachi had said at the kitchen table proved to be true. The village wanted to enslave them. Kakashi kept a blank face at the time of the short talk. His parents told him that there will be more divulged tomorrow once the decision of the council had been made and the Agata report revealed. Until then the clan elders thought it best to wait until they had all the information before telling anything to their clan.

Kakashi was now in bed looking up at his ceiling. The room was dark except for a slither of silver moonlight that made its way through a slit opening in his curtains. He wasn't blank anymore. The young man's expression was deeply chiseled onto his exposed face. The scowl was as near feral as it could get and the anger that was responsible for it wasn't letting up. Kakashi reached up and held the necklace given to him by his clan between his index finger and thumb. He felt one of the tiny fan symbols that was currently between the two digits. This necklace was the only bond that he wanted to wear around his neck. It spoke of acceptance, love, loyalty and respect. He didn't want to wear the slave's collar of the village nor did he want to see any of his clan wearing one either. That collar he felt as if he had been wearing forever until the Uchiha set him free.

His thoughts were filled with the emotions of anger and despair. ' _How could they do this?_ _Why would_ _they want to do this?_ _The Uchiha have never been anything but loyal to this village. There is no need to_ _treat them as objects of possession_.' Kakashi's scowl deepen as another thought more abrasive than the last came forth. ' _Now that I think about it the village has always looked at the Uchiha in a certain_ _way. It was with very little to no respect but also with envy that they would look at my clan.'_

Kakashi then remembered his little brother Sasuke saying something in the living room just before the ceremony and festival. He had said that the villagers always looked at them in one of two ways. They either acted like fan girls that could only see what they wanted to see. A perfect and strong being that they wanted desperately to kiss up to in hopes of raising their status within the village. Or they wanted to own their power and abilities and therefore were jealousy and envious of them; but no one ever saw _them._ They never saw the Uchiha as equals. The villagers either wanted to be to where they thought the Uchiha where or they wanted to bring them down and own the bragging rights of how they did it. Either way it was unhealthy and was leading to what is happening now. ' _A five year old could see this.'_ Kakashi thought bitterly.

Sleeping was out of the question at this point. Kakashi needed to get up and do something before he went berserk. He let go of his bond necklace and swiftly got out of bed. He made for his closet and pulled the first training outfit he saw. He quickly dressed and was out of his room. Within seconds Kakashi was at the back door. He unlocked it and went outside. He made sure to close and lock the door behind him before he headed down the steps.

When Kakashi made it off the porch he broke into a run. He headed straight passed the gardens and into far end of the area deemed the backyard and beyond it. He was running into the woods and decided to take the trail that he and his brothers most often used. He never saw the lone figure that had stepped out onto the back porch watching his brother run for the woods. Itachi thought about going after his brother even though he had nothing on but his boxers. It didn't matter it was night and no one could see him if he chose too; but Itachi knew that this wasn't the right time. Kakashi needed to be alone for a while, but he decided that he would wait up for him. He wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway now that he knew that his brother was out there in the dark angry over what the council was trying to do to them all. Itachi was angry himself, but he had a firmer grip on that anger because he has known for some time of what was happening slowly but surely in the village. He also knew that their cousin Shisui was busy bringing together the Hokage's plan. Itachi could only be hopeful that this plan would not be needed anytime soon.

The air was cool and crisp in his nostrils and on his skin. The moonlight guided Kakashi safely along his chosen trail as he ran. The anger was making him burn he felt so hot with rage and this made him speed up even more. Kakashi wanted to run himself into exhaustion. He could have just went to the training ground of his family's but hitting something wasn't going to tire him out like running at a full all out run would do. He needed this run. The hill that had been a daunting trial for his littlest brothers the first time they came here was now looming in front of him. Kakashi took the hill and going for the top all the while his thoughts raced along with him.

' _This village has some serious issues with how they view others.'_ He thought bitterly. Kakashi made the top of the hill and ran briefly along its top before heading down the other side of it. It was time to make the return trip of the circuit. His mind continued its train of thought. ' _The thing that worries me the most is this new_ _underground organization Anonymous. They are either led by one of the council or one of the clans or they are separate from both and yet connected to them. The same way that Danzo wasn't either a councilman or clan head yet he influenced them both especially the council. He carried out their biddings along with his own._ ' A few deer raised their heads from grazing as they heard Kakashi coming. Kakashi wasn't trying to remain silent. He wasn't thinking of stealth at all as he pressed forward his thoughts becoming less angry and more worried and determined.

' _We already know that Agata was working for this group and when she failed them, they didn't hesitate_ _to end her life. It's the way she died that disturbs me the most. This organization's leader is ruthless just as much so as whoever he or she chose to deal with Agata.'_ Kakashi frowned deeply _. 'Whoever carried out the order is just as sadistic as his superior and there is no doubt in my mind that we will be dealing with this person in the future.'_ Kakashi leaped over the fallen tree that he knew was the half mile markerfor home _. 'I need to get Itachi and train even harder than before. I also need to discuss things with father over possibly teaching Naruto one of the techniques from one of the scrolls he received at the festival. Sasuke will also need to be taught stronger techniques as well. The fire release fireball jutsu is the first one he needs to nail down. He's close but not there yet. They both have much better chakra control so it would be best to get them moving along faster than originally planned.'_

He vaguely realized that he had been moving to swiftly and he would tire before he ever got home. He brought his pace at a little slower speed but still moving swiftly. He had one more mile to run before reaching home. Kakashi got his breathing and pace under control. He had let his emotions take control of the run instead of him controlling both the run and his emotions; but he felt much better in that he had a plan for his brothers at least. They would need to be prepared for the inevitable because Kakashi was sure that in the end it was going to be his brothers that this organization would come for. It was a strong gut instinct and Kakashi wasn't about to ignore his instincts.

It was now Thursday, May fourth of the calendar year, four days after the Uchiha festival. Mikoto was sitting in the council chamber halls with her clansman and councilman, Kenji. They could both feel the heated glares that were burning into their backs as they sat near the front of the council chamber. The Hokage hadn't gone to the podium yet. Instead it was Shukaku Nara that was presently speaking to the council giving the minutes of the last meeting. Once he was done Shukaku made to look back at the Hokage. The Hokage gave a nod of the head and Shukaku turned back around to address the council once more.

"It is now time to begin the first order of business." A stern look expressed itself upon the man's face as he looked out over the council. "We are now ready to decide which of the options will be implemented against the Uchiha clan for willfully making both Uchiha Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Naruto illegal members of their clan."

Both Mikoto and Kenji grimaced for they had only learned this morning that they would not be allowed to participate in the voting since they are members of the clan in question. Neither of them were shocked at this development. They knew they wouldn't be allowed and it was understood; but that didn't mean that the decision was liked by either of them. Mikoto reflected back on what the Third had told her before the council had gathered into the hall.

"Councilwoman I need to talk with you and Kenji in private for a moment." He had gruffly said and Mikoto and Kenji immediately followed the aged leader as he made his way to one of the private discussion rooms. Once they were all inside it. The Hokage sealed the room with a barrier so that no one would hear the conversation taking place.

"Please both of you have a seat." He began as he was in the process of seating himself as well.

"I want to let you know that first of all. The council will not allow you to participate in the voting process. It is obvious the reason why but you do not have to worry."

"I understand why they won't let us participate; but what I don't understand is why we shouldn't panic." Replied Kenji.

The Hokage leaned back in his swivel chair. "It is because I along with the members of this council whom aren't in agreement with punishing your clan have swiftly garnered support. As I have told you before, you have allies within this village. You should be prepared though, the council will have one of the options put in place. We can't stop that but we can force the opposition to take the first of the two options and weaken it as I've told you yesterday and I believe we can weaken it enough to make your lives a little better than what they would be if we couldn't."

"This is good but what about the long run? What are we going to do to keep from becoming enslaved to the upper echelons of this village?" Mikoto inquired.

The Hokage looked at Mikoto with a small smile as he reached into his robe for his pipe. He pulled it out and deliberately made a show of showing the pipe to both councilmembers. Kenji and Mikoto were both surprised to see that the pipe was already prepared to be smoked. The Hokage placed the mouthpiece of the pipe near his mouth that still held that smile as he said.

"My dear councilmembers just like this pipe that you see before you, I have already made preparations for what is to come. No one is going to be enslaving anyone on my watch."

Mikoto was brought out of her reflections as Anzai's voice could be heard giving a speech at the podium. She was surprised that she missed the earlier talk that led up to the man taking the podium. She realized that he was trying to gather support for option two and why it was the better option.

"We as council have to take the initiative and take action against the Uchiha. We need to send a strong message to them as well as to the rest of the clans and civilians that don't see our point of view. This option for demotion will do just that." Anzai shouted as his pale lavender eyes looked sternly at the two members of the Uchiha clan sitting up front and center. "We are going to show the entire village that disobedience to our laws will not be tolerated. I hope that the rest of council will stand with me and vote for option two. Thank you."

Anzai stepped away from the podium with a smug expression as he left to take his seat over to the left side of the stage. The next one to take the podium was Inoichi Yamanaka. The man looked out over the chamber with a seriousness to him that has rarely been seen. He was never a frivolous man; but today he came as if prepared for physical battle. He began his argument for option one.

"The council has a right and responsibility to protect its citizens. The laws are meant to help with that however we as council also have a responsibility to protect individuals as well as clans from unnecessary cruelty from either another clan or the civilians. We are to show compassion even when the offending party has done wrong. This option two doesn't show that we are compassionate. It doesn't show that we are able to forgive either and it doesn't give the offending party a chance to repent of the decision that they had made."

Inoichi wasn't really happy with the speech he was giving but he kept up a face of somewhat indifference so that people would not see how he truly felt about the whole thing. He saw several faces in the chamber that looked as though they were in agreement with him; but he knew that it was the backing of the supporters that they had gathered and asked to speak to their representatives before this meeting was held. He was amazed at how swiftly the upper class of Konoha could and did respond. It also made him a little sad too. It showed that for most council members money talked and good intentions walked. He mentally sighed and continued.

"Option one is a plan that does two things. One it shows our stance on the current situation and that we mean business and two this option gives the Uchiha a chance to consider and discuss their earlier decision of keeping the boys within their clan. It will allow them a chance to do the right thing for all the village." This part almost made Inoichi choke but he kept his composure as he continued.

"You have all read the mandates that are in front of you for each of the options so I will not waste your time repeating what you have already read in front of you before this meeting began. Still I would ask all of you to think carefully on your decision today before the vote is asked to be given and remember why we were chosen as council to this village for all of its people. I thank you." Inoichi stepped away from the podium and went and took his seat on the right side of the stage.

The Hokage was next to stand before the podium. He purposely didn't look in the Uchiha council members way not wanting the scrutinizing eyes of some of the council members to holler foul play later after the votes has been cast. Saying that he had sided with the Uchiha the whole time. He wasn't angry at least not yet. He remained calm as he began to speak.

"I want all of you to know that the decision you make here today is going to reflect your group thought on this situation as a whole. I want you to do what is right for everyone and not give into any petty grudges or self-importance when making your decision. Let this be done with dignity and honor within the chambers. Now we will begin deliberating among ourselves for the next ten minutes. I warn you. Any fights break out in here and the Anbu you see gathered around the periphery will kick you butts into submission. Is this clear to all of you?

Kenji almost laughed at that last part. He really had to struggle to hold in even a snort from escaping him. ' _The Hokage knows that everyone in here is going to vote according to what they have been paid_ _to say or what they want to happen to our clan. Only a few in here would be as genuine as Inoichi was. Anyway we will now wait and see what happens.'_

The deliberations were done without violence and within the ten minutes given. The Third went and stood at the podium once again. Everyone was quiet and waiting for the Hokage to speak.

"I ask now for a show of hands. How many of you are in favor of option two? Please keep your hands raised until we have gotten the count." He said briskly.

The count was quickly taken and neither Kenji nor Mikoto turned around to see the count for themselves. They kept their eyes looking up front with blank expressions. It was more important now to hide what they were feeling at the moment. Once the man responsible for taking the count had finished he turned and nodded at the Hokage.

"Alright. Now raise your hand if you chose option one."

Immediately a number of hands went up and the count was swiftly taken. This time the man responsible for the count simply wrote the count down and headed for the podium to hand the paper to the Third. Once the Third had the paper he took a moment to look at the results. He kept his face stoic and unyielding of what the results were as he began to address the council.

"Council I will now give you the results of the voting." He paused for a moment and looking out at the room he could see the eagerness of many of the council members. Kenji and Mikoto continued to sit facing the front with blank expressions; but both of them holding their breaths for what they were about to hear.

"Twenty- three votes were given for option two. Twenty-seven votes for option one. Option one will be the method of punishment given to the Uchiha clan." He said with finality.

Many people were wanting to applaud the decision but none did. It was either they were afraid of getting attacked by their opposing council members or they hated the decision made or they didn't like the whole situation. Simply because they knew that this whole situation wasn't about breaking an archaic law that none of the council members could even remember. Only someone who wanted to find a means to attack someone or group would do this and they all knew it. This thought alone was enough to make several council members to become uneasy and question what the real motives are here.

Kenji and Mikoto both let out the breaths they were holding in. They dared not make any other response and they made sure to let the breath out slowly and easily so as to not draw any suspicions from their staring councilmembers. The Hokage glanced at them but didn't keep his eyes on them. Instead he concluded the first part of today's session.

"This ends the first part of the session. We will now move on to the next order of business which is to discuss the request from Sekido Eito, a villager who wants to open a new restaurant in the upper northern district called The Blue Swan." The Third noticed that there were a few council members to busy sulking to listen and participate in the discussion.

"I want everyone's attention on this conversation and not on what was just concluded. We as the governing body of this village need to pay attention to the needs of all of our citizens and this man Eito Sekido is one of them." He said harshly.

This got everyone's attention and those councilmen that were sulking quickly straightened up and got into the swing of things. The Uchiha council members sighed softly at the same time. They were both glad that the decision went the way it did but trying to interact with the others was going to be more difficult than it had ever been.

It was now noon and the council had taken a break for lunch. The Hokage had made sure that an announcement was made. It was made an hour before break to all of Konoha's citizens of the decision that was made about the Uchiha. He himself left and headed for his office. The captain of the military police would be stopping by with the report that he was most interested in. He was the one who had recommended Yumiko Agata to the Uchiha family and now wanted to know why she had betrayed not only the Uchiha but him as well.

He arrived at his office only to find Fugaku standing outside his office door. He had been leaning against the wall next to it with his arms folded against his chest and one foot pressed up against the wall. He immediately straightened up his posture and moved away from the wall when he saw the Hokage.

"Greetings Hokage-sama." Fugaku said as he bowed slightly in respect.

"Greetings Fugaku, please come in. I am very eager to learn what your report has to say." Replied the Third amicably as he unlocked the door.

He stepped inside with Fugaku following him in and closing the door behind him. The Third went over and placed his ceremonial hat on its tine of the hat rack and then removed the robe and hung it up as well. He looked over at Fugaku who had now positioned himself in front of the Hokage's desk. He was standing at attention and patiently waiting.

"Please have a seat, Fugaku. Would you like anything to drink before we begin?" Saratobi asked.

"No thank you sir, I'm fine." Fugaku replied as he sat down in the chair directly behind him.

"Very well, Captain. Please begin your report then." The Hokage answered as he eased comfortably into his chair.

"Yes, sir. I had two of my top investigators delve into Agata's activities. Detectives Yashiro and Hikari found the following." A calm and serious Fugaku replied as he handed the report to the Hokage.

He didn't need to give the Third a page by page account. The Hokage will read through the whole thing on his own time. He just needed Fugaku to give him the basics up front of what the woman had done.

"Yumiko Agata had started out with both boys doing as her job required. She treated them well for the first three months of the boys seeing her. It was on the fourth month that things began to turn in a wrong direction."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair as he placed both arms on the armrests of his chair. He brought the right hand up and placed it under his chin as listened intently to his Captain. Fugaku also leaned back in his own chair as he continued.

"On the fourth month a man that hadn't been seen at the clinic walked in and asked the receptionist if he could see Agata. The man was described as tall nearly six foot in height. He has short black hair that is shaggy in appearance and he was of athletic build. The man said that his name was Noriko of the Hyuuga clan. This man only came once to the clinic and after seeing Agata he never returned."

Fugaku stopped as he saw a hand of the Hokage move up with palm flat out towards him. The Hokage moved his other hand away from his lips as he spoke.

"I assume that the investigators went in search of this Noriko? For honestly I can't remember a Hyuuga going by that name."

"Yes sir they did and found it to be as you say. There is no man in the Hyuuga by that name."

"I see." The Hokage said a bit troubled.

"Agata started to insist in the upcoming visits that I and my wife as well as Kakashi remain outside during a session with the boys." Fugaku's face turned into a frown. "She said that she needed the boys to open up about what they had experienced and that we has caregiver and parents would only inhibit the boys from doing so."

"Did you question either of the boys about what Agata did in these sessions?"

"No sir not at first. Sasuke was having violent nightmares of the event. We learned from Kakashi that Naruto was also having violent nightmares. We deduced that the boys were having these nightmares due to a triggering effect by Agata. This we only learned though after Kakashi and Naruto came to live with us. Kakashi had realized after witnessing Sasuke having a nightmare that night. He said that Naruto had stopped having the nightmares as often once Kakashi stopped taking him to see the woman. Kakashi had also made the recommendation for us to either demand to stay with Sasuke at these visits or stop going altogether. We chose the latter of the two options." It was also that incident in our district at Shin's farm that made it obvious at that point."

"Did the nightmares begin to cease?"

"Yes sir. Sasuke began to improve significantly after we made that decision to stop."

"So when did you ask the boys about Agata?"

"We had asked Sasuke once why he was starting to misbehave when it came time to go to see her and he couldn't tell us anything concrete other than she scared him. We questioned Agata about this and she told us that the child was reacting to being left alone with her and that it was normal for him to act out this way. She said that he would probably continue to act out for close to a year and that we shouldn't worry. Of course, this happened before Kakashi had come with Naruto to live permanently with us."

Saratobi's brow furrowed in thought. Fugaku waited before continuing as he could see that the man was going to say something any moment now.

"I guess it is safe to assume that this Noriko person either bribed or threatened Agata into changing the way the sessions were being done." The old man reached for his pipe off of his desk.

"Yes you are right sir. My team found that looking at Agata's bank account didn't show anything at first. Yet the woman was receiving expensive jewelry and gaining property outside of Konoha. Everything was in small amounts at first but they got more lavish and soon money started to appear in her bank account. The amounts came from unconfirmed sources and the head of the bank she used was afraid to say anything about it."

The Third reached in and found his tobacco for his pipe and prepared it. He listened intently and finding himself getting angry. The woman was bought off plain and simple. Now he wanted to know to what end she was doing this for. He raised a hand again at his Captain. Fugaku stopped immediately and waited. The Third lit the pipe and after taking a puff he looked over at Fugaku.

"Captain I know you are moving through the main points; but I want to know this one thing right now."

"Which is sir?"

"What would someone gain by sabotaging the boys sessions?"

Fugaku reached up and rubbed both hands over his face. This was the part of the investigation report that nearly had him puke his guts out. He would refrain from doing any such thing now as he had done so then. Anger was burning in his eyes as he spoke deathly calm. Saratobi felt a chill run down his spine at seeing the Uchiha react this way. He knew then that what he was about to learn was something he'd wished he hadn't even asked.

"Agata is working for an organization called Anonymous. This group had intended to cause the boys to be taken from us by showing that they couldn't function under our care and needed to be taken into the hospital's psychiatric ward. They wanted Agata to make it so that the children would be removed from our home on the grounds that both boys were beyond help under the current treatment methods and needed to be hospitalized."

"When we adopted Kakashi and Naruto and stopped sending Sasuke nor would we return him to the sessions along with his brother Naruto she was going to have the children forcibly removed. Naruto would have ended up in the care of this group Anonymous and Sasuke…" Fugaku had to pause and calm himself.

On the surface the man never looked like he needed to do so; but underneath Fugaku wanted to roar and tear things apart. He regained control over his inner turmoil as quickly as he could. He needed to get this out before he never would.

"Sasuke." He repeated. "He was going to be taken from the hospital and sent underground to the black market. They planned on selling my son as a sex slave."

The room remained silent for a while neither man could even speak another word. Each was lost in his own thoughts. The Hokage was shocked. He could honestly say that he never saw this one coming. ' _What the hell is wrong with these people? Do they hate the Uchiha this much that they would resort to_ _doing something so hideous and cruel to a small five year old child to spite the clan and that's if they ever revealed to the clan that they had done this? I'm sure that they would have too. Damn them!'_ Saratobi thought as he started chewing on the end of his pipe. The actual use for the pipe long forgotten at his latest and most grievous news to hear yet.

Fugaku's own thoughts were bitter. 'I suspect that it is the Hyuuga that are involved in this somehow. Their head Hirashi hates me with a bitter passion. We see things differently and have come near blows a few times, perhaps that has made him want to loath me; but to try to do something like this is just beyond words. I can't prove that he has had any involvement yet, but I will because everything in me tells me that son of a bitch is truly responsible for attempting to do this hideous act.' Fugaku's eyes had released the Sharigan without him meaning too but he swiftly de-activated them when he heard a startled grunt coming from the Third. He close his eyes and breathed deeply.

Saratobi knew that it was pointless to go on with the conversation at this point. He had the report in front of him and he could read the rest of it on his own time. When he was away from his office and didn't have to worry about being disturbed. Right now he needed to allow his Captain some space and time to catch up with himself before he lost control. Fugaku was a very calm man and didn't do things irrationally; but that didn't mean that he couldn't. He was human after all and a father on top of that. Saratobi couldn't blame the man for being angry. He could only imagine that if it were his son that this group was planning on selling as a slave. He would have probably had lost himself to rage already. He was surprised that Fugaku hadn't lost it and started yelling and smashing things as Saratobi was sure if it were him he would have.

"I want you to go and take the rest of the day off, Fugaku. I can read the rest of the report on my own. I won't make you continue."

Fugaku looked reluctant but he gave in with a nod, but there was one more thing he wanted the Hokage to know before he left.

"Sir there is one more thing I need for you to know before I leave."

"Go on."

"This Anonymous is ruthless and will do anything necessary to achieve their goals. They are far worse than Danzo ever was. We will have to be extremely vigilant and swift to strike when we get the opportunity."

Fugaku got up and bowed to his leader and turned and left the room quickly. Saratobi only sat and watched him leave. The man's mind a whirl of thought some angry and some sad.

'This attack through Yumiko Agata sounds extremely personal to me. This group for some reason hates the Uchiha with a passion and decided to take Naruto for the obvious reasons that I have heard so many times I've lost count; but Sasuke is being made an example of or this was what they had intended. Hell maybe they still intent on sending that boy to the market. This just got a lot more dangerous. I will need Shisui to hurry back soon from his mission and hopefully he will be bringing with him what is needed most right now. Hope.'

The Hokage reached for the report and decided that he too needed to leave for a while. He had thought of getting something to eat, but that was before Fugaku gave him such depressing news. Now he aimed for taking the report to his home and locking it safe in his filing cabinet in his study. Then go outside and place a damn barrier around his house. Once that was done the Third would head over to his favorite bar for a drink. He needed to calm his mind as he had a lot of heavy thinking to do for the village, the Uchiha, and most of all for two little boys that were caught in the midst of the most dangerous organization to ever come out of the belly of Konoha.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was okay. Don't worry about Sasuke being given to the black market. It won't happen trust me on this one.

Till next time...


	26. Reactions

Reactions

* * *

Shisui was now heading home. The mission that the Hokage had him go on was top secret and therefore a solo mission. No one was to know of what the Hokage was doing and Shisui was chosen for the mission for a reason he didn't know. Yet he was proud to have been chosen. It seemed that lately the Hokage was favoring Shisui over the other Anbu a lot lately. He pondered why this was the case. _'I know that I have some unique abilities but so do the others. I can't understand why it would be me. I'm nothing special. Still I'm_ _glad that the Hokage approves of me. I just hope that everything that he has planned works out the way_ _he planned it. '_

The forest trail that Shisui was taking went along the side of a nearby river. Shisui was leaping from tree to tree moving swiftly. He had to journey another day before he would finally see the gates of Konoha. He just hoped his clan was doing okay. He had heard murmurs among the Anbu before he left for his mission about the unrest amongst the clans. He knew that whatever he found himself walking into when he returned home. He knew he wouldn't like. This last thought fueled his desire to get home as quick as possible. Shisui concentrated more chakra into his legs and feet as he pushed himself a little harder for home.

Kakashi and his siblings were hard at work near the lake in the woods training. Kakashi had asked their father before they all went to bed last night. If it would be alright to start teaching one of the techniques in the scrolls that Naruto had been given. Fugaku thought deeply for a moment before giving his approval. He hadn't wanted to start Naruto on any training in either of the scrolls yet, but trouble within the village was forcing his hand. Kakashi was given the permission and now here he was with Naruto a few paces away from Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was trying to help Sasuke perfect his fireball technique. He and Kakashi both felt that Sasuke would be able to get it down by either the end of the day or the next. Their little brother was so close. Once that was mastered Itachi would begin teaching him the phoenix flower jutsu.

Kakashi and Itachi would switch up once both boys had mastered their techniques. Right now Kakashi was teaching Naruto the Kage Bushin. This was a technique that Kakashi had learned and mastered with the help of his sensei. He felt kind of proud to be the one to teach this technique to his little brother. Once Naruto had mastered the technique, Kakashi planned on switching with Itachi so that he could teach Sasuke the chidori. He believed that with the fire release techniques and the chidori, Sasuke would have a nice beginning arsenal at his fingertips and it certainly didn't hurt that he had awakened his Sharigan either.

Itachi would train with Naruto on his taijutsu and he wanted to work with Naruto on gaining even better control of his chakra. The purpose of this was to give Naruto more stamina so that when he went into the Biju cloak he would be able to last longer. Kurama always has to monitor Naruto whenever he uses the fox's chakra. He may be the host of the Ninetales and possess a tremendous amount of chakra all of his own, but Naruto's body is so small and young and the strain on his chakra network becomes too great rather quickly. A lot of damage can result if Naruto's body is pushed too far. So Kurama keeps it all in check for his little host. When Naruto gets older his body will be even stronger and his chakra network more capable of handling the surging power of Kurama, but for now the best thing to do is help the little boy to become more accustomed to his partner's chakra and understand when he is nearing his limit with the fox's chakra.

Kakashi stood in front of Naruto preparing to show him the hand sign needed.

"Okay little man you don't have a lot of hand signs for this one. So you should get this real quick, but it's the chakra that we will be adding along with the hand sign that will require that you practice to get the jutsu right."

Naruto was eager to learn and he wanted to start running around with excitement from the energy he was feeling, but he knew that wouldn't go over well if he wanted to learn. He looked up at his brother with eager eyes and a silly grin as he tried to stay still.

Kakashi chuckled at the display in front of him. He was happy that Naruto wanted to learn this jutsu. He can hardly wait for the time to come when both of his younger brothers get much more proficient in jutsus it will be fun to watch them spar each other and their older siblings.

"Now I'm going to do this first and just to show you the sign for it. Then I'm going to do it again but add chakra this time and we can then see the end result together." Kakashi informed.

"Okay, Kashi I'm ready when you are." Chirped Naruto.

Without another word Kakashi made the single hand sign for the Kage Bushin. He held the sign for several seconds to allow his little brother a chance to get a really good look at it. Once he was satisfied that Naruto had seen it enough and understood it. Kakashi then began pouring chakra into the jutsu and suddenly there were ten Kakashi's standing around them looking at them in curiosity. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Wow, Kashi there are ten of you plus you! Are they all real? If I touch them would they poof away?"

"Whoa, easy little bro." Kakashi said as he raised both his hands up to chest level. "Slow down you're going to hyperventilate from excitement overload any second."

The clones all smirked even under their masks. Naruto looked around and just couldn't believe it. He had seen shadow clones before but never more than two or three at the very most but this this was something else entirely.

"Could we keep them Kashi?"

"They're not pets, Naruto." Kakashi deadpanned.

Meanwhile.

"Sasuke you need to remember to breathe deep from your gut and then expel the air all at once. These little puffs of fire wouldn't even burn a twig right now." Itachi said.

"I know but it's harder than it looks Itachi."

"You forget little brother that I once had to learn this jutsu as well."

"Yeah but you're a prodigy and I'm not."

"It doesn't matter if I'm consider one or not. Shisui leaned it even faster than I did. So your brother isn't as great as everyone likes to claim."

Sasuke felt guilty. He didn't mean to make his brother have to remember stuff like that. In his eyes, Itachi will always be the best, he and their biggest brother Kakashi that is. He decided to face the water again and give it another try. He rapidly made the correct hand signs as his chest expanded to the point of near bursting and let out everything he had. The flame came out in a single small fireball.

"That's much better we're starting to get somewhere now." Encouraged Itachi.

Sasuke only gave a nod in agreement as he prepared to do it yet again. He repeated the jutsu three more times before the little fireballs started going back to little cinders again. Itachi knew that Sasuke was beginning to tire, but he needed his little brother to do the jutsu one last time. He was about to help him and he wanted his brother to remember how it felt when he got the jutsu right.

"Sasuke, I know that you are getting tired now but please do the jutsu one more time for me." He said as he moved closer to Sasuke's side.

"Okay I can do this again and again if you want me too."

"No just one more time and then we will rest after this for a little bit. I want you to remember how this is going to feel this time when you do the jutsu. So that later after our rest you can try again while remembering what it felt like as you did it."

Sasuke only nodded his head and faced the water. He made the hand signs and took in the needed air. His chest expanding and just as he was ready to release it all. Itachi stepped on his left foot hard. The shock of it caused Sasuke to let out the heated air all at once producing the largest fireball Itachi or even Kakashi had ever seen. Once the fireball was expended the yell followed it out of Sasuke's mouth. He turned to his older sibling annoyed.

"Itachi! Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes I did." Replied an unrepentant Itachi. "Now you will remember how the jutsu felt as it came forth."

"Yeah that and how painful your heavy foot is on top of mine." Sasuke grumbled.

The yell and consequent fireball made Kakashi and Naruto stop what they were doing to watch.

"Wow Sasuke that was cool!" Shouted Naruto excitedly.

"Yeah little bro that was some fireball you just released. I think that was the best one I have ever seen." Commented Kakashi proudly.

Sasuke blushed from the praise and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks you guys."

"Well we better get back to our training Naruto. You still have to show me a proper number of clones that look fit and ready to fight."

"I'm ready, Kashi." Replied Naruto eagerly.

Kakashi and Naruto went on with their training while Sasuke and Itachi sat on the grass and watched them. They would spend the entire rest of the morning and early afternoon training. Time was of the essence and both of the older boys wanted their younger brothers ready for whatever was going to come.

Six figures clothed to the foot in a long cloak and faceless masks of different colors, were making their way down the corridor of a dimly lit hallway. The one in the lead wore the red mask and he was moving with purpose towards the last room on the right of the corridor. There was no sound made except for the swishing of the cloaks as they brushed against the pant legs of the people wearing them.

Two guards were standing outside the door and immediately saluted the entourage when it arrived. Without a word the door was opened to Red mask and his colleagues and the group filed in. The room they entered was large but held no windows. In fact the entire building they were currently in had no windows anywhere. The need for secrecy demanded that the building which was newly built just for Anonymous's use be without them. The windows would only be a nuisance. A way for intruders to enter through or at the very least spy in at them.

Red mask took a seat on a large sectional couch. The others followed suit as they sat around the semi-circle that the couch created.

"So what do you think of the decision? Please feel free to speak your minds." Red mask began.

"I can't say that I'm surprised at the results. We knew that Saratobi would get involved in helping our prey to escape." Answered Black mask. A man of medium height and build his hair was completely covered by the hood of his cloak and the mask effectively hid his face as it did all the others in the room.

"I wish that we could do something about the man. It is clear that he favors the Uchiha." Replied Green mask.

"I agree. We should assassinate him." Spoke Blue mask. "I think Wraith would love the opportunity to do it. He loves a good fight; but a high ranking assignation even better."

"Yes, I concur as well. I believe that Wraith will be able to bring down the current Hokage easily. The man is past his prime and doesn't have the crazed bloodlust that Wraith contains within him. He will succeed were Danzo's men had failed." Divulged Brown mask.

"I would think it would be for the best. The man hasn't hid his affections for that clan since this whole thing began. I also believe it would do because we don't need him tattling to the Daimyo on us." A bitter White mask added.

"I agree with all of you that something has to be done about our bleeding heart Hokage." Replied Red mask as leaned back into his seat. "I'm not above the assignation of the man. I need him to be removed anyway so that we may place our chosen candidate in place as Hokage. It also stands the reason that we need to do this soon. I have no doubt that the Hokage isn't already sending Intel to the Feudal lord even now." A pensive Red mask responded.

"This assignation must be as clean as possible. Maybe we could poison the man with a lethal dose of something…like cyanide? Suggested White mask.

"No it would be extremely difficult to get into the Hokage's home to administer the poison in anything because the man doesn't have servants that we could use. We would be forced to try and break into his home which isn't feasible. The man keeps his home secured at all times. Even trying to catch the man off guard to do it anywhere else is almost as impractical as well." Answered Brown mask.

Everyone sat quiet for a few minutes in deep thought. Only the clock on the wall near the door made any noise. Then Black mask began to give voice to his ideas.

"I think that we need to do as Blue mask as suggested and assassinate him by using Wraith, but with one measureable difference in the objective."

Everyone else sitting with him all kept quiet and gave Black mask their full attention. Their silence as good as asking him to continue.

"I think that we should frame the Uchiha with the murder. In this way we will be able to get rid of our greatest opposition and at the same time be able to get something stronger placed on the Uchiha rather than this damn watered down boycott that doesn't mean shit in the long run."

"I like that idea." Replied Red mask. "If we could convince everyone that the Uchiha were behind killing the Hokage. It will strengthen our lies that the Uchiha want to gain control of the village. We need the village and more in particular the other shinobi clans to back us otherwise this will be a long drawn out ordeal for all of us. "

"Yes this is true and it is also true that the other hidden villages will get wind of the conflict here in the leaf and start keeping surveillance of their own, waiting for an opportunity to strike us when we are at our weakest." Replied Green mask.

Blue mask shifted on the couch. This was starting to get interesting to him.

"I agree. The faster we bring all of this to a close. The faster we secure Konoha under our rule. A new era will begin for our village and her people."

"Let us then work out the plan of how Wraith will carry out his soon to be mission of assignation." A very satisfied Red mask suggested.

All of the colorful masks nodded in agreement and the planning of the Hokage's death began in earnest.

The day continued to burn away and move towards evening. By now all of the village knew of the freshly put in place boycott against the Uchiha. The village streets were alive with the buzzing of conversation of this newest development. Villagers gossiped and watched as the Head of Clan walked the streets that led to his home. Fugaku had left the Hokage's office over four hours ago and since then just merely walked around or hid deep in the forest that was a part of training ground number five. All of the training grounds for the leaf ninja's use had a swath of very thick forest that ran through all of them and it all led if you went in far enough to the broad river. With more forest on the other side of it. Fugaku had sat out by the river for the longest period of time. He mediated some but mostly he just thought of many things. One of which is giving him an answer to his questioning thoughts a while ago now.

The villagers were all staring at him as he walked along. Many of them were murmuring among themselves as they watched him pass, keeping their heads close to each other as they talked. Some of them were glaring at him with threats of violence, yet no of them moved to attack him. ' _It's coming._ ' He thought as he passed them on by. Fugaku wouldn't let his guard down. They all knew that and he knew that they understood this. ' _You can glare all you want, but don't you dare try to punch.'_ Again Fugaku thought but with bitterness as a man made a step towards him. The man backed off when he caught the full Uchiha glare glaring right back into the man's face. He stepped back again and looked away. Fugaku continued down the street heading home with his hands in his pockets and his head held high. He refused to cower or be ashamed. He is an Uchiha and he hadn't done anything wrong.

Kakashi had managed to get his little brother Naruto to learn the Kage Bushin in four hours. Sasuke managed to finally make a huge and sustaining fireball. He was elated to have finally mastered it and since Kakashi and Naruto were still training, Itachi decided to spar with Sasuke a little while they waited for their other siblings to finish. Once Naruto mastered the jutsu they had switched to begin working on the other things that they had planned. They only worked for an hour on it before they decided it was enough for one day and allowed Sasuke and Naruto to play in the river for a bit. The sun was beginning to dip and Kakashi called his younger siblings out of the water and they all headed for home.

Their older siblings kept everything light on the way back. They talked and joked and bantered with their younger siblings without ever having them catch on that something was troubling the two older brothers. Back at the river it was easy to put the troubling thoughts at the back of their minds and forget about it, but now Kakashi and Itachi were beginning to think again about the coming event this evening. They also worried because tomorrow, Friday was their last day off. They would be reporting back to Anbu headquarters on Saturday. Neither wanted to go back to Anbu considering the current situation that was growing.

They made it back to their home just as Fugaku was also returning. They boys were coming through the back door as their father was coming in the front door. Each was suddenly aware of the others. Sasuke and Naruto took off running through the hallway for their father.

Fugaku smiled warmly as he watched his younger sons make their way to him. He immediately knelt down with his arms open wide ready to receive them in a big hug. The front door hadn't even been closed yet. Kakashi and Itachi came sauntering into the room. Kakashi moving out of the way so that Itachi could get a better view of their family.

Sasuke and Naruto both went for an arm of their father's and allowed him to wrap them both in his embrace. Fugaku picked them up off the floor as he did so having a secure hold on each of them.

"Good afternoon boys. Have you had a good training sessions with your big brothers?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes!" They both shouted in happiness.

"Guess what father?" An excited Sasuke inquired.

"Naruto learned Kage Bushin today!" Sasuke was so happy and just couldn't wait to tell their father what his little brother learned.

Naruto also was excited and jumped in as well.

"Hey father, Sasuke learned the fireball jutsu today."

"He did."

"Yes, it was the biggest fireball ever. Even bigger than Kashi's or Itachi's fireball!"

"Wow now that's something I'm going to have to see sometime soon." Fugaku said with pride as he looked over at Sasuke and gave him a light squeeze. Then looking back at Naruto.

"I also want to see your new technique Naruto. Your big brothers did a very good job training you both today. Did you both thank them for their help?"

"Yes, father we did." Replied Sasuke verbally while Naruto nodded his head to give his answer.

Kakashi and Itachi were both smiling at their little brothers. Fugaku looked over to address the two older boys.

"Kakashi, Itachi, thank you for taking care of your brothers training today. I will want to see them both performing their new techniques tomorrow if you don't mind sparing a few minutes of teaching them further so that I may watch?"

Kakashi spoke up at once. "Not at all father we would like for not only you but mother as well if it's possible. I hadn't asked of her work schedule this week."

"Your mother would love to see the little ones. She only has a half day tomorrow. So after lunch would be a good time."

Fugaku placed the younger siblings down on the floor again as he made his way to the kitchen. He needed a drink of something cold and his sons followed him in.

"I'm thirsty for something cold to drink. Would any of you care for a drink as well?" He asked

Itachi was already heading for the cupboards for large drinking glasses as Kakashi herded the little ones to the table to sit where they always sat.

"I would like something to drink father."

"And what would that be Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second before he replied.

"I would like some cola." Then looking over at Itachi he said with a sly look. "Unless Itachi drank it all."

Itachi couldn't resist the smirk on his face.

"Yes Kakashi and I drank it all." He watched as both Sasuke and Naruto's faces showed shocked expressions before he continued. "We did think enough of you though to go out and pick up another two liter."

Sasuke mock pouted at Itachi while Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Itachi, you and Kashi are the best!"

"Naturally, Naruto and don't you or Sasuke forget it." Itachi said with a bit of a smug but playful smirk.

"Hey, Mr. Superior, drop the act before I shake the bottle and twist the cap off and make you sit on it." Drawled Kakashi.

He wrapped an arm around his next younger brother's neck causing Itachi to buckle over a bit and be dragged over to the table to sit. The young man was still trying to hold onto the last two glasses he was trying to bring over to the table in a normal posture before his big brother decided to bend him a bit.

Fugaku only chuckled at his son's antics as he turned back to the opened refrigerator door and grabbed the cola.

"Does anyone want something different before I close the refrigerator?"

"No." They all said more or less in unison.

"Well cola it is then." Replied their father as he brought the bottle over to the table.

Mikoto and Kenji were making their way home from a very dismal day at council. Kenji had looked at his watch and was shocked that they actually ended up staying longer today at council then normal. Why he was so shocked about it. Kenji really couldn't say. He looked over at his colleague.

"Mikoto do you realize that it is now a five-thirty already?"

Mikoto was abruptly brought out of her thoughts at the sound of Kenji's voice calling her name. They had both been walking silently the whole time until now. Then she realized what he had just said.

"It's five-thirty already?!" She said slightly alarmed but never raising her voice.

"Yeah and we're supposed to be at a meeting at the shrine at six O'clock sharp. What are we going to do for supper for our families?"

Mikoto thought about it for a moment.

"We really don't have any choice. We will stop at one of the take-out restaurants and get supper there."

"Yeah, if we can pick the right place that will even serve us." He mumbled.

Mikoto grimaced. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but not all of the village was against them and she wanted to be certain that her family ate before they all went to the meeting. It was just a need to take care of her family.

"Let's try Kodama's place." She said.

Kenji only gave a nod as the two of them made their way over to the small restaurant. They opened the door and went inside. There were a few people sitting at tables to the right or left of the place and none of them paid the two Uchiha any mind. Taking this as a good sign they made their way up to the counter to order. The young man behind the counter gave them an easy smile.

"Good evening Councilman Kenji and Council woman Mikoto, may I take your orders please?" The young man asked politely.

Kenji ordered the teriyaki meatballs with steamed rice and vegetables and some sashimi on the side. Mikoto ordered the grilled eel and tempura made with shrimp and steamed rice and mixed vegetables. The young waiter wrote everything down quickly and after giving his guests a smile and a nod of the head turned to go back to the kitchen to give the orders to the cooks.

Both Uchiha decided to just sit at the counter and wait for the food to be made and they could leave. They made small talk as they waited, but kept their eyes open for any signs of trouble. It didn't take long to show up right in front of them.

The three men came in with their dates of the evening. They had planned on eating a good full meal and then each heading off to their own homes with their dates going with them for a night cap at their homes. This however changed when the trio saw the Uchiha sitting at the counter. Immediately both of the clansmen felt the tension that was coming into the once peaceful atmosphere. Kenji turned first to look at the men. He wasn't impressed with what he saw. Mikoto also looked over and knew this was probably going to end badly. Still she was ready to fight if she and Kenji couldn't just talk their way out of this one. Though talking their way out wasn't looking to good at the moment.

The three men came up purposefully and determined. The largest of the three spoke with bitterness in his voice.

"I thought that Uchiha aren't to be served in any of the stores or restaurants in this village." The man looked around him spreading his arms out at his sides.

"I know when I came up to this place that I was in Kodama's and not some dive in the Uchiha dump of a district." The man sneered as he turned back to look at them. "So what are the two of you filthy traitors doing here in Kodama's?"

Kenji got off the stool as he spoke for them.

"We are not traitors and this establishment has welcomed us. We don't want any trouble just let us get our food and we will leave." Kenji said calmly but underneath he wanted to bust the man in the mouth.

"You here that guys?" The traitor wants us to leave him and his girlfriend alone." The large bruiser retorted. "I don't think we can do that now. Am I right boys?" The other two men agreed by standing closer to their leader.

The head cook came out from the kitchen. He had been told by the young waiter that trouble was brewing out front and the cook came out front to see and hear what was going on. He finally decided enough was enough.

"You three punks either shut up and find a table or get the hell out of my restaurant. I don't want any of your bullshit tonight." The cook edged up even closer with a menacing look.

"You can't tell us what and when we do anything cook. Go in the back and get to work." Shouted the leader.

"Leave now or I will put all three of you out of here myself." The cook threatened.

"No."

The next thing that happened came quick. The leader moved quickly towards Kenji and made to swing at him. Kenji moved just as swiftly out of his way. He didn't try to strike back at least not yet. Kenji didn't want this to get even worse. The village would hear of this and Kodama's will probably suffer for this should the Uchiha fight back. For her part, Mikoto had jumped off her stool and took up a stance. She really didn't want to do this, but she wasn't about to let these people beat the crap out of Kenji and her. Still she knew that they had to be careful here, but as she thought this the other two punks were sizing her up and not just for a fight either. It made Mikoto sick at her stomach, still she held a firm glare on her face.

"Hey take it easy. We aren't looking for trouble." Kenji tried talking.

"I don't give a shit if you didn't want any trouble. You pasty ass freaks shouldn't have come in here. You know the order that has been decreed. Yet you still come in where you're not welcome."

The man tried to jump kick Kenji. Kenji again moved out of the man's way. His Sharigan activated and the man immediately looked down at Kenji's feet. He knew that looking into an Uchiha's Sharigan wasn't the best nor was it the wisest thing to do. He wouldn't give up this fight just because the Uchiha could use Sharigan.

The two men danced around some more before the leader managed to get a shot in by drop kicking Kenji. Kenji hit the floor hard and nearly hit his head off of a chair as he did so. Now Kenji decided enough was enough and began to get serious about the fight. He wasn't getting out of this anyway without knocking the man out.

Meanwhile Mikoto was busy herself. She would steal glances over at her clansman to see how he was doing but she had to be careful. Too much looking in Kenji's way would end up getting her thrown to the floor. It didn't help that they were fighting inside the restaurant. The tables and chairs that weren't occupied made the fight harder. She managed to throw the first attacker over her shoulder and onto one of the tables. She swung her leg around at the other man who thought he had gotten the upper hand and had charged at her with his fist ready to strike her face; but Mikoto's left leg got the man in the gut first. He went sailing back away from her making a guttural groan as not only her foot planted into his gut but also her chakra. He went flying back into the wall and slamming hard.

The cook was moving around the counter and coming at them all now. The first of Mikoto's attackers had gotten off the table and was going to go for her again when he saw the cook and went for him. The second attacker was now back up and went after Mikoto.

The leader and Kenji were going at it full throttle at this point. Everyone else in the establishment made to either get out of the place or were trying to push themselves back against the walls away from the combatants. Tables were being broken as well as chairs and Kenji knew he was going to wake up the next day extremely sore, but the bruises he was getting at the moment weren't going to wait till tomorrow to let him know how bad this fight will feel.

The leader tried to use another hammer fist strike at Kenji. Kenji somersaulted over the man and landed behind him. Kenji's footing was trying to give way as he had landed on broken pieces of a chair but he was able to keep balanced enough to kick the man hard in the back. The kick was powerful enough to send the man right out the closed front door. Kenji settled back into a defensive stance ready for the man to come back at him. The leader didn't come back in the restaurant. He was laying knocked out cold on top of the door he was so unceremoniously sent through. Lucky for him that the door's hinges were set so that the door opened outward instead of inward otherwise he would went through the door shattering the wood and probably becoming impaled by some of it and dying. The power of Kenji's kick wasn't held back.

Mikoto and the cook defended themselves easily enough dropping both men to the floor after a mere three minutes of fighting altogether. The women that had come with the three troublemakers had left as soon as the fighting had started none of them signed up for that. Kenji sensing that there were still some patrons still inside turned immediately and bowed to them.

"I'm sorry for this meaningless display that ruined your meals. I deeply apologize."

One of the patrons came forward from the others and replied with sympathy.

"It wasn't your fault. Those three idiots started this and got what they deserved. I would have said it was entertaining if it weren't for the circumstances involved." The man answered.

Kenji once again bowed in gratitude and then turned back to Mikoto who was apologizing and thanking the head cook.

"No problem ma'am." The cook replied a bit sheepishly. "I'm just glad that I was able to help. Now if you will excuse me, I will go in the kitchen and see that your meals are ready." He bowed to Mikoto and turned and went back into the kitchen.

Kenji walked over to her and started to frown deeply. There was a very angry looking red welt that was forming on Mikoto's face right near her lower left side of her jaw.

"Mikoto, there is a bruise beginning to form on your face."

Mikoto looked shocked and then felt the pain as if her mind was just now catching up with what her body has been trying to tell her since she got hit. She reached up and gingerly felt the bruise on the lower left side and sighed. She then saw blood coming from the side of Kenji's right thigh.

"Kenji you're bleeding!" Mikoto said mildly shocked.

Kenji looked down and sure enough there was a small red spot that was growing on the side of his right leg. He looked back up and sighed himself.

"Apparently I didn't come out of that unscathed either. I guess I better head to the men's room real quick and clean this up somewhat."

"Yes before you do though let's ask and see if the waiter can get us some bandages for your leg."

"Good idea."

The waiter was kind enough to run and grab the first-aid kit from behind the counter and handed it to Kenji. The clansman thanked the waiter and headed for the restroom. Mikoto thanked the waiter as well and promised that the Restaurant would be compensated for the damages done. The waiter only smiled.

"No ma'am it isn't necessary. We fully plan on getting the money from the three idiots that started this fight in the first place. You don't have to pay us anything. The head cook said also that your meals are on the house. So don't worry everything is fine."

"Thank you."

Mikoto went and sat back on the stool she had been sitting on when the fight had started. The waiter went back to his customers while another man came from the back and began cleaning up the mess that was left. Mikoto still felt bad for the damage. She wished they could have taken the damn fight outside. What if someone would have gotten hurt that wasn't even part of this? She shuddered at the thought. It was then that Kenji returned looking a little annoyed.

"I can't believe that this happened even though we both knew it was a strong possibility." Kenji went and sat next to Mikoto as before.

"It has been a while since I was in a fight. On the bright side though take a look at him." Mikoto pointed to the man she knocked out. The man was sporting a couple of black eyes and a few other bruises on his face and arms.

"Well I'm sure that this will get out about what happened." Kenji looked around again at the room. Everyone was back to eating their meals as if nothing had happened at all.

"Yeah we should hurry and get out of here." Mikoto decided.

"Here you both go." Replied the head cook. He sauntered around the counter and gave the Uchiha their meals. Each order was placed in paper bags that had twisted rope type of handles on them.

"Perfect timing." Mikoto answered as she took her bags.

"Thanks for everything." Replied Kenji.

The cook nodded and started to turn back towards the kitchen before he stopped himself and turned to face them once again.

"Oh, there is one more thing. Please fill free to come here again anytime. The Uchiha are always welcome here."

"Thanks we will be sure to let the others know." Informed Kenji.

The cook nodded and then left for the back. The Uchiha left also heading back to the district as quickly as possible. It wasn't without a few more incidents along the way. Mostly just angry ruffians that would pick a fight for any reason just to have an excuse to fight- That is if they were ninja. If not they chose to verbally assault the two Uchiha or throw things at them. By the time they made the district both Uchiha were tired and chaffed in their minds.

They parted company when Kenji walked Mikoto all the way to her house. Even though they were in their district and were now safe. Kenji's protective instincts were still revving on eight cylinders and he was sure it was going to take some time for him to settle down even after he got to his own house. Mikoto had thanked him and went on up the steps. Kenji turned and started back out onto the main street and towards home.

Fugaku was in his study and the boys were in their rooms. Both Kakashi and Itachi were each in his own room Itachi was deep into meditation exercises while his brother was busy just thinking of returning back to Anbu and what would happen once he and Itachi did. That was when he sensed his mother coming home. He could tell that she was near the steps of the house and he got up immediately so that he could greet her at the door. The little ones were heard laughing in their room as Kakashi headed out of his own room and started down the hall. Itachi was also getting up from his bed and heading for the door as he heard his big brother walking passed his bedroom door. He opened it and fell in step behind his brother. The two walked out into the living room and found their father already opening the door.

Fugaku opened the door ready with a smile for his wife, but instead of a smile it was a shocked and then angered look that greeted his wife instead.

"What happened?" Fugaku said in a cold calm that made the two older sons immediately get concerned.

Mikoto looked up at her husband and sighed softly. She didn't say anything at first. She just wanted in the house and Fugaku didn't prevent her from entering their home. Once inside she looked back up at him and somberly answered her husband.

"There was some trouble at Kodama's." She replied.

Fugaku took the bags from his wife and turned towards Kakashi who took the bags immediately, but went nowhere as he wanted to know what happened as well. He and Itachi were getting angry at the sight of the bruise that was showing on their mother's face.

Fugaku turned back to his wife after giving his son the bags and though he was angry he remained calm and patient. The expression he sported told Mikoto that he was waiting for her to continue. Mikoto couldn't' help but sigh again. She really didn't want to get into this right now. She just wanted to sit with her family and eat their supper without fussing over the incident; but she also knew that her husband had a right to know what had happened so she didn't hesitate any longer.

"Kenji and I decided to stop at Kodama's for take-out since the meeting with council took far longer tonight than normal." Mikoto noticed all three of her males grimace at that statement. She continued.

"We both knew that there was a chance that we wouldn't be welcome, but we decided to try it anyway. When we went in we found that no one really cared that we were there and just went on eating their meals. The waiter took our order and didn't act the least bit weary of us or anything so we relaxed and just sat at the counter to wait for our food." Mikoto shifted to her other foot. This part was the part that made her a little nervous.

"Everything was fine until five minutes later three men walked in with their women. The leader of the group didn't like us being there and the next thing Kenji and I knew was that we were fighting these men. The cook had come out and joined us in the fight. I guess somewhere along the way I took a hit to the face, but I hadn't even realized that I was hit until Kenji brought it up after the fight."

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes as Mikoto watched what would be the reactions of her husband and sons. While the three Uchiha males pondered over what happened each thinking of a way to get even with the punks without retribution from the village leaders. After all one of them was skilled in hiding evidence while his two sons were expert killers.

"Did you recognize any of them?" Asked Kakashi.

"No. The only thing that I can say is that they were definitely ninja. Though none of them come from shinobi clans."

"I see. That will make things a little tougher. Are you willing to go down to headquarters and look through profiles?" Inquired Fugaku.

Every ninja gains a profile with their recorded information and vital statistics. It also list natures and skill sets along with a photo of the individual. Fugaku thought it best if Mikoto went through the profiles to see who the person or persons were. Mikoto looked at her husband and gave a weary smile but did no complaining. She knew that it was useless to argue about this.

"Okay but I will have to take off from the council in order to do it."

"Fair enough now let's get the table set and the food placed we have to hurry up and eat so we can leave on time."

The family left and went into the kitchen once the meal was placed. Naruto and Sasuke was called on in to eat. Once the meal was finished Fugaku gave Kakashi last minute instructions for all of them and he and Mikoto wasted no time leaving the house. Kakashi and his siblings watched them go on down the street.

"I hope mother got a good hit on the creep that hurt her." Sasuke spoke with anger. "The village is a bunch of losers."

"Don't worry. mother was a jounin before she settled down with father and had us." Answered Itachi with ever so slight heat in his words. "She still trains to keep up her skills. I bet the punk that hit her is in worse shape."

"Yeah, momma would have kicked butt today!" Shouted an eager Naruto.

"Yeah she did I'm sure of it but for now we should just keep put here until it's time to go to the shrine." Informed Kakashi. "Seven thirty will be here before you know it."

The boys decided to play a board game to pass the time. Kakashi and Itachi still felt a since of foreboding with what they were going to be told tonight, but they guessed that this was the feeling with every single Uchiha in the district that had yet to learn of what was going to be happening from now on.

The Elders were gathered once again in one of the upper rooms of the shrine. Once again they sat as they did before when they had their last meeting and once again it was Kenji and Mikoto that were asked to lead off the meeting tonight. Kenji started them off.

"You have all heard of the decision that was given. We are under boycott for the time being. The boycott wasn't watered down as much as we had hoped. The opponents were able to keep it pretty much intact. The only thing that reduced was the part where no one is allowed to sell or buy from us or that we wouldn't be able to do the same in the village." He reported.

Mikoto then added. "The boycott is being left up to the village's businessmen whether or not they want to be actually apart of the boycott or not. The same thing for the villagers themselves when it comes to shopping in our district. People are being given a choice on both sides of the coin."

"I see." A pensive Katsumi replied. "I believe that this will only make things messier in the long run for everyone involved."

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying, Katsumi." Answered Takeshi. "This will probably lead to a lot of fighting and maybe even riots within the village."

"You're going to be busy Fugaku if that happens." Replied Togu.

Fugaku closed his eyes for a moment and then letting out a sigh. "I believe that under the circumstances it will probably be Anbu and the regular military that will be getting involved if that should happen. The police force is mostly made up of our clan. Sending my men and women out to deal with any riot will only make the villagers riot even more once they see us."

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Togu.

Fugaku leaned back a bit and folded his arms across his chest. He let out a sigh before launching into what he was thinking."

I think it would be best if from now until further notice all Uchiha stay within the confines of this district. We will not shop within the village neither will any villagers be allowed to shop within our district. In this way we can ensure that there will be no riots and no one will have to make a choice whether or not they want to defy our enemies to show their support of us. I don't want innocent people being harmed for making that choice to support us."

"I hear you Fugaku." Concurred Hiroki. It wouldn't be good for the innocent to be caught in something that is clearly concoct by the council. Besides we are quite sufficient thanks to your smart planning of this district when it was in building and in achieving outside contacts."

"I understand about the second part of your statement, Hiroki. We Uchiha can take care of our needs within this village, but I don't understand the first part of your statement." Ichiru said with a confused look.

"I mean that the opponents of the boycott knew that there would be people that will side with us even after the boycott is in effect". Answered Hiroki patiently. "They only allowed the option of the boycott to go through because this will incite riots in the street, when the villagers began to fight each other over supporting or not supporting the clan. Once that happens…"

Hiroki is suddenly cut off by Togu, who speaks as though the revelation is shocking to him.

"The opponents can argue the need for stronger measures to bring peace and order back into the village. Thus opening the door for more sanctions against us."

"Clever bunch aren't they?" Replied Shin sarcastically.

Katsumi finished sipping the hot cup of tea in her hand and set it down. This news is troubling and it may be time to discuss the options of either fight or flight this evening. She remembers in the past when there had been nasty backyard type of brawls like this and the Uchiha had weathered it like a bad storm passing through, but this was somehow different than those other times there was something foreboding about it and Katsumi hates dark surprises. She would prefer everything laid out on the table to both sides of the conflict but it has never been like that ever. She sighs heavily and everyone at the table looks in her direction.

"I agree with Fugaku that we need to keep at home in our district for the time being." She said softly. "We don't need unnecessary violence to come to anyone. I also believe that we should start discussing options of our own. I can see that Mikoto has gotten a gift of un-appreciation already from someone in the village." Katsumi was looking at Mikoto as she said it and everyone turned to see what the eldest elder meant. They all gasped other than Fugaku, Kenji, and Katsumi. Mikoto ducked her head in shame.

"Sis when did you get that bruise? What happened out there today?!" A concerned and angry Takeshi asked. He was mostly angry with himself for being so far out of it that he missed seeing the bruise right away. He is sitting directly across from her after all.

Fugaku was the one to answer him. "It happened on their way home from the council meeting tonight. Mikoto and Kenji stopped at Kodama's to buy some take-out for our families and were attacked by some punks that came and saw them there. Obviously, they took offense and a fight happened."

"This is all the more reason to keep everyone home in the district." Answered Asami.

"Yes, I want everyone to be here and for the security detail will remain in effect as well." Informed Fugaku.

"We need to start thinking about preparing for possibly a much bigger fight or to flee from here and to where it is that we would go." Asserted Katsumi.

"Yes, Katsumi but before we do that there is one other thing you need to know tonight." Replied a somber Fugaku. "Remember that I would have a report about Yumiko Agata also?"

Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"What the investigation into Ms. Agata reveals is that we have another unground organization on our hands. One that has made a personal strike against our clan…against my family."

"What? What do you mean by personal strike, Fugaku?" Inquired Shin and he was asking as if he really didn't want to know.

Fugaku's eyes closed for a moment. He had already said this out loud once today and the thought of repeating it wasn't getting any easier, but his clan had a right to know for they will do all they can to protect his children; but also he needed them to understand the gravity of the situation they all were in.

"The organization that Agata was working for is called Anonymous. They had hired Agata to gain both Sasuke and Naruto. They are much like the Root Organization was like, but they are far more ruthless. They wanted the woman to prove Mikoto and I unfit parents that were incapable of raising the boys on our own. Agata was purposely triggering the boys and when things got so bad she could have them committed at the psychiatric hospital. Once this happened they had planned on taking Naruto into the underground organization to be raised and trained to their liking and Sasuke…Sasuke would have been sent underground to the black market to be sold as sex slave."

The gasps that came around the table were loud. Everyone sat with wide eyes and gaping mouths all except for Mikoto. Mikoto sat shocked for only a few seconds and then she raised her hands to her face to hide the large tears that had begun to fall. She cried silently not wanting to make any sounds, but the pain was tearing at her heart.

Fugaku looked over to his wife as soon as he had finished and he immediately regretted it. He hated the shocked pained look that came on such a beautiful face. He wanted to rush to her side and console her but he did not. Instead he rubbed a large hand on her back as her shoulders shook from the soft sobs that were involuntarily escaping her. It was Shin who spoke again and Fugaku was grateful for the man's drawing attention away from his wife.

"This is nothing more than a message that they intended to send. I have no doubts that this Anonymous would have let us know of what happened to Sasuke even if they didn't tell us directly themselves what they did. Then there is Naruto to consider. I don't know about anyone else at this table, but I believe that this group is tied to either the council or the shinobi clans and probably both." Shin divulged in a pensive state of mind.

"I think that this is a clue for us. The council has always seen Naruto as the weapon of power and prestige. They never could stand the concept of letting the boy live as a human being of which is he is one after all." A somber Takeshi said.

"This just flies in the face of what the Daimyo said when he was here. This village was supposed to treat Naruto as a citizen of this village and there was to be no discrimination of the child whatsoever. The council knows the consequences if they do not treat the boy right." Togu added bitterly.

"Well I don't think they remember. Either that or they refused to accept the Daimyo's decision in the first place. How they plan to get around him is beyond me." Asami replied annoyed.

Nothing else was said for a few minutes. The room was painfully quiet. Mikoto had stopped crying for the time being anyway. She was trying to pull herself together not just for herself but for everyone else. Fugaku had stopped rubbing her back and leaned towards her.

"Are you alright now hon?" He was looking deep into her eyes trying to ascertain this by himself.

Mikoto gave him a small smile and nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice to speak without a sob sneaking out instead. Katsumi watched the couple and smiled a sad smile of her own. ' _This is going to be_ _the bigger of the two challenges for those two._ ' She mused. ' _The clan is important to them both, but their_ _children even more and I can't even imagine the stress Fugaku must be under right now. We all will have to do our best for all of our clan and that includes the Head and his family. We can't be selfish here. I won't allow it._ ' Katsumi stopped her internal discussion to continue the one outside of her mind. Everyone was still just sitting there quietly still in shock. It's time to snap them out of it.

"We need to step up our game plan then." She spoke determinedly.

Fugaku picked up on that determination and was glad for it. He felt that it truly was lonely at the top. He would have to call the shots and guide everyone through this as their leader; but it still made him feel good to know that they were supporting him through the decisions. He gathered his thoughts and everyone was looking in his direction now.

"Thinking back to what Katsumi said a few minutes ago, I agree with her that it is time to start planning contingency plans. Some for staying and battling it out within the village or to flee and start anew elsewhere. The Hokage said we have allies here in the Leaf. We will need to start getting in contact with them."

"Don't worry Fugaku, I can have a word with the Hokage and find out who those contacts are and set up a meeting with them." Supplied Kenji. He looked over at his colleague of the council for approval. He wouldn't go without Mikoto if she wanted to be there as well.

"Thanks Kenji I appreciate this." Replied Fugaku gratefully.

Mikoto also spoke up. "Yes thanks, Kenji. I would like to go with you, but I think it wise if we don't both go to the Hokage. You and I are under suspicion of the council now. It would be best not to give them any reason to accuse the Hokage of favoring us over the village."

Ichiru waited patiently for a turn to speak. Once the council members finished speaking, Ichiru jumped right in.

"I think that if we are going to possibly have to fight. It would be a good idea to start stocking up on kunai, paper bombs and other weapons that will be needed. However not here in our district. If the council decides to have a search of our district without the Hokage knowing about it. This would become a severe liability to be caught stock piling weapons within our district."

"I agree with you, Ichiru." Added Fugaku. "We will need to create a bunker outside the district using one of our secret underground tunnels. We need the weapons to be close by for quick retrieving, but we still need to keep the weapons far enough away to avoid detection."

"Yes and you know that we will most likely be subjected to searches of our district and often." Replied Asami.

"Yes I don't think we will have long before they start sweeping us every few days for anything that they deem not right in their eyes. Which brings me to my next thought." Fugaku divulged as he leaned into the table.

"We are going to need to contact our own allies outside the Leaf village. Aito will you see to it that the Nashida, Suzaki, and Zaizen families are contacted?"

"Yes, Fugaku consider it done." Replied Aito.

"Good. I want everyone to think of two ideas each. One idea for the proposed battle and the other for an escape of our entire clan if possible. I won't lie to you. There is a chance that some of us will have to remain behind to ensure the rest of the clan can escape. So I will give you two days to come up with ideas. Think of this as a homework assignment that will be due in two days from now. I want to meet again with you on Sunday evening at seven sharp."

"Why not just brainstorm right now?" Inquired Aito.

Hiroki showed his watch to Aito. "This is why an assignment is given instead of brainstorming."

Aito let out a sigh as he looked at the watch. It was now ten minutes after seven. The rest of the clan will be clamoring through the shrine in just a few minutes. They needed to wrap this up and have an idea of what they were going to tell their clan.

Sasuke and Naruto were jumping around excitedly as little kids so often do when they are excited about something. In this case, it was over being permitted to finger paint. Itachi was getting everything set up for them in the kitchen. Kakashi was sitting at his desk in his bedroom. He was going over some training exercises that he wanted to do with Itachi tomorrow afternoon. While Kakashi went over the training exercises carefully, Itachi finished setting the table for their younger brothers. Both boys were excited to get started and climbed up into the chairs and started on their paintings right away. Itachi made his way into the living room and laid down on the couch. He wasn't laying there more than an hour when he heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen as though something was dropped onto the floor. This was followed by an Uh-oh and Itachi knew he had to get off the couch.

Entering the kitchen he saw that Naruto had managed to dump the plastic bowl of water onto himself and Sasuke had somehow managed to knock his bowl off on the floor. Both boys were covered in the colors of the finger paints.

"Little brothers I think it's called finger paint not body paint. Did you two even manage to get any onto paper?" He deadpanned.

Sasuke smirked at him as he busied himself with trying to clean up the spilled water bowl. He was trying to use the napkins from the napkin holder to do the job. Naruto was also on the floor trying to wipe up the mess he had made of the floor. He stood for a moment and looking at Itachi with a big smile said.

"Come Itachi, come see what we made!" He said excitedly.

"I can see the fine mess you made from here just fine Naruto." Itachi replied sarcastically.

Naruto dropped his arms down at his side and rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"No not this mess." Naruto said exasperatingly. No look at these instead, Itachi." Naruto reached over near the end of the table where two paintings were placed side by side each other and there were two on the opposite side of the table for Sasuke.

Itachi walked into the kitchen stepping lightly around the mess that was on the floor to see the paintings.

"These are nice Naruto." Then Itachi looked over and reached for Sasuke's artwork and held it up to see. "Nice work Sasuke. Is this a cow?" Itachi said as he pointed to the second picture he was holding. There was a smirk on Itachi's face as he said it.

"No, Itachi, that's a dog!" Shouted Sasuke indignantly.

"Hey, hey what is going on in here?" Replied Kakashi who, heard the noise in the kitchen and got up to investigate. He was now leaning against the entrance way arch of the kitchen with his arms folded over his chest and one foot crossed in front of the other.

"Hey, Kashi we made-"Began Naruto only to be cut off by Itachi.

"A big mess." Replied Itachi chuckling.

Sasuke only looked over at his next big brother and shook his head as if to say there is no suffering you and picked up one of his pictures and went to Kakashi with it.

"See Kakashi, this is what we made. This one is for you and before you ask. No, that isn't a cow. It's supposed to be a dog." A slightly perturbed Sasuke informed.

Kakashi looked the picture over and smiled. Sasuke painted a stick figure with messy grey hair dressed in what looked like Anbu uniform and gear. There was one rather big 'dog' standing next to him. The animal was in profile showing off its large square body and its large rounded head and to pointy ears on either side of the supposed dog's head. The background had Kakashi and his 'ninken' standing in a clearing with a bunch of trees in the background. The sun was a big orange circle in the sky of blue.

"This is a very nice picture, Sasuke. I will pin it to my bulletin board in my room. Thank you so much." Kakashi had kneeled down so he could give his brother a one armed hug.

Naruto in the meantime had grabbed his own artwork that he did for Itachi and gave it to him.

"Here Itachi, this one is for you."

Itachi graciously took the artwork from his littlest brother and looked at the picture.

"Oh, I see that you have one of my crows in the picture with me." Then with a sparkle in his eye Itachi also kneeled down to Naruto's level and said.

"Why is my crow sitting on top of my head?" He asked with an amused look.

"This crow likes you a lot Itachi. All of your crows like you a lot, but I couldn't draw that many crows in the picture otherwise you wouldn't be able to see yourself with them all covering your body. So I made one crow to show that this how much all of your crows like you." An honest reply from an honest little boy. Itachi felt his heart melt with love.

"You know, I love my crows but there is someone that I love even more. Do you know who that someone is?"

Naruto nodded his head quickly. Becoming a little shy Naruto reached up with an arm to hug Itachi.

"It's me."

"Yep of course I love your little brother and Sasuke too even though he made me look constipated in the picture he painted." Itachi said chuckling.

Sasuke looked a bit embarrassed and also frustrated that his brother was giving him such a hard time.

"Oh Itachi that look is supposed to be you glaring at your enemies. You dumb ass!"

"Hey, language, Sasuke." Reprimanded Kakashi lightly.

Itachi just laughed for a moment before he settled down.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just couldn't help teasing you a little. Thank you for the picture as well."

Sasuke looked pleased with the apology. Really all he wanted was for his brother to like it. He had worked hard on that picture.

"You're welcome, Itachi."

Kakashi was given his picture from Naruto and gave a hug to Naruto as well. Which turned out to be a picture of him running using his chidori. The arm stretched out in front of him. The bluish and white combination of colors representing the powerful attack in the palm of his hand.

Kakashi stood up straight again and then noticed the time. It was seven O'clock and they needed to get this mess cleaned up. No scratch that they would need to get the younger siblings cleaned up and the kitchen before they left. Giving his best authoritative voice possible Kakashi spoke orders to his troops.

"Alright men we have twenty minutes to get this kitchen and you two. (He pointed to the little ones) in the showers and dressed. We have to be there by seven thirty sharp. Sasuke, you head for the shower in either Itachi's or my room. Naruto, you will take yours in either the hallway bathroom or mine. I'm going to get some clothes put out for both you and then I will come back out here and help you Itachi with cleaning up this kitchen. Any questions?"

"No sir!" his siblings shouted in unison.

Both of the little ones headed for the showers. Sasuke went into Itachi's room to use his bathroom. While Naruto went down the hall to use Kakashi's. Itachi started on the floor by grabbing the left behind soaked napkins and bowls. Kakashi followed after the little ones until he reached their room and got out some clothes for them to wear. Once done he went back in the kitchen.

Five minutes later and Sasuke was out of the shower and back to his own room. His big brother had set his clothes out for him. The clothes were folded neatly on his bed just as Naruto's was on his bed. He made short work of getting dressed. He was back down the hall and in the kitchen. Kakashi then redirected him to go sit in the living room and wait for the rest of them. The kitchen was nearly complete when Naruto showed up. He saw Sasuke sitting in the living room and went and sat next to him.

Itachi and Kakashi came out of the kitchen and seeing that Naruto was waiting with Sasuke, they knew they were now ready to leave. Kakashi looked up at the clock to see that it was now twenty minutes after seven.

"Come on guys it's time to go." Kakashi replied.

"I can't wait to get there." Naruto said as he stood up along with Sasuke. "I've never been to a clan meeting before."

Both of his older brothers gave him a small smile. For Kakashi and Itachi they were feeling the exact opposite about going. This also made Kakashi realize something.

"Listen up, Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi began.

Naruto and Sasuke both perked up at the hearing of their names. When Kakashi called them by their names they knew that something was about to be said that they really needed to pay attention too.

"I want the two of you to be quiet at this meeting. There will probably be somethings said by the elders that you won't be able to understand. Don't worry father will explain on the way home tonight or Itachi or I will, but I want you both to know going into this that what will be discussed tonight will most likely not be very nice. It won't be like the day we went to the shrine for the ceremony. Itachi and I will be there with you and you will be okay. So don't get worried okay."

Kakashi wasn't sure that he said any of what he had just said right, but he needed for his little brothers to understand that this meeting was going to be serious one. The little boys looked at each other nervously and then looked back up to their big brother.

"We understand, Kakashi. No fun just serious business about the clan." Sasuke summarized.

"Yeah, well we better get going then." Kakashi replied softy.

The shrine was beginning to fill with clansmen. They were all heading down into the lower level of the building through a door placed conveniently into the floor under a large decorative rug. The rug had been swept away for now and Naruto thought it strange to have a door placed in the floor. He had never seen one before. ' _There is so many things I don't know._ ' He thought with a bit of awe. He was walking along side of Kakashi who was holding his hand as they went down the steps. In front of them were there brothers. Itachi had gone in front so that he could lead the way to their favorite spot in the lower chamber hall where they met.

People were talking softly to each other as they moved along the corridor that led into one of several large rooms. They all took the first room on the right of the corridor. There were several torches lit and placed in holders along the walls of the room. The room they had found themselves in was a kin to a small auditorium. Kakashi was quite impressed with it. The seating was arranged in sections. There were three sections down front. In the back the floor gradually sloped up as you went to the back of the room. In the back just like the front there were three sections of chairs.

Itachi led his brothers to the front section to the middle row of chairs. He went to the very last row in that section and sat them down in the middle of that row as people were filing in behind them. Once they were seated they looked up at the stage. They could see the elders and their parents up there. The group sat in a semi-circle. The podium just in front of them. Kakashi could tell that from their expressions that this was going to be bad, but that he would probably not hear the worst of it until they got home. ' _All of the elders have grave serious looks and this just couldn't bode well._ ' He thought.

Fugaku got up and went to the podium. He faced the crowd and raised a hand for them settle and quiet down. Once the room was silent he began to speak.

"My fellow clansmen. I and the elders have called this meeting to inform you of the events that has taken place and what we need to do in the meantime." He paused a moment trying to figure the best way to say this. "I believe that all of you or most of you know by now that the village has placed a boycott against us. No businessman is to provide us with goods or services neither are any of the villagers permitted to come to our district for the same things. This is in effect as of immediately and will remain in effect until we give them what they want. I assure you that I have no intention of handing over my sons to the village leaders."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in anger. ' _I knew they would try and use us to get at our clan.'_ He seethed internally.

Itachi looked over worried at his big brother. While Sasuke let out a low whimpering sound as did Naruto. Neither of the little ones were prepared to hear this kind of talk and both began to shake slightly. They were looking scared and sought reassurance from their older brothers. Both of which lifted them up and onto their laps. Kakashi and Itachi cradled their little brothers and each of them spoke whispering words of comfort. They listened as their father continued on.

"We are being told that by law we were out of line to make Kakashi and Naruto clansmen. They said that we didn't have the right to do so." Fugaku stepped out in front of the podium and began to pace, but as he paced he would keep looking back up at the crowd as he spoke.

"The law that was used was over three hundred years old. So obviously they were fishing for some loophole to try to pull this current stunt. I won't lie to you. They want to control our sons; but there is a bigger picture here. They are also seeking to gain control of us as well. It had been suggested that we should just give the village what it wants and hand over both Kakashi and Naruto; but if I were to do that which I am not mind you. It wouldn't change our situation at all. Simply put the village wants to enslave us all. The boys being here doesn't changes this fact. We all know that for generations now the village has been pushing us in this direction. They see getting after us for having the boys as an excuse to speed things up."

Fugaku stopped for a moment as he had suddenly caught sight of his sons sitting in the last row of the middle front section. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy for them to hear and he also knew that he and Mikoto would have to explain things better to them all when they got home but right now he felt a little sick in his stomach. ' _Be strong, Fugaku.'_ He told himself mentally. ' _You are the one who promised_ _them that you would protect them and keep them all together and it was you that said that you would_ _do everything in your power to protect this clan. Don't back down now. Don't let your words become meaningless._ ' He warned himself. This mental pep talk and seeing his sons and even his clan all looking to him with hopeful eyes gave Fugaku strength.

"They are using a new underground organization called Anonymous to do their dirty work for the most part. We believe that this organization is either controlled by some of the shinobi clans or by the council or maybe even both. One thing is clear though they are all working together. I want you to know that this organization is dangerous. They are far more dangerous than Danzo's organization Root ever was and they are deeply connected; but we also have allies within this village. One of them being the Hokage. He was the one that rallied several important people within the village to support having the boycott and hopefully watering it down. The boycott wasn't the only option that could have been chosen and trust me had our enemies gotten that second option. We all would already have begun to be made subservient. You ask what that option could be." Fugaku asks as he stops and faces the crowd.

"I will tell you. They had planned on demoting all current shinobi of our clan down to genin level. We would never be allowed to rise in rank again and all future clansmen would have no choice, but to enter into the military whether they want too or not."

There was a loud cry of protest from everyone at hearing this. Fugaku raised his hands to silence the clan.

"Please everyone sit down and calm yourselves. We of the elders understand your outrage, but we need for you to be calm now and hear us out."

The clan settled back down and everyone that had rose to their feet in anger also sat down. When everyone was absolutely still. Fugaku continued.

"Anonymous had used someone within the village to try and send a personal message by attacking my family directly. Fortunately the plan never took hold but by investigating the person they were using. We found that they were going to take away my two youngest sons. One would have gone into the custody of the village while the other was going to be sent off to the black market and sold as a sex slave."

There was a loud gasp from the clan as though they were one individual making the sound. Naruto began to cry silently and Kakashi decided to take him out of there. He got up and Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around his brother. Itachi was the next to get up and followed Kakashi out of the room. Sasuke was shaking and had buried his face into his brother's chest with both arms and legs also wrapped around Itachi. Everyone in the aisle moved their legs and feet out of the way as best they could and several condolences went up as the brothers made their way out.

Fugaku watched them go and he knew this was for the best. The boys made their way out as they heard their father continue on. They didn't go back in. In fact Kakashi decided to take them all home. He had no way of knowing neither him nor Itachi knew just how bad things would have gotten. Had Kakashi known this he would have protested their parents and begged them to allow him to just keep all of his brothers at home. Itachi and he could have been briefed on the situation afterwards. Therefore he was a little angry with them for this, but he also knew that clan rules were sometimes difficult to get around. When the clan meets it is for everyone to attend unless ill or on missions. They firmly believe in togetherness through anything; but that didn't mean his parents weren't going to get an earful when they got home this evening.

They made their way up the stairs. There were two guards standing on either side of the open door way as they came up. The men acknowledged Kakashi right away. He only nodded slightly in acknowledgement himself but said nothing. Itachi came up behind speaking an apology but that they needed to get there little brothers home. The meeting had upset them. The men didn't argue and apologized for what had happened even though it wasn't their fault.

Naruto was still crying but now it was even louder. He was shaking terribly and Kakashi held him even closer as he walked down the dark streets with Itachi walking right alongside him on his left. Sasuke was wailing in Itachi's arms and clinging as tight as he could. He didn't understand what a sex slave was, but he knew it couldn't be anything good. He also knew that his father was referring to him when he had said it. Because he knew of the person that his father was talking about. The one person that was trying to get him and Naruto separated from their family. It was that mean woman doctor. Sasuke never did like her, but he came to hate her, when she started demanding that Sasuke be left alone with her in that room. Itachi tried desperately to comfort his little brother as they went down the street but there would be no consoling at the moment, for Sasuke's heart was broken.

There were lamps lit every so many feet as they went along and both of the older boys could see that the streets were perfectly disserted. It was just as well they could let there on tears fall and not have to worry about anyone seeing them.

Once the brothers had made it home and where safely inside. Kakashi switched with Itachi. For all his best efforts Itachi couldn't console Sasuke and was becoming somewhat distressed himself. So Kakashi told Naruto that his big brother wanted to hold him for a while now too. Naruto was still crying but he had simmered down quite a bit compared to his brother. Seeing Sasuke in such emotional pain was threatening to make Naruto to start crying even harder again, but he struggled to keep it somewhat under control as he had promised Kakashi that he would at least try. The little ones were passed and Kakashi immediately started singing a song that he used to sing to Naruto whenever he became terribly frightened by something. He moved about the living room as he did so. Kakashi rubbed his little brother's back and paced about. It took more than five minutes before Kakashi could see this was working. Sasuke was beginning to calm down now. He was listening to his big brothers' soothing voice as he sang the song and his trembling began to slow as well.

Itachi had taken Naruto over near one of the wing back chairs in the living room. He had thought about just taking Naruto back with him into the his room and lay them both down and try to take a nap, but he thought better of it and just stood next to the chair and out of his big brother's way as Kakashi continued to walk around and around the room. Stopping every once in a while to just stand and sway back and forth with Sasuke. The same thing that Itachi was doing with Naruto. Another hour passed and finally both little ones were sound asleep in their big brothers arms.

Kakashi and Itachi let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch and wing back chair respectively. Each one sitting directly across from the other. Itachi was looking like he wanted to ask Kakashi something and Kakashi decided to oblige him.

"What is it Itachi?" He inquired a little worn but not angry.

"I was wondering should we put our brother's in bed."

"Give it a few more minutes. I want to be sure before I place them in their beds that they are really in a sound deep sleep."

Itachi nodded his head and nothing more was said until another ten minutes had past. Kakashi nodded at Itachi and both young men got up and carried their little brothers back to their bedroom. They pulled off their sandals and realized as they were doing this that they hadn't taken off their own sandals. They pulled the blankest up over their brothers forgoing trying to undress them and redress them into their pajamas for fear it would wake them up. They then left the room silently closing the door behind them. Kakashi had insisted that they close the door because there would definitely be a loud conversation tonight when their parents got home. Kakashi was still pissed and he was not going to do anything stupid nor would be or rather he would try not to be disrespectful to his parents when he did speak but damn if he wasn't going to speak his mind tonight.

Itachi was also angry. He didn't think he was as angry as Kakashi, but he wasn't going to say that he didn't have a few words to say himself tonight. So they made their way back into the living room and waited. Neither of them cared anymore about what had happened in the village. They expected bullshit from the village. It was the here at home that had them riled. There was nothing but silence as they sat and waited. The thing about waiting though is it can either be a good thing sometimes or can be the worst thing to do period.

The meeting finally ended at quarter to nine and Mikoto knew that their sons were going to have plenty to say when they got there. She couldn't really blame them. Fugaku led his wife out of the shrine and headed home. There was no since putting this off. The sooner they went home and faced the wrath of their two oldest sons the sooner they could possibly heal the damage they had unwillingly caused.

They made their way back swiftly and as they came up onto the porch they weren't surprised to see the door seemingly open up to them of its own accord. Fugaku led the way into their home and wasn't surprised to see Kakashi standing beside the now completely open door. The mask was pulled down and there was no attempt to hide how he felt about this evening. Their father glanced over at Itachi who was sitting on the wing back and mirroring the look of his older brother. Fugaku sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to have something like that mentioned tonight and don't play dumb with us father." Hissed Kakashi angrily. He was trying to keep his voice down because of his little brothers sleeping but it was hard.

Fugaku looked at both of his sons with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I have no excuse for this really I don't. The elders had made the meeting a mandatory meeting and I tried to voice my opinion on the matter, but I was unheard and with everything else that is happening right now. I just thought I could work around it without upsetting the elders more. I'm sorry. I truly am." Fugaku said solemnly.

Kakashi looked over at their mother as Itachi came and stood next to his brother. Mikoto swallowed before she spoke.

"It wasn't without an argument that we tried to get all of you out of the meeting. I had explained to them that this wasn't a good idea to have you all there that it would make better since to just let your father and I talk to you afterwards and share what was spoken at the meeting, but one of the elders disagreed and the others just followed suit saying that the boys must get stronger. There will be many times when they will have to hear things that they would rather not know and we can't always shield them from it any more than we can shield ourselves." She finished.

"Those elders may have very well pushed our brothers back in the dark pit they so struggled to get out of!" Shouted Kakashi forgetting about keeping the volume down.

"Do you know how long it took to console Sasuke? He was shaking like a leaf blown in the breeze and wailing for nearly twenty minutes. Twenty damn long minutes! He is a smart boy. You didn't think he wouldn't put two and two together?" Kakashi looked at his parents and ran a hand through his silver grey hair. "What about Naruto? Naruto knows that the village wants him. He doesn't know what exactly for, but he knows that it's a bad thing."

I can't believe that you two didn't fight harder." Replied Itachi. "Screw clan rules! Our brothers are probably going to have those damn nightmares again." He shouted.

"Now listen- Fugaku began to say. His own anger starting to build, but he stopped when he heard whimpering coming from the direction of the bedrooms. Everyone turned and saw both Sasuke and Naruto standing in the entrance way looking ready to cry any moment.

The hot tempers started to cool off at that moment.

"We're sorry." Whispered Naruto.

Kakashi was the first to head over to the little ones and knelt down. A hand placed on each of the boys shoulders.

"Hey it isn't your faults at all." He gently said.

"No. It is because of us that all of you are fighting." Sasuke added with remorse.

Naruto stepped forward a little closer.

"We aren't blind and we aren't deaf either. Kakashi, you and me have been on our own once before and do you remember how it was back then?" Naruto asked as he wiped away tears.

"Yes, I do remember it, Naruto and that's why I want to protect both you and Sasuke from those monsters."

"If you want to help us then please stop fighting. You and I never fought back then and I know that it was very hard. It was every bit as hard as it is right now; but we stuck together and didn't allow the village to pull us apart. What is happening now doesn't matter as long as we all stick together. Isn't that what these necklaces are supposed to mean?" Naruto was holding out his own necklace for Kakashi to see it.

Kakashi felt like he had been punched in the gut. He took both of his brothers into his arms and hugging them tight.

"You're right Naruto. Thank you. I was letting my anger get the better of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Kakashi let go of his brothers and backed away allowing them to come into the room. Fugaku stood forth and spoke.

"I'm also sorry. I was trying to do the right thing for everyone involved and then there was the stress of knowing what the council had decided and some of the elders were trying to make me second guess my decision of keeping the two of you in our family and in our clan and I guess I just wanted to prove that the two of you do belong here and that I wanted to show that I supported this wholeheartedly. So I made the mistake of having you come to the meeting. Those meetings are mandatory to go to when the elders are calling for all of our clan to gather. I just lost sight of the bigger picture. I'm truly sorry and I make this promise to all of you to never let the weight of the village or the elders cloud my judgment again." Fugaku said with conviction and regret.

Mikoto had been quiet until now. Her husband had said what he needed to say and now she felt that she also needed to apologize to her children.

"I apologize my sons for also being foolish. Parents try so hard to do what is right for their children. They are always thinking of their children, but sometimes we as parents make mistakes. We get side tracked by everyday life and screw up sometimes. It's never an excuse but it happens and all we can do is apologize and try to make it up. I'm so sorry that your father and I caused you so much pain this evening. Truly we never meant for this to happen. We had a lapse in judgement due to our own weakness."

Both of the little ones went and hugged their father and their mother then went and stood next to their brothers.

"We know that you want only the best for us." Sasuke answered. "We know that you love us and we know that you would never intentionally do anything to harm us. We love all of you and we won't let none of you forget that." He said with a small smile. Naruto was smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

"We're sorry that we yelled at you father and mother. We shouldn't have done that." A regretful Itachi spoke.

"No. You both were right for being angry by being angry and telling us how you felt we have a clear understanding of where we went wrong and hopefully can correct the mistake we made." Fugaku said and then added. "Being a parent doesn't mean that you don't make mistakes. It's only human but to not learn from them and try to correct those mistakes is what makes the difference of being a good parent and a bad one."

I think I feel a group hug coming on." Replied Kakashi.

Everyone laughed for the first time since they all came home that evening. The family gathered around and gave each other hugs and promised each other that they wouldn't allow the village or anyone else to try and come between them again.


	27. First Blood

**A/N:** I wanted to say that this chapter introduces everyone to Wraith. I also wanted to say that I tried my best with this chapter, but it wasn't an easy chapter to write. I just hope that it will be somewhat a decent read. Sorry if it's not.

 **Warning:** There is some slight gore in this one.

* * *

First Blood

Friday morning had a surprise for the family. There was a light knock at the door as the family was sitting down to have breakfast. It was eight O'clock in the morning and Fugaku looked over at his wife wondering who could be calling this early. He got up and went for the door. The rest of the family stayed seated. There was another knock just before the patriarch reached the door. Fugaku sighed as he reached for the handle. Pulling the door open he was surprised to see all of the Elders gathered onto his porch. It was Katsumi who was in front and had been knocking.

Fugaku gave them a weary look.

"Hello, Elders to what honor does my family owe this visit?" He inquired.

"Good morning Fugaku, we have come to apologize to you and your family." Katsumi replied solemnly. "We realized last night our folly and have determined to come and make things right. May we come in?" She asked tilting her head a little to one side.

Fugaku just stood and looked at them all for a moment as he thought about it. He was happy that they wanted to rectify things between his children and themselves and really it was his children they truly owed and apology too. He sighed and relented by pulling back away from them with the door coming back with him as he made room. Once he was far enough back, Fugaku using his free hand gestured for them all to come inside. The Elders began to come in as they nodded a greeting to their Head of Clan.

When the last Elder was now in his home, Fugaku closed the door and walked to his kitchen. His family immediately looked up at him with inquisitive looks.

"The Elders are here. They say that they wish to apologize to our family." He said tiredly.

Mikoto winced at his words. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with the Elders so early in the morning. She hadn't even gone to deal with council yet and now she had their Elders in their faces. She sighed and began to wipe her mouth with her napkin before letting it drop onto the table beside her plate. She stood up in the next instant. The boys weren't any more eager to leave their breakfast as their mother was and they didn't bother to hide it. Mother had allowed Kakashi to make pancakes this morning. It seemed like a nice treat after all that happened last night and Mikoto and Fugaku both wanted to make it up to their sons. So having pancakes-a family favorite- was in order for this morning. They just didn't know that the Elders would come and ruin it.

"Okay let's go and see what they have to say." Mikoto replied with a sigh.

The boys were reluctant to move; but once the oldest stood, the other three got up as well and followed their parents back into the living room. The room was a little crowded with so many people standing around in it.

When the Elders saw the family come into the entrance way of the living room they all turned and stood in a single row and immediately bowed. Then they all straightened back up and once again Katsumi spoke first as she was the oldest of the Elders.

"We will not take too much of your time seeing that you are about to have breakfast." She began. "We have come to apologize for making your parents bring you all to the meeting last night. It was crude on our part and we do deeply apologize for it."

Hiroki then stepped forward a step and added. "Yes it was stupid of us. We were so convinced that the clan rules had to be kept to the letter. Despite the fact that the information being given last night was detrimental to all of you. We didn't want to listen to Fugaku's nor Mikoto's arguments of why none of you should have been there. In the end we pushed them into what happened last night and we are completely responsible for this mess."

The rest of the Elders mumbled apologies as well. Togu was upset and didn't want to let it go unknown that he was against the idea of the leader's children being there last night.

"I want to say that I never approved of having any of you there last night. I don't want you all to think that all of us was acting like morons when it was decided for you to be there." He said with a huff.

The Elders only looked at Togu and then sighed. They were not going to fight with the man when in the end it was their fault. They stood quietly waiting for some rebuttal from either the parents or the children especially the older two. Kakashi waited to see if either of his parents would say anything before he spoke up. His father did speak and Kakashi listened.

"We are glad that you all came here today to take accountability for what transpired last night; but you are not alone in this fault. Mikoto and I had apologized for our part in this last night." Now Fugaku turned to look at his eldest son.

"Kakashi, do you have anything you want to say to the Elders? Itachi, do you?"

Kakashi didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes, father I do have something to say." Kakashi was angry. He wasn't as angry as last night, but the memory of his youngest brothers crying and Sasuke who was nearly inconsolable with a stressed out Itachi made the heat of anger simmer a little.

"I want all of you to know that last night that both of my baby brothers cried their hearts out last night. Itachi and I had a hard time getting them calmed down after that incident. Especially Sasuke it took nearly an hour from the time we left the shrine until we put them to bed before he was calmed down. Itachi and I should have been told of what would be discussed last night. If I had known I would have begged that we remain home. Itachi and I could have been briefed by our parents of what had been discussed last night. You were thoughtless and I won't lie and say that I'm not angry for what happened but you are our clan elders and I will respect you, but do something like this again to my family and I will make sure the clan chooses new elders who have some common sense." Kakashi said angrily.

The Elders didn't flinch at Kakashi's angry words nor the angry and hurt look in his eyes. They hadn't missed any of it. They all bowed again to the family and then stood expectantly looking over at Itachi. They knew that the young man would also have something to say and they wanted to let him say his piece so that he could heal as well. It would do no good to let both young men stew over the event last night and letting it eat away at them.

Itachi hadn't really thought when he woke up this morning that he really had anything to say to the Elders at least not now. Last night would have been a different story had the Elders shown up then with their parents. Itachi would have let them know what he thought of the whole lot, but this morning he got up not even thinking about the Elders at all and was just ready to put it behind him and move on. He truly thought he was done with it. So it came as a surprise to him when after his brother had finished speaking and the Elders had done bowing once again to his family, Itachi found his voice.

"I understand that we are clan and that as clan we should support each other and one of those ways is by coming to all meetings that the clan holds without question. Still like my brother said we should have been told up front what would have been discussed. The rules must be kept in order to keep order in the clan but compassion is also needed with regards to what information is being given at these meetings. If the things being talked about is going to affect a person or several within our clan. We should then spare them having to be there and embarrassed and humiliated. Our little brothers were both terrified and didn't understand what was happening and there was no way that either Kakashi or I could help them with it." Itachi had to pause for a moment to let what he just said sink in. He didn't want them to ever forget what they did wrong last night. He took a deep breath and continued.

"The main reason it happened at all was because you wanted to see my brothers Kakashi and Naruto there as clan members. The village is on you and on all the rest of us as well for taking my brothers in and you wanted to have them there to confirm that you were doing the right thing in allowing them into our clan. You allowed your fear of the village and the doubts of your own minds about your decision interfere with what was truly important that night. I want my clan to be united together in the decision that was made but I also want us to keep our wits about ourselves during this time. I have no doubt that the village will continue to test us and we have to show that we are untied clan that won't fold over time due to our clouded and misguided judgements."

' _There I said it'._ Itachi had thought. It was a lot that he said but he was damn glad that he said it.

The Elders never looked angry nor where they upset in the least with what Itachi had said. They knew that he was right. They did let their fear of the village and the doubts in their minds sway their decision. So they had insisted that Kakashi and Naruto be at the meeting along with Sasuke even though somewhere in the back of their minds they knew this was a bad call on their part. They wanted to reassure themselves that it was the right decision. Elder Shin now spoke up.

"You are right Itachi we did let the village get to us. When Fugaku and Mikoto had first come to us about adopting your brothers we had honestly thought that we were firm in our decision. It is very disappointing to all of us that when the village applied little bit of heat. We had begun to crumble. I want to thank you and you too Kakashi for telling us off and making us open our eyes to the truth. I promise you now as one of the Elders of this clan, that we will not make this foolish mistake again."

A third bow came from the Elders when Shin had finished speaking and this time they held the pose for ten seconds before straightening back up again.

"Sasuke, Naruto, we do apologize to both of you." Replied Katsumi. "You shouldn't have been made to feel so terrible last night and we really didn't want to hurt either of you or your big brothers. Will you forgive us?" She said as she knelt down in front of them.

Both Sasuke and Naruto backed up a step when the eldest of the Elders knelt down to them. They were a little leery of her and the others right now. They didn't understand what had happened last night but at least they understood from their brothers that they hadn't done anything wrong themselves. Now seeing and hearing the apologies the little ones were still a little unsure of themselves and backed away from the Elder. Still their big brothers accepted the apology given to them and they wanted to be like their big brothers and besides they didn't want to start not liking the elders. It just sounded so wrong to them. That somehow they were betraying their clan if they didn't accept them. They glanced at each other and immediately came to an agreement.

"Yes, we forgive you Elder." Answered Sasuke for the both of them while Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

All of the Elders smiled and bowed one last time. Katsumi raised herself back up to her full height and stepped back to address the family.

"We will go now. Your breakfast will be getting cold."

"Thank you all for coming over. I will see all of you out." Replied Fugaku.

The Elders nodded and followed Fugaku to the door. He opened it and they made their way out single file as before. They continued on out and down the steps heading for their homes. The family made their way back to the kitchen to eat what was quickly becoming a cold meal. Everyone sighed and ate it anyway. It had been decided at the breakfast table when the Elders had left that the boys would be informed of everything that they all needed to know about the new procedures the clan was now adopting. The more sensitive stuff would be left for after the little ones had gone to bed.

Meanwhile over at the Hokage tower, Saratobi was reading the scroll that had arrived only an half an hour ago at the hands of Shisui Uchiha. The young man made excellent time returning home and Saratobi didn't hold back the praise for a job well done. When he finished speaking with the young man he sent him home for a well-deserved rest. Shisui's mission was only that of a messenger, but it was of such great importance. Once the young man left. Saratobi picked up and opened the scroll. He began to read the contents.

Greetings Hokage

I'm sorry to hear that once again things have taken a miserable turn within the Leaf. I have read through all of your requests and have agreed to meet with you to discuss these plans of yours further. I will be ten miles out from Konoha as pre-determined by you. I will see you in exactly five days from now in the small village of Karma. I hope that we can bring peace this time around otherwise all will be lost for this village.

Daimyo of the Land of Fire.

P.S. I have considered the young man you have sent. I can't say that I wasn't impressed with him. He has a good head on his shoulders and is well skilled. I look forward to seeing you soon.

Saratobi read the letter two more times. His thoughts were hopeful. _'From what I can gather from this_ _communication is that the Feudal Lord approves of most if not all of my ideas for this village. Good. This is exactly what I had hoped. Now if only I can get the Anbu guard of mine to fulfill the next part of my plans.'_ He looked wistfully out the window for a moment and then looked over at his clock and cussed under his breath. He was going to be late this morning for the council chambers. He quickly rolled up the scroll and locked it in top drawer of his desk. Then he got up quickly and grabbed his Hokage robe and hat and while struggling with putting them on. He headed out the door and closed it with a slam as he begun to run. Once he had on the robe and hat he did the hand signs for teleportation and disappeared from the hallway and into the hall way of the council members.

The members of the guard were only slightly alarmed at the sudden presence of the Hokage appearing in the hallway with them. They both saluted their leader quickly. The Third acknowledged the two guards with a frown that was not meant for them, but the animals he was hearing within the chambers. He sighed briefly and made for the door. One of the guards opened it for him and he proceeded to walk inside. As soon as he did, the Hokage was instantly pissed. The chamber reminded him of a school yard with nearly half the class acting like ruffians.

Mikoto and Kenji were surrounded by an angry and suspicious looking group led by none other than Anzai. He was currently pointing a finger at the two and was demanding that they explain why their clan has retaliated by closing off their district. The whole thing made no sense to either of the Uchiha. Why would they not close off their district? It seemed pretty straight forward to them but apparently not to everyone else though. Kenji was trying to get a word in edge wise and wasn't even being allowed the chance. Every time he began to speak, Anzai or someone else was cutting him off. Mikoto looked as though she wanted to just start swinging, but she contained herself well.

"What right do you people think you have to just decide to close off your district to the rest of the village? You do realize that the Uchiha District is still a part of our village and as such you cannot make such a move without convening with us, the Council, first before you decide anything!" Anzai shouted angrily.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Roared the Hokage.

All of council jumped a bit at the sound of the furious voice. They all turned to see a very angry Hokage glaring at them with the look of wanting to beat the hell out of all of the gathered crowd. They didn't waste no time heading for their seats. Mikoto sat back down slowly. Kenji, on the other hand, dropped in his seat like a sack of potatoes hitting the floor. A soft grunt left him when he did. Neither Uchiha spoke a word as they just started at the front of the room.

The Hokage had to stand still and just try to rein in his anger. Once he felt that he could move towards the podium instead of heading over towards Anzai and giving him the beating of his life. He moved swiftly towards the platform and to the podium.

"I see that I can't even have a moment of being late without something unsavory going on in here." He let out with a gruff voice.

One of the councilman named, Toshen, started to speak.

"Hokage-sama, we-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Another roar was let loose from the enraged leader. "I expect all of you to act civilly towards each other. I expect all of you to act as adults. I expect you to wait until we begin the daily sessions to ask any questions or bring up any grievances especially if they regard the conduct of other councilmembers. I obviously expect too much." He said in anger as he slammed his fist down on top of the podium.

"From now on I will have Anbu guards standing inside this room when you come in here as well as the guards outside this room. Any one stupid enough to do what I just saw when I came in here against any member or members of this council. The Anbu will seize and arrest on the spot and lock up. Later after the day's session is over I will personally come and get the offender or offenders and you can then explain to me why the hell you felt the need to act like children in a school yard and if I don't like what I hear. You can just stay in the cell for the rest of the week."

"That's ridiculous!" Shouted Oshiro. A large over weight man in his mid-forties.

"You can be the first if you wish, Oshiro. I did see you in this latest mob surrounding the councilmembers Kenji and Mikoto Uchiha."

Oshiro shut up quickly and looked away. Everyone else was shocked that the Hokage was yelling at all. The way they saw it. They had every right to question the two councilmembers. The Hokage briefly glanced at the two Uchiha and saw that they were keeping their emotions well-hidden but he knew that they couldn't possibly be happy.

The Third again looked over the room before he spoke. His thoughts were processing extremely fast as his eyes moved over the room glaring at each individual other than the Uchiha. _'I know for a fact that_ _they will give an argument that the Uchiha aren't permitted simply because of the imposed inspections that will be happening. I need to reduce the number of them at the very least. I can't stop them though. The council is within their rights to call for this action when a clan has been called into question. Still I need to limit the number and also when they can do them.'_

The Third closed his eyes thinking carefully how he worded this next sentence. Then his eyes opened just as he began to speak in a serious tone.

"I understand that there will be inspections of the Uchiha District and this is why so many of you are questioning the Uchiha for closing off their district." A few council members started to raise their hands in order to ask for permission to speak, but the Hokage raised a hand and they dropped theirs and remained quiet. The Hokage continued.

"You must understand that if you said that they cannot buy or gain services in the village nor can the villagers go and do likewise in the Uchiha District. There really is no point in having the district open to the rest of the village. With suspicions starting to run against them the clan has the right to close their district to possible threats."

The third knew that he was opening up an argument but he wanted to see just all would speak out the most vehemently. He already knew that Anzai would be one of them and already decided that he needed to have him tailed for a while as well as have him investigated; but Anzai wasn't acting alone of course and the Third wanted to know who else in council was supporting Anzai. The Hokage was pretty sure that Anzai was somehow connected to this Anonymous that has sprung up. Sure enough Anzai protested.

"I beg to differ with you, Hokage-sama."

"You demand and complain, Anzai but begging isn't something you ever do." The Hokage retorted back.

Anzai was put off by the bold leader's statement but continued on.

"I believe that we have a right to question them on this decision that they have made because it is suspicious." He replied smugly. "We don't know what they are up too and it would be unwise to just let these people do as they please. I think that they should have to open their district back up immediately and keep it open twenty-four seven. The other districts do not have walls and gates around them to keep people out. So they should have to at least remain open."

Several councilmembers spoke out in agreement with Anzai. The Hokage took in all of them carefully. Several had quite bitter things to say and even slander the Uchiha name. The Hokage gave a slow nod of the head as he once again closed his eyes. No one in the room other than Shikaku understood that this was a signal from the Hokage to him. Without being obvious, Shikaku mentally listed all of the more heated council members. His eyes didn't stay on any one person for long. It was barely even a second before his eyes shifted to someone else. Once he was done with the list, Shikaku moved forward and placed a hand onto the Third's shoulder as if supporting him. No one was the wiser to what it really meant.

"Are there any who feel differently than these who have spoken? Or do you all feel equally the same in this?" The Hokage asked.

Inoichi stood up immediately and let his opinion be known.

"I believe that the Uchiha did what was best to protect themselves from harm, but I also understand our laws. We have to permit for the inspections to take place however I believe that they should be kept a strict number of times and that they cannot do checks at night. I ask that the district be able to close itself at night while this matter of the boycott and the end result is being sought out."

The Hokage looked around the room and asked. "How many others feel as councilman Inoichi does?"

At the Hokage's inquiry several more hands went up in favor of Inoichi choice. The silent count had been made and it was in favor of Inoichi decision. Still, Anzai and his supporters weren't about to back down yet.

"We need to be able to go in at all times and not just at the same times every day. They could be hiding things from us in their district and we would never even know if we limit ourselves to just a specific time of doing the inspections. The inspections need to be done randomly at any hour so as to catch them off guard should they be hiding something from us." Anzai yelled heatedly.

"You speak of the Uchiha as if they were traitors." The Hokage implied. He already knew that it was exactly how Anzai saw the Uchiha but he wanted the man to admit it.

"Yes. They are traitors and as you are so fond of saying Hokage-sama, we've been through this already."

The Hokage leveled a hard gaze at Anzai and Anzai sent it right back. ' _Interesting._ ' The Hokage thought. _'You really think that you are going to win this one don't you Anzai. Well…I will let this one go only because you have confirmed something to me already now I just need my men to confirm and bring proof and your ass is as good as mine.'_

The Root members that joined up with Anonymous were extremely obedient most of the time. They had become a group that wore two masks. The one of the Anbu and the other of Anonymous. One with a face the other without a face. The masks of Anonymous were neither animal nor human. Agent thirty six also known as, Mongoose was becoming restless. He needed some action. He needed to satisfy his growing need for blood and now he was being told to hold back and wait until he was given permission to strike. He paced his room that he shared with two other men. The room was barely large enough for the three of them and it held nothing of personal effects whatsoever. The room was as plain as the masks Anonymous agents wore. He needed to have some identity and the only way that was going to happen was to be able to show his superiors that he could kill or maim for them. It gave his life purpose and Mongoose needed purpose.

He decided to change into Anbu uniform and head out. He would just go and watch the village and see what he could find. He was hoping that he could find some Uchiha running around where they weren't wanted. This would be a wonderful opportunity if it presented itself. The last he heard was that the Uchiha were staying within in their district, but the members of council that were in alliance with Anonymous had said that after day they wouldn't be. Mongoose didn't know if that would be the case or not and he wasn't going to wait if he didn't have too.

He made his way out of his room quickly and quietly and headed for a side entrance door. No one else was in the halls at the moment so there wasn't a worry of being spotted. Mongoose made his way quickly and leaped onto the nearest rooftop of the complex and headed out. The excitement coursed through his veins as he ran. _'I will be able to do what I was trained to do and then everything will be fine. The higher_ _ups will notice my devotion to them and maybe I can get promoted as well. Plus there will be one less_ _Uchiha or two crawling around.'_ He mused as he leaped closer and closer to the main street of the village.

The Uchiha brothers had decided to do their run in a new part of the forest and as usual they brought along the ninken. Kakashi would always bring the dogs on the runs especially since he has yet to convince his father that it would be okay to allow the dogs in the house to hang out. Unless Kakashi is outside he can never see his hounds. The siblings are on a mission to help their big brother out with their father. All three plan on asking for a meeting with their father and plead their case for allowing the dogs in the house. Oddly enough their mother has no problem with the dogs as long as they are obedient and don't soil the house. Kakashi has told her they are and that she would like them. He also told her that they could give another layer of protection to their home as well and that was the selling point that won over their mother. Father on the other hand was still playing stick in the mud and the boys knew it was time to bring out the heavy artillery at their meeting. They planned on asking their father this afternoon for the meeting.

Now the boys were running along a pathway that was made by animals. The ninken was running on all sides of them.

"Kakashi, how much father do you want to go?" Asked Itachi as he ran alongside him.

"I want to run for another half mile and swing around and go back." Kakashi looked down at his watch. "It's now ten thirty. We should be able to make it back by lunch time. Maybe a little sooner if we kick into high gear on the last half mile home."

Sasuke and Naruto were running behind their brothers with Bull on Naruto's right and Bisuke on Sasuke's left. The boys were doing well in their run. They were easily keeping up with their older brothers and breathing easily. The four Uchiha continued their run down the trail and as Kakashi had said. They swung around on the half mile and started back home.

"Sasuke, Naruto, are you guys doing okay back there?" Kakashi asked. He could hear their even breathing and steady pace behind him, but he wanted to double check they were doing okay.

"Yes, Kashi we can run with you all day if we have too!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Itachi and Sasuke merely chuckled at their brother's response and kept running.

Without looking behind him Kakashi continued to speak.

"When we get home you both know the drill. WE shower and then we eat, but after that we'll show our parents what you both have learned. We will do that first since father will be only coming home for lunch today and then has to go back. You guys ready for it?"

"Yeah!" Both little boys cried in unison.

"Okay then let's get home!"

Mongoose was now entering the main thoroughfare of the central district. The very heart of the village. He set himself atop a building that was a children's clothing shop. The shop was two stories tall and gave a nice vantage point to watch for any unsuspecting prey. He knelt down and waited. Many people were busy shopping or running errands of some sort. Mongoose saw many ninja also moving about the street. He would have to be careful here. There was no need to get the leaf ninja involved in his hunt. They would only ruin it and could even give him away to the military police and that would in turn bring Anonymous into the whole thing and that would be bad news indeed.

He continued to squat on the roof for a while longer. He felt that if he didn't see any prey soon then he would just move onto another part of the district or even more to another district altogether. Then he saw someone that would almost make his day. Almost. The prey was an Uchiha, but he was an old man. He probably was in his seventies at least. Mongoose looked at him and considered him. The man would be easy prey. Though he was looking for someone younger and could put up a decent fight. Still he wouldn't have to worry about any major injuries from such an old target. The most Mongoose would have to worry about is maybe a scratch or two at best. He watched the prey come closer.

Kenzou made his way down the street. He knew that the clan elders had decided that none of the Uchiha were supposed to be out of their district unless it was for work or a medical emergency. He knew this was what they had decided, but Kenzou had a friend that owned a feed store in this district and he wanted to go and visit his friend. The man had been ill for several days and was now finally back to good health. So here Kenzou was walking to his friends feed store. He figured while he was there he might as well get some special dog treats for his pack back home. The friend would surely sell him some. They have been great friends for years and besides this, the Uchiha district didn't have these particular treats that his dogs loved.

He was making his way and no one was really bothering with him. There were some people that gave him a curious look as if to say. ' _You are certainly a bold one for an old man.'_ Yet no one said that out loud and the few people who did take offense to his presence just glared or growled at him but kept on their way. Kenzou didn't pay them any mind. He has lived a long time and seen the second and the third great Ninja Wars and so many things in between and since then that he really couldn't care less at his age. He happened to feel eyes on him only as he came near the children's shop. He looked up and saw nothing there but a little bird that has decided to roost there. Kenzou shrugged it off and continued on his way not knowing that now he was being tailed.

Mongoose made his decision. He was going to attack this target. He had expertly hidden his chakra. He didn't want to take any chances as he was attempting this in broad daylight on a busy street. He needed to wait for just the right opportunity to strike. Mongoose figured the old man was probably going to either shop somewhere close by or maybe he was going to be visiting someone. He may have to wait until the target finishes with whatever he is doing before Mongoose can strike, but that was okay for Mongoose. He was patient.

He followed Kenzou quietly until he saw the destination of his target. It was a feed store that was next to a candy shop with an alley between them. The shop had not only a double door in the front of the building but there was also a side door that was facing the alley. This would be perfect as the alley was closed off at its other end and there was a dumpster there as well that for some reason was in front of the door instead of being on the other side of it. Mongoose leaped ahead and silently positioned himself near the front of the store. The old man made his way over to the front door as the operative had figured he would. He had also figured that the store owner will probably ask him to go out the side door when he left. Therefore Mongoose would strike the man down then.

Kenzou walked into the building with a ready smile on his face. The owner of the store was probably the same age or close to Kenzou's. The old man looked up from behind the counter and gave a smile of his own.

"Well hello there Kenzou!" The store proprietor greeted. "It's been awhile since I've last seen you here." The proprietor gave Kenzou a sudden suspecting look by rubbing his chin with his right hand. "You aren't coming here just to be a rebel at your age are you?"

Kenzou laughed out loud at the idea.

"No, no I'm here just because I haven't seen you in a while Sachi." Then as an afterthought he added. "Besides my dogs love those beef treats that you keep here and over in the district our store doesn't have this particular brand."

Kenzou had been walking up to the counter as he said this to his friend. Sachi as soon as he heard of the treats had turned around to grab some of the treats off the second shelf behind him. He turned back around just as Kenzou made it to the counter.

"Will this be enough for you? Or do you need more?"

Kenzou looked at the number of treats. There were five medium sized pouches of treats on the counter.

"Nah, you better give me another five. My pack has grown since you last saw them." He replied thoughtfully.

"Really?!" Sachi asked shocked. "Did Rogue have another litter already?"

"No. Believe it or not her daughter, Snow, had her first litter two months ago."

"Wow, no wonder you came to see me. We haven't talked in that long."

"Yeah, I kept meaning to come by but then there was always something that kept getting in the way and then you know how it goes at our age. I would forget the minute something came up and it would be two weeks later before I would remember that I had forgotten about it." Kenzou let out a sincere laugh.

Sachi just shook his head as he also laughed.

"Yeah, we really are getting on up there now."

"We sure are and we have seen a lot of things in our lifetimes too."

At this Sachi sighed and brought up something that his friend probably wouldn't want to talk about. He looked a little apologetic as he bagged the treats for his friend while still keeping conversation going.

"Speaking of things happening in our lifetimes, Kenzou, what do you think will happen with this boycott?"

"What do you mean?" Kenzou was suddenly defensive.

"I mean do you think that people will want to continue this or even escalate it?" I really don't want to see another riot like what happened over there in the Eastern District. That should have been a wakeup call for us all."

Kenzou relaxed a bit now that he knew that his friend wasn't going to try and interrogate him over what his clan might do. Kenzou valued Sachi's friendship, but he didn't want nor would he ever rat out his clan and what they planned to do about anything.

"I would love to see this whole thing just blow over. It is really just a lot of posturing that could turn into something if people let it or it could just as easily fizzle out and the boycott will be dropped and everyone can just go on with their lives."

Sachi took the payment for the treats and placed the money in the register. He then handed his friend his change.

"I agree with you my friend. I want this whole thing to just be over with and the sooner it does the better off we all will be."

The two friends continued to talk for another thirty minutes before Kenzou decided that it was time to go. There hadn't' been anyone else in the store in that whole time that he had been there but now four or five people had walked in and he knew that it was time to leave, especially since two out of the group of shoppers were steadily giving him the evil eye. Sachi also noticed this and decided that he didn't want any trouble. He asked his friend to take the side entrance out of the building while he went and distracted his customers. Kenzou understood why. He wished he would have thought of it before he had walked into the place. People will talk if they had seen Kenzou go in or come out of the place. He didn't want his friend to suffer from the others because he was there. He quickly made his way undetected to the side door and stepped out.

Mongoose was waiting patiently above the side entrance exit. This exit was a fire escape exit. So he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about any other people coming through it other than his target. Mongoose knew that the proprietor would ask his Uchiha customer to leave from this door. He had too as it was the man would probably catch hell anyway because some of the public did see the Uchiha walk in here. ' _None of this is my problem.'_ Mongoose thought. ' _The man should have been more careful_ about _letting the old man into his shop. Still this does make my job easier_.' An amused smirk made its way onto the killer's face even though it couldn't be seen because of the animal mask.

The door of the building opened and Mongoose prepared to leap from the roof. The moment Kenzou stepped fully out from the building. He was hit from above and knocked unconscious. His attacker made off with him in a swirl of leaves and no one was the wiser.

It was now lunch time and Fugaku was eager to leave the police headquarters and head home. He could admit to himself that he was a little excited to see first-hand what his youngest sons have learned with the help of their older brothers. He made his way swiftly out of the building nodding to people as he made his way out onto the street. Once free of the place Fugaku made his way down the street. He was nearly at the council building when he saw his wife had come out as soon as she saw him heading towards her. She had been waiting patiently for his arrival as he had promised to stop by and walk her home.

She ran out the door and went to her husband quickly. Wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Fugaku held her close and they both just stood there for a few moments staring into each other's eyes in contentment. Then they moved away from each other as Fugaku extended his hand and Mikoto took it and they began to walk home. Neither said anything as they walked nor did they bother to acknowledge the glares that they would sometimes get mostly those glares were coming from members of different clans. The couple took note of which clans were giving the glares and which ones were either giving them a curt nod of acknowledgement or simply ignored them altogether. They soon found themselves at the front steps of their home and could already here the younger ones. They sounded as if they were in the backyard. Then they heard Itachi's voice calling them to come back to the house for lunch. The parents gave each other a quick glance and smiled before going on up into the house.

Kakashi had sent Naruto and Sasuke out back to play. They were getting to wound up in the house and also under foot as he was trying to prepare lunch for the family. He had asked Itachi if he would go out and keep an eye on their younger brothers while he cooked. Itachi didn't mind and made his way out back with his brothers. Kakashi was glad that he had Itachi with him. He shuddered when he thought of life without Itachi there to buffer situations between Kakashi and his youngest brothers. He could have managed it but it would have been harder. This way he was free to get the meal done before their parents came home. Kakashi whipped out the meal in no time and had the table set when Itachi came in the back door and hollered to him if lunch was ready yet. Kakashi told his brother to go ahead and bring the rest of the siblings in.

Kakashi heard and felt his parents coming up the steps and went to get the door. He opened it quickly to see to very happy to see him expressions that greeted him.

"Good afternoon Kakashi." Greeted his father.

"Yes, Good afternoon son." Mikoto chimed in.

Kakashi smiled. "Good afternoon father and mother. Lunch is now ready."

The younger siblings were now running for the living room and Itachi yelled for his two charges to slow down. Kakashi moved out of the way and allowed his parents entrance and as soon as they both came in. The little ones had their arms wrapped around their legs.

"Well hello there Sasuke. I see you have been out back with your brothers." Fugaku said as he carded his hand through his son's unruly locks.

"Hi, father and yes we have been out back playing."

"That's because we were getting on Kashi's nerves and he asked us to go out back for a while." Added Naruto with a grin. He was wrapped around their mother's legs

Everyone laughed at this statement from a four year old. Sasuke felt embarrassed and looked over at his partner in crime as if he had betrayed him for a moment. Until he felt himself being lifted up by their father and hugged. Mikoto also picked up Naruto and gave him a hug as well.

"Alright everyone let's head for the kitchen before the food gets cold." Suggested Itachi.

The family made their way into the kitchen and took their places at the table. The food was already set up and the drinks poured. Mikoto looked over the table and smiled at her eldest.

"Thank you honey. This all looks very good."

Kakashi blushed slightly. "Thanks mother."

The family said grace and then began passing the food around taking what they wanted from each of the platters or bowls. When the meal was finished Fugaku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look at him quietly. The look on the patriarch's face told them this was going to be a serious conversation.

"I wanted to tell you boys what has been decided last night at the meeting. There are going to be some new rules that will have to be followed from now on." He paused a moment to see if there were going to be any protests or questions. When the boys continued to keep quiet and waiting, Fugaku continued.

"As you already know there are going to be continued patrols of the district from now on. The security detail from the festival will continue for the unforeseeable future. There will be no more leaving the district alone. You must have one other person going with you at all times. You shouldn't need to leave the district unless it is for medical reasons or emergencies or work." He stopped as he could see that Sasuke wanted to say or ask something. He nodded to Sasuke.

"Father will the kids have to stay home from the Academy?"

"No, Sasuke. They will still attend classes, but there will be members of the clan that will escort them to and from the Academy."

"I take it then that the parents have made the arrangements then?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes. There are going to be a rotation of adults that will be involved. There will be one group that goes in the morning and a different group in the afternoon for the pick-up."

"I see. Anything else that we need to know father?" Itachi asked curiously as he pushed his chop sticks around on his empty plate.

"Yes." Fugaku said as he leaned forward slightly. "The gates will be closed at all times. We are not permitting anyone in that doesn't belong here. Only your friends may come in and only when they have permission to do so. Anyone that wants to bring in outsiders must avouch for that person or people that they will not do any harm to our clan while they are here and the clan members who brings them must be with them at all times even when it is time for them to leave. The clan member will walk them out the gates."

"Wow." Itachi exclaimed as Kakashi made a low whistling sound.

"There is one last thing." Fugaku said. "You are not permitted to buy anything from the village. This isn't because the council placed this boycott on us. It's because there are already some villagers that are choosing sides over this order. There are many merchants that are in league with our adversaries; but there are just as many merchants siding with us. If we go ahead and shop and peruse services from the people who support us. There is a very high chance that a riot will break out."

Naruto and Sasuke both flinched strongly at hearing the word riot. The reaction was instantly responded on by their older brothers who were sitting right next to either of them. Kakashi and Itachi both wrapped an arm around the little brother they sat next too. Fugaku frowned at what he saw and Mikoto had a tear in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry boys. I didn't mean to upset you by saying that, but I want you all to understand that this is serious. Don't be tempted." Warned their father.

"I take it that this would be the work of the adverse members of the council's doing." Replied a pensive Kakashi. "They want to be able to blame our clan if a riot were to break out. This would gain some support from the public. Once they make it public that they want to enforce more restrictions on us."

"Yeah, people are far less willing to support someone if they are blamed for harm of the people themselves. The people are scared at that point; so they can more easily be persuaded to do something that isn't ethical or morally right." Added Itachi solemnly.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are both right." Agreed Fugaku. He then remembered something. "Anyway now you all know the rules and I would very much like to move away from this conversation and go out back and see what our two youngest sons have learned from their brothers." He said with a small smile.

Both Sasuke and Naruto perked up. There brothers let them go and off the chairs they jumped.

"Come on everyone! Naruto and I have been waiting all morning to show off-I-I mean to demonstrate what we can do!" Sasuke said with a little embarrassment. His brothers were all snickering at him for his slip-up. "Aw, come on guys." He whined.

This made everyone laugh as they all got up and started for the back yard.

A couple of young women were walking along on one of the trails in the largest park in the village. They were having a great time. The breeze was warm but not hot and the sky was blue with very few clouds in it. The pathway was in full bloom with shade loving flowers and the trees' leaves gently moved with the breeze. The women walked for a good ten minutes before they made the first clearing. The clearing was about the size of a football field and oval shaped. The trail was split into two at this point so that the walker could either take the left half of the trail and end up going around part way and then the trail would turn off left and down into the woods. The right side would take the walker a little further around until they were half way around and then the trial went sharply right and into the woods again. This was intentionally done by the creators of the park. This way visitors to the park could experience a different scene as they walked down either trial.

The young women however didn't choose either trail path to continue. They had stopped smiling and stopped talking as soon as their eyes saw a body lying in a puddle of blood right in the center of the large meadow. There were some magpies and other birds flying around the corpse. Some were even standing on the chest or stomach of the victim. The women shook and then screamed and ran back the way they had come never stopping their screaming as they did so.

The police had taped off the trail and were keeping curious visitors to the park from wondering down the path and seeing something they weren't meant too. Further in stood three officers next to the corpse. One was knelt down looking over the body while the other two remained standing.

"This is Kenzou". The female officer standing next to her partner assured.

"Yes it is Megumi, but why the hell is he out here?"

The officer kneeling looked up at his partner as if the man was in the wrong occupation.

"I now understand why you never made it in detective training, Tetsu. You're an idiot." He said bluntly.

Tetsu sputtered and tried to counter but he was beaten by Megumi.

"Okay guys let's not start a new low by fighting in front of a dead man."

"Yeah, yeah woman. So which of us should go back and tell the co-captain that Kenzou decided to take a dirt nap in the middle of a public park?" Inquired Tetsu still annoyed with Daichi who was still looking up at him rather smugly.

The two men never got along. Tetsu and Daichi were the same age and therefore went through the Academy together and couldn't seem to get along even then. Tetsu believed that Daichi is an arrogant ass and Daichi thinks a similar thing of Tetsu except that Tetsu in his opinion was a dumb ass. Poor Megumi would be constantly caught in the middle whenever her partner, Daichi and Tetsu had the unfortunate displeasure of seeing each other. Today they all simply responded to the call of distress in the park and now Megumi feels like the one who is distressed at the moment.

"I think you should go Daichi. I'll stay here with Tetsu and make sure that the birds don't continue to feed on our clansman's eyes." She explained.

"Why does he get picked? I can do a simple job like run an errand." Tetsu huffed.

"One, I can't trust the two of you to be civil with each other while I'm gone and two Tetsu you haven't paid any attention to the details of this crime scene since we got here. So you are just going to embarrass yourself when they ask for details."

"Alright, alright I hear you woman. I get to stay with the corpse." A frustrated Tetsu replied.

Daichi got up and wiped his hands on the back of his thighs. He looked Tetsu in the eye as he said.

"Don't fuck up Tetsu and be found out here sleeping instead of keeping guard. That will certainly not look good on your record."

"Shut up asshole."

"Hey, hey, hey, now get going Daichi." Megumi scolded as she shoved him forward. Trying to stay in between the two men.

Daichi left without another word and the two officers took up a position around the corpse until their superiors came. Neither of the officers looked again at the corpse on the ground with one eye missing and a slit wide enough in the throat to nearly decapitate it.

The second in command sent a messenger to the Uchiha home. Once the body had been transported to the morgue. A coroner was coming back from his interrupted lunch break to do an autopsy of the body. Though it was pretty obvious what had happened to the poor old man. Still it was procedure when a body was found to do the autopsy for the investigation report. The second in command only shook his head. He knew this wasn't going to be received well especially since it was obvious that Kenzou was murdered. He stepped out into the hall to think of what he was going to say to his superior as the coroner began to do his job.

Naruto was nervous. He was going to show his parents what his big brothers had taught him. He was standing out a few feet away from his family in the yard. While his family stood on the edge of the porch waiting for him to begin. Naruto looked over at Kakashi who gave him a reassuring smile and then faced away again took a deep breath and then began the hand signs. Naruto concentrated on his chakra flow as he did the sign and suddenly twenty shadow clones were standing around the yard.

Mikoto let out a gasp of joy and Fugaku gave a smirk at the scene. Naruto had his clones run all around the family before he made them stop and allow his parents to get a closer inspection of them.

"My, my, these are excellent clones' son. Excellent!" Fugaku said proudly.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Mikoto.

Itachi smirked as he thought of something.

"You know…just imagine what it would be like if we had to take care of this many Naruto's all the time."

"Yeah and what about me too!" Interjected Sasuke.

Itachi took one look at Sasuke and Sasuke knew that his brother was about to show everyone once again that he could be a jerk at times.

"No, Sasuke, one of you is more than enough for anyone in this entire clan to handle."

"No you're the only one who can't handle my awesomeness!

"Keep trying foolish little brother. Keep trying." Itachi chuckled as Sasuke halfheartedly punched his arm.

Naruto, on the other hand blushed under the praise of his family, as his clones all stood grinning at them all. Kakashi then stepped forward and touched his little brothers shoulder as he turned to look at their parents.

"This is what I worked on with Naruto, but Itachi also helped him by gaining a stronger grasp on chakra control specifically Kurama's chakra." Kakashi looked at Naruto and squeezed his shoulder lightly as he nodded for him to continue. Naruto smiled. Kakashi backed away to allow his brother to begin.

"Okay guys come back over here with me again." Naruto shouted to his clones. The clones returned immediately looking as excited as their original.

"Okay let's begin!"

Naruto and all twenty of his clones took up a stance bringing their hands together in front of them as they all concentrated again. Naruto began feeding his clones with Kurama's chakra and suddenly all of them including Naruto was in the Biju cloak. One tail appeared along with the long fox ears and both parents gave a gasp as they watched this display of control. For his part, Naruto didn't break his concentration by wanting to look at his parents. He didn't want to lose control. His big brothers and he have only just got to this point with Kurama's chakra. Naruto wasn't ready yet to do much else with it yet as his brothers and even Kurama stressed to him the need to be able to keep control. Once Naruto was more comfortable they could safely move on.

Kurama was paying close attention as he watched his kit perform this new skill. ' _Excellent, Kit,_ _excellent. If you can hold onto this with twenty clones you should be able to hold this even longer on your own. We should be ready soon to start working on using my chakra in taijutsu soon._ ' The fox said happily.

Naruto didn't say anything until he released the cloak. Releasing had been the problem with learning this skill. Now that he had done it, Naruto answered back. 'Yeah, I can't wait to start practicing with your chakra Kurama. We'll be able to protect everyone then!' He shouted and jumped in the air within his mindscape. Kurama just laughed.

"Okay, you better get out of here Kit, your family is waiting for you.'

'Okay see you later Kurama."

"Yep, later Kit."

The family all could see that Naruto was talking to Kurama. He would always get a faraway look in his eyes and his lids were half closed whenever he did that. They patiently waited and soon the dazed look was gone and Naruto was back.

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank Kurama too." Naruto replied sheepishly. He didn't think he would ever stop being embarrassed when he saw his family all looking at him the way they were right now. That we're being patient but he's doing it again look.

"No your good, Naruto." Answered Sasuke. He was now making his way out into the yard as well.

Naruto nodded and went over to stand with their family. Itachi was now the one speaking of what Sasuke was about to do.

"We are going to show you what Kakashi has taught Sasuke first." He informed their parents.

"Okay let's see what you got, Sasuke." An eager Fugaku answered.

Sasuke nodded to them and then looked over at Itachi and then Kakashi. Kakashi gave him the go ahead and Sasuke took his stance activating his Sharigan as he did so. Then he held his right arm at the wrist with his left hand. Suddenly chakra began to form into the right hand and as it built up it began to grow and move up his right arm. It was accompanied by a sound. A sort of whistling sound. While Sasuke prepared the chidori, Kakashi made hand signs of his own and created a single clone. The clone immediately went out into the yard and stood across from Sasuke. When he was ready, Sasuke charged at the clone. The clone moved towards Sasuke. The clone went to swing a punch at the boy, but Sasuke dodged it and shoved the chidori into the clone's chest. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Both parents were pleased and surprised that Sasuke had learned this technique. It's a much more advanced form than what they thought he could master at this age. Sasuke would be five in two months and he already had a very powerful attack under his belt. Naruto also had learned what was considered a forbidden jutsu and even added the Biju cloak to it. They didn't know what to say or do at that moment. They both were just so pleased with all of their children. Fugaku picked up Naruto and then went and did the same with Sasuke. He hugged them both close.

"I'm so proud of the two of you."

The boys both giggled and hugged their father back, but then Sasuke remembered there was something else he needed to show his father.

"Fath-". He was cut off instantly.

Everyone turned around when they felt a presence that didn't belong in their yard. There standing off to the side of the back porch was a young man who was nervously shifting from one foot to the other. He wore an Uchiha police uniform and immediately Fugaku frowned. Whatever this was about it couldn't be anything good. He placed his children back down and moved towards the officer. Mikoto immediately went to her younger sons and led them into the house. She also knew that this wasn't a friendly visit. Kakashi had pulled up his mask over his face as he and Itachi both walked with their father over to the young man.

"Speak." Commanded Fugaku sternly.

The young man jumped but began to speak as ordered.

"Sir. We have found a body in the large park. The second in command is requesting your appearance at the morgue." He said nervously.

"It can't wait until after my lunch break is over?"

"No sir apparently not. He said it was Kenzou." The officer had a forlorn look on his face and Fugaku knew that the officer wasn't playing a joke on him though he so wanted it to be just a bad joke.

"I see. Tell me what happened." He said wearily.

"Two young women were walking along one of the trails that led out to a large meadow. In the center of the meadow they saw a body lying there in a large puddle of blood. When our officers arrived they said it was Kenzou and that his throat had been slit so severely that any deeper and the assailant would have decapitated him."

All three men were seething quietly as they listened to the officer's report. Kakashi was the most upset but hid it well. He couldn't believe that it was the old man that he befriended when he and Naruto had first come to live in the Uchiha district with their new family.

' _Damn it.'_ He thought. ' _I can't believe this has happened. How? Why? Didn't Kenzou go to the meeting_ _last night? He should have known better than to go into the village alone. He must have left the district. No one is allowed in and what the hell were the guards at the gate doing? They should have never allowed him out in the first place. Could there have been others that went out at the same time? Damn it. I NEED ANSWERS.'_ Kakashi nearly roared inside his own head. Though nothing but an outline of an angry scowl appeared on his masked face.

He came back to the outside world when he heard his father's voice again. Fugaku had a very deep frown on his face as he spoke.

"Tell the commander that I will be there shortly. I must have a talk with the guards at the front gate before I arrive."

"Yes, sir." The young officer saluted his superior and then went the way he came swiftly. He ran back up the side of the house and over the roof and down to the front. He jumped down and took off at a run for headquarters.

"Father may Itachi and I come with you to headquarters?" Kakashi asked as they made their way into the house.

"Yes son you and your brother are welcome to come. In fact I insist." Fugaku replied as he opened the door and they all entered the house.

Mikoto came out of the little ones bedroom when she heard the rest of her family coming through the back door. Sasuke and Naruto were both playing with little action figures on Naruto's bed and didn't leave it, when their father and brothers came by their bedroom door. Apparently their mother told them to stay put.

"Mikoto, I want you to stay here with our youngest sons. I'm taking Kakashi and Itachi with me. We have to go to headquarters."

"I understand Fu. Please all of you come home soon." She said as they walked together down the hallway.

"We will hon. I promise." They stopped in the living room and Fugaku gave his wife a light peck on the check before he and his sons left the house.

Mikoto could only watch them go. She didn't ask what happened because she knew time was of essence and she didn't want the younger ones to over hear what was being said. They were already so sad. Their perfect afternoon ruined by an unforeseen event. She sighed deeply and then turned to go back in and check on them.

The guards were busy standing vigilant at the front gates. They had let out the police officer that had come by and knew that they would be seeing their Head of Clan soon; but they didn't suspect that he would actually stop and have words with them. So they were quite surprised when he showed up and not only him but his two oldest sons as well. Neither of the two guards could see this being something that they wanted to hang around for, but a part of them was curious as to learn what has now transpired. Fugaku was in the lead as he strolled up to the men.

"Raiden and Keichi, I have a question for you."

"Yes sir."

"This morning did Kenzou leave these gates with someone?"

"Yes sir, in fact there were three other people that went out at the same time as him. We asked all of them if they were all traveling out together or if they were traveling alone. They all said together and so we let them pass. Why? Did something happen sir?" Asked Keichi.

Fugaku frowned again. "Yes but until I know all of the details I'm not saying anything as yet. What I will tell you two is that Kenzou won't be coming back anymore. He was murdered. "

The two guards gave a surprised look but said nothing. It was soon replaced with guilt.

"Don't blame yourselves for what happened." Replied Fugaku after seeing their expressions. "It certainly wasn't your fault. I and my sons are going to get answers as to what happened. Until then I have something I need you two to do for me."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to watch for the others that went with Kenzou. I want you to ask them what happened when they all left the gates. I want to know why Kenzou felt the need to go roaming through the village on his own. I also want to know if the others knew where he was heading."

"Yes sir, none of the others have returned yet. So we will keep an eye out for them. Should we detain them once we have questioned them for your own inquiry?" The one called Raiden asked.

"No, I want you to just get their names just In case I need to speak with them further."

"Will do Sir." The guards bowed.

Fugaku nodded and he and his sons went on through the gates. The two guards went back to their posts still feeling guilty despite be told not to. No one wanted to fail the old man.

The coroner had finished his job and was busy writing his report in his office. He needed a record for himself and then a copy needed to be made for the department and one final one made for the Hokage himself. By the time he was done making the copies, Fugaku had arrived with his sons in tow. The coroner came out of the office with two copies in his left hand while the right was extended to Fugaku who was now coming down the corridor. Kakashi and Itachi right behind him.

"Greetings Captain. I'm sorry that this unfortunate incident has happen". The coroner replied as he shook the Captain's hand. "My deepest sympathies for the victim's family and your clan."

"Thanks, Arimoto. What can you tell us about the body?"

"Come with me. I need you to identify the victim anyway since the old man had no living family left."

"Kenzou only had his two brothers. The two older ones died during battles at different times. Kenzou was the only one that lived to be very old. Now his only family was his dogs." Fugaku informed.

The men walked further down the hall where a set of double doors stood right at the end of it. Arimoto pushed his way through and held the left door as the Uchiha walked on into the room. They saw the body laid out on a table with a sheet covered over it. The coroner let go of the door as soon as Itachi was inside and quickly made his way over to the body. He reached for the sheet and held it in his left hand but did not pull back the sheet yet. He wanted Fugaku to say when he was ready before he actually just drew the sheet back. This was a long time and well known clan member after all. Seeing him in the condition that they were all about to see the old man wasn't going to pleasant. Therefore there was no need to be insensitive about this situation.

"Ready?"

Fugaku only looked the man in the eye firmly and nodded. The coroner pulled the sheet back. All three men had to be given credit. None of the Uchiha flinched.

Kenzou's neck was splayed wide from the cut. It was wide enough to actually see the neck bones. Broken arteries could also be seen and there were bruises covering the top half of the body. The most bruises occurring on the arms and head. The eyes had been open at the time of death but the coroner had closed the one remaining eye as the birds had claimed the other as a meal. A good portion of the eye lid was torn away. Probably from other birds also pecking and tearing to get at the soft flesh. The easiest most accessible flesh available on the body.

"I must admit that I thought at least one of you would have flinched at seeing this sight." Replied the slightly impressed Arimoto. "It's not the same thing as seeing an enemy Nin or a stranger looking like this."

"Yeah, well when you see battles with enemies that take the lives of some of your friends. You learn to at least cover up any emotions until your back in your own home." Replied a somber Itachi.

"Ah that's true young man. That's very true. I apologize if I have offended."

"None offence taken, sir."

Kakashi had felt angry when he had first learned of what happened to his old friend. Now he felt only remorse as he could hear the old man's voice as he reached over and stroked the old man's hair off his forehead. The memories were coming back.

' _I see that you are a dog fan?'_ Kakashi had asked as he walked along with the old man. He had taken the bag of dog food from the old man to carry it for him.

' _Yeah, I have loved having them around for as long as I can remember. Dogs are loyal son. You treat them well and they will repay you back a thousand fold.'_ The old man had said with conviction.

' _I agree with you sir. Dogs are the best. So how many do you have?'_ Kakashi had asked with an eye smile.

' _I have six of them right now two females and four males. They are my pride and joy. They are all the family I have left now_.' Kenzou was looking ahead with a small sad smile. Then he remembered something.

' _Hey, you are the new kid aren't you"_ he asked as he looked back up at Kakashi _. "The one that has a little brother that the Clan Head and the misses are adopting right?'_

' _Yeah, I'm Kakashi and the little one at home with them right now is Naruto_." Kakashi said by of introduction.

' _Well it's nice to meet you Kakashi. You can call me Kenzou_.'

The two walked on to the old man's house and when they reached the front door. They could already here the dogs barking inside. That seemed to be the cue for Kenzou to ask for his bag back. Kakashi was going to take it on into the house for him, but the old man declined saying that he wanted to at least be able to say that he carried the sustenance for his dogs in for them himself. Though he had a twinkle in his eyes as he made the joke that they would probably be able to tell right away that he was lying. They both laughed and then Kenzou got real serious and looked Kakashi dead in the eye.

' _Kakashi, I'm glad that you and your brother have decided to give us a try. I hope that you find this place and this clan very much home too you both.'_ Kakashi remembered he smiled at the old man as he turned to leave.

" _I believe we will sir. Thank you and good night."_ Kakashi replied before leaving.

Then the memory of just this Monday having the festival and Kenzou walking up to him with a storage scroll as a gift for him. The pure joy that radiated off the old man at seeing the Uchiha bond necklace around Kakashi's neck and Kakashi remembered feeling so happy that the old man approved of him wearing it. He wanted to show the old man that he would help protect him and the others as he had sworn in his vows that day. Now all he could do was promise that he would avenge his death. Kakashi knew who had murdered Kenzou. He may not have known the exact individual, but he knew the party responsible and he would make them pay. He reached out and briefly gripped the old man's hand and gave it a light squeeze. It was so cold and lifeless now unlike how the old man had been in life.

Fugaku had placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he spoke to the coroner. Kakashi snapped out of his silent reverie to hear what was being said.

"The old man put up one hell of a struggle. I guess that must've really pissed off his attacker. I believe that he chose Kenzou because he was old and thought he would be an easy kill. It apparently didn't turn out that way and in a rage the killer slashed Kenzou's throat a second time after the poor man had already went down from the first strike."

"So it is what I had thought. The killer slashed and killed Kenzou on the first strike but then decided to strike him a second time after he went down." A pensive Itachi replied as he studied the neck a little closer.

"Yeah, the first cut was what actually killed the man, but it was after he was already down that a second cut was made. The second cut was very close to the first one but it was done with more force. The killer must have not only used some chakra, but also some of his weight in pushing the blade through the neck."

The group was interrupted when they heard footsteps coming down the hall and voices that were loud and heading straight for them.

"You can't stop me. I have a right to be here and I will get the scoop on this story." A very loud male voice shouted.

"No. You don't have a right to anything, but a swift kick in the ass if you don't turn around and leave right now!" Another male voice shouted back.

The next thing everyone heard was that the door to the room had slammed open and two men were struggling with a camera. It was obvious to everyone that the press had gotten wind of a story and had managed to barge into the morgue to get it. The reporter was tall and lanky with red hair that was short and slicked back. He had on a jacket with a badge that identified him as Yoshi of Konoha press. The other man was just as tall but he was stocky build. He had black hair of medium length and shaggy. He was currently the assistant of Arimoto as his own badge indicated. Fugaku was already moving to intercept the two men. He was annoyed at this scene. Had this been his headquarters the reporter would have been unceremoniously thrown out without fail, but this was a morgue and it didn't have that kind of security. It's not like anyone wants to steal a body.

"Gentlemen that's enough of this!" Fugaku replied sternly.

He separated the two men easily. He then looked at the two getting ready to ask the meaning of the ruckus when Arimoto beat him to it.

"Renji, why is this reporter here?" He asked as he walked up and stood beside Fugaku.

"Sorry boss I didn't catch this guy fast enough." The one named Renji replied as he shot a look over at the smug reporter. "I saw him trying to sneak down this corridor and chased after him. Unfortunately I didn't get to him in time."

The reporter only smirked at that statement.

Fugaku leveled his gaze at the reporter showing the man he wasn't in the mood for nonsense.

"I want you to leave and go to headquarters and wait." Fugaku glanced down at the man's I.D. badge then looked back up. "Mr. Yoshi, I will tell you about this later. When we have sorted out all of the details."

"Ah, come on Captain, you just want to buy time to come up with some lame excuse or other. I want the real deal and pictures as well. The public has a right to know what's going on in their own village!" A frustrated Yoshi demanded.

Kakashi was beginning to build rage within. He was trying to keep a lid on it and maintain control. The last thing they needed was for him to blow up and beat the hell out of this stupid reporter. Kakashi could feel his brother's presence as Itachi had moved around the other side of the table so that he was standing beside his brother and effectively hiding Kenzou's upper body from the ambitious reporter.

The reporter had no idea of how much danger he was in at the moment and was trying to get around the men that were immediately in his way.

"Come on just a few words and a couple of pictures. What do you say?"

"I already told you what the answer is." A calm Fugaku said. "You will go to headquarters and wait."

"You people have no right to deny access like this." The reporter said angrily. "The public has a right to know and especially since this deals with an Uchiha. You Uchiha think that you should be above the law and customs of this village. Well that's not the case. My boss told me to get down here to this morgue and get the story on this old man and damn it that's what I'm going to do!" The reporter shouted again in anger.

Suddenly the reporter was shoving Renji at Fugaku and made a move towards the table. The next thing that happened had happened so fast that Yoshi was blinking confusedly and finding it somewhat difficult to breathe. Kakashi had the man by the throat and had lifted him off the floor in one quick motion. The power and speed at which Kakashi caught and held the reporter impressed Arimoto, who looked over at his stocky assistant with a bit of a smug look. Renji scowled as he knew what his boss was getting at.

"You have no right to anything that is going on in this room and unless you want to become the next breaking story on the six O'clock news. I suggest you get your arrogant ass out of here now." Kakashi's tone was low and menacing.

"Easy, brother, easy." Itachi said with a calm soothing voice. A hand placed on his brother's arm.

Itachi couldn't help but feel a since of déjà vu. It wasn't so long ago when he and Kakashi were in the hospital after the Kitsune festival riot had happened. An arrogant nurse thought to cause trouble for them by not telling them which room their little brothers where in. Kakashi had grabbed her from across the counter and lifted her out of her chair by her throat. Kakashi was ready to kill the woman and Itachi had no doubt that he would have if she would have refused to tell them. His brother would have killed her then and there. He wasn't in the mood to be messed with and this time is no different. ' _Here we_ _go again._ ' Itachi glumly thought.

The reporter had both of his hands up and trying to pry Kakashi's grip, but like that nurse would be able to testify. Kakashi had one powerful grip. The man's efforts were in vain and Kakashi was beginning to squeeze even harder. His gaze cold and hard as he watched the man struggle. Fugaku stood and watched for a moment before he decided that it was enough. He had allowed the man to get past him knowing that his eldest would strike but not kill.

Fugaku wanted the man to learn a lesson though he doubted that it would happen. Still it was better for his son to strike then him. Truth be told, Fugaku was getting angry with the reporter. He wanted to back hand him across the room and then walk over and do it again as soon as the reporter made to stand up again; but Fugaku could not take such actions. He was the head of the military police and he had to show some constraint in these types of situations. He couldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him and this reporter was trying to do just that. Therefore, Fugaku would be able to secure Kakashi for his actions. He would not be able to do so as easily if it was he that took action.

"Kakashi, please put the man down now."

Kakashi didn't want too and he held the thought for only a mere second that he wouldn't let go, but he did as he was told. He would not show disrespect to his father by ignoring him. He lowered the man down and released his grip. The moment he did. Renji had a hold of the reporter and was shoving him out of the room swiftly. Arimoto went and locked the door after them.

"Well that could have gone better." He replied. "I'm sorry that we weren't able to keep that idiot out of here. I should have known that someone would have told the media about Kenzou. Particularly because he is an Uchiha and the media is hungry for anything they can get on your clan. The man's foolish attempts are proof of that."

Itachi stepped forward with a troubled look.

"That's what I've been wondering until my brother had our annoying friend by the throat." He said as he patted Kakashi's back. "Who told the press?"

"It was probably the killer himself. I swear some people just love to take any kind of glory from a death or a rape or whatever it is even if they just want other people to know about what they did without actually coming right out and saying that they were the ones who had done it." Divulged Arimoto.

"This alone is the reason that I'm banking on it being the organization that we are after." Added Fugaku.

"It is possible that it was them, father. We know that this organization is after our clan for either themselves or for the upper crust of this village. Maybe one of the members decided to act on his own thinking that no one would mind if he or she stepped out and killed one of us for sport." Reasoned Itachi.

"I don't know son but I do know this much. It's time to start the hunt on this organization. We need to get information on them and start trying to connect the dots. The sooner we nail these bastards the sooner our clan will be safe."

"We hope that will be the case but they are not alone in this. I think that someone from council is leading this organization. I also believe that it was one of their operatives that did this but without permission." Reasoned Kakashi thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that young man?" A curious Arimoto asked.

"Because every kill is made with a purpose that is led of the group. I don't think that Anonymous wanted a random killing to take place among us just yet. They seem too organized and intelligent to just do random murders. Everything they do seems to be with a set purpose in mind. Like the way they dispatched of Yumiko Agata and how they tried to steal our younger brothers. Even what they planned to do with our little brothers, they were trying to do with calculated purpose. No, this was an operative that broke the rules of the organization. I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't dealt with already."

Across the village in the Northern District's west end. Mongoose made his way back to base. He was highly pleased with himself. He managed to take down one of their enemies and release some of that bloodlust that was building inside of him. The best part was that he had just showed how skilled he is in that he did the kidnapping and murder in broad daylight. The leaders are sure to give him a promotion when they learn of what he did. Now if he can sneak back in and look as though he had never left then all will be well. He wants to be able to see the leaders in person once they hear from the press of the murder of the filthy Uchiha. He will then tell them that he had done it and how. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the side door that led into the dorm quarters. Mongoose suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The smile quickly left his face. For there before him stood his superior. Wraith.

Wraith was leaning against the door frame. He had his arms folded across his chest and one foot crossed over with toe down to the side of his other foot. He was calmly waiting for his wayward subordinate to return to the fold. The man stood six foot two inches tall. He moved in a body that was of an athletic build. He wore a mask of Anonymous design over his face that was unique even among the organization. The mask was black in color and there were three vertical slashes carved into the left side and then each slash was painted a bright red. The marks went from the hairline down to the edge of the jaw on the left side. The man was dressed in all black as well and like the mask, the clothing had highlights of red in the ensemble. A red sash wrapped around the waist. A medium length hooded cape that was also bright red in color that perfectly matched the mask was carefully cinched at the neck. The black shirt was form fitting and had no sleeves. A pair of ninja pants that tucked into the long boot like sandals that had a bright red tassel on each outer side of each boot completed Wraith's uniform.

Wraith cut an intimidating figure at any time but it was moments like right now that made him even more so. He lifted a hand to inspect his nails nonchalantly as he spoke.

"Where have you been, Mongoose?"

Mongoose's throat went dry and he was trying not to show that he was trembling slightly. He shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"I was out on patrol sir." He said nervously.

Wraith still didn't look up at his subordinate.

"Oh, that's strange because I could have sworn that you were not scheduled for patrol until this evening. So…do you want to try again?" Now Wraith looked at Mongoose. It was a deliberately slow raising of his head to do so and this unnerved the subordinate. He knew he was finished at that moment. Nothing he would say would make a bit of difference. Everything he had done was utter stupidity that will not be pardoned. Still he tried.

"I-I wanted to show the leaders that I was capable of bringing down one of our enemies even with it being broad daylight. Sir. I wanted to-to show my skills and that I was a-a valuable member of the team sir. I swear I only had the organizations good at heart sir!" Mongoose's voice rose in panic.

"I see. I do understand why you did it Mongoose." Wraith said with fake compassion. He moved towards his subordinate slowly. "You are new to the organization and you wanted to show us that you are strong and capable. Yes, I understand that, but you have to understand something my friend." Wraith now stopped in front of Mongoose. He reached for and grabbed Mongoose by the collar of his uniform. His voice never raising nor becoming hard.

"We follow orders here. We do as we are told and we never ever piss off the Six Masks of Anonymous. What you have done is considered shameful and when the Six Masks are angered and the one that angered them is one under my command, guess what happens, Mongoose."

"I-I don't really know sir." He said weakly almost in tears.

Wraith's grip tightens and he is now pulling Mongoose even closer.

"I'll tell you what happens. I get punished right before them. It is usually a whipping, but sometimes they will have fun with using a little fire to scorch me. I don't mind all that much because there is nothing I can do about it. I have to accept responsibility for my subordinate. Don't I Mongoose?" Wraith says this in a soft but creepy tone. He reaches up and pulls Mongoose's Anbu mask off.

"So now I'm going to have to punish you. It's only fair right, Mongoose? I paid for your mistake because I'm responsible for you. So you must pay me for having disobeyed me and had me shamed in front of the Six Masks. The only difference is that they spared me because they believe that I still have some worth to them. You on the other hand will not be so lucky my friend. I'm going to have fun with you tonight. The last night you spend on this earth. This is the price you must pay me and it must be paid in full." Wraith chuckles and Mongoose turns deathly pale. He is so frightened that he wets himself right there and then.

A laugh breaks from Wraith's throat as he begins dragging Mongoose away from the dorms and towards his very private torture room. Mongoose begged and struggled all of which was to no avail. Wraith could have just teleported them to the room, but Wraith loved the fear in the man's face and voice .He relished the constant useless struggles to free himself. He would make Mongoose suffer slowly and as painfully as possible. Wraith relished these times almost as much as he loved the assassinations he would be sent on. Wraith also knew that the other members under his command would hear and be reminded to never cross their superior or they will share the same fate as Mongoose. The night was pierced with the screams and laughter that resounded from the torture room for over an hour before there was silence once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah so that is Wraith. I'm sorry about poor Kenzou, but I needed to engage Kakashi into the upcoming hunt. So I needed a pawn sort of speak. The other reason for the old man's death was to bring Wraith into the story. I wanted you to meet him first before we get in to the Six Masks of Anonymous.


	28. Dark Desires

**A/N:** Hey, Guys! Sorry for the wait. You were never forgotten. I was working on this chapter the whole time, but I had made some minor mistakes in the last chapter due to rushing to get the story updated as quickly as possible. Thus I had to make adjustments in this chapter. Therefore I'm switching to a once a month update. The reason is that there are more characters involved in the plot then before and keeping everyone's agenda separated and organized has become a serious problem. I keep notes on everything but that wasn't helping. So I've resorted to creating story line calendar pages to help keep the different people and groups straight.

 **Warning:** There is gore in this chapter.

Dark Desires

The rest of the day sort of went numbly by for the Uchiha family and their clan. The three people that the gate keepers were looking for did return later that day. The two guards intercepted them at around four- twenty five that afternoon. All three were questioned and then questioned again only thirty minutes later by the elders and Fugaku himself. They had learned from the trio was that they had decided to ask who on their block needed to go into the village. It turned out that Kenzou needed to go to visit an old friend of his that had been sick for some time and has now recovered. He said that he only planned on staying for about three hours and then head back home. The others also had somewhere to be in the village for roughly about the same amount of time. One had a dentist's appointment another of the group was heading to the hospital to visit a family member who had been injured during a mission prior to the clan meeting and thus needed to be updated on what the clan had decided. The last of the trio had to see about their child's behavior at the academy and thus had a teacher/parent conference to endure.

When asked if they had planned to meet back up at some location before returning home. The trio had told the Elders and Fugaku that they had indeed set a place to meet at. Since Kenzou was going into the heart of the village- the Central District- The group decided that meeting at the Konoha library was a good location. There were benches out front of the large library and if any of them got harassed as they sat outside and waited for the others. The person could escape inside the library to its entrance lobby. This way they could see when the others of their group arrived and could go out to meet them rather than get lost inside the building having to make the others search for them.

They had said that they left at ten-thirty that morning as the young woman with the dentist appointment had to be there by a quarter after eleven. They all figured that they would probably get done at various times and figured that they would have to wait a while for the rest of their members to arrive. They estimated that about two O'clock was a reasonable time to believe that everyone should be at the library. They would all wait until then and if one or more hadn't gotten back. They would give them another hour before they would go and search for them. So they each had told the others exactly where they were going to be so that they could be found if it came to that.

What disturbed Fugaku and the Elders was that Kenzou had lied to the others about where he was going. He had told them that he was going to a friend's apartment complex that was just at the northern edge of the central district. The sunny rise apartments was what he had told them. When it was two O'clock most of them had arrived at the library and were patiently waiting for the rest of their little group to arrive. By two-thirty everyone realized that Kenzou should be returning as he was the only one left. They waited the thirty minutes but when he still did not show up. They made their way over to the Sunny Rise apartments; but when they got there and asked to be allowed into the complex to visit someone at apartment two-twenty. The person said that they didn't know anyone by the name of Kenzou.

The group left with an apology and went looking around the village for their missing member out of concern and a bit of anger as well. They searched for the next hour but when they still hadn't found him and they were starting to get some very uncomfortable looks from some of the villagers and shinobi alike they decided it was time to stop searching and head back home.

Fugaku thanked the group for speaking with them and let them return back to their homes. He and the Elders continued to discuss why Kenzou would do such a thing as to lie to the others and of course the obvious reason was that he was going to the store. The man that he went to see owned a pet supply store. They couldn't understand why Kenzou would do what they had just explicitly told him and the rest of their clan what they could not do. They knew that Kenzou had bought merchandise as well while there because of the bag with the shop's name on it that was found at the crime scene. The Elders ended up talking well past the dinner hour before calling it a night and going home. The news of their clansman would be sure to be known by the rest of the clan by now since it was well past six that evening.

Mikoto knew that her husband would be late coming back from talking with the group that Kenzou was a part of. The guards had come to their home and told Fugaku what the trio had told them and immediately Fugaku wanted to meet with these clansmen and learn more of the story from them. So he had kissed Mikoto and apologized for running out on her and the kids. She told him not to worry about it and that she would set a plate of food a side just for him later and with that he kissed her again and left the house with the guards. The family sat at supper that night without their father and husband.

Saturday, May sixth of the calendar year. This morning was a dreary and rainy one and it promised to stay that way for the entire weekend according to the weather forecast. Gai wasn't the least bit upset or uptight about the weather. He had a mission and a mission had to be done regardless of the weather and besides it was just another challenge to Gai. He began packing his back pack for his two week mission. He didn't like leaving for such a long time. True it wasn't the longest mission that he could have been given, but Gai felt uneasy leaving at a time such as now. He was sure that all of his friends felt the same as him. He thought of his rival and what he could possibly be thinking right now. Gai was sure that Kakashi was probably being more paranoid than usual. It would be hard not to feel this way right now.

Gai knew that a challenge would help his friend when he became too stressed about things and Gai was sure this whole thing with his clan was certainly going to give Kakashi a lot of stress. Gai wanted to be able to offer up a new challenge for his rival and for himself, but when he went to the missions' office Friday morning, the only thing that was available was missions that were at least two weeks or longer. The short one day missions had all been taken. Gai had sighed when he realized this. There was nothing he could do about it now. It was first come first serve unless the Hokage gave a mission to him. Gai would have to be summoned for that and that hadn't happened. So a two week mission it was going to be for him. The job itself would be easy enough just escort a small group of merchants from Konoha over to Kaiton city and then over to another village that was much smaller. Gai was sure that the only thing that could really go wrong with the mission was to have rogue nin show up. That would certainly be a pain in the rear should that happen. Gai sighed again as he reached for an extra med kit that he always kept packed just in case. His mind drifted back to Friday afternoon and what had transpired yesterday while at the pizza shop with his friends.

They had all decided to all go out to Shinji's Pizza for supper. Most of them had missions the next day, so this would be the last time they would be able to get together for at least a week or more. They wanted to ask Kakashi and Itachi to come, but knew that they couldn't because of the boycott against them. They chose the pizza shop because they had learned that Shinji was getting flat screen televisions and the man didn't disappoint them either. Shinji had just gotten a brand new large forty-two inch flat screen. Three of the televisions were mounted on the walls strategically placed around the restaurant. Gai and crew were all sitting at one of the screens when the news came on. They had been getting ready to leave. When they saw a reporter with a black eye and wild looking red hair began talking about the murdered clansman just out front of the military police station. Everyone listened intently until the reporter was finished before they weighed in on it.

"This isn't good." Ibiki said in concern.

"Yeah, I think that old man was a friend of Kakashi's wasn't he?" Genma asked.

"Yeah he was. Kakashi had mentioned the old man when he was telling us about the festival." Answered Ibiki, who placed a tip on the table. "Kakashi really liked that old man. He said that Kenzou was the first person outside of his family that he was able to talk too easily."

"There will be hell to pay when Kakashi finds out who did it." Asuma chimed in also placing a tip onto the table.

"Yeah those Anbu guys are even crazier than we are after all." Replied Raidou getting up from the table. "Hey, I'll meet you guys outside. I have to use the restroom before I leave."

"Don't get yourself locked in there again, Raidou." Chuckled Anko.

Raidou grimaced. Then he shot her a look. The memory wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon especially with friends who can't resist pranking each other nor can they ever let it go either.

"Well as long as the rest of you behave yourselves and don't lock me in there. There won't be a problem…Anko." He said accusingly as he looked specifically in her direction.

"Hey now I'm not the only one that was in on that one, but I promise on my honor that I won't allow such shenanigans to happen to you my friend." Anko actually kept a straight face this time.

"Don't worry Raidou. You can count on your esteemed colleagues that we will keep our youthful exuberance under control this time." Gai assured Raidou.

Raidou didn't know whether he could believe any of them or not. It was Anko and Gai that spoke up, but the rest of them weren't saying anything at all. So he wasn't sure about their honesty or their honor. Still he needed to go and there was no sense in waiting until he created a bladder infection over this. He simply nodded to them and made his way to the restroom.

The rest of the gang went and paid their bills and went outside to wait for their friend.

"I think Kakashi and Itachi have to return to Anbu tomorrow." Kurenai stated.

"My rival is not the only one that has duties to perform." Says Gai as he plants both hands on his hips while puffing out his chest. Then he moves his hand up pointing out his thumb towards himself as he continues to speak. "I also have a mission tomorrow." Gai says proudly.

"Oh yeah, well stop posturing like a rooster, Gai, I also have a mission tomorrow." Countered Genma with a smirk.

"Who doesn't have a mission tomorrow?" Inquired Raidou as he walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm off for the next two weeks, but that's too long to sit around waiting for something to happen." Anko said sheepishly. "So I'll probably see if I can work with internal affairs. Hey maybe I can come over and harass you, Ibiki. It will be like old times." She couldn't' help but laugh at the face her ex-partner gave her.

"Anko, you harass me even when I'm asleep and alone in my own bed. Why would you being off for two weeks and me being at work make it any different? Pray tell."

Anko's face lit up with amusement as she turned to face him.

"Ah, so you dream of me. Do you now? I bet those dreams are full of romance and erotica." Anko clasped her hands together and pressed them up to her left cheek like they do in anime. Her expression in a dreamy faraway look.

"Trust me." Ibiki looked annoyed at his ex-partner. They aren't pleasant ones, Anko. Besides when it comes to you, I can't even say those two words in the same sentence. Let alone actually see something that horrible in dreams. The day I start dreaming of something pleasant with you in it. Will be the day I drink bleach and die."

Everyone roared with laughter. Even Anko let out a hearty laugh. She was far from offended. Teasing the serious man made her day and this was no exception. Suddenly the door opened behind them and it was one of the waitresses asking them to please leave as it was disturbing the customers. The group half-heartedly apologized and continued their banter and laughter as they made their way down the street. Villagers looking at them and shaking their heads as they watched the group go.

Gai came back to the present as he looked up at his bedroom clock. He needed to get a move on. That twenty minutes spent thinking of that Friday afternoon as cost him precious time. He will have to hustle now if he wants to finish packing and get out the door and meet up with his team at the gates on time. If he is lucky, maybe Gai could make it back early enough from the mission to see what Kakashi is doing. If his rival isn't on a long mission himself. Something that Gai highly doubts. He can challenge him to a competition then. He closed up his back pack and pulled it onto his back and headed for the door. He was quick to get out and lock it and left rushing along the rooftops towards the gates. It was time to start thinking about the mission ahead.

An Anbu running along the rooftops with a rat mask firmly fitted to his face made his way from one of the secret underground headquarters of Anonymous. The sun was just risen above the horizon high enough to clear it. Operative Rat was on his way towards the Hokage tower to continue his spying on the Hokage. The higher ups wanted a complete schedule of the Hokage's activities. Starting with when the man left his house and where he went before heading to the Hokage tower to begin work. Rat had dutifully left for the surveillance even before the sun thought of rising today. He had found a tree that was just far enough away from the Hokage's property to not be easily noticed but close enough for him to keep an eye out for the old leader.

Rat needed to get out of the compound early today. The thoughts of what had been whispered among his colleagues and the sounds that he himself had heard and the things he saw Friday were giving him no peace. He couldn't sleep at all last night. Nightmares plagued him throughout the night. Finally at three O'clock when he had woken from the last nightmare, Rat decided to forgo any further attempts of rest and got up. He needed to get a shower and prepare for his day. Which meant some meditation and a meal before heading out.

Wraith always kept up with his operatives under his command and fortunately for Rat, he wasn't under Wraith's command. Rat was either lucky enough or unlucky enough to fall under direct authority of the Six Masks of Anonymous. Rat didn't think it was much better, though they didn't seem to stick around and watch punishments being dealt out when there were other matters pressing at the time. Wraith wouldn't have cared. Nothing was going to tear him away from the pleasure of watching others suffer. Something that the Six Masks always keep firmly in mind. They knew that they could command Wraith and he would obey any order but he could never listen once he got into torturing someone. That was where the line was drawn with the insane lieutenant. It came to the point where it was decided that they would allow Wraith his fun and wait to give him any orders or have him do the order before they gave him free reign to punish any disobedience within his command. It was sort of a reward to the crazy lieutenant and Red Mask was the one who had decided that this was the way it would be then.

Rat's mind thought of what had transpired that day as he continued for his destination. _'I can't believe that Mongoose could have been that stupid. He knew that Wraith had low tolerance to disobedience under his command and then for the Masks to punish Wraith for the waywardness of his subordinate.'_ Rat shudder at the thought. ' _That alone guaranteed Mongoose's demise. Though I'm surprised that_ _Wraith waited until it was evening before he began the torture. I guess it was because the lunatic loves mind games as much as the physical part of torture too. Operative Owl was the one to witness Mongoose being stripped and chained to a wall in Wraith's torture room. The lunatic didn't even bother to shut the door on the two of them and we all know why that was. He wanted everyone to know what was happening to that poor fool. Word would and did get around very quickly of what was happening in there. Owl had just had the unfortunate luck of coming down that particular corridor and saw the man's door open and couldn't help looking in because Wraith never leaves it open unless he wants to make a point. Damn him!'_ Rat thought angrily.

 _Owl got out of there as silently as he could but he knows that Wraith knew he was there. Owl wasn't expecting the door to be open. If he had known he would have chosen a different route back or at the very least would have suppressed his chakra as he made his way by. I guess none of it matters though. In the end Wraith only lightly beat Mongoose and then went to have supper at the canteen. Then as soon as it got dark out he was back and the real business began.'_ Rat once again shuddered.He remembered the state of the body later. It had only been a little something after nine O'clock that evening when a couple of poor saps had been ordered by Wraith to go to the torture room and remove the body of their colleague. Rat and several others as well as most of the command under Wraith had turned out to see the remains of Mongoose. The two operatives charged with the removal had managed to carry him outside on an old bedsheet. Each man carrying one end of the sheet. Once outside the others gathered around them stopping them in their gruesome task. They both let the sheet down to the ground so that everyone could get a good look at the body.

Rat remembered the state of the body. It was so typical Wraith style of leaving a body. The eyes had been gouged out. There were so many slashed crisscrossing to his face to the point the flesh was ripped up in places making him unrecognizable. The arms and legs had been severed and there were a multitude of bruises and gashes everywhere. This was the kind of stuff that fed nightmares and yet everyone looked at the body for several seconds before they could finally turn away because this was the fate of anyone that crossed Wraith in any way. They needed the reminder otherwise they would forget and be just as stupid as Mongoose had been. Ambitions to rise in this organization weren't given to fools and especially not to fools that couldn't follow orders. A lesson reminder well taken by all that saw that bloodied body on the bedsheet. Rat was brought out of his musing at the sound of hurried footsteps approaching.

A ninja of jounin level passed Rat with a nod. The ninja was clad in all green spandex with a Jounin's grey flax vest on and orange leg warmers. The outfit made Rat shake his head slowly thinking what could possible possess someone to wear such a garish un-shinobi like outfit and still call himself a shinobi. Gai apparently. Rat smiled under his mask. You gotta admire someone for not being afraid or ashamed of being who they are. Rat looked at his watch and saw that the time read nine-twenty. He needed to move faster. One reason was the Six Masks themselves. The second was that it was starting go from a drizzle to all out downpour and Rat hated getting wet. He quickened his pace in earnest.

Kakashi hadn't slept at all Friday night. The memories of Kenzou kept him up the entire night and what the memories didn't do the endless questions did in that he tried to find a reason why Kenzou would disobey orders and go into the village. He just couldn't understand it at all. So he had spent the night thinking of and grieving for his friend. The little ones had decided at some point in the night to come see their big brother. They both clambered onto the bed one on each side of him as he laid there. They cuddled up with him and Kakashi for his part, wrapped an arm over each of them. An hour later Itachi came in and unceremoniously flopped down at the foot of the bed. He managed to stretch himself across the bed keeping away from his brother's feet while doing so. Itachi had brought his blanket with him and wrapped it tight around him and was soon back to sleep. Kakashi smiled. He was grateful for all of his brother's support this evening. Even their parents had got up and came by and looked in on them. They smiled when they saw all the siblings resting together. They also noticed their eldest son was awake and smiled at him and nodded before returning back to bed. Kakashi had smiled back at them as well.

Morning was close to calling and Kakashi had decided that he had laid in bed long enough. He wasn't sleeping anyway and after taking a glance at his bedroom clock, Kakashi could see that it was now four-thirty in the morning. He carefully extricated himself from his siblings and made his way to his bathroom. Itachi opened an eye when he had felt the bed move slightly. After being thrown out of bed by his father a little while ago, Itachi has learned to not be so deep in sleep anymore. That whole incident with their father was just embarrassing and on top of that, their father had been right. Itachi couldn't afford to be caught dead asleep otherwise he just might end up dead period. Now he lay and watched as his eldest brother made his way to the bathroom. He decided that he too had better get up and face the day. They both had to report to Anbu this morning. Carefully sliding to the edge of the bed, Itachi managed to get up without waking his youngest brothers and made his way to his own room. He closed his door and stripped off his night clothes and headed for his bathroom. Ten minutes later Itachi was out of his room dressed in his black ninja pants and sleeveless top. Both legs were wrapped in bandages from calves to ankles as is customary for ninja. The rest of his Anbu gear was stacked neatly onto his well-made bed. He would come back for those later when he and Kakashi were ready to leave.

Kakashi heard his brother come though Itachi was being quiet. Kakashi was sitting at his desk reading over some papers that had been given to him before he left for the week off due to the Uchiha ceremony and festival. The papers had been read once before already, but Kakashi felt it prudent to go over the material again before heading in to Anbu headquarters. There had been a few changes in Anbu protocol. There was also mention of a mandatory meeting with the Hokage that would be coming up within a couple of weeks.

Kakashi looked up when he sensed his brother about to enter his room. Itachi hadn't bothered to knock sense this would most likely wake Naruto and Sasuke.

"You ready to return to Anbu?" Itachi asked with a bit of concern. He knew that Kakashi didn't sleep last night.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Replied Kakashi distractedly. He shook his head as though to dislodge a thought and looked back up at his brother.

"Let's go in the kitchen. We can make our breakfast and talk out there."

"Alright."

The two young men left the eldest room. Kakashi left the door open a jar so that when his younger brothers woke they wouldn't feel disoriented should they wake up before the sun has begun to rise. They made their way to the kitchen and upon arriving there. Kakashi went to see what they had in the refrigerator.

"Do you think that the commander is going to send us out on a mission that will have us gone for a while?" Asked Itachi as he grabbed some place mats to put on the table.

"I hope not because if that's the case. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to fight it." Kakashi replied with his head stuck inside the refrigerator.

Itachi snorted and then a smirk spread across his face.

"I will be fighting right alongside you, brother."

"Neither of you are going to be fighting anyone other than the enemy on your mission if you're sent out." A very stern Fugaku answered.

Both young men looked over at their father standing in the entrance way of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at his sons with a no nonsense look about him. Kakashi had grabbed the eggs out of the refrigerator and went to place them on the counter. He left the refrigerator door open as he needed to grab a few other things out of there as well. He didn't say anything yet, but Fugaku knew that his eldest wasn't about to just drop this particular idea at least not yet. So he waited for him to speak again. Itachi felt tension in the room. The tension wasn't intensely thick in the air type of thing but it was something that could definitely turn explosive if the wrong words were spoken now.

Kakashi turned and went back to the open refrigerator and grabbed an arms full of the other things that he needed and went out away from the refrigerator just far enough to bring a foot up and push it against the door making the door close. He placed everything on the counter alongside the eggs and then turned and faced his father. He wasn't angry but he wanted an explanation.

"Father, I don't understand."

"Kakashi, I want you and your brother to continue your duties with Anbu. Everything will be taken care of while you are both away. I don't want the village to think that you are betraying them for us."

At those words Kakashi bristled. He didn't give a damn about what the village thought of what he and his brother did.

"Father, I can't believe that you would even ask this of us!" Kakashi shouts as he slams the side of his right fist onto the counter top. "I can see so many different scenarios were things can go wrong while we are gone and I and Itachi both would like to be here to help our family and our clan. The village has chosen this path of discord and I can't ever forget what has already happened to Kenzou. Leaving you and the others behind to deal with their interests doesn't concern me at the moment." Frustration was beginning to build up in Kakashi's voice and along with that so was anger. He didn't want to raise his voice at his father. He hadn't planned to but, he couldn't deny that he was ,nor could he deny that he was glaring at the man right now.

Fugaku stood unfazed at his son's reaction. "I know that right now what I'm about to ask is hard. I understand that, Kakashi, but I also know that the Hokage is working on our behalf as well as several allies within this village. You have to trust us that we know what we are doing. You also have to trust that we as a clan can and will protect ourselves should things really go bad." Fugaku uncrosses his arms and walks into the kitchen. Reaching an arm out and placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I want you to continue your duties and this in turn helps us out by keeping some of the suspicion away. We don't want our allies to get doubts about us. We don't want it to look like we will only help protect them when things are going well in our favor."

Kakashi bowed his head and without looking back up asked.

"So what about Kenzou? I know that with everything within me that it was Anonymous that was behind his death." Kakashi looked up now with concern and anger. "What about this Anonymous? They have drawn first blood, father. Who's to say that it won't happen again and against whom?"

"Kakashi. I know that you liked Kenzou. We all did but the man disobeyed a direct order of the clan and went out into the village. I don't know why he did this maybe we will never know; but had Kenzou listened instead. He would be alive right now. You may not like to hear this, but it doesn't make it any less the truth." Fugaku had placed his other hand on his son's other shoulder and squeezed lightly. He rested his forehead against Kakashi's. "We're going to be okay. I promise."

Fugaku looked into his eldest son's eye and saw sorrow but also resignation. He then moved to wrap his arms around Kakashi and embraced his son tightly. A small smile lit his face as Kakashi returned the hug just as tightly. There had been an understanding reached and the tension dissipated from the room.

Itachi moved a little closer. He wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing at the moment. He wanted in on the hug but he didn't want to push. After all the conversation had been going on between his big brother and their father. He really hadn't contributed anything in this conversation at all. Even that kind of bothered him.

Fugaku knew without even seeing Itachi that the young man wanted to be in on the hug as well and without saying anything. He reached out an arm towards his younger son. Itachi didn't have to be asked twice. He immediately dove in and embraced his family.

"Everything will be alright. I promise. I won't allow our family nor our clan to be destroyed. You both have my word as your father and Head of Clan." Fugaku knew that this was probably saying too much but he needed to reassure his sons that they could do their duty without worry that everything was going to fall apart the minute they weren't around. He understood Kakashi's fear of Anonymous. They were a tricky organization. So far they haven't been able to get much of any lead onto them or what their plans are for the village and more specifically with the Uchiha.

Still he needed to keep his family and clan focused and thinking positively. They also needed to stay united as one. Fugaku's thoughts were halted as he heard the sound of someone whimpering near the entrance of the kitchen. The men all let go of the embrace to see the little ones and their mother standing there.

"Good morning everyone." Replied Mikoto.

Sasuke and Naruto was looking rather concerned at the men of the family and it had been Naruto who was softly whimpering as he watched them. He had heard his big brother's angry shout and the slam of his fist on the counter. Kakashi had never raised his voice at their father or any of them ever. So he couldn't understand why it happened now. Naruto had been asleep next to Sasuke when he heard the shout. He was awake in that instant and sat up abruptly. The sudden forceful movement woke Sasuke as well. He didn't know what made his brother wake and react, but Naruto was off the bed and Sasuke was right behind him. The two started down the hall and that's when Sasuke realized that there were voices coming from the kitchen. It was only then that he also realized that Kakashi wasn't with them in bed. Sasuke was starting to come awake rather quickly after that. They neared their parents' bedroom as Mikoto opened the door and started and then stopped quickly as the boys were passing her. She allowed them to and followed behind them. No words were spoken among them as they all were listening to the men talking from the kitchen.

Now standing at the entrance Naruto still couldn't help the whimper that left him. His family was currently in an embrace; but that still didn't explain to him why they fought in the first place. He knew his Kashi was upset.

"Kashi, why were you yelling? You never yell at us." The little boy asked somberly.

"I'm sorry little man, I was just upset about having to go back to Anbu and possibly taking missions that will keep me and Itachi away from the rest of you for a while, but it's okay though father told me that everything will be well when we're gone." Kakashi said with a bit of embarrassment. He hadn't meant to wake up the rest of their family.

Fugaku went over and picked up Naruto and hugged him.

"It's alright now, Naruto. Sometimes there will be disagreements but we work those disagreements out and everything is understood and good again. Don't worry there will be no more shouting going on this morning."

Naruto hugged back replying. "Okay."

"Well since it is nearly six O'clock how about I make everyone breakfast now? Suggested Mikoto.

Everyone looked at everyone else and then the answer came nearly in unison.

"Yes please."

Soon the family was moving about the house. Mikoto was busy in the kitchen while Fugaku went back to their bedroom to get his shower and get ready for the day ahead. Kakashi and Itachi were sitting and talking quietly in the living room after first setting the table for their mother and Sasuke and Naruto went back to their room to play. Before long the meal was done and on the table and everyone was eating their first meal of the day. Once they had finished eating, Kakashi and Itachi hung around the house until it was seven thirty. When the clock in the living room showed that it was time to leave. They left reluctantly. Both young shinobi made their way quickly down the street and out the gates. They figured they could check in and read the newest bulletins on what was happening within their organization and possibly see a few of the operatives that they get along with before the official meeting with the commander.

The rain was coming down in light drizzle as Fugaku left an hour later. He needed to get to Police Headquarters. A few other of his clan met him at the bottom of his front steps of his home to accompany him since they also needed to report in. Mikoto had watched her husband go before closing the door and heading in to clean the kitchen. She and the boys would make the most of the day the best they could while they waited for the rest of their family to return to them again in the evening.

Red mask was sitting in the main chamber of their hidden underground complex. He was awaiting the arrival of the rest of the Six Masks of Anonymous to arrive. He noticed that it was now nine O'clock. He figured that Rat was by now busily keeping a tail on their venerable Hokage. At this he smirked to himself. ' _He won't be Hokage for much longer_.' He amusingly thought. ' _The plan is finally coming_ _together on how to do him in. The thing needed now is patience. One of the reasons Danzo had failed was because he was impatient. I won't allow that this time.'_ The door opened and three other members strolled in. Green mask strolled in with Blue mask, and Black mask brought up the rear. Red mask stood up from his comfortable chair to stride over to greet his comrades.

"Good morning everyone. I take it that all of you had a pleasant walk here."

"Save your sarcasm, Red. It is far too early in the morning for such a manner as yours at the moment." Chided Black mask.

"My apologies my comrade. I should have known that this weather would make you more sour than usual."

Black mask just scoffed and waved a hand dismissively at him. The group moved towards the sectional couch as Red mask took his seat again in the deep seated leather chair that sat in front of the sectional. Green mask looked around and noticed that there still remained two of their members absent.

"I take it that Brown and White masks have yet to arrive?"

"Yes you are correct Green. Don't worry though they will arrive shortly." Red assured Green and the others. "This goes without saying but we won't start until the other two arrive, but in the mean time I can't help but ask if you heard what happened early last night?" Red's voice lilted in amusement.

"Yes I have and I'm not surprised that Wraith would act the way he did. Sometimes the things he does just creeps me out." Supplied Green with a shudder.

Red laughed at her reaction and words. Black sat quite for a moment.

"Mongoose was one of the new recruits if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you're not, Black." Replied Red. "The fool thought he could impress us by killing an old geezer. I had Wraith report to me when I was told by one of our subordinates that he had caught up with and was in the process of punishing the operative."

"You mean killing the man slowly." A medium height man with a tenor voice corrected as he walked in followed by another man who was short and fat. They made their way into the room with their hooded forms showing some dampness from the rain.

"Greetings Brown and White masks it is good of you to come." Red made his way over to them in greeting. "Come and have a seat. We were only discussing the amusing news of last night until you arrived and as for our wayward operative. I believe that we should allow Wraith a little reward now and then. We don't want him to break on us do we?"

"Of course not, Red mask. Wraith is an excellent tool for us to use as we see fit. We don't want his spirit to completely break and become useless to our cause." Added White mask approvingly.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait for the time to come when we gain access of the Jinchurriki. We will be able to use similar methods that were used on Wraith to condition and train the youth to our liking. He will become an even greater weapon for our village." Added Green mask.

"All in due time my friends. All in due time for now we have more urgent matters to attend too do we not?" Red asks as he seats himself once more in front of the sectional where Brown and White have now gathered on either end of the group sitting there.

"Let us begin with the council.' Red suggests. "Anzai has reported that the first sweep of the Uchiha district will be tomorrow morning. We can expect that the Uchiha will comply, but I'm not satisfied with not being able to have these sweeps of their district at any random time we choose." Began Red.

"Hm, I suspect that our adversaries were able to sway enough council members to go against any such idea. We should probably start targeting these individuals." Suggested Blue annoyed.

"What do you suggest? We can't kill them and throwing them in jail will only make the village nervous and likely to panic causing a protest or even riot." Retorts Brown.

"Do remember that it is we who control the people of this village, Brown mask, but you are right about killing or jailing our adversaries. Maybe we can give them a bit of a scare so that they will keep quiet." Suggested Blue.

White looked over at Blue and snorted. "Being that I myself am a businessman and standing elite of this village. I can honestly say that the upper classes will not be so easily bullied. They know how politics in this village works after all. We mess with them and they will have the support of the villages' ninja complements of the Hokage himself."

"You're all forgetting too that our attacks are meant to be against the Uchiha only. We start harassing the wealth elite that sided against us and we will be giving unwittingly support for the Uchiha in the process. Let us just focus on them for now. Once we have them under our control. We can address the problem with the adversaries from among the elite later." Warned Green tersely.

"I agree. "We need to make the Uchiha to look like they are the ones who are the enemies and since a very few people know of our existence yet. We don't need to draw unwanted attention to ourselves at this time." Black replied coolly.

Everyone sat in silence taking in what has been said thus far.

"So Red can you tell us how the assassination plan is coming along?" Asked Blue.

"Wraith is of course thrilled to do the honors and wipe the third Hokage off the face of the earth for us. Right now as I speak, Operative Rat, is busy learning of our Hokage's daily routine. Mind you this part will take about a week. We need a perfect schedule of his activities and haunts so we can better pick a time and place for the attack." He paused a moment as he glanced at those before him.

"Our lackey in the press has everything set and ready to go on his end. Including having chosen the pawns to play the role of 'witnesses' to the Uchiha in their finest hour." Everyone chuckles at this as Red continues on. "We will have Anzai, of course to help bring railing accusations against the clan to the public to rally support for greater control of the obstinate clan." Again Red pauses and places both of his arms on the arm rests of the chair with the elbows only touching as he brings his hands up and folds them together. Threading the fingers between each other and presses them against the surface of the mask.

"Understand that all we are really waiting for now is for Rat's part of the plan to be done and once it is we can than put the final piece of the plan together. Then it's just waiting for the right opportunity in that right place we can use and bingo. We have one very dead Hokage." Red was smiling behind his mask and everyone knew it because of the smug tone that issued from his mouth. The rest of the group couldn't resist a smirk of their own.

"I don't think we need to rush this plan. Seeing how Danzo royally screwed things up with his attempt at assassinating the Hokage. We should not do the same fool hardy thing. Brown added.

"Yes there are number of things we need to work on and that my friend is just one of them." Red points out. "Another that needs to be brought to the table is the store proprietor that old geezer went too. The man knew that he wasn't allowed to sell goods to an Uchiha. I think we need to make an example of him." Red paused as he saw both White and Green mask give him a huff and folded arms across their chests. Though neither one was looking at each other to know that they both were doing this simultaneously.

Red hurried on before either of his comrades could protest.

"I understand what both of you have already said. Believe me, I'm not interested in riling up the money that is going to be supporting us soon. Once we take over this village, we can do whatever we want to anyone that opposes us outright. Still the man needs to be made an example of so that our warning of not breaking the boycott stays in place. It doesn't really matter what some of the members of council wants. We are going to do what needs to be done for the good of Konoha."

The group resigned themselves to what their leader was telling them. They knew he was right but they had to be careful.

"Fine, Red we will see this your way for now." Acquiesced Black. "But remember that we want the Uchiha first and foremost. The rest of the villagers will come later."

"Agreed."

The group was feeling very optimistic and in high spirits at the moment. Everything seemed to be going as they have planned. They willingly got to work on how they planned to make the much desired example of the store proprietor of the pet supply store. They were willing to give Red mask this much despite their concerns.

The commander stood facing the window watching the downpour that was beginning. He was waiting on the return of his to most dependable operatives. _'I wonder how long this situation is going to last in_ _this village. I have two of the most dependable operatives caught up in the heart of this mess and I can't send them off on missions that requires longer periods of time due to what's happening here._ ' He leaned his head against the window and sighed. ' _I wonder what is going through the minds of the Uchiha brothers right now. Ha, one thing I know if I know Kakashi is that he will want to fight tooth and nail with me on leaving the village right now. It's a good thing for him then that the Hokage has already chosen an assignment for him and his brother._ ' The commander smirked to himself and then stood up straight as he heard footsteps approaching. Normally Kakashi and his brother walked in such a manner that one never heard them coming until they were actually there in the same room with a person. Today it was we want to be heard. ' _Ah, he's not even trying to be subtle this morning is he?_ ' The commander chuckled softly as he turned around and waited for his two subordinates to come through the door.

There was a loud knock at the door and again the commander had to chuckle to himself before he called out for the young shinobi to come in. Kakashi and Itachi came into the room as ordered and stood before the commander and saluted him. Though they both were respectful in his presence the commander could just tell both young men wanted to say what was on their minds. He raised both hands in an appeasing gesture.

"No, before you two say anything. Let me just say that neither of you will be going out on any long term missions for a while. This sucks for me but it's good for the two of you."

Both young men looked a bit shocked though their masks hid the expression well. Kakashi tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion. He was sure that he and Itachi would be sent out right away somewhere.

"Sir, we don't understand. What do you mean that we aren't going anywhere not that I'm complaining or anything." Replied Kakashi.

The commander sighed and took a seat at his desk as he did so he gestured for his subordinates to do likewise. Both Uchiha brothers did as they were asked and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Kakashi…Itachi." Began their commander in a serious tone. "The Hokage and I have discussed this situation that your clan is in right now. We both feel that it would be wise to keep you two close. This underground organization is going to have to be ferreted out somehow." The commander raised an index finger at the brothers pointing at each of them for emphasis as he continued. "You two are going to be a part of that ferreting team. We believe that this underground organization is using several barriers and concealment jutsus to stay undetected no surprise there."

"When do we move out?" An eager Itachi inquired.

"When the plan has been fully set to go. Then I will be calling you into conference with the other Anbu that will be accompanying you on this mission. As of at the moment we are thinking of having four different teams to share in this pursuit. Konoha is large and the areas where these people are holed up can be anywhere from in the heart of the village to the very furthest border."

The commander looked over his subordinates and saw that through body language that the young shinobi were ready to go now. They wanted this group caught more than anyone else in Anbu. That much was a given considering their clan's distress.

"For now Kakashi and Itachi I want the two of you to go and meet your team member Yamato and go on border patrol. When I hear from the Hokage about the operation I will give you the signal to meet up. Dismissed."

The two Anbu operatives stood on their feet and saluted once again their commander before turning and leaving silently. The commander sighed deeply after they left. "I wonder how long this whole ordeal will last and what will be the outcome of it." He spoke aloud to no one in the room and getting the obvious silence as an answer. The man only shook his head at his spoken statement. 'I'm going to need a vacation when this is over.' He thought tiredly.

The rain had given way to partly cloudy skies by early afternoon. The Hokage was ambling along the street heading to a favorite café style restaurant for lunch. He never looked up towards the rooftops nor glanced around him in suspicion. Instead he smiled and greeted his villagers as they walked by giving him greetings of their own. Some even stopped him now and again to say a few words of encouragement or to ask about the situation with the Uchiha. Whenever a villager would bring that particular topic up, the Hokage was firm but kind in his answer that he would not give any information of the matter at this time. The villager that asked would bow in apology and they would both move on.

All the while the Hokage was keeping close attention to his surroundings. 'So they have begun to tail have they?' He though not at all surprised. _'I suspect that they want to know what I'm up to each_ _moment of everyday. This feels like Deja vu all over again, but it also confirms what I knew would be_ _happening and its happening much faster than I thought it would be. No matter. I will have everything_ _set and in order and ready to implement soon enough._ ' A mother with her small child brought him out of his train of thoughts as they greeted him. He smiled and greeted back. He continued on his way and soon arrived at his destination. A small diner that he frequented often and went in and sat at one of the small tables meant for only two people. The Third was content to sit and wait for a waiter or waitress to appear. All the while never loosing where his tail was at all times.

Rain had decided that it was going to make a comeback later that afternoon. At the most inconvenient time at that. A time when most people were now busy trying to get home. It had started as a light drizzle but quickly became a deluge that had people scrambling for cover in hopes that the rain would stop just long enough or slow enough for them to make a mad dash for home. Two figures walked through the rain entirely unperturbed by the weather. Kakashi and his brother were on their way home after finishing their patrol for the day. It had been boring as hell and it felt as if the day had doubled out on them to feeling like two days instead of one, but when they finally saw the relief team that had come to takeover for them. The two young shinobi couldn't be happier.

Fugaku was more eager to get out of the rain and so had been moving at a sprint. When he recognized his sons just ahead of him. He called out to them and they stopped and turned to look back his way. They waved a greeting and waited for their father who was also accompanied by three other clansmen that were also heading home. After the greetings by the enlarged group they all started running again. The rain was now coming down even harder now so they quickened their pace. The people that had hoped that they could just wait it out had no choice but to sigh in disappointment and make a run for it.

That evening went down the same as they pretty much did every night. It was peaceful and the meal was delicious as always and there had been many laughs shared by all. Everyone was surprised and happy to learn that Kakashi and Itachi were given border patrol for now and that they would soon be on a mission that was within the village confines. This was particularly great news to Fugaku. He even gave voice to it. Telling his family that this was a good sign and that he would help his sons with their mission in any way that he could. All they needed to do was just ask him.

The family had then finished their meal and cleaned up the kitchen together making the time for Mikoto a pleasantly quick one so that she could spend time with her family before they all retired to bed for the night.

Sunday morning May 7th.

Everyone was quietly sleeping in their beds all through the house. Even Kakashi was asleep at this early hour of the morning. It was still dark out yet as it would be another thirty minutes before the sun would begin its climb today. The house was quiet. Only the living room clock made a sound as it ticked its way the minutes into the hours. Until it chimed the five O'clock hour. At that moment there was a loud banging on the front door. The noise was so intrusive all on its own and everyone was awake within seconds of the first rude knock. Fugaku sprung out of bed. Quickly wrapping his robe around him and tied securely as he swiftly made his way out. Kakashi was up and after grabbing his mask off the night stand was swiftly out the door pulling on his mask in the process. Itachi also sprung out of bed and into the hallway. Both of the brothers had ran out in their boxers as they tried to assess the situation quickly.

"OPEN UP NOW!" Roared a voice on the other side of the door. Mikoto had now also come out of the room but she had gotten dressed for a fight. When Fugaku saw her. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face at that moment, but it fell swiftly as another round of banging began with another shout to open up.

"Mikoto, go and stay with our youngest sons." Fugaku ordered. Mikoto only nodded and turned quickly to go to their youngest sons' room. He then turned his attention to his older sons.

"Kakashi, Itachi come with me. This is probably the first of the sweeps the village is doing." He said angrily.

Both young men also nodded and followed their father as he made his way to the living room and the front door. He looked out before he opened it and sure enough there were Anbu standing at the threshold with several regular ninja standing behind them. Fugaku opened the door before the man began another round.

"So what do I owe this unpleasant wake-up call, gentlemen?" Fugaku asked drily keeping his emotions now in check.

The lead Anbu in a Pig mask spoke up with a calm coldness.

"We are here to do the first sweep of your district. You will gather your family outside onto the grass while we conduct our search of the premises. If we find anything suspicious then you and your family with be taken into custody. Is this understood?"

"Yes." Fugaku answered calmly. ' _There is something very different with this particular Anbu._ ' He thought. ' _Yes, something that is just slightly off putting but I can't tell exactly what._ ' Fugaku stopped his musing of the man when he heard him reply.

"Good. Bring out your family now and no funny business or the consequences will be severe."

"Understood. This will take only a moment."

Pig nodded in acknowledgement and stood back from the door. Fugaku turned back to his sons and spoke.

"Itachi, I want you to run back to get your mother and brothers and bring them here. Kakashi and I will wait here for all of you."

Itachi nodded and began making his way back to the hallway for the rest of the family. Fugaku turned back towards the door. Kakashi was glaring at the men on their front porch. The Anbu in the pig mask was staring intently back at him. There was something very creepy about the Anbu and Kakashi was sensing it very strongly. He felt that this meeting could become violent at any moment and stood tensed and ready.

Fugaku watched his son carefully. He could see that Kakashi had tensed up and was wound so tight at the moment that he looked like he would spring at the men on their porch with swiftness and fury, but he also could see the calmness in his eyes. The glare he was giving was controlled. Fugaku knew that he would not have to intervene to keep his son calm under this situation.

Pig stood a respectful distance back from the family's front door. He wasn't intimidated by the young man that was glaring at him at the moment. He recognized him as Kakashi Hatake or rather Kakashi Uchiha as it was now. Wraith or Operative Pig as he was being known as at the moment. Looked the newest addition of the Uchiha over with a critical eye. He remembered the incident that had widely became known about Sakumo Hatake and couldn't say that he remembered much more than that the man had failed his mission for the safety of his team. A team that turned on him in the end.

' _So this is the son of the White Fang. A bold one this child is. He has the kind of look that screams disrespect at me. That's good I like that. The Six Masks want his little brother, but they could care less about this one. Perhaps I can persuade them to give custody of the boy to me. I would love the chance to break him.'_ Wraith smirked under the mask. He wanted to mess with the eldest son right now. Beat the arrogance right off his face even if that face was currently hidden under a mask. ' _No.'_ He rebuked himself. _'I cannot go against the orders of the Six Masks. I must have patience. They will give me this boy_ _soon. I'm sure of it and then we will play, but for now I must obey the masters or it will me being played with by them._ ' The smirk fell off Wraith's face as he went back into a serious mode. The young man in front of him still taunting him with his glare.

Mikoto had made her way to the boys' room and opened the door. She closed it behind her quietly. Both of the little ones were awake and out of their beds. Sasuke was taking a battle ready stance. His Sharigan was spinning rapidly mostly from the fear the little boy was trying desperately to hide. Naruto was also in a battle stance. He already knew who was at their house because Kurama had told him. He had let Sasuke know the second he knew and now they were side by side waiting for something to happen. Neither boy was prepared to see their mother to be coming into their room. They both dropped their stances quickly and ran to her.

"Momma, will they hurt us?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Yeah, should we prepare to fight, mother?" Sasuke had calmed a little. His Sharigan was spinning much slower now.

Mikoto kneeled and embraced both of her sons in her arms.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I want both of you to stay quiet okay?"

"Mother." Sasuke started to say.

"No. No, Sasuke. There is a time to fight and there is a time to be quiet and calm and wait and this is that time. You do anything in the way of resisting these men and we will all suffer. Do you understand me?" Mikoto was looking at her son with a stern face and voice. She needed him to understand and not make trouble.

"This will not only affect us but also all of our clan, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arm around his mother. "Okay."

"Momma, are there bad men at the other clansmen's homes too?"

"Yes, baby there are and this is why we must show our strength as a clan by enduring this search for now. Our time will come my sons. Please be patient and trust your father and me."

Naruto gave a shaky smile even as tears were forming in his eyes. Sasuke didn't cry but he was frustrated and upset. Still he would do as his mother had asked of him. He did trust them both after all. Both boys received a tighter embrace by their mother before footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Mikoto immediately reached out mentally to see if she could identify the chakra of the person coming towards them and was relieved to know that it was Itachi's.

Itachi came to the door and knocked lightly before opening it all the way and stepping over the threshold.

"Father has sent me back to get all of you. The Anbu want us to go outside while they conduct their search of the house." He said somberly.

Mikoto sighed and stood up taking each of her younger sons' hands in her own.

"Okay, let's head on out then shall we?"

The family was now all gathered together and Fugaku led them outside. He guided them down the steps and into the small front yard. He could hear several other families being made to step out of their homes as well. He wanted to see if they were being treated with any violence or not. He wasn't given the chance to look beyond his own property though. Wraith made his way down behind them and as soon as the family was standing on the grass. He gave the command for the team to go and search the premises.

"I want all of you to make a clean sweep of this house. Should you find anything that shouldn't be there according to the list of things counted as evidence bring it out immediately. I will remain here with Ferret and Owl while you search."

"Yes, sir!" The team shouted and then rushed into the house.

Once his team had gone in the house. Wraith or Pig went over and walked around the family in a circle. He said nothing at first. He was just enjoying the family's uneasiness that his presence caused. Stoic or not no one could keep their composure for long around Wraith. He came back around to the front and went and stood in front of the littlest Uchiha. He knelt down to be at eye level with the child.

"I see that you are the infamous Jinchurriki that the village talks about." Pig tilted his head to the side slightly. "You don't look like much and yet you cause so much a fuss in this village."

Naruto said nothing to the man. There was fear growing within the child at seeing and being this close to him. Everything in Naruto was wanting to run away from this man. Kurama sensed his Kit's distress and spoke.

' _Easy Kit.'_ He said soothingly. _'It will be alright. Be strong.'_

' _I'm trying Kurama but-'_ Naruto was cut off by seeing the Pig man reach a hand out for him.

Itachi picked Naruto up quickly and holding him close backed up a few steps.

Kakashi also started to move, but stopped himself when his brother grabbed the child and backed away. Fugaku took a slight step forward to gain the man's attention to himself. This caused the three other Anbu in the yard to move forward to support their leader. Pig stood up instantly and quickly addressed his team.

"No. Remain where you are. Everything is fine." He commanded.

The three Anbu fell back and remained watching. Wraith stood and stared down at the Uchiha named Itachi. There was no fear in the boy's eyes though his expression was unreadable. Wraith would like to think that this one too is a disrespectful type like his older brother. He looked again at the Jinchurriki in his arms. The boy was trying to be brave, but tears were in his eyes. Still they hadn't fallen yet so that has to count for something. _'I can see why they want you demon child. I almost pity you. They will play with you_ _as much as they did me. Well…maybe not as much as they did me.'_ He smirked.

"I wasn't going to hurt your brother." Wraith said aloud with amusement. "I only wanted to touch him that was all."

"You don't need to touch my son." Spoke Fugaku angrily.

Wraith walked over and stood in front of Fugaku now. They stared each other down intently for a moment before Wraith back handed Fugaku hard enough for his head to turn violently to the left with the slap. Still Fugaku remained on his feet. It would take more than this to knock him down.

"I never asked you to tell me what to do here." Laughed Wraith in his face.

Wraith was so close to Fugaku's face that he could see the slightly mad look in those eyes within the Pig mask and what he saw shocked him though he kept a blank face. That was also the moment he knew why he had felt disturbed at the presence of this Anbu when he first laid eyes on him. The man was sadistic and probably more than that. Fugaku needed to protect his family from this man. Antagonizing the pig wouldn't be the right idea now. If it were just him it would be different, but not with his family here beside him. He didn't say anything as he watched the Pig to see what he would do next.

"Cat got your tongue now?" Mocked Wraith. When no answer was given Wraith laughed aloud again.

A growl issued from someone's throat. It was very young too from the sound and this surprised Wraith a little. He looked down to see the next youngest Uchiha glaring up at him. Kakashi had instinctively moved to be right beside his little brother the moment their father had stepped out in front of them all. Wraith again moved to stand in front of Sasuke. Fugaku moved as well side stepping to remain in front of Pig. Wraith was annoyed in an instant and grabbed Fugaku and threw him down and away from Sasuke.

Fugaku knew that the man was about to grab him and he knew that he could not fight this man now. Still fatherly instincts were warring with being submissive under the situation and he couldn't help but stand in the way despite knowing that, he could not retaliate. He hit the ground hard and a moment later a kick was delivered and then another. He winced at the first one and braced himself for the next one that he knew was coming. Pig wanted to hit him more than this, Fugaku could tell, but he refrained from doing any further damage. Instead Pig returned to Sasuke.

"I see where you get your defiance from little one." Wraith cheerfully said. "All of you would make great playmates. Seriously, you would, but I'm not allowed to do anything to you unless you bring it on yourselves." Wraith knelt down in front of Sasuke. Kakashi edging closer ready to grab his brother. "So please little one growl again for me." Wraith nearly pleaded. "I would so love to play with you too right now."

For the first time since they came outside Sasuke felt cold fear run through him. ' _This pig man is crazy!_ _Who calls fighting playing with each other?!_ The fear only grew when Pig started to lean forward a little. In that instant Kakashi reached down and grabbed his brother and lifting him into his arms -and like Itachi had done- Kakashi backed away from the man. Pig shrugged his shoulders and stood up again.

Kakashi was glaring at the pig again even harder now. The limits to his restraint were nearly at the breaking point. Pig once again stood in front of Kakashi.

"You are the one that I want to play with the most though, Kakashi. Watch your back." Pig suddenly grabbed Kakashi by the back of the head and pulled him forward. Kakashi couldn't just drop his little brother to defend himself. The Pig planted a kiss on his forehead. Then he backed away and laughed.

"That is a kiss that says you are marked as mine." I will be the one who will decide how you die. Remember that well Kakashi or should I say Wolf." Wraith let out another round of laughter as his team was now finally done with their search.

Wraith turned to them to see what they would have to report though he knew that it wasn't likely that they would find anything here. The clan Head had to be smarter than that. The one in the jackal mask saluted and spoke up.

"Sir there was nothing to be found, sir!"

Pig turned back to the family and said.

"You are lucky today. Let's do this again sometime. Shall we?"

When he got no reply. Pig laughed again and then turned to his team.

"Everyone it seems that we have worn out our welcome this morning. Shall we go to the next place of fun?" He said jubilantly.

The team all shouted in agreement and Pig and his team left without another word. Leaving behind a very shaken and frustrated family behind in their wake.

Meanwhile several people were told to move outside and they were all being as calm as possible under the circumstances. Many were trying to comfort young children that were overwhelmed and crying at seeing so many strangers barging into their homes. Some of the clan looked on angrily but kept themselves in check. Knowing it would be unwise to resist. The teams of Anbu and regular forces ninja made quick work of each home they went through and while some of the men and women were somewhat considerate by not being violent with the clan. Others had no such qualms with shoving people around roughly. A few of the clansmen were knocked to the ground and spoken harshly too.

Seeing this made Fugaku's blood boil. He could see that even the business owners were being riled from their sleep and made to open their shops as well as their homes. One team entered their home while another went into the shops. A few business owners lived in the upper level of their business and didn't need to go far to open their shops. Others were further down the street or on another block altogether from their business and had a group of ninja following them back to their businesses. It was just so wrong and Fugaku felt the one thing he really didn't want to feel right now and that was powerless. He gazed around at his family.

Itachi was unreadable. He merely stood taking in what was happening without a word nor expression of any kind on his face. He was still holding Naruto swaying gently back and forth. Occasionally he would whisper into the boy's ear now and then. Fugaku could only imagine that it was words of comfort being said. Naruto was crying softly. He was barely audible. His eyes were wide and complete fear and sadness shone in those deep blues of his. He leaned in close to his brother as Itachi continued to whisper comforting words in his ear. Every once in a while the little boy would nod his head slowly to something that his brother had said.

Mikoto, was by his side and looked like she was in a state of distress. She was feeling the same as her husband and Fugaku winced because it was a look he never wanted to see on her face. Mikoto was usually very careful about showing emotion in hard situations. So this had to be a particularly difficult thing for her to deal with. She had run to his side the moment that the Pig Anbu had struck him down and after that she clung to him slightly trembling.

Sasuke remained in Kakashi's arms. They presented a similar pose as their siblings. Sasuke wasn't crying like his younger brother but he was so on the verge too. Kakashi was also whispering into his brothers ear and like Naruto, Sasuke would nod from time to time. He looked so lost. He soon buried his face into his big brothers bare chest as his shoulders began to shake from sobs. Kakashi pulled him closer and looked over at their father.

Fugaku gathered what was left of his composure and spoke.

"Come everyone it would be better to get back into the house now. It's over for now."

Fugaku had led his family back into the house. Everyone was so drained once the ordeal had passed them, but they were still concerned for the rest of their clan. Therefore it took them a few seconds to realize the horrid mess that was left behind by the search team. The living room was in shambles. Two of the lamps had been thrown to the floor and broken. None of them even remember hearing a crashing sound at all. Did the Pig Anbu rile them that much? Kakashi wanted to place Sasuke down now that the threat had passed, but Sasuke wasn't having none of it. He wrapped his legs around his big brother and held on with all his might. Kakashi sighed and decided to say something.

"Sasuke, please I need you to get down now. We have to clean up this mess they made of our house and I can't help very well if you're clinging to me."

"I don't want to. I'm still scared Kakashi." Sasuke said with a whimper.

Fugaku, who was being looked over by his wife. Looked up at his sons while Mikoto was looking at the bruises on his left ribs and hip. He cleared his throat.

"Boys, I want you to make your way to your rooms and put on some clothes. We will do the same as soon as your mother patches me up. Afterwards Kakashi and Itachi, I know that you have to report to Anbu in a couple of hours to begin your patrols. Until then would you give us a hand first with this mess?"

"Of course, we will." Answered Itachi and Kakashi gave a nod of his head.

"Good. Your mother will make you breakfast before you leave. The rest of us will continue to clean up and eat a little later."

Their sons all nodded in agreement and went off to do as told. Fugaku and Mikoto made their way to their own bedroom. Where Mikoto placed some balm over her husband's bruises. Then they moved through the mess in their room to find clothes to wear.

Kakashi and Itachi both left for their rooms carrying their little brothers. They walked down to the younger brothers' room first. The door had been left wide open upon their arrival and they placed them down inside the mess. There was barely any place to walk. The team just through their toys everywhere and broke as much stuff as they could. Even the bedroom drapes had been torn from the windows and cut to shreds. Naruto and Sasuke looked around in shock. Their beds were also ripped to shreds. The mattress as well as their blankets and pillows. It didn't look like anything was spared at all.

"How could they do this?" Whispered Sasuke more to himself than to the others. "I thought they were supposed to search not destroy."

"Sometimes people are just mean as hell, Sasuke. There really isn't a reason why for it." Answered Kakashi bitterly.

"Hey, let's just do what we need to do for right now." Suggested Itachi. "We should get ready to go Kakashi. We can help out as much as we can before we leave."

"Yeah."

They both left their brothers so that they could return to their own messes that were waiting for them and they wouldn't be disappointed in what they found waiting for them upon their arrival either. Both of their rooms were trashed completely. Fortunately both young men left their Anbu gear at headquarters so they didn't have to worry about explaining to their commander why they needed to replace their gear. For now they needed to get themselves ready. They would be leaving for the Anbu headquarters in a couple of hours. Kakashi made it into his room first and glanced at his clock all the while he continued to think of the search. The time now showed it to be a quarter after five. Only fifteen minutes had passed from the time they first heard the loud banging on their door until they left and moved on.

' _Fifteen minutes.' Fifteen minutes was all it_ _took to ruin our day_.' He thought bitterly. _'That_ _Pig Anbu, I have no doubts that he has it in for me and that's okay. I don't like him either. Freakin creep_ gives me the creeps and I didn't like the way he was eyeing my younger brothers. _There is something so_ _damn sick in the way he was looking at all of us.' I get the feeling that he wants to make this damn personal between all of us. Well he can try, but I will be the one who kills him. He will not touch my family.'_ Kakashi glared around at his room. The place will take a long time to clean. He pulled off his boxers and threw them in disgust at the hamper as he headed for his bathroom.

Itachi made it into his room and closed his door with less heat than his older brother. He sighed as he leaned back against the now closed door. There was something so damn humiliating about having this search of the district take place. He dreaded having to go into headquarters and hearing the whispers and the looks of pity from those members who had yet to make their way to the locker rooms. For Itachi it wasn't out of any personal loss of pride on his part that he was feeling this way. The humiliation he felt was directed more at his family and clan than himself.

The Pig really hadn't done anything to him. This morning just felt more like a sense of overzealous duty. ' _This felt like it was almost personal_. He thought. ' _I can't remember there_ _being anyone within Anbu with that much of a screwed up personality. There are a few men and women that were the Pig mask in Anbu and I have worked with a few of them. Still, if someone with that messed up of a personality was amongst us. We would have all heard about this individual by now. Something doesn't add up here. I think I need to ask the commander about this one. I bet my Anbu mask that what we saw today was an imposter'._ Itachi pushed himself away from the door and headed for his bathroom with a determined face. He knew for sure that this particular operative was an imposter and probably his whole team.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly went through their things looking for clothes they could wear. Half of Sasuke's clothes were destroyed and nearly all of Naruto's. They managed to find decent clothes to put on and left their room quickly. They didn't want to be in there longer than necessary. It didn't feel like their room anymore. Strangers had come in and ruined their little sanctuary from the world. They made their way down the hall and decided that they didn't want to go to the living room just yet. They could see that both of their brothers' doors were still closed and so was their parents for that matter. So they huddled together against Kakashi's door. They kept looking up and down the hallway for any signs of more intruders; perhaps not all of them have left. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't be sure. Everything happened so fast this morning and they weren't completely awake when it all first started either. So they had no idea of how many people where actually at their house.

"Sasuke, do you think things will ever be normal again?"

"I don't know, Naruto, but I trust our parents and our big brothers." Sasuke said as he wrapped an arm around Naruto.

"You know I was really scared when that Pig man went to touch me." Naruto shuddered as he continued. "I feel like he wouldn't hesitate to hurt any of us. He likes to hurt people, Sasuke."

"Yeah, I got that vibe to Naruto. I was sure that he would have did more than just hurt he would kill too. I was afraid he was going to just kill all of us right then and there."

"Yeah. Me too."

The boys said nothing more as they waited and listened. The wait wasn't look as everyone was feeling antsy in their own home. Kakashi could be heard coming to the door and the little ones scooted away from it a little. When Kakashi opened it. He looked directly down at them with a warm smile.

"Hey, you two come on in and try to find a place to sit until I finish getting dressed."

"Thank you, Kashi."

"Yeah, big brother."

"No problem."

The boys went in and waded their way to a spot on the floor out of the way. So their brother could finish getting dressed. Once done Kakashi led them back out into the hall. Itachi's door opened next and he fell in step behind his brothers as they made their way to the kitchen. Kakashi figured this was where they were going to have to start at first. Fortunately the kitchen wasn't in such a bad state as the rest of the house. They would be able to have it cleaned up within an hour. The biggest part of the mess in the kitchen was that most of the food in the refrigerator was now left smashed all over the floor. Amazingly eggs and vegetables were left in the refrigerator untouched. The boys wasted no time at picking things off the floor and pitching them into the kitchen garbage can. They were busy cleaning it up when their parents came in.

The family didn't say much as they were busy cleaning the kitchen as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Once that was done the boys with their father tackled the living room next. Here there were so many broken and destroyed items that would have to be pitched out. The couch and the wing backed chairs, the clock on the wall all of the lamps and even some of their family heirlooms were broken and lying everywhere. Another hour had passed when Mikoto came from the kitchen and called her family to breakfast. They ate solemnly and there were heard a few sniffles from both of the little ones from time to time. They were immediately comforted by the rest of their family. Once breakfast had been eaten. The two young Anbu had to leave for headquarters. They hugged their family and made their way out the front door, but was stopped by their father. The man looked as though he had something very interesting to say. Something important was about to be heard.

"Boys do you know of any Hyuuga that are under Anbu with that Pig mask?"

"No. there are no Hyuuga that are under the designation of Pig." Answered Kakashi.

"Bingo." Itachi smirked triumphantly.

Kakashi looked over at his brother confused as he asked him.

"What is it, Itachi?"

It was their father that answered Kakashi.

"I think we have our first real clue, Kakashi." When Kakashi still looked at his father with a confused expression. Fugaku then elaborated. "Our Pig Anbu this morning has the eyes of the Hyuuga clan."

"Yes, and that means that the team that met us this morning where imposters." Finished Itachi smoothly.

"Ah, I see. So all we need to do is talk with the commander then. We either have a team that is currently missing so these clowns could sneak in or we have some traitor in our mist that allowed for this group to come in." Kakashi theorized.

All three men stood and let the information sink in. It was obvious that Anonymous has made their first real planned move. The young shinobi patted their father on the back and promised that they would find out what they could when they got back to headquarters. They left swiftly after that. Both men fueled by the desire to get some answers and better yet some payback.

The sweep of the district had finally concluded at eight O'clock that morning. All of the teams that participated had now left the district. Everyone within the district were scurrying about from one neighbor to another to learn whatever they could of their first inspection of their district. Fugaku had made an appearance around eight thirty that morning to learn what happened elsewhere. He found not much to his surprise, that only his house was vandalized. No matter who he talked to it was the same. The team asked them to go outside and wait until they were done before they were allowed back in. No one else had a mess and a small fortune in damage. The only thing that had been the same was that some people had been manhandled and some even got thrown to the ground and restraints placed on them until the search of their property was done. All because they spoke out about the inspection. There was no doubt in Fugaku's mind about it now. This attack was personal. Anonymous was sending Fugaku a message.

Fugaku was glad that no one was seriously hurt. He knew he would expect too much if he had hoped that their pride would be left unaffected. Many were rightfully angry. He tried to appease them as best he could. After spending over two hours out of his own home, Fugaku knew he needed to get back. He only left at all because people where coming to his home and complaining about the situation and demanded that he see the little bit of a mess that was left or a relative that had been roughed up by one of the teams. Mikoto had told him that it was okay for him to go. He was the Head of his clan after all and besides Naruto whipped out ten of his clones to help. Sasuke followed suit, though he could only produce two at the time. Mikoto didn't want to be left out and created three of her own to help. Seeing so many helpers in his home gave, Fugaku the nudge he needed to go and see to their clan and not fill guilty about it.

All in all the district got off very well, but this was only the first sweep. How many more would his clan and in particular were his family going to have to endure? How much more could he bare to watch happen to his children? It was so easy to just get caught up in your own situation and miss the bigger picture.

Fugaku decided to stop at the convenience store and pick up a few the things that were destroyed in the kitchen. He walked in and greeted the store owner as he headed back to the dairy section to pick up two gallons of milk and some fruit juice for the boys. He walked back up to the counter and placed the items down and went for a loaf of bread as well. Bringing the bread to the counter Fugaku paid for the items and said good- bye to the owner. Neither the woman nor Fugaku really had anything to say to each other mostly because there wasn't anything good to talk about. Both only had anger and worry fueling their thoughts right now. The thing would have been pointless. Besides, Fugaku needed to get home. He just wasn't in the mood for anything but his own family right now. The rest of the world can go to hell.

 **A/N:** So I gave you guys more of Wraith's personality. I wanted him and Kakashi to meet and this is how it came out. I will start working on the next chapter right away. If I'm lucky I will have it up by the end of this month at the earliest, but if not then the end of the first week of December. See ya then!


	29. Meetings With Destiny

A/N: This chapter is a final build up. The next chapters until the end are going to be rather lively in comparison to this one. There is a surprise at the end of this one though.

* * *

Meetings with Destiny

The Uchiha brother's talk with the commander would have to wait until they had finished their patrol. When they had arrived at the headquarters there was a buzz of conversation taking place throughout the building. Everyone was talking already about the inspection. Those people that saw the brothers walk in rushed over to them immediately. Kakashi and Itachi thought they were prepared for this happening, but even they found it a bit overwhelming. Still, Itachi was hoping they could have gotten to at least put on their gear first, while Kakashi was becoming quickly annoyed with it all. The talking was kept at a low level of volume at least and for that both brothers were grateful. Still many of Anbu walked up to them asking them many things. The most often asked was concerning the welfare of their family. Everyone knew that some of the higher ups wanted the littlest Uchiha in the worst way. The brother's kept their composure and answered some of their questions; but stirred clear of the ones they would not. It finally came to a merciful end as the commander got wind of what was happening in the main entrance.

"Everyone." He addressed as he stood at the entrance that led back to his office. "I don't think this is a damn coffee shop. Get your asses back to work now!" He ordered sternly.

"Yes, sir!" everyone shouted as they all took off quickly to go do what they should be doing.

"Wolf…Weasel…Get dressed and get out there. Raven's team is waiting for you guys to relief them."

Kakashi nodded but hurried and added.

"Sir may we speak to you first?"

"It will have to wait until your patrol is finished Wolf. The teams from the inspection are coming in and they need to be debriefed as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir. My apologies. We will come after patrol then." Kakashi informed.

The two shinobi headed to the locker rooms and within five minutes were back out and heading off with their team mate Cat to the southern border where Raven's team was waiting.

Mikoto and the boys got the house back into shape while Fugaku was gone. The job was tiring and several piles of trash was sent out front for pick up. That alone began to tire the little ones. The bags were bigger than they were and some were about the same height; but all of them were stuffed to the max and heavy. Mikoto had asked the boys not to load so much as it would only make it much more difficult for them to carry, but both boys insisted that they could handle the loads easy enough and besides, they wanted to get this miserable job done faster. What they hadn't counted on was the nearly endless piles of trash from each room. From their room alone they carried out twenty bags. Naruto was heartbroken as most of their toys had been broken and not just thrown around the room as he and Sasuke first thought. Worst still was that most of his clothes were now nothing but rags that weren't even fit to use as spare cleaning and dusting clothes. The new training suits he had gotten only just earlier in the week were now ruined beyond repair and that was what hurt the most for Naruto. These were gifts given to him by his extended family and friends.

Sasuke had watched Naruto for a while as they cleaned up the mess while their mother was busy with her and her husband's room. The longer the clean-up went on in the little Uchiha's room the more sad and depressed Naruto got. Finally after thirty minutes of this Sasuke decided to say something. He wasn't sure what he was about to say would be helpful or not but he had to try anyway.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't you take this bag out and set it in the hall. Then go and ask mother if we may have a time out for some cold juice?" Sasuke suggested cheerfully.

Naruto stopped stuffing his bag with his training suit and looked over at his brother.

"Okay, Sasuke if you want me too. I don't need a break though."

No, Naruto you do. We both do right now." Sasuke said softly. "So please go ask mother for a break and the juice. I'll finish up and meet you in the kitchen."

Naruto didn't argue. He just took the bag from his brother and headed out into the hall with it. Sasuke watched him go and worried that his brother might start crying before this clean-up was even done. Sasuke wasn't feeling great himself, but he felt that for his brother this was even harder to bare. ' _Maybe mother will know what to do'_. He thought. Naruto must have entered their parent's room. Because Sasuke heard him asking their mother about a break. He quickly got back to work. He and his two clones finished up the job by the time their mother called for him to come and join them in the kitchen.

Mikoto had been busy taking stalk in what was damaged. She was angry and frustrated at the same time. The amount of damage was extensive. It was going to cost quite a bit to replace everything that has been lost. The only good news was that at least the house itself wasn't damaged. She was grateful for this anyway. She had been standing in the center of her room making a mental tally of what needed to be replaced. When she heard Naruto come in. As soon as Mikoto took one look at her son, she knew that the material damage didn't compare to the possible emotional damage of her son. Mikoto's frustration peeked and died.

"Come here baby." She said as she knelt down with her arms out for a hug.

Naruto went to her immediately and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Normally Naruto hated to be called baby, but right now he couldn't care less about it. He just wanted to feel reassured that everything would be alright. The Pig man was still running through his thoughts and that man had been frightening.

"Everything will be alright, Naruto."

"Momma, those men that came here. Will they be coming back again?"

"I don't know Naruto and it doesn't matter". She said as she embraced her son tightly. "We will be better prepared for them next time if they do." Mikoto suddenly realized that it wasn't the inspection itself but whether or not those men came back to the house. She sighed softly as she continued.

"Those men won't be coming back, honey. I don't think so anyway. Something was really off about them." She then leaned back so that she could look into his eyes.

"You and your brothers will be safe. I promise."

Naruto didn't look reassured.

"Momma are you sure? The Pig man said that he was going to kill Kashi and that he wanted to play with all of us and that wasn't a good thing. He hurt father. If this is his idea of playing then-".

Mikoto stopped her son by placing a hand gently over his mouth.

"Naruto, honey, the Pig man won't hurt any of us or kill Kakashi. We won't allow it. I know that what you saw this morning was awful and frightening, but everyone came out of it alive right?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"See. Your father and I knew that the best thing to do right then was to stay as calm as possible and to not rile the Pig man. If we would have then the man would have killed everyone or at least tried too. Kakashi and Itachi would have stood their ground to protect you and Sasuke and your father and I would have fought as hard as we could as well to protect you; but you're right. It would have been dangerous and scary and maybe things wouldn't have turned out so well. Which is why I told you and Sasuke to trust us and not try anything. Because it would only make the Pig attack us."

Naruto sighed deeply ending with a sob. He fought with himself to contain any more such noises. He didn't want to cry over this. He wanted to be brave like Sasuke was being right now. The way his whole family was being right now other than himself.

"Okay, momma, I will trust in you and father and big brothers Kakashi and Itachi."

Mikoto smiled softly at her son. Brushing a lock of hair out of her son's eyes she spoke.

"We now know what to expect from these inspections and we will ready. I will also talk with the Hokage about this along with clansman Kenji. The Hokage may be able to help us out even if it is just a little. So please don't lose hope."

Naruto reached forth and hugged his mother again and then backed away. He would trust them all, but he couldn't shake the fear he felt deep down. He decided that he would just let it go for now. Talking anymore about this wasn't making him feel much better. Though he didn't feel like crying anymore. Braving a smile he asked.

"Momma, would it be alright if we have a break now? Sasuke and I would like one and some juice please?"

Fugaku had bought the few things at the convenience store that he could get and left. He was heading home now and even though it was now ten- fifteen in the morning. He felt so tired already. He sighed deeply and continued to amble down the street. The Head of Clan's mind was still pondering over what had happened at his home and the 'message' that was definitely sent to him this morning. He was walking without his guard being down as his mind went over what he would say to the Elders this evening at their meeting and just how much he would tell them. Should he tell them everything that happened or should he just keep it simple and leave out the mess that happened out in the front yard. Fugaku was grateful that none of his clan had seen what had taken place this morning or there would have been no chance of rectifying the situation.

' _We don't need to let them see that they have riled us in anyway right now.'_ He broke from his thoughts as a clansman walking by greeted him. Fugaku nodded curtly and continued as his thoughts continued in motion as in time with his body. _'If the council and this Anonymous sees that they have already begun to unravel us. Then they_ _will push even harder and faster in hopes that we will lash out at them and the village. This is their ultimate goal and if we yield to them in this we will have no one, but ourselves to blame when they began subjugating us to their forced control.'_

Fugaku now entered the very beginning of his street. He picked his pace up slightly. _'I know that I must keep a firm hand on everyone and that includes myself. After having to deal with that Operative Pig from the Hyuuga clan has shown me this much. I'm completely convinced that Anonymous and the council are in this together. Mikoto and Kenji are going to need body guards assigned to them. They won't like this but under the current situation I think that this is best. Kakashi and Itachi are going to have to be more careful than ever, especially Kakashi. The Hyuuga made it quite clear that he is gunning for my son. I really need to know what the Hokage is going to do as well. I'm sure that he isn't going to sit back-no he isn't sitting back doing nothing. He has already assigned my boys to stay close to home and has some important mission for them here.'_

Fugaku had to stop with what he was thinking of as he had now arrived at the front steps of his home. Standing on the porch and waving wildly to him were his two youngest sons. He smiled as he made his way through the front gate and onto the walkway leading to the porch.

"Good morning boys, I see you and your mother have been quite busy while I was gone."

"Yes, father we have most of the house done now!" an excited Sasuke informed.

"Yeah, we just have the bathroom and our big brothers' rooms to do. Oh and the basement." Added Naruto with a small smile.

Fugaku gauged his youngest carefully. The boy was being brave, but Fugaku could tell that the events of this morning have been hard on Naruto. He made a mental note to tell the others to keep an eye on him tonight as Naruto might have nightmares from this. Sasuke was sensitive but Naruto was even more so and this whole thing would hit him harder, but Fugaku was proud of his youngest for doing as well as he is doing under the circumstances. Some of the other families that Fugaku visited this morning were having to deal with still crying and withdrawn children who were still easily spooked. _They will toughen_ _in time._ ' He thought as he made his way up the steps.

"Father, Do you want me to help carry in the bags?" Sasuke once again spoke in his excited tone.

Fugaku started to say no. That he was alright but saw that Sasuke would have been disappointed and so he changed his mind.

"Yes, son thank you. Please take this one." Fugaku handed over the bag carrying the bread and eggs. "Now be careful with that. There are eggs in that bag. We don't want to break them." He gently warned.

"Okay father. I'll be careful."

Sasuke took the bag and ambled on into the house and no sooner when his feet hit the carpeted floor did he yell to his mother. Naruto, on the other hand, walked alongside their father. He had reached up to hold his father's free hand carefully. Fugaku looked down at his son when he felt the little boy's hand touching his own. He smiled down at him and grasped his hand gently.

"So Naruto what do you think to maybe going over to Elder Shin's this afternoon and seeing if we can get some cheese and butter and more rice? I think we need rice." A contemplative Fugaku asked.

"I think that would be nice, father. Will momma and Sasuke be going too?"

"Yes, son we will all go together and this way we can visit them a little bit."

The father and son made their way into the kitchen. Mikoto was making a pot of coffee and Sasuke had just placed the bag onto the counter very carefully when they arrived.

"Good morning, honey. How was the district?" She asked as she reached above her head for two coffee cups in the upper cupboard.

"Ah things went as well as could be expected. There was minimal damage done to the businesses and homes. The farming areas were untouched as far as the fields and barns went. The farmers were afraid that the animals and the crops would have been harmed but they weren't fortunately." Fugaku then added what he had just asked Naruto about. The timing to ask was perfect.

"Hey speaking of farms, I was just asking Naruto before we got here if we should head over to Shins after lunch. We need cheese and eggs and I think more rice."

Mikoto now having poured the coffee into the cups came over to the table and placed one of the cups down in front of her husband than sat next to him in Kakashi's seat. Sasuke had sat in his usual place as did Naruto.

"I think that would be a good idea." She said as she lifted the cup to her lips. After taking a sip Mikoto added. "You're right honey, we do need more rice. The people this morning had dumped a good bit of what we had on the floor along with a good bit of other foods. Though they didn't touch the eggs and that I can't figure out why." She placed the cup down and quickly added. "Well it's not that I'm complaining or anything."

Fugaku snorted at that and this made the little ones giggle to the delight of both of their parents.

"Well then I guess we will head over after lunch then." Confirmed Fugaku and everyone agreed.

Shisui had been busy ever since the Hokage told him that he would be working directly under his command. The young man was pleased as punch for the vote of confidence that was given to him, but he wondered what the Hokage was planning. He felt as if there was something big coming and soon. He had been sent to meet with the Daimyo of the Land Of Fire, to deliver a message for the Hokage. Shisui thought it was a little odd that after reading the message the Daimyo asked him to come to his training compound for a demonstration of Shisui's skills. The odd part wasn't that he wanted to have Shisui perform some of his skills. What was odd to Shisui was the fact that the Daimyo didn't ask if he would but commanded him to do it. That was just weird to the young shinobi. The Daimyo can and does have the right to command such a thing, but it isn't something that a Daimyo of the Land Of Fire has ever demanded of a shinobi before.

The other thing that has Shisui curious is that the Hokage upon Shisui's return as begun to send his guard on other errands rather than staying at his side hidden in shadows of course. Instead they also have been sent out on one mission or another and of course, those missions are classified and so Shisui has no idea what they were sent to do. He can only imagine that with today's first ever inspection of the Uchiha district. The Hokage is mounting countermeasures for future inspections. ' _Speaking of that_ _inspection this morning what the hell was that all about with my cousins?_ ' Shisui thought angrily. _'I can_ _only thing of one reason why they were treated the way they were and that was because a message was_ _being sent. The wrong kind of message and if I know my uncle. He wouldn't back down to this threat. He can't either or else the clan will waiver.'_ Shisui sighed and sat up from his bed. Reiko, his ever present cat came over and arched his back as he rubbed up against his friend. Shisui reached out and stroked the luxurious soft fur absent mindedly.

"You know Reiko maybe I should pay a visit over at my uncle's house today. What do you think?"

Reiko looked up and sat down beside his friend and meowed loudly in response. Shisui chuckled as he petted the cat again.

"I knew you would agree with me, Reiko."

Wraith was in a kneeling position before his superiors. He hadn't changed into his Anonymous uniform yet as giving the report to his superiors was of the utmost importance. Mainly because the Six Masks weren't know for patience. The pig mask had been shoved over to the side of his head now as he spoke with them. The group was seated in chairs that were made for comfort and they were lined up side by side. The Six Masks were seated with Red at the far left while Black sat at the other end to the right. They all seemed very pleased with his report and this made Wraith very happy as well. He really didn't want to be hit today. Especially since he didn't get to play with his prey as he would have liked, but now Red Mask was speaking and Wraith straighten and stood even taller now.

"Wraith."

"Yes, my liege?"

"Tell us what do you think of the Uchiha family that you visited today?"

"I thought that whether as a clan or just a single family, they were definitely worthy of my lords' attention. They are strong and seem to gather that strength from the bonds they share with each other. I could see how they could cause a serious threat to this village should they remain in control of the Jinchurriki. They are a defiant group and deserve to be placed under your control. I found them to show a bit defiance at our presence. They would probably have shown more if they hadn't realized from the beginning what situation they were in. The children were most wanting to defy me but held steady. I believe with the right training they all would make fine slaves to the Six Masks. They all will in time but one."

"Oh? Who?" Red asked already knowing who the person was, but wanted to hear Wraith say his name.

"The one called Kakashi. If my lords do not mind I would like to request that this one be given to me once the clan has been taken into custody."

"Ah, so Hatake interests you?" An amused Red inquired.

"Yes, he does. No one else should be allowed to kill him other than me. I want to take my time with him by breaking him first. He is so willful that it makes me excited at the prospect of watching him crumble at my feet."

"Very well then, Wraith. I will give you the Hatake, but understand that if he causes problems for us and starts to derail our plans. You will be ordered to kill him outright long before the capture and subjugation of the Uchiha. Is this clear?"

"Yes, my liege, very clear."

"Excellent." Replied Red.

White leaned forward a bit as he readied himself for the question that weighed on his mind.

"Wraith, tell me. What do you think of the Jinchurriki?"

Wraith thought for a moment. ' _Now if this had been the Silver hair that would have been different.'_ He thought. Kakashi has known pain. Wraith could tell from the few times that he had seen Kakashi out in the village. Wraith couldn't see his eyes, but he didn't need too. Kakashi's behavior spoke volumes of how he grew up and Wraith knew that if it had been Kakashi instead of Naruto that had been unfortunate enough to carry the Ninetales inside of him. Then the Superiors would have had a real fight on their hands.

Kakashi had known love and support at one time; but he lost those things in violent ways. In the case of his father, Wraith knew that the man had abandoned his son in the worst way. The combination of knowing love and then losing it is a deadly combination. The love and support that he had learned back then would not be forgotten. It is these things the memories of that love and support that would guide Kakashi. Remembering what he had been taught by such people he is therefore remembering and honoring their memories. A powerful weapon in its own right. The persecution that came before and then continued even after Sakumo had killed himself did nothing but toughen the young man. Kakashi should have broken back then; but since he knew of love and support, Kakashi would have these things going into the struggle of wills against the Six Masks.

Wraith could honestly say that he was impressed with Kakashi. This morning at their house and watching Kakashi stare him down with utter defiance and something else. Something that he knew that had Kakashi had been the Jinchurriki. There would have been no way in hell that the Six Masks would ever be able to completely own him. He would never be as obedient as Wraith has been. No Kakashi would have struggled and fought against them till the day he died. This is why Wraith needs to kill Kakashi. Kakashi had the strength to defy the superiors' indefinitely. Wraith did not and never would have that kind of strength. Naruto on the other hand was different. Wraith saw that this morning as he stared and appraised the boy.

The child hadn't been as interesting as the silver hair had been mostly because Wraith felt something for the kid that he hadn't felt in a long time for anyone and that was pity. He knew that the child's life would be nearly unbearable and maybe it would be. Wraith himself suffered unimaginably under these very same people. He was a few years older when his superiors decided that he would make a fine servant and weapon for them. Wraith endured their treatment because he didn't know anything else.

He couldn't see the littlest Uchiha being able to endure and become what they wanted of him. The child knew of love and compassion. The boy knew of having others care for and support him and he never knew pain like Wraith knew pain. There was no way that Wraith could see the little Jinchurriki being able to live with the confinement and mind games that he would be subjected too. He couldn't see the boy being able to live without love and affection as he has known all this time. This idea of his superiors was doomed to failure. Still Wraith would not go against the wishes of his superiors. They wanted this child; whether it was right or not didn't matter. So he made no voice to say anything different then what they wanted to hear.

"I believe he will make an excellent weapon for my lords' in due time." He answered firmly.

"I see. Good."

Red Mask was now done with Wraith's presence as he and the other members of the Masks needed to discuss what they would do next. Therefore…

"Wraith, thank you for your report. You have served well today. Now leave us. We have things in private that need to be discussed." A stern response from Red.

Wraith bowed his head down until his forehead touched the floor and then after a few seconds holding that position stood up and turned and left the superiors to their schemes. He would go back to his room and make a few of his own. He wanted the silver hair. He needed to kill him. No one defies Wraith and lives long. No one. The eldest Uchiha's eyes were glaring defiantly within Wraith's mind and he was so pleased that he found this new playmate. So pleased that within those glaring eyes, Wraith saw a man who wanted to kill him as much as Wraith wanted to kill him. ' _Everything in due time._ He thought amusedly. ' _Everything in due time'._

It was now lunch time and the Uchiha family was busy eating there lunches oblivious to the schemes of others at the moment.

"As soon as we are done here. I want us to head over to Shin's place and afterwards let's go down to the lake and have Sasuke show us his kaiton release." Suggested Fugaku.

"Yeah! I never got the chance to show you guys my big fireball." Exclaimed Sasuke nearly leaping out of his chair.

"That's true." Replied Naruto nodding his head in agreement. "That Policeman guy came to the house that day and we never got to see it."

"Naruto, dear wipe your mouth please. You have ketchup on the right corner." Mikoto told her son softly.

Naruto did as he was told. "Thank you momma."

"You're welcome honey." She replied and then added looking to her husband. "Yes, I think that going to the lake would be a nice idea. We didn't get to see Sasuke show us his fire release and I really want to see it too."

"Then it is settled then. This afternoon we will go to the lake, but first we must go to Shin's. I have something of a favor to ask of him as well as seeing to getting us some fresh food." Divulged Fugaku.

The family heard upon finishing their meals a shout of two voices and immediately went to investigate. Fugaku looked out the small window of the front door and swiftly opened it and stepping out onto the porch yelled a greeting at the men. Both men looked up as they were standing each by his team of black horses busy giving a feed back to each of their animals before beginning the work of loading the wagons. They immediately bowed at hearing and seeing Fugaku. The older man left his horses to head towards the family house.

"Hello and thank you for coming on such short notice!" Shouted Fugaku. His family piled out on either side of him to see the workers.

"Good afternoon, sir. We are sorry that we couldn't come sooner, but here we are now and ready to clean this up for you." An older man of about fifty said as he came through the gate and started up the sidewalk. Fugaku met him half way along the sidewalk.

"Nonsense, Katsu, I and my family are grateful that you were able to come. I know that you and your team should be tending your fields instead of having to come here." Fugaku said apologetically.

"Well it is alright now sir. We will take care of this mess for you. No need to worry, sir. It will all be gone by the time you and your family return home later this afternoon." Katsu assured with a smile.

The men shook hands and Katsu bowed and then returned to his work. The other man, Eito, bowed also at the family before turning to work on the large pile in front of him. As the men began to work, the family returned inside and cleaned up the kitchen quickly and then headed back out to head for Shin's farm. The workers waved to them again as they left and the men returned the wave as the family went.

The family had walked only five blocks when they saw a crowd gathering at the next block. Upon arrival many of their clansmen greeted them and offered their condolences for what had happened. They gave hugs and words of encouragement to the family, but others did even more than that. They came with money and gift certificates while others came with bags filled with new clothes for them all. The children in particular received the most clothes. All of the siblings were given some very finely made clothing for everyday wear and others garments were of the training variety. Some people even gave the boys very expensive ceremonial kimonos and other garments like them. Some of the clan had brought toys for the younger boys and new first-aid kits and weapons for the older boys. Knowing that they would need to have some on stock in their home to take on missions later. One clansmen brought a small cart pulled by a pony to hall everything in.

The family was deeply touched by such generosity. Though they had seen it many times in the past done for others with themselves being in on the giving. It was something else when you find yourself on the receiving end for once. Mikoto had tears in the corners of her eyes as Fugaku held her close by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. All either of them could do was thank everyone that came to offer these things to them. Sasuke and Naruto were suddenly shy and though Naruto found himself hiding behind his brother, Sasuke stood to face the crowd even with his very pink dusted cheeks. Fugaku raised an arm in the air to gain their attention that he was about to speak. They all quieted down to listen.

"There are no words to express just how deeply touched I and my family are at seeing such a wonderful display of love and comradery as we are witnessing right now." He said in a firm and sincere voice. "You deeply honor us with not only your gifts and condolences, but with your presence here before us. You remind us of the deep bonds we all share as the Uchiha Clan. I am honored to serve you as your clan Head."

"The honor is all ours Fugaku." Takeshi spoke aloud within the crowd. He and Shisui were standing side by side with smiles. Each of them was holding gifts in their hands.

"When I heard what had happened to you. I was determined to help out somehow." Replied Shisui. "If you need anything just ask and it will be done."

Fugaku had to mentally grimace as he thought. ' _Well so much for believing that no one saw that little_ _tango this morning with a cracked Anbu.'_ Fugaku's face though revealed nothing to his audience.

Everyone else within the group nodded in agreement and were voicing their readiness to help out in a moment's notice. Fugaku once again raised a hand to speak and everyone once again quieted down.

"On behalf of my family. I thank all of you for your support. If we need anything, I will be sure to call upon you all for help. Thank you again."

Everyone was pleased with their leader's acceptance of their help and most then left to go on about their daily lives. Takeshi and Shisui along with the clansman and his pony stood waiting until everyone else was gone. Then Takeshi spoke up.

"Fugaku, please give me a key to your house. Shisui and I along with Toru will take these things to your home. We will leave them in your living room if that's alright?"

"Yes, Takeshi that would be fine for now." Fugaku answered as he fished out his keys. Taking the house key off the ring. He handed it to his brother- in- law. "You do remember where to leave the key so we can get back in right?"

"Yes, I do. I'll be careful to hide it there when we are done."

"Thanks."

Mikoto stepped forward wanting to speak to her brother.

"Takeshi thank you. You and Shisui are responsible for getting this all together weren't you?" Asked Mikoto.

"We knew that everyone would help if we told them what happened." Shisui said as he shrugged it off. "You are our family as well as clan. We would most definitely come to your aid and have the clan do so also. Besides, there would have been more and you will probably get more from others that we didn't have time to reach, but are now finding out about it."

"We'll be sure to let them know of our appreciation." Replied Mikoto.

"Well…we better get a move on. These things won't get delivered by themselves and you were heading somewhere when we all stopped you." Takeshi said and then added. "All of you are doing okay. Right?" Takeshi's gaze grew more intense as he looked at his family more closely.

"Yes we're doing as well as can be expected under the circumstances." Mikoto answered softly.

Takeshi knew that something had happened beyond just some damage to the house when he first saw his brother-in-law. Fugaku was sporting a red welt to his face that wasn't there the day before. He knew that things had to have gotten physical at some point during the inspection. He realized that immediately; but now after hearing his sister's near solemn voice. He wanted to know just what the hell happened; but he decided not to question his sister on it. Now wasn't the time with the children being there with them. The last thing Takeshi wanted was to make the little ones relive what was assuredly a very bad experience this morning. No. he would wait until this evening, when the Elders got together once more at the shrine.

"Okay we're leaving then. See you this evening Fugaku at the shrine." Takeshi said as he and the others made their way to Fugaku's home.

"Alright I'll see you then, Takeshi." Confirmed Fugaku as he and his family waved them good-bye.

"Good bye Uncle and good bye Shisui." Replied Naruto.

"Yeah good bye Uncle and please keep Shisui out of our bedroom." Requested Sasuke with a smirk.

Shisui snorted and turned around and started walking backwards as he spoke.

"Ha-ha, little man. I see how it is. I wasn't going to prank you, but maybe I will now."

"Shisui!" Takeshi hauled off and smacked the back of his son's head. "Turn around boy before you walk into someone or step in horse shit."

The last part of that sentence was just above a whisper. No need to have the little ones hear him. Although Takeshi's traitorous mind supplied that it didn't matter. Since the boys were already subjected to their Uncle's outburst at the carnival like everyone else that was there that day. Shisui was rubbing the back of his head and looking over at his father as if he was going to say something and wisely thought better of it, but a knowing smirk was there on his face all the same. Takeshi sighed. He would never live that day down ever.

Fugaku and his family watched them go for a few more minutes before they too turned and continued on their way. They were all feeling a bit lighter than when they had left the house. A burden was lifted and they all felt much better for it.

Naruto walked along thinking of what had happened and found his heart fill with happiness. Still he worried about the next time the people came to run through their house again and soon his mood was starting to plummet all over again. Fortunately the family had made it to Elder Shin's farm before Naruto could sink any more in the dark abyss that desired to swallow him whole.

Shin was coming out his front door when he spied Fugaku and his family heading towards his house. ' _This ought to be interesting_.' He mused as he turned back towards the door and after opening it. He stuck his head inside and yelled to his wife of company coming. Shin then pulled back out the door and went to greet their guests. Fugaku stepped out ahead of his family to reach forth his hand in greeting. Shin came up and took his hand shaking it.

"Good afternoon, Fugaku. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you and your family here?"

Both men released each other's hand as Fugaku spoke.

"Ah, Good afternoon, Shin. I brought my family for a small visit and to ask a favor of you."

"Go on."

"The inspection this morning turned out to be a bit rowdy." Fugaku replied sarcastically.

"Hm. So I have heard my friend. What do you need of me?"

"We need some fresh food like cheese, milk, rice and some fresh vegetables. I'll pay for the items when we return and then could you please have the stuff ready when we come back?

"Sure no problem would it be alright to ask where all of you are headed?"

"I need to head over to Daisuke's and buy some new furniture. Those thugs masquerading as Leaf shinobi busted up a lot of what we had and now Katsu and Eito are at my house loading their wagons with it all. After that I want to take my family down to the lake. Sasuke is going to show us the kaiton release of the fireball jutsu." Fugaku looked back at his son with pride.

Shin looked over at the boy being spoken of in mild surprise. Fugaku's family had stood back a respectful distance as the two men talked. They patiently waited to be addressed by the Elder. Shin's surprised look went away for a second as he asked.

"Sasuke, you have managed the first fire release technique? At your age?" An incredulous Shin asked.

"Yes, sir. I can make a very big fireball or a steady stream of fire for several seconds instead too." Sasuke beamed proudly.

Shin arched an eyebrow at that statement.

"Well then I will need to see that for myself sometime. In fact all of the Elders will want to see it as well. It is a rite of passage and to see this in one so young will definitely be the joy of us all." Shin smiled at the boy. Then he looked over at Fugaku once more and added. "As for the things mentioned don't worry, Fugaku. "I will personally see to the needs of your family. The food will be ready when you come back and with a few extra things as well."

"Thank you and your right about Sasuke. I'm sure all of the Elders will be glad for a bit of good news." Added Fugaku.

"I agree." Shin said then looking at the rest of the family again he waved an arm for them to come along.

"Come on in everyone and welcome to my home. My family is waiting inside to meet with you."

With that said the family followed the Elder.

Rat sat patiently in the same spot that was beginning to feel to him like it was his very own personal private spying place. It was directly across the street from the Hokage Tower. The men's clothing store was a two story building that held the finest of causal and dress clothes for men and was a well-liked shop apparently. Rat had watched several men of different incomes walk into the place and come out with something or several somethings. Rat had never been inside the building himself. He simply had no taste for shopping whatsoever. His uniforms were satisfactorily enough for him. Besides, he had nowhere to go even consider dressing up and heading out somewhere.

For as long as Rat has been in the military. He had never known anything but the highest level of discipline. Which was training and missions and keeping your ass out of trouble. He sighed as he shifted slightly in his crouched position. He had never known anything else for most of his life. This made him wonder if what he was doing now was really such a good idea.

Rat knew that if the current Hokage was taken down. It would mean that Anonymous would be placing the next Hokage in and even though that candidate for the position would have to be run by the Daimyo himself. The Six Masks weren't at all concerned that their candidate for the top job wouldn't get approval from the Daimyo.

Still this person would just be a puppet of the organization and would play his part to convince the feudal lord that he had only the highest ideals when in reality the whole village would be under Anonymous rule. 'They would be no better than slaves if that happened. _So why do this then?'_ He thought. ' _Surely the Six Masks will not stop with subjugating this village. No. They will want_ _the entire land of Fire under their control. They will kill the Daimyo or cause some type of scandal that the man wouldn't be able to overcome and be forced from power. Power. That's all they ever think about isn't it? I shouldn't do this but I do agree with some of their true ideals, but it's more than that. I guess if I had to be honest with myself. I'm afraid. I'm so afraid of being tortured and having Wraith do it would be the worst and I'm sure even though I'm not under his direct command. He would be given the task of interrogating me and I can't go through that._ ' Rat frowned deeply. He didn't like the answer that came ringing in his ears. A coward. ' _Yes, I am a coward, but I will be a coward that lives and isn't hurt.'_ He convinced himself. He wanted to survive. In Anonymous this was all any of the members were truly seeking if they had any sense.

Rat was brought out of his thoughts and perked up as he saw an individual that he recognized as an Uchiha walking directly into the tower. Rat was sure that the man was a member of council. If so then what could be the reason of this visit. One thought came to mind instantly. The inspection had happened this morning. Rat had heard from some of his comrades that there was going to be an inspection this morning. Perhaps the councilor is seeking to have an audience with the Hokage over that very issue. Rat really couldn't be sure of this though. It could be something else entirely and there was no sense in trying to figure it out. It wasn't his job to think. It was only his job to report what the Hokage did and where he did it. ' _The Six Masks are going to like hearing this piece of information._ ' Rat smirked at that but then frowned a few seconds later. ' _Why does the Hokage stand next the maligned Uchiha?_ _Doesn't he understand that they will be his ruin?'_ Rat sighed and continued to watch. He needed to know how long the council member was at the tower. He sat down on the roof well hidden by an overlapping tree branch that hung partially over the men's store and waited.

The day was now moving into the early evening once more. People who had been working in the village were now heading home. Shops were starting to close up for the night with only the bars and a few conveyance stores and pharmacies remaining open. The Uchiha family had made their way back from the lake and were all a buzz over Sasuke's fire release. Both parents gushed a large amount of praise for the little boy's accomplishment and Sasuke beamed from it all. Naruto was just happy for his brother. He would have to wait a little while longer before he could do what the clan had decided would be his rite of passage. The sealing technique. Kakashi had to find the time to teach him that one yet, but Naruto wasn't in any hurry. He could wait for now. As far as he was concerned there were bigger things that needed his big brother's attention than Naruto's need for a jutsu. He wouldn't pressure his Kashi nor would he bother his big brother Itachi with it either. They will get to it when they have proper time. Naruto knew he just had to be patient.

The family returned to Shin's farm and Fugaku tried to pay for the food, but Shin graciously refused payment. He had said that he was just happy that he and his family could be of help. It came as a surprise to the family when the 'extra things' turned out to be replacement items of the things Kakashi and Naruto had received at the Uchiha festival. The items weren't exactly the same but close enough. Naruto could only grimace as he accepted once again a T-shirt from Keiko that had a chibi fox decal on the front with the saying. 'I'm foxy and I know it.' The only thing different this time was that the shirt was yellow instead of white. Everyone laughed at his reaction to it. There was also something else given to the family. These items were brand new sheet sets for all of the beds and even some new linens for the bathroom. Since the thugs burned all the bath towels in all of the bathrooms leaving a very charred and wet mess on the floor due to dosing the fire with water. Sayuri even saw to it that there were curtains for the living room and bedrooms. Though she stuck to neutral colors so they wouldn't clash with the color schemes of each of the rooms.

Again the family was feeling a great sense of gratitude to their clansmen. Hugs went around and many thanks as well before they gathered all of the bags and waved good bye. The family left Shin's and headed for home. They were met by a young man when they were nearly half way home. The young man was Saburo and he worked for Daisuke. He told them that the furniture had been delivered and been set up for them at no extra charge. Fugaku could only laugh at that. He was just so pleased with the care his family was being given. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to race home and see the new furniture but was told by their mother to stay close to them instead. They would be home soon enough. The boys immediately came back to their parents as they had started to walk a little ahead of them. Fugaku thanked the young man and gave him a tip large enough to share with the others that had helped him to move and set up the new furniture. Saburo bowed and thanked Fugaku and told him that he would see to it that the others received their share of the tip. They all said their good byes and the family continued home.

The new furniture was beautiful. A deep red couch with beige accent pillows lined it. Across from the couch were two wing back chairs in a beige color with one deep red accent pillow on each of them. The beige curtains for the living room couldn't have been a coincidence. In the bed rooms all of the beds received new mattresses and new desk chairs replaced the shattered ones in all of the boys rooms. Along with new lamps in all the bedrooms and living room. The curtains were quickly put up in all of the rooms and the house was finally looking like a home again. Daisuke even went so far as to replace all of the wooden frames that held the family's priceless photos and were placed back on the mantel in their proper place.

The family decided that tonight they would celebrate. They would celebrate Sasuke's accomplishment, the new furniture and other goods that they had received, but most of all tonight they would celebrate their clan. Mikoto began to plan ahead what they would like to have for tonight's feast. Fugaku took the little ones out back to do some training exercises and to just spend time with them. All of them couldn't wait for the two older boys to come home and see what new things they had received.

Kakashi and his brother were tired. All either of them wanted to do at this point was to just go home and sleep on their bedroom floors. They didn't care that there were no mattresses on the beds anymore. They would sleep easy enough. The patrol proved to be somewhat eventful for them as they chased after some ninja from the Land of Earth. They were scouts sent to spy on the Leaf's borders. How they managed to get past several Anbu units that was patrolling farther out near the border of the Land of Fire itself. The Uchiha brothers didn't know, but chase the ninja they did. The ninja managed to escape them and another team; but everyone knew what the Rock Nin were doing within their borders and this could only mean one thing. The other villages were starting to get wind that there is unrest within the Leaf. Kakashi and Itachi headed back to headquarters. This latest news had to be reported and they still had to talk to the commander about an imposter in their ranks.

Their shift had finished the moment that Hawk's team arrived to relieve them. Wolf Team sped away quickly towards their village and once again it was Yamato that felt left in the dark about something.

"Hey, guys something else is going on isn't there?" He kept facing forward as he jumped from branch to branch.

"Yeah, Yamato there is and you might as well know now. We might have had an imposter in our ranks." Kakashi commented with slight anger in his voice.

This bit of news did make Yamato turn his head to catch a glance of his teammate in hopes that this was just some joke, but Kakashi wasn't joking. The young man's shoulders stayed squared and didn't give the telltale signs of hitching as from trying to keep from laughing. The tone of Kakashi's voice hadn't been teasing or misleading in any way either. Looking over at Itachi, Yamato saw that his whole body posture spoke of seriousness. If they were messing with him, Yamato couldn't tell right now.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you guys to say that, though I don't know what I was expecting to hear."

"Ah, don't feel bad about it, Yamato. We would have said something sooner but both of us were far to lost in our own thoughts to say anything until now. If you hadn't said anything we would have most likely wouldn't have even brought it up. For this I'm sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel left out." Replied Itachi.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not hurt. I just felt like something was going on with you two and I wanted to learn of it so that I may help you in any way I could."

"Thanks, Yamato. Thanks for reminding me that we are all a team. Sometimes I forget that obviously though I had never meant to do so." An apologetic Kakashi relied and then added. "Please come with us to the commander's office. You will learn of everything when we arrive there."

"Of course!"

Wolf Team continued on their way to the Anbu headquarters at a swift pace.

"So do we have all of your support?" Red mask asked as he stood before a group of clan Heads.

Anonymous had decided to gain further support from other clans. Clans that had a grudge against the Uchiha. These clans would most likely support the organization and as the Six Masks had hoped would follow the organization rather blindly. Offering them the chance at revenge against the Uchiha and promising to give them a few of the clan's members as slaves once Anonymous had assumed power. This was something that theseven clans found hard to resist. Thus they were gathered within a compound that had once been the main warehouse of the Hyuuga, but now had been abandoned for years and taken over by Anonymous. Now they were all gathered all six of the Six Masks and the Heads of Clans in one of the larger offices of the warehouse talking of treachery.

"We will support you and your organization. Red mask, we hope that this alliance will benefit all of us for years to come." Replied a rather robust man in his forties with dark brown short hair that was slicked back. He was medium height and build.

"Excellent, Mao, we are grateful for the support of the Kohaku clan." Red mask then turned his gaze to the other six clans that had agreed to meet with Anonymous. "So what about the rest of you?" He said curiously.

The other clans glanced at each other and then nodded in quick confirmation before turning back towards the Six Masks. A tall woman with long black hair pulled up in a high pony tail and a patch over her left eye stepped forward and spoke for them all.

"We are in this to the end, Red. I just hope for your sakes that you don't plain on back stabbing us later. That sort of thing will prove highly unsatisfactory for Anonymous. We can give as well as we can get."

"We wouldn't dream of it, Miko." Red said in slight amusement.

White mask stepped forward now and addressed the group.

"Come everyone and let us take a refreshing break and relax." White gestured towards a lounge area where servants were already setting up the refreshments. He then tilted his head to the side slightly in mock curiosity and asked the clan heads. "You will join us of Anonymous will you? We would love to sit and talk of furthering our plans with your help and of course speak of your needs and concerns as well."

Mao the leader of the Kohaku clan was once again the one to speak up.

"Yes, we would all like that very much. Let this be the beginning of a wonderful and prosperous alliance."

"Yes indeed let it be so." Replied Red Mask pleased.

Both groups made their way over to the lounge to begin strengthening Anonymous's goals.

The commander was waiting for Wolf team to show up any minute in his office. He had gotten wind of a chase that took place, but he didn't get much in the way of details. This information he wanted first and foremost. He knew that the Uchiha siblings wanted to talk to him about something else and if they wanted to talk then it had to be important as well. Still, the protection of the Leaf village was a top priority and anything that has happened to jeopardize that was paramount.

He decided to take his seat and wait. He left his window and his thoughts of what could possibly have happened out in the woods, to think of what the Uchiha might possibly want instead. He didn't get very far though as he felt and then heard Wolf team coming towards his door. The expectant knock came as soon as he straightened himself up more comfortably in his chair.

"Come in." He answered

Wolf team came in to the room. They stood before his desk and bowed slightly.

"Wolf team reporting as order sir." Kakashi said after straightening back to full height. His team mates did likewise.

"Report, captain."

"Sir, at fourteen hundred hours we encountered a team of Rock Nin from the southwest border of Konoha. They had gotten wind of us before we could thoroughly ascertain why they were there, but I think it would be obvious the group we saw had scouts. We chased them for a good seven miles but they got away. Going back to the site where we first saw them proved that they had been busy setting up camp for the night. There were rocks placed for a campfire and all the stones and other hard or sharp objects and been cleared from the area. So they had been planning on laying out their bed rolls."

"I see. So at least one of the hidden villages has learned that there is strife within the Leaf." The commander sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew that this was most likely the scenario that he was going to hear from his men.

"We will need to step up patrols then. Outside and inside the village. I'm not surprised that the Rock Nin were dumb enough to try to gain Intel on us this way. Still the others won't make this same mistake. We can be assured of this fact. They will be trying to gain access to the village by other means."

"Yes, we agree sir." Concurred Kakashi as he added. "We suspect that there may already be other ninja from the hidden villages either on their way here under a henge or present right now. We believe that the gates will have to be reinforced with Anbu units as well as the regular corps, though the other villages' ninja will be of a much higher caliber that would be attempting to spy on us. They can't afford to get caught at this. The eyes that are watching the gates will have to be extra sharp to catch any of them coming or going from here."

"I'm aware of that captain. Believe me, I'm aware." The commander reached for a clipboard that displayed the roster of Anbu that would be on patrol within the village. He was going to have to change things. He couldn't help another sigh escaping his lips.

"Captain, at the conclusion of this meeting, I want you to choose one of your team to go and tell the Hokage, what you have just told me with the added message that I am already redirecting the patrol units for within the village accordingly. As for what you half to speak to me about I'm ready to hear whatever it is that is on your minds."

Itachi thought at that moment. 'He has no idea what he's in for.' The younger brother looked up at the older one and found the older one was looking back at him. A silent communication passed between them and then Kakashi turned to the commander and spoke.

"Sir we believe that there is a possible spy in our mist."

This made the commanders eyes narrow a bit. "Say on." He demanded.

"This morning when the first inspection was taking place. Our family was visited by an Anbu team and some of the regular corps. The captain of the Anbu wore a pig mask. He proved to be slightly unhinged for lack of a better word and attacked my family." Kakashi was starting to get angry just thinking of the incident.

"A pig operative, huh?" The commander replied pensively. "I'm pretty sure that there was no Pig operative that was assigned to that detail this morning."

"Are you sure sir?" Kakashi inquired eagerly leaning onto the desk with both hands splayed out in front of him.

The commander looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, captain. All Pig operatives are either on missions with their teams. Some of them are on solo missions and some are on leave or in the hospital for the time being."

Kakashi had been straightening back up slowly as the commander had spoken and then looked over at Itachi, who was giving a knowing look back at him. Yamato found everything that was being said a shock right now. His thoughts instantly racing with the news. ' _A traitor in our very own headquarters!'_ He thought alarmed. Yet he said nothing to them. He just stood and took everything in.

The commander looked at his subordinates with an analytic eye. _'I'm about to get something big right_ _now._ ' He thought ominously. Itachi spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

"Commander we believe that our 'friend' this morning was an imposter and not only that but an imposter with the Hyuuga eyes."

"You saw them?!"

"No, we didn't but our father did. The Pig operative had gotten to close to our father's face in his taunting and our father was able to see the man's eyes. Besides this sir, as my brother has already mentioned. The operative was borderline insane. Hell, he probably is insane. He beat up our father right in front of us and then proceeded to threaten our younger brother, Sasuke and then Kakashi. Saying that he wanted to play with them and that he alone would be the one to kill Kakashi. That alone said that he wasn't one of us. We know better than to go after our own without due cause."

Kakashi added to his brother's statement.

"We believe sir that either a team that had been assigned to the detail had been taken out by this imposter and his team or someone within our ranks has provided an opening for the impostor's team to gain entrance into the district."

The commander raised his hands into a triangle like pose as his elbows rested on the armrests of his chair and the tips of his fingers supported under his chin. He closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment taking everything that was said in. When he finally spoke it was low and cold.

"This morning I had sent out twelve Anbu teams to assist the regular corps. When only eleven returned to me. I had decided to wait a little while longer. Sometimes as you know, there are teams that decide to go and do something irresponsible like heading out to a bar for a few drinks instead of reporting immediately back in when a mission is done. I figured I would need to discipline them on their wayward return, but they didn't return. After two hours I decided to dispatch a couple units to go look for them and drag if they had too those Anbu back here. Now I realize that what I might be looking for are bodies instead and if that's the case then I already know who I must start with in finding answers and the traitor."

Wolf team shudder at the cold look in the man's eyes and tone. Traitor. The very word brings hostile intent and Kakashi would know of this well. He also knew that within Anbu that word took on a whole new meaning. Whoever decided to turn on them would be one sorry asshole. This much Kakashi and his team knew and had seen firsthand before. The commander was fierce when it came to such a thing. He would hunt down the traitor himself and deal with him or her and there would be no mercy shown.

Coming back to the present Kakashi decided to ask what would the commander want them to do about the information that they gave him.

"Sir, concerning the Hyuuga imposter; how should we approach this problem?"

"Kakashi, allow me time with the Hokage. I need to confer with him before I go anywhere with this information. He will be investigated but if he is part of Anonymous, then we have to be cautious. If we slip up and tip him off that we are on to him. We will lose the edge we need to capture him and Anonymous together."

"For now I want the two of you to go home and rest up for tomorrow's patrol. I will see the Hokage early this evening to discuss this news and other things that relate to the operation of the hunt for this organization that you two will be on." Then looking over at a quiet Yamato, he said.

"Yamato, you will probably end up on some solo missions or working with another team that is temporarily broken up as well until this whole mess with the underground is dealt with. Is this understood?"

"I have no problems under the current situation, sir."

"Very well then, Wolf team, you are dismissed."

It was now four thirty in the afternoon. Fugaku had spent time with his youngest sons in the back yard for a while but now he was in his study. He needed to think over the things he wanted to say to the Elders at the meeting tonight. Mikoto was busy cooking the feast that the family would have tonight and the little ones were in their bedroom busy playing with the new toys they had received. Their laughter and play could be heard all the way to the living room. Mikoto smiled as she listened to her children.

That morning she wasn't sure of anything. The Anbu that had come were so frightening and infuriating as well. She wanted to fight until she had seen the way the operative with the Pig mask had acted. It was clear that the man wasn't stable. Not completely anyway. She knew that some of the operatives would go through times of temporary insanity when they had spent too much time in the field. Too many missions of killing others. It does something to a person and if they don't talk to someone and have a support network of people that they trust and can rely on. Those Anbu usually end up getting a psych eval done to them.

Mikoto turned towards the table with her next finished side dish of pickled vegetables on the table as she thought. ' _Still, Fu said that the operative was a Hyuuga and Itachi had stated that the man had to be_ _an imposter. IF that's the case then Anbu has been infiltrated by Anonymous.'_ She frowned at the thought. She placed the serving bowl down on the table and went back to the stove and beginning stirring miso soup while her thoughts continued to stir along with the soup. ' _I hope they can find out who it is though my guess would be to start with the people that are responsible for dispatching teams_ _on missions within Anbu. Then again it could be that the Pig's team just waited and then intercepted a_ _team on their way to the district and took them out and stepped in their place._ ' Mikoto was brought out of her thoughts as she heard one of her children calling to her.

"Momma, momma, are you okay?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"Yes, dear I'm fine. I just spaced out for a minute." She said as she smiled.

"You sure mother?" Added Sasuke.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I worried you both. Is there something that you both need?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. Then looking back at their mother Naruto went and tried asking his question again from earlier.

"Momma may Sasuke and I have some juice now?"

"Of course! Come sit at the table and I will get you both some."

The two little boys went and sat down together while their mother went and got glasses and set them before the boys and then got the juice out of the refrigerator. It was then that just before she came over to start pouring the juice that they all sensed their other two family members returning home.

"Kakashi and Itachi are back! Shouted Sasuke with excitement.

At that statement both boys were back out of their seats and heading for the front door as fast as they could without running. Their mother swiftly set the juice down to go after her boys. She didn't want them to run off the front porch. The morning incident was still reminding her of its danger. She managed to catch them before they opened the door.

"Easy boys." She said soothingly let's go out together to meet them okay?"

Sasuke and Naruto both gave voice of agreement in unison and the family went outside onto the porch. Sure enough here came their brothers walking down the street. Both of them looked tired and as soon as their mother gave them permission both little boys were off the front porch and down the steps and through the gate on the run. They nearly collided with their older siblings as they ran as fast as they could to reach them.

Kakashi and Itachi watched their brothers come barreling towards them and they couldn't help but smile. They had missed their little brothers too. Sasuke out ran Naruto and jumped into Itachi's waiting arms and a second later Naruto was in Kakashi's.

"Hey big brothers guess what happened after you left for Anbu?!" They both shouted excitedly.

"Hey, guys slow down where's the fire?" An amused Kakashi asked as he and Itachi both laughed.

"There's no fire Kashi. We just wanted to tell you something really big happened!"

"Oh? What did happen after we both left?" Now it was Itachi asking.

"Go ahead and tell them Sasuke."

"Okay. Yeah so we went out with father and mother after lunch to visit with Elder Shin and his family and guess what?" Sasuke didn't bother with waiting for either of his brothers to answer him as he continued on excitedly.

"We ran into a bunch of our clansmen." He was quickly cut off though by Itachi.

"Yeah well we live among our clan, Sasuke. Who else would you run into here?" Itachi teased and Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke was giving Itachi that I'm so done with you look at the moment and this made both his older brothers laugh outright. When he got over his laughter Itachi apologized.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Please continue with what you were saying."

"Well as I was saying ,we ran into a large number of our clan. Uncle Takeshi and that brat Shisui was at the head of them. Everyone was telling us that they were sorry for what happened and that they heard that all our stuff was destroyed so they gave us all new stuff. You should see it. You guys! They gave us new clothes and they gave us food and toys and lots of stuff. You have to come and see."

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and had to jump in as well.

"Yeah, what he said and there is also new furniture too. We all got new mattress and curtains for our rooms and everything! Come and see!"

"Wow…that is good news." A shocked Kakashi confirmed.

"Let's head to the house then." Sasuke was trying to get out of his brothers arms and Itachi finally let him down. Then Sasuke reached for his brother's hand and led the way back. Naruto doing the same with Kakashi. They were all greeted by their father and mother who were waiting for them on the porch.

"We're home."

"It's good to have you back." They replied and reached out to hug their older sons.

"Come on inside there are new things in your rooms that you need to go and see." Divulged Fugaku.

"Yes and we are celebrating tonight with a feast!" Exclaimed Naruto happily.

"That sounds great. We both are starving right now." Declared Kakashi as he patted his stomach.

The family went in and the older boys were shocked at the beautiful new living room. They then went to their own rooms and found several new and nice things waiting there for them. The best thing being a brand new mattress. Now both boys would get a real good night's sleep instead of having to looking forward to sleeping on the floor. They both showered and changed while the rest of the family went into the kitchen. Once the older brothers were done cleaning themselves up and were presentable. They made their way out to the kitchen.

The feast that their mother made was excellent and well received by everyone. Mikoto was beaming at the praise and the satisfied appetites of her men. Once the meal was done Fugaku began explaining in detail what had happened and how they got the furniture with a surprise from Daisuke. When he even replaced the broken picture frames for all of their family photos. The family talked until it was time for the parents to leave for tonight's meeting. This sobered up the mood in the house rather quickly and the little ones found themselves wishing that their parents could just forget about the meeting for once and stay home with them. Meetings meant that something bad was happening and since the first meeting that they had ever gone too had scared them so badly and upset their big brother's. Sasuke and Naruto had both come to think of meetings of the clan as something bad.

Fugaku and his wife got themselves ready to leave and as usual before they left. Fugaku gave the speech that Kakashi was in charge while they were gone and that any bad reports from him would mean distribution of punishment to the other three the following day. Itachi made a quip about why was he numbered in with the little ones and Fugaku gave his son a look. Itachi sighed and everyone laughed. They hugged their children and promised to be home as soon as they could though they felt that their children shouldn't wait up for them and with that the parents left the house and headed for the shrine.

Togu and Katsumi were already at the shrine getting things set up for the meeting. They would meet in their usual place. A room that was to the right of the entrance way. Togu had finished lighting the last of the candles as Katsumi placed the large tray with a teapot and several cups down at the center of the table. Everything was in readiness and now all they could do was wait for the arrival of the other Elders of the clan to come. They knew that they wouldn't have to wait long. After the events of earlier today, they knew that every one of them would be on time this time. There was much that needed to be discussed. No one was really ready for it either. The two Elders sat and made small talk while they waited. Hiroki was the first to arrive followed five minutes later by Asami and Takeshi. The rest all seemed to show up at the same time.

They all sat down and poured the tea and passed the tea pot around the table. Once everyone had their tea Fugaku began the meeting.

"Greetings Elders of the Uchiha, as you all know, we are supposed to come up with ideas as for countermeasures should things truly get ugly and we need to either fight or take flight from Konoha." He paused a moment to take in the faces around the table. "We are also here due to today's first inspection of the district."

Togu was the first one to speak up soon as Fugaku needed to take a breath.

"I thought I had it bad this morning until I heard about you, Fugaku. Damn. They certainly did a number on you. Your face is sporting a nasty bruise. I guess one of them decided to get physical for no reason?" Togu spoke with a matter-of- fact tone and a shrug of the shoulders.

Fugaku grimaced as he was forced to remember the encounter with operative Pig.

"That incident is just one of the things I need to discuss with all you. So… since we're so popular all of a sudden. Which would you prefer we discuss first? Do we begin with the inspection this morning? Or do we start with our ideas for fight or flight?" Fugaku looked around the table. Everyone was mulling it over for a few seconds. Then Takeshi raised his head back up after debating the issues within himself. He looked over at Fugaku.

"I say we start with the inspection. I think it would give us all a panoramic view of just what we can expect from these inspections and how we can possibly make them more bearable for our clan."

"I agree with Takeshi." Replied Katsumi. "We should also include anything that the clansmen told us. I'm sure that I wasn't the only one that got an earful from them." She gave a small smirk at that last part and many at the table did likewise in acknowledgement.

Hiroki finished drinking his tea and said casually as he poured himself another cup.

"Fugaku, if you don't mind I wish to hear of your account. I found the whole tale told me suspicious."

Several at the table concurred with Hiroki quickly.

"Very well." Fugaku replied as he leaned forward a bit and began to tell of the incident of that morning. He left nothing out as he spoke of the event in a somewhat bored tone. When he had finished everyone else other than Mikoto was shocked. Kenji was the first to speak his peace.

"There was no way that operative was a true member of Anbu. Someone that unstable wouldn't be on the roster. There is no place for those that have lost it. It's the psych ward for them."

"Yeah and who tries to kiss people with an Anbu mask on anyway?" Togu countered as he thought of how embarrassed Kakashi must have felt.

"Togu, don't start now." Katsumi warned in an annoyed tone.

Togu gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, but I find it interesting that this person is a Hyuuga." Continued Asami ignoring the other two. "He must have been one of the poor devils that was conditioned as a small child to serve his clan as a slave."

"Yeah and if you acted up. They would fry your brain with that damn tattoo they placed on the less fortunate." Togu had jumped back in the conversation. "Imagine living everyday knowing that if you pissed off the main house of the Hyuuga clan, you'd be having your last day on this earth?" He shook this head at this thought.

"Still this means that if a Hyuuga of one of the branch families is high up in Anonymous. Than it is probably very likely that a member of the main house is also there for the purpose of controlling him from within that organization."

"Ah, nicely said, Shin." A pleased Fugaku answered.

"I believe this is the case." Fugaku folded his arms resting them on the table. "I believe that either Anzai or Hirashi is leading Anonymous or is one of the leader's top members, but either way a Hyuuga is involved and I would bet my own Sharigan eyes that it's Hirashi."

Aito rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he spoke up.

"Even if this is so we will need prove that he is the leader of Anonymous and that I believe won't be that easy to get.

Katsumi nodded her head in agreement and added.

"We should be careful about this matter. I have gathered from some of the villagers that are supportive of us that several clans are going to back the underground organization. There are also several civilians that are being swayed towards the council's front runners for subjugating us. They are beginning to believe the lies that are being spread around about us."

Togu cursed aloud as Shin shook his head in disgust.

"We haven't' done a damn thing to any of those idiots!" Retorted Togu.

"No. The villagers believe we have." Katsumi wearily said.

"What do you mean?" Shin looked over at her confused.

"What I mean is that remember when Kenzou left to go on a merry stroll through the village to see an old friend?"

"Yes our memory isn't that bad yet." Retorted Asami.

"Well, that friend of his came to meet an untimely end this past Friday."

Most people at the gathered table gave a shocked look. The only ones that did not were Katsumi of course and Fugaku. Katsumi continued on.

"A message was left next to the body. The message was warning the villagers to stay away from the Uchiha. No tolerance will be given to anyone that continues to serve, help or even befriend one of the Uchiha clan. The individual would be seen as a traitor and will answer for it."

"Whoa when did this happen? I didn't hear of anything of this until now." A surprised Shin answered.

"That's because you were busy milking your cows Shin. You missed the noontime news today. It was the main event of the only news station in the Leaf." Takeshi supplied.

"Yeah, and what did the news say?"

Takeshi had finished his tea and was just staring into the empty cup with a deep frown. No one could tell if Takeshi was disappointed because he drunk the last of his tea or if it was because of what he remembered being said on the news. Either way, Hiroki went ahead and poured the man another.

"The news said that the store proprietor was targeted because he allowed Kenzou in his shop and even sold him some goods. The reporter said that some people had told her that it was vigilantes that support the boycott that had done the killing and sent the message. Another account says that we did it to get even with the store proprietor for not having just sent Kenzou away before he could be harmed. That we thought the man had set Kenzou up for death. So we killed the store proprietor to get some ridiculous revenge."

Takeshi thanked Hiroki for the refill and lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.

Ichiru looked around at the others with an annoyed look as he said.

"I can't believe that the newstation would even broadcast that as news. It's nothing but speculation and here say." He nearly yelled.

"I believe this has something to do with our 'friends' in the underground. At least the second account sounds like them anyway. As for the first account, it is possible to believe that the villagers would think this way at least most of them. Simply because Kenzou was walking in broad daylight in the heart of the village and anyone who hadn't seen him go into the pet shop was either not in the vicinity to begin with or they are legally blind." Reasoned Shin thoughtfully.

Asami gave a small giggle to that statement and Katsumi looked at her unapprovingly. Asami sighed and took another sip of her tea.

"I think that they will continue to try and scare the villagers about us and we would be very careless indeed if we did anything stupid right now." A somber Katsumi replied.

"Yeah I suspect that Anonymous or even some of the members of council are feeding the media false information on us." Togu said knowingly.

"So if the man was killed a couple of days ago why haven't we been told until now?" Hiroki asked as he poured his last cup of tea for the night.

"That would be because of me." Answered Fugaku apologetically. "I was given direct orders from the Hokage to sit on the information until all of the investigation had been completed. That didn't take long as the person or group responsible were careful not to leave any evidence that would lead back to them. The message that was mentioned for example, was made by cutting out letters from newspapers and then put together to create words and glued on to the paper. The murder happened on Friday but only yesterday late afternoon was the information given to the media."

"I still don't understand why Kenzou felt the need to disobey our direct command to stay within our district." Yelled Ichiru as he slammed a fist down on the table causing everyone to grab their cup.

"I can tell you why." Replied Takeshi somberly. Kenzou was sick. He was slowly dying of a cancer. I don't know what kind it was. I guess when he found out that his friend had been sick and almost died. Kenzou decided to go and see him even if it meant his death. It would matter most to him at this point."

"Well it was still a very careless act and very foolish on his part and he was supposed to be one of the wise." Yelled Ichiru again.

"Ichiru stop your yelling. You're starting to give me a headache." Reprimanded Aito.

Fugaku decided that it was time to get the meeting back on track.

"I think that Katsumi is correct in thinking that we should error to the side of caution. Whatever Kenzou's heartfelt reasons were for disobedience it's a moot point now. We are where we are and we would be here regardless if one old man chose to heed our warnings or not." He then took a sip of his tea before continuing. "What I want to know right now is what about allies? The people that we rely on inside and outside this village." Turning to address Kenji, Fugaku asked.

"Kenji, have you spoken to the Hokage about the allies we have here within the village?"

Kenji gave a sharp nod as he began to elaborate.

"Yes, I met with him earlier today. Satomura Yoshimi the patriarch of the Satomura family is our heaviest supporter. He was instrumental in gaining us a somewhat reprieve from the harsh demands that the opposition proposed against us. He and his family have been steadily gathering others among the upper echelons to see reason and give support."

Kenji then grabbed his satchel and pulled out a sheet of paper that listed all the people of the upper echelons that the Satomura family was able to gather in support so far. He began to pass the list around the table starting from his right and going around to end with Mikoto who was sitting beside him on his left. Everyone activated their Sharigan to memorize the list for future reference.

"The Satomura family gained their wealth through offering security solutions for businesses so you can believe that they checked everyone out to make sure that everyone on this list is legitimate to work with."

Fugaku was handed the list by Takeshi. Once he looked it over he gave his approval before he had passed it on to his wife.

"Excellent work, Kenji. I take it that you are preparing to set up a meeting with all of these people?"

"It is already done. They will meet with us on May seventeenth at six in the evening at the Satomura family's estate."

"Excellent work. May I ask you and Shin to accompany me that evening?"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Answered Kenji.

"Yes, I will be there as well." Concurred Shin.

"Good that is settled now then Aito what about our allies outside of the Leaf?"

Aito shot a grin at the Head of Clan.

"Yes, sir! The Nashida clan brought with them the Suzaki clan in to help us as well and Zaizen and their ally the Black Claw gang will also help us with anything and everything that we will need. They are more than fired up to help."

"The bunker? Fugaku looked over at Ichiru in question.

"Yes, Fugaku, I have with help been able to build a secret bunker outside the village walls. It is hidden well and is ready to be filled with a cache of weapons at any time now."

"How did you manage that so quickly?" inquired Takeshi.

"Let me tell you it wasn't easy. I could only work on it at night. My teams and I decided that the best way to keep from gaining suspicion was to use a naturally made structure like a cave or an underground warren of some of the giant snakes that have been abandoned. We simply made the entrances more concealing and added torch holders along the walls of the cave and underground den that we finally decided on. In this way, we were able to keep all noise to a bare minimum. As long as we kept our chakra suppressed no one would be able to detect us and find out what we were doing. Also I have prepped one of the underground dens of the giant snakes in our area. "Ichiru informed.

"Excellent work also, Ichiru. Aito how soon can we began stock piling the cave and den?"

"They can have the weapons here in less than twenty-four hours."

"Good. I will need you and Ichiru to get together and decide when the delivery will be made and gather a couple of teams to help transfer the supplies to the bunker. You can began at any time, but be careful of the sweeps. I'm sure that council will not be kept at bay for long on honoring not having the inspections at night. It's just a matter of time before they do. So make this quick."

"Right." Both men said in unison.

"Now that the meeting with our allies within the village is set and we now have chosen bunkers for our cache of weapons. The only thing left are the scenarios that each of you were to come up with. So who wants to go first?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow in question as he glanced around the table. Hiroki cleared his throat.

"I will start us off Fugaku."

The meeting concluded four hours later. It was now eleven O'clock and Fugaku and Mikoto were walking home. They weren't surprised to find the living room light on in their home as they approached the front gate. There was no doubt that Kakashi was up and waiting for them. Itachi was up as well. Both boys chakra said as much. The front door opened seemly of its own accord as the tired parents made their way onto the porch. Soon they saw the mask less face of their eldest son standing in the door way holding the door open.

"Welcome home."

"Yeah, welcome home father and mother." chimed in Itachi who couldn't be seen only heard.

"It is good to be home." Replied their father.

Kakashi moved back away from the entrance still holding the door with one hand as he moved back out of the way and the door following him. Both parents came in and went to hug their sons.

"Were the children any trouble tonight?" Fugaku asked

"No father. The little ones were well behaved and went to bed on time."

"How did the meeting go?" Inquired Itachi.

"It went well. We had a very prosperous evening and have come up with a few contingency plans I just need to go over them and choose the best of the best options in either scenario. Honestly, I feel better now that we have plans of our own should things get out of control." Fugaku confided.

"I'm glad that we have something to fall back on. I don't like the idea of putting complete faith in the village for keeping us safe." Kakashi answered a little relieved.

"That makes all of us, Kakashi."

The family talked for a while about the meeting and the upcoming assignment that the Uchiha brothers would be partaking in as soon as the word was given, which should be any day now. By midnight the family was heading to their rooms for a night's sleep. There was no guarantee that there wouldn't be another sweep of the district the very next morning. So everyone wanted to get what sleep they could before they would be rudely awaken.

Monday morning another inspection was happening. The difference was that just as expected there was no Operative Pig and squad at the house. No one was disappointed that they weren't there and the house wasn't vandalized nor were anyone hurt this time either. The team was of the regular corps and they did their job professionally and with some respect for the family in the process. The same could be said throughout the district. Apparently the Hokage had made his move against such violent acts such as the day before and the clan was pleased with the results. Even though none of them were thrilled with the overall situation.

Mikoto walked her youngest sons to their uncle Takeshi's for the day as her brother had promised to watch them for her. The elder boys had already left and headed off to their Anbu duties. While their father headed for his at the military police headquarters. Once Mikoto had dropped off her sons. She made her way to council along with Kenji walking along with her and a couple of clansmen who had been chosen to be their body guards.

The day came and went with nothing happening and for the family it was a good day.

Tuesday morning didn't have an inspection much to the surprise of the clan, but that only meant that they could expect a sweep probably that afternoon or just before evening. When everyone was on their way home from work or school. Their predictions turned out right as around four O'clock the inspection teams were once again heading into the district. Anyone that wasn't at home at the time of this inspection found that their property was gotten into by use of a master key. The door was intentionally left unlocked, but closed so that the home owner knew that his house had been opened. This made some of the clan upset. Still no one gave a complaint to the council about it. Everyone just was glad that it was another day ended without any incidents.

The Hokage was also busy that Tuesday. The morning had been nothing but paperwork and meetings with his head of Anbu and other officials within the village. He had made sure that after hearing from Kenji Uchiha, that Sunday prior of the trouble that came about in the Uchiha District and in particular to his Chief of the military police. The Third had taken the whole inspection of this morning in his hands. He placed people who he could trust to do the job without assaulting people or vandalizing their homes.

He then went to the council chambers that morning and had vicious words with the council and warned them that there had better not be anything of the like again. By afternoon, Saratobi was out walking through the village to his favorite restaurant for lunch. He kept with the same routine every day as he still had a tail that thought he was so well hidden. Saratobi smirked at this thought. ' _He really believes that I don't know he's there and tailing me every minute of every day. He's_ _either over confident or very stupid. I wasn't made Hokage for nothing after all.'_ The Hokage spoke a greeting to a young couple that had greeted him as they passed.

The Third continued along reaching the little restaurant with a smile on his face and kind words to the owners of the business. Many people were either sitting in to dine while others were waiting on their take-out orders. They sat along a long bench against a wall at the entrance to the place and the Hokage greeted all of the patrons that sat there before being led to his own private table for his meal which had already been prepared and was waiting for him piping hot. The lunch was enjoyable and it was peaceful and that was the most important part about it. Saratobi needed to unwind from the morning. He was about to rip Anzai's head off at one point. There was no doubt that the man was tied somehow to the underground criminals that were lurking under his very feet. It angered him and yet as Hokage, Saratobi knew that he could not take the kind of action that he wanted too not yet anyway.

He savored his meal though in spite of the thoughts that came and went over the council. ' _Tonight is the_ _night I must go and meet with the Daimyo. I must get out to Karma village and then back here before five in the morning. Otherwise, my tail will arrive to take up his duty and find me not home. He will get suspicious and I certainly can't have that now._ ' The Hokage was brought out of his thoughts when the waitress came and asked him if he wanted any dessert. He smiled politely and said no and then asked for his bill. Once the bill was paid he left and at no surprise found his tail hadn't gone anywhere and was now following him back to the tower again. Saratobi sighed deeply. He couldn't wait for the evening to come.

Operative Rat was nearing the end of another day of following his quarry around. He was so glad that the day was about over. He was really starting to hate this particular job. He felt like he was babysitting an old man. The job was becoming increasing harder to stick with and yet he did stick with it for one reason and one reason only. Wraith. He couldn't mess this up no matter how bored he got. Soon enough however the old man came out of the tower for the last time that Tuesday.

The old man headed down the street and towards his home which was several blocks from the tower. Rat felt like he could do the walk there in his sleep if he wanted to and maybe he was to some extent. Sitting around and moving only occasionally would put anyone to sleep. Now the old man has reached the front door of his house and went inside. This was Rat's cue. He immediately took off for base. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should wait another hour and make sure that the Hokage didn't leave again, but he was tired and hungry and just couldn't find it in himself to care anymore today about this target. So off he went as fast as he could for home. The old man wasn't' going to do anything stupid tonight would he?

Saratobi watched the Operative go and let out a sigh of relief. He would wait for one hour and then according to plan. He would leave his home and head for Karma Village. He would leave a clone behind just in case the organization decided that he needed to be watched like the Uchiha and made another of their operatives keep an eye on him through the night.

He moved away from the window he was currently standing in front of and made to get ready to go. In one hour his specifically chosen Anbu were going to rendezvous with him at the gates. Everyone that was on guard duty tonight were given instructions about this mission that the Hokage was going on. There was to be no record of it and the gate keepers were not permitted to record that the Hokage nor his team had left the village. The guards weren't told much only that this was important to the very well-being and security of Konoha and that if any of the men and women on duty tonight said a word of what they did know. They would no longer be shinobi. This was enough to get them to understand just how serious this situation whatever it was about was to be taken serious.

Shisui hugged his father before leaving. He was meeting up with the Hokage to make a run for Karma Village. Shisui didn't understand just what all was happening but he knew enough to understand that this was a very important mission. He also couldn't explain it, but he felt as though he himself would be playing a big role in what happens in the future of the village. He didn't understand why he felt this way and he couldn't shake it either. ' _Don't worry about it, Shisui.'_ He told himself. ' _Whatever is happening_ _will all be explained soon enough. For right now at least you should just focus on the current mission with the Hokage.'_ He slipped out of his thoughts as he made his way through the gate of his district and moved swiftly down the pathway towards the first line of buildings he saw.

Another Anbu was already standing near the gates as Shisui approached. Tiger was a tall and powerfully built Anbu. He could handle himself extremely well in battle. His large size and muscular physique made people believe that he wasn't very agile or swift in a fight. They couldn't be more wrong. Tiger was swift, agile and explosive in power. This man was one of the elite of the elite and Shisui was glad to see him here tonight. Both men have worked together before and understood each other well. If a fight should occur at any time tonight they'll be ready. Shisui was confident that he and Tiger would be able to handle whatever came at them.

The Hokage arrived a mere few minutes later.

"Good evening gentlemen. We should leave now. I must be back here by no later than four and we have a ways to go." He said in a serious tone.

The Hokage was dressed in an all-black ensemble. A long black cloak covered him from head to top of his calves. On the sleeves near the top of the arms were the Hokage emblems stitched neatly onto each sleeve. He also had arm and shin guards on as well. He carried a messenger bag over his right shoulder. He glanced over at the gate keepers who nodded in return.

"Have a safe journey, Hokage Sama." Both men replied.

"Thank you, we shall. Now let's go!"

The trio sped off out of the gates and into the night. They made for the trees and raced along the branches. Shisui was out in front. The Hokage ran along behind him and Tiger brought up the rear. The first two men had been to Karma Village. Tiger had never had the opportunity to go there. His missions and free time always leading him somewhere else.

Shisui wanted to ask the Hokage about this mission and who they were meeting, but the man didn't look like he was in the mood for small talk at the present. This is the most serious Shisui has ever seen the Hokage and that persistent feeling that he also had a role to play in the near future was strumming strongly once again in his gut. He had delivered a message from the Hokage to the Daimyo not even a week ago and had returned from the Daimyo's estate with another message in hand for the Hokage. He could only assume that they were going to meet up with either the Daimyo himself or with someone equally important. Shisui's money was on it being the Daimyo.

They made their way there in less than the two hours it normally required. It was now seven forty-five and the village had an escort waiting for the trio's arrival. They exchanged greetings and all headed off towards the mansion that was hidden within the outskirts of the village's main thoroughfare. Twenty minutes later and they had all arrived at the mansion of the Satori family. The butler was already standing outside at the door.

"Good evening Hokage and his loyal Anbu. On behalf of the Satori family I welcome you."

Hokage stepped forward and lowered the hood of his cloak as he spoke.

"Thank you. We find it an honor to be welcomed into such a fine home and honored family." He said humbly.

"Please follow me. His lordship is waiting for you in the master study. All preparations for this evening have also been done. You all may relax and refresh yourselves as needed. No one else other than you and your escort and the lord and his escort our in the master study."

"What about security? Shouldn't we go and check things out and make sure that no else is here?" Suggested Tiger.

The butler didn't look offended.

"It isn't necessary but you are more than welcome to go over the security detail here if you want. I have been given complete control over the security and the needs of his majesty while he stays here and I assure you that you are all safe here. Still if it eases your minds then please do what you need too. If you have any questions about anything please fill free to ask."

The Hokage spoke up before Tiger could say anything else.

"We thank you for your generosity and please forgive us for our seeming paranoia, but my men will do a sweep over the mansion before the meeting begins. It is in our nature to be through with everything. When it comes to security and protection especially."

"I understand sir. I will lead you to the master study and then your men may go and begin doing there check of the premises."

"Thank you for your cooperation and understanding in this matter."

The butler bowed and then led the trio to the master study. The room had double doors that were over three inches thick. The interior was large and very spacious with several bookcases everywhere and even had a second floor. The place almost looked like a public library rather than a millionaires' private study. The only thing that gave it that home feel was the way it was decorated and even painted. A large desk of rich mahogany and leather chairs one behind the desk which had a wide back and thickly padded armrests all of a rich brown color was situated near the windows. The Daimyo was currently seated there. While on the other side of the desk was two smaller but no less comfortable looking chairs placed in front also in a rich brown color.

The Daimyo perked up upon seeing the Hokage and his entourage.

"Please come in my friend. I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Please come and have a seat and refreshment."

"Thank you my lord, but I ask that you pardoned my men for a few minutes. They are going to make a rounds of the mansion first to make sure that everything is as secure as it should be."

The Daimyo only nodded to the young men and then gestured for the Hokage to have a seat in front of the desk. The Hokage moved to take the seat as the Anbu left to do the oversight of security.

"Would you like some tea or perhaps some mochi? The feudal lord asked as he gestured at the silver platter of appetizers that covered it.

"No thanks sir to the mochi, but I will take you up on the offer of the tea though."

"Ah, fair enough."

The lord offered a cup and then poured the tea himself as the servants were not permitted to hang around waiting to serve the guests as per usual. This meeting was meant to be private. The men waited until the Anbu returned before they began their talk of the village. They waited for thirty minutes and at which time both young men had returned. They knocked twice rapidly and the Daimyo gave them permission to enter. The Anbu came and bowed to the feudal lord and their Hokage before they reported.

"Everything is in order here sirs. We found nothing out of place and the security teams are in their positions and look alert." Informed Shisui.

"Yes, they nearly gave us a hard time even though they knew that we would be here. They still questioned us. If it hadn't been for Shisui being here once on a mission for the Satori family. I think we would have had a problem." Added Tiger.

The Hokage was pleased with what he had heard.

"Good work Tiger and Monkey, Please take your places and let the talks begin."

Both Anbu bowed and then went and stood at the door one on either side of it with their arms resting at their sides. The Daimyo once again directed his attention at the Third.

"I take it that Anonymous has control of the media in Konoha."

"Yes, there are moles in the media and also in Anbu itself. In fact my teams that I have sent out to see just how far they have infiltrated into the infrastructure of the village goes deep. I can't say that it doesn't actually surprise me but it does disappoint me a great deal."

The Daimyo leaned forward a bit onto the desk with his arms folded.

"How deep?"

The Third sighed. "It's very deep sir. Their numbers are not large, but they are in very strategic places. They have managed to infiltrate the council, the Anbu, the newspaper and newstation and they have moles in the Tower as well. The only thing that they haven't been able to do is gain access into the military police and you know why that is. They have managed to gain seven clans support and more are thinking of joining them. This is mostly due to their dislike and envy of the Uchiha, who have found themselves caught in the middle of this whole damn thing."

The Daimyo made a face as he slowly sunk back into his chair. The look and mood was exactly what the Third had anticipated.

"I see. What about the Uchiha clan? I understand that regular inspections of their district would be happening."

"Those have already started sir. They began the first one on Sunday morning at around five. For the most part the inspection teams did their jobs without much harassment. Although I did get some rather disturbing reports of some of the families being roughed up and a small amount of vandalism took place. However at the Head of Clan's home the underground organization sent an imposter squad there and things went much worse."

The Hokage had paused to take a sip of his tea. He had been furious when he had received the report from a chunin that had been there and witnessed the event that day. He promised himself that he would make sure that didn't happen in the future. The feudal lord watched his friend's expression and knew that he was thinking back to the incident. He sipped his own tea and as he placed the cup down the next words were spilling from his lips.

"Please elaborate."

The Third held his cup in both hands and leaned back in his chair. He kept his gaze on the Daimyo as he spoke.

"There were one Anbu squad along with one regular unit that arrived. The family like all of the others was made to go outside and wait until the inspection of the home was done. However Operative Pig decided that he wanted to brutalize the Head of Clan and scare his children. Two of the older children are in Anbu also and they both thought that the man was unstable. Operative Pig had assaulted the Clan leader and knocked him to the ground. He also threatened their youngest sons. Then proceed to tell their oldest son that his fate would be decided by him."

The Hokage took another sip. Thinking about that incident let alone talking about it. Always made Saratobi feel that he needed a drink. He continued.

"When they left the house. It was in shambles. The house itself wasn't damaged, but nearly everything that they owned was destroyed. The furniture their clothes, the curtains and the younger children's toys. They even destroyed a lot of the food in the kitchen. All these items have been replaced by the members of the clan themselves."

The Daimyo brought his hands up and scrubbed them over his face for a moment.

"Anonymous was sending the clan Head a message?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The Third nodded.

"Yes, I would learn from a chunin that had been there and saw the rough treatment that the leader of the clan was given and then later councilman Kenji Uchiha told me even more of what had happened to the clan in general. The thing that turned out to be most disturbing came from my commander of Anbu."

The Third leaned in to place his cup back onto the place mat on the desk. Once he started to lean back he added the final bit of news to the incident.

"The commander had a talk with the two young Anbu of the Uchiha family. He was told by them that the operative was slightly unstable and from this they were able to ascertain that the man couldn't have been a real Anbu member. Members that lose it in the field are sent for a psych evaluation and upon what is learned most end up in therapy. If they don't recover they are placed in ward for the rest of their lives. Their careers in Anbu are over. There is no way that this operative could have avoided the evaluation. The other thing is…this man is a Hyuuga."

The Daimyo's eyes widen slightly at the news.

"A branch family member of the Hyuuga?"

"Yes, sir and we believe that there is another that is within the organization that is helping to keep the man under control."

"Then that would mean a member of the main house is also involved with Anonymous." The feudal lord suggested.

"Yes, sir that is what we believe."

The Daimyo sat in silence with his eyes closed and his elbows resting in a triangle on the arm rests. The fingers folded under and supporting his chin as he went into deep thought of the situation. It was clear to him that if the Hyuuga were involved, they might very well be running the organization. Finally he opened his eyes voiced his opinion.

"I believe that if the main house is involved then it is a fairly safe bet that they are Anonymous. This would explain that councilman Anzai you have told me about. The clan just seems too invested in this not be. Still we will need proof that one of the main house is the head of the organization."

"I have a plan to try to get them to admit it but it will take time. The first thing I want to do is send out groups of Anbu to ferret out where this organization is hiding. We believe that they are within and without the village walls meaning that they have several secret bases in and around the Leaf. I want these teams to work at finding them. I want to know specifically where their leader is holed up. Once we know where they are we can then raise counter measures against them and bring them down."

"Good please keep me informed."

"I shall sir."

The feudal lord brought his hands down and rested his arms again on the arm rests properly. He gave Saratobi an inquisitive look that the Hokage wonder what was on his mind. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hiruzen."

The Hokage winced internally. They were friends, but they had decided that whenever others especially their escorts or entourage was with them that they would refrain from using their names and just use their titles. The fact that the feudal lord was now going familiar on him told Saratobi that this was going to get a little personal. The feudal lord was speaking again and Hiruzen zoned back in.

"I hear also that you have gained a tail that has been sticking to you for the past six days now. Yet you haven't brought him?"

"Yes, sir." The Hokage said but internally he thought. 'How the hell did he find that out?" He sighed immediately afterwards.

"Why?"

"I have my guard running the errands and missions that need to be done. You know this from the scroll that you read and even gave your approval over. Don't worry. I have been keeping an eye on him this whole time as well. When the time comes I will have two operatives of mine that will love the honor of bringing him in but only after the tail leads them to his base. I'm sure it won't be the main one with our enemies but it is a start."

"I understand. I just don't want you to do anything stupid and reckless. You've been a good friend and ally and I don't want to see you end it all in some damn blaze of glory."

"Ah you know me better than that Itoshi. I'm not the type that wants to go out that way. I want to die in my sleep at an even older age than I am right now, but if it should come to dying for the sake of my village then so be it."

The Daimyo didn't like those words, but he could respect the man and his decision. He was the Hokage after all and this was something that any Hokage worth his salt would do for his people. He sighed deeply knowing that he wouldn't win this argument. So he glanced over at the young Anbu wearing the Monkey mask and said.

"Well I can't change your mind and I won't try too. I understand why you feel the way you feel. Still I ask you to be at least careful and be around long enough so that the young man behind you will be able to receive some help before you go."

Shisui saw the penetrating gaze upon him from the Daimyo and heard his words and suddenly that feeling returned full force to Shisui's gut. 'No way.' He thought incredulously.

The Hokage was now standing along with the Daimyo. He turned to face Shisui.

"Operative Monkey, Please remove your mask and come and stand before us. The Hokage commanded.

Shisui started walking forward with his legs feeling a little wobbly but not enough to show his emotional state. He removed his mask as he came to stand before the men that now were standing side by side. Tiger looked on with a curious gaze as he still had yet to fathom what was going on.

"Shisui Uchiha, of the Uchiha Clan." Began the Hokage in an authoritative voice." I have watched you grow up into a fine young man. I have watched you hold the precious ideals of this village with unwavering hands. You have fought with bravery and skill. You have shown potential in diplomacy and tact. You are one of the astounding elite of your clan and yet you are humble and compassionate. You are approachable and kind to all."

Shisui felt a lump rise in his throat of which he quickly swallowed down. He couldn't believe what is happening right now and yet the Hokage continued.

"Therefore It is with great honor and pride that I, Saratobi Hiruzen, The Third Hokage name you, Uchiha Shisui, as my successor as the Fifth Hokage."

The Daimyo added before Shisui could even completely process it all.

"I, Fujiyama Itoshi, The Daimyo of the Land Of Fire, acknowledge and approve of The Hokage's choice of successor. Congratulations son."

"Yes, congratulations, Shisui. You will do us all proud."

* * *

A/N: Here is the line up of the remaining chapters.

Brothers

Clans

What it Means To Be Hokage

Rage and Sorrow

Uchiha Rise With the Sun

Reflection Of The Heart (The Epilogue)

See ya next time!


	30. Brothers

**A/N** : **PLEASE READ**! Hello, I want to warn all of you right now. Towards the end there is a section about the warehouse where Anonymous uses for its illegal child sex selling. If you feel you will trigger from reading this part of the chapter than please don't read it. I made it a personal mission to keep this very low key. So you won't be reading about any sexual activity with children here. This part is only added to show the situation that one of the Uchiha brothers is found in. It also shows what a low-life bunch these people are that do this kind of stuff. I didn't want to traumatize anyone with it. The other thing about this chapter is this. Be forewarned that it is a long one. Consider it a gift from me to all of you!

 **WARNING:** Contains some non-explicit material near the end. Sorry for any and all grammatical errors.

* * *

Brothers

Three days had passed since the Hokage had met with the Daimyo in Karma village. It was now Friday, May 12th of the calendar year. The inspection of the Uchiha has picked up pace as Anzai and his supporters were able to rescind the decision to not have inspections at night. The standing argument being that it was not possible to conduct proper inspections of a group of people suspected of illegal activity if the inspection teams had their hands tied. The time restraints on when such inspections could be done would allow the group to plan their activities around them. A narrow margin gave the victory to Anzai, who walked about smugly afterwards in front of the councilmembers Kenji and Mikoto Uchiha ever since then. Starting on that Wednesday, when the go ahead was given to start inspections at night. They wasted no time having an inspection that very night. It was hoped that the Uchiha would have started to waiver in their firm resolve early on, but their Head of Clan, has been keeping his people calm and collected for the past three days. This doesn't please Anonymous at all and yet they knew it was still too early to just throw in the towel and try something else.

The heads of Anonymous had been having meetings amongst themselves and with their seven newly allied clans and it was Red Mask, who now thought it time to start focusing more on the man in charge himself. One of the plans on the table had been to pressure Fugaku to snap by attacking him and then his family. Oddly enough the group couldn't agree on which option that they should start with first. Some felt that attacking Fugaku, would best suit their needs as the man would start to slip up and make poor choices making it easier to bait him into a political trap that would destroy him and the clan in one fell swoop.

Others felt that attacking his family would be the better route to successful domination of the clan. It was a well-known fact that, Fugaku, was a devoted family man. All they would have to do was start messing with his family and they would have the clan in their hands in no time. The supporters of this option were particularly passionate for this. Mostly because it was the original plan they had decided to use with Yumiko Agata to help them ensnare Sasuke and Naruto. The supporters didn't feel the plan was useless now just because the woman failed them. The plan could be modified to go just after Sasuke and continue to do with him what they had planned all along. Then they would have it known where the child had ended up. They even thought about sending the resolute leader pictures of his son being used and abused for added affect. In their minds nothing would make Fugaku Uchiha, break faster and more permanently than to know that he couldn't even protect his own child.

The argument went on for hours but in the end it was the latter team who won out. They would go after Sasuke Uchiha and the plan was quickly put together within an hour of coming to an agreement on this plan. Within a mere twenty minutes they had all the people chosen and briefed on their mission. Everything was in the ready. Now all they had to do was wait for the right opportunity to present itself. A chance of getting to the boy without his over protective older siblings or his parents around. They knew that the youngest members of the family never left the district to come into the village. They haven't been in the village since Kakashi and Naruto became part of the Uchiha family. So thinking of getting ahold of the boy in the village was out of the question. No. It would have to happen on one of the inspection sweeps preferably, during the day when the older siblings would be out of the district and the parents were busy in the village. A bunch of lecherous smiles begin appearing around the room as the clan Heads smiled in eager anticipation of the upcoming event. No one could see it, but the Six Masks were also smiling just as evilly behind their masks. This was going to be the beginning of the end of one of the most powerful clans in the leaf and it was Anonymous that was going to do it.

Naruto and Sasuke had been playing ninja in the back yard for the past hour. They had made the koi the hostages that they needed to rescue and their pond became the 'village'. It was just an hour before noon that warm late Friday morning. Their brothers were off on their Anbu duties and their father was at work as well. Their mother had a half day at the council chambers and would be home within the hour. Their uncle Takeshi decided to just come to his nephews' home and watch them today so that they could play in their own yard for once this week.

"Naruto, be careful. If you fall into the Koi pond, you might end up landing on and hurting one of the fish and then there will be no ninja pay for you." He said sarcastically.

Naruto was far too caught up in his play to catch his Uncle's tone.

"Don't worry Uncle I won't." He supplied as he ran around the pond with his brother chasing imaginary enemy ninjas.

Takeshi chuckled and shook his head at the boys. He was sitting at the picnic table half-heartedly watching the boys and just as half-heartedly scraping away with his thumb nail some remains of what used to be rice and maybe that was some sausage? In the cracks of the table. ' _What the hell were these kids doing back_ _here? This shit looks to be about a week old._ ' He grimaced in his thoughts.

Suddenly he became fully alert as he sensed someone coming to the house. He reached out with his senses to see who was coming and was mildly surprised that his sister was late. 'That's Mikoto!' He exclaimed while looking quickly at his watch and sure enough it was ten minutes after twelve. Mikoto was walking out the back door seemingly in the next minute. Takeshi was up and moving to meet her.

"Good to see you home." He said with a smile and then looking at her tired expression added. "I take it that it was another rough day in the office?"

Mikoto snorted softly as she brushed some of her hair back from her eyes.

"That's putting it mildly, Takeshi. I only had four hours of it today and it seemed like I did triple the time." She walked up with her arms out ready to give her brother a hug.

Takeshi moved forward to meet her and they embraced for a few moments. The children soon realized that their mother had arrived. Fighting imaginary enemy ninja could completely distract a good shinobi sometimes.

"Hey look, Naruto! Mother is home!" Exclaimed Sasuke excitedly.

Naruto turned from looking at his 'target' and looked towards the house. Sure enough their mother was standing there beside their Uncle and waving to them. The boys took off with a giggle and raced each other back to the house.

"Welcome home, mother."

"Yeah, welcome home momma."

"Hello, boys and it's good to be home." Mikoto smiled as she kneeled down to their level.

"Were the two of you good for your Uncle?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, mother we were very good." Sasuke answered immediately.

He beamed a smile at her and Mikoto felt a sudden need to hug her son close. She couldn't explain it, but she felt that something wasn't right as if something was going to harm her child. She wanted to protect him, but she didn't know from what specifically.

"Mother? Are you okay?" A worried tone came from her son and made Mikoto calm down and pull herself together.

"Momma?" Naruto went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please speak to us? We didn't do something wrong did we?" Again the worried tone in her other child's voice made Mikoto embarrassed.

"I'm okay boys, your mother had a rough day today that's all. I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?" Takeshi asked with doubt. "I can stay a while longer if you need to go and lie down for a couple of hours, Sis."

Mikoto looked up at her brother and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Takeshi but it won't be necessary. I'm not planning on doing anything else today other than spending time with my two little boys here." She said as she once again looked back at them and then hugged her sons.

Naruto looked up at his Uncle and was met with a stoic face. He didn't know if he should be relieved or worried that his Uncle was hiding his feelings. For Naruto it seemed that there was something wrong. Something that just happened a moment ago and he didn't like it.

Takeshi watched the family as their mother stood up and then taking both of her sons hands started leading them back into the house.

"Now what would my boys want for lunch today? I'll make you whatever you want."

"Really!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Yes, honey whatever you both want."

Naruto didn't say anything. He only gave a small smile as he looked from his mother to Sasuke and back again.

' _Naruto has figured it out partly._ ' Takeshi mused as he walked slowly behind them into the house. _'The boy has always been perceptive of other people's emotions. I found it incredible when he and Kakashi_ _first came here and saw this for the first time for myself. It's almost like a sixth sense that he possesses.'_ Takeshi broke from his thoughts as his eyes and ears warned him that they were entering the kitchen and his sister was speaking to him.

"-like to stay for lunch?" Mikoto asked with a bit of curiosity in her expression and tone of voice.

Takeshi was glad his brain wasn't so absorbed in his own thoughts that he missed his sister's question.

"No, sis but thank you anyway." He smiled briefly before turning serious. "I have other work to take care of at home and I also promised Togu that I would help him train. He believes that he needs to be prepared for anything. I told him that he should have been prepared all along." Takeshi shook his head as he said this in disbelief.

Mikoto who had now moved from the refrigerator to the stove with cheese for the grilled cheese sandwiches that she was about to make at the request of her boys. Now opening the bread she couldn't help but ask.

"What did Togu say to that?"

Takeshi snorted and then chuckled before saying.

"He told me that he trains all time, but he does it in moderation. He just doesn't train obsessively at his age. That stuff is for the young and the young at heart that have a great medical plan."

This made both adults laugh and the little ones didn't quite get it, but were happy to see the adults enjoying themselves.

"Well…I better get going then." Their Uncle said apologetically.

Takeshi glanced at his watch and gave a scowl. It was now twenty after the hour. He had better get moving otherwise the training with Togu would take precedence over everything else once the man shows up at his house annoyed with him and promptly proceed to kick Takeshi's butt.

Mikoto started to walk with her brother to see him off. When he raised a hand up to stop her.

"No, Mikoto its fine. I can see myself out, thanks." Then he looked over at the boys who were sitting side by side at the table and watching the scene before them.

"You boys be good for your mother."

"Yes, sir Uncle. We will."

Takeshi nodded in acknowledgement and then at his sister before he turned and left for the front door. Mikoto went to the entrance way of the kitchen and watched him leave before returning to make the sandwiches.

"So what would you both like to do after we have lunch?" She inquired nonchalantly.

Both boys thought about it for a few minutes.

"We could go work in the garden, momma." Suggested Naruto.

"Yeah, that sounds good Naruto." Concurred Sasuke as he played with the edge of the place mat. "I could look after the fish while you both are doing that."

Mikoto smiled as she flipped the first sandwich over. She spoke over her shoulder as she prepared the next sandwich to go into the skillet.

"I think that would be a great idea. I'll make a pitcher of lemonade and bring that out with us. It is a very warm day today for this time of year."

The first sandwich was done and Mikoto whisked it out of the skillet and onto a plate. As she turned to give the first sandwich to Sasuke. She was hit again with a sense of foreboding so strong that she nearly dropped the plate. She recovered swiftly enough; but Naruto still got the expression that swept her face so quickly.

Sasuke also saw their mother slip up and it worried him, but before he could voice that concern, Naruto had beaten him to it.

"Momma, are you okay? You're acting strange today. Did something bad happen?"

Mikoto smiled a warm smile at her son as she placed the plate down in front of his brother.

"I'm sorry that I'm worrying you both. I just need to relax and after we eat. I can go and work in the garden. That is the best form of relaxation for your mother." She said trying to convince her boys that everything was alright.

Sasuke reached for his plate and slid it closer; but never taking his eyes off his mother. Mikoto chuckled nervously and reached up with a hand and tousled his hair. Sasuke sighed and decided to let it go for now. Whatever it was he knew that his mother wasn't ready to talk about it and probably wouldn't talk about it to either him or his brother. It would most likely be their father or even their older brothers but not them. ' _That's just how adults are I guess, but if mother still feels like this tomorrow. Then I will go to_ _father and ask him to talk to her and find out what's wrong. Because something is definitely wrong with her.'_ He decided.

Naruto was currently having his own internal debate with himself.

'What is wrong with momma?' He thought. 'Why is it that every time she looks at Sasuke, she gets that scared look in her eyes? Is something going to happen to my brother?!' Naruto immediately felt distressed enough deep inside that it woke Kurama.

'Hey, Kit what is it?

'I don't know, Kurama. Momma came home today and is acting weird.'

'Weird? How so?' Kurama asked while he stretched his body to awaken it.

'Well… she looks at Sasuke and then gets this really scared look, but then she hides it real fast. It's like she senses something is going to happen to him.'

Kurama sat up and slowly began fanning out his nine tails behind him. A look of concern clearly etched on his face.

'Hmm…that isn't good. Kit, you better stay close to your brother.'

'Why?' Naruto was worried and stressed.

Mothers who bond well with their children tend to have a special sense that allows them to know when their children are in danger. I don't know what will happen, but knowing the track record of the two of you, I think it wise to stay close to Sasuke. So that you two can help protect each other.'

Naruto swallowed hard at that statement. The memories of the past came up unbidden and he wanted to cry then, but he held back his tears and his fears. He needed to be stronger than this.

Kurama let out a soft growl.

'Hey Kit, don't panic. Remember that I'm right here with you at all times. Your older brothers have trained you both well and whatever happens I have your backs. Always.'

Naruto felt a heavy weight ease off his chest and he smiled up at Kurama.

'Thanks, Kurama. I'm really glad that you are with me no matter what some of the villagers might say about us.'

Kurama lowered back down in a curled position to return to his nap, but before he drifted off.

'That goes for me too, Kit. Me too.'

Naruto came back into his consciousness to see that his brother was chewing on a bite of his sandwich while talking with his mouth full and their mother was getting ready to bring over the next sandwich for him. He smiled when his mother brought the meal over, but all the while he continued to think of what Kurama had told him. ' _I will do it.'_ He though with resolve _. 'I will stay close to Sasuke. No one is going to hurt my brother. No one.'_

Kakashi was running through the woods in pursuit. His team mates were flanking him as they ran along the ground. This afternoon they had been getting ready to sit and take a much needed lunch break when they felt and then sensed foreign ninja running through the woods. Apparently they were being chased and were now getting careless in the process as they weren't even aware that their chakra was like a beacon for leaf ninja everywhere in the vicinity.

Kakashi had taken the initiative to run alongside the enemy but at a distance and moving faster than the prey. There was no time to waste. He and his team needed to get ahead of their prey. Kakashi had sensed Hawk's team was also in pursuit and knew instantly that it was Hawk's team that had begun this chase. Wolf team would aid Hawk by running ahead of the enemy and then block their path ambushing them swiftly with Hawk's team still coming from behind. If they were all fast enough they would be able to catch some if not all of them.

' _It would have been nice if we could have both known that Hawk was going to run into these guys before it even happened. That way my team could have already been set up and waiting in ambush. Instead of trying to outrun the enemy and get in front.'_ Kakashi thought as he poured more speed into his run without using any chakra. He was a natural born runner with speed to burn even without using his chakra and at the moment as in other times in the past. This was an ability that was proving to serve him well. His team mates weren't having any trouble themselves in keeping in pace with him. They had under gone conditioning training to also boost their speed without the aid of chakra. The trick was in the breathing and in genes as well.

Hawk was running at a steady pace keeping the enemy in sight. His team keeping pace and flanking him. Hawk had sensed Wolf's team just before they stopped signaling their chakra. He was taking a guess as to where they were now, but if he could chase these idiots in their area. He knew that Kakashi would immediately take up the pursuit and help bring these guys down. So with hand signals only, Hawk had given orders to his team mates and the hunt was on.

The enemy ninja were looking behind them from time to time and were starting to panic. No matter how fast they ran, they couldn't outrun their pursuers. The leader of the cell decided that they needed to distract their pursuers and quickly. He decided to leap into the trees with his team following close behind. He made a couple of hand signals. His team mates immediately leaped up higher into the trees. The leader than turned and threw six paper bombs tied to Kunai with as much force as he could muster. He didn't bother to stop as he heard the bombs exploding behind him. He leaped higher as well and another of his team mates took a turn to throw off their pursuers.

Hawk's team saw that the leader of the cell was making signals though they couldn't make them out completely. They knew enough that some kind distraction was about to be attempted. They were ready for it. The second the first kunai went sailing through the air, Hawk's team had moved accordingly and safely out of the way. Hawk tried to feel for any member of Wolf team's chakra, but he still couldn't sense them. He swore aloud as more of the kunai came singing through the air at his team. If he was wrong and Kakashi wasn't even in the area any more than Hawk was going to have to end this and soon.

Wolf team was now ahead of the enemy and were now coming in front of them. Kakashi had given the signal to still keep their chakra hidden until they were nearly on top of the enemy. He raised his right hand high to signal the countdown to engagement. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Kakashi flared his chakra and so did the rest of his team. The enemy came into their sight immediately afterwards and the enemy was caught with a look of surprise and panic.

The leader jumped to the ground ready for a battle. He began weaving the hand signs for a rock style Nin jutsu. Suddenly the ground began to quake and move towards Wolf team. The trees moving up and down as if their roots were planted just below the surface of the sea rather than in earth. Hawk's team swiftly caught up and began weaving signs of their own. Wolf had barely managed to escape being crushed by trees that were slamming into each other or crashing to the uneven ground below. When they got their bearings again, Wolf team engaged in the battle.

Kakashi went for the leader. He knew that they needed to catch these men alive. The Intel that would be given would be invaluable to the village. Still he knew that this man wasn't going to willing give up neither here nor when he was taken into custody. There was a damn good chance that Kakashi would end up killing the man instead as it was an all or nothing fight. ' _One step at a time, Kakashi.'_ He advised himself as he and the leader broke into taijutsu.

The leader tried a drop kick that Kakashi was able to swiftly leap high and away from. When his feet landed, Kakashi charged at the man, who took up a defensive stance. Kakashi did a feint to the left and threw up a leg in a roundhouse kick. The man blocked it but the power of the kick sent him sliding back. This made him hit a team mate who was also pushed back by Itachi though more forcefully because the man was unsuccessful at reading his opponent. Itachi got the upper hand by sending the man back with a high jump kick that caught the enemy square in the chest and sent him back so hard that the man's feet had left the ground and were more or less out in front of him while his arms were stretched out in front as well. He slammed hard into his leader and they both were knocked out cold. The last member of the enemy cell saw his two comrades go down and without hesitation plunged his kunai that he was preparing to bury into one of Hawk's men deeply into his own throat. The force of the shove strong enough to get the job done swiftly.

Hawk looked at the man with pity. They would now need to get rid of the body making sure to leave no trace of it to be found by friend or foe alike. He looked over at Wolf team and then his own making sure that everyone was accounted for. His counterpart was doing the same when their eyes met.

"Thanks for the assist Wolf. I wasn't sure that you were still in this area." Replied Hawk.

"Lucky for you that our bellies decided that it was a good time for a lunch break or you probably would've been out of luck."

Hawk chuckled as he walked over and patted Kakashi on the back.

"Thanks." He said again

"You're welcome."

Yamato was kneeled down by one of the men and had finished securing the prisoner.

"Captain, which team shall take these two back to the T&I unit and which will bury the other?"

Hawk answered for them all.

"My team will get rid of the body and after that we will return to the area, that we first saw these Rock Nin and see if they left any evidence behind."

"Then it is settled." Concurred Kakashi. "We will take these two in for now."

Kakashi then reached over and in one smooth motion grabbed the prisoner that Yamato had just gotten done securing with the chakra cuffs and lifted him onto his back. Yamato followed suit and grabbed the other man and threw him over his shoulder. Itachi followed his team keeping a wary eye out for any other trouble along the way. With one salute to Hawk's team, Wolf team headed back into the village and for the T& I unit.

Ibiki was bored. He was so bored that he was contemplating on going over the night paper work of his second lieutenant. Paper work that the man had done for him on a case that wrapped up last night. He knew that he could trust the work of his subordinate, but there was no such thing as being overzealous in the T&I unit. In fact, it was encouraged especially when it came to doing interrogations. ' _Ah, interrogations.'_ He thought. ' _If only I had one to do right now. I could exercise my mind and probably my muscles as well_ _if the person wants to go down that road_.' A smirk hit Ibiki and he shook his head. He pulled the file of his subordinate's case and was just about to open it when he sensed someone was coming and they were moving rapidly down the hall straight for his office. Ibiki frowned and waited. The file now completely ignored. Whatever has just happened it obviously meant that he was about to be involved.

The door opened with a brief knock and no waiting for approval to even open it. There standing in the entrance of Ibiki's office was the very lieutenant that Ibiki was thinking of. The man looked excited even though he held himself well. His voice almost betrayed just how excited he was.

"Hey, boss, Kakashi and his brother have brought in two live ones and Raidou and Genma managed to snag them one too. Ha, who knew those two had it in them?!

Ibiki wanted to laugh, but he kept a straight face. His friends were in for a decent amount of ribbing whenever he caught up to them. For now though he would focus on- its business as usual routine.

"Are any of them conscious yet?" he asked in a serious tone.

The lieutenant perked up even more.

"Yes, sir the one that Raidou and Genma brought in." Then he added with a smirk. "They probably didn't hit the man hard enough to make it all the way back here with him having nap time."

This time Ibiki couldn't help a smirk at that last one.

"Very well then, see that they are all placed in the appropriate rooms. I will bring Inoichi with me and we will see the one that Raidou brought in." Ibiki instructed as he got up and made his way for his long black coat that was hanging on the rack next to the door.

The lieutenant had stayed long enough to bow and then take off to see that all of the prisoners were secured into their 'rooms' for the rest of the afternoon and possibly into the evening as well.

' _We have to be a sick bunch of bastards._ ' Ibiki thought as he made his way down the hall. _'I can't believe_ _how much we love messing with people's minds and then torturing them too. Damn. I believe that half of us would be behind bars for the rest of our lives if not for this job and the other half would be living the rest of their days in the psych ward.'_ He grimaced as he turned the corner and went down the stairs to the first floor. Inoichi's office was right at the bottom of the staircase to the left.

"Hey, Inoichi. We have some new friends to meet today." Inoichi looked up from his book to see his comrade leaning into his office with one hand on the door frame and the other holding open the door. The man's face as calm and serious as it always was.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

"I'm always ready, Inoichi. Let's find out what our friends know eh?"

Inoichi nodded sharply and quickly closed his book and followed his friend and comrade out and down the far end of the hall and turned a corner and then down to the basement steps they went. There on the basement floor were the interrogation rooms. Ten rooms in all and three of them currently keeping two still oblivious and one very much awake prisoners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaseko Tsujimura knew that he was in trouble. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was in some kind of interrogation room. He had seen one before in his own village just once and he never wanted to see it or any other ever again. Now here he was in yet another interrogation room and he could tell that from the design he wasn't in the Hidden Mist village by accident. No. He was probably in the Leaf village. The last thing he remembered was running with his team through fire country on their way home. They had managed to get some good Intel on the village, but one of their team members, Katori just had to get greedy and try and find out even more and ended up being spotted by an Anbu border patrol team. They ran hard to get away with their precious Intel but ended up fighting the Anbu. His team mates lost their lives in the fight. He managed to get away only to run into two Jounin returning from a mission of their own. He was already wounded in his fight with the Anbu and try as he might, he couldn't get passed the two Jounin. He ended up getting knocked out and apparently dragged to their T & I unit.

Kaseko sighed as he slumped in his chair. His chin resting almost onto his chest as his arms were bound behind him to an armless chair. He could feel the chakra restraints without even seeing them. Again he sighed deeply. 'This is all that damn Katori's fault.' Kaseko whispered heatedly.

"Who is at fault?" A voice sounding rather curious inquired.

Kaseko looked up swiftly as he had held his head down at the time. He had been so consumed in his own thoughts that he failed to notice that people were coming to his room. The man that he first caught sight of startled him. He wore all black and wore scars as if they were Medals of Honor. He was the one who must have spoken. Because the man didn't hide the curious look he was sporting right now. The man that was behind him and peering over his comrade's shoulder was looking at him with a sharp eye. Already and Kaseko couldn't ignore the fluttering of his stomach. ' _So these are the T & I guys._' Kaseko swallowed hard at that thought but kept his mouth shut.

Ibiki smirked when he didn't get an answer from the prisoner. _This is where things start to get_ _interesting_.' Ibiki mused as he went and sat down across from his prisoner. He folded his arms onto the table in front of him and leaned in towards the prisoner. The smirk that was currently still there widen into a wolfish grin. This was unsettling to Kaseko. He tried to act cool, but the man across from him wasn't changing his expression nor was he buying into Kaseko's bluff. He just sat there and stared at him with that creepy, creepy grin. In that moment, Kaseko wasn't sure that he could hold his own against this man. The look in his eyes along with the scars on his face and body just screamed that he could take as much every bit and he could dish it out equally.

"Now we are going to have a little chat about why you were found in our neck of the woods and not, " Ibiki tapped his index and middle fingers of his right hand against Kaseko's forehead. " Oh let's say in probably your own?" He ended in a sarcastic tone.

Kaseko flinched at first at the fingers hitting his forehead and then the tone of voice. It was slowly beginning to dawn on Kaseko that this man may be a little not all there and that was bad news. He looked briefly at Inoichi to see where he was and found the man leaning back allowing his back to rest against the wall. While one foot was pressed up against the wall and his arms folded against his chest. Kaseko, was startled again when he felt and heard Ibiki again. He was once again hitting him on the forehead.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. My friend, you are to look only at me. I'm the one that you need to talk too and it better be good or else you and I are going to be playing, how many knots it takes to make the canary sing."

Kaseko decided that he wouldn't take this anymore. His pride was shouting at him to show some back bone and stand up to these men. He is Kaseko, of the Hidden Mist, He would not be cowered by anyone not even by himself. Therefore the second thing he spoke in that room was much more loud and bold than earlier.

"You don't scare me freak. I've been hit before." He chided.

Kaseko, was suddenly in pain and dazed. He couldn't figure out for a couple of seconds how he ended up laying on the floor with the table laying on top of his mid-section and screaming pain coming from his knees and hands that were still tied behind him. Something was oozing from his mouth and he was beginning to realize it was blood. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to clear his head. When he heard footsteps coming towards him. He forced his eyes open and saw the man in black towering over him. Kaseko could barely hide his shudder.

Ibiki had punched him in the mouth the moment the insult had finished being spewed. The violence of the hit made Kaseko fall swiftly backwards to the floor with his knees slamming into the underneath side of the table bringing it with him. Ibiki now pulled the table off the prisoner and set it back up. He then reached down and grabbed a hold of Kaseko by the collar of his shirt and brought him and his chair back up and in the right position at the table.

"Now, let's try that again shall we?" Again, Ibiki was using that sarcastic tone and once again Kaseko got smart mouthy and ended up on the floor.

This went on for a few minutes until Kaseko decided that he needed to get smarter and change his approach to this situation. His shoulder wound he had gotten earlier was beginning to burn and throb unmercifully and these new wounds were being made worse with each stupid outburst on his part. ' _Maybe_.' He mused. _'I can sort of talk my way out of this by telling them as little as possible, but give_ _them something. If I play my cards right. I will have convinced this man that what I've told him is truly all I know and they will just put me in jail or let me go. Anything has got to be better than this.'_

"Okay, okay, I'll talk. Please just don't hit me anymore."

Ibiki smiled a devious smile. "Are you sure? I was starting to get warmed up there."

"No, seriously. I'll talk!"

Ibiki let out a laugh and went and sat down on the other side of the table once more. Inoichi hadn't moved from his position the entire time and didn't seem to care what happened in the room.

"Okay now that we have come to some understanding. Let's begin with the same question that I asked when this all started. I'm sure you still remember what that question was don't you?" Ibiki dropped the sarcastic tone for the serious one.

"I was sent here by the order of the Mizukage to learn of what is happening here." Kaseko sounded defeated.

"Oh? And what does the Mizukage think is going on in the Leaf?"

He believes that there is unrest here. There are indications of strife in the air and it isn't just the Mist Village that has picked up on it."

Ibiki frowned at this statement as he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't notice it. How could you? You are right in the mist of it all so it's hard to see the larger picture that is forming, but the Mist along with the other hidden villages noticed that for some time now some of the missing Nin that each village has sent hunters after end up meeting up with strange men in masks with no faces instead of meeting their own hunter Nin." Kaseko paused for a moment and looked at both men in the room. He wanted to gage their reaction, but the men gave him none. So he continued.

"We all found this very strange and worrisome. Rogue Nin are extremely dangerous after all and we didn't know if they were dead or alive, though the prevailing thought among the four villages is that they are alive. These men aren't the only ones that the faceless masks have sought contact with either. The faceless masks seem to be on a strong recruiting drive. They have sent by word of mouth to every village and not just the other four Hidden villages, but to smaller villages were anyone with any knowledge and skills of a ninja could be found. It is this group of people that the faceless masks have been having the most success."

Kaseko's throat was starting to get dry and he really needed a drink of water. He could also use a pain killer as well now that he thought about it. He had stopped again and was wondering if it would be worth it to ask for both items or not push his luck. A shot of pain coming from his shoulder made the decision for him. He groaned out softly trying to muffle a much larger groan.

"May I please have a glass of water and a pain killer? I'm not stalling. I'm just really hurting right now." He said sheepishly.

Inoichi for the first time since he and Ibiki came into the room moved. He went out and down the hall to the vending machine to purchase a bottle of water. He would then go to his office for the pain killer. In the meantime, Ibiki continued to question their prisoner.

"So the other hidden villages believe that these masked men are from Konoha?"

"Yes, sir."

"How did they come to this conclusion?"

"The villages decided to come together in a meeting after some of the hunter Nin that were tracking some of the rogues met up with the faceless ones. They had been ordered to try and follow these people and see where they went. They would always lose the hunters at some point, but the hunters always managed to stay on their tails long enough to find that it always led back into the Land of Fire. It was then that each village decided to seek out a conference with the other three and thus it came to be."

Both men were interrupted when Inoichi came back into the room. Without a word, Inoichi opened the bottled water and gave Kaseko a drink. Then he opened the small foil package that contained two pain killers and popped them in the prisoner's mouth followed by another swig of water. Once that was done Inoichi let the man have another drink of the water before he placed the bottle down on the table and went back to stand in the same place and in the same position as before Kaseko's request.

Ibiki was digesting everything that the prisoner had told him so far. ' _This is worse than I thought_.' He mused. ' _As soon as I'm done here with Kaseko, I need to get over to the Hokage's office and he will_ _probably send me over to the Anbu afterwards with this report._ ' Coming out of his thoughts as he saw that Inoichi had done given the man what he had asked for. Ibiki now demanded to continue. Kaseko complied.

"Once the four villages got together they shared all the information that each had accumulated for the past several weeks. They came to the conclusion that it was necessary to send spies and see exactly what was going on in the leaf, but it hasn't been easy because of the border patrols. So getting information has been somewhat difficult. What we have learned has come from just listening to some of the conversations that were taking place between comrades as they ran to perform missions for the Leaf. Imagine our shock to learn that there is turmoil in the Leaf. We only got bits and pieces that seemed to center around a clan called Uchiha and that the village government was at odds with them."

Ibiki's frown returned much harder this time at the mentioning of the Uchiha. He knew where this conversation was headed; but he still needed to know what the four hidden villages were planning to do with the information that they had gathered so far. Would they use the information to somehow black mail the Leaf or would they use to help set up a coordinated attack against the Leaf. This was the crucial piece of info that he needed.

"So each village is sending spies to try and determine what is happening in Konoha for what exact purpose?"

Kaseko couldn't help letting a smirk appear on his bruised and bloodied face.

"Come on sir. You already know where this is leading, but I will humor you anyway." Kaseko leaned forward with a frown replacing the smirk a second later.

"They are monitoring the situation here and are watching to see if it continues to escalate and if it does then the four villages will begin to prepare a united front and bring an in-fighting Konoha to the ground with fire." Kaseko leaned back in his chair never letting his eyes roam away from the eyes of the stoic man in front of him.

They held each other's gaze for a good minute before Inoichi moved away from the wall near the door and headed over towards Kaseko. This made Kaseko follow the man with his eyes now and when Inoichi reached his side. He placed a hand on the prisoner's forehead without a word and in less than fifteen seconds. Kaseko lost his memory of this conversation and that precious Intel that he so wanted to bring back home to the Mist village. All that precious Intel gone with just a touch of a hand.

Hirashi Hyuuga was sitting in his pavilion with a cup of sake in hand. Anzai was also sitting in the pavilion with him. The two men were discussing the next inspection that would take place and also their arch enemy Fugaku Uchiha.

"We will make the strike on this coming Monday." Informed Hirashi.

"Ah, good. I will see to it that our supporters in the council are aware of this as well." Anzai said as he poured himself a refill of sake.

"We need to do this then and not over the weekend." Hirashi began explaining. "After hearing what Wraith said about the family, it would just be too much trouble to have the inspection on the weekend. We stand better success if we do this at the beginning of the week. When the older siblings and parents are out of the house."

Hirashi then went on to discuss about the abduction and how much he would savor having hit his enemy hard with the loss he would soon suffer. Anzai soon lost interest in hearing his friends gloating and ranting over the Uchiha and began staring out over the garden and yard that surrounded the pavilion. He soon saw a young girl walking along the periphery of the garden unaware of the two men sitting in the pavilion. She was carrying a small basket with her to hold the flowers that she must have been sent to gather. Anzai stared at the girl as she went about her business. He found himself beginning to size her up as he realized that she was one of the slave girls of the branch families. She was young and very attractive and Anzai was soon lusting after her. He smiled to himself as he thought of what he could do with her in bed. The smile however soon left his face and so did his thoughts of the unfortunate girl. Hirashi was now talking about Sasuke. The very name brought Anzai out of his dazed fantasy and he frowned deeply.

"The Uchiha boy? What about him?" He asked a bit annoyed.

Hirashi looked over at his companion with annoyance of his own clearly showing in his tone and expression.

"You didn't hear a word I said just now did you?"

Anzai merely shrugged sheepishly and pointed at the young slave girl. Hirashi followed the directed gesture and saw the girl. He frowned.

"There will be time for that later. Right now I need your attention here with me on this mission."

"Yes, you're right, Hirashi. Forgive me."

"You mentioned the boy Sasuke?" Anzai asked to confirm that he did hear part of the conversation.

"Yes, I was saying that we need to separate him from the Jinchurriki. Those two always run together and I only want Sasuke for now."

Anzai looked puzzled for a moment and decided that now was a good time to ask what was on his mind. He was of the main house after all.

"Hirashi, something bothers me."

"Say on."

"Why are we going to just take Sasuke and not also the Jinchurriki? It seems to me a per-".

"Because." Hirashi immediately cut him off. "I want to humiliate the Uchiha. I want to cause that moron Fugaku so much suffering in knowing what is happening to his youngest child and know that this will happen to his clan as well. When he sees the pictures of his son naked and on an auction platform with a bunch of sick bastards that get off on small children standing in the crowd. All of them shouting prices in a bidding war and the fear and shame on the boy's face. Then I will be satisfied of the first of many victories over that sorry clan." The man was practically spitting in anger.

Anzai was starting feel a little uncomfortable with the conversation's direction, especially after he had just admitted to lusting after a mere twelve year old. He decided to change the subject.

"I see. It's a shame that those boys never come into the village anymore, not that either of them were big on it to begin with."

"I know. It would have been nice if they still came. It would make this job easier, but we will accomplish our mission."

"What about the clans that we are allied with? Will they be joining in this mission?"

"Yes, Koharu clan will be disguised as an Anbu team. Tetsuto, has already been informed in Anbu that we want to dispatch a single Anbu team led by a Bird. We will have the Koharu on that team so that they can easily gain access to the District."

"Shall you need anything from me at that time?"

"No. No, I will get back to you once the extraction team has the boy safely at the half-way point to the underground market."

"What if the older siblings find out about the kidnapping?"

Hirashi smirked.

"They may find out about it but by the time they do. We will have Sasuke miles away from home and long out of their reach."

It was Anzai's turn to smirk as the men tipped their refilled cups at each other in a toast.

"Here's to our rise to power by crushing our strongest enemy."

' _Why can't things ever really change? Why must there always be someone after us?'_ These thoughts were running through Naruto's mind as he and Sasuke lay on the floor in their bedroom with coloring books laid out in front of them. It was now four in the afternoon and their mother had brought her boys in so that she could start preparations for the evening meal. Their father and older brothers would be coming home soon and both younger brothers were anxious to see them all.

Sasuke looked over at his brother from time to time and knew that something was bothering him. Naruto was being far too quiet and Sasuke could only think of one thing that could have caused it. That strange look from their mother this afternoon when she had come home. Sasuke knew that Naruto could be easily affected by the emotions of others. Mother was upset and worried and even he could see that, but Naruto could always sense these kinds of things much deeper. It went beyond what the eyes could see. It was the gift of being able to see with the heart. Still, Sasuke didn't want his brother to be dwelling on whatever it was specifically that he was dwelling on about their mother.

"Naruto, would you please pass me the blue crayon?"

Naruto who had been coloring some grass in the picture stopped and looked up.

"What did you say, Sasuke?"

"I knew it! You are spacing out about something."

"No, no I'm not. I'm just concentrating on this picture." Naruto tried to defend.

"Oh, really, Naruto? You have been coloring the same spot of grass for the past minute. I don't think the paper can take any more green."

Naruto looked back down at his picture and his face grew a slight shade of pink. He didn't realize that he was doing that. Now he had been caught and just as Sasuke said spacing out. He put the crayon down and grabbed the blue one for Sasuke hoping that this would make it alright.

"Here. The blue one is what you wanted right?"

Sasuke sighed as he took the crayon and then looking deep into his brother's eyes he asked.

"Okay what is it?

"What is what?

"Come on, Naruto don't play dumb with me. This afternoon mother came home and got scared when she looked at me and then came and hugged me. She tried to play it off, but I saw it and I know that you did too."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just can't help but think that something is going to happen and that we should stay close." Naruto rolled over to lay on his back. He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Sasuke mimicked him.

"So… you think those goons we saw at the first inspection might come back here?" Sasuke softly asked.

"I wish I knew Sasuke. I really do but I don't. All I know is that something is coming and Kurama said as much himself today."

Sasuke's eyes widen at hearing of Kurama.

"Kurama told you that?"

"Yeah he said that he doesn't know what will happen in the future, but he knows our track record and considering that. He said that I should stay close to you. That we need to protect each other. He also said that he has our backs. Always."

Both boys remained quiet for several minutes after this. They could hear their mother in the kitchen. A pan or two was being pulled from the cupboard and they could already smell something that reminded them of chicken cooking on the stove.

"It must be teriyaki chicken tonight." Sasuke said absent-mindedly.

"Huh?

"Supper tonight. Mother must be making teriyaki for supper. I can smell the seasonings and the chicken." Reiterated Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Naruto… do you think that mother knows that something bad is going to happen to me?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to either of us, Sasuke, so don't' worry." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke smirked at the ceiling. Only Naruto can stay so positive and hang on to what he believes. Sasuke, on the other hand was starting to have some doubts.

"You remember when we went to the meeting and we thought it was so cool that we could go?"

Naruto didn't want to remember it. That night turned out to be so bad and he didn't understand what the Elders were talking about that night. All he could get was that the village council wanted to take Sasuke away and do something really bad too him. Then he remembered the Pig Man and the strange way he acted around him and Sasuke. Naruto was only four, but he knew that there was something particularly wrong with the man's behavior. What if others acted that way? The ones that want to take Sasuke away. He shuddered at the thought and closed his eyes willing the thought to just go away.

"Yeah, I remember it. Why are you bringing that up for?"

"Because I think that whatever is going on now between our clan and the council has somehow got something to do with me."

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed while never taking his eyes off of the ceiling. "You know the way I see it. The village and the council has something against all of us. The only reason you and I are targeted is because we are the weakest members of the family and probably of our clan. They want to make an example out of you and a weapon or whatever out of me, but I know that it will never happen. Do you want to know why I believe this?" Naruto turned his head away from the ceiling to look at his brother.

Sasuke also turned his head away from the ceiling so that he could look squarely into his brother's eyes.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because we are Uchiha and we never back down and we never give up on family or clan. I've learned that much in the short time I've been here. We protect one another and carry each other through hard times. That's why we wear these necklaces. It shows the bonds that we share for each other. Am I right or am I missing something?"

Another smirk spread quickly across Sasuke's face. Naruto matched it.

"No. You're not wrong Naruto."

Kakashi and Itachi were now getting ready to head home. The day had finally finished and they were in the locker room changing with their team mate Yamato. When one of the Anbu came and stuck his head through the opened door. He yelled for Wolf team to report to the commander before they left for the day. The team gave each other a quick glance and then quickly finished dressing and headed up to the commander's office. Once they arrived the commander didn't waste any time explaining why he called.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I called you hear because of the Rock Nin that you guys brought in."

"Ah, did they say anything?" Inquired Itachi.

"Yes, but they weren't the first to speak."

Kakashi and his team looked at each other before Kakashi looked back at the commander with a confused ring in his tone of voice.

"He wasn't the first? What do you mean sir?"

"I mean, captain, that while your team was first to bring in two members of a cell. Genma and Raidou also brought in one from the Hidden Mist and while your guys were still out cold. The Mist ninja was awake by the time that one of Ibiki's men went to check on him in his new accommodation."

Itachi gave a snort at that and added.

"Raidou probably allowed Genma the honors of knocking out the guy. That would explain why the prisoner was awake by the time the guard went to check on him. Genma couldn't knock out a kitten for more than ten minutes."

"All joking aside though, what did the man have to say?" Answered a concerned Kakashi.

The commander had taken a sip of his coffee as he patiently listened to his subordinates. Now he placed the cup down and continued to fill the team in on the details.

"It turns out that it is exactly what we feared and worse. Ibiki found out from the Mist Nin that our underground creeps are on a massive recruiting drive. He has told us that in nearly every village whether it be a hidden village or not. Anonymous has been trying to recruit either experienced ninja or in the case of some of the lesser villages; they are targeting people that have been trained by rogue Nin that were hiding out in their villages. Either way this spooked the other four great nations into action. They had a meeting of their own and decided that they needed to head over here and see what is going on."

"Wait! How do they know that we are somehow involved?" Asked Yamato.

The commander snorted before answering his subordinate.

"Ah, that would be because the idiots were tailed back here in the Land of Fire. Anonymous would always lose their tails long before they reached Konoha, but not soon enough to show the others the way to the Land of Fire." The commander replied sarcastically as he rose from his seat and went to stand looking out his window.

"Well… this just sucks." Replied Yamato with arms folded across his chest and an annoyed expression. "I suppose that they are waiting to see just how bad things will get and if bad enough they will lead an all-out attack and strike when we are too busy beating the hell out of each other and burn the village to ground with all of us in it at the time."

"We shouldn't be surprised that this would be the end result." Added Kakashi. "We knew when we started seeing ninja from other lands in our borders that something like this was in the works."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to that damn useless underground organization that had probably dug in their roots into Konoha long before Danzo's group came along." A pensive Itachi added.

"Probably." Concurred the Commander as he continued. "Anyway, the Hokage has been briefed of the situation. He plans to meet with those that are on the special task force and discuss the operation with them. They will be working with the regular units in finding Anonymous's bases and bunkers. I've been told today that the plans are nearly done and that he will be meeting with us next week sometime. It sounds like a pretty massive job that has a few parts to it." The commander sighed and turned around to face his men.

"In the meantime, Wolf team you will continue to keep up the good work out there on the borders. We will be seeing more of this kind of thing in the future. For now you are dismissed"

"Yes, sir!" Wolf team replied in unison and bowed before leaving and heading out the door.

When they were all outside the office. They made their way down the hallway without a word. Each young shinobi lost in his thoughts as they digested the information and seeing the big picture. All of them were worried for what the future would bring. There was no way that Konoha could stand up to something like an attack of such magnitude from the other four nations. Whatever this plan was that was taking so long to be put together. They all hoped would bring swift results and bring an end to Anonymous before time vanishes for all of them.

Two days has now passed. It is early Sunday morning May fourteenth of the calendar year. Naruto had waken his family to one of his nightmares. Since Friday, Naruto has had a nightmare every night. He can never remember what they were about and he didn't dare ask Kurama either. He knew that it was mostly likely that the fox knew, but Naruto just couldn't bring himself to ask. Somehow without even remembering the dream, Naruto just knew that it had something to do with Sasuke and he couldn't face it.

Kakashi was holding his little brother as he swayed from side to side standing. Everyone one else was worried but didn't know what to say. Fugaku glanced at the bedroom clock and saw that it was now five-thirty in the morning.

"You boys can all go back to sleep for a couple of hours if you wish. It is the weekend after all and you should get some extra sleep." Then looking over at his wife he added. "You too hon."

Mikoto shook her head no.

"I will stay up. Besides I'm used to being up by five anyway."

"Ah, very well then. Do as you wish. If you need me, I will be in my study." He said softly.

Fugaku turned and made his way out of the children's bedroom and headed down the hall. He sighed deeply as he rubbed both hands over his face. ' _The first thing I need is a cup of coffee. The second thing I_ _need is some solitude with my coffee and the third thing I need is to sit down and think up a plan to try to keep my younger boys safe. Or at least try too._ ' Fugaku thought miserably. He had been dealing with a lot as of late, but he was keeping everyone in his family and clan grounded through all the turmoil. The trick was keeping himself grounded. He needed his alone time just so he could focus on the situation they were all in more clearly. It's hard to keep everything in focus while it is happening. Split second decisions have to be made at not only at work but here in the district.

Fugaku knew that Anonymous was after him specifically. They taunted and tried him through his work and through his clan. They have even gone so far as to start to mess with his family. In each and everything they do, they make sure that he is fully aware of their presence or at least make him think that it is them. If he gives in to it, Fugaku will snap and make careless decisions that will in the ultimate end bring his family and clan down. He cannot afford to lose it for revenge or even retaliation. He has never in all the years that he has been Clan Head, ever been as severely tested as he is being right now. It was therefore important for him to meditate and have time to himself. In this way, Fugaku could in a sense recharge after doing battle with his opponents in the battlefield of the mind.

Having reached the kitchen and making his cup of coffee, Fugaku headed for his study quickly. He could hear the boys as they apparently decided to skip sleep for getting ready for an early morning run. Under the current situation, Fugaku would have said no, but since they were going to be running on Uchiha land. Fugaku wouldn't deny them. The inspections never happened in their wooded areas. Fugaku didn't know why that was, but he took this as a blessing. Getting to his chair and setting his coffee cup down on his desk, Fugaku sat in the comfortable leather chair and closed his eyes. Thoughts were bouncing around in his head about many things from work to the other clans to Anonymous and finally here at home. So many concerns and so many emotions involved with those concerns. Which one though was the strongest? Fugaku calmed his mind and allowed the most pressing, the most prevalent of thoughts to come forth to the front of his mind.

Mikoto had helped the younger children get ready to go on their run with their older brothers. She was feeling guilty and had been for a while now. She felt that it was her fault that Naruto was having nightmares again. She had never meant to show her youngest sons the sudden fear she felt that Friday afternoon. She couldn't explain then what was happening within her but it came without warning. It wasn't like the feeling had crept up since the moment she had risen out of bed that day. She wished in a since it had. For if that had been the case, she would have been better prepared when she came home. She wouldn't have reacted the way she did. ' _It's all hind sight now_.' She mused as she helped Naruto chose a training outfit.

All the boys were ready and hugged their mother before they headed for the back of the house. Mikoto got an extra comforting squeeze from her youngest as he hugged her. Stepping back afterwards, Naruto looked up and gave his mother a sincere smile that said that he was okay and Mikoto nearly started to cry, but she kept herself together. She smiled back without showing her true emotions, until the boys were out of the house and after warming up with stretches began to move into a light jog towards the woods. The ninken loping alongside the boys as they always did. Only then did Mikoto let herself go. She cried for her sons. She cried for her clan. She cried for her husband and most of all she cried out of frustration and anger. She never hated anyone or group as much as she hates Anonymous.

The boys were running in the thick of the woods. Itachi led the group single file with the rest following in the order of Naruto then Sasuke and finally Kakashi. The Ninken flanked them on either side. They sometimes had to leap over fallen logs in the process. Sometimes it was the boys who had to leap over them instead. They didn't deviate from their course as they reached the half way mark of that particular trail they ran. Naruto was running with ease and contentment. He was glad that Kakashi had decided that they all could use a run now. He needed this run. His mind has been giving him no peace since Friday. Only for short periods of time he could rest from his worries and fears, but always they would return and would accumulate into the nightmares that came every evening when he went to bed.

He could feel his tenant beginning to stir and Naruto knew that any minute and Kurama would be awake and wide eyed and bushy-tailed and wanting to talk to him. The fox could be so funny sometimes with what would come out of his mouth as soon as he was awake too. Naruto wondered what the fox would say to him this time. It didn't take long before they were now just reaching the turn at the large oak tree that signaled the return trip back of their run when Kurama did speak up.

'Hey, Kit, good morning. I won't ask if you slept well that would just be obnoxious of me.'

Naruto giggled aloud at that. His brothers didn't ask what was funny as they have grown accustomed to Kurama and Naruto chatting from time to time.

'Hey good morning to you too sleepyhead.'

'Hey, I'm not a sleepy head. I'm just in need of my beauty sleep that's all.' Kurama chuckled.

Naruto laughed inwardly this time.

'Okay, okay, Kurama. So what is it this morning huh?'

Kurama became serious as he looked at his Kit. The boy had wondered through the bars of the cage and was standing in front of him.

'Kit, I want you to ask a favor for me to your brother Kakashi. Will you do this for me?'

'Yeah, sure, Kurama.'

'Good. Now I want you to ask your brother to teach you and Sasuke how to henge. Trust me. This trick will come in handy for a lot of things.'

'Okay, I will, but why are you wanting us to learn this now?'

'It's nice to have good sold and powerful attacks and defenses, Naruto, but sometimes a good ruse can gain you more than either of those two things under the right circumstances. Besides you are a fox and foxes always have a wonderful bag of tricks. It's time you started learning some tricks of your own.'

Naruto could only smile a wide mischievous smile at the fox, who returned it equally.

'Okay, as soon as we finish our run. I will ask Kashi to teach us.'

'Good boy Kit. Now that I've done my advising for the day. I'm off to sleep again.'

'You're going back to sleep?! You just woke up!'

'Yes, yes, Kit but I'm a lot bigger than you and I need more sleep than you do.' The fox chided playfully.

Naruto just shook his head mumbling something about a sleepy head fox and headed out of the cage. Once outside the bars, Naruto thought that it was high time he made this place in his mindscape better for his tenant, but he kept that thought to himself for the time being. Instead all that came out of his mouth was…

'Yeah, don't let the fleas bite.'

'HEY, I DO NOT HAVE FLEAS!' Kurama yelled.

Naruto giggled again aloud and this time Sasuke also laughed as if he could hear Kurama from outside Naruto's body. Itachi shrugged his shoulders without ever turning around to see what was going on and this made Kakashi snort trying to keep from letting out a chuckle himself.

Kakashi listened patiently to Kurama's request from Naruto. The boys were now doing some stretches to cool down their muscles. They were all standing around in a circle at arm's length apart from each other as they did stretches for their arms first. Itachi was pensive as he spoke.

"I think it's a good idea. Their chakra control is such that at this point. They should be able to learn it easily enough."

"Yes, I agree. The kids at the academy learn this in their first year and more advanced techniques later in their second year."

"Unless they are truly gifted. Then they learn those advanced techniques in their first year as well." Itachi smirked as he looked at Kakashi with a knowing look.

Kakashi returned it. "Yeah, we were exceptional, but there are and have been others besides us you know."

That's true."

Kakashi looked again at his younger brothers. Both boys were looking eager to start and fortunately for them. Kakashi and Itachi had drawn the afternoon patrol today. Hawk's team couldn't make the scheduled time slot for some reason and had asked Kakashi if his team would switch with them for the day. At the time, Kakashi did so somewhat begrudgingly, but now he's glad that he had agreed. He gave a small smile to his brothers as he began to say what both boys wanted to hear.

"Okay, Sasuke, Naruto, both of you will begin learning the henge techniques after breakfast."

Sasuke was excited until his brother said after breakfast.

"Kakashi, why do we have to wait until after breakfast? We're ready to learn this thing right now!" He said eagerly.

Kakashi gave his little brother a look and Sasuke wilted on the spot.

"Sasuke, you know that neither Itachi nor I do anything involving jutsu in the morning without a proper breakfast first unless we are working. Do you want to learn the proper technique or do you want the screwed up version of it?"

Sasuke sighed.' _Honestly._ He thought. _What is it with big brothers anyway with their need for sleep and_ _food all the time? Little kids are cooler, we can always get up and go if it's for something we want. Food or sleep won't stop us!_ What came out his mouth instead was.

"Okay, Kakashi. We will eat first." A dejected Sasuke replied.

In a missions room at the far end of the hall. A small group of ninja were gathered. Any moment now and the Six Masks would make their appearance and give the final briefing on the most important mission for destroying the will of the ridiculous leader of the Uchiha. When this happens the underground will be well on their way to victory. It will also stoke the fires of motivation among all the newest allied members of the organization. With victory comes the spoils of the conquest and all of the clans involved in this mission would be given an Uchiha of their own. The mere thought was tantalizing to the Kohaku clan members that were taking part as the Anbu team. Another group was also present at this meeting. The Abiko and Demura clansmen were also part of the abduction mission.

Small talk was made for a short time until they all heard the guards outside the room give salutations to their masters. The Six Masks have arrived. The door opened and the clansmen gathered together and bowed respectfully as Red mask led the way into the room. The clansmen stayed in a bowed position until all members of the Masks had come inside and were seated to their left. There wasn't anything much in this particular room other than the specially made long couch that the Masks sat on and three thickly padded leather bond chairs across from the couch. Between each chair was a small in table.

Once the Masks were seated the meeting was now ready to begin. Red mask as was always the custom, started the briefing.

"Alright everyone listen up. This operation will begin tomorrow morning at ten O' clock sharp. You may be wondering why we chose this time. It is because our special operative known as Wraith informed us of the family's tenacity and will to fight if provoked. We want this to go as smoothly and as quickly as possible. Thus waiting until both parents and older siblings are gone into the village for their duties. This will make it the perfect time to strike." Red Mask paused as he saw some of the operatives have questioning faces.

"I see that some of you have a question about this?"

Umeko of the Kohaku clan spoke up for everyone.

"Yes, where will the boys be staying for the day?"

"They will be staying with their old uncle and aunt who run a small bake shop."

"And you know this how?" Inquired Emiko of the Abiko clan.

It was Green mask who spoke up to answer this time.

"We have been spying on them to see how they react to the inspections and if what we are doing is getting the results we want or not. This is why we are going ahead with this current mission because the inspections are not yielding the results we want. In the course of watching for these reactions the spy has noticed where the children go each day when their parents and siblings have to leave them."

"I see." Replied Umeko. He was standing with his broad arms folded across his chest and one hand rubbing his chin.

Red mask again moved on with the briefing.

"The Hokage has several teams of regular corps as well as the Anbu going in on this inspection. Our Anbu team will be placed so that you will be going to the Uchiha bake shop. There will be no regular corps with you. So go in and quickly subdue everyone without killing any of them. Bring only Sasuke. We will gather the Jinchurriki at a later time. Once you have the boy teleport out of the district. We can't afford to have anyone see your team carrying the child out of the district. The obvious reasons apply here." Red said sarcastically.

"Where do we meet up so that we blend in with the legitimate teams of Anbu that are on the inspection?" Eiichi Kohaku asked.

"Our mole within the Anbu will open a side door to the medium sized briefing rooms that are located on the first floor. You will go directly to the right side of the building already dressed in Anbu gear. Our mole will be waiting for you to come to the first door. Knock on that door with four rapid knocks and he will open it. He will then lead you into the meeting room. Once there you will of course act naturally. Don't give the others any reason to doubt that you are who you say you are. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now for the teams that will be accompanying our own forces. You will be given the boy right at the meeting spot outside the gates. When you have him run for the warehouse in Blaze village. The village as you know sits at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of rice patties. Another team will come from the black market itself to give you payment and take the child with them. I want a couple of our boys to continue on the journey with the merchants and take pictures of the boy at the auction. The more lewd the better."

Some of the teams shuddered at this but kept quiet. Others didn't flinch at all and only smirked at the man's cruel and sick statement.

Blue mask now spoke to end the meeting.

"You have been given your assignments and the hour at which the mission begins. We want to begin and end within a four hour time frame. You must be at the warehouse at two O'clock or earlier if possible. If you should miss the deadline, we will have to wait until the next day before we can receive payment and if that should happen. Understand that you're pay will be cut in half and you jeopardize your chance for receiving an Uchiha of your own. "

Everyone's expression turned serious at that statement and all the members of the Masks smirked behind their masks.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Sunday evening came and the Uchiha family had turned in for the night. Naruto couldn't sleep or he just didn't try anymore. He rolled over and looked at his bedroom clock to see that it was now midnight. He sighed and rubbed his eyes a little too hard in frustration. He then glanced up at Sasuke and startled. Sasuke was staring right back at him.

"I thought you were asleep." Naruto whispered.

"No it's hard to sleep when your brother is having nightmares and you're worried too." He said in somberness.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

Both boys wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Neither of them wanted to say what was going through their minds right now or how scared they were. They had spent the whole day trying to be brave and keep each other and the rest of their family from worrying. Finally, Sasuke propped himself up with an elbow.

"Naruto, we will be okay. We will. We have our family and we even have Kurama on our side."

Naruto pulled his knees up into a fetal position under the thin blanket. He never took his eyes away from his brother's.

"Yeah, I know. Believe me I know Sasuke. It's just hard not thinking of when they will strike next. They are always on my mind anymore and I hate it."

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke replied and added. "I will have your back though no matter what."

Naruto smiled. "I've got yours to Sasuke."

Both boys smiled and Sasuke was about to say something else when there was a soft knock at their door.

"Yo, it's us. May we come in?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey, Kashi and Itachi are here! Whispered Naruto excitedly. Sasuke quickly nodded in agreement and then called out to them.

"Come on in."

The door opened and the older brothers walked in. They made their way over each sitting on one of their brothers' beds. Kakashi sat with Naruto and Itachi with Sasuke. Kakashi looked at his younger brothers and could immediately tell that neither one had gotten any sleep. He sighed.

"I take it that neither of you could sleep?"

"Sorry, Kashi."

"No, it's okay. We couldn't sleep either."

"So, want to tell us why you can't sleep?" Asked Itachi.

"We just feel like something is going to happen and we don't know when and we're scared." Answered Sasuke.

"You will be safe. The inspections aren't as bad now that the Hokage made them behave better and you have your clan too and most of all you have us." Replied Kakashi.

"I think Asuma and Gai are going to be involved in the inspection this time." Itachi divulged thoughtfully.

"I'm not surprised. They would have been dragged into this sooner or later. I think they change up when the regulars that do these inspections get called out on missions."

"Well if Asuma and Gai are going to be taking part in the inspection tomorrow. Then I hope they are the ones that come and see us at our Uncle's bake shop. They are nice to us." A hopeful Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, I hope so too. The inspection could take place anytime though, maybe we will be home when it happens and then you two will be here at home with us." Kakashi concurred.

"I hope so Kashi."

Seeing the boys looking tired. Kakashi decided that it was time to get some sleep.

"Come on you two off to dream land. Itachi and I will stay here with you tonight."

"Really, Kakashi you mean it!"

Kakashi and Itachi both chuckled at that response.

"Yes, Sasuke, we'll make sure that there are no bad dreams tonight."

May 15th Monday 6:30am.

There were no bad dreams just as Kakashi had promised them. Both little ones woke up after sleeping the rest of the night through. Their brothers had tried to slip out of the beds and head off to get ready for their day in Anbu without waking the boys. This was impossible though when they were so close together on the tiny beds. Both little ones were waken instantly at the first movement made. This wasn't just because of the closeness, Kakashi knew. This was coming from the tenseness that he was feeling as well as his younger brothers. Kakashi believed that there was something big about to happen and if he could he would ask or rather demand time off again so that he and Itachi could stay and protect their brothers twenty-four seven, but he could not do this. He couldn't if he didn't know when an attack was likely to happen. The commander was a patient person, but he had an office to run and he needed his people out doing their job in the field and not staying home on a whim that there might possibly be an attack.

Kakashi reached his room and turned into as Itachi passed by for his room. The two went about getting ready to go. When they had finished and stepped out into the hallway, Kakashi voiced his concerns to Itachi. Itachi had agreed with his brother on all points, but he also confirmed to Kakashi that the commander will not allow them to take time off on a whim. He will need a better argument then that. Both young shinobi sighed again and headed for the kitchen. They were already hearing their family gathered there now. Their mother was busy cooking the meal while the others were seated at the table and talking. Kakashi and Itachi joined them. By seven thirty the meal was finished and eaten and both Anbu were not hugging their family good-bye and heading out the door.

Fugaku was the next to leave at eight O'clock. A group of their clansmen were waiting for him on the front porch when he came out of his house. There were five in all and on leaving the house, Mikoto could see her husband giving two of the men orders. When they all got through the front gate the two men Fugaku had spoken too had taken off in the opposite direction from the main group which were headed for the district gates. Mikoto could only wonder as to what her husband had send the two men off to do.

It was now nine O'clock in the morning and Mikoto was nervously walking her sons to their Uncle Teyaki's and Aunt Uruchi's bake shop. The nervousness she felt was easily picked up by both of the boys who were looking around them very warily as they each held one of their mother's hands. They were all surprised to see their Uncle standing outside the shop waiting for them.

"Good morning, Mikoto, Naruto and Sasuke." He said cheerily.

"Good morning Teyaki."

"Good morning, Uncle the boys chimed in.

Mikoto smiled as she came to a stop in front of the man.

"Take could care of them for me, Teyaki. I'll be over to pick them up by four O'clock."

"Don't worry about a thing, Mikoto. Your husband has sent over two strong men of our clan. Inabi and Khotso. So there will be help if anything should happen here."

"Good." Mikoto couldn't say that she was relieved, but she didn't want to alarm her husband's brother needlessly.

She turned and kneeled down in front of her sons who gathered closer together in front of her.

"Now I have to go boys, but please be good for your Uncle and Aunt today. I'll be home by four to pick you both up."

"Okay momma don't worry. Sasuke and I will be good."

"Yeah and we will be safe too."

Mikoto smiled and embraced her sons. Then she was standing up again and bowed once to Teyaki and then left with Kenji and another clansman that was walking them to the council hall. The boys waved until their mother was out of sight and then followed their Uncle into the bake shop.

9:30am

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't you go and help your Aunt with that cookie dough and Naruto and I will get this cake started. The sooner we get this started the sooner we will have fresh cookies and cake for our customers." Suggested Teyaki

"Okay, Uncle!" Sasuke chimed in as he headed over to his Aunt.

The morning at their Uncle's was starting off nicely and though Sasuke was feeling a little less uneasy. Naruto wasn't able to shake the need to stay alert. This feeling of dread wasn't going anywhere and if anything it was worse. ' _Today, is the day.'_ He thought. _'I will be ready for them.'_

Kohaku clan was waiting within the building as they were instructed. Twelve Anbu teams in all were taking part along with the regular corps in this morning's inspection. The mole for the organization had been waiting for the team of fake Anbu by the door that they had been told to go to and so far everything was going well. The commander came into the room and gave the final briefing before sending the teams out to meet up with the teams of regular corps that would be assisting them. By the time it was ten minutes to ten the teams were heading for the Uchiha District.

Inabi was the first to notice the inspection teams swarming over the district in an orderly fashion.

"Heads up, the inspection teams are here."

Teyaki and Uruchi both looked up at him and then gave each other a quick glance. Uruchi immediately moved to be near the children as her husband made to go to the front with the two guards. In that moment the team of Anbu led by the one in the Bird mask came in the front door.

"We are here to inspect this property. You will comply or you will be restrained."

Khotso tensed slightly as Uruchi quickly grabbed both little boys' hands and began pulling them back with her towards the storage area. 'Something's wrong here.' She thought. 'This man should have said for us to all go outside so they could do the inspection. These people must be imposters!" She was panicking inside but stayed calm on the surface.

Naruto knew this was it. Now all he needed was an opportunity. It swiftly came. The thoughts that Uruchi thought were similar to the thoughts of the guards and her husband. Inabi made his move.

"Aren't you guys going to ask us to proceed outside before you begin this inspection?"

The Anbu team gathered closer as the door shut behind them. Bird strode closer and with a chilling tone to his voice said.

"Not today, Uchiha scum. Today, we come for the boy!"

In the next instant all hell broke loose. Uruchi shoved the boys towards the back room. She was determined to get them out of the building by going through the storage room. At its back wall there was an exit for fire escape, but today she would use it for her nephews' escape. The fighting in the front of the shop was getting louder and she could hear things breaking as they ran to the storage. They never made the back door as Uruchi swung around to fight off the oncoming Anbu.

"KEEP RUNNING TO THE DOOR! She shouted as she swung her leg out in a sweeping round house kick. The man blocked the kick and swung a fist at the old woman's face. She blocked it. In the meantime Sasuke had activated his Sharigan and was going to help his Aunt. He had brought a kunai hidden underneath his left shirt sleeve. He pulled it out and charged at the man. The man caught Sasuke's wrist and made him drop the kunai, but before he could teleport away with his prize. Naruto had jumped kicked him in the head. Kurama had given Naruto an extra bit of his own chakra so the man went down like a sack of potatoes. The other team members were making their way to the back and without hesitation and before the oncoming members could see him. Naruto did the henge technique that his older brothers had taught him.

The second member of the fake Anbu team, Eiichi with a squirrel mask came in and saw his partner down and Sasuke standing defiantly in front of him. Without a second thought, Eiichi grabbed Sasuke and teleported out of the bake shop. The third member rushed and grabbed their partner and also teleported out quickly. Uruchi looked to see that Sasuke was standing there in shock at what had just happened. Everything had happened so fast but he still saw the Anbu take his brother.

"Naruto…no. no. No. THEY HAVE TAKEN MY BROTHER!" He yelled shaking with rage and tears.

Uncle Teyaki came hobbling in with one of the guards who was bleeding from a head wound. Uruchi looked over to her husband.

"Teyaki, we need to tell Fugaku right away before they get too far with Naruto!"

Naruto could hear people that he didn't recognize all around him. He had been blindfolded and in their haste to escape the district. He had only been tied with rope instead of having chakra restraints on. He counted this as a small blessing in disguise. He could also tell that they were moving rapidly through the trees. He could feel each thump of the person's feet as they landed on a tree branch. Which meant that he was slung over this person's shoulder. He tried to stay calm and in spite of his fear, kept up the ruse he was now employing. For whatever reason the men clearly thought they had Sasuke and not him.

' _Easy, Kit remember I'm right here with you.'_ Soothed Kurama.

' _Thanks, Kurama. Do you know where they might be taking us?_ '

' _I don't know for sure Kit, but I do have an idea of where, but trust me you really don't want to know.'_

' _Oh… okay then but what should I do now?'_

' _Stay calm for now and don't give them any reason to get a closer look at you. If they do they will probably realize that you are not who they thought you were. Once we get to wherever we are going then it will be time to act.'_

' _I'm not so sure about that, Kurama. This guy that's carrying me isn't aware of me yet and I'm riding on his shoulder.'_

' _That's because all of these people are too hyped up over just getting away with something. Once they all calm down it will then be a different story. So stay on your guard. I'll tell you when it's time.'_

' _Besides if we make our move now. They will learn that they did in fact mess up and we need them to take us far enough away that they can't just quickly go back and get Sasuke. We need them to take us miles from here.'_

'Oh. Kurama, I'm scared.'

'I know Kit. I know but try to be strong. I'm sure your older brothers will be told quickly about this and will come running and if that doesn't happen then I'll figure out something.'

Naruto cut the communication between the two of them for now and tried to do as Kurama had advised him, but all the while he couldn't help thinking that he wanted to see his brothers again and soon.

Kakashi was moving with his team through the thick forest southwest when they saw a messenger hawk circling above them. Itachi was quick to raise his arm and the bird caught the signal and began to descend to him. Once the bird had landed, Kakashi removed the message strapped to the bird's leg.

Wolf team, heads up.

Anonymous made their move. They have kidnapped who they believe to be Sasuke but is instead Naruto. They are in your area, but they will have had a twenty minute head start on you from the time that you receive this message. We believe they are heading for the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice Patties. Engage the enemy with discretion. I am sending back up, but they will be approximately another twenty to thirty minutes behind you. Good hunting.

Commander Murai

Kakashi cursed after reading aloud the message. He could feel his blood start to boil. He immediately knelt down in front of his team and made the hand signs to summon his ninken. Itachi was busy summoning his crows. There were two simultaneous white puffs of smoke. One on the ground and the other in the air. The ninken were set and ready with Pakkun sitting on top of Bull's head. While the six crows circled above and near them. Both dogs and crows weren't there a minute and they already could feel that this was extremely serious. It was Kakashi who spoke first.

"Pakkun, guys I need you to track Naruto. He has been kidnapped by Anonymous and is currently being taken towards the borders between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice Patties."

"You got it, boss." Pakkun responded as he leaped down from Bull.

Pakkun and the others were off on a run.

Itachi then spoke to the crows.

"Skydive, you and the others give aerial surveillance for us. If you see the enemy with a small boy then one of you come back and let us know we're on the right trail. If they stop or change direction or anything at all report it to us immediately." The crow named Skydive squawked and took off with the rest in tow.

The team took off following their summons through the woods and hoped that they could pick up the trail soon.

The Kohaku clan had given 'Sasuke' to their allies the Abiko and Demura, who were running towards their goal. Within the hour they would arrive at their destination point.

"Renji, don't drop that boy. If he is damaged before he is even sold. The merchants might not want him and then there will be hell to pay to Red mask." Emiko bit out angrily.

"Hey, I know that woman. I don't need you bitching at me about how to do my damn job!" Renji retorted.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys calm down." A man by the name of Ito Demura chimed in. He was amused at his comrades the Abiko for getting all worked up. He couldn't image them pulling off the abduction at the bake shop. No wonder the Six Masks chose the Kohaku clan to be the Anbu team.

"Everything is going to plan and we only have another hour of running to make the rendezvous point with the brat. Everyone just keep it together and calm down."

"Oh shut up, Ito." Emiko snapped. "The sooner we get this kid to that warehouse the happier I'll be."

Ito just smirked at the red headed woman and continued to move swiftly along looking for any possible problems that might show up. Unfortunate for him that he failed to look up from time to time or even take a little closer listen for foot falls. A crow had spotted his little group and circled around sharply and was now heading back. Bisuke had also spotted them and was running back to Kakashi. Naruto had been found.

The crow had arrived and circled around once. Itachi immediately raised an arm even while running. The bird landed immediately on his arm.

"Neela, report!" He commanded.

"You're right boss. The kid is dead ahead and it doesn't seem like the people he is with noticed either me or the ninken that also spotted them. They seemed to busy fighting among themselves for some reason."

At that moment they all heard something running along the ground. Kakashi dropped out of the trees to receive the report from one of his own summons.

"Hey boss!" Bisuke shouted as he approached and then circled around to be running along the right side of Kakashi.

"I found him! I found Naruto!"

"Good. Where?"

"You got to keep running straight on ahead."

"How many of them?"

"There are eight altogether. Two of the teams are the Abiko and the Demura clans. The last two with them are Anonymous operatives. They were wearing faceless masks."

"Ah, so the Abiko and Demura have joined forces with Anonymous eh? Well they will soon have to answer for that mistake." Kakashi ground out.

"Bisuke, I want you and the others to continue to follow but stay out of sight. Once these idiots arrive at their destination. I want you guys to do a covert perimeter search of the area. I want to know how many guards are on duty, where the entrance is and are there any other entrances as well. I also want you to keep your noses and eyes open for Naruto's chakra. I know Kurama will be suppressing it right now, but he may not always be in the near future."

"You got it, boss!" Bisuke took off in a full out run to get ahead and back to the rest of the team of ninken.

The crow Neela had also left her master and was heading back to help keep up surveillance and if need be the crows could bunch together to create a henge of one of the guards to get inside to find specifically were Naruto was if Itachi needed them too.

Naruto was starting to get a little sore from bouncing on Renji's shoulder. He was sure there would be a bruise on his stomach soon. The little entourage was led by one of the faceless and nameless operatives of Anonymous. The other member was in the back protecting their rear. Naruto didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like they had been running for most of the day but that probably wasn't right. Soon enough though the group began slowing down and then leaped out of the trees. Renji was walking and Naruto knew that they had either got to the place they were headed or they were only stopping to take a short rest. He didn't have to wait long to hear which it was.

"Finally we are here!" Shouted Emiko with relief.

"Silence!" Ordered the faceless one that had been leading them.

"Take the boy on inside. We don't need anyone to see him yet."

"Yeah the only ones that are going to see this brat are the people that will be giving us the money." Replied Ito.

Naruto didn't hear any more of the conversation as he was carried by Renji inside the building. The minute they got in there. He could hear other voices. They all sounded young and scared and it made Naruto remember what the Elders had said at the only meeting that he and Sasuke went too. ' _This must_ _be the bad place. Where they do bad things to you._ ' He thought dismally. Tears started to form behind his eyelids as Naruto began to realize just how bad this situation really was.

' _Please come for me Kashi and Itachi. Please. I don't know how long I can be strong here.'_

Wolf team was within an hour away from the warehouse. The ninken were keeping themselves well-hidden and silent as they continued to carry out their master's orders. The crows had all left except for Neela who had stayed behind so that she could report anything from the air to either the dogs or if one needed her to relay a quick message back to the brothers. The others were dismissed by Skydive's order. The backup teams was thirty minutes behind Wolf team and were quickly gaining ground. Soon very soon they would all engage the enemy.

Naruto was placed along a wall. The blindfold was removed for now and no sooner had it been that Naruto wished they would have left it on. Renji seemed to tower over Naruto and he held a very evil smirk as he watched Naruto's reaction to where he has been placed. The boy had first looked up at him and slightly cringed. He then looked around and his eyes only widen the more he saw. Fear grew and tears were silently starting to fall from obsidian eyes.

"You might as well get used to this boy." A smug and amused Renji replied. "It only gets worse from here."

The man laughed at the little boy's trembling and tears and left him as he shouted for someone to take over watching the kid. Renji was determined to go see what his partner Emiko was doing.

Naruto didn't move as he continued to look around him. There were a few other kids not much older than him sitting against the wall and they too had their hands tied behind their backs. They tried to sit close and huddle next to each other as they were watching their surroundings just like Naruto was doing. ' _They must have just been brought here not too long ago._ ' He thought sadly. He continued to look out now at the center of the room. There were several people all around. Some of them were ninja. Others were civilians that worked on getting the children prepped for the market. No matter where Naruto looked, he saw children screaming and fighting their handlers. Some of the children were still clothed others were not and none of the operatives that tended to them had any patience. They repeatedly hit the children and pulled and shoved them to where they wanted them to go. There were a few people that wore a strange armband with a snake's head and the word merchant underneath the glowering snake head.

Across the room in the center of the floor were cages. Two rows of them one row stacked on top of the other and each had two or three children in them each. None of these children were wearing any clothes to speak of and all of them had a brand mark on their shoulder and a collar around their necks. Many of them were crying. While others seemed dejected and had given up to fate. Another wall that was a partition divided the large room and it ran from one end to the other of the building with entrances placed within it every so many feet. Naruto could see even more cages back behind the partition. None of those cages had any children in them from where he could see. Still there was something going on back there for Naruto could hear kids screaming and some even managed to escape their captors to run out of one of the entrances with some of their clothes missing. The captors would catch them and pick them up and carry them back behind the partition once again.

' _Kurama, please help me.'_ He whispered in tears.

' _Soon Kit very soon. Hang in there for me just a little more.'_

' _I don't think I can do this-_

"Ah, here he is. One Uchiha brat as ordered." A deep voice rumbled cutting off Naruto's and Kurama's conversation effectively.

Naruto turned to look to his right and saw three men. Two of them were in very expensive suits. While the other man was dressed in a long hooded robe with the armband of a snake on it declaring him as one of the merchants. The men looked over 'Sasuke' with deep interest and it made Naruto sick at his stomach with fear. He had never seen such a look before and it terrified him.

"Shall I make him stand up for you gentlemen, for a closer hands on inspection of the merchandise?"

"No. We can see the quality of the merchandise just fine and besides he is an Uchiha. That alone will bring high bidding in the market tonight." The second buyer for the auction replied.

"I understand. His looks alone are exquisite and I've heard that he possesses the Sharigan too. Ah such a delectable prize for anyone really." Replied the merchant with a lustful look in his eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but shudder from the man's words and the awful looks that he was seeing on all three faces. Kurama continued to whisper soothing words to him to keep him calm. Though Naruto couldn't stop the silent tears that fell. This was so humiliating already and the other man promised it would get much worse than this. He nearly wailed in grief when he thought of this happening to his brother right now instead of him. At least Naruto had Kurama with him, but poor Sasuke would have had no one unless his brothers could get to him in time. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as an annoyed tenor spoke up.

"Get him ready. We will leave with him in ten minutes." Informed the taller of the two men. "The auctions in the land of Rice will begin within the hour. We will need to have him on the platform five minutes before it begins."

"Yes, as you wish and about the pay-". Began the seedy merchant, who was rubbing his hands together excitedly, but was cut off by the buyer for the auction.

"You will receive your payment for this child, when you have him ready." The second man replied in anger.

"Ah, yes, yes of course." The robed man hastily replied. He then turned to his left and shouted to an civilian operative.

"Operative twelve, take this boy to the back and clean him up and make sure he is nude and has the proper brand marking and collar as well."

"Yes, sir." The operative droned out.

The operative came swiftly and reached down grabbing Naruto by the arm and yanking him to his feet. Naruto almost lost it right then and there, but Kurama soothed him by soft rumblings that calmed the boy. Kurama was up now and pacing within the cage of Naruto's mind. He needed to protect his Kit. The time to strike was about to happen.

'Kit. Listen to me. When this creep brings us in back. I want you to look around for me. I need you to look for a door. Got it?'

' _Yeah…okay I need to look for a door._ ' Naruto repeated becoming less fearful.

' _Right. You're doing really well right now, Kit. Hang in there it's almost over.'_

The operative pulled Naruto along and Naruto paid attention as they went through the entrance into the back. The back wall here was much closer meaning that this warehouse was small scale. There were several tubs and tables lined up along the outer wall. While there were several cages stacked along the partition side as they were on the other side of it. There were a few children back here and they appeared in the same condition as the children on the other side of the partition. The few that had screamed and fought with their captors were now in cages and crying uncontrollably.

Naruto did as he was told and moved his head about looking for a door. He really didn't want to look at the other children anymore. Kurama could see everything that his Kit could see. So when Naruto swung his head to the right and saw a door that had an 'EXIT' sign marked above it at the farthest end to the right. He knew that this door would lead them outside. Naruto felt a sense of relief but it didn't last long. The operative led his charge to a large round metal wash tub that had been filled with water. Beside it were soap and other items for washing on a small table that sat next to the tub.

Once the operative got Naruto in front of the tub he swiftly ripped Naruto's shirt off.

'NOW KIT. RELEASE THE JUTSU!' Kurama shouted and at the same time he began giving Naruto his chakra.

Naruto did as he was told and the operative's eyes went wide as he was now looking at a completely different boy. One with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Before the man could get his wits about him, Naruto broke free from the ropes that were around his wrists. Then he punched the operative in the gut with enough chakra to knock the man out.

'Now Kit make several clones of yourself and head for the door we saw as fast as you can!' Ordered Kurama.

Again Naruto followed the fox's instruction and made the clones. The rest of the ninja in the warehouse instantly caught on that something was happening in the back and were beginning to make their way back there. The clones were acting as buffers to Naruto as the first wave of ninja came rushing through the entrance. The ninja were set on by the clones as soon as they came through the doorway.

'KEEP RUNNING, KIT!' Kurama shouted as he could sense the ninja coming. His tails bristled out around him.

Naruto made it to the door and burst through it just as someone's hand grabbed him around the neck lifting him into the air. Without warning Naruto swung his left foot back so that he could bury it in the man's crotch. There was a loud release of air from the man's lungs and a grunt as he instantly let go of the boy to grab at his injured crotch instead. Kurama poured even more chakra and Naruto went into the Biju cloak.

' _Now let's see them try to grab you again!'_ Kurama said with a smirk.

Naruto was running on all fours. He was much faster this way.

' _Kurama where should I go?'_

Kurama sat down to think for a moment.

' _Kit, go into the woods to your left. Try and find a deep crevice in the rocks or a small cave to hide in.'_

' _Okay…do you think that my brothers are coming?'_

' _I don't know Kit. This is what I want to find out. I believe that they are and if I can extend my senses enough. I just might be able to find out if they are coming here and approximately how long it will take them. We may be trying to hide out until they arrive. The warehouse isn't the biggest one, but it is crawling with enemies everywhere.'_

' _Can't we just beat them up ourselves?'_

' _No, Kit not yet, there are too many of them. You're not able to handle the amount of chakra that I would need to give you. Right now at your current level, you can handle twenty of them if they are chunin level, but these guys are far more than twenty and a good many of them are Jounin or Anbu status._

' _Oh.'_ Naruto sighed wearily.

' _No we need to hide. Then I will check for your brothers or any of the leaf Anbu. Once I find them I will let you know when you should start pulsing your chakra to get their attention. If it all goes well they will find you before the enemy does.'_

The Uchiha brothers were trying to extend their senses so that they could locate their little brother. Pakkun had come with Neela and reported that the team was only thirty minutes away now from the warehouse. They had all sensed Naruto inside the building.

"I think I'm starting to pick up on chakra signatures but none of them are our brother's." Replied Itachi frustrated.

"The same here." Added Yamato.

"Don't give up yet. He's there and we will make it in time before they ship him out." Encouraged Kakashi. "Pakkun, how many guards surrounding the place."

"There are ten altogether. They are all using a cloaking jutsu in play, but use your nose and you'll be able to detect where they are." Pakkun said as he ran along with Kakashi and the others. "Oh, and just so you know, Kakashi. Three of those ten are walking around on the roof of the building."

"Thanks, Pakkun. You and the others did well."

"We do our best to please." Pakkun said a little smugly.

"Whoa! Did you just get a hit of that chakra?" Exclaimed Yamato suddenly.

Kakashi took in the feel of his little brother's chakra. There was no doubt about it. It was Naruto pulsing his chakra for them.

"It's Naruto! Shouted Itachi happily.

"Yes, but the signature isn't coming from the direction of the target, but somewhere deeper in the woods." Kakashi replied.

"He must have escaped then." Reasoned his brother.

"Whatever the reason we are changing course." Ordered Kakashi. "Itachi, have Neela go back to where the reinforcements are coming and have her lead them on to the warehouse. Also let them know just what they are going to be up against."

"Right."

Wolf team sped off to the right in the direction of the pulsing life of their brother while Neela circled sharply and headed back to unite with the reinforcements.

' _Hang on Naruto, we are coming little brother. We are coming!'_ Thought Kakashi as he and his team leaped back up into the trees and rushed forward.

' _Kit, I can sense them! Your brothers are coming and they are heading in the direction of your chakra!_ An excited Kurama informed.

Naruto felt new tears streaming down his face at the news. He had stopped crying when they had broken free from the hell they found themselves in, but now hearing that his brothers were indeed coming made the tears fall once more. This time however the tears where tears of joy.

' _Now we wait for their arrival, but stay on your guard Kit. We are not out of danger just yet._ '

' _Right. I'm just glad that not all of the people are ninja that work in that awful place. It would have been harder to get out of there.'_ Divulged Naruto.

' _Yeah, the people that brought you in were too caught up in getting away with you. That they did a sloppy job and tied you up with rope instead of using chakra restraints. That was a huge plus for us and then after arriving there. You were seen by people that weren't ninja at all helped us even more_.'

' _I'm just glad that it went this way. I just got to keep focused until my brothers arrive.'_

' _Yep. Hang in there Kit. You're doing well.'_

Meanwhile there was chaos back at the warehouse. A mad scramble was being made to try and locate the boy that turned out to be the Jinchurriki of the Leaf. The Anonymous operatives that had come with the Abiko and Demura clans were not at all happy. They would have to report back to their superiors of this screw-up and what would follow would most likely be very unpleasant if not fatal for them. They decided to restrain the clans until Anonymous's Six Masks could pass judgement on the two clans. The operatives really didn't care what the Six Masks decided for the clans. They then took charge and sent teams out to find Naruto. None of them knew of the approaching Leaf forces that were heading straight at them. The leaf Nin were keeping their chakra well-hidden as they moved swiftly through the forest. Their arrival time would land them there in less than twenty minutes.

The teams that were sent out searched in a fanned out style from the back of the warehouse and onward. They didn't believe that Naruto went to the front as the guards in the front near saw him. So they headed outward from the back of the warehouse. They were searching aimlessly until they felt a ping of chakra coming from further in the woods. They pursued it immediately. Only when they got nearly there where they in for a surprise. A team of Leaf Anbu were attacking them as soon as they saw them.

"Kakashi, we need to make this quick! We have no idea of how many other search teams are out here and homing in on our brother."

Kakashi threw one of his special black kunai with a gemstone embedded in the hilt. The kunai hit its target in the throat dead-on. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground. The blade was retracted from the man's throat in an instant by white chakra and was guided through two more targets before returning to its owner.

"Yes, Itachi, I know. So step up your game now! You too, Yamato! We will be the ones to find Naruto first!" Replied an adamant Kakashi.

"Yes, sir!" Yamato shouted and began hand signs for wooden spikes. Three each that shot out of his arms and grew with speed and power hitting and impaling six targets at once.

More teams began to arrive at the battle and Itachi swiftly caught several in a genjutsu that left all of them dazed and foaming at the mouth on the ground. Some of the enemy tried using earth-style moves that had little effect on wolf team. They were pumped with adrenaline and desire to see their little brother again. A large and bulky ninja used suiton jutsu making a large wave of water appear. He sent it towards Wolf and then when it failed to wash them away. He tried to freeze them in place with the water that remained. It wasn't any more successful as the first attempt and the man ran out of chances as Yamato speared him through.

The battle continued on and the enemy kept coming until a unit from the Leaf appeared to help even the odds. The group was led by a shinobi in the Monkey mask. The man's comrades immediately went to the aid of Yamato who was fighting three at once. The Monkey went and joined alongside Kakashi.

"Hey, Wolf, I see you went and had a party without me again." He said with a chuckle.

"Ah, good of you to come and crash the party. We were starting to get tired of the party's guests." Wolf answered back.

"Ah, then in that case let me do the honors and end this battle for you guys. You and Weasel have to get your brother right?"

"That we do my friend."

"Then go to him. He's probably scared and unsure of what to do right now. We can handle what's left here."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"No, Problem."

Kakashi backed out and went to get his brother, Itachi and team mate Yamato.

"Weasel, Cat, Let's go!" He shouted as he threw an uppercut to a charging ninja knocking him out and on the ground.

The other two members of Wolf left off the fight and joined their captain. They were soon running the short distance to a large pile of rocks integrally placed together. They could feel the pulse again as Naruto wasn't constantly pinging his chakra but now and then.

"He's about half way up the face of it in that crevice." Informed Itachi.

Kakashi walked up to the rock face.

"Naruto, Naruto it's me, Kakashi and Itachi is here too! Come on out little brother your safe now."

Naruto laid curled up within his crevice. He wanted to go out when he first felt his brothers near, but was warned of Kurama to wait. There were more ninja coming and they were the enemy. Naruto wanted to go anyway, but he didn't want to jeopardize his brothers if he were caught trying to run to them by the enemy. He didn't know what to do and he felt useless and scared. Now hearing his big brother's voice Naruto perked up.

"Kashi?" He whispered as he began to unfurl himself and crawl towards the entrance.

"Yo, little bro, am I going to have to come up there after you? I will you know and Itachi will too."

Naruto couldn't help the relief and tears as he crawled out of the crevice carefully.

"Kashi! Itachi!" He wailed.

That was all it took for both of his brothers to rush up the side of the rock face to him. Clinging to the rock face by their chakra each big brother wrapped an arm around their little brother, who was crying uncontrollably now. It had been a hard day for Naruto and now having his brothers here before him was such a relief and yet he cried for all those kids back at the warehouse. For all the awful things he saw being done to them there, but most of all he cried for his brother Sasuke. For this was what the Elders had meant that night that neither Naruto nor Sasuke could understand but instinctively felt fear of. This could have been his brother here and maybe even much, much worse off than he had been this day. Sasuke could have had none of the breaks that Naruto got. He could be naked and living with some horrible person right now and none of his brothers would be able to find him. This scared Naruto more than anything else.

Kakashi and Itachi knew what was out in the world. They were shinobi and shinobi saw the darker side of the world. That it wasn't all butterflies and sunshine. They had seen plenty of nasty things that came in this world too. They also knew that if their younger brothers were going to be ninja. Then this is just one of the many kinds of dark things, which they will have to face and fight in this world. Still… they knew what Naruto had seen without even having yet been inside the warehouse themselves. They knew that it would hurt him. They knew. Tears streamed down their faces as well and thinking of how much they wished they could have kept this whole thing from happening in the first place.

The warehouse was brought under by the Leaf Anbu and regular forces. The children that were found inside were gathered and wrapped in blankets. They would all be carried safely back to the Leaf. The Hokage ordered the wagons to be sent and to have a med team to go also. Another wagon carried the remaining enemy forces for interrogation and sentencing. There weren't many ninja among the civilian operatives left as they killed themselves than rather to be captured. Since they were found on the Land of Fire's borders, it would be the Leaf village's call on what happened to these ninja and civilian operatives.

The wagons were guided back with the children in the first four of them. These left first as the Anbu in charge of the mission was none other than Shisui. The Hokage wanted him to gain experience in dealing with this kind of situation as part of his Hokage training. Inoichi had gone with him to act as advisor should Shisui need him. Shisui wanted the children to get a two hour head start before heading back with the two remaining wagons of prisoners. The thinking was that if any of the prisoners should somehow escape. They didn't want them trying to use the children as some kind of human shield to aid in that escape from the Leaf ninja.

Shisui also directed that his cousins take their brother home. There was no need for any of them to remain behind though, Yamato did stay on to help the rest of the Anbu and regular forces with the prisoners. There was no guarantee that Anonymous wouldn't try to take back these people just so that none of them talked. The Uchiha siblings didn't argue with their cousin and thanked him for the kindness and took Naruto home.

When they had arrived back in the Uchiha District. The family was waiting for them on the front porch along with their Uncle Teyaki and Aunt Uruchi and Uncle Takeshi. It was now five-thirty that evening. Sasuke leaped off the porch the moment he saw his brothers coming down the road. He was soon followed by the rest of their small family. They all hugged and cried as each adult held Naruto in turn. The little boy was trembling and crying even though he didn't think he could cry any more. Once he was let down his brother Sasuke hugged him for a long time.

"Thank you, Naruto, but don't ever do something like that again. You hear me?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. "I was so scared for you and they told me that I couldn't come and help rescue you. That hurt more than anything. I felt so useless. So worthless to be called your brother."

Naruto couldn't say anything, but he hugged his brother tighter so he knew that he was heard. Naruto didn't think he could ever tell Sasuke what had happened out in that place. He couldn't. Knowing that it could have been Sasuke. The way those men looked at Naruto. The way he saw others touching those other kids and Naruto knew that he could never tell Sasuke about that part of it. That all of what he saw was meant for Sasuke. He decided right then and there that he would never tell Sasuke that part of it. Ever.


	31. Clans Part 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to bring this chapter to you now. It isn't finished so this is part 1 of Clans. I had a family crisis and have to move. I'm worried that by the time I get moved into my apartment and get everything set-up. The month will be over and I will have failed to keep my promise of producing a chapter a month. This isn't an option for me. Therefore here you go. I did the best that I could considering everything that is going on here on my end. The second part will be up before the end of February. I really hate doing things this way. It makes for another chapter and a cliff-hanger on this one which thing I hate a lot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Clans

"What the hell happened out there? I thought the Abiko and Demura clans were cut out for this mission. Apparently I was wrong in that assumption." Red Mask being furious would be an understatement.

"Wait sir just here me out." A nervous Ito Demura hastily spoke out.

"I know that we screwed up, but in all honesty Emiko and I thought that the kid was who we thought he was and you can't fault us for that." Ito ran a hand through his hair swiftly and tried to calm down as he continued. "None of us has ever been close enough to the boys to recognize their chakras. Things would have gone better if we would have had the chance to feel what each boy's chakra was like. Then we would have known right away, that the boy we held was the Jinchurriki and not his brother Sasuke."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Red Mask in a rage.

This exchange was taking place in the main headquarters outside the Leaf village. Ito Demura was the only member of the team that was returned to Anonymous. Emiko was captured by the Leaf shinobi while her clansman Renji was killed in battle. One of the operatives of Anonymous had returned with Ito Demura for punishment. The operative knew that he himself would also be punished once Demura had been dealt with. The only reason he returned was in hope that they would spare him a quick death and to get some kind of payback from being made to fail the mission by those miserable clansmen.

Now the Kohaku, Abiko, and Demura clans' heads along with the failed Ito were standing before a fuming party of six on the second floor of the main headquarters. The Head of the Kohaku wasn't upset or nervous like the other two Heads of clan. He was proud of his team. If the Six Masks had a problem with how they performed their duties than they could just shove it up the ass for all he cared. The smug look on his face didn't go unnoticed by the fuming six. Black mask was quick to point this out.

"I see that you are not the least bit alarmed at the failure of this mission, Mao Kohaku."

Mao smirked and he didn't have to see the man's face to know that this irritated Black mask. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Look…my team did their job. It's not their fault that the rest of you can't handle a four year old."

"I take exception to that comment, Mao Kohaku. Your team did fail. In their arrogance they failed to properly secure the child in the first place." Countered Blue mask.

"Yeah and like I said a few seconds ago. It's not my clan's fault if you can't handle a four year old." He nearly shouted.

"Watch your tone, mister. We of Anonymous do not take kindly to loud mouths." Green mask warned heatedly.

"As if I care how you take this attitude of mine." Retorted Mao just as heatedly. "You're just getting bitchy because you failed in this yourselves. You failed to take in account that none of us had been around the chakra of the two brats in question and hadn't given us a chance to find out before we started this mission. You people want to rule the world, but you can't even rule over your own damn ambitions long enough to properly plan an abduction. So don't go taking this out on the Kohaku. This mess up is your own doing not ours." Mao gave the Masks a sneer and a finger for added meaning.

"Such bold words indeed coming from someone that wanted to own an Uchiha for himself. You do realize that you have just forfeited any claim to getting one now." Retorted Black.

Mao snorted in amusement before he spoke up.

"Like I care about ownership. I want to see those scumbags burn along with their damn district."

"This wasn't how you felt earlier." Replied White mask curiously. "You were quite adamant at getting your hands on one of them. What has changed your mind now? Are you trying to blow off the prize because your team screwed up?"

"We've been over this already. My team didn't fail. They knew that they could handle the boy without the need for the cuffs. There was also the factor that Fugaku had sent two bodyguards to the location. This cost us time and time wasn't a luxury that we had then. None of these things were given any consideration by any of you that the possibility existed that it could happen." The Head of the Kohaku looked over at his comrades pointing a finger at them in the process. The Head of the Kohaku was in a calm rage as he spoke.

"These two clans were supposed to get the kid there to the drop off. Why didn't they secure the brat if he was so dangerous? Then there is the operatives you sent as well. Neither of them took the time to properly restrain the child either and then at the drop off. Those people didn't think to do it either despite the fact that they could see that he was tied with rope instead of chakra restraints."

Mao stepped forward and crossed his arms across his chest smugly. He could see from the body postures of the leaders of Anonymous that they had tensed. ' _They obviously aren't' used to someone_ _getting in their faces about anything. Well now is a good time for them all to learn._ ' He thought.

"You want to know why none of these people properly restrained the child." Mao waved his arms out broadly and then returned them to their previous position. "I will tell you why. It is because they didn't think the brat was a threat. 'He is only four years old and couldn't possibly defeat us and escape us'. They had all thought. Yet only my clan was able to keep the kid and deliver him to the Demura and Abiko clans. After that it was all downhill from there, so let's get something straight right now. You may be the heads of this organization, but don't you ever think that you are untouchable from mistakes. You are just as much at fault as these two."

Red mask wanted to throttle Mao Kohaku right then and there. ' _Why that bastard, who does he think he_ _is telling me that I'm wrong?!' I should just take his head off his- No… Wait. There's a better way to go about this…yes. Calm down Hirashi. All you need to do is dismiss these idiots and then reveal your new plan to the others after they leave.' Hirashi smirked behind his mask. 'Everyone will get what is due them in good time._ ' Regaining his composure, Red mask spoke up.

"Mao Kohaku, I will concede to you for now. Yes, we did screw up this mission."

"Red Mask how-. " Began White mask in shock. Only to be cut off by a simple lift of Red's hand.

"We will discuss amongst ourselves what we did wrong and make sure there are no mistakes in the future." Continued Red. "For the betterment of our alliance, the Six Masks will redeem ourselves in the eyes of all our supporters and followers. We will get in touch soon. There are many things that need to be done before we all realize our dreams here. We can't afford to falter and begin bickering now. For now I bid you all good day. "

The Head of the Kohaku seemed very pleased with himself for the response he had managed to get out of the arrogant Red mask. He smirked as he began to turn away.

"Go ahead and lick your wounds, but don't be planning on doing my clan in. It's like Miko Demura said before. You try and put a knife in my back and it will turn out to be very unpleasant for you." Mao said knowingly.

He turned and left the room without even bowing to the leaders of Anonymous. Koto Abiko and Miko Demura stood for a moment glancing from the departing Head of Kohaku and then over at the Masks before they also left the room with a slight bow of respect and closed the door. Once they were gone it was Green mask who now demanded answers from Red.

"What the hell are you doing Red?!" We cannot show weakness before anyone and especially not to the hired help." She said this last part with disgust.

"Easy my dear Green. We are merely buying a little time here."

"Time for what exactly?" Inquired Brown mask annoyed.

"Trust me, I wanted to beat that arrogant bastard to a pulp, but then an idea struck me a moment ago."

"Say on." Encouraged Blue.

"We will begin subjugation of this village with not the Uchiha clan, but with the Kohaku first."

Everyone was done with sulking the second they heard this part. They all eagerly turned towards their leader to hear more.

"So what do you have in mind specifically Red?" Replied Brown.

"I propose that we take over the Kohaku clan by having Wraith assassinate their head, but before we do this. We will need a replacement. Someone that can take over as soon as Mao is gone. Someone that everyone within the clan knows and trusts. Someone within their clan that will bow to us and serve us without question." Red said pensively.

"How do we do this? I'm sure that everyone within that clan will be defiant to our rule."

"I agree with you, Brown. Concurred Black.

"Yes they will but if we place one of them in some kind of blackmailing situation or threaten to destroy this person's family and everything that they have. We will then have our puppet leader of the Kohaku and none of them will be the wiser as long as we can make it very clear to our puppet what the consequences will be if he or she disobeys us in any way."

"I love this plan of yours Red. We should begin on this right away." Green replied excitedly.

"Wait… Who is the second in command of the clan?" Replied White.

"I believe that it would be, Sachi Kohaku." Black informed.

"Ah, yes then you all know what is to be done then and soon too." Replied Red. He then looked over at Green.

"Green, I want you to start by getting background on this man. I want to know if he has any money, family and anything that would help us get control of him. If you find nothing than move to the next person in the chain."

"Consider it done, Red."

"What are we going to do about that Ito Demura? He left with the others without being punished." Blue informed.

"Yes and because of him that Emiko woman was captured by the Leaf. If she squeals to T&I there could be trouble." Divulged White.

"Don't worry each member of the Sasuke retrieval mission have been given mental blocks. So that none of them will be able to tell the infamous Ibiki anything about us specifically. I made sure of it myself." Answered Green.

"That sounds good to me, but what about Ito?" A curious Blue asked.

"He will be left alone for now. A warning is all that we will give him. The Demura and the Abiko clan Heads seem to fear us and if we want willing pawns; then we will need to give some slack from time to time where it will benefit us most in the end." Instructed Black.

Red Mask stood up and walked over towards a table with a tray of sake cups and sake. He poured himself a drink as he spoke with his back towards the others.

"I want all of you to understand, that I will in no means pardon what took place here today in this room." He then turned slowly around with the drink in hand.

"You will all be avenged for what happened. I didn't lie when I said that we would be redeemed in the eyes of our followers and supporters alike. We will and it will be at the cost of the blood of Mao Kohaku and pride of his dim witted clan." Hirashi removed his Red mask revealing an evil grin and downed his drink.

The Hokage sat behind his desk at the Hokage Tower, with a grim look on his face. ' _It seems that no_ _matter what I do, there always has to be some push from somewhere and Anonymous is starting to get to be a serious pain…oh well this is just another learning experience for Shisui. I just hope the boy doesn't begin to have second thoughts about this job._ ' Saratobi sighed mentally. Before him sat the Head of the Uchiha clan along with his youngest son, Naruto. Behind them stood the eldest son, Kakashi. While Fugaku and Kakashi shared expressions of seriousness. Naruto looked worn out and scared. Saratobi could only imagine what the child had been through at such a place as a holding facility for the child sex business. He had raided a few such places years ago when he was still a jounin captain. The sights of such places always bothered him long after he completed the mission. The only good thing about being there at all was the fact that he and those with him went to put an end to such a place. This was the only bright spot in it for him. He couldn't take away the children's' pain or the nightmares that they would face for months and probably years to come. He could do nothing to ease the memory of flashbacks or protect them from the vulnerability that they constantly felt. Many of children went on and grew up and learnt to deal with their trauma the best that they could; but it never made Saratobi ever feel any better about not being able to do more.

Shisui was also there with them. He needed to report his own findings at the site as well as about his part in the mission. For now though, they would not speak about that part while Naruto was there. Fugaku would take the child home once the questioning that needed to be done with Naruto had been finished. Another thing that bothered Saratobi was the fact that they had to have the meeting at the tower instead of at the Uchiha home.

This questioning of the boy could have been done in a setting that made Naruto more comfortable and safe. This would have been so much more preferable than forcing him to come into a village that he is fearful of. The reason for this decision was simple enough. There could be no argument about the Hokage favoring the Uchiha in any way. Saratobi knew that this was a bit of a farce since certain elements in the village kept forcing his hand to protect the Uchiha from the other clans. Still, he had to show as much non bias attitude towards the Uchiha as possible if only to protect them from scrutiny from most of the village. So now the child had been brought to the Tower so no one could claim any favoritism. Saratobi, the Hokage, looked up now with determined but compassionate eyes at the small blonde that sat before him looking as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to have dragged you away from your other brothers and home. Yet it is very important for us to learn from you, anything you can tell us about what you heard and saw while you were in captivity." He said softly.

Naruto looked up the moment he heard the Hokage say his name. He couldn't help but feel scared, but his father had a hand over his in comfort and his big brother had a hand on his shoulder letting him know that he was right there with him too. This gave Naruto the courage he needed now.

"Yes, sir grandpa. Whatever you ask me I'll try my best to answer."

"That's the spirit, Naruto. All I want you to do now is tell us what happened from the time you and your brother, Sasuke arrived at your Uncle's bake shop. Till you were rescued by your brothers."

Naruto sighed deeply and loudly as a slight sob left his throat unwillingly. A gentle rub of a large thumb over the back of his hand calmed him at the same time another large hand squeezed gently on his shoulder. He then dove into the story. He told of the Anbu acting strange and he sensing that trouble had come to them. Then he spoke of the fight that took place. His split second decision to henge into his brother and then the arduous trip to the small warehouse. Then he broke down a bit talking about what he saw within the place and the looks of the men that came to see him and the things that they said to him. Then finally speaking of running into the woods and pulsing his chakra for his brothers to find him.

"Wow, little man, you're awesome!" Shisui proclaimed in awe. "I don't think that I could have been that brave when I was your age."

Naruto smiled weakly at his cousin. He didn't feel like a hero. He felt dirty somehow and he wasn't sure he understood why.

"There is a couple of things I would like to ask you Naruto and then afterwards you can go home to the rest of your family. Okay?" The Third asked gently.

"Yes, grandpa." Naruto said wiping his eyes.

"How did you know that your brother was the target of the attack?"

"Mother gave us both that first thought that it would be Sasuke and then Kurama told me as well too."

"Please explain this son." His father asked with curiosity and concern.

"Uncle Takeshi was watching us at home. When mother came home that afternoon she looked so happy to see us, but then Sasuke spoke to her and then something just came over her. I don't know how I know, but she seemed scared for Sasuke and she went and hugged him close. Afterwards, she tried to explain it away as being so tired after a bad day at work."

"I see…what else can you tell us?"

"Sasuke and I both thought that it was strange and we just knew that it had something to do with Sasuke. That somehow he was in some kind of danger, but neither of us could be sure or know when something was going to happen. Later Kurama and I were talking and he said that he couldn't tell the future either, but he understood something about mothers. He said that when a mother shares a bond with her children. That bond is strong enough to detect when something might happen to one of her children. He also told me that with Sasuke's and my track record that he wouldn't be at all surprised if someone wasn't going to try something and soon. So he said to stay close to Sasuke, so that we could protect each other and he promised that he would be with us."

All the adults in the room made grave expressions as they listened to what Naruto told them. Naruto looked around and wondered what they were all thinking. The Hokage cleared his throat.

"Naruto, I have one more question. How did you escape? Did Kurama help you then too?"

"Yes, grandpa. You see Kurama and I decided that if the Pig man and his friends came after Sasuke, that I would henge into him and let the Pig man take me instead."

Both the Hokage and Shisui made a strange face as they glanced at each other and then back at Naruto. Kakashi immediately clarified things for them as he realized that they were confused.

"The Pig man that my brother is referring to, is the Anbu that wore a Pig mask and came on the day of the first inspection. The man was unstable." Informed Kakashi.

"I see. Please continue Naruto."

"When we got to the warehouse. It was Kurama who told me what to do and when to do it. We figured that it was better if I had been the one to be caught instead of Sasuke. I have Kurama with me and I have use of his chakra." Naruto then made a face of disappointment as he thought of what he was about to say next. "My body acts like a baby and can't take on too much of Kurama's chakra yet. Still I can use some of it and Kurama is older than me and has experience in dealing with grown-ups. So it was better for me to listen to him and follow his instructions." Naruto paused for a second and looked up at his father. He was seeking his approval.

Fugaku gave that approval in the form of a small smile and a nod of the head. Relief filled Naruto as he continued telling the story.

"Sasuke would have had no one with him, until our big brothers came to get him and after what I had seen there at that place. I know that they couldn't have made it there in time." Tears were welling in his eyes again and Naruto swiftly brushed them away. "Kurama was able to help me stall for time by hiding in the woods and only pulsing my chakra so that my brothers could find me."

Naruto stopped as he thought once again of the men in that place and their looks. He knew that he had made the right decision in taking his brothers place. No matter how much it scared and hurt him, Naruto would never have changed his decision if he had the chance to go back in time. He knew he had done the right thing. He looked up when he felt his father's arm go around him and hug him close.

"You did well, my son. You did very well. I'm proud of you."

"So am I, little brother."

"That goes for me too, little man. You're a hero."

Naruto cringed against his father at that. He would never see himself as a hero.

"I just wanted to protect my brother. I know that if it had been me that was the target. Sasuke would have done the same for me… any of my brothers would have."

The Hokage smiled at the family as all of them present were now hugging the little boy. He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"You have done well, Naruto. I hope that you will become a shinobi someday. You and Sasuke both will make fine shinobi of the Leaf and bring honor to your clan." The Third smiled warmly at the boy who now gave a small smile back. The Hokage then looked over his father.

"Fugaku, thank you for bringing Naruto here. I'm sorry that I could not have come to the Uchiha district to speak with you instead of this inconvenience.

"Not at all, sir. We do what we must for the village and each other."

"Thanks…you may take the boy home now. Kakashi will be returning shortly."

Fugaku nodded and then stood up. Naruto also stood with him. Kakashi came around the front of the chair and hugged his father. With his lips next to his father's ear he whispered.

"I'll be home soon father."

"We will be waiting for you."

With this said, Kakashi let him go and Fugaku picked up Naruto and they left the room. Naruto looking over his father's shoulder to wave at his brother and cousin. The door was softly closed behind them as Kakashi and Shisui looked on.

Once outside the building, Fugaku changed his small son's position so that he was now riding piggy back. Naruto wrapped his arms around his father's neck and buried his face in between the strong man's shoulder blades. He had no desire to look on the village that he still feared. The village that has caused him and his family so much pain. His father made for the rooftops that would lead back towards their real home. The Uchiha District.

Wednesday morning, May 17th of the calendar year.

Hyuuga Tomiko, a twenty-seven year old woman was busy watching her clan leader train his young daughter, Hinata. Tomiko was of the branch family and was servant to the little girl. She had been with Hinata since she was born. She remembered how much the Hyuuga heir was adored and loved without question, but Tomiko has noticed that as of lately, Hirashi hasn't had the same look in his eyes towards his daughter as before. The father's attitude towards his daughter was beginning change. Tomiko grimaced as she saw Hinata struggle with a training exercise and her father was less than pleased.

"Hinata, I have told you before about your stance haven't I?" He asked annoyed.

The little girl nervously nodded.

"Yes, father. I'm supposed to keep my feet apart to aid in my balance before striking out with my palm." She replied meekly.

"So why are you still keeping poor stance when I have shown you twice now."

The little girl was near tears now, but she bravely answered her father.

"It's because I am not focused enough."

' _No. It's more like he isn't being considerate enough._ ' Thought Tomiko.

The man was far from pleased even though the girl answered right. ' _I'm beginning to think that it is a_ _waste of time trying to train this child and she is supposed to be my heir ha! What rubbish this is indeed. What have I done to deserve such a weak and useless girl as this one? I wish that I could have had my brother's son, Neji as my heir. He shows far more promise. Beginning with a backbone that this one will probably never have._ ' A spiteful thought from a spiteful man.

Tomiko felt for Hinata. The child was only four years of age and under tremendous pressure to be everything that her father and the main house demanded of her. It was proving to be too much. It wouldn't be long before they all gave up on Hinata altogether. Tomiko has heard the mistress saying that she would love to have another child and if the thing is true than Hinata's days as part of the main house or even of the clan in general was in serious jeopardy. She left as she couldn't stand to watch what was going on anymore.

She made her way along the sidewalk that led around the corner to the gardens. She immediately headed for them as they always calmed her when she was troubled or upset. The gardens ran over most of the grounds of the compound. Each garden was intersected with sidewalks made of cobble stone and they were of varying sizes but all of them held benches or gazebos for those wanting to enjoy the fragrant beauty that grew here.

As she walked, Tomiko began to see a small group of branch family servants gathered at the largest of the gardens. Each member sat either on the bench seats or they sat on the banister of the gazebo. Tomiko made her way over to them nervously. She couldn't help looking around hoping to not see any main house members around. If they were there than the group gathered at the gazebo would be in trouble as it was frowned upon for branch family members gathering anywhere within the compound unless ordered or permitted by the main house.

A conversation was taking placed as she neared the gazebo and the topic was something that made Tomiko's hair on the back of her neck stand on end in fear. The little group was showing boldness by speaking out in the open about the main house. Something that would definitely warrant a severe punishment by the main house. ' _I should just turn away now. This is bad and so close to where the little_ _heir is having her training. If her father comes around the corner and starts down here, he will find us and it won't be good for any of us._ ' She thought dismally. She did start to turn back, but then she thought better of it. She realized that she needed to warn this little gathering of the danger they were in. Ambling very cautiously towards the steps, Tomiko made her presence known by a soft clearing of her throat. Everyone was so caught up in their discussion that they failed to notice her presence and startled loudly.

"I'm so sorry." Tomiko replied regrettably.

A teenager with short dark brown hair and a smirk addressed her first.

"Hey, sis why don't you join Anbu. You have killer stealth skills."

"Noriko, what are you doing out here?" Tomiko countered while ignoring her brother's comment. "If the main house sees you and the others here. You will all be punished." Tomiko gently scolded.

Noriko looked put off at the comment.

"I don't care if they see me here. I not doing anything wrong."

"That's a lie and you know it. You know that we are forbidden to gather and yet here you are not three weeks after having your hair cut for defiance."

Noriko was about to counter but a large older man in his mid-forties, by the name of Koga, stopped him by raising and touching a hand to the boy's arm.

"Tomiko, don't be like this. We aren't doing anything wrong. I already have an excuse ready for if we do get caught out here." Koga stretched out his arms and waved them about gesturing to the garden. "As you can see, we are all on grounds duty and it is allowed for us to take breaks from time to time. I will handle any main house prudes that come snooping around with that excuse. They can't argue it, though I don't doubt that they will harry us until we go back to work."

"Then we should quickly get back to our discussion before we are harassed." Replied Noriko.

Tomiko wanted to say that they shouldn't, but she was waved off by Koga.

"So as I was saying earlier." Continued Suki, a short petite woman of thirty-two years of age. "That the Head is having meetings with people other than our clan elders."

"What could he be up to now?" Mirashi, a twenty-one year old male asked.

"We believe that he is meeting with some other organization." Began Koga as he motioned for Tomiko to have a seat "He leaves at different times each day and most of the time he comes back in a fouler mood than when he left."

"Interesting…I have heard that some of the other clan heads have been doing a similar thing." Shared Suki who was eyeing Tomiko suspiciously. "Could they all be connected and if so why?"

"Another disturbing thing is that some of the businessmen are getting worked up." Added Hansuke with concern.

"Why?" Noriko asked as he went and sat beside his sister in hopes of calming her down. She was beginning to get on everyone else's nerves with her constant looking around.

"Well from what I've heard." Replied Koga. "They haven't taken well to the death of the pet supply owner. There are two different views on the man's death. One is that some believe that there is another organization within the Leaf that no one is talking about but must exist. They believe that this new group will become tyrants in no time and make all of the leaf suffer." Koga paused to let it sink in before continuing. Everyone looked concerned at the news. He continued.

"The second group believes that the Uchiha murdered the proprietor in order to get revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Mirashi asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly, Mirashi do you live under a rock in the woods?" Replied Suki in disbelief.

Koga shook his head at the young man as well and continued to explain.

"They say revenge for the death of their clansman named Kenzou. You see Kenzou had left the Uchiha District and wondered over to the central part of the village to visit an old friend of his."

"You mean the pet supply guy." Answered Mirashi to confirm what he had just been told.

"Yes. Anyhow some villagers believe that Uchiha killed the proprietor because he failed to send Kenzou away from the store before other people saw him. He allowed Kenzou to stay and shop in his store and many people were out and about that day and so they saw the old Uchiha wonder into the store."

"The Uchiha huh?" Noriko responded. "I don't believe that the Uchiha are guilty of anything. They are nobler than our clan. I mean…they always give their all to protect this village. They also don't believe in oppression of others, which means that they will never make slaves of anyone not even their own. It isn't how our clan behaves at all. Yeah we serve and protect the village; but what happens here behind these compound walls speaks volumes of what the Elders and Head would do to this village if they were in charge of it."

"I understand what you're saying Noriko. The Uchiha may be proud to be whom they are, but they don't carry that to the level that has happened over here. The main house is intolerable." A solemn Suki replied.

"Anyway they are starting to catch hell from other clans." Hansuke interjected while he scratched his left forearm. "The villagers though are staying out of this one. They may have caused a riot over the little Jinchurriki, but they sure as hell don't want to mess it up with a bunch of hot blooded clans." Noriko snorted at hearing this.

"I fear that some of the clans may be jealous of the Uchiha." Suki added.

"You think?" A sarcastic Noriko answered complete with smirk in place.

Suki gave Noriko a look as if to say he was starting to get on her nerves. At which the boy only snorted amusedly. Suki sighed and shook her head at him.

"I believe that there are those that have more than jealousy going on for the Uchiha." Koga divulged solemnly. "I believe that they would love to see them enslaved as we are and if my hunch is right. Then all these meetings that our Head of Clan is going to may very well have something to do with it."

A deep silence had then spread over the little group. No one wanted to see this happen to any clan not even the Uchiha. No one knew better than the people of the Hyuuga what it was like to be enslaved and worse by the very clan that they were born in. They lived in shame and anger every day and were made powerless because someone in the main house had come up with that dreaded slave mark. The mark that every clansman of the branch families is forced to wear.

As they pondered the magnitude of this latest revelation, Tomiko now realized that she could no longer hear the shouting of their leader. This was trouble for her at the moment because she wasn't were she was supposed to be right now and second if she was caught out here with the others it will be her fault. For she would have led the miserable bastard right to them. She quickly glanced around and saw that no one had spotted them yet. She decided that this conversation was over.

"Please, everyone, this is enough for now. I don't hear the leader of our clan anymore. Please disperse at once." She pleaded.

The others within the group had all decided that Tomiko was right. No one wanted to talk anymore anyway. The thought that their leader may very well be plotting to enslave the Uchiha made them all feel a little sick. If they were one hundred percent certain of it. They would all run as fast as they could to the Hokage and warn him of Hirashi. Unware to them however was the fact, that the Hokage was well aware of their leader's desire.

Saratobi was walking back to his office with Shisui in tow. They had just come from a meeting with the economic advisor. Saratobi wanted Shisui to meet the man in person, though he didn't tell the advisor that he was talking to the next Hokage. There would be time soon enough to introduce his new successor; but first it would require on Saratobi's part to make sure the man could be trusted. For now it was important for the young Hokage trainee to stay under the guise of his Anbu uniform. He was an extremely capable young shinobi that could certainly protect his Leader. So no one had argued the Third's choice when he had named, Shisui as his personal bodyguard. This was mostly done though to shut the mouths of suspicion from the more volatile members of council. They may believe something is happening, but as long as Saratobi played his cards right. They could not prove anything of what he did one way or another. Every Hokage had the right to choose a body guard just like they had the right to name their successors. Council had no say in who a Hokage chose. Saratobi knew that he could get away with the first decision and well aware of the fact not the second one. So he had been careful not to mention to anyone within the village of his intention of having Shisui as his successor. Only the Anbu codenamed Tiger knew of it and he swore to secrecy. The council if they knew would never let that choice stand without words and more.

"Operative Monkey, I want to discuss with you the reorganization of your schedule." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, sir." Shisui affirmed quickly while a typical Uchiha smirk appeared behind the mask.

Shisui knew that the Hokage was talking in code. The walls have ears in this building and the operation of finding out just who was all in league with Anonymous had been given to Shisui to deal with. The Hokage wanted to know how many and who they all were and Shisui was determined to find out. So for now the Third talked most of the time with Shisui in this manner. Whenever it was something of importance and they weren't in the Third's office. Once they were within the safety of the office, the Hokage would place up a sound barrier around it.

They reached the Third's office and went inside. No sooner had they got in that the Hokage closed the door and placed a barrier around the office. Once done he moved towards the comfortable chair that awaited him at his desk. He gestured for Shisui to take a seat in front of the desk.

"Shisui, please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, sir." Shisui replied as he immediately made to sit.

The Hokage removed his hat but left his Hokage mantel on as he sat down. A top drawer to the right was swiftly opened and a scroll was retrieved and placed in front of himself. He folded his arms on the desk. Across from him, Shisui was looking at the scroll curiously and the Third wasted no time to get down to business.

"Shisui, I will be meeting with several regular corps and Anbu on Friday. I don't want you to go. Instead I want you to be working on a mission that is similar."

"Yes, sir". Shisui sat up a little straighter in his chair. "What do wish to have me do?"

"I want you to expand on the current mission that I have given you. I want you to find all of the moles within the village. These are the places that are showing some suspicious activity. The Hokage slid the mission scroll towards his successor. "Keep in mind that there may be more than what is shown in this scroll."

Shisui took the mission scroll and quickly unraveled it some to see the details of the mission. His expression didn't show shock and this didn't surprise the Hokage at all.

"I see they have been busy placing their little minions in every high branch of office within the village."

"That they have Shisui. I need to know just who these traitors are and the sooner I know the better. I don't want you to arrest them just yet. We don't want to give Anonymous a heads-up that there is trouble coming for them until it's too late. This is crucial, Shisui. Once the Anbu and regular corps finds all of the hidden bases of Anonymous. I want to have a coordinated strike made on those bases and arrests of the moles within the village at the same time." The Hokage had leaned forward a little at his desk in saying this.

"A simultaneous strike? Who will help you in coordinating the planned strike when it's time?"

"You will. I want you to learn how to handle a situation like this if it ever happens again." The Hokage snorted and then chuckled. The seriousness on the man's face just a moment ago quickly disappearing. This took Shisui by surprise.

"Sir?"

"Sorry my boy, I was just thinking that you can just leave it to this damn village to start nonsense like this for teaching a successor a thing or two about riots, clan insubordination and insurrection to name a few."

"Ah, I see sir. You have a point. I just hope the day will come, when we can get past all this turmoil. These kinds of things will not only bring property values down, but it will also make Konoha lose its title of most livable village."

The Hokage gave Shisui an incredulous look as if to see if the young man was serious or not. Shisui couldn't hold his expression of nonchalance for very long. The look on the old man's face was just too priceless. He let out a hearty laugh that bounced off the walls. The Third couldn't hold the look of surprise any longer and let out a laugh of his own. The two laughed for nearly a minute before the Third was able to pull himself together.

"Shisui, having a sense of humor will help you in this job, but just don't let it get out of hand otherwise they may boot you out of this village." He said with a smile.

"Yeah either that or my father will slap me upside the head." Shisui chuckled as he began to regain his control.

Shisui now having got himself together acknowledged his leader's words.

"Yes, sir. Believe me. I know when to let loose and when to keep it real."

"That's all I need to know". The Third gestured towards the forgotten mission scroll as he said serious tone once again. "Now how about we go over those details of the mission."

Shisui smiled broadly. "Yes sir. I can't wait to get after these creeps."

Hirashi had left the compound and headed for Anonymous's main headquarters by way of a secret tunnel that ran deep underground from the compound to a good mile outside of the gates of the village. He needed to get back to the one place where he felt he had absolute power. This need was getting stronger by the day. He needed to get it under control or else he would end up being as stupid as Madara and Danzo had been. ' _Anything that is worthwhile demands patience. Those who lack patience_ either _take the greatest fall or they suffer the greatest disappointment._ ' He reminded himself adamantly. For within the Hyuuga main house, the Elders had much to say on anything that Hirashi would set before them. It was always give and take with them and Hirashi longed for a time when he could get rid of the Elders of the clan. They placed restrictions upon him that he couldn't and wouldn't bare forever.

He made his way to the end of the tunnel and using a hand sign, he made his way out of the special passage way door and into the bright sunlight of an early afternoon. Walking along the well-worn path, he made his way to the secret headquarters. His thoughts ambled along within the confines of his brain as he thought of what might have happened with Emiko Abiko of the Abiko clan. ' _We may have to have_ _her discredited or silenced depending on what the mole tells us from Anbu. I also need to discuss the assassination of that dullard from the Kohaku clan. Hmm, that reminds me…I wonder how Green has been doing in securing the second in command of the Kohaku.'_ Hirashi's thoughts slowly began to slip into the much more mundane things that he needed to get done. He continued to walk along until he came to an abrupt halt just outside the doors of the main headquarters. There blocking his way while at the same time bowing to the earth was Wraith. ' _Now this_ …'He thought. ' _Looks promising.'_

"Report." He commanded and Wraith began giving some interesting news to his master.

A team of policemen were busy breaking up an argument that had started between two clans that where in front of a liquor store. The Sekido and the Aikawa clans were having an increasingly bitter dispute over something that had nothing to do with booze. The argument had originally begun in the store until the proprietor braved telling the two clans to take their dispute outside. The two clans went without a fuss, but once they were outside. The two clans stopped moving and begun yelling and gesturing rudely at each other all over again. It had reached a point that customers were unwilling to try to brave getting around the unruly clans to get into the store. The store owner's son had to leave out a side entrance and go find the police.

Now Tetsu Uchiha and his team along with their clansmen Yamashiro and Sachi Uchiha and their teams were trying to calm the two infuriated clans down. All the while an audience had gathered to watch.

"You Sekido are nothing but filthy liars!" Bellowed a member of the Aikawa.

"That's your opinion and your opinion never meant shit!" Retorted a heated Sekido member.

"That's enough both of you! Stand down this instance or else we will be forced to take you to the holding cells, until you all cool off and think over your actions this afternoon." Tetsu demanded.

"Hey, who are you to tell them what to do, seeing as how you Uchiha aren't exactly innocent yourselves?" A voice from the crowd had spoken.

Tetsu and the other policemen turned to look at the antagonist. A short woman with a tattoo of thin red rectangle shapes on each cheek that went all the way back to the ears and with a solid physique stood challenging them. She wasn't alone either. There were several members of various clans that were standing out in front with her. Apparently these clansmen had pushed their way to the front of the gathered crowd just to harass the Uchiha it seemed.

"Please stay out of this matter. We are only trying to do our jobs here." Warned Tetsu. "What is going on with the council and our clan doesn't' have anything to do with maintaining the peace among the villagers."

"Oh Please! You are talking out the side of your face mister." A tall man said next to the woman. "You can't possibly be capable of staying unbiased against this village."

"Yeah it isn't right that the Uchiha have full control of the police force. The second Hokage must've been drunk the day he signed that decree." Another man shouted.

Behind the ruffians the rest of the crowd began to move away. These people were civilians and stood no chance whatsoever should a fight break out between ninja clans. The unease they felt spread like wildfire amongst everyone that had gathered at the scene and it didn't take long before trouble ignited into a full blown battle in the street.

The short woman from the Enami clan was the first to make her move against the Uchiha police. She made hand signs rapidly and at the end of it a mist appeared that covered over the Uchiha and the Sekido and Aikawa clans. Tetsu and the others knew that now their Sharigan wouldn't be able to show them what would happen, but Uchiha don't just rely on their Sharigan to help them. Their hearing and sense of smell aren't bad at all and years of experience never hurts.

Tetsu drew his tanto and blocked swiftly the shuriken that were heading towards him through the mist. Sachi made hand signs of his own and soon he was blowing the mist away with a wind technique he had copied from an opponent from another village. The mist cleared and the battle was joined just as quickly. The Enami clan and another clan called Okazaki went straight in at the Uchiha knowing that the mist that had been created wouldn't last very long at all, but they hoped it would give them a split second advantage. It did not.

The Uchiha moved gracefully and swiftly dodging attacks and sending them back. The Sekido and Aikawa clans came to two different decisions on what they themselves would do. The Aikawa thought it best to try and sneak away as the fight would provide them a distraction, but the Sekido on the other hand, decided that a good brawl was what every hot blooded ninja needed. There didn't have to be a reason for a fight… just get in on it. The Sekido were trying to help the police by attacking three other clans that flanked to the right of the battle. This surprised the police, but they were glad for the assistance.

A member of the Okazaki tried to roundhouse kick a policeman. Only to have his target drop and swing out his left leg knocking the man down. The Okazaki member slammed his head off of the street and was dazed. When he had regained his senses a minute later, he realized that he had been secured with chakra restraints. Tetsu took on a challenge from another clan present called Yoshimi. The woman was swift in her attacks using a barrage of punches and then trying to change up with a swift kick. Tetsu had blocked the punches and then caught her leg. He let his Sharigan spin a genjutsu on her as she was caught glaring angrily into his eyes. Within that instant the woman's eyes glazed over and she fell in a daze heap unable to do anything.

The fight continued until Yamashiro managed to put his adversary in a sleeper hold causing the man to pass out. Dragging the man along with him the few steps towards Tetsu. Yamashiro stood with his back against Tetsu's.

"We must end this fight quick before things really get out of hand and a bunch of innocents get caught up in this mess." Advised Yamashiro.

"I'm aware of that, lieutenant. Do what I just did and use a genjutsu on as many as you can."

"Will do."

One of the members of the police was able to send out a call for assistance and soon five more teams in the area were running swiftly to their aid. Sachi saw them coming as he and a member of the Tsumori were attacking each other with kunai. Each dodging and parrying each other's movements.

"The cavalry is here!" He shouted as he dodged another swing of the blade.

The five teams descended upon the remaining clans that had refused to heed Tetsu's warning and go home. All the members of over ten clans were brought under control in a battle that lasted no more than fifteen minutes. Using genjutsu had proved to be the right way to go. It ended the battle without anyone getting hurt and those that were able to dodge the Sharigan attack were simply brought under control by one of the Sharigan user's other abilities. Once all thirty-six men and women from various clans were secured. The police prepared to leave for the station. The Sekido went along with the police to headquarters without restraints. Tetsu walked over to the leader of this particular group who wasn't the Head of Clan, but will probably catch hell once his leader heard of what he and the others did before the police arrived.

"Sorry, Tamaki, but I must take you and the rest of your clan in as well."

"Yeah, I know. We let our mouths instead of our brains do the thinking and this was the end result, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy myself though." He smirked mischievously at the officer.

Tetsu let out a chuckle as he shook his head at the man.

"You did help us out here and I'll be sure to let our captain know of this. He is a reasonable man and will most likely lighten your punishment."

"That's good to know. The boss man will certainly have a fit if we end up in jail for month again."

The men set out with the rest of the police and prisoners who were now all awake and spitting insults at their captors. Nothing they said phased the dedicated men and women of the military police as they marched them all down to the station.

The Aikawa clan members brought up the rear. They weren't able to escape a sixth team that had come from the same direction that they were heading in trying to escape. The leader just sighed as he watched the Sekido members turn around now and then and laugh at them.

Fugaku was waiting outside on the top step of the station. He had a stoic look hiding his more concerned thoughts. His arms were folded over his chest as he stood tall at the approaching mob of clansmen and police coming towards him. He sighed. Somehow Fugaku just knew that he wasn't going to like what he would learn about this particular mob of people heading his way. He wasn't disappointed. Long before they were even in the building. Fugaku could hear the racial insults that were coming from so many in cuffs. He decided that he would go on inside and wait for them there. Once inside he hollered for his men and women to get ready for the mob that was being brought in.

Everyone immediately scrambled and made a semi-circle around the entrance way. The moment Tetsu came through with the others. The Police converged on them. Immediately the prisoners were taken into custody and led to holding cells. There was a lot of yelling and struggling going on as the clans were dragged and some thrown over shoulders and carried back to the cells.

Fugaku was busy giving orders as his second in command, Hisoto came from preparing an interrogation room for their new guests of the evening. He frowned as he heard the insults that spewed from the mouths of some of the ninja. He shook his head as he walked up to his Captain and summed up what Fugaku already knew.

"Looks like some of the clans couldn't wait for us to get our asses kicked by the council. So they have decided to take matters in their own hands." He said this as he busiest himself cleaning out his left ear of the wax that built up. Pulling it out and investigating the results on the tip of his finger he added. "I guess that this shouldn't really be a surprise."

The way he was staring at his finger tip made Fugaku unsure if the man was talking about the current situation they were viewing in front of them or if he meant of the wax on his finger. Fugaku sighed.

"Hisoto, now that you can hear clearly. Please clean off the evidence at the tip of your finger and go and prepare for the interrogation that we will be doing soon."

Hisoto grinned at his captain. "Already done sir!"

Fugaku acknowledged his second with a quick nod and made his way to the front desk. He needed to send someone to inform the Hokage of this current matter knowing full well that the leader will want to come down here and hear of the gripe that these people have.

"Setsu, please send a runner to the Hokage tower and inform the Hokage of this mess we have down here right away."

"Yes, sir."

Fugaku than turned and went to his office before heading to the first interrogation room. ' _The_ _questioning is going to be a very fast process indeed_.' He frowned at the thought, but shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into his office wondering if the meeting he had tonight with some of the big wigs was really true or was it just a farce in disguise.


	32. Clans Part ll

**A/N:** Here is the second and final part of Clans. I apologize in advance for any errors you will find. Things are getting better but slowly for me. Still I appreciate that this story continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to presenting the next chapter soon.

 **Warning** : Some mild violence particularly at the end.

* * *

Clans Part 2

Emiko Abiko could hear a commotion going on outside the door that closed off her cell block. She had been placed in the first cell inside the block and could hear the ruckus coming down the hall and towards the door. _'Hm… what is happening now_?' She bit her bottom lip in nervousness as the sounds came closer and at a faster pace. The door opened to reveal a member of the Enami clan and an officer moving through it. They were followed by several others and Emiko got off her cot to go stand at the bars without touching them since they were made from a metal that absorbed chakra quickly. She folded her arms in front of herself and watched the procession go down the line of cells. Doors were being opened and prisoners were swiftly placed inside each of them. The police were careful to only place one clan member in each cell. They continued to move down the line and around the corner to the other cells. Here there were two rows of cells one row across from the other. Some of which already had prisoners in them. Once the police had finished placing the prisoners they were quick to return to the front and out the door. Emiko wondered what had happened to have so many people in here with her, but she didn't dwell on it for long. The newcomers were already making a nuisance of themselves by shouting obscenities to a clan that was no longer in the room with them all.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! She roared.

The noise stopped and Emiko became prematurely proud of herself that is, until ten seconds later when the cacophony started up all over again. Disgusted with how her day had just gone from peace and quiet to a full blown zoo. Emiko stomped back to her cot and threw herself down on it and because she wasn't careful. She caught the edge of the cot instead of the center of it and the whole thing with her partially on it went crashing to the hard, cold cement floor. Now she lay there cussing and adding to the noise.

Fugaku was ready to begin the questioning of the woman that led the fight with his officers. He had taken a quick look at his watch as he stood in the observation room. The time piece showed him that it was now one O'clock and his detectives whom had their backs to him from on the inside of the interrogation room began to move themselves as if they could mentally read their captain's mind. The tall Uchiha named Hiroshi, moved towards the table that the woman sat at. She was cuffed to the chair and looking like she would pounce on him even from across the table and tied down to a chair. Hiroshi wasn't intimidated.

"So… tell me Enami Leiko, why would a woman like you be out disturbing the peace and interrupting officers from doing their duty?"

Leiko looked up at the officer with a sideways glare.

"Doing your duty? Don't make me laugh. You pigs shouldn't be police of the military and even less as ninja. All of you should be thrown out of this village."

"Is that so?

"Yes, it is."

"Tell me then why did you show up at the liquor store incident?"

"The Enami, Okazaki, Minowa, Teruya and the Wakimoto clans were getting together to talk about you freaks and what should be done about you." She said with a sneer. We are tired of the slow response from council in just getting to the point and putting you pigs out of our village. Someone needs to take action."

Hiroshi's partner now came forward and leaned on the table from the opposite side.

"Who organized you?" Aki demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Hiroshi straightened up and turned to look at the woman.

"Leiko, it would be in your best interest to co-operate with us. As it stands right now you and everyone that is with you will be in jail for at least six months for your actions today. If you don't want to spend the time getting to know your cell mate personally. I strongly suggest that you do yourself a favor right now and tell us what you know."

The woman growled low in her voice as she realized what he was implying. The thought disgusted her enough to rethink her position.

"We don't know who the person was. We got a message sent by hawk and were told that if we disliked the way council was doing things concerning the Uchiha threat, that we were to come to meet at a specific place and discussions of what to do would take place. My clan decided that it was worth it and the Head of our clan sent me and a few others to the meeting spot. As it turned out there were four other clans that came and with numerous members to the site. They all said the same thing. They were given a message by hawk to come there for discussions, but whoever it was that did the summoning never shown up." Leiko leaned back on the chair and took in the expressions of both men. She scowled as she saw no reaction to what she had just told them.

"This is just one reason why I hate you Uchiha pigs. You constantly hide what you're thinking or feeling…creeps."

There was a knock on the door that made all of the occupants look up and over in the direction of the door. The door opened and the second in command stuck his head in.

"The captain says that this is enough. Please send her back to her cell."

"Yes, sir!"

The door went closed and the two officers looked back at Leiko.

"Okay one whose name means arrogant. It's time for you to return to your temporary home." Aki said with a bit of humor. "Let's go.

Hiroshi grabbed the woman and pulled her up from her seat. Aki went and opened the door while Hiroshi led the woman out. Leiko didn't say anything else as she was led back to her cell.

"What do you think?" Asked Fugaku as he took a sip of his coffee from a paper cup. Hisoto, his second in command poured himself one as well while he answered.

"I think that it is obvious sir."

"Anonymous."

"Yep that would be my educated guess. I believe that this is only the beginning."

"I think your right.-" Fugaku would have continued, but there came a knock at the observation room door.

"Come in."

A young woman opened the door and came inside and saluted her superiors.

"Captain, the Hokage has come and he has brought the Anbu known as Monkey with him."

The Hokage was busy looking over a map of the village and her outlying area. Shisui was also looking over the map and pondering the things that the Hokage was showing him on it. They were working on strategy for the upcoming briefing for the Anbu units and regular corps that would be partaking in the special Anonymous mission. They were only in the beginning stages having only just come up with a code name for the mission. They decided to call it 'Vermin Control.' Shisui's other mission of hunting down the moles was also well under way. Shisui had a couple of hours on his own so that he could choose the people he would need. All of the men and women chosen had to have to understand that they would be working undercover and thus would not be able to wear their uniforms or masks. There were seven chosen in all to aid Shisui in the tag and bag mission. Find out who the moles were-tag and then later arrest them-bag.

They were moving along with where they needed the teams for the vermin control mission to begin their searches when the door was knocked upon.

"Come in." Replied the Hokage.

A young man opened the door and stepped inside. He immediately bowed and then straightened back up.

"Sir, the Captain of the military police requests your presence at the station."

"Did he say why?"

"Yes, sir. There appears to have been a brawl with the police in the southern District. The offending parties have been captured and are currently at the station."

The Third took in the information with a small frown on his face.

"Hm… I see. Very well we will leave immediately then."

The young man bowed again and walked out closing the door behind him softly.

Shisui looked back over to the Hokage.

"Three guesses as to what it is about?"

The Hokage snorted.

"I don't need to guess. I already know, but we should head down there now. The sooner we can get this done the sooner you and I can get back to planning this operation."

"I agree sir."

Thus the Hokage and his successor had arrived at the station. He immediately gained the attention of the personnel on duty and all of them saluted him and then continued with whatever they were doing. However one young woman approached them.

"Hello, Hokage, sir." She said with a smile. "The captain is currently in the observation room."

"Please tell him that Anbu Monkey and I are here to see him as soon as he's available."

"Yes, sir. I will go at once." The young woman bowed and left quickly for the observation room and as she passed the front desk to the left. She ended up passing a woman with thin rectangle markings that went from one cheek to the ear on both sides of her face. She was led away to the cells by two officers. Shisui smirked behind his mask as he leaned in close and spoke in the Hokage's ear.

"Well I guess that the questioning is done now. That woman looks like she bit into a lemon."

"Hm…I'm glad that we came then when we did. She must have given the Captain what he wanted to hear."

"I would agree."

The two men stood and waited for Fugaku to come and meet with them as they continued to watch what was going on around them discreetly.

Fugaku and Hisoto were now coming down the hall and heading for the main lobby where they both knew that the Hokage would be waiting. People of the force passed them swiftly and always with a salute or nod as they continued on their way to their own destinations. Fugaku stepped out into the lobby and went to the Hokage and Shisui and bowed before the Third.

"Greetings, Hokage sir. Sorry to have to call you away from more important duties to just have to come down here and here for the latest round of nonsense within the village."

"I am not bothered in the slightest Captain. I appreciate that you are keeping me up to date on things."

Fugaku nodded and then gestured towards his office.

"Please sir, come this way. We will head for my office where we will have some privacy."

Fugaku, his second in command, the Hokage and Shisui headed down the hall towards Fugaku's office with Fugaku leading the way. Once they made it inside the captain again gestured towards the chairs at the front of his desk as he moved behind his desk and sat down. The Hokage took his seat while Shisui went and stood behind the Hokage as was customary for a bodyguard of the Hokage when only one bodyguard was present with the venerable leader. Hisoto offered refreshments but was politely declined.

"So…what has happened and what will be done about it? I have been told that a few clans got into a scuffle with military police."

"Yes sir that is what happened today. Hisoto will fill you in."

Hisoto walked over to the left of Shisui and began to explain the incident that took place at the liquor store. The Hokage looked amused at first and then displeased by the time Hisoto had finished telling him of the incident.

"I take it that we will be prosecuting the Enami clan and their followers to the fullest extent of the law."

"Yes sir that is the intent."

"Good. Don't worry about council. They will not dare not even Anzai, to try to lessen the punishment that is mandated by the law nor will they interfere with you in any way either."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your support in these trying times the Uchiha are experiencing."

The Hokage waved a hand in dismissal of such a thought.

"It's alright, Captain. What has happened here is against the authorities and that cannot be allowed to go ignored. Now may I ask you what have you been able to learn from the woman of Enami?"

Fugaku and his second in command looked at each other for a moment and then grimaced. Fugaku looked back to the Third.

"Leiko Enami, told us that she and the others were contacted by messenger hawk to meet at a specific place to talk about what they could do to get rid of my clan. All of the following clans had shown up. The Enami, Okazaki, Minowa, Teruya and the Wakimoto all came to the same place. They had all received the same message; but none of them knows who it was that arranged for them all to meet." The grimace had reappeared as Fugaku finished.

"I see… so then the group decided to have a discussion anyway?"

"Yes sir. They talked for a while but then decided to leave. Apparently, they ran into the Aikawa and Sekido clans and my officers just outside of the liquor store. A crowd had already gathered, but these clans made their way to the front of the crowd and taunted my men. This eventually led to the brawl that you have heard about."

"Hm… sounds a lot to me like the underground is involved and that shouldn't be surprising."

"No sir it shouldn't and it isn't' either. We knew that Anonymous would begin to push at us much harder now."

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He was tired and really needed a nap. The work load was getting harder and harder and yet there was so much that still needed to be done. He found himself feeling grateful for Shisui. The young Anbu was showing more and more of the talent and gift he had with people. ' _Shisui will make a great Hokage. I am surer of it than ever after what has been going_ _on these days._ ' He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft clearing of the throat.

"Hokage, sir are you okay? You blanked out on us."

Saratobi was embarrassed but kept it hidden as he reassured everyone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry. I was just thinking of something that was all." He smiled at them.

Shisui was familiar with his leader's tendency to drift into his own thoughts and wanted to direct the attention back on topic.

"Anonymous has been spreading rumors throughout the village about the Uchiha. It appears that they are trying to determine which clans may possibly aid them in their fight against the Uchiha. My men are busy keeping tabs on the known moles that we have in the infrastructure of the village. Soon enough and we will be able to make a move against them."

"Yes we too have been busy with watching the clans mostly." Informed Fugaku. "It seems that we have more people riding the fence than actually choosing a side and make no mistake about it. Anonymous is trying to push people to take sides."

"That is true, Captain." The Third answered. "They're purposely trying to rile the clans and I have been busy keeping them under control."

"Do we even have any idea as to who might be leading Anonymous?" Asked Hisoto a bit frustrated. "It would make things so much easier if we did."

"There is a person that is suspected but at this point it is only an educated guess. I need to find a way to prove that this person is involved." Fugaku said pensively as he gazed at the picture of his family on the desk. He couldn't help but wonder what his youngest sons were doing right now.

Saratobi caught the captain's gaze move from looking at something just above his head to the picture on his desk. He didn't need to actually see the picture there to know that it was of his family and decided that it was time to head back to his office. The sooner the two of them got back to planning the missions. The sooner the Uchiha clan could breathe easier, especially their Head of Clan.

Looking over towards his successor, Saratobi began to rise from his chair.

"Monkey, we should be going now. I have to finish the plans of the mission to bring Anonymous down."

Shisui stood at attention quickly as he listened.

"Yes, sir."

Looking once more at the Captain and second in command, the Hokage reached forth to shake the Captain's hand.

"Thank you for taking time out to personally tell me of this situation. If you need him, I will send Ibiki over to do any interrogations if needed."

"Thanks sir, but it won't be necessary. I only ask that you please keep the council members off our backs over this incident. We are in a tough enough spot as it is right now. We don't need some of the more fierce members of the council demanding things of the military police."

"I understand, Captain and I assure you that they will not be placing a single threat to order for the police."

"I appreciate this sir."

The Hokage then released the Captain's grip and nodded to the second and then turned for the door. Shisui gave them a quick nod as well and followed his mentor out of the office.

"We have much to do my boy and so little time in which to do it." Informed the Hokage as he and Shisui started down the hall.

"I agree sir, but that's all the more reason that we need to stay focused and succeed. Failure really isn't an option here."

"Indeed…it is not."

Time continued to pass as the day began to wind down. Kakashi and Itachi were finishing up their patrol and heading in along with their team mate Yamato back to Anbu headquarters. Their patrol didn't yield anything out of the ordinary though they had seen evidence of some activity of possible spies within the borders. Frustrated at not finding the Nin responsible for trespassing, they had voiced their concerns to each other failing to get to the trespassers in time. None of this however moved any of them to stay beyond their shift. Kakashi knew that their father would be going to have a meeting with the upper echelons of the village. He didn't know why but, Kakashi wasn't particularly thrilled with that meeting. Still he knew that anyone that would back his family and clan couldn't be all that bad at least he hoped. Old habits died hard with Kakashi and the habit of mistrusting anyone with money was just one of those things.

"Hey, Kakashi…Itachi and you too Yamato did you hear the latest?" Replied Anko as she was also making her way back into the Anbu headquarters with her own team.

"What is it now?" Replied Yamato a bit annoyed. He wasn't Uchiha but the way Yamato was acting. You'd think that he was a clan member.

Itachi smirked at this response from his team mate. Kakashi on the other hand, hadn't noticed his teammate's outburst. If something has happened to his family he needed to know.

"What has happened, Anko?"

Anko got a small grin going but let it die quickly. The news wasn't something to be playful or teasing about.

"I heard that some clans decided to take on the Uchiha police this afternoon. They say that the Enami clan was the one that led the fight that took place outside a liquor store."

Kakashi grimaced at the news. While his brother only looked on in silence. Since they were all wearing their masks, Anko couldn't tell the expressions of her friends, but she knew that they weren't smiling. Kakashi picked up his pace more. His team and Anko's followed suit. They were now entering the village and Anko was patiently waiting for one of her friends to respond to what she had said. She realized as they passed the turn that would have led them down the road to their headquarters that the brothers were of one mind and heading for the military police station.

"Hey, ah guys. We're going the wrong way to ending our shift. So we will see you later." Anko didn't bother to wait for reply. She knew that both young men were upset and wanted to check on their father and make sure he was alright. They made their way back to Anbu and Kakashi and his team continued on to the station.

Mikoto had been outside with the youngest boys for most of the afternoon. The boys had practiced taijutsu under their mother's careful eye and then they practiced meditation with her. Practice because neither of the boys could keep their interest in the art for very long. No matter how important mediation was to performing well in any jutsu or fighting in any battle, the boys struggled with the concept of mediation. Instead of focusing on calming the mind of any troubling thoughts Sasuke would instead go to sleep after only ten minutes of down time. Naruto would usually start off on the right foot but end up drifting off into daydreams of adventures and chasing after forest creatures that all talked and danced.

Needless to say, Mikoto or anyone else within their family found this part of the training exercises tough to get through with the little ones. Attention spans in four year olds left a bit to be desired. Today was no exception but Mikoto was resourceful and got them all through it. After which the boys were rewarded with play time. A good solid two hours of it. The boys yelled and chased each other and then imaginary enemies as they would always return to their favorite play time of ninja.

While the boys played Mikoto had gotten her things for working in her gardens. She went and started pruning and weeding her flower beds. After a while the boys joined her as Naruto got interested in what she was doing. Sasuke didn't like gardening but he did like practicing his ninja skills and decided that he would be a sentry for his family. So that they would be protected and because it was an excuse to activate his Sharigan once in a while.

For the next hour mother and sons moved about the gardens. Mikoto and Naruto working within them while Sasuke kept his vigilant guard duty. By the time they had finished the flower beds the watch their mother was wearing showed the time of day to be set at two-thirty. So she moved the boys over to one of her vegetable gardens to weed and care for them before calling it a day. Naruto followed his mother about and doing whatever she needed help with but said very little. This wasn't like her youngest son and Mikoto was beginning to worry as nearly every attempt to talk to the boy was met with little interest. Naruto wasn't rude per say, but he seemed a bit distant today. Mikoto was sure she knew what it was. What it had to be, but she didn't know how to breach the subject. Finally after thirty minutes of trying to decide on how to bring up the subject. Mikoto just went with it as best she could.

"Naruto, honey is there something that you need to get out in the open? You know that I'm a good listener." She said with a bright smile.

Naruto glanced over and gave a small smile of his own as he pulled out some gnarly weeds around one of the tomato plants.

"Yeah, momma, I know. I just, I just…I don't know how to say what I am feeling."

"Is it about the kidnapping?"

Naruto nodded his head up and down and then sighed. He began to tear at one of the leaves on a weed he had just pulled from the ground. He dropped down onto his knees and sat back onto his heels without looking up at his mother.

"I don't want to dwell on what happened momma, but I don't understand why anyone would want to do such terrible things to another person. I was so scared then and I haven't felt good since I came home."

Mikoto knelt down next her son and put an arm around him gently.

"I know that it isn't easy, honey. People do some bad things sometimes and trying to understand why they do what they do is impossible to comprehend sometimes. Still you aren't alone, Naruto. You have your family here to help you so don't ever be afraid to say when something is hurting you or there is something that you don't understand. Okay?"

"Yeah, momma, but I feel so sad and dirty somehow. It's like I don't want to be around other people or that I should even have the right too. You know?" Naruto had looked up at his mother with a bit of a pained expression. He was still tearing at the weed in his hands. Somehow he felt better tearing at the plant while talking.

Meanwhile Sasuke was eavesdropping in on his brother's conversation with their mother. He knew that Naruto still wasn't quite himself and he longed to know just what had happened that day. He had gone to their older siblings and asked but they wouldn't tell him anything at all. Instead they would just steer the conversation towards something else. Sasuke also went to their father, but Fugaku had told him that his brother will tell him when and if he felt like ever telling him about it and if Naruto never told him; Then Sasuke had to understand and let it go. Some things were just too painful to talk about for a long time if ever.

So Sasuke tried to let it go, but the fact that everyone in his family was keeping away from whatever the truth was. He found annoying mostly because it only proved to the little boy that his brother had been hurt somehow and just as Sasuke couldn't go to help Naruto when he was kidnapped. Now he was feeling that same miserable feeling of powerlessness all over again. The feeling hadn't been around for long and yet Sasuke is already finding it nearly unbearable. He crept closer so that he could hear better and yet tried to sneak up without letting on that he was trying to over hear the conversation.

"I think Naruto that you will probably feel this way for some time, but it will pass. You hear me, honey. It will pass." Mikoto nearly whispered to Naruto as she could see her other son trying to be clever and hear. "We will help you through this but right now is not the time." She pointed to Sasuke who was behind two sunflowers that were as tall as him.

Naruto found himself smiling a little at his brother's attempt. He wished that what had happened hadn't; because he now held a secret from him. Something Naruto thought would never happen. They were brothers even before they were officially made brothers and had always told each other everything, but the day those suspicious Anbu showed up at their Uncle's bake shop. Naruto found himself harboring a secret from his brother. He sighed deeply and rose to his full height along with his mother as they made their way out of the tomato patch. Sasuke sighed too. He knew he had been caught.

The processing of the prisoners had been finished and it would be written up as anti- police rioters taking advantage of another situation to attack the police. Fugaku didn't want to turn this into a thing about race. Many of the clans that took part in the fight had said many loathsome words at the Uchiha and if he were honest with himself, Fugaku found their words hurtful and disconcerting. Still there were the Sekido clan, whom stood with the Uchiha in the brawl. He knew they could have just run out on them or even joined their enemies in the fight. They didn't. They chose to help them out of a tough spot and because they chose to help. Many people didn't buy into the Enami and the other clans complaints that the Uchiha police roughed them up upon arrival at the station.

' _Their actions today will not go unrewarded. I have seen to it. They were let out of jail only four hours after being brought in. On each individual's record was recorded of their valor in helping the police and the argument with the Aikawa clan has been forgiven by both parties and the store proprietor. The Aikawa however, will have to spend a night in jail since they did try to run. Still they gave no problems for my men and women and did as they were told and for that I'm grateful.'_ Fugaku lifted his arms high over his head and stretched them out. A loud yawn escaped him as he did so. Releasing the stretch he brought his arms down and noticed the time. The time read four – fifteen. Fugaku got up from his chair at his desk and made his way for the door. It was time to go home and have a meal with the most important people in his world before he went off to meet with the most important people of the village.

3:30 pm at the Akimichi clan meeting.

A large and heavy yet powerful man sat at the head of his table at a clan meeting. He could cut an intimating figure when he was in the mood and that was generally in battle, but most of the time he showed a kind and supportive demeanor. Choza Akimichi was heading up a meeting with his clan. They had decided to meet after the latest incident involving the Uchiha police. Many among the Akimichi clan, thought that what was happening was a sign of a much bigger threat that would engulf all of them. It wouldn't matter what clan a person belonged too. The Hyuuga were already under the harsh rule of their main house and it seemed obvious to many at this meeting that Some of – if not all of the Hyuuga main house had something to do with the Uchiha's troubles right now. It was never a secret that the Hyuuga main house loathed the Uchiha.

"Look…I'm not saying that we should start a riot over this or anything, but I do believe that we should be careful to not let our comrades down and the Uchiha are our comrades make no mistake about this one and if they should call out to us for support. We should be ready and willing to be there for them." A rather round looking fellow by the name of Tetsin spoke out.

"I agree. We have been helped by the Uchiha countless times and we have been there for them as well. For us to turn our backs now in their time of need is inexcusable." Spoke another stout individual.

Choza looked over his clan and slowly nodded his head.

"I agree with all of your concerns." He said with an inquisitive expression. "However does this opinion speak for everyone hear? Don't be shy to speak up. Now is the time to have all views brought to the table. I can only act if I know how all my brothers and sisters feel."

A tall and powerfully built man stood up from the rest in the first row of clansmen that were seated in front of the table that was facing them with their Head and Elders sitting on the opposite side so that they faced them. The man showed concern and decided that it was now or never. The Head and Elders took notice right away. Choza smiled at the man and nodded for him to say his peace.

"I would like to say that we should err to the side of caution. We don't know the full details about this rumored underground group. Nor do we know the full extent of the situation between the Uchiha and the council. I do believe in the possibility that another organization exists here and I think it would be foolish to rush into anything. Besides this the Uchiha may take offense if we try to get too involved in what is going on. They seem rather reluctant to get anyone involved in their problems with council or anyone else."

Another member stood up. He was young but old enough to throw a kunai accurately and go on missions. His name was Akemi and he was fourteen years old and a ninja with honor among his clan and village.

"I believe that we should support our brothers in arms. That support can be in any form and every form necessary. One of the Uchiha is a very good friend of mine and team mate. His name is Takeo. He never tells me much of what is happening within his clan, but he doesn't have too. I can tell that the sweeping inspections alone are starting to get to him and if him then others among his clan too."

Tetsin, who stood once more acknowledged Akemi with a nod before he replied respectfully. "The Uchiha will protect everyone else even at their own expense. It's just in their blood to be this way, I guess."

"You're right about that to a point, Tetsin; but the Uchiha will not sacrifice their entire clan for this village." Countered Kisho. He was still standing and now had his arms folded over his chest. "No clan would do such a thing. There is the need for self-preservation even in them. Though I admit that the Uchiha will give much before they decide enough is enough and quit."

"What are you saying, Kisho?" An Elder that was quite old asked.

"I'm saying that the Uchiha must save their own clan from extinction." Kisho, looked on at leaders of his clan with a serious face as his wife looked up at him with a knowing expression.

"We can and will help them, but it will be the Uchiha Head that will decide what he will do to save his clan. Everyone here has been beating around the bush for over an hour now and I think that it is time that we stopped doing this and face a very clear truth. That some members of council want to ensnare the clan. Your reasons are as good as mine as to why they want to do this, but make no mistake about it. This is the reality right now that they as a people are facing. The question we should be asking ourselves is this…are we willing to jeopardize our own clan now in helping them?" Kisho gestured with his arms stretched out wide at his sides as he looked around on everyone in the room. "It's all very noble to try and support them, but I think there are other ways that we can do this without getting directly involved. If the Uchiha head decides to cut his losses and take his clan out of this village to ensure their freedom and safety. He won't hesitate to leave us all behind to face the music for making the choice to side with him and fight. The council members that are heated against them will then turn that heat towards us."

Kisho's words had everyone immediately murmuring among themselves. Choza closed his eyes for a moment as he listened to some of the things murmured. He knew that Kisho had brought up a very valid point. Still he couldn't find himself agreeing with the man. An Elder sitting next to him by the name of Natsuke raised his hand to gain silence.

"Silence everyone. Allow for this meeting to continue to be conducted with order."

The room quieted down and Natsuke was about to say something else when he was suddenly interrupted.

A woman in the third row by the name of Jun couldn't take the words of Kisho and what some of the others had said and couldn't wait to say her peace any longer. The old man would have to wait to say anything else for the time being, Jun was having her say. She stood up with her hands on her hips and looking like she was ready to physically battle the room. Her words came out strong, loud and determined.

"I understand that some of you want to just stay in the back ground and not risk anything, but in case it hasn't dawned on you yet. The Hyuuga are already in slavery by their _own_ clan. Now it is the Uchiha that are being subjected to the possibility of being owned by the council. What makes any of you who think that we should not openly stand next to the Uchiha, believe that we will not be suffering the same fate that the Uchiha are now facing and that the Hyuuga are already in? As some others of our clan have said in this past hour, we need to stand firm and tall with our comrades. What is happening is wrong and it will most definitely spread. So why the hesitation?"

"Jun that is enough! You have spoken out of turn." Shouted Natsuke.

"Oh please!" Jun shouted back and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Choza had been sitting with his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. He almost looked like he had fallen asleep at the meeting. However everyone knew that the man was most certainly taking in the conversation that was taking place and they also knew when they saw his eyes open and his arms unfold that he had come to a decision. Choza made to stand and the other Elders stood with him.

"I have listened well to all arguments over the past hour. Many of you want to stand and fight with our brothers, the Uchiha. While some of you have thought it best to help in a way that won't harm our own clan. I am proud that in either case all of you do agree on one thing and that is to help our comrades and brothers in arms, the Uchiha. I agree with both sides, but since we can only truly go with one option or the other. I have decided that we will stand and fight alongside the Uchiha clan."

Some of the clan was elated while some showed worried expressions, but everyone agreed that there was no turning back now. A clan Head's decision was final. Only the Elders could oppose the Head and only if they truly all felt that the leader would endanger his clan. None of the Elders present even flinched at the decision. Choza turned to Tetsin.

"Tetsin, I want you and Eri to go to the Uchiha clan and seek out one of the Elders of the Uchiha." Choza then reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll. He then extended his hand with the scroll and Tetsin stepped forward from the group to take it. The young woman named Eri coming up beside him as Choza continued speaking.

"Please give the Elder this scroll and tell that person, that we of the Akimichi clan stand with the Uchiha."

Tetsin took the scroll and bowed along with Eri. The two left swiftly from the clan meeting. Another Elder dismissed everyone else. Kisho stepped forward before leaving with the others to say one last thing.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Choza. There is no reason or proof that council is truly trying to enslave the Uchiha clan. That is nothing but rumors and hearsay. I thought you knew better than to believe in silly nonsense."

Choza only gave a small smile as he said.

"It is true that we don't know for one hundred percent certain that the council isn't trying to enslave our comrades, but there are too many things that don't add up and it isn't unlikely that the council doesn't want them not held under their control. If they control the Uchiha they will enslave all clans because they will have the means to do it. We can't allow that to happen."

Kisho snorted in disgust but refrained from saying anything more and left with his wife by his side. Choza simply walked on with the Elders heading for a back entrance that they all used when they came and went from the meetings. An Elder by the name of Isamu walked up and kept stride with the Head of clan.

"Choza, I agree with you that we need to stand with the Uchiha, but do you think that they will really accept our help? They have never been in quite the situation that they have found themselves in now. Fighting enemies together outside the village is one thing. Fighting the people of your village is quite another. They may not trust us this time."

"True… very true indeed but even if they don't trust us. We will help them anyway because this just isn't about the Uchiha anymore. This is about all people of the Leaf village. Whether they be clan or not."

Fugaku was making his way towards the gates of his district when he heard the footsteps of two people coming. He slowed and turned around. He gave no indication that he would put up a fight. He didn't drop into a fighting stance, but his Sharigan was activated anyway as he stood tall and calm. Waiting.

Tetsin saw the Uchiha Head walking alone without the usual two or three others that normally accompanied him or any Uchiha that went into the village these days. He thought that strange, but didn't ponder on it as he and Eri made their approach.

"Greetings members of the Akimichi clan. What may I do for you?" Fugaku asked evenly.

Tetsin and Eri came to a halt before the Uchiha leader and bowed respectfully. Once more straightening back up Tetsin spoke as he reached for the scroll from his pouch slowly.

"Clan Head Uchiha Fugaku, we are sent by our Clan Head Choza Akimichi and the Elders, to give you this scroll along with the following message."

Fugaku took the scroll cautiously from the pair and with an easy steadiness in his voice.

"Go ahead and say on."

"Our Clan Head says that we of the Akimichi clan will stand with the Uchiha."

Fugaku didn't show surprise at the declaration. Though he was indeed surprised. ' _And here I was_ _beginning to think that none of the other clans would side with us and I wouldn't have blamed them if they wanted to stay out of this…but why?_ ' He pondered for only a few seconds before he responded.

"I and my clan are grateful, but why?"

Eri now spoke up while raising her hands up half way by the elbows in supplication.

Sir, I do not know what is written as an answer from our Head of Clan nor of the Elders, but everyone at the meeting today as well as my partner, Tetsin and I all agree that you support your comrades when they are in need."

Tetsin concurred with his partner with a nod of the head. He too spoke to confirm Eri's words.

"Yes, we want to help in any way we can and Head of Clan Choza believes that we need to have a united front against this threat. He believes that nothing speaks of comradery and unity better than by standing along ones comrades in a difficult time."

Fugaku was listening very intently and he was staring at each of the Akimichi clan with a hard penetrating stare. Both people felt slightly uncomfortable by such an intentness, but neither backed down from his penetrating gaze. They knew that they were being tested right now and they would not fail this test. As for the man himself, Fugaku wasn't trying to scare them off and yet he was. He wanted to see if what they were telling him was sincere or not. Saying that one will be there for you in the thick of an extremely tough situation isn't the same as actually being there when the time comes. If these two were all talk, Fugaku would dismiss their presence as just a gesture of good intentions with nothing behind it and he wouldn't count on them. Still if they show him that they are worthy to stand with his clan. Then he and his clan would graciously accept them.

After several minutes of intense scrutiny from the Uchiha leader. The two members of the Akimichi clan could breathe a sigh of relief. Fugaku had deactivated his Sharigan and stood with an even more relaxed pose than before. Both members of the Akimichi relaxed themselves now that they had seemingly past the Uchiha leader's test of approval. Fugaku gave a small smile in return.

"I would like to thank you for coming with your Clan Head's words and the heartfelt feelings of your whole clan. I am deeply honored to have all of you at our side. Please send this message in return. We of the Uchiha are grateful and appreciate the resolve and offer of assistance from the Akimichi clan. We accept any and all support from you and thank you."

Tetsin gave a curt nod and Eri smiled appreciatively as they both bowed again and then made off heading back to their Clan Head to give him the message. Fugaku watched them go for a moment before he looked down at the scroll in his hand. It was sealed with a gold band that was easy to break but impossible to put back in place because it is sealed with the chakra of the sender. Therefore enabling the scroll to be kept safe from prying or curious eyes. Though Fugaku believed that none of the Akimichi would dare read a scroll that was sealed in the first place if it wasn't meant for them. They were a deeply respectful bunch.

Fugaku undid the seal and looked at the contents of the letter.

 _Fugaku, I send to you my sincerest and deepest of condolences for all that you, your family and your clan have had to endure until now. As Clan Head myself, I can appreciate what you are dealing with as leader. I want you to know that I will support you whether or not my clan will, though I believe that they will follow me in this decision if the whisperings of my clansmen are anything to go by. I also want you to know that you can come to me anytime for help personally. If things get really heated and you need to hide your family. They can stay with me and my family. We have several underground bunkers and even tunnels that lead out of the village in case of an emergency._

 _Should my clan decide to stand with the Uchiha and we will both know before the end of the day as my clan is having a meeting on this very topic right now. Thus, if they agree to support and stand with your clan. Then know that we will fight at your side with honor. There will be no turning back once the decision has been made. You know me and my clan well enough to understand this._

 _I believe that you will have answered my messengers by the time you have started reading this letter. Still whatever you need either personally or for your clan don't hesitate to send to me. I will help._

 _Your friend and brother in arms_

 _Choza._

Fugaku rolled up the scroll and promptly burned it. There was no need of having evidence lying around that he and another clan are conspiring against their own government; or so it would be believed by the council members that were against them. This would only bring their wrath down on the Uchiha and the Akimichi swift and hard. He also didn't want the Akimichi to suffer for allying themselves with his clan. He headed on home. He didn't bother quickening his pace as he didn't want the eyes in the wooded areas to grow more suspicious. Fortunately, Fugaku had caught on to them long before they even knew they had been caught. The dialogue between him and the Akimichi was missed by them and all they saw was the tail end of the meeting. Had the watchdogs sent by the council arrived much sooner, Fugaku would have warned the messengers before anything that would be considered incriminating could have been said.

He made it to his home safely and the watchdogs that followed him turned away as soon as he got inside the gates.

The meeting with the wealthy elite that night had gone very well. Yoshimi Satomura headed the families and clans that were of wealth and power that had organized the meeting with the Uchiha. Fugaku and come with Shin and Togu and the Uchiha were surprised to learn that many of these people had sent letters to the Daimyo themselves demanding that the Feudal lord do something to put an end to the council's foolishness as they called it. They gave large sums of money to the clan though Fugaku tried to refuse it politely saying that his clan was well off and that it wasn't necessary for their new allies to help them out in this way, but Shin reminded him that for many of these people it would be considered an insult to refuse their offer. Many of them are not ninja so fighting along the Uchiha wasn't an option. For them it was to give support by offering monetary funds and using their networks of people that can pull favors for them.

Fugaku knew that part of it. He really did, but he had forgotten that these people weren't ninja and couldn't fight. He was thinking along the lines of having them call in favors that were due on the Uchiha's behalf but he didn't want to take advantage of their wealth. When the Uchiha were quite capable of handling their own finances. Still he apologized rather brilliantly before his new allies and they were themselves quite impressed with the leader's ability for recovery. The meeting ended with several thousand dollars and connections being made to families as far as Suna and Kumo. If the Uchiha needed they could be set up in either hidden village swiftly and even have their own district created within either one. The families involved in both villages held nearly as much power as the Kages that reigned over them and there was the added incentive that the Uchiha was one of the most powerful clans in the ninja world.

Thursday had brought Mikoto and Kenji a rough day and many questions. Mikoto wasn't surprised at what came at them. She had warned Kenji the day before so that he wasn't bothered much by it either. The two were working on a project that would help fund meals for the orphans at the home. The Nara and Yamanaka were working with them on the project when they were all set on by Anzai and his followers. They demanded to know what business the Akimichi clan had with the Uchiha. Kenji told them that nothing was happening that was pleasing for his clan. When asked to explain what he meant. Mikoto answered saying that they had come to mock the Uchiha and that was all there was to it.

Kenji added to her statement by saying that Anzai really should have known. The councilman has pretty much made the whole village suspicious or just plain hateful to the Uchiha. So he really couldn't understand this inquiry. To this Anzai was finally appeased and took his group and left to carry out what they should have been doing instead of bothering them. Kenji wanted to give Anzai the finger as he walked away but thought better of it.

Fugaku had met with his clan Elders and told them of the alliance with the Akimichi clan to which everyone was grateful. If it came to battle, the Uchiha wanted to know that they weren't alone and now they had proof that they weren't. Aito reported that Nashida, Suzaki and Zaizen families were well on their way to fulfilling their quotas of weapons and medical supplies. Ichiru had also reported to the group that the bunkers were finished and were ready to be filled. The families mentioned also have been preparing themselves to assist the Uchiha should they need to evacuate the village as swiftly as possible. The Black Claw gang took the lead in this part by planning with Aito the escape routes from the village. By the time the meeting had come to an end, everyone was satisfied at least for these things that had fallen out in their favor.

Friday, May 19th

Green mask was walking to the main hall of the secret Anonymous headquarters with a swing in her step more so than usual. She was pleased with herself. It took hardly anytime at all to corner her victim for Red mask's plan. Sachi Kohaku. She had dug as deep as she could into the man and it didn't take long to find what she wanted in order to catch him. Now all she needed from Red mask was permission to have a couple of muscle men come with her and complete the ensnaring and creating of a perfect puppet leader for Anonymous.

She entered the large expansive hall with a bit of a smug air about her and Red caught it right away. He was standing at a window-one of the few ever seen in an Anonymous building. His hands were placed behind his back holding one another and his back was straight with his head held high. His chest pushed out in clearly stating the confidence of the owner.

"You look like a rooster on display." Teased Green.

"You're one to talk, Green. I don't believe I have ever seen you this cocky in your walk before. I take it that you found what we needed to gain control of the Kohaku?" Red countered evenly.

Green moved seductively over to her colleague with an air of boldness and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, Red I have and I think that once you hear what I have found out. You will be quite pleased as well."

"Good. Now tell me." Red demanded as he removed the woman's arm from his shoulders.

Green sighed and allowed Red his space once more as she backed away a couple of steps.

"I have found that Sachi Kohaku is married but not loyal for one thing." She began. "He has had two affairs with women in the village and one outside it. He also has an appetite for being in charge. He wants Mao's job."

Red's head cocked to the side slightly as he took in the information. If Green could see it, there would be a wolfish grin showing behind Red's mask. Green had been right, Red was well pleased. This Sachi Kohaku has practically gift wrapped himself for them.

"You're right, Green. I am pleased. Tell me more."

Green gave a low half giggle half laugh. She was happy that Red was pleased with what she had found. She quickly dove into the info she had acquired.

"Sachi's bank account shows payments for odd things taken out of his account. Two of the women were paid while the third wanted him to do a job for her for free. This I found out by having the grunt you assigned to me help persuade one of the Elders of the Kohaku. He told me that Sachi had these affairs and that the one outside of the village didn't want money from him. So I demanded the clan's mission logs and found that he and another member of the clan went out of the village without permission back in march of this year. They were gone for three weeks and returned without being caught by the gate keepers. The clan logs show that Mao knew of the mission which was an assassination of a councilmen from a little village called Peach grove. It appears that the good councilman went and spent the night with this woman and then didn't pay up and left at first light."

"Hm. I see. So tell me, Green how did you make the connection that the other two women got paid?"

"That was because the amounts were identical and each woman's name was listed on the checks he wrote along with the added line of personal services. Our mole at the bank showed me the transaction list and these women both came to the same bank to cash those checks.

This somewhat shocked Red.

"Why the hell would a man who is cheating on his wife pay the whores he's using with a damn check? Is he really that stupid?! Red asked with a slightly raised voice.

"Well we both know that the Kohaku clan isn't known for their intelligence. I'm guessing that his wife is the trusting type and hasn't ever bothered to look at a bank statement. If she had she most definitely would have known what extracurricular activities her husband is into."

"Either that or she does know what's going on and is just ignoring it for whatever reason." Red interjected thoughtfully.

"Or maybe she is in denial?" Green added with a shrug of her shoulders. Red nodded slowly and Green continued on. "Whatever the reason the fact remains that she doesn't know or care. Still the rest of the clan will not take this lightly. They will want him to step down immediately. Infidelity is highly frowned upon in any clan."

"So our boy Sachi loves the whores does he?" Red said amusedly. "That is good to know however you implied that this was only one of things that we could use against him.

"Yes, another thing I have found out is that he has broken some of the clan rules when it comes to clan meetings." Green turned a bit to face Red more as she said this wanting to meet his eyes directly.

"At times Mao and Sachi go head to head over issues that occur within the clan. When this happens there is a meeting that takes place and the clan is asked to choose which ever option they feel is best. The Elders look over everything first and decide if that is a necessary action or not. Once they have talked to the Head and his second in command. They then put up the options from both men for a solution of a particular problem or project within the clan to the clan in a vote."

"Sachi however, will try to sway some of the Elders to his side without Mao knowing of course. He has been successful half the time in getting what he wants."

"This Sachi seems to be the perfect puppet for us." Red stated matter-of-factly.

"It would seem that way, but the man stands behind Mao more often than not and only wants something his way, if he feels that his way is the right way for the clan. Otherwise he is content to let things go in favor of Mao and is obedient to follow his lead.

"What do you need from me, Green?" Red asked as his hands were raised with palms up as a gesture of appeasement.

Green loved that she had gotten this response from her leader. For Green, getting men to do as she pleased was a game to her and it didn't matter who the query was at the time. Red was no exception to her little amusement. She folded her arms across her chest and pushed her left hip out making her weight shift in the process to be firmly on her right leg. Her voice sounded as of one in triumph.

"I would like a couple of our grunts to go with me and place the sting on our boy."

"They are yours choose whoever you wish."

"Thank you. I will be back in a couple of hours or less depending on just how persuasive I can be."

"Excellent. I will begin making plans with Wraith on how to go about the killing of Mao while you are gone." Red informed.

The two bowed to each other and left to do what they had just planned. Red to plan with Wraith and Green to mentally torture one Sachi Kohaku into submission.

Itachi wasn't sure why he allowed his brother Kakashi, talk him into going over into the southernmost end of Hawk's territory to cover. Should he find them in there, Hawk would most likely get aggressive and then it would lead to an all-out brawl. He was as territorial as any bird. Still, Itachi did remember when Hawk had chased his query into Kakashi's territory on purpose. So he figured Kakashi saw it as that two could play this game.

They were running along the ground instead of leaping through the trees. Kakashi had a hunch that the strong chakra they felt coming from Hawk's neck of the woods would soon be crossing once again into his own territory. Not wanting to wait for an encounter, Kakashi decided to meet the threat head on. The trio was moving along at a swift pace keeping track of Hawk's team as they went. Wolf team kept their own chakra hidden as they moved.

The time of day was around one thirty. Wolf team had finished with their lunch break. When they all sensed trouble coming in their direction once again. For the past two days Kakashi and his team have had clashes taking place within the amount of ground that they had to cover. Anbu squads switched up their patrol grounds daily unless something of an investigation was on going with one of the teams and the area they were patrolling. This switching was done so that all Anbu were well familiar with the landscape of Konoha. The new area that Kakashi had been given was just west of Hawk's. Hawk had gained the area that held the front gates of the Leaf in it and as it is turning out. Instead of chasing ninja from other villages around. Today Hawk- and soon Kakashi and his team- are chasing after two people from the village.

Kakashi didn't know this yet. He only knew what his senses and instincts were telling him. They were screaming at him that the chase was going to end up in his territory and he wanted to get the jump on the situation. They moved up into the trees now as they were coming up onto the front runners and the desperate prey trying to escape them. The meeting of all three parties was swift and hard. The woman running wasn't alone as her partner had kept his chakra also hidden. Once they saw Kakashi's team, the woman made hand signs to use wind style jutsu. A powerful stream of air coursed through her lungs and up and out of her mouth. Kakashi and Itachi both managed to get out of the way in time. Each having activated his Sharigan in the process. Yamato wasn't as lucky as the jutsu caught his foot as he was leaping upwards to a higher branch. This caused him to go into a tailspin to the ground.

Yamato didn't earn the codename 'Cat' for nothing as he immediately tucked his body in thus gaining control over his body and somersaulted to the ground landing on his feet. He then tried to send thick branches to ensnare the couple, but they escaped past him with Hawk's team still pursuit. Kakashi and Itachi had managed to get set up for the two runners by getting even further ahead and now were ready to attack. Kakashi positioned in the left tree while his brother was in the right. Kakashi led off with hands signs for a fireball trying to push the targets towards his brother, who unlike Kakashi was more hidden in his tree. Where Kakashi stood out boldly in his. The fireball made the two people being chased to move away from it. The woman leaped up at an angle and ended up landing on a branch of the tree Itachi was in. The man went down to the ground and was set on by Yamato and Hawk. Itachi had the woman caught and out cold by using a genjutsu. He made sure to keep the length of time she was out short. He wanted to know why these two who looked like they came from the Abiko clan were running from the village and why.

Everyone was gathered together under the tree that Kakashi had been in. The man had also been knocked out immediately before he could fight back. Now the restraints were placed on both members of the Abiko and the Anbu squads decided to patch up their wounded and wait for the two to come around.

"So once again you guys end up heading for our neck of the woods. What's that all about?" Teased Yamato as he finished bandaging Ox's forearm.

Hawk turned to face Yamato and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I just find Kakashi's obnoxious personality charming. I just never seem to get enough of his wit and charm." He teased back.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. Hawk wasn't someone that he hated, but Kakashi never felt like they were friends either. Hawk was a comrade. Someone that had your back and you had his in a fight. It was as simple as that with Kakashi- unless someone he worked with proved otherwise. Then Kakashi didn't bother to waste his time speaking to them.

"I always aim to please."

Hawk snorted at that.

Silence fell after that for about twenty minutes when the man began to stir from his forced nap.

"Oh, I see that one of our runners is coming around." Yamato said as he sauntered over to the man and knelt down.

Kakashi and Hawk both walked over as well. Itachi stayed put on a fallen log watching the proceedings. The man came to and looked up to find not his clanswoman, but a cat mask staring at him instead. _'Damn._ ' He thought disgustedly. _'I was hoping that we could have gotten away. Now there will be questions and_ _none of which either of us wants to answer._ ' The man sighed even before the first question was even asked. The tall man with the Wolf mask was the one who spoke next.

"Who are you? And why were you both running from the Leaf?"

No reply followed.

Kakashi asked again.

Still there was no reply. Hawk was getting annoyed now and reached out and grabbed the man by his shirt collar. Yamato was forced to move in the process or be slammed into by the prisoner.

"You will answer our damn questions. This isn't a democracy right here. Speak or I will make sure that you never speak again." An angry Hawk spouted.

"You can demand all you want mister, but I won't tell you shit."

Hawk swung his fist before he even thought about it. The punch was hard and the connection with the man's jaw made his head swing violently to the right with blood splattering on the ground. Kakashi immediately intervened before Hawk got warmed up enough to do some serious damage.

Kakashi moved Hawk back from the victim keeping his body in between the two men. Yamato kept the prisoner seated on the ground as the man wanted to get up and go after Hawk.

"Hey, easy now, Hawk. We aren't going to get anywhere like this." Soothed Kakashi.

Hawk wasn't looking at Kakashi, but at the man on the ground. Still he was listening and soon closed his eyes and moved even further away.

"You continue with him Wolf, after chasing him and the woman around and being in a running fight with them. I'm in no mood for his smug ass attitude right now."

"Yeah, I know. I'll take care of it."

"Yeah."

Kakashi walked back towards the prisoner. The man was now sporting a busted lip and blood was steadily trickling down his chin. Kakashi knelt in front of the man who never took his eyes off of Kakashi.

"So let's try this again shall we?" Kakashi asked in an upbeat attitude. "Who are you and why did you run from the Leaf?"

"Just tell them what they want to know, Madoka." A tired and defeated voice sounded from across the prisoner.

The woman had come too now and had seen her clansman go down from the hit. She was still a bit groggy from Itachi's genjutsu but she was rapidly clearing. Madoka was looking at her with concern but only nodded in response.

"We are clansmen of the Abiko clan. Her name is Seina and I am of course Madoka."

"There that isn't so hard is it? Now why did you run?" Kakashi chimed in

Madoka looked again over at Seina who nodded again for him to continue.

"We ran because we didn't agree with a new policy that our clan was enforcing on us. They said that we had to register with our clan Head if we held a Kekkei genkai. When we questioned about it. We were told that this was important for our clan's future in the Leaf. The Elders started making us wear brand marks on our shoulders classifying us in groups of those who had the Kekkei genkai of our clan and those who do not."

Every one of the Anbu of both teams looked at each other with concern. This wasn't good news. No clan ever in the history of the Leaf village ever registered their members with Kekkei genkai. Each clan had come to an agreement that this wasn't necessary since they all served the Leaf as one now. It also wasn't allowed because it would eventually cause strife between members of the same clan. Which in turn would explode among all of the clans of the village. Having a Kekkei genkai or not didn't define a clansman. The last reason it wasn't done was because clans would then only focus on producing offspring with the trait. Mating two individuals with the trait in hopes of getting more didn't show an increase in the number of children born with the trait. Than couples together without the trait. In the end ethics played out along with the stats to show this practice wasn't the best in terms of producing healthy and productive children. The only reason anyone would resort to such a thing is if they were trying to produce a super soldier to take on the world. A militant regime would demand such a thing and all the Anbu present had a bit of a shiver run down the length of their spines as they realized just who would want such a thing in the Leaf. It suddenly became clear that Anonymous is definitely thinking along the lines of mutiny and creating a military regime.

Kakashi sighed again deep and loud. ' _Our day just keeps getting better and better.'_ He dismally thought.

Sachi Kohaku was busy training in his own private training area behind his house. He was performing sets of kicks with his right leg. The practice dummy was taking quite a pounding as Sachi released round after round of kicks to its mid-section. The training was invigorating and Sachi was feeling pretty good at the moment. So good in fact, that he thought that maybe he would go and visit his favorite tonight after supper. He smiled at the thought.

"You seem to be in a good mood this afternoon, Sachi." A sultry voice called out.

Sachi whirled around and into a fighting stance swiftly. It angered him that he was caught off guard thinking about a whore, that he didn't realize he had company. The company was of the unwanted kind to top it all off. He recognized the voice. He has only heard it a couple of times, but he would never forget it. It was a voice he despised above all others.

"What the hell are you doing here green witch."

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to a colleague of yours?" Green countered unfazed.

"Mao has made the deal with you people. I haven't. As far as I'm concerned you people can all burn in hell." Sachi bit out angrily.

"Is that so?" Green moved forward with a slight sway of her hips. The two grunts followed her, but kept their distance a respectable one. "Would you still feel the same, if I told you that I can make a specific dream of yours come true? One that you have desired for a very, very long time now, Sachi?" She stopped just five steps in front of him and placing a hand on a hip.

Sachi was getting uncomfortable. He knew that this woman, the only female member of the elite of Anonymous was the second most devious in the six pack. ' _She has to be up to no good._ ' He thought.

"What are you going on about woman?"

"I'm talking about giving you the opportunity to become Clan Head of course."

Suddenly Sachi paled. The stance he held was suddenly dropped. He knew what the she-devil was getting at now and there was no way that he was going to be a part of it.

"No. I will not help you murder the Head of Clan. I admit that I have coveted the top position, but I would never resort to murder to get it."

"Who said anything about you killing anyone?" Green rolled her eyes the only visible part of her face.

She stepped forward and placed a slender index finger onto Sachi's chest and began absently drawing symbols on his chest as she continued to speak.

"I have something else in mind. Something that would work well if you are willing to co-operate with me. Hm?"

"I will not help you in any way witch." Sachi coolly replied as he removed her hand from his chest.

"That's a shame then Sachi. I wanted to do this the more pleasant way, but since you insist then we will do this the other way."

Green would rather have her victim follow her along in the dance. Doing exactly as she wanted them too. It made things fun and easy for her and she loved it when they were corrupted by her and realizing it all too late to change the things that they had done for her; but Sachi was doing just the opposite. He was playing hard to get and that meant that things would have to get very unpleasant now.

"I didn't want to go here but since this is the way it has to be. So be it. I know that you are having affairs with women in and out of the village. I also know that you have undermined Mao on more than one occasion during meetings. Having bought Elders in order to sway things your way. I also know that you went out of the village without permission to carry out an assassination for one of your little whores as payment for her services, Sachi. Shall I go on?"

The woman was met with silence.

"You do realize that I do have all the evidence to back up what I have just told you right?" Green offered smugly as she stared at her finger nails on her raised left hand. Looking back up at Sachi she said. "You also know that I won't hesitate to use this information to bring you down before your very clan and village? You know how well ninja clans and the council take to such infidelity and insubordination don't you?" Green said almost mockingly.

"Shut up witch. What do you want of me?" Sachi spoke in defeat.

Green was now grinning widely behind her mask. She knew coming in here that it would be easy either way. Either Sachi would give in to her whim or he would go down and perish in a fight with the two powerful grunts that Red mask had allowed her to take with her. She placed her index finger once more on his chest.

"I want you to do nothing for now. We will handle Mao, but once he is out of the way. You will then become the Head of Clan. When this happens you will follow every order I or the other Masks give without question. Fail to do so or try and warn your clan or even this village and you will die along with your loving wife and children. Do I make myself extremely clear?"

"Yes." Sachi mumbled the words.

"I didn't catch that, Sachi." Green sing-songed.

"Yes, woman. Yes, you win." He said more bitterly.

"Good. In two days' time you will become the next Head of Clan. I will see you then and you better not try and double cross me. My wraith knows no bounds."

With that said Green stopped moving her finger on his chest and turned and walked away. The two grunts waited for her to pass before they followed her out. Sachi watched them go and felt the rage start to boil underneath the surface. Suddenly without warning he swung his right leg up fast and hard and hit the training dummy imagining it was Green. He was enraged at Anonymous, at the green witch, but mostly he was angry with himself.

Friday 3:00pm

Itachi was walking out of headquarters with his brother. They had just finished getting the members of the Abiko clan squared away in room. Now they were heading out to prepare a safe house for them. It had been decided after the Commander had talked with the two personally. That the clansmen would be kept in protective custody for the time being. They hadn't really done anything wrong and the news that they shared with everyone in questioning was disturbing. Commander Murai, decided to send a message to the Hokage at once informing him of this newest development. While Kakashi and his team prepared the hidden house for its new guests. The message was sent by an Anbu named Crow. Crow wasted no time once he had gotten the order and headed out. He reached the tower and slowed his pace as he made his approach. He knew as well as every other Anbu by now that the Hokage was still being tailed. He absently wondered for how much longer this underground organization would feel it necessary to tail the Hokage.

Reaching the steps at an amble he made his way inside.

The Hokage was standing at his window with his arms behind his back. He had seen the Anbu come towards the tower and knew that he was bringing some more news of some kind probably bad news the thought with a mental sigh. Mean time Shisui was reading over some of the speech that the Hokage was going to give this evening to the Anbu and regular corps. He was particularly looking over the fine points of the speech making sure that all points were right. Once he had finished with the task, Shisui would then give any feedback to the Hokage. He had finished just as the Hokage uttered his voice. Shisui looked up swiftly and at the door.

"Come in." Replied the Hokage as he continued to look out his window at the village below him.

Crow stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He bowed.

"Hokage sir, I have news from the Commander."

"Say on."

"Wolf and Hawk teams have intercepted two members of the Abiko clan trying to escape the village."

The Hokage's response was to bow his head and sigh. Shisui gave a wide eyed look and began sputtering.

"Wha-what the hell?!"

The Hokage turned from the window now and walked over and sat down.

"Please continue, Crow."

"Yes, sir. The Abiko said that they ran because their clan Elders and Head have instituted a new policy that requires each member of the clan to be registered and branded. They are separating the members with Kekkei genkai from those that don't."

"I see. Is there any more information?"

"Yes sir. The Commander has decided to place both members in protective custody for the time being. Wolf team is currently setting up one of the safe houses even as I speak."

"Excellent. Please tell the Commander that I approve of his decision and will be speaking with him tonight before the meeting with the special task force."

"Yes, sir." Crow bowed again and then turned and left the room.

Shisui, who had recovered by now looked over at the Third. He was shocked to learn that anyone would be trying to escape Konoha. That is unless the people were up to no good when they ran. These two didn't sound dangerous at all though. Shisui wondered what the Hokage would make of this situation. He found himself staring at his leader, who sat with a calm thoughtful expression. He was thinking deeply about something. The eyes of the Hokage were staring at the paperweight on his desk, but his mind wasn't focused on it. Shisui waited. He knew that any moment and he would learn what was on his leader's mind.

"Hm. The Abiko clan…I understand that the Anbu has one named Emiko Abiko in custody; but weren't able to learn anything from her about the planned kidnapping of Naruto." The Third divulged solemnly.

Shisui frowned. The memory of that day returning to the forefront of his mind.

"Yeah, it is frustrating but not unanticipated. A mental block was placed on her mind and I doubt it would have been any different had we been able to secure the other two members of her team." Shisui looked out the window for a moment before looking once again at the Hokage. When he didn't receive a response to what he just said. He continued on with this thoughts aloud.

"I guess this should be expected." He said as he scratched his cheek pensively. "We knew that some of the clans were running thick as thieves with Anonymous."

The Third folded his hands under his chin. His expression thoughtful.

"I believe that Anonymous will enslave them first before they get their hands on the Uchiha. They want the Uchiha most of all. However before that can happen, they must secure the pawns they already have now. Otherwise, their wasting their time trying to subjugate the Uchiha when they can't even control their subordinates."

"True. It also shows that Anonymous is starting to put into practice what they envision for the future of this village. They need to start right now if they want to create a massive super army to take over the world."

"So it would seem, Shisui. Still we need to get back to our own planning to stop this madness before it can spread any further."

"I agree my liege. How about we start by going over one last time all of the points for the mission specs?"

"Yes, that is an excellent place to start."

The Uchiha home 5:00 pm.

"Sasuke, don't play in your food. Play time has been over for the past ten minutes now." Fugaku said while he grabbed a piece of chicken between his chopsticks.

"Yes, father." Sasuke replied with a sigh. He really wasn't happy with tonight's supper choice. Tempura with pickled beets and miso soup.

Sasuke had no problem with the tempura. The batter fried meat was delicious. It was the pickled beets that were the unforgiveable mention on his plate. Kakashi had served up the nasty veggie, but only because their mother was insistent that Sasuke try it. The look and smell was enough to make the little boy think twice about putting any of it in his mouth. It certainly didn't help to see his other brother, Naruto try it and make a scrounged up face closing his eyes and giving a shiver in the process. That more than told Sasuke all he needed to know about this stinky side dish.

Mikoto smiled around the chopsticks that were securing a piece of beet in her mouth as she watched her son struggle with this new dilemma. She only wanted him to try it and if he gave the same reaction that Naruto did. She wouldn't press the issue. Her husband on the other hand, was tired of watching him push it around on his plate. Kakashi was feeling sympathetic. Which was why he only gave Sasuke a single small slice of beet. He knew better than to let Itachi give Sasuke the vegetable. Poor Naruto was given three large pieces of the vegetable by his loving brother Itachi. Kakashi was beginning to wonder halfheartedly if there was a bit of a vicious streak that he needed to beat out of his brother. As for Itachi, he was finding the whole situation amusing. Naruto's reaction was priceless and now having to watch his little brother Sasuke, struggle with the inevitable was more entertaining than a movie with a meal. He stopped smirking though when he suddenly noticed their father had stopped eating altogether and was now giving him a look. Itachi sighed and took a drink of his soda.

Mikoto saw this as a sign to get the heat off of her sons and brought up a topic swiftly.

"So...boys I hear that the Hokage has summoned you both for a meeting tonight?"

"Yes, mother. Kakashi and I are going to be part of a special task force, but I'm afraid that is all I can tell you." Itachi informed as he kept his eyes away from his father's direction.

"How did you find out about this, honey?" Fugaku asked. He was curious since he had been told nothing about it.

Mikoto smiled a small smile as she placed her tea cup down.

"I heard it today from Kenji when he came back to the district. It seems that Anzai and the others are aren't happy that some of the Uchiha are going to be on a task force that is going to be responsible for keeping ninja from other villages out of our territory. Though both Kenji and I suspect that this is a cover for something else." Mikoto glanced in each of the older boys' way for an explanation.

Neither Kakashi nor Itachi would say anything on the matter. They were both upset that Anzai had found out that there was going to be a task force for any reason. They were both grateful though that whoever was playing informant had his or her information wrong. This operation cannot afford to be compromised.

Fugaku looked at both of his sons and knew that this conversation was done. Whatever was happening wasn't for either him or his wife to know right now and maybe never. This was okay for him. Fugaku trusted the Hokage. Whatever was happening he knew it had to do with Anonymous. The Hokage wasn't sitting back and waiting for something to happen. He was taking the initiative and the fight to Anonymous. A beam of pride rushed over him as he thought of his sons being a part of something that would help the village as well as their clan.

"I understand, boys. You do not need to explain anything to either your mother or me about this mission. A mission that is top secret should be respected as such."

Both boys sighed a sigh of relieve. They were glad that their parents understood.

"Thank you both for understanding our situation." Replied Kakashi gratefully.

"Not a problem." Fugaku said dismissively while he grabbed a dreaded beet with his chopsticks. He noticed Sasuke grimacing at the act and worked to keep his face neutral though he wanted to laugh. "We are all ninja and have had a secret mission or two. What time are you both leaving?" He asked as he held the veggie just mere inches from his face.

"We leave in…" Kakashi looked at his time piece. "In fifteen minutes."

"Then we should let you finish your meals." Interjected Mikoto. "It will be quite embarrassing if you two show up and half way through the meeting give a loud stomach growl the moment it's quiet."

Naruto and Sasuke both laughed at that and each of their brothers gave them a slight shove with their elbows while grinning at them.

Saratobi was finishing up his meeting with Commander Murai. They had decided to have their meals delivered at the Anbu Head's office. The tail that had been following Saratobi for over a week had finally stopped coming. Whatever he was sent to learn the man now knows. Saratobi suspects it's his daily routine that Anonymous is interested in. Saratobi could only be glad that Shisui has been protected through this whole thing. By keeping Shisui thought of as just a bodyguard, he has been able to escape Anonymous scrutiny.

The men finished their meeting at about the same time they finished their meals. Saratobi was glad to learn that Murai had figured out who the mole within Anbu is. Saratobi could only hope that this special task force would have as much success just as quickly though deep in his mind, Saratobi knew that this was most likely improbable.

"I thank you for allowing the meeting to take place here rather than at the tower. Sometimes I feel that I need a change of scenery." The Hokage said as he wiped his mouth and smiled.

"No problem."

The Hokage glanced up at the clock and realized that he needed to get a move on or otherwise he would be late for his own meeting with the members of the task force.

"I must be going now. The meeting will start in fifteen minutes. I wish you a good evening Commander."

"Will do, sir and thank you."

The Hokage stood up and grabbed his ceremonial hat. He placed it on and nodded a final greeting before he left out the office door. He made his way to the conference room in the second building of Anbu headquarters. There the meeting would be taking place. The commander had made sure that their mole didn't learn of this meeting and therefore wasn't around to learn anything of the plans of the operation to give to his treacherous new friends of the underground.

Saratobi sighed as he remembered Commander Murai's expression when he was revealing the mole's identity. The pure hate on the man's face was something that Saratobi would remember for the rest of his life. It roared of the intent to kill the traitor. Commander Murai had as it was well known, a very strong dislike for traitors. The fact alone was enough to make most Anbu think twice about betraying their commander's trust. Still one of them did and Murai was only biding his time till he would be permitted to make an example out of the mole he found.

The Hokage was now walking out of the first building and heading to building two. He moved quickly as he was eager to have those chosen for the task force to begin. Upon reaching his destination, the Hokage saw Shisui waiting for him in his Anbu uniform of course.

"Greetings Sir. Are you ready? All of the shinobi chosen have arrived and our waiting to begin."

"Excellent. Then if everyone is here now there is no need to wait then. We will begin it now."

Shisui bowed and they both went inside the building and down the hall to conference room number three. Shisui pushed the door open and went in first. He held the door for the Hokage and the man entered the room. Immediately the room went quiet and all eyes turned to see the Hokage and an Anbu stroll on up to the front of the room. The Third began to speak even before he got to the front.

"Greetings. It is good that all of you could make it here and earlier than on time." The Hokage now came to a halt in front of the room and the many men and women that were now part of this task force. He looked around the room as he raised his hands up and out in a gesture to show that everyone was there.

"This makes me feel especially good right now. Because it means that all of you feel as I do about the current situation that is going on in the Leaf. I am sure that most of you don't' know the full weight of the situation. So let me explain some things to you."

"First off this is a top secret mission. So you all know the drill already. No talking to anyone about this mission." The Hokage started to pace in front of the group and raised two fingers as he continued to talk.

"Number two. You already know that other villages are now targeting the Leaf village and have been making nearly daily excursions into our territory. What you may not know is that we are also being targeted by someone else." The Hokage stopped his pacing at the center of the floor and looked over the group.

The Anbu and the regular corps were looking back very interested now. The Third grunted in agreement before continuing.

"We have another organization right here in the Leaf. One that we now know existed for as long as Danzo's Root organization. This one however is far more ruthless and dangerous than Root. It is called Anonymous. Right now they have infiltrated the infrastructure of government and institutions of this village."

"We know that this organization is after a few things. They want the Nine tails and therefore it's Jinchurriki." At this saying both Kakashi and Itachi bristled. The Hokage paced again.

"They want to enslave the entire village beginning with the Uchiha. We know that there are several clans that are helping them in hopes of getting some of the Uchiha as personal slaves. They also plan on deconstructing and reconstructing the village government into their own desired one. One that will in fact be a military regime. We know this due to two clansmen of the Abiko trying to escape the village just so they could get away from their clan Head's order to register all members of the clan with Kekkei genkai."

At this the room broke out into loud murmurings. Everyone turning and talking with everyone else shocked at the news they were hearing. All except for the Uchiha brothers. They noticed other shinobi glancing in their direction but would quickly look away. The Hokage once again raised a hand to silence the group.

"I realize that this would be quite shocking to hear but it is the truth. Make no mistake about this Anonymous wants to rule the world, but they must begin with the Leaf and therefore the reason you are all here. This mission has been codenamed Vermin Control."

"All of you were chosen to be part of this task force to do one thing and that's to get Anonymous. This operation will have three stages to complete. The first step is to find Anonymous's headquarters and other buildings that belong to them and I mean every single one. Their weapons bunkers. Their dorms for their warriors. Their mess hall and so forth. You get the idea. I want it all. Even their recruiting and training facilities.

"The second part of the mission will be harder. I will need some of you to infiltrate some of these locations and learn who is in charge of that particular site and anything else that will be of value to us. Then we come to the last part of the mission. We go ahead and spring the trap on them. At the same time that all of you will be taking out these sites and arresting as many as possible. There will be a simultaneous operation going on here in the village with all of the moles that infected the village."

Someone within the group let out a low whistle. The Hokage stood again in front of the group. The need to pace finally over.

"Understand that once we begin to move in. I want every single one of these guys caught and what can't be caught I want dead."

A Jounin raised his hand to speak. The Hokage saw him and acknowledged him giving him permission to speak.

"What about all the clans that are confederate with Anonymous?

"That's a good question and the answer is that Anbu Monkey's teams will be handling everything within the village while all of you will be focusing on what's outside the village. There will be twelve Anbu captains that will be in command of five teams each. Those captains will be able to give you more details of where you will take up the search and who infiltrates when the time comes and finally when you make your strike." The third looked over at Shisui and motioned for him to step forward.

"Anbu Monkey has been instrumental in helping me plan this operation. He is the operations commander for this mission. Respect him as you do me." Glancing back again at Shisui, "Is there anything you would like to add Operative Monkey?"

"Yes sir and thank you sir."

Shisui turned back towards the group.

"The Anbu in this room are either captains already or will be taking on a role as a captain to aid the Regular corps that will be helping in this mission. Those Anbu here will need to stay after this meeting, so that I may brief you on where your particular search areas are for your teams. Each of the individual teams will be led by Jounin of course. This person in turn will answer to the captain that is in charge. If a Captain finds trouble or a situation that requires higher authority. You can contact me as I am ever ready to help you guys out. Are there any questions?"

An Anbu codenamed viper raised his hand.

"Yes?"

Do we have any idea of an approximate timeframe for this mission?"

"It will run for as long as necessary, but the hope is that we can conclude within three months."

Another low whistle could be heard within the room.

The Hokage decided that this was the time to bring the meeting to a close. He stepped forward again and spoke.

"Understand that we want to nail these bastards as quickly as possible. I am expecting nothing but your absolute best out there. We need to bring this to an end before Anonymous gains momentum and more support from more clans. You don't need me to tell you why. You have been seeing the reason for this need practically every other day now. The other hidden villages have it in for us. Don't think that they don't. If we fail to bring down Anonymous and its supporters soon. The other villages with go confederate and burn us alive and to the ground. For the sake of our families and village we must prevail. I want the most utmost diligence in this undertaking." A serious Hokage voiced.

Everyone in the room yelled out in unison.

"YES SIR!"

Sunday, May 21st 10:30am.

Gai came home from his two-week mission. He was surprised to learn that as soon as he reported the mission a success at the mission's office. The young man behind the desk told him that an Anbu with a Monkey mask was standing there waiting for him. Turning around swiftly and looking about, Gai saw who the young man was referring too. An Anbu of medium height was leaning against one of the support beams with his arms folded across his chest. He was looking right at Gai and waved once Gai had finally spotted him. He pushed away from the support beam.

"Greetings Gai, do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Yes?" Gai wasn't sure what this masked man wanted.

"I need to talk to you in private". Shisui quickly cocked his head twice in the direction of the entrance. Let's take a walk shall we? Gai must have looked apprehensive because Shisui added. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Shisui knew that if Gai could see his face. The shinobi would have felt reassured from Shisui's expression, but since Gai could only see his mask. Shisui made is voice as cheerful as possible without going overboard with it and sounding creepy instead. The body language was also non-aggressive and did the trick. Gai was instantly reassured and willing to go. Anbu never talked directly to the regular corps unless they were working on a mission together or they had become good friends at some point during their careers. Therefore it was normal for regular corps personnel to become a little unnerved by an Anbu in their mist. If you were lucky, having an Anbu in your mist meant that the Hokage is summoning you. Normally though it meant that the Anbu was ordered to bring you to a room for questioning or you were in even deeper shit and may be facing imprisonment or execution.

The two walked for some time before Shisui said anything. They had reached a secluded spot within the woods of training ground six and Gai was starting to feel edgy again, but then Shisui spoke.

"Gai I'm sorry for dragging you out so far without saying anything; but there is something that I want to ask you and it is top secret so…"

"Oh, well in that case my good man say on!" Gai said relieved.

"I am the Operations Commander for an operation that is called Vermin Control. I need a replacement for one of the teams as one of the members has a family emergency happening and needed to be let off the mission. Will you be willing to take that person's place?"

"Why yes you may count on me, but what is this mission and what am I to be doing on it?"

"Good and thanks in advance! Now pay attention because I'm only going to say this once."

"Right"

Sunday May 21st 2:00pm

Mao Kohaku was feeling really great. He was enjoying his son's birthday party. The little boy had turned seven years old today and it was hard to tell who was having the better time. Several clan members had shown up to celebrate with the father and son. They held the party at the large park in the village. They ate barbeque and had cake later. There were several games that were played and some of the adults tried to join in the fun and games with the children. All the while not realizing that they were all being watched.

Far up in a tree crouched was Wraith. He watched the activities with too much interest. Especially his target, Mao. He had been sent to end the man's life. It was nothing personal for Wraith. He could honestly say that he didn't know the man. So to kill him without due cause would seem strange and should except it didn't and Wraith wasn't sure he knew why either. He did know that following an order given by Red was absolute and disobeying would be rather painful.

He shifted silently on the branch. Disobeying Red wouldn't be fun at all. He would be the one having fun playing with Wraith and Wraith wanted to be the one to have fun. So yes, he would do what he was told because he didn't want to not have fun. He would play with this Mao and maybe his son too. Now that would be fun and Wraith would be the one in charge and they would have to do what he wanted and then die at the end. Because dying at the end of the game is what is supposed to happen right?

Wraith continued to reason within himself the need to kill once more. So he continued to reason and watch his query at the same time. After a while he started to realize that he hated this way of play that his target and his clan were engaged in. No body died. They just kept running around and laughing. It was so weird to Wraith. He soon found that he was getting impatient. Maybe he could just jump the man as soon as he passed under his tree again playing this ridiculous game called tag or touch or whatever. Wraith heard someone call the game something like that. He started to get ready. He knew that the strike he made would be quick and precise and if he wanted, Wraith could even make off with the body to play with it some more; but then Red might get angry because there would be too many witnesses around. No. better stick with the plan. Wait for any convenient time and then strike. So wraith got settled quietly once more in his tree and waited.

Sunday May 21st 4:20pm

The party was a blast for all the members of the clan that had come and most did come with the only exception being, those who were out on a mission or was laid up in a hospital because of a mission. Everyone else even the elderly came to the party. The day however was wearing away and the air was starting to turn a little chilly due to summer still being a month away. The clan members hugged the birthday boy and patted the Clan Head on the back before taking off and heading to their own homes. It had been a really fun day.

Mao was feeling great but tired. He had ran around chasing his son and his clan in a game of tag that the little boy had chosen to play and it was only fair that the birthday boy got to pick what they played first. So he had chased and then later he was being chased by his clan. It had all been fun to just release pent-up energy and stress. It had been rough going for a while now. He was beginning to wonder if joining that weird bunch and their dumb organization was worth it just to get to see the Uchiha fall. Maybe he should call for a meeting with his clan elders and discuss a solution for getting out of Anonymous. Maybe…

"Greetings, Mao Kohaku." A deep voice uttered.

The voice wasn't recognizable and the Anbu wasn't a group that Mao ever felt intimidated by, whether if they came alone or in a group, but his son who was holding his hand as they were walking home had stopped dead in his tracks. Mao looked down at the little boy in a split second and saw that look of pure fear on the little boy's face. This angered the Head of Clan. Mao looked back up quickly to the Anbu with the pig mask.

"What the hell do you want Pig?"

"Oh nothing much Mao. I've been sent by my superiors to give you a final message."

Mao started to sweat a little. A thin line of it began to stream down the side of his face. The grip of his son's hand tightening in his own. Mao instantly regretted not leaving when everyone else did. They were still in the park though not nearly as far in the park where the party took place. Mao stared into the mask and into those eyes. He couldn't pull away from those eyes. They were eyes that weren't normal even if the mask was removed it wouldn't have changed the pure insanity that was looking back at him through those eyes, but Mao was Mao. He would not yield to fear.

"You have a message for me?" He snorted in false bravado.

"Yes, the message is this." Pig said ominously and dark. "You have enjoyed your moment in the sun at our expense have you not? You have reviled our organization and us the Six Masks for the last time. Those who speak out against us, die by our hand swiftly and without mercy."

Mao's eyes widened as he realized all too late who this person was. This was Wraith…as in killer Wraith. The lunatic that loved to torture his victims to death. Anonymous's go to assassin. Without a second thought Mao shoved his son out of the way and prepared to fight for their very lives. Wraith found it amusing and permitted the action but no sooner had Mao went to grab a kunai in hopes of making Wraith back away and give Mao more fighting room. A blade went straight across his eyes and his world went immediately dark. He could hear his son's screams for only a second before he left this world altogether. His son left with him only a day later when they found his body torn in several pieces and scattered all over the park. The police found no witnesses to the murders and no evidence that anyone had ever been there to commit the crimes. This would send a stream of panic throughout the village and a lot of clans questioning their own decisions and ethics.

Monday morning bright and early Sachi Kohaku was named Head of Clan for the Kohaku. It didn't bring him joy. It didn't make him want to celebrate his promotion. It pissed him off instead and it filled him with a murderous desire to kill. He couldn't do it alone. No. He would need help and he would get that help. For Sachi would have revenge for his fallen leader. All of those masks would pay but especially, especially the fucker that killed Mao and his son. He didn't care that Wraith was a top assassin. He didn't care that Wraith was whispered to be insane. Sachi would show the man that he wasn't the only one that could kill being a lunatic. No, Sachi could too. For this one act has pushed him to seek revenge at all costs. Insanity takes a back seat to a man who feels that he has lost everything. Sachi and his team would kill him and they would do it in the bloodiest way possible followed by all of the Six masks. Oh yes, there would be hell to pay.


	33. What It Means To Be Hokage

**A/N:** Hello, I wanted to tell you that there is a section in here about Sakumo. Please understand that this was meant to show what other members of his team might have felt at the time. I always wondered why they, of all people would have turned on him. I also wanted to show that the decision that Sakumo made that fateful night was an incredibly hard decision with no real perfect answer and thus no perfect outcome.

 **Warning:** There is a section on an attack of a council member, which may be a trigger for some people. I have marked in the chapter where it begins and ends. For those of you who are sensitive to sexual assault please feel free to skip that section. For everyone else do not worry. It was not done explicitly as to disturb your sensibilities or mine for that matter. Hope everyone can enjoy this chapter. It is a dark one of sorts.

* * *

What It Means To Be Hokage

Over the next seventeen days after Mao Kohaku and his son's deaths, the village of Konoha was in a tense and nervous state. News of Mao Kohaku's and his son's deaths hit hard upon the village. The deaths were grisly and frightening to many people. Mao was found at the park. He hadn't been moved all over the place like his son. His body was sporting one deep puncture wound to the chest with an object that wasn't a ninja tool. It left a ragged hole in his chest. His eyes had been slashed through, but not with a knife or a ninja's kunai. The slash was ragged. The coroner's office had determined that the weapon used was an ice pick. Mao's son however had been gruesomely bludgeoned and then hacked into several pieces. The pieces were found all over the large park a day later. Which suggested that the boy had been kidnapped and then murdered. This further terrified people and confused ninja. What kind of sicko did they have running around in Konoha now? For ninja, having a clan member or even a team mate and friend die whether by the hand of someone within the village or outside it is nothing new. For the people of the village that are of the civilian populace. This was unnerving news. If the ninja can't protect themselves than what hope was there for the rest of them?

The rumor mill once again began spilling different reasons for what had happened to Mao Kohaku. There were several 'theories' out there but three where the most prominent. The first rumor that started was that there was a serial killer on the loose. People believed that a man had lost his family due to an injustice by one of the clans and decided that all clans had to pay for his loss.

The second rumor stated that it was some terrorist organization, the one responsible for the two old men's deaths only a few weeks ago. People had been quiet about that particular set of murders for a while now, however this newest murder has brought the first one up with a vengeance. Everyone spouting conspiracy theories at each other left and right. The ones that didn't go along with the conspiracy theory made up something else as every ones imaginations were getting out of control.

The final of the three was that once again it had to be the Uchiha at fault. This one while earlier didn't get much support was now getting more of a following. All of the clans that hated the Uchiha for one reason or another were supporting this theory. Mao had hated the Uchiha and had spoken against the clan on numerous occasions. Surely the Uchiha wanted him dead. Many civilians however remained unconvinced. The way they saw it was that if the Uchiha had wanted the man dead; He would have been dead a long time ago. They also would have done it much more cleanly. Civilians were afraid to voice their opinion when in public however for fear one of the clans that opposed the Uchiha would over hear them. They also didn't want to get involved in picking a side. They were all aware that the clans were beginning to choose sides and this wasn't anything good. Their village could become a battle ground with them caught in the middle of it.

Thirty miles away from Konoha, the Hokage and Shisui sat at tea with the Daimyo in Karma village. The date of this event was Tuesday June sixth of the calendar year. Saratobi didn't make many visits here away from the village of the leaf, but every now and then he would make the trip in person especially when things were getting more heated as they were now. There was no doubt in the old man's mind of where all of this was leading too. He had decided before he ever left the village today, that today would be the last time he would see his friend again. Therefore he wanted to make this visit one of his successor getting to speak and get to know his feudal lord. Shisui will have to speak with the man in the future and it was important that both men understood each other well. Having Shisui explain to the Daimyo about the Operation was one way of the Daimyo learning of Shisui's ability to lead and set-up strategies.

Once given the go-ahead from the Hokage, Shisui began by opening up a map of Konoha and moving an index finger along the outer walls. The two older men leaned forward a bit in their seats so that they could view more clearly what Shisui was showing them on the map.

"We believe that Anonymous is both inside and outside of the village. The main force however is beyond the walls of Konoha were they can perform operations of their own without being detected so easily."

Shisui then pointed to a specific area in the southward direction on the map.

"This is where we believe we will find the main headquarters."

"What makes you say that?" Replied the Daimyo in curiosity.

"Because we keep detecting a small amount of traffic coming from that point. Somewhere within this area of the southern grounds holds the main headquarters of Anonymous. This said though we know that it won't be easy to find. These people are quite skilled at getting out of an area quickly and hiding their chakra along the way. They are also very skilled at hiding their structures well and they will most likely use traps of all kinds to elude being discovered."

"Hm…so how will you proceed?" Countered the Daimyo as he took sip of his tea.

"I believe that twelve Anbu captains will be responsible for five teams of regular corps each." Shisui raised a hand with palm extended to show the number of five as he spoke. "They will be sweeping different sections of forest from the north to the south just outside the Leaf. I believe that this will take about three months to complete. The aim here is to only find the bases first and then we will send in spies to determine who is in charge of each base and any other important information needed before we do the final phase. Which is to storm the bases and arrest or kill everyone in them."

"And what of the inside of the village?" Interjected the Daimyo with interest.

"I have several teams of Anbu working the inside for the bases within. This I believe will be a very small number. What we are dealing mostly with inside the village are moles. We know that there are moles throughout the village infecting the infrastructure of the government and all main institutions of it."

Here the successor paused as he looked over the entire map and then with an index finger, once again he circled the entire area with it. Showing all of the village being engulfed by the task force strike.

"The entire task force both inside the village and out of it will strike at the same time so as not to give time for the enemy to regroup and escape us."

Shisui looked over at both men with an expression that was blank. He didn't want to show disappointment if the feudal lord disliked his plan. So he tried to remain detached just in case. He saw the feudal lord lean back now into his seat. A movement that was copied by the Hokage. The man placed his cup down slowly as he thought of what he had been told.

"I will make the necessary decrees once you have completed the operation." He said pensively. He absent-mindedly raised his right hand making it form a rest for his chin. The index finger spread over the right side of his face and the rest of the fingers curled into the palm while his thumb supported his now resting chin and all of it supported by his elbow on the arm rest.

"I appreciate this a lot my old friend." Answered the Hokage back.

Saratobi was pleased at how professional his successor had been. He spoke clearly with purpose and didn't get easily distracted and lose his train of thought. He was particularly pleased because he had asked to bring Shisui again. He wanted him to handle a good bit of the conversation that they would be having about the Leaf village with the Daimyo. This is all practice for what will soon come and Saratobi wanted to get Shisui as prepared as he could.

Shisui sat quietly. He didn't like how he felt. The sense of foreboding had come over Shisui since early that morning before he and the Hokage had ever left Konoha. Something big was coming to the Leaf. Something that would change how the village existed from then on. He couldn't' explain it and didn't want to mention it either. There was another thing that bothered him. Everything in the village was so screwed up right now and he was worried about his clan and their future. He wanted to be a good Hokage looking out for all of the people; but he couldn't help but worry for his own.

The rumors that had spread lately have been hurtful to his people. The inspections have become more rigorous than ever because of them and despite the Hokage's efforts. The clans still continue along with some members of council of verbally abusing and accusing the Uchiha in public every chance they get. The only good news about all of this is that some of the other clans within the village have finally come forward to stand with the Uchiha. Shisui wasn't sure how he felt about this either. On the one hand, it was great that there was a show of unity, but Shisui knew that saying and doing are two different things. People can change their minds and do so in a hurry if there is any threat directed at them. Then there was the thought that if anything bad happened to the other clans who joined his own. Shisui would feel terrible about it. In the end he realized that each clan had to make their own choice to stand or not and there really wasn't anything that he could do about that.

The Akimichi, the Nara, the Yamanaka and the Inuzuka clans have all declared an alliance with the Uchiha. There are still other clans wavering towards the Uchiha, but still they were afraid of opposition themselves for standing with them. Yet the civilians had taken no stand on the matter. They never for the most part treat any of the clans any differently than before. Only a few rowdy people and ones that truly believe that the Uchiha are guilty will show a face of disgust or mutter a few derogatory words at clan members that are unfortunate to be around them at the time.

Shisui sighed deeply mentally. All this worry about the village and his clan was making it hard to be upbeat any more. He heard a sound and snapped back to reality to find both leaders looking at him with concern.

"Sorry. I zoned out for a moment there." He offered a small smile.

Both men only nodded in understanding. The Daimyo reached for the teapot and began to pour himself some more tea. He looked over at the other two men and gestured with the pot if they wanted any.

"No thanks. I think I'll bust if I drink anymore." Shisui replied while waving both hands in front of himself.

The Hokage chuckled at the statement as he gently pushed his cup forward for the offered refill. The Daimyo also chuckled lightly as he began to reach out with the teapot. Then he stopped and looked up with a serious expression once more. This time the expression was of an even more seriousness than before almost grave in nature.

"I want to switch topics for a moment if you don't mind for there is something that is weighing heavily on my mind these days." The feudal lord said as he begun to pour his friend the offered refill.

The Third glanced up from his cup to look at the man.

"What is on your mind?"

The Daimyo placed the teapot back on the tray and sighed. He looked back up at both men wanting to make sure that they understood that he was delivering this question to both of them. The gesture made the Third give a small smile of approval.

"Shisui, you are an Uchiha and has been chosen as the next Hokage." The feudal lord now focused his attention solely on Shisui. "If something happens with your clan will you be able to do your duty to the whole village or will you resign and leave Konoha?" He sat back with the cup of tea in hand and watched Shisui intently raising the cup slowly to his lips in the process.

Shisui looked directly at the man and not allowing his eyes to stray away from the other's eyes. Neither did he allow his voice to falter when he began to speak. The young successor knew that this question would come.

"I have thought hard on this for a while now. It is funny that you would bring up this topic now sir."

"You're surprised that I would ask this?"

"No… no not really." Shisui turned a bit sheepish as he scratched at his cheek. "It's just that I know that I will do everything in my power to keep my people, the people of the Leaf village safe and prosperous and that includes my clan." A serious expression appeared onto the face of the young man.

"I see…" The Daimyo placed his cup back onto the table. "So you will defend all of the citizens of the village and will not show favoritism or bias? If you did Shisui, I can't say that I would blame you. The village is not united as one right now and that is partly because of your clan's position with the Jinchurriki and the young Hatake, but it has never been just about this has it?"

"No, sir it hasn't. I know that I must find a way to unite the village as one once more. I also understand that I must see that my clan is trusted as true members of the Leaf. I hope that I don't end up with my clan run out of the village or worse enslaved."

"…And if that should happen to your clan than what?" The Daimyo interjected evenly. "What if this does happen? What will you do then?"

"I will not allow it to happen and I will see to it that the Hyuuga clan is set free as well. Their enslavement isn't acceptable and their Main house knows this."

The Hokage nodded in agreement and then sighed as he saw the feudal lord glance at him when he did so.

"I have tried to break the practice of slavery within the Hyuuga, but they have said that it was a clan practice and tradition that came with them into Konoha. They firmly believe that the power of the Byakugan belongs with the main house and that only the main house is worthy to truly possess it. Therefore the branch families are considered worthy of only protecting the main house who are seen as the true inheritors of the Byakugan. When I have tried to get them to see reason, they said that any attempt to undo their clan right was a direct attack on them as a clan and would be in violation with what the Hokage or council may do to them."

Shisui snorted at this but regained his composure quickly.

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. It's just the Hyuuga main house claiming that this is their right to behave this way towards their own is just unbelievable. No wonder my own clan practices the opposite. We believe that the Sharigan is a gift for all of our people. A gift that protects all of us and those who are able to awaken it are not arrogant about it either. They use it to protect not only my clan but the Leaf as well."

Shisui frowned deeply as he thought of what could have been if his Clan Head and Elders thought the same way as the Hyuuga. It made a shiver run down his spine. Then he thought of the branch families of the Hyuuga and his anger was kindled. The two older men watched patiently the emotions that stormed over the young man's face. They also knew that at any moment and they would be getting another question. They were sure that they knew what it would be. Shisui didn't disappoint.

"How did they ever get into the leaf in the first place?" The question came out in pure annoyance. "No matter how strong a clan they are, the Hyuuga should have never been allowed in with the ideals that they hold. Now it looks as though they wish to expand that practice to others."

"Hm…politics can be and most often is dirty business." The Daimyo reflected aloud. "Sometimes a leader has to make hard decisions based on many factors instead of just a few. Those people that are supposed to be his advisors can be the hardest group to get to support him in something at times. This I believe is what happened with the First Hokage."

"Yes. Shisui, I want you to understand that a Hokage is there as the head of his village, but he is not in sole control of the village." The Third interjected solemnly.

"I'm not sure that I follow you, sir."

"Look at it this way young successor." Interjected the feudal lord. "You are the one that makes the final decisions, but there will be members of your council that will not always stand with you on those decisions. They are looking at other factors and seeing them as more important. Sometimes it's money that moves people to oppose or stand with you on an issue. Sometimes there is bias in the matter or the village will gain something very important if they are willing to compromise to get whatever it is."

The Hokage now weighted in with his own thoughts on the matter.

"You have to be careful in how you handle the council and the upper echelons of the village. They can bring you down if you don't know how to handle them. They can destroy any good intentions you try and set up. It takes some serious diplomatic skills on your part to get most of what you want done to stand. This isn't a job for the faint of heart, Shisui, but I have faith in you that you can make council see eye to eye and when you cannot. You will know who your allies are within the village that can help you bring the council around or at the very least soften the blow to a plan you had in mind."

"Either way it will be you who will make the final decision but with your hands tied sometimes."

"Kind of like the whole thing with the Hyuuga then? Allowing them to keep their faulty ideals. Because in the end the village was young at the time and it needed all the strong clans she could receive. So the first Hokage overlooked what he and everyone else knew was happening within the Hyuuga because council and the upper crust wanted the power and security the Hyuuga promised to bring to the Leaf. In return the village would stay out of Hyuuga affairs. The payout would result in providing a safe place to live for everyone within her walls and the First Hokage would be seen as making a brilliant decision by some and cussed out by others."

"Exactly. No one said that it was easy, Shisui." The Third said with a sad smile and then taking a sip of his now tepid tea.

"So this is why you asked me than about my clan? You are afraid that the council may be too much for me to handle alone? That my clan will end up enslaved and me bitter?" The young successor leaned forward a little tilting his head to the right a bit but his eyes were now completely focused on the feudal lord.

"I want you to resolve the issue with help my young friend." The Daimyo replied evenly. "I don't expect you to go it alone and neither should you. Look at your Hokage and myself. We both are powerful men, but not even we can go it alone. You need allies. Shisui, you do have me as an ally along with the Third Hokage and I am sure that others will be presented to you if they haven't already. Keep them at your side and never reject their offer of help when it gets rough."

Shisui nodded his head in understanding. "I understand sir and I will keep this well in mind at all times."

The feudal lord smiled a genuine smile and raised his cup to Shisui.

"See that you do young man. See that you do."

Itachi was being patient this morning; way more patient than he should have been. He had gotten the honor of becoming one of the captains for the special task force. This was a great chance to show his skills, but more importantly it was a chance to really be a part of the mission that would bring down Anonymous. Itachi couldn't lie even to himself. He wanted some payback for what his younger brothers have been put through. He wanted it every bit as much as Kakashi. So when he began his duty as captain, he should have known that there was going to be a problem. Simply put the five teams under his command didn't respect him. A boy that was going to be twelve years old in three days wasn't about to get any co-operation from the adults that made up the five teams under his command. They just couldn't see it happening. Normally a child of this age would only be a Genin, a lowly grunt of a ninja. A genin that would be following any one of them and not the other way around.

For the past two weeks now the men and women of Weasel's command have been nothing short of being, as Kakashi put it, ' _royal pains in the ass'_ the entire time. They would deliberately do the opposite of what Itachi had commanded them to do. Or they would simply not do what he told them in the first place. Instead they followed their own leader. The leaders of each team were borderline insubordinate half the time. Kakashi was sick of them after only two days. He had offered to come over and put these teams in their place, but as Itachi reminded him. It was the captain's job to control his subordinates. Thus Kakashi had backed down and apologized. Still he warned Itachi to not become complacent otherwise they will run all over him. This Itachi understood well and even agreed with his brother about. He had no intentions of letting his command be thwarted by ignorance. Today would be the day Itachi would gain the respect that he is not only entitled to but deserves as well. He had earned his right to be a ninja and then the right to become an elite member of Anbu and if these people needed to be taught this then so be it.

Within the Anbu ranks, Itachi had experienced discrimination at first. No one had ever seen a child so young progress so rapidly and show such unbelievable talent as he had. It was unheard of and some of the Anbu thought just that, that it was too good to be true. They often spoke among themselves saying things like. " _Even if the boy has the talent and skills that doesn't mean that he has the emotional_ _stability and mental clarity to perform under pressure."_ Another line constantly being thrown at him was " _Yeah,_ _the kid is good. I'll give him that much, but they are mistaken if they think that this boy's experience level is high enough to match our own. We have been fighting since this brat's been in diapers!"_ The list went on and on and Itachi had heard it all from the Anbu. Now it appeared that he would listen to the same nonsense again and this time from the regular corps that he once worked with before making it into Anbu.

He sighed mentally as he sat high and inconspicuously in a tree. This morning Itachi took on all five teams in a special assignment. 'Get some Respect' was an assignment that had been approved by Shisui before he left on a top secret mission. When Shisui heard that there was insubordination among the troops within his cousin's unit. He wanted to bust them all down to genin again but thought better of it. Instead he and Itachi came up with a special mission for these teams to carry out. If they could defeat Itachi and return with a scroll that he was carrying on him. Then they would be spared being kicked off the task force and doing D-ranks only for a year and Itachi would be replaced as Captain. On the other hand, if Itachi defeated them all in combat and kept his scroll. Then the teams would have to follow his every command without fail or face being busted down to genin level and retaining that status for up to two years. There was one catch to the assignment. The five teams would have to catch and defeat their captain in under six hours. Failure to complete the mission's time parameters would end with all five teams being removed from the program and placed on demoted status for up to two years on the grounds, that they have foolishly wasted valuable time in bickering. Instead of following their captain and working to bring an end to the Anonymous threat.

Itachi became alert. There were the unmistakable sound of foot falls coming from his right. He crouched down lower on his branch and remained quiet. Every one of Itachi's senses were on alert now. He was trying to sense their chakra; but the group wisely suppressed it. Their movement though wasn't quite as good. He had heard them and even now he could still hear them and where they were headed. Fortunately they haven't realized that he is among them. Itachi continued to watch them approach and began to count down. The moment the trio came within twenty feet of his tree, Itachi leaped with his Sharigan fully activated. He needed to take this team out quick and vanish before the other groups detected and moved on his chakra signature. The sooner this exercise was finished the sooner they could all get back to the serious business at hand.

Kakashi was worried. He was keeping well enough tabs on what his teams where doing and certainly keeping himself out of harm's way as he continued to search for new bases. Still he was worried for Itachi. His little brother had gotten his first command. Kakashi was genuinely glad for him, but worried that the older ninja would look down on Itachi and give him a hard time. He remembered his own ordeal dealing with thick headed idiots and now his brother was going through a similar thing. It wasn't right for his brother to have to go through all of this while everyone else was busy with the task at hand. Instead he was somewhere else in the woods doing an exercise with his units to teach them respect. It pissed Kakashi off. He had wanted to help his brother, but Itachi was dead set against it and the reasoning he gave was definitely valid.

The sound of his ear piece went off. It was team seventeen reporting in.

"This is team seventeen reporting." A voice nearly whispered.

This caught Kakashi's attention fast. He stopped moving through the trees and crouched down on a branch. Reaching up to tap the device's button that was placed on the neck strap around his neck. Kakashi answered back.

"Team seventeen, report!" He commanded, but in a soft tone knowing that Team seventeen was on to something or someone.

The return response was immediate.

"We are currently five kilometers from your current position. We have spotted a group of strange ninja in faceless masks heading through the trees just ahead of us. What are your orders, sir?"

"Follow them. Keep yourselves hid at all times. I want to know where it is they are going."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I will arrive shortly. Don't engage the group. Do only surveillance of them until I arrive."

"Yes sir over and out."

' _Hm, things are starting to get interesting.'_ Kakashi thought as he began to move silently and in earnest for the direction of his team.

"Things are starting to get annoying again." murmured a disgusted Kenji Uchiha.

"That would be an understatement my kinsman." Answered Mikoto slightly disgruntled.

The two council members where sitting in council on this Tuesday morning. The bane of their existence, Anzai was once again in the front of the room complaining about the failure of the inspections teams despite having rigorous inspections that change rapidly from morning to night and every day now. He was also frustrated with the Hokage's lack of interest in curbing the Uchiha clan's freedom more. There were several unexplained murders in the village and he felt that the Uchiha were behind them. Anything that happened that was negative in the Leaf and Anzai swore it was an Uchiha who had done it.

Kenji looked at his watch and then snorted in disgust at the time piece as if it had personally offended him.

"This damn thing says it's only nine-thirty!" he grumbled in her ear.

Mikoto forced back the smile that was trying to appear. The last thing they both needed was for Anzai to look in their direction again. Every time the man did. He nearly let spittle fly from his mouth in his frustration and anger and Kenji really thought it was amusing while Mikoto really didn't want to get the man's saliva on any part of her person. When Anzai moved further up the floor so that he wouldn't have to look at the two Uchiha. Mikoto made as if she was getting a tissue out of her satchel but spoke softly to her kinsman.

"He certainly is fired up today. I wonder what happened that has him this wound up."

"Ah, someone probably pissed in his cereal this morning." Kenji grumbled and then added. "I wonder what is keeping the Hokage this morning. He is usually here to set this asshole in his place by now."

"True."

The door to the back room opened and as if summoned by Kenji's question. Here came the Hokage looking as stern as ever, but someone other than the Anbu codenamed Monkey was with him today. This one was known as Tiger. As soon as the Hokage took the podium Anzai swiftly went to his seat. This didn't stop the Hokage from speaking a rebuttal at the man's retreating back.

"Anzai. I see that you are once again intent on wearying this council with your words without permission. You take liberties that you do not own. Perhaps it's time that I have you replaced on this council since you can't seem to follow proper protocol."

The look was stern and uncompromising that the Hokage gave. Everyone sat up a little straighter at the sight. They all knew instantly that there would be no room for any nonsense today. For those that wanted to side with Anzai and bring the Uchiha problem to the fore front of the meeting today this current mood of the Hokage was distressing; but for those of council that wanted to get on with their projects for the village this was a blessing.

' _The Hokage's clone is excellent._ ' Mused Tiger as he stood behind and to the right of the venerable leader stand in. _'If I weren't privy to what the Hokage had planned before he and Shisui had left_. I _wouldn't have been able to detect that this clone wasn't the real deal. I really need to ask the man to teach me how he pulls such a feat off.'_

Tiger came out of his thoughts abruptly. Had he not been a trained Anbu, he would have startled openly in front of everyone in the room. He immediately turned his attention to what had caused the Third to yell and to no surprise it was Anzai trying to make a comeback.

"I apologize sir, but the council has the biggest threat that this village has seen in many years facing them and that is far more important than some projects for the village right now!"

"There are investigating teams that are taking care of the questions about the murders of Mao Kohaku and his son. The investigation on Kenzou and the store Proprietor has already been concluded and it was proven that the Uchiha aren't responsible." The Third answered as he leaned forward a little bit closer to the podium.

"I expect my investigators to do their job well just as I expect this council to do theirs. Leave the conspiracy theories at home and concentrate on the tasks you have been given. These projects are important to the village's wellbeing and cannot be ignored for a few of you in here who want to go on a witch hunt."

Many in the room sighed in relief. It looked like they would get back on track today.

Anzai didn't say anything further and sat back down in a huff. ' _This is just a show for you foolish old man_ _and this council, but today will come as a surprise to many of you. Especially you Uchiha scum. Oh yes the plan I made with Hirashi will happen and you two will be nothing but a memory. We of Anonymous are rising like the moon and soon very soon all of you will be obeying Anonymous. So enjoy your time in the sun old man. It won't last much longer._ ' A smirk met Anzai's lips. He couldn't wait for the day's treacherous mission to begin.

"We had better start heading back." Replied the Hokage. "I'm sure that my clone is getting tired of council duties by now." At this statement the third chuckled and so did the Daimyo.

Shisui didn't share in the laugh but smiled at the men. He was eager to get back. He wanted to know what was happening with his task force that he was forced to leave behind. Though he was grateful to be included in this meeting with the Daimyo, Shisui needed to be with his task force particularly with his captains. He had chosen the captains himself; but it was the Hokage who had picked the teams and now knowing that some of the members that were chosen had been placed there to placate the possibility of suspicion and bias from council and some of the elite of the village was distressing to him. Itachi immediately came to mind. The boy was saddled with some of the ' _anti-Uchiha people'_ as Shisui had come to dub them. He worried for his cousin because he was forced to take a time out and teach the bastards a lesson that shouldn't have been needed. Shisui also worried for Kakashi. Kakashi could take care of himself, but it wasn't Kakashi's health he was worried about. It was Kakashi's future that concerned Shisui.

Shisui knew that if things got really bad for his brother, Kakashi would abandon his duty to go help his brother. Shisui realized then that Kakashi had changed a lot since gaining Naruto as an infant. There was a time Kakashi would have abandoned a comrade over a mission. The mission was paramount to everything else and that included Kakashi himself. Shisui found himself sighing out loud and once again apologizing for having spaced out. The two older men weren't offended and said that they understood what was on the young Anbu's mind. So without further delay the Hokage shook the hand of his longtime friend and comrade and he and Shisui left to return to the village hidden in the leaves.

Sachi Kohaku was busy gathering and cleaning the weaponry that he would need for his fight with Wraith. He and his team had been training hard even before their leader's death. Back then it was so that they would be ready to assist their Leader when he and the other clans that claimed to be confederate with Anonymous made their move and attacked the self-righteous organization. Now it was for a whole different purpose in mind, which they now were preparing to move on. The plan was simple. They would lure Wraith out of hiding by using the one thing that seemed too good for the creep to pass up. They would taunt him by attacking some of the weaker members of the Six Masks. Sachi had learned from Mao not too long ago that not all of the members of the Six Masks were ninja at any level. They were civilians that came with high bank accounts and a knack for their chosen field within Anonymous.

Red Mask was definitely a ninja, of what clan he belonged too. Sachi didn't know. What he did know was that the man was skilled and he would have a harder time with him should he try to take Red on alone. That said the much vaunted Green Mask wasn't a ninja and it didn't take any brains just a pair of eyes to understand this much. She was always given protection from the most skilled of their underlings and Wraith has even been seen escorting her to different meetings outside their secret base.

Wraith it would seem had special orders to protect all of the members of the Six Masks, but the man seemed almost obsessed with his duty to them. It was enough to creep Sachi out on more than one occasion. On the other hand, Sachi was glad for this because Green, was going to be his first target. Once Green went down the other Masks will send out their 'Pitbull' and the revenge of their leader, Mao Kohaku would begin. Once they finished off the creep the team would move on to getting the other clans to rally around them and help them bring down the rest of the Masks.

Sachi was beginning to stew as he thought about the other clans while he cleaned one of his kunai. The Abiko had been having second thoughts of double crossing Anonymous ever since they learned of the death of Mao Kohaku. It didn't help that some of their clan members have been wanting to get away from the organization despite their elders telling them that everything that was happening now within their clan would benefit them all in the end. The need to register their Kekkei genkai was the last straw for a lot of them, but they didn't want to cause in-fighting in their group. Still a few have fled the village in hopes of escape. Some have succeeded a couple did not and were caught by the Anbu patrols.

' _Idiots.'_ Sachi thought with disgust. ' _They only needed to band together with the rest of us and kept_ their _cool and they would have been fine. Now they will learn of what it's like to be ruled by the Kohaku clan. For we will rise to the top of the food chain and once everyone learns of Anonymous and who it was that brought them down. It will be me, Sachi Kohaku, that will be chosen to become Hokage and the third will be forced to stand down._ ' Sachi allowed himself to smile just this once. He could see a very promising future for himself and his clan indeed.

The afternoon was wearing on and the time limit that had been set for this farce was nearing its end. Itachi wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched for his last team to make an appearance around the bend in the forest path that they were currently walking on. ' _Four teams down and one more to go. I_ _can only hope that once this exercise is over that things can truly get back on track. If not then I don't know what else to do other than drop all five teams from the task force. This act will probably make more anti-Uchiha people as Shisui says and make things even harder on my clan._ ' Itachi felt discouraged, but he wouldn't give up. His family and his clan were worth fighting for and no matter how much it grieved him that the village was in such a state as it was now. Itachi would try to find a way to make things right again. For now he would focus on his targets.

The fifth and final team decided that they would begin to spread out as they came around the bend in the path. Itachi watched silently as they moved further apart from each other. It was now time to change the game plan up a bit to suit the situation. He would now focus on one individual at a time. Coming up from behind and knocking his first opponent out without the man ever knowing he was there. Itachi quickly caught the man and lowered him quietly to the ground. He then moved onto his next target. A woman that was leaping in the leafy canopy of the forest. Her partner was also leaping through the trees some distance from her right. He was far enough away that he wouldn't interfere with Itachi. When she stopped to get a better view of a clearing up ahead, Itachi startled her by appearing right before her eyes. She was out cold and on the ground when her partner and leader of the group rushed to her side.

Itachi melted back into the canopy again and waited. The jounin was furious that his team was down, but as he looked around he knew that he wouldn't see the little brat he was after. This whole thing was starting to get personal for him. The Anbu brat was making them all look like a bunch of genin on their first mission. His team had seen some of the others just starting to come to as they passed them on by to hunt for the kid. He wouldn't allow this farce to go on any longer. Time was running out for all of them. So he decided to send out a couple of clones to help in his search.

Itachi saw the rapid hand signs as if they were in slow motion. The Sharigan was spinning and catching every detail of the man's movements. ' _Clones.'_ Itachi thought as he moved silently deeper into the canopy and again settled and waited. He wanted the original. The clones weren't even worth his time if he could take out the original. The other two would go up in a puff of smoke each. Itachi kept his chakra hidden and moved accordingly inching his way towards his target. When he would strike it would clean and fast.

The jounin leader caught on to Itachi but only at the last minute but it was enough to block the hand that was going to give a chop to the back of his neck. The Jounin blocked and countered with a roundhouse kick. Itachi back flipped and threw three shuriken if they had hit it wouldn't have been fatal. Itachi wasn't trying to kill his target after all. The Jounin however dodged them easily enough and returned three of his own. Itachi brought out his tanto and blocked them all. The Jounin was getting angrier and decided to hit the boy with one of his clan's own jutsu's. The fireball jutsu. Itachi saw the man begin to make the signs and swiftly moved forward and then somersaulted over the man catching the Jounin by the flak jacket with one hand in the process. As he flipped over onto his feet, Itachi used more chakra in his arm to pull the man off his own feet and threw him hard into a tree. The Jounin wasn't able to connect to the tree with his feet and ended up slamming into it with his back knocking the wind out of himself and shaking loose a few leaves from the tree. He immediately tried to counter with an earth style move by using a mudslide to push and trap Itachi, but Itachi leaped up into a tree allowing the mud to move on by.

A Shuriken to a shirt sleeve pinned the man's arm to the very tree he still hadn't moved from. Another shuriken pinned the angry leader's pant leg to the tree and they both knew that time ran out and the five teams had lost. When a Chunin arrived at that moment by puff of smoke to announce the end of the exercise. Itachi bowed his head and sighed a mental sigh of relief and a thought of what his brother was doing right now.

Kakashi was dodging a determined fist meant to break his jaw. The seventeenth team had stumbled on a very determined and furious bunch of Anonymous Nin and they all were getting knocked around. That didn't mean that Kakashi and his team weren't dishing the pain back, but these guys seemed to ignore it in favor of beating the hell out of them. Kakashi wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but kept his wits about him as he launched his knee high into the man's gut forcing him to double over. Another blow by Kakashi using a right uppercut under the man's chin made the man straighten his posture back up and sent the creep flying high and back quite a distance before crashing to the ground. There was no movement coming from him and so Kakashi immediately turned his attention elsewhere.

There were a total of nine ninja of Anonymous against a mere four leaf shinobi; but the numbers were starting to dwindle down slowly in favor of the Leaf Nin as the fight progressed. Kakashi couldn't remember just what had happened that started this fight, but he knew that it wasn't reasonable to believe that a group sneaking around in the woods would come quietly back to headquarters for questioning. He noticed that one of the enemy was preparing to use a Nin jutsu. The woman's chakra was beginning to build and the amount so far suggested that she intended to take out all of them in one go. The hand signs weren't familiar to Kakashi; which meant that this was probably a Kekkei genkai that was about to happen in some form. He quickly looked around and saw that no one else from his team had noticed her being far too caught up dealing with the woman's comrades. Making a dash for it and weaving signs of his own, Kakashi was able to plow through to the front to face her and pushing both his hands to the ground brought an instant mud wall up just in time. The woman's own move came in the form of ice daggers four of them in all only seconds after and dug into the wall.

Behind him Kakashi could hear the sounds of someone losing his life in the fight and another that was dropping to the ground without a sound. Two had already been knocked out from anonymous and one of the Jounin was sporting a deep cut into his chest. The front of the man's jacket was growing an ever larger blood stain on it. ' _He needs medical attention now!'_ Kakashi thought as he prepared to go head to head with the woman, who had come over the top of the wall throwing shuriken made of ice at him. He moved and made rapid hand signs simultaneously finishing with one hand to his mouth and letting go a series of fireballs to catch and melt the ice swiftly.

A team member freed from his battle with the enemy launched several kunai with tags on them at the woman to help Kakashi move back and reposition himself for his next attack. Grateful for the assistance Kakashi wasted no time in getting himself ready for another round by moving back and doing another set of hand signs for a chidori. The raikiri wasn't ready for battle yet and he couldn't risk it failing him now. The team member that had assisted Kakashi was now pushing the woman back even more. The tags setting off all around her. She kept her calm though no one could see her face as she wore the strange faceless mask. There were two black slash marks like claws digging across it on either side of it and only the two eye holes and smaller nostril holes were made into it for the wearer. The woman made to create more of her ice daggers when the team mate now joined by one more landed a shuriken into her left arm and before she even had time to fully recognize the pain, Kakashi impaled her with his chidori. This was an opponent that had to die. Possessing a Kekkei genkai and being the enemy of the leaf deemed this action necessary.

The battle had come to an end with six of the nine enemy shinobi dead. The three that remained were still unconscious and currently being secured with the chakra cuffs by the remaining team member, the one with the bloody chest. Kakashi seeing again the blood stain immediately went over to assess the wound and give first aid. He had called in for two other of his teams to come and clean up the area so that their enemy wouldn't know what had happened here. Once they arrived Kakashi took team seventeen and the three members of Anonymous straight back to headquarters. The only thing left on his mind as he made his way back was of his brother and how he faired against the idiots that betrayed him.

The Hokage and Shisui made it back into the Leaf by three-fifteen that afternoon. They breezed through the gates and the gate keepers barely had enough time to identify them as they made their way on through.

"Monkey, I want you to go on ahead to the task force headquarters and take care of things there. I will continue onto council and reign in the mess that I'm sure Anzai is creating while we were absent." Commanded the Hokage almost in anger.

' _Well…he must already be anticipating trouble within the council.'_ Shisui thought as he looked over at hisleader. _'Poor Auntie Mikoto and Clansman Kenji, they must be about to thrash everyone right about now._ ' Shisui mused sadly but he only nodded in acknowledgement of his mentor before dashing off to the right and heading for the Central District, where the task force headquarters was located.

' _I know that bastard has been causing trouble while I was gone.'_ Mused the Hokage angrily as he moved onward. People could only stop and watch as their leader who, normally would be ambling along slowly and smiling and talking to everyone he saw was now tearing down their streets in anger. Whoever had pissed him off was about to get more than an ear full.

The Third ignored the people around him. Today was not a good day for the council and particularly for Anzai. The Third ran down the street not at his best speed but moving well. He wanted to go over the reasons why he was about to do what he had to do. So he wanted to get on with it but at the same time he wanted to review the reasons before he did so. For what he was about to do wasn't something that was ever done on a whim to another person within council.

' _Anzai is definitely in league with Anonymous. I'm glad that I sent my elite guard to do surveillance of the moron. It was obvious from the beginning that he hated the Uchiha; but to find him involved with Anonymous was one of the reasons, that I had to make this trip today and see the Daimyo in person.'_

A few people tried waving a greeting to their beloved leader being blind to the expression on the man's face. A look of shock soon spread across theirs however when their leader sped on by without even looking at them. Others in the crowd only shook their heads at the idiots in their mist.

Shisui made it back to the task force headquarters to find that his cousin had overcome the adversaries of his teams. The teams were all either standing or sitting in a room waiting for commander Murai. Shisui didn't bother to acknowledge any of the people in the room. He knew this was rude but at the moment he didn't care. He made his way into the small office without bothering to knock and walked in on the commander.

"Greetings, Commander, sorry for my interruption, but I was anxious to get back here."

Commander Murai had his hands folded under his chin with his arms resting at the elbows on the desk. His eyes had been closed in determined thought, but now they opened fully and piercingly ahead of him at the intruder. Only when they showed him it was his subordinate that those eyes soften a bit. He moved back against the back of his chair and let his arms move from the desk to the armrests of the chair. His hands still folded but now resting on his chest.

"Don't concern yourself with apologies, Shisui. I fully understand how you feel right now and to be honest I would have felt and done the same."

"Thanks sir, so…what now?" Shisui bowed and then moved further into the room. The door had been closed softly behind him. "Why are the teams just waiting around here? I thought it had been decided what would happen if Weasel won."

Commander Murai's eyes went hard again, but Shisui knew that it wasn't meant for him. He has worked under this man long enough to be able to read him well.

"Yes." The commander said curtly. "It was decided and agreed upon by us, but then someone out there made a decision of his own." Murai gestured towards the door behind Shisui.

Shisui looked at the door and then back again confused for a moment and then realization hit him and his face scowled to show he understood. Someone wanted off the task force.

"Which one is it?"

"A member of team six. Kenta Fukuhara."

"Anyone else feeling the same as him?" If so they can leave as well. I can replace them easy enough."

"The teams have chosen to comply with the terms and have apologized to Weasel of their own accord with no coaxing from me, but Fukuhara waited until everyone was done with their apology and said that maybe the council was onto something when they deemed the Uchiha a threat. He said further that he wasn't going to give in to a child and he wasn't going to comply with the terms that have been set-up either. Instead he will take his plea to the council itself. He believes that he will be pardoned from having to excepting the terms and return to full duty without any D-ranks." The commander gestured by moving his hands away from his chest and spread them out on either side of the chair.

"Is that what he thinks? Well he may be in for a surprise then. The Hokage is on his way to the council right now and there is going to be a head or two rolling today commander."

"Interesting." The commander stood up from his chair and moved away from it. To stand looking out his window. "Anyway I have sent Itachi home for the day. The other teams will also be sent home except for Fukuhara. I will tell him what I have decided unless you prefer to give a decision and tell him yourself." He turned and looked back at Shisui.

"I see. Then let's get on with this then. I want Fukuhara's replacement here first thing in the morning and I want my teams to be back out on the job. The Real job and find these creeps of Anonymous."

"I agree…"

The commander moved closer towards the door but then stopped and looked back at Shisui, who was preparing to go out with him. Seeing that there was something else the commander wanted to say. Shisui gave him his full attention.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me Commander?"

"Yes, Wolf running with team seventeen have found a group of Anonymous ninja in the southern sector. It's just as you had predicted. Anonymous is somewhere in the southern sector. Kakashi and his team have succeeded in capturing three out of the nine shinobi today. The other six were killed on the spot."

Shisui's eyes got a glint in them and a smirk played upon his lips.

"Excellent. This may be the first real big break we get in dealing with the enemy."

"That's if we can make them talk." Commander Murai added.

"Oh we will make them talk commander. You made sure there were no capsules in their mouths or any markings on their bodies?"

"Yes it was done as soon as they were knocked unconscious."

"Good. Then let's finish up here. I want to learn whatever I can about our playmates of the underground."

Mikoto was standing getting ready to defend herself in the council room and it wasn't going to be with words either. Her clansmen, Kenji was also on his feet and had his back against hers in a defensive stance. ' _This is like Deja vu all over again._ ' He thought with a grimace. The incident at the restaurant was similar to what was happening right now. A group of councilmen were preparing to come at them with Anzai in the lead. There had been some of council that left the room to get help as they saw that a battle was about to take place.

It all began only twenty minutes earlier. Everyone was on afternoon break in the lobby. Breaks were often taken out there due to it being at the entrance of the building and anyone who wanted to go outside could. There was also vending machines in the lobby and plush comfortable couches and chairs to sit on. Thus making it the go to place for a group of people who had to endure sitting in a council chamber for the past two hours. It was at this time that the Hokage made his way along with Tiger into a secret chamber where several video feeds were playing out in real time in front of them. Looking at the images provided by the surveillance cameras, the Third and Tiger watched the lobby area cameras with interest.

"Any time now and it will begin out here and then finish back in the chamber." The Third said matter-of-factly.

"Should I go now then and keep it from starting sir?" Tiger asked curiously. He had the suspicion that the answer would be no.

"No. Let's see just how far things go before we intervene. The original is on his way back here and should arrive very soon. When he is about to enter the building, he will release the jutsu and when that happens go to the entrance and wait for him."

"Yes sir."

Nothing else was said as clone and Anbu watched the live footage in the lobby. The Uchiha stayed to themselves and talked quietly. A few others came by and greeted them but sat on the couches elsewhere. Then there were Anzai's group who sat in the middle of the room and glared at the Uchiha and made comments to each other and then at them. When it was directed at them the Uchiha would glance over but then immediately look away and continued to chat. After a few minutes of this it was obvious that Anzai wasn't happy with the results they were getting. So he stood to go over to them. Shukaku Nara was also moving in Anzai's direction to cut him off. Words were exchanged and Anzai went back to his group.

When the break was over everyone filed back into the chamber. The Uchiha were the first ones to head back followed by Shukaku and Inoichi and a few others that were now taking up the side of the Uchiha. They in turn were followed closely by Anzai's group and then the rest of council tailed them. Once they were back inside the Hokage stood up and addressed Tiger.

"Tiger it's time. Please make your way to the front entrance. The original is only a minute away from arriving." With that said the clone went up in a puff of smoke.

Tiger wasted no time in leaving. Whatever was happening in the chambers a beating, a murder, whatever, Tiger would have to wait to find out. He knew that something was going on that wasn't the usual because no Anbu were present in the building at the moment. He couldn't find them on any of the surveillance feeds nor could he sense any of their chakras and that spelled trouble.

The moment he made it to the entrance he found the Hokage coming through the doors and the anger that was emanating from him was on the level of killer intent. Most likely the Hokage will not go as far as murder today but if pushed a little bit it could happen. Though restraint was the name of the game here and Tiger knew it.

"Tiger come with me now!"

"Yes, sir!"

The two men headed down the hall on a run. No where did the Hokage see any of the Anbu that should have been present anywhere along the corridors length or anywhere else in the building. He tried one more time to sense their chakras but still nothing. ' _This is a set-up. Anzai intends to either kill or beat_ and _drag off the Uchiha council members'_. A scowl had now turned into a snarl as the Hokage increased his speed.

Tiger increased his speed as well and wondered if the Hokage knew something that he didn't. _It's_ _more than likely that he does_.' He mused to himself. Now he wondered what the Uchiha would do now. ' _They won't be able to ignore the bastards anymore.'_

Both Uchiha councilmembers were now making a stand in the middle of the chamber. Shukaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka rushed over to join the Uchiha. They both made good on their oath to stand with Uchiha as allies and they were doing it now. Both men stood on either side of the Uchiha taking up a stance of their own.

"You bastards should be in prison or bowing before your masters!" shouted Anzai at them as he moved towards them.

"The Hokage is an ass. He has clearly chosen your worthless clan over the village. We will not tolerate any of this any longer. You all will be made to follow this council's orders of handing over the Jinchurriki and the Hatake without fail or you will cease to exist as a clan!" Akita added in a rage.

"ENOUGH! Anzai tell your group to back down now! Bellowed the Third.

Everyone was startled by the sudden and unexpected voice of the Hokage. Anzai was angry that they had been interrupted so soon. He had planned to kill both of the Uchiha today. He was able to get help from the mole within the Anbu to have all Anbu present at the chamber hall removed for an half an hour. So that he and those with him could begin a fight with the Uchiha. Then Anonymous would have sent in Wraith and his team disguised as Anbu to the chamber halls to make it seem that they came to break up the fight and then haul off the two Uchiha. Once everything had settled down, Anzai would go back to the hidden headquarters of Anonymous and watch the Uchiha die at the hands of Wraith. It would have been so satisfying to see. Now the Hokage has once again interfered and Anzai was beyond angry now.

"NO! WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN." He roared back at the Hokage. Then in a lower tone he added. 'We were so close to fixing our problems and then you just had to show up now of all times. If this doesn't prove that you, our Hokage, isn't in league with our enemy than nothing will.' Anzai said bitterly.

The Hokage moved slowly and deliberately towards the crowd. Both Mikoto and Kenji along with Shukaku and Inoichi moved out of their leader's way. Tiger, who had the presence of mind to create a clone was coming up behind the Hokage ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"I said to back down, Anzai." The voice startled Anzai and the others with him slightly for it was lower and cold and full of rage.

Anzai didn't want to listen and he wouldn't. Without a word he launched himself forward to attack. Three others with him did the same. The three men with him all threw shuriken that they kept hidden until now. Tiger and his clone were able to counter with shuriken of their own causing the metal razor sharp stars to fall harmless to the floor. During this move Anzai activated his byakugan and began looking to strike a vital chakra point of his Hokage. Thus sealing in the minds of everyone around him that he was a traitor.

The Hokage saw the activation but wasn't fazed by it appearance. This only confirmed the truth and it would be used to bring Anzai's demise once they gleaned every bit of information about the underground organization from him. He leaped onto one of the row tables that made up so much of the space in the chamber room. He then threw a kunai at Anzai. Anzai dodged and tried to get in closer to his target. If he could only hit the old man's chakra points. The Third wasn't hanging around. He moved very adeptly around the room. Tiger's clone kept forcing Anzai to defend himself or back off. Until the original made a move at Anzai causing the man to have to focus on him instead of the Hokage. The Third on the other hand, moved swiftly behind the man and before Anzai could use his sixty-four palm strike. The Hokage struck him from behind causing him to fall unconscious to the floor.

Tiger was able to secure the three men that rushed in with Anzai. These men stopped when they saw the Byakugan. They knew then that they would all be considered traitors and hoped to save themselves from execution. They immediately raised their hands in surrender making Tiger a little disappointed. He wanted to thrash these men to let out pent up anger. Instead he quickly secured all three for removal to either Anbu headquarters or off to the T&I Unit.

The Hokage secured Anzai himself. He knew that if this was a set-up by Anzai. Then it meant that Anonymous was behind it and would be sending a fake Anbu squad to retrieve what they think will be the Uchiha. Thinking fast the Hokage gave a swift urgent command.

"Councilman Nara, and Councilman Yamanaka, Please escort the Uchiha out of here use route B to escape."

"What about you sir?"

"I will be fine and I have Tiger here with me as well. Now go!"

"Yes sir!" Both men shouted before leading the Uchiha away.

Once they were safely out of the room the Hokage began to give orders to the rest of the members of council. Tiger took this time to make more clones of himself. Four of them in all to help him keep things under control. Anzai's betrayal wasn't over yet. There had to be a group coming here his instincts screamed it.

Inoichi sent more Anbu and even regular corps to the aid of their Hokage. The Uchiha were sent home with body guards and Fugaku was notified of what had happened. He sent some of the police as well to make sure his wife and clansmen got home to the district. Both of the Uchiha were apologizing to their allies for what had happened in council before they left but neither Nara nor Yamanaka would hear of it. Saying that none of this was their faults and that they were glad that they were able to help them.

An Anbu squad led by a Pig mask was seen heading towards the council chambers, but the group veered off when they saw the real members of Anbu and regular corps swarming the place. They quickly left the area and were followed, but those who followed them had lost them ten minutes later. The Hokage wasn't surprised when he learned of the news and ordered a double guard to escort the prisoners to the T&I Unit for interrogation. He gave Ibiki the go ahead to use any means necessary to gain information.

Kakashi was leaving Anbu to go home for the day. He only got as far as out of the locker room and down the end of its hall before several men and women rushed passed just in front of him for the front door. His curiosity had been peaked and he wanted to find out what had happened just now. So making his way over to the desk he asked the harried looking clerk.

"So what is the rush about?" He asked with a tilt to his head slightly.

The clerk had been forewarned by another Anbu that had received orders from Yamanaka to not tell Kakashi anything about what was happening at the council chambers. So remembering those words the clerk made a quick change of topic.

"It isn't something that you need to concern yourself with right now, sir. Please-Suddenly he was cut off by Kakashi.

"Wait a minute I didn't ask for your permission. I asked you what was going on." Kakashi grated out.

The clerk placed both of his hands up to placate the angry shinobi.

Please just head home for now. I understand that your brother had a rough day today. I think he needs you more than those Anbu running right now."

"You- yeah, your right. Sorry."

Kakashi had forgotten about his brother when he saw the Anbu running. The clerk's sudden reminder brought it back in a hurry. ' _Itachi is more important right now than what is going on with Anbu_.' He reasoned. Giving a slight nod, Kakashi left the clerk alone and ambled quickly out of the building. It was time to get home and rest up for tomorrow. He and Itachi both would have another go at the enemy and hopefully this time his brother would actually be able to take part in the mission or else Kakashi promised himself, that he would just take his brother onto his own teams and the hell with it all.

Mikoto was surprised to come home at four O'clock and find one of her older sons' home already. Itachi was there to greet her first at the door. Opening it and pulling it back to allow her entry. He smiled at her and she came in and hugged him. Right away she knew that something was wrong, but she was still very troubled by what had happened at council, that she didn't ask questions. The little ones came running down the hall and went straight to her for hugs. Sayuri came behind them with a smile. All of them had been in the back yard when the little ones detected their mother's chakra. There were more hugs and Sayuri made to leave now that Mikoto was back home.

At four- fifteen Kakashi came home and then forty-five minutes later so did Fugaku. Supper wasn't as joyous as normally but it wasn't a complete downer either. The little ones oblivious to what had happened to their family members kept up their usual banter and joyous laughter. Naruto telling jokes that were actually funny and Sasuke trying and failing miserably which in itself became funny. Though for the life of him, Sasuke couldn't figure out why.

When late evening came the little ones were well on their way to dream land. Tucked safely into their beds and sound asleep. Sayuri kept the boys busy in the backyard that afternoon with their taijutsu training and just playtime. It wore the boys out and the rest of the family was glad for it. They talked of what had happened at council, but Itachi would say nothing of his ordeal in front of his parents. Since this didn't involve the task force mission, Itachi could have spoken of the exercise that he was forced to do in order to gain respect but he didn't. Kakashi had all evening been casting his brother looks from time to time in as subtle as he could be. Itachi knew that his brother wanted to talk about it and decided that they would not. Thus he went to bed early. Kakashi on the other hand had made his own decision and at eleven thirty that night he made his way to Itachi's room.

"We are going to talk about it." He said as he sat down on the edge of his brother's bed.

Itachi rolled over for he hadn't slept at all in the time he had been in his room and sighed deeply.

"Is there any way that I can convince you to just drop it, so that we can both get some sleep."

"Itachi, if you weren't troubled you would have been asleep already. Now what is wrong?" Kakashi said as he nudged his brother in the leg.

Itachi really wasn't in the mood for this and he just wanted Kakashi to just let it be, but he knew that his brother wouldn't leave his room until they had this discussion. So relenting to the inevitable he sat up and pushing himself up so that his back hit the head board.

"So…what do you want to know?" Itachi asked tiredly.

"I want to know how you're feeling right now and I don't mean when I came into your room to bug you either, but what has been eating at you all night."

Itachi reached up and rubbed his hands over his eyes for a frustrated second or two before he finally looked at Kakashi.

"Well?" A patient Kakashi prodded.

"I am angry with myself." Itachi said with disappointment. "I thought that I had already earned everyone's respect when I made into the corps and then advanced up into Anbu, but both times I found myself being challenged and I accepted then. I just don't understand why it had to happen now. Why now Kakashi?"

Kakashi saw the disappointment that swiftly turned to discouragement and found it upset him. He knew all too well what it was like to be the one that nobody would give a break too.

"People can be hard especially when they see someone younger than them get ahead of them. It's like some unspoken law that younger people can't advance above the ones with seniority. Some how they feel that alone gives full entitlement to everything meant in advancement."

"Well that sucks rocks."

Kakashi smirked at that and reached up and tousled his brother's hair.

"Hey bro don't sweat it. You have shown them once again that you are worthy to be their captain and if they don't accept it. I'll beat some assess."

Now it was Itachi's turn to smirk and even snort.

"You would wouldn't you?"

"You know I would in a heartbeat."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes both of them were just staring out. One out the window the other at the wall in front of him and each lost in his own thoughts.

"I wanted to be able to help with the mission." Itachi said after some time had passed. "I thought that the people that were on my teams wanted that too. I didn't know that they only wanted that when I wasn't the one leading them."

Kakashi was now turning on the edge of the bed so that he was facing his brother more and so that he could take in his facial expressions along with the words. Itachi was now folding his hands in his lap as he continued to stare out the window as he spoke.

"When you made that bust today I was so happy for you and at the same time I was so sad. There you were busy doing what we both want to do and there I was fighting with my teams to gain their respect and in the end one of them said that he wouldn't stay and follow a kid. A kid that didn't know crap about the world. I don't know maybe he is right. There are a lot of things that I don't know Kakashi, but I would have led my teams through this mission with every bit of skill and knowledge that I have in my possession. I would not have disgraced them or my family."

"I know you wouldn't, Itachi. I know, but tomorrow is a new day and I promise you that you will be part of the hunt. This thing with Anonymous is far from over. You still have time kiddo."

"Yeah, you're right, Kakashi. There is still some time. I just hope that it doesn't take us forever to find these creeps. I don't know how much more our clan can take."

"It will be alright you'll see. I believe our father. We will prevail in the end no matter how long it takes."

At this Kakashi reached out and hugged his brother.

"Well I have held us up long enough. Time for us both to hit the beds and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll be ready to go after them tomorrow."

Kakashi got up and made his way to his brother's door. Upon opening it he looked back and smiled before leaving and closing it softly behind him.

' _The real problem for Itachi will be whether or not he can trust his teams now.'_ Kakashi mused as he headed for his door. ' _Once trust has been broken. It's so hard to regain it._ '

Red Mask was pacing furiously in the main headquarters after just receiving some very damning news. Anzai had gone against the plan Red and the other Six Masks had created and got himself captured. Red didn't know if it was the Anbu or the regular corps, or even the military police that had his kinsmen. He only knew that it had happened. Red had commanded Wraith to find out just where Anzai was being held and what would become of him. This news was damning because unlike Anonymous Operatives, Anzai had no mental blocks set to keep him from spilling secrets to their enemy. There was no telling how much information was being given to their enemies right now. Worse still was the news of some operatives that came up missing. All nine members of three teams of shinobi have gone MIA. They were supposed to have gone on a recruiting drive in a secret rendezvous point to meet with several disgruntled ninja, but they never showed up. It was now June ninth. Three days ago three of their recruiting teams left and now today just after eating breakfast and arriving here himself, Red Mask learns of this unsettling development.

"Why haven't we been notified before now? I'll have the men's heads that are responsible for this outrage!" Red picked up a wine glass and threw it against the opposite wall.

None of the other members of Six Masks cringed or flinched when he did this. They were far too busy trying to control their own tempers at the moment.

"I saw them leave myself. I can't imagine anything going wrong." Answered White Mask. "They were in high spirits and eager to get going. So I can't believe that they all deserted us. It had to been foul play."

"THEN WHO?!" Red angrily shouted as he slightly turned sideways and spread out both arms at his sides for emphasis. His frustration mounting as he continued to pace. "Who wants to get in our way?" Believe me whoever is responsible will pay."

"You do realize that there are factions out there that do not like us; for example the Black Claw Gang and the Zaizen clan. They each have been looking to lynch us for some time." Answered Black evenly. "We aren't swaying everyone over to our side out there anymore than we are here within the Leaf."

"Watch yourself, Black. I'm in no mood to be trifled with today. Not today." Red bit out. He stopped pacing as someone had nerve to stroll into the meeting uninvited.

"What do you want? Can't you see that we are in the middle of an important meeting? This had better be good Wraith or you will suffer for you disobedience."

Wraith looked uncomfortable standing in the opened door way. He immediately bowed to the floor and spoke penitently.

"Please forgive this intrusion my lords, but it has been brought to my attention that lord Anzai has been indeed captured by the Anbu and has been kept at the T&I building."

Wraith kept his face looking directly at the floor he was bowed down on. Looking up now in his lord's masked face would only be seen as defiance and a swift excuse to unleash pent up rage on him. So he didn't see the bottle of wine coming his way and landing beside him. The bottle shattered in pieces splashing Wraith with its red liquid.

"Red please calm down now." Black said as he stood and faced Red. "Anzai acted on behalf of Anonymous and was captured. It could just have been easily the Uchiha being caught and brought here as planned. Sometimes plans even the best of them fail. We all knew there was a high risk of the Hokage's interference."

Red wanted to hit Black, but he refrained from doing so. The man was right after all. He needed to keep it together and focus on what they needed to do now.

"Wraith has sentencing been handed down yet?"

"Yes, my liege. They are executing my lord Anzai tonight."

"What?! Tonight?" Shouted Green incredulously as she shot up from her seat. "They can't execute Anzai. He is a member of the royal main house of the Hyuuga!"

"No… They can because he is deemed a traitor and it wasn't hard to come to that conclusion since he stretched forth his hand against the Hokage himself."

"What is it with everyone losing control and not following orders? He was specifically told to not attack the old man should he try and intervene."

"Shall I rescue him my lords?"

"No. Let him go. It will be too much of a problem and we have other more important issues to take care of."

"But Red we should-"

"I SAID NO! NO BODY IS GOING TO RESCUE THE FOOL!" Red once again grabbed another wine glass and threw it violently against the wall that the first glass shattered into. This seemed to calm Red some as he looked back and continued to speak.

"No. He has made his bed and now he must lie in it. We all know the consequences of not following any directive that the Six Masks hands down. Those who foolishly go against our wishes do so to their own demise whether by the hand of our enemies or by our on hand."

The group all gave a solemn nod of the head.

"True indeed." Spoke Brown for the first time since arriving for this meeting. He got up and headed over to the table that held what was left of the wine and glasses that Red hadn't destroyed and reached for a bottle with one hand and a glass in the other.

"I hope the man dies well tonight." He said as he poured himself a drink.

Red said nothing to the comment but turned to address his subordinate who was still in a kneeled position on the floor.

"Wraith that is all for now. You may leave us."

"Yes, my liege."

They all watched as the assassin got up and bowed before leaving them alone.

"We need to figure out where our other subordinates have gone and what has happened to them and the sooner the better. I don't like this at all."

"I agree and something tells me that the answers we seek aren't far from us." Red replied as he also removed his mask to pour himself a drink. "Trust me whoever is responsible for this will pay."

June sixth 8:15 pm.

Anzai was worn out and after what he had just done. He was ready to die. He lay in a heap on the hard cold floor of his cell. He knew for a while now that the sentence had been passed and that he was found a traitor. ' _No surprise there_.' He thought miserably. ' _The worst part of it all is that I ended up giving_ _away what I knew. I guess the only good thing about that is that I didn't know much. Hirashi kept me in the dark about most of what goes on in Anonymous'._ He couldn't help but smile as another thought passed acrosshis mind. _'Well at least they didn't learn the location of the main headquarters. Hirashi always made me where a blindfold before he would take me there.'_ The smile left and the deep frown returned. _Why the hell did I attack the Hokage? I knew that the plan was to leave him out of it. The whole thing was supposed to look like an argument with the Uchiha that turned into a fight. This is an occurrence that fortunately happens often enough within council to be believable. Wraith's team would have showed up and taken us all in for questioning, but instead the Uchiha would have been taken to one of the facilities that we use just outside the village and I could have had a front row seat to their demise. Now as it is I'm the one that will die.'_

Anzai rolled over on the hard floor so that he was now facing the cell door as his thoughts still continued to ramble on _. 'I wish that I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me. Those damn smug Uchiha scum._ Someday they will get what they deserve. I can die knowing that Hirashi and the others will see to that.' He heard footsteps coming down the corridor and knew that it was time. The keys were rattling against whoever it was that came for him. It sent a chill down Anzai's spine. _'This is it. This is really it I can't_ _believe that my life would end this way. I always saw myself dying at a good old age and having my family around me when it happened._ ' The footsteps drew nearer now and Anzai found himself shivering slightly but it wasn't from the cold.

' _I had so much to live for and now it's over. Damn you Saratobi! If you would have only seen things our way none of this would have happened._ ' His thoughts stopped. The sound of footsteps had stopped. Looking up Anzai saw the prison guard standing there looking down at him with the key in his hand. There was only a brief moment where both guard and prisoner just stared at each other and then the man placed the key into the lock.

The walk up to the execution room was the longest walk of Anzai's life. He felt like time had stopped to be able to witness what was about to happen. Reaching the room made him stumble in his walk and the guard had to steady him. The chakra restraints felt too tight and it seemed to be too hot in the room as they entered into it. There was a narrow block of wood on the floor that had part of the middle section removed into a U-shape. The perfect fit for someone's neck to fit in. A large man with a hooded mask over his face stood nearby with a large ax in his hand; but beyond him were the enemy.

The Hokage was presiding over the execution along with his body guard with the monkey mask. There were also Ibiki and Shukaku and Inoichi that were also present. This execution was not going to be made a public viewing. Anzai wasn't worth it. He was surprised that this disappointed him. Maybe he was becoming to warped from all of the time spent with people like Hirashi. Anzai found himself in a kneeling positon in front of the block. He didn't know how he could have walked over here so fast. He couldn't say that he even remembered walking in at all. His head was pushed down into the block. He felt someone placing their foot on top of his head keeping him from pulling it out of the block. There was one last thought that came to him. ' _I wish I could have killed at least one of those damn Uchiha.'_ Then everything went permanently black.

June 20th of the Calendar Year.

It had been nearly two weeks after the death of Anzai. In this amount of time many things had been learned. For one thing, the three men that Kakashi had brought in didn't tell them anything. However, one of the prisoners gave the team their first real breakthrough. Inoichi was able to get a mental image of Wraith without his mask. This was crucial because it now proved that the Hyuuga were involved. Wraith's mental instability made it unreasonable that he could be the one running the underground organization. No, someone else was but there had to be another Hyuuga there in order to keep Wraith under control. Anzai had been proven to be a supporter of Anonymous and aided them by leaking information to the organization. He also paid them large sums of money to keep them financially afloat. The Hokage guard had followed Anzai around and found him securing money from his bank and then heading to meet with usually one person sometimes two to give them the cash. The people disappeared quickly and the Anbu could never find where these people went.

Anzai was of course also a pain in council meetings. He couldn't hide his distaste for the Uchiha council members. He actively sought to have the clan placed under multiple restrictions and loss of rights and had gained a following in the council as some of them believed that he was right about the clan and the Jinchurriki. This nearly constant bickering to put an end to the Uchiha was one of the things that made Hokage and other members of council question the man's true motives.

Another thing that had been learned came from Shisui himself. The Hokage would find out from his successor that just because Anzai was now gone didn't mean that he could breathe easier. There was another player involved in this game. Michio Akita, a long time council member. The two sat in the all too familiar Hokage's office as Shisui began telling the troubling news.

"This guy, Michio Akita, has been a supporter of Anzai in council. He hasn't gone so far as to join in any of the ridiculous fighting that has happened within council. Think of him as a closet supporter who now wants to come out."

"Michio Akita huh? This isn't good for our Kakashi."

"What do you mean?

Akita is a long time hater of Sakumo Hatake. He blames Sakumo for the death of his son during that awful mission years ago that took the lives of many at an outpost. Sakumo's mission was deemed a failure and depending on who you talk to. He was either considered a hero or a traitor. Michio Akita was one of the strongest voices against Sakumo when he returned home from the mission."

"I've heard of that mission. Sakumo ended up committing suicide over it."

"I like to think that he had help in making that decision." Seeing that his successor was giving him a curious look with his head tilted slightly to the side. Saratobi continued.

"As I have said before some people thought that he was a hero and others a traitor. It all comes down to this in the end. Sakumo chose to save the lives of his comrades who had been captured rather than go on and complete the mission. A few people believed that he was a hero because he went back for his team. That their lives were more important than some mission or any mission. Still others thought that he had acted selfishly and only thought of keeping face in the sight of a great difficulty. In other words, they believed that he had turned coward and used the capture of his team as an excuse to save face for not continuing on with the mission."

Both men leaned back in their seats as the conversation was beginning to take a heavy turn for the worst.

"The strongest group against Sakumo in the end turned out to be his own team. These men came forward because they felt cheated for one and another because they were embarrassed. You see. Every shinobi takes the oath to defend the village at all costs even, at the cost of his or her lives with a deep seriousness. That mission that night was important because it would have ended the war. It would have forced the Land of Fire's enemies to give in and talk peace treaty. Instead this failure to complete the mission caused many to die at an outpost that was key to bringing the end of the war.

The men under Sakumo were most angry because they felt that Sakumo could have used the time that they had gained for him by continuing on. They had given the oath to fight and even die to defend the Land of Fire. Sakumo, in their eyes spit on their oaths that they gave and deemed them unable to decide for themselves what the right thing to do under the circumstances. They felt robbed and this in the end was made even more so, when the council of this village deemed Sakumo unworthy of being chosen. They would never come right out and call the man a traitor and execute him. They did something far crueler. They simply let the people of the Leaf and of the entire Land of Fire to ostracize the man to the point of death."

"Wow, I didn't know all that. I guess this is something that I will remember every time I look at Kakashi now." Shisui stated sadly. He rubbed his hands over his face and then bringing them back down onto the armrests of his chair. He continued with his thoughts out loud.

"I could see how Sakumo would have felt though. Even if the men of his team couldn't. It would be a difficult decision to leave your comrades behind knowing that they would most likely be tortured and then killed. All so that you could complete the mission. Words written in black and white on a piece of paper just can't account for the lives that are about to be lost on the battlefield. My sympathies goes out to Sakumo in this since. In my eyes he was a hero."

"Yes, I do agree with you Shisui, but I can also relate to the men that went on that mission with Sakumo as well. How would you feel if you thought that at the very least you would die with honor, because you were able to buy time for your comrade, Who escaped capture and had gone on to complete a mission that would save countless thousands of lives? Is it right to sacrifice the lives of so many for the lives of a few? In the end, many people did die and the war ended up dragging on for several more years and ironically, Sakumo's own son would end up serving in that war beginning at the age of five."

Both men sat quietly for several minutes afterwards. Neither one knowing how to answer the questions that the Hokage had placed out in the open. What was the right thing to do? Does war even allow such a thing to begin with? Finally, the Hokage raised his head from off of the support that his folded hands were giving him and spoke this final thought.

"I, as Hokage, feel the most regret. Because no matter how hard I tried. I failed both of them."

June 27th of the Calendar Year.

Sachi Kohaku and his team were now ready to begin bringing justice to their clan and its fallen leader. He had managed to gain Intel on Green. She would be the first to go down and it would happen tonight. The date was June twenty-sixth of the calendar year. He and his team had trained diligently for this night. They knew that Green wasn't a ninja, but the people guarding her would be and they would be top ranked at that. So they took their time to prepare properly for this fight. They would not be caught off guard like their leader had been. Sachi had been fortunate to learn of the woman's identity. He could honestly say that it had been nothing short of dumb luck.

A young genin of the Kohaku clan had been doing a D-rank mission of cleaning weeds out of an old woman's garden. When she saw a strange sight. A woman came walking out of a hole in the wall. This wall was part of the main wall that protected the village. The old woman's property was pressed up against this wall. The young girl's curiosity was peaked because there hadn't been a hole there when she had last looked. Curious as to why this woman came out of such a strange place. The young girl followed her all the way to her home. She soon learned that this was council woman Usagi Shigeta, due to the woman being greeted by a man who came to visit her and called her by name. The young genin wasted no time in getting out of there and telling one of the Elders of her clan what she had found out. Sachi was told of it and had the young girl show him where Shigeta lived. The rest was easy after that and now Sachi and his team were waiting outside the woman's house.

It was five that evening and it was starting to rain. Green mask made her way down the street feeling very pleased this evening. She had won a bet against black over whether or not Wraith would be sent out personally to take on the next assassination, or if someone else trained by him would take it. She had bet that he would be sent personally to take out their next target. Now she was walking so confidently down the street without a care in the world. Black had to pay her a decent amount of money and take her to dinner.

She was so pleased and confident over her victory, that she had forgone taking her usual body guards with her and now she was alone. She wasn't worried though, because no one knew who she was when she wore the Green mask and she was careful to remove it, before she came through the secret passage in the main walls of the gates of the village. Once outside the hidden headquarters and back in the village; no one knew that she was a member of Anonymous. The passage was carefully hidden so that no one would see her coming and going. Someone would have to be in exactly the right spot to detect her and the passage was designed not to open if it detected any chakra on the other side. Since the only thing near this patch of trees that covered the entrance somewhat was some old woman's house. No one was worried for the old woman was blind.

The street on which she lived came up and Usagi made her way down it barely even acknowledging the people who tried to greet her this evening. As she neared her premises she felt hard eyes on her, but looking around she saw no one around. Shrugging her shoulders, the woman made her way inside her home. She made her way to the kitchen for to make herself a cup of coffee. The drink wasn't her favorite, but she felt a tiny bit tipsy from drinking so much at her meal with Black. Indeed, if it weren't for needing to be up first thing in the morning to help Red with the last task needed in order to send their assassin on his way to kill their target. Usagi would have thought to bring someone home for the evening for more than a night cap. She grinned widely at the thought.

Outside the woman's house Sachi and his team were silently and swiftly making their way towards her dwelling. Two of them would go through the front door while the third would come in from the back way. There were only two doors to this house and Sachi wanted both entrances covered in case the woman tried to escape them out the back. Silently they moved and with a tool to pick the lock on the doors all of the men made their way inside. They moved as silently inside as they did out of it. All of them were feeling especially confident now that they knew that Green had been foolish in not bringing her guard with her. Now she would be killed quickly and easily thanks to her stupidity.

( _ **Trigger warning)**_

Green wondered out of her kitchen and ambled over to her bedroom. She didn't see anything and nothing seemed out of place, but something didn't feel quite right. ' _Maybe I need to skip the coffee and_ _just take a hot shower and get straight to bed._ ' She mused as she turned back around and went into her room. Still the idea of having a cup could also calm her nerves and so she continued to walk while looking uncomfortably around her. The coffee would take a couple of minutes to brew and she could take a quick shower before returning to the kitchen to get a cup.

She went into the master bath and turned on the water and adjusted the temperature then went back out into her room to grab her robe. Normally she wouldn't even bother, but she was still feeling as though someone or something was in the house with her. As she closed the closet door with robe in hand. A tall man was standing there and his sudden grinning appearance made Usagi momentarily unable to register who she was seeing. Her fear was spiked and she let out a loud cry of fright.

Sachi's grin widen at the woman's reaction.

"Hello, Ms. Usagi Shigeta, or should I say Green?"

"What do you want here?

"I think that it should be obvious. You don't think that I would ever just walk along with you and do your bidding without any complaint or thought of retaliation do you?"

Usagi's mind was starting to go blank. She knew that this man was going to kill her and she had foolishly left without having any guard to protect her. Black even telling her before he left to go to his own home that she was being careless and that one day it would catch up to her. She screamed as she was swept off her feet and thrown onto her bed. The men would have fun first and then finish what they came here to do.

( _ **End)**_

Wraith had been restless. He always was when he learned that one of the Six Masks went anywhere without protection. He knew that most of them could take care of themselves, but even they could be overwhelmed in a fight, if there were to many opponents against them. The ones he worried the most about were the ones that could not take care of themselves at all and now he has learned that Green did just that by not accepting a body guard. He paced his room. So much was happening lately and he really wanted to just go on a rampage and kill indiscriminately everyone that were bothering his lords.

Yet another part of him wanted to go after this Kakashi Hatake. Something about the way the young man had looked at him, that morning of the first inspection of the Uchiha District. The morning that he found himself staring into Kakashi's eye and seeing the defiance and strength that resided there. Wraith couldn't ignore it. He hadn't been able to since. This defiant look promises to be threatening to his lords one day. The same people that had raised him and made him who is now. The people that Wraith sees as his family. The family Wraith so much wants to protect.

Now however Green left with Black and denied her bodyguards to go with her. ' _She is walking into_ _danger._ ' He thought as he paced. Wraith only paced the length of his room two more times before he came to a decision. He quickly switched into his Anbu uniform and headed out. He would protect his lady and if he were too late. He would avenge her death.

Wraith arrived at Green's house and knew even before he walked in that he was too late. The house had a sense of foreboding to it that only came when something not quite right has happened. The kind of thing that makes your heart pump just a little bit faster and the hairs on the back of your neck to stand on end. Wraith became even more wary as he silently slipped through the unlocked door. It was the second red flag. There was no sound made by someone living here. He stood and scented the air and smelt the unmistakable smell of blood in the air. He followed it somberly. The scent led him to his mistresses bed room and there laying in a way that so many of Wraith's own victims had lain was Green. She was naked and bloody from head to toe. Wraith was beginning to slip from reality again. He wanted to kill. He wanted to maim and he wanted to hear the screams of the dying as he did so, but there was a note lying next to the body. The only clean thing on the bed.

Wraith reached down and picked it up.

 _Hey creep, we got to your precious Green and you know what? You're next. Did you really think that you could kill our leader and live to tell it? Did you really think that we of the Kohaku would allow this outrage to stand? You are a sick bastard that has no right to walk among the living and we have done to your precious Green what you have done to countless people over the years. You will not live to see the next morning. If you want to try and get revenge for the bitch. Then by all means come to the large park. I think you know where to meet us there. Oh and one more thing. I'm going to kill the rest of the Six masks with or without the rest of the clans involved with your sick masters._

 _Who am I? I'm Sachi Kohaku that's who. Come and get me asshole. I'm more than ready to take you on. You sick son of a bitch._

Wraith actually smiled after reading the letter. Here was someone that wasn't afraid to take him on in a fight. The smile grew more twisted as he knew that this would be a match to the death. Wraith knew that Sachi wasn't being reckless. He just didn't give a damn anymore. He would fight Wraith with everything he had and win or lose he would cause Wraith joy. Wraith loved when people defied him. He loved bringing their grand delusions to the ground in a splash of blood and the cry of the dying. He would relish this fight in particular, because both men were fighting for the revenge of someone important to them. ' _This will_ _make the kill that more delicious for me. I shall enjoy this and savor it well._ ' He mused as he headed out the door. Wraith could do nothing for his lord, but he would go and make sure she had been avenged and if he found pleasure in the fight and death of the enemy along the way. So much the better this fight would be.

The Large Park at 10:15 pm.

Sachi and his team waited up in the very tree where there leader had met, fought and died at the hand of their sworn enemy. Wraith. The very name pissed Sachi off and his anger grew the more he thought of all the things that had happened to bring him and his team to this point. He wished he could have done things differently. He would have started with telling his leader that no matter how much they all hated the Uchiha, teaming up with this underground organization wasn't the way to go. If only he would have been paying more attention to his clan and his leader instead of chasing women and being untrue to the woman that he said at the altar that he loved. The woman that has stuck by him all these years and has given him three sons of his own. How he wished that he had spent more time with them all. He has screwed up in so many ways and now his own children may grow up never seeing their father again. All of this raged and thrashed about in his mind as he waited for their enemies top assassin to arrive.

One of his team made a low soft sound and this made Sachi come back to the real world in a hurry. The teammate that gave the alarm was pointing ahead at a figure coming into the area. The man was tall and walked with an air of complete confidence and no fear. This made Sachi even angrier as he watched the man come into the large clearing. There were a few park street lamps here and there but these were stretched a good bit apart from each other. So seeing the man clearly wasn't possible. Still the Pig mask was recognizable even in this dim lighting.

Wraith stood tall and proud in the clearing. He knew better than to go right up to the tree line where he had once sat in waiting for the fallen Kohaku leader and his son to pass by. Instead he stood out a some sixty feet away with his arms at his sides and his stance indicating that he was relaxed and not tense like his counterparts in the trees watching him. Wraith knew the only clear chance he had of winning this battle was to create two clones of himself and then have them each take on one of Sachi's team while he would take on Sachi himself. To do this he made sure to bring some extra things to help him create a distraction that would separate the team and give him the full advantage of their surroundings and control of the situation. He would begin with it all with talk.

"I see that you have managed not to run away scared before we even begin. I commend you for this most people don't have the courage to back up their talk by actually showing up to a fight."

Sachi growled and then spoke up in pure disgust.

"I promised you that I would kill you tonight and I haven't changed my mind."

Sachi gave a silent signal to his team by reaching up nonchalantly and scratching at the bridge of his nose. This meant for the men to scatter and regroup around their target. Their target however didn't miss what it meant and threw three smoke bombs in front of himself and disappeared as swiftly as the team arrived. When the smoke had cleared the team was now standing where Wraith had been and Wraith was now up in the very tree they were in.

"You are going to have to better than that, Sachi Kohaku. I knew what that meant even before you idiots even moved."

"Don't think you have the upper hand sicko." Retorted Sachi. "This has only just begun and trust me before this night is over it will be your blood that will be spilled over this park."

"I hope you can carry out your threat well, Sachi. I love to play with my opponents as much as I do with my victims. I won't be disappointed though if you do manage to kill me. It is part of the game after all."

All of the men stared each other down and then without a word Sachi's team went after Wraith.

Wraith made deep into the wooded area of the Large park. He knew every square inch of this place well and he would use most of it for the fun he planned on having with the Kohaku team. He was beginning to forget why he even came here. The reason slowly drifting to the back of his mind as the bloodlust came rushing forward. He couldn't wait to kill in his excitement to hunt and kill his new playmates. He made the hand signs to summon his two clones. Now that the team was chasing him through the woods. Wraith could now split the team and allow his clones the task of killing the uninteresting ones, while he made a bee line for their leader.

Two hours had passed and Sachi was starting to give in to his frustration of not being able to corner his target and take his revenge. He already knew that one of his team had been killed, because he could no longer sense his chakra. He wasn't sure what was happening with the other. The chakra was still out there but it seemed far and getting farther away. This either meant that he was being pulled further away by the clone or he was dying in the midst of the battle slowly. Sachi leaned up against the tree he was on and spit harshly at the ground below. He was tired of playing this cat and mouse game with the bastard. He wanted it to end.

"Giving up already, Sachi? How are you ever going to get your much-touted revenge if you quit now. Hm?"

Sachi looked over across from him coolly to see his nemesis nearly mirroring him except he had his arms folded across his chest looking for all the world like he was bored.

"Let's end this now, bastard. I'm tired of your damn games."

"Aw and here I thought you were having such a good time chasing me around."

This was the final straw for Sachi. He launched himself out of the tree throwing three kunai in the process towards Wraith. For his part, Wraith back flipped out of the tree landing on his feet gracefully like a cat. When Sachi landed in his tree above him, Wraith threw three kunai of his own and did another back flip and then three more as Sachi was following him from above and firing off a stream of shuriken at him. Wraith laughed at the man and mocked him repeatedly as the chase continued. Wraith was running towards the place where he would end this game.

There was a small clearing just ahead of him, Wraith would lead Sachi there and there Sachi would die. Some poor jogger out on their morning run through the park will find the butchered remains of Wraith's latest victim. This thought brought a malicious and twisted smile to Wraith's face as he reached the clearing and waited.

Sachi followed Wraith into the clearing. By now all traces of common sense had left the man. He knew that this had to be a trap. The man's mind was screaming this at him. Yet he didn't care. He only needed one lucky shot to a vital organ and Wraith would lie dying with him. Sachi had given up on surviving this battle. He had sensed the loss of his other teammate's chakra meaning that they both were now gone and only Sachi was left. He had made so many mistakes in his life, but one way or another he would make things right. ' _I will kill this man for my clan and for this village.'_ He thought as he charged in after Wraith.

June 28th of the Calendar Year.

Fugaku sighed as he stood over the butchered remains of Sachi Kohaku. He had gotten the call at eight- twenty this morning. A couple of joggers found the ninja and ran back to report it. When Fugaku made his way into the police station. He was approached by Hisoto, who told him of the murder. Now as he stood there staring at the corpse, Fugaku didn't know why he had decided to come out and see this one personally. The only thing that his mind supplied was that this has to be the 'Pig Man'.

'This has to be him' He mused. 'This has to be how he operates. I have heard that Anonymous has a top assassin among them. Our Pig Man and this assassin of Anonymous must be one and the same. It would make sense if this turns out to be true. The Yumiko Agata case and the death of Kenzou and even the death's of the Kohaku clan's Head and his son's murderers would all perfectly fit under this same person.' Fugaku had to stop his train of thought as a lieutenant ambled up to him. He looked up from the body to view his subordinate.

"Sir, my team is done taking statements from the joggers and a team of medical personnel is here to remove the body and take it to the coroner's office. Is there anything else that you would have us do here?"

"Did the forensic team finish gathering any evidence in the area?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about the other two bodies out here and the evidence?

"They have already been recovered and the forensic teams have collected what they could sir. It looked like those two poor slobs fought the clones of our killer, while Sachi here meant and dealt with the real deal."

"Yes, so it would seem… I want you to tell your team to head on back and write their reports. I want them on my desk within the hour."

"Will do sir and shall I notify the families of the victims?"

"No, I'll handle that part. I want you to personally go and tell the Hokage of what you have learned here today."

"Consider it done sir." The lieutenant bowed and then went to carry out his orders.

Fugaku looked back down at the corpse and sighed. ' _There is no doubt about it. This murder is like every other murder that fits this killer. The lack of clothes. The bruises and lacerations. Torture of the body before death. It is all the same and I can't help but think of the man. The man in the pig mask that came to my house on that first inspection. Those opaque crazed eyes that he had. The look of a man not fully in his right mind.'_ Another thoughtcame forth that showed an artist's sketch of the image that Inoichi had described to her _. The image of the man that Inoichi had seen has the same crazed eyes that I saw behind the pig mask. Kakashi…Itachi…please be careful out there my sons. You are not dealing with the usual lowlife that we all see once in a while. This man is purely evil._ ' A shudder made its way down his spine and Fugaku turned and walked away from the body. He had seen enough. It was time to do one of the hardest parts of his job…notifying the next of kin.

Shisui and the Hokage were sitting at a meeting with the financial advisor as well as with Shukaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. The financial advisor along with Nara and Yamanaka were being informed that Shisui had been chosen as the next Hokage. The news had just been given when a knock at the door followed.

"Come in." Answered the Hokage.

The door opened to reveal a member of the military police. Everyone in the room tensed slightly knowing this wasn't going to be good news.

"Sirs, I have a message from Captain Uchiha." The officer replied as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Yes go on."

"Sir, there has been another murder. This time it was Sachi Kohaku and his team. Apparently sir, they thought to take on the killer of their Clan Head."

"So…they knew who the killer was then?" Questioned Inoichi.

"Yes and all the more reason to kill Sachi and his team. The killer couldn't have them eventually squealing." Interjected the Hokage.

"Then that would mean that the Kohaku clan knows more of what has happened. They could possibly be involved with the killer somehow." Supplied Shukaku.

"You mean that our killer is from Anonymous and that the Kohaku clan are somehow involved with them. Is that correct?" reiterated the Hokage.

Shisui looked over at Shukaku expectantly and the older man gave a nod for him to answer their Hokage. Without further assurance, Shisui added to the conversation.

"Yes sir. I believe that our killer is from Anonymous. Think about it. All the people that have died have all been tied to the same killer. The man kills his victims and then butchers them. Many of them he even rapes before killing. The biggest clue of all is that, all of them have had a link to Anonymous in some fashion. Even the case involving Kenzou and his friend. Kenzou was killed by an operative of Anonymous and that operative was found later on naked and butchered. There was a match found in the ID database that proved that this man was once a member of Root. So at some point he became an operative of Anonymous."

"How did you come to this conclusion so quickly? What method did you use?" Questioned the financial advisor.

Shisui looked over at the advisor as he leaned back in his chair. "I went through the list of operatives of the Anbu with our Commander Murai. This operative doesn't appear on our roster, but he does appear on the list of operatives for Root. The man was impersonating the Anbu and I suspect that this is true for all of Anonymous operatives. They masquerade around as one of us when they need to and then run around in those weird looking masks that Kakashi helped bring in."

"Yeah, that would make sense as well." Interjected the Third. "I remember reading in the inspection reports that Fugaku had seen the eyes of his attacker. The man that Inoichi saw by reading a member of Anonymous's mind showed those same eyes along with the rest of the man's face. It is clear that he is a member of the Hyuuga clan."

"Yeah and an unstable one at that." Muttered Shisui as he ducked his head and ran a hand over the top.

The room went quiet as it was slowly beginning to dawn on everyone there that they were getting closer to breaking Anonymous and bringing the madness of their assassin to an end. Everyone that is, except the Hokage. The Third looked out the window and sighed as he said.

"I think it's time to have a talk with the Kohaku clan. I have a sinking feeling that they are in deep. Mao Kohaku got them and I suspect a number of other clans involved with Anonymous. It seems to me however, that Mao tried something that Anonymous didn't like and paid the price. I believe that this in turn was followed up by Sachi and his team trying to seek revenge."

"A double-cross?" Whispered Shisui not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"Perhaps." Answered the Third pensively.

He turned away from the window and looked around the room as he finished his thoughts.

"I believe that the time is coming when we ourselves are going to be getting deeply involved in this fight. I had hoped to stop Anonymous before they got too far with this, but I now realize that other clans are choosing sides probably even as we speak. I will not rule out the possibility of us trying to prevent a civil war here. Everything is lining up for this scenario to take place. It will make what happened at the Kitsune Festival look like a schoolyard brawl in comparison and if this happens. I will do what I have to as Hokage."

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I ran into a lot of issues while writing right up to the last minute! Anyway, the next chapter I hope to see all of you. It's called Rage and Sorrow.


	34. Rage and Sorrow

A/N: Hello, everyone. Be prepared this is a long chapter. I hope you can enjoy this one. I had to pull a near all nighter to get this one done and posted today. So please forgive any grammatical errors you will find.

* * *

Rage and Sorrow

The six masks were furious and shocked to learn from Wraith of the death of Green. They were gathered within the village at a hidden facility known to the public as an old abandoned winery. Deep within it however on the second floor were gathered the leaders of the underground organization. Wraith was once again bowed to the floor covered in blood.

"This is an outrage!" Shouted White mask as he gestured wildly with his hands. "Did the Elders of the Kohaku give any explanation as to why this has happened?"

Wraith answered without looking up from the floor.

"I do not know my lord. I was busy securing revenge for the death of my lady to have known what else has happened."

"Yes, yes of course." White sighed realizing the foolishness of the question he had just asked. He waved his hand dismissively at Wraith.

Red was pacing as was typical for him however the pacing wasn't the normal rushed movement that it normally was. This was slower and somehow more threatening. The leader's head was bowed slightly with one hand cupped under his chin to support his head. The other hand was supporting the elbow of the other. Both arms were held close to the body as he continued to think of what needs to be done now.

The remaining members of the Masks were talking back and forth among themselves rather loudly and Wraith in the meantime hadn't moved from his spot nor lifted up his head. All discussions stopped the moment there was an attempt of one clearing his throat. Everyone turned back to Red. He moved forward until he was standing in front of Wraith's bowed form.

"Rise, Wraith."

Wraith did as he was told and stood to his full height. When he had done so, Red continued on with his orders.

"Wraith, I want you to go underground for a little while. Keep yourself hidden until the time I call for you to murder the Hokage. Is this clear?"

"Yes, my liege."

"Then go now and tell no one that you are leaving. I will see you soon with a reward for your service tonight."

"Thank you my lord, but service to my lords is in its self a reward. I live to serve you."

"This is good to hear. I wish all of our subordinates and slaves were as loyal as you. Now go."

Wraith bowed slightly and then turned and left the room silently and swiftly. The masks watched him leave and as soon as Wraith was gone, Black spoke out.

"It may be clear to him but it isn't to me." He said with a bit of frustration in his tone. "Why are you having our top assassin go and sit the bench at a time like this?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." Interjected White.

Red looked at the men as if they were idiots.

"Wraith has killed a number of people in this village. The method in which he kills has certainly by now gotten the attention of the police and Anbu, that it is the same person committing these murders. I need Wraith to lay low until the heat is off. We don't need the dogs sniffing around him and then in turn find their way back to us." Red gave a pointed stare at his comrades.

Brown who had been quiet now spoke from his seat on the couch.

"I am sorry that we lost Green, but the question now is…what do we do about the Kohaku?"

Red looked out the window of the second floor. There were many things that needed to be done and the most obvious to Red right now was…

"We are going to take over the clan." He noticed the upraised eyebrows and alarmed looks that he was now getting for his remark. So Red walked over and stood in front of the group. He removed his mask so that they could plainly see that he was serious. "I know what you are all thinking. You're thinking that this is impossible to do under the nose of the Hokage and his watch dogs." Hirashi raised an index finger and wagged it in front of them as he tsked like a father disappointed in his children. "Honestly, you should all know me by now my friends. I have a plan to make it happen and it will happen. From now on consider the Kohaku as the property of Anonymous." He turned away from them and began walking back to the window. Once he was before it and staring out into the vastness of the sky above him. Hirashi added bitterly. "They owe us this much for the death of our colleague."

July 1st of the Calendar Year

The council has been a much different place since the fight that ended Anzai's life and sentenced his accomplices to prison for the next twenty-five years. The room had basically been split between those that hate the Uchiha and those that support them. It became necessary for Shukaku Nara, to separate projects or re assign members of council to current projects based on this split. It was no more the Uchiha that weren't treated well but everyone that sided with them. The Hokage kept a firm hold on the council by keeping two teams of Anbu present in the room at all times and even when they went out on breaks. Any uprising that looked as though it would start was stamped out immediately by the Anbu. The Hokage's orders to them was to not hesitate even in the middle of a speech or presentation that was being given. The Anbu were to strike out and nab the offending persons and remove them from the hall.

For Mikoto and Kenji this was a relief. It was nice to not be singled out anymore and glared at. Now others stood with them and talked with them. The projects allow them to do what they really wanted to do from the beginning and that was to help the village improve its quality of life for all of its people. They no longer had to worry about not being able to work with those assigned to the same projects as them.

What was surprising to all of the council was the death of Usagi Shigeta. She had sided with Anzai on a number of issues whether that had been something against the Uchiha or something entirely different. She was a mysterious woman to most and Mikoto was the one person Shigeta hated the most out of all women in the village. Mikoto ignored her. There was no point in getting into constant scrapes with a woman who had insecurity issues. She had other things of greater importance to think about. Still Mikoto felt a bit sad at how the woman had passed from this life. The way she died wasn't the way any woman would want to go and Mikoto wondered what she had done to cause members of the Kohaku clan to attack and kill her. Her thinking on this issue was cut short when as Nori Yamanaka, who was subbing for Inoichi, came over to their table with the group's reports. The group was preparing to start discussing options to further improve conditions at the village's orphanage. 'I wish everyday could be like today in council. Were we are doing something that will actually benefit the village instead of hating and fighting.' Mikoto mentally sighed as she got herself together and joined in on the discussion.

Kakashi was tired. He had been working hard to keep the pressure on the southern border. The hunt growing ever more relentless. He needed answers and he needed to bring down the man behind the Pig mask. That Anbu wanna-be that still angered Kakashi if he thought about him too long. The conversation that he and his brother Itachi had with their father in their father's study was ringing loud and clear in his ears still as he pressed off of a branch high in the leafy canopy of the trees. The team that was trying to keep up with him close on his heels.

The trees and the entire surroundings began to blend and then disappear altogether as Kakashi's mind went back to his home and his father's study. His body working on auto-pilot as he moved swiftly through the high canopy of the trees. He went home to where the most intense conversation took place just last night.

"Kakashi, Itachi my sons please listen to what I have to tell you. The reports are in and they all suggest that a member of Anonymous has been committing these murders. This much you both already suspected, but what you don't know is that we now have confirmation that the Pig Man and the killer of so many is one and the same."

Fugaku had been seated behind his desk with his sons seated in front of him. He was looking at them with such concern that it made both young men pay that much more attention. They all knew that the Pig Anbu was an imposter sent from Anonymous; but to hear it confirmed was still a bit of a shock.

"You mean then that the man that came that first day of inspection is indeed a Hyuuga?" Itachi asked seeking confirmation.

"Yes."

"So then our assumptions are right then? That there is another member of the Hyuuga involved that controls this one through his seal mark?" Kakashi knew that this was exactly the case, but he still wanted it confirmed as much as his brother did.

"Yes. When those men you captured in the woods were interrogated, Kakashi. Not a single one of them would say a word, but Inoichi was able to break through some of the mental barriers and saw an image of a man in black uniform. The man had no hair but his eyes were the eyes of a Hyuuga and they were the same crazed type of look that I had the unpleasant experience of seeing that first day of the inspections. There's no doubt about it. Our Pig Man is also the top assassin of Anonymous."

Itachi let out a sharp short whistle as he processed the information his father had just handed him. While his brother began to fume in anger. Fugaku gaged his sons' reactions carefully. He could tell that both found the news disturbing, but whereas, Itachi was hiding his emotions behind a blank expression. Kakashi was showing an anger that was all too much like a look for revenge. Not liking the look, Fugaku pressed on a point that he wanted both of his sons to understand very clearly.

"I understand that you are angry, Kakashi, but I want you to keep your wits about you at all times. This is no time to lose control of yourself and give in to what you are feeling."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face. He hadn't meant to let his father see what he was feeling so easily. He also knew that his father was right, but still he felt that he needed to keep this anger. He knew that he would need it to fuel the hunt for this man.

"Father, I get the feeling that there is more to what you are telling us. Is there?" Itachi asked his father. He was starting to pick at an old scab on his wrist that he had gotten in the trial with his teams. He looked at his father as he spoke but kept picking at the scab absent-mindedly.

"Itachi stop picking at that scab before it bleeds." Fugaku answered as he moved his own hand to reach for his cup of coffee. "Yes to answer your question there is more so listen well to what I have to tell the both of you." Fugaku picked up the cup and took a sip before placing it back down and continuing.

"This man…this man was raised in the Hyuuga as a branch member of the clan and that means that anything could have happened to him growing up. Since he has shown us that he is a competent assassin. We know that this was the focus of his existence within the clan."

"That really doesn't make sense though father." Interjected Itachi as he leaned forward slightly. "I mean from what I know of their clan ideals. Every branch member serves the main house by protecting them. They are never trained as assassins unless they are of the main house and work under Anbu."

"This is true, Itachi, but someone did train our Pig Man to be an assassin.

"-And if so then it would mean that this person or persons had something else in mind for the Pig when they trained him." Added Kakashi pensively.

"Exactly." Fugaku replied. He reached for and took another sip of his coffee but this time kept the cup held in both hands lowering it just enough away from his mouth to stare into the cup as he continued to speak.

"I believe that whoever is responsible for his training is also the one that is running Anonymous. I also believe that the main house knows who this person is…I can't prove it yet, but I intent to do just that. What I want you two to understand is this."

Fugaku looked at the two young men with a grave look. He needed for his boys to understand him clearly on this topic.

"The reports show that this man is unstable. The murders- all of them have been grisly in more than one way. He takes pleasure in torturing his victims before he kills them and then there is the fact that he has been here. Sent here by Anonymous."

Fugaku looked up from his cup and looked directly at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, he wants to kill you. I saw how he looked at you that day in our yard. He wants to kill you more than anything else, but his fear of his masters is the only thing keeping him in check for now."

Kakashi jerked his head back with a snort.

"The feeling is mutual father. Trust me." He bit out.

Be careful son. Whether in the field or in the morgue, I have seen the bodies of his victims. You have not."

"Are you saying that I can't win?"

"No. What I am saying is you can't afford to grow careless. Do not let your anger control you in your pursuit of this man. For there is no doubt in my mind that at some point, he will start stalking you and taunting you every chance he gets. You must not allow him to control your emotions. This was how he was able to kill Sachi Kohaku."

This last sentence caused both young men to pause and give each other a quick glance. Neither of them had heard about this killing. They had been far too busy in the field to know that another murder had taken place. Their father took note that they hadn't known of this incident, before taking another sip of coffee and continuing on.

"There had been evidence that suggested that the battle between the two was a chase through the woods for some time before Sachi died in a clearing. The man was known to give in easily to his temper as is the case with most of Kohaku. Pig Man played Sachi right up until he was ready to kill him and the timing for that kill was based on how riled the man got. The more riled he became, the sloppier his fighting became. Rational thought lost to the winds for the hope of taking the man with him in a desperate last act that sealed his fate."

Alarmed by what their father was saying, Itachi gave a quick glance over at his brother before looking back at their father. He was subconsciously picking at his old wound again.

"Father, when did this happen?"

"I'm not surprised that the two of you haven't heard of it. The murder had taken place on the twenty-eighth of June. Apparently, Sachi and his team sought to kill Pig Man for killing their Clan Head and his son. They had set up an attack on Usagi Shigeta to lure him in."

"Wait…you mean the council woman Shigeta?" A shocked Kakashi asked.

"The one and only, Kakashi."

"Then that would mean that Shigeta was involved with Anonymous somehow!" Interjected Itachi still picking at the wound.

"Yes, she was probably a member of the underground. It would explain why she was so vehement to support Anzai in the council." Supplied their father.

"You think that Anzai was a member as well?" Kakashi asked thinking of his mother and clansman Kenji.

"No, I don't believe so, but I do believe that he supported the organization heavily. When he was interrogated it was revealed that he did meet with the people he called the Six Masks."

"So all of the main house and some of the council members are in league with Anonymous."

"It seems that way. The Hokage is having certain members of council investigated right now. Shisui was instrumental in finding the moles within council." Replied Fugaku as he finished the last of his coffee.

"So cousin isn't slacking off just because he is the leader of the Task Force eh?" Retorted Itachi with no maliciousness in his words.

Choosing to ignore his younger son's comment, Fugaku made to finish what he had wanted to say.

"Anyway, I want you two to be on guard at all times when you leave this district, especially you Kakashi. Remember my warning son. I don't want to get that call and end up in some damn woods somewhere and find you naked and dismembered on a bloody patch of grass."

"I will keep your warning firmly in mind, father, but understand that I will take him down one day and sooner the better."

Itachi winced and it wasn't because of what his brother had just said. He felt wetness on his fingers and looked down to find that he had indeed gone and done what his father warned him would happen. The old wound was made new again. It was bleeding and a shiver went down Itachi's spine at seeing it. He hadn't listened to his father. He now worried that Kakashi would make the same mistake and pay a much bigger price. ' _Please Kakashi, my big brother, don't ignore father's warning, but if you do know that I will be right there with you. I will not allow that man to take your life.'_ He resolved within himself. One of them had to keep a grip on reason and rational. If his wrist was anything to go by.

Kakashi came back to the present and not too soon as one of his team alerted that there was someone up ahead of them but running along the ground alone. ' _Time to get my head in the game.'_ He mused as he gave a silent command and the team fanned out intent on overtaking and surrounding their quarry.

Shisui refused to allow the Hokage to go alone to see the Kohaku. He felt an uneasiness that never really left since the day that he and his leader made the trip to see the Daimyo. The feeling was getting stronger as time has passed. It was getting increasingly harder for Shisui to ignore it and today he had refused to be left behind. He needed to stay close to the old man.

He walked alongside the leader with his head held high, but his eyes roving about to take in everything. Every person that passed by them, every sound that was close to them made Shisui tense and be on alert. His training and his genes were the only reason that he hadn't jumped and reacted to every single thing that was happening on the streets as they moved closer and closer to the Kohaku compound. The Hokage sensed his successor's distress even if he was hiding it well. He didn't want Shisui to come out here with him. Shisui had his Anbu mask covering his face so the Kohaku wouldn't know that an Uchiha was in their mist, but the Third still didn't like the idea of bringing Shisui into the lion's den sort of speak. He knew that Shisui was professional and wouldn't act irrationally if someone said anything off hand about his clan. Still, the Third would have liked to keep his successor away from these people right now.

The Kohaku was one of the biggest opponents of the Uchiha. They have been ever since the incident with the Ninetales wreaking havoc over their village. Quite a few members of the Kohaku died that night trying to defend the village and have blamed and hated the Uchiha ever since. The Clan Head at the time Mao Kohaku, was vehement that the Uchiha be punished severely for what had happened. He ended up being even more annoyed than satisfied with the end results of bitching over the need to get rid of them. The Hokage sighed when he thought of Mao. The man could be quite a handful to deal with on the best of days and worse when it wasn't. He was starting to rethink having Shisui come here but it was too late for such thoughts now and besides maybe this was all for the best. Shisui will have to learn to deal with the Kohaku like any other clan within the village.

They didn't say much of anything the whole way over to the Kohaku. Each being lost in his own thoughts of what they were going to say or do when they met with the clan. The Third over how he was going to persuade the Kohaku to open up to him and Shisui wondering how they would escape if everything goes to hell in a hand basket. By the time they had reached their destination both men felt that they were as about as well prepared as they could be under the circumstances and left it at that as they approached the main entrance.

Many of the clans of Konoha had an area within a district that was theirs. Clans all lived in an area together. They are never scattered throughout the village. The beginning of a clan area was marked off by a grouping of trees and a simple street sign. The sign would have the name of the clan on it, a Clan symbol, and a corresponding number next to it. Each block on which the clan lived had a similar sign marking the beginning of their street. The last street would have the same sign and characters as the previous street signs, but there would be another grouping of trees that spanned half a block afterwards. Another grouping of trees would separate the end of the clan's area for half a block. Then signs of streets with the civilian population would appear again with a number of businesses residing there as well would once again continue along the stretch of ground, until another grouping of trees and another Clan sign was seen marking the following streets. These were common clan set ups with two guards that stood on either side of the street just in case there was a skirmish with another clan. A second pair of guards stood at the last street within the clan area doing the same thing.

The more wealthy clans lived in compounds made of stone or wooden walls that spanned around the entire length of that clan's property. Only the Uchiha had their own district with a compound large enough to be the district, but this was felt to be necessary at the time and it was a decision that turned out to be a truly valid choice. Still this was just one of the reasons that some clans hated the Uchiha. They were envious of them obtaining their own district. It didn't matter that the Uchiha were forced out of the main part of the village and were basically segregated from the rest. The circumstances didn't matter at all to these people and yet a good many of them also felt that the council was right in setting the Uchiha apart from the rest of the village. The clan just had to be evil since they were solely responsible for bringing that hated beast, the Ninetales, into their village and into their lives at one time.

The Hokage and his successor had now arrived at the first street of the Kohaku clan's area. The guards standing on either side of the street on the corners were looking rather nervous at the sight of their Hokage coming to them. Both Men noticed it immediately and knew from the guards' posture that the clan hadn't expected to see their leader come for a visit so soon. ' _Our timing is spot on then._ ' Thought the Hokage as he approached the two guards a male and a female looking for all the world like they would rather be anywhere else right now then here.

"Greetings, I have come to speak with the Elders of the Kohaku." He replied evenly.

"The Elders are in council as of right now Hokage sir." Answered the woman almost apologetically.

"Then we are in luck then for we wish to meet with them all right now."

The two guards looked at each other nervously and then the man sighed. Apparently they both had hoped that the Hokage would have accepted the answer given and left. He turned back to the expectant men defeated.

"I will lead you to their council hall."

"Excellent. We would like to make good time getting there young man. I have many things to do today besides coming here."

"Yes sir."

With that exchange made the group made their way leaving the woman behind to continue to guard alone. The young man never looked back at any point as he walked in front of the two men and never said another word to either of them. This was fine to Shisui as he walked silently alongside the Hokage. Both men took in their surroundings and noticed that the clansmen were just as nervous as the two guards have been when they saw them approach. None of the clan would meet their gazes nor would they speak to them. They merely nodded in acknowledgement and moved quickly on to wherever they were going.

The further they walked the more concerned they both became. The reactions of the people on the streets never changed not even among the children. Everyone was quick to get out of their way afraid that either of them would say something to them. The Third wanted to question the guard about this strange behavior but thought better of it for now. He would wait until he met with the Elders to find out what was happening here though his suspicions were growing more apparent the further they walked.

The council hall of the Elders loomed just ahead of them. It wasn't anything grand like the Council hall of his notorious village council. It was a modest sized building that sat right at the very end of several blocks and situated against the back wall of the village. There were a few trees on either side of the structure. The building itself rising only just a few feet above the tallest of the trees and for some reason the clan had chosen to paint the building in a near matching shade of green.

"We are here. This is the council hall of our clan." Informed the young man escorting them. "Would you like for me to take you on inside?"

Fortunately for Shisui he was wearing his mask otherwise, the young man would have seen the incredulous look on his face. He wanted to give a verbal exasperated _'duh'_ on top of that, but refrained himself from making any kind of sound. The Hokage on the other hand took it all in stride.

"Yes, that would be very much appreciated."

"Very well then follow me."

The little group went on inside the building. There was one small waiting area with a reception desk that wasn't occupied at the moment. The group walked on past making a right and then down the corridor at the end of it they then turned to the left and only a few feet away stood the council chamber door. The escort walked ahead and without knocking opened the door. The conversation inside stopped immediately. All seven men and two women looked up suddenly and their annoyed expressions swiftly changed to shock and then fear as they took in the sight of the one person they did not want to see now.

"Greetings Elders of the Kohaku." The Third said evenly. "I have come to ask all of you a few questions. Don't worry it won't take long and you can then return to your meeting in peace."

One of the Elders a tall and old man with a hooked nose and beady eyes was the first to speak.

"Greetings and welcome to our council hall, Hokage sir." He stood and so did the others as he continued to speak.

"We weren't expecting your arrival. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have come here wanting to learn about Sachi. Do any of you know why he decided to take a team and go out into the woods of the large park?"

One of the old women bowed slightly and nervously said.

"Sir, we do not know why Sachi went out to the Large Park. He never told us anything and we didn't even know that he had left the clan grounds."

The Hokage and his successor took in every detail of the demeanor of the Elders as the woman spoke. Again there was a nervousness there as if they didn't want any more questions asked. They were trying to hide the same fear that both men witnessed out in the streets. Why?

"May I ask you this then? Did Sachi have anything to do with Usagi Shigeta?"

At this question the Elders fear began to show much more readily and now the Hokage knew for a fact that the council woman's death and the death of the newly minted Clan Head of the Kohaku are in fact related.

Shisui decided to push a little to see what else they would learn from the Elders.

"We know that Usagi was involved with an underground organization here in the Leaf. We also know that Mao Kohaku, the previous Clan Head, also had ties to the same underground organization. Care to enlighten us?"

This question provoked the Elders to get angry as one of them, a short man of middle age shouted and pointed at Shisui.

"How dare you! I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you both can just leave right now. We told you all that we know about the current situation and as far as our late Clan Head, we know nothing of what you speak of now leave!"

The Hokage raised a hand to silence the man.

"I'm sorry that we have offended you. This wasn't the intent, but you must understand that we are trying to find out why two Clan Heads have passed in such a relatively short space of time. This is concerning and you shouldn't have expected that I wouldn't have come here. The Kohaku are part of this village as well and it is my responsibility as Hokage to see that you are cared for as well as all the rest of the villagers."

"You have our deepest apologies my lord. Masuyo, let his emotions get out of control and spoke out of line. I assure you that we met no disrespect." The beady eyed man named Toshid replied meekly.

"I accept your apology and if you should learn of anything that may help us to help you. Please feel free to come to my office and let me know. Good day."

The Hokage and Shisui bowed slightly and turned and left. The Elders watched them leave without a word but as soon as they were sure the two were gone. They spoke up vehemently amongst themselves once more.

"See, I told you that this could happen!" Snapped the older of the two women of the group.

"Hush, Yume!" Replied Masuyo angrily. "How were we supposed to know that he would just stroll right on in here without warning? The Hokage never does that!"

"Oh stop being so stupid. No wonder everyone speaks of the Kohaku as being idiots." Retorted another middle aged man sitting at the end of the table. He had one elbow on the table propping up his head as he looked at the group with disinterest.

"We know why we are all in this mess and that in turn has brought the Hokage here." He continued. "I can't say that I blame him for coming and neither can any of you."

"Oh shut up Kioshi. You're not helping at all right now." Countered Yume.

Toshid sat quietly and allowed the rest of the group do what they were doing without interrupting. He could understand their worry and fear as he thought back to what had happened on the day before.

A man in a Red mask had shown up with several others in the same style of masks but of different colors. Along with them came several shinobi in similar masks but with no color at all. The porcelain was an opaque color with some of the wearer's having one or two slash marks in black on one side or the other of the face. They came without warning and surrounded the Elders within the chamber hall. Toshid remembered that they had been discussing the death of Sachi and what could have happened to cause it when they were interrupted. The man in the Red stepped forward and told them that they were now the property of Anonymous.

The Elders were outraged at such a bold statement and would have stood and fought, but sharp, cold blades were pressed to their throats from behind. Toshid couldn't believe how these people moved so quickly. They never had a chance and when it was all over. They were shamed by having to wear a seal mark on their tongues. The procedure was swiftly done and it burned like a brand mark almost. It was most unpleasant and caused their eyes to tear up. Once it was over, Hachiro, decided that he would not bow before his new master as he was told. Instead the man lunged forward to attack and was instantly dropped to the floor by some unseen force. He began thrashing about wildly and clutching at his throat. His eyes going wide with fright. The others were warned to not to try and help him or they would share his fate.

In a few agonizing minutes, Hachiro's life was literally squeezed out of him as he was strangled by the very seal mark that they all now shared. The seal as they would later learn went the full length of their tongues and traveled as far down their throats as to the muscles around the esophagus. A mere thought from one of their masters and they would suffer death by strangulation. Soon after the death of their friend and Elder, the others were forced to make their entire clan submit to having the seal placed on them. Toshid was horrified that no one was exempt not even small children. ' _What have you done to us, Mao and Sachi?_ _Do you not realize that by messing with fire you have now burned us all?'_ He sighed dejectedly almost to the point of tears, as he sat and listened to his comrades continue to bicker among themselves incessantly.

Outside the walls of the Kohaku clan's property, the Hokage and Shisui ambled along at a moderate pace. Both men were disturbed by their thoughts of what they had seen within the clan. The minute they were far enough away from them the Hokage spoke his mind.

"I believe that Anonymous has already got to them."

"I believe you are right." Shisui replied somberly. "It was obvious the moment those two guards looked at us."

"What did they do to them? Did they threaten them or did Anonymous use black mail?"

"Let me investigate it for you, sir. I will have one of my teams do the work. They should be able to tell us something within forty-eight hours tops."

"Very well make it so, Shisui. I need to find a way to help them because whatever has been done to the Kohaku will surely only be the beginning of what is to come if we don't put a stop to it now."

"Yes, sir."

Shisui swiftly sped off to get the team that he was thinking of to do this new mission. The Hokage slowed his pace now. He sighed deeply. ' _I have failed to get to these people in time. Anonymous had to_ _have moved just mere hours after they learned the death of Usagi Shigeta. The speed at which they learned of her death definitely says that the killer of Sachi and his team went straight back to Anonymous to report what had taken place. The police wouldn't learn of the incident until several more hours later when the two joggers on an early morning run found the remains. The timing is what convinces me that Sachi and Usagi deaths are definitely related. Sachi must have went to kill Shigeta and then met up with the killer, who then murdered them, but why did Sachi feel the desire to kill the council woman? Did she black mail him?_ Another sigh escaped him and he now realized that several of the villagers were waving to him or speaking greetings. He waved back and spoke pleasantly to them as he continued to walk towards the Tower unaware that he was going to get a big surprise complements of Kakashi Uchiha.

Operative Rat was sitting in his holding cell waiting for what would come next. He was calm and accepting of his fate. The Anbu with a wolf mask was standing just outside his cell leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. The man had been standing there just watching Rat without saying anything. This didn't intimate Rat in the least. He didn't think the man was trying to intimate him but rather trying to figure him out. It didn't really matter in the end what was going on anyway to Rat. He had made his peace before he had left his barracks and headed determinedly out into the woods hoping to make it out of Konoha territory for good this morning, but he got caught by this Anbu and his roving team instead. It didn't matter. Everything was going to be alright he just knew it. For Operative Rat had decided that when he left this morning he would do which ever thing that fate had decided for him that day. So here he was sitting in this cell and waiting. He knew he would not have to wait long and what he was about to do he had a peace with doing.

For Kakashi, watching this man in the Anbu Rat mask and uniform made him feel that something big was about to happen here today. This man wasn't the usual that he or any true member of Anbu had ever come across before. Kakashi was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and watching the man before him with interest. _Why hadn't he put up a fight?'_ Kakashi thought. _'Anytime_ _we start to chase someone and catch them there is always a struggle that soon follows, but this guy didn't even bother to put up a fight. He just stopped running as soon as my hand touched his shoulder. There was no resistance and no words spoken. It's like he knew this would happen… it's like he wanted this to happen. What are you up to my friend?'_ Kakashi continued to ponder over Rat and Rat continued to sit completely at ease in his surrounding without a care in the world.

Outside the cell block of Anbu headquarters Commander Murai was getting ready to send a messenger to the tower pronto. He felt what Kakashi had felt the moment that he saw this Operative of Anonymous, that something big was about to happen today. He good just feel it. He sent the man with a message to have the Hokage come to the tower as soon as possible. Once the man was sent the commander turned to another of his subordinates and sent him also with a message for Ibiki and if possible Inoichi to come to the Anbu headquarters at once. The subordinate was off and running as soon as the commander gave him leave. Now all he could do was wait for the others to arrive. ' _Today is going_ _to be something special.'_ He mused as he made his way over towards the interrogation room marked number one to get it ready.

The Hokage had just gotten back to the Tower when he saw an Anbu heading towards him. The man was making haste and the Hokage knew that this was urgent. He stepped away from the Tower's double doors and stood back and waited. When the operative approached he bowed slightly and then straighten back to full height and spoke.

"Hokage, sir, we have found an operative of Anonymous and Commander Murai requests your attendance at the interrogation at once sir."

"Very well then let's go. I don't want to keep the commander waiting."

"Yes, sir!"

The two men started off towards headquarters at a run. Along the way they met up with Shisui who was done with his task of getting a team to do the mission concerning the Kohaku clan. He fell into step with them and the Hokage filled him in on where they were now headed.

"Operative Monkey, we are now headed to Anbu headquarters. It appears that a member of Anonymous has been apprehended and the Commander feels that we should sit in on this interrogation."

"I see sir. May I ask where this operative was found?"

"He was captured running away from the southern perimeter."

"Ah, I guess that it shouldn't be a surprise, but I am getting frustrated with us still not being able to find that headquarters of theirs."

"Don't worry today maybe our lucky day."

"I hope so."

The men continued to run with no more words spoken. Upon arrival Commander Murai was waiting for them just outside the main doors of the building. Ibiki and Inoichi had also come and were waiting with him on the front steps.

"Greetings Sir, I am glad that you have come. The prisoner is in room one." The commander said with a small hint of excitement.

"Greetings, Commander and greetings Ibiki and Inoichi. Now that we are gathered let us go on in and hear what the prisoner has to say."

"If he will say anything that is." Countered Inoichi with doubt in his voice.

"Oh, he will one way or another." Replied Ibiki.

"Honestly, I believe that he will talk willingly, but I have sent for you just in case my hunch is wrong, Ibiki." Answered Murai.

The men all went inside and headed over to the interrogation room number one. Inside they found Kakashi imitating the pose he had made in the holding cell. He was once again leaning against the opposite wall with his arms folder over his chest. The only difference this time was that he turned his head to see who was coming into the room. He straighten to attention as soon as he saw the Hokage walk in with commander Murai, followed by the rest of the crew.

"So it was you Kakashi that nabbed the prisoner." A pleased Hokage replied. "With you and Itachi both working the southern perimeter I wasn't sure which one of you would have done the capture."

Kakashi bowed slightly and replied. "My brother is busy further into the perimeter sir. If the prisoner had managed to elude me he would have run right into my brother anyway and my brother wouldn't have lost him either."

"Yes, I agree." The Hokage then turned from Kakashi to looking at the prisoner. "Now that we are hear let us all have a chat together." He said congenially.

Commander Murai pulled out a chair for the Hokage who went and sat down. He was followed by Shisui and then the commander and Ibiki. Inoichi took a place next to Kakashi against the wall directly behind the men sitting. Everyone looked over at Rat who sat quietly and patiently. His hands folded on the table in front of him.

"Let's begin by you removing that mask." Ibiki demanded roughly. He didn't like imposters of the Anbu and wasn't about to hide it.

Rat calmly removed the mask. He wasn't concerned none of this mattered. What he was about to say though was. He handed the mask over with a calm expression. Everyone looked onto a young face. He couldn't have been no older than Kakashi. The eyes were intelligent and alert. They were of a deep green color. There were no scars on the face and no blemishes of any kind. He had a narrow straight nose. He had sandy brown hair that was kept short and had a windswept look to it.

Rat looked back at his captors with interest but no hostility. He wanted them to know that he wasn't afraid or upset. Ibiki reached for the mask slowly. He was reading every detail of the expression and the look of the eyes. If he were to be honest, Ibiki was somewhat impressed that the man could be this calm. Interrogations made most people nervous-Ibiki even more so, but here was one cool customer. For either the man was well used to interrogations or he really didn't give a damn about anything anymore.

"Tell us where you were headed."

"I left Anonymous on a supposed mission, but I was instead intending to make a run for it." He began. "I had decided that I would head off towards the land of rice patties or maybe head up towards Kumo's territory. I wasn't real sure of the where. I just wanted out of here. However if I didn't make it out. I would do the other thing I had in mind to do. It really all came down to what fate had decided for me this morning."

"I see…and what would you have done had you escaped us?"

"I would have started a new life and left the shinobi world behind. Fighting gets old when you no longer believe in what you are fighting for or care."

"Then what are you going to do now? You do realize that you are in a military installation filled with people trained to kill in several different ways right?"

"Yes I do sir, but what I have decided is that if caught then it is fate's decision. I'm not done yet that there is truly still one last mission to fulfill and that is to tell everything I know to the authorities."

At these words everyone paused somewhat shocked. No one was expecting this and somehow everyone had the feeling that Operative Rat knew a lot. They all turned and looked at each other for a moment with incredulity. It was the Hokage who turned back to face Rat first and with an interested expression asked the next question.

"Tell me your name, son."

"I can't remember what it was or if I ever even had one to begin with, sir. You see I was raised within Danzo's organization for as long as I can remember and then left it and joined Anonymous."

It was now Ibiki asking the next question with a bit of annoyance.

"You were a member of Root, but you were taken out of it when we broke Root up. For a time you were than with us under rehabilitation in the regular corps. So why did you leave and join Anonymous then? We weren't good enough for you?"

Rat looked at Ibiki evenly. There was no animosity nor were there any regret or anger either. He simply shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"I have asked myself this same question many times and the only answer that I could ever come up with was this." Rat leaned forward against the table his arms still folded and resting on the table in front of him.

"I was either captured, sold, or just given away to Danzo. My whole life has been structured by the severe rule of this man and his ideals. When you grow up like that, you don't even know that it is wrong. There is no one around to tell you it is wrong either. Then a day comes and you actually get to see how people live in the real world and suddenly you find it both disconcerting and intriguing at the same time. I came out of Root yes, but I couldn't feel secure in this new environment and when someone was offering me a chance to be once again part of what was normal to me. I found myself going right back to what I had always known, but I couldn't go back like I thought."

"What do you mean by this?" Ibiki asked suspiciously.

"I mean that… now that I can see that people are happy living this way and prosper. I don't want to see this way of life destroyed. When I was able to experience this new life and what it was like to live free and be able to make choices of my own. I couldn't find it in myself to feel content about the old life I had lived. A life that didn't know anything about the real world and what it offered."

Rat leaned back again in his chair letting his head bow towards his chest and sighed. He felt so alone more alone than he had ever felt and this made him sad. What made him even more melancholy was the fact that Anonymous was planning to end this way of life for an entire village. So many more people would grow up abused, sad, and lonely just like him. He looked back up at the group that patiently waited for him to continue. He took on a serious expression as he said.

"Anonymous has some very dangerous plans for this real world and I have come to realize, that there was no way that I could be a part of those plans. I wasn't the same anymore. I had changed."

"Then if this is the case why run? Why didn't you come to us first if you felt this way?"

"Because my friends I was conflicted. You see a part of me wanted to help you, but another part of me wants to live. When you grow up under another man's rule you learn one thing that will hold true for you no matter what. You are not free. You are someone else's property and they can do with their property what they see fit. Even if you escape a person like that you struggle with trying to find your own identity and where you belong in this new world you have found, but the master never lets go of what is his for long. My leaving and not arriving to complete the mission I was given won't be ignored and when the Masks learn of my going AWOL they will see this as a betrayal."

Kakashi shifted a bit against the wall at hearing this statement. The thought that would only whisper through the back of his mind that said that he is partly responsible if this man dies. He let out a growl mentally as he answered the thought with a promise to keep the man alive. The inner voice only replied it is impossible Kakashi. At this Kakashi decided to just ignore his inner voice. As for everyone else in the room they all felt a wave of sadness and even a little bitterness for the fact that they had yet another creepy organization capable of such acts of inhumanity. Their thoughts of the subject quieted as they heard Rat continue.

"Masters that feel they have been betrayed are masters that want to get even. For the Six Masks, betrayal even if it isn't as direct as I have gone and done is met with the punishment of death. I already knew that if I came and helped you. I was forfeiting my own life in the bargain. Therefore I let fate decide for me what I should do and the decision was made the moment that you caught me. Understand that I am a coward. The circumstances of which I grew up in has made me so. Still there is this part that wants to help and now that I am here. I will give you my complete co-operation."

You know there is the possibility that you will survive and start a new life despite Anonymous. We can help you." Answered Kakashi.

"Yes, I know you will try to help and I appreciate it, but I know the people that I served and they are a relentless and unforgivable bunch of people. Only time will tell if your words ring true."

The room went silent for several seconds as each man within the four walls absorbed what Rat had told them. There was a growing respect starting to form in each other hearts for the young man but Ibiki still had some doubt about him. This was cleared away with Rat's next words which came with a small smile.

"Now that my direction is made clear to me. I want to start my co-operation by giving you the names of the leaders of the Six Masks, the leaders of Anonymous."

July 8th of the Calendar Year.

Wraith was busy training in one of Anonymous's many hide a way's. Complements of a member of council named Aida Noboru. The council man owns a string of hotels in and out of the Leaf village and Wraith was staying at one in a large non-shinobi village called Tranquility. It had been a week since he had been given the command by Red mask to leave and go into hiding. A week that Wraith has been sitting outside the Leaf and he wasn't happy. Before leaving the village, Wraith learned who it was that had caught the men and women that had disappeared while going to a rendezvous point to recruit some potential new members. He learned that six of those men and women died while three were captured. He knew this because Wraith is a resourceful individual. He has several informants that aid him in his struggle for his masters. He isn't the least bit surprised when on the third day in hiding one of the informants shows up in Tranquility with the news of what had happened to his teams. The name that comes to his ears can only make a smirk appear on his face. Kakashi Uchiha. Wraith let's out a laugh before ordering his lackey to go and keep surveillance of Kakashi. Wraith gives him specific instruction to only do his watching during the time that Kakashi isn't on duty. Wraith wants to know who Kakashi's friends are. Where he likes to hang out and anything else along those lines. He is to report every three days whether or not he has anything new to tell Wraith of. He is then dismissed and Wraith immediately sets out to train in the back woods behind the hotel. It is time to prepare for the ultimate challenge in the game of life and death. _'I knew it would be you my defiant little friend. I knew it would be you and I will prepare myself for our battle. I know you will do the same when you learn of me. I will be most satisfied when I bathe in your blood. I can't wait to play with you._ ' The smirk returned as Wraith began pummeling a training post with open palms.

The Hokage was well pleased with the new change of events when Operative Rat had willingly began to co-operate with him and his people. That had been a week ago and Rat continues to amaze them with his memory of the finest details and the things that he has so far revealed to them. So much has been learned and yet Rat seems to have more to give. At some point before the end of the first week, Rat was given a name. A real name. The Hokage asked Rat if there was a name he was fond of and when the young man said that there wasn't. The Third chose to call him Hansuke Katsura. Rat was pleased with the new name for when he had first left Root, he had made up a name for himself at the time, but had soon forgotten it once he went and joined Anonymous.

Now Hansuke bunks with members of the Anbu and reports each day to the tower under disguise. He works tirelessly to provide all the Intel he has on Anonymous. Beginning with all the names of the leaders of Anonymous. The Hokage, Shisui, and Commander Murai are shocked at some of the names that are given; but only one name brings no surprise. Hirashi Hyuuga. Everything was beginning to make sense now that they knew for sure, that it was Hirashi that was head of Anonymous.

Hansuke spoke of the many bunkers and bases around and in Konoha. Many had been uncovered by the task force already, but they were surprised to learn that there fifteen more in addition to what they found. This brought the total number up to twenty-five in all. It was no wonder that the teams had to work hard to find any of them. The bases are extremely well hidden throughout the area within the woods outside the Leaf. It wasn't surprising to learn that the bases within were only a total of six. There was no reason to place a large number within the village for it would only cause suspicion and then an investigation. The six that where inside however where always old abandoned buildings two of which, were an old winery and another was an old warehouse. The other four buildings proved to be the abandoned buildings of Root. The rest of Root's buildings had been torn down when rich businessmen bought the land and tore down the buildings to make room for their other projects.

All of this meant that the task force could receive a little R & R after weeks of constant patrol of the perimeter. Two captains and their teams would take their break for a week and then return to patrol again. Each team would get one week off a month. By the time the last two captains and their teams came back from their vacation it would be August fifth. Shisui along with the Hokage and Hansuke, hoped to have the details of the strike ready by then so that they could go ahead and launch their simultaneous strike on Anonymous a mere few days later. So it was no surprise again when it had been decided that Kakashi and his brother should take the first week off. They had worked the hardest in the field and had either found members of the wayward organization or bases or bunkers that belonged to Anonymous. The vacation time was set to start the next day on July ninth.

Kakashi wasn't thrilled with the idea. He felt that they should continue to keep up a patrol with all members until they actually had Anonymous in their hands. It was Itachi that convinced him that this was a wise decision on the Hokage's and Shisui's part and besides neither of them have been spending much time with their little brothers who missed them both terribly. This was what made Kakashi relent and give up the argument with his brother and accept the vacation without a fuss. For his part, Itachi was glad to get the time off. He truly missed his little brothers and his family in general and even though he and Kakashi saw each other in the field from time to time it wasn't the same as when they were on the same team together. This was when Itachi realized that he missed his older brother too.

Hirashi was at his home within the compound reading over some reports that the director of branch affairs had given him. He wasn't pleased. In fact it seemed he wasn't pleased much at all most days anymore. The reports were explaining that there was some disobedience among the branch members. He couldn't care less about what a bunch of branch slaves did. He would just like to get rid of them all and have only the main house left. The idea was strangely appealing to him at the moment. There was a timid knock at the door of his home office that brought him out of his fantasy.

"What is it?" He snapped loudly.

A servant came in and immediately bowed.

"Sir there is a gentleman here to see you by the name of Mikuni Saburo."

Hirashi's mood once again shifts and this time it's one of annoyance. ' _If he is here than it means that_ _someone we placed in charge of something has screwed up_.' He bitterly thought.

"Don't' just stand there with your face planted to the floor…bring the man in at once!"

"Yes, yes sir at once!" The servant stuttered as he rose quickly from the floor and back out the door. A few moments later and in walked Mikuni Saburo aka Black Mask. The servant pulled the door shut behind the man.

"You should try to take it a little easier on your help." Saburo chided.

"-And you should try and annoy me less often." Hirashi countered back.

"Ouch." Saburo made a gesture of mock hurt by placing a hand over his heart and wincing.

"Stop the nonsense. Why are you here?"

"I came by because I thought you should know that the Hokage had been over to visit the Kohaku last week."

"Why the hell am I being told this now?! Hirashi angrily shouted.

"Because I overheard a couple of the Elders of the clan talking only today in what they thought was a private conversation. When they realized that they weren't alone anymore the two quickly told me that they haven't told the old man anything."

"You believe them?"

"Yes, that mark or seal or whatever the hell you called it has those people scared shitless. They see a mask and they would squeal on their own mothers if they had too from getting strangled by you or yours truly here."

"Good…at least this is one thing that seems to be going right so far." Hirashi gets out of his chair and walks over to a small table that had a tray and several cups and a large bottle of sake. He picks up the bottle and shows it to Saburo.

"Yes and thanks. I could use a drink right now."

Hirashi nods and turns reaching for a glass. He begins to pour the offered drink while he inquires of something important.

"So may I ask how the plan for killing the Hokage is coming?"

Saburo walks over and takes the glass offered to him as he replies.

"The plan is done and everything is a go. All we need now is your approval." The man takes a sip and then raises the glass to his comrade.

Hirashi shifts again in mood. He smirks at his comrade and pours himself a drink. Speaking evenly and trying to keep the giddiness out of his tone.

"Excellent work. I don't need to see the plan just do it when you have convenient opportunity. I will call Wraith back here in three days to do the job. For now I want him to relax and enjoy his reward for now. He did us a great service in killing that pig Sachi."

"Yes, I agree with you there. The man would have been trouble had he been left alive."

"Yes… let's share a toast to victory. Sachi is gone and one clan is now under our complete control and in three days' time the plan will be set in motion to kill that old man. He has no successor and we will be able to place our own candidate in power. One of our own that will see that our every desire is fulfilled for the glorious future we have envisioned."

"I can hardly wait for the day to arrive and we are sitting on top."

The glasses were clinked against each other in toast. Both men smiling as they shared a drink and the knowledge that the Hokage will leave this world never knowing what hit him.

July 9th

Mikoto was at home in the laundry room washing the family's clothes. It was a beautiful late Saturday morning. She was happy that it was Saturday and she finally could take a breather. What has her most pleased though is that, for once all of her boys are home and she couldn't be happier. Speaking of the boys, they were out on their run through the woods right now and as Mikoto looked up at the clock. She realized that they were all due back home in an hour. This meant that she needed to get their lunch prepared before they arrived ravenous. She folded the last towel and made her way out of the laundry room and headed for the kitchen. ' _It is so good to have my family home. I think I'll call Fu and see if he_ _can come and spend lunch with us. I'm sure he would enjoy it as much as me._ ' She mused as she made her way back to the one room in the house that always brought the family together.

Fugaku was ambling down the street with three of his subordinates when his phone started to ring. He had just been at the Hokage tower to speak with the leader of the village and was now making his way back to his office. He reached into his pocket and pulled the device out. Looking at the screen revealed that it was his wife that was calling. He swiftly flipped the phone open.

"Hello, dear is anything wrong?" He asked concerned. The tone made the subordinates tense with their captain.

The answer on the other end made him relax immediately and the subordinates noticed and relaxed themselves.

"Good, that sound good. I'll be home in a few minutes…yes, I love you to dear." Fugaku ended the call and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Sir is everything okay?" Inquired the man on his right.

"Yes everything is fine. My wife wanted to know if I would be able to come home for lunch today."

"Then you go on ahead sir. We can make it back to the station on our own."

"Thanks. Let Hisoto know where I have gone and tell him that I should be back in one hour."

"Will do sir. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks."

Fugaku then leaped onto the side of the nearest building that led towards the Uchiha district, while his men made their way much quickly now back to the station. Fugaku hurried. He wanted to spend as much of that hour at home with his family as possible.

Itachi led his brothers back home and Mikoto heard them long before she saw them. The back door opened and in came the youngest members laughing and rushing down the hall. She could here an exasperated plea from Itachi telling them to stop running. She smiled as she turned just in time to see her youngest sons coming into the kitchen. They both were flushed from their run and it was obvious that they were both excited. It was Kakashi who came in next.

"Sasuke…Naruto, you know the drill. We do cooling down stretches before we come into the house. Now come on back outside and finish up properly before lunch."

"-But Kashi we wanted to tell momma how far we ran today!" Interjected Naruto happily.

"Yeah, big brother." Chimed in Sasuke, as he was trying to sneak a piece of fried shrimp off the platter.

"That's no excuse to ignore cooling down the muscles first. Do you want your body to cramp up on you?" Kakashi asked as he removed Sasuke's hand from the platter and then added. "No sneaking food. We all eat together, Sasuke." He softly reprimanded.

Sasuke looked away sheepishly but didn't say anything and moved away from the table. Naruto was also moving towards his Kashi and reached up for his hand, who took it and with the other Kakashi held Sasuke's hand as well. He started moving towards the back of the house again. Naruto turned his head to look at his mother once more and said.

"Momma we will tell you once we get done outside Okay?"

"Okay boys that sounds great. Now hurry along so that you can get back in here and help your father and I eat all this food."

"Father is coming home?" An excited Sasuke asked.

"Yes honey, now go with your brother."

"Yes, mother."

The little ones then followed their oldest brother back out to the back. Mikoto watched them go and shook her head lightly with a smile. A few minutes later and all the boys were back in the house and sitting at the table. Their mother was placing the last of the food onto the table when Fugaku came in the house.

"I'm home." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome home father." Replied the older boys. The younger ones couldn't stay in their seats as they climbed down from their chairs and ran to their father. Fugaku picked them both up in each arm immediately.

"Father you made it!" Sasuke and Naruto said happily as they were both hugged.

"Yes, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Fugaku then leaned forward to kiss his wife who had also come over.

"Welcome home dear." Mikoto smiled as she reached for Naruto. Fugaku allowed the boy to be taken from his arm and then he lowered Sasuke back down. They all made their way over to join the older boys and sat down at the table.

Fugaku said grace and the family began to help themselves to the food.

"How was the morning run?" Fugaku asked as he passed the platter of fried shrimp and other tempura meats.

"It was great! Shouted Naruto excitedly while raising his hands high in the air. This prompted his mother to lightly scold him.

"Use your indoor voice honey."

"Sorry momma."

"The run was a lot of fun today. We went much further this time." Answered Sasuke as he watched Kakashi place food onto his plate.

Kakashi placed Sasuke's finished plate down in front of him and then added.

"Yes, they both were able to run an extra half mile this time making their total over four miles. Itachi and I both were quite pleased, that they were able to do this so soon. We both thought it would be another four weeks before they could do this."

"This is very good to hear boys. Keep up the good work." Fugaku said proudly.

"We will father. We promise."

Itachi, please pass me the salad dressing." Fugaku then asked.

"Of course."

"I hear that all of the members of the task force are getting vacation time this month." He said as he began pouring the salad dressing.

"Yeah, I wasn't thrilled at first until Itachi told me that we could hang out with our family and improve our little brother's training." Replied Kakashi as he pulled the tab on his cola.

"Well… thanks for remembering us big brother." Replied a sarcastic Sasuke.

Kakashi stopped himself from taking a drink of his cola to reiterate himself. Lowering the drink back down to the table he replied.

"No, I mean…I guess that trying to bring these clowns down in Anonymous has really become my focus to the point that I was almost reverting back to my old self."

Everyone stopped eating and were intensely looking at Kakashi. They all looked concerned for a moment. It was because of the tone in which Kakashi had spoken in as if in dread. Seeing his family looking deeply concerned for him, Kakashi just shrugged and laughed lightly about it.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to go back to that way of life anymore. I have a reason…no several reasons right here in front of me for not ever going back."

"You promise, Kashi?" Naruto was giving Kakashi that knowing look that said all too well that he still remembered how Kakashi was back then.

"I promise all of you that I won't ever go back."

Fugaku seeing that his eldest was sincere decided to change the subject.

"So are we going to see those friends of yours again? You have the week off and it's possible that not all of them will be working either. You could go meet up with them." He suggested lightly.

Mikoto beamed at the suggestion and quickly interjected.

"Yes, why not have your friends over? We could have a bar-b-que.

"Yes that sounds good honey. So what do you boys say?"

Kakashi and Itachi glanced at each other. They both shared horrified looks as they were both remembering the last time that said friends had come over. They knew that they both had been staring a little too long at each other when they heard their father clear his throat.

"Ah, ha-ha-ha, ah yeah father that sounds…that sounds like a great idea." Itachi bravely tried to say.

Kakashi wasn't saying anything at the moment as he had ducked his head in embarrassment. He knew that their parents saw what was there on their faces before the interruption.

Fugaku couldn't contain the smirk as he knew what his sons were thinking. He glanced over at his wife to find that she too was wearing a smirk of her own. When Kakashi finally did look back up. It was his mother who nonchalantly said.

"Oh and Kakashi I think your father and I will stay for the party this time. No need for you to have to burn yours and your brothers clothes in the woods this time." She was grinning now.

"Or finding ourselves unexpectedly sitting in cake that was missed in the clean-up." Fugaku said with a wink of the eye and the ever present smirk.

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!" All of the boys shouted out in unison and in incredulity.

"Oh we knew alright. In fact, we watched with half of our neighbors for a while." Divulged Fugaku.

"Yes, you boys were the talk of the district for a while." Added their mother.

"-But when did you guys start watching us?" Asked Sasuke.

"We had received a call from one of the neighbors while we were having lunch together." Began their father. "Imagine our shock to come rushing back and finding all of the neighborhood block staring over the fence. It was quite the shock indeed." Teased Fugaku.

"Yes especially when we saw the cake start flying. Oh and yes that was the first thing we saw." Added their mother with a laugh.

Kakashi let out a groan and brought his index finger and thumb up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. No wonder they were getting weird looks from the neighbors for some time afterwards. He wanted to just crawl into a crack in the floor and die had there been one. Itachi decided to be blasé about the whole matter. After all what was done was done. So with all the cheekiness that a twelve year old could muster he said with a grin.

"Well at least we made everyone's day."

"That you did son that you did." Offered Fugaku.

At this everyone began to laugh. It was a good hearty laugh and it was deeply appreciated. For this hasn't happened in such a long time it seemed now days.

July 12th 10 am

Black mask had come to pay a visit to the Kohaku clan Elders. Red mask has been adamant that one of the members of the remaining Six Masks keep a watchful eye and firm hand on this clan. He didn't care which of them did it just as long as it was done. Mikuni Saburo, the man behind the black mask, only took on the job of baby-sitter when no one else volunteered. He could understand his comrade's concern to keep these people under control, after all it was Mao Kohaku, who brought all of the clans that have joined with Anonymous and it was he that had the boldness to stand face to face with all of them that fateful day and openly defied them.

The Elders were nothing like their late Clan Head, Saburo, had decided. They were cowering before him right now as he stood in front of them. They found him imitating the moment that he walked unannounced into their small meeting hall. Perhaps before the seal mark had been placed on their tongues, the Elders would have shown some back bone but not now. Now they were nothing more than scared children.

"We want a registry made of all of the strongest members of your clan chakra-wise." He commanded.

The Elders face's showed alarm and one timidly stepped forward and bowed asking.

"My lord we are here to serve you always, but may we ask why such a thing is needed? We are all my lord's servants after all."

The others quickly bowed to the floor as well, though in the pit of each of their stomachs they felt sick. This was a severe blow to the pride of the Kohaku. A clan that originally joined the Leaf village so that they could remain free from any such type of tyranny and now here they were bowing to the under belly of society.

"You want a reason?" Black mask tilted his head slightly to the left as his gaze went from the men and women on the floor before him to the window that showed a sunny garden outside. "Fair enough. I will give you the reason, but I assure you that you won't like it."

Black mask spoke without ever looking back at the group before him. So he didn't see the heads of some of the Elders rise so that they could see the tormentor before them.

"It has been decided that there will be a new breeding program initiated."

All of the heads of the Elders was now looking up and in shock at what they had just been told, but Black mask wasn't done. The man continued evenly and still looking out the window.

"We want the strongest members of this clan- the ones with the greatest amount of chakra to breed. If so then the off spring will have greater amounts of it and shall serve our purposes better. The families that exist now will only remain intact if both of the parents have a decent level of chakra. Their children will be tested to see if they live up to what we find from their parents. Should they prove not worthy they will be exterminated and the parents will be separated and given to another that has even greater chakra amounts."

"What!? That's, that's-". Started Elder Kioshi in shock.

"That is the law of Anonymous and you will obey." Black mask finished for him without any emotion as he turned back to look at the shocked group.

"My lord you can't be serious. Do you realize what it is that you are saying? And for what purpose exactly?" countered Yume trembling.

"We desire a militia that is the strongest in the world. We have- or rather I should say, that Red mask has some very big ambitions that needs to be fulfilled and the rest of us don't mind since we will also benefit with him."

The Elders didn't know what to say to this statement. It wasn't and it couldn't be real this thing that was happening to them right now.

"My lord please spare those children that don't make the cut. Please don't cull them from their clan. I beg you." Pleaded Toshid.

Black mask bowed his head for a moment. He remembered arguing to no avail over this matter. He was all for creating a stronger military, but this wasn't the way he wanted to go about it. It was morally wrong among other things and it just didn't sit right with him. He was glad that he was wearing the mask right now. He didn't want them to see his face. The guilt that was burning there would have been too much for his pride to handle. He looked back at them once more.

"I am sorry. I truly am. If it is any comfort at all, I did oppose this action, but I was the only one who did. There is nothing more that can be done for you. I promise that those children that don't make it will be given a quick and painless death. Now carry out your lords wishes and make a registry. I will be back in one week to claim it and the task will be carried out."

Black mask looked at them for a few minutes in silence before he turned and walked out as silently as he came. The Elders slowly and numbly got up from the floor. Yume began to softly cry dropping her head into her hands as she did so. Toshid walked over to the window that Black mask had been looking out of, but instead of seeing beautiful May flowers and blooming trees. He saw a future. A future full of pain and suffering and one he was damn sure to fight against with all that he had left. He turned back around and in an even voice said.

"Kioshi, send for Yasashiro at once."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to send him to the Hokage. It is time that we fight for our children and our future."

Yasashiro was shocked then angry as he was told everything that had just happened in the Elders hall. He was barely able to contain his anger, but he did so for the sake of the Elders. They told him that he was needed to go to the Hokage and tell him what he had been told word for word and then ask for help. Yasashiro understood the position that his Elders were in and immediately agreed to take the message to the Hokage.

The man made his way down the street and out of his clan's area. He started to move a little faster now that he was out of his area. Yasashiro was confident that the Hokage would help them immediately and he was eager to get there, but as Yasashiro went he found that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He felt winded and he didn't know why at first and then it hit him. The seal was being used. He tried to hurry but it was in vain. Yasashiro started to panic and the villagers began looking at him with concern as he passed them. He tried to ask for help but nothing would come out of his mouth but soft grunts.

The invisible grip on his throat was increasing and he knew then that he would never make it. In desperation to safe his own life, Yasashiro turned around and headed back to his clan but it was too late. A sudden clenching of his throat dropped him to the ground with villagers coming and standing around him. Some started yelling for anyone to get help as he thrashed wildly. Yasashiro felt tears start to stream down his face. Everything and everyone was becoming blurry and out of focus. He couldn't see anyone anymore and it wasn't because of the tears. His body made one last struggle and soon nothing but darkness and then nothing at all. Yasashiro was dead.

The messenger was sent from Fugaku to the Hokage thirty minutes later. The leader was standing at his window with his arms behind his back with hands clasped together. Shisui and Hansuke were nowhere to be seen at the moment. The Third reveled in the quietness and peacefulness of the moment, but the peacefulness was shattered by a loud knock at his door. The Hokage didn't bother to turn just yet.

"Come in."

The door opened and the Hokage heard the person enter the room.

"Hokage, sir, I have been sent by Captain Uchiha."

The Third now turned from the window to look at the messenger properly.

"Yes say on."

"We found a body over in the Southern District on Blossom Street. The cause of death is rather unusual sir."

The Hokage frowned deeply.

"How so?"

"There is some kind of seal on the man's tongue. The captain is wondering if you would come down to the morgue and take a look at it."

' _There is a seal being used now is there? What are you up to now Hirashi?_ ' This thought flashed through the Third's mind; but it was another thought that became a verbal command to the messenger's ears instead.

"Tell Captain Uchiha that I will be there in twenty minutes. I am waiting for my body guard to arrive."

"Yes, sir."

The messenger bowed and then turned and left closing the door silently behind him. Once more left alone, Saratobi turned to the window. ' _There are times when I wonder if this village will ever be_ _peaceful again. I wish the best of luck Shisui when your times comes to handle this village. Until then I will do everything in my power to get you ready for that time._ ' Saratobi turned again away from the window and grabbed his ceremonial hat and robe. Shisui came in the room a moment later.

"Shisui, come with me."

"Yes, sir where are we going?"

"We are going to the morgue by request of Captain Uchiha. It seems that the person that died today has some strange mark on his body that looks like some type of seal."

"I see…then we should go then."

The two men left the office and headed for the morgue. The walk was done in silence as each man simply stayed within his own thoughts as they moved along. Before long they were both standing in a cold room with a body on a metal table with a sheet covering it. The man that had requested their presence was standing next to it with the coroner standing just on the other side of the table.

"Greetings Hokage sir. I'm sorry to have to ask you to come here, but I couldn't discern the exact variant of this seal and I'm hoping that you can."

The Hokage nodded in agreement and then gestured towards the body.

"Very well, captain let's have a look at this seal."

Fugaku nodded and then motioned for the coroner to pry the man's mouth open. The Hokage and Shisui both took a look into the dead man's mouth.

"So…this is the strangulation mark." Shisui said curiously as he stared into the man's mouth. "I have seen such a seal before, but this is a variant from the one that I saw once."

The Hokage sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. When the sheet was pulled back he had immediately recognized the man lying there. When he thought earlier of Hirashi being involved. The Hokage was thinking that the dead man had been someone that no longer proved useful working within Anonymous and Hirashi had taken the man's life but this… this was bad. This was very bad. The Hokage's mind began to race with thoughts. ' _This is Yasashiro Kohaku_ _and if he has this seal than how many others have it? The entire clan? Does this explain the nervousness that Shisui and I encountered when we first arrived there?_ ' The Hokage quickly came back to the present and gave his thoughts on this seal. No need to say right this moment what he was truly thinking. The seal was a good distraction away from those thoughts for a moment. It wasn't a mystery to him. He had seen this seal before in what seems like a life time ago now.

"I have seen this mark before as well." He replied evenly. "It is a mark that was used a long time ago. When rogue ninja were caught and brought back to face trial. Back then there was no such thing as chakra cuffs. So this very seal was used to control the prisoners until they were returned to whatever village they came from. If the prisoner was foolish enough to try and run. The ninja responsible for the rogue's return simply had to use his chakra with a thought and the rogue would instantly hit the ground thrashing."

The Hokage looked away he had seen enough. The thought that this man died by use of this seal made him a little sick to his stomach. Still he pressed on with the answer.

"This mark can kill, but it was meant to put fear in to the prisoner. So that they would not try to escape anymore or misbehave in general. One round from the seal and most prisoners gave up the idea of escaping their captors. Only a few rare cases have ever been heard of where the shinobi was forced to kill a prisoner, but this was due to the prisoner deciding that the only way to freedom was to kill all of his captors. An act of true desperation on their part."

The coroner closed the man's mouth and returned the sheet over Yasashiro's face.

"Once chakra cuffs came on the scene. This mark was made obsolete."

"Yeah until now that is." Replied Shisui pensively. "This man was a member of the Kohaku clan wasn't he?"

The Hokage couldn't help the shudder that went down his spine at this statement. He turned and looked at his successor.

"Yes Monkey, he was and this is bad. We are going to have to step up that investigation and quickly. I want the clan under surveillance at all times. I also want a team to go in and remove this seal from anyone that has it within the clan."

Fugaku stepped forward a bit curious but not letting it show.

"Is there anything that my department can assist you with sir?"

"No, Captain, no I already have people working on this case however the investigation into the Hyuuga will need a few Anbu accompanying your team of investigators. You don't need me to tell you that it is dangerous for the police to go into the Hyuuga compound without Anbu present."

"That I do sir and I thank you for the help. We should have the investigation done soon. Most of the main house isn't very co-operative but the branch families aren't having any difficulties if you are discreet enough when meeting and talking with them."

"Good. Keep me informed of how things are going."

"Yes, sir."

"Now if you don't mind, Captain, Operative Monkey and I will take our leave."

"Not at all sir have a good day." Fugaku bowed slightly and the Operative and leader did the same before turning and leaving the Captain to wrap things up at the morgue.

Once outside both men moved hastily down the street back towards the tower.

"So Anonymous has already tried to enslave or has enslaved the Kohaku."

"Yes they are enslaved. That day that we went there and the extreme nervousness we saw and the gruffness of the Elders…they must have been marked probably the day before or maybe even sooner."

"Damn it all to hell." Cursed Shisui angrily. "We have got to do something."

"-And we will Monkey. We will and soon. The Hokage assured.

July 15th at the Uchiha House

It was noon on a very warm and bright Saturday when the Uchiha had their bar-b-que. Kakashi's friends had come-all of them except Ibiki, who had to work that day. Still it was a nice gathering with everyone else being able to make the party. There were games and of course, a bout or two of taijutsu as everyone either participated or watched the matches.

The parents made good on keeping things under control so that the neighborhood wasn't treated to another round of chaos in the Head of Clan's back yard. Sasuke and Naruto were especially having a great time as they had missed all of their friends. Even though they were essentially Kakashi's friends. The little ones thought of the gang as their friends to and Gai was their favorite. The past events with him and the festival have slowly gone to the backs of their minds and forgotten as they wanted to remain friends with the green clad warrior.

Gai was thrilled to be included back into the boys' lives though it wasn't easy meeting and especially with everything that is going on these days. Still here they all were and everyone was having a great time. Yet not far from the backyard of the family and up in a very tall and well foliage covered tree. There were a pair of eyes watching and taking in everything that was happening within the backyard of the family. A pair of eyes that were taking particular interest in Kakashi's friends. They took in every facial feature and mannerisms of each individual carefully.

When they had seen enough and was sure to remember every detail. The person who owned those intruding eyes left the tree and the happy scene to head back to Tranquility. Wraith was waiting for a report on his sworn enemy and Wraith would not be made to wait long.

Meanwhile across the village at the Hokage tower. The Third and his successor had decided that a visit with the clan had been in order after the failed attempt of Yasashiro to reach them for help. The Hokage and his successor had listened to all that the Kohaku had to tell them that day of Yasashiro's death. Now that had been three days ago and here it was the fifteenth of July. They had been having both Anbu and the regular corps protecting the Kohaku day and night. Anonymous must have got the message and have temporarily backed off. Both men knew though that this was indeed a temporary fix. Anonymous wouldn't be held at bay for long. The men knew that Anonymous would try and use political means to regain control of the clan and they were right.

The council was already showing signs that another political battle was about to take place. The Hokage had been given word that certain members within council were now preparing to drum up support for this invasion of privacy of the Kohaku. Shisui had to laugh when he heard the operative of Anbu report the matter that Saturday afternoon. The council was saying that the Kohaku were being kept under surveillance because of believed threats they have made against the Uchiha clan. The supporters within council said that it was Mikoto and Kenji Uchiha that were responsible for getting the Hokage to put the Kohaku under surveillance and even taking away some of their privileges as members of the village.

This of course was a complete fabrication made up by the supporting members within council; but it was causing problems because those same members of council were also taking this nonsense out onto the streets. They didn't make it a news media event as of yet, so the Hokage wanted to nip that in the bud before it could even get started. He warned the head of the news media of a possibility that a false story would try to make its way to his office and ordered him not to let it be aired if it did so. The man was completely in agreement about not running the story if it should come to his station. Thus everything was being held in check for the mean time but for how long? They on both sides wondered.

Wraith decided that it was time to pay a visit to the Hidden Leaf. He was getting anxious and it came from two sources. The first one being the need to get Kakashi's attention. He wanted the young man to get riled like that idiot Sachi did. So he needed to get into the village and hurt one of Kakashi's friends. The other reason he was anxious had to do with Red mask. Red mask had given specific orders to remain hidden in Tranquility until he was ready for Wraith's return. This was a problem for Wraith. He didn't want to cross the line with his most volatile master and yet the need to get at Kakashi; even if it was just to piss him off was strong.

Wraith had decided that he would not kill any of his targets. His informant had done a great job in describing the friends of Kakashi. He had already met the family and never would Wraith ever forget a face. A name yes, but never would he forget a face. Wraith could just kill Kakashi's friends and family but that would spoil and even possibly backfire on him. If Kakashi gets very grieved to the point of shutting down instead of becoming riled up enough to want blood. Then Wraith will have failed.

He doesn't want to break Kakashi in this way. Wraith wants him to come at him with blood lust and killer intent. Then the assassin can enjoy playing with Kakashi as he slowly breaks him in the fight and what he plans afterwards. Only after that will come Kakashi's death. Wraith plans on literally bathing in his enemy's blood. He needed to be careful however, the fact that he got sent away was because of his killing methods. He can't afford to lose control and do those kinds of things to one of Kakashi's friends, otherwise Red mask will find out and punish him. So he needs to be patient. Attacking one of Kakashi's friends should do the trick and if things don't go the way he likes, Wraith will go for one of the family members. Kakashi lives for his family. The assassin knew this much from watching him the day of the inspection visit, but he didn't want use a family member unless it became necessary. Red mask wanted those people for himself and Wraith feared that he might do too much damage for Red's liking once he found out about this and he would.

The insane assassin continued to pace around his room for some time debating with himself, but in the end the decision was made. He will go to the Leaf. He needed this one. He craved the thrill of fighting and killing such a defiant boy and Wraith would have this one. Red mask nor any other master would make him stop. He stuffed his Anbu gear into a backpack and left the hotel immediately. If he played his cards right, Wraith would be in and out of the Leaf without the masters ever knowing he had been there.

July 16th Sunday 3pm

Kakashi was on patrol when word came to him that Genma had been attacked by an Anbu in a Pig mask while heading home from the mission's office. The attack happened in an alley just three blocks away from his apartment complex. Genma had been taken to the hospital by some villagers. The wounds were serious enough that Genma needed surgery, but the physician believed that Genma would make a full recovery. Kakashi was angry none the less. He knew what this was and tried to keep in mind what his father had told him and not lose his cool. Instead he went to see his friend as soon as he and Itachi were off work.

Three days later on July 19th it happened again. This time it was Kurenai that was attacked on her way to Asuma's house. She was also hospitalized with several lacerations and a bruised rib. Again Kakashi stayed cool, but he knew that it would be a family member soon if not next. He was agitated when at home and his father spoke reminding him that running off after the man without calm control of his emotions would end in disaster. In hopes of appeasing his son, Fugaku had his men scour the village for Pig Man but to no avail. The Anbu weren't having any better luck and it was starting to annoy many of them. This man whoever he was going down. They all made a vow of it.

July 20th of the Calendar Year

Red mask was annoyed with everything and everyone right now. Anonymous had been so successful in enslaving the Kohaku under the very nose of the village. Only to temporarily lose them to the Hokage. He needed to punish the clan for their disobedience, but how could he do that when there were regular corps running around protecting the clan? He also wasn't pleased with the members of council that promised to regain control of the Kohaku. It seems that political means can only go so far. Then there were the patrols that went relentlessly on all around him. It would only be a matter of time before the Anbu and their teams found him and then everything would be in ruin and if all this wasn't bad enough. His top assassin has decided to be disobedient as well by coming into the village unbidden.

Red mask may not be able to do much about anything else at the moment, but he always had time for Wraith if he needed it and apparently Wraith needed a reminder of who he belonged too. So Red Mask aka Hirashi left the village to pay his assassin a visit. He arrived at the hotel in Tranquility and made his way into Wraith's room while Wraith was out somewhere in Tranquility. Hirashi made himself comfortable and waited. An hour later Wraith arrived back at his room.

"Wraith, where have you been?" A deep and angry voice questioned.

Wraith fell to the floor immediately. Somehow his master had found out but how?

"I-I didn't go anywhere my lord. I was here in Tranquility the whole time."

"LIAR! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU WHERE IN THE LEAF!" Roared Hirashi. The man stood up from the chair he had been patiently waiting in until now. He strode over and stood before the bowed form of his slave.

"I gave you specific instructions to keep your ass hidden and you willfully disobey me? Even after I had showed you a kindness by giving you a reward of a vacation? THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THAT KINDNESS, Wraith! Hirashi shouted again.

Wraith was about to say something to try and appease his master, but a sudden sharp pain shot through his head and wracked his body. It was a familiar pain. One that every Hyuuga knew well that was of the branch families. It was the seal being activated and this time for Wraith, it was the worst it has ever been. He began writhing on the floor and crying. It hurt that much.

"Ple-please make it st-stop master."

"Why should I? You clearly have disrespected me. I should kill you for your disobedience, Wraith."

"Pl-please I won't do it again. I-I just wanted to-."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR REASON WAS FOR DOING IT!" Hirashi was going to take the level of pain even higher but decided that it was enough. He still needed Wraith to kill the Hokage. Everything else could wait until then.

Wraith let out a sob of relief when the pain stopped.

"Get up on your knees and listen to what I'm about to tell you."

Wraith immediately complied and remained as quiet as he could.

"The assassination of the Hokage will be carried out on the twenty-fourth of this month. It may be a two pronged attack. Meaning that if we fail to regain control of the Kohaku clan by then. We will be going to massacre them while you take out the Hokage." Hirashi paused and looked at his slave closely.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes my lord. I'm to kill the Hokage on the twenty-fourth while you kill the Kohaku clan."

"Good. I will send an operative to come and fetch you when it is time. See to it that you don't fail me Wraith…oh and one other thing. I know that you desire that Hatake brat for yourself, but mess up and come into the village before the mission and you won't be worrying about what that bastard is doing anymore. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes, my lord you are very clear."

"Good. Now I am leaving. Wait until the operative arrives before returning to the Leaf."

"Yes, my lord."

Hirashi promptly left slamming the door as he did so. Wraith fell back onto the floor and rolled onto his back. He sobbed harder now that the tormentor was gone. Placing an arm over his eyes, Wraith cried for a long time that day. That man truly terrified him.

For the next few days nothing really happens. The patrols go on though catching anyone now is impossible since no one seems to be coming out anymore and in the village the Kohaku continue to be guarded. The council members that have sided with Anonymous have gained no ground in their pursuit to lift the order to protect the clan from Anonymous. The Hokage continues to be a nuisance to the underground and the fact that he still breathes annoys Hirashi the most. The man had nerve to send the military police and Anbu back to the Hyuuga compound to question them all. Since the main house is being kept separate from the branch during questioning there is no way to ensure their silence other than the hope that the fear of the seal would keep them obedient. If there was ever a time that Hirashi wanted the Hokage dead it was now; but all he could do was wait and see if the council members could pull a rabbit out of the hat.

July 23rd of the Calendar Year

For the Hokage everything was moving along the way it had been planned. Shisui had his trusted advisors for when the Hokage stepped down and the plan to take down Anonymous was nearly ready to go. All of the moles within the village had been identified and the men and women responsible for taking them down were in the ready to do just that. The investigation into the Hyuuga proved to be fruitful and tonight at seven pm. The Third was seated in his office chair with his successor seated across from him ready to tell him what he has learned about the Hyuuga main house.

"Sir, I believe that you will find it interesting that Anonymous wasn't founded by Hirashi." Shisui began confidently.

"Is that so?" The Third's interest was now piqued as his eyes moved away from the top drawer holding his precious pipe to looking again at his successor.

"Yes." Shisui replied now leaning forward a little in his seat. "The story goes like this. Hizashi, the twin brother of Hirashi was very concerned that there was no one to look after the shinobi, if something were to go wrong like it did with Sakumo Hatake. He also felt that there should be a voice for the villagers should they ever be wronged by the shinobi. He created Anonymous to be an undercover organization to help the village and it's Hokage without anyone really knowing who these people were. Thus they went by the name of Anonymous."

Shisui leaned back getting comfortable in his chair before continuing and the Hokage took this opportunity to pull out his pipe and prepare it for a smoke.

"Hirashi wanted to join his brother's group and help guide it, but Hizashi wasn't fooled. He knew of his brother's thirst for power. He knew nothing good would come and forbade him from ever joining. For five years Hizashi led the organization. Then in the sixth year something bad happened. Hirashi decided that he would kill his brother and that was exactly what he did. He made the whole thing look like an accident had happened to his brother and with the help of a few of Clan Heads from the Aburame, the Saburo and an Elder of the Abiko clans. Hirashi was able to take over the organization."

Shisui paused as the he watched the old man light his pipe. He watched as each puff of smoke left the man's mouth, but his mind was elsewhere thinking of just how bad it would have been to have lived the way the Hyuuga lived.

Saratobi looked over at his successor when he didn't continue and knew right away that Shisui was lost in his own thoughts. ' _He's probably thinking about what he saw over at the Hyuuga compound and_ _comparing it to how his clan lives._ ' He mused. Then the Hokage spoke a loud to gain Shisui's attention.

"Shisui."

Hearing his name rather than his code snapped Shisui back to the present and a bluff formed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"There is no need to explain it. It is fine, Shisui. Please continue."

Shisui only nodded noting the use of his name but saying nothing of it and continued.

"Only the main house ever knew what had happened to Hizashi. Hirashi took over Anonymous the following day and in the process he also shoved Hizashi's son, Neji out of the main house placing a seal mark on the child and placed him in one of the branch families. The branch families were told nothing, but they had their suspicions and since Neji didn't see what happened to his father. He couldn't explain anything to the branch families."

Shisui looked out the window with a bit of a sad expression. He never dreamed that power could corrupt so badly. He had been angry with himself for being so naïve for so long. _Men who crave power at any_ _cost cannot be reasoned with_.' He concluded in his thoughts.

There was a clearing of a throat and Shisui realized that once again he had been caught in his own world. He looked back over with a small smile at his mentor. The old man had the now lit pipe sticking out the corner of his mouth and one hand holding it in place. The Hokage was sitting back in the chair looking relaxed, but his expression showed there was something he needed to ask.

"Shisui, how were you able to find this information out?"

"I found a branch member who was a servant to Hizashi. This person was scared but willing to talk about what happened so long ago. He never came forth because he feared for his own family. The main house has killed branch members on occasion and buried the bodies far from anyone ever finding them."

"I see…you will need to address the issue of the Hyuuga clan's slavery practices."

"I will sir, but won't you do something now, that we are about to put an end to Anonymous and Hirashi?"

The Hokage only smiled at him. It was a smile that wasn't a happy one and that feeling of dread once again returned to Shisui. The old leader became serious suddenly. Looking intently into Shisui's eyes.

"Shisui, I want you to promise me that you will take care of the needs of all the people that call this village their home."

"I will sir but-."

"Promise me."

"I promise." A confused and bewildered Shisui answered.

The Hokage didn't want to answer the questioning and bewildering expression in Shisui's eyes. Maybe everything would turn out fine and then again maybe it wouldn't. One way or another what was going on in the village hidden in the leaves would end and he would see that it did. He needed to protect the people that believed in peace even if meant the cost of his own life.

The date was now the twenty-sixth of July. It was a Wednesday morning and council had voted over the issue of the Kohaku being held against their rights as citizens for the last time. The vote came back in favor that the protection detail would remain in place. The supporters of Anonymous were furious and the Six Masks-once they got the news even more so. It was at this point that it had been decided by Red Mask to go and massacre the clan. They could not storm in since the regular corps were patrolling and protecting the clan. So another means had to be implemented.

All of the Masks that remained knew how to use the seal that had been given to the Kohaku. The seal could be activated without the users actually being present in order for it to work; If you had at least three people that could master it. The Masks did. Red, Blue, Brown and Black were all ninja and all had decent amounts of chakra to use. All they had to do was get close enough that they could all use their charka and thought at once. This would force the seals on every tongue to activate at once and killing the entire clan within a mere few minutes. No amount of protection from the Corps or even Anbu would stop the seal once it began.

Wraith was also ready to do his part of the plan. He had thought often of what Kakashi was doing, but refrained himself from making anymore unbidden trips into the village. Now that he was back, Wraith couldn't wait to finish this mission that the Masters have given him. He was eager to get back to harassing Kakashi. It was annoying to find that despite his efforts so far, the brat continues to ignore him. He needed to attack a family member. This had to be the only thing that would work and it had too. He needed to have this kill. Killing the Hokage wasn't an interest of Wraith's at all and he was angry that he had to do this one. The defiant Kakashi Uchiha was the only kill that would satisfy him now. He finished putting on the gear that he has come to despise.

When dusk came the Hokage headed home like he always did. His guard had returned from their missions some time ago; but today would be the last time any of them would protect their leader. He made his way down the street and as he stepped onto the threshold of his home. Red mask and the others had gotten as close as they dared without being detected to the Kohaku area. In a circle and with their hands rapidly doing the same signs. They quickly released the seal's power and within seconds a number of Kohaku were on the ground or in their homes on the floors thrashing wildly as the seal began to do its work.

The Jounin and Chunin rushed about first to try and help the people and then after feeling the brief burst of four distinct chakras. Several of them left to hunt down these chakras, but by the time they got to the men's hiding place. They were long gone.

Wraith slipped into the house as quietly as he could and moved towards the kitchen. Where he believed he heard the Third Hokage. He suppressed his chakra as he moved slowly bringing his sword up to play. The kitchen was very close now and any moment now he would be in there. He placed both his hands onto the weapon and slowly raised it. The old man was now in sight and his back was to the assassin. It looked as though the old man was far too busy washing some vegetables for a small meal. Wraith stopped his breathing to be even quieter and then he lounged forward when he was as close as he dared. He swung swiftly downward with the sword striking the Hokage easily. The moment he swung Wraith knew he messed up, but he couldn't stop the force of his swing. The clone of the Hokage went up in a puff of white smoke and a sharp pain pierced through his left arm as he tried to dodge the incoming kunai.

The Hokage was upon Wraith quickly attacking him with a roundhouse kick to the gut. The little air that was being held was released in a loud gasp. Another fist rammed into the assassin's face shattering the Pig mask that he wore. Wraith stumbled back a few steps regaining his breath but a sick smirk appeared on his face as blood trickled down the left corner of his mouth.

The Hokage was now looking at the man that had savagely killed so many. The man that they had all believed to be a member of the Hyuuga clan. He had the same eyes as the Hyuuga, but this man didn't have the clarity of sight that they possessed. His were insane eyes. Eyes that desired blood and it didn't help that the smirk only got wider adding to the crazed expression.

"Very good, sir. You honor me with your courage and will to fight, but understand that it is futile. I have been ordered to kill you and I must please my masters." He said evenly.

With that said, Wraith came at the Hokage with –ironically enough, the gentle fist style of his clan. He drove in for a chakra point and was denied. He blocked the kick that came and let one of his own feet flying towards the Hokage. It connected and sent the man back hard against the kitchen wall. The wall cracked from the impact. Winded the Hokage threw four shuriken. Wraith dodged them all and moved to get out of the kitchen. The room was too confining and both men were soon battling in the living room. The Hokage wouldn't use Nin jutsu for fear of destroying his own house and bringing it down on top of him. The assassin didn't seem to want to use any either other than a few moves of his clan.

They battled for twenty minutes. A battle of mostly taijutsu. Both men were beginning to take on heavy damage particularly the Hokage as he began to slow down as he got more wounded. Wraith's arm was starting to become more and more incapacitated as they went. In the end, the Hokage tried to take the battle outside where he hoped to use a powerful Nin jutsu and kill his assailant, but Wraith was quicker at stopping him from getting out of the house. Burying a kunai through the man's gut and pulling upward ripping everything the impaled blade came in contact with.

Blood gushed out of the Hokage's mouth as he dropped to the floor and stared up at his murderer with a pained and angry look. Wraith knelt down next to him while holding his upper left arm.

"You were a worthy opponent, Third Hokage. Know that I will not do anything more to your body than I have already done. You were a job. A mission like some of my other victims. Then there are those like Sachi that I killed for my own pleasure. Those weren't missions. Those victims were simply for the pleasure of humiliating and killing."

The insane assassin stayed until he heard the sound of footsteps coming rapidly and knew that whoever it was that came was running. Wraith quickly made his exit and left the area. Shisui ran in the door knowing that whatever happened is done. He feared the worst and the sudden smell of blood hitting his nostrils was his first confirmation. The second came from his eyes as he took in the sight before him. His mentor lying in a pool of his own blood. The scene stopped him but only for a moment. Shisui was running again and came and knelt at his friend and mentor's side. The Hokage glanced over at him and smiled. He placed a hand onto Shisui's shoulder as he spoke.

"Save this village Fifth Hokage. It is now in your hands to defend. I am proud to have chosen you as my successor. Show the world… what an Uchiha can do as Hokage." The last sentence came out in a whisper and Shisui had to bend down closer to hear them. Then the man known as the Professor and the Third Hokage, closed his eyes and he never opened them again.

Shisui could only kneel there staring in disbelief for some time. He had felt the dread so great rise up that he had made a break for it and headed to the old man's house. Yet he was too late. The tears began to flow as he realized that the Hokage had known that this would happen along. He let out a scream of pain and anger that brought the guard that followed him and stood outside upon his orders, to come rushing in and witness the painful sight. The young man was holding close to his body the Third Hokage lifeless one.

In the Kohaku area the regulars were shaking their heads in sadness and anger at the senseless loss of life that they couldn't prevent. They began the arduous task of gathering the bodies. Knowing that there would be no burial ceremonies for this clan. Their leaders were involved with a terrorist organization. The best they would get was a mass burning and a small memorial stone over the spot.

The next day everyone in the village hears rumors about the mysterious death of the Kohaku. No one but a few know about the death of the Hokage. Those people are the Captain of Police, the Hokage guard, and Shisui. He soon has his advisors before him. They must move on with the plans that have been set up mostly by the Third and Shisui.

A message is sent out to the Daimyo in Karma village. The Daimyo grieves, but as he does so he moves forward with the part of the plan that he is to begin once his friend has died. They both knew that this would happen. Saratobi stood to many times in the way of evil men. Too many times he stood between the Uchiha and those that wanted to enslave or kill them. Both Saratobi and the feudal lord knew this was inevitable, but it still didn't feel right for the man to go down the way he did. The Daimyo would make sure that Saratobi got justice. He would make sure that none of the people responsible would ever be able to harm another Hokage again.

Red Mask was elated that their plan to kill the Hokage was a success. He and the remaining Six Masks celebrated the night of the deaths of both the Kohaku and the Hokage. Now it was time to install a rightful candidate for leader. Hirashi Hyuuga. He would become the leader of the village and then once he had his armies hidden outside the village to a formidable size and power. He would then take down the Daimyo and become emperor of the Land of Fire. He just needed to get his voice heard and his name sent before the council. The supporters within council would make sure of the rest. The other thing that needed to be done as soon as possible was to finally enslave the Uchiha.

He would begin by having the mole within the news station spread the rumor of it being the Uchiha who had killed the Kohaku clan. Everyone didn't have to buy into the lie. He was mostly targeting the clans that had a hatred for the Uchiha to the point of being blind. They would charge out into the streets and demand that council take control of such a horrible people. Once the Uchiha were blamed. It could only stand to cause an eventual riot that would lead to the council being forced to look for a means of control and then Hirashi would come to them with the answer.

So that very afternoon both the news station and the newspapers ran with a story of the deaths of the Kohaku and claiming that it was possible for it to have been the Uchiha that were responsible. The Uchiha must have destroyed the once proud clan to shut them up.

The Enami and the Okazaki clans along with a few others took the bait all too easy. They were immediately out in the streets protesting against the Uchiha and demanding that the council stand up and do the right thing. Several arrests were made by the regular corps and Anbu. For it was no longer possible for the military police to go out into the streets without being involved in violent attacks by the Enami and others. Fugaku having seen what is happening sends a message to their allies within and without the village to get ready for a possible battle to take place in Konoha. He tells the allies outside the village to prepare for helping his clan to escape should they need too and Fugaku is becoming more and more convinced that it is time.

On July twenty eighth at seven in the morning Wraith makes the decision to leave his masters for good. He served his purpose for them. He had killed the Hokage like they wanted and it normally would give him satisfaction that he had pleased them, but the death of the old man did not bring him pleasure. It only angered him. He wanted to kill Kakashi and he knew of the way to get the young man finally interested in coming out to play. He would have to go for a family member and it would happen today. He leaves swiftly and silently from the compound never to return.

In the Uchiha District, little Asami Uchiha was sick. Toshiro and Meyrin her parents were becoming increasingly concerned and had gone to the Clan Head when they learned of a possible evacuation coming. They needed their baby to see a doctor right away and the best doctors where in the leaf village. They couldn't leave with a sick baby, for who know how long they all would have to remain outside the Leaf? They begged the Head to wait long enough for them to see a doctor that day. Fugaku had reluctantly agreed to wait a few more hours, so that they could see to their baby's needs. If it turned out that she needed to stay in the hospital or needed long time care. Fugaku would arrange it so that the young family could stay with one of their ally clans in the leaf while the rest departed. Fugaku told them specifically that the evacuation would happen this evening. The young couple gratefully agreed.

Fugaku had a group of officers go to accompany the young family into the village. They would all henge into disguise and meet a group of Akimichi and Inuzuka clansmen who would escort them along a secured route to the nearest hospital. The time was nine-thirty and they were making good time getting there. All went well as they arrived safely inside the hospital. Asami would finally get the help she needed. Everyone within the little group sighed a sigh of relief.

Naruto and Sasuke were playing in the backyard. Once again it was their favorite game of ninja. The Koi pond was once again under siege and the two little wanna be ninjas were busy fighting to liberate them. Their mother watched their play from the laundry room window. She smiled happily at them. Watching them play made everything seem so normal. This was misleading she knew, for Mikoto had been told by her husband the night before that an evacuation was imminent. The Elders of the clan had been sending warnings to all members. Still Mikoto liked to see moments like this one, because it gave her hope that there will be a future for her sons and for her people.

The buzzer sounded on the dryer letting her know that the clothes were dry. She moved away slowly and chuckled when she saw Sasuke nearly fall into the pond. She shook her head and went over to the dryer. In that moment a man wearing a strange faceless mask appeared before her boys and swept them away into the woods without a sound.

Some of the Enami clan were out and looking for trouble. The Wada and Okazaki were out there with them. They were making everyone around them in the streets uneasy. This gave the nasty little group confidence as they went about on the prowl. They had been causing a scene here and there and doing some yelling about the Uchiha, that no one wanted to hear about for more than two hours. Then they came across a delightful sight. There just ahead of them coming out of the hospital were a group of people. They were in henge, but that made the Enami believe that some or all of them must be Uchiha suppressing their chakra. Without warning the Enami launched their attack. Everyone in the streets were screaming or yelling the moment it began.

Mikoto got preoccupied with the dryer at first, but soon realized that she didn't sense her boys' chakra anymore. She dropped the clothes and ran to the window to see a large dark figure making off into the woods with two struggling little boys. She was out the house in a flash and in pursuit. Fugaku had warned her to stay home with the children and keep a weapons pouch secured to her person at all times. Now she was glad that she listened to her husband. The weapons will definitely come in handy.

Wraith used teleportation to take the boys and himself deep into the woods. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting their kidnapper which eventually made the man drop them to the ground. Both boys prepared to fight. They were scared, but they had each other. Deep inside Naruto, Kurama began to stir from his nap. The boy's elevated heart rate was the first thing he noticed and then he felt the chakra of Pig man.

' _Oh shit this can't be good!_ ' Kurama voiced aloud and quickly getting to his feet. Sensing his host's distress. Kurama answered by sending the little boy some much needed power. He looked through Naruto's eyes and saw that it was indeed the Pig Man and that Sasuke was on the attack with Naruto preparing to back him up.

Sasuke had activated his Sharigan. He knew he was no match for this creep, but he couldn't just stand and do nothing and let the creep hurt them. He had prepared a chidori while Naruto had the man distracted and now he was charging forward with it hoping against hope to get a hit in on the assassin.

He was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground instead. The chidori he held also slammed into the ground causing an explosion of dirt to fly up into the air. Naruto sensing his tenant was now awake could feel the surge of power filling him as he leaped into the air with a forceful high jump kick that grazed the Pig Man knocking him back and away from his brother. Wraith was surprised that the boys had this much guts to go against him. He realized then that he would enjoy this fight; but then their mother had found them and she was none too happy. Wraith smirked even though none of them could see it. This was about to get far more interesting.

Back at the hospital, the Inuzuka, Akimichi and the Uchiha were in the fight of their lives. The opposing clans were so incensed against them and were attacking as if this was war. They didn't hold back not even with an infant among the group. The civilians were running and screaming or shouting for someone to get help. People got hurt in the attack and many people were knocked down in their desperate attempt to escape the battle. The Inuzuka and Akimichi tried to make an opening for the Uchiha to escape, but the Enami weren't letting anyone go anywhere and before the regular corps could get there in time. Three of the Uchiha were dead. Toshiro and his little family all died in the attack. All of the rest of the entourage suffered injuries that weren't life threatening but needed attention. The arriving shinobi arrested the clans responsible and many civilians came running forward to say that they witnessed the whole thing

Mikoto was enraged at what she had just seen, but she kept her anger well in check. Using it to fuel her will to fight, but not allowing it to overtake her and cloud her judgement. She fought the assassin hard and he didn't back down just because he was dealing with the boys' mother either. Sasuke and Naruto had regrouped and were now trying to assist their mother in the fight.

Mikoto threw shuriken with wire at the assassin while Naruto and Sasuke adeptly maneuvered the man towards a tree. Mikoto was hoping to pin the man to the tree and then set the tree on fire. Wraith on the other hand, was onto the plan and deftly stepped out of the way of the wires while throwing some shuriken of his own back at Mikoto. She countered with a rapid succession of hand signs and released several fireballs. One caught Wraith's mantel and it began to burn. Without ever taking his eyes off his target, Wraith pulled the mantel off before it could burn and reach him. He was going to make another attack on the woman when he sensed the unmistakable chakra of others coming. If he was going to piss Kakashi off and bring him to himself, Wraith had to make a parting shot that would count.

' _Kit, I sense that creep is about to do something really bad. We need to get you and your family out of here now!_ ' Kurama shouted even as he was preparing even more chakra to send.

"I know, Kurama but what do we do? He is faster than any of us.'

Before Kurama could answer Wraith made his next move. He charged at Sasuke intending to slash his throat. Mikoto moved at the same time and got in between Sasuke and the insane assassin. She was able to block the kunai from slashing her own throat. Wraith made a quick slanted angled slash that caught her at the top of her rib cage down across her stomach over to her left hip. She was moving away from him backwards to lessen the damage, but she was already bleeding heavily.

Naruto made the hand signs and made several of his clones. There suddenly appeared twenty clones and all of them went on the attack. Wraith destroyed them quickly as Sasuke was trying to help his mother. Naruto was standing in front of them.

' _Kurama, I want you to take over and use all the power you can to take this scary man down.'_

' _Kit, if I do this you will die. Your body isn't strong enough yet to endure that much of my chakra.'_

' _Just do it, Kurama, please. If we don't stop Pig Man here, he will kill my mother and brother.'_

Kurama sighed deeply.

' _Okay Kit. If this is what you really want. Understand that once I do this there is no turning back.'_

' _I know. Save them, please.'_

" _Very well."_ Kurama reluctantly replied.

The fox took over and Naruto's eyes went red and the Biju cloak covered him. Wraith realized that he was in real danger now and after not having fully healed from the fight with the Hokage. The assassin needed to end this fight with the brats right now. Plus, Kakashi was heading his way. He wanted to fight him but not now. He didn't want to have to fight him and his brothers. He began preparing to use the sixty-four palms method of his clan's main house. Hirashi only taught him this to protect the other six Masks should the need ever arise. Now he was using it to save himself. He let out a laugh at the absurdity of if all.

In the distance they could all hear the sound of running footsteps and Wraith knew it was now or never. The Jinchurriki brat was in range and Wraith wasted no time, but Kurama had other ideas and launched high in the air and firing off a blast of chakra at the assassin. Wraith dodged it barely and launched several kunai. One managed to get Naruto in the right thigh. Kurama instantly made to heal the wound as he pulled out the blade and continued to attack.

' _I need to end this quickly. Naruto's body is starting to give out. The strain is too much for him_.' The fox moved his tails and the tail that had appeared at the beginning when the fox first created the Biju cloak now had a second one beside it. This was pushing things to the extreme. Kurama could feel the walls of Naruto's chakra network beginning to give and without waiting a second longer. He let loose another blast that was much more powerful than the last. It tore up the trees and the ground was split were the blast chased across it to reach its target.

Wraith barely got out of the way and made a break for it. ' _Time's up. I need to return to my hiding place_ _and wait and see what Kakashi does now. I have injured his mother and his little brother will probably die. He is far too young to use that much energy. His body can't handle it. Now come to me Kakashi. Come and fight me.'_ Wraith said within his cracked walls of his mind.

Naruto dropped to the ground. The Biju cloak had disappeared along with the red eyes. Kurama was now doing damage control. He would place his Kit into a coma so that he could repair the damage that has been done, but before he began he looked up at the two now very concerned faces of the mother and brother that Naruto begged him to save.

"He will survive this battle. Don't worry."

Mikoto couldn't help but ask as she leaned forward to scoop her youngest into her arms.

"What has happened to him, Kurama?" She said near tears.

"His body couldn't handle the extra load of chakra I gave him. His chakra network is very weak, but the good news is that it didn't collapse. If that had happened neither of us would be alive to tell you about it."

"Please take care of my brother. Please don't let him die."

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I won't let anything happen to Naruto."

A deep voice spoke and startled the mother and son. It was Kakashi with Itachi beside him.

"How long, Kurama until Naruto will awake?"

Kurama moved Naruto's head so that he could see the oldest brother.

"I would say in three weeks maybe a little less time, but I have to go now and begin working on him. We will see all of you soon. Stay strong and alive until then." Kurama quit using Naruto's voice and receded back into his psyche to begin the needed repair work to the chakra network.

Mikoto was helped up her oldest as they prepared to leave. Itachi picked up Naruto and held him bridal style and close.

"What brought the two of you out here?" Mikoto asked and then added. "- not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Father has sent us to help with our clan. " Kakashi informed.

"You mean-." Mikoto gasped aloud as she was instantly filled with dread. Something must have happened for her husband to have given the order so soon. The plan had been to evacuate this evening not in early afternoon.

"Yes, Father has given the order to evacuate the village immediately."

"Why? What happened? A bewildered Sasuke asked as he looked from one older brother to the other.

Kakashi glanced over to Itachi to see if he would field the answer, but Itachi wouldn't look up. Instead he cradled his littlest brother tenderly while looking at the ground. So Kakashi looked back to his mother and brother and said solemnly.

Toshiro's family was attacked outside the hospital late this morning and all three of them lost their lives."


	35. Uchiha Will Always Rise With the Sun PtI

A/N: **The Final Chapter.** This is the first part of the final chapter. I have a series of events coming up that will make completing this story difficult. So I thought that I would just write as much as I could and basically half-ass it. I really can't live with that idea. The current word count is at 27,000 and I'm not finished. I've decided to give you what I have now. The rest is being copied to a new document and because so much of this second half is written. I should be able to post it next week. I'm thinking by Saturday.

Please forgive grammatical errors. I did my best to catch them but you know…

The Uchiha Will Always Rise With the Sun (Part I)

* * *

 **July 28th of the Calendar Year**

Fugaku was running back to the Uchiha District. The memories of earlier events of this morning still replaying through his mind as he rushed to get home. At nine forty-five he had been in the middle of a discussion with his second in command, Hisoto, in his office when an officer knocked rapidly onto the door. Both men knew they were about to get urgent news. Once the man was let into the office he didn't hesitate to tell the men that Toshiro's family was being attacked outside the hospital. Right then Fugaku's mind raced with the possibilities of what could happen as he gave the command to send back -up at once. He prepared to go out himself; but he was held up due to getting another message. Shisui was moving up the time table for the attack on Anonymous and that he wanted to talk briefly with him. ' _Why now of all times?"_ He thought annoyed. Fugaku left for the Hokage tower as ordered while the teams dispatched to assist their brethren and their allies went on ahead to the hospital.

Fugaku wasn't at all prepared for the news he received when he rushed into the tower that morning.

"Captain Uchiha." Shisui began. "Please come and have a seat. I promise to not detain you for long and before you say anything about the attack. I am aware of it and have sent an Anbu team to help our allies. I also know that you would have already dispatched teams as well. So please don't look at me that way. I assure you that what I'm about to tell you will make perfect sense."

Fugaku came in slowly and wondering why Shisui was seated in the Hokage's chair. He didn't have the robe or the hat on his person or even in the room. Yet here he sat behind the old man's desk. He wanted to ask as to why Shisui was so boldly seated there, but he decided to just wait and hear the young man out first. He took the first seat in front of the Hokage's desk. The perplexed expression now gone from his features.

"So…what is this about?"

"I have called you here for a couple of reasons." Shisui immediately began. "You already know that the Hokage has been murdered and we are one hundred percent positive that Anonymous was behind it. The thing is that it has been two days since his death and we can no longer hold back the news of it. There are rumors beginning to fly around the village of what has happened and though none of these rumors are hitting the truth. People are getting ideas and for our enemies the answer of course is that we must have had something to do with the Hokage's disappearance."

Fugaku didn't like where this was going. Especially since a young family and their allies were in trouble and could even be dying for all he knew. He couldn't help but glance out the window as he thought of them. Shisui sighed.

"I'm sorry Captain. I believe that the Enami and the others with them have decided to jump ahead of schedule on this one."

"I fear the same."

The two men stared at each other in silence for a several moments before Shisui sighed once more. He stood up and moved to look out the window near his desk. He said nothing for a few moments and then turned slightly around. So that he could turn his head just a little to look back at the Captain, but still be able to turn his head slightly the other way and look out the window.

"Hirashi will be expecting the news of the Hokage's death to go public very soon. In fact, he probably thinks that it should have gone public already. I have no choice but to allow the announcement to be made however I am stalling for time here for you." Now Shisui turned fully to face his Head of Clan.

"You must realize what I'm saying?"

"I do, but what I don't understand is why you are the one telling me this?"

"-Because…The third Hokage has named me his successor weeks ago." Shisui interjected evenly.

Fugaku's eyes widen slightly. It now was making perfect sense why Shisui was named the body guard when the Third already had a guard. It was an ingenious way of allowing Shisui to learn of his future duties as the Hokage himself without causing an uproar in the village. Still, Fugaku couldn't help but seek confirmation. He never thought he would live to see the day this happened.

"You mean that you are now the Fifth Hokage?!"

"Yes. The Third Hokage and I travelled to Karma village to meet with the Daimyo for his approval of the Third's choice. Believe me, Sir, I was just as shocked as you are now. I wasn't given knowledge of the Third's decision until then."

"I understand…you do not intend to tell the villagers about this just yet I hope."

"No. no, I will wait till a later time for that, for now I want to focus on getting rid of Anonymous and then the clans that are proving to be unruly first. This is essential for the safety of everyone. Once that is done it will be the Daimyo, who will give the announcement and preside over the ceremony."

Shisui looked back out the window as he continued to speak.

"Now that you know this you must understand the magnitude of the situation. I must take out Anonymous tonight. The announcement of the Hokage's death will be announced tomorrow at this time and I don't want Hirashi thinking that he can now push his candidate for the Hokage's seat at the council. Auntie Mikoto and clansman Kenji and their allies will be in for a hard time should he make his move. The incident that took place there earlier with Anzai will seem like a school yard brawl in comparison to what Hirashi will do. There is also the fact that once our enemies learn the truth of the Hokage. It will probably prove to be enough to cause a riot. When they learn of Anonymous going down that will guarantee it."

Fugaku grimaced. He knew what he had to do now and it had to be right now.

"I will move up the evacuation of our clan from this evening to right now."

"Excellent. I will leave that up to you how you want to handle it. I understand that you and the Elders have already had everything well planned out for this and I'm counting on you to get our people to safety. I'm sorry that I can't go with you and the others."

"Don't be." Fugaku said evenly as he rose to stand. "You have achieved what our clan had long since thought wasn't possible anymore, Shisui. No... Hokage sir. We are honored and proud that you have become the chosen one. Now go out there and show the world that an Uchiha is worthy to be named Hokage."

Fugaku was now nearing the district gates as his thoughts moved forward to when he was stopped outside the tower by one of the members of the dispatched teams of military police.

"Sir the battle is over and there is bad news."

Fugaku braced himself mentally for what he knew was coming.

"Say on lieutenant."

"I'm sorry sir, but Toshiro and his family lost their lives. They have been sent straight to the morgue on Bonsai Street."

"What of the others?" Fugaku said without emotion.

"They have varying degrees of injuries, Sir. None of our squads were injured except those clansmen that accompanied Toshiro and our allies. Two of them are listed in critical."

"I see. I will head there at once and then return to our district."

"Sir?" The officer asked puzzled.

"We are going to step up the time table of the Evac. It will begin the moment I return from the morgue."

"Yes, sir!"

Fugaku arrived at the morgue and was immediately taken to the room that was always cold and depressing in his opinion. The bodies were laid out on slabs that upon orders were opened and pulled to their full lengths. Three bodies lying under white sheets were presented before him. It made Fugaku feel sick and then the sheets were pulled off. Now he was sick needing to rush to a nearby trash can to release his breakfast back up the way it had gone down. This was too much. The Hokage's death, the swirling pool of rumors about his clan and then learning of his nephew's rise to the coveted position of Hokage and lastly, The deaths of a young family on the village streets with more than a hundred witnesses to the murders. Fugaku didn't need Shisui to tell him what this all meant. The magnitude of the violence done out of hatred was chilling as Fugaku remembered seeing Toshiro's skull had been crushed so badly that he wasn't even recognizable anymore. Meyrin and Asami faired none the better in the assault. This rage. This hatred went beyond what would even be considered sane to most people.

Now the Clan Head was back from the morgue and running up the steps of his house. He would check to make sure his family was safe and moving out towards the shrine. He had been told that Kakashi and Itachi had been sent home as well to help their family and the others escape. Only Commander Murai, the Advisors to the Hokage, and the Hokage himself knew that the Uchiha were making an escape from their village. Upon reaching the door, Fugaku opened it quickly.

"Mikoto, are you and the children ready to go?" He shouted.

He saw no one in the living room and he received no reply to his question. Now starting to feel panic, Fugaku made hurried steps looking into the kitchen and then went rushing down the hall.

"Mikoto, Sasuke, Naruto? Where are you? Is anyone here?"

By now Fugaku was at the back of the house and had not found any one of them not even his elder sons that should have made it back here before him. He shoved the back door open his heart beginning to race. His thoughts rushing as quickly through his mind. ' _Where could they be?_ _Could they have left_ _already and be making their way to the shrine?'_ Fugaku did a quick look around the back yard and hollered for his family that he couldn't see. ' _Don't panic man. They probably did leave already and you_ _are getting worked up over nothing.'_ Then the memory of Toshiro's crushed skull came back to haunt him and he found himself hollering again for his family. This time however came the sweet relief of a voice. A familiar voice. A voice that was deep and strong and sounded determined as hell. It was his eldest son calling back to him. A moment later and Fugaku saw him and the rest of his family with him and Fugaku thought he was going to cry a tear of joy as they bounded out of the woods towards him. ' _Wait a minute is that blood I see? Is my wife hurt? What the hell happened?!'_

Kakashi assessed and treated his mother's wounds with his first aid kit. It wasn't a great job and he wasn't a medic Nin, but it would hold until they got back home. Once he had finished he told the others that they needed to hurry back before their father arrived to an empty house. They got a move on and headed as quickly as they could home. Itachi had switched Naruto from bridal style in his arms to piggyback as they ran. Every so often Kakashi would shoot a glance at their mother to make sure that she wasn't distressed. Her injuries weren't life threatening even though it looked bad enough. Still he wanted to make sure that she wasn't having any difficulties. The group refrained with saying anything as they raced back to the house.

Kakashi thought back to when Commander Murai had called his brother and him out of the field. He knew then that it had to be bad. The Commander never pulled his people from their duty unless something bad had happened.

"Kakashi, you and Itachi, high tail it home now." The man had said urgently. Now Kakashi knew that it was really bad. The Commander just used their names instead of codes.

"Why? What has happened sir?" He asked feeling his heart start to race.

"Toshiro Uchiha and his family got jumped at the hospital as soon as they came out of the building." Commander Murai was pacing behind his chair agitated.

"Are they going to be alright?" Asked Itachi concerned.

"NO… their gone. All three died in front of at least a hundred witnesses." Murai stopped pacing to look at the two young Anbu.

"It had been the Enami clan and a few others that did the murders. Toshiro's family never had a chance really."

"What about the others that made up the escort? Kakashi asked as he stared out the large office window feeling numb.

"They got the hell beat out of them. They were outnumbered from the start and more members of the Enami and Okazaki came to back up their brethren. The clansmen that went with them suffered mostly bruises, cuts, and a broken nose or two. The Inuzuka and Akimichi have a man down each in critical."

"Shit."

Murai ignored the angry explorative and continued.

"They were fighting in a heavily populated area and as you both know, that will force you to hold back on what you can do for fear of hitting the civilians. There were just too many people out and many of them were still injured anyway. A few seriously.

"I bet our enemies had no such fears as they fought. When it's all over they will just say that we are the ones that brought this all on by ourselves." Muttered Itachi annoyed.

The commander rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Anyway, I told your father that I would send you guys home to help. He is at the morgue right now, but will be heading back to the District ASAP." When he arrives he will evacuate the clan immediately. You two are to go and help with the Evac. Once you've seen them safely on their way out. The two of you are to return here at once. You are still needed to carry out the task force mission, which I can bet my next paycheck is going to happen later today."

"Whoa, what?" A shocked Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we can understand the need to be more cautious than ever; but I thought the plan was to hit the organization in three days from now."

"Yes, that was the plan, Itachi, but what has happened today has made the next Hokage eager to get to Anonymous now."

"Wait. Are you telling us that the Third had already chosen a successor?"

"He did. Listen, two days ago the Third Hokage was attacked and died in battle against his assailant. You remember what former Rat operative, Hansuke said don't' you?"

Realization dawned on the two young shinobi's faces and then anger. It was Kakashi that answered their commander.

"Yes, we do. He said that Anonymous has wanted to kill the Third."

"-And now they have done just that." Answered Itachi.

Murai folded his arms over his chest and began to pace slowly once more.

"Yes, they have and the next Hokage must have the announcement made tonight of his death. He can't wait any longer. Hirashi will be expecting that announcement soon and we can't have him growing suspicious over not hearing it. There is also rumors flying around the village about the disappearance of the Hokage. You know that today's attack was probably fueled by these rumors."

Commander Murai turned fully around to face the window and placing his hands behind his back said.

"I trust you with this next bit of information so I will tell you this…The biggest reason that your father is pushing this evacuation now is the same reason why the next Hokage wants to attack Anonymous today. It's because the successor chosen by the Third is a…Uchiha."

The Uchiha brothers' eyes both went wide at this news. The shock wore off as quickly as it came as the reality of their clan's situation hit them hard. Both young men knew that they had to be ready for anything, but this is still a shock to learn.

Now as he moved on through the forest, Kakashi's mind then switched from that conversation with his commander to thinking of the Hokage and how the old man had fought for him when he was fighting a losing battle with the villagers and shinobi alike. Back when he was alone with only his little brother Naruto with him and he struggled to keep them alive. How the old man didn't' break his promise to help them. Then he thought of the Pig man and Anonymous and how much he wanted to destroy them all, but as he moved towards home his thoughts shifted once again. His thoughts now focusing on the enemies of his clan and finally of the day that he had first met Toshiro and his newborn daughter Asami. The little girl that he held in his arms that day. The memory of holding Naruto the same way and back then worried he would drop the baby that had become so precious to him. The kind words Toshiro had spoken to him. Then anger surged forth and caused him to run even faster.

He continued to remember things as he ran. It was as if his brain refused to let go of the replay of past events. The day when he had been sitting in the living room and their parents were telling both himself and Itachi of what had transpired during the days that they had gone out on an away mission. When the council learned of Sasuke awakening his Sharigan and Naruto being able to resonate with the Ninetails. The back lash of the council and Kakashi remembered breaking down and thinking that he should have taken Naruto and just ran for it. He didn't want anything to happen to the people that they had both grown to care so much about in such a short period of time. Then his father somehow having read his thoughts said to him. _Don't run, Kakashi. Don't run we will face this together. 'I remember father.'_ He thought. ' _We will face this and everything else they throw at us together.'_

"KAKASHI, SON WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice a very familiar voice was yelling just beyond them in the clearing and Kakashi recognized his father's voice so filled with worry and fear. He immediately called back.

"WE'RE HERE FATHER!"

Kakashi came bursting out of the tree line with the rest of the family behind him and Kakashi could have sworn there for a moment his father was about to cry a tear of joy.

It was now twelve thirty-five in the afternoon. The Elders of the clan had sent out the word for everyone to begin to evacuate now. Though the clan was shocked at the sudden turn of events no one questioned them. Instead they grabbed what they had packed two days prior and headed for the shrine. No one wanted to believe that it would actually come to this, even after they were warned two days ago of the possibility .The Elders were waiting for them when they came and their Head of Clan as they directed them down the stairs and through the tunnel that would lead them out of the village where the Zaizen and the Black Claw Gang where waiting for them to escort them all to safety.

Kakashi and his brother went around the district making sure everyone made it out that was going. A group of clansmen were staying behind to defend the district particularly the shrine and the farms. A messenger had been sent to their allies in the Leaf to come and help them defend the district from what they knew would be an attack against their homes soon. Mustering the people to leave went rather efficiently and by the time it was two O'clock the clan had been fully evacuated. Kakashi and Itachi followed their mother and small brothers until they came a mile outside the village walls. Here they stopped and so did their mother and uncle and Elder Takeshi, who was carrying Naruto in his arms bridal style.

"We will see each other again." Kakashi said.

"I know my son. I will wait with your brothers for word to return or to flee with you and your father to a new place." Mikoto was depressed but trying to put up a good front, but Kakashi knew the truth.

Mikoto had been feeling guilty as if she was responsible for everything turning out the way it has. She knew that it was silly, but she couldn't stop feeling this way. Kenji had told her that neither of them were to blame. It had been Anzai's damn meddling that prevented so much good from being done. He had told her then. It was also Anonymous itself and their moles. Mikoto knew that he was right, but she wished that they could have done more for the village and for their clan. She felt like she had failed them both-especially her clan. She broke from her thoughts when she heard her second eldest speak.

"Sasuke, don't give mother a hard time now and watch out for Naruto." Replied Itachi while tasseling his brother's hair.

Sasuke reached up to fix his hair as he said.

"Don't worry Itachi. I will keep an eye on Naruto so no one hurts him or mother and I won't give mother a hard time either. You just make sure, that you and Kakashi come back to us with father."

Itachi smirked at that.

"Will do little brother."

"We better be heading on back now." Kakashi said as he was looking around him. "They are planning on attacking Anonymous today sometime."

Take care and we will keep all of you in our hearts." Tears were trying to breach and spill over in Mikoto's eyes.

Kakashi reached forth and hugged his mother.

"Everything will be alright. I believe father when he said that we will get through this. We will see you again I promise." Kakashi could feel his mother trembling and knew that she was struggling to hold it together. He felt her squeeze him gently and then began to let go. He allowed her to do so. Backing up a step.

Itachi also hugged his mother.

"Hang in there all of you. We love you." He whispered in her ear.

"We love you too."

With that said Itachi let go of his mother and he and his brother turned to leave. Their mother and two little brothers one trying hard to be brave and the other lost deep within his subconscious as the Ninetails works to heal him. They all stood and watched them go back. Back to a place that didn't feel like home anymore.

 **Hokage Tower 12:20pm**

Shisui wasn't about to waste any time. He needed the task force to be ready to move by six that evening. This was going to be it and hopefully everything will play out the way he has planned along with the now deceased Third Hokage and his new advisors. He was still playing the role of an Anbu though no longer body guard to the Hokage. It had been decided that, Inoichi would make the announcement about the Hokage's death to the news media. They needed to wrap things up quickly tonight.

The Third Hokage had set specific goals within his agenda that were to be carried out after his death. Shisui was shocked to learn that the Hokage had suspected that he would be murdered and chose to take precautions in case his thoughts proved true. He and the Daimyo had worked out the plan before Shisui was introduced to the feudal lord. The young Anbu couldn't help but wish, that the Third would have confided in him about the possible assassination. He could have been there for him and maybe he could have stopped the murder from happening. Things could have been so different and then again maybe they would have still ended up the way they have turned out, but Shisui would have loved to at least been given the chance. Now he sat at his desk in what now would be known as his office with his new advisors.

The Advisors were not a complete group just yet, there were still a few more people that would be asked to join when the time came for it. The Third had a list of the people that would make up Shisui's new advisor team. All of them were to be approved of by Shisui himself. The Third had stated in the accompanying letter that came with the scroll containing the names of the new advisors that, Shisui could use or choose another for each of the people that the Third had chosen for him.

It was something that still put a smile on Shisui's face when he thought of it. The old man was looking out for him. A couple of the current members weren't a surprise to Shisui. Shukaku Nara was an obvious choice. The man is intelligent and loyal and his genius in battle strategies would be invaluable. The next member was another that didn't surprise Shisui either. Inoichi Yamanaka, his empathic ability along with his other psychic abilities would also be a valuable asset.

The new member to the group was the financial advisor named Yoshimi Satomura, the same man that had met with Uchiha Head of Clan to show support for the Uchiha. Satomura was newly named the financial advisor as the other chose to step down because of pressure from his own family. They wanted to stay neutral in what they saw as a brewing fight between the Third Hokage and the angry council and clans of shinobi. They feared that their loved one and head of the family would perish in a senseless battle should the clans decide to take action on their own in order to be heard. It wasn't impossible for an assassination to take place on one of the advisors just to make a point to the Hokage and the man's family wasn't having any of it.

Though new to the position, Satomura wasn't a stranger to economics or politics. He ran a successful business and worked to support council on some of their financial projects within the village. He understood the economic situation well within the village and he had a knack for persuasion and like the other two members he was loyal to his village and its Hokage. Shisui had been introduced to Satomura three weeks before the Third's death. He remembered feeling comfortable with the man and felt that they would get along well.

Shisui remembered the Third saying how pleased he was to know that the two men would get along. Had the meeting proved otherwise, the Third wouldn't have hesitated to drop the potential candidate without a second thought. When introduced at the time, the Third was paying close attention to Satomura's actions and words. He would have the man's mind erased of the memory of Shisui if the potential candidate looked put off by having an Uchiha for Hokage. Showing support for a clan in the village is one thing, but having one become the leader of the village is something entirely different in the eyes of some people.

Now the men where all gathered into the Hokage office. Shisui was seated behind the desk and the others of course where seated in front of him. The men were drinking tea as their new leader led off the conversation that they needed to have now.

"Inoichi, I need you to give the news to the media as soon as we begin the mission securing Anonymous. I don't intent to give Hirashi the satisfaction of knowing that he had succeeded. Unless we don't manage to catch the bastard."

"You do realize that when those clans that hate the Uchiha hear about this there will probably be another riot in the streets." Shukaku informed with concern.

"I'm aware of that, Shukaku, and I don't intent to ignore it either." Shisui said with a serious tone. "Which is why my clan is already being evacuated from here. I have no doubt that the dissent clans among us will attack the Uchiha District. Anytime from twenty minutes of hearing the news to seventy two hours later, that said. "I want to have the regular corps and the Anbu patrols to be on duty for the entire village over this time frame. I need to take down Anonymous now, but I also need to protect the rest of the village from itself at the same time. Personally, I don't think that they will attack right away nor riot in the streets today. I think we can expect Enami and the others to hit the Uchiha District and only the Uchiha District in seventy-two hours. They will want time to prepare their attack first. They know that they have time on their side."

"How many of the regular corps and Anbu should be delegated to the Uchiha District?" A pensive Satomura responded.

"The Uchiha have allies within the village as Inoichi and Shukaku already know, as they along with the Inuzuka and the Akimichi clans have pledged and alliance and will come to help defend the district. Still I want ten teams of regular corps and five Anbu teams to assist them."

"Do you really think that they will wait that long?" Again Satomura asked.

"Yes he can." Replied Nara. "The Enami will want time to prepare for this attack. The Hokage's death will be considered the last straw. The clan has been most adamant for the council to take the necessary actions to either gain control of the Uchiha or eliminate them. Now that the Hokage is dead. They will want to take matters in their own hands and make the Uchiha pay. I concur with the Fifth Hokage on this one. They will wait and attack in seventy-two hours."

"Then if this is the case we can expect the Enami and those fighting with them to know this and our intent to stop them. The fighting in that district is going to be horrendous. This is a battle of revenge and those battles are always particularly nasty." Inoichi added.

"Yes, there is the chance that the battle could spill over the walls and into the streets leading right into the village itself. That is why we must have the regular corps and Anbu patrolling the entire village. When the Kitsune Festival riot took place. It began in the Eastern District, but it ended up moving around creating hot pockets of fighting, as other people learned why the fighting was taking place. They opposed the Hokage and his shinobi so that they could go and take part in the riot happening within the Eastern District. They chose then to fight the authorities for the chance of going and taking part. This could end up being a similar situation. So I want us to be prepared for it."

Shisui looked down into his tea cup for a moment. Thinking about an impending attack on his home district was disturbing to him. He never thought he would see a day when the district was attacked by the very people that shared the village that they all called home. ' _I guess this just shows how naïve I still_ _am.'_ He thought with a sad smile.

Nara looked at his leader and noticed that he was elsewhere and needed to bring him back to this office.

"Sir we should continue with the plan. When should we start gathering the task force so that they can be briefed?"

Shisui snapped back quickly enough and began speaking of when and who would be where to begin the end of operation Vermin Control.

 _ **July 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **at 2 pm**_

Hirashi was feeling put off. Something was up. He could feel it. The part that was truly annoying was the fact that everything seemed normal and yet he felt that it wasn't. Something was up and he didn't know what that something was and it was starting to eat at him. He had went back to the Hyuuga compound to get away from Anonymous headquarters for a while. Lately the place has been feeling a bit too confining for him. He wasn't especially happy that he had yet to hear about the death of the Hokage on the news. He could just have his mole force it to happen by just announcing it anyway, but he didn't want to draw attention to his operative. He was aware of the Third's ridiculous attempt at weeding out all of his operatives within the village. He wasn't stupid.

He was watching his daughter, Hinata try and fail to show him that she had what it took to be called his heir. The girl was just as annoying as any other time he has spent with her. Her timid-ness was truly getting on his nerves especially since her older cousin Neji was excelling at a ridiculous rate. Neji, the son of his weak twin brother. The brother that refused to use power in the proper Hyuuga way. The man never acted like he appreciated nor belonged in the main house and to have his son out performing his daughter pissed him off. It made him want to physically abuse his daughter or even think about sending her off to become a branch member of the clan. She could be used like so many of the females within the branch family and he wouldn't care. She would have deserved it for not meeting his standards. Hinata's younger sister which was born only a few days go may well prove to be the superior daughter and a worthy heir.

He was just about to tell the little girl to just stop and leave him be. When his servant came walking with another person following him. Hirashi's eyes half-lidden when he saw who was following his servant.

"Don't you have better things to do than to come here and harass me?" Hirashi said sourly.

"Sorry you feel this way, but yes I do have the need to come and…harass you, as you so eloquently put it, Hirashi." Replied Saburo aka. Black mask.

Hinata looked over at the stranger that she had never seen before. She wondered why he was here, but continued with her training exercise. Her father had not told her that she could stop. The servant on the other hand, was nervous. He hated to be caught between his master and the person his master didn't feel like seeing. He was afraid that his master would punish him for just being too stupid to know that he didn't want to see the guest. He immediately bowed when he was close enough.

"I'm sorry sir, but mister Noboru insisted to see you saying that it was urgent."

"Enough! Leave me at once." Hirashi angrily said. Then he turned to his daughter and shouted at her as well.

"Hinata, enough as well. Go and leave me alone."

"Yes, father." Hinata was used to his yelling by now, but that didn't mean she understood his anger all the time.

When both the servant and the little girl were gone Hirashi then turned back to Saburo. His expression showed that he was a bit amused at his comrade.

"What is it?" An annoyed Hyuuga snapped.

"I came by to let you know that Wraith has gone missing."

"He isn't missing." Hirashi countered in anger. "He has left us to hunt that damn Hatake brat."

"Don't you mean that Uchiha brat?" Saburo corrected still amused.

"Don't piss me off, Saburo. You know that the Hatake is still the son of the White Fang, regardless of who else wants to play papa to him."

Saburo laughed at that as he went to sit next to the man on the bench. Once seated Saburo leaned forward so that his arms were resting on his thighs and his hands hung over his knees. The man's emotion went into a different position as well. He was now serious and Hirashi calmed himself down at the sight of it. He knew that Saburo was now ready to speak to him of the real reason he had paid him a visit.

"I was approached today by one of the council."

"Oh, what about?"

It seems that councilman Michio would like to replace Shigeta as Green mask."

"I'm not interested in replacing Usagi. No one could replace her and I'm not willing to have some stranger come into our command group."

"Not even if this man has some good information of what the Hokage tower has been up to lately?"

This made Hirashi pause for a moment. He glanced over at Saburo who had turned his head to look at Hirashi questioningly.

"I'm listening."

"According to Michio, it was Kakashi that was responsible for the missing nine teams that we sent on that recruiting drive that ended up costing us some valuable recruits and that's not all either. Apparently there is a task force that has been created to specifically hunt us down."

"I see…so that is how the teams we sent got picked off."

"Exactly."

"Has there been any thing reported that sounded suspicious from our moles within the village?"

"No not yet anyway. We will be hearing from them as soon as they learn anything that I'm sure."

"What of this Michio? Why is he so willing to help us now?"

"-Because he lost a son at that outpost that, Sakumo was supposed to help during the infamous mission of his." Saburo interjected. He then turned back to looking straight ahead of himself as he continued to speak.

"Michio sought revenge by creating a campaign of hate against the White Fang and his son. Soon everyone was onboard with him and together they brought the White Fang down. However this isn't good enough for Michio. He wants the death of the White Fang's son or banishment. The fact that the Uchiha have taken him in infuriates Michio, which is why he then turned to support Anzai in council."

"I see. Do you think that there could be a correlation between the announcement of the Hokage's death still being kept secret from the public and this task force hunting us?"

"I willing to bet all three of my grandmother's gold teeth on it."

"Then we need to move and prepare for a possible breach into our headquarters. We also need to make our push for my claim as Hokage. The longer we put this off the more likely it will never happen. I don't know what is going on within the governing body of this village, but I will soon find out and if they are using a task force to bring me down. They will soon learn that I don't go down easily."

"In order to make your claim, we need to be able to take over government. Do you think that our moles are ready for the challenge?"

"Yes, I do. We will need about three days to perfect the plan to attack the council and claim victory. We still have a group of staunch supporters within the council and with their help we will be able to take control of the governing body. I need you to get the other masks together at headquarters tonight. We need to alert them of this situation and the possible threat of this task force. I also want you to tell Brown mask that we need information about this task force from his mole within Anbu."

"I'm on it." Saburo said as he went and stood up.

Hirashi also stood up and the men parted company. Saburo to his tasks and Hirashi to give orders to his house before leaving and heading to headquarters himself. They needed to begin preparing a counter attack for the possible breach and whatever else this village has planned for them.

 **4:00pm at the task force headquarters.**

The task force operatives had been ordered to stop their patrols and report to headquarters immediately. Squads of regulars were taking over the patrols while their counterparts went to the meeting. The Uchiha brothers were seated within the large hall waiting along with several others eager to begin the mission. Finally they were going to bust into Anonymous. Thanks to Hansuke the former Rat Operative, they now had everything they needed to make this operation a success.

On the platform Commander Murai, Hansuke and Ibiki also waited. They were just as eager as the task force operatives to get this mission started. Their wait for the commander of the operation didn't last long as Shisui made his way in with the last of the operatives and headed for the platform. Everyone quieted down at seeing him approaching the stage and as he climbed the steps onto the platform. Three men walked out onto the stage at the same time.

Shisui acknowledged his advisors as he made his way to the podium. He was in Anbu uniform as always, but he wore the armband that designated him as the commander of the task force. He looked over the crowd quickly as he adjusted the microphone to speak.

"Greetings everyone. I'm glad that you all came here in short order. Today as you already know is the day that we will finish up the operation. I know that we had originally agreed that it would take place three days from now, but there has been some things that have caused the need for a push in the time frame of the attack. I think you all know what some of those things are already."

Everyone murmured at this nodding their heads in agreement. When their leader raised his hand to signal for silence they did so. Every eye trained on Shisui and what he was about to say next.

"There has been an incident this morning involving an Uchiha family and some ruffians from the Enami and Okazaki clans just to name a couple. The family died in the attack and now the Uchiha clan has evacuated the village for the time being. All of you should know that the Enami is in support of Anonymous and it would be fair to say that, this attack could very well have been staged by Anonymous or just a random attack by the Enami and others to spur council and Anonymous on, either way it is imperative to bring Anonymous down now. Captains…you have all received your assignments within this mission. I will give you ten minutes to go over the assignment with your teams. In twenty minutes we go. When you are in position a signal flare will be sent and everyone will strike at once. I want as many prisoners as you can get, but know that I'm not impartial to having some deaths along the way. These people are ruthless and won't hesitate to kill you. So I won't question you about any deaths that will happen."

"Any questions?"

The room remained quiet and attentive.

"Very well you have the next ten minutes to go over your assignments in the staging area. You're dismissed."

All of the men and women filed out of the large hall and headed out to the waiting area to gather into their groups and learn of their assignments.

Kakashi led his five teams over near the gates that led out into the village from headquarters. He chose to be right up front since it was his teams, along with his brother that were going to go the furthest in.

"Listen up, we are the vanguard. Our job is to open up the side and back entrances of the base. Weasel's teams will be working with us on this." Kakashi continued as he laid out a map of the interior of the base.

"Here…this is where we will be going in. The side entrance is only slightly protected. A few traps is all that it has. The enemy was betting on the thick foliage to conceal this entrance. Weasel's team will be hitting the back entrance." Kakashi looked up from the map he was kneeling over and looked around at his teams whom where in a semi-circle around him.

"Now here's the crucial part. We must blow up the entrance doors at the same time. Timing is critical here people. Once we are in I will have Eri and Ryo take their teams and head down these two corridors here. You guys won't be alone. Badger, Lion, and Hawk will be coming in from the front entrance and will meet up with you guys. The rest of us will continue on straight ahead. The corridor that we will be run on will eventually slope downward into the basement. Our target, the command center is located here." Kakashi moves his index finger along to show the exact spot of the target.

The time frame of this mission is however long it takes once we get inside, but you should realize that we will be meeting with heavy resistance. So be prepared for this to take a while. Since we will be fighting indoors and below ground at that, be careful using Nin jutsu. Some moves are okay but not all so remember that. If you accidentally bring the roof down our heads. I promise you that I will kick your asses in the afterlife."

Itachi had lined his teams along the right wall of the gate nearby, but not too close to his brother. Once he was done explaining the assignment. His teams lined up behind Kakashi's teams with Badger, Lion and Hawk's teams were also lining up behind them. Everyone was tense with excitement for this mission. They had been waiting to do this for so long and no one wanted to mess it up. Shisui had come out and had all of the teams that were working within the village to line up beside the Uchiha brothers teams. He himself moved to the forefront and turned back to look at them all.

"Good hunting all of you." He said as he turned back around and personally opened the gates. The team's spewed out of them and into the streets making for the nearest rooftops. One group heading deeper into the village and the rest heading out towards the outer gates and the woods beyond them.

 _ **4:45pm at Anonymous Headquarters**_

Anonymous headquarters was a buzz of activity. No one knew when the task force would strike and they needed to be ready for when that attack came. The Masks were keeping holed up within their main command center within the base. Orders were coming down from them and being carried out as quickly as possible, but everyone felt that this wouldn't be enough not this time. Many of the operatives of Anonymous had once been members of Root and just like then. These men and women could feel that sense of doom and hard as they tried to keep it from doing so. The feeling of dread wouldn't lift from them. They knew what would happen if this second organization fell to the village and the consequences it would have for them, who have abandoned the village for the second time.

Those members that came from other villages where just as filled with dread, but with them there was also defiance too. They wanted to believe that they could pull this off and knew that they all had too. Still the former operatives of Root were affecting their attitudes as well and it was starting to annoy them. Thus everything was moving much slower than it should have. Mistakes were being made in setting up traps and then they had to be redone sometimes three or four times before it was done right. Simple tasks that they did all the time when faced with a possible breach were failing to be done properly and again had to be redone.

Which was why none of them were prepared when the alarm that sounded at five O'clock sharp followed by a loud blast powerful enough to shake the base. That's when the dread turned into terror for the former Root operatives. Their last refuge on the planet was officially gone for good.

The signal was quick to come once every team was in place both within and without the village. Kakashi looked over at his troops eager to get started, but staying calm and composed as he waited. The signal would be a flare shot high into the sky by members of the regular corps. Each person that was in charge of giving the signal had a wire set on so that they could hear the command given to launch the flare. Raidou had drawn the straw to be the communications officer for the Uchiha brothers. While Genma had the signal for the groups that were positioned in the north sector. Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were all on teams helping in the village posed to take out the few bases that where actually in Konoha. The other signals people were all chunin ranked and they too were positioned near the teams that needed to be able to see the flare once it was fired.

The command to invade came just at five O'clock. The flare that the Uchiha brothers had been waiting for shot high above them with a sizzling type of noise and then a burst of green color.

"THIS IS IT. LET'S GO!" shouted Kakashi as he took off for the entrance that Hansuke had told them of. Hansuke had warned that the front entrance would have the heaviest set of traps making it near impossible to break through without giving their enemies plenty of time to rally and prepare a counter attack. Therefore he would go with Badger, Lion and Hawk's teams so that he could easily open the front entrance for them without trying to bust through on their own. He just needed to time it so that, they were moving into the building the same time as the Uchiha brothers. The side entrance had only two traps relying more on its concealment than anything else. The two traps were placed on either side of the entrance and these could be easily dealt with and the paper bombs placed on the door in quick time. Time was of the utmost importance now. They had to keep up the element of surprise for as long as it could hold. The longer it did the further they could infiltrate and get to the command room.

The bombs went off without a hitch and Kakashi was moving through the entrance with the rest of his teams following him in. Once inside they would split up and head down different corridors to secure the base.

"Eri take your team and head to the left once we get past this corridor." Kakashi commanded as they started down the hall. "Ryo, I want you to take the right passage and the rest of you follow me."

"Yes, sir."

The teams split as soon as they hit the main room which intersected into three passage ways with Eri taking her team to the left and Ryo going to the right. Kakashi and the others continued to run straight ahead.

Itachi and his team went around to the back of the headquarters which was heavily concealed with natural vegetation and a large rock that had symbols on it was blocking the entrance. Itachi had taken down the traps as easily as Kakashi had and his team set the paper bombs. The blast went off the same time as Kakashi's so that the enemy at the front couldn't tell that there had been a second set of bombs that went off in the back. People towards the back couldn't tell for sure if there had been bombs going off at the front either. Itachi stormed in as quickly as his brother. The plan would be to meet up where an intersection converged and take the slopping ramp down into the basement together. By taking the back entrance Itachi could ensure that they had cleaned out any enemy that would be trying get to his brother or the Anbu teams up front. Kakashi would be taking them out from the middle of the base as the teams up front came on from the front and pushing back towards them.

"Nori, take the left." Itachi commanded as he threw four shuriken at oncoming ninja sent to engage them. "Botan, you take the right. Be sure to take out everything that breathes."

Nori and Botan gave a quick yes sir and sped off with their teams in the directions that they were given. Itachi had expected to find resistance when they came in, but now as they all ran towards the middle of base. They were beginning to hit heavier resistance. Ninja were waiting for them as they came into another large room that had four pathways deeper into the building. Itachi noticed that the route he needed to take sloped downward. At seeing this, Itachi knew that he was on the right track as Hansuke had warned both him and his brother that no matter which entrance they took. The brothers would be going in a downward direction as they followed the main pathway. There were many ninja out now in the main upper level with them and because all the combatants where in an enclosed space. The Fighting was mostly with weapons and using taijutsu. Nin jutsu was used sparingly as the risk of hitting a comrade ran high in the dimly lit areas.

Kakashi was hitting his own band of resistance now. There had only been a few at first and then there were several traps to get through but now came the harder part. The command center of the base. Kakashi knew that the structure of the base started out on the main floor which as at ground level, but as one went along its length, they soon found they were going down a decline into the lower levels. The command center along with several other important rooms would be down below ground. Once the floor which had now been a ramp that led downwards was reached. Several ninja where waiting for them and Kakashi wasted no time in launching an attack. The corridors were fairly wide enough to somewhat maneuver around in and Kakashi and his teams didn't hesitate.

The ninja waiting scattered and begin throwing kunai. These were blocked by other members of the team. It soon became a blood bath as Kakashi's team and the enemy went head to head. Again everyone stuck with taijutsu and weapons as no one wanted to bring the building down on top of them or risk hitting a comrade. The fight ended when two team members ran their tanto's through a couple of men and Kakashi had punched a chidori into another.

"Let's move! More of the enemy will keep coming here as long as we stand around." He shouted as he began running down the hall with the others following.

 **Meanwhile back in the village…**

Shisui was listening to field reports that were coming in. He would look at his watch every now and then. The timing was important to this mission. Failure wasn't an option. Every one of their targets had to either be captured or killed and Shisui was paying close attention to which teams found who and which teams had taken out bunkers and other supply depots that belonged to the enemy. Once the buildings had been cleared of personnel. The building would be imploded to ensure that no one could use these buildings again.

"Eiichi, how long before Dog's team breaches that training facility?"

The man called Eiichi looked at the map of the facility and spoke as he moved his finger along a projected course on the map.

"They should breach in two minutes sir."

"Good…and what about Kakashi and Itachi? Have they made contact yet?"

"Yes, sir I have just received communication that they are now both down on the basement level of the base, but they are meeting with heavy resistance as expected sir."

"Are they able to continue or are they in need of assistance?"

"No sir both are doing well. They should both reach the command center in under ten minutes."

"Tell them they have five. We cannot allow any of the leaders of Anonymous to escape out of that room somehow." Shisui then turned to another operative at a communications desk.

"Masato, tell Team C to move in and to hold the perimeter of that base now. No one escapes out of that building without being cuffed on coming out. Team C is to grab them and make sure that they are in cuffs or killed understand?"

"Loud and clear sir!"

' _Good…I just hope that our clan is doing well outside of the village without us. I hate having to stay behind and not seeing to their protection personally, but I must ensure a place for them to return too and they are no longer my only concern anymore._ ' Shisui thought as he continued to get field reports from the various teams in and outside of the village.

Sasuke stayed close to his mother and brother. His eyes kept their secret hidden for the time being though his obsidian eyes remained sharp for any tale tail sign of trouble, as the Black claw Gang and the Zaizen clan escorted the Uchiha through the woods. Many of the members of the clan kept a stoic and silent demeanor about them as they followed their escorts along. Even the children were very quiet and subdued as they were either carried or just walked alongside their family members staying close to them.

Isamu Zaizen led the way to the established campsite. It was a good fifteen miles away from the village and near to his own clan's home. He wasn't happy that things had gone this sour so fast in the Leaf, but it didn't surprise him either. Which was why he had never bothered to take his own clan into the Leaf. Every now and then he would look back to see how everyone was faring. There were a lot of young children with them and he felt particularly bad for them. He knew that children need structure because this gives them security. Being uprooted like this and moving with strangers to a place they had never seen before would be difficult. This would be especially hard on them and he had already made provision for the Uchiha with the children in mind. When they arrived at the campsite there would be handmade stuffed teddy bears for each of them. It wasn't the same as being at home in their own village district and in their own houses, but the hope here was that it would be at least some bit of comfort for the children to have at least something to hold onto when they slept at night in unfamiliar surroundings.

A tall man of a stocky build and short dark brown hair approached him.

"Isamu, the people are getting tired and need to rest particularly the very old and the very young."

"Then we will rest up at that spot right over there." Isamu pointed as he continued to walk. "We can take thirty minutes of rest in that area just off the path here. Tell everyone to hang in there for just a few more minutes."

"Good. I'll tell everyone at once." The man left and Isamu took one last look at the group following him before looking ahead once more.

The group swirled off of the beaten pathway and into the wooded area itself. They made their way a good five hundred feet in and then all stopped and found a place on the ground or on fallen trees to sit for a much needed rest. The grouping of trees kept them well hidden from view of any travelers.

Mikoto sat on one of the few fallen trees while Sasuke stood near her and his brother. Naruto was being carried by his uncle Takeshi and as the man sat down next to his sister, Sasuke went and stood in front of them.

"Mother, how much farther do we have to walk?"

"It shouldn't be much farther honey. The Zaizen clan is taking us near to where they live. So we should be there in another half an hour."

"Yes, your mother is right, Sasuke. We will be there very soon and once we get there will you help me set up our tent?"

"Yes, Uncle, but I want to make sure that Naruto is safe first. He'll be just lying out in the open with everyone just walking around him. I know that our clan wouldn't hurt him, but I don't trust this Zaizen or Black Claw Gang. What if they come and bother Naruto or steal him?"

Mikoto looked over at her brother with a bit of a worried look. Takeshi gave her a reassuring smile but said nothing. He and his sister has had talks about Sasuke's mistrust issues and Mikoto was worried for Sasuke becoming unable to ever trust anyone after the treatment he and Naruto has received within the village. Zaizen and Black Claw have been long allies of the Uchiha and for Sasuke to show this level of mistrust in them was a little concerning to her. Though, Mikoto admitted to herself that Sasuke hasn't ever met either group before now.

A medic Nin one of the few that volunteered to go with the Uchiha, came walking up to the little family. Sasuke turned instantly around and revealed his Sharigan and took a defensive stance.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there little man." The medic said while raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I just want to check on your mother's wounds and make sure that she is still okay. I also want to see your brother and make sure that he is doing well also."

Sasuke wasn't sure that he wanted to back down, but his mother was hurt and his brother was too and maybe if he had been a better Uchiha. They both would be well and not suffering. He was angry with himself. Sasuke was also thinking of his clan. Even though they were with their clan all around them. Sasuke felt threatened. He felt fear for his clan and mostly for his family. Everyone seemed to always be targeting his family or clan and Sasuke wasn't sure of anything anymore. When he hadn't responded to the medic in several seconds. A soft grasp of his left hand made him startle slightly and then he calmed as he realized that it was his mother's hand that was grasping his.

"Sasuke, honey, its okay. The medic only wants to help not hurt. We are safe and I promise we will stay safe as long as we all stay together.

"Sasuke please allow the man to do his job, boy. They both need him." Takeshi said.

The medic stood patiently waiting. He could see the little boy struggle with complying, but soon Sasuke moved out of his way and went and stood between his mother and uncle. This way he could keep an on all of them in case anything bad happened. The medic moved towards Mikoto slowly as to not rile the little boy. He could see the protective instincts were strong in the child and he had to admit to himself that he was surprised of this level of it. Most of the other children that he has seen on this trip haven't' shown any aggregation towards him or protective instincts at this age. The boy's mother and uncle only tried to reassure Sasuke as the medic began to do his job of making sure they were well.

 **Anonymous headquarters 5:45 pm**

The five captains were making their way through the building fighting nearly every step of the way. There were a lot of dead enemy ninja everywhere, but only a few minor injuries coming from any of the teams on mission. Kakashi led his team down into the deep interior of the base. They were down on the basement floor and at the moment were encountering no resistance. In his head, Kakashi reviewed the map. He knew that they were close to the command center. He also knew that one of the pathways from above also led down here. Therefore he should be seeing his brother any time now. The other captains were busy with the upstairs gaining control of the upper level.

"Wolf, come in Wolf."

"Wolf here."

"This is Badger, we have succeeded in gaining control of the left side of the base. I repeat we have gained control."

"Excellent work Badger. We are close to the command center. We sh-." Kakashi was cut off by some group that was coming to their right. He immediately let the radio go silent.

Kakashi gave a signal and his teams prepared themselves for another round of fighting. The group coming towards them had slowed and a sound was heard like a warble call. Kakashi and his team let out a sigh of relief. It was Itachi. A three seconds later came Itachi and his teams.

"I'm so glad to see you brother. The fighting was even more intense than I had first thought when we arrived."

"I agree Itachi, but now let's get this over with. Badger had reported that he has command of the left side of the base's upper level.

"That's good to hear. Lion reported to me that he has control of the right half of the upper level. So yes let's get going. I don't want them making us look bad."

Kakashi snorted at that and then turned to his men.

"This is it prepare for heavy resistance once we break through the command center doors."

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted back.

The teams led by the Uchiha headed straight for the command center which was only a little further on. They would need to go through two more corridors and then down another ramp and there at the very bottom was the command center. The teams approached cautiously and to no one's surprise there were traps at the doors. It took the teams only a matter of ten minutes to get the doors open. A fact that annoyed Kakashi to no end. Still they were able to break through and then all hell broke loose.

 **Central Command Center of the Task Force at 5:45pm.**

"Sir we have been given confirmation that all the moles have been successfully picked up in the village." A young woman manning the communications radio reported as she pulled the headset away from her ears.

"Excellent work! Tell the Anbu teams to head back to the T& I unit with them. Ibiki will be pleased."

"At once sir!" The woman said as she placed the headset back on and turned back to her radio.

Shukaku Nara approached Shisui with a confident smile.

"Everything seems to be going well sir."

"Yes, thanks to the Third Hokage's work and the teams that out there on mission."

"You have done a great deal of the planning as well sir. Don't sell yourself short."

"I guess it is going to take a little bit of time before I get used to this position." Confided Shisui.

"You'll do just fine, sir. We have faith in you and your abilities."

Shisui reached up and clasped the Jounin's shoulder with a smile.

"Now let's hope we hear from the Uchiha brothers soon."

Another radio operator now spoke up.

"Sir, we have a report from Badger and Lion that the upper level of the headquarters has been secured."

"Excellent. Do they need any back up in getting any prisoners out?"

"No sir most of the enemy went down fighting, sir."

"I see…then keep an ear out for the Uchiha brothers we should be hearing from them soon and if not I want Badger and Lion to be on notice that they may need to go and back them up."

"Yes sir!" The young man turned back to his radio to relay the order to the two Anbu captains.

Shisui turned to look out the window of the command center.

' _What is happening you guys? Speak up we need to know what is going on with the two of you.'_

 **Anonymous headquarters at 5:55pm**

The remaining members of the Six Masks were present in the command center when the Uchiha brothers stormed in with their teams. Kakashi had two of his five teams with him as did Itachi. The six masks were waiting for the brothers along with five squads of ninja with them. White mask remained out of the fight as he wasn't a ninja and couldn't really be of any help. The battle was joined the moment Red Mask gave the command to strike down their foes.

The ninja attacked eagerly and the Uchiha brothers' teams attacked just as eagerly though they had been fighting for some time now. Kakashi and Itachi both went for the masks. Kakashi brought out his black kunai. Two of the shiny black blades came out of his pouch and Kakashi threw them with perfect aim at Brown and Black masks. The men dodged them, but Kakashi made the blades turn with their opponents and managed to graze both men, but not able to get a direct hit. Kakashi called them back by his chakra. He would have to be careful the next time he would use them. The enemy now knew of their deadly potential.

Itachi threw his shuriken with wire attached hoping to bind his opponents since they were standing next to each other. The men moved and Red mask chose to go into a stance for the Sixty-Four Trigrams attack. Itachi was within range as was most of everyone else for the room wasn't exceptionally large. Itachi seeing what he was about to do wasted no time to release a perfectly timed fireball at the man making him jump out of the way. Red countered by throwing two kunai at Itachi who managed to catch them easily without harming himself. Itachi was painfully aware of how dangerous this was. The room was large, but not large enough to facilitate a full scale battle. Everyone was fighting mostly with weapons in here as they had all through the building. Still a weapon met for someone else could easily hit you if you aren't careful and Itachi didn't want anyone on either of his or his brother's teams to get hurt.

The others from their teams were fighting hard and the room was starting to show the stress of the battle as things were being damaged and both blood and bodies began hitting the floor. Making the fighting that much harder. One of Itachi's team members leaped up high and back flipped while throwing eight shuriken at the targets. He managed to get three out of the eight. Itachi thought about using a genjutsu, but it wasn't possible down here as he needed to have eye contact with all of the enemy. This was something that wasn't happening right now. Blue made his move towards him and two others. Itachi had to side step a wayward kunai that was hurtling towards him and then use the Phoenix flower to chase off his attackers. He managed to put a kunai in the backs of three of the attackers when they turned to run, but not the masks themselves. ' _This fight is going to take patience to win.'_ Itachi mused as he was once again dodging another wayward weapon.

Badger and Lion both were getting what few prisoners there were in restraints. Most of the enemy preferred the 'fight to the death' approach to battling instead of just admitting defeat and giving up. For both men it didn't really matter. It just made their job easier.

"Hey, Lion have you gotten any word from either Wolf or Weasel yet?"

"No. I think I'll try to get in touch again as soon as we have finished tagging the riff-raff that's in here."

"Please do. I'll get started on bagging up the dead trash that's lying around while you do that."

"Sounds fair enough to me."

The men stopped talking after that and went back to restraining the prisoners. Their teams helping in the task at hand. Soon enough the job was done and Lion went and sent out a call to the teams down stairs. There was nothing for a minute and then there was someone shouting into the mike.

"This is Raidou, PLEASE HAVE EVERYONE EVACUATE THE BUILDING NOW!"

Lion didn't even bother to ask why. He let go of the receiver and shouted in turn.

"EVERYONE OUT! THE PARTY IS OVER. NOW!"

Badger and Lion along with Hawk made their way quickly with their prisoners out of the building. The wounded were lifted up and carried like a sack of potatoes as they desperately ran for the front entrance. The floor was beginning to vibrate along with the walls just as they began to get out. The blast that followed was powerful and loud. Its force rocked the men off their feet that where the furthest away from the blast. Those unfortunate enough to still be pouring out of the entrance never made it as the blast's debris and the concussion of the blast ripped the men and women apart or flatten them that were in its wake. No one moved for several minutes as they all were lying flat out on their backs trying to refocus their eyes and their minds on what had just happened. The fierce ringing in their ears was making things hard as well, but soon it stopped as did the annoying dizziness and they began to return to their feet. As Badger took a look around and take stock of who all made it. It was quickly realized that Hawk wasn't among the living. In fact, no members from any of his teams made it out alive.

Kakashi had managed to chidori Black mask straight through the heart. When Brown mask tried using his insects to attach themselves to Kakashi and suck his chakra dry. Kakashi countered by using another fireball. One that was much bigger to ensure he got all of the little creepers. The move wasn't made until Kakashi was sure that the insects wouldn't be able to escape the oncoming blast of fire and soon there were millions of charred insects lying on the floor. Brown was attacked as swiftly as the insects were. Another chidori slammed into Brown aka Yousuke Aburame, and ripping out his back seconds later, when Kakashi accelerated his speed momentarily to give him that lighting fast burst that made it impossible for Aburame to counter in time.

Red mask had been trying and failing to get a good hit on Itachi. He had long since given up on using his clan's way of fighting. ' _Gentle fist.'_ He thought amused. ' _How ironic as for right now I want to be_ _anything but gentle with this Uchiha brat!'_

Hirashi tried instead to use taijutsu with some weapons in his fight but, Itachi's Sharigan was proving to be too much. when enclosed in such a small space considering where they were fighting to begin with. He made one near fatal attempt by trying to charge at the boy out of frustration. He was seeing his men were losing this battle and Hirashi realized that he could not make a difference himself in this fight by killing the Uchiha. His anger was getting out of control and he knew that it was time to make a break for it and he would sacrifice his remaining loyal troops in this room and in this building by blowing the damn place to hell.

"It has been a really enjoyable evening, my friends" He said sarcastically as he dodged a shuriken. "-but I must be rude and run out on you all now." Hirashi swiftly knocked White mask aka Umeko Yokoi out of his way. The control button for the bomb just lying on a control panel behind him.

"You are under arrest Hirashi Hyuuga for citing to mutiny and for several murders as well as the death of the Third Hokage!" Answered Kakashi as he prepared for another attack, but this time against Hirashi.

"No…I think I will leave instead. You can stay here if you want too, though I wouldn't advise it." Hirashi smirked and then laughed. Then looking at his remaining troops he used an encrypted message.

"Keep the bees in the jar."

The remaining troops acknowledged their masters words and pushed forward to attack. Hirashi slammed his fist down on the button for the bomb and then went quickly to the door next to the control panel and disappeared. A lighted dial with a number appearing every second appeared on a monitor screen above the panel. Everyone realized it was a countdown to detonation. Kakashi tried to go after him but was told to stop by his brother.

"Kakashi forget about him. We need to get out of here before that bomb goes off."

"I can't Itachi. I can't let him escape us."

"We only have five minutes before this place is history. You do remember your promise to our little brother don't you?"

This sobered Kakashi up in a hurry. Without another word he gave the order for everyone to get out and head for the back exist as fast as they could. There would be no resistance now. They could freely run out of the building. All of the enemy had been subdued.

Raidou had been watching Hirashi while he spoke and then moved towards the control panel. He wasn't stupid. He knew what the man was up to. He also heard Lion calling to him to answer, but he wanted to make sure of what was about to happen first. Once he was sure, Raidou leapt out of the room and made the call to their comrades to run for it. Everyone inside heard his yelling, but were so focused on Hirashi and their captains that they didn't even move.

Now they were racing for the back entrance. Itachi was in the lead with his team. Kakashi was right behind him with his own. The floor began to vibrate just as Itachi made it out of the entrance. The ground outside began to shake and Kakashi sensing that time was up leaped and rolled upon the ground as fast and as hard as he could. The blast blossomed out the entrance carrying with it blood, body parts, and other debris. Kakashi was soon covered in it all, but he was alive. Everyone did as Badger's and Lion's teams did. They laid there on the ground for several minutes trying to refocus themselves. Once they all had. They got up and Kakashi let out a deep groan. When he realized that he was wearing a good bit of his own team on him. He unceremoniously bent over, pulled up his Anbu mask and his black fabric one down and vomited.

That evening just as the task force's attack began, Inoichi arrived at the Konoha news station and gave the director the sad news of the Hokage's death. At five O'clock as the task force began to enter the building. People were learning of the breaking news that had happened only three days before. There were a lot of angry people but mostly they were grieved at the loss of their beloved Hokage. As soon as, dusk turned into dark, villagers lit a candle light vigil that lasted all night.

The task force was successful in shutting down Anonymous completely. All the moles were caught and there were some prisoners as well. Most of them came from the recruiting drive that Anonymous had held. Those people would spend the rest of their lives in prison. Letting them return to their villages wasn't an option since they knew of some of Konoha's secrets. The rogue ninja among the recruits were executed whether or not they had 'kill on sight' orders standing from their respective hidden villages. The task force had taken little in the way of casualties within the village, however the same could not be said for those working without the village. The bomb that went off at the base went directly out and up. The basement was gutted and the upper floors collapsed in onto itself dropping in the hole that the bomb had made. Those ninja that were unsuccessful of getting out but where near the entrance when the explosion pushed upward were blown out of the entrance and ripped apart as they came. Those that were further back in were raised upward as the floor under them heaved upwards and then collapsed down into the basement taking all those men and women with it. The roof burying them as it fell in on top of them.

Out of the five teams that Kakashi led. Only two of those teams along with Kakashi were able to escape the blast. Neither Hawk nor any of his teams made it out alive. Badger and Lion escaped with their teams. There was a great since of loss that day and what should have been a celebration at the victory they had fought so hard to gain; became a night of mourning instead. Like the villagers within the Leaf, The Anbu and regular corps were holding a candle light vigil. Black armbands were worn and would be worn until the memorial ceremony that would be given in their fallen comrades' honor.

The Uchiha brothers stayed for a while and paid their respects along with the others, but soon they needed to leave and go home to their father. The senseless loss of life has made both young men want to go and make sure that he was alright. It was also because they knew that the news of the Hokage's death had finally been made public. They feared retaliation by those clans that hated them most, but what they feared most was the separation from their family and clan. They had no way of knowing how Naruto was doing and did the clan make it to their destination. They could only trust in others that this was the case. They arrived to find their father waiting on the front porch for them. He got up from his chair and came down off the porch and embraced both of his sons.

"The first part is over my sons." He said in a near whisper. "The second part is about to begin. Stay strong my sons. Stay strong."

Both boys clutched their father tighter as they spoke in unison.

"We will father."

 **The Refugee Camp**

The Uchiha clan had finally made their destination. A campsite near a river. They hadn't even begun to settle into their tents when they got the news from a team of Leaf shinobi that were sent out by Shisui, that the Hokage had been murdered. A wave of fright ran through the hearts of everyone at the campsite. Some began to doubt if they could ever return while others felt that somehow everything will be alright. There was a lot of murmurings as the clan spoke out their fears to one another.

Mikoto took hold of Sasuke's hand to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. She could see the little boy began to silently panic. She could see that he was trying so hard to be brave for them and it touched her heart, but she didn't want him to feel that he was all alone in this. Finally, it was the Elders that calmed everyone after giving the team of shinobi an answer that they were safe and not to worry. Katsumi called for the gathering and everyone immediately formed a semi-circle around her and the other Elders.

"Listen everyone. " She began. "I understand your fear. All of your Elders do, but you must remain strong."

Shin now stood forth a little and picked up the speech.

"Yes, my brothers and sisters, listen to us. Remember where we have come from and what we have endured for centuries. No matter what happens in the Leaf. We will survive and not only that but we will thrive."

"The Hokage's death will not be taken lightly by those who want us enslaved or dead and what about our brethren that are left behind? What if they can't make it out if things do go horribly wrong?" Spoke up a man by the name of Takeo.

It was Takeshi, who was still holding Naruto in his arms having not yet been able to place the little boy in their tent. That now spoke up for the rest of the elders.

"You are right, Takeo. We don't know what will happen, but we do know from long experience that they will find a way back to us. Many times throughout our history within the leaf. We have had hardship, but we have always endured. We will move on and prosper wherever we go. Do you want to know why I believe this?" Takeshi looked down at Naruto who looked for all the world like he was just sleeping. A little boy tired from a long journey and not in a coma. Takeshi smiled at the little boy and then looked back up at the group.

"I know this is true because no matter how dark things can be. The Uchiha will always rise with the sun."

Everyone calmed at this saying. Remembering the past strife's and trials and how they had surpassed every one of them. The clan settled and went back to settling into their tents that the Black Claw and Zaizen clan had so generously set up before their arrival.

 **Wraith in Tranquility**

The date was July twenty-nine of the calendar year. Wraith was in hiding in Tranquility. The same village he had been in before. He was currently doing some light Nin Jutsu training as his body healed. Wraith had heard the news that was swirling around in the Leaf village. He had heard that his former master has lost Anonymous and has even blown up his own base. Wraith thought it was kind of funny really. All that time spent trying to protect the man and the things he loved and Hirashi turns around and blows it all up himself. That's just too funny to Wraith. He would love to see his former master and tell him a thing or two, but honestly he really just doesn't give a damn anymore. No, Wraith had something far more important to concern himself with than to think much about his old master.

He had also heard that they had finally broke the news of the Hokage's death. He wasn't happy about that even though he knew the governing body had to tell the rest of the village eventually. He knew that some of the idiot clans that had a hatred for the Uchiha will be planning an attack on them. All because Hirashi wasn't satisfied with being top dog in his own kennel. These clans will go after the Uchiha in a stupid bid for revenge. The Uchiha clan. A clan that took in a beaten and defeat shell of a child and turned him into something that would become great. This thought stirred up something familiar and becoming every well disliked. This feeling of envy was to, Wraith, an annoying itch that he couldn't scratch. What was it that made him so desirous to see the Hatake that has turned Uchiha, fall?

"Kakashi Uchiha." He murmured aloud.

He was still training, but no longer at what he had been doing. Now he realized that he had switched to pummeling a training post. He laughed a joyous laugh at that for it was when he began to think of the boy that he had automatically switched to the post for the need to hit something. He let out another round of joyous laughter. Above him the skies began to open up pouring rain down onto his upturned face as he laughed. This made him stop and focus on what he was doing. He needed to focus. Kakashi will be most focused in his training, that Wraith had no doubt Kakashi would be doing in preparation for him.

Wraith was beginning to hate this feeling of envy that was rumbling with his insecurities. This internal fight that was increasing with each passing day. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. The only way that he could justify his existence was to wipe out the Uchiha boy. To show the world, that he wasn't a failure for having given in to the abuse of his master. He needed Kakashi to show fear and he needed him to bleed. Wraith needed to see Kakashi bleed and beg for his life. Because he had done so, so many times in the past with Hirashi first and then with the others that became his masters as well. No one came to his rescue. No one cared that he suffered and no one ever took him in and wanted nothing in return. It could have been tolerated had the Uchiha brat had not been able or willing to change and begin a new life.

This was the thing that most upset Wraith. He couldn't start over. He hadn't even thought of starting over. He just wanted the pain to stop and for the smug, arrogant voices of the Masks to just stop goading him on when he knew that he was powerless against them. He gave in and became what they had wanted and never had he thought it possible that there could have been another way. It wasn't until he learned of his nemesis, Kakashi that Wraith realized that he was the one that was wrong. That day in the Uchiha's front yard must be avenged. Kakashi must die for making Wraith feel inferior. Still if he wanted to have the honor of killing him then Wraith needed to get ahead of the idiot clans that wanted to kill him themselves. NO one was taking way something that was his.

He stopped his training after coming to this latest decision and called forth a hawk. The bird appeared in a white puff of smoke and Wraith wrote a short message and tied it to the bird's leg and sent it off with a command to see a lackey of his that was staying in the same village. The bird took to flight eager to deliver the message and Wraith smirked as he watched the bird go. Soon, very soon now and he would be bathing in Kakashi's blood. Blood that would finally cleanse away this feeling of envy once and for all.

 **July 29** **th** **at 9:00am in the Hokage Tower.**

Starting early that very morning, the new Hokage had ordered for excavation of the buried teams at the cursed headquarters of Anonymous. Hansuke, the former Rat operative died with Hawk's men as he insisted that he had to go and open the front entrance for the teams planning to storm it. Shisui was upset with the loss of all of the men and women that fell yesterday. He needed to reclaim their bodies from that wretched sight. The members of Anonymous would remain there. Shisui wasn't in a sympathetic mood. The Anonymous traitors would remain permanently within the heaping rumble of their base forever. The fact that Hirashi wasn't among the dead traitors angered him. Kakashi had told him that evening of what had gone down in that basement and it had Shisui's blood nearly boiling. Still, he had the presence of mind to order a manhunt for Hirashi that very evening. The sooner they got started the faster they could bring the bastard in.

Now the new leader was doing what his predecessor did and that was standing at the window with arms behind his back while he looked out over the village.

' _I wish that we could have moved sooner on Hirashi.' He pensively thought. 'We need to get him before he runs out of the borders of the Land of Fire. Fortunately, the Daimyo has been notified of the events that have taken place here over the past twenty-four hours. The part of the plan that he has to do should all be completed by now. I can hardly wait for the messenger hawk to get here. The sooner I know that it has been done. The sooner everything will start falling into place here and that can't happen fast enough.'_

He brought his hands up and rubbed them against his face as he then turned to leave the office. Pulling the Anbu mask back over his face, Shisui headed out of the office. It was a helpful ruse to have people believe that he was carrying out the Third Hokage's last will by cleaning out his office and preparing it for the next Hokage. No one ever questioned it and it gave Shisui a place to think and prepare for what was coming. For now he needed to return to Anbu headquarters to meet with Commander Murai and his Head of Clan, Fugaku Uchiha.

 **The Hyuuga compound. 9:00am**

The Elders of the Hyuuga were meeting in secret at the Head of Clan's house .Hirashi had returned home shortly after he bombed his headquarters and had been hiding out there since then. He hadn't slept at all. Instead he was trying to figure out what he could do now. However, when the Elders knew that he had arrived back to them, they weren't at all pleased. So now they were letting him know just how unpleased they all were.

"Hirashi, you may be Head of Clan here, but that can always change." Replied an angered Tama Hyuuga. "You have endangered this clan with your foolish desire to rule it all. Do you not know that we are still obligated to comply with the laws of this village?"

Hirashi said nothing and only looked at Tama with slight annoyance. Tama wasn't deterred.

"While you still hadn't returned back here yet. Several squads of Anbu and regular corps showed up here and guess what? They were looking for you, Hirashi."

"Yes, and that's not all." Shouted an infuriated Elder named Izumi. "I hear that you have murdered the Hokage!"

Hirashi didn't bother to say anything. He was sitting at the head of the dining room table looking as though he was somewhere else in thought. This just managed to anger the Elders further.

"Are you not listening to us?" Shouted Elder Izumi once again.

"I heard you loud and clear, Elders, but you make noise over things that haven't been proven yet. For all any of you know, I'm an innocent man being wrongly accused."

"Bullshit." Countered Tama. "Do you think that we do not know of your growing lust for power? Do you think that we are all deaf and blind? We are not. We have been aware of the crap you have been doing. From the time you killed your brother and took over what was his to begin with. Don't bullsihit us, Hirashi. We are neither that stupid nor naïve."

Hirashi glared at Tama with pure hatred. "When I have taken over this village. I will make sure that you are dealt with in the most painful way possible, Tama."

"Oh really?" Tama asked incredulously. "You do not understand the situation you are in, Hirashi. So let me inform you of something." Tama said as he stood from his chair to stand behind it.

"The task force led by an Anbu operative has succeeded in bringing down your one shot at being the king of anything. He has successfully captured all of your moles. He has either successfully captured or killed all of your soldiers and if that wasn't enough. He has figured out that, it was you all along that was running things at Anonymous. Why...because you failed to keep one of your subordinates in line. I believe that the operative in question is called... Rat? Appropriately named don't you think?

Tama moved away from his chair now and began walking towards Hirashi, who felt threatened enough to push out his chair to stand up. The man kept coming from around the table as he continued to talk.

"This Anbu operative that outsmarted you is someone you would lest expect. He stood at the side of the Third Hokage as his personal bodyguard. This Anbu has been getting training to become the next Hokage and Hirashi….here's the kicker. Brace yourself for this one. He's an Uchiha."

Tama had come clean around the table now and stood directly in front of Hirashi. He was wearing a smug look on his face right now as he enjoyed the horrified look on Hirashi's. Hirashi couldn't stand anymore as his knees buckled under him and dropped him to sit hard onto his armless chair sideways. He didn't know what to say or rather what to say first. The Elders were sitting with the same smug looks and were waiting for Hirashi to say something. The words that did manage to get out were weak, almost a whisper as they came.

"What? Are you telling me that the Anbu operative codenamed Monkey. The Anbu that has been the Hokage's bodyguard is an Uchiha!?" He has been named the Fifth Hokage!?"

Tama leaned forward until he was mere inches away from Hirashi's face as he said.

"That is exactly what I am saying. He is Uchiha. Thanks to you, an Uchiha for the first time in the history of this village will become the next Hokage. Thanks to you, Hirashi. We will all have to subject ourselves to his rule and so far any objections that would have meant anything at the beginning. Have all now been lost because of your incompetence. Those that were willing to refute his claim for the title will not do so now without jeopardizing their credibility within the village. You failed us all."

Tama straightened back up and moved away from the man and with the rest of the Elders now standing as well dealt the final blow to Hirashi.

"Hirashi Hyuuga, you are no longer Head of Clan. We have chosen another. Neither do we want you to remain here. You are banished and dis-owned by this clan. Leave….now. We don't care where you go as long as we never have to see your wretched face here anymore."

Hirashi looked around the table and saw that every Elder there was looking at him as though he was trash that had wondered into their compound. They soon turned their backs to him. The final showing of disapproval. Without saying a word, Hirashi got up and made his way to the entrance of the dining room, when Tama's voice stopped him momentarily.

"You never asked, but I will tell you anyway. Neji… Hizashi's son shall be groomed to become the next Head of Clan. When he is of age it will be given to him and as for your daughter, Hinata. She shall be raised as a proper member of the main house and will be treated with respect and dignity all of her life."

Hirashi never said a word and never looked back. He found his personal servant standing just outside the entrance to the dining room holding a duffle bag. He offered the bag without the usual courtesies that a man who once had a title would be given. It was the final blow to Hirashi's pride. He hung his head in shame, as he took the bag without a word and left the house and then the compound. When he came outside the branch family members had lined up to see him off with jeers and boos all the way out of the gate.

Hirashi made quick steps away from the Hyuuga compound and went into the backways and alleys of the village that he once considered home. He had to henge to aid in finding a hiding place within the village. He was now a fugitive and on the run. At night fall he figured he would slip over the wall of the village and just take off. He would go wherever he could, but the more he thought about what Tama had told him. The more unsettled and the angrier he became. An Uchiha. An Uchiha had caused his dream to die. The man's thoughts turned dark at that moment.

' _I will have revenge on this Uchiha scum. I will find out who he is. I wonder how Tama and the others found out. How long did they know that this person was an Uchiha? Maybe a member of the main house that serves in Anbu had told them? Yes, yes that has to be it. I will find out who he is and when I do. I will kill him. There is nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Everything that I ever held dear has been lost to me because of him and he will pay. He will pay with his filthy life.'_ Hirashi comforted himself with these thoughts as he moved ever deeper into the shadows.

 **The refugee camp of the Uchiha.10:45am**

Sasuke had been up for a while now. He hadn't slept well the night before. His mind kept going over the events of the morning the day before and he had cried softly at times and wanted to shout a battle cry in rage at others. He laid next to his brother with their mother lying next to them. She was doing better by the time yesterday evening had rolled around. The night seemed long to Sasuke as he struggled with his thoughts and emotions. Several times he would look over at his brother wondering when he would awaken. He trusted what Kurama had said, but Sasuke struggled with anger, guilt and grief anyway.

Once morning came he had gone out with his uncle to the left side of the clearing to hide behind some shrubs to pee before coming straight back to the tent and sitting down next to his brother. His uncle tried to get him to come with him and see if they could help with getting breakfast for their clan. Sasuke had refused however. He wanted to stay close to Naruto. The incident at their uncle Teyaki's bake shop hasn't been forgotten and neither has the incident at the Shin family's barn. Neither did he forget any of the other things that has happened to them. Sasuke feared someone within the Black Claw gang or even the Zaizen clan would see Naruto and would take him away and Sasuke would be just as powerless as he always was. So he stayed put. Sitting right there next to Naruto.

His mother had woken up a half hour later. She was feeling much better than she did the day before. Her body wasn't stiff and the soreness was nearly gone now. Once she had checked on her boys and then freshened up at the river. She was helping the other women prepare breakfast for everyone. When the meal was prepared Sasuke left the tent long enough to eat his meal, but soon after, he returned to the tent once more. Some children tried to stop him and asked if he wanted to play with them, but he declined and went into the tent. His mother and uncle could only watch.

Now it was ten forty-five in the morning and the medic Nin that Sasuke had met the day before was making his way over to the tent. He wasn't alone and both medics were carrying stuff. Sasuke had peered out of the tent at the sound of footsteps nearing their tent. Pushing the tent flap forward, Sasuke saw the medics coming and he did a quick glance around to see where their mother and uncle where. He began to panic a little when he couldn't locate either of them. He swiftly backed into the tent shutting the flap back over the entrance and zipping it.

The medics came up to the tent and the male medic named Kin, spoke up.

"Hey, little man how bout you unzipping the tent for us?"

"No."

"Are you afraid of my partner? Don't be she is a medic just like me and she won't hurt Naruto either. I promise."

"No."

Why not?"

"Because I said so. Mother isn't here nor is uncle and I won't let any other grown-ups in here."

The medics didn't want to push their way in at first. They could just undo the tent door with the zipper that was on the outside of the tent, but wanted to keep the boy calm and not frighten him. So both medics and the little boy argued back and forth for more than ten minutes. Then the female medic, Nana, looked at her watch and seeing that they were getting behind in their rounds decided to take matters into her own hands.

Nana decided to just go on and pull the zipper from the outside to open the tent, but Sasuke saw her silhouette move towards the outside zipper and he reached down and using his chakra to help him, Sasuke held the zipper in place. Nana became frustrated quickly when she couldn't move the zipper right away from the outside. Kin tried to continue reasoning with the little boy and at the same time trying to get his partner to just stop for a moment. He knew that this act of his partner's was now upsetting the boy and he didn't want that. Nana on the other hand, could only think about getting done here so that she could help others. Sasuke, in her opinion was just being a spoiled brat. Thus she would make a serious bad judgement call.

Kin was startled when Nana slashed at the tent entrance. Sasuke saw the blade come through the tent missing his face by mere inches, as he watched it penetrate and then slide downward in a swift move. This was the worst thing that the woman could have done. The Sharigan was activated in an instant and the moment two hands reached into the slit and began pulling the now to sides apart for to gain entrance. Sasuke attacked. He launched himself at the women that was now trying to come in. The force at which he struck her by slamming his right shoulder into the breast bone forced the woman backwards violently. She was on her back three feet away from where she had just been kneeling. Her head slammed hard into the ground knocking her out cold.

Kin was taken back by the entire thing and hadn't moved until he saw Nana on the ground and a little boy with angry red eyes was charging at him. All daze that drifted through his mind was instantly cleared at that moment.

"Sasuke, hey little man. Take it easy. I'm sorry that Nana tried to force her way in. She should have known better and I should have stopped her. I'm sorry. Please we just want to help your brother."

"NO ONE SEES NARUTO WITHOUT MOTHER BEING HERE!" Sasuke shouted in a rage, as he made a round house kick at the medic. Kin blocked the kick and tried to hold the ankle of the right foot, but Sasuke swung his left leg faster than anticipated and struck Kin in the gut forcing him to let Sasuke go. Now they were both standing in defensive stances staring at each other.

Some distance away from the immediate campsite was Mikoto with her brother and many others. They were in the nearby forest picking berries and other edibles to go with the fish that was for lunch later on. When they all heard someone yell out in anger. At the same time one of the children who had been back at the camp came running and saying that Sasuke had attacked the medics.

"I knew that was Sasuke's voice." An alarmed Mikoto said to no one in particular before she took off running followed by her brother.

Sasuke was only thinking of getting back in front of the tent to block any further attempts at anyone getting at his brother. He would not fail this time. He would not fail Naruto or break the promise that he made to Itachi. Sasuke would die before he would allow it.

Kin's immediate thought was that he couldn't push this anymore. He already had a tiny taste of the boy's protective instincts the day before and he should have warned Nana before they even came to this tent, but that was hind sight now. Now he had to calm the boy down before he was forced to restrain him. Which in the long run would more than likely prove detrimental to ever gaining Sasuke's trust.

The little boy was preparing for another attack. He was prepping his chidori as he glared at the medic who had never seen this technique up close before.

"I warn you to move away from our tent right now. Or I will make this your last mistake mister." The words left Sasuke's throat like a growl.

"Okay, Sasuke, okay. I'm backing off now. I just want you to calm down."

Sasuke's chidori was now ready and he began to charge again because Kin wasn't moving fast enough. In fact he hadn't moved at all. Kin was fascinated by the chidori. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He had heard of it and had seen the Hatake use it only once when they were on a joint mission, but to see a child this young being able to use this skill was mind blowing.

Sasuke was almost on top of the medic when an arm curled around Sasuke's waist and pulled him back abruptly. It was his uncle Takeshi.

"NO, SASUKE WE DON'T DO THIS SORT OF THING!"

This was a sudden shock to Sasuke, who was trying to regain his bearings. First he was attacking and now he was dangling against someone. He thrashed and screamed in rage for a few minutes. He wanted to protect his brother he would not fail. He tried to shove the chidori back at his captor. Takeshi held him tight not allowing him to get loose as he talked calmly to the little boy. His uncle wouldn't put him down not until he saw that his nephew was beginning to calm. The chidori sung in Sasuke's hand and then began to die out as the little boy realized that his family had returned to him. He saw his mother looking to the medic that he sent crashing into the ground earlier. He could hear his uncle's calm voice reassuring him that everything was okay.

Kin had now regained his senses and quickly went to his partner to see if she was okay. Mikoto looked up.

"She will be okay, but she will have one hell of a headache when she wakes up."

"I'm sorry. This mess is all my fault. I should have warned Nana not to try to force her way into the tent. I deeply apologize to you and your family."

"Well see to it that it doesn't happen again." Countered Takeshi slightly annoyed. His side was hurting him right now. "Oh, and after your done seeing to my other nephew. How about seeing to my side. I think this little one grazed me."

Sasuke was put down and when he saw what he had done to his uncle. He was filled with regret. Sasuke had managed to burn the right side of his uncle. Saying he was sorry, Sasuke then ran into the tent and sat down next to his brother with tear filled eyes.

"Everything is a mess, Naruto. Everything."

Kurama had watched as the whole scene had played out before him. He had opened Naruto's eyes so that he could have a look at what was happening. What he saw made him feel warm inside.

'Your big brother Kakashi, has chosen well when he chose this family and this clan, Kit.'

'I know Kurama. I love them all very much. How much longer before I can open my eyes on my own again'.

'Soon, Kit very soon now. I want you to just lie still here for a little longer.'

'Okay then. I'm going to go to sleep for a while.'

'Sweet dreams Kit.'

'Thanks.'

Naruto curled up onto one of Kurama's tails and began to doze off. Kurama placed another over him like a blanket and watched Naruto for some time before he too laid his head down and took a nap. He needed this one. Soon he will make the final push to complete the healing process for his beloved Kit and for one very loyal little brother.

 **The Enami clan meeting at their shrine. 2:15pm**

Mitsuru Enami, Head of Clan to the Enami was seated on a bench that was on the back porch of their shrine. He was conducting a meeting with his clansmen, but also with a few other clans that have decided to join the Enami on a grand endeavor. The meeting had to be held outside the shrine for no outsiders were permitted inside. Mitsuru was careful since this meeting was being held outdoors to post sentries all around so that no one except the people who were invited could hear what was being discussed.

"I'm sure that all of you have heard the news by now?" He began while looking around the group.

"Which news? The one about the death of the Hokage or the one about Anonymous falling to a Special Forces op?" Replied Hotaka Okazaki with disgust.

"Both. So who do you think is responsible for this outrage?"

"I have heard that a successor has been chosen, but I haven't' been able to get any solid Intel about who it is." A member of the Demura clan informed.

"It doesn't matter who the successor is. We all know who is behind all of this…it's the Uchiha clan. I am sure that they have brainwashed the Hokage using that damn Sharigan of theirs. Then manipulated the man to do their dirty work for them and once they were done with him. Those monsters had him murdered."

"Whatever the reason behind this I don't care. It's an opportunity to take out the Uchiha ourselves. The time of waiting for someone else to do it is behind. We need to act fast on this."

I agree with you there. I personally feel that we should not dwell on Anonymous and focus on the Uchiha. As far as we know, their leaders have all perished in the bomb blast that happen there."

"There is also the fact that we signed up as being allies with Anonymous. We certainly haven't done much in this alliance we made with them. The least we can do is gain them some revenge."

Mitsuru listened to his comrades patiently glad to hear them coming to the same conclusion he had already come to six hours ago. He lifted his head from resting on folded hands and addressed the group once more.

"I'm very pleased with what I am hearing at this meeting." He rose from his seat and moved over towards the banister of the large porch.

"I have a plan for the revenge against those animals that we all seek. Do you wish to hear it?"

Everyone eagerly responded with an affirmative. This made a smirk appear on the man's face as he turned back to the group.

"I propose that we burn the Uchiha District down to the ground. All of it except for their farming areas. We need the food and the animals that are grown there for all of the village. The houses their damn shrine and businesses will all burn to the ground. We will kill as many of them as we can and will do it in two groups. The first group will go in and start setting fires and attacking any Uchiha that come to stop them. The second group will push on further in gain control of the farming areas. As for who goes where, I leave that up to all of you. I'm going after their Head of Clan."

"When will make the strike?"

"It will happen on August second and we will do it at the break of dawn. Instead of waking to an inspection. Those animals will find themselves waking to their last day on earth."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have only stopped at this point and made a copy then deleted everything from this point on this document and will pick up with the copy I made and will continue on with it. I want this to be the full telling of what I had planned for all of you guys! So I'm thinking by next Saturday the second half should be posted and as always if I get it done sooner. Then the sooner it will go up. Hope to see you for the conclusion!


	36. Uchiha Will Always Rise with the Sun Pt2

**A/N: Final Chapter.**

I must begin by apologizing. I said that this would be up hopefully within a week and it's the end of the month. I really thought that I could get it done faster, but it didn't happen and for that I'm sorry. The chapter will end up being a three parter. I had the ending of the chapter started when I realized that there are three key parts or sections of the chapter that weren't included. I had allowed time constraints and worrying about how high the word count was getting to interfere with the writing of the second part. So I made a copy of the document and you are receiving the first half of it of course. I really wanted this to be just a two-parter but alas, it is not. So I now present to you Part 2. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Uchiha Will Always Rise with the Sun (pt2)**

 **August 1** **st** **of the calendar year. 8:45am.**

Three days has passed since Hirashi had been kicked out of clan and now was in hiding within the village. He was stalking Shisui everywhere trying to learn when and where would be the best place to ambush the young man. Hirashi loathed him every moment and knew that he would have to make his move soon before he ended up doing something very stupid like attacking the Uchiha in public. ' _Calm down,_ _Hirashi. You know for a successful strike. One must be patient and be willing to learn of his prey's habits_. _You go off halfcocked out here and you will find yourself fighting with Jounin and Anbu alike in these streets_.' Hirashi would warn himself. He then made his way a long in the shadows still following Shisui. He was careful to not give off any of his charka to his prey. He needed to know where all of Shisui's haunts were and then he could choose the one location that was perfect for the ambush. Within a matter of hours now and sweet revenge will he his. He just knew this.

In Tranquility, Wraith had been doing some light training and resting up for his death match with his nemesis, Kakashi. He felt that he was ready now and that it was time to make the trip to the Leaf village one final time. He knew where his enemy was and what his enemy was up too, because his lackeys have done their jobs and reported to him everything that he needed to know. He learned from them not only about Kakashi's daily activities, but he also learned of something that was equally important. When to strike his enemy. All of his lackeys without fail said that the Enami had planned to attack the Uchiha District on the second of August. This was perfect timing. Wraith will leave tonight arrive in the village before morning and give Kakashi a message that he was back in Konoha, but first he needed to reward his men for their fine service. He called them all out to him today and told them to meet him just outside a restaurant called the Blue Crab. He promised them that they would have a fine meal on him and then they would all go to a hot spring to bathe and relax. All five men showed up more interested in pay than food, but they knew better than to anger their employer. So they showed up and ate with the man and went to the hot spring. All of them thinking that they would be paid when they had finished up.

"Hey, Eito do me a big one and go to private bath number six and tell those guys their time is up."

"Sure thing boss."

The young man made his way towards private bath number six and even before he walked through the sliding paper doors. He began to talk so that the men knew he was coming in.

"Hey, guys the boss says that time's up. You all need to get out of the bath now before you boil yourselves." He said good- humoredly.

Eito came on in and walked back towards the hot spring still talking as he hadn't got no response, but when he arrived and stood in the entrance way. Eito's voice stopped automatically as his eyes nearly popped out in horror. There before him were five men nude three of them were face down in the water. They had been in there so long that their skins were red blistered and burned. There was so much blood in the water that it looked like the men had taken a blood bath instead of getting into clean hot springs water. The other two men were disemboweled and decapitated on the stone floor of the bath. There was so much blood and Eito couldn't hold it in anymore. He bowed over letting everything that he just had for supper come up and onto the stone floor at his feet. Once he could finally stop he made his way back to his boss pronto and told him what happened. Thinking that the young man was trying pull a fast one on him. The boss ran to bath number six and nearly did what Eito had done. He ran back to call the police. The funny thing was that the boss knew who had to have done this. It had to be that weird bald guy. By the time police arrived the weird bald guy was well on his way back to the Leaf village and he had only one thought on his mind.

The Daimyo had spent the day putting the finishing touches on the official letter that stated Shisui was the chosen successor of the Third. This proclamation would have to be signed by Shisui and himself in the presence of the newly appointed advisors of the Hokage. He had been busy in Karma village. He had send out warnings to the other Daimyos that no further intrusion of other villages' ninja would be tolerated any longer, if the feudal lords refuse to stop this reckless endeavor. The Land of Fire's Daimyo would spill what he had on most of them to the public and cut trade with one of them if this didn't stop. This warning had been sent a week after the Third paid a final visit to him. He remembered that day well. He also remembered his friend bringing the young warrior that he had chosen as his next successor. Shisui.

The feudal lord had sent many messages back and forth to this new heir apparent and was always amazed at his commitment and love for his village. The Land of Fire's leader sat back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. The Daimyo wanted to come on into the Leaf. Now that Anonymous has been dealt with, but Shisui told him no. That there was yet one more round of dissidence that had to play out yet before it was safe enough to come to the Leaf.

The middle aged man sighed again while rubbing the back of his neck. A stiffness was starting to settle into it and he rubbed at it massaging the skin and the tight muscles underneath. ' _I wonder what you_ _would think of all of this Saratobi. What do you think about this?_ ' He left rubbing his neck to standing up and walking over to his bed. He lay down on it feeling sleepiness creeping on in. One more thought went across his mind before he fell fast asleep _. 'I hope you will be alright Shisui. Saratobi and I have worked_ _hard together on this plan and of keeping the boy's title hidden until the time, but I feel that something may very well happen before he can come back to me._ ' The Daimyo closed his heavy eyes and was soon sound to sleep. All thoughts of Shisui and Konoha forgotten for more pleasant dreams.

 **At the Hokage Tower. 7:00pm.**

Shisui kept looking out the large window of his office. He was standing there now after several failed attempts to read the reports that were lying scattered on top of his desk. He couldn't focus on them right now. His mind wouldn't let him and it was because of one person. ' _I have to find Hirashi, but I think_ _that he will come to me. I have taken everything that he cherished away from him. Of course, Hirashi_ _would be angry and wanting revenge .'_ He thought as he watched a few children playing tag as they chased each other through the busy streets below.

He watched them absent-mindedly as they played and his thoughts chased each other. ' _There will be a_ _confrontation between us. I can sense that much and it will probably happen soon. The Anbu teams and_ the regular corps that have been scouring the village looking for him haven't found him at all. It's like the man up and vanished.' He frowned deeply at this thought. ' _No, he didn't escape us. No. He is just_ _biding his time until he gets an opening. I need to stay on my guard. Kakashi had better be doing the same thing. Wraith is still out there and even though there is no sign of him in the village. This could change at any time._ ' Shisui allowed himself a smirk as one of the three children tripped over his own feet and fell. He was tagged 'it' by his fellow companion and all three boys laughed and continued their game as they ran further down the street.

Shisui watched them until they were out of sight. Then he decided to move over to his chair. His thoughts still chasing each other just like the children outside _. Wraith…'I have never thought that the lunatic_ _would just go away and leave my cousin alone. I wish I could help him, but this feeling of urgency that I feel isn't going away and just like Wraith I believe that Hirashi will come. The Enami will be making their move soon. It didn't happen yet today, but it will._ _I can only hope that I am right about them_ _attacking only my district first. This would mean that my forces can get them boxed in and arrested before they can even think of running anywhere to continue the violence.'_ Shisui closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes again. He got up and went to get his things. It was time for him to go home for now. His father wasn't there and even he had been. Shisui couldn't have been able to talk to him about any of things that were on his mind anyway. He left the office and headed for home. The nagging feeling that Hirashi, Wraith and the Enami were about to happen and they were going to be happening soon wouldn't leave Shisui alone that night.

 **Akita Michio's house at 7"00pm.**

Akita's butler opened the front door to find a man that he hadn't seen in a while standing on the step. He recognized the man immediately as Hirashi Hyuuga. The servant was shocked at the untidy appearance of the man and wondered what had happened to him. Before he could say anything though, Hirashi spoke first.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk at me all evening, or are you going to let me in?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, Please come in." The butler moved back while still holding the door. The door followed the servant further back allowing Hirashi entrance into the Michio home.

Hirashi was feeling annoyed with the man. He could just imagine what this servant was thinking of him right now and pissed him off. So he didn't bother to change his tone after the man had let him in.

"I want to see Akita. Where is he?"

"He is in his study sir."

"Bring him here now. I need to ask something of him."

The servant began to feel put off by this man. He was ordering him around, as if the servant wasn't Akita's but his own. Thus, knowing how the Hyuuga thought of and treated their servants. This certainly didn't sit to well with the man, but he knew that he could not say anything unsavory to a guest. Even if the 'guest' was an ass.

"Please wait here sir. I will fetch my master right away."

Hirashi didn't acknowledge the butler at all and just went and leaned against the wall to wait. The butler just turned and left without another word and headed to his master's study. A few moments later and a light knock was made on the study's door.

"Come in."

"Sir you have a guest this evening."

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to be disturbed tonight, Ryuu?" A perplexed Michio asked. His butler never allowed anyone to disturb him before, when he told him that he wanted privacy. So he was confused now.

"Yes sir, but this is Hirashi Hyuuga that has come calling."

This made Michio stop and he began to rise from his chair.

"I guess I had better go and see what he wants than." Akita answered.

Once both men came back out into the foyer. Akita gave the same reaction his servant had given. A look of shock. Hirashi glanced over and then the annoyance began to build again.

"What? Got something to say? Spit it out. I hate for people to waste my time."

Michio, if he were being honest right now. Didn't find the Hyuuga Head of Clan and leader of Anonymous to be all that appealing at the moment, but he overlooked it and asked what he wanted with him.

"So Mr. Hyuuga what has brought you here?

"I need a place to stay for just tonight."

Now Michio could have asked Hirashi, why do you need a place to stay? What happened at your compound? However, He wasn't stupid enough to do so. Whatever has happened was better off left alone. The less questions asked the better. Instead he said something else.

"Of course, you may stay. Ryuu, please escort our guest to the guest rooms." Than looking back at Hirashi he asked. "Have you eaten already?"

"Yes, I have. All I need from you tonight is a room. I will be out first thing in the morning. So don't bother making me a plate, because I will be long gone."

"Very well. If you do change your mind later, don't hesitate to call me."

Hirashi nodded and then followed Ryuu out into the sitting room and then down a long corridor that had several doors. Hirashi was led to the last one on the right. The butler opened the door and moved out of the way to give entrance to their guest. Hirashi walked in looked around quickly taking everything in and dismissed the butler.

He ambled over and sat on the opposite side of the bed. His back was facing the bedroom door as he stared out the window. _'Tomorrow.'_ He mused. ' _Tomorrow, in twelve hours. You will die, Shisui Uchiha. I_ _promise you this much.'_ Hirashi glared out the window thinking continually of his enemy. There was nothing else he thought of and he wasn't interested in sleep. He could only think of killing Shisui and how he would do that. Any thought of how he would escape afterwards or where he planned to go after that never entered his mind. For Hirashi couldn't see a tomorrow, after the one that was coming in just a few hours from now. There wouldn't be a need for anymore tomorrows after this one came.

 **The Uchiha home. 9:00pm.**

The Uchiha men sat in the living room. They had eaten a late meal and where preparing for the evening. Fugaku was going to go out on patrol in his district. He had decided to take part in these patrols rather than just stand all night alone in the shrine giving an order here and there. He knew that the attack against his clan's district was coming. They all knew it, but no one could say when it would happen. Their allies had been staying with them throughout these nightly patrols and this was deeply appreciated by every member of the Uchiha that has stayed behind. The farms were being attended to through the day and the animals taken care of, while the patrols continued. They worked in shifts at the farms and in the patrols. A few trusted farmers from other districts volunteered to help with the animals and harvest some of the crops that were now coming in to season. This was also deeply appreciated. All of these farmers were known by their allies and could be trusted to only help and not steal or try to kill the Uchiha.

Fugaku was taking the last drink of his coffee before he would get up and put on his sandals and head out for the night. As for his sons, Kakashi and Itachi were going to head to their beds early tonight. They are working tomorrow and Commander Murai has given Kakashi's team and a few others the go ahead to help patrol in the district. For the brothers, this was good news. They wanted to help out anyway they could. So Fugaku hugged his sons and left and the boys did as they said they would and turned in early that evening.

 **August 2 of the calendar year at 7:00am.**

Kakashi woke early that morning and after taking his usual morning shower and dressing into his uniform. He made his way to his brother's room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Yo, Itachi, hey bro. It is time to wake up and fight the world again." He said this sarcastically and got a sarcastic reply back.

"Screw the world. I need another hour."

"You got five and I mean minutes, Itachi. Don't make me come in after you." Kakashi half laughed as he said it. He was beginning to see why Sasuke so loved to torture their brother in the mornings.

Itachi hadn't returned a reply and Kakashi figured the kid was back to sleep already. It didn't matter though, Kakashi would go and get him up in five like he promised. He left Itachi's doorway and headed on down the hall towards the kitchen. Once he stepped into the living room and was about to make the turn into the kitchen he stopped. Something was wrong and whatever it was, was just outside the front door. Kakashi's fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. His stomach slightly twisted in dread. Kakashi has long since learned never to ignore this feeling. This warning. There was something just outside the front door waiting for him. ' _Could it be Wraith?_ ' He thought. He slowly reached for his kunai from his pouch and moved slowly towards the door. He tried to sense Wraith's or anyone else's chakra that could be just outside their front door, but there was none. ' _Careful, Kakashi. He maybe suppressing_ _his chakra.'_ He thought again. He moved carefully and before he reached the door, Kakashi moved off to the side of it so that he wouldn't be in direct line of an attack through the door should it happen.

Carefully pushing the curtain back to peer through one of the three small diamond shape windows it had. Kakashi peered out and immediately jerked his body back and let go of the curtain.

"ITACHI, GET THE HELL UP NOW!" Kakashi shouted as he threw open the door and went out.

Itachi was up instantly. He knew that the tone his brother just used meant business. Something bad has just happened. Without even bothering to throw on a pair of pants. Itachi grabbed his ninja belt with his pouch attached and ran down the hall as he put it on. By the time he was at the front door, Itachi had his kunai in hand and ready. Public decency be damned this morning. He could see his brother just standing outside though doing nothing. There was no fighting with anyone. No one else seemed to be there.

"Kakashi, what's wrong brother? Why did you yell like that?" An uneasy stir began in Itachi's stomach. He didn't like it.

Kakashi didn't say anything. He simply moved out of the way for his brother to see what he has been staring at in shock and anger for the past ten seconds.

Itachi moved forward to go out and stopped just as he stepped onto the threshold. There before him was a clansman, but only the head. The head belonged to Yashiro of the military police. The man's eyes had been savagely removed from their sockets. The sockets themselves busted with some of the bone sticking out through the skin. The head was sitting on top of the flat top of banister post of the porch. Beside the head was a note stuck inside a clear freezer bag with a thumb tack pushed into it and the banister wood. There was only one word written on the paper.

Wraith.

Neither of the Uchiha brothers moved for several minutes. They just stared at the head of one of their clansman with an array of emotions swirling in a storm inside each of them. This was the final straw for Kakashi.

"Itachi…this ends today. I'm going to kill him or die trying."

"I will go with you, brother. I will not stop you, but I will be there to support you. This revenge is just as much mine as it is yours. I want in on this one."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's take this sick bastard down together."

 **Anbu Headquarters at 7:00am**

Commander Murai was seated in his office waiting for his tea water to come to a boil. Shisui was also there in his office this morning. He was propped against the corner frame of the window with his arms folded over his chest. His mask was removed to the side of his head as he watched nothing in particular out the window. The small electric portable range had the tea pot singing a few minutes later, but neither man bothered with conversation until after the tea was poured.

"I want another thorough search of the village for Hirashi." Shisui commanded. Taking command was getting easier, but it still felt weird to Shisui.

"You still think that he is in the village?" Murai said as he stirred his tea.

"Yes, I do. The team of jounin that I sent again to the Hyuuga compound were told that Hirashi was disowned and thrown out of the compound. The head Elder was placed in lock-up temporarily until Hirashi is found."

"Temporarily?"

"Yes. I don't want to keep him there for long. I want Hirashi. Besides if I detain the head Elder for a long time it will just create more bad blood between us. Someone has to be the bigger man in this situation."

"I see… so you think Hirashi is waiting for a chance at revenge?"

"That's exactly what I'm betting on. He has lost everything and when a man looses everything. He then cares about nothing. Hirashi wants to go out of this world taking me with him. For him this is going to be payback to me for destroying his life."

"I'll never understand how these people come up with this twisted logic of theirs." Murai says with a shake of his head. "They created their own mess all by themselves, but forever see it as someone else that is responsible for the ruined outcome. They never take responsibility for their own actions."

The commander than took a sip of his tea and decided there wasn't enough sugar in it. Grabbing the spoon in one hand and the container holding the sugar, Murai dumped more sugar into the cup while stirring.

"I'm going to give you a couple of guards to stay with you until that bastard is caught or dead." He said getting ready to take another sip.

"Hey, thanks. It will sure feel weird to have someone guarding me instead of the other way around."

"Get used to it. It's the pride of the Anbu to be able to send their finest as members of the Hokage guard."

"Yeah." Shisui said as he pushed himself from the window. "I better get going now. I want to check in with my advisors at the tower. We have to finish setting up for the Enami and whoever else joins them in their little party with my clan."

"Ah yes the inevitable punishment that awaits the Enami. I still can't believe that this plan is what you want to go with, but if this is what you want than who am I to say anything?"

Shisui gave the commander a final nod and then left for the tower. He made sure to keep his guard up as he went and noticed the three chosen body guards were running along the rooftops just above him. Still, Shisui felt that this wouldn't be enough. He had to be ready for Hirashi.

 **The Hokage tower. 7:20am.**

Hirashi was waiting across the street from the tower. He was taking up vigil on the rooftop of the same building that his former Rat operative, Hansuke, would hide while keeping vigil for the Third Hokage. He hadn't slept at all the night before and now he was getting irritated because his prey still hadn't arrived at the tower yet. Hirashi was certain that he would come here. He had too. The three advisors had arrived and it was a stab on his part to guess who these men were to Shisui, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out and if he was wrong about the men. It wouldn't matter in the end, for Hirashi was convinced that they were helping his nemesis.

Finally coming from his left was Shisui. The Anbu mask was firmly in place and it made Hirashi sick to think that all this time the Third had been playing him for a fool. IF Hirashi would have known that the Third had already chosen a successor. He would have sped things up exponentially to beat the old man to the finish line. Now he would have to content himself with killing the Third's successor.

He began to move into place, but he abruptly stopped and ducked back down behind cover suppressing his chakra greatly. He hadn't realized that the little coward would have his own body guards now. He swore under his breath and decided to wait for another opportunity.

The Uchiha brothers had left a short time after Itachi got properly dressed. Their father had to come home to the gory sight of his clansman's head and his two sons looking angry and sorry at the same time. He was angry himself, but he once again warned his two sons before they left.

"I know that you both want to get even with this monster." He said to them outside at the front gate. "I just want you to remember what I told you before about Wraith. He will probably lure you into a chase and try to frustrate the two of you. Especially you, Kakashi. Don't allow your emotions to over-ride your better judgment and discipline. He can't win if you keep your cool."

"Yes father. We will remember. I promise." Succored Itachi.

"I won't let him get the better of me, father. Besides I have my brother with me and I know I can count on Itachi to keep me from going off the deep end."

Fugaku's expression went from serious to slightly worried and then sad. He went forward and grabbed both of his sons into a hug.

"Be careful. Watch out for each other. Remember the promise you made with your younger brothers and their mother. Since we don't know when our enemies plan to attack us. I will be here all day. So you know where you can find me if you need me."

Both boys embraced their father tighter.

"We will father. I promise we will." Kakashi said. Itachi was feeling a little emotional and so he said nothing. They held the embrace for a few more moments and then without another word the two sons let their father go and headed out after the being that they wanted to bring down.

For most of the morning nothing really changed. Hirashi waited for Shisui to come out. So that he could follow him and find an opportunity to strike. While the Uchiha brothers went on a patrol of the village with their team mate Yamato. They informed him of what had happened and that they were looking for Wraith. Yamato was all in with his team and was eager to find the man.

They searched until lunch time and then decided to take a break and refuel. They wanted to be at their best when they found him. After lunch another team, Anko's, joined them in the hunt but for most of the day they would find no trace of the ghost that terrorized the Leaf.

Hirashi on the other hand, finally saw Shisui come out with the men, that Hirashi was positive now were his new council. He followed them and kept out of the guards' way. It soon became apparent that Hirashi was either going to have to create a diversion and lure away the guards or he would have to wait for Shisui to retire to his home in the Uchiha District for the evening. He thought that the latter would either make or break his chance since he knew that the Enami would be making their move soon. Hirashi didn't want any interference from anyone. He was the one that would kill the Uchiha. The fact that the Enami have delayed this long proves that they too were waiting for the right time to strike.

By lunch time, Hirashi had, had enough of waiting for his enemy to be alone. The new council had left him, but the guards as expected wouldn't budge. He would have to create a diversion. They were now in the heart of the Central District. There were a number of eateries established around them and Hirashi waited until Shisui had chosen a place to grab a bite to eat. He waited until the Uchiha was inside the building and then made his move.

He leaped off the back of the building, which he was currently on landing to the ground without a sound. He made three clones of himself. He knew the second that he made the clones the body guards would now detect him. Sure enough they did and moved in his direction immediately. Hirashi made no waste of time as he had his clones throw the shuriken they each held. The clones moved forward to engage the guards. While Hirashi made for the rooftop he had been on once more. He knew that Shisui would have his own senses on alert for him and sure enough Shisui came out swiftly looking around.

Hirashi threw the kunai he held straight for his enemy in an effort to gain his attention. The action worked. Shisui was blocking the thrown kunai and was now looking up at him. In the next second Shisui was on the rooftop chasing Hirashi. The clones of Hirashi knew that they needed to delay the guards for as long as possible and to do this they didn't hesitate to throw shuriken at innocent villagers who were everywhere in the streets. This forced the guards to try and protect the nearby villagers while trying to bring the clones down. People were wounded in the melee that ensued. The lead guard told the others to just follow him. They needed to get these reckless clones away from the public and then dispatch them quickly. Every minute that went by could spell disaster to their village should their new Hokage be killed on their watch.

Meanwhile Hirashi led his enemy away from the central part of the village and towards the training grounds. He needed room to work and the villagers though, they would make excellent shields from Shisui's attacks would ultimately get in his own way as well. Once they got to the nearest training ground the battle began.

Hirashi immediately threw three more shuriken at his arriving opponent, who blocked them all swiftly and then took up a defensive stance just outside of the Hyuuga's range for his sixty four trigrams attack. He spoke with anger but calmly.

"Why? Why kill your brother and then proceed to cause so much harm to the village?"

"You really want to ask that now?" Hirashi let out a laugh. "Alright. I'll entertain your curiosity for a moment. Consider it your final request before I kill you."

"My brother was a coward. He never could get a grasp of what true power was about. All the time we were growing up the idiot wanted to advocate equality among the Hyuuga. He was compassionate and fought to protect the weak and worthless. He deserved to die and when he made Anonymous. I saw that as my chance to have what I wanted. So I allowed my worthless brother to build it up and once he had. I took it from him in blood."

Shisui made no expression and this angered Hirashi, but he continued to speak with more anger in his voice.

"I wanted to rule the entire Land of Fire and this village would have been my capital city within it. I would have ruled everything from here and I would have raised all clans in this village to use their abilities to their fullest potential. There was only one problem though. The Uchiha were the only ones that could and would stand in my way. Fugaku and I have clashed so many times over so many things, that I have lost count. I wanted to enslave your clan and put them through worse things than my own lower branch members. You were getting so strong and I needed to break you now or my dreams of rule and power would be lost. So I needed to either bring your clan under submission to me or kill them all in one hell of a massacre."

Shisui stayed alert and still in his defensive stance. He knew that even though they were talking now, Hirashi, would end the conversation at any moment. He had heard in Hirashi's speech that he wanted to rule the Land of Fire. He needed to have him confirm it as what. A Hokage? A feudal lord? Or as something else maybe? He also wanted to make the Hyuuga realize just how stupid his dream of control of everything and everyone within the Leaf sounded.

"Even if you had gotten away with killing my clan, that wouldn't have been the end of your problems. You do realize that there are other capable clans living in this village. No one in this village wants to live under tyranny, especially under your rule. It's no secret of what goes on in the Hyuuga compound. They would have eventually learned of your treachery and killed you long before you even got the chance to submit a bid for the title of Hokage." Shisui countered.

"Maybe so, Uchiha, but I wasn't gunning for the Hokage title. I was going to become emperor once I brought down the feudal lord, but none of that matters now does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

Hirashi then charged at Shisui. He needed to distract him with a few more kunai or shuriken and then his enemy would be within his range and he would pummel his chakra network to death by using the ultimate Hyuuga attack known as Eight Trigrams Three Hundred Sixty One. This jutsu is considered the most powerful technique within the clan and is used as a last resort and Hirashi was going to use it now against the Uchiha. The technique allows the user to strike all three hundred and sixty-one chakra points of the opponent paralyzing him or her with each blow and instantly killing them upon the final hit.

Hirashi knew of Shisui's skills. When he had heard that the Third had chosen the Uchiha as his successor, Hirashi knew that the old man had chosen well. Hirashi was confident of his own abilities, but he feared the growing strength of the Uchiha. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that what Fugaku had tried to tell him time and time again in their many arguments was right.

The Hyuuga would benefit so much by disbanding of branch families and just having one clan and all of its members treated rightfully as Hyuuga as they were born. Fugaku had told him the importance of being united in equality. The sense of unity is what makes a clan improve and become recognized by their peers from other clans as strong. Hirashi dismissed Fugaku's reasons as bullshit and wouldn't listen to him anymore about it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hirashi realized that he was the reason that his own clan wasn't as strong as the Uchiha. He failed his clan. He also knew that right now being faced with one of the strongest members of his sworn enemy. He wouldn't be able to out fight him or outlast the Uchiha either. So he needed to take him down as quick as possible.

Shisui on the other hand, had his own ideas of what would happen in this fight. He swiftly backed away and using the phoenix flower technique shot out five fireballs at once making Hirashi stop and use rotation in order to block them. This was what Shisui was hoping for. The technique is a great technique, but it will burn through Hirashi's chakra in time. If he could keep making the Hyuuga use this particular technique. Shisui would be able to wear the Hyuuga down, but he had to be careful with this. Hirashi wasn't stupid. He would catch on soon enough. So Shisui would have to make use of something else that would work in his favor. The small blind spot that was directly behind the Hyuuga's back between his shoulder blades. He would have to wait for an opportunity to take advantage of it but in the meantime, Shisui would have to break up Hirashi's attempts of getting him in range of his attacks while making sure that his own attacks were hitting true at least some of the time.

Hirashi came out of the spin and was now throwing more shuriken. Shisui pulled his tanto out and blocked them all. Then firing off a huge fire ball back at Hirashi. This made the man dodge at the last minute and charging again at the Uchiha. Shisui used his body flicker technique making several after images of himself. They went in to attack while Shisui got directly behind the Hyuuga. Hirashi once more used rotation to block all incoming attacks.

Once more Hirashi came out of the spin and wasted no time in charging towards his enemy. He needed to get him in range. He decides to make two clones to aid him in this fight. The clones come out of the smoke running on the left and right of Hirashi throwing kunai at Shisui. Shisui uses his tanto to block and then uses the unique teleportation technique of his to allow his own clones to hit the other clones swiftly popping them instantly. Three more of his clones have Hirashi stopping and using rotation yet again to block their attacks, but this time Shisui is able to land a hit just before he begins the rotation. It wasn't clean, but it did graze Hirashi's left leg. The blood flowed freely from the wound. Hirashi was able to still perform the move but was now starting to slow a bit. The fight continued for some time like this and by now the three body guards had arrived from dealing with the first three clones of Hirashi.

"We're here sir. What are your orders?" The leader of the group yelled.

"Keep anyone else from interfering right now. Don't worry. If I get into trouble you can always jump in." Shisui said while never taking his eyes off of his enemy.

The body guards could see that their leader was not tired. His voice showed this much. He wasn't struggling to breathe or panting heavily. Shisui was calm and relaxed as if he had all the time in the world for this fight. He could see that Hirashi was beginning to tire. The wound was still bleeding. It was time to add to that one that the man had.

Hirashi was starting to get more frustrated. He was starting to tire and the wound was bleeding more heavily now. He needed to end this fight with the Uchiha, but he needed to rest. Buying some time was in order now. So Hirashi thought to have some intimidation talk to try to get inside the Uchiha's head, but it backfired.

"You think that you are fit to lead boy? I doubt very much that you can."

"I brought your organization down around you literally didn't I?" Shisui countered while sizing up his enemy.

This brought back the memory of Tama, the head Elder of his clan. " _This Anbu operative outsmarted_ _you…he is Uchiha.'_ This memory sent the Hyuuga into a rage and then he shouted in anger. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"

Shisui saw this as his opportunity. He allowed the Hyuuga to start his charge at him. The man was throwing kunai expertly at him, but Shisui as before blocked them all. Then he used his body flicker move and the after images appeared. The moment Hirashi was forced to stop his charge and begin the rotation. Shisui was directly behind him and this time he threw with perfect accuracy. The kunai impaled itself deep in the back of the Hyuuga's neck. The point of the blade coming out at his throat.

Hirashi saw the clones take form and he stopped instantly. He saw them begin to throw the shuriken they held at him. He smirked. ' _The idiot learned nothing. I will just use rotation as I have done_ _throughout this battle._ ' He was mentally preparing the move when he felt something hit him hard in the back of the neck. That was as far as Hirashi could process. The blade had cut through his neck bones killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The clones dispersed immediately and the body guards came and bowed before their leader. Shisui was tired and relieved that it was now over. ' _There is still two other scenarios that have yet to play out today. I can only hope that those_ _scenarios play out as well as mine did._ ' He thought but outwardly.

"Let's get this body to the morgue and move on with what we need to do today."

"Yes, sir!" The men shouted.

Wraith watched his master fight and die against the Uchiha. He had been sitting within a group of trees at the training grounds that Hirashi had picked. He wasn't expecting to see this show and it amused him and something else too, but Wraith wouldn't even dare to think of what that was. Besides it didn't matter anymore anyway. He had severed his ties to his master. He was waiting for his own prey to come and play with him. He watched the Uchiha and his men leave the area with his master's body silently. There was no need to go anywhere for a while.

Wraith had attacked and killed an Uchiha last night. He needed to get his prey's attention and what better way to do this than by taking the head of a clansman of his. He was able to leave the head on the banister post just before dawn with the note of just his name. He knew that this would be the final push needed to get Kakashi stirred into action. However, Wraith also knew of the Enami coming to burn the Uchiha District to the ground and this would be the perfect time to strike. By waiting for this time to arrive, Wraith would ensure that none of the other Uchiha would be able to interfere. They would all be too busy trying to stop the destruction of their homes. He would wait until just before dusk when he knew that the Enami would then make their move and he would in turn make his just right before then.

Timing was everything in this endeavor. Do this too soon and you would be facing more than just Kakashi. Do this too late and you will probably end up dealing with more than just Kakashi, but this was what made the game so much fun. You never knew what would happen. Wraith let out a yawn. He might just as well take a short nap. In only four hours he would go out and make himself known to his playmate and let the fun begin. He smiled to himself and then carefully positioned himself within his tree so that he could sleep without falling out of it and soon was fast asleep.

 **The Uchiha District at 1:15pm.**

Fugaku had sent men to find the rest of Yashiro's body. They would not find it that day. Fugaku was glad that he didn't have to go in person and tell Yashiro's family about his death. That was something that he hated doing and for obvious reasons. Instead he sent a messenger to the refugee camp of the clan. Yashiro's family had gone with the rest of their clan into hiding. Only Yashiro stayed behind. The family members felt obligated to go so that, they could protect the rest of the clan should the need arise.

Now Fugaku had to send to tell them that Yashiro didn't make it. It was hard, but Fugaku didn't have time to grieve over the loss of yet another clansman. ' _There will be time for that later. When all of this is_ _over_. He thought. He had told the messenger to only tell the family that he had died by the hand of one of their enemies, but that the messenger didn't know who. He was also told to say that, ' _it will all become family knowledge soon enough._ ' This phrase was always used by the Head of Clan when a death had not been of natural causes. The family knew then to hold their peace and that as soon as he could, Fugaku would see them in person and explain everything to them.

Now Fugaku was headed back from the farming areas to go to his home. He was still thinking of the senseless tragedy as he walked. Yashiro's head had been given to the morgue to be kept in cold storage for now. They hoped to find his body before evening. Once darkness fell all attempts of finding the body would have to stop. Their enemies were going to attack and probably at night and no one wanted to leave the district undefended.

Coming up to his house, Fugaku sees men waiting for him at the front gate. He tenses only for a second before he registers what his eyes are showing him. The men in question are from the allied clans. The Inuzuka, Nara, and Akimichi clans. The Inuzuka even have their dogs with them. Fugaku is relieved at seeing them. A small voice in the back of his mind spoke up and said. ' _You are beginning to act like your_ _youngest sons. Better watch that, Fugaku.'_ The voice was dismissed to the back of his mind once more, but Fugaku had to agree with himself that he was starting to get a little paranoid. It was becoming hard not to. Still it was good to see the people that where gathered here right now. It spoke volumes of their commitment to stand with the Uchiha and Fugaku would be forever grateful.

"Greetings, Inuzuka, Nara, and Akimichi clansmen." He said and bowed respectively.

The clans mentioned did the same and it was Nori Inuzuka, a tall lithely built man with an incredible husky/wolf mix standing by his side named River, who spoke up for the group.

"Greetings sir. We have come early to help with the farms or with anything else that needs done before our evening patrol here begins."

"Thank you all for coming." Fugaku began. "Right now the biggest help we could use would be with the farms harvesting rice. There are a number of confirmed farmers from other districts that are here helping with that, but what I would want you guys to do is over see them. Make sure that the harvest is being evenly divided between what my clan needs to live and what the rest of the village will need. The other job would be similar. I don't want to say that I don't trust these farmers, but to be honest I don't completely trust them. One person with ties to our enemies could come in unawares and set up something bad that we didn't see coming. I don't want us to be surprised with a string of paper bombs set to go off after they leave or anything like that."

After saying this, Fugaku wanted to slap himself, but he meant what he had just said. So he added.

"I'm sorry…I must sound very paranoid right now."

"No sir, not at all. I would be feeling the same way right now." Nori replied and then looking at his companions. "We all would feel the same wouldn't we?"

The rest of the group spoke and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you. I will leave you to decide where you want to work for now. I do want to say that I am beginning to believe that the attack will most likely happen at night. Most of us living in this village are ninja after all. So be careful out here." Fugaku said with a bit of a smirk.

It struck him as a little bit funny and he wasn't sure why it should but it did. ' _Maybe I need to take some_ _time with my family on a vacation after this is all over. They most likely could use it as much as I seem too.'_ He thought again as he waved off the allies that went to do what they could to help out.

Fugaku walked on up to his porch and with his hand on the door knob. He sighed heavily before turning the knob and going inside. He began an internal monologue with himself as he shut the door and headed for the kitchen.

' _I trust our allies. I have too. I am the Head of Clan. The man that has the job of protecting his clan, but this situation is making it difficult. The enemy is everywhere around us. I can't by myself alone watch over every individual. Neither does every member always listen when I warn them about something._ ' Fugaku frowned at this thought, but continued into the kitchen. He stood in front of a cupboard with his hand on the door getting ready to pull it open, but stopped as the internal dialogue became more intense.

' _Such was the case with Kenzou and now Yashiro, who wasn't where he was supposed to be last night. Yashiro had thought that he could go to a bar with friends from the village. They left him after a while to go home leaving Yashiro to try to get back on his own. He never made it… well not alive anyway. It certainly doesn't help that he was drunk according to the people that were interviewed at the bar. He wasn't like Might Gai… hell come to think of it nobody is quite like Gai. Only Gai can use the drunken fist successfully.'_

Fugaku let a small smile appear on his face as he reached up and stopped again in mid- reach for the new box of jasmine tea. Remembering the times when he had run into Gai on the street and at times here at his home. When the young shinobi came to visit his sons. Gai was warm and personable and was a very hard worker. Something that Fugaku personally admired in others.

Fugaku moved his hand again as if unfreezing it to reach for and grab the box of tea. The motion seemed to send his thoughts back to Yashiro once more.

' _Yashiro, like all of us Uchiha, can't even hold his liquor in the first place. Which is why we never drink when we are away from our district and even then we have someone sober to be with us. So that they can protect us from the chance we would decide in our drunken state to go into the village. What the hell was he thinking? Now he has literally lost his head to our enemy.'_

The teapot had been filled with water and was placed on the stove. Fugaku turned on the stove and adjusted the level of the flames under the pot and then went to sit down. He sat tiredly onto the chair sideways. He let his elbows rest on his thighs while his hands covered his face. His mind was starting to shift in its thought process to a more dark and destructive ones. He was beginning to blame himself for everything. He had to rely on others. He has lost so many lives to not being able to keep everything under control for his clan. It was impossible for him to even consider it. _You can't be everywhere at once_ _Fugaku._ Any more than you can make your clan listen to your every warning either. There is no jutsu in the world that can give you that kind of power and even if there were. It doesn't mean that you should use it, or even that it is ethical.'

He got up when he heard the whistle of the teapot. The tea was poured and the man returned to his seat and as soon as, he had taken a sip. The troubling thoughts began to stop the incessant storming through his mind. The tea provided a calming effect and right now he needed to stay calm, as the feeling that tonight was the night of the enemy attack began weighing heavily on his mind once more. Maybe Yashiro's head being planted on his front porch has something to do with it. Or maybe it was the prediction that the attack from the Enami and those with them should have happened by now and yet they were still waiting for it. Fugaku didn't know but he knew one thing for certain. No matter what his family and his clan will survive this.

 **Anbu Headquarters 2 pm.**

Hirashi's body had been delivered to the morgue and the report had been written up as to what had happened. Shisui had also gone to the hospital were many of the victims of the early onset of the fight had been taken. He couldn't believe the number of people that were there due to the Hyuuga's recklessness. ' _There's no way he could have been leader._ 'He thought as he walked down the corridors with Shukaku Nara. ' _The man would be far too willing to sacrifice others to achieve his own goals._ ' The internal dialogue stopped as they reached their destination.

Once he had met with many of the victims, Shisui and his adviser left the hospital for a new destination. The Hokage tower and the office of Hokage in particular. Shisui didn't like to come often to the office without one of his advisers with him. Most people thought of him still as an Anbu operative and he would like it to stay that way for a while longer. Though, Shisui knew that some people already knew that weren't supposed too. The only reason they haven't come forward about it is most likely because he would shoot them down quick. They couldn't prove that he was the successor since the records were written and sent to the Daimyo by the Third Hokage. Still, Shisui preferred to have someone with him when he came here.

They walked into the room and Nara shut the door behind himself. Shisui went and sat down at the desk and began to open a drawer and threw in the report from the hospital.

"You think that the report will convince the Hyuuga to give in to your policy?"

"I believe that it will, or I will use everything else that we have been able to gather against Hirashi and his group Anonymous to make them back up."

"I have to end their notion that it is okay to keep half of their clan in like animals. I believe that it is this way of thinking that not only poisoned the clan's ability to grow as a clan, but it has also led some of them to believe that they are superior to everyone else as well. This path has only one outcome and that is to destroy us all as a village." Shisui said with confidence.'

He looked over at the pictures of the Hokage's before him with a slight frown.

"They were all great men Shukaku, but they should have never allowed this kind of behavior into or stay in our village."

Shukaku stared at Shisui for a moment without saying anything. Shisui turned to look back at him as he hadn't replied. He saw that the Nara was pensive not argumentative in his gaze and so he waited to see what the man would say. For his part, Shukaku, was thinking that the third had made a good choice after all. He liked that the young Anbu wasn't afraid to challenge the Hyuuga to not only end a policy that was clearly against what the founders of Konoha believed in, but he was also challenging them to improve and grow as one.

' _I am pleased with your choice, Third Hokage sir.' He thought. 'This young man is the fire we need to make the Leaf a better stronger village. The Hyuuga main house is stubborn, but they aren't stupid. They will comply or they will have to leave. I don't believe that any of the main house wants to take their chances elsewhere.'_

Shisui was about to say something when Nara finally answered him.

"I agree with you sir and I also agree with the Third that he did make an excellent choice. I have only one word of advice."

"Say on."

"Don't wavier. You are going up against age old traditions with the Hyuuga and you will have to be firm when dealing with them, or any other clan in this village sir. So don't wavier otherwise, you will get nowhere with these people."

"The advice is noted and will be taken." Shisui smiled back at him.

Shukaku decided that he had been heard and moved on to the next topic that needed to be discussed.

"The Enami… and those with them what will you do about them?"

"I'm thinking on it and I have some ideas, but I won't really know until after they attack us."

"They are late. I thought that they would have attacked by now."

"Yes so did I but apparently they want us to sweat it out and maybe lose our cool waiting for them."

"It is possible." Shukaku began as he made to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "They have to know that we would suspect them in doing something against the Uchiha as a group. So they would want to wait for an opportune time to attack, which will most likely be at night."

"I agree with you there. I believe that everyone involved knows that it will be at night, but only the Enami and their allies will know which night it will be."

Shisui took a moment to pull up another folder that he kept locked in the desk and not in the file cabinet. He rifled through the drawer looking for the folder while Nara looked on curiously. He didn't have to wait long as Shisui pulled out a folder with a name written on the tab. Wraith.

"I heard that this lunatic left a very crude message this morning at Fugaku's doorstep." Nara said as he pointed at the folder in disgust.

This wasn't completely new information that Shisui was hearing. He had been told by one of his own Anbu guard earlier that morning. However the guard didn't know who it was that died, neither did he know where the body had been found. Shisui wanted to get together with Fugaku to learn more, but he had been busy all morning and had decided that he would wait until this evening to see him and find out. Now it looked as though he wouldn't' have too. He leaned back and gave Shukaku a look of seriousness.

"Please continue."

"I take it you haven't heard about it then?"

"My guard learned that there had been a murder among my clan, but he didn't know where the body had been found or who the person was that passed. I believe that Fugaku is still busy with the details that he hasn't reported to me yet and it's not like I haven't been busy myself this morning."

Shukaku grimaced at those words. He didn't want to be the one to have to tell Shisui this, but fate seemed to have chosen him to be the bearer of bad news. He swallowed and began.

"I'm sorry, sir but this morning Kakashi woke and found Yashiro had been murdered. The man's head was left on the front porch banister without his eyes and with a note pined next to it with only one word…Wraith."

Anger began to brew within Shisui at hearing of this incident. He wanted to kill Wraith himself and maybe it will come down to that, but he knew that his cousins and particularly, Kakashi wants the right to kill the vile monster himself.

"Kakashi is the one he wants." He said pensively. "He has wanted Kakashi ever since the day when the first clan inspection came up. He hates Kakashi's defiance, but I think it goes deeper than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Wraith knew of Kakashi's struggle with the village. It wasn't like what was happening to my cousin was a secret that was well kept. Everyone knew something of it especially once Kakashi's father and failed his mission. Wraith was probably watching Kakashi even then, but with amusement. I believe that, Wraith found my cousin not so amusing anymore. When he came to the first clan inspection. He tried to intimidate Kakashi and it didn't work. The look of my cousin must have clashed with what Wraith thought he would be like. He must have thought that Kakashi would be completely broken. Instead he found him able to stand his ground against him and that must have upset something within Wraith. I suspect that Wraith went through hell for Hirashi's benefit and probably for the rest of the Six Masks as well."

"You think that the motives for his obsession is envy and jealousy?"

"I do….think about it. Kakashi lost his parents early on in his life and therefore, he was seen in the eyes of the council as their property now. They abused him verbally when he was around and then the villagers got involved. The whole mess with his father's failed mission which kept Kakashi as a target for hate ever afterwards. Yet in the end, Kakashi was able to find people who cared about and needed him. He was able to persevere and become someone who is strong. Someone who doesn't live in fear of anyone."

"Wraith on the other hand, would have been taken by Hirashi early on. His parents were slaves and so was he. If they would have tried to beg or even fight to save their son. Hirashi would have used them as an example to Wraith to force him to comply with his will. He was tortured in training. When he showed defiance, Wraith would have been beaten for it and who knows what all else. He was probably left alone. I can't imagine someone like him being able to have any friends and no support coming from anywhere. He would have lost his mind eventually from the abuse and the need to please his masters so that they would end his suffering."

Both men sat and reflected on everything Shisui had just said. Nara had leaned back into his chair. Bringing his arms up and onto the armrests of the chair.

"I think I can see now why there is an obsession." Nara said thoughtfully. "Kakashi didn't give in and become what the village wanted of him. Which was to be a broken and obedient lapdog with no will. Instead because of the people he had in his life, Kakashi became strong. It is his love for them that helped him to overcome and grow. However in Wraith's case, he didn't have anyone to support and love him. Therefore he wasn't strong enough to endure his tormentors and gave in. Looking at Kakashi stand for so long and endure must have really hit a nerve. Wraith can't have Kakashi around. It's a constant reminder of his own failure and weakness."

"You hit the nail on the head my friend." Shisui said with a bit of sadness. "This is just one reason why the Hyuuga slavery policy must be brought to an end. We have no idea if there are other Wraiths living within that compound and as we can already see. This isn't healthy for either those that are suffering under the Hyuuga rule or for this village either. I can only hope that my cousin can overcome this latest challenge to himself and the Leaf, but I promise you this Shukaku, I won't tolerate any opposition from the Hyuuga main house on this issue."

Nara only nodded at his leader. He liked what he saw in his eyes. These were eyes that were showing defiance and Shisui would have to be defiant to the clan Elders of the Hyuuga if he wanted to do what he plans to do. 'Go for it, Shisui and know that I will be backing you all the way.' He thought, but outwardly he offered.

"I believe that you have many supporters to back you in this cause sir."

Shisui acknowledged Nara's words with a nod. They sat silent for a moment and then Shisui looked over at his advisor again.

"We should get on with the business of why we came here in the first place. We need to come with ideas of how the Enami and those with them will be dealt with once this is all over."

 **Somewhere in the Northern District at 3:05pm.**

Kakashi and his team were frustrated. There has been no sign of their enemy. They knew that he was in the village. He wouldn't leave and go back out. He enjoyed the sick games he played. So they were sure that he was still in the village. They raced up and down streets and scoured rooftops, but they have come up with nothing. They were taking a break on the rooftop of a fast food business. All three men were sitting on the ledge of the building with their feet dangling over the side.

"I think we should call it quits soon." Yamato said wearily. The gun-ho attitude of this morning had long since left him.

"Yeah, we should probably start thinking about going home soon. Father will begin to worry, if he returns to the house and we still haven't arrived." Added Itachi as he stared out over the vastness of the village he called home.

"We will make one more sweep of this district just like we did all the others and then we will head for home." Supplied Kakashi tiredly. He needed to refuel and rest up. The encounter with Wraith was coming soon he knew it. ' _Maybe he will just come back to our house to fight.'_ He mused for a second.

"Alright let's get this over with and then we can all head for home."

All three men got up and fanned out as they ran towards the edge of the building and leaped for the next one.

 **The Uchiha District 3:35pm.**

Fugaku was once again waiting on the front porch. He was standing at the edge of the front steps looking out towards the gates for his sons. Every now and then he would glance down at his watch. The time piece told him, that it was still too soon to start worrying. Fugaku sighed and looked back up towards the road that led to the gates. Thoughts of his wife and younger sons began to occupy his mind. He wondered if Naruto has awaken yet, or was he still oblivious to the rest of the world around him. Then there was Sasuke. Sasuke had put on a brave face as they all left for a place he had never been to before. Both boys were still fearing going anywhere within the village even with family members. When leaving the village they were much calmer, but with the incident with Naruto being kidnapped. Fugaku knew that Sasuke would be more afraid for his vulnerable brother and would be more agitated than usual. Fugaku imagined that Mikoto and her brother Takeshi were having a tough time with the boy right now.

Another sigh escaped Fugaku as he decided that going in and getting supper ready wouldn't be such a bad idea. This thought though made him pause for a moment as a memory surfaced. One of a time when he had volunteered to cook and the looks of horror that spread across the faces of his family. Itachi going so far as to run out into the middle of the backyard just to summon his crow and send it to a pizza place. The memory made him laugh heartedly for a moment. _'Ah those were the days weren't they?_ ' He mused. _'I long for_ _days like that again with my family_. _Those times were far too short. Far too short.'_

The smile left his face as the frown returned and with yet another sigh. Fugaku made his way into the house.

 **Uchiha refugee camp 4pm.**

It has been five days since the Uchiha evacuated their village for the refugee camp deep in the woods of the Zaizen clan. Sasuke was still as protective and wary as the first day that they all had arrived. He stayed at his brother's side at nearly all times. Leaving Naruto only when he had to use the bathroom or being made to go and wash at the river. The other children stopped asking Sasuke to come and join them in play after two days, since his answer was always the same. His mother nor uncle could convince him to leave the tent while they watched over his brother, as Sasuke would always answer with the same reply.

"I need to be here when Naruto wakes up. I want him to know that, I have been here with him the whole time. I can't explain it any better than this so, please stop asking me to leave."

His mother did stop. Mikoto wanted her son to play and try to relax a little, while she watched over Naruto. He was a part of her family too and she would not let anything bad happen to him. She didn't understand at first why Sasuke was so adamant and then she remembered. It was the kidnapping that took place and how Sasuke felt so helpless to do anything. No one had ever told him that he was the one meant to be the target of the fake Anbu. On that day at their Uncle Teyaki's and Aunt Uruchi's place, but somehow Sasuke had figured it out all by himself.

Therefore Mikoto stopped and let Sasuke do what he needed to do. She told Takeshi to stop pestering the boy as well. Which he did and went out to talk to the other clansmen or train deep in the woods. When he was with them, Takeshi would praise Sasuke for being not only a loyal brother but also a loyal clansman. This would make Sasuke feel a little better but it would not completely suffice as long as Naruto lie unconscious on the ground.

The medic, Kin would come by himself when the Head of Clan's tent was involved. Nana never would come near the tent again after what had happened the last time. They would start the rounds together and then temporarily split up when they were coming up to the ' _vicious little boy's tent'_ as Sasuke became known to Nana. She didn't hate him, but he did scare her. So Kin would come and check on Naruto alone. Sasuke still didn't trust him, but he tolerated his presence as unwanted but necessary.

Naruto was an unusual patient. This thought hit Kin the first time that he examined the boy. Moving someone who is comatose isn't easy and then there are the bed pans and things that are needed to make sure that the patient stays clean and doesn't soil themselves while they lie there. Yet Naruto has never needed these things and moving him wasn't difficult at all. Hell, his uncle carried him the entire trip to the camp bridle style without any mishaps along the way. It almost seemed to Kin as if the boy's body was in some kind of stasis. All Kin needed to give him was some food in the form of liquid nutrients and an IV solution and the little boy seemed to do well. Seemed too because until he opened his eyes back into consciousness, Kin wasn't sure just exactly how Naruto was doing.

Kin finished cleaning Naruto with a very suspicious little brother sitting only a mere foot away from him. Watching the medic like a hawk, Sasuke was going to make sure that this man did nothing bad to his brother. Naruto was going to wake up safe and with his family or Sasuke would die trying to keep him that way.

 **Uchiha District Fugaku's home 4:15pm.**

Kakashi and Itachi had made it home without having encountering their nemesis. Both young shinobi were disappointed but not deterred in the least. They knew they would find him or he would come to them, either way it was going to happen. Coming on into the house they see their father getting up from the couch and coming around it to greet them home.

"Good to have you both home."

"It is good to be home father." They said in unison.

Fugaku hugged both of his sons and afterwards backed away saying.

"I was going to try and make supper, but then I remembered what happened the last time I volunteered and decided to wait until you boys came home. So… where would you like to get take-out from?"

"How about pizza? We haven't had that in a while." Suggested Itachi.

"I'm fine with it as long as I can get a meatball hoagie too." Kakashi added.

"Oh what an oinker you are big brother." Spoke a sarcastic Itachi.

This earned Itachi getting placed swiftly into a head lock. Kakashi wasn't angry, but merely rough housing with his brother for a moment.

"What did you call me? Vanity boy."

Itachi was laughing and trying to break free from his brother while trying to speak at the same time.

"You heard me and what is this? Vanity boy? I'm not vain. I just like looking good for my public."

Now it was Kakashi and their father who were laughing.

"Oh we aren't vain are we? Nah, we're not vain at all!" Teased Kakashi still laughing but letting his brother go.

Itachi stood up straight again. The blood had flowed nicely into his face giving him a well flustered look. He was still laughing and trying to straighten his hair and his shirt.

"Alright boys you go ahead and get into the showers and I will go and order the pizza."

"You got it, father."

"First one smelling clean and presentable gets the meatball hoagie!" Itachi said as he ran down the hall.

"Hey I'm not agreeing to this that hoagie is already mine. You want one get your own!" shouts Kakashi as he walks down the hall towards his own room.

Their father watches them both for a second or so and then shakes his head and gets his cell phone out of his pocket. "I better make that two meatball hoagies then." He says with a smile.

 **Ninja Academy grounds 4:30pm.**

Two academy students were finishing up their training in taijutsu. Both boys were preparing for their academy's exam that was tomorrow. This was their last chance to train and get everything right before then. So they had stayed after classes to train against each other. One boy named Takumi was having trouble with the transformation jutsu. So they trained in this first because the other boy named Natsuke was good at it and could give a few pointers to help Takumi out. Then they trained in taijutsu for the same reason. Natsuke needed help with his taijutsu. Both boys were so focused on their training that neither of them noticed a stranger had come into their mist.

The man was tall and he was leaning against the tree watching the boys train. He had been there for the past five minutes watching with interest. Finally though the boys grew tired and it was only then that they decided to stop and both dropped onto the ground. The man pushed off of the tree with his shoulder and began to move towards them.

"Hey, nice session you two."

The boys looked over startled and then grew angry. They weren't angry at the man but more at themselves for not noticing the man much sooner.

Natsuke spoke up first.

"Thanks…I guess. Who are you mister?

"Yeah and what do you want from us?" Chimed in Takumi.

"Well…I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind doing me a favor." The tall man said cheerily.

The boys looked over the man before glancing at each other. The man was certainly tall. He was wearing a short sleeved black pull-over shirt and dark brown ninja pants. Where the pants cuffs fall short just below the knees. Began the white wrapping that covered all shinobi's legs followed by the regulation ninja sandals. The man had no face paint nor any markings that identified him with any clan of the leaf. He had dark brown hair that was short and the bangs were swept back over the crown. His eyes were also dark brown in color. The fact that they couldn't place the man with a clan was a bit unnerving especially since he was wearing the clothing of a ninja. Still the man's easy demeanor made the boys drop their guard somewhat.

"So what kind of favor do you need sir?" Asked Takumi curiously.

The man smiled and then turned to point at a white box that was next to the tree.

"I would like very much if you two would run that box there over to the Uchiha district for me."

"So we are going to make a delivery then?" Inquires Natsuke a little bored. "Who is the person that we are supposed to give the box too?"

"Oh I have a friend over there that has been wanting what's in that box for a long time and I finally got the job I needed to done and was able to get this present for him. I would be very appreciative if you two took that box to him. His name is Kakashi Uchiha. He lives with his father Fugaku. So what do you think boys? Are you willing to help me out here?"

"I don't mind, but why can't you deliver it yourself? Do you have mission or something?" Natsuke said.

"Yes…yes you could say that."

The boys again glance at each other and then make a decision.

"Will we get a reward for doing this errand for you sir?"

"Of course… how silly of me not to mention this sooner!" The man says as he pulls out two ten dollar bills from his pocket.

"I'll give you each a ten dollar bill for making this delivery for me."

The boys' eyes go wide at seeing the two ten dollar bills and immediately their all in.

"You got it mister! We will take that box to a Kakashi Uchiha, who lives with his father Fugaku in the Uchiha district." Natsuke reiterates.

The man starts to hand over the money to each boy's hand and stopped just before placing the money in their palms.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you both. No peeking into the box. Okay? I don't want that box tampered with. You are to just deliver it and that's all."

"We got it sir. No tampering with the box!" An excited Takumi replied.

"Good. Now run along and make this delivery for me. If you do a good job I might just ask for your help in the near future."

The stranger placed the money firmly into both boy's palms and then walked away. The two watched the man leave and then went and grabbed the box. Which turned out to be a little heavier than either of them were expecting. The box also felt warm too, still the sooner they delivered this box. The sooner the boys' could be feasting at their favorite fast food joint. Natsuke led the way to the Uchiha district while his companion carried the box.

 **Uchiha district 4:45pm.**

The gate keepers for the district were trying to stay alert at their posts. For the past five days they have tried to stay on top of things, but the constant state of readiness would were down the men guarding at times. One man was falling asleep at his post. The other was about to say something to him when he noticed to small children coming towards the gates and they were carrying a box with them.

"Hikaru, snap out of it man. We have a couple of kids carrying a box here!"

Hikaru snapped out of his stupor in a hurry. Both men watched as the children approached so innocent like. When they were no more than five feet away, Otsu leaped down from the perch on the gate. His companion did likewise from his.

"HALT! Who are you and what do you want?"

The boys looked frightened as both men looked angry.

"We were sent to give this package to a member of your clan, sirs." A timid Takumi answered.

"Who is the person's name son?" Hikaru asked.

"It is Kakashi Uchiha sirs."

The gate keepers glanced at each quickly and then Hikaru was gone back over the wall and into the district. ' _This was bad news it has to be bad news._ Hikaru thought as he ran for the Head of Clan's home.

 **Fugaku's house 4:48pm.**

The little family was busy eating their meals when they heard rushed footsteps coming up onto the porch. Fugaku was the first to drop his slice of pizza back onto his plate and get up followed by his sons. The knock was urgent and that was the second red flag for Fugaku, as he headed swiftly to the door with his sons behind him. Opening the door he saw one of the gate keepers standing there looking rather grave. ' _This can't be good news.'_ The Head of Clan thought.

"What is it, Hikaru? Are we about to be under attack?"

"No sir, it's just that Otsu and I have stopped a couple of kids from wondering into the district. They are carrying a white box with them and said that the box was for Kakashi sir."

Now all of the men of the house were showing concerned faces.

"Come, let's get over there right now and find out what is going on." Fugaku commanded.

All of the Uchiha left and headed back to the gates.

 **The Uchiha District gates 5:00pm.**

When they arrived back at the gates. They saw two little boys maybe no older than ten years old each standing with Otsu and looking very scared. The white box was sitting on the ground in front of them. Fugaku immediately asked of the situation.

"What is going on boys?

"Well, well sir it's like this…" Natsuke began to explain nervously. "You see my friend and I were asked by some stranger to deliver this box to a Kakashi Uchiha. He said that it was a present that Kakashi had been waiting for, for such a long time."

"Did this man give you a name?"

"No sir he never did. He just said that he would give us each ten dollars each if we would do the job."

"Yeah, and he also told us not to tamper with the box at all." Supplied Takumi.

"Can you describe this stranger to us?"

"Yes sir, he was a tall man with dark brown hair that he slicked the bangs back and he had dark brown eyes. He wore a short sleeved shirt that you pull over and-."

Natsuke was cut off by Takumi who was getting excited.

"It was black. The shirt was black you forgot that part Natsuke."

"Yeah, right the shirt was black and the ninja pants were brown."

"You guys did very well to tell us this. Is this everything?

"Yes sir."

"Good then you may leave then."

"Yes, sir."

Both boys were relieved to be allowed to go and they wasted no time getting the heck out of there. Grown-ups can very scary when they want to be.

Fugaku stood watching the boys run off and Kakashi looked over at his father and asked.

"Do you think that this box contains another of our clansman?"

Fugaku looked over at his eldest.

"Do you believe that this box was sent by Wraith?"

"I do. He probably henged to look like someone else before he approached those children."

"I agree that is why I sent the boys away. They don't need to see what is in here, if we are both correct."

"Sir, Do you want me to open the box?"

"Wait, Hikaru, what if there is a bomb inside?" Otsu shouted.

"Go ahead and open it, Hikaru. We believe that this is another calling card from Wraith."

Hikaru opened the box slowly using one of his kunai. Once the tape had been removed the flaps of the box were moved back slowly as well and inside sealed in plastic was another head. The two gate keepers moved away quickly from the opened box. Fugaku, on the other hand, reached in and grabbed the plastic bag and lifting it free from the box.

"It's Shiori! Shouted Otsu in shock and anger.

"Yes, it is unfortunately." Sighed Fugaku. "I need to send her head to the morgue. We don't have time now to go out looking for the rest of her remains. The Enami might attack tonight and night is soon to arrive. We must wait until tomorrow."

Kakashi stared in anger and grief at the young woman's head that just like Yashiro before her, was missing her eyes. The anger was growing by the second but was slowed to a simmer once again when his brother spoke up solemnly.

"Look there is a note inside the box."

He reached down in and pulled out a note that was sealed in another plastic bag. Itachi read the note out loud as this one had more than one word this time.

 _Hello, my friend. You know who it is._

 _Miss me much?_

 _I sure hope so, because I missed you a lot. In fact you are all I think about_

 _Anymore._

 _Don't disappoint me playmate._

 _Meet me at the training ground number ten at 8:00pm. This is where you will find me._

 _I want to play my favorite games with you._

 _Oh, and you can't bring your brother. He will just get in our way._

 _See you then playmate._

Itachi looked back up at his brother with a look of concern. He was worried that his brother would leave him behind and that was the last thing that he wanted. He knew that he needed to be there. Itachi would be the only voice of reason left to keep his brother from reaching over into the darkest of sides and never being able to return.

Kakashi was silently looking out into the distance were there was another stretch of woods. He knew. He knew that Wraith was there watching him right now. He knew it.

"Kakashi? What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry little brother. Everything is going to be alright. We should all go home for now."

"I agree, son. We should head back. I'll have send some of our allies to take Shiori's remains to the morgue for now."

The family went home and the gate keepers went back to their posts. Both men were more than energized now and yet grieved at yet another senseless loss.

Out in the wooded area just beyond the District, in a tall tree stood wraith. He was leaning against the tree itself and grinning. He could see Kakashi's face with his Byakugan and he was enjoying the expression he saw there. He was particularly excited because that look showed that Kakashi knew that he was in these woods watching him. Tonight the fight would be the most fun he would ever hope to have and in the end he would enjoy the spoils of war afterwards. For now Wraith decided to return to his hiding place until the appointed time. The Enami were making their move against the Uchiha tonight as soon as the sun goes down, which if he was right in his calculations would be at eight-fifteen sharp.

 **Anbu Headquarters Commander Murai's Office 5:20pm.**

The commander was seated at his desk with Shisui and his advisors meeting there with him. It wasn't wise to constantly go to the Hokage Tower as of yet, as Shisui needed to still keep his status still hidden. The men had gathered to speak of preparations for the attack on the Uchiha District that they all knew was coming.

"I want the regular corps ready to assist the Uchiha and those that have allied themselves with them in the upcoming battle." Shisui informed.

"Yes, I agree." Inoichi said as he was getting ready to take a bite out of his sandwich.

"We will need to keep patrols up within the village however." Replied Shukaku while unwrapping his own supper.

"I have no intention of letting them drop." Replied Shisui who now was walking over to the large window behind the commander's desk. "As I have said before, I don't want a repeat of the Kitsune Festival tragedy. I want to keep the Enami and their allies contained within the Uchiha District. Letting them spread outward into the village isn't an option."

A Sudden knock at the door had all eyes on the door.

"Come in." Replied Murai.

The door opened cautiously and an officer came in and saluted the commander before speaking. Everyone had his full attention.

"Sirs, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, however it has been just reported that another Uchiha by the name of Shiori has lost her life."

Shisui turned around sharply and said in a tone much harsher than it was meant to be.

"How did it happen?"

The officer was taken aback a little at the tone, but he continued on with his report.

"We are still investigating that part of it sir. The only thing we can tell you for certain is that the incident began in the women's restroom at the Blue Oyster restaurant. The people she was with said that she had gotten up to use the restroom and never came back. Over forty minutes later the woman's head shows up at the gates of the Uchiha District in a box. Two small children was trying to deliver the box to Kakashi but were detained by the gate keepers."

Shisui grimaced as he turned back towards the window again. Staring out at the scene before him he asked.

"Tell me something, officer. Was her eyes removed?"

"Yes sir in the same gruesome manner as Yashiro's."

"I see." Shisui nearly whispered.

Nara then asked.

"What about the body?

"We haven't been able as of yet to locate it. We are still looking for Yashiro's."

Murai now added to the conversation as he could sense Shisui becoming quietly upset.

"Sergeant Kinta, good work that is all."

"Yes sir."

The sergeant bowed and left quietly. When he was out of ear-shot. The men in the room began to speak again.

The first voice to begin was one that had been silent up to now. Yoshimi Satomura, Shisui's financial advisor, now spoke.

"I'm sorry, Hokage sir. This must be incredibly hard right now."

"Thanks, but there will be time to grieve later. Right now we need to think of those that are left alive and how we can help them against their enemies now and after the battle takes place. Besides," Shisui turned back towards the group. "I'm trusting that my cousins will bring down the one responsible for the two deaths of our clansmen."

The men all agreed about the Uchiha brothers and decided that the discussion about the Enami was dealt with. They moved onto the aftermath of it. They settled back into discussion that pointedly followed along the lines of what to do with the clans that are involved in the battle afterwards.

 **Enami Clan shrine 6:30pm.**

The Enami had several of their members gathered at their shrine. The Head of clan was now giving final orders for the strike that would be made this very night. Everyone that was a captain of a squad had been assembled here to learn what they were to do and where at the Uchiha District.

"We are about to rewrite history my brothers." The Head of Clan began. He stood on top of a table as their shrine didn't have a stage or auditorium. "Don't ever forget this night. We are about to bring to an end one of the most notoriously dangerous clans in the shinobi world. We the Enami along with our allies the Okazaki, the Minowa, the Teruya and Wakimoto clans will bring a new era of peace for our people. No more will we have to worry about the demon child and the clan that protects him. Tonight my brothers we will annihilate them all!" He raised his arm into the air for emphasis.

Shouts resounded within the walls of the shrine. Feeling encouraged the Head of Clan continued.

"Tonight we are going to meet up with our allies just outside of the district. It is important that we make our way their discreetly. For there will be patrols out and we can't afford to have them stop us. Know for certain that they will, if they see us moving as one large mass towards the Uchiha. So I want every squad to move independently in getting there. We will meet up with our allies who have already been told the same thing. Once we all arrive at the location. You will meet up with the squads from our allies that you have been paired with for the assault. We will storm the gates and spread out quickly. Get to your designated areas and begin to set everything within reach of you on fire. They love to use fire so much. Then we will give them fire. So much fire that it will burn down their damn district, but I caution all of you of one thing." The leader raised up an index finger pointedly into the air for emphasis. "You are not to set ablaze the farming areas. The food that grows there is food for all of our village. We want to harm the Uchiha not our village."

Many within the crowd began murmuring agreement. The leader beckoned to the crowd to silence once more as he said.

"I want you all to understand that I want you to kill as many of that wretched clan as you can, but make burning down the district your main priority. It is most likely that the regular corps and probably Anbu will show up and stop us. We won't be able to take on so many ninja at once. I can't stress this enough that burning down the district is your priority. If the bastards don't have a home. Then they can't very well stay and if we can manage to kill as many as we can in the process all the better."

The meeting was quickly adjourned and the Enami went about to wait out the time until they could begin their final mission.

 **Fugaku's home 7:15pm.**

Fugaku had left only fifteen minutes ago leaving his sons home alone. He needed to take up his place in the evening patrols. He knew that both of his sons were determined to bring down their nemesis and there was a part of him that was scared for them, but they were young men now. He did all he could for Itachi in raising him to be a reliable, dependable and responsible young man. A fine shinobi that even though was only twelve, Itachi could stand toe to toe with most adult shinobi. Then there is, Kakashi. Fugaku had tried to just be there for him to encourage and guide him. He really didn't have to teach his eldest son how to fight or how to deal with dangerous situations. He didn't have to teach him how to be a man. Because Minato and Sakumo had already taught him before they ever met.

He was doing now what he knew was the right thing to do. He was letting them go. There was a part of Fugaku that as a father, he wanted to go with them and make sure that they would be okay against such an experienced killer as Wraith. He wanted to be the one to fight their hated enemy, but his sons wanted the honor and they were trained extremely well in the way of shinobi. They have been on dangerous missions in the past and have come home. Fugaku knew this well. He has watched them grow, but a part of him didn't want them to go on this particular mission alone. This was so personal and Wraith wasn't like any ninja that his boys had ever faced before. Still, He trusted them that they would be able to overcome this enemy. He needed to for their sakes as much as for his own. He had to be with their clan tonight doing what needed to be done here and they needed to do what they needed to do away from him. So he left them at home to plan what they needed to do. So he could do what he needed to do now.

Kakashi and Itachi were both seated on Itachi's bed talking about their clansmen that have died at the hand of their sworn enemy.

"I can't believe that they are gone. Both of them were capable ninja."

"They were Itachi, that's why you and I can't afford to under estimate the bastard."

There was silence for a time between them as each thought of the battle that was coming that very evening with Wraith. Neither of them were scared. They were both far too angry to be scared. However, both would have been lying, if they had said they weren't a little nervous. Itachi laid back on the bed letting his feet unfold from their current position of looking like a pretzel to straightening out and resting over the side of the bed. Kakashi, had been leaning forward while resting his arms bent at the elbows onto his thighs. His hands were dangling over the knees. He turned his head to the left and watched his brother's face as he went down and saw such sadness and anger illuminating off of it.

"Kakashi?" Itachi's voice sounded unsure.

The sound of it made Kakashi cringe a little inside. He never liked hearing his younger brother sound like this. Itachi was meant to be sure and always confident and usually was.

"Yeah?"

"We are still going after this guy together aren't we?" Itachi had turned his head from looking straight up at the ceiling to looking at his brother in seriousness.

Kakashi instantly felt relieve. _'So it wasn't fear of fighting Wraith. Good. I should have known better._ _Itachi would never back down from a challenge._ ' He mused. Kakashi didn't answer right away though. Instead he fell back onto the bed himself having folded his arms behind his head as he fell. Once he was relaxed he spoke.

"Itachi, I told you earlier that I wouldn't have it any other way and I meant it. You are my brother and we both shared the same pain from when this bastard was harming our family. When Hirashi and his group was harming our brothers and before that, Madara. You have shared the same pain and the same fear that I have when Naruto was kidnapped. You have struggled with our little brothers' nightmares for nights on end alongside me. No one has more of a right than you to help me bring down Wraith. It's as much your right as it is mine and I wouldn't dream of denying you that."

He then turned onto his side so that he was facing Itachi.

"I want you to pay close attention to what I tell you next." Kakashi paused for a moment. When he saw his brother also turn onto his side so, that he was also facing his brother.

"I want you to hide just before we arrive at the grounds. I don't want Wraith to know that you are there. So hide and suppress your chakra."

"-But I thought we were-." Itachi had cut in. Only to be cut off just as quickly by Kakashi.

"I know what I said little brother. Please just hear me out. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let me begin the battle with Wraith. I want you to be close by so that you can watch our fight closely without the bastard knowing you are there. I will work on wearing him down. You are talented and strong, but I have more experience and because my body is grown I can endure his attacks longer than you could. Let me wear him down and when the time is right. I want you to take him down."

Itachi was sitting up in an instant.

"What?! You mean that you want me to make the killing blow?"

"Yes, I do, Itachi. I think you deserve this much. Besides, it's like I just told you. I will be busy wearing him down. I will take his chakra as low as I possibly can so, that Byakugan of his won't have enough power to do much of anything. In doing that however, I won't be able to do much myself. I'm probably going to be pretty torn up. You know how the Sharigan punishes my body for chakra not to mention, that the bastard is one hell of a fighter. I won't be in any shape to defend myself let alone produce the killing shot. I'm counting on you for that Itachi."

Itachi just stared at his brother for a time. ' _He's trusting me_. _He's trusting my judgement on when to do_ _this.'_ He thought. ' _This is dangerous for him yet he is trusting me and not someone who has more_ _experience.'_ Itachi felt a sense of pride and yet it was also a humbling feeling as well.

"I won't let you down, brother."

"I know you won't."

The two got up and made off to get ready. In thirty minutes they would be the fight of their lives.

 **Konoha at 7:55pm.**

The village seemed so deceptively peaceful at the moment. Corps of regular ninja were busy with their usual patrols inside and outside of it and there were others gone off on missions that took them far from home. The civilians were busy doing what civilians do every day of every year at this time of day. Some were going out on the town. Others were turning in early this evening, as they had to get up early for another hard day's work ahead.

Clans were doing similar things as the villagers. All except a few hard hearted clans that wanted a piece of the Uchiha clan. Enami and their allies were getting ready to leave for the Uchiha District. They would wait until it was eight O' clock and then move out and within fifteen minutes they would reach their destination. The Head of Clan to the Enami looked at his watch impatiently. It was now five minutes to eight and the leader found his excitement growing. It wouldn't be much longer now and they would be rid of the enemy for good.

Wraith had moved around in the trees at the training ground. He was anxious to get started. He had waited for so long to have this happen, that now he couldn't keep himself still. The wounds he had sustained earlier when fighting his prey's little brothers have healed. His desire to kill was a happy all time high and for Wraith, this was the best news. Kakashi was an opponent he has wanted to fight for such a long time now. No one else gave him such a rush and thrill for battle. He made his way back to where he began and sat down on a high branch. Looking at his watch he could see that it was almost time for his prey to show up. He doubted that Kakashi would come alone, but Wraith wasn't worried about the young man's brother. He sat the rest of the time thinking of what he would do with Kakashi's younger brother once he had finished playing with Kakashi's dead body. Oh, there were so many possibilities.

 **The Training Grounds at 8 pm sharp.**

Kakashi arrived at the training ground number ten at eight O'clock sharp. He usually wasn't this punctual for anything, but this was a date that he had to keep. He walked in slowly and cautiously. He let his senses reach out and try to sense where the coward was hiding. He was mildly surprised to find that the lunatic hadn't suppressed his chakra as he normally did. Wraith was just ahead of him in the line of trees on the fifth branch up in the tallest of the trees. Kakashi moved up until he was half way across the field and then stood still.

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't hide your chakra from me you coward."

"Well, you aren't a mission that requires me to hide my chakra so that I can approach my target." Wraith said as he leaped down from the tree. "You are my playmate tonight and I always do things differently with my playmates." Wraith let out a twisted laugh as he began to walk a little ways forward and then stopped. Both men were now only hundred feet apart.

Wraith looked his prey up and down and was pleased with what he saw. Kakashi was in peak condition for this fight. This was what Wraith was hoping for. He had been worried that all that running around on patrol and no real training would make him weak, but as Wraith could see, Kakashi was anything but weak. He grew more excited with each passing second. He wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer.

Kakashi was expecting Wraith to come dressed in his stolen Anbu uniform. In a way, Kakashi was disappointed. He wanted Wraith to come as the 'Pig Man.' Particularly since Kakashi thought of Wraith as a pig and because this was how he appeared to most of his victims.

"What? You couldn't be bothered to masquerade as the Anbu operative Pig?"

"No, no not really. You see you are very special to me Kakashi. You are a very special kill and I wanted to wear my best outfit for our fight and the Anbu don't have the best outfit. Anonymous did."

Kakashi grimaced as he heard the words and looked at the mad man before him. Wraith was dressed in all black with a red mantle or cape and a red sash around his waist. A militant type of shinobi uniform had been given to him. The man wore no mask and nothing covered his head. It was obvious to Kakashi that Wraith believed that he was going to be the last person that Kakashi ever saw and wanted to reveal to Kakashi what he looked like before he killed him.

"I didn't come here planning on talking fashion design with you. I came here to kill your insane ass." He spat out.

Wraith laughed good naturedly at that.

"Very well playmate I'm just as eager to let our fun begin. So let's bleed freely tonight."

Wraith produced his Byakugan and got into a stance. Kakashi pushed up his home made head band and revealed his Sharigan. Within seconds the battle was joined.

 **The Uchiha District 8:15pm.**

The Enami and their allies were gathering swiftly near the gates of the Uchiha District. The gatekeepers hadn't sensed them yet. It was important to keep just out of sight of and chakra range of the gate keepers or else they would sound an alarm. The Head of the Enami had told everyone earlier to arrive discreetly. He was counting on the element of surprise to gain as much ground that they could before the Uchiha, their allies and the village ninja themselves came to stop them.

They waited eagerly for the remaining members to arrive. The sun had been steadily moving down over the horizon and now as the last of the members were making the scene. It was barely light out now and the clans swiftly moved to join up with their assigned teams and at a quarter after eight just as the sun dipped over the horizon. The Enami made their move.

They charged at the gates and using chakra in their feet they began to scale the walls and the gate itself. The gate keeper bravely sounded the alarm and began using their perfect fireball jutsu to try and repel as many of the invaders as possible. Many were caught in the blast of fire, but many more made it over the gate some took on the gate keepers while other pushed forward.

The Uchiha within the district heard the alarm and while some stayed put preparing to defend their given areas within the district. Others began running towards the gates and were quickly running into the enemy. The battle was joined and the struggle began.

 **The Training Grounds.**

Wraith had charged at Kakashi using his Byakugan to guide his aim with the kunai that he threw at him. Five more were thrown in session as he went. Kakashi was able to repel the attacks and deftly dodged Wraith, throwing six shuriken back at him. The man was just as able to repel the attack and now was trying to get back into range again. The area had become mostly dark, but the moon was already out and giving its light to the scene. The Sharigan and the Byakugan each were able to zero in on that light making the surrounds perfectly viewable to their owners. Each could see the incoming attacks easily.

At first the two men danced around each other trying to test each other out and looking for an opening. Kakashi needed to get a direct hit, but knew that he couldn't afford to just walk in to range of Wraith's Byakugan. The strikes from the gentle fist would move faster than a viper's strike and be far more deadly. He needed to pace himself carefully. One wrong move and the battle would be over before it begun. He decided to use a couple of shadow clones to help him get the strike in that he needed. Swiftly dodging another attempt to get him into range. Kakashi made the signs and produced the clones. The clones fanned out and while one threw kunai at their target. The other one used phoenix flower at the same time. This made Wraith teleport out of the range of the attacks.

He ended up just standing right in front of Kakashi. The young Anbu didn't hesitate to take a swing with a kunai slashing at Wraith's palm as the man had pulled up his left hand to block the blade from cutting into his jugular. The next instant Wraith was several feet away from Kakashi using again teleportation. Kakashi hadn't even bothered with trying to get in another swing before the monster left. This was a warning from Kakashi to Wraith. The deranged man stopped and looked down at his raised palm. The cut was clean and went the full width of his left palm. He laughed at the sight of it.

"I messed up that time." He said joyfully. "I won't underestimate you again, but congratulations for making me be the first one to bleed."

Kakashi didn't say anything. Wraith may think of this as just a game, but Kakashi knew better. He was already calculating the lunatic's next moves. He didn't come here to talk. He was beyond and done with that. He needed to wear his enemy down, but he also needed Wraith to grow frustrated with not being able to get in close and if he did get close. Kakashi had to make him pay each time he did and then back out quickly.

 **Uchiha District.**

Fugaku was leading his team forward to the farming district when he heard and saw the alarm.

"THIS IS IT! EVERYONE MOVE TOWARDS THE GATES."

They did so and turned back heading for the gates along with several other teams that were converging on the opening scene. Fire could be seen and Fugaku knew that the enemy was now in the process of burning down their homes.

"HURRY, THEY ARE GOING TO BURN DOWN THE DISTRICT! He shouted.

Everyone doubled their speed and soon were beginning to run into the enemy as they were charging forward. Fighting was already happening as you neared the gates. Fugaku and his team ended up fighting near his brother's bake shop. The Uchiha had made their teams to be with some of their allies on them. Rather than having just themselves on one team and the allies staying within their own teams. This proved to be effective as each team had more variety of attacks that they could use making each team stronger than they would have been.

The Enami and their allies were not overwhelmed by this show of force, but they were finding it difficult to defeat the teams they encountered. It also occurred to them that there weren't as many Uchiha here as there should be. Where are the children? Where are the elderly? As they ran down several streets the answer became obvious to them. There enemy had fled the district at some point prior to the Enami's arrival. This outcome was disappointing to many that had come to fight. They wanted to kill as many of the next generation as they could. This was the most important part to most that had come to the district. Destroying the future of the clan would mean the end of the clan. Burning down a bunch of houses wouldn't ensure anything, but more desperate conflict in the future with an increasingly stronger clan.

Still the boss had said to burn everything that they came into contact with and they were determined as hell to do just that. One team would light the fire and the others around it would fight the enemy. A lot of damage was being done to the nearby buildings and homes just from the fighting as the teams of the enemy didn't particularly care about being careful of not damaging their surroundings. Thus within the first twenty minutes of the fight. The enemy had set on fire or just damaged buildings in the first ten blocks of the district.

"They aren't here for just a fight." Fugaku said to his nearest companions. "Their primary goal is to burn our district to the ground! We must send a messenger to Anbu Headquarters for back-up."

Nori Inuzuka stood forth with his dog River.

"Fugaku, sir, let me send my dog, River. He is gifted with great speed and endurance. He will get there in no time."

Fugaku looked the dog over. The animal was ready and eager to go and with his wolf breeding. The wolf-dog mix would be able to keep up a heavy pace all the way to headquarters without the need for rest.

"Good." Fugaku nodded. "Please send him. We need help as fast as we can get it." He said urgently.

"Yes, sir." Nori then looked to his dog. "You heard him boy and be careful getting out of here."

"Right. I'll back soon and you better not die on me in the meantime, Nori."

"Don't worry I won't. Now go."

The dog was gone in a flash and the men moved on to quickly find another battle to fight.

 **The Training Grounds.**

Itachi had never seen such a battle as he was witnessing now. He was quickly gaining a whole other level of respect for his brother. Kakashi had told him to hide and wait for the opportunity to strike. So Itachi had gone ahead of his brother to the training ground once they were getting close. He had been careful to suppress his chakra as low as it would go. He also moved silently to the number ten grounds. Fortunately there were plenty of woods that stretched alongside each of the grounds as you moved from one training area to the next. The woods ran along back of the training grounds making each of them have their own piece of the uncut swath of forest that ran alongside the grounds and between each area. This was intentionally done by those who created these training grounds to give each area the look of having the woods form a semi-circle around each training area.

Itachi went into the forest at the beginning of the ninth training area as it was the only way to gain access to the forest for any of the training areas. Once he made it across to the forest side, Itachi then began to run towards the tenth grounds through the forest. Arriving just before his brother, Itachi then opened up his senses to find their enemy. He hoped beyond hope to find him and was surprised that the man wasn't even trying to hide where he was at the moment.

Grateful for the man's arrogance, Itachi chose him out a spot that would be close enough to see everything and yet far enough that he wouldn't get caught hiding there. He squatted down and peered through some bushes that grew in front of the trees. Kakashi entered the tenth training grounds seconds after him and Itachi could see the cautious and serious nature of his brother. ' _This battle is_ _going to be heavy._ ' He mused as he watched his brother approach to the center of the field.

How true that thought was turning out to be. Kakashi was wearing down his opponent, but he also was paying a price. Itachi knew that the time to intervene was coming ever closer. He watched his brother make a charge with his Raikiri, the technique that he was finally able to get complete mastery of.

Kakashi had sent two clones ahead to distract his opponent. These clones were stronger than the first two that Kakashi had sent. It would take a lot more to make them disappear and Wraith was slowly beginning to lose patience with the fight. He made another mistake by allowing the second clone to distract him from the presence of his true opponent and as he closed in on the second clone to get rid of it. He realized that Kakashi was coming at him with a technique that looked like the chidori but was much more powerful. He grabbed hold of the clone's wrist and swung him around and into Kakashi. The clone immediately vanished in white smoke. Kakashi allowed the force of the blow to push him back. He let go of the Raikiri and back flipped repeatedly. He could hear Wraith running towards him. When Kakashi finished the next rotation and landed on his feet. He pushed off the ground using some chakra and sprung high into the air. He immediately let fly six shuriken at Wraith.

Wraith was forced to stop and defend himself from the incoming attack. This plan of his wasn't working. Kakashi was getting the better of him this way. The idea of using gentle fist against Kakashi was showing itself to be a joke. He wanted to destroy his opponent by destroying his chakra points. So far he hasn't been able to do this and what's worse. Wraith was beginning to wear down and he was doing it faster than Kakashi. All this running around and expending too much energy in an effort to nail the brat's chakra points was useless. Kakashi was far more cunning than Wraith had given him credit for.

He had been trying to get in close, but that didn't mean that Wraith couldn't fight at a distance. He could; but he wanted to get in close for this kill. The gift of his clan, the Byakugan, would clearly show him the look of agony on Kakashi's face from a great distance, but it wasn't the same as being right up close and personal. The Byakugan would show him when Kakashi's chakra network and his vitals began to fail, but that wasn't the same as being close to hear the labored breathing and the look of fear that would be there on his playmate's face. The spewing of blood coming from his mouth as, Kakashi struggled to keep his air passages clear of the red fluid as he lay dying.

No. Wraith needed to be close to see, hear, and experience the beauty of the death of Kakashi. The Byakugan could never and would never be able to show him such beauty and it was becoming more and more obvious to Wraith that he would have to change his tactics, if he wanted to have that experience he craved. It would mean that he himself would have to suffer in this fight, but Wraith was used to suffering. The difference was that back then and for a long time, Wraith suffered for the benefit of others. He suffered so that they could have more and be able to do more. The pain wasn't worth it to him, but he wanted to live and hope that a day would come when he would escape the pain and bondage of his masters.

This pain that he was experiencing now was different. This pain was liberating. This pain was making him live. This pain that Kakashi brought was beautiful and Wraith couldn't explain it any better than this. If someone would have asked him why he was letting go of his gift to fight in this manner. He knew they could never get it. They would thing Wraith was a pervert, a freak, or even a monster. He didn't mind. To himself, Wraith thought those same things more than once. He had no redeemable qualities and no one would ever want him around, but this was okay. It didn't matter anyway. Wraith was getting something for himself for the first time ever. Something he wanted and that was all that mattered in the end.

So in the middle of the fight, Wraith decided to reveal what was on his mind.

"Playmate, I want to fight you without using the style of fight of my clan. I want to be up close and personal with you in this last fight. I want to fight in taijutsu and I want to see you bleed even more than me. Come and let us dance this dance of life and death. I want to see the beauty of your death up close and not far away. It would ruin the very reasons I wanted to fight you in the first place."

Wraith was relaxed and stood relaxed as well. Kakashi on the other hand, was in a defensive stance as he listened to his nemesis. He would not give the nut a verbal answer. He knew what he needed to do and he didn't trust Wraith at all no matter how honest he was trying to be right now. He knew what Wraith wanted and it made him a little sick to his stomach to even think of it, but he needed to stay calm and allow his Sharigan to keep seeing the true nature of this fight and what his part in it was. Kakashi also knew that his brother was nearby and would make the final blow that would end this sick monster's life. The words of his father came back to him once again that he didn't want to find his son naked and bloody on the forest floor because he got carried away with his rage. He had to keep a clear mind and besides, he had promised his father and the rest of his family that he would return home to them and he will.

 **Anbu Headquarters.**

River had run as fast as he was capable of doing. He knew that every second counted and he gave everything he had in his run. The Uchiha District wasn't exactly next door to Anbu Headquarters which was deep in the heart of the Southern District. He reached the Anbu in record time and bounded through an open door. He was spotted immediately and seeing blood on his fur coat was enough for everyone to start coming closer and asking questions.

"Please keep quiet for a minute." The large dog commanded.

"I have been sent from the Uchiha District to tell you that they are under attack by the Enami and their allies. The enemy are currently in the process of burning down the District as I speak. The Uchiha need your assistance at once."

One of the Anbu operatives went as soon as he saw the dog, back to the commander's office to warn him that something was afoot.

"Commander!" He shouted as he opened the door without knocking.

"There is trouble happening in the Uchiha District, sir!" He shouted again.

Shisui was the first to answer.

"It's the Enami isn't it?" He said knowingly.

"Um, I'm not sure sir." The officer said sheepishly. "I assume so, but honestly I left as soon as I saw the blood on the dog messenger's fur coat. So I don't know what he said."

Commander Murai sighed and shook his head. Shisui wasn't concerned. He knew what this was about. They have been waiting for this event to take place for days now and it has finally happened. Without saying anything more, Shisui got up from his seat and headed out the door. He needed to get his regular corps on the move and six Anbu teams to go with them.

Making his way to the main entrance, Shisui could hear people rushing about. This was good. It meant that everyone that was already chosen to head to the District when the attack happened were now preparing to mobilize. He came out into the main area and saw the dog that was mentioned and knew that this must be River, Nori's ninken. As Shisui approached he could hear River telling a sergeant more details.

"There are five clans involved and they seemed at first to just want to kill as many Uchiha as they could, but upon arrival they quickly realized that there weren't many Uchiha around and deduced that the clan had been evacuated from the area. So they have set their sights on burning the district to the ground as fast as possible."

"What makes you say that they want to burn it quickly?"

"Sergeant, don't act like you were raised under a rock." River said indignantly. "These people know that the commander and Shisui would be on to them and had been waiting for the Enami to make their move. The moment it happened the Enami knew they only had so much time to burn as much as they can before the authorities arrive and shut them down."

"River, thank you for coming. Now you can return this message from me." Shisui said as he came to a stop beside the dog and human.

"I want you to tell them that the Anbu are already on their way and that ten teams of regular corps will be arriving shortly. I will also send six teams of medic Nins to the scene as well."

"Thank you sir." River bowed respectfully and then turned to go out. An Anbu team that was ready to go opened the door for the dog and themselves as they all headed to the Uchiha District.

Shisui left to head to the headquarters of the regular corps. The teams that he had chosen have been spending the past few days idling at the base. He knew that they would be glad to finally get out of there and see some action. A smirk made its way onto his face as he rushed the rooftops in the direction of the base.

 **Uchiha District.**

The Head of Clan of the Enami was disappointed and angry. He hadn't known that the Uchiha would take most of their clan and hide them somewhere. He had come to realize this shortly after the fighting began. He and his team went to set a house on fire while two other teams kept the Uchiha busy. When they approached the house. The Enami head found it strange that there were no lights on. It was dark out and there should have been lights. This made him pause and look around him. This was when he noticed that none of the houses in the area had lights on. ' _They could be just hiding inside and trying_ _to make us think that they aren't home.'_ He thought. So he and his team went and burned the place and sure enough there was no one inside. For if there had been the family would have run out by now or would have been screaming as they burned alive.

This was the beginning of his frustration. Then there was the fighting itself. He knew that the Uchiha had gained allies due to the council stalling for so damn long. The fact that there were allies here with the Uchiha didn't surprise him as the missing clan members had. No. He knew that they would encounter resistance. However, he had been confident that they could overcome their enemy faster than this. They needed to burn the district down and they needed to do it in a very small time frame. The allies of the Uchiha were proving to be just as determined as the Uchiha themselves in stopping them and this was pissing the Enami leader off.

The fighting was becoming more desperate and more intense the longer it went on. He was wounded but not badly. Some of the others weren't so lucky. He needed to get more of this wretched district burned; but time wasn't on his side and there was still so much to destroy. He decides that he needs to go for something more than just fire. A few bombs were needed now.

"Hisao, Tsubasa, and Masuyo come with me." He commanded. "The rest of you keep the enemy busy here for as long as possible. We need for you to buy us time."

"Yes, sir." Several men and women shouted back.

The men named all followed their leader as he led them down some streets. He wanted to get into the heart of the district for this surprise. He hadn't been to the Uchiha District before now, as the people disgusted him and he wouldn't ever come here for any reason. Now he kind of regretted that decision as he had to guess just how far to go to get in the center of it. Once he found what he was looking for, a series of businesses and just a block in any direction was more resident neighborhoods. The leader stopped and made hand signs and placing his hand on the ground. A large scroll appeared. He swiftly unrolled the scroll and within it were several seals running the length of the scroll. He undid the first seal and several paper bombs were released. He handed these to one of the men.

"Hisao, I want you to take these bombs and head over to that block over there." He pointed to the right of him. "Once you get there string these bombs the length of the neighborhood and when I give a shout, blow it all to hell."

Hisao took the bombs and headed to Shisui's neighborhood. The leader than called the next man and gave him the same order; but for the neighborhood one block down the street. Then the last man was given his bombs and sent to do likewise. Once all three men were gone. The Enami leader turned and began placing bombs the length of the block he was on that was full of businesses. All four men were careful to not get caught by their enemy. Fighting was going on all around them as they worked. They moved quickly and when they came to the end of their block. The leader gave his shout and they all detonated the bombs at once. This killed all four of the men and leveled the blocks that they had targeted. It also sent shockwaves that brought down several other buildings in the area. None of the bombs were large enough nor powerful did enough to destroy more than two blocks each, but together with so many cluster in so close. The area of damage was much greater.

The blast also threw several ninja from both sides off their feet. Some were injured by falling debris. There was yelling as some were screaming from the pain of their wounds while others were trying to shout as loud as they could to be heard. Orders were being shouted as well as shouts for help rang up and down the affected area. Many ninja from both sides died as they were in range of the bombs.

Fugaku felt the blast more than he heard it. He was further away from the blast zone, but the tremors made their way all the way to the gates. Fortunately they were weak and wouldn't damage much of anything not that there was much at this point. Nonetheless, Fugaku ran the minute he realized what had happened. ' _A bomb went off, but was it just one? Or were there many? I need to get over there_ _now!'_ He thought urgently.

He began running and was followed by Togu and Nori Inuzuka. River had regrouped with the men as they ran and an Anbu team was with him. The captain of the team, an operative with a boar mask addressed the Head of Clan.

"Sir, we have been sent by Shisui to help. What the hell just happened?"

Fugaku looked over with a grimace as he kept running.

"I think it was obvious as to what it was Operative Boar. It was a blast. It was probably made by a string of paper bombs."

"Ah, right sir. I just find it hard to believe that these idiots would go this far."

"Believe it. The fighting has been getting more intense the longer it goes on. I want your team to start making arrests. The Enami, Okazaki, Wakimoto, Minowa, and the Teruya clans are where they shouldn't be. Get them."

"Yes sir!" Boar was eager to get going. He didn't mean to sound like an idiot himself, but he had never witnessed such violence against another within the gates and it was fueling his desire to bust a lot of people with enthusiasm.

Boar gave command and his team swerved to the right and literally tackled a squad of the enemy to the ground. They were in chakra restraints before they even knew what hit them. Another squad was moving several of the enemy in restraints to the entrance of the gates. Two horse drawn wagons were lined up just outside the gates and more were on their way. The wagons were carrying large cages in them. Big enough for a man to stand up in it without slamming his head into the ceiling of it. There were members of the Uchiha police standing near the wagons ready to assist getting the hooligans into the temporary cells.

The regular corps began flowing through the gates as well. Asuma's team was the first to go through. He was followed by Gai's team and then Kurenai's team. Raidou and Genma where on the same team and they arrived near the end of the line that came on the run through the gates. They had all heard the blast as they came to the district. Now they were filled with worry and urgency as they moved in.

Fugaku reached the devastated area and came to an abrupt stop. What he saw grieved him, but he was glad that he had evacuated his clan and family out or this would have been much worse. The sadness he felt came from the fact that these people were willing to kill themselves to get rid of his clan. ' _Why?_ _Why go this far?'_ He thought sorrowfully. He heard footsteps rushing up to him and turned to see who was coming.

Hisoto, his second in command, came up and stopped abruptly panting slightly from the effort of his run.

"Sir, Shisui has sent several members of the regular corps and Anbu teams. They are quickly getting the enemy under control."

"How many of the regular corps have arrived?"

"All ten units are here, but we sent for an additional ten. The enemy is losing their fervor that they had at the beginning of this farce. Still they continue to fight on."

"What about the damage?"

"It's pretty extensive sir it will take us several months to undo what these people have done in one night."

Fugaku sighed heavily. He looked up at the dark sky above him with its many stars and wondered why it couldn't be this peaceful on the ground he stood on. Then his mind drifted to his sons and worried on how they were doing. Another sigh escaped him for a moment before going back to the task at hand.

"We need to round up as many of the enemy as we can. Then we can use a genjutsu to force them to stop. Now that most of our district is gone and they are without their leaders. We should be able to do this now."

"Right. I'll send out the word immediately for all Sharigan users to prepare to use genjutsu."

Hisoto then left and spread the word around through several others and soon the Uchiha were ready to give their enemies a reason to stop and surrender. The additional reinforcements arrived just in time to help. The allies of the Uchiha and the regular corps and Anbu were also prepared to grab and restrain every single one of the enemy as soon as they fell under the jutsu.

Within thirty minutes all of the enemy clans had been restrained and in custody. The wagons that had begun with only two had now grown to over twenty were hauling away the clans to a large warehouse that had been used before when Root was being taken down.

Fugaku continued to give commands on putting out the fires. The wounded of the Uchiha and allies were all placed in a central area so that the medic Nins could work on them. Reports needed to be sent by mouth from messengers to Shisui, who was coordinating the mission from his end. Yet, in all of this, Fugaku could now only think of his two sons and the struggle that he knew that they were involved in. He wanted to rush over and help but there was too much to do here. He could only hope that they were still alive and fighting.

 **Training Ground #10.**

The battle was getting more intense now. Each man was trading blow for blow as they had worn each other down to the point that neither could use any Nin jutsu at all. Wraith had been forced to continue to try and fight Kakashi with Nin jutsu even though he knew that it would drain him fast at this point. Kakashi wouldn't honor his request of fighting in just taijutsu style. _Oh well,_ he had thought _it was worth_ _a try, but I'm still going to kill you Kakashi.'_ Wraith had mused.

Wraith swung hard and planted his fist into the side of Kakashi's face. The force of it sent Kakashi's head turning sharply to the left and making him stagger back. He recovered quickly enough to block Wraith's next punch and planting his own right fist below Wraith's jaw with a powerful uppercut. This sent wraith up in the air and backwards. He was literally flying above the ground by three feet before he managed to flip over and land on his feet a bit shakily.

Kakashi was upon him swiftly driving a left knee into the man's stomach. This forced Wraith to double over and spew blood from his mouth. Kakashi followed up before his enemy could recover by bringing both hands together and bringing them down on top of Wraith's still bent over form. He crumpled to the ground. Coughing up blood, Wraith looked up at his playmate and knew that he had one chance to get out of this and finish this fight. Wraith could tell that Kakashi had slowed down considerably during the course of the battle. So maybe this idea of Wraith's would work. He swiftly grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it as hard as he could. He intended to make a strike for Kakashi's heart.

The young shinobi saw the move and tried to react quickly. He only managed to move just enough in time to avoid the attack hitting its mark. Instead the blade struck lower and to the right. Kakashi could feel the blade digging into his flesh and then hitting bone. The strike was powerful enough even in Wraith's weaken condition to break the first rib cracking it instantly, but it could travel no further in. Kakashi winced at the pain but stayed focused. He swiftly moved away from Wraith. He pulled out the blade as he did so. He was now holding his side slightly bent over, as he panted heavily. He watched Wraith slowly rise from the ground. They were both fighting sloppy at this point due to fatigue and blood loss, neither of them would last much longer.

Wraith let out a grunt and then a shaky laugh as he got up. He was bleeding from everywhere it seemed and he had managed to get his nose broken at some point of the fight. He felt that his insides were feeling broken up as well. The Raikiri is nothing to mess with he realized. He had managed to avoid serious injury from it, but he could not completely escape it either. He kept getting grazed by it and now it was starting to catch up to him. Wraith was sure that he has probably burned some of his insides from the grazed attacks. He couldn't stop blood from coming out of his mouth and yet, Wraith felt so alive at this moment. He was beginning to realize that this would not go the way that he had originally planned and that was okay. Kakashi was a defiant opponent. A strong-willed individual that didn't give up easily. This is what Wraith loved most about Kakashi. He also liked that Kakashi hadn't lost his cool during this fight. That he had actually make Wraith lose his cool instead.

Unlike with so many others, Wraith was able to get under the skin of his playmates. Some boiled over with anger rather quickly with little provocation. While others took longer to give in and none of them could ever outsmart him or as he would say. 'Outplay him.' Wraith always controlled the fight from its very beginning until its very end. Yet here was a playmate that he couldn't get ahead of let alone unravel during the long drawn out course of their battle. Kakashi wasn't easily played. He paced himself well and was seemingly always three steps ahead of Wraith at least. Wraith smiled proudly as he stood looking over at his opponent. He turned his head to the side and spat out more blood. The killer's eyes never leaving Kakashi as he did so. The right forearm came up and swiped at his bloody mouth. Looking down at the accumulated blood there he snorted before again addressing his opponent.

"I have loved fighting you my equal. I would have loved to have played with you more after your death, but it is not meant to be." Wraith said with remorse. "I will instead take you with me so that we may fight forever in the afterlife."

"You're sadly mistaken if you think that I want to go anywhere with you, monster." Kakashi growled out. "I made a promise to my family that I will return home to them and I will keep it."

Wraith shook his head as he spoke.

"No, I don't think so. You are coming with me."

Wraith prepared for another attack. He didn't have much left. He couldn't go much further and he could sense that Kakashi couldn't either. He made to charge at him this would be it. The final blow and they would both take each other out instantly. Kakashi pulled the last three shuriken from his pouch and making hands signs he released the shuriken with each being covered in a small fireball. Wraith couldn't dodge them so he swatted at the ones aimed for his head. Brushing them aside he continue to charge at Kakashi. He threw his kunai at Kakashi at the same time that the young shinobi launched his shuriken at him. The shuriken that weren't caught up in Wraith's swipe of his hand imbedded themselves into the insane man's body. The fire catching in his clothes but he kept coming.

Kakashi was struck by the kunai in the left arm at the same time. He winced. His body was getting ready to give out, but he needed to guide his target over towards where his brother was in hiding. He hoped that Itachi was ready. Wraith chased Kakashi back towards a stand of trees with a few bushes in front of them. He was starting to burn but did not scream nor show any sign of pain. He was chasing his playmate. Wraith never chased a playmate. The playmate chased him. So he was elated at this turn of events; but he would get what he wanted from Kakashi. He would kill Kakashi and they would fight for all eternity as he has envisioned for them in the afterlife.

Itachi was getting ready to move in. He reached behind him for his tanto that was secured to his back. He was planning on ramming the damn blade through the sicko that was fighting his brother. _'It's almost_ _time to act. I must make my aim be true because there won't be another chance. Timing is everything in this.'_ He told himself. ' _Hang on big brother. I'm moving into position now.'_

Kakashi could sense his brother beginning to move behind the bushes to his right. ' _Good timing little_ _brother.'_ He thought relieved. Wraith was beginning to catch up to him. He could smell the burning flesh and clothing as the man neared. Kakashi swung around still keeping his front facing his enemy as he moved. He needed to move just beyond the bushes so that his brother could get the bastard from behind. Kakashi made it past but wraith had gotten a hold of his throat in a final quick burst of energy. The fire was moving down the very arm that had attached itself to Kakashi. Kakashi reached for his own tanto that was on his back. 'This is it.' He thought.

Wraith let out a sadistic laugh with a bizarre expression to match it, but then he saw Wraith's eyes go from glee to going wide eyed in shock. Kakashi could see the tanto piercing through Wraith's own throat, but it wasn't his tanto that had done it. Itachi's blade was sticking out of the killer's throat and Itachi himself standing there behind Wraith. The look of pure shock morphed into confusion on Wraith's face. He wanted to say something but could not and seconds afterward his eyes rolled up into his head. He dropped down dead as his grip released on Kakashi giving way as he fell.

Kakashi could now see his brother standing behind the now prone killer. He had the expression of someone who had just killed vermin and not a man. Both watched for a few minutes as the body burned. Now that Wraith was no longer moving, the fire slowed in its spread as it took it time at spreading over and engulfing the body. Kakashi slowly pulled out the blade that was still imbedded into his left arm. The blade came out with a spurt of blood with it. The arm was useless now along with the rest of him Kakashi thought. He wanted to say something to his brother but wasn't able to and in the next moment he was staggering backwards and falling to the ground. His legs no longer able to support him. Itachi was there in an instant.

"Come on big brother. Let's get you to the hospital."

Kakashi wanted to say how proud he was of his brother, but could only give him a grateful smile. Itachi smiled back and then with one hand holding up his brother into a seated positon and the other making a set of signs. The two vanished from the training ground. Only a small pile of leaves swirled and then blew away where they had been only seconds ago.

 **Saturday, August 5** **th** **of the Calendar year.**

Fugaku was making his way back to his district. He had just been over at the Hokage tower where the Daimyo and Shisui, as well as the newly appointed advisors were meeting. He had to give them the final report about the casualties and damage to his district. The amount of damage was overwhelming, but the loss of life made Fugaku feel a little bitter. As he walked along, many people acknowledged him. They all nodded their heads or they bowed slightly and some said a few kind words as they passed. Every one of them meant what they said and every gesture was true. This is what kept Fugaku from just taking what was left of his clan and leaving altogether. The people were all being sincere and this was the only thing that kept him from actually going on with the idea that he was playing around with in his mind. This and the fact that among the casualties were many of the men and women that came from the alliance that was made with the Uchiha. So many brave souls lost that day and Fugaku couldn't say nor do anything to ease the pain of those families that lost their loved ones in one huge and pointless battle. He felt the guilt like a heavy weight that was threatening to crush him with every step he took. No was blaming him. None of their allies blamed him for any deaths to their clansmen, but Fugaku couldn't help but carry this weight of guilt anyway.

He sighed heavily as he continued to walk. _'I better go visit my sons before going back to the district and setting up a tent near where my house used to be and taking a much needed nap. I'm more tired than I thought I was, but I really want to see my sons. Kakashi would have carried the brunt of the fight with that madman. He is probably out cold from chakra depletion._ ' He mused as he began to walk in the direction of Konoha General.

Shisui sat behind the desk in the Hokage's office. The Daimyo was busy pulling up the official papers that would tell the world that Shisui was now the fifth Hokage. The advisors were all gathered as well and seated around the room. They waited patiently for the feudal lord to get what he needed so that they could begin. For his part, Shisui couldn't stop thinking of the condition of his district and the people that caused it and the deaths of several of his clan and their ally's. _'They will need to be dealt with_ _and the sooner the better. Keeping them holed up within the makeshift prison at the old fabrics warehouse isn't a permanent solution. I need to-.'_ His thoughts are cut off as the Daimyo begins to speak aloud.

"Sorry that took so long, but I wanted to go over it one more time. This won't be like standing out there on a balcony and giving the village the news of their new Hokage. At least with this, I can check these papers as many times as I want before they are submitted as the official and final documents on the matter."

"No worries, my lord. We are happy enough that you have come here in person to handle this matter." Answered Shukaku amicably.

"Thank you. Now Shisui, I need you to look over these papers for yourself and sign them if they are satisfactory to you."

The feudal lord hands over the documents to Shisui, who takes them with a small smile and begins to look them over. Everyone remains quiet while he reads over them and then signs them. When Shisui finishes he hands the documents back to the Daimyo.

"I was wondering how was it that you were able to get here sir in such record time from the capital." A curious Satomura asked.

The feudal lord placed the documents back in his satchel as he spoke.

"I have been in Karma village this whole time. The Third Hokage had told of the events that were leading up to what we felt would happen and so I decided to be close by in Karma. We then hatched out a plan of action. Saratobi had always believed that he would die through his repeated actions to protect the young shinobi by the name of Kakashi Hatake and the little Jinchurriki Naruto Uzumaki. He knew that once he permitted the Uchiha to adopt both young citizens. The threat of death would be even higher. So he wanted to name a successor as quickly as possible. This was only part of the plan though. Another part of the plan was for me to deal with the incursions that were taking place daily into our borders by enemy ninja from the other hidden villages. The rumors of those villages getting together to plan a military strike to destroy the Leaf weren't fabrication. They had really been planning such an event. Fortunately, I was aware of some underhanded schemes and behaviors of the feudal lords of those lands and was able to use those things to gain leverage to force them all to back down with their armies. Thus the reason there hasn't been any more enemy ninja seen in our borders in several weeks."

"Then we decided that we needed to be able to find out who was running Anonymous. We needed to find out what were there intentions and how far did those intentions go. We also needed to know who was backing them and we needed to know who was working with them outside the village if there were any. We also needed to know who was working for them within the village. The last part of the plan was left up to me to decide and the new Hokage. So I want to ask you Uchiha Shisui the Fifth Hokage what do you want to do with the sworn enemies of your clan?"

Shisui didn't hesitate to speak as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I have decided that their punishment will be banishment." He raised his right hand swiftly to stop the protests that were beginning to form on each of his four present advisors faces.

"-But with a twist mind you." He finished.

"What exactly do you mean sir?" asked a curious Inoichi.

"I want them to have all their memories of this village and their anger towards or even their knowledge of anyone in this village erased to start with."

"This is going to be difficult."

"Please, just here me out."

"I want to erase and if that's not possible I want to seal those memories. I would then have all of them given false memories of how they ended up here in the Leaf. They were coming from somewhere else and were attacked and were found and brought here for medical attention. I want the desire to be there for them to want to move on that there is another place that they wish to go and make a permanent residence."

"What happens if those seals placed over those memoires are undone?" A concerned Nara asked.

"I want it set up so that if that should happen by either someone else or by themselves the results would be death. The seals would have another designed to activate the moment those memories began to resurface causing an aneurism to grow and explode killing them instantly."

Everyone soaked in what their new Hokage was telling them. Shisui watched them closely. This was the first order he would be giving concerning punishment of prisoners.

"This plan of yours is possible.' Replied a pensive Inoichi.

"Good. I want them out of our village, but I want to give them a chance to live a new life elsewhere as another people. For not all of their clansmen came to the district becasue they were either very old or very young. I want to give them especially the young a chance to start a new life, but the day they remember who they really are is the day they die."

"I still think it would have been better to just kill them all." Nara replied a little upset. He had lost clansmen in the fight against these people, but he refrained from saying anything and besides it would just be the same thing all over again.

"Yes, we could do that, but it will more than likely never get the rest of the clans to fully back me as their new Hokage." Shisui contended. "New strife would start anew and many would suffer all over again. I want to show that I'm not unfair. Those who masterminded the attack that killed so many of my clan and our allies will still face trial and execution, but for the rest this is what I have decided."

Shukaku leaned back in his chair. There was a small smile on his face. The same could be said of the Daimyo.

"I like the way you think boy." The feudal lord said satisfied with this part of the meeting.

"Now we need to discuss the Uchiha District." The feudal lord said as he looked at his notes. "I have been over there myself and it needs a great amount of repair. The fires were bad enough, but the damn bombs could have wiped out the entire district if more would have been used in those few blocks they had been placed."

"I'm more grieved for the loss of lives. We can rebuild the district, but we can't bring back a single life that was lost that day." Shisui divulged sadly.

"Yes, the count was high. I believe that the number was over one hundred altogether. Man. That's just bad." The feudal lord said solemnly

Everyone sat quietly for some time after that. Each man thinking of the clan and those families that would learn that they have lost loved ones and most of all they thought about the Head of Clan. The man that had the heavy burden of telling them all of this and the loss of their district. No one would even dare try to guess what the man was feeling right now.

Fugaku made his way to the hospital. He knew that Kakashi would most likely be asleep right now. The exhaustion from the battle alone would be enough to guarantee it. Itachi though would feign being wide awake and keeping vigil. He would tell his father, that he wasn't tired at all. He would tell his father that he needed to stay so he could keep an eye on his brother. Making his way in the central floor lobby, Fugaku asked where his sons where and then proceeded to the second floor once he knew.

Room two-twelve was in the middle of the line of doors that stood to the right of Fugaku as he made his way to the center of the long corridor. He knocked once and waited. Itachi answered him immediately and Fugaku went inside.

"Hey, how's my boys doing?" He said softly so as not to disturb Kakashi.

"I'm fine, but Kakashi will be out for a while. The doctor said that he has chakra depletion and then there are several cuts some of which run pretty deep. He has broken a rib on his right side and has a gash just above his stomach and he has burned his right hand using the Raikiri too much. There is some internal bleeding that they had to stop as well"

Fugaku let out a low whistle after learning of the extent of his eldest son's injuries.

"It sounds rough but at least he doesn't have any permanent injury."

"Right. It's the chakra depletion that's the main thing, but the doc says that by the time next Saturday rolls around Kakashi will be able to leave." Itachi says gratefully; but then looks over at his brother. "However, I don't think that Kakashi will like the news that he has to spend a week in here."

"I agree son, but Kakashi will be the first to say that he figured as much."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an hour when it had only been a few minutes. When Itachi begins to show worry and concern on his face, Fugaku, knows what's on the boy's mind without even needing to ask. So he decides to spare Itachi the trouble of asking and just tells him the news.

"The district is pretty much destroyed, Itachi. We fought hard, but we couldn't make much of a difference. Only the farming areas were spared and that wasn't due to our efforts either. The enemy knew all too well the importance of keeping that part of the district intact."

"I'm sorry father." Itachi said as he continued to look at his brother sleeping oblivious to this news.

"I'm sorry as well. Many of the homes were burnt to the ground. The ones that weren't destroyed by fire are unstable due to taking heavy volleys of attacks from just about everywhere. So they will have to come down due to safety issues. Several bombs went off in the business part of the district. Thus we don't have a business district anymore. The worst part of it all is…we lost several lives when those bombs went off. Up until then I could say that we had at least not lost any lives. Then the bombs went off and I knew…I just knew." Fugaku sighed deeply and to Itachi it sounded so tired as well.

"Father…you can sleep here with us if you want. I will watch over the both of you while you sleep."

Fugaku looked at his son with a tired but stoic expression. Itachi knew that his father was considering the offer. A part of him hoped that their father would accept. The man looked as if he needed to just be with the people that meant the most to him in this village right now. For his part, Fugaku was pondering the offer and decided that it was a good idea. _'Sleeping in this chair won't be the most comfortable right now and the only place I could sleep is in a tent near where my house used to be or take the Akimichi's up on their offer and crash with them for a few hours. Still, it would be more comfortable to my heart to remain hear with my sons.'_ Fugaku stopped thinking about it and just answered his son.

"Itachi that sounds like a great idea son."

Without another word, Fugaku made himself as comfortable as he could in his plastic chair and went to sleep. Itachi got up and got a blanket out of the nearby closet and covered his father with it and then returned to his own chair. _'We need to stay close and right now I can only hope that the rest of our family and clan are doing well where they are as well. Kami, I can't wait till we are all reunited again. I miss the rest of our family so much.'_ He sadly thought. Itachi imitated his father and let out a sigh and rubbed his hands across his face for good measure. He then got up from the chair deciding he would be keeping a better guard if he stayed over near the window instead _. He made to stand in the space of wall_ between the windows. This way he could keep hidden from an outside attack while watching for such things, as well as being able to keep an eye on the door as kept vigil well through the day before his father woke up that evening with a stiff back but a relieved smile to see his sons were still there.

* * *

 **A/N:** The next part is it. I hope to have it up before the end of July, but you know it may not be up until the last week. Sigh...


	37. Uchiha Will Always Rise with the Sun pt3

**A/N:** **Final Chapter.** To everyone, I would like to say thank you for having stuck with this story until the end. I would also like to thank future readers of this story as well.

 **Cathyscloud 9** and **Snow-kim,** thank you for the reviews and the continued support and inspiration. It really meant a lot. **To everyone** that has written a review because they just felt like it or just faved and or followed this story. From the bottom of my heart. Thanks.

* * *

 **Uchiha Will Always Rise with the Sun Pt3**

 _ **Tuesday, August 8** **th** **of the Calendar Year.**_

A couple of days later and Kakashi was awake and listening to his family tell him of all that he has missed in this short space of time.

"The Enami destroyed our district. The only part left are the farms." Replied Itachi as he sat in one of the plastic chairs next to the bed.

"Really? How many casualties were there?" Kakashi's voice showed concern.

"A total of sixty fine men and women of our clan and allies." Their father added while he was staring out the window with his back to his sons. "Sixty of our clansmen and allies and it sickens me even now to think of just how low the Enami thought of us to go to such lengths."

Kakashi let the statement sink in along with his father's tone. The man was mourning and there was anger mixed in with it. Kakashi instantly wished that he had been there for his father, but that wasn't possible and there was no sense saying it either.

"We all will rebound from this, father. I know that we will."

"Yes, that is certain Kakashi. It's just that I keep thinking that none of this had to be, but it doesn't really matter now. What does matter is that we help those to heal that helped us in our darkest hour."

"I hope that the village will get off our backs now that the truth was presented by the Daimyo."

"Yeah, I hope so to Itachi. Hey what about Yashiro and Shiori? Did they find the bodies yet?"

"Yes, they were found not too far from each other. I guess…maybe about a mile apart?" Itachi looked over at his father for confirmation of what he just said.

"Yes, son. They were both found in dumpsters. Yashiro in a dumpster next to a clothing store that is having its roof replaced and Shiori was dumped right next to the restaurant that she and her friends had been at. Both clansmen were somewhat buried under the trash. This time around I guess Wraith didn't want it to be so obvious to anyone that had the unpleasant fortune of finding them. It was very unlike him to do this. We should have found them sooner, but the situation with the Enami made it impossible for anyone to think straight." Fugaku said as he moved away from the window and looked at his sons.

"There is something that I want to tell the both of you."

"At some point after Kakashi is released from here. The two of you will be sent out to the refugee camp. This will happen most likely after Shisui is presented by the Daimyo as the Fifth Hokage to the village. I need to get clearance from commander Murai first and Kakashi needs to be in better health of course.

"-But why father?"

"-Because the clan needs to know what has happened here for starters. Second of all I want to know how our clan is holding up and particularly our family. Naruto should be waking soon if he hasn't already and I want to know how he is doing. Besides, you boys miss the others as much as I do and there really isn't anything more you can do here right now."

"How long do you expect it will take to rebuild our district?"

"I was told that it will take about three months. There will be three groups within the district at work. One group will be responsible for building the residential part while group two will be handling the rebuild of the businesses and group three will maintain the farms. I would like for you two to go and ask for some volunteers to come back to help with the farms and the rebuild, but I don't want everyone back here just yet. I'm feeling still unsure of having everyone here while others from within the village and even outside of it come to help us rebuild. The Daimyo has assured me that those that come from the outside are all people that he has personally approved of to help. I am grateful but I am not ready to trust anyone other than those who aligned themselves with us just yet. I think it best to keep the children and the elderly away from here for the time being."

"I agree with you, father." Replied a pensive Kakashi. "We can't let our guard down just yet. At least not until the district is back in one piece again."

"Well I don't mind. I've been waiting for an opportunity to pester Sasuke. I'm sure he is making a nuisance of himself by now to mother and Uncle." Itachi chimed in.

Both Fugaku and Kakashi looked at Itachi with an incredulous look and then looked at each other before letting out a chuckle.

"You never change."

"No, I don't. I have to keep Sasuke on his toes don't I?"

"You would do that anyway without an excuse."

"True. Very true."

Fugaku glanced at his watch at that statement and decided that now was a good time to get going. He had to be back in the military police station. Since the battle over his district, Fugaku has had to rely on substitute help from the regular corps mostly in running the station. With most of his clan in hiding, The Head of Clan, has had to adapt to the temporary changes as well as the rest of his clansmen that were part of the military police force.

Most of the brethren have gone with the others to ensure the safety of the children and the elderly. When Kakashi and Itachi are able to go. Fugaku hopes that about a fourth of his entire clan will return. Most will be needed within the district of course, but he needs a good thirty of his men and women of the force to come and hold down key positions at the station once more. The corps were doing a fine job but they weren't trained in police work and the paper work was a nightmare to deal with for a lot of them.

"Well, boys, I need to go back to the station. I have only a skeleton crew there and a lot of green regular corps ninja trying to help out."

"Yeah, it's bad if Genma is there." Retorted Itachi.

Kakashi snorted at that comment. Fugaku only smirked before going over and hugging Kakashi and then turned and went to hug Itachi.

"Don't worry about Genma, Itachi. You are the one I worry about."

Itachi brought his right hand up to his heart mocking a hurt and shocked look. His antics earn him a laugh from both father and brother equally. Smiling their father waved as he headed out the door.

 **The refugee camp at 11:00am.**

There was noises all around him. He could feel that he was lying on his back on something hard. He tried to listen more closely to the noises in hopes of making out where he was. There were birds singing in the background as many voices were also heard. So he wasn't alone and because the singing was so close and loud, He figured that he must be outside. Maybe in a tent perhaps? He concentrated on the voices. He wondered who these voices were. They sounded familiar to him, but he just couldn't place them yet. His mind still felt fuzzy. He decided to go back to sleep for a while longer. He didn't know where he was or who he was with but at the moment it just didn't matter.

He could hear the voices again. He was still lying on whatever hard thing he was on though now he realized that there was a soft cushioned padding under him that he hadn't noticed earlier. He wonder how long he had been out. He decided to focus on the voices again. One voice among the three was young while the other two were older. ' _Who is this? I think I remember this voice. It sounds like…like_ _Sasuke! Sasuke is here!'_

Suddenly Naruto was trying to open his eyes. It was so bright and he was forced to close them immediately without seeing anything but the brightness of the light. He found himself groaning softly as he tried to open them again. He felt movement near him and he panicked for second as he tried to open his eyes again. This time his eyes began to adjust to the light and a face that was looming just over his.

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times and now could make out that it was Sasuke leaning over him.

"Hey, bro where are we and how long have I been out?"

"It's been over two weeks since that nasty fight with Pig Man. We are in a refugee camp in the woods away from the Leaf."

"Where is everyone? Did Kashi and Itachi come too?"

"No they didn't Naruto. They stayed behind with father so that they could help out. We haven't heard anything lately so we don't know what's going on, but Uncle Takeshi says that we should be getting news soon."

Sasuke didn't tell Naruto that a messenger had been sent to inform them that two more members of their clan had been murdered. He just didn't want to hit his brother with something like that after he has just woke up. So he kept that quiet for now.

Naruto heard the sound of movement and looked to see that his mother an uncle were now also hovering over him. Mikoto was on his right side and now holding his hand gently in her own, while his uncle was kneeling next to Sasuke with a hand on the boy's shoulder as he peered over him to look at Naruto. Naruto let a smile light up his face.

"Hey, honey, how are you feeling?" Mikoto said softly with tears rimming her large dark eyes.

"I'm fine momma. Don't cry. Kurama said that I would be fine and I am. So please don't cry."

Mikoto used her other hand to wipe away the gathering tears as she said.

"I'm sorry. It's just I have missed you. I missed your smile. We all have."

"Yeah, boy, and don't you do something like that again. Hear me? Cause you gave me a few more grey hairs. That is something that only my brat Shisui does."

Naruto chuckled at that and he could tell from the look on Sasuke's face that he wanted to add to that, but he wisely kept his mouth shut for the moment. This made Naruto's smile bust into a grin.

"I'm glad to be back."

"We're glad to have you back and thank that fur ball inside you for us too." Sasuke answered.

Naruto suddenly giggled as the 'fur ball' had replied to Sasuke's comment.

"What is it honey?"

"It's Kurama, momma, He says to tell Sasuke that fur balls are things that cat's hark up."

"Cats hark up hair balls not fur balls!" laughed Sasuke.

Mikoto watched her sons and her heart warmed at the sight and sound. It was good to have Naruto back and it was good to hear Sasuke laugh again.

 **Konoha at 12:45pm at the Hokage tower.**

The Daimyo was looking over his short speech that he had hand written the day before in preparation for Shisui's official day. In fifteen minutes both men would head to the top of the tower to its large and spacious roof to give the ceremonial speech and presenting of the Leaf's newest Hokage to its citizens.

He will make this short and sweet because everyone has already been informed about the events that have taken place over the past few days. Thinking back on those days, the feudal lord found himself amazed at how well Shisui had held together and kept everyone else sane and together through the traumatic ordeal. He was amazed at how well Shisui handled Anonymous and then when he was confronted by the head of the organization himself. Then the Enami and the decided punishment that Shisui had decided on. The members that were the masterminds of the plan had been executed the day before without fanfare. It happened only a mere three hours after the rest of their clans had left for parts unknown. 'Truly, you have made a wise choice, my old friend.' He thought proudly.

"My lord, the villagers are beginning to gather out in front of the tower." Shukaku Nara said.

Looking at the clock on the wall, the feudal lord realized that it was time. Time to bring the era of a new vision of Hokage.

"Let's go. I'm ready to begin."

The ceremony for Shisui's official status as the Fifth Hokage was about to begin. The Daimyo was standing at the forefront of the platform ready to make his speech. Shisui waited a little nervously though none of this showed as he stood tall and proud on the platform before thousands of Konoha citizens and shinobi alike. As the Daimyo began, Shisui thought back to yesterday afternoon. That Monday was the day that he said farewell to the Enami, Wakimoto, Minowa, Okazaki, and the Teruya clans whom were all 'rehabilitated' and sent out before dawn from the village. Using a teleportation technique, the clans left of their own accord willingly. Their minds all seared with the desire to leave before dawn. Believing that they wanted none of the rest of the village to know because it would cause sadness to everyone including themselves.

Shisui didn't like to resort to such tactics, but felt that in the end this was necessary. The village had been told that these clans were banished for their own good just a few hours later after the clans had left. To many people, the clans leaving was probably for the best. The memory of the attack on an innocent family that was butchered in the streets just outside the hospital regardless of their clan name was something that was still talked about among many. Hearing of the destruction of the Uchiha District further fueled people's talk that such actions were vile. If a group of people decided that others weren't fit to live within the village. It gave them no right to take justice into their own hands and try and murder an entire clan of the village. This would only lead to anarchy and war within the village. The governing body should handle any such disputes or injustices. Therefore a person or a clan should go to them and not take matters into their own hands. Thus was the thinking behind what was being said by many villagers.

Today they were getting a new Hokage and for most of the village this was great news. It gave reassurance to everyone that Konoha would survive. Therefore people listened to the Daimyo's speech with hopefulness for a better future for all of the village's people. Shisui perked up once he heard the feudal lord coming to the end of his speech. He was about to introduce the village's new Hokage.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to you, the Fifth Hokage. Uchiha Shisui." He said proudly as he extended a hand out towards Shisui to step forward.

Shisui stepped forward on cue and everyone gasped in shock. Without giving into nervousness or fear, Shisui bowed his head acceptingly of the Hokage hat that the Daimyo placed on his head. The robe was already upon Shisui's shoulders. As he raised his head back up, Shisui looked out over the crowd. They were shocked and that was an understatement, but they soon snapped out of it the moment as Shisui began his speech. They were attentive to hear him and even eager at that.

"Greetings citizens of Konoha. I Shisui Uchiha will start off by saying that I was just as shocked as you are now. When I learned that I had been named by the Third Hokage to be his successor. I never thought that I would be anything but Anbu and I was content with being just that. It has always been an honor to serve this village and I have been proud to be Anbu."

The crowd settled in and were becoming less and less nervous and apprehensive as their new Hokage spoke. Gaining confidence from this, Shisui powered on in his speech.

"I promise you all that there will be no bias for my clan over the rest of village. My clan would not appreciate such nonsense anyway. They live to protect this village and have done so for many generations. This is home to them and to all of us here and I will lead with compassion and fairness, but I will not be a push over either. I will do what's in the best interests of this village to ensure its prosperity and safety. I do this not alone. I will do this with all of you supporting me all the way. Together we can make a future that will bring about peace and continued prosperity to Konoha for many years to come."

Some within the audience scoffed at those words but were quickly glared down by everyone around them and they quickly shut their mouths.

"I know that it has been hard lately. There has been so much unrest among us. So much uncertainty of what the future would hold. There has been attacks by madmen wanting to rule this village in tyranny and there has been many protests and battles within the streets. It's time for all of that to end now. I know that there are those among us that feel unsure of me for many reasons, but I assure you that I have only the desire to lead the village well. I will not tarnish the Third Hokage's memory nor will I make his choice in me a vain one. Together we can all make Konoha an even better place. Now let us all move forward to a better tomorrow!"

The crowd let out a round of cheers and applause at the end of the speech. They were ready even eager to put the past behind them and move forward. The Daimyo had told them that it was Shisui who led the fight against Anonymous. He also told them that it was Shisui who had outsmarted the master mind of the deadly group. This pleased the people and it pleased them that the matter with the errant clans that attacked the Uchiha were dealt with in the manner that showed that their new Hokage would not show hatred nor revenge either.

The cheers went on for several minutes before the Daimyo stepped forward once more and dismissed everyone to their homes.

 **Monday, August 14th at 10:45 am.**

Shisui was on his way to meet with the Elders of the Hyuuga clan. With him were Shukaku Nara, Yoshimi Satomura, Inoichi Yamanaka, and newly appointed Hanako Aichi, a woman that aids in diplomatic negotiations. She is a businesswoman as well and is the only one able to strike a deal with the Raikage of Kumo that benefits both villages. They were all anxious over what could happen at the compound other than Shisui. For him, this was serious business that he would not back down from. The message he would send to them was clear. Either they comply with the laws of Konoha fully or they can find themselves a new village to call home. He wasn't playing with them. Ten squads of Anbu were also in route to give back-up support if needed and Shisui had no problem with using them to get his point across. He was truly angry with the Elders of the Hyuuga, but also with its main house. Still, Shisui knew that he could not go and start off the meeting by yelling and threatening these people. The future of the branch families were at stake in this meeting. If he didn't play his cards right, Shisui could cause the branch families more harm than good.

They reached the outer gate of the compound to find the guards waiting for them. The Anbu teams had gone into hiding around the compound. They would go in at a moment's notice should they be needed. The newly appointed Hokage walked up to the guards, who bowed respectfully at his presence.

"Greetings, I am here to speak with your Elders."

"Yes sir. We have been told to allow entrance once we had seen you." The first guard said.

"Please come this way. The Elders await."

Everyone moved off towards the entrance of the gates. One guard opened the gates and another guard from within greeted the entourage and said that he would be escorting them to the meeting chambers. Nothing more was said by anyone as they all walked on in silence. The outer compound had gardens on either side of the main walkway. There were other paths that intersected within each of the gardens. As one moved towards the inner part, you could see the beginnings of some residential neighborhoods popping up on both sides of the main street. As you walked down the main street, there were several other intersecting streets connecting to the main with rows upon rows of houses on either side of the main street. This was the beginning of the branch family residents.

The inner section of the compound opened up into a wide court area that had several buildings that lined the periphery of the main walkway area and pathways that led back alongside those buildings. The group continued on straight ahead of them passing the inner court area and just beyond that was another set of gardens on either side of the main pathway and just ahead of those was another gate. Beyond these gates was the meeting chambers of the Hyuuga and the main house residences.

The group walked through the gates and looked all around them as they were led straight to the chamber building. The building was of two –story size and reminded everyone a little of the council chamber hall. The escort stopped before the double doors of the chamber and knocked twice. The door was immediately opened and the group was led inside.

A small entry way greeted the group and another set of doors where just ahead of them. The group was taken to the doors and where led inside without knocking first. Inside the Elders all sat in a semi-circle facing them. Several chairs were lined up just in front of the semi-rounded table that was in front of the seated Elders. The group was led up to the seats. The Fifth Hokage took the middle seat as was instructed. The rest of the entourage sat on either side of him.

"Greetings and congratulations Hokage sir for becoming the first of your clan to ever hold the title of Hokage. This is truly a new day for our village." Greeted Tama as he stood with the rest of the Elders and bowed.

"Thank you." The Fifth replied. "I think you know why I have come here today?"

"Yes, yes we do and we can't say that we are surprised." Tama said as he sat back down with the others. "We assure you that we have no intentions of causing this village any future harm."

"I'm grateful to all of you, however I must air my concerns to you."

"We are listening."

"I am hoping that you will see eye to eye with me on the topic of the branch families. There is no easy way to say this so, I will just speak my mind."

"I want the ownership of the branch families to cease immediately."

A few Elders eyebrows rose at hearing this demand, but said nothing. Tama was the head of the Elders and it was he who would speak.

"Hokage, sir with all due respect. This matter is no business of the village's. Our fathers made that very clear when we joined to this village."

"Yes they did, but recent events demands that I take a look into this matter. Hirashi was out of line and you have done nothing to hold him in check. I have evidence that all of you knew how he had achieved his brother's organization."

This made some of the Elders to squirm in their seats. Tama sat cool and confident. He knew that this day was coming. Hirashi truly screwed everything up, but Tama was sure that he could reason with the young man that wasn't even half his age.

"I assure you sir that we have everything under control now."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir we do. We disowned Hirashi and banished him. We don't care what happens to him as long as he isn't here anymore. We have also chosen Neji, Hizashi's son to be the next Head of Clan for us. He is being groomed for this title even as I speak."

"-And how is that grooming being taught?" Countered the Fifth. "Is he being taught to value all of his clan? Is he being taught that all the Hyuuga can grow to reach their full potential and thus increase the strength of their clan as a whole?" Or is he being taught the same things that will lead to another Wraith or worse another Hirashi? This village has seen enough of those kinds of things here. We have all suffered because of people like them that were bred here in this compound."

Tama stiffened a bit. He hadn't expected this young Hokage to be so forward and determined. He realized that he was making a mistake. The same mistake that Hirashi had made. He underestimated this young man, the Fifth Hokage. He leaned back in his chair. Trying to figure out a way to counter. Then it hit him.

"Sir, I do believe that each clan by law of the village is permitted to rule their own affairs to their own discretion. We the Hyuuga, found it necessary to reign in the branch families with good reason. It has everything to do with properly preserving our Kekkei Genkai. Truly, you should be able to understand this?"

"Look…Tama. I know that every clan wants to protect their bloodline limit, but the way your clan goes about this is causing problems for this village and I'm here to put an end to it. One way or another."

The Fifth looked Tama dead in the eyes with determination as he said what came next.

"I am ordering that this clan be brought together as one. There will be no more branch anything within the Hyuuga. You will give the branch families equal status and will teach them all of your clan's jutsus and there will be no more slavery. It is common knowledge not just in this village but in half the shinobi world that your clan indulges itself in child sex slavery on top of other things dealing in slavery. This isn't what this village is about. We do not go to defend the rights of others and turn around and deny our own those same rights. The former Hokages were at a disadvantage when they signed and agreed to allow such heinous things into this village. This isn't the case anymore."

"Are you saying to end our way of life?" Tama accused angrily.

"I'm saying to change your way of thinking. Grow beyond that archaic way and reach out for something that is better. Your clan can become so much more to yourselves and this village.

"-And what would you say if we say that we refuse?"

The Fifth Hokage sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Then I must order you to leave this village for good. There is no room for such behaviors that are being practiced here."

Elder Izumi stood suddenly from his chair. The sudden movement sent his chair backwards violently to the floor.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He shouted.

The Fifth wasn't startled by the outburst.

"I am. This clan will end its slavery practice and unite into one fully recognized clan or you can all leave and any branch family members who wish to remain here and askes for refuge will be granted it.

"What are your reasons for this outrage?" Demanded Minako.

"Wraith…I understand that he was a branch family member. His parents were forced to give him to Hirashi and Hirashi abused him and forced him to break and once that happened. He and the other members of Anonymous began to train him to be an assassin for their cause. This caused him to become the dangerous man he became. I shouldn't have to remind you of the deaths to the villagers that he has caused. I shouldn't have to tell you how Hirashi had made the decision that reigning over the village wouldn't be enough. That he would desire to rule the world. He had even planned on doing away with all of the main house and you, the elders of this clan."

The Fifth now leaned forward placing both hands folded out in front of him.

"Your practices are destroying lives and warping minds and in time will destroy your clan altogether. Therefore I have decreed that it ends here today."

All of the Elders were now clearly upset. When they had agreed to this meeting it was with the idea that they would be in control of the situation by telling the new Hokage of the banishment of their former Head of Clan. They thought that by telling him of placing Neji as the new Head that, somehow the Hokage would see that the Hyuuga saw the error that was Hirashi and had made a correction to better suit the village and themselves. They truly believed that they could fool this Hokage because he was so young. A child in their eyes really. A child that could be easily manipulated simply because he was younger than them. They were clearly wrong.

Tama was trying to think of another way out of the mess that this new Hokage would make of their lives. Again he gained confidence when another idea came to him. He began to challenge once more.

"The decree made by the first Hokage stating that no Hokage is to interfere with a clan's internal affairs. Each clan has the right to govern how they live within the village."

"This is true but it also states that a Hokage may intervene in clan affairs if said clan isn't functioning well within the village; yours as I have just stated is not. Lives have been lost due to your Head of Clan. The first death being that of his own brother and your fellow clansman. He took over his brother's organization and was intending to overthrow the government of Konoha and place himself as supreme ruler. No clan has the right to over throw the Hokage and his council."

The Fifth Hokage glanced over the entire group of Elders and at this point. They all looked like they had swallowed a very bitter pill. There was a part of the Fifth that was angry with their stubbornness to cling to something that was so wrong and causing pain. Yet he knew that these people have lived nearly their whole lives under this ridiculous system and it would take time for them to truly embrace his ideals.

When nothing more was being said by Tama, the young leader decided to hit on something that would bring reason to the table.

"I want the Hyuuga to stay with us, but not in the way it is now. Make the change and continue to be a part of us or take your chances with what is outside the village walls. You haven't forgotten the near abduction of Hinata have you?"

All of the Elders eyes widened at this statement. They had forgotten that it had only been a few weeks ago when ninja from the Land of Lightning tried to kidnap the young heiress. The Fifth was looking intently at all of them now to see if they would begin to understand.

"You fear your own clansmen of the branch families of gaining more power than yourselves. Yet who is the greater threat? A group of people that are of your own blood and are a part of your clan. Or strangers from another village hell bent on tearing every set of Hyuuga eyes they can get a hold of?"

"We fear retribution by our own clansmen for having placed them under such rule for so long a time." An Elder that was older than Tama spoke out in a dejected voice. "We have hurt our own for so long with these practices and there are some among the main house that have always been against these things, but were never in the majority and therefore never had the power to change anything."

"It is not too late for you. You can still do this and know that I will help your clan through this transition. You are not alone here. The Leaf will stand behind Hyuuga in embracing this change. What you need to do first is acknowledge that the practices have been wrong and drop them. We will help you through the process then to working with the branch family members. It's your choice in the end."

' _There it's all laid out on the table for them. Now it is up to them to decide what they will choose next.'_ The Fifth thought as he watched the Elders begin to talk among themselves of the matter. He glanced over at his advisors and found them all looking very pleased with what was happening so far. To the young Hokage, this was as good as a vote of confidence in his leadership if there ever was one. He smiled back assuredly to the others, but inside he could hear that voice in the back of his mind reminding him. ' _It isn't over just yet, Shisui, wait until you have been given the Hyuuga's answer before_ _you decide to celebrate.'_ The smile disappeared at that thought as he turned back to look at the Elders.

The talk went on for more than thirty minutes but in the end, Tama was ready to speak with their unanimous decision.

"We of the Hyuuga clan accept the order and the conditions set forth by our Hokage. We will remain here within the Leaf."

The following day by no later than nine that morning. People were beginning to hear of the most incredulous news aside from the new Hokage being an Uchiha. Today everyone was hearing about the Hyuuga clan's change of heart. The part that had everyone talking most about it was the fact that it was their new Hokage that brought sense to the clan. Since the establishment of the village, no one was able to change the Hyuuga's mind over their practices. There have been other people who have tried to get them to see reason from different walks of life, but their efforts were always shot down.

The new Hokage was gaining the people's trust with such a bold move. The things that the Daimyo had told them on the day that it was officially announced that Shisui Uchiha was now the Fifth Hokage hadn't been forgotten either. Over all everyone was pleased. You could say that they were even a little excited. The civilians weren't the only ones talking of course. The shinobi were talking as well. Those that were extremely critical at first were starting to warm-up ever so slightly to the idea that maybe having an Uchiha wasn't so bad after all.

By noon the news was given officially from the media that the Hyuuga had indeed given up their slavery practices and dropped the two branch system. There were rounds of applause coming from everywhere within the village, but nowhere more so than at the Hyuuga compound itself. The branch families were elated to finally have their freedom. They celebrated discreetly within their homes as they didn't want to offend the main house. Everyone knew that this was going to be quite an adjustment for not only the main house but also for the branch as well. Still it was a time to celebrate this wonderful event.

In the main house, some people were just as elated as the branch families of the turn of events. They all agreed that if it hadn't been for Hirashi and the child he took from Hotaka and his wife Sakiko. A boy of only four years of age named Masaki, their lives would not have changed. They mourned the child's memory, but not the man that he had become. That was unforgiveable what had been done by him to others even if it was Hirashi that was responsible for the outcome. In their minds, everyone has a choice to make. Wraith could have done differently they believed. Even with the horrible way that he had been treated. It still didn't make it right to take other people's lives and certainly not in the way that many of them went from this earth.

For their new Hokage, he was keeping his promise of having counselors come and help the two sides work out their new clan ways. The advisors of the Hokage appointed knowledgeable and trustworthy people to come and work with the clan. The Fifth himself stopped by over the next few days to check on their progress even though he was now an extremely busy man.

The Daimyo had left town for his own home in the capital city, but before he left. He helped Shisui pick the last of the seven advisors to the Hokage. They were all people that loved the village and shared the views of the new Hokage and all of them have either served at some point in the military or have family that does now. The members are as follows. Shukaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kenji Uchiha, Yoshimi Satomura, Mikuni Sango, Esumi Kameyo, and Hikaru Tani. Shisui was familiar with all of these people and had even worked with some of them. The Daimyo swore them into their positions and this was the turning point for Konohona, because it marked the end of village council. No more meetings with a bunch of out of control people fighting for their own interests or that of those that they took bribes from. Some of the council faced charges for these very reasons and were found guilty.

The Leaf was also having its first ever clan rebuild happening. Several people from outside the village had started arriving today and were being placed in temporary accommodations in preparation for the Uchiha District rebuild. The build would begin the next day bright and early. There were also several people within the village that were permitted to join in to help. Supplies had been arriving in the district for the past three days and though there still isn't enough of the materials needed. There is sufficient enough to begin.

Fugaku kept himself busy with reworking the security while all of these people were there for the build. Everyone that was going to be a part of the build had to wear a photo I.D. badge and an orange arm band around their right arm. The Clan Head worked the security detail over several times with his clan and trusty allies until it was to his satisfaction. Once the plan was complete it was nearly five-thirty that evening. Fugaku called the meeting done and everyone went home for the night. Planning on arriving early the next morning so that they would have security up and running before the first construction workers arrived to begin.

Fugaku left the large beige tent that would serve as security headquarters and started to walk home. All along the streets he found smaller beige or green tents spread out in the back yards of houses that were no longer there. He was heading 'home' to his own tents that were in his own back yard. ' _This is so_ _surreal to being walking along the streets that only a few days ago had houses and now only a few tents here and there are all that remain.'_ The though and sight sent a shudder down middle-aged man's spine. He shuddered again when he arrived at his own plot of land. The fence and gate and the first set of steps that led up to the now missing porch was still intact. Fugaku shuddered and sighed.

A light came on in one of the tents and the silhouette of his eldest son could be seen as the young man moved about inside. Fugaku watched as his son moved with confidence and not slumping with his head down as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He was moving with purpose and Fugaku knew in that moment that he needed to go into the tent with the same mind set. The past couple of days have weighed heavily on his mind. There had been so much to deal with and he had shoved his feelings aside so as to focus on the task at hand and to keep up the morale of his men, but the weight was getting heavier. Seeing his district lie mostly in ruin was the final blow. Seeing Kakashi, reminded Fugaku of something he thought he would never forget. _'We must stand strong in adversity. We must stand together as one to support one another. We never bow our heads in defeat when we are at the closest point to gaining victory. We do not live forever in darkness. For the Uchiha, will always rise with the sun.'_ The words rang clear and strong in his mind as they replayed like an old recording. This brought a smile to his lips as the leader of the Uchiha moved on towards the tent of his sons. There was also some good news that he wanted to tell them as well.

 _ **Reunion at the Refugee Camp**_

 **August 19** **th** **at 9:00 am.**

"Kakashi are you ready to go bro?" Itachi asked as he was coming into the makeshift tent that was set up in their back yard. Their father had told them great news last night and Itachi was eager to get on the road.

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I need to pack a few more things." Kakashi said while busily stuffing more items into his backpack.

Today the brothers were getting ready to leave for the Uchiha refugee camp. The trip that their father had told them of was finally happening. They would be gone for two weeks and at the end of which they would return with some of the clan. Their father had told them that they were to relax and enjoy their time away and not to worry. Now that the enemy had been silenced for good. Everyone was breathing a little easier.

Kakashi was excited to be going. He missed his family and knew that Itachi did too. He was also a little nervous, for their friends were going with them on this trip. Everyone other than Ibiki that is, Ibiki still had quite a bit to do now that they had promoted him to head of the T&I unit. It was going to take a little getting used to on his part. Before he only had to deal with the cases he had been assigned and the Yamanaka would help him out when he needed it. Back then it was about interrogations and getting the truth out of stubborn prisoners with any means necessary. Now he was in charge of the entire unit. He was still there top interrogator though and that was the only reason he accepted the damn job. Running around holding everyone's hand to make sure they did their job wasn't his style.

As for the rest of their friends, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Raidou, and Genma were all coming along for one week. ' _This is going to be hell.'_ Kakashi thought while he finished his packing. _'Then again this could be just what we all need. I just hope the clan is ready to deal with our friends._ ' He mused as he now lifted the back pack.

"Ready, bro?"

"Itachi, please don't ask that one again."

"Sorry." Itachi responded then a new question came to mind. "Do you think our clan is ready for our friends?"

At this, Kakashi flat out laughed.

"They better be. It not like they have a choice."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm really surprised that they all have been given permission to come along."

"Yeah, me too, but then again it's our cousin who is now the Hokage. He knows the stress we have been under all this time. I guess Shisui, figured he would do us a favor and give us this time with our friends as well as our family." Kakashi said thoughtfully as he picked up the now packed back pack.

"Do you think that father will be okay while we're gone? I won't lie to you big brother, I'm sure that I will start missing father as soon as I arrive at the camp."

"I know. I will start missing him as well. It's hard when our family is split up like this, but the building of the district is going to take some time and father made a good point when he said that, the clan needed to stay out of the village until after the rebuild is done. It's too soon to just believe that it's safe to drop our guard just yet."

"We can never truly drop our guard. The Enami taught us that much."

"Agreed. Now let's get going. The others should be waiting for us at the main gates by now."

The two young men left the tent making sure it was zipped up to keep stray cats and dogs out while they were gone and headed for the village main gates. Their father was nowhere to be seen as he hated good-byes even if the boys were only going to be gone for two weeks. He had hugged them both before he left earlier to see to the rebuild which was to start today. So the boys left and made their way quickly to the gates. Thoughts of their waiting family and clan swirled around in their minds.

Genma was bored. He arrived first at the gates and was leaning up against them for a good fifteen minutes before Gai showed up.

"My, my, my, you finally decided to show up, Gai. Genma teased. "I thought you would be the first one of us here."

Gai wasn't concerned at his supposedly lateness. He simply kept up his usual upbeat attitude.

"No need to worry my friend. I Might Gai, may have not been here first this morning, but I assure you that I was doing a very noble deed by helping my neighbor get her cat out of a tree."

Genma was about to scoff and say that it was the lamest excuse he had heard in years. Then he noticed the scratches to Gai's left cheek and chin. Further inspection showed him that, Gai's hands were also sporting red stripes that looked angry and painful.

"Ouch." He said in sympathy for his friend.

"No need my colleague. I assure you that it would take much more than this to bring down the beautiful blue beast of Konoha."

At this time arrived Asuma and Kurenai together and Anko bringing up the rear.

"Well, I see that half of us are now here. That just leaves the Uchiha brothers and Raidou."

"I wonder how long their going to be?"

"I don't think much longer. The brothers are eager to see their family and clan again. So I don't think we will be waiting for long.

"Yeah and don't forget that Raidou won't waste time either. He doesn't like to keep his friends waiting on anything."

"That's true."

The group fell into silence as they waited. The time was eight forty-five in the morning. Gai, couldn't stand still and do nothing. So he began doing push-ups to pass the time. Anko looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Really? You're going to exercise while you wait?"

"There is never a bad time to train my friend. Keeping our youthful bodies fit for action should always be on our minds."

"Well…I don't know about that one. Training is important and all, but I like to let my body rest some too. This is also important to maintaining our youth."

"Yeah, what she said." Replied Genma which immediately had Anko frowning. Genma agreeing with her this early in the day wasn't a good thing. Something horrific was about to come out of the man's mouth. She just knew it.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind resting my body with yours, Anko or hell I wouldn't mind training my body with yours in say your bedroom?"

"DAMN IT, YOU PERVERT. I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Anko roared.

Genma was grinning a wolfish grin now as he replied.

"See? You can have training and rest at the same time by getting your partner riled up. Fighting comes before foreplay am I right? Talk about your youthful energies!"

Anko went to slap Genma's head into a spin. When Raidou reached for and grabbed her hand.

"Easy, Anko." He said. Then turning to look at his unashamed friend. "As for you, heel boy, heel."

This made everyone laugh including the gate keepers, who just couldn't contain themselves. By this time, the Uchiha brothers were now making their presence also known.

"Genma, am I going to have to put a muzzle on you for the entire trip?" Kakashi drawled bored.

"Hey, eternal rival, let's have a race and see who gets to the camp first?"

Kakashi glanced over at his friend and shook his head.

"Gai, I would say yes, except you have no idea where you are running too. I assume no one has told you where our clan's hidden camp is?"

"Yeah, Gai, it wouldn't be much of a race if Kakashi has to lead you the whole way to the camp site."

This made Gai pause for a moment and then hiding his embarrassment. He placed both hands on his hips and let out a hardy laugh.

"I knew that. I did. I was just testing you my rival to see if you were awake yet."

Everyone groaned and shook their heads at that statement.

"Come on, everyone. We need to get going. I need to see my family…my little brothers. I don't know if Naruto is awake yet and I'm worried about Sasuke." Relied Itachi as he adjusted his back pack and started to walk forward.

"Yes, let's get going. Agreed Asuma.

The group then nodded to the gate keepers who nodded back and off went the group for the refugee camp.

Naruto was sitting outside of the tent on a log. He could see his mother just a few feet away from him at the one of many camp fires that were burning this morning as everyone was busy making breakfast for their families. Seated next to him was his loyal brother and friend, Sasuke. Naruto had been a wake now for only a little more than a week now. Eight days ago he had woke up from his coma induced sleep by Kurama. Eight days and he still felt a bit stiff and sore. He still couldn't move around very well, though he was improving daily. He still got tired easily too, but when he asked his tenant about these things. Kurama just shrugged his shoulders as he said. _'I'm sorry, Kit, but there is only so much I can do. Your body is going to be like this for a little bit of time. We have put it through a lot lately and it needs for us to be patient and give it the time it needs to rest._ ' Kurama went on to say that Naruto's body should be back to its old self within another week. He found himself sighing out loud suddenly from the thoughts in his head.

"Is everything ok?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Yes, it is and sorry for making you worry and having to do so much for me right now. I know it's annoying."

"No, Naruto it isn't. I don't mind helping you. You're my brother and I'm just happy that I was able to protect you while you were sleeping."

This made Naruto smile. He remembered Kurama telling him about the medics and how Sasuke had kept him safe from a most pushing female medic.

"Whatcha thinking?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh, I was thinking of what Kurama had told me once about you fighting some medics."

Oh…yeah, I didn't trust them around you very much, so I kept an eye on them."

"Ah, that's not all that happened!" Naruto countered almost teasingly but happily, as he leaned into his brother's shoulder a little giving him a nudge.

"What…did Kurama tell you about that?" Sasuke asked now a little concerned. He knew that Kurama could be a little bit of a liar just to spice things up sometimes.

Naruto laughed at his brother's expression of dread.

"Oh, nothing much except he said that you went psycho on the girl medic who tried coming into the tent by force. He said that you knocked her back so hard and far that she was knocked out when she hit the ground. After that the poor girl won't come anywhere near this tent because she is scared of the 'crazy boy'."

Naruto raised both his hands to either side of his head and made the fingers bend slightly to make them look like claws. Then he made a scary face to complete his image of 'scary Sasuke'. Sasuke couldn't help but snort at the image.

"Your silly, Naruto."

"Yep and that's why you love me so much. I'm the silly brother."

"I don't think I would brag about that too much."

This made both boys break out into laughter. They soon quieted down though and Naruto saw their mother looking over at them with a warm smile. He smiled back at her and then speaking to his brother while still looking at his mother, Naruto asked Sasuke in a serious tone.

"I haven't asked in all this time, but how has mother been doing and uncle while I was out?'

"She was and has been strong for both of us. I know that she was missing you even though you were right here with us, but yet you weren't Naruto. I also know that she is worried about our brothers and father. We haven't been getting much news and when we do it isn't good most of the time."

Sasuke paused a moment as some children were beginning to wonder over in hopes that they could play with Naruto. He knew better than to think that they wanted any of his company at this point. He hasn't been interested in them at all. Protecting his brother has been, Sasuke's top priority. He wouldn't and couldn't have anything happen to his brother. He couldn't bear to think of what Itachi or even Kakashi would think of him, if he had let them down. Especially, after he had promised both of them before they parted from the village that he would protect Naruto. So these kids would just have to get over it in his opinion.

The little group started over with much resolve that soon dwindled and then disappeared. Naruto was inviting with his warm smile and happy and bright eyes. Sasuke, on the other hand was sitting rigid and ready to pounce on them. His eyes were dark and threatening and that was more than enough for the kids to decide to change course and go anywhere else but over there. They still remembered the attack on the medics and weren't fond of having to spend a day in their tents getting patched up by the same medics.

Naruto looked over at his brother and sighed when he caught the look that Sasuke was giving the kids even after they left.

"You know, Sasuke that you don't have to protect me from social time. Those kids weren't' going to do anything bad to me. They are our clansmen for crying out loud! Naruto scolded gently.

He knew that his brother's protective drive was still on high alert, but this was starting to be too much. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of his own.

"You're right, Naruto, but I want to finish answering your question and those kids were going to distract me from doing that. They are clan, but uncle is family."

Naruto decided not to say anything about what he heard, at least not now. He wondered just how bad he was himself. The battles that took place within the village over the two of them has obviously left scars but how deep do those scars go and can they overcome what has been done to them? He wasn't sure; but for now he would let it go. Sasuke knew that his brother had something on his mind. Probably something along the lines of ' _you shouldn't treat people like that all the time, Sasuke.'_ Yet mercifully Naruto didn't say it aloud and for that, Sasuke was grateful. So he continued to tell his brother about their family.

"Uncle is taking everything in stride. He messes up sometimes and says things that he doesn't mean or didn't say the way he wanted and then leaves and heads into the woods to train or find more fire wood or things like that."

"Oh, I see." Naruto answered and looked up at the small amount of sky visible through the canopy of the trees. "Do you think we will be able to go back home soon? I miss the rest of our family."

Sasuke also looked up at the sky.

"I hope so Naruto, but from what we have been hearing. I don't think it will be anytime soon."

Both boys became lost in their own thoughts at these words. The silence between them lasting until it was broken by their mother's gentle voice.

"Boys. Come and eat. Breakfast is now ready." Replied their mother.

Sasuke helped Naruto to get to his feet as he was still a little wobbly and they both went and sat with their mother and uncle around the campfire.

Kakashi knew that they had been running now for a while and that everyone needed to rest, but a part of him still wanted to run. He could still run. He wasn't tired and the eagerness to get to his family was strong. Sometimes he swore that his native family clan, the Hatake, were part wolf or maybe were wolves that became human in some long forgotten past. It wouldn't have shocked him if it was truth somehow. Looking over at Itachi, however made him change his mind about continuing and give everyone a break. Itachi was doing his best to hide how tired he was beginning to feel, but his brother saw through him anyway.

Kakashi suddenly dropped out of the tree he was moving through and landed gracefully onto the ground below. The others immediately followed suit.

"Why are we stopping?" Inquired Raidou gamely.

"We all need to rest. So let's take thirty minutes before resuming our travel." Kakashi drawled out with a bored expression.

Genma didn't need coaxing or an explanation. He immediately dropped onto his back and laid their sprawled out onto the ground. His chest was moving rapidly up and down as his lungs struggled to gain more oxygen into them.

"Damn it, Kakashi." He wheezed out. You, you nearly killed me. I thought I saw my life passing before my eyes just now."

"No that's just your fantasy life that was passing before your eyes moron."

"Ouch that one hurt. "

"Hey, does anyone want some dangos? I brought a bunch with me to share." Replied Anko.

"Yeah, I'll have one please. Replied Kurenai.

"Me, too." Answered Asuma.

Everyone went and sat down near Genma, who was now beginning to get his breathing under control. Gai placed a dango into Genma's raised hand. The man couldn't talk anymore if he wanted to get his breathing under control. So raising his hand alerted Gai for his desire for a dango too. Or at least this was what Gai thought he wanted anyway.

"You can't breathe and you want to eat?" Asked Anko incredulously.

"I need to, I need to keep up my strength and stay alive. Or how else am I going to keep my fantasy life with you going?"

Anko would have hit Genma on the head for insinuating them together, but she took pity on him because he was wiped out from the run. Still she feared that Genma would prey on this act of sympathy when he could breathe again. Thus, making her hit him anyway in the end. She sighed and then realized that Itachi hadn't asked for a dango.

Itachi also laid down and stared at the sky. His thoughts on his brothers. He equally worried for both of them. Anko was surprised when Itachi didn't ask for a dango and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, Itachi, are you sick?"

"No, why you ask?" He said distractedly.

"-Because you didn't want a dango. You love dangos, maybe more than I do."

"Sorry, but I'm just not hungry right now." Everyone looked at each other for a moment. Then Kurenai went and explained the situation.

"You're worried about your little brother's. It will be okay, Itachi. We will get there soon and you will see them and I know that they are doing well and if Naruto is still not awake yet. Then he will be before we all leave to head back home. I'm sure of it." She consoled.

"Yes, my young Itachi, the powers of youth are immeasurable!" Gai shouted a little too loud and Anko stuffed a dango in his mouth to shut him up.

"We're in the woods. Keep it down!" she hissed at him.

Itachi either didn't pay attention to the two or just didn't want to comment on their antics as he said.

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate your kindness."

The group was soon up and traveling again. The break proved to do everyone a great amount of good as Kakashi could see the territory of the Zaizen clan just ahead of them.

"Everyone heads up. We will be getting company any minute now."

"Good or bad?" Asked Asuma.

"The good kind." Answered Itachi. "The Black Claw Gang will be coming to escort us into the Zaizen Clan's territory and to the campsite."

No sooner did the words leave Itachi's mouth and seven members of the Black Claw Gang appeared before them swiftly. Kakashi raised his hand to signal to stop and everyone came to a halt. The leader of the Black Claw came forward.

"Greetings, Kakashi and Itachi Uchiha." He said. Then he looked over the others. "Who might these be?"

"They are our friends that have come to spend a week with our clan and family. They are no threat." Replied Kakashi as he and his brother bowed slightly in greeting.

The leader and his team returned the bow.

"It is good then." The leader said as he waved a hand out and away from him gesturing in the direction they would need to go. "Come and let us be on our way. The family is eager to see you, as is the clan."

With that said the group took off towards the camp. The Black Claw surrounded the entourage as they made their way. Raidou didn't like this but didn't say anything. He had never met this gang before and wasn't sure of them. Anko shared his concern, but she also kept her opinion to herself. ' _These people are_ _allies of the Uchiha and if the Uchiha trust them then so shall I'._ She mentally told herself.

It took the group more than forty minutes to reach the camp, but when they did the clan was already standing together in a large group waiting. Standing in the forefront of it was an almost too good to be true surprise. Naruto was standing next to their brother Sasuke with the biggest smile that neither Kakashi nor Itachi had ever seen before. It choked both of them up immediately. Their prayers have been answered after all. They had prayed that they would see their little brother awake when they arrived and here he was. The wonderful little ball of sunshine was finally awake and looking well.

No one moved for a moment. Each side was taking the other in and then without a word both older siblings took to running to their younger brothers. Dropping to their knees on the ground in front of them, Kakashi and Itachi both hugged their brothers. Their mother and uncle sported different reactions to the scene. Mikoto had a tear in the corner of each eye and a wide smile. While her brother smirked and looked every bit the proud uncle he was. Both were extremely happy to see the older boys. Both wanted to hug them and find out from them how they had been in the absence of their family and they also wanted to know how Fugaku was doing; but neither of them said anything at the moment knowing that this was a time for the boys themselves.

"Kashi, I missed you and Itachi and father for so long now…" Naruto stopped himself for a second and realized he needed to rephrase it. "Okay maybe not for a long time. I've only been up now for a week, but ever since then I have been missing you a lot. Believe it!"

Kakashi didn't say anything, but Naruto could feel his big brother's response. Kakashi's whole body shook in the attempt of keeping his laughter silent and Naruto was feeling these vibrations which made him giggle.

Itachi had a bear hug on Sasuke. The little boy's face was turning beet red from embarrassment. Both of his arms were waving franticly at his sides before he finally tried to pry himself loose from his over excited brother. When that failed to get him anywhere, Sasuke used what didn't ever fail him. His mouth.

"Itachi…Itachi let me go. I'm not a plushie or your imaginary girlfriend."

This did the trick as Itachi was letting go of Sasuke like he was a hot potato. He was also quick with a comeback too.

"Hey, little brother, you are my plushie. When I squeeze you like this…" Itachi proceeded to hug his brother again. "Instead of a squeak or a round of good-natured dialogue. I get bad-tempered Sasuke talk."

"Damn it, Itachi let me go!"

"See!" Itachi said as he laughed and let go of his brother.

"Sasuke, don't use your uncle's language." Mikoto lightly scolded.

"Sorry, mother." A remorseful Sasuke replied.

Uncle Takeshi's good mood dropped at that and he could hear everyone behind him snickering at him. He turned and gave them all a look, but they went on with their laughing and he sighed and turned back around.

The boys finally let go of each other and both of the older ones stood up. The little ones were now looking up at them and Naruto made his way over to Itachi for a hug. He was picked up and hugged close by his number two big brother. He hugged back with a squeal of laughter. Sasuke went over to Kakashi and tried not to look as though he wanted a hug too, but Kakashi was picking him up and giving him one. Though not in overkill like Itachi. Kakashi knew that Itachi liked to push Sasuke's buttons. Kakashi on the other hand, preferred not to wind up the little boy most of the time. So their hug went off without any yelling from Sasuke.

"Hey, I missed you little bro and I see that you kept your promise. You protected our little brother for us. Thank you." Kakashi said.

"I didn't want to let either of you down. I tried real hard, Kakashi."

"I know little brother. I know."

Kakashi put Sasuke back down and received hugs from both his mother and uncle. Itachi finally put Naruto down to receive hugs from his family as well.

"Well now that we have reunited. Let's go into the camp so that you and your friends may get settled in. Then after lunch we would very much like to hear from all of you what has been going on in the village." Suggested Takeshi.

"Now that sounds like a great idea." Replied Genma who stepped forward and then remembering that he was supposed to show manners bowed before the group.

The rest of the friends wanted to jump on him and beat the crap out of him for embarrassing them. Instead they all smiled awkwardly and bowed. The clan and the Black Claw gang were amused but were kind enough not to call them out on it. Instead they all waved them on and then turned to go back to the main part of the camp.

The elder siblings and friends got settled in right away and the brothers spent time with their little brothers while lunch was in the making. Kakashi and Itachi's friends respected this need of their friends to spend that time with their family and went off to talk to the clansmen or even some of the Zaizen clan that had come out to bring some provisions. The Black Claw gang stayed out on the periphery of the camp site. They were providing protection not social services and thus kept out of the camp unless they were called for.

The Uchiha brothers had gone to the back side of the large tent that made home for their family. There behind the tent was a large space of grass that stretched from the clearing back into the woods behind it. Kakashi and Itachi would set up their own smaller tent right behind their family's tent. The Zaizen members having placed the tent for them in front of the family tent before heading to drop off more tents for their friends. Now with the tent in his hands, Kakashi and Itachi along with their younger siblings went to set it up. The little ones were trying to help them and were more in the way than actual help, but neither of their older brothers minded. It was while they were putting up the tent that Kakashi noticed that Naruto would wobble now and then and that Sasuke was quick to steady him each time it happened. In fact, he noticed that Sasuke stayed close to Naruto all the time. Though Sasuke appeared much calmer now that they were here. The little boy never really let his guard down. Kakashi decided that he would have a talk with Sasuke alone when a convenient time presented itself.

The tent was pitched and the meal was made and everyone was called to come and eat. Mikoto had some help with making the meal as Kurenai and Anko both helped her in cooking. The men made a second campfire to speed up the cooking of the meal and now everyone was seated around the campfires and eating their lunches. They chatted and shared a few jokes as they ate and soon the meal was finished with many of the clansmen starting to drift over towards the little family.

"We don't mean to rush so please take your time. However, when you are ready we are eager to hear about the village and the other members of our clan that stayed behind." Sayuri, the wife of Shin, the Elder and one of the farmers of the Uchiha District, said politely. Her two children Kira and Keiko were standing on either side of her. They both waved at Sasuke and Naruto, who returned the greeting.

"Yes of course, we were told to come and stay for two weeks, but that wasn't all. We are to tell you of the events that have taken place as well." Answered Kakashi.

"May we have the clan gathered in the clearing behind our tents?" Itachi added.

"Yes, of course."

"Good. We will meet with you in a couple of minutes. I just want to finish this fish."

"No rush. I'll get everyone together in the meantime."

Sayuri and her children and the few others with her went to gather their clan together behind the family's tents.

Once everyone was gathered and Kakashi had finished his meal. The little family went to the back of the tents and got situated. Both elder Uchiha brothers stood side by side while everyone else sat pretzel style in the grass a few feet away.

Kakashi had asked for time to finish his meal before this began. It was true that he needed time to finish, but that wasn't the only reason for asking. He needed to decide what he was going to say to them and what he was going to leave out. The fact that two clan members had been murdered by Wraith weighted on his mind. Here among his clan was the two clansmen's families. Kakashi had been told by his father to not to say anything about how they died if he were asked. Fugaku had already sent messengers to tell the family of the deaths and Kakashi knew that the bodies were on ice back at the morgue waiting for their families to return home to the Leaf to bury them properly. So there really wasn't anything that he could say about it.

Kakashi also wouldn't tell them anything about the Hyuuga clan either. The Hokage and his advisors were still working with the Hyuuga and they didn't want any details of what is going on. The Hyuuga didn't need any outside influence or trouble from the public. What the civilians already knew wasn't enough for them to say or do anything about it. This would be mostly worked out with the Hyuuga themselves with some guidance from the Hokage and not everyone else.

Kakashi told Itachi not to mention either of these things as well and if they were asked in the course of divulging what information they were allowed to give. They would simply say that the information is classified for the time being and they weren't allowed to speak of it. Thus, armed the two young shinobi started telling the news of the village and of their district.

When they learned that Shisui had been named the Fifth Hokage. There was first a very loud collected gasp from the clan and then loud clapping and cheering. Both of the brothers knew that they would not be telling the clan anything else after that, which was why they had left this bit of news at the end.

For Takeshi this was most profound news. He was so shocked at first that he did nothing but stare off into the distance and not seeing anything. He remained this way for several minutes until his sister, Mikoto began to worry about him.

"Takeshi? Takeshi are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I just…my son…the little bastard did alright didn't he sis?"

"Yes, big brother. Shisui has become a fine young man and now the world will know it. Congratulations, father of the Fifth Hokage." Mikoto gave her brother an embrace that was filled with pride and happiness for her brother and her nephew.

Takeshi returned the hug with equal feeling and then let go. Looking at his sister he said.

"Yeah, ah, yeah thanks, Mikoto. I think I need to spend some time alone and wrap my head around this news."

"Okay, you do that, but don't' stay out to long or I will send my boys after you."

Takeshi chuckled faintly at that and then turned to leave. He was becoming overwhelmed with emotion. ' _This is something that every Uchiha has dreamed of since they were old enough to understand what was happening in the village. He thought. 'Now it has finally happened and it is my son. My son that is the Hokage now! Shisui…You did it boy! You did it!' I don't know if I should slap you on the back and congratulate you or break down in front of you and bawl like a baby. I never thought it would happen and for it to happen to you is so good and yet so unbelievable.'_ Takeshi found himself on a run. His body was giving him an answer for the time being. Run. Run and let the workout of his body calm his mind.

The week with their friends proved to be a whirlwind of activity and fun for everyone. The news that one of their own had become Hokage was cause enough for a week of celebration within the camp. Every evening there were large feasts and much dancing and singing. Several clansmen joined in doing a fighting exhibition for their clan and all of the Uchiha brother's friends were welcomed to join in and did so. For Asuma and the others this was a side of the Uchiha, which they had heard about but have never seen before. The clan was ever stoic and reserved outside their district walls. It wasn't that they weren't approachable. It was more like they were always trying to keep control of their emotions. This side was a refreshing side to see and the friends felt honored and privileged to be able to see and be a part of their friends clan and family.

When the week came to an end so did the celebrations. It was time for Asuma and the others to return to the Leaf. They had to be getting back to work and none of them wanted to go. They had such a great time with the Uchiha clan. Who knew that they could party so well? Now Asuma stepped forward to hug his friends.

"Hey, Kakashi take care of things here and return to us again ready to work. You hear?"

"Yeah, Asuma, I will and you keep the rest of the gang out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Hah, that's easier said than done, but yeah, I will."

Asuma then went and hugged Itachi.

"Hey, squirt keep an eye on your big brother. Make sure that he gets back to the Leaf on schedule."

"Don't worry, Asuma Kakashi is duty bound. Besides father is there alone. Until we are all together once more, Kakashi will fret. My job is more like making sure that he doesn't over stress about the family. For Kakashi family is everything."

"I know kiddo. Take care of yourself."

Asuma let go and backed away. Waiting for the rest of the friends to say their good-byes. Gai was the last one to do so and of course there was the exuberant joy that always came from Gai over his friends.

"Kakashi, take care of things here and be ready to return and face-off against me in another awe inspiring match against yours truly."

"Seriously, Gai?"

"Yes, my rival! I have lost the last match we had making the score so far to be twenty-five to twenty-four. I must have a rematch. I will show myself the victor next time!"

Kakashi was hearing every word that Gai said but at the moment he chose to appear as if he wasn't.

"Ah, did you say something, Gai?"

Gai fell on the ground in shock, but was swiftly back on his feet.

"Ah, you're always being so hip and cool, Kakashi, but one day I'll be just as cool. You'll see."

Genma couldn't resist though he should have.

"Ah, Gai if you want to be cool. Then you can start by getting rid of that ugly eye sore of a uniform. That thing doesn't promote 'youthful in any way, shape or form." He teases.

"This uniform is the ultimate in ninja gear my friend in both comfort and function and as for form. Can you not see how it shows the youthful power of my form?

"I get an image but I still don't think I would want to be seen in that nor have anyone else see me in it either. It's creepy."

Guys, guys enough. I'm going to have a damn headache long before we get back to the Leaf." Asuma said tiredly. Then looking at his friends.

"We're off you guys. Take care and we will be waiting for you back in the Leaf."

With that he and the others waved and Kakashi and his family waved back. The friends left being once more escorted out of the campsite by the Black Claw gang.

The following day Kakashi took his brothers out to the river for a swim. He wanted to help Naruto regain more strength and swimming was an excellent way of doing just that. It would exercise all of his muscles without straining or damaging them. He also wanted to take them all swimming because he wanted to help Sasuke to open up. He knew that something was eating away at his little brother and he was going to get to the bottom of it and find out what. The little ones had been through a lot over the past year and Kakashi was amazed that both boys were doing as well as they were under the circumstances. Still, they needed to relax and heal and swimming at the river was one way to do that.

They spent the afternoon there. Naruto was being taught how to swim and Sasuke was busy trying to one up his brother Itachi on everything from who could make the biggest cannonball splash to who could splash the other with the most water. After some time had passed, Kakashi decided that Sasuke needed a break from Itachi and a rest. Naruto, on the other hand needed to be able to just play in the water now and Itachi was his guy for that. So the older brothers switched up. For Kakashi, this was the time to have a small talk with his little brother and find out if what is going on with Sasuke was something that was going to pass or was it something to be concerned about.

"Sasuke, let's go and sit on the bank and rest for a few minutes."

"Okay."

The two made their way over and sat on the bank. Sasuke began to pull at a blade of grass and busied himself with tearing the blade into very tiny pieces as he sat pretzel style on the ground. Kakashi also sat the same way with his hands resting on his knees. Almost as if he was about to go into meditation.

"So, Sasuke, how have you been lately?"

"I'm okay, Kakashi."

"I see. You have worked hard to protect Naruto and I'm proud of you little brother, but I don't want you to forget that he is able to fend for himself now."

Sasuke looked over at his big brother wondering where this was going and at hearing the words he can fend for himself. Sasuke now knew what Kakashi was trying to say to him.

"Big brother, I know what you are trying to say. I do." Sauske answered as he watched Itachi launch Naruto in the air and then watch Naruto hit the water only to go right back to Itachi for him to launch him again. All the while laughing as he did so.

Kakashi also watched his two other brothers at play, but kept his ears focused on what was coming out of the mouth of the brother next to him.

"I have been keeping an eye on Naruto. I don't want him to be hurt anymore. He's been through so much already."

"-And you haven't?" Kakashi was now looking at Sasuke.

"This isn't about me, Kakashi. It's about Naruto. I just don't want him hurt."

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver locks as he thought of what to say next.

"Look I know all about the medics and I agree that the girl was a little out of line, but Sasuke what about after that? You do realize that mother and uncle are here too right? They would also protect Naruto and besides the medics are here to help not hurt."

Sauske was starting to feel annoyed with Kakashi. He didn't know why and it was starting to stress him a little. He pulled more grass and this time not one blade either, but several of them.

"I know that mother and uncle love Naruto and would protect him. I really do, Kakashi. The thing is this… we have been chased, beaten, threatened and were attacked not once ,but three times in our own district. The second time it happened Naruto was kidnapped. I'm not stupid. No one would tell me what had happened when he was out there, but I was the one that was meant to be the target that day, Kakashi, me."

Sauske found that tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He hated it. He swiped at them angrily and continued.

"I wasn't able to help my brother when the enemy attacked us at uncle and auntie's shop. I wasn't even allowed to go and help him once everyone knew where he was and later everyone tried to keep it a secret what had happened to him. Even Naruto wouldn't tell me. I know that it was bad. It was very bad and I there I was unable to do anything."

Another swipe at his eyes and Kakashi reached out and gently stroked the top of his brother's head. He would be here for Sasuke and let him vent out all of his frustration and anger. This was more than Kakashi was hoping for as Sasuke isn't one to easily reveal what is going on inside of him. The little boy went on.

"When Pig man came into our district that second time and attacked us in the woods. I vowed that I would be the one that would sacrifice everything to keep Naruto safe, but it didn't work out that way. Naruto ended up saving us and having suffered so badly for it. Kurama had to step in and put him in a coma so, that he could heal him." Sasuke looked away from the river and his happily playing brothers who were both oblivious as to what was taking place on the bank and looked at his big brother next to him.

"You have no idea how much that hurt me, big brother. I had failed again and this time it was the worst because I was trying my hardest and it wasn't enough. We ended up coming here." Sasuke said as he waved his arms to show that he meant the camp site.

"Here we are with people that I don't really know at all. In a place that I have never been at before and with a brother that isn't able to fend for himself at all. I had to keep Naruto safe this time no matter the cost. I promised you that I would. I promised myself that I would. I need to do this!"

Sasuke had become so emotional now that the Sharigan activated in response to his feelings and was ready to take on anything at that moment. Kakashi knew that it was time to reel in his little brother before he lost control and did something that he would regret.

"Easy, Sasuke." He soothed. "Easy, I understand and I am not judging you at all. I just wanted to know what was going on inside of you. When you hurt or are angry you should come to me or Itachi, though our brother acts like a goof ball sometimes. Remember that he loves you and would always take you seriously if you went to him about any problem or struggle you are having. The same thing could be said for mother, father and even Uncle Takeshi. Uncle Teyaki and aunt Uruchi are also available to you as well."

Kakashi placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. A shoulder that seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on them. He rubbed gently massaging the joint carefully. He could feel how tense and wound up Sasuke was.

"You're not alone, little brother. You remind me of me when I was fourteen and had been given Naruto as an infant to raise. I felt so alone and it seemed like the world was conspiring against us. I loved Naruto from day one and wanted nothing more than to see to it that he was happy and cared for. There were so many people against us, Sasuke. So many people that wanted Naruto dead or in chains and there were so many people that hated my guts and would have loved to have spilled them out on the ground for me."

Kakashi sighed as he remembered the hatred back then. He looked back out over the water to see Naruto and Itachi still playing, but now Itachi was showing Naruto how to make water squirt out of his hands like a water pistol. Kakashi smiled at the sight and then continued to speak as he watched them.

"I learned over time that I couldn't do it alone. I also learned that Naruto is stronger than anyone thinks. There were many times that he rescued me and in ways that I had never thought possible. He was the one that kept me from slipping into such a deep hole of depression that I would have lost myself and perished. He was the one that told me that maybe it was time to take the offer of love from your family and become part of something bigger than just us alone. By agreeing and doing just this, I learned that I could trust my new family to protect my little brother. I learned that I could come to any family member when I was struggling with something or had a problem that I couldn't see a way out of. I learned that it is okay to love and be loved in return. I learned Sasuke, that it isn't weakness or being a coward to admit that you need others as much as they need you. Let mother and Uncle help you and understand that Naruto doesn't need you to be his caregiver or protector. He needs you to be his friend and brother."

A smile was present on Kakashi's bare face. The mask was hanging down around his neck. Sasuke couldn't help but smile himself as said.

"Thanks big brother. I will try and do what you have said. I can't say that it will happen overnight but I promise to remember and try my best. Naruto, is special. You just want to do your best to be there for him because you know that he would be there for you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Sasuke. Now how about we get back out there and join them before its time to head back to camp?"

"Yeah, I want to torment Itachi some more." Sasuke wickedly grinned.

At that Kakashi let out a laugh and both siblings got up and ran back into the water causing the other two to pause and see what was going on. Both let out a noise of appreciation when they saw their brothers coming.

 **Refugee Camp September, 2** **nd** **at 9:00 am.**

The second week had now come to a close. It was time to return back to the village hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi was gathering together the small group of clansmen that were heading back with him and his brother. The clan had two weeks to decide on which members would be going back now. Some of the farmers and several military policemen were heading back. There were also a few business owners that were going as well.

Itachi had finished up his packing and was taking down the small tent that he and Kakashi had been using for the two weeks of their stay. His mother and younger siblings were standing nearby watching him. Naruto had tears in his eyes. This being a part was hard on him and Sasuke put an arm around him saying.

"Don't cry Naruto. We will be going back home soon. Then we will all be together again forever."

"Yes, honey, Sasuke is right. This is only temporary. We will be home soon and we will be together again." Mikoto soothed warmly.

Naruto swiped at his eyes and put on a smile.

"Yeah, we will be together soon. I just wish it was all of us going back home now."

Itachi was finished with the tent and stood up.

"Everything will be fine, Naruto." Itachi said. "We will be coming back to take all of you home and it won't be long when we do. I promise."

"Besides my boy is Hokage now and what he says goes. If he says we will be home as soon as the construction is down than we will be." Takeshi said as he walked up to the group. He was sweating from having been out in the woods training and had rushed back once he was told that his nephews were getting ready to leave now.

"Is there any message that you want me to relay back to Shisui, Uncle?"

"Yeah, just one. Keep up the good work boy. I don't want to have to kick your as-." Takeshi caught himself but there was still giggles coming from the little one and a groan of mortification from his sister.

"Well, you know what I mean, nephew." Takeshi sighed.

"Will do, Uncle."

Itachi left everything on the ground as he went and hugged each member of his little family.

"I'll see all of you soon."

Kakashi came around the back of the tent and saw his brother saying his good-byes.

"Itachi, it is time."

Kakashi went and hugged his family as well. He went further with the little ones by picking each of them up at once and hugging them close.

"I'm going to miss both of you, but I will be back soon. I promise I will."

"I'm holding you to that, Kashi."

"Yeah, me too, big brother."

"Then I will be certain to remember it. Good bye for now squirts."

Kakashi placed both of the boys down and then looking over at Itachi.

"Let's go, we got a ways to get back."

Everyone moved off towards the beginning of the camp to the left side. There the whole clan was gathered to see off their loved ones and kin.

"We shall await your return in eagerness." Replied Takeshi to the group that was leaving.

"We shall wait eagerly for the day. When we shall all be reunited again." Answered Shin for all of them.

The group leaving bowed to the group being left behind and then turned to run off with the Uchiha brothers in the lead and the Black Claw escorting them all out. Even though he said he wouldn't cry anymore Naruto couldn't stop the tears that were now falling freely from his eyes. He was going to miss his brothers all over again.

 _ **Home Coming**_

 _ **September 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Monday at 10:30 am.**_

The Uchiha siblings had returned with some of the clan coming back with them. They had spent the last couple of days getting reacquainted with their district. Even though the rebuild was in full swing, there was still evidence that there had been a tremendous struggle here. The head of the construction teams felt that the top priority was getting the homes rebuilt as quickly and as efficiently as possible before winter set in. Therefore, no one thought about the damage elsewhere in in the district. Such as the play grounds and the small parks that were dotted about the district. The scorched ground and the evident bombs that had been thrown by the proof of pot mark holes in the ground and the scorched and burned trees told the tale. The clansmen walked the length of the district in shock on their first day back. They couldn't believe that all of their homes had been destroyed. The messengers that had been sent had told of this, but it was a completely different thing to be actually viewing it in person. Everyone walked in silence for a long time just taking everything in. Their Head of Clan walked with them and didn't say anything either.

Fugaku wanted to allow everyone to just take it all in without him pointlessly rambling on and on about what they were seeing. They could see for themselves from the devastation around them how the battle went. As they neared the end of the residential area, gasps of shock went up from the throats of some of the clansmen as they saw their burnt houses barely standing. Entire blocks were taped off with the yellow and black caution tape that surrounded them. These blocks had not yet been reached by the builders, who would raze the buildings and then begin the rebuild. It was here were the clan was able to tell the magnitude of the violence left behind by the fierce battle.

Here they stood for some time viewing the damage and Fugaku could already surmise what it was that they were all thinking. He had thought the same thing back when the battle had ended and the magnitude was far worse. He had gone at first light to see the extent of the damage to his beloved district. He will never forget the despair and guilt he felt that day and knew that he never would. The true shocker for everyone that was viewing this scene now was the level of hatred that was thrown at the district. For everyone that was standing here now, it was obvious of what the consequences could have been had the clan been home at the time. The enemy had meant to wipe out of existence the Uchiha.

Finally after what seemed like hours. The clan was ready to move on. Fugaku took this as his cue to now speak up.

"I'm sorry that I could not save our district. All of our homes have been lost and the only thing left is the farming area which wasn't saved due to our efforts, but rather the enemy knowing that the food produced here is needed by all of the village. The only thing that we were able to protect was our shrine and even that suffered some damage."

Fugaku felt and looked pained. There was another part of that sentence that he couldn't bear to speak, but the thought ran through his mind all the same. ' _Yeah, and I'm sorry that I couldn't save the lives of some of our clansmen who died in this battle as well.'_

"I'm so sorry." He could only repeat.

A tall man stepped forward and spoke up, Yuudai, by name. He was around thirty years of age but spoke with a wisdom beyond his years.

"We are not disappointed in neither you nor our allies. All of you fought valiantly for our homes. The more important thing here is the fact that you with your quick thinking saved us. The clan. This place reeks of a horrible and fierce battle. If we had been here there would have been a far greater loss than just the homes that can easily be replaced. So thank you for keeping us alive by sending us away. We are forever grateful for your courage and sharp mind."

Everyone began agreeing with Yuudai's statement. Many clansmen gave pats on Fugaku's back as they tried to reassure him that all was well. Fugaku was glad for their kind words, but he knew that he wouldn't ever forget. Some of the clansmen standing here giving him reassurance are the same people that have not only lost their homes, but they have also lost loved ones who had volunteered to stay behind and fight. So even though Yuudai was right in what he said. He wasn't totally right either. The sting of this would last a long time and Fugaku found himself wishing that he could see his own wife and younger children again. He quickly dismissed the thought though. This wasn't the time and neither did it seem he even had the right.

 **Hokage tower at 1:45 pm.**

Shisui was standing at the window in his office watching over the people that were currently walking up and down the busy street in front of him. He would be meeting with his advisors again in just fifteen minutes from now. They were to discuss the building plan in the district of the Uchiha and there was the matter of a new holiday that the villagers were asking their Hokage for. This topic brought a small smile to the young Hokage's face. Everyone within the village was trying in their own way to make up to the Uchiha for what happened to their clan. It was flattering but wasn't necessary. Shisui knew for a fact that neither Fugaku nor the Elders would be very pleased with a holiday that was based off them. It wouldn't be taken very well by any of them. _'Still, having a holiday that speaks of unification of the entire village as one wouldn't be such a bad idea._ ' He thought as he reached up and rubbed his chin in continued thought. _'We need a holiday that centers on all of as one people and not separate factions or clans. We celebrate our differences, but we can also celebrate as one. We are a people that all live here in the village called Konohona, A village that shares the same ideals of living. We protect each other and provide for each other within these walls against a hostile world without. I can think of no better reason for having this holiday than this. I just need to speak with my advisors and see what they have to say about the matter.'_

The door resounded with a light knock that brought Shisui out of his thoughts. He turned to face the door as he spoke.

"Come in."

The door opened and the seven advisors walked in. They greeted their leader and then everyone sat down and got to business.

 **Friday, September 8** **th** **at the Hyuuga Compound.**

The Elders of the Hyuuga were gathered together. They were finding that becoming one wasn't as bad as they had thought it would have been. Their biggest concern and fear was retaliation from the used to be branch families, but as it turns out. The branch members only want to move on. They had said many times since the new Hokage's decree that they only want to live in peace and grow as a people and clan. They want to show the world what the Hyuuga are truly made of and that they are much stronger and resilient then anyone knew. It took the help of the Hokage and his advisors to persuade the main house to overcome their fear and give it a try and now they were pleasantly surprised and happy.

Without Hirashi there and some of the other more headstrong members of the house. The main house could finally see what the Head of the Uchiha and others have been trying to tell them for years. There was a true clan of the Hyuuga now. One that would rival the Uchiha; yet the Hyuuga knew that it was the help of an Uchiha that was making this all possible. The young Hokage has already begun to impress them in how he managed to persuade them to change. They were impressed with how he was able to deal with Hirashi's wayward organization. What they were the most impressed with however, was the young Uchiha's compassion and care. He wasn't prideful. Everyone knew whether you were of the once main house or branch family that this was an opportunity for the Uchiha to gloat. The new Hokage did no such thing. He was seeing them as citizens of the Leaf and fellow shinobi that would protect the village as much as any of the other clans or even his own.

This was the biggest reason why the Hyuuga decided to embrace the Hokage's ideal whole-heartedly. They were learning from him and his clan that there was no need to be afraid of them or even their own. The Uchiha had a good reason to hate the Hyuuga after all the crap that has happened to them, which was directly and sometimes indirectly caused by the Hyuuga thanks to Hirashi. Instead they were challenging the Hyuuga to become something much more than a clan tied down by their own fears and the need for superiority over others.

Today they would begin passing on to their Head of Clan in training, Neji some of these newly learned lessons. For his part, Neji, was happy that his clan recognized his father's efforts and named him a hero among their clan. Neji vowed that he would work hard to uphold his father's legacy and make him proud.

Little Hinata was doing much better these days. Still, she was struggling in some ways as well. She had learned that her father was a bad man. She couldn't say that she was surprised at this. He could be so hard on their clansmen sometimes. She was so young but she understood some things. She understood that it was wrong to beat and say nasty things to people. She herself had been the victim of her father's anger on more than one occasion. She could say that he scared her, but she loved her father at the same time. He was her father. His death was hard on her yet she felt guilty for being glad that he wouldn't be around anymore. She felt like she was a bad girl. She knew that every child born only had one of each parent. Maybe if you lost yours you could receive another but then again maybe not. She was upset that he wasn't a good man. She had also learned that her father was a bad man to people outside of her clan. This made Hinata sad and feel guilty though she couldn't explain why she felt the guilt part. Only that it was her father that was out and doing these horrible things to other people now. NO one would tell her exactly what he did so she didn't know, but Hinata knew that it couldn't be good. The man wasn't nice to her half the time and even though she tried her hardest to please him. She could see that she was failing.

Her cousin Neji had been named the next Head of Clan and for Hinata, again this was no surprise. She could see for herself that her cousin was stronger than her and her father had told her many times that she would never be as good as him. Near the end of their time as a family, Hirashi had even told her that she would never amount to anything within the clan. These things hurt and stung all the time, but Hinata was determined to get stronger and become a respectable member of her clan. She wanted this for herself. To prove to herself that she wasn't a worthless human being; that she did have some worth as a clan member. The other reason she wanted to do this was for her cousin, Neji. She didn't want him to be embarrassed by her lack of strength. What she didn't know was that Neji didn't see her as weak and worthless. Neji had witnessed some of the treatment that Hinata received on a daily bases and knew that she was strong just to endure it all.

Lastly, the branch families have been walking on a high cloud ever since the decree. At first they all thought that it couldn't happen and that the main house would just refuse the Hokage and leave the village. They feared how much harder their lives would become if this happened, but they were surprised and elated to see that the main house was willing to make the necessary changes to become a much stronger and better clan. The branch decided right then and there that they would let the past go. They knew that they needed to if they ever want to achieve what they dreamed of. Many of them were excited at the prospect of learning the jutsus that were forbidden to them for so long. They couldn't wait to make these jutsus their own and put their own personal spin on them.

All of the Hyuuga clan was received well by the rest of the village as well. They applauded the clan's willingness to change and encouraged them all every time any of them went into the village for any reason.

 **Tuesday, September 12th**

Fugaku had been thinking of his wife and young sons for so long now. He wanted to go out and see them but as the Head of his clan he needed to stay where he was and oversee the construction efforts and the military police, but this forced compliance to remain in the village and serve was beginning to take its toll now. Both of his elder sons noticed his quietness and aloofness for what it was and it was Itachi that suggested to him to write a letter and send it by messenger.

"Father if you can't go to them. Then send them your love in a letter. I know that they would love to hear from you and mother especially. Kakashi can take a picture of you to send as well. It isn't the same as being there in person I know, but this way at least you will be able to say what you need to say and hear from the ones you love the things that only they can tell you."

Fugaku immediately had the picture taken and wrote a letter that very evening.

 _ **My dear family, I miss you so much. It feels like several months have gone by since I last saw you and talked with any of you or even held you in my arms. They tell me that the construction is going faster than anyone planned and that it won't be a lot longer before you all will be returning home once more. I'm glad though that I sent you all away. Those clansmen that have volunteered to return were quite shaken up by what they saw here and I can't say that I blame them. The enemy truly hated us and meant to destroy our clan from this world. It makes me sad that we invoked such nasty feelings within others that we didn't even really know. Many have thanked me for sending the clan away in order to save us. I knew that I was making the right decision at the time and I wouldn't have changed it if I had the chance to do it over again. Still I miss you.**_

 _ **I had sent Kakashi and Itachi along at least so that they could see you all and to let you know what was happening here. In turn they told me of Naruto waking up! I'm so happy for you son and I can hardly wait to see you for myself. Be strong and listen to your mother and uncle.**_

 _ **Sasuke, they have told me that you were the one that protected your brother while he was asleep. That's my boy, Great job, Sasuke! I knew that you had it in you, son. Please be careful though not to hurt anyone unnecessarily. I also want you to apologize to the medics. It is the right thing to do, Sasuke. I bet you haven't' done that yet have you? Lol. Naruto, you help you brother since he is backwards on social etiquette. Okay? I'm counting on you.**_

 _ **Tell that brother in law of mine that he better watch his mouth out there. There are children running around, Takeshi! Lol. I miss you brother. I look forward to seeing you again and beating your butt in a spar. Take care of yourself. Your son is doing a great job back here. I can't wait for you to see him in action. He is making our clan proud.**_

 _ **Mikoto, my love, I can't say everything that I want to say to you right now since the children are present but know that I love you so deeply and that I can hardly wait to see you again and show you how much I love you and miss you my love. Please stay strong for our sons and wait for me. We will be back together again soon.**_

 _ **Your husband and father**_

 _ **Fugaku**_

The letter was short he realized; but he was never very good at expressing his feelings and his younger son, Sasuke was just like him in this regard. Still, Fugaku was glad to have written the letter and he read it twice to make sure that it sounded right. Then he added the picture in the large manila envelope and sealed it. Now it was up to Kakashi to see to it that it went to the messenger and was on its way to the camp.

 **Wednesday, September 13**

The messenger made the trip the next morning and arrived at ten O'clock sharp. The Black Claw was upon him as soon as he got within what they considered the red zone of the invisible line of where the defense would begin. The messenger made no attempt to attack or defend and the leader immediately called his men to stand down. Even though the messenger was clearly from the Leaf because of his uniform and leaf headband, that didn't mean he was who he said he was. There had been a few would be thieves that have heard that a clan was in hiding and that it was mostly women and children. They saw this as a perfect opportunity to try their luck and rob these people blind among other things.

A few knew that the clan came from the Leaf village though none of them knew which clan it was that was in hiding. Still, the Black Claw was faithful to beat down every attempt at getting past them and into the refugee camp. Now the messenger that stood before them stood calm and unaffected by this sudden group of men in front of him.

"We see that you are wearing the leaf headband and uniform of a chunin. However, do you have a signed letter from the Head of Clan?" The leader was careful to not mention which clan the Head was from. This would help prove whether or not the messenger was truly from the leaf and sent by Fugaku.

"Yes, may I reach into my jacket and retrieve the letter?"

"Yes, but do it slowly."

The messenger nodded and very slowly reached into his flak jacket to retrieve the letter that he had been given by Kakashi. He handed it to the leader, who then read it.

"Let him pass. He is legit."

The group moved out of his way and allowed the messenger entrance. The man bowed deeply before taking off for the camp. Once he arrived he was careful to not alarm the clan of his presence by rushing into their mist. Instead he walked up to the nearest member of the clan who was already watching him curiously.

"Hello, may I help you?" The young woman asked. A toddler was standing next to her clinging onto her pants for support.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mikoto and her children. I have a letter here from her husband."

"Oh." She said as she grabbed her child and lifted him up into her arms. "Please follow us."

The messenger again nodded and followed the woman through the camp passing many clansmen along the way. They all greeted him with short nods or cautious smiles. The woman continued to walk along and her son kept looking back at the man following them with curiosity. Soon all three heard before they saw Naruto, who was running and laughing with Sasuke and Shin's children, Keiko, and Kira chasing him. The little boy briefly looked behind him to see where his playmates where and accidently ran into the young woman and her baby.

"Whoa, Naruto, watch where you are going. You can get hurt or hurt someone else like this."

"I'm sorry, lady Uchiha."

Naruto for some reason could never say ma'am and resorted to calling every woman within the clan 'lady Uchiha.' All the women thought it was cute and it always made most of them blush.

"That's okay, Naruto, but um…where is your mother? A messenger is here to give her a letter from your father."

AT this Sasuke perked up and replied.

"She is at our tent cleaning it up. "

"Thank you, Sasuke." The woman turned to look back at the messenger and said. "Come this way, sir."

The man followed the young woman along with Naruto and Sasuke now both following them. The game of tag quickly forgotten in light of the letter. They soon all arrived in front of the tent with both little ones rushing inside and yelling for their mother. Soon enough Mikoto emerged from the tent with her boys in tow.

"Yes?" She said trying to hold in her excitement and worry at the same time.

The young woman stepped back and bowed then left as the messenger stepped forward with the letter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Uchiha. I have been sent to give you this letter from your husband. I am told to wait for a response from you." He said politely.

He gave her the letter and went and sat on the log near the smoldering campfire that earlier was busy cooking breakfast. Mikoto gathered her sons and headed back into the tent to read it in private. They sat around each other and their mother began reading it. When Mikoto came to the part about Naruto waking up. Naruto blushed and then grinned.

"Yep, I can't wait to see you again to father!" He exclaimed.

Mikoto smiled at him and continued on reading. Now when Sasuke came up. She stopped and looked over at her shy, socially inept son. Sauske shrugged his shoulders and then sighed.

"Okay, okay, I will apologize to them. I promise."

Naruto leaned into his brother with that grin still present and said.

"I'll be there for you, Sasuke, just like father asked and besides I know that talking to people isn't easy for you. I'll help you."

"Thanks."

Mikoto then picked back up into the letter while the boys were talking. She knew that her husband would write something that was just meant for her but knew that he wouldn't get carried away with it knowing that their sons were with her. Still, she read ahead to see what he did write and decided that she would mention about her brother and only say that Fugaku said that he missed her. She didn't want the boys to actually hear anything else.

Once the letter was read. Mikoto reached back inside the envelope and pulled out the picture that was there. She wanted to read the letter first before she presented the picture to her boys. She showed the picture to the boys as they crowded close against her to see the picture. There was their father wearing his military police captain's uniform. He was standing in the Uchiha District though, as could be told from the gates in the background. He wasn't standing there alone. Kakashi and Itachi were both in the picture as well. Fugaku was standing in the middle with both of his sons on either side of him. He had an arm draped over each of the boys' shoulders pulling them in close. ' _So someone else had taken this photo then.'_ Mikoto thought as she looked at it. That wasn't the only thing she noticed either. Fugaku looked worn to her. Like he had been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders for far too long. There was a smile on his face though. One that was warm and one she has missed for some time now. Her sons were smiling back at her and their brothers. Itachi had an ornery look as if knowing that Sasuke would be looking at the photo, While Kakashi had a smile that was warm and kind.

Their siblings looked at the photo and right away Sasuke commented on Itachi's face.

"Look at him…he is so annoying even in a picture. It makes me what to say something stupid and then we would start arguing. Idiot." This was said with a smirk.

I think that father looks tired, momma, and Kashi looks like he misses us."

"Yeah, and what do you think of our other brother?" Sasuke said with a laugh now.

"Uh…I, I …hm…I'm not really sure what to make of Itachi, Sasuke. He is just being Itachi."

"Exactly a jerk! I can't wait to start teasing him when we see him again.'

Mikoto could only chuckle at her sons responses. She decided that it was time to write back quickly since the messenger said he would wait for her to respond. She sent the children out to play again while she went out with some stationary and began writing a letter of her own.

 _ **My love, I miss you just as much and can hardly wait for the day we are reunited. I have read the letter to our sons and the responses were comical. Naruto promises to help Sasuke with the apology and yes you were right. Sasuke hadn't given the medics one.**_

 _ **Sasuke was pleased as punch that you praised him for protecting Naruto. He had been so worried that he would fail him and all of us. His family means a great deal to him and he was willing to do whatever it took to keep Naruto safe. Still, I had worried a lot about him. He was almost obsessed with it. No he was obsessed. He was so afraid that he wouldn't be there when Naruto woke up or that if he left to play with the other children that he was betraying us and Naruto.**_

 _ **When Naruto woke up. We were all so very happy and relieved, but Sasuke was even more so. He felt for the first time like he hadn't failed his brother. It really boosted his self confidence in some ways. However, when Kakashi and Itachi had come to visit us. I told them about Sasuke and Kakashi had said that he noticed Sasuke's behavior also and that he would talk to him about it. I'm glad that he did. Honestly, honey, I'm so glad that we adopted those two boys. I have never regretted it. We were able to do so much for them, but they have done so much for us as well. I love them both so much.**_

 _ **I'm sorry to learn of our district though to be honest again, I'm not surprised of the condition it's in. So many people were opposed against us it seemed and for this to have happened to our district just really doesn't shock me. I don't think too many things could shock me these days. Still you did make the right decision in sending us away. Yet, I wait as do all of the remaining clan to return once more to the place that we call home and to be with the ones we love most.**_

 _ **All of us feared for many days for the lives of our brethren. The few messengers that were sent kept telling us such tragic things and we feared that we would never see our loved ones again. None of us cared if we returned to the Leaf or not. We just didn't want to lose any more of our loved ones. We would have gladly gone elsewhere to live.**_

 _ **The picture that you sent was wonderful. The boys and I loved it. Especially, Sauske, who couldn't forgo telling us about the ornery smirk on Itachi's face. Naruto on the other hand, mentioned how tired you looked honey. I had to agree. Please try and get rest at night and don't worry. I and the clan here in the camp are keeping our heads up and waiting for the day that we will return to all of you. I love you. I love you more than any amount of words could possibly say.**_

 _ **Please tell our sons that we miss them both and love them dearly and will wait for their return to guide us home again.**_

 _ **Love always**_

 _ **Mikoto and the boys.**_

When the letter was finished. Mikoto sent it along with it a picture of her and the boys. The messenger made haste to return with this letter to the receiver as swiftly as possible knowing that he awaited an answer. Two days later on September fifteenth another letter from the same messenger arrived.

 **The Village through September to October 28** **th** **.**

Several days passed. The Uchiha family sent letters back and forth for the remainder of the time the clan was in hiding at the camp. Kakashi had written a letter accompanied with a birthday cake. For September fifteenth was his birthday. He was now nineteen years of age. The past year the family had been together. They had celebrated Kakashi's birthday. This year they couldn't. So he sent the little family his birthday cake and a letter filled with all his love.

Itachi had written his own letter filled with so much love and for once a more serious side of himself, but unfortunately that didn't last long as he couldn't resist giving Sasuke a few quick jabs of teasing. The letter that returned to him was full of love too, but with just as much teasing from little brother Sasuke included. This letter was actually framed and on the bedroom wall of Itachi's now completed bedroom.

The men of the family had just moved back into their brand new home on September twenty-third which was Saturday. In fact, the entire block was finished the day before and ready to be moved back into. Some of the houses were once again full of the love and laughter of a family. While some others on the block had only one or two people in them and sadly, others that had no one there at all.

This caused many of the clan that was already there to want the rest of the clan back now. Fugaku met up with the Elders to discuss the situation. They talked about whether or not that they should allow some of the families to return or continue to have them wait in the camp until all of the district's residential homes had been restored. For Fugaku, this was a no brainer. He didn't want them back until all of the residential areas were restored or at the very least most of it. The families that still didn't have homes yet would have to lodge with others and there needed to be sufficient number of houses that could accommodate those families without them. He also didn't want them back yet due to the enormous number of workers in the district. They were everywhere and it would be so easy for a child to kidnapped or someone assaulted in such a high volume of traffic of strangers in their midst. Fugaku never liked to think this way. He wanted to believe that everyone that came was of a good and pure heart, but his protective and reasonable side told him that this wouldn't be the case for everyone that came through the gates of the district.

He made his reasons known and strongly felt. The Elders were in agreement with him. They would take it upon themselves to deliver the news to their clan in a speech that was given in the shrine. No one was happy about the news but all agreed to comply with it. Their Head of Clan had protected them and had never stirred them wrong. So they would honor his request to wait.

More days passed and as they did. The Uchiha District was quickly returning to her former glory. The master builder was able to give a definite date as to when everyone of the clan could return home. This was the news that Fugaku and all of the village had been waiting for. He had given the date of October the twenty-eighth as the move in date. A great sigh of relief went up from the Uchiha clan as they heard the news.

The build continued and soon came to an end. It was time now. It was finally time to bring home the clan and Fugaku once again sent his to eldest sons to go and bring the clan home. It was on a very bright morning on October twenty-eighth that Kakashi and Itachi set out for the camp. A messenger had been sent four days earlier to give the news to the refugee camp and to let them know that it was time to start getting ready to leave. The camp was filled with joy and excitement. Now on the day of the move the clan was ready early. Everyone was up and dressed and fed and had taken down the tents and basically cleaned up the camp site in respect to the Zaizen clan.

Kakashi and Itachi were racing through the forest with such happy hearts. They have waited for this day for so long and now they could finally bring the rest of the clan and their family home. They arrived at ten that morning to find everyone packed and ready to go. After hugging their own family the brother's began to lead the clan home. The Black Claw remained surrounding them all the way until they reached a mile within and then turned back for their own home.

At the gates where the Hokage was there along with his advisors and Fugaku and the rest of their clan was also waiting. Their allies were also present the Heads of each clan. The villagers made up the rest. They lined up on either side of the entrance to the gates to where already cheering as they saw them coming. The Hokage stepped outside the gates and raised both of his arms in greeting.

Kakashi led the group right to him and stopped. Everyone quickly quieted themselves when they saw the Hokage's arms raised.

"Kakashi and Itachi, thank you for bringing the rest of the Uchiha clan home. We welcome all of you back to your rightful place within these gates. My clan and citizens of Konohona, I the Fifth Hokage welcome you home."

Takeshi had been standing near the front of the clan. He saw his son in the garments of a Hokage and tears of pride and joy wetted his eyes. None of them fell and no one would have blamed him if he had. Without thinking, Takeshi went forth and embraced his son. The tears only now falling silently as he spoke.

"Shisui, I love you my son. Even if you had never become the Hokage. If you would have been a member of Anbu your whole life or dropped out of Anbu and become a Jounin in charge of a group of Genin. I would still have loved you and would have still been proud of you my son. Still, you have gone and done something that I thought would not ever happen within our clan. You have gone and done what we could have only dreamed of until now. You have no idea how proud I am of you and yet I feel so humbled to know that it is my son that is now the leader of one of the most respected and powerful hidden villages in the world. You have done me such honor. Thank you my son. Thank you for being born."

Shisui was moved by his father's words. They were genuine as they always were. Whether his father was chewing him out for doing something stupid or when he did something right. His father was always genuine and he had always cared. Shisui embraced his father. There were so many things he wanted to say to him. To say that he thought the world of his father. That the man wasn't a failure in raising him. The most important lessons he learned were from his father and no one else and no else had his back like his father did. He loved his father deeply. There was so much to say but the only thing that would come out was…

"I love you, father." Shisui felt a knot form in his throat. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want too and he wouldn't. He was the Hokage now and there some things that could be shared openly with others and there were things that weren't meant for the public to see and hear except family.

They let each other go only to find that Fugaku had raced ahead to meet up with his own family. The mother of his children and their two youngest sons stood in the forefront almost in shock. He rushed up and hugged his wife and kissed her and he didn't care who all saw him do it. He missed her. He missed her for far too long. They went through everything together and for the first time in their lives they had been separated for such a length of time. True it wasn't years, but it could have just as well have been. The pain was awful but it was over now and Fugaku never wanted them separated again.

The little ones looked and then blushed and turned away. They were happy to see their parents together. Their brother picked them up and hugged them again so that they wouldn't feel awkward anymore and besides they were feeling a little awkward themselves as their parents starting whispering words of love to each other and basically forgot that everyone else was around.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle and Sasuke gave him a light smack on the back of the head.

"Behave Itachi. This is mother and father you're about to tease about."

Itachi laughed out loud this time.

"You're right little brother. I almost forgot and let myself go that time."

The laugh brought the two love birds out of their own little world. Fugaku then remembered his two youngest sons and went over to hold each one in both of his arms. Kakashi and Itachi gave up their brothers to their fathers waiting arms. A child on either side of his body wrapped in his left and right arms. Fugaku kissed each of them on the cheek and pulled them close.

"I have missed you two so much. I'm so glad to see your awake Naruto and I'm glad that you have kept him safe, Sasuke. You both are such wonderful sons. I have missed your laughter and your play for so long now."

"We missed you father. WE missed you this much." Naruto said and showed his father how much by stretching both of his arms out at sides.

"Wow that is a lot, Naruto." Their father said with a chuckle.

Sasuke didn't want to be left out either and said the first thing that came to mind.

"We love you father very much. Naruto and I never want to be separated from you and our older brother Kakashi ever again."

Fugaku looked at Sasuke with a bit of confusion. By now he should have known.

Their mother and older siblings waited for Sasuke's next line.

"What about your brother Itachi?" Fugaku asked still confused.

"Oh, yeah him too on an occasion." Sasuke said with a grin and looking at his brother Itachi. "We have to have Itachi in small doses. Nobody can stand him for long. He's obnoxious by nature."

This made everyone laugh that heard it.

Shisui wanted to say something as well as bantering was in his blood too, but it was time to get the clan and family home.

"Alright everyone let's go home."

With that the clan began to move forward again with Fugaku carrying both of the little ones in his arms his wife and older sons by his side. His clan was following behind him and where right beside him as they made their way through the village and to the Uchiha District. People threw confetti and shouted cheers the entire route to the district. There many people that could not be in the streets. So they came out of their in town apartments to stand on their balconies to cheer and throw more confetti and some through flowers into the moving throng below them. This continued all the way to the edge of the village. Going down the pathway to their district alone. The Uchiha continued onward and through the gates of the new Uchiha district.

A week later a village celebration was held. It was to honor the community of the Leaf. The Unification Festival began that following Monday in honor of all of the clans and civilians that made up the village that was known as the leaf. The Uchiha made their way to the festival and took part in it, but they had their own new holiday as well. Every year from that time onward the Uchiha clan celebrated the Trial of the clan. A solemn affair at its beginning and ending with a joyous festival of their own. It commemorates the struggle with their enemies and the time that they as a clan were separated and then reunited under the Hokage that was one of their own. They had truly had risen with the sun.

The Uchiha family sat at home after the festivities tired and happy. A contentment that filled them all pleasantly apparent. Kakashi looked over at the rest of the family and thought.

' _This is what it means to have family. I could have never been able to do this without them. I couldn't do this without our clan. To think that on that day several years ago, Minato sensei would give me, Naruto my brother to me. How could have I known that at time. That it was only just the beginning. Minato must have known that the Uchiha would come into our lives and give us what he and Kushina weren't able to give us… Thank you, sensei. Thank you, Kushina. Thank you for loving me and loving me and Naruto enough to have the Uchiha come into our lives and save us from a dismal future. I always thought that I had to do it all alone, but you showed me that I was never alone.'_ A tear had made itself present in the corner of his eye. The rest of the family saw it. Fugaku slid to the end of the couch ready to get up and go to his son's aid.

"Kakashi, son, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, father. I was just remembering Minato and Kushina and I realized that this was part of what they had hoped would have happened from the very beginning when they gave me Naruto."

Everyone sat up straighter and looked concerned. Kakashi just gave them a small smile as he said.

"I thought I was alone and had to do this alone, but I realize that I was never alone and I was never meant to build a future for myself and Naruto alone. They knew this…they knew this all along. Somehow they knew that we needed to meet and be with all of you. You would give us what Minato and Kushina wouldn't be able to give and no one else would give."

Kakashi smiled a brighter smile. He was seeing what he never had dreamed of a long time ago. Everything that this family had promised him came true. They went through one of their darkest hours as a family. His father had told him that they would get through this together. When Kakashi had thought that, the only choice he had was to run with Naruto. He had a family. He had a clan. A clan that went through hell for him and Naruto. He would never forget it. He didn't ever want to forget it. This gift that the Uchiha had given him was so precious. The emotion was deep but Kakashi couldn't hide it all.

The family sensed this mood and they gathered around the eldest son. Fugaku was the one to embrace Kakashi as he stood up from his seat.

"We love you both dearly, my son. You and Naruto have been and will always be loved. Never forget that."

Fugaku stood back and everyone was looking at Kakashi with smiles. The little ones came and grabbed hold of each of his hands.

"We are family and that's how it's going to stay." A serious Itachi replied. Our family and clan would go through a lot more than this to protect you and Naruto, big brother."

"Yeah, I know. This is all so much more than I could have ever dreamed of back then. You were right father. The first time I went through something like this with Sakumo, we didn't have anyone. We had no clan left to help us either. When the village and even the Land of Fire attacked us. It was with horrible results. Then you came and I feared that a similar thing would happen again and I didn't want the people that I had come to love to be hurt. So I was going to run with Naruto and leave this village behind for good."

Kakashi shuddered at the thought of what he and Naruto could have lost, if he had not listened to Fugaku that fateful night. Looking up again at everyone. A tear fell from the corners of his eyes. He couldn't stop it and he found that it was alright. This was something else he had learned from living with a family that cares for you. It's okay to show how you feel. Gathering himself together he said.

"You have given us a new start and held us up when we faltered at times. You shared with us so much and had done so much for us. The clan taking us in and suffering so many things because of the choice they made alongside you. I will never forget. Always remember that I will always love you. From the very bottom of my heart now and forever."


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Reflections of the Heart)

* * *

All of you already know who I am, but for an introduction's sake I'm going to tell you anyhow. My name is Kakashi Hatake Uchiha and I have decided that the time was right to tell you how things ended up years later. Don't tell me that you aren't interested to know how my brothers grew up or what happened with the Hyuuga clan? Well, I didn't think so. So listen up. Because I'm only going to tell all of you this just once and only once. Got it? Okay then let's begin.

It has now been over thirty years since the day my family and clan returned back home to Konohona. Shisui was a great Hokage who took on a successor from the Senju clan once again. The Fifth Hokage lived only five years after receiving the title as he fought off a rogue Nin who had come with a small band of ninja to a Kage conference that took place in the Land of Snow. This was a meeting that was a first for the shinobi world. Shisui was seeking co-operation among the five great nations in order to help the smaller nations and villages. The Akatsuki were responsible for setting up the meeting. However, there were some people that didn't like the idea of the five great nations getting together about anything. Thus, the rogue shinobi and his men. Shisui was able to bring down the villain; but at the cost of his own life. Our Uncle Takeshi was never the same man afterwards and died a few years later.

One of the things that my cousin did that has proven to stand strong was his ideals. He taught the village how to truly care for their own and what I mean by that is to say, that the village became one. There are still clans in the Leaf and that will never change. We all celebrate our differences from one another through our clan holidays and rituals. Still, we can also appreciate the unity and bond that a united people gain. When we all come from different backgrounds and such to embrace ideals such as freedom and peace and the protecting and caring for each and every individual within the gates of the Leaf. Everyone is proud to be from whatever clan they come from, but they also take pride in belonging to such a tight knit community of people of various cultures and ethnicities. This was probably my cousin's greatest legacy and one that holds strong even today over thirty years later. The Unification festival still goes on every year in October. Yeah so that's really all I want to say about him. It still makes me sad that Shisui is gone even now.

Neji Hyuuga, remember him? He has grown into a fine leader of his clan. He has served under Anbu and was blessed with a family of his own. His wife, Aiya is a feisty woman that is currently on maternity leave from teaching at the academy. They are expecting their third child now. The first two are a girl by the name of Masaki and a son named Toru. Neji now serves on the advisor board to the current Hokage, the Seventh Hokage, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The Hyuuga have thrived under Neij's leadership and have grown into a powerhouse of a clan. The old ways have all been but forgotten, as they reached for a better future not only for themselves but for all people. I personally believe that the one time branch families have a lot to do with this. Let's face it. No one could sympathize with any people that are oppressed better than the Hyuuga clan.

Lady Hinata has grown up to become a fine young woman. There was a time when we all worried about her. She held herself responsible somehow for her father's actions. She was far too young to understand or even know of all the horrible things the man did and no one was blaming her for anything. Still, Hinata struggled and not just with what Hirashi had done to others, but also his poisonous words to her. It took quite some time but Hinata gained her freedom from her father's nasty opinion of her to become a well beloved clanswoman. Like Neji, she is married and has three children. Two boys and a girl. Izumi, Koji, and the little girl is named Hanako. Hinata is trained as a medic Nin and is currently on a mission right now. I believe. Her husband is a Jounin and he and Hinata always go on missions together or most of the time. Her sister Hinabi has also grown and is doing well in the Jounin sensei program. She currently has a team of her own. The sister's relationship was somewhat strained for a number of years but thankfully all is well now.

What about my parents, you say? There up in the years now, but they are doing very well. My brothers and I have just recently celebrated our father's seventieth birthday with him and mother. He is still clear eyed and can still spar with us youngsters though for not as long as he used too. Mother is now sixty-five and is a doting grandmother. Once father had retired from the military police and then from being the Head of Clan, the two of them have become Elders of our clan. They replaced Katsumi who had died some three years after the Uchiha returned home from the refugee camp. It would be another fifteen years before Asami died. She was followed by Togu sometime later. At this point, with Hiroki nearing the end of his life. The new Head of Clan decided it was time to induct new members of the Elders.

The Elders are the wisdom of any clan. Within each of their lifetimes, the Elders give us the knowledge of the ages. Things that have been passed down from one generation to the next. They also have lived and been in service to their village and clan. So they can bring valuable information to the table. Every clan thrives when their Elders are there to guide them and do poorly when a clan has lost those assets. Respecting your elders really is worth it. Who knew, eh? Anyway, both of our parents had gained much experiences in their lives and could help guide our clan into the future. The decision to include them was swift among those remaining among the Elders. Shin, Kenji, Isao, and Ichiro along with the Head of Clan made the decision. Thus the clan has done well under their guidance.

The Uchiha clan is stronger than ever. Our festival of life has become even livelier than ever too. With more children born into the clan than ever before. Our clan continues to remain a force to be reckoned with through the military police and Anbu. We are strong as Chunin and Jounin and confident and resourceful Genin. Our allies have done well too and we continue to maintain our alliances with each of the clans that belong to it.

Now I come to the part about my brothers and I will do this in order of age. So I guess I'm talking about myself right now. Lucky you. _**Kakashi chuckles.**_

I am now forty-nine years old. I never married. I loved my little brothers dearly when they were no higher than my knee and Naruto even sooner, but that brotherly love would never morph into a paternal love for my own children. I just couldn't bring myself to want to change my life style for a wife and kids. I prefer to watch over my younger siblings and be the uncle to their children that I know I can be. I still wear my mask in public. Only my family knows what I look like. I have no desire to be pestered by fan-girls at any age. I watched Itachi deal with them when he was a teenager. No, I didn't want to go through that myself then or now. I'm almost embarrassed to admit this but when I turned twenty, I was introduced to an author by the name of Jiraiya. A very different individual. The man was an excellent shinobi and even held the title of Sannin, but he was definitely different. If it weren't for the way he dressed, you would never have picked him out of the crowd to be a shinobi. He introduced me to a series of novels he wrote called the Icha, Icha series. He said that I looked far to stressed out from my job and needed to think about something relaxing. Whatever, I had said to him at the time. I have to say that I really fell for those books and yes they aren't the kind of books that you want children around when you're reading them. Still, I do read the books. I have the entire collection but those are not the only books I have. I do have practical, sensible books at home too. The thing is, people see me reading them and think _pervert._ Yeah, that is true to an extent, however I would never act like a pervert in front of women or in public in general. I could never say the same about the author. _**Kakashi can't**_ _**help but laugh thinking of Jiraiya.**_

I also go to the memorial stone to talk to my second father, Minato. He really was like a father to me and Kushina was my first real mother. I also talk with Obito and Rin. I still miss them all so much. I had tried when I was younger to visit them at the stone, but with all the things that was happening when Naruto and I were on our own. I couldn't ever find the time to go. Later it was all the crap that the village and then council and finally Anonymous brought down on top of our heads. There just never seemed to be the right time to go. Maybe this is just an excuse, I really don't know. At the time, I was more concerned about the now and keeping my little brother and me alive and then when we were adopted into a family. I was trying my damn hardest to keep us together. The people that I had now were _here._ They hadn't died and I needed to stay focused on keeping it that way. This was what I believed then and now.

I have become the Commander of the Anbu unit. I have been now for the past ten years and it's a job that, I take to heart. No traitors are tolerated among Anbu and no one tries my patience either. Am I a hard ass? You better believe I am, but I'm not unfair though and I know when to give someone a break. I just don't take any crap that isn't supposed to be there. I still remember captain Murai and how ballistic he would get when he would find a traitor among us. People willing to sell out our village will never get sympathy from me. This said let's move on to Itachi.

Itachi is now forty-two years old. He left Anbu when our little brothers were getting ready to graduate from the academy. You already know that Itachi and I have given our little brothers most of their training even before the academy. You also know that neither of them were keen on going into the village. So it turned out that when they were nine years old, they registered with the academy. Not surprising they both did extremely well and graduated at the end of the year. All of their instructors were amazed at how much they knew already though neither Itachi nor I can understand how they could be amazed. Our little brothers were training with us since they were three. So they had to be good and I don't say this to soundly brag. I don't. It just doesn't seem logical to me to think that, our brothers wouldn't gain so much since they had two fully recognized Anbu training them. It was like they had their own personal instructors before the academy. The only reason they entered the academy at all was for formality's sake. You can't be registered as a Genin without first being in the academy. Getting the status as Genin is the only way to begin moving up the ranks of shinobi.

Itachi, as I was saying left Anbu at that time to become a Jounin sensei to our brothers. This isn't normally allowed, but an exception was made due to both of our brothers' pasts. No one wanted to argue it mostly because a lot of people felt guilty about what had happened to both boys. They were both made fearful to come into the village. They had suffered PSTD for some years before they could finally get completely over what they had been through. It was hard seeing them get frustrated with themselves. When they got scared or vomited just trying to go into the village with us or even with just themselves. Going by themselves didn't happen. Itachi was taking them to the academy or I and returning to get them afterwards. Which was why the academy board and the Hokage decided to let the rule slide just this once.

Itachi enjoyed working with his brothers and the one little female that was also made a member of squad seven. Her name was Takara and she was originally from the Land of Lightning's Kumo village. Her mother brought her to the Leaf when the Daimyo was moving people in and out of the Leaf. This would have been that time when the Kitsune Festival riot had happened. The Daimyo of the Land of Lightning wrote to our feudal lord and asked for permission for Takara and her mother to come and live in the Leaf village. Takara had a strong desire to become a medic Nin and the Leaf has the best medic anywhere. So her mother had asked their Raikage and he in turn sent letter to the feudal lord of the land of Lightning. The little girl was unusual right from the start. She has two different colored eyes like I do, but her eyes are blue and red. Naruto nicknamed her ' _Odd Ball'_. She was quiet and observant in and off missions and worked extremely well with our brothers. Itachi loved working with them so much that he continued on after our brothers became Jounin and no longer were under his command.

Itachi married when he was twenty-three. The lucky woman was from our clan named Masumi. They have four children. Two of which are in their teens now. Three boys of which their names are Tetsin, the oldest. Then there is Isamu and then Kenzou which means wise three and believe me. Kenzou is the wisest of the three boys. Itachi also has a little girl named Minako, which means beautiful child. She is over protected by her older brothers, but Minako doesn't mind so much. When she is in her teens however, I expect this will be much different.

Now I will tell you about Naruto. Yes, I know that technically, Sasuke is the older of the two but just bear with me. There is a good reason why I left Sasuke for last.

Naruto as you may recall didn't want to become Hokage when he grew up. Even though his father, Minato had been the Fourth Hokage. Naruto had lived a life that was fraught with so many dangers right from the very start of his life and he could pin all of it on either the villagers or later on idiots like Madara and the organization Anonymous. So it wasn't all that surprising that he would take this attitude, ' _to hell with the village'._ Time made some of those early wounds to heal but they left scars and Naruto could only come so far as to protect the village for his family and clan and then because of the friends he had made while in the academy. This was as far as it would ever go. For Naruto had decided that he wanted to become the next Head of Clan to our people.

I will never forget father's reaction at hearing his sixteen year old son coming in after a mission with his team and saying that he wanted to become the next clan head. Father asked him some hard questions to see if our brother was truly serious about it. Naruto answered every question truthfully and I still remember the determination in those cerulean eyes of his. Father knew then that Naruto was serious and he began to seriously think about it. He went to the Elders and brought up the topic and they went back and forth for a while mostly because of Ichiru and Isao who were stubborn to the idea. Naruto, they had said wasn't a pure blooded Uchiha and this made father's blood boil.

IN the end, Naruto could became head of clan if he agreed to two things. One he had to marry a woman from our clan and the second was to produce children. This wasn't a problem for Naruto. He was married at the age of twenty. He married the girl that I suspected for some time would become his sweetheart in life. She had given him a shirt years ago at the celebration of life festival. A T-shirt with a fox decal on it. Do you remember it? It had a saying on it that embarrassed Naruto to no end. It read, _I'm foxy and I know it.'_

 _ **Kakashi laughs at this memory. He then continues on.**_

You do remember her name? Don't fret it if you don't it has been years after all. Her name is Keiko. She is the daughter of Shin an Elder and a farmer of our district. Naruto and Keiko live on a farm of their own and though they have hired help. It's comical to see Naruto in the barn milking the cows or mucking out stalls. The couple have five children in all. There are three boys and two girls. They are lively in personality and their names are starting from the oldest to the youngest. The eldest are twins named Koji and Kioshi. They are eleven years old. Then their other brother, Minato who is nine years old. The two girls are Eri and Kushina and they are seven and five respectively. All of Naruto's children have the ebony tresses of their mother. They have their mother's eyes except for two of them both Minato and Kushina the nine and five year olds have the cerulean blue of their father. The twins for whatever reason have their father's face while the other children are a solid mix of both their parents.

Naruto is not only the Head of clan to the Uchiha, but he is also the Captain of the military police. He followed right behind our father and our father couldn't be prouder. When I look back on it all. It certainly does make a lot of sense. Naruto was as much in love with our clan as any pure blooded Uchiha. He loved our traditions and customs and wanted to preserve all of these things. Our way of life and even our Kekkei genkai that he never possessed. Though the two Elders, Isao and Ichiru thought that our brother wouldn't make a good choice. In the end, he proved them both wrong. Our clan is thriving and the military police is even more efficient with Naruto at its command. We, his family are all very proud of him.

Last but not at all least is my little brother Sasuke.

Sasuke as you may remember wasn't at all in love with our village. He was very mistrusting of it and really didn't want anything to do with it. To say that making the decision to go to the academy or not wasn't an easy one. For Sasuke would have to take the vow of his clan first before he could even enter into the academy. I had taken it right away because of my age and also because I was already serving our village. When the time came for both of our brothers to take the vow to protect not only our clan but our village with their lives, Sasuke decided that he wasn't ready. Naruto went ahead without him, but waited for Sasuke, before moving on to the academy. Sasuke eventually took the vow after struggling for two more years. This is one of the reasons why both brothers didn't get into the academy until they were nine.

Sasuke began to change I think shortly after starting the academy. I think seeing other kids there from other clans. Some of the clans that were our allies really helped him a lot to see things in a new light. He worked hard and was faithful to his team. First team seven and then later when he would work with different individuals as a Jounin. He still doesn't like to walk through the village alone. Naruto is with him or one of us. It wasn't until he was twenty-two years of age before he could walk down the streets of the Leaf by himself.

 _ **Kakashi pauses for a moment looking out into his yard but seeing beyond it. He sighs and continues.**_

Sasuke went on many missions with his brothers. Naruto mostly especially, as Itachi and I got older and older. He traveled around on his missions with us and he learned of other cultures. At one time as you can remember neither of our younger brothers went much of anywhere. If your village wasn't safe then what hope was there that any place else was going to be either. So when he got the chance Sasuke learned about every place he went. He was most drawn in by the people and how they lived. Many places left an impression on our brother.

Sasuke also got married. This is just one shock for me. Honestly, I never thought the boy would ever find it possible to take this step. He was so awkward around people at home. On his travels though, he could warm up to them better because there was no past history with any of them. At home however, Sasuke had to deal with fan-girls just like Naruto and Itachi. They got on his nerves. So I never thought it would happen, but happen it did. He married when he was twenty-two. He didn't marry a girl from his clan though. He married Takara formally from Kumo and his team mate. It didn't happen overnight the romance, I mean. It took them a few years to get there but eventually they did.

They have three children. All three are boys. Raiden is the eldest of the three at the age of nine and has his mother's mismatched eyes. One blue and one red. He has earned his mother's nickname from Naruto as well. 'Odd Ball.' Seijuro is the next one in line and he is seven years old. Finally there is Takeo. His name means 'Warrior'. He is only three right now. So he has a little ways to go on that one. All of the boys have been getting training from Sasuke and us. Meaning Naruto, Itachi, and I. We have done the same for Naruto's children as well. All the children have Uchiha blood and therefore fight and behave like an Uchiha. The Elders were the most pleased to see this. Finally there is one more shocker coming from by brother Sasuke. Are you ready for this one? _**Kakashi gives you a mischievous smirk.**_

Sasuke has worked up the ranks of Jounin and then went on to become Anbu. He was the number one top assassin for our village. He left and did a stint as jounin sensei like our brother Itachi and in the end was named successor by the Sixth Hokage. The sixth has since died from natural causes. A heart attack brought his life and career to an end sadly.

Sasuke is the Seventh Hokage. We were shocked at this sudden change of heart to even take the positon as the sixth's successor and asked him about it. He said that he wanted to continue Shisui's legacy. He never wanted people to forget that we are family within the Leaf village. Sasuke felt that what his clan went through thirty years ago can never be repeated and not just for the Uchiha but for any clan within the village. The atrocities that the main house of the Hyuuga did to their own brethren could also not be repeated. People aren't objects or property for others. He was fond of saying. "I want to ensure that all of this village's people rest safe and be assured that their Hokage will never allow such practices or such harmful beliefs harm this village and its people ever again.

Hey, who knew huh?

 _ **Kakashi winks at you with his one exposed eye and chuckles.**_

I can honestly say that I never saw that one coming. Never in a million years or lifetimes.


End file.
